Truth Unfolds in Wave
by Mr.mclane
Summary: Six months before Naruto's return to Konoha, He is placed on a team of familiar faces who is being sent to Wave. Naruto wasn't expecting this mission to escalate to a life changing experience nobody would ever forget. NaruXSaku, first fict, Pre Chap. 500
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

**Things to know first: **This fiction starts during the transition between Part 1 and Part 2 of the Manga/anime, and is my take of what could have happened to the story if Kishi took this turn.

I try to keep the characters within canon as best as I can (throwing in my own jutsu's here and there that I believe that character could do of course.)

Some of the starting chapters are short, but since I was asked in reviews to release larger chapters, this does not happen in the later chapters.

**Important:** I like to reference previous and on-going events that are happening in both the anime and manga to keep it consistent, you have been warned in advance.

**Rated T for generally mild themes across the board, essentially what you have seen/read in either the Anime/Manga is the boundaries I try to keep in this story.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was a bright and welcoming sunny day in Konoha, the villagers were out doing their daily shopping, and the shinobi were out on their missions assigned for them by Tsunade, the godaime hokage. The streets were full of villagers of all ages, moving along almost like ants through the kiosks and stores. Within the crowd was a young teenage girl with short bubblegum pink hair that reached to her shoulders. She was wearing a long red blouse with round pure white circle markings on her sleeves, back and lower section of the blouse. Underneath she wore knee length black tight pants, along with a kunai holster hidden by her blouse. She was also wearing blue shinobi sandals. Worn tightly over her head, was a red banded forehead protector with the hidden leaf emblem engraved in its centre.

"Sakura-neechan!" The ecstatic voice from a young boy called behind the girl, as she turned around and smiled at her greeter.

"Konohamaru, how are you?" She asked as Konohamaru came to a stop in front of her.

Konohamaru still hadn't changed much, his towering brown hair was held firmly in place with a familiar set of goggles that reminded Sakura of somebody. His long blue scarf blew freely in the air as he came to a halt. The only noticeably difference was his missing baby tooth had finally been replaced by an adult tooth, only that he was missing another baby tooth now on the opposite side.

Sakura looked to his sides then asked still with her smile, "Where are Moegi and Udon?"

"They are at the academy." Konohamaru beamed.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip as she smirked, "Where you should be" she scolded.

Konohamaru feigned innocence, "I don't know what you are talking about, Sakura-neechan."

Sakura rolled her eyes while shaking her head with a chuckle.

Konohamaru then noticed something as he gasped in surprise along with forming a grin, "You got your new gear?"

Sakura blinked then widened her eyes in realisation, "Oh?"

She tapped the steel of her forehead protector a few times in question, "Not entirely yet, Tsunade-sama insists I don't wear the new outfit yet until the chuunin exams...let's just say I couldn't exactly wait on the forehead protector." She admitted with a grin.

Konohamaru nodded in understanding then got to his point, "The reason I am out of class Sakura-neechan, is me, Moegi and Udon were wondering if you could help us with a few tips with the genin exam."

Sakura gave a light gasp in surprise, "The genin exam is happening already?!" she asked in disbelief, and then her eyes narrowed in question.

"Konohamaru...why would you come to me for help?"

Konohamaru gave a wide smile revealing his missing tooth, "Naruto-niichan said you were amazingly smart, and if we needed help with anything, he said you would be more than happy to help us."

Sakura widened her eyes in shock before sighing, _'Typical baka...'_ She mused as she chuckled.

"Did he now?" she said in amusement.

Konohamaru gave his best puppy dog eyes he could muster, causing Sakura to snicker, "Naruto has tried that on me for years...don't think you are any different." She said flatly through a grin, but chuckled when Konohamaru didn't seem fazed and continued his begging.

Sakura shook her head "What would you like to know? It is not as if I can tell you what they are going to be doing or anything...that is cheating." She said in a matter of fact way.

"We would just like to know a few tips and maybe have somebody that can help Udon and Moegi do henge properly." Konohamaru beamed again determined to get her help.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question, "What about yourself?"

Konohamaru chuckled and then was about to form his seal for henge, until he remembered a warning Naruto gave him before he left.

'_Some women do not appreciate the harem no jutsu, do not under any circumstance use it directly on Sakura-chan...Or our rivalry will end with your death dattebayo.'_

Konohamaru ruffled his hair, "Hehe...Naruto-niichan might have taught me." he said innocently.

Sakura blinked in surprise, "Really? Show me."

Konohamaru gave Sakura a brief look over, and then formed his seal.

"Henge!" He announced as a violent amount of dust picked up around him hiding him from view.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, then widened when she saw her own self standing in front of her. Every detail was indisputably perfect, it was almost as if she was looking in the mirror.

Sakura went agape, "W-Wow, Naruto really taught you well." she commented, then blinked in surprise when she heard her own giggle come from the replica, who even placed 'her' hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile in imitation.

'_Do I really do that?'_

"Thank you for the compliment Sakura-neechan."

'Sakura' beamed, as she 'poofed' back into Konohamaru, "So will you please help us Sakura-neechan?" Konohamaru asked in a pleading tone.

"But you're so good at it, why don't you help them yourself?"

"Err umm...Naruto-niichan's ways are..."

'_If I tell her bosses 'procedure' to learning effective henge, she will skin me alive..._'

"-Are secret! Yes that's it secret! He made me swear!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion to Konohamaru's sudden speedy and stressed reply, but brushed it off and smiled, "...Alright, I will be happy to help, I will come by the academy once I am done with Tsunade-sama for today."

Sakura winced at the memory of what state of mood her sensei was in when she disobeyed her instructions during training.

Konohamaru mouthed an 'Oh' in understanding then asked in interest, "How is your arm by the way Sakura-neechan?"

Sakura, as if just discovering her injury, held her arm that was bandaged from the elbow to over her fingers in a light wrapping out for her to look at.

Sakura then clenched her hand as if testing it, then gave Konohamaru the thumbs up with her hand, "It is getting better, Tsunade-sama mostly healed it so it is no longer broken...but she still is a bit...angry." Sakura admitted, with a slight trace of fear in her voice.

Konohamaru shared a wince, remembering just how violent the hokage was when she was angry, then gave a salute, "If you are not at the academy by sun down, we will come and rescue you!"

Sakura laughed at how serious the young Sarutobi sounded, "Baka! I said she was angry as in disappointed with me, not angry as in wanting to kill me." Sakura said, suddenly feeling like she was talking to a certain blonde shinobi.

Konohamaru shrugged, "Well, just in case." He said cheerfully.

Sakura groaned, "Go back to the academy already, Iruka-sensei doesn't need to spend his time hunting you down again." She barked, causing Konohamaru to jump off his feet and begin running back fast while waving.

"Thank you again, Sakura-neechan!" He yelled as he disappeared around the street.

Sakura shook her head at his antics with a grin.

'_He really does act like Naruto.'_ She inwardly thought, as she resumed her journey to the hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade looked out the window of her office to admire her view again of the new addition to the Hokage Mountain. Even though from this angle, she could only make out the chin, she couldn't help but give a smug grin as she saw her stone face engraved next to Yondaime's. After several moments of admiring the view she turned back and focused on the document in front of her, and couldn't resist a chuckle as she eyed the picture on the top. It was a photo of Uzumaki Naruto, with his identification photo when he became a genin.

She shook her head in feigned disgust, _'I miss you gaki, and it has only been six months since you left.'_ Tsunade thought, as she flung open the portfolio that the photo was attached to. She sighed as she began reading over the thick medical report once again, while drinking a bottle of sake.

'_Jiraiya's last letter informed me that the seal has been weakened, and asked me to check to see if there was any information kept in his history that would be useful.'_ Tsunade recalled as she flung through the pages and groaned in annoyance.

'_While his history seems to have a large amount of information about the seal...curtseys of Danzou's analysis with his own seal master...It doesn't contain anything that we don't already know...'_

Tsunade sighed, _'We won't find anything that will help us here.'_ She concluded, and then turned her head towards the door, when she heard a knock.

Tsunade closed the folder and hid it under a few loose files scattered on her desk.

"Enter." She said aloud in her official tone.

The door opened to reveal Sakura, who bowed her head in respect, "Sorry I am a little late, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed and dropped her 'act' when she determined it wasn't an official and grinned, "That is fine Sakura." She said dismissively as she gestured for her to sit in the seat in front of her. Sakura obeyed and sat down as Tsunade eyed her bandaged arm.

"How is your arm?" She asked, with disappointment still clear in her voice.

Sakura winced but said nervously, "It- It's much better Tsunade-sama...thank you."

Tsunade gave a loud 'Hmmph' as she looked at her apprentice straight in the eye, "What were you thinking?" Tsunade almost hissed at the now taken aback Sakura.

Tsunade sighed when she realised she just yelled at her apprentice for the wrong reasons and tried again with less annoyance, "Sorry...but why did you try and force more chakra into your arm while practicing to use chakra enhanced attacks...you should consider yourself lucky your arm was the only thing that got hurt."

Sakura looked back up to her sensei's gaze apologetically, "I am sorry Tsunade-sama, it won't happen again."

Tsunade smirked, "Liar."

Sakura gasped and widened her eyes in shock and confusion and repeated, "Really, I won-"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion when Tsunade lightly laughed, "You really are so easy to read." She said in amusement when she calmed.

Sakura remained silent in confusion as if she missed a joke, which Tsunade did not address.

"Now...why did you try and do it when I told you not to because you were not ready yet?" Tsunade repeated with an amused grin across her features which made Sakura relax.

Sakura looked down at her bandaged arm as if the reason was there, then back up at her sensei, "I just wanted to push myself." Sakura admitted.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and folded her arms still with her smirk, "So I figured....your stubbornness knows no bounds I swear."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed then when she noticed something different about her apprentices head, or more so, what was enwrapped around it.

"...and it seems you cannot even obey your sensei's wishes of not wearing your new attire yet."

Sakura paled and waved her arms, "I-I-I I just wa-"Sakura again stopped when Tsunade laughed.

"You are so easy to tease as well, the red definitely suits you more than your original blue." Tsunade said in honesty once she reduced her laughter to a chuckle.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment, "Ah, I quite like it." Sakura said with a grin of her own.

Tsunade then turned partly serious, "I hope you will follow my other instructions though and not try out your new attire until you attempt the chuunin exams?"

Sakura nodded "Hai, I promise Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade then leaned forward, resting her head on her lifted arms, "So you have decided who you will be participating the next exam with?"

Sakura nodded again, "Hai, I am going to be taking the exam with Ino and Choji."

Tsunade nodded in acceptance, "Good."Tsunade raised an eyebrow in interest though when she saw Sakura hold a hesitant and shifty gaze though.

"Yes?" she enquired patiently.

Sakura voiced her question, "I really feel I should wait for Naruto to return though."

Tsunade smirked, foreseeing this was bound to come up eventually.

"Miss him?" She asked in amusement.

Sakura waited several moments then nodded, "As loud and out of control he is...I can't believe how much I really do. It wouldn't be fair if I left my onl-, m-my own teammate behind." Sakura stuttered, Tsunade noticing Sakura hesitation with saying 'only remaining teammate'.

Tsunade chose to ignore her mistake, and talked with a grin, "How would you think Naruto would feel if he knew he was holding you back for two years so you couldn't progress Sakura?"

Sakura was agape and averted her gaze, "...He would blame himself for it." Sakura said void of emotions and Tsunade nodded.

"He is your teammate, he would not be in the least bit annoyed that you progressed to chuunin while he still remained a genin. I am sure he will be proud of you if anything Sakura."

Tsunade eyed her apprentice's hesitation still clear across her face and Tsunade smirked while scheming something behind her amused eyes, "...We have over two years, I will work something out." Tsunade said full of amusement.

Sakura's ears perked as she met her sensei's smirk with a puzzled gaze. "Huh?" Sakura said dumbly.

Tsunade chuckled, but decided to leave it as a surprise, "I said I will work something out." She said dismissively with a wide smirk, causing her apprentice to look even more puzzled, but she nodded and dropped the subject.

Tsunade then eyed her messy office in a meaningful way that her apprentice had seen time and time again, "Now...your punishment for disobeying my instructions."

Sakura gulped and paled, "Bu-But I-"

"I understand you are keen to get stronger, but that doesn't mean you ignore my instructions, which resulted in you breaking your arm...in case you forgot."

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat and nodded, "Hai...what will you have me do, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said deflated.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but gave the sentence, "Clean this office up while I go down to the hospital. Shizune has asked for my assistance with a few things, and I won't return for at least three hours."

Sakura tried to not groan, but it escaped the back of her throat and Tsunade chuckled, causing her to lift her eyes in alarm at her mistake.

"I will say though, if your arm starts to hurt, then just ignore my instructions and you may excuse yourself for the day...can't have my apprentice break her arm again because of my doing." Tsunade said knowingly.

Sakura grinned softly and nodded.

Tsunade then stood up and sighed, "Please sort out the mission papers for me, have them ordered by their rank in separate piles." Tsunade said, with a slight hint of apology in her voice.

Sakura nodded then looked around and then looked back puzzled, "Tsunade-sama...where are the papers?" She asked innocently.

Tsunade smiled apologetically when she noticed Sakura had realised with her eyes widening in alarm.

'_You got to be kidding me!'_

"Why, can't you see the mess around here." She said playfully, patting her apprentice on the head sympathetically, as she laughed at Sakura's even more failed attempt to not groan again.

"I'll do my best Tsunade-sama."

"That's the spirit I want to hear from my apprentice!" Tsunade beamed, while she began heading for the door.

Tsunade opened the door but felt she wanted to say something first, "I am truly proud to see that you are really eager to become stronger Sakura, and I know that you will in time with your very commendable attitude. But I don't want you to kill yourself in the process." She said with a smile to her agape apprentice, who recomposed herself with a respectful bow.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"I told you to stop doing that!" Sakura smiled and raised her head, while watching her sensei leave, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed as she began her 'task'. This job was no different to her, it seemed routine really. She had helped Tsunade often enough with these sorts of tasks, and knew the way everything had to be arranged. What seemed like hours to the kunoichi, but was actually only thirty minutes later, Sakura had tidied up and arranged the missions as instructed in separate piles by the desk. The only remaining area to be done was the desk itself, which was a mess. Sakura shifted a file and came across something interesting, which she lifted up to her face. She soon laughed when she saw the familiar face of Naruto, with strange makeup across his body as he posed for his shinobi identification photo.

'_You baka!'_ Sakura mused as she suppressed her laughter and shook her head with a sigh.

'_I wonder how his training is going?'_ Sakura thought, as she sat down in Tsunade's chair.

Sakura then narrowed her eyes in deeper recollection, _'I always have wondered about Naruto's past, even though I never did ask him since I was...occupied.' _

She mused, as she remembered how she didn't show any care for him, instead focussing on the now missing Uchiha. Sakura didn't know why, but she suddenly felt quite cold in the room, even though the blazing sun was shining through the windows.

'_I really never knew Naruto that well, and I always was mean to him when he only showed he cared...I wish I didn't do that to him, and that is not the only thing I regret.'_

Sakura winced at the sudden memory of the night she confronted Sasuke and shook her head, _'I can think about that later, it is not as if I don't think about what I said that night every day.'_ Sakura mused, as she then focussed on the medical profile in front of her and was about to open it until she hesitated.

'_I don't have the right to read this...'_ She scolded herself, as she placed the profile on the desk, but eyed it.

Sakura eventually gave in and opened it, _'I always wanted to know about how Naruto could heal faster than normal, and how he has unbelievable amounts of stamina...maybe it's a Kekkai Genkai?'_ She theorised as she opened the portfolio while other thoughts came to her mind, about the certain blonde shinobi.

'_What about his parents? Is Naruto really an orphan?'_ Before she could let her curiosity take control, she tore her gaze away from the very interesting file.

'_That still doesn't give me the right to look at this! This is private to Naruto.'_ She once again scolded herself at her excuse. Sakura emitted a loud groan in frustration, but soon turned her head back blankly at the now opened portfolio.

Reluctantly she started reading, _'I will apologise to Naruto about this when I see him next.'_ She concluded, although she didn't seem to agree with her thoughts still.

Sakura turned the page and came across a picture which she blushed lightly at with a grin, Naruto as a baby. Her grin and embarrassment soon disappeared though when her eyes saw a strange spiral like marking, almost like a tattoo of some kind on the baby Naruto's stomach.

'_w-what is that?'_ She asked in interest as she furiously read through the beginning notes and froze at the line that read 'Kyuubi Kitsune'. Sakura didn't know when it became so quiet that she could hear her elevated breathing as her eyes began to twitch in shock, while shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

'_Th-This can't be!'_ She cried in confusion as she read over it at least several times.

'_The Kyuubi was killed by Yondaime....HOW CAN THIS BE TRUE!?!'S_he inwardly shouted as she continued reading, each line tearing apart her conflicting belief with the history lessons from Iruka about the Kyuubi's great defeat.

Sakura didn't even know when time flew by to the afternoon as she hadn't moved a muscle as she continued reading.

'_I-I...I don't understand.'_ she thought in disbelief. Everything they were told at the academy, everything written in the history books she read...was a lie? She gasped as she felt an overflow of missing links clinking together in her mind.

Soon some events she never understood suddenly became clear, although she still stared wide eyed in shock at the paper refusing to accept it. _'Oh my god...it's true.'_

Her hands began to shake on the edges of the folder that her nails were now digging into with a loud scrunch from the papers. She had no idea how water got on the paper somehow, since there was no sign of a drink or leak in sight.

"Naruto....why?!"

* * *

_**One year six months later...**_

Naruto sighed, while scratching his head, "Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya turned his head back, disgusted by his nickname his so called apprentice had dubbed him oh so long ago, "What is it gaki?"

"Why do I have to go with you to see this spy? I could be back at the motel and training!"

"Not this argument AGAIN gaki. I told you, it is important you understand how the spy network operates. You may never run it, you might not even hear about it again after this. Most shinobi would kill to travel with its owner and see how it all happens." Jiraiya quickly glanced back from the road to his blonde apprentice, to make sure he wasn't ignoring him like he did last time.

When he confirmed he was actually listening he continued, "The spy network not only is used for gathering intelligence on enemy countries, they also provide useful information for missions that shinobi, such as ourselves, carry out back in Konoha."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head in understanding, although Jiraiya growled at the easy to determine lack of interest in the blondes gaze, "You didn't understand a word I said did you?"

"Wha?! Of course I did...I just think it's boring."

Jiraiya sighed, but chose to ignore it while looking back onto their path, "Naruto, you also know that we are only six months away from returning back to Konoha. That means you need to start being alert about the Akatsuki. While my sources inform me that they will not make a move on you until then, it is better to be safe than sorry."

Naruto winced and averted his gaze to the ground, "Yeah Yeah, I get it." He said without the usual spark in his voice.

Jiraiya decided to bring up a topic he had 'sort of' been discussing with his apprentice for some time.

"Have you at least thought about what I told you?" Naruto looked up to meet Jiraiya's gaze, as he had stopped walking to pay full attention to his student.

Naruto nodded, "Ero-sennin...I don't know what they would think if they knew, they might even act like what everybody else thinks about m-"

"Gaki! I am telling you that your friends will never judge you like that, you obviously don't know them well enough if you really believe that!" Jiraiya cut in harshly.

Naruto similarly glared back, "More importantly I also don't want to get them into th-thi-this thing! with the Akatsuki. I don't want them to get hurt!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto Square into his blue eyes, they showed minimal traces of anxiety and something Jiraiya hated seeing, especially in Naruto of all people.

Fear.

"Naruto, you should trust them, you may be in for a very pleasant surprise if you do and let them in about the Kyuubi. Remember one thing though, you cannot hide it forever."

Naruto gritted his teeth before sighing, "I will think about it Ero-sennin." He said flatly.

'_That's what he said last time...typical stubborn gaki!'_

Jiraiya decided to continue on their way towards town, as they were already running late, and he knew that it was almost like fighting a Hokage to get a message across into his knucklehead apprentice's brain. Jiraiya had been trying to push Naruto into telling somebody about the Kyuubi, since he knew that despite the blonde's wishes, eventually his secret was going to be found out. By law of the Sandaime, Jiraiya couldn't do the honours for his stubborn student, it was up to his decision to do it...which was why Jiraiya happily pressured his student any opportunity he got about it. Only no matter how much he pushed, Naruto wasn't willing to budge.

The walk towards the town continued unbearably silent after that, as Naruto was deep in thought.

'_I want to tell them...but how would they take it? Would they still look at me as they always do, or will they just see me as the fox-teme? Ero-sennin is right though...I cannot hide it from them forever.'_

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when they entered the town. The streets were packed with people buying goods from the kiosks and socializing.

"Eh? Ero-sennin we are meeting your person here?"

Jiraiya turned and smirked, "It is less obvious when you meet with a contact during the middle of an event...which is why we are meeting our contact in the middle of the day in the busiest part of town."

Naruto nodded in understanding and followed Jiraiya as they journeyed deeper into the busy market place. They stopped in front of a cafe that was surprisingly very empty.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Ero-sennin...how is this less obvious...we are the only people in this open place!"

Jiraiya smirked, "This is where you come in gaki..."

Naruto then looked at his sensei in question, "What do you..."

Jiraiya's smirk increased and his eyebrows rose in amusement.

Naruto finally understood, as he frowned. "As always, using me to help you with YOUR problems Ero-sennin!"

"Consider it training. Now shut up and 'populate' this so called empty cafe. Remember it's for children too, not just adults...oh but while you're at it throw in some amazingly jaw dropping wome-"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted over the top of his perverted sensei's wishes.

There was a loud 'poof' heard, followed by a second set of 'poof's', then the 'empty' cafe suddenly became arguably the busiest cafe on the street. There were numerous families sitting around and a few kids running wild playing tag with the other kids. Jiraiya nodded his head in approval at Naruto's work, then proceeded towards a vacant table and sat patiently and waited for his contact to arrive. The real Naruto casually walked up to Jiraiya's table and took a seat next to him with a huff.

Within minutes a new person walked into the cafe and blinked in surprise at the amount of 'customers' in the cafe. Naruto couldn't really make out the person well from where they were sitting, until the person walked up and sat on the opposite side of the table. The person was a man that was slightly taller than Naruto, he had grey eyes and short red hair. The man probably was no older than mid 20's, and didn't look at all like some kind of spy, but more like an average villager.

"Wow, this place sure must be popular." The man spoke in a cheerful voice.

Jiraiya grinned and gave a look at Naruto, "It must be their main course, I hear their highly recommended for their 'Naruto' fish cakes." Jiraiya emphasized loudly.

Naruto inwardly began plotting revenge for his sensei, but played dumb with a nodding smile, _'You will pay Ero-sennin, you will pay!'_

"Hmm, maybe I will have to try some later on when there is less of a crowd." The man said with a chuckle when he looked at a bunch of passing 'kids' playing tag.

The man suddenly stood up more straight and appeared like a completely different person than what Naruto saw earlier, "Have you ever heard of the organisation that used to be run by a man named Gato?"

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition at the name of the man that team 7 saved the wave country from, and it was their first real mission too.

Jiraiya nodded his head, "Ah, I heard that a group of genin and a rogue missing-nin from mist defeated their boss." Jiraiya said proudly, nudging Naruto under the table.

The man nodded, "That is correct. It appears though that the organisation has finally re-established itself with a new leader."

Naruto tensed at the thought of a group like Gato's resuming their terror on smaller countries without shinobi forces.

The man continued, "I do not know their leader's name though, but he has an alias that I hear is osoreoni."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed in thought, "Demon of fear? Surely this guy can't be serious with a name like that."

The man shrugged, "It appears however the man is targeting Wave country in particular. The builder of the great Naruto Bridge, Tazuna-san, has been receiving numerous threats for his life and his family if they do not destroy the bridge. The bridge, as you know, is their primary source of economy and trade. Ever since the bridge was assembled, Wave has been very popular for its safe trade routes back and forth through the ocean. It seems the organisation owns several of the routes, and is of course making minimal profits from them, so in a sense they are wiping out the competition."

The man paused and added ,"If the great Naruto Bridge falls, Wave country will decline to poverty like it was before that genin team saved them."

Naruto went through numerous emotions in that one speech, when he heard that the bridge was named after him, he had to control himself from shouting in surprise and would have lost if he wasn't overcome with shock, fear, and anger that Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami's lives were being threatened if they did not destroy his dubbed bridge.

"This sounds quite serious, has Tazuna-san already sent a mission request?" Jiraiya said in a firm tone.

The man nodded, "They have sent B rank mission pay, but are not certain on shinobi presence being involved or just thugs."

The man then reached into his jacket and pulled out a document and an envelope, "This is the mission request, along with the payment in advance."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, "Is there any other news or information?"

The man shook his head, and then changed back almost unbelievably fast to his more cheery self Naruto saw enter the cafe, "Well, I must be off. I hear the lightning country is a nice place for a vacation this time of the year."

Jiraiya grinned, "Well you best be off then! You will have a long journey, but I am more than sure it is worth the trip for the women there alone, no?."

The man said nothing but gave a very well forced smile that Naruto swore was genuine at first glance, and then disappeared out the cafe.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Uzumaki Naruto?!"

Jiraiya nearly shouted into Naruto's ear causing him to cover his ears, "Ero-sennin what the hell!? I am right next to you!" Naruto shouted through gritted teeth.

"Since when do you of all people not jump for joy like the child you are when something as major as a BRIDGE is named after you?!" Jiraiya said with the confusion clear in his voice.

"I was more than thrilled until he mentioned Tazuna-jiji and his family's lives being put on the line by whoever these jerks are."

Jiraiya relaxed now that the answer was clear, "I see...you are growing up a little bit then."

He finished with a grin which was returned, but soon both changed to serious, "Naruto, you will be joining the team that is being sent to Wave."

Naruto's eyes widened but he beamed, "Really?!"

Jiraiya smirked, _'There's the annoying gaki I know.'_

"Yes, because I know you are not going to stop pestering me to find out the progress of the mission."

Jiraiya hesitated but then added, "...I also won't be joining you there, as I am going to investigate a potential Akatsuki outpost."

Naruto's eyes widened to the point where they could bulge out and he looked at his sensei in great concern.

"Ero-sennin! I want to-"

"Naruto. I am more than fine by myself, remember you are talking to one of the legendary Sannin!" Jiraiya beamed, but resulted in Naruto sweat dropping, so Jiraiya dropped his failed attempt at humour.

"It is too dangerous for you to be with me on this one Naruto, I don't want to put you in harm's way."

Naruto glared at his sensei, "But you are putting YOURSELF in harm's way for me!"

"For once listen to me gaki! I will still come with you to Wave, but once the rest of the Konoha team arrives I will carry out my task."

Naruto let out his anxiety with a frustrated sigh, "If you don't come back, I will burn your almost finished Icha Icha book, and it will never get published!"

Jiraiya at first went agape in surprise at the 'threat' but soon broke into laughter, "That's not exactly something I would worry about if that ever happened gaki! You will have to try better than that."

Naruto grinned although the concern was still there, "You will be alright though Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Of course I will, I am the legendary-"

"Yeah yeah I know, you say it EVERY day."

"I tell you what Gaki-"

Jiraiya reached into his jacket and pulled out his just finished Icha Icha book, bound in an orange hard covering, labelled 'Icha Icha Tactics', "You can hold on to this for as long as you want, you can keep it in fact. It's a sample copy the publishers sent me for my approval. Read it when you have time and tell me what you think."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I am under age."

Jiraiya snorted at the excuse, "Oh please, don't get me started on your so called 'new found honour' which is obviously a facade for the world to see, Eromaki Naruto!"

Jiraiya laughed as Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "I am not like that anymore Ero-sennin!"

"Not fooling anybody gaki."

Jiraiya said in a sing song way, "I mean it!" Naruto said with more confidence.

Jiraiya rose an eyebrow, "...Have you changed barracking sides?"

Naruto blushed furiously, "No I have not!"

Once the steaming Naruto had calmed down from Jiraiya's tease, Naruto and Jiraiya walked out of the cafe. Once they were clear a loud 'poof' was heard causing nearby people to turn and look and see the smoke leaving the now empty cafe.

Naruto beamed, "Yosha! I may get to see a few familiar faces a lot earlier than expected!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Anyone in particular you hope to see again?"

Naruto smiled wide, "There are many-"

"Oh, sure, and let me guess, not one of them has you wanting to see them more than another, you're a bad liar gaki!"

Jiraiya turned and gave an evil smirk, "Would you like me to guess on one pink haired individual that I know you are dying in anticipation to see again?"

Naruto flushed slightly, "Me and Sakura-chan are not like that Ero-sennin."

"Oh? you seemed to talk very smoothly that time when the three of us went on that mission together."

"I was being sincere!"

Jiraiya laughed, "You are so easy to rile up gaki its hilarious."

Naruto pouted, but decided to give the idea some thought, "...It would be great to see Sakura-chan again though, I wonder how her training with Baa-chan has been going?"

Jiraiya lead them down to the border of the town, and then reached for his map in his backpack. Naruto hadn't stopped his aloud musing though after Sakura, or Kakashi, or Tsunade or...well Jiraiya tuned out after that.

"Konohamaru would be a great refresher to see again on this mi-"

"Konohamaru?! Gaki the kid practically would have just became a genin by now, why would Tsunade send HIM of all people on this mission?!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes as Naruto began blabbering on about some 'skills' Konohamaru knew, while Jiraiya started trying to find out where they had to go on the map. That was until one skill listed was amplified crystal clear across his aging ears.

"You taught Sarutobi Konohamaru how to do RASENGAN before we left!?!"

"I told him the three steps, but I left it up to him to work out how to do them with a few hints, like you should have done for me!" Jiraiya slapped his own face hard with his hand, praying the trauma to his scalp would cancel out what he just heard.

'_Minato's honour just went down the drain...nice work Naruto!'_

Jiraiya glanced at the map and said through gritted teeth trying to ignore his new discovery, "It is around a day's trip to Wave, once we have arrived we are going straight to Tazuna-san an asking him some questions."

Jiraiya bit his thumb and rifled through the seals required for his jutsu then announced 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' and slammed his hands on the ground.

With a loud 'poof' a small toad appeared, "Kosuke, I need you to deliver this mission report to Tsunade as quick as you can."

"Hai Jiraiya-sama!" Kosuke responded and hopped away at unbelievable speeds for a toad.

"Aren't you letting Baa-chan know about what I will be doing."

"Of course, I jotted a note down at the end of the paper, and wrote her this let..ter..." Jiraiya cringed when he saw the letter he was meant to have also sent was still in his hand folded.

"Ero-sennin....I think you are getting too old for this job."

"Silence gaki! I guess I will get Kosuke to do a second trip once he is back in the toad realm."

Jiraiya then began marching in the direction he believed led to Wave.

"Umm...Ero-sennin, you're going the wrong way." Naruto said flatly with his sweat dropped.

Jiraiya cursed as he span around and marched in the proper direction, not even sparring Naruto a look to see the blonde's fox smile at his mistake.

"...Fuzzy Brows would be good to see on this trip to-"

'Oh_ good god, something tells me It's going to be one of those days.'_ Jiraiya inwardly sulked.


	2. New rank, New Responsibilities

Chapter 1 New rank, New Responsibilities

* * *

The Nara residence usually was a quiet place as long as Nara Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, was not 'disturbed' as Shikamaru refers to it from time to time. Today however was different as Shikamaru had an unexpected and generally 'unwelcomed' guest in Shikamaru's book over.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?" Shikamaru groaned as he moved his piece on the shogi board.

The opposition gave a snicker, "Since when was playing a game of shogi considered 'torture'? Oh, it's because you know you're going to lose isn't it?" Said the amused voice from Temari from the other side of the board. Laughably against her words though, she scratched her scowl baring head while trying to determine her next move.

Shikamaru would have snorted if he wasn't so lazy, "Playing a game of shogi WITH YOU, is the torture part."

Temari gave a sadistic smirk unfazed by the insult, "Hehe, I see how it is then. Don't sweat it, I will put you out of your misery soon then, if you don't give up like you always do." She hissed teasingly, as she moved her piece, only to blink when Shikamaru moved his piece a split second after her move.

'_So he saw my plan there too...'_

While the pair played the game, Shikamaru couldn't help but ask in interest, "So what is it like?"

Temari raised an eyebrow then understood his question and grinned, "Oh I don't know, maybe you should become a Jounin too and see what it is like?" She replied almost like bait.

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair, "It would be tr-"

"Troublesome...yeah I know."

Temari said dismissively, almost with a slight trace of disappointment in her voice, while shaking her head, "Sounds like the dim-wit I know as Shikamaru." She mumbled.

'_You could be so much better...but your too lazy for your own good.'_ She mused as she made her next move.

"Check." She announced, causing the silent Nara Shikaku to turn his head and give a brief glance of interest, before shaking his head in disapproval then returning his attention to the dishes his wife 'appointed' him to.

Shikamaru sighed, "I was about to say 'it would be troublesome, but I will consider it'."

Temari widened her eyes but Shikamaru then added with a smirk, "But since you think it's too troublesome, I guess I won't bother."

Temari's left eye began to violently twitch in annoyance, _'Why you little!'_ Temari released her anger with an almost growl like grunt which Shikamaru snickered at then moved his piece. Temari gleamed at his knight shifting for the opening she was waiting for.

'_Now I got you!'_

She bolted to her piece and announced loudly and proudly while almost slamming the piece down on the board, "Check mate Shikamaru!" Shikaku didn't show any interest but internally he snickered, while whistling innocently.

'_You will regret that Shikamaru.'_

Shikamaru shrugged, uncaring of his defeat, "Oh well, good game?" He offered his hand but held it in empty air, when he suddenly felt like a type of specimen under a microscope from Temari's highly suspicious gaze.

Shikamaru had no idea how long he was under that 'microscope' for, but he almost jumped out of his skin when Temari gave an evil smirk, "Best out of two?"

Shikamaru's sweat dropped, "But you wo-"

"I know...maybe we should see if it wasn't a fluke." She interrupted in a chirp, causing Shikamaru to groan in annoyance.

'_What a troublesome woman!'_

He internally growled, while Shikaku had to control his wide smile and chuckles from being audible, _'I warned you son a long time ago, women are not to be treated like fools.'_ He internally chuckled, as Temari, and unwillingly, Shikamaru prepared the board for a second game.

"Care for a drink of tea, Temari?" Shikaku asked, almost too cheerfully for Shikamaru's liking.

Temari turned and nodded, "Yes please, that would be great, Shikaku-san." Shikamaru's eye twitched at her almost bipolar attitude to how she treats everybody else but him.

'_Only polite when you are being given something heh...how typical.'_

Since Shikamaru was stuck in yet another game, he decided to continue their conversation, "So how is Gaara?" he asked in interest.

Temari chuckled, "Well...you might not be able to call him that so freely anymore Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "So he was..."

He trailed off as Temari gave a happy nod as she smiled proudly for her little brother, "Ah, he is now the new Kazekage, or the Godaime Kazekage to be precise." She said with her voice full of pride.

Shikamaru gave a genuine grin, which was rare for him, "You seem to sound quite glad."

Temari nodded again, "After all the chaos we have been through to get there, yes I am more than glad and proud of my little brother." She responded in very unnatural softness.

Shikaku gave Temari her tea, "Please allow me to say congratulations to not only your promotion, but to the new Kazekage-sama too." Shikaku said respectfully.

Temari accepted the tea and gave a wide smile, "Thank you Shikaku-san, I will pass the message on when I return to Suna." Shikaku then resumed his task.

Shikamaru then said plainly, "So that was the reason why you are here in Konoha then, to announce to Hokage-sama the new Kazekage-sama...which means you are the new chosen liaison between our countries?"

Temari gave a feigned gasp of surprise, "Oh no, really?"

She teased but took a sip of her drink then responded in a less joking manner, "More or less yes...that is the reason why I am here in Konoha."

Shikamaru then raised an eye brow while he moved his new piece, "So what has coming HERE, have to do with your mission?" he said in suspicion.

Temari glared, "Oh? So I can't come by and see an annoying and lazy person I call a 'friend' now?" She huffed in annoyance. Shikamaru groaned, but he knew what she was doing very easily.

'_Trying to make me apologize won't work.'_

"Well I mean that shouldn't you report to hoka-"

Temari loud sigh interrupted Shikamaru's scold, as she stood up, "I best get going then, I must say good bye to Yoshino-san first." She said way too innocently to reveal the true evil intentions behind it.

Shikamaru scoffed at her poker face, _'It's a bluff.'_

Temari's eye brow perked when Shikamaru just stared dumbly at her as if not threatened, that was until she called out innocently, "Yoshino-san!" Shikamaru widened his eyes in alarm, if there was one force on earth he never wanted to face it was the scolding shouts of 'that' woman.

'_Uh oh!'_

"Wait!..." He half shouted with satisfying panic to Temari, as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

'_Curse you woman!'_

"...I am sorry, that is not what I meant. It is nice for you to visit every time you come to Konoha." He slurred, trying to suppress his sarcasm as much as possible.

Temari sat back down with a satisfied smirk across her features at her victory, "Oh well maybe I might stay a while then." She announced as if nothing happened.

Temari then added more seriously, "I gave the report and announcement to hokage-sama before I came by, since I got here ahead of schedule, I have time to kill...I do put my duties first."

Shikamaru nodded in acceptance, "I wasn't accusing anybody."

Temari scoffed, "Sure you weren't...if I am bothering you though-"

"As troublesome as you are, I meant what I said, stay as long as you like." Temari blinked in partial surprise but smiled while drinking her tea.

Shikamaru sighed, "How you are eighteen is a mystery to me, you act like a child."

He muttered, only to hear choked laughter, "How you are only fifteen is a mystery to me...you act like an old grouch."

Shikamaru was about to rebut, until he heard a knock at the door which his mother answered and announced, "There is an ANBU here to see you, Shikamaru." Shikamaru excused himself then came back moments later and sighed.

"Mission?" Temari asked, dropping her playful tone.

Shikamaru nodded, "I am to report to Hokage-sama right away." He said while he yawned.

Temari nodded while standing and placing her fan on her back, "Then I best be off then. Thank you again for your hospitality Shikaku-san."

Shikaku gave a nod in her direction, "You're always welcome Temari." He said as he continued washing the dishes.

Temari and Shikamaru soon left and met the cross path in their journey, "I suppose I will see you the next time you decide to drop in." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Temari grinned, "Probably, but who knows, you might actually stop by and see me in Suna...you know that we are hosting the next chuunin exams?"

Shikamaru blinked in surprise, "But we JUST finished this rounds one...the village leaders sure don't waste time do they?"

Temari nodded, "It was part of our agreement with Konoha for this rounds exams, Konoha hosted this one we are hosting the next one."

Temari continued after a brief pause, "I will be moving back and forth between Suna and Konoha for the next months in preparation...Hokage-sama tells me I will need a guide since I am Suna's ambassador."

Shikamaru emitted a groan, "I see where this is going."

Temari sighed in a huff at his familiar lazy antics, "I will ask somebo-"

"It is a pain, but sure why not."

Temari blinked in surprise and then smiled, "Heh, you're not as lazy as I thought...thanks Shikamaru."

Shikamaru lazily threw his hand dismissively from his side, "Just try not to be too troublesome."

Temari laughed and shook her head at his antics, "Best of luck on your mission Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded but couldn't respond as Temari said more seriously, "Consider what I said earlier Shikamaru. You could easily become a Jounin if you at least try and stop complaining."

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair, "What a pain...I will think about it."

* * *

Lee unconsciously fiddled with his new vest that he just put on when this morning. Lee smirked wide in the mirror at his new addition to his attire, a forest green chuunin vest. The vest was zipped up, making it the only real difference from somebody mistaking him of being his sensei other than the decreasing height difference. Lee then exited his apartment and ran to the training field, where Gai and the others were waiting for a new mission they were planning to take. This time though Lee had a big surprise in stock for them.

Within minutes, Lee had made it to the training grounds and spotted his older clone Gai. Nearby was Neji who was waiting impatiently but held a smug grin, as well as Tenten who was twisting a kunai in her hand.

Lee was about to make his presence known, but Neji beat him too it, "Congratulations on your promotion Lee, now your only one rank behind me now, instead of two." He announced smugly with a wider smirk as he didn't open his eyes.

Tenten dropped her kunai in surprise and gave a wide smile, "Congratulations Lee, all that training we did was worth it in the end!"

Lee gave a wide nice guy pose as his eyes became slightly teary, but he didn't sniffle, "It is all thanks to you helping me in my training!" Lee beamed proudly.

Gai still hadn't noticed, instead he was mumbling something about 'Eternal rivalry' and 'rematch'. Tenten tapped Gai on the shoulder to get his attention. "Gai-sensei..." Gai turned in question and froze in shock at his miniatures appearance. Within moments Gai's agape mouth formed to a wide sparkling toothy smile.

"Congratulations on making chuunin, Lee! That is what I expect from my youthful student!" Gai beamed at his younger clone giving off his nice guy pose, only to notice his student was suddenly too excited and in his own world, completely ignoring him in the process. Gai couldn't completely work out what Lee was crying out loud, but the constant spinning around in a circle on the spot was beginning to make his stomach follow the same motion.

"Lee…" Gai muttered in a futile attempt to calm his student down. Gai tried several times until he knew what he had to do.

Result to the traditional way he silenced his student all the time, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Gai roared while delivering a swift and bone cracking punch to the ecstatic Lee's face, knocking the newly appointed Chuunin right into the tree.

Lee quickly recomposed himself and gave Gai his complete attention, "I'm sorry Gai-sensei!"

Gai gave another tooth wide smile, "Congratulations again Lee!"

Lee rubbed his runny eyes, "Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Lee said through his tears of joy. Gai then narrowed his eyes in thought.

'_I guess I have to highlight his new responsibilities like I told Neji and Tenten when they got promoted_.' He concluded then started talking only to be interrupted before he could form one word by Lee, "So do we get to go on a new mission now Gai-sensei?!"

"No I wa-"

"Or shall we celebrate at a restaurant?"

"No I-"

"Or Shall we-"

Lee received another bone crushing punch by Gai, then quickly recovered, "Sorry Gai-sensei!"

Gai sighed, "As I was saying, as I am sure your youthful intellect recalls what I said to Neji when he got promoted, as a Chuunin, there's a high chance of you now being assigned missions with other shinobi other than me, Tenten, or Neji. Becoming a Chuunin also requires great responsibility, which is why I am lifting my restrictions on your use of removing your weights, and performing the lotus."

Lee averted his eyes to the ground looking deep in thought for a moment, then returning his gaze up at his Sensei with a look of confusion, "But Gai-sensei…when will I know when to use the lotus or even release the gates?"

Gai thought he needed a more direct approach. He resting a supportive hand on his puzzled students shoulder and answered again, "Lee, what I am saying is it will be your responsibility to decide when to perform your Jutsu's. Only when the moment is right will you know what to do."

A feminine sigh was heard from the side of the two spandex wearing clones, "Neh, Gai-sensei, that doesn't really answer Le-" Tenten was cut off by a hand placed on her shoulder making her cut off her statement mid way.

"Let it go Tenten." She heard Neji mutter through his long and bored sigh.

Tenten looked back at the pair in front of her and Neji, and her eyes widened first in shock but then quickly narrowed, "Why did I bother?" She whispered more to herself than anyone in particular. The cause to this was when she noticed the furiously nodding, and concentrated face of Lee, as he was scribbling down in what was now being referred to as 'that' note pad.

Gai waited until his student finished his note taking, and was given the signal by Lee's fixed gaze to continue, "…There is also the matter Lee that I am no longer officially your Sensei."

The sound of a pencil landing on the soft grass was heard, as Gai painfully wiled himself to not break his hard stare at his now former student. Lee's entire body was stiff, and his muscles were tense.

The slowly moulding sad expression on the noble blue beast's face was enough to push Gai to continue before he burst into tears,"… However, that does not mean we cannot continue to take missions together as our old team, nor does it mean I will refuse to continue your training."

Gai's cheer up response seemed to work, as Lee pulled an unimaginably quick one eighty, "HAWWWW! Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two embraced themselves as they continued their disturbing shouting match. The other members of team Gai's sweat dropped, "You know….you would think after three years of seeing this I would eventually get used to it…" Tenten muttered dryly.

"…Unfortunately Tenten...this is one thing that no matter how hard you try, you cannot change fate...that this will continue to disturb us for the rest of our lives."

Tenten's sweat dropped even further at Neji's 'fate' speech, "I tend to agree..."

After what seemed like an eternity for Neji and Tenten, they were relieved of their Sensei's and teammate's disturbing antics by the pair finally coming apart. Lee still had a few traces of tears along his face however.

"Now!"

Gai shouted after recomposing himself and continuing, "Let's go report to Hokage-sama for our first high ranked mission now that we are all above Genin rank!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI! Come Neji and Tenten, if we do not make it to the Hokage's tower in less than ten minutes we will have to run 30 laps around Kono-"

"I REFUSE!" Neji barked, derailing Lee from finishing his statement.

* * *

The Konoha hospital was always a place where there was work to be done and never enough staff at hand. The waiting rooms rarely had a vacant seat at the clinic, its seats full of both civilian and shinobi alike, although most shinobi that entered never stayed long in its walls. It appeared to be a trend for most of the shinobi situated at the hospital to leave, cursing the generally cream coloured building and praying to not return. The double doors opened to reveal the three young genin's Moegi, Udon and a smirking Konohamaru. The trio each had replaced their signature goggles with their unscratched forehead protectors.

Konohamaru walked through the main waiting room with the other two trailing behind him, as they walked down a path they were used to travelling down often. Turning to a door, Konohamaru knocked, resulting in hearing a females 'Coming' call from the other side. Within moments the door was opened to reveal a kunoichi with bubble gum pink hair wearing a red vest and a black skirt.

She grinned at her guests, "Konohamaru, Moegi-chan, and Udon, I told you to stop coming in my working hours."

"Sakura-neechan did say that to us Konohamaru." Udon stated in his blocked nose like voice that still hadn't changed.

The young Sarutobi ignored his teammate, "Of course I remember, but you said we could come if it was important Sakura-neechan?"

"Oh?"

"We wanted to tell you about our mission!"

Sakura shook her head with a smile, and closed the door behind her, "How much of an idiot did he make himself Moegi-chan?"

The orange haired girl chuckled in result, ignoring Konohamaru's pleading eyes to not say anything, "He got mauled by a Daimyou's cat Sakura-neechan." His shoulders slumped as everybody laughed at his gritted teeth cringe.

"Stupid cat..."

Sakura shook her head in recollection, "Following Naruto's footsteps I see."

"You had the same mission Sakura-neechan?" Sakura nodded her head at Moegi while walking to a door that lead them to a small yard in the middle of the hospital.

Sakura was getting used to her small 'fan club' as she called them that basically made her their 'boss' since Naruto was still not expected to return to Konoha until six months later. The thought of her teammate made her sigh.

'_Naruto...'_

The memory of what she read that day in Tsunade's office was still fresh as ever in her mind, since she thought about him on a regular basis. Arguably as much as her other teammate who was not here but for a very different reason.

While she wanted to talk about what she read to somebody, a part of her resisted the urge. If Naruto never told Sasuke and herself during their time as team 7, it was obvious that Naruto wanted to keep it a secret. She had two conflicting beliefs though, one understood why he wanted to not say anything and could respect his choice. The other, however, like an opposing contrast, was enraged that he didn't trust them. Time brewing over these thoughts had made her arguments back and forth develop as one being the winner, but the following day, the victor would be countered, resulting in an indecisive loop.

One thing did make sense to her though, she desperately wanted to see his wide smile again to the point where she was counting down the months remaining like a new years eve.

"Something wrong Sakura-neechan?" Konohamaru asked, while the other two looked as well in slight concern at her deep thought appearance.

She shook her thoughts off and smiled, "I just remembered, we had that mission several times in a row."

"...Oh good god, I think I am going to kill that cat if that happens to us." Sakura laughed at the familiar saying, but it was missing the 'dattebayo'.

"Naruto said the same thing too."

'_Six months left...I wonder how you have been going, Naruto?'_


	3. The Mission Briefing: Part 1

Chapter 2: The Mission Briefing Part 1

* * *

Tsunade groaned at the pile of paper work towering before her. If there was one thing she would never let Jiraiya hear the end of about his insistence that she took this job instead of him, it was about the endless paperwork. She could swear that he secretly knew about this little 'addition' to the job, which was why he was so persistent about it. She would make him pay for it the next time she saw him.

Deciding to put her evil schemes on hold, she returned to her current task and groaned in annoyance. She wondered if she released some killer intent that maybe the little thin pieces of papers would quiver away in fear...although the temptation to then deliver her threat would be exceedingly great if it didn't work. She tried hopeless anyway, but to her displeasure, the towers of paper didn't budge, the inanimate objects not even intimidated by her thoughts. Before Tsunade could muster up another scheme, her door was kicked open by an alert and kunai wielding Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly glanced left and right in the office before turning his attention to the Hokage.

"Is everything alright in here Hokage-sama? I felt some killer intent coming from your office and assumed…." Shikamaru trailed off, as he put away his kunai and returned to his usual lazy stance, although his questioning face remained.

Tsunade sighed, usually she wouldn't go as far as tell the truth, but considering she was tired, still under the influence of her sake, and the fact being it was SHIKAMARU of all people, she figured why not, "I was wondering if these papers would disappear if they felt my killer intent, but obviously as you can see-"

she said dryly waving her hand in the direction of the buildings of papers, "-They are still here."

"….How troublesome." Shikamaru said returning to his usual neutral and non interested figure.

"Although it is not my place to say Hokage-sama, you could assign your apprentices parts of the paper work as well. Considering that-"

Shikamaru pointed at what could be described as the empire state building of the paper stacks, "-Is the hospital reports and medical supply inventory requests."

Tsunade didn't say anything at first and blinked a couple of times.

' _Why didn't I think of that!?!'_ Her mind scolded. Of course she wasn't willing to allow herself to be humiliated twice in front of Shikamaru within a span of 20 seconds of him entering the room, at least not directly.

"Of course I know about that Shikamaru, but if you will just wait there for one minute, SHIZUNE!"

Within a matter of seconds Shizune came running in, "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"You see that very large pile over there?" Tsunade waved lazily at the direction of the 'paper tower of towers' her sake induced mind was beginning to nickname. Shizune gave a quick glance, then returned to Tsunade's serious gaze, although the sudden paleness meant Shizune knew what was coming next.

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said in a surprisingly pleading like tone. Even though Tsunade was washed over with a feeling of guilt, she didn't drop her usual official Hokage tone.

"Take those reports and go through them together with Sakura, if there is anything that requires my attention bring it to me immediately."

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama, I will go find Sakura to help me carry the reports out of here." Shizune whimpered in defeat.

Tsunade gave in with a sigh, "Afterwards, tell Sakura she can have the rest of the week off, as well as yourself on a small paid leave."

Tsunade said giving a soft smile to her long time friend and apprentice, "Thank you Tsunade-sama." Shizune said in a more brightened mood, giving a quick bow then excusing herself from the office, closing the door softly.

Mean while the seemingly invisible Shikamaru stepped back from his retreated corner with clearly an amused expression across his face, but being it was too troublesome to tease, especially the Hokage, he chose not to say anything.

"What do you have to report?" Tsunade asked, feigning innocence.

Shikamaru blinked blankly, "Err...You asked to see me about a mission you wanted me to lead on…you sent an ANBU to my door..." Shikamaru mumbled over a yawn, while a part of him questioned how she didn't remember. Tsunade put aside his lazy attitude, since she was long used to it by now, and as much as she scrutinized the shadow user, she could admit he did do his job.

"Ah yes that's right, but before that, I assume Temari has already asked you about being her guide?"

Shikamaru sighed and nodded, "I accept the roll."

Tsunade nodded, "Good, I would have forced you anyway. Now, I had that mission paper…" Tsunade dragged herself up from her desk and begin flicking through the buildings of paper, giving off an occasion curse as she went back and forth between the piles.

"Here!" she shouted triumphantly, as she pulled out a fine paper from the pile. What Tsunade did not expect was the paper towers striking revenge by the piles scattering apart on her office floor in a chain reaction.

"..."

'_I DEEM YOU WORTHY AN OPPONENT OF A SANNIN_ 'Tsunade was screaming in her mind, crushing the mission paper in her hand, while giving a death inducing glare at the scattered papers on the floor, clearly oblivious to the mumbled "Troublesome." from Shikamaru behind her.

Sensing the killer intent rising from the silent women, he had to think fast before the situation was going to become a hassle and possibly dangerous for his well being.

"This looks like a perfect opportunity for a newly appointed Genin team that are eager for a D rank mission." Shikamaru said in an out of character like enthusiasm, secretly praying Tsunade would buy it. Tsunade gave one more glare at the papers before stomping back to her desk.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tsunade grunted, although she was secretly scheming for a mixture of sake and a basic katon, knowing that the combination made one very satisfying fire. Tsunade cleared her throat and stifled those thoughts until she got this over with.

"Now your mission…"

* * *

'_So this is the bridge that the gaki and his team fought to protect hey.'_ Jiraiya mused, while the sannin and Naruto walked across the cement bridge. Naruto had a large smile fixed to his face.

"They really named the bridge after me!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "You were bitching five minutes ago that you didn't get a symbol like your other teammates did, and now you let that fact sink in...I worry about you gaki."

Naruto ignored the sannin's words, as he waved at people passing by, who were staring at him agape as if they had just seen a celebrity. 

_'So it appears that he is famous here.'_

As if the powers that be had heard Jiraiya musing, a rush of people swamped over them in the dozens. Naruto was shocked at the sudden bombardment of cheers and pens flying demanding his autograph. The blonde's fox wide smile never left his face as he signed his messy signature in notepads, and photos of the old team 7.

"Somebody is popular, no?" Jiraiya stated at the ecstatic blonde, who was finally free from the rapid fans.

"Hell yeah! I'm awesome!"

"Don't let it get to your head idiot, remember why we are here." Naruto frowned but nodded.

"Yosha! Let's go..." Jiraiya perked an eyebrow at his student's sudden silence. "What's the matter gaki?" Naruto was fully agape as he looked around at the town, not recognising it in the slightest.

The old and stale coloured buildings were either gone with new ones, or the old ones had a fresh coating of new paint thrown over them after extensive renovations. There also were more streets than the blond remembered, hinting that the place had grown in size over time. What almost brought a tear to his eye though were the people that were buzzing along the streets. The most significant change off the bat was the sheer number of people in comparison to the beggar filled streets of before.

Seeing their faces made his agape expression point upwards, as the pained frowns and cringes from before were no longer worn. He was able to depict their wealth as well via their clean and new clothing, which bloomed with vibrant colours compared to the dark colours from before. Was this really the Wave they had saved so long ago? Naruto ignored Jiraiya's calls and ran down the familiar streets they travelled down back then, the agape smile never leaving his features.

The blond was once again greeted by smiles from people that recognised him, which to his surprise was almost everybody that laid eye on him. He didn't even know them in person, yet they knew him. Recognition was something the blonde had longed for in Konoha, but seeing so many faces flying into his gaze made a tear of joy run down his face.

Was this overwhelming warmth what acceptance really felt like?

"Naruto-niichan!" The blonde's ears perked at the voice, and looked over his shoulder to see a face he could have sworn was familiar to him. It was the face of a young boy, with black hair and eyes Naruto remembered held little life in them long ago, and then it clicked to his shock.

"I-Inari!?"

The boy smiled at his stuttered words,"It's ok to cry when you're happy you know."

Naruto chuckled wiping his tears of joy away, "Oh shut up! That was my line to you!"

"How have you been Naruto-niichan?!"

"Good Inari, how about yourself? You're getting pretty tall now."

"Hehe, not as tall as you have grown it seems."

"NEH?!" Naruto frowned at the chuckling Inari, who was roughly two feet shorter than Naruto.

"AHEM!" The sound of an annoyed sannin came over the top of their voices, as both turned to see a waiting impatiently Jiraiya.

"E-Ero-sennin!"

Inari raised an eyebrow at the name, "Who is he Naruto-niichan?"

"He's an old perver-"

"GAKI!" Jiraiya swore, when this mission was over, he was going to give his student a lesson in manners.


	4. The Mission Briefing: Part 2

Chapter 3 The Mission Briefing Part 2

"What's the matter Kakashi, are you afraid that my overpowering vibrancy of youth is too much for you to handle in a little rematch of our last challenge in eternal rivalry?!"

Gai said giving his trademark sparkling grin, "...Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi said drifting his only visible eye from his book for a moment before continuing reading.

"GAH YOU ARE SO HIP! THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MY RIVAL HATAKE KAKASHI!" Gai screamed digging his hands into his surprisingly shiny black hair.

"Why does it always have to turn out like this? Whatever happened to going to get a mission?" Tenten said, clearly annoyed and already bored of the so called "rematch". Neji chose to not say anything, but it was obvious he was agreeing.

"It seems Gai-sensei might not win this time." said Lee, unconsciously shaking in excitement at the rivals match.

Tenten face palmed herself and groaned, "Lee...they haven't even STARTED yet…" Before Lee could give his response an ANBU member appeared in front of them, blocking the view of Kakashi and Gai.

"Rock Lee?" The muffled masculine voice behind the bird mask asked. "Hai" Lee said, giving the messenger his complete attention.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you in her office immediately regarding a new mission." and after that, the ANBU performed a seal and shunshined away.

Tenten learnt from years of working together with Lee that standing next to him when an announcement like this was suddenly given, it was best to get away from him since the last time she didn't resulted in a ringing in her ears which lasted several hours. She barely made it in time as she almost seemed to jump a few feet away from Lee's shout, "HAWWW! Hokage-sama wishes to speak to me about a new mission!" He shouted waving his fist in front of his face as if he was addressing someone to a fight.

"Excellent work Lee! Now don't keep Hokage-sama waiting, go! And remember what I said to you earlier." Gai shouted out at near equal volume, giving his nice guy gesture.

"Hai Gai-Sensei!" Lee said and took off towards the Hokage tower, leaving behind a trail of dust in his path.

Gai then turned back to face his rival, "Now where were we my arc--…" Before Gai could finish his sentence, he noticed that Kakashi wasn't in front of him anymore.

Tenten face palmed yet again, "He left when you started shouting Gai-sensei…." She muffled through her hand.

"…."

Gai started shaking, with his fists clenched, "SO IT'S A MATCH OF HIDE AND SEEK IS IT KAKASHI!!" Gai screamed out that caused villagers within a kilometre radius to turn their head in Gai's direction, "ALRIGHT, IF I CANNOT FIND YOU BY SUN SET KAKASHI, I WILL CLEAN UP THE ENTIRE MARKET PLACE WITH MY TEETH!"

Had this been any other time, Neji would have his jaw hitting the ground in disbelief and such a stupid announcement, but spending over three years with Gai taught him to 'look underneath the underneath' so to speak with this situation…and he discovered one thing.

"What a troublesome imbecile."

Tenten couldn't help but chuckle at the saying coming from her usual silent teammate, "Isn't that something Shikamaru would say?"

* * *

Shizune sighed as she entered the hospital and walked to Sakura's office. Something told her that this was not going to be a fun little job...not as if she would need to speculate, Tsunade usually was asking for assistance from either herself or Sakura most of the time anyway. Reaching Sakura's office, she knocked and waited, only for no response to come after several moments. She tried again and tried the door, only to find it was locked.

Maybe Sakura called in sick? Turning to leave, she then spotted who she was looking for through the window. Sakura was in a deep discussion with Moegi, while Konohamaru looked like he was trying something, while Udon sat back and showed his disapproval. It brought a smile to Shizune as she walked to the entrance and opened the door to let herself out.

Now being able to hear what was going on, she shook her head while chuckling, "Watch Sakura-neechan! This time I will create half a dozen kage bunshin's."

"Oh? At least we are in the hospital then for when you faint...you baka."

"Sakura-neechan!"

Shizune's laughter got the others heads to turn, "Konohamaru still going at that again is he Sakura?"

"Hai...I swear he is Naruto the second."

Ignoring Konohamaru's pout, Sakura addressed Shizune, "What do you need Shizune-sempai?"

Shizune's delight disappeared with a frown, "Tsunade-sama needs our help for some reports." If she wasn't also suffering the same fate, she would see the comedy behind how instant of a dissatisfied groan escaped through Sakura's forming cringe.

"How many?"

"...The medical reports."

A second groan escaped, while the mutter of 'not again' was whispered through it, "Give me one moment Shizune-sempai."

Shizune nodded quizzically, as Sakura quickly returned to her discussion with the displeased Moegi, "Now Moegi-chan, if you are serious I will be more than happy to help you. I am not as good as Tsunade-sama or Shizune-sempai though, so you will have to put up with me."

Moegi didn't seem fazed though with a wide smile, "You mean it Sakura-neechan?!"

"Of course I do." Shizune smiled at Sakura's surprised expression when the genin hugged her saying thanks like a broken record, but soon she recovered and returned the gesture.

'_I wonder what Sakura agreed to?'_

Breaking apart Sakura chuckled, "Follow me, I will get you started right away." The genin only went agape, but Shizune could easily determine how happy she was. Saying goodbye to Udon and snickering at Konohamaru, who was spinning dizzy after creating four kage bunshin's, the three kunoichi re-entered the building. Shizune decided to halt her question for later, as Sakura quickly went into her office and came out with a medical book Shizune recalled herself reading so long ago.

"This book discusses all about the body and how chakra works, you need to understand this first before we can do anything Moegi-chan."

"Hai Sakura-sensei!" Shizune couldn't hold back the laughter as Sakura went red in the face.

"D-Don't call me that, you're only three years younger than me!" She scolded, recovering from her embarrassment, she continued.

"I will test you on this later on, so make sure you know it well."

"Hai, thank you again Sakura-sen-" The eye twitch from Sakura hinted she shouldn't finish her statement and quickly corrected herself. "-I mean Sakura-neechan."

"Good, now go make sure that idiot Konohamaru is still conscious." The genin nodded her head and disappeared, holding the book as if it was a prized possession.

Shizune then eyed the smiling Sakura and chuckled, "Sakura-sensei?"

At the mention of the suffix, Sakura hissed, "Shizune-sempai!"

"So you want to fill me in on what you agreed to?" Sakura rubbed her neck as she followed Shizune through the hospital.

"Moegi-chan asked me about learning medical jutsu, she told me she wants to be able to help Konohamaru and Udon when they are in trouble...which knowing Konohamaru, is very likely to happen."

Shizune nodded with a proud smile, "That was nice of you to accept teaching her." Sakura nodded while averting her gaze to her feet.

'_She reminded me of myself...I couldn't refuse.'_

"However I am not exactly qualified as a 'professional' medic-nin, I hope I don't make a mess of it."

Shizune raised an eyebrow at Sakura's fear, "I am sure Moegi could find no better a person to ask for help. Don't put yourself down so much Sakura."

Sakura sheepishly grinned, "Thanks Shizune-sempai."

In memory of what Sakura mentioned before, Shizune decided to voice her thoughts, "Only six months until Naruto returns now hey Sakura?" Shizune blinked at the sudden tenseness flicker across Sakura's body at mention of the blond, but Sakura recovered with a neutral nod.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

'_He contains a Bijuu within him, and he never told me. Yet regardless of that, he never treated me wrongly despite how I treated him?'_

"Nothing Shizune-sempai." She said simply, while continuing to walk towards the hokage tower.

Shizune gave it some thought and smiled, "Miss him?"

Shizune asked knowingly, although she was not aware of Sakura's real cause of her silent attitude. Sakura recalled the hyperactive blond with his fox like smile and formed one of her own, and answered the question in a different way from what she remembered.

"Ah...I really do miss him."


	5. The Mission Briefing: Part 3

Chapter 4 The Mission Briefing Part 3

* * *

To say Lee was excited was an understatement, he was being given his first mission as a Chuunin, and the Hokage specifically requested him only from his team. While the thought of doing a mission alone gave Lee a bit of a scare at first, he also was overwhelmed with excitement. He would truly be able to make Gai-sensei proud when he completed his mission. Lee was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not see the moving tower of papers he was charging towards and collided with a loud crash, Scattering the papers all around the hallway. Joining the papers was a slightly dazed Sakura from the collision.

'_W-what the hell ran into me?!_' Sakura quickly regained her composure on the floor and looked around agitated at all the papers she would have to pick up yet again from the mess in Tsunade's office.

"Sakura-san, I am so sorry." Lee spoke offering his hand to help her up.

She accepted and extinguished her frustration with an agitated sigh, "That's ok Lee-san, but please watch where you're going next time." Sakura said, her voice rising slightly at the end in annoyance.

"Here let me help, as a way to apologize." Lee said while rolling his sleeves.

Sakura wasn't looking at lee at the time, "That's ok Lee-san I said it was all…right." She stopped and slightly gaped at what she saw. Lee was removing thick weights that were bound to his arms, placing them on the ground with a noticeable mini tremor that Sakura felt from her feet.

'_Holy Crap...'_

"Just place your arms like this-"

Lee motioned his arms in a way suitable for carrying this many papers while continuing, "-and ill re-pile them for you. It will only take a minute, any longer and I will do 2000 push ups while balancing a stack of papers on my back!"

Sakura honestly didn't know what to say, but did as instructed and murmured a 'thank you'. Within not even a minute, or in Lees mind, 57 seconds, all the papers were placed back in a pile in Sakura's grasp.

"Thank you Lee-san." Sakura said, still astounded by the speed.

"It is a pity you cannot perform ninjutsu lee-san, you would honestly have a seal forming speed that would make Kakashi-sensei look like a slouch." Sakura stated giving a soft smile.

It was then that she noticed the Chuunin Vest Lee was wearing, "You're a Chuunin now? That's great! Congratulations Lee-san." Sakura said giving a more widening smile. Lee was slightly embarrassed from the constant praising while placing back on his wrist weights.

"Thank you Sakura-san, however I feel I am the one who should be giving praise, you after all are the main reason I made it." Sakura almost dropped her papers when she saw Lee bow in respect, "Thank you."

Lee unlike many of the others, failed the following chuunin exam, despite him making all the way to a draw in the final matchup. It was an unfair calling by the judge as to why Lee didn't pass. Tsunade offered him a chance to have a special case examination, which required him to complete missions to demonstrate his abilities to be given exemption from the first two exams.

Sakura had been with him on every one of those missions, since Tsunade had assigned her as his examiner, "...Your welcome Lee-san. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just on my way actually to see Hokage-sama to receive my first mi-"Lee cut off his talk when his eyes widened to a realisation, he now was running late.

"Oh no I'm late!, sorry Sakura-san but I had better hurry." Sakura nodded, knowing very well how angry her sensei was when people were late.

But before Lee could departure Sakura looked once again at the now concealed weight wrist straps and her brain began to tick. Such speed like that, was such a thing she desperately needed.

"Lee-san, please forgive me for asking, but when you come back from your mission, could you possibly give me a few recommendations on a starting set for those weight wrists? I would really appreciate that, since Kakashi-sensei has been telling me in spars that I desperately need to improve my speed."

Lee gave his own miniature version of the nice guy pose, "Absolutely Sakura-san, but If I'm gone for too long, feel free to ask Gai-sensei, he knows much more than me." Sakura paled, while Lee was somewhat calm at times, Gai was downright crazy and personally freaked her out. Shaking her head she quickly stuttered her reply.

"N-no! Its fine ill wait for you to come back, good luck on your mission Lee-san." Lee waved and then continued his self proclaimed race to Tsunade's office, leaving behind Sakura looking down at the papers in her hands and letting out a groan.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in his seat as Tsunade finished her briefing on the mission. "This mission is probably going to be very troublesome, considering he hasn't been in Konoha a long time I will have to evaluate his new found abilities if he has any new ones that is." Tsunade nodded in agreement to Shikamaru's plan.

"That would be a smart thing to do indeed, according to the last letter I received, he has become very different than when he left the village."

At this Shikamaru snorted, "I have a very hard time believing that." Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle.

Before the conversation could continue there was a loud knock at the door.

"Enter." Tsunade announced.

The door opened revealing Rock Lee, the expression on his face left Tsunade confused, but was soon answered by his quick bow, "Apologies Hokage-sama on being late, I accidently had a run in with Sakura-san and helped her pick up some reports she had to fill out. It was my fault." Tsunade almost burst out laughing but a small snicker was all that escaped.

"That's fine Lee, although I must say I am VERY disappointed in our newly promoted Chuunin, that he can't even be punctual for his first mission that's above C rank as a chuunin. I thought your sensei was Gai, not Kakashi." Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at the reaction Lee was giving from that clearly playful tease from Tsunade. Lee had noticeably paled and his eyes had gone wide. Before Lee could say anything, Tsunade had waved her hand dismissively and let out a light laugh.

"Don't worry Lee, your actually earlier than I expected. The run in with Sakura is partly my fault anyway." Shikamaru was about to snicker but suppressed it when he felt Tsunade's glare upon himself.

Lee was clearly confused by what was going on, but chose to not pursue it further, "You wished to see me about a mission, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade quickly went to her official Hokage act, "Yes, I have picked you specifically for a special B Rank mission. The rest of team Gai is being assigned on another mission that doesn't require the full strength of a four man cell." Lee couldn't help but wonder what kind of mission his team was going on.

Almost as If Tsunade heard his silent question she responded, "They are going on a C rank scouting mission across the border of the fire country, where Neji's byakugan will be most useful."

Lee's mouth hung slightly open, but he quickly recovered himself, "I see, but what about Tenten? She has more experience than me as a Chuunin."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his modesty, "Oh? While that is true she has been a Chuunin for over several months, I thought it would only be fair to give you a chance at a high ranked mission, but if you want me to reconsider I'm sure-"

"N-No! Sorry Hokage-sama please continue."

Tsunade couldn't suppress the smirk on her face, 'S_o predictable, just like a certain gaki.'_ her mind thought.

"Now where was I? Oh yes...We have received a mission from the Wave country requesting for protection of their finally restored village." Lee looked down at the floor deep in thought, and then brought his gaze up looking at Tsunade wondering if it was ok to ask a question.

Judging by Tsunade waiting patiently for him to acknowledge, he asked away, "Isn't that the same country that Naruto-kun's team saved from Gato?"

Tsunade nodded, "Indeed, since you seem to know about the mission, I assume you know the result of the mission."

Lee pondered for a moment before nodding, "Hai, Gato was killed by Momochi Zabuza, and his gang of thugs were chased out of the village from the rallied up citizens." impressed by the Chuunin's knowledge Tsunade gave a small smile.

"Yes that's right, however, Wave has been receiving threats again from Gato's organization. It appears somebody else has taken over, while we don't have any actual identification at the moment, we have his name or alias at least, he refers to himself as osoreoni, or demon of fear."

It was then that Shikamaru decided to add his bit of information. "Judging by this so called alias, I am leading to numerous possibilities about the personality or traits of their new leader. The top three being he is either just a typical thug trying to intimidate people, or he is a skilled shinobi in the arts of sealing and/or genjutsu."

"Why would he be sealing master or genjutsu specialist?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru's theory.

"If I recall right there are seals that can indeed be used to contact spirits to aid a shinobi in battle." Shikamaru hesitated slightly but continued.

"During the attack on Konoha, Sandaime used a forbidden seal to call forth the spirit called 'shinigami' to devour a portion of Orochimaru's soul."

Tsunade winced at the memory, but ushered Shikamaru to continue, "In saying that, Orochimaru also used forbidden jutsu's to revive the deceased previous Hokage's. Following this I don't see how it could be too farfetched for there to be more spirits out there that can be summoned, and maybe this 'demon of fear' is one of them."

Shikamaru paused briefly flickering a quick gaze between the two other people in the room, surprised to see that Lee was showing signs of understanding his theory, maybe he underestimated the miniature Gai's intelligence by placing him in comparison to a certain blond knucklehead. He was more than interested when Lee decided to add his own input.

"Genjutsu would aid this person as well since he would be able to fool people into believing they are seeing an actual demon when in actual fact it's nothing real."

Both Tsunade and Shikamaru nodded, Tsunade fixed her gaze to Shikamaru, "What is your third possible theory on this demon of fear's identity?" Shikamaru sighed scratching the back of his neck briefly before answering.

"There is a chance that maybe this person is related to Gato personally, and is taking over the business so to speak via inheritance. Do we at all know if Gato had any family?"

Tsunade briefly looked out her window in thought then turned back to Shikamaru, "I'm honestly not sure if he did, I had read over Kakashi's report of that mission before summoning both of you earlier and found nothing, but that idea doesn't sound too unrealistic either."

Tsunade gave the theories a run over in her head before deciding to continue with the briefing, "The both of you will be travelling to Wave together, once you have arrived you will make contact with Uzumaki Naruto who will be waiting for you around the border of the bridge outside Wave."

At this Lee's interest perked, "Naruto-kun will be joining us? But isn't he training with Jiraiya–sama and not meant to return to Konoha for another half a year?" Lee asked, although he could not contain that bit of excitement in his voice. Lee and Naruto saw each other as rivals in a way after what happened with Sasuke, and had numerous spars before he left for his training, the thought of catching up with Naruto again earlier than expected would indeed be great, even though it was for a mission.

Lee was dragged out of his thoughts by hearing Tsunade sigh, "Well you see APPARANTLY, Jiraiya said he has some...important matters to handle, and he doesn't want Naruto around to deal with. Seeing as he found out about this mission and the information we have so far, Jiraiya decided to include Naruto as a mandatory team member for this mission."

_'I swear, if this is just all part of some plan for your 'research', I will beat you to death the next time I see you.'_ Tsunade mused in annoyance to the frog sannin, but didn't share with the two Chuunin.

"Shikamaru will be leading this team, if by chance assistance is needed at all, Naruto has been instructed by Jiraiya to use a toad to send a message back to us for requesting reinforcements. I wouldn't want to send too many shinobi out in case this entire incident is a mere bandit situation. Especially since we are quite low on available shinobi at the moment due to numerous missions, while the payment we received for this mission covered B rank, the honest truth told to us by our client is that the mission can be anywhere from C ranked up to possibly A ranked."

"Will we need to make contact with the client?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto knows the client personally from Team 7's first mission, and he already has made contact and gathered all the information you will need. If you need to speak to the client once again because the gaki forgets, I'm sure you will know what to do." Tsunade said, chuckling lightly at the end of the last part.

Shikamaru had one more question on his mind but he had a feeling he knew the answer he was going to receive, "Hokage-sama, I would like to make a request on an additional team member on this team for this mission."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but nodded her head to signal Shikamaru to continue, "While I am aware you already said you are short on number of available shinobi. For a mission that carries a very large risk of potentially becoming extremely dangerous we are missing a very vital team member. While it is a smart idea to have a team consisting of a tactician, and two very strong offensive fighters, what is the use if one of us, namely Naruto and Lee here get badly injured or worse, poisoned? As team leader I am responsible for their lives, and I know that we are simply too far from Konoha to get a rapid response rescue if something did happen. What I am asking is that a medical Nin is added to the team."

Tsunade sighed, she knew very well that Shikamaru would ask this, especially considering what happened to his best friend, Chouji and Neji and even Naruto during his first Chuunin mission. Tsunade also knew he was right, and didn't want to have that mistake happen again, "Alright Shikamaru, I know who I would trust with such a task...and chances are she is going to be very thankful for it since you just saved her from paperwork which will be coming back to ME again."


	6. The Mission Briefing: Part 4

Chapter 5 The Mission Briefing Part 4

* * *

Sakura usually is more than happy to help Tsunade out with anything, but that doesn't mean she wasn't allowed to hate the task she was lifting from her Sensei's shoulders. She read over the medical report once again before signing her name where required, then placed it in the start of a new pile, then almost robotically reached for the next report and began reading.

Sakura's office wasn't exactly large, but considering that this was the first office ever appointed to her, she by far didn't complain, especially since it was usually given to the head doctor of the hospitals department. The office contained a small rectangle desk, which contained a small shelf with pencils and other instruments. On top of that shelf was a two sided photo frame, inside it was a picture of her parents and herself on the left, and a picture of team 7 on the right. On the right side of her desk was a lamp.

The desk had two seats on the opposite side for addressing patients, there was also a large shelf to her left side filled by numerous well used medical books that Tsunade had passed to her. On the right side of the room, there was a small coffee machine, which she found always needed repairing from extensive use. To be honest the whole feeling of having an office to herself at such a young age terrified her, but Tsunade insisted that she would benefit from the experience.

Sakura let off a sigh, and then signed the report, while repeating the same process again. Occasionally Sakura would glance at the photo frame, more particularly the team 7 photo. Usually depending on what mood she was in she would either have good or bad memories from their time almost reaching two years ago. Luckily for her, today was a good memory. She remembered the time when Naruto had somehow convinced Sasuke and herself, to attempt to discover a mystery that still hasn't been solved today, the mystery of what was behind Kakashi's mask.

They had tried numerous things which resulted in complete failure and partial humiliation as well. Finally they resorted to just asking their sensei up front. The result was what neither of the three predicted…there was ANOTHER mask behind Kakashi's mask. At first Sakura would claim that was the most humiliating day ever in her life, but now has come to recognize that this was one of the best memories of team 7.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality, "Come in" She called, while quickly signing the next report. She wasn't expecting Tsunade to walk in, especially during the busiest hour of the day, for the Hokage at least.

"Tsunade-sama?" She asked with clear surprise on her face.

Sakura was rewarded with a smile from her sensei, "How are the reports going Sakura?"

Sakura put on her most concealed forced smile possible, "They're going alright, I only just got here a few minutes ago, but they are coming along."

Tsunade read her apprentice like a book but decided to tease, "Is that so? I guess then I won't lighten your load then and ask Shizune to go on this mission the-"

"NO! I-I mea..." To say Sakura was embarrassed was an understatement, and refused to look her sensei in the eye.

That changed soon however when her sensei began laughing, "Sakura it's alright, I'm just teasing, you need to work on your fake smiles more if you want to fool old me, Shizune is becoming a veteran in that department. You are practically an open book to me...as always."

Sakura decided to at best drop the topic, before she embarrassed herself more, "Would you like some tea? It will help with the sake?"

Tsunade took a seat and crossed her arms giving a harsh stare at her apprentice, "Who says I have been drinking sake? Really Sakura I do not drink when on duty…"

The result was her apprentice meeting her gaze with a smug grin, followed by what appeared to be a long staring contest, "You need to work on YOUR fake scowls I believe Tsunade-sama."

"…I suppose some tea would keep me awake." Tsunade said in defeat.

Sakura chuckled as she got up and started making Tsunade and herself some tea, "You said something about a mission Tsunade-sama?" Sakura enquired, as she handed the cup over to her sensei.

Tsunade took several sips before answering, "Yes, I would like you to join a team consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade chose then to stop and wait for that piece of information to sink into her currently wide eyed apprentice. Many things flew through Sakura's mind, but she voiced out her biggest question.

"Naruto? But what about…"

Tsunade sighed, "Jiraiya apparently has an important issue that he wants to handle without Naruto's presence. Coincidently this mission was discovered soon after Jiraiya was trying to find something for Naruto to do."

'B_ut since the Akatsuki may be after him soon within the next few months, it is too dangerous to leave Naruto alone.', _Tsunade finished in her head, since she received Kosuke's second letter before arriving at the hospital.

Sakura knew her sensei well enough to know when she was hiding something and was about to speak but then quickly hesitated.

Tsunade gave her apprentice a questioning gaze, "What is wrong, Sakura?" Sakura hesitated again, nibbling on her lower lip wondering if it was right to voice what she had done.

'_The file was in her office...'_

Sakura eventually responded, "Is this to do…with the Kyuubi?"

Tsunade almost fell right out of her chair in shock, "How the-when did…Sakura…" Her apprentice was avoiding Tsunade's shocked gaze.

After a brief pause to calm herself, Tsunade spoke calmly, "Sakura, h-how do you know about Naruto's…" Tsunade voiced the first assumption that came to her head in a rush.

"He told you?!"

The slight glimpse of hurt flashed over apprentice's eyes, but she shook her head. Sakura had trouble keeping eye contact with Tsunade but she spoke apologetically, "I was browsing around in Naruto's medical history by accident while tidying up your office that time I broke my arm, err the first time. I was interested to find out about how Naruto was able to have such a ridiculous amount of stamina and how his wounds seemed to heal faster than normal. I honestly thought It was some rare type of Kekkai Genkai…and I just wanted to know him better...I'm sorry Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's mouth was agape, but quickly recovered and sighed, "Sakura…what are you apologizing for? It was clearly my fault for leaving that file out in the open. If it makes any difference, I myself looked at my other teammate's medical histories as well but for not finding out about their state of health."

'_I just wanted to know how it was possible for somebody like Orochimaru to exist…and if being a pervert was hereditary.'_

"However Sakura, I have to ask you this."

Sakura finally met eye to eye with her Sensei, "Did you talk to anybody about this?" Sakura shook her head, her hurt eyes being revealed again.

"Naruto didn't tell either me or Sasuke-kun…so I assumed he really didn't want anybody to know about his burden."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her apprentice's choice of words, "Burden? Does that mean..."

Sakura rarely showed any signs of anger towards her Sensei, but the scowl Tsunade was receiving sure was giving a lot of it, "Of course I don't think Naruto is a demon! He is my teammate and my friend. Last time I checked, demons do not risk their lives to protect others, nor do they care to help the people around them, even if they are being treated like an outcast." Sakura said, but quickly realized who she was talking to, and averted her eyes to the floor.

Before she could mutter her apologies, Tsunade beat her to it, "Well said."

Sakura was honestly caught off guard and returned her gaze to her Sensei slightly shocked, before calming down into a soft smile, and drinking some of her tea.

Tsunade decided to bite on her curiosity, "That sounded a lot like an apology to my ears though Sakura."

Sakura nodded slowly, earning her sensei to shake her head, "You are still blaming yourself aren't you?"

"I-I know you told me not to, but I really just feel that way."

"You know he never hated you for the way you treated him, as exaggerated as you make it. I won't scold you this time, you know what I told you about this before...is finding out about the Kyuubi why you always have been so quiet when I dropped his name?"

Sakura nodded earning Tsunade to sigh, "I see...my answer to you before still stands though, but if you really feel you want to apologise to him, be my guest."

Dismissing the topic Tsunade asked her apprentice, "I am sure you have a lot of questions you have wanted to know for some time?"

Sakura took a moment to adjust to the topic change, but nodded, "I have so many...but I feel I should ask Naruto, its only right if I do...so what is this mission really about Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade decided to start from the beginning, telling Sakura about the mission of Wave and then her new discovery, "I suppose there is no point in lying to you anymore Sakura. To be honest I thought this was one of Jiraiya's plots to continue his so called 'research' until I received this message from a toad on my way to see you." Tsunade lifted a folded paper from one of her pockets and passed it to Sakura. Sakura unfolded the message and recognized the hand written clearly as Jiraiya's.

_Tsunade,_

_I will keep this brief, let's say I forgot to attach this letter to you as well with the mission report_

_My spies have gotten word on the whereabouts of a possible outpost used by the Akatsuki. According to the information my spies have discovered, they have several locations scattered around each country. While I need to investigate this, I don't want to carry the risk of Naruto's being captured if something was to happen. I expect to spend approximately a week to reach the destination and return to Wave. In case I take any longer, I have instructed Naruto to follow your appointed team for the mission back to Konoha._

_Take care of the Gaki for me, and you will hear from me again soon,_

_Jiraiya_

As Sakura read the letter, Tsunade observed her apprentices expression change numerous times. Once Sakura was finished she glanced up at her sensei puzzled, "What is Akatsuki? And what does Jiraiya-sama mean by Naruto's capture?"

Tsunade finished the rest of her tea in one large gulp then began, "Akatsuki is a group of S classed missing-nin who has joined together as a group to capture the jinkuriki."

Before Sakura could ask her next question Tsunade answered, "Jinkuriki is basically a name that was made during the early times of the third shinobi war, for people who have a Bijuu sealed within themselves."

Sakura frowned, clearly disapproving the sound of the word, the thought of labelling somebody like Naruto as a type of 'weapon' or 'thing' was something she detested strongly.

However Sakura chose to say nothing and allowed Tsunade to continue, "We still do not know their goals, but we know their objective is not the people themselves, but their...tenants. Jiraiya has discovered through his spies though that they have some means of extracting the Bijuu out of the person."

Sakura released the breath she was holding in unconsciously, then wondered, "But would that relieve the person from their burden?"

Tsunade shook her head and showed a grim expression, "Unfortunately, no Sakura. You see, since a Bijuu's chakra is so unstable it requires to be sealed within a new born child, when as you know, their chakra coils haven't developed, meaning there is the ability for the coils to change depending on circumstances. Once the child's coils develop, they develop around the Bijuu's chakra, meaning they are constantly relying on it."

Tsunade noticed her apprentice's eyes widen and she skin paled to ghostly white, Sakura knew then exactly what would happen then if the Bijuu was successfully extracted from the person.

"T-That means..." Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence due to the shock.

Tsunade chose to nod her head without giving an answer, although she was growing worried judging by her apprentice's sudden change in mood.

'_He kept this from us...People were hunting for his life, and he didn't tell us!'_

Finally Sakura spoke just above a whisper, "Tsunade-sama...how long have they been after Naruto?" At first Tsunade was going to lie, but knew better, although she knew her apprentice wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"...Nearing three years now-" Before the incoming storm of a panicked apprentice could surface, Tsunade quickly barked loudly, "However!" Then spoke in her normal voice, seeing as her apprentice was choosing to wait, although the noticeable twitching on Sakura's face showed she was growing impatient. "...Because of Jiraiya's presence and some unknown factors, they haven't' attempted to capture Naruto for the entire time of his training, nor will they attempt to capture him again until several months later...and you shouldn't be mad at him for not telling anybody about his situation."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly more, and Tsunade gave a small smile, "You're a book... he doesn't want his friends to get involved or hurt for his cause or issues. Since you are his teammate, you should know that better than anybody else."

Sakura winced as Tsunade finished her scolding, but none the less agreed, "Yes Tsunade-sama, you are right...but three years!" Sakura shook her head frantically, as if all her musing for the year overwhelmed her.

"Why...did he not tell us?! Why?! What was he trying to prove? That he didn't need help? Why was he so scared to trust Sasuke-kun and me?! Was it because of the way I treated him...Why?!"

Tsunade decided not to talk, understanding that Sakura was venting out so many questions that had built up over time.

Finally calming she recomposed whipping away a stray tear, "Sorry Tsunade-sama."

"It's fine Sakura, it's fine." Tsunade said comfort, not knowing when she came around and patted her apprentice's back, which succeeded in calming her nerves.

"I am just so angry...but at the same time so confused. I see Naruto's reasons why he didn't tell me, I really do, but at the same time it hurts."

"People do dumb things to protect those important to them Sakura."

'_That is something I can speak from experience.'_ Tsunade mused, remembering all the times Jiraiya and even Orochimaru protected her from danger at their own expenses.

Sakura slowly nodded her head, "I know...I will talk to Naruto when I get the chance to."

Tsunade smirked, "Talk?...you liar."

Sakura formed a grin and shrugged, "I promise not to hurt him too much." Tsunade gave an amused 'Hmmph' while glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Well I'll be we have been here for almost an hour, and I told your other two team members I would be right back in ten minutes…not that I think Shikamaru would mind. Hell, he probably is thankful, but the thought of Lee not doing well…anything for an hour is something I don't think is possible."

Tsunade patted her apprentice on the back once more in comfort, before gesturing her to stand, "We better get going." Sakura obliged, paying one last glance at her desk as she began summarizing all the new information she had just been told, further filling in blank holes in her mind, but at the same time opening up new ones.

'_We are going to have a long talk about this Naruto.'_


	7. The Mission Briefing: Part 5

* * *

Chapter 6 The Mission Briefing Part 5

* * *

'_Women, why are they so troublesome?' _Shikamaru thought lazily.

_'She said ten minutes, yet it has been almost an hour and a half…what in god's name are they doing? Oh well, guess it helps me get to know my other team member better_.'

At this Shikamaru turned his gaze to see Lee in deep concentration, it was surprisingly disturbing to see, considering the miniature Gai's usual hyper activeness and well… crazy attitude.

After twenty minutes had passed when Tsunade left, Shikamaru noticed a shogi box hidden underneath a stack of papers. With a little bit of convincing, he was able to persuade Lee to a game. Shikamaru was surprised though, when Lee showed that he already had an understanding on how the pieces worked, and knew the purpose to the game. Interest got the better of him, and Shikamaru asked Lee how he knew surprisingly quite a fair bit about shogi.

"During one of Gai-sensei's matches with his eternal rival, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei was challenged to a match of shogi. During the entire game I had no understanding what was going on at all. So I took it upon myself to find out about how the game worked. It was then that I discovered the true secret to the game. It is all about strategy. Depending on the person's strategy, you are also able to learn a bit about that person's personality. Those that constantly plays on the offensive usually are quite hasty in battle, and usually do not think before they act. People that play on the defensive are the opposite, they think their actions thoroughly, but because of this they lack in courage to act, or act too slow. The issue is trying to understand the opponents that can switch back and forth between these strategies. You for example Shikamaru-kun are such a person."

To say Shikamaru was amused by that incite was a severe understatement.

'_I will never think of this person as a fool ever again…well, at least not all the time_.' The pair had played one game so far, which to no surprise Shikamaru won, but that wasn't to say it was a walk in the park for his victory. While true to Lees theory, Lee himself, was an offensive type player, but he was occasionally switching tactics when an opportunity was available, which did cause Shikamaru to get his queen captured.

Ten minutes into their second game, the door opened revealing Tsunade and Sakura. Their expressions were neutral at first but when they saw what was happening in front of them, both of them went agape.

'_I had a shogi board in this office?? No scratch that, Lee is playing shogi?!?' _Were some of the thoughts passing through both kunouchi's minds.

Lee was completely oblivious to the matter however and looked up from the board at the new comers .

"Ahh, hello again Sakura-san! It is good to know we have one of the the best medic-nin in Konoha excluding Hokage-sama joining us on this mission during the spring time of our youth!" Lee beamed.

Sakura had long got used to the constant praises she received from her patients and fellow shinobi, at least she does not blush in embarrassment too much now.

"Umm, thank you Lee-san." Sakura said, still slightly baffled by his addition of 'youth' at the end of his praise. Shikamaru in turn, looked back at Lee for a moment.

'_How can he be so intelligent one second, then become a complete baka the next? At least Naruto was or is consistent.'_

Tsunade cleared her throat and returned to her seat behind her desk, taking a quick glance at the shogi board to see who was winning before sitting down. She looked up at her chosen team for this mission, Lee and Shikamaru were now standing side by side on Sakura's right, giving the Hokage their complete attention.

"Does this team now appear satisfactory to your eyes Shikamaru?" Tsunade enquired, almost daring the Nara to object.

Shikamaru nodded. "Indeed it does Hokage-sama, with the addition of Sakura on the team, if the situation does become dire, at least now I know we have great medical support, as well as another strong fighter if needed." Sakura tried as best as she could to resist smiling, but the corner of her mouth twitched upwards against her will.

"Is there anything else we need to know before we leave for the mission Hokage-sama?" Lee asked, getting eager to finally begin his first mission as a chuunin. Once Lee asked his question, Sakura's face returned to neutral and she shared a brief look with Tsunade, which went unnoticed by both Shikamaru and Lee.

"Other than you will be leaving this late afternoon, no, there is nothing else. Please give my regards to Naruto though when you see him." Tsunade said a bit harsher than she intended at the start, but only Sakura noticed and understood what Tsunade truly was implying.

-

_Flashback – Hokage tower, fifteen minutes before present_

_-  
_

Sakura and Tsunade were not far from the office now. After the briefing on the way, not much else was discussed, until Sakura had one question she was cursing herself for not asking earlier.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said hesitantly. This had made Tsunade stop and look eye to eye with her apprentice. After that brief exchange of glances, Tsunade made a small detour into the Sandaime's old supply room, and turned the light on, then made sure nobody was listening in before turning to Sakura.

"What is on your mind Sakura?" she asked waiting patiently. Sakura took a few more moments to ponder what to say, then looked back at her Sensei.

"What do we tell Shikamaru and Lee-san, I-I mean do they need to know about Naru-"

"No, they don't need to know." Tsunade said in a tone that left no room for argument to any normal person. Unfortunately for Tsunade, Sakura wasn't one of those people.

"But Tsunade-sama-"

Tsunade's sigh forced Sakura to stop, "Sakura, the Sandaime made a law saying that nobody was allowed to discuss what truly happened to the Kyuubi in public, and forbade it that the younger generation such as yourself knew the truth. Anybody that broke this law initially was executed." Sakura gasped, but Tsunade continued.

"The only person that is allowed to tell the truth publically is Naruto and only Naruto." S

akura broke her gaze and nodded, although she clearly was not satisfied with that answer.

Tsunade let out yet another sigh, then decided to add, "But…" Sakura looked back up at her Sensei. "…If I know him for what he truly is and acts, similar to say, yourself. He will be stubborn till the end if something involving the kyuubi or Akatsuki does happen on this mission. He will most likely try to cover it up for the team's safety. If, and only if the situation comes to that, I am giving you permission to let the others know about Naruto." Sakura looked hard into her sensei's glass shattering gaze, she knew how serious her sensei was being about this. Sakura returned the favour with the same gaze back to let her sensei know how serious she was being with this as well.

"You have my word, Hokage-sama."

-

_End flash back_

_-  
_

Shikamaru gave a quick glance at both of his teammates, noticing Sakura was in deep thought, but chose to speak anyway, since it would be too troublesome to ask what was on her mind.

"We will meet in front of the gates at sunset, we will move out then. We should be able to make it to wave by tomorrow late afternoon, assuming we have a brief 3-5 hour break during the night before continuing."

Shikamaru said, secretly thanking god he wouldn't have to repeat it again, as Sakura was paying attention to him once he started talking. A chorus of 'Hai's' were heard between the two other team members, as they all exited the room to get ready for their mission.


	8. Team Prepares – Noble Blue Beast

Chapter 7 Team Prepares – Noble Blue Beast

* * *

Lee quickly began packing a few of his belongings in his pack. His choices of outfits involved his traditional green spandex, along with two spares, a summer spandex with short sleeves for his arms and cut offs at his knees. And finally a winter spandex which used thicker materials in case it was cold. Gai-sensei always told him it was good to carry more just in case.

As for weapons, Lee prepared the normal set of kunai, however instead of carrying an extra holster, he replaced it with his nun-chucks, which he had trained extensively with. Tenten and Gai trained him with using them in combination with his strong taijutsu before he re-entered the Chuunin exams.

Then Lee brought his gaze down to his other tool on his bed. During the preparing period for the third exam, Tenten insisted Lee add an additional weapon to his inventory to master. This is when Tenten presented him with a double edged spear. The spear itself was more common for a samurai to use instead of a ninja, however Tenten lectured Lee that the weapon was similar in a way with the nun-chucks. Meaning they required a great understanding of martial arts to be effective in battle. Using the weapon only for impaling your opponent by far wasn't the only thing it was effective for, especially for somebody of Lee's calibre. The most unique feature about the weapon was that the spear posed the ability to retract to a mere fifth of its original size, hiding the edged blades on its sides, making it safe to hold while retracted. The mechanism to extend the spear was by pressing two buttons in the centre simultaneously. Once done, the spear would extend to its true size, being 6feet in length within a second.

This meant if the wielder was not careful he could potentially cut, or worse, impale themselves if they extended it while holding it at a wrong angle. Lee almost impaled himself in the chest before Tenten stopped him. That had Lee earn Tenten giving him a severe scolding, and also what surprised him and to an extent, Tenten as well, was a solid punch in the head from none other than Neji, for his near fatal mistake.

Attaching the spear to his utility belt, he then finished packing any food supplies he needed. Lee figured that since they were staying in wave during most, if not all of the mission, he packed enough to last him the day journey, and placed his water canteen next to the supplies.

Finally Lee attached his traditional weights to his legs and arms. It was then that he remembered the conversation he had earlier with Sakura, and her interest and beginning using a set. Lee walked into the living room turned to training room of his apartment, where he had all of his training equipment including old weights. As a congratulations gift for making his recovery from the chuunin exam incident with Gaara, the rest of team Gai chipped in and brought him a special set of weights for the arms, that had the ability to change how much they weighed on the fly. All it required was a single sheep seal, making contact with the weight you wanted to adjust with your palm, and then channelling chakra to increase or decrease the weight. This is where team Gai forgot the fact that Lee cannot use seals.

Lee didn't mind at all for the hiccup, and in fact was eternally grateful for the gift, even though he couldn't use it. However these weights were beyond valuable for someone with what many shinobi describe as 'perfect chakra control', the very thing Sakura is known for. With these she could change them to anything from a mere pound up to 150 pounds, at no extra expense… that's not to say the cost of these weights alone were equal to roughly 5-6 sets of different weights.

Picking up the weights, he eyed them closer. The weights were very similar in appearance of a traditional bracelet, coloured a golden yellow tone, making the untrained eye simply write them off as worthless, which very much was opposite from the truth. The only other eye catching feature was the small white, squared decoration in the centre of the weight, where they would display the kanji for the amount they were set to. Placing the contents at the top of his pack, Lee took one last look around his apartment, sparing an extra second on a framed photo of team Gai on the wall of his bedroom. The picture was taken after their first C rank mission together. The picture had Gai standing tall in the back giving his nearly impossible shining grin, with Lee in the middle giving a nice guy pose. Neji had his arms crossed and had a neutral expression on his face to Lees left. Tenten had a wide grin, and posed with a kunai being balanced on the tip of her finger on her right hand.

'_Everyone, wish me luck, and I will make you all proud for believing in me and helping me get to where I am now.' _Lee thought as he made his way out the door of his apartment.


	9. Team Prepares – Godaime’s Apprentice

Chapter 8 Team Prepares – Godaime's Apprentice

* * *

Sakura, unlike the other members, went to the market place. She needed to stock up on medical herbs for the mission before packing her personal equipment. Through extensive reading, she understood that there were several common herbs that can be used and mixed to combat nearly most traditional poisons used by shinobi and bandits.

Assuming the Medic-nin gets their diagnosis correct on the type of poison ailed on the patient, mixing the correct herbs can cure the poison within minutes. The problem was though how quick the medic-nin could determine the type of poisoning, and how long the patient had been suffering from the poison. The longer it took, the more the ailment would spread throughout the patient's body, meaning more herbs would have to be used.

The more disturbing fact to this as well, was the patient's health deteriorating over long periods of time from exposure to the poison. Sakura herself had treated shinobi that had returned to Konoha while exposed to the poison for days, the results was numerous treatments, as well as being bed ridden for weeks.

The pharmacist greeted Sakura as she entered the store, "Greetings Sakura-sama, what can I do for you today" she asked.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and replied, "Ayamei, as I keep telling you, just Sakura is fine." The pharmacist nodded, although Sakura knew she would still call her 'Sakura-sama'. Sakura still hadn't quite become accustomed to being idolized yet by other villagers or fellow ninja, it was a thought that she honestly expected to never happen throughout her life. That quickly changed however after her first official mission as a Medic-nin.

The town of 'that' mission consisted of hundreds of civilians that lived a few miles away from Konoha. Some sick bastard thought it would be funny to poison the town's water supply, causing a widespread exposure to the people and animals of the town to a poison.

The poison itself wasn't lethal, it did however cause symptoms equivalent to the flu, along the addition of mild hallucinations, and general lack of Energy. Tsunade herself was going to go and help the town, but the elders were practically breathing down her neck denying it. Seeing as the other medic-nin's were all out on missions she turned to now their only hope, Sakura.

Sakura travelled together with Shikamaru to the town, and the sight she saw was something she wasn't going to forget for the rest of her life. The town was in complete a complete state of disaster. Children were crying and trying to embrace an invisible being, dogs were baring fangs at inanimate objects, and numerous elderly people were bed ridden. She felt tears fall when she had learnt that the town had already suffered numerous losses not only from the elderly, but even from young children.

The old Sakura before becoming apprentice to the Godaime would have cried and done nothing, because deep down she knew she could do nothing. However the new Sakura was by far not incapable, and quickly wiped away her tears and went straight to work on creating a vaccine. That was the first non-traditional poison Sakura had ever cured. By the end of the day, Sakura had cured over several hundred villagers and pets in the town.

Sakura didn't stop there though, she then began working out a way to remove the poisoning from the water supply, without making the water unhealthy to drink. It took a bit of convincing from weary villagers, but after Sakura had given a demonstration by drinking the water herself and showed no signs of the poisonous effects, the villagers began drinking again. The bastard was never caught, but Sakura swore to herself that when the person was found, She would personally give them a taste of the pain they had caused to that town.

It was only days after that mission where there were numerous talks and praises about her in the village. She even heard the occasional praise of 'The next Tsunade' come her way every now and then. A few days later came the idolizers from nurses and new shinobi alike. It had been three months since that mission, and being considered an idol was still something Sakura was coming to terms with.

After she had brought the herbs she needed to the desk, and paid for them. Sakura sealed them into her special sealing scroll that contained her other medical tools which she carried in her weapons pouch at all times, then bid her fair wells to the pharmacist and began her journey home to begin packing. She paused down the street not long though at the recollection of what happened earlier in her office. It appeared her wish of wanting to see Naruto earlier than before was being granted to her surprise, only she felt less ecstatic about it than before.

"Eh? I think your forehead is getting bigger again."

Sakura shot her eyes up from the ground to see the person that just teased her and groaned, "What do you want Ino?"

The platinum blonde haired kunoichi's eyebrow rose, "Just picking up herbs of course, since I am a medic nin too you know!" Sakura chuckled while pointing her thumb behind her.

"The pharmacist is back there...I am here."

"Oh can it and tell me what's up Sakura." Sakura frowned at her best friend but explained the mission, ironing out mentions of the Kyuubi in her summary, as she had done whenever Naruto was brought up. Ino's eye widened, but a grin formed.

"So you are catching up with Naruto? That's great then!"

"Yeah..."

Ino's lone visible blue eye narrowed on her friend, "Don't tell me those stupid thoughts are still lurking around inside your billboard of a forehead Sakura."

Sakura cursed the day she opened up with Ino about that, "They could be..."

"I swear you are hopeless."

"Shut up..."

Sakura didn't know when she turned and walked with Ino back to the pharmacist, "...What do you think I should do Ino?"

Ino clicked her tongue while opening the door to let them back in, "Get over it of course you idiot!" Despite how simple it sounded, the actual carrying out of the action was impossible to Sakura's will. Ino frowned while going through the ales, grabbing the herbs she needed, with her silent follower behind her.

"I treated Choji and Shikamaru the same in a way too Sakura-"

"Did you ever HIT THEM though!?"

"No..."

Ino watched her friends down demeanour deepen and she shook her head while continuing, "That doesn't mean I didn't give them a lot of flak though."

"So what did you do?"

"Well I didn't sulk like you have been about it. I simply chose to accept I was being stupid, and made it up by treating them the way I should have originally."

"But Ino, he wasn't even here?"

"And what stopped you from writing to him? Hokage-sama surely would have been happy to pass along any message surely. And don't even say 'he could have wrote to me', this is Naruto we are talking about after all."

Ino formed a smile, while bringing her items to the counter, "It has worked for me, you should give it a go."

Sakura gave a small grin, "I guess I will try..."

Ino opened the door to allow them both out, while giving her friend a nudge, "Hey, cheer up forehead, you should be happy you're seeing Naruto earlier than expected! Don't you lie to me and say you haven't missed his loud shouts!"

Sakura shrugged while forming a more genuine smile, "I have missed him..."

"You should get him something."

"Huh?"

"You know, something to plant a smile on his face, it will make you feel better too."

Sakura blinked for a few moments and shrugged, "What do I get him?"

Ino groaned while face palming at her friends stupidity, and childishly flicked Sakura's forehead, "You're his teammate! You should know the loud mouthed shrimp better than me!" Ino gave it a seconds worth of thought and voiced her answer like it was a fact.

"Ramen forehead! Isn't it obvious?!"

Sakura rubbed her neck sheepishly, "O-Oh..."

"Well best of luck on your mission Sakura, and be happy for god's sakes, Naruto will probably be surprised to see you."

"Thanks Ino..." Ino then left Sakura on the street, while Sakura nodded her head and decided she would follow Ino's advice on bringing to Naruto the food he loved the most. She didn't get far though when she caught glimpse of Gai, who appeared to have...well Sakura didn't know what else to call it than 'garbage' in his mouth.

The fact that he was walking around on his HANDS instead of feet didn't help either. She could have sworn she heard mutters coming from the man, cursing a former sensei she was familiar with. Sakura knew better, but her interest was killing her and she approached Gai. Meanwhile Gai on that matter was struggling to find a way to place the garbage in the bin, considering that his head was a mere foot from the ground, and the bin was four feet tall.

"Umm….Gai-sensei, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, when she had noticed that what was in Gai's mouth was a very old and rotted banana peel she had to turn her head in disgust. Usually Sakura had matured enough to avoid using what she referred to as 'girly' terms, but only one thought came, '_Ewww'_.

By this time Gai had worked out some bizarre way to get the rubbish in the bin and then came back to his feet before addressing Sakura.

"Your Sensei indeed is a slippery one Sakura, he won in our match of hide and seek, and as part of my failure, I am cleaning up this market place with nothing but my teeth." Gai beamed, unbelievably happy, even though his task ahead was extremely revolting.

'_Something tells me, Kakashi-sensei made himself scarce when you were distracted, and you assumed he was challenging you to a children's game of hide and seek…you idiot.' _

Sakura mused, "I see…" Was all she could muster up, trying as best as she could to keep her face neutral, although it was clearly turning to disgust.

Gai was oblivious however, "Your Sensei better prepare himself though, because I WILL WIN IN OUR REMATCH!" Gai shouted at the end, giving his traditional nice Gai pose.

Sakura covered her mouth, and her face unconsciously shook rapidly. Gai didn't seem to notice that he had a bit of garbage stuck between his usually metallic like shinning teeth.

'_Bleh! That is repulsive!'_

"I-I got to go, sorry Gai-sensei I have a mission that I am leaving for soon." And at that she turned her head and almost got into a jog, desperately trying to flush that horrid image out of her mind.

"Good luck on your mission! May your youth shine your way till the end!" Gai beamed.

When the sight of Gai's teeth finally flushed from her mind, she returned to her previous thoughts, '_I wonder how long it has been since Naruto has eaten ramen? Knowing him and his endless bickering he gave on missions... I would say he would downright refuse to eat other ramen other than the store that only makes 'real' ramen as he used to put it.'_ Sakura could not resist the silent chuckle.

Seeing the familiar small boxed store with its fire red kanji was all she needed to know she was at Ichiraku's.

'_Now, what was it he said in his constant praises of this place? Oh yes, Miso pork was 'the ramen of ramen'.' _Sakura mused, while now for the first time today, finally felt the long overdue joy of seeing her teammate again.


	10. Team Prepares – Konoha’s Lazy Genius

* * *

Chapter 9 Team Prepares – Konoha's Lazy Genius

* * *

Shikamaru found that he had most of the items he needed on his person already from the meeting. He already had his Chuunin vest on, all his kunai holsters were full, he had his special equipment which included explosive notes, and flare bombs which was used to help his shadow techniques if necessary. Shikamaru also had a folded up map of the fire country that he kept in his weapons pouch at all times.

When he got home and smoothly dodged his troublesome mother, he began packing three changes of outfitting in total, only variation being the colour of each outfit changed from black, to dark blue, then forest green. Colours that Shikamaru found were perfect for blending in with the natural environment that was around most of the fire country. However his mother, and to an extent, Ino scolded him every time when he wore complete green, as his vest was green as well, and made him look like some sort of walking bush, or worse a wannabe Gai or Lee. Since ignoring them was becoming too troublesome, Shikamaru, against his free will, had to order a custom chuunin vest that was black, which he only wore when he combined it with any form of green dressing.

'_As long as it keeps those troublesome women off my back, so be it_.' Since carrying around an extra vest was a little…unpractical, he had to purchase a sealing scroll, which to his further dismay, was worth a C rank missions entire pay to purchase the single scroll. The sealing master assured him that he could fit up to ten items in the scroll, as long as their physical size was no bigger than 5 feet in height and width. The scroll however could not seal living objects, that model was worth an A ranks pay.

Shikamaru did admit though, that the scroll did have its uses for long term missions, and was even willing to go as far as seal his entire backpack within it, and simply clip the one and a half foot tall scroll to his belt.

'_Actually…screw It.'_

He sealed his backpack into the scroll. Using his shadow jutsu, Shikamaru slid his shadow downstairs and opened the fridge door, and grabbing some fruits, his water canteen, and a plastic sealed meal of remaining chicken from dinner last night. Once he successfully brought the foods back to his room, he too sealed them into the scroll, leaving two slots remaining.

"I see you are now unlocking the full potential of the Shadow techniques now, Shikamaru." Said a sarcastic, yet familiar voice that belonged to the one and only, Nara Shikaku.

"Indeed, maybe with extra training I can use it to wash the dishes as well while I sleep or am watching the clouds outside." Shikamaru added, feigning being proud for his extra use of his talents.

"Yes...and I suppose this legendary S ranked jutsu is titled Kage zatsueki no jutsu?"

Shikamaru couldn't hold back the chuckle to that. "Shadow chore technique...I like it, good work dad."

Shikaku decided to end their little game there, "Your sensei is waiting outside for you."

Shikamaru turned and blinked a few times in confusion at his father, "Why didn't you invite Asuma-sensei in then?!" Shikamaru grumbled.

----------------------------------------------

Sarutobi Asuma waited outside the Nara household, Asuma simply wanted to wish Shikamaru good luck on his mission, like he did for all of his former students before they left. When Asuma noticed the front door was starting to open, and naturally assumed it was Shikamaru, seeing as he asked his father to flush the lazy genius out of hiding.

"About time Shika...maru..."

Asuma looked dumbfounded when he found nothing standing in the now fully opened front door.

It wasn't until he noticed a dark shape appearing to form right by the door, did his eyes narrow. "Don't tell me...he has gotten THIS lazy." He said to no one in particular. When the shape formed into a hand and gave the gesture to come in Asuma could not believe his eyes at all.

Asuma did as he was 'instructed' and came in shaking his head and muttering something about 'lazy ass brat' although the constant shaking of his entire body from his laughter betrayed what he was saying.

"Nice trick don't you think Asuma-sensei?" said Shikamaru, who was sitting comfortably at the kitchen table, looking at his map.

"I must admit it is quite clever, though it does go to show how lazy you are really becoming." Asuma said, still lightly chuckling. S

hikamaru smirked "Remind me to try it out on people more often, your initial reaction was priceless."

At this Asuma was at a loss, and he turned his head in the general direction of the front door to check if his memory was serving him right. When he confirmed his suspicions were correct he turned back to his former student.

"Shikamaru...how did you see me from here? I don't see a window that has a decent view of the front door."

Shikamaru gave off a lazy and partly drowsy sigh and then responded "My father has been teaching me how to use my shadow to give me foresight. While I cannot see both normally and through my shadow at the same time, I can temporarily see objects and movement in my shadow. It is not the same as normal sight however, to be honest it's more like a surrounding darkness, and motion of any kind draws a kind if bright light."

Asuma's eyes were wide and his mouth agape enough that his cigarette dropped out of his mouth.

"By the way Asuma-sensei, I've told you many times that my mother doesn't allow smoking in our house."

"Its......not.......lit." Asuma staggered, as he struggled to pick up his cigarette, still clearly in shock.

Shikamaru snickered. "Is it honestly that hard to imagine me doing training of any kind?"

Asuma was slowly recovering but managed to say, "Do you really want me to answer that question, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed again and muttered his usual 'how troublesome'.

By now Asuma had recovered, "That must have taken a long time to learn, the shadow techniques of the Nara clan are indeed amazing."

Shikamaru by now started placing markers on his map but continued the conversation. "It's a technique Dad has been trying to teach me ever since I got promoted to chuunin, at first I honestly thought it was too troublesome and showed no interest in it."

Shikamaru briefly paused, showing some signs of hesitation, but continued anyway.

"After the incident with trying to bring back Sasuke, it no longer became so troublesome."

Asuma knew how his student was mentally when he found out about his other teammate, not to mention his best friends condition, when the mission was reported as a failure.

"Shikamaru..."

Asuma started but was silenced by a dismissive wave from the shadow user, "Bringing back the past is too troublesome, I've moved on Asuma-sensei."

Shikamaru stated giving his sensei a convincing smirk, which Asuma obliged to with his own smirk

Shikamaru continued "The Jutsu is classed as A ranked, and surprisingly doesn't require large amounts of chakra to keep active. The main problem I have found though is that my so called 'eyes' can only be in one part of the shadow at one time, so it's not as if I can see everything that my shadow stretches to all at once. It is called ankoku metsuki or darkness eyes, it is only useable by wielders of the dark and light chakra, which is the required elements for a shadow to form after all."

Asuma nodded, while taking a seat opposite of his former student "So basically, its exclusive to the Nara clan...like all your jutsu's are." Shikamaru shrugged, "More or less."

Shikamaru had a quick glance outside at the sun to determine the time, since getting up to look at the clock in the other room was too troublesome.

"Forgive me Asuma sensei, but I will have to go and meet up with the team soon."

Asuma nodded again in understanding, "May I have a quick rundown of your mission then?"

Shikamaru enjoyed giving brief rundowns of his missions. He found it less troublesome and seemingly was an expert at shortening a potential hour story, into a couple of sentences.

"Protection mission in Wave country, the threat, an evil organisation that bullies their way to earn their livings, B ranked, but can be potentially a higher or lower rank depending on possible shinobi presence. Team members consist of Me, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Asuma's interest spiked at mention of a certain blonde haired shinobi. Shikamaru answered Asuma's question before he could ask.

"Naruto will be meeting us at wave, Jiraiya-sama has some sort of important task to do, and doesn't want Naruto around for it, so he requested Hokage-sama add him as a mandatory team member for the mission."

Asuma lipped out a voiceless 'oh', then spoke again while scratching his short beard. "It seems to me this mission could either be a walk in the park, or potentially bad."

Shikamaru gave his acknowledgement with a yawn before speaking.

"The team originally was without Sakura, but I persuaded Tsunade-sama to add her, this mission has too many variables to risk the exclusion of a medic-nin."

Asuma grunted in agreement, "I hear Lee got promoted to chuunin, at least that is what Gai is 'singing' while adding statements about the boy's youth."

Shikamaru nodded, rolling his eyes at the part about Lees arguably crazy sensei, and Asuma continued.

"I saw his match at the last chuunin exam, the boy indeed has come a long way. it is amazing that he has come so far with only taijutsu."

Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh, "You know, at first I thought he was exactly a copy of his sensei, but while waiting for a so called ten minutes for Hokage-sama to get Sakura, I got to know him a little. He seems slightly calmer in comparison to Gai-sensei, and he seems to think quick and logically when he wants to...but then sometimes he basically acts like something akin to Naruto's and Gai-sensei's attitudes."

Asuma watched and listened to his students 'analyses, trying his hardest to suppress a grin at his former student's antics.

"My main problem with this mission Asuma-sensei is, excluding a single mission with Sakura to treat sick villagers, I am not familiar with any of my team member's abilities what so ever. While that one mission accounts for Sakura's vast knowledge in medicine and medical jutsu, I don't have any real knowledge at all of her fighting style, other than rumours of what a few people refer to as 'monstrous strength' similar to Hokage-sama."

Asuma gulped and then replied, "Maybe if you visited training ground 7 after her spars with Kakashi or training with Tsunade-sama, you would see what this 'monstrous strength' is capable of." Shikamaru brushed it off with muttering his typical 'too troublesome' and moved on to his next team member.

"Lee I never have seen him fight after the battle with Gaara almost 3 years ago, and I was away on a mission to Suna during the last chuunin exam and didn't get to see his fight. Assuming what you have said about him earlier though is true, he must have improved even more from that battle. Yet I don't know any jutsu's he can perform, considering he cannot form seals and has to mould chakra through taijutsu, I assume his abilities are as unique as mine in some way."

Taking a brief pause to accumulate his thoughts, Shikamaru finally began on the last team member of his group.

"Naruto by far is the most mysterious one out of all of them. I don't know if his personality has changed, if he has become more 'tactful', if he still wears that bullseye orange jumpsuit, and what his jutsu's are at all. I stopped trying to think with logic and Naruto in the same sentence the moment I saw him perform Kage Bunshin. Just when I thought I had the guy worked out, his second jutsu was a technique only two people in the world could and still can perform." Shikamaru released a sigh.

"You know Shikamaru, your team members are in the same boat as you are about yourself as well as the other members" Asuma stated dryly. Shikamaru blinked a few times before muttering 'Troublesome' then looking at his former sensei.

"Your right Asuma sensei, I guess before we get the mission officially underway, I am going to have our team spar one another in some way. Coordination is vital in teamwork, and it is next to impossible to achieve that if we don't know each other's capabilities or limits." Asuma nodded, proud at his former students proposed solution.

Asuma looked out at the sun, "You better get going Shikamaru, you haven't even packed yet and you're...going.......to.....be...."

Asuma stopped speaking and narrowed his eyes at a summoning scroll that Shikamaru pointed to that was attached to his belt. Asuma spoke in a monotone voice.

"Don't tell me you just sealed all your equipment in that!"


	11. Heading out

Chapter 10 Heading out

* * *

After bidding goodbye to her mother, Sakura closed the door to her home and began her run towards the gate. Waiting for Naruto's little 'surprise' to get cooked and secured in her sealing scroll took longer than anticipated and she was a little late. Sakura didn't pack too much, just a few changes of outfitting, some food, and a medical book she had been studying for a while to read in her free time. Her kunai holster was packed, and her medical sealing scroll was filled with all the equipment she deemed necessary.

It wasn't long until the grand front gates of Konoha were in her sight, and she caught a glimpse at Shikamaru. He was missing his backpack, lying down on his back in the middle of the pathway, looking up at the clouds. Sakura couldn't help but shake her head at the Lazy genius's antics. "Hello Shikamaru…where is your back pack?"

Without giving any recognition to Sakura's presence, Shikamaru proudly pointed to the sealing scroll clipped to his side. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she frowned, "…There is a reason we do not seal EVERYTHING in one scroll you know that right?" She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Shikamaru finally acknowledged her presence with a smirk and meeting her eye to eye, "Heh, but carrying around a heavy bag is such a hassle." He said sheepishly.

Sakura chose to forget about it and sighed,"Has Lee-san arrived yet?"

Shikamaru pointed his finger behind her, she in turn, followed its direction and saw a small layer or dust rising to the sky, Sakura noticed it appeared like some kind of trail…and the trail was leading towards their position. Within seconds the cause of the dust was sprinting right towards them then came to an abrupt stop in front of them.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting I-"

"Got lost on the road in life?"

Sakura turned wide eyed and confused at Shikamaru's statement, '_When did he of all people know about Kakashi-sensei's excuses?'_

Lee tried again "No, I-"

"Saw a black cat and had to take an alternate route?"

"Shikamaru!" barked an agitated Sakura.

'W_hen did Shikamaru of all people enjoy endless teasing?!'_ Sakura thought, glaring daggers at the lazy shadow user on the ground. Lee tried for a third time

"Sorry. I was trying to find Gai-sensei and say goodbye before going, but I unfortunately couldn't find him anywhere. Somebody said something about him going to go see a dentist for a cleaning." Lee shrugged, with a clearly confused expression on his face.

Sakura cringed at the thought, but quickly shook it off, and waved her hand dismissively, "No worries, Lee-san, I only just got here as well."

"Oh…I see." Lee said, when he remembered something and dropped his pack and unzipped his bag.

"That's right, Sakura-san I have something for you"

Sakura's eyebrows rose in question. She let out a small gasp when she was presented with the set of expensive weights, "L-Lee-san I- I can't accept those, their…"

Sakura honestly didn't have time to look around in equipment stores often. But she knew a pair of chakra adjustable weights when she saw them. She was silenced by a toothy grin from Lee.

"Sakura-san, I cannot use these at all…as I'm sure you understand why. Really it's more than fine by me if you or anybody uses them."

Sakura hesitated while looking hard at the weights, "I'll pay for them when we get back to Konoha, I know roughly how much they are worth… thank you Lee-san." She said giving a soft grateful smile, and then quickly changing to a concentrated expression.

"How do they work Lee-san?"

Lee began, while handing one over to Sakura, "Their pretty straight forward, they are worn similar to a brace." He demonstrated with his own wrist, while Sakura followed.

"When they are secure, you will hear a click meaning they have locked."

Like clockwork, two clicks were heard from both of the weights, "To release them they have a simple lock here-"

Lee span around his arm, showing a clear button. Lee presses it an a release 'click' was heard, as the weight then hung loosely from Lee's arm, as he handed the other over to Sakura, who locked it in on her other wrist.

Lee nodded in approval, "Now to change how much they weigh, you perform a sheep seal for increasing the weight, or a tiger seal for decreasing."

Sakura followed as instructed by forming a Sheep seal, Lee nodded again, "Now place a free palm on the weight you want to adjust and mould chakra in that hand, the weight increases at a steady pace, and it will mark on the seal paper of the amount it weighs in pounds. However they decrease instantly, in case of an emergency situation."

Sakura nodded and then asked, "What is a good starting size that you recommend?"

Lee remembered back when he started using weights with Gai, and then looked back at Sakura, "For starting I would try between six to ten pounds, on either arms or feet, and increase it at your own pace in one-to-two pound intervals." Sakura nodded then moulded chakra in her hand, then repeated the same seal, and moulded chakra in the other weight. Sakura had settled for eight pounds.

She took two steps back from Lee, and tried lifting her arms. Then she tried a quick punch or two at thin air. Lastly she ran through the seal set for kawarimi no jutsu, noticing that indeed her speed had slowed with her seal forming.

"Do they hurt?" Lee asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, while I do feel their weight it doesn't hurt. How long do I wear them for?"

Lee nodded and then decided to say a slightly altered version of what Gai told him when he asked the same question, "It is best to wear them for as long as possible, if you find that they begin to hurt within an hour of use, decrease their amount. I would recommend that you wear them during missions as well, but only you can decide when you think it is appropriate to release them. While it is good to train with them, it is not worth it when your own life or a teammate's life is at risk."

Sakura reassessed all the information she was told by Lee, finally nodding,"Hai, I understand, thank you again, Lee-san, and like I said, I owe you when we return." Lee nodded, although he probably wasn't going to accept the money anyway, since technically he hadn't purchased them in the first place, and team Gai had long forgotten about them after their hiccup.

Sakura then remembered something, "You said on arms or feet earlier?" She asked for elaboration, which Lee responded with a sharp nod.

"Hai, they can be used on either wrists or above the ankles, unfortunately I only have that single pair, so I would suggest alternating between feet and arms each day until we return."

Sakura again nodded, paying a quick glance at her current choice of combat sandals.

'_Lucky I packed a pair of normal sandals as well.'_ She mused. Sakura recalled the noticeable speed difference Lee made when he removed his weights, and chuckled internally.

'_Kakashi-sensei will be in for a pleasant surprise the next time we spar_.'

It was then that Shikamaru chose to butt in, "Alright guys gather around." He ushered lazily, kneeling down and unfolding his map on ground.

Sakura and Lee kneeled down as well, "Ok, before we head to our destination can I just get a look at what equipment you are bringing, just what is in your weapon pouches is fine." All three presented their weapon pouches and opened them. Shikamaru gave a quick glance at Lee's other two weapons clipped to his belt, and took note of them before giving a firm nod that he was satisfied.

"Sakura, do you still remember what path your team took originally to get to wave?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai." she then showed the path team 7 originally took on the map. Shikamaru nodded when his suspicion was confirmed.

"Since we aren't escorting a civilian this time, we can save time by cutting through the forest here-"

He pointed at one of his markings on the map, "-I estimate it will be night fall by the time we pass through and reach here-"

He motioned towards his next marking that wasn't far from the first, "That is where we will rest, taking rotations for the night, and then we will move out by sunrise."

Shikamaru paused briefly before continuing, "As long as we don't run into anything troublesome, I predict we will reach the start of the bridge by early morning."

Shikamaru looked up at his other two teammates, and noticed Sakura had a questioning gaze when she spoke, "It doesn't take long to get to Wave, we could travel through the night and arrive before dawn."

Shikamaru had already took this into consideration, "I am going with the worst case assumption that Wave or possibly even ourselves will be attacked before or during our arrival, we wouldn't be in top condition if we didn't stop and rest during the night."

Sakura admitted defeat with a stern nod.

"We best get moving then, Lee, you're the strongest in the group, so you're in the front, I'll be in the middle to give instructions to both of you, and Sakura you will remain in the back and focus on detecting any foreign chakra signatures. Let's keep it one branch space between us as we move through the forest as well." Shikamaru yawned, as he folded his well used map up and slid it back in his weapon pouch, and proceeded walking through the giant sized gates.

Lee looked confused for a moment and was about to question Shikamaru about something until Sakura answered his question, "His backpack and other supplies are sealed in that scroll… if that's what you're going to ask Lee-san." She said dryly, still showing her disapproval of Shikamaru's actions.

"…Oh...how hip."


	12. Back to wave

Chapter 11 Back to Wave

* * *

The group was nearing their destination, Shikamaru was relieved that the entire journey went without incident. The sea of leaves from the towering trees however, were surrounding the group, and obscuring their vision of how close they truly were. Until Lee made his next jump and was blinded by the bright light of the sun, however he quickly adjusted and landed on the ground in front of him gracefully. Shikamaru and Sakura followed.

Once the team's eyes had adjusted from the sudden change of brightness, they looked at the sight before them. There was the entrance to the bridge, behind the bridge was an amazing view of the entire wave country. It was safe to say the country had taken a 180 on their state of finance, as there were new things added to the bridge that Sakura didn't recall from before.

On each side of the bridge there were large bronze shaded dogs wearing Konoha forehead protectors. The dogs were standing on their hind legs, and in one paw, the dogs held a fan resembling the Uchiha insignia. Judging by how the group could see their own reflections distorted on the towering K9's, it was easy to tell they were polished thoroughly weekly, maybe even daily. What was behind the dogs made Sakura smile, a tall Sakura tree full of vibrant pink petals.

'_So the dog is Kakashi-sensei, the fan is Sasuke-kun, and the tree is me…so where's…_ '

It was then that her eyes finally read the sign above to top of the entrance that was title in gold plated letters 'The great Naruto Bridge'. It was then that Sakura's smile widened and she chuckled shaking her head.

'_You deserve it, you baka_.'

Shikamaru whistled in awe, "Wow, you guys must really be famous here, hell, they even named the bridge after the knuckle head." Sakura hadn't taken her eyes off the sign, still smiling. She never voiced her agreement aloud.

"Speaking of Naruto-kun where is he? Isn't he supposed to be meeting us here?" Lee asked eager to see his rival and friend again.

"The gaki isn't here." Said an aged yet familiar masculine voice coming from the side of the group. There, leaning against a tree before them, was none other than the legendary Jiraiya.

He didn't seem to change much in appearance from the day he and Naruto left Konoha, his near impossibly clean white spiky hair may have grown a bit, but otherwise he was practically the same.

Jiraiya had noticed Sakura still had a grin on her face, "You know that he still complained that he didn't get a symbol of his own?"

Sakura frowned, yet quickly reformed the grin on her features, "Somehow, that doesn't seem to surprise me at all Jiraiya-sama."

"Do you know where Naruto has gone?" Shikamaru asked, finding this reunion too troublesome and wanted to proceed with the mission. Lee was nodding furiously in agreement to Shikamaru's question.

Jiraiya pouted, '_At least one of them still shows me some respect!'_ However he quickly recovered and pointed his thumb across the bridge.

"He said he wanted to say goodbye to some brat called Inari, or something like that. You will most probably find him somewhere over there." Jiraiya said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. With that said Lee beamed out.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama! HAWWW! Naruto-kun here I come, prepare yourself." He shouted out loud almost as if he was expecting Naruto to hear his claim, and took off across the bridge before the others could say anything, leaving behind the all too familiar dust trail.

Shikamaru and Sakura shook their heads while Shikamaru muttered, "I blame Gai-sensei for this…so troublesome." Sakura grunted in agreement.

Jiraiya's sweat dropped, '_…Wow….that's some speed…'_

"Will you be coming with us, Jiraiya-sama." Shikamaru asked, almost as if, no… he didn't care what just happened.

Jiraiya took a moment to recover, but eventually replied, "Unfortunately no, this is where I must head off and carry out my business. But if you don't mind I need to burrow your medic for a second." The teens raised their eyebrows in question at this.

Jiraiya smiled sadly and said clearly being over dramatic, "This old body isn't once what it used to be. I've injured my back while trying to keep that gaki settled down." He emphasized this by rubbing his lower back with his arm.

Sakura nodded, although her questioning gaze remained, "I'll take a look at it then Jiraiya-sama. Go on without me Shikamaru, ill catch up with you and Lee-san later." She turned to find Shikamaru was already starting his trek across the long bridge already.

Without looking back he lazily flung his hand over his head as if it was too hard to wave and said through a yawn, "No problem, we will see you later then."

Sakura's right eye began to twitch, as she grinded through her gritted teeth, "Shikamaru…."

Sighing, she turned her attention back to Jiraiya, noticing that his expression was different from earlier. It seemed as if he was preparing himself for something that he knew was going to be long, complicated, and potentially dangerous. Sakura soon figured out just from that look that Jiraiya's back was perfectly fine, he was just looking for an excuse to talk to her about something…classified.


	13. New Recognition

Chapter 12 New Recognition

* * *

Sakura sighed and decided to speak first, "Tsunade-sama told you that I know about Naruto's…situation didn't she." Jiraiya was caught off guard with that one and his eyes widened slightly, but soon changed back to normal and he smirked.

"Very perceptive. Yes, before you guys got here, Tsunade sent a message back using one of her messenger slugs and updated me on your…understandings of Naruto." Jiraiya unconsciously scratched the back of his head. "None the less, that makes things a little easier. There has been a little bit of a setback to the original planned schedule to my searching."

Sakura blinked a few times and started worrying. Before she would start overreacting though, Jiraiya eased her concern, "It's nothing major, it's just that I have been informed of another outpost being spotted, which I will be travelling to as well, meaning I will not return for an additional week, maybe even two." He heard Sakura's relieved sigh, and then decided to add. "You don't need to worry about the Akatsuki making a move on him for more than half a year at least, and to my understanding they require the Kyuubi to be…extracted last for some reason. So Naruto is perfectly safe."

Sakura frowned, "Yes I know Jiraiya-sama…but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry about what will happen to Naruto." Sakura said, getting quickly agitated.

'_Heh, she really has created a miniature, pink haired version of herself, Naruto better watch out, something tells me her temper isn't the only 'inherited' trait she learnt from you, Tsunade.'_ Jiraiya mused. Sensing danger though if he didn't tread lightly, Jiraiya quickly apologized and continued.

"I am truly glad you know about all this though." Sakura was taken aback by that, and Jiraiya shook his head, deciding to voice his hopeless attempts for the entire time of their training.

"I tried getting the Gaki to tell you guys about the Kyuubi all the way back from when you entered the chuunin exams. Being the typical stubborn brat he is, he refused to tell anybody. I'm sure you have come to your own reasons as to why."

Sakura nodded and broke her gaze with the toad sage, she had already known about his before from her talk with Tsunade, "He thought we would treat him like all the villagers treat him, he was afraid of what would happen if we knew...and he wanted to protect us." Sakura unconsciously clenched her hand into a tight fist.

'_Well, she hit the nail right on the head with that one.'_ Jiraiya thought, feeling similar traces of annoyance towards his student.

"While I cannot speak for Sasuke-kun, I myself would never see Naruto as a monster…I may hit him, I may constantly scold him, I may even insult him… " Sakura honestly had no idea why her face was suddenly damp, but refused to break down at that point and continued in more of a half shout.

"But calling him a monster is the last thing I would EVER accuse him of being. Monsters do not care for others, monsters do not help people that treat them like crap, and monsters enjoy hurting people. If anything, the villagers that show hate to him fit more in the category of monster before I would even consider Naruto as anything else other than who is truly is, and that is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura sniffled, and rubbed her sore eyes. She then felt a comforting hand placed on her shoulder and looked up to see a Jiraiya giving a warm smile, "And that, is why I always pressure the fool to trust his friends." Sakura finally gave a soft smile while murmuring a silent 'thank you'

Jiraiya let out a sigh, and looked at the girl in pity. While he did not want to dump more responsibility on the girl's shoulders, he knew that he didn't really have any other option. He waited until Sakura appeared more calmed down before he spoke again.

"Unfortunately, I have more information to tell you." He ignored Sakura's surprised gasp and walked over to a public bench and gestured her to follow, this conversation was probably going to last a while.

'_More information?! What else is there that I don't know?!_' Sakura mused, while following his prompt to sit next to him as he began.

"As you know a jinkuriki-" He stopped talking when he noticed Sakura tense and heard the wood of the seat her hand was gripping give a loud crack, sending chips of wood flying around in a blur.

"Please Jiraiya-sama, don't use 'that' word...please." Sakura said above a whisper, staring at the ground.

"Sorry. As you know people with... tenants are linked via their chakra coils and depending on the complexity of their seals. From your experience with Gaara and his Bijuu tenant, the Shukaku, you can understand that the person can use specific abilities granted to them from the Bijuu sealed within them."

Sakura winced at the memory of the once crazed Gaara, and his strange abilities such as the control of sand, and his transformation. She nodded. Jiraiya thought his words through carefully and continued, "Naruto as well is granted abilities from his tenant, some you are familiar with, such as amazing stamina and faster healing compared to others...those are not the only abilities he is granted however. Did you ever notice a time where there was red chakra surrounding Naruto?"

Sakura didn't need to think long to recall a time, as she had over a year to ponder with herself about the mystery between Naruto and the Kyuubi, she was able to put certain things together, "Yes, during the chuunin exam in Naruto's match against Hyuuga Neji. I honestly lost all hope for Naruto's victory when Neji had sealed all of his Tenketsu...only now do I understand just how impossible it was for him to stand back up from such a severe injury...the wound should have even killed him if it wasn't for the Kyuubi."

Realising she was trailing off, she quickly got back to the question, "Soon after though, Naruto called forth red chakra, I heard many people in the crowd around me sort of start to panic, until they heard Naruto talk and give his traditional smile. The chakra though...it felt so evil....That was the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto called upon that time wasn't it?"

Jiraiya was astounded at the amount of knowledge Sakura knew so far, even though she was left in the dark for so long, "I see you really have had a lot of time to give this thought."

Sakura shrugged, "I respected the fact that Naruto wanted to keep it quiet, so I haven't been able to discuss it with anybody until yesterday."

Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding and then continued, "Yes, that is correct, Naruto can call upon the Kyuubi's chakra at his own will. There is however, a slight complication with that." Sakura's eyes widened and had a look of concern again, Jiraiya didn't want to leave her in suspense and continued.

"Yondaime designed the seal so that over time, Naruto is granted more access to the Kyuubi's chakra. In doing so, the Kyuubi slowly weakens over time, until it will reach a point where the Kyuubi will disappear forever, leaving nothing but a very large addition to Naruto's chakra pool. The problem with that is there is a bit of an unwanted side affect with that. Sometimes the chakra can be called out without his will. When this happens, he gains animalistic features such as sharpened nails, more defined whiskers, and most noticeably the bright Red eyes of the Kyuubi. When in this form, Naruto is granted enhanced strength, quicker regeneration, but originally had an attitude of a berserker."

Sakura's sudden gasp caused Jiraiya to wait, "T-That...that explains the time... during our time in the chuunin exams, when...Orochimaru came to mark Sasuke-kun with the cursed seal."

Jiraiya frowned, but didn't interrupt her recollecting thoughts, "Naruto went berserk when Sasuke-kun attempted to hand over our scroll in a desperate attempt to save us. He started attacking Orochimaru like crazy, but he was so strong...So strong that he was knocking a giant snake summon off balance, and even was able to hold it back from attempting to attack us...the Kyuubi made him do that?!"

Jiraiya nodded to the gaping and shocked girl, "I have discovered that Naruto unconsciously draws out the Kyuubi's chakra against his will when he gets extremely angry, probably some link formed with the Kyuubi's personality... I'm honestly not sure why. Fortunately, he is still completely himself, and is more in control and calmer now when that form happens." Sakura released the very long breath she was holding in relief. But raised an eyebrow when Jiraiya sighed, sounding somewhat disappointed

"I honestly wish to say 'that is all, now go see the gaki' but I'm sorry, that isn't the only limit of that state."

Sakura's body stiffened, but she urged Jiraiya to continue, "As Naruto's temper rises, the Kyuubi can flow more chakra throughout Naruto. It eventually becomes so much that it gets to a point, where the red chakra becomes visible to the ordinary eye, and a red layer of chakra forms around Naruto's body. The chakra acts independent to Naruto's body, and the chakra shapes itself in the form of a miniature Kyuubi with the inclusion of a 'chakra tail', that appears behind Naruto."

Quickly seeing if Sakura was still with him, he tried to cheer the now very inanimate girl up, "The good news though, is Naruto is still completely in control in this state and can easily remain calm."

He was confused though when Sakura's body language didn't change however, "…T-That's the second time you have said 'still in control'…please tell me it doesn't get worse." She whispered, no, begged Jiraiya.

Jiraiya inwardly cursed himself for his poor choice of words, "I am truly sorry Sakura…but now it gets worse."

Jiraiya honestly felt like taking on all of Akatsuki AND Orochimaru when he saw the already shocked girl begin to silently cry, with no trace of emotion on her face, "F-Forgive me, I don't even know why I'm crying, continue, please."

Jiraiya knew that if he kept going at this rate, he would have to explain to Tsunade why her apprentice experienced a nervous breakdown and had to return to Konoha, so he chose to smoothen out the razor sharp edges for the already bleeding to death girl.

"More tails grow over time as Naruto temper increases even more, each time a new tail is formed, the more control the Kyuubi gets over Naruto. While willpower helps with the second tail, it cannot hold the Kyuubi back for long when the third tail is formed, and Naruto has trouble distinguishing friend from foe...."

Jiraiya had to think very hard what words to use for the last form, "After the fourth tail is formed…..the boy that we all have come to know as Uzumaki Naruto, loses control completely...Naruto goes unconscious…and all that remains is the Kyuubi."

If there was a word that could describe Haruno Sakura at this point, the most fitting term was 'the living dead'. The girl's glassy eyes were fixed to the ground. She was not moving the slightest muscle, she could honestly compete with the Statues to their right. The only signs of any motion were the slow streams of tears running down her soft pale skin, and dripping down onto to turning muddy ground.

Jiraiya looked at her with complete concern, internally cursing himself endlessly for how much he screwed up with filling her in. He secretly thanked god when he heard her sniffle to show she was still sane.

"I…" Sakura croaked but tried again.

"E-ever since I joined team 7…I-I-I felt completely useless after our first real mission….. w-w-when Sasuke-kun l-left and Naruto tried to bring him back, p-promising me…I-I never felt so pathetic and u-useless in my l-life….I-It was the main reason I went to T-Tsunade-sama to beg and b-become her apprentice…s-so I no longer just watched t-their backs, and-and be able h-h-help them…."

She shook her head rapidly, remembering the sudden dark secret she had stumbled into, "B-But n-now I see that even after all t-this time…..I-I-I-I….I c-can do nothing but c-cry. I-I can't help him with this...I-I am still u-useless!"

Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore, and knew that he wasn't going to screw up this time, or he would never, EVER write an Icha Icha book again. "You are the only person right now that can help him." Jiraiya spoke loud, giving a warm smile to the girl that slowly turned her head to meet his firm gaze.

"I-I'm the only person who can h-help Naruto?" Sakura whispered, her emerald orbs showing an emotion Jiraiya was thankful for seeing.

Hope.

"That's right. Naruto no longer is alone amongst his friends, what truly matters to Naruto more than ever are your feelings towards him, and accepting him for who he is. Until he finally sees that people will accept him regardless of his burden, you are his only hope for seeing the truth to not be afraid."

Jiraiya noticed life returning in Sakura's face, as her eyes were narrowing and gleaming like fire in understanding and determination, "And you can help Naruto as well with his problem with the Kyuubi and Akatsuki, regardless what you truly believe." He reached into his coat, and pulled out several tags with the writing 'suppress' labelled in firm black on it.

"These are seal tags I have made that suppress Bijuu chakra instantly when placed on a target. While Naruto doesn't require these with the first tail, and in most cases, the second tail. The third tail….and above, will require these tags to be used. They will knock the wind out of him, but it is much better than the alternative. Carefully place one on his forehead, and the Kyuubi's influence over Naruto will vanish."

Sakura looked hard at the thin pieces of paper that were going to allow her to help Naruto. She reached for them, held them firm in her hand, and then placed them into her weapons pouch. Unconsciously she reached for her canteen afterwards, and drank several mouths full of water to sooth her dry throat. She then poured some of the cool, soothing liquid into her free palm and splashed it on her face, helping remove the grogginess feeling. She then reached for her long disposed of back pack sitting next to her, and unzipped the front compartment where she kept a small face washer and dried herself off.

Normally Jiraiya would be furiously jotting down in his note pad for his 'research' as he watched Sakura recompose herself, but decided it was for the very best not to, giving a quick glance at the seat she partly damaged earlier on reflex, he couldn't help but wince.

'Y_ep…she is a miniature version of Tsunade alright…Naruto, I hope to god you don't piss this _kunoichi _off, or you may encounter something worse to fear other than the Akatsuki…the wrath of one very angry woman.'_

He was brought out of his thought by Sakura's surprisingly strong and confident voice, "What will you do now, Jiraiya-sama?" Jiraiya stood up and stretched emitting a loud and hollow crack from his neck and back.

"I will be heading off to this outpost that was found near the border town in the fire country, then once that has been investigated, I'll move on to the next one that has is in the Lightning country." He groaned at the long journey ahead of him.

Sakura remained seated and bowed her head deep in thought. Looking ahead at her own new task and responsibility set before her.

She then looked up at Jiraiya with a strong gaze full of determination, "You have my word Jiraiya-sama, I will look after Naruto."

Jiraiya smirked and chuckled, as he began walking towards the forest their team came from earlier, "I don't doubt you will. Now you best catch up with your group before they start gathering suspicions hmm." Jiraiya hinted suggestively. Sakura had no clue what Jiraiya was implying with that, but decided to ignore it.

"Good luck with your journey, Jiraiya-sama." He waved dismissively, then disappeared into darkness of the forest, leaving behind Sakura.

She decided to sit on the bench for a few moments longer, until she picked up her pack and began her walk along the quiet bridge, more eager to meet her teammate more than ever.


	14. Team United

Chapter 13 Team United

* * *

'_That must be a very severe back injury…yeah right. This is the second time something involving Sakura has resulted in her arrival being late. Back in our mission she treated a person's back within not even two minutes…yet it has been thirty odd minutes, it took me roughly ten minutes to drag myself across that bridge, so something's amiss…_ 'Shikamaru broke from his thoughts when he saw his spandex wearing teammate successfully complete his eighth lap around the village and he sighed.

'_Yet it took this freak not even a minute to cross the bridge…and where is Naruto? Surely the knucklehead saw or HEARD the commotion this guy is making, the entire town sure has…so troublesome.'_

"I FEEL YOUR OVERWHELMING AURA OF YOUTH NARUTO-KUN!" Shikamaru heard Lee proclaim somewhere in the town.

Shikamaru released a sigh and leaned back onto the surprisingly comfortable dog statue on the side of the bridge exit. Unlike his partially crazy teammate, he found it too much of a hassle to search the entire town for their missing blond team member….and he most certainly wasn't going to be shouting out his name while proclaiming his 'vibrant display of youth' to the entire world.

A light chuckle was heard, "Somehow, this doesn't surprise me one bit that I would find you here like this eh, Shikamaru?" came a proud and familiar voice. Shikamaru only opened his left eye to greet his guest, but quickly opened both and went slightly agape. If it wasn't for his fox baring smile, he would have mistaken Uzumaki Naruto for somebody else.

Shikamaru immediately noticed that he had grown astronomically considering how short he was before he left. Naruto was now roughly the same height as Shikamaru. His golden blond hair had grown slightly all around and on the side of his face. His forehead protector now was black instead of blue, and appeared extra long, as Shikamaru noticed the long end straps flowing freely behind Naruto's back in the cool breeze. Naruto's face hadn't changed much accept for what comes in age, his lively blue eyes hinted he still he was his hyperactive and mischief old self. It seemed he still had it in for orange, as he was wearing a modified version of his traditional orange jump suit. There were now fine shades of black on the top part of his jacket, but he still stuck out like a sore thumb out in the open.

Naruto chuckled again at Shikamaru's surprised expression, "Good to see you too, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru quickly collected himself, stood up and sighed, "Indeed, long time no see Naruto, I see you have been keeping well the past two odd years."

Naruto nodded and beamed, "Hehe you bet, Ero-sennin, has been teaching me all sorts of awesome new jutsu since we left, at the rate I'm going I will be Hokage in no time!"

Shikamaru couldn't resist the smirk, that one sentence basically concluded most of his suspicions he had about his hyperactive comrade and friend, "Still your same old self I see." Shikamaru said in a conclusive and somehow relieved tone. Before Naruto could respond he had to quickly dodge to the right at an incoming missile foot, which belonged to none other than an ecstatic Lee.

"HAWWWW! Your reactions and senses have improved greatly Naruto-kun!" Lee beamed.

Naruto almost fell over backwards before he shouted in return, "What the hell Fuzzy Brows! Is that how you say 'hi' to a long time comrade!?"

Lee gave a toothy grin and did his traditional nice guy pose, "Of course, what other better way is there to have a grand reunion with one of your rivals than to have one with your fists in a youthful exploding epic spar!?"

Shikamaru didn't even know why he felt he should educate the miniature Gai otherwise, "Gee, Lee, I don't know, but I hear talking to them works well. Maybe you should give that a try first before you try to decapitate another person's head again."

Naruto had by then recovered from the attempted concussion by Lee and tilted his head to the side deep in thought. He then pointed his finger at Shikamaru, then Lee, then back to himself before resting his hand on his chin. Shikamaru snickered at the blonde's antics, but answered his silent question.

"Yes there are three of us coming from Konoha genius, our medic is apparently looking at Jiraiya's back for an injury he claims you gave him." He said, smoothly dodging mentioning who that medic was, as he was silently scheming something to amuse himself with.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin, "Hey! It was his fault when he asked to have a spar on the top of an old building. It wasn't my fault that the roofing collapsed on him when he did that ridiculous tap dance he does claiming 'you are fighting the legendary Jiraiya', heh, stupid Ero-sennin." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed from his suspicions earlier.

'_Hmm…so he did injure his back, but something like that wouldn't really injure a shinobi enough to require a medic's attention…especially a sannin….maybe I'm just over analysing the situation.'_

Lee was about to ask Naruto if he wanted to engage in a spar until he noticed his blond friend narrowing his eyes on something coming across the bridge.

Lee in turn looked as well and smiled, "Ah, I was beginning to wonder where Sakura-san had got to." Lee didn't notice the sudden gasp coming from his friend, but Shikamaru sure did.

"Sakura-chan?!" He questioned excitingly. Before either could confirm, Naruto was already running and waving in the direction of his old teammate.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up at the announcement of her name with the added suffix she hadn't heard in a long time, and her eyes widened when she saw who the call had came from.

'_I-Is that-'_

"N-Naruto?!" She yelled back and began walking faster until they came a few feet away from each other and met emerald to oceanic blue eyes.

Shikamaru snickered at the pairs antics. Both of them had their mouths slightly hung open, staring in fascination at one another.

Shikamaru heard a sniffle and raised an eyebrow and turned to see Lee rubbing his eyes, "What a beautiful reunion! Shikamaru-kun, you without a doubt were correct."

'_Last time I checked 'talking' didn't mean just calling out each other's names then having a staring contest, you idiot... _'

Shikamaru inwardly moaned, '_This mission is becoming more and more troublesome…and nothing has even happened yet!'_

Sakura could not believe how just one glimpse of him could vaporise all that built up anxiety and conflicting anger she had for him looking into his traditional fox like smile. Finally recovered from her shock at his change, she spoke first surprisingly a little nervous more than anything.

"I-It's great to see you again Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his shock, then replied in his hyperactive tone that she missed hearing, while scratching the back of his head, "It's great to see you again as well, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura had a rush of things she wanted to say to him, but she didn't even know where to start. Quickly remembering where she was, she stifled all her questions.

'_There is time for that later…'_

She reminded herself, it was then that she realised she wasn't looking down to meet his eyes anymore, she in fact was looking slightly above her head level.

"Y-You're taller than me, aren't you?" Naruto was caught off guard by the question, but quickly recovered and brought his hand up to his head and roughly measured it with Sakura's and suddenly realized as well.

"Oh… I guess so. Hehe I didn't even notice." he said through a light chuckle.

Sakura smiled softly, 'Y_ou really have grown…Naruto.' _

To the teens slight disappointment though, Lee and Shikamaru announced their presence, "Naruto-kun, I am truly interested to see the results to your training."

Naruto released his sigh and then turn and faced Lee with what surprised the others was a serious expression written across his features.

"Lee, there is a time and place for us to have our little spar and rivalry…"

To say Sakura and Shikamaru were shocked was an understatement, 'W_ow….he not only has grown in height but in maturity as well.' _Sakura mused, with a slight trace of disappointment.

Naruto then clenched his fist and waved it in front of Lee, while his eyes burned with fire, "YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF FUZZY BROWS! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SPANDEX WEARING ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO KONOHA WHEN WE DO, DATTEBAYO!"

'_I thought it was too good to be true…'_ Shikamaru mused, while voicing his displeasure with a groan.

"Baka!" Sakura barked out, but what had surprised the others was her voice didn't sound annoyed at all instead she was…laughing?

'_I really can't believe after all I have heard he still acts this _way.' She shook her head after a moment when she suppressed it to slight giggles.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're still you, Naruto"

'_I truly am...'_

Naruto chuckled in return and scratched his head again giving Sakura a genuine smile with his cheeks slightly pink hued, "T-thanks Sakura-chan, I hope you haven't change too much either."

"She's basically herself, but more violent than ever." Shikamaru answered for her, resulting in Sakura lifting a clenched fist and waving it at the shadow user.

Her face was slightly flushed, and her eyes were glaring daggers as she roared out, "I am not Shikamaru!" She inwardly cursed herself though as she just realized she had just proven Shikamaru's statement as correct and huffed and looked out towards the river.

Shikamaru didn't want to waste any more time, "While this is all nostalgic and everything, can we get a move on. Naruto, I was told by Tsunade-sama that you already have made contact with the client, what have they told you."

Naruto straightened himself up and then spoke, giving Shikamaru his full attention, "I spoke to Tazuna-jiji a couple of days ago. He told me that the town has been receiving numerous threats from Gato-teme's old organisation. Some through letters, and passing by thugs. Their orders are pretty clear, 'destroy the bridge or else...' While I don't know everything that well, but from what I get, the organisation has claimed ownership of the previous trade routes, but Wave here owns the quickest and less risky route in the fire country. So it's got to do with money....like it was the first time."

The group listened sharply to Naruto's story, "What kind of threats are they making Naruto?"

Naruto frowned at Sakura's question, but answered, "Tazuna-jiji told me they were more directed towards his family. But soon after they became threats to do with members of the town which included kidnapping, murder…the latest threat was they were going to destroy the entire town and blow the bridge up themselves." Naruto spat out.

Relaxing, Naruto continued, "The deadline they have set is in the next three days, at the current moment thanks to Ero-sennin taking care of a spy they had in the town, they do not know Wave has requested our help."

"At least we have the element of surprise on our hands. Did Jiraiya-sama find out any information about the groups new leader from the spy? "Shikamaru asked.

Naruto snickered, "You mean this osore oni-teme? No, Ero-sennin couldn't figure out who he is, but he did have his guesses. The spy seemed to be just some hired goon that was in it for money if anything else, so we booted him out of Wave...he isn't coming back anytime soon." Shikamaru nodded, and shared his suspicions with Naruto who agreed with each one being equally possible. Lee had remained silent the entire time, but none the less was as focused as the other members of the team.

"So what's next?" Lee enquired when the discussion seemed to be nearing the end.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "You're going to get that sparing match your wanting Lee." all three raised their eyebrows in question, "How troublesome...don't tell me I'm the only person here that doesn't know the other member very well."

"What do you mean, I know Sakura-chan and Fuzzy Brows a-"

"He means our fighting styles, baka!" Sakura interrupted Naruto, who sheepishly mumbled 'my bad' and said nothing else.

"...Yes Sakura is correct, even though this is a temporary team for this mission, it is critical that as a team we understand each other's abilities to be able to coordinate effectively. Knowing the team member personally helps, but it's not enough to help in a combat situation, Naruto." Naruto nodded in understanding, although he was still a bit puzzled.

Shikamaru dismissed his frustration at the blond and looked on the bright side. 'I_t's a work in progress.'_ he figured, and decided to set an example.

"Ok then Naruto, let's look at Sakura, while I know firsthand how skilful you are in medical jutsu, I don't know anything at all about how you fight. I only have heard rumours about the remains of the training ground when you spar with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura flushed slightly in embarrassment, but nodded.

"Medical jutsu?!" Ignoring Naruto's surprised question, he pressed on.

"As for you Lee, I don't know any of your abilities at all. The only time I have ever seen you fight was during the chuunin exams nearly three years ago. The only information I know about you is you're very skilled in taijutsu and have great agility." Lee nodded.

Then Shikamaru turned to their blond team mate, "And you...well, your Naruto!" and that's all Shikamaru said dismissively.

Naruto still was curious about Sakura's said talent, but focused more on Shikamaru's vague description, "What does that mean?"

Sakura chuckled, "He means you're the number one ninja at surprising people. More or less Naruto, he has no clue about what you have learnt all this time, like all of us." Naruto mouthed a silent 'oh' and then chose to leave it at that.

"Then finally there is me." Shikamaru announced, but paused when he noticed Naruto and Sakura share a snicker.

"What? Is it honestly that hard to envision me learni-"

"YES!" The remaining half of team 7 shouted in union at the shadow user.

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' then reached for his map, "Gather around." He instructed, as he kneeled down and unfolded the map on the hard and surprisingly clean concrete of the bridge.

When Shikamaru was sure the group was listening he began, "We will be moving here-" He pointed to a marked empty field on the map that was roughly a kilometre from wave. "Although you said we have three days, I would like you to leave behind several of your kage bunshin Naruto, and if something happens, I want them to intervene and notify us on what's happening."

Naruto nodded, and then stood up and took two steps back and formed his signature seal, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." A bakers dozens worth of clones 'poofed' into existence, each shared a glance with the original and then they disappeared in numerous directions around the town.

Naruto turned back and looked at his team "Done." He announced. Shikamaru nodded, and then Sakura spoke a brewing question.

"Where will we be staying throughout the mission?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Tsunade-sama told me Naruto has taken care of that."

All eyes were on Naruto, who grinned, "Tazuna-jiji have given us a hotel to stay in at in the middle of the town during the entire course of the mission. He also has given us a tab that he has passed around all the town stores and food stands. So we have free food as well."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief, "You were able to get us all that?!"

Naruto nodded and then said proudly, "It required a few autographs and pictures taken with some of the customers in the hotel and the store owners, but it's all taken care of!"

Shikamaru nodded, "Ok, we will drop our stuff off in our hotel rooms first before moving to our sparing destination. Lead the way Naruto." Naruto gave a mock salute which Shikamaru rolled his eyes at, and then lead the group through the town.

During their journey Sakura couldn't help but notice the way most of the town's people looked at Naruto and to an extent, herself as well. They looked to them with deep respect and gratefulness, and some even came over and shook their hands and gave their thanks again. Naruto, during the entire time wore a grand genuine smile.

'_They really do treat Naruto like a living legend here, I'm glad he is finally getting the acknowledgement he deserved so long ago.' _Sakura thought in pride, until she suddenly was met by a mob of fans.

Once Sakura had signed a few autographs of her own, she was met by her smiling teammate, "How awesome is it Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and nodded, "D-Did the same thing happen to you when you arrived?"

The blond laughed, "I didn't even make it half way across the bridge, I think I made Ero-sennin jealous."

Naruto continued guiding them through the town with a few more minor pauses, when he stopped the group outside a large building and announced, "We are here."

The group looked in awe at the hotel before them. The building itself was triple storied, with what looked like a balcony on each floor per room. The building was painted Maroon, and had two large double doors as entrance into the plaza. Over the door were large, fine, silver shaded letters that read as 'Hatake Inn'.

When they entered the building the group found nobody on duty at the counter. Naruto quickly explained that the entire hotel was granted to only them so they could carry on their business without fuss. He also explained that there was no room service because he felt Tazuna was being far too generous by what he had offered them already and had refused the free service. The group agreed with Naruto, although Shikamaru silently announced to himself that he would have welcomed room service.

Since Naruto's room was on the third floor, the others joined him. The room sequence in the end was Naruto adjacent to Sakura, with Lee in the room next to Naruto, along with Shikamaru next to Sakura. Once the others had packed, they regrouped in the dinning lounge which was on the first floor.

Shikamaru then addressed the team,"Alright, let's move out."


	15. Team Spar's

Chapter 14 Team Spar's

* * *

The chosen spot indeed was more than suitable for Shikamaru's proposed spar. It was a large field, with a few tall trees scattered around the field, which were perfect for using as cover.

"So Shikamaru, how are we going to do this?" Sakura asked.

"We are going to use Naruto's ridiculous amount stamina and chakra to our advantage in this situation." Shikamaru proclaimed.

Naruto looked confused, but chose not to say anything, although he had a bad feeling about this, "Naruto is going to spar…with all of us."

The other team members raised their eyebrows in question, while Naruto also seemed to have paled considerably and released a nervous chuckle.

"O-Ok then."

"I don't mean all of us at the same time, Naruto is going to fight each of us one at a time. This way we will not lose focus on each person's fighting style in a four way battle royal." Shikamaru made sure the others were with him before he asked his next question.

"Which of the three of us causes the most damage in an area?" Lee didn't even give anybody a chance to speak, and automatically responded loudly, and in a conclusive tone.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura was slightly flushed, and crossed her arms looking at the ground, before she emitted an annoyed grunt in agreement. Naruto blinked in puzzlement, wondering what was it that made Lee hold no trace of doubt.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow sharing the same suspicion but continued, "Well I can say for myself I'm the least destructive of the bunch."

Sakura looked up, still embarrassed from earlier, "Does that mean your sparing with Naruto first?"

"Nope."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Why not?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's too much of a drag to be honest."

'Y_ou lazy son of a-'_ Sakura withheld that thought, even though he was a lazy idiot, he was the team leader and had to respect his decisions…even if the excuse was pathetic.

Lee already put two and two together and smiled with a clenched fist waving in the air, "HAWWWWW! The time has finally come for our spar Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smirked at the miniature Gai's spirit, "Alright Fuzzy Brows, I warned you earlier though, I am going to clobber you to a pulp!"

"Baka! Just shut up and get out there." Sakura growled.

Naruto and Lee stood in the middle of the field at a distance of several meters and gave each other a stern stare.

"What are the rules Fuzzy Brows?"

"No high level nin jutsu's excluding kage bunshin, no gates."

Naruto pouted, "But Fuzzy Brows, that minuses most of my jutsu's..."

"So does that mean you haven't learnt anything new then, Naruto?" Shikamaru called, satisfied with the glare sent to him by the blond.

_'I know heaps more, but I would need to use the-'_

Naruto cut his thoughts off harshly, and mentally shook his head, _'No.'_

"Deal, Fuzzy Brows." Both combatants looked at each other square in the eye, as they issued their silent agreement on a countdown.

Three…

Two…

One…

GO!

Lee covered the gap between him and Naruto in not even a second and span around quickly in a spinning blur and shouted, "Konoha Senpuu!" The green blurred foot came to a solid stop when it colliding with Naruto's head with a loud bash, until a 'poof' overlapped the successful strike, replacing 'Naruto' in a explosion of dust. Lee felt a presence coming from the tree in front of him and looked up to gaze at the incoming rain of steel from kunais.

Lee snatched his nun-chucks off of his utility belt and almost like a dance, deflected all of the kunai that would have collided with him. Sending several flying in numerous directions as the two steels met. Lee's eyes suddenly widened however, when the kunai that he deflected 'poofed' into familiar balls of orange figures. Before the clones were upon him, Lee crouched into a small ball and readied his stance.

"Dai Senpuu!"

Lee then shot up several feet into the air spinning his body around like a type of dancer, releasing a violent whirlwind of sharp chakra around him sending the doppelgangers flying before disappearing from existence.

Lee's small victory was cut short however when he saw a fuma shuriken making a bee line towards him. Lee quickly prepared his nun-chucks to stop the spinning blade right in its tracks. That is until the shuriken 'poofed' into a pair of Naruto's and began a bombardment of punches and kicks at Lee in perfect synchronization, forcing Lee onto the defensive. Lee quickly did several back flips to get away from the pair, until all he saw was orange.

Lee surveyed his surroundings and noticed that he was encircled by at least two dozen doppelgangers of Naruto. Lee couldn't help but smirk at one of the clones.

"I see you have improved with your usage with the kage bunshin Naruto kun."

A voice behind lee responded, "And I see you have gotten faster yet again Fuzzy Brows. Also looks like you have practiced a lot with that weapon of yours too."

Lee turned to face the direction of the voice, remaining in his stance in case he was to be ambushed, "It's time to step this up a bit Naruto-kun"

A voice answered from Lee's right, "Hehehe…bring it Fuzzy Brows!"

Lee unconsciously flicked the nun-chucks in one of his hands, before clipping it back to his belt. Then he reached down for his knees and two loud 'clicks' were heard. Lee then brought up and presented the weights to his orange crowd. Lee's smirk became wider when he heard numerous curses come from the clones.

"He was wearing weights!?"

"Baka! When does he not wear weights? , geez sometimes you guys are a bunch of idiots."

"YOU are me! Baka!" The curses were silenced when the ground began to rumble, as Lee had let go of his weights and then began reaching for his wrists and a second two 'clicks' were heard.

"Oh shit…."

Several of the clones whimpered, as Lee repeated the same motion as before and stared straight into one of the Naruto's in front of him, "IKIMASHOU!!!!" And a second rumble was heard, and then within a second several of the clones had been already destroyed.

To the two observers on the side, Lee was nothing but a large green blur amongst the army of orange. Sakura was agape, "A-Amazing!" she stuttered out, watching as the Naruto's were 'poofing' out of existence in seconds. Naruto amongst the clones gasped when he felt something zoom past him, and deliver a firm kick in the back, shooting him across blasting into several other clones, dispersing them in one big 'poof'.

'_HOW FAST IS HE?!_'

Quickly substituting himself with one of his kage bunshin, he was relieved when Lee had momentarily paused in surprise to when he delivered a second blow to the now nonexistent clone. He took the split pause to his advantage as he jammed his fingers together, "Taju kage bunshin no jutsu."

"HAWWW! LET'S GO ALL OUT NARUTO-KUN!"

Lee shouted to the orange army coming into existence, as Lee whipped out his nun-chucks and resumed his blurred onslaught. While resuming his assault to find the real Naruto, Lee left behind dispersion clouds in his frenzied task. The fight was undeterminable because of the chaos, until a loud CRACK was heard throughout the field. And the pair waited in anticipation and in Sakura's case worry as well, as the large mass of smoke from the dissipated clones had cleared.

What they saw though made their sweat dropped. Lee had somehow made his Nun-chucks collide with his own face. Lee was rubbing his nose furiously, as a small tickle of blood ran down his lower face. Sakura was afraid he broke his nose until she heard Lee speak, luckily not hearing the familiar muffled sound a broken nose would cause.

"That was clever Naruto-kun, dissipating your kage bunshin before I hit them, making me self inflict damage on myself, you are a great strategist!"

Shikamaru snorted loudly at the bold claim, then they spotted Naruto waving his arms, with an apologetic look on his face not far from Lee.

"Sorry Fuzzy Brows, it's not that I meant to do that, you were just hitting my clones so fast, you could hit them at least twice before they disappeared..."

"Oh? I see." Lee mumbled, rubbing his nose once more, before falling back into his stance.

"Let's continue then Naruto-kun." Naruto barely had enough time to react to Lee's sudden burst of speed, summoning a single clone to defend against Lee's onslaught of attacks. It was similar to before, but this time in complete reversal.

Naruto was trying to contemplate his next move, until his eyes narrowed when lee wrapped his nun-chucks around himself.

'_What is fuzzy brow's…'_

Naruto didn't even get to finish his thought as he felt the chakra build up suddenly around the nun-chucks and then his eyes widened, '_Impossible! He-' _

Naruto was again cut off from his thoughts as Lee shouted, "Konoha Senpuu!" and flicked the nun-chucks around so fast that even the Sharingan wouldn't see it coming. The result was a shockwave of chakra that was visible to the naked eye that arched around Lee's entire front. The shockwave collided with both of the Naruto's, and sent them airborne. Only one 'poof' was heard, and that's when Lee acted.

Lee lowered himself in a crouch and then sprung himself into the sky, shadowing Naruto from underneath his body. Before Naruto knew what happened, he felt the solid enwrapping of bandages holding him in the air and his eyes widening in realization. Lee was about to call out the name of his jutsu, until the most unexpected thing happened.

'poof'

All three shared the same expression of shock and confusion, _'how?! Lee-san hit him? Kage bunshin's should disappear with a single hit!?!'_

Lee however, didn't have the luxury to think long about what had just happened though as he saw several people waiting on the ground bellow him like a pack of dogs waiting for a dangling piece of meat to fall off a stick. Lee reached for one of his kunai, and cut the wasted bandages from his Renge, then he reached for his spear, _'Remember to aim shallow, this is just a friendly spar after all'_ Lee mused.

Just before Lee landed, and the surrounding Naruto 's were able to pounce, did Lee unlocked the retracted spear. The moment Lee's feet hit the soft ground, he stood up as straight as humanly possible and then began rapidly spinning the spear around himself. To any other person, this would appear as an ordinary circus trick, to the trained eyes of a shinobi it was a sight to see. With each flick of the spear, Lee was releasing a small shockwave of sharp chakra that reached a couple of feet further than the spears physical size. The several clones surrounding Lee all dispelled, along with the cry from the real Naruto, who was knocked a few feet backwards from the collision with the chakra.

Lee stopped his attack, and placed the spear diagonally across his back, keeping one hand firmly open in front of him, ready in case it was a trap. Naruto staggered to his feet, gripping his right shoulder which had a semi sized gash going down.

Naruto's expression wasn't really one of pain though, more shock, "W-What was that?!" he staggered.

Lee took a step back from Naruto and began his explanation, "It took me a while, but I eventually learnt how to branch my taijutsu style attacks into my weapons. It's all thanks to Tenten and Ninkame-sensei I am where I'm at now with its control. I cannot mould chakra like an ordinary shinobi if you recall Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at the explanation, while looking at the gash on his shoulder, "Then why did I get cut with that spear, but not with the nun-chucks?"

Presenting said item, Lee continued, "The reason these didn't hurt you before Naruto-kun was because the shape of the weapon doesn't have any fine sharp edges. Whereas this-" Lee lifted his spear up for emphasis "-has small sharp edges on its corners, because of this instead of an arc forming like the nun-chucks, a small sharp edge is formed when I release the chakra shockwave. This allows me to cut further than its actual physical reach…had I wanted to Naruto-kun, I could have cut that arm right off."

Naruto's eyes widened and he paled while unconsciously gripping his cut shoulder more, "W-well good thing we are friends hey."

He began laughing nervously until asking in slight hint of panic, "Right…?"

Lee laughed, "Of course Naruto-kun! I would never do something like that to honestly anybody unless I had no choice!" Naruto sighed in relief, he turned his head in question though when he felt the soft but firm hand of Sakura on his non injured shoulder.

"Let me see, Naruto." She spoke softly.

Naruto did as he was told and allowed Sakura to see his right shoulder. He winced when she placed her palm over it, "Don't be such a baby, baka!" she scolded and rolled her eyes, although her grin betrayed her feigned annoyance.

Naruto pouted, "That hurt Sakura-ch-" He was forced to stop when he felt the soothing warm sensation over his injured shoulder. Naruto looked down in amazement, as Sakura's hand glowed a bright green aura.

Sakura chuckled, "You do remember I am the apprentice of the best medic-nin in the world right?"

Naruto was dumbfounded but responded, "Y-yeah…" Within seconds Sakura's hand stopped glowing and she removed her arm from Naruto's now healed shoulder, "How's that?" she asked, with a smirk of pride clear on her features. Naruto couldn't believe it, and poked his shoulder to see if it would hurt, and blinked in amazement when it didn't.

"Sakura-chan…you are so awesome!" He beamed.

Sakura was caught off guard with that praise and flushed slightly and laughed.

"You're welcome…now please explain what happened earlier with Lee when he had you caught in the bandages…I thought kage bunshin could only be hit once before dispelling?"

Naruto felt the eyes of his other teammates land on him, with the same questioning gaze. He grinned and took a step back from Sakura, "Yosh, Kage bunshin's only take a single hit before they dissipate. However I worked out if I spent more time in concentration and poured a lot more chakra into the jutsu, I can create a clone that is a lot stronger, and can take more hits before disappearing."

Naruto then formed his favourite seal but paused and closed his eyes in concentration. He then opened them and shouted "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and a single clone 'poofed' into existence.

Naruto then continued "The more time I spend on moulding the chakra, the more hits the clone can take. However, Ero-sennin discovered when I used it in training that if it comes in direct contact from chakra internally, like when dispelling a Genjutsu, the clone will dissipate."

To demonstrate Naruto elbowed his clone hard in the gut. Then while the clone was muttering curses to its original, Naruto placed his hand on the clones shoulder and forced chakra through it, instantly dispelling it.

Naruto turned back to his team and gave a sheepish smile "Because my chakra control is a little…bad, I can only create one of these 'super' clones. The chakra requirement is unreal too for the clone. The one I summoned in time before Fuzzy Brows attacked me used the same it would take to create thirty clones. The limit I can make is a clone that uses the same amount of chakra as two hundred clones, but it takes me around five seconds to create."

Shikamaru was playing the numbers game, "Wait a minute. Kage bunshin equally splits the chakra between the user and their clones. Does that not mean simply creating one bunshin would have the same effect?"

Naruto blinked, "No. I told you, I am pouring up to two hundred clones worth into the one clone."

Sakura was catching on, "But that doesn't make sense. It is still half the amount between the two."

The blonde's shaking head still held no doubt, "I am pouring MORE chakra than normal."

Shikamaru had to admit, this was a tough riddle, "You are pouring more chakra than just splitting half..."

Both Sakura and Shikamaru shared a sudden realisation glance, "Y-You are not just splitting your chakra in half with it!"

Sakura stuttered out, now making Naruto hold confusion, "Huh?"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru clarified for the still puzzled Lee, "You said you are putting two hundred clones worth into it, but the rule of kage bunshin is that you are splitting your chakra in equal half. It is obvious there is heaps more chakra involved with this modification. You are not pouring two hundred clones worth into the jutsu...Y-You are splitting your chakra into a two hundredth division between you and the clone!"

"A two hund-what?!" Naruto could only blink still in confusion, while the other three were looking at him as if he was a walking enigma.

_'Yet he is barely even phased after splitting his chakra down to so little...how much bloody chakra does this guy have?!'_ Shikamaru's mind practically staggered out.

The group continuing their state of shock directed at him was beginning to get to Naruto, "E-Ermm, well it made more sense when I was pouring two hundred clones worth."

Sakura recovered quicker compared to the rest, as she knew the reason why, "So basically, only you can create this type of clone, Naruto?" She lightly teased with a grin.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled, welcoming the change from the awkwardness, "Hehe, yeah!"

Shikamaru had recovered soon after, "That still doesn't explain how you escaped Lee's jutsu, it was clearly obvious one of you was the real you."

What the others did not expect though was Naruto to burst into laughter, "You guys truly didn't see it hey?!" he beamed, still laughing.

He quickly calmed down and then formed a seal "Henge no jutsu" he whispered. The team's eyes widened when they heard the familiar 'poof' the kage bunshin's made when they were killed. Only this time there was a log roughly half Naruto's size sitting there on the grass before them.

Lee staggered, "D-Does that mean…" He was silenced when Naruto 'poofed' back to his normal self, sitting there crossed legged with a large smile on his face.

"You all were too focused on the clone in the air, while I henged into a log and fell to the ground to prepare my counter attack." The rest of the team yet again went wide eyed and agape.

Shikamaru recovered first this time, "Number one ninja at surprising people...I can see how the saying came around now." Lee nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru started stretching, "So Naruto, do you require a small break?" he said through a yawn.

"Well I-"

"Good, let's get going before this becomes too troublesome." The shadow user interrupted Naruto, as he began walking towards the trees in the middle of the field. Naruto pouted, and muttered something along the lines of 'Nobody cares about me' as he followed.

* * *

Naruto quickly took note of where Shikamaru proposed their spar took place on the field. They were standing in between several of the trees.

Naruto smirked at the implication, "Going to try catching me in your shadow are we, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru grunted, while he began wrapping something around one of his kunai that Naruto couldn't work out what it was. Shikamaru finally responded, in that typical laid back manner he always had.

"The sun is too bright out here, it would be less troublesome to fight in the shade."

Naruto snickered at the clear lie, "What restrictions would you like Shikam-"

"None."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Ehh? Are you sure Shikamaru?" Shikamaru nodded lazily, and sighed that he would have to explain his reasons once again.

"While your spar with Lee showed us a fair few of your abilities, we didn't see any of your 'awesome jutsu' that you were referring to." Shikamaru said, dripping with sarcasm towards the end.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you underestimating me Shikamaru?"

"Are you underestimating ME, Naruto?"

Naruto charged straight towards the shadow user, determined to wipe that smirk off his smug face. Until Naruto quickly realized he had been tricked, and looked down and to his confirmations, he saw the small fast blur of Shikamaru's shadow heading straight towards him. Naruto changed course, and did several rolls and jumps backwards in desperate attempt to get away. His eyes Narrowed when the shadow instantly corrected its course.

Naruto quickly formed his favourite seal in the middle of his next jump. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto then did a back flip and shouted 'Henge no jutsu!' and turned himself into the shape of a fuma shuriken. The clone then grabbed the 'shuriken' and threw it at an angle, spinning around the trees, until disappearing out of sight behind one. The clone then 'poofed' as it got caught in the shadow.

Naruto's eyes narrowed behind the tree he was hiding from Shikamaru's far right. He took note that Shikamaru still hadn't moved from his spot not far from a tree. He then formed his favourite seal again, and began his plan.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, as he saw the familiar blond headed figure reveal himself partially behind a tree to his right.

'_Surely he is not that dumb, he is up to something…heh, guess it's time I put it to use then.'_ he mused. Shikamaru got down on one knee, and then formed his usual seal used for his shadow techniques.

"Ankoku metsuki no jutsu" he whispered, closing his eyes.

A large figure appeared through Shikamaru's shadow, at first it looked like some sort of line, then it starting slithering almost as if it was a snake. It towered Shikamaru's crouched form at 7feet in height. It was then Shikamaru opened his eyes to reveal his pupils had disappeared. And his eyes had no white in them, just a bottomless pit of black.

Sakura and Lee gasped. "W-What is that?" Sakura asked.

Lee 's eyes narrowed and then said, "It looks like it is...searching for something?" Shikamaru's 'eyes' looked left and right. The shadows gaze fell on the tree Naruto was hiding behind.

Shikamaru saw the light outline around Naruto, he took note that he appeared to be climbing up the tree.

'_Probably to use the trees to get around behind me.'_ he concluded.

His 'eyes' then caught a sparkle of light below. In interest he looked down and his eyes widened.

There below his feet and coming up rapidly, was none other than another Naruto. There was an insanely bright light coming from the Naruto's palm _'Rasengan!' _Shikamaru's mind shouted. He barely had enough time to dodge, as Naruto exploded out of the ground, Rasengan cutting through the ground like a drill.

"Rasenga-huh?"

Naruto said in confusion when he missed his target coming out of the ground. Shikamaru reached into his weapon pouch and threw the kunai he had tagged earlier. The kunai flew past the still airborne ascending Naruto, and then it exploded with a blinding light.

The others couldn't see what happened, but when Naruto landed Rasengan still in hand, and wasn't moving a muscle, they knew he had been caught. Shikamaru then brought his hand up to his head and held it away from a roughly a foot. Naruto did the same, only the Rasengan was centimetres away from connecting with his head.

"Well, it seems you're in a bit of a sticky situation Naruto." Shikamaru said proudly and mockingly. Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance, until breaking into a smirk.

'poof'

"Did you forget about something?" A voice said behind the now yawning Shikamaru.

"Nope."

And just as he finished saying that, the Naruto behind him fell over on the ground hard, causing Naruto to cry in surprise. Naruto's body was then dragged quickly through the grass towards the nearest tree. Then Naruto was lifted off his feet, hanging upside down several feet in the air. Naruto groaned in irritation, 'W_hy does this ALWAYS happen to me?!'_ he mentally cursed, before glaring daggers at the innocently observing Shikamaru and shouting curses.

"What the hell! You rigged the field before we started?!"

Shikamaru shook his head "I set up the trap using my shadow, while you were too busy climbing a tree, you great strategist you." Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance, and mutter incoherent words, although at the sight of him hanging upside down, it was quite humorous.

"Hiden Taijutsu Ougi!"

A voice shouted behind him and Shikamaru turned his head wide eyed. He saw Naruto charging straight towards him in a seal foreign to him. The look on his face though actually sent a chill down Shikamaru's spine, it was a look and expression filled with a sadistic joy along with an evil smirk.

'_Naruto...please for the love of god don't do THAT of all things.'_ Sakura mused in disapproval, covering her face in refusal to see what was about to happen. Naruto moved before Shikamaru could react and lodged his fingers into a....sensitive area.

"Sennen goroshi!"

Shikamaru was sent airborne gripping his buttocks and screaming in pain and surprise.

"Naruto...you baka!" Sakura muffled through her hand, shaking her head repeatedly.

Lee was however astounded, "Naruto-kun is amazing! That Jutsu appears very lethal! So this is the result of his training?"

Sakura had to look at Lee to make sure he was sanely speaking, "Lee-san...I hope you're not being serious."

To say Shikamaru was not amused was a serious understatement. He was limping back in sight, occasionally rubbing his buttocks. The look on his face was very entertaining.

"Shikamaru…lets end it there." Said the Naruto hanging in the tree, as the clone was untying him from above.

"….This is too troublesome." Said Naruto, before the clone cut him free, and he fell to the ground.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Indeed…far too troublesome." Sakura's sweat dropped and her left eye unconsciously twitched.

'…_.Idiots.' _

Lee however was shouting very much the opposite. "THAT'S SO HIP NARUTO-KUN!"

The pair limped or walked their way over to the others.

Lee was already at Naruto with questions, "Naruto-kun where did you learn that jutsu? Can I learn it too? Does it require any seals? Does I-"

"LEE-SAN!...it's a forbidden jutsu." Sakura tried to cover up the fact that it WASN'T a jutsu at all.

Shikamaru shook his head muttering 'Troublesome'.

"So Naruto...where were these 'new awesome' jutsu of yours?"

"You chickened out early so I didn't have a chance to use them!"

"...You were the one that suggested it."

Sakura decided to cut in to their argument, "Shikamaru…what was that jutsu you used earlier, I've never seen anything like it before?" Shikamaru released a sigh, and began his explanation on the ankoku metsuki.

"So that's how you saw me coming at you from both sides, that jutsu almost gives the byakugan a run for its money!" Lee and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

Shikamaru shrugged, "like I said, I can only see through the shadow in one spot at a time, so it not exactly a complete sphere of vision like the byakugan."

Sakura then looked to Naruto, "Are you ready for another fight Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto grinned and beamed, "Hai, Sakura-chan!"

"Alright, let's get going then." She said as they walked towards the field. When they were out of immediate hearing range Sakura added in a whisper.

"Naruto, if you hold back on me, I promise you, that I will beat the hell out of you."

Naruto turned and looked into her emerald orbs and smiled, "I'll try not to disappoint you then Sakura-chan!"

* * *

It was Naruto's turn to pick where to fight this time. He chose to be positioned on the field out in the open, with a few of the trees not far from his back. He looked to his friend.

"What are the restrictions, Sakura-chan?"

"None." She responded, as she pulled out of her weapon pouch a pair of thick gloves, and began putting them on, she eyed her weight bands while doing so.

'_Lee-san said I should wear them at all times, this is the perfect opportunity to give them a work out.'_ she concluded, and kept them on.

Before dropping into a stance she added, "Naruto, as your friend I feel I should warn you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question and Sakura continued, "…Don't try and block my attacks, you will regret it."

With that she rushed towards Naruto, readying a punch. Naruto followed her advice and dodged her punches, he felt a weird sensation though with each punch that he just dodged.

'_...What is this feeling…is that…chakra?'_

Naruto had no idea when he was retreated back to the trees, but he gasped when he realized he had been cornered by a tree. He barely dodged to the right in time, but the tree wasn't so lucky. What the group saw made all three look dumb founded. The tree had broke in half from where Sakura's fist had connected, sending the poor tree falling over and landing with a loud 'thump' giving off a mini tremor.

"...Holy shit!" Staggered out to everyone's surprise, Shikamaru of all people.

Lee without breaking his gaze said to the shadow user, "You really didn't know anything about Sakura-san's overpowering youth, didn't you Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru just nodded dully, still in shock.

Naruto had paled noticeably when he saw the damage done to the tree occur in a loop in his head.

'_I-I better stop fooling around Sakura-chan…I might get killed._'

He inwardly whimpered, secretly thanking god he had avoided her fists all this time.

"Are you going to just stand there and look like an idiot, or are you going to do something?" Sakura's scolding brought him out of his thoughts and he readied a kunai and rushed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but dodged stylishly as he tried to slash poorly at her. She continued to gracefully dance around his attempts to hit her, while growing more frustrated by the second at his un-Naruto like fighting. Pulling out the kunai holstered on her back, she clashed against his kunai several times in rhythm. She then changed her strategy with his next slash attempt, putting away her kunai and grabbing his arm while bringing her fist to millimetres away from hitting his shocked face.

"Naruto, I swear to god if you keep holding back on me I am going to hit you for real next time!" She then vented out her rage with a harsh dong on the blonds head, which brought to her surprise amazing satisfaction, as she then shoved him back.

"Take me seriously damn it!" She hissed, while Naruto rubbed his lump forming head.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan." He replied with automatically, forming his seal which made her grin.

"Now that's more like it!"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted, as several dozen clones came into existence and began attacking Sakura. To his surprise Sakura was evading and countering most of his clones bombardment very well, although he was getting the occasional hit in.

'_Blasted weights!, I can really feel them slowing down my hand coordination now more than ever!'_ Sakura inwardly cursed as another clone successfully landed a hit through her guard. What further aggravated her though other than her slowed speed was how light the blows felt from the successful hits. Deciding she had enough she took action after the next attack. A clone took a swing at her head, which she ducked and delivered an upper cut to the clones jaw, sending it air born for a few seconds before it dispersed.

She was given little time to celebrate as two other clones were upon her. She eventually found an opening in the pair's synchronised attacks, delivering an elbow in the gut to one blond, while then spinning around on one leg to kick box the other one square in the face. Sensing an incoming hit from behind, she span and blocked the foot with her arm, then grabbed the offending leg and swung the Naruto into another one coming at her side. She glared at the remaining blond that she had tossed not far from her.

"Damn it Naruto I know you are better than this!" The blond picked himself up and mumbled his apologies again.

Sakura groaned, but decided to poke, "Are you telling me that even though you left the village to train for two years with Jiraiya-sama, that you made little progress at all?!"

"I-I-"

"Stop treating me like I am not worth your time and fight me like I'm not made of glass Naruto!" Naruto was taken aback at her angered words, but she didn't let it end.

"And your clone's punches are making me more laugh than wince, what are you a wuss?"

Naruto waved his hands frantically to butt in. "I didn't want to hurt you, that is the truth."

Sakura sighed and spoke calmer, "I understand Naruto..."

"I didn't mean to insult you Sakura-chan, really I didn't."

She shook her head but shot a smile, "I know."

"I will take you more seriously now, I swear."

"Thanks baka."

Wiping all emotions off their faces, they continued their spar. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Another set of clones appeared and rushed again. The kunoichi knew he finally listened to her, since not only were his attacks less sloppy, they also were a lot less opening for her to exploit. It amazed her how the successful hit to her gut brought more satisfaction than pain.

'_He finally is taking me seriously!_' She mused, ending the surrounding clones attack by slamming her fist into the ground, emitting a tremor around them that made them lose balance in surprise. With the clones sudden disruption, it allowed her to begin her counter attack, by quickly making short work of the pair closest to her, then falling back in to the defensive when the other four recovered.

Naruto didn't grant her any more advantage, when he created two for every one clone she was successfully able to disperse. The odds were soon overwhelmingly against her, as she quickly rubbed the sweat off her forehead.

"Are you planning to just tire me out?"

"Maybe." The blond called out, hidden in the now nest of encircled clones. Sakura shook her head with a grin.

"Are you actually ever going to show us something new Naruto?"

"But I have."

"So you can make an enhanced kage bunshin-"

"SUPER kage bunshin!"

"-Enhanced kage bunshin...what else do you have hidden up your sleeve?"

The sudden grip around her ankles made her gasp, as she looked down to see two arms affixed to her feet uprooted from the floor below her, effectively binding her.

'_Uh oh.'_

When the surrounding clones made a dash for her, she replaced her shock with a grin, and formed a seal. _'Alright, clones can't take much of a beating from internal damage so...'_ Her hands began to solidify with razor sharp blue chakra, which gave out a loud hum. _'Chakra scalpels on contact should disperse them.'_

When the closest Naruto was about to declare victory with a fist, the slash like motion at his offending arm dispersed him from reality. "SHANNARO!" She shouted, as she fought the onslaught of clones without being able to move from her spot.

Sakura would barely call herself the victor in her counter attack, but when she had taken down enough of the clones to grant her opportunity, she swiped her scalpels at the offending death grip on her legs, freeing her from her binding. The clones that the blond continued to summon surrounded her ready for their next open opportunity. She brushed over one of the numerous bruises that had formed over her and was satisfied with its numbing sensation shooting from contact.

"That was clever baka, what else you got?"

Her ears perked when she heard the familiar sound of a rapid spinning chakra ball coming towards her side. Naruto made a bee line through his clones with his Rasengan ready, although he was prepared to stop if he felt he was going to hit Sakura with it. What happened next he never saw coming in a million years.

Sakura with a round house kick, swung at the side of the Rasengan and launched it out of Naruto's hands. The high speed projectile went soaring through several clones and made a course straight towards a stunned and agape Shikamaru. Lee was about to save Shikamaru but stopped and went agape when the Rasengan dissipated meters from them in a blue hue.

"Holy shit…." Shikamaru said, out of character for the second time.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, almost imitating a fish perfectly, "W-Wha-what-h-how?!-" Was all he managed to voice out.

Sakura herself stood confused and chuckled, "I honestly have no idea Naruto. I didn't think, I just acted." she chuckled again.

Shikamaru finally recovered and his eyes narrowed, _'So you were willing the chance to lose your foot, to something you didn't even know was going to work!?! Troublesome woman.'_

Naruto however was still in shock, _'One of my most powerful jutsu's….DEFEATED BY A KICK?!? I'm so glad Ero-sennin is not here.'_ Naruto cringed, although he could have sworn he heard from afar the said perverted sage taunting him with 'the previous Hokage's would roll in their graves if they're so called successor could be defeated by the foot of a girl, gaki!'

Sakura sensing her friend's distress, prompted, "Shall we continue?"

Naruto slowly nodded before responding, "U-Umm...yeah, I haven't hurt you too bad have I-" The blond had to jump back into his sea of clones for his life, before her raging kick could connect with his gut.

"I'm fine you idiot, bring it on!"

The clones obliged to her request and resumed their relentless attacks, only unlike her, they were not even showing signs of growing exhausted, and her lack of stamina was starting to show as more hits were falling through her slowing guard. Sakura realized that she wouldn't be able to keep up for long if she didn't do something. She crouched, her hair flickering up as she just dodged a clones sweep, then she sprung herself high into the air. She then readied her fist which was practically sparking glowing with a great amount of chakra. "SHANNARO!!" She then slammed the ground on her landing, causing the soft land all around her to crack apart like a piece of loaf, as the entire field felt the shockwave of a miniature earthquake rumble over their sandals.

"…Holy shi-"

"Shikamaru-kun, while I know it is amazing to see Sakura-san display her glorious power in her spring time of youth, what would your mother think if she heard you using so many curses in one day?"

Shikamaru groaned, "….Troublesome."

Sakura could barely see what was around her from all the smoke caused by the disappearing clones. She barely had time to dodge the Rasengan coming from her back. She twirled to the side of the charging Naruto, gripped his Rasengan wielding left hand by the wrist, and pushed it upwards over her shoulder. Then using her right hand before Naruto could react, she placed it over his chest.

"Don't move!" She hissed to Naruto. Naruto finally recovered in time to notice her palm over his chest was glowing with chakra that looked shaped like some sort of sharp tool.

"This chakra scalpel is directly over your heart, if I wanted to Naruto, I could kill you right now and you wouldn't even have realized." she said, her voice lacking of emotions.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed Sakura smirk, "But then again….you aren't the real Naruto." and she pushed her palm down hard on his chest. Naruto's eyes widened even more as he gasped.

'Poof'

Sakura jumped back in time to dodge the barrage of kunai her eyes narrowed, _'This is just like what happened with Lee-san'_ Sakura looked to her right and discovered that the tree she had knocked over earlier was only a few meters away.

She inwardly chuckled, _'Heh…this will put the fear of god into him.'_

Sakura dashed towards the tree, hearing the 'poof's' of the henged clones behind her and closing. She placed both her hands on the tip of the tree and gripped as hard as she could. The tree noticeably cracked under the pressure of her hold. She then using all her might and swung the tree while spinning on her feet. "SHANNARO!!" She roared out again, feeling the slight bumps felt by the tree with its successful collision with the clones. The tree then collided with the ground at the end of her swing, sending parts of the ground flying on impact. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw a second wave of clones heading towards her and she prepared again.

This time she released her hold at the start of her swing, sending the spinning tree flying towards the clones. She resisted the giggle when she heard the Naruto's curse at the incoming wooden wall of doom. The tree flew straight through the clones, and collided with a tree not far, snapping the tree in half, and causing the other to tumble over with a loud 'thud'.

Shikamaru was speechless, "It really is truly unbelievable how much Sakura-san has grown isn't it?" Lee said, he took the silence as acknowledgement and continued, "I myself have no idea when Sakura-san changed so much, but I remember the look on her face when you guys left to try and bring back Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru slowly turned to face Lee, "She looked completely helpless and hopeless. When you guys came back from the mission, I caught her leaving Naruto-kun's room when I was on my way to see him. The look in her eye was something I had never seen before…Determination...That was the same day Sakura-san became Hokage-sama's apprentice." Shikamaru took all that new information in and nodded.

'_And I had the cheek that time to insult her during the chuunin exams…heh, I'm surprised she hasn't come back for revenge yet.'_

Sakura groaned at the pain shooting up her arms from flinging the tree. Using her chakra to enhance her muscles was something she wasn't quite adept for unlike Tsunade, which further was cemented by her gasps for air. Her recovery was short, as her senses kicked in and she turned to see Naruto charging towards her at the distance. The lack of the usual clone army made her eyebrow raise in question.

'_Is he crazy? Why would he want to rush me head on, Unless…' _She decided to play his game and in turn dashed towards him as well. When they met they exchanged fists and kicks. Naruto made the mistake to block one of Sakura's kicks and instantly regretted it. Naruto gritted his teeth tightly to suppress the cry of pain. While he was momentarily stunned, he didn't see Sakura deliver an upwards punch to his gut, sending him airborne.

'_That wasn't a clone??! Good thing I didn't put all my power into that punch then…Naruto you baka!' _Sakura mused. She didn't expect what happened next though. While in the air Naruto summoned two clones. With one clone he created a Rasengan, while the other gripped onto Naruto's feet. Once the Rasengan was created, the assisting clone dispelled, and then the clone gripping Naruto's feet swung him around several times until he the clone released his grasp, sending Naruto with the Rasengan flying like a missile straight towards Sakura.

"Rasengan!" He shouted, as Sakura jumped back in time to avoid the loud drill like impact, creating a good sized crater. Sakura didn't have long to recover, when Naruto came charging through the smoke of the crater with the Rasengan still in hand.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, _'Something really doesn't add up, he knows that isn't going to work.'_ her other eyebrow joined her raised one when 'Naruto' 'poofed' out of existence.

"It was a clone to begin with." Said a proud beaming voice from behind her. Sakura turned slowly and looked at Naruto, who held a Rasengan pointed at her back roughly a foot out of reach, although its violent wind could be felt hitting her back.

Naruto noticed her eyes seemed to flicker slightly brighter than normal, but paid no attention to it. "You really have become strong, Naruto." Sakura said softly, giving a genuine smile to her friend. Before Naruto could return the gesture, Sakura interrupted.

"However!" and then she burst into the bright glowing forms of small and elegant Sakura petals.

Naruto's eyes widened in realisation, _'GENJUTSU!'_

Remembering his lecture from Jiraiya, Naruto began dropping his chakra levels to as minimal as he could go. Then forming a seal began moulding as much chakra as he could in an instant. He smirked in victory when he felt the illusion fade away, but soon turned to a look of confusion when he was greeted with a fist held an inch away from his face.

"I win." Said a familiar feminine voice, as the fist dropped to reveal the same smile from earlier to Naruto.

Naruto blinked a few times in shock, until he finally shook it off and returned the overdue gesture. "You really have become amazing Sakura-chan!" He beamed giving a big familiar fox smile. Sakura laughed and rubbed the back of her neck unconsciously.

"Thanks...you still didn't take me seriously though baka." Naruto shook his head, but she beat him to speaking.

"Look at me, I'm exhausted. You on the other hand haven't broken a sweat, even after fighting all three of us." The blond scratched his head sheepishly.

"I just have a lot of stamina."

Sakura sighed but smiled anyway, "I still am interested in what you have learnt though. I admit you have improved greatly Naruto, but come on. There has to be more to your training with Jiraiya-sama than just that...why would you bother to leave the village then?" She hinted lightly.

"What do you..." Naruto trailed off, as her smile widened.

"I mean there had to have been an important reason why you had to go with Jiraiya-sama, I know he is always busy, but there had to be something...something, unique, that required Jiraiya-sama's aid." Naruto's eyes widened, while his head's otherwise casual itch intensified.

"I-I don't know what you mean Sakura-cha-"

"Naruto…" She said again with a bit more emphasis, which made Naruto give a light gasp as he suddenly understood what she meant.

"Sakura-chan...You..." Naruto's mouth hung wide open and her smile softened.

"I know."

Those two simple words somehow hit Naruto like a brick wall, shattering his composure from acting casual to sudden shock. Despite his minds sudden overflow of questions, he managed to try and mumble out the loudest question, "H-H-How-I-I-"

"Naruto! Just relax...we will talk later ok?"

"D-Did Ero-sennin-"

"Naruto..." She interrupted softly, her smile remaining, which at least calmed down his rising panic.

"E-Err-I..."

"Later..." His small grin and nod while it held unease, to Sakura's relief was just as genuine as her own.

Sensing footsteps approaching from behind, the two teens put on their poker faces, although Naruto's shock and tenseness could still be deciphered.

"I missed exactly what happened there, it appeared to me one minute Naruto had you, then he seemed to space out." Shikamaru said, still slightly shaken by the damage they had walked past to get to where the remaining half of team 7 was standing. Sakura turned to the shadow user.

"It is a genjutsu I have been working on for quite some time, while the effect of it actually is a standard C ranked genjutsu, I have been practicing placing it through eye contact. More or less, it is almost like a doujutsu similar to that of the Sharingan. Kakashi sensei suggested I look into it since it is possible for shinobi without a kekkai genkai to achieve it, but it requires a strong degree of control. However, since I do not have a kekkai genkai that can cast genjutsu naturally, that is the highest rank I can use, as any more chakra flowing through my eyes could potentially make me go blind." Sakura explained.

Shikamaru nodded, then pointed at the entire field behind him, "And….that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That is the result of my training for two years with Tsunade-sama. It involves me building up chakra within my body, and then suddenly releasing it within an instant. Depending on how much chakra I build up, the harder is to control...but as you can see, the more catastrophic it becomes."

"What about when you kicked my Rasengan Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, still with traces of shock hidden in his voice.

Sakura grinned back at Naruto, who chirped her reply cheerfully back, "As I told you before baka, I really have no idea how I did that."

"I know how." Announced Lee, which made all eyes fall on him.

"When your foot collided with Naruto-kun's Rasengan, you released your chakra build up the split second your foot came in contact. In doing so, it was like two chakra sources colliding with each other. Had you released it a split second earlier or later, it would have resulted in you getting very injured. The reason the collision didn't cause the Rasengan to explode is because Naruto-kun has improved in his chakra control, as unimpressive as he claims it is."

Naruto's slight chuckle didn't stop Lee from continuing, "So the Rasengan was stable enough that in combination with your momentum and chakra enhancement, it was like a stationary tennis ball being struck in mid air by a tennis racket. The reason the Rasengan dissipated before it was about to hit Shikamaru-kun is because the jutsu requires constant pouring of chakra as Naruto-kun once told me, hence why it only lasted a mere few seconds before dissipating."

All three teens looked dumbfounded at Lee. _'And there he goes again, showing his surprisingly very bright intelligence…what a troublesome guy to try to understand.'_ Thought Shikamaru.

Sakura chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck unconsciously as she just realized something "I really did take a very large risk in doing what I did then didn't I?" she said rhetorically.

"One more question Sakura-chan, how did you know the clone before wasn't me?" Naruto asked. He raised an eyebrow when Sakura laughed.

After a moment to calm down she replied, "While your kage bunshin's are perfect clones physically and chakra wise, medically they are a complete mess. One such flaw is they do not have a heartbeat, even though they do bleed. I was able to determine that with my chakra scalpel. That is how I knew it wasn't you, Naruto."

Naruto mouthed a silent 'oh' and then nodded. Shikamaru cleared his throat, "So just to see that this entire exercise wasn't a waste of time…and my well being, Naruto I want you to briefly summarize each one of us, I will summarize you afterwards." Naruto chuckled nervously but did as he was ordered to do.

"Fuzzy Brows fights with only taijutsu, but he can kick the crap out of anyone that challenges him. He is very skilled with his weapons as well, and can even use chakra to make his attacks super powerful. However as we all already know, his speed is what makes him so freaking strong." Lee couldn't hold back the grin of pride.

"As for you Shikamaru, you still use your shadow techniques as always. You however plan ahead of your enemies and predict almost all situations, and use them to lure the enemy into a trap. You carry on your person equipment that helps you extend the range of shadows. You also have that ability that allows you to see motion through objects, but you are limited to seeing in only one spot at a time throughout your shadow. Finally you're still as lazy as hell!" Shikamaru nodded lazily as if that final bit at the end meant nothing to him.

Naruto then turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan is so awesome! She knows medical jutsu and can heal injuries in seconds. She also is skilled in Genjutsu and can cast it through her eyes. Sakura-chan also appears to be very skilled in evasion. Sakura-chan's speed is a little slow but I can see she is already working on improving that. Finally there is her monstrous strength which sh-"

"Naruto! What did you just say?!" Sakura spoke in a voice that would even make the Kyuubi itself cower in fear, the sound of fabric being crushed by her clenched fist of her glove also added for effect. So it can only be imagined what Naruto's reaction was, priceless.

"I-I-I-I-I mean Sakura-chan has….amazing chakra control."

"Better." Interrupted Sakura in a less annoyed tone.

"Because of this she can deal major damage to objects she hits, possibly even defeat an opponent in a single hit. Her chakra control also allows Sakura-chan to temporarily increase her strength, and lift objects that she normally wouldn't be able to."

Naruto finished nervously, waiting for approval to see if he said anything wrong. He was a little thrown off balance when he received Sakura's version of the nice guy pose, "Hai, good summary Naruto."

Naruto released a bit more of an over emphasized sigh of relief. All eyes were then on Shikamaru, expecting his own analysis to be up to standard with Naruto's.

"…..Well your Naruto." and that's all he said.

All the others looked dumbfounded, "That's it?!" Sakura said in annoyance.

Shikamaru nodded, "As my…sensitive region and myself agree, it is far too troublesome to even know where to start."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, ill summarises you instead." said Lee a little too excited for the blonds comfort.

"Naruto-kun, you have improved with your timing with the kage bunshin's greatly, you also use them far more effectively than before. You also seem to be able to coordinate perfectly in union with your bunshin's. You think more tactically now than before during a fight, even though you may still pull your occasional slip up. You have expanded your Kage bunshin ability and have learnt to create a single powerful clone that can sustain numerous hits before dissipating. There is evidence to prove that your chakra control has improved, although you continue to deny it."

Naruto chuckled and Sakura shook her head but Lee continued ,"To conclude…YOU ARE WORTHY AN ETERNAL RIVAL THROUGHOUT THE REST OF OUR YOUTHAL LIVES NARUTO-KUN! I DEMAND A REMATCH WITH NO RESTRICTIONS AND LET US SHED OUR SWEAT THROUGH OUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!!"

Shikamaru's and Sakura's sweat dropped. _'And there he goes again…being a complete stupid and disturbing idiot like his Sensei'_ Shikamaru thought.

Naruto just had to add more fuel to the forest fire though, "YOSHA! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLEN-" Naruto's claim was interrupted by his stomach emitting a loud roar.

He almost matched Sakura's hair colour in embarrassment, "Ehehehe….maybe after I get something to eat Fuzzy Brows"

"Baka!"

Shikamaru sighs at his teams antics, "I actually was suggesting he hasn't changed pretty much at all."

That announcement, even though it held no such disrespect in it, had both Lee and Sakura looking at him in disgust. The Nara held both his hands up as if conceiting, "Whoa, easy. I am simply saying other than his improved kage bunshin timing, and enhanced kage bunshin...well that is all that has changed."

Naruto's shoulders slumped, _'I knew they were going to think that. I have so much more jutsu I have learnt with Ero-sennin, but all of them involve using...'_

"I don't see anything wrong with that. At least Naruto showed WAY more impressive things than you did, Shikamaru!"

Naruto couldn't believe who just said that, and even looked at them to confirm who just defended him.

It was Sakura, and she really was glaring at the shadow user.

He still was recovering from what Sakura hinted she knew about before, but now he was at a loss. Shikamaru still held his hands up in defeat, "Troublesome, I didn't mean it that way."

Turning, Shikamaru waved his hand over his head, "Let's go back already, before my butt isn't the only thing that gets hurt."

Lee quickly caught up and walked with Shikamaru, as Sakura started to follow, until she realised someone still hadn't moved. Tilting her head, she saw Naruto's stunned expression on her.

Forming a grin, she gestured, "Hurry up Naruto, we will leave you behind otherwise!"

Recovering, Naruto quickly jogged and then walked beside her, "M-My bad!"

While walking, Sakura felt his oceanic blue eyed gaze again, and looked to see his disbelief once again, along with traces of alarm.

_'He actually can't accept I still see him as my teammate and friend...'_

Naruto flinched when she gave him an assuring smile, "Is something the matter Naruto?"

"U-U-Umm-"

Chuckling, Sakura shook her head at his incoherent mutters, "You silly baka."

Naruto just sheepishly scratched his head, while Sakura made another statement, "You didn't take any of us seriously, did you?"

"U-Umm-" It was becoming a new habit for Naruto to be thrown off guard it would seem.

"I know you appeared to take Lee-san seriously, and I am not even considering accepting Shikamaru's 'fight' as legit. If anything, you both just bummed around. And you still held back like a wimp on me."

"I-I-"

"Hehe. I thought so Naruto. You are explaining this to me later."

Further up front, Shikamaru cursed this mission, _'Terrific, I get stuck with one complete idiot, one person that is also an idiot and is partially crazy, and one very violent and ill tempered person who gets an extra mark on the scale for just being a woman….how very troublesome.'

* * *

_

AN: **this has manga spoilers. Only read if you are turned off by Naruto's abilities/character from this chapter.  
**

This is an update.

There have been too many negative reviews on this point to leave it any further.

Yes, Naruto is EXACTLY like he is in canon.

He did not mysteriously learn everything from part 2, nor did he suddenly become super intelligent, or he is as mature either as he is in Pein's fight.

This is not within part 2, this is still in between. He is essentially an older version of Naruto from part 1. He thinks on his feet when the situation calls for it (ie Kiba's fight).

Why have I made it appear everybody else improve then and not him?

**semi next chapter spoiler here, only read if you really are turned off by Naruto**

**-  
**

Think about it, were you as disappointed as I was when Naruto came back at the start of part 2, and all he demonstrated was he was a bit smarter, and had improved kage bunshin timing.

Then after, we discover he only learnt ONE new jutsu, being oodama rasengan.

I REFUSE to accept he goofed off for three years with Jiraiya to come back like that back then, where as Sakura had a complete turn around.

My theory to that is that all of his training...went on the Kyuubi. Controlling it, learning to use it in fights, etc.

If you disagree with me further at this point, that is fine then, this fiction probably is not for you.


	16. No longer alone

Chapter 15 No longer alone

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in the dining lounge, waiting eagerly for his substitute ramen to cook. As he proclaimed endlessly to his perverted sensei, there was only one store that make real ramen, and that was none other than the one and only Ichiraku. To his dismay however, his 'life reserves' of ramen he purchased didn't last more than a week. Naruto had to settle for a substitute which just never was the same…two minute instant noodles. He unconsciously cringed at the thought, the beef had next to no spice to it, and he was even more put off when he discovered the lack of his favourite thick and perfectly balanced noodles.

These so called noodles…

...WERE SO THIN!

The noodles couldn't absorb any trace of the flavouring. It was clear to the blond that the noodles were losing out to the soup, he could NEVER give this substitute a passing grade! Before he had another relapse of what Jiraiya dubbed 'ramen fever', he changed his thoughts to his team mates.

Shikamaru and Lee had decided to search the town for food, since both only brought enough for the journey. Naruto wasn't exactly sure where Sakura was, she said something about preparing something and then disappeared. Naruto couldn't help but wonder about what Sakura had meant, while he inwardly knew the answer he still was puzzled. Her simple 'I know' still struck him right down to the core, bringing his anxiety that was brewing from earlier back up again.

How did she find out? Who told her? Was she angry at him...did she hate him?

Before his panic rose any further, they went down just as fast as they surfaced when he remembered the smile he was given from her. He had received enough faux smiles from villagers in Konoha to know a genuine one from a fake, and Sakura's held no such doubt behind it.

Did that mean she didn't fear him?

'_Your friends will never judge you like that, you obviously don't know them well enough if you really believe that!'_

'_Maybe...Ero-sennin was right?'_ Naruto thought at the memory and hoped his sensei was right.

He was pulled from his deep thoughts by the most nostalgic smell the blond could recall…the smell of miso pork. Naruto tried to shake his head, thinking that maybe this was yet another relapse but the scent wouldn't leave his system. The more exposure Naruto was having to the rich spicy scent, the more he was losing in his battle of self control.

Naruto barely held on to his sanity as he murmured, "….Ramen…" His stomach roared in agreement. He was oblivious to the loud chuckle and the "Baka!" directed at him from his side.

Naruto slowly recomposed and came aware of his surroundings, he slowly turned and literally fell out of his chair when he saw the sight before him. Sakura had put on a white short sleeved shirt underneath her vest, she also was wearing standard black sandals. But that wasn't what had Naruto acting the way he was. It was the large bowl of steaming miso pork ramen that she held on a silver platter that had him in his state.

"I-is-is that…" Naruto couldn't even put two words together, but the excitement in his voice was clear as day.

Sakura laughed at his expression, feeling the sensation of warmth Ino was telling her about, _'I have to thank her after this mission.'_

"I thought I'd bring you something from home. Since I could guess you would refuse to eat anything else, or you would bicker to no end to your poor sensei." To Naruto however, he did not hear a word Sakura had said, the moment Sakura had placed the bowl down however, he exploded.

"Sakura-chan!!!" He screamed in excitement and gratefulness so loud that the windows rattled, as he gave his friend an air depleting embrace.

"Naruto…can't…breathe!" Sakura choked out, as Naruto released the dazed Sakura. She probably wasn't going to be able to hear in that ear again for a long time. Once he was certain Sakura had at least recovered from lack of oxygen he had tried showing his gratitude with a little…less damage.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" He beamed mustering the largest smile he ever could.

Sakura shook her head, "Just shut up and eat it baka! Before I take it back." Naruto paled at the thought of losing his precious long time departed ramen, and did as told.

He reached for the chopsticks and broke them apart, "Ikadakimashu!" he whispered in great excitement.

Sakura had sat down on the seat next to Naruto and watched in slight disgust as he ate almost, no, WORSE than a pig.

"Naruto, slow down for god's sake!" But it fell on deaf ears. Naruto had finished the bowl within 30 seconds.

Sakura released a sigh, "You will have to wait another two minutes for the other one to warm up."

This had Naruto at complete attention, "There's more!?!" He cried in shock and excitement.

'_Oh crap…'_ Sakura was rewarded with a second bone crushing embrace from her teammate. Fortunately he didn't add an ear drum exploding scream this time.

"Honestly, how is it possible for someone to get so worked up on RAMEN of all things?!" Sakura staggered to Naruto, as she finally was granted the oxygen she was denied from again. Naruto was about to begin his long lecture but Sakura stopped him before he could begin.

"Hai, Hai I know, Ichiraku is the only real ramen in the world. But honestly, slow the hell down Naruto, I only could fit six bowls in my scroll, and you don't want to go through them all in one night now do you?" Sakura just realized her mistake and her eyes widened .

"You brought SIX bowls!?! Sakura-cha-"

"Attempt to hug me, and you won't be alive to eat them!" Sakura released the breath she was holding in, in case her threat didn't work, fortunately to her well being though, it did.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed yet again.

Sakura waved her hand dismissively, "Enough with the 'thank you' preaching already Baka, it was no problem at all. Once I mentioned who it was for, they gave me the bowls on the house, they even told me how long to cook them for on the stove to ensure they received your 'passing grade' " Sakura rolled her eyes at the last bit and then got up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

Within a minute she came back with another bowl on the same platter, along with what looked like the 'substitute'. Before surrendering the bowl to Naruto she gave him a hard glare.

"Slowly!" she barked. She grunted when Naruto just nodded furiously, meaning he most likely wasn't listening again. Sakura placed the noodles in front of her seat and sat down. She reached for the chopsticks and the spoon she found in the kitchen and announced quietly "Ikadakimashu." before digging in.

The two ate in silence, although the occasional slurp heard from Naruto was enough to keep the atmosphere serene and surprisingly enjoyable. Naruto took a brief pause from his eating and tried to ask the question he wanted to know so badly.

"Sakura-chan...U-umm..."

Sakura looked up from her bowl and smiled at his shifty eyes, "Yes?"

'_How do you know?'_

"Err-umm..." Sakura giggled at his shock, but waited patiently for him to ask.

"...How is everyone back home Sakura-chan?" Sakura's smile remained, as she happily answered his averted question.

"Everybody is doing great, Neji is now a jounin and with Lee's recent promotion to chuunin, all of our friends are now Chuunin rank."

Naruto hung his mouth open in shock and realisation, "Does that mean you're a-"

Sakura giggled, "Yep."

"How long?!"

"Around a year and a bit now."

"That's super cool news Sakura-chan, great work!"

"Hehe, thanks Naruto."

'_Tsunade-sama was right..._' Naruto face while still holding a pride filled smile, lowered his gaze and appeared a bit flat, making her eyebrow rise.

"So I'm the only Genin left of us all…"

'_...and so was _I.'

Sakura sensed her friend's trouble and figured her ears could cope with a little more yelling to cheer him up, "You know, you don't need to be a jounin to become Hokage." Naruto pulled a one-eighty so fast, Sakura thought Lee couldn't even compete in speed.

"Really?!" He beamed.

Sakura actually gave it a bit of thought, but then nodded with a small grin, "While it has never happened before, there is no rule that states the requirements for being a Hokage candidate is a jounin rank. That's not to say it wouldn't help though to make a good impression."

"Yosha! I will be the first shinobi to go from genin straight to Hokage, dattebayo!" He screamed, pointing his finger high at the roof, almost as if he was addressing an invisible crowd.

"Enough with the yelling already! I am the only person here baka!" Sakura hissed, clutching her ears, trying as hard as she could to not hit her hyperactive friend, but quickly losing her struggle.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied giving a warm grin which surprisingly calmed Sakura down as well.

"How about Konohamaru and the others?" Her giggles made him raise an eyebrow thinking he missed a joke.

"They kind of made me their 'boss'."

"NEH?!" Sakura nodded while still chuckling.

"I helped them out a little with practicing for the genin exam, after that they just sort of 'promoted' me in your place. Konohamaru though already was more than ready for the test, thanks to you."

"I-I did?!"

She nodded, "It was the same test as ours, creating bunshin's."

The blond frowned at the memory of his failure, but didn't let it get the better of him, "What did he do?"

Sakura smirked, looking at her team mate in faux suspicion, "Why of course he passed with flying colours, in fact, it got him rookie of the year thanks to you."

Naruto's went agape as she continued her suggestive pokes, "He just had to perform kage bunshin no jutsu instead of just bunshin now didn't he...I wonder who taught him that?"

The blond scratched his head while sheepishly grinning, "Yeah I wonder...so he finally got it nailed down?"

"He fainted after making two, but yes he did it." The blond smirked in pride for his little rival, while wondering if he achieved anything else he taught him before he left.

"What about baa-chan?"

Naruto did not expect by that simple question to result in meeting that semi demonic voice again from Sakura, "Naruto!! What did you just call MY sensei!?"

Naruto instantly paled and all the hairs on his back stuck up, as he tried to muster a reply but was paralysed in fear.

"You will NEVER call her that again! You will show Tsunade-sama the respect she deserves!"

All he could do was nod his head furiously, painfully aware that judging by the way Sakura was wildly waving her fist in front of him, if the next thing he said was wrong, he was in for a painful surprise, "H-How is…..t-t-tsu-Tsunade….-sama?" The word sounded completely foreign to the blond, in fact dare he say it was like learning how to talk again, but he chose to look at it in a way Shikamaru would. Word that seems foreign and weird in the mouth, or the wrath of Haruno Sakura…

...Haruno Sakura would win every time.

Sakura quickly changed to a proud smile, "She is pretty much herself. She drinks sake throughout the day as always, and constantly complains about the paper work. While she always seems to curse it, she really has come to love her role as Hokage." Naruto only nodded, afraid he might say something to awaken 'that' Sakura again.

The blond hesitated for a few moments, and tried to ask his question again, "Sakura-chan, umm, about what you said before umm..."

Sakura knew what Naruto was trying to say and helped him out, "How do I know about your burden?" She spoke softly, in case she accidently startled Naruto with this topic. Naruto's eyes widened and he met her soft gaze, and then slowly nodded.

Sakura began her tale, "It was really an accident, I was cleaning up Tsunade-sama's office roughly one year ago, when she had your medical profile on her desk."

Sakura looked away, "…Curiosity got the better of me and I read it, Sorry Nar-"

"Sakura-chan.-" She paused and met Naruto's soft gaze, which also had a smile to go with it too, "-It wasn't your fault…it's really my fault for not telling anybody, so I'm sorry. You're probably angry at me."

Sakura shook her head, "I should be...but I am not, I understand why you didn't want to tell me and Sasuke-kun Naruto."

'_It only took me this long to accept it.'_

The blond scratched his head with a grin. "Why were you so afraid though? I mean when I told you I knew, you looked like you were going to faint."

Naruto averted his gaze and didn't answer, so Sakura decided to ask, "You really are scared aren't you?"

"Err umm...a bit."

"Why?" Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

_'Most people that knows about it hates my guts._' Despite his mental response, Naruto never worded it to his teammate. Instead he lowered his head, and stared into his mostly finished bowl of ramen. Sakura cursed the tense silence, and decided to do something about it.

Remembering something that happened long ago she smirked, _'Let's give you a taste of your own medicine.'_

"Kai!" she shouted suddenly, with a seal formed.

Naruto at first jump at the sudden break in silence, and looked over at her in question, "Sakura-cha-"

"Kai!"

"What are you do-"

"You are not the real Naruto!" Naruto looked shocked, as he met Sakura's disturbing gaze that lacked emotion in her emerald orbs.

"The real Naruto would never run away from his problems, the real Naruto is not a coward!" She shouted as suddenly the memory hit Naruto like it was yesterday, since the memory of the forest of death that changed team 7's lives never could be forgotten.

Sakura continued in a more firm, yet quieter tone, "The Naruto I know saved our lives that day, the Naruto I know faced his fears to save me from being crushed to death by sand, The Naruto I know NEVER knows when to quit!" She unconsciously wiped the single tear that escaped her eye away.

'_I must be strong!'_ She screamed internally.

She continued in a more sincere tone, "The Naruto I know didn't care what others thought of him, the Naruto I know always would prove them wrong."

Naruto didn't know the reason why, but he started snickering, which soon turned into chuckling, and then full laughter. Sakura remained quiet and waited in anticipation to see if her plan worked. Naruto eventually calmed down to small chuckles, and he rubbed his eyes from the tears he spilled from his laughter.

"I really was a loudmouth idiot back then, wasn't I?"

Sakura gave a genuine smile, "You still are, but you are a loudmouth idiot who was right. Take your own advice Naruto, you have nothing to be afraid about. Kyuubi or not, you will always in my eyes be Naruto. The annoying, loud, and hyperactive juvenile that I am glad I was put on the same team with...or I never would have been able to see how wrong my beliefs were about him."

"Y-You really mean that?"

Sakura's smile never left her face, "Of course I do you idiot."

The blond slowly fixed his agape jaw, and smiled wide, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

They resumed eating their dinner after that without saying anything else. Once they finished, Sakura asked, "So what else have you learnt Naruto?"

"Ero-sennin has been trying to help me gain more control while I use that fox-teme's chakra. I've also been learning an altered version of the Inuzuka clans fighting style for when I use more of its chakra." Sakura nodded, recalling what Jiraiya told her before she entered Wave. She winced at the transformation part, and decide to voice her curiosity.

"Naruto, can you by chance show me what happens when you...change?" Naruto's eyes widened, but then returned to normal.

"E-Ero-sennin told me not to train or use it at all during the time he was gone Sakura-chan...y-you see there are times where, umm-"

He was interrupted by Sakura waving her hand to stop him with a grin, "Jiraiya-sama spoke to me before I crossed the bridge, I know. He already gave me something to help with that." She then presented one of the tags that she noticed Naruto recognised.

"A-Are you sure Sakura-chan?" He asked, voice with a small trace of worry.

Sakura nodded and looked straight into his eyes, "You're no longer alone in this Naruto, regardless what you believe. Please, trust me, I'm more than sure." She said, putting away the tag.

'_I have to see this, or if the time comes, I will be in too much shock to help him out.'_

Sakura looked at the clock in the lounge, "Shikamaru and Lee-san won't be back for another odd hour, and we are not having that team meeting for an hour after that. We can head back to that field if you want to Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "Yosha! race you there Sakura-chan."

* * *

Shikamaru thought he could enjoy eating his tea in peace, but he soon learnt that dining in with a miniature Gai basically was the same as joining Naruto for some ramen. To sum it up, it was very troublesome. Shikamaru thought he would give this thing that people called 'pasta' a shot. He ordered something called 'gnocchi', as the waitress highly recommended it. Not feeling up for a debate about the other option called 'ravioli' Shikamaru just agreed with the waitress. Lee so far was not a bother, and ordered the 'ravioli'.

When their plates arrived that's when things started becoming…troublesome.

Throughout the entire time Lee continuously began blabbering on about how it was possible to design such a strange food with small pieces of meat on the inside. Then he got started on the strange patterns on the edges of the pasta. The situation became dire though when Lee turned the discussion to the next debate, Shikamaru's very own plate.

At first Shikamaru actually liked the strange food to his surprise, but after 20 minutes of hearing Lee's 'theories' for' how do they make them in such strange shapes?', or, 'how do they design those patterns?' he soon took hate to the food, and swore to himself he would never eat the stuff ever again…the headache was not worth it for the nice taste.

The situation didn't stop there though, oh no, not when the restaurant was one of those that had things called 'course meals'…and they were highly insistent you stayed and got your 'fill' for the day. So Shikamaru had to wait over 30 minutes for their dessert. This consisted of some strange cake, with a cream on the side. It was then that Shikamaru discovered a lethal fact about their dessert…most desserts from this style of food used the object called 'liquor' for extra flavouring…and liquor was a type of alcoholic substance. While the amount in it was so small, you would have to eat kilos of the stuff to get the effects of one drink, it still didn't change what happened next.

Then this is where the whole situation earned the title of 'very' troublesome, when Shikamaru discovered Lee's dark secret…that he was a natural at the arts called 'drunken fists'. Shikamaru was never so glad in his life that he knew the kage mane ability, for if he didn't…it was too troublesome to think of the mission report paper work he would have to fill out, explaining why his teammate had completely destroyed a building in the town they were sent to protect.

So there they were, Shikamaru and a kage mane linked Lee, walking down the street in perfect symmetry. Shikamaru groaned in annoyance when he had to use more chakra to keep the drunken Lee in his hold, when Lee was convinced he saw somebody 'look at him funny'. He quietly thanked god when he saw the hotel in his sights.

'_Sakura…you better know some medical jutsu to wipe out intoxication or else…'_ Shikamaru didn't let his thoughts finish as he walked into the dining area.

"Sakura, I require you grand medica-"Shikamaru didn't even get to finish his sarcastic remark as he noticed the room was empty.

The shadow user began to panic, _'Don't tell me they went out to eat in the end?!!' _Shikamaru walked into the kitchen, dragging behind him his drunken teammate, who was in perfect synchronization. Shikamaru caught eye to the two bowls, and the plate that were cleaned and placed in the drying mat.

'_So they ate…where did they go then?'_ Shikamaru then formed his infamous seal, trying to ignore the perfectly imitating Lee behind him forming the same seal and snickering loudly.

Shikamaru ran through all the possible areas they could have gone and inwardly groaned at the amount of possible outcomes. The moment you added Naruto into the equation, the possibilities were really limitless. He was dragged out of his thoughts when Lee slurred out.

"This is so troublesome eh, Shika-kun *hic*" The drunken Lee then burst into a laughing fit, until he fell asleep while standing.

'…_For the first time all afternoon, I agree with you.'_ Shikamaru mused as he released Lee from his Kage mane and watched as Lee fell down on the hard tiles, emitting a loud snore.

Shikamaru lazily stepped over Lee and was about to walk out into the dining lounge again, until his entire body screamed 'DANGER!' and that's when he heard it's spine chilling voice.

"You fell for it!" slurred Lee from behind him, sounding completely awake. Shikamaru turned his head slowly, sweat running down his face and his eyes wide.

The next thing he saw would give him nightmares for the next few nights…The same foreign seal for 'that' jutsu. "Sennen goroshi!!!"


	17. Being a baka is contagious

Chapter 16 Being a baka is contagious

* * *

The field looked very different in the late afternoon. With the sun beginning to set, drawing an orange hue in the sky, it made the chaos caused from earlier seem more like some sort of memorial to some ancient shinobi battle that occurred a long time ago.

Sakura and Naruto were standing in an area of the field that wasn't completely destroyed in Sakura's…demonstration.

"Are you really sure it's alright Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, for the fifth time, yes its fine." Sakura then thought of something, as she just realized how much pressure she was putting on her friend.

"…Is it ok with you Naruto?"

The question caught the blond off guard, and he dropped his gaze to the ground, looking deep in thought. _'Naruto, you should trust them, you may be in for a very pleasant surprise if you do and let them in about the Kyuubi.'_ The memory of Jiraiya echoed in his mind.

"Naruto…I'm sorry for being so pushy. You can refu-"

"Its fine."

Sakura's eyes widened as she met Naruto's soft smile. She chose not to say anything, and Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. That's when she felt the raging chakra building up from Naruto. While it wasn't overwhelming, she could feel the demonic presence radiating from her friend, it was enough to send a small shiver down her spine.

She noticed Naruto's hair seemed wilder than normal, and his whiskers indeed were more defined. She also noticed that Naruto seemed to have grown fangs that were slightly showing through his top lip. Her gaze fell to his hand and saw that his nails had grown at least an inch longer, and by the looks of it were razor sharp. Naruto still hadn't opened his eyes though, Sakura could see the hesitation clear across his features.

Finally he opened them and blood red met emerald. His eyes no longer contained its soft oceanic blue hue, instead they were replaced with almost a glowing crimson red, with slits running down the middle. Despite his slightly demonic appearance, Sakura could still clearly see that Naruto indeed was full of worry and she could tell his red eyes that there were traces of fear there as well.

"Well what now?" She asked softly, giving him a grin which caught him off guard yet again. He finally recovered from the slight shock with a soft grin of his own, a little bit toothy though because of the fangs.

Naruto shrugged, "Just sit back and watch the show Sakura-chan!" he beamed. Sakura took note that his voice seemed slightly deeper, and almost as if there was another presence mixed in with his own. Sakura nodded, and then took several steps back. Naruto formed his favourite seal and closed his eyes again in concentration.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He announced after several moments of silence. And a single clone 'poofed' into existence, also with the same new features as the original. Both of the Naruto's dropped into their stances.

Sakura noticed that Naruto's stance was very different than what it was earlier, it was lower to the ground, and Naruto's claws were raised to his sides. It definitely was something she had never seen before. When the Naruto's begun their charge was when Sakura really noticed what he meant earlier about altering the Inuzuka clans fighting style. Having seen Kiba fight in her chuunin exam, she recognised the movements straight away, both on the offense and defence side to the style.

Naruto's attacks were wilder and unpredictable, occasionally using his claws to swipe at the other. The receiving Naruto was just as wild and hard to follow. He blocked and avoided the incoming attacks almost like an animal. She also noticed that when either of them dashed side ways, it was more like a lunge a dog would do to the sides than a swift side step. Her eyes could barely keep up with his foot work, since it almost appeared he was gliding in sudden bursts of fast motion.

It was very different to the way Tsunade taught her how to evade attacks, where Tsunade demonstrated it was more like a strange dance, it depending on the speed of your attacker, the rhythm would change. Trying that against Naruto's fighting style would not work at all, since there was almost no rhythm to how he fought.

One of the Naruto's nails began to glow a reddish hue, as he prepared his hand for another swipe, _'What is that?'_ Her shock returned when upon the next strike, his inch long nails produced a whiplash like effect with glowing red chakra that extended by a foot. It almost looked like his claws had grew for an instant in the swipe, but with solid chakra. Although the other Naruto had avoided the attack, Sakura had strong reason to believe that that attack would have cut clean through him if he hadn't.

The fight still continued, and Sakura continued noting more observations after the other. One big factor was just how much more agile, and stronger both Naruto and the lone clone were. She winced at the sight of one of the blondes receiving a solid fist in the face, but again was in awe when the receiver shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Amazing." She mouthed out, as the pair still continued their brawl.

She already had questions brewing, ones she felt was right to find out from Naruto instead of through Jiraiya, "You can use that power at the drop of a hat?"

Her question made both fighters stop, and the real Naruto turned to her, "Kind of, it's hard to explain."

"Are there any side affects to using the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Not really at this amount, although Ero-sennin said I apparently lose my temper more."

Nodding her head, she then remembered what Jiraiya told her, "What about when you use more of the Kyuubi's chakra? Jiraiya-sama said something about chakra tails."

That question made Naruto hold mid word for a moment, before looking elsewhere, "I don't exactly know what I feel when I start to go that far, it's just very...I don't know. Usually I feel a bit of a sting all over when using it, Ero-sennin said it was because my body can't normally handle so much chakra. When it's over, I get a little tired afterwards from the rush of chakra suddenly just vanishing."

His vague answer left one more question she was hesitant on asking, "Will you show me?"

Her question was left without an answer for a good tense minute, until the blond fidgeted, "I'd like it if I didn't have to." She nodded in acceptance to his answer. Naruto was after all being put on the spot on a topic he was wishing to otherwise keep to only himself.

"That's ok. Please continue then Naruto."

Growing a grin of appreciation, he turned to glare at the clone, "Ready teme?"

_'He has shown me more than enough anyway. I am sure if worse comes to worse, I will be able to help him out now.'_ She mused, focussing back on the fight.

Her eyes narrowed in interest when one of the Naruto's who she assumed was the real one leapt back and shouted 'kage bunshin no jutsu!' and another single clone appeared. Sakura's eyes began to widen in question as both the Naruto's stood next to each other, with one of their hands lifted up in front, just touching the other hand from the side. They widened even more but in shock when she saw the familiar sphere of a Rasengan forming in the middle of the palms.

Only the Rasengan was growing...and growing fast. Within seconds it already was double the size of an ordinary Rasengan, but it still kept growing. It stopped at a roughly three times the size of an ordinary Rasengan. Sakura could tell by the chakra flying loose from the sphere as it span rapidly that it indeed was highly unstable. Sakura was too much in shock and surprise to react to the original clone's curse of "NO FAIR!!" Before the pair of Naruto's wielding the giant Rasengan charged straight towards the shouting clone. She heard Naruto roar out "Oodama Rasengan!" as the gigantic ball made contact.

The explosion was massive, covering roughly 10 feet in diameter in a blinding bright light. 'poof' As the smoke cleared Sakura caught eye of Naruto walking through the rubble rubbing the back of his head with his palm (as scratching at the moment would result in a pathetic self inflicted injury) with that ever so familiar wide fox like grin.

"So Sakura-chan what did you thi-" He stumbled, and Sakura was in front of him before he knew it.

"Are you alright?" She voiced full of concern, only when she was this close did she notice he was sweating and breathing slightly heavily. Her worry was slightly relieved when he nodded and gave his usual chuckle.

"That jutsu is still a bit of a work in progress. As you can see it is very unstable and has a little...bit of backfire."

Sakura's eyes widened ."You call THAT-" she shouted sarcastically pointing at the large crater "-a little bit of backfire?! Baka! Are you hurt?"

"Hehehe, no I'm fine Sakura-chan, just a bit winded." Sakura released a sigh of relief.

"Well...I can see where all your training has been focusing on instead." Sakura said. Naruto once again chuckled, as Sakura noticed he had changed back to his normal blue eyed and clawless self.

"Ero-sennin has been pretty persistent on training how to handle the fox-teme. While I don't exactly enjoy using its chakra, it is relieving to know I'm in control. It was very glad to know I wasn't a loose cannon like what happened with Gaara originally." Naruto said, his tone shifting to more serious towards his Gaara comment.

Sakura nodded in agreement until chuckling "You're still a loose cannon baka!"

Naruto put on a fake pout "Sakura-chan!" he whined, causing her to break into a fit of laughter. Sakura eventually calmed down and nodded, "Hai, I understand what you mean."

Sakura looked up at the sun to confirm the time. "We will need to head back soon, or the others are going to wonder where we got to." Naruto nodded until a realization hit him.

'_The others....'_

"Tell them when you're ready." Sakura instructed firmly while still showing her concern. Naruto slowly nodded, which caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to start accusing you of being a genjutsu again?"

Naruto laughed, "Alright alright!... I'll tell them if I need to." Sakura nodded in acceptance, from what Jiraiya implied, he wouldn't even consider telling anybody, so at least it was a work in progress, and it was only the first day.

"But umm-" Sakura's ears perked at his hesitation, as the blond ran a hand through his hair.

"...W-What if they...hate me?"

Sakura went agape at how much fear was woven into his question, but smiled. "They won't Naruto, at least if they truly are worth calling a friend they won't. If...If somebody doesn't understand the truth, then that is something you are going to have to accept."

Naruto nodded, dreading the idea of losing one of his friends, but deep down, he agreed it was something he would have to accept.

"Ah, I get it."

Sakura grinned at her teammate, and decided to brighten the mood, "If somebody hurts you though, they will have to answer to me."

Something about her waving fist made the blond chuckle nervously, "Hehe, I guess I have nothing to worry about then."

"So, now what? We head on back?" Sakura asked, until she noticed her friend had 'that' look on his face. It was a look she came to know well in the blond.

His look that reeked of mischief.

He then summoned a single kage bunshin and Sakura's eyes narrowed, although she did look amused. _'Ok...what are you up to now?'_

Naruto then spoke through his toothy grin, "If you do not mind Sakura-chan...I was wondering if you would be up for trying that trick again."

Sakura's eyes then narrowed more, _'Trick?? What tri-....oh.'_

Sakura feigned seriousness with a scowl. "Naruto! That 'trick' would have costed me my leg if I was off by even a fraction of a second baka! It would be very stupid for me to do that again!" Naruto suddenly went wide eyed, but before he could apologize, Sakura talked over the top of his mumbles.

"Why not?" Her cheerful response made the blond return to that mischievous grin.

Once the clone made the Rasengan, the clone 'poofed' and Naruto held the Rasengan out to his side. Sakura sighed, as she reached for her gloves _'Ok...I admit that it was somewhat cool knocking it right out of his hands in the fight...and his expression was priceless. But why in god's name am I agreeing to do this? Lee-san pretty much highlighted how dangerous this was if I'm off.'_

She then looked at her friend and inwardly chuckled, _'...I guess being a baka is contagious.'_

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he rested his head over his arms crossed over on the dining lounge table. It was roughly ten minutes before their planned team meeting would start...and he was still missing half of his team.

He inwardly winced at the memory of his other team member and what he...attempted to do. Fortunately for Shikamaru, Lee somehow mistook the fridge in the kitchen as his...exterior region. That is not the say the fridge was grateful, since it probably would never be operational ever again.

'_How in god's name did his fingers not break from that speed of that collision....if that had hit me-' _He killed his thoughts as just even imagining the damage done to himself would have been considered S class jutsu scale...and probably would have put him in a wheel chair for the rest of his life.

Speaking of said team mate, Shikamaru turned to find him still 'sleeping' in the kitchen. For the first time that early evening Shikamaru smirked with an evil scheme. _'Naruto, you will pay for using that jutsu...I might just ask you to 'wake' him up and sit back and enjoy the chaos. And if Sakura tells me to do something I will just shrug and say 'too troublesome'...Perfect...'_ The shadow user inwardly nodded to his plan, this was one prank that would never be too troublesome to ensure success.

Shikamaru heard the bells ring of the front door being opened, since they were the only people with the key to the door, he knew it was his other two team mates. Within a minute he caught glimpse of them entering the lounge, they both were talking about something, and judging by the looks on their faces, it was about something highly amusing.

"Do I even want to know what you both are talking about?" Shikamaru huffed, secretly scheming when it would be the perfect time to spring his 'youthful' trap on the knucklehead. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and burst into laughter. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at their very confusing antics. Naruto calmed down first and said over Sakura's chuckles.

"We just wanted to try out the flying Rasengan trick again!" Shikamaru looked dumbfounded at the so called name, but even if he had an IQ above two hundred, his mind did not want to believe what he just heard.

"...Flying...Rasengan?...oh god don't tell me."

"Yosha! Sakura-chan can hit the Rasengan at least twenty to thirty meters with her fist before it dissipates."

"I suppose you two never played the game called catch? You know, the game where you throw a rubber ball to one another. It's much safer and less hazardous to your health than launching a swirling sphere of chakra that could possibly kill someone on collision." Shikamaru decided to continue his scolding, since he really was under the impression that his team not only had one child amongst them, but two now.

"I thought I was leading a bunch of reliable and mature shinobi to protect a town from an evil organisation, not lead a bunch of kids that are playing games with...life threatening fire crackers in their spare time."

Naruto wasn't done with yet though. "But Shikamaru, it is a super awesome combo jutsu! What if we need to siege the enemy?!"

Shikamaru's eye twitched at the ridiculous claim, "Siege...the enemy??...Naruto, do I have to explain to you the difference between being discrete...like what shinobi are MEANT to be, and then just being plain stupid? Like what both of you are doing."

Then Shikamaru turned his gaze to Sakura, "You of all people should know better. Weren't you told just how lethal a mistake would be if you stuck your fist or foot into a jutsu that is meant for KILLING people?"

Sakura shrugged, not caring just how stupid her actions were, "We are shinobi that risk our lives everyday...to me, putting my well being on the line for a potentially lethal jutsu just comes with the job." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, usually he would have stopped arguing the moment they mentioned 'the flying Rasengan' but when your sensitive region is targeted twice in one day, all things just seem less... troublesome.

"How many times did you perform this 'flying Rasengan'?" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes at the dubbed jutsu. Sakura went wide eyed and flushed slightly, she tried to give Naruto the signal to not tell him but it was too late.

"We launched over fifty rasengan's! After the third shot I used some kage bunshin's to run around and try and dodge the Rasengan. But Sakura-chan has pretty damn good aim!"

Shikamaru just stared blankly at both of them, causing Sakura's flushed features to intensify from her embarrassment, "...You know, at first I classified you separately from the others Sakura, but you just got promoted from a violent troublesome woman, to the second complete idiot of the team." Sakura seemed to have just completely zoned out as those words replayed in her mind.

'_Violent woman....complete idiot.....'_

Naruto barely held Sakura back in time, as she tried desperately to introduce Shikamaru to the wrath of her fist.

"SHANNARO!! I WIL KILL YOU, LET ME GO NARUTO!" Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a glare.

"That was low Shikamaru....hey which one of us is the first complete idiot on the team?" Shikamaru didn't say anything but look at the blond blankly...and that was all the answer Naruto needed. Somehow Naruto and Sakura had swapped places, with Naruto desperately trying to get at Shikamaru, and Sakura holding back Naruto.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO SAY IM TROUBLESOME!!! SAKURA-CHAN, LET ME GO!"

Sakura on cue, gave the glare similar to what Naruto had done, "What is your problem Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's eye twitched, "Nothing, it's starting to grow on me this attack from my behind thing, and it's only been the first day too."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him dumb founded but suddenly Sakura started laughing, and Naruto looked at her puzzled. "He-He mea-ans that L-Lee-" Sakura could hardly finish her sentence from her laughter.

"Lee-san did 'that' jutsu on Shikamaru!" Sakura cried out over her laughter, which was soon joined by Naruto. The shadow user internally snickered, while he threw a faux frown.

'Now_ that I got them where I want them, they will do what I ask next out of sympathy...revenge is sweet.'_

Shikamaru waved his hand, putting on his best face to try and show he didn't care. "Just go wake up Lee, he is in the kitchen."

Naruto nodded still chuckling, "I'll get him Sakura-chan."

'_They didn't even question what he was doing 'sleeping' in the kitchen? Oh this couldn't get any better.'_

"Oh, Naruto-kun. How was your dinner?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise to Lee's perfectly awake, and sober voice. _'What?! He actually was asleep that time? Forget that, he was no longer drunk?!...revenge is so troublesome.' _

"Whoa! Who took a can opener to the fridge dattebayo?!" Came Naruto's voice from the kitchen. Moments later both Naruto and the surprisingly sober Lee, came out of the kitchen, both sharing the same baffled expression on their faces.

"Hoi Shikamaru, what happened to the fridge?" Shikamaru feigned innocence and shrugged.

Once everyone was settled, they all gathered around the table, where Shikamaru has rolled out an enlarged map of wave. After a few moments of thought Shikamaru cleared his throat and began "So far on the first day there haven't been any problems involving this osore oni or the organisation. This is the first day of three for their proposed threat of destroying the town. While I'm still sceptical how they are going to achieve this, we may have another issue to look out for in the next two odd days."

Shikamaru briefly paused, "Since Jiraiya-sama eliminated their spy before word got out about Wave asking for our help, we may have the element of surprise at hand. However there is also the issue that the organisation will wonder why they haven't received a report from their spy in a while. In saying this we may have to assume they already are suspicious on a shinobi presence here and may attack earlier than they planned." The group nodded in understanding to Shikamaru's logic, as he continued.

"So in saying this, starting tomorrow we are going to prepare numerous traps around the forest borders of Wave. Naruto, you will need to notify Tazuna-san to alert the current people of Wave not to linger from the main paths." Naruto nodded to his given orders .

Sakura asked, "So we are going with the assumption that we may be up against enemy ninja?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Might as well prepare for the worst case scenario. While the main entrance to Wave from land is via the bridge, we are completely surrounded by water. While this would be extra troublesome for bandits it wouldn't take much effort for a skilled shinobi to cross the ocean on foot once they reach a certain distance from the shore."

Shikamaru briefly paused for any questions, and then continued, "I am going to go out on a wing here and assume their threat to destroy all of wave is a bluff, they are still going to either target the bridge itself, or Tazuna-san's family. Judging by the report Konoha had on Gato, he was very stingy and tight with his money, and he would have to recruit an army to pull that kind of threat off. While the option is not ruled out, it is put on my list on very unlikely circumstances."

"So at least one of us will be watching over Tazuna-jiji at all times then?" Naruto asked, which the Nara complied with a nod.

"We will have Tazuna-san's family move into the hotel with us, the ones who are not on duty will watch them. You however are being assigned a special mission." Shikamaru grinned, knowing that the words 'special' and 'mission' were enough to make the blond go enthusiastic. The shadow user could not be more right in his prediction.

'_Special mission?! YOSHA!'_

"You get to play coast guard, and using your kage bunshin, will watch over the borders of Wave."

'_...WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS THAT SPECIAL!?' _

" Yosha...I will give it all I got Shikamaru." Said Naruto, sounding a little deflated but more or less was willing to accept his ignored it and addressed the other two members.

"Between the three of us we will take it in rotations watching the bridge. We will watch it in pairs, with the captain of the coast guard paring up with one shift, and the other two in the night. I assume Naruto your Kage bunshin cannot continue working if you sleep?"

Naruto nodded, "If I lose consciousness they automatically dispel." Shikamaru grunted, knowing that was the case.

"So it looks like you will be watching in the night then, the citizens of the town can be our eyes of the coasts during the day." Naruto nodded in agreement.

Lee considered a possibility and voiced it to their team leader. "What is the plan if they do not respond with an attack Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Even though I have taken the option into account, there really is not much we can do. Our responsibility for the mission was strictly to protect. Since we have no actual information on the where about of this organisation, we cannot attempt to put this new leader out of business."

Shikamaru then looked at Naruto. "If all else fails, we can ask Jiraiya-sama for some information from the spy network to track their location down. We will take what we get from there."

Shikamaru then shared a glance with each member of his temporary team, before folding up the map and concluding the meeting.

"We will start the rotations starting tonight, Naruto and myself are on patrol. Sakura, Tazuna-san knows you from your first mission here, so go and inform his family on what is happening, and escort them here."

"Hai!"

"Any more questions?" Shikamaru took the silence as a 'no' and stood up. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he initially thought after all.


	18. Hidden truth revealed

* * *

Chapter 17 Hidden truth revealed

* * *

A lone figure lunged as quiet as a mouse through the forest of trees using the night's overshadowing darkness for cover. A small light through the trees from the moon allowed the creatures of the night to catch a glimpse of the mysterious figure. The figure was a person, towering at 6.2' in height, judging from the persons strong body build it appeared to be a man.

The man was wearing dark blue, baggy shinobi pants, with shin guards that no longer had its 'new' looking gloss. The man was wearing a black vest with reinforced armoured plates on the shoulders. The man's face was unidentifiable, due to the dark red fox mask covering his face from the world. The man's hair was also unidentifiable, due to a hood that was covering the back of his head. The only object that shined brightly in the night was the gold designed hilt of the well maintained, and 5 foot long katana strapped diagonally across the man's back.

The man stopped in his journey through the branches, and jumped down onto the ground, although his size denied the plausibility, he didn't make a single noise as his feet touched down on the soft grass. The man then walked up to the base of a tree, the tree itself had no unique features to the others surrounding it, but that is not what the man was interested in…it was what was underneath it. When he was roughly half a meter from the tree, he began running through several seals in rapid succession, finishing on the Ram seal. He then placed his left bear like palm onto the bark of the tree. When he wiped his hand across, the small insignia of the 'leaf' village appeared, gleaming brightly in a yellow shade, illuminating his mask to reveal his pure milky white eyes.

He took a step back, as undergrowth by the tree began to slide across, making a silent grind noise from the mechanism. When the undergrowth had slid to underneath the tree, it revealed a brick stair well, leading to the unknown. The person was about to put his foot down on the first step when he froze. He tilted his head the split second before the metal of a tagged kunai could connect with the back of his head, and buried its tip into the tree. The tag on the kunai began to glow, as suddenly a long slimy scaled tentacle shot out and attempted to constrict around the man's throat.

There was a loud screech emitting from the brightened tag, as the man lodged two fingers straight into the soft tissue of the tentacle, causing it to retreat back in the tag as if it had just received an electric shock.

"You should know better than to treat Wani like that, Araiki."

Araiki grunted and responded to his attacker in his deep and arrogant voice, "Maybe if you and your repulsive summon stopped trying to test my eyes patience, I would show either of you more respect over all, Thomas."

A maniacal laughter was heard, as the man named Thomas walked out of the shadows. He was wearing similar attire like Araiki, but had a blue fox mask, and didn't have a hood, revealing his short brown hair. Instead of carrying a katana, Thomas had a large summoning scroll secured to his back. Thomas also was noticeably shorter than Araiki, going at 5.7'.

"You're no fun Araiki, I was just seeing if I could find this rumoured blind spot I hear about your clan having in its near perfect vision." Thomas beamed, the crazed joy clear in his tone.

"Hmmph, you are wasting your time." Araiki responded, clearly not concerned at all.

"You know, you don't seem to fit the profile for an ex ROOT member. Maybe Danzou was cutting you guys some slack back in the day." Thomas's wild laughing and chuckled stopped, and all traces of emotion in his voice just disappeared in an instant.

"It helps me blend in with my fellow shinobi. Do not speak so ill of Danzou-sama's flawless training regiments."

Araiki snickered "Still showing your old master respect yet again. You are aware that he would highly disapprove with what our mission goal is? Also I didn't know attacking your comrades was part of 'blending in'."

Thomas shrugged. "I say it on reflex from the result of my training. And to your second enquiry I simply find it amusing...what you have to report?"

Araiki sighed, but decided to answer his teammate's question.

"They have arrived, it appears they are taking shifts with watching the bridge over the day and night, tonight marking the day the deadline is reached."

"What about the target?" Thomas enquired.

"The target is taking the night shift tonight, along with the chuunin that wears the spandex."

Thomas nodded "Good, it means he won't be able to put up much of a strong fight tomorrow, and from your previous report you were saying that chuunin was extremely dangerous, so it will be useful if he is not at top combat efficiency."

Araiki nodded but then added. "The girl with the pink hair will most likely be the most dangerous of the group tomorrow, and she seems very protective of the target. Once she is removed from the equation, the other lazy fool won't be able to stop us."

Thomas took lead of the pair, as they began walking down the stairs, each step echoing as they travelled further down into the darkness.

"That may be true, but we shouldn't underestimate him either." Thomas added. A dim light could be seen down the stairwell, as the two entered a cavern lit up by several lanterns.

"What about the other variable?" Araiki asked.

"Ronan and his team are already laying their trap, although it probably won't stop him from coming back, it will slow him down more than long enough so we can complete the mission."

Araiki smirked behind his mask with his next question. "And the trump card?"

Thomas faced Araiki. "…He is arriving at the same destination."

Araiki chuckled at the news. "I can't believe the fool actually took the bait. And he dare calls himself one of the legendary three."

Thomas continued, not sharing Araiki's enthusiasm, "We will attack before their rotation, that way we can avoid any unnecessary surprises from them since they will all be together."

Araiki snickered, as if Thomas's logic on 'surprises' was foreign to the Hyuuga. Araiki began to wonder though about his teammate, or more specifically, what it was he was feeling. The idea of having no emotional response was a concept the Hyuuga never could understand, especially over their situation.

"Are you telling me Thomas that you don't feel any emotion at all for what we are about to achieve tomorrow?"

Thomas was silent for a while, and pulled off his mask to reveal his scarred face. He had a large gash going down his left cheek, while his dull brown eyes held no emotion in them at all.

"To be honest I'm not sure what it is I am feeling. It is a strange sensation, I keep remembering that night roughly fifteen years ago when the kyuubi attacked. We were instructed by Danzou-sama to try and fight against the monster, as we were ANBU and ROOT alike, Konoha's most strongest elite force that rivalled even the Uchiha's before their slaughter."

Thomas's hand clenched tightly, but he continued after feeling the emotion brewing up again.

"The amount of shinobi we lost in the attack…and on top of all that, Yondaime-sama died sealing the creature within a child..."

Thomas's hand clenched to the point where his nails were digging into his skin, causing blood to drip and echo in the cavern.

"...Then Danzou-sama tried to debate that we turn the jinkuriki into a weapon that would truly make Konoha the strongest of all nations, since we had the strongest of the nine Bijuu....then Sandaime-sama rejected it, making all those lives we lost go to waste!"

Thomas's voice was rising towards the end.

Araiki smirked at his comrades behaviour, knowing that it was truly impossible to feel no emotions.

"Tomorrow we will avenge our fallen comrades that were slaughtered that night Thomas, tomorrow we will finally kill the Kyuubi once and for all!"

----------------------------------------------

Jiraiya smirked in pride, even though he estimated a week to reach the first suspected outpost, it only took him just under three days to reach the first destination, which was close by the border town of the fire country. He internally chuckled that he even had time to do a little bit of 'research' on the way, and yet was still earlier than he expected. 

_'Im growing too old for my job the gaki says, Ha!'_ His gaze snapped to attention though when he got back to his task at hand.

'_Now, the spy reported that it was near a stream line...ah there it is.'_ J

iraiya mused as he saw what appeared to be an entrance in the cliff end just beyond the water stream. When he closed his distance on the entrance his eyes narrowed. The entrance was opened, to the side was a large boulder which appeared to have a tag on it marking the word 'seal'.

'_Somebody has opened it already? It cannot be an Akatsuki member though...there's no way they would be stupid enough to just advertise their entrance to the world like this.'_

Jiraiya thought, as he cautiously made his way into the cave. Although the only source of light was from the sun behind him, Jiraiya could tell by the faint outlines that the cave was actually quite a large cavern, his eyes narrowed though when he thought he saw a figure deep within the darkness. His eyes widened in shock though, followed by all the hairs on his back sticking up by the cold and familiar voice he heard speak to him from the darkness.

"Kukuku...what are you doing here, Jiraiya?"


	19. The trap is sprung

* * *

Chapter 18 The trap is sprung

* * *

Jiraiya's gaze narrowed on the silhouette of the voice.

"I could ask you the same thing…Orochimaru."

The figure walked into the light, revealing the scaly skin, and snake eyes of his old teammate, who had a firm smirk across his face.

"Now now Jiraiya, I asked you first. But I will entertain you this once, I am here searching for an item extremely valuable to me. Could it be you are searching for it as well?"

Jiraiya's eyes further narrowed.

_'His own spies would have told him about this place…what is going on? What precious item could he-'_

Jiraiya's eyes widened in understanding, and then narrowed again at his old teammate.

"The sword of Kusanagi is not enough for you is it? No, you're never satisfied with what you currently posses, it would make sense that YOU of all people would be searching for the Totsuka Sword as well."

Jiraiya spat in disgust. He was greeted by Orochimaru's laughter.

"So it appears you indeed are looking for the sword as well…that doesn't seem like you, but none the less, it appears our spies find the same information. This further intrigues me to believe that the sword indeed is here, kukuku. "

'_Well that pretty much confirmed it…but what is going on? This is meant to be an Akatsuki outpost, not a possible location for a mythical sword?!'_

"I see you didn't bring little Naruto-kun with you, it is a pity as I am interested to know how much the kyuubi kid has grown." Orochimaru said, his voice traced in amusement.

"He is of no concern to you!" Jiraiya barked in rage.

"No matter, I didn't bring Sasuke-kun with me either…is little Naruto-kun still believing in the fantasy that he will bring him back?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Naruto can do anything his mind sets him to, no matter how impossible the situation looks, Naruto will save the confused brat before you get your claws on him." Orochimaru burst into laughter.

"Jiraiya, I see your humour still is as good as back in the day. Only just under a year now Jiraiya, and the Sharingan will at long last be mine!" He resumed his crazed, sadistic laughter.

Oblivious to the two cave dwellers, outside was the ex ANBU member Ronan. Ronan was wearing the same attire as Araiki and Thomas, but underneath his black vest was a long sleeved brown shirt. Ronan's mask was ceramic white, with fine black shaded fox whiskers drawn along the sides. Ronan rifled through several seals and placed two fingers on the boulder. Within moments the Tag lit a bright red, and the boulder began sliding in front of the entrance, making a small tremor as it slid.

Jiraiya span around and looked at the quickly fading light wide eyed. He didn't have time to think as he heard the familiar slither of several dozen snakes approaching him from behind. Jiraiya burst into action flying through seals before turning back and facing the swarm of snakes piling over one another, in a desperate attempt to reach him.

"Katon, Dai Endan!" Jiraiya shouted as the flaming hot chakra began to build up in his stomach, and then opened his mouth wide spewing out the large stream of fire at the snakes. The snakes emitted small hisses that could be heard over the sound of the fire as they were engulfed by the flame.

Jiraiya took advantage of the bright light illuminating the entire cavern to search for his ex teammate, until he felt a presence coming from underneath him. Jiraiya barely had enough time to dive to the left, barely missing the sharp tip of the Kusanagi sticking through Orochimaru's mouth.

Jiraiya didn't waste time as he ran through the seal set for summoning a toad, as he glared at Orochimaru, prepared for the snake user to attack again. Orochimaru didn't seem to care, as the Kusanagi retracted back into his throat. Once the entire sword was no longer visible, a loud gulp was heard from Orochimaru, and then he licked his chops with his snake like tongue.

"Once I am done with you, the sword of Totsuka will be mine. Such a pity, it seems Naruto-kun will be all alone now, maybe Sasuke-kun can pay him a little visit, kukuku."

Jiraiya finished his chain of seals and readied his hands to place on the hard, rough surface of the cavern, but before he did he said with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming snake eyes, while I came here for other matters, I will show you the true power of a shinobi that achieves things the right way. You should be more concerned about your precious 'Sasuke-kun' keeping his eyes than your pathetic sword right now."

'_And the gaki is not alone...not any more.'_

----------------------------------------------

Ronan stood several meters away from the sealed cavern, standing on top of the water stream. When he heard an explosion coming from inside the cave he nodded his head to nobody in particular and then shunshined out of view, his figure blurring towards the direction of the forest. Ronan reappeared up in the branches of the trees, and took off through the forest. On his way through, he had another three members trail behind him.

"Have the spies been taken care of?" Ronan demanded, the member to his left promptly replied.

"Hai, they have received their rewards as planned."

"Are the bodies disposed of?" Ronan asked. The same person responded.

"Hai, nobody will know what happened to them"

"Then it is all up to Araiki and Thomas now, the opportunity we have been setting up for so many months is at last in place."

The member to his right asked "What will we do now, Ronan taicho?"

Without looking back at his subordinate, Ronan replied "We will head back to the base near Wave, by then Araiki and Thomas should have completed their mission long before then."

----------------------------------------------

Naruto smiled at Lee. "So fuzzy brow's you really will give me one of those spandex's?!"

Lee gave Naruto his nice guy pose. "Absolutely Naruto-kun, there is no other attire that can match the flexibility of the green spandex...but sorry this winter one is the only one I have."

Lee proclaimed. The winter spandex was very similar to the ordinary spandex, only its green was less vibrant in comparison to the others, the extra thickness was only really noticeable at its cut offs. Naruto didn't seem fazed at the news.

"YOSHA, this is so awesome! Ero-sennin said he lost my other one before I got a chance to wear it but this time I will finally join the club of the awesome span-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted from behind him in her demonic voice, causing Naruto to jump off his feet.

To Sakura's amusement, she discovered that if she spoke in that tone, it always resulted in Naruto listening, regardless of the blonde's opinion.

"If you even think of accepting that spandex..." Sakura let it hang for a little while, until Naruto tried to stagger a reply, where she then replied cheerfully with the rest of her threat.

"I will destroy my scroll holding the last two bowls of miso pork." Naruto pouted like a child before turning to Lee.

"Umm...sorry fuzzy brows but I cannot accept your offer dattebayo." He replied in a monotone.

Shikamaru made his presence known with a sigh. "We have come to join you, Sakura please do the honours." Sakura reached into her weapon pouch and presented Lee and Naruto with a strange pill.

"This soldier pill will keep you awake for today, after though you most likely will sleep like a rock when the ailment wears off." Naruto and Lee nodded in understanding as they swallowed. During yesterday's meeting, Shikamaru decided that it would be too risky to have half the team down from tiredness, and requested Sakura to make a pair of soldier pills that would temporary keep their bodies awake.

The only downside was excessive usage of the pill would cause the brain to crash, possibly putting them into a coma for several days, which is why they are only used by shinobi if necessary.

"YOSHA! I feel like taking on an entire village now, thanks Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto beamed, with seemingly more energy in his hyperactive voice.

"Your welcome, and you're a baka." Sakura replied with a grin. Shikamaru decided to casually add his input.

"This is coming from the person that was seeing if she could make a Rasengan ball bounce on the water the other night...you know little rocks I hear work well...and are less likely to cause bodily harm." Sakura flushed denying it, although Naruto's mumbles of 'that was so cool!' made the lie clear.

Shikamaru decided to cut the immature insults short. "Today is the day of the deadline, we must be very vigilant and be prepared for anything. Tazuna-san's family has already relocated to a secret location, so we shouldn't have to worry about that. Naruto, I assume your kage bunshin's don't get the effects from the soldier pill, so please dispel them and recreate them."

"Yosh! Taju Kage buns-"

Naruto couldn't finish the announcement of his jutsu as Lee tackled him to the ground, dodging the gigantic slimy and organic looking object that swept across the bridge in a blur like a whip, soaking the place in water dripping from its hide. Shikamaru and Sakura followed, as a violent splash was heard when the thing retreated to under the bridge.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted out in shock, while looking around to see if he could see what on earth had tried to hit them.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he looked ahead to where Naruto and Lee were standing.

"Lee behind you!" He shouted. Lee barely got to retract his spear in time as the spear blocked the hard down swipe of a katana that would have cut him square down the shoulder.

Sakura's eyes widened at Lee's attacker. _'Those masks...ANBU?! Why are they attacking us?'_

The tall ANBU jumped several feet back from Lee and stared blankly at the group. Naruto was the first of the group to shake off his surprised face and growled at the stranger.

"What the hell are you doing?! Your Konoha ANBU, why are you-"

"Silence Jinkuriki!" The ANBU hissed with is voice dripping with venom. Sakura's shock suddenly filled with fear at the mention of 'that' name.

_'Oh no...'_

Shikamaru and Lee shared the same confused look. _'Jinkuriki? What is he talking about?!'_

Although Naruto couldn't see behind the mask, he could tell the ANBU was glaring behind that mask, and he could feel the killer intent directed at him.

"Today you die...KYUUBI KITSUNE!"


	20. Realization, second truth revealed

* * *

Chapter 19 Realization, second truth revealed

* * *

'_Today you die kyuubi Kitsune? What the hell is this guy saying...and why did he call him a.....'_

Shikamaru's eyes suddenly widened in realization, as that name rang many bells to another individual he knew.

_'Temari told me about this during my mission to Suna, but I wasn't listening much to the troublesome women's bickering...I do recall her directing her venting towards Gaara and that word, this Jinkuriki....no way....Naruto can't be....'_

Shikamaru was forced out of his thoughts when a high pitched screech was heard from underneath them, he also could feel the vibration from the source through the cement of the bridge.

Shikamaru's attention changed to his view at the ANBU in front, where a strange yet terrifying laugh came from. A Second ANBU had appeared next to the other one with the katana, he appeared noticeably shorter and had a blue fox mask.

"It seems Wani is feeling hungry from the scent of their chakra...this is amusing indeed." The ANBU chuckled. Naruto hadn't moved or said anything after being called a Jinkuriki from the taller ANBU, it almost seemed as if Naruto was lost in another world.

'_W-what is going on?'_

Naruto cried to his mind, only to be rewarded with silence. The blonde did receive glares and harsh remarks from villagers in Konoha, and even on a couple of rare occasions was beaten, but never did an ANBU raise his sword at him with clear intent to kill him. It was obvious it was because of the Kyuubi, but why?

"Naruto snap out of it and get ready!" Sakura's shout finally woke Naruto from his deep musing as he nodded and lowered himself into his stance.

Lee was already in his stance with the spear across his back, ready to make a move if necessary.

"Shikamaru-kun, orders." Lee said without shifting his gaze. No response was heard from the Shadow user, who was still in shock from his realisation.

'T_hat explains why Sakura's expression earlier was of pure worry and concern, she knew about this before the mission even began...maybe she was told during that time when Tsunad-' _

"Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted, briefly glancing behind her to see if he was still there.

_'I don't have time to sit here and dawdle, not when the enemy is standing in front of us...this is seriously so troublesome!'_

Shikamaru quickly thought of a few strategies, cringing how most of them had too many variables to guarantee success, especially since he knew nothing about these guys, or whatever that thing was underneath the bridge, until something clicked.

"What does he mean Naruto?" Shikamaru said, slowly walking towards said stunned blonde, with no emotions portraying in his face or emotion.

"Shikamaru, ther-"

"WHAT, does he mean Naruto?!" Shikamaru snapped over Sakura, who suddenly went wide eyed. Thomas was about to throw his hand full of kunai, but Araiki put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Whispered Araiki with sickening pleasure reeking with his single word command. Thomas questioned his teammates motives, but brushed it off with a shrug.

Naruto looked wide eyed and terrified at Shikamaru's lack of expression, and the seriousness clear in the shadow users eyes.

"H-He m-means." Sakura barged in front of the Shadow user glaring hard at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, now is not the time fo-" She suddenly went wide eyed, and her whole body began uncontrollably shaking. Sakura knew what this meant when her entire body refused to move, and was slightly horrified in realization of what this was when Shikamaru continued to move and she didn't imitate. 

_'This...is Kage Shibari!!!'_

"Shika...maru...leave him alone!" Sakura whispered, still in shock. The shadow user completely ignored her as he casually walked by her. Sakura looked to Lee but gritted her teeth when she saw he was too caught.

Naruto tried to move as well, but was also caught in Shikamaru's hold. Shikamaru walked straight up to Naruto and pulled out a kunai that he was gripping tightly.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Shikamaru whispered, holding the kunai against the stunned Naruto's throat. Sakura was furiously trying with all her power to break out of the hold, but met with no luck when two shadowy arms gripped tightly onto her ankles, resulting in her to emit a loud agitated grunt.

Naruto couldn't meet the shadow users face but he whispered.

"He....he means that I...I am the vessel of the kyuubi Kitsune." Naruto then looked straight into his friends cold eyes to show he was being serious, which flickered causing him to wince.

"...How troublesome." Shikamaru ignored Naruto's surprised gasp, and then threw his kunai straight at the amused pair of ANBU, soaring straight past them. The blue masked ANBU caught a glimpse of a tag and released a surprised gasp, but before he could make a move, both him and his partner were blinded by a bright light.

Sakura and Lee suddenly felt lighter, as the binding from the shadow was released and they turned and went wide eyed at the sight. Shikamaru had caught both of the ANBU in his shadow.

"Kage Shibari succe-"

'poof'

The ANBU with the red mask turned into a log.

"My eyes don't miss anything, including the concealed marking of a flash tag." Said an amused voice from Shikamaru's side. Shikamaru turned his head to see a katana aiming straight towards his head.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee shouted as he jumped between the two shinobi and flicked his Nun-chucks, releasing a shockwave sending the offending ANBU member stumbling backwards before quickly recovering and throwing an exploding kunai at the still kneeling Shikamaru.

The ANBU grunted in annoyance when a shadows hand grabbed the projectile mere meters from colliding with its target, and casually tossing it over the bridge, where the kunai exploded, causing a surprised cry from the creature below.

"Lee, handle him."

"Hai!"

"Sakura, cover me as I deal with this one."

"H-Hai!"

"Naruto....NARUTO!" Shikamaru turned to see the still stunned Naruto sitting on the ground next to him. The shadow user gave him a casual smirk.

"Do something about that troublesome creature below us." Naruto slowly recovered and returned the gesture with a wide smile.

"A-Ahh, ill beat the crap out of whatever that thing is Shikamaru, dattebayo!"

"Wani!" The blue masked ANBU shouted. Several Large tentacles towered out of the water, with three on the left and four on the right side of the bridge. Naruto snapped to action by jumping over the edge of the bridge, forming his favourite seal.

"Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The air was then filled with hundreds of doppelgangers as they landed on the water surface. Judging by how the tentacles suddenly retreated back to underneath the bridge, Shikamaru assumed Naruto was doing his job very well, and then turned his attention back to his captive.

"It seems your pet cannot save you, he seems a bit busy right now." Shikamaru said, his voice full of sarcasm. Shikamaru was about to begin running through the seals for Kage Nui, until his eyes narrowed on the kunai's that the ANBU had dropped just before he captured him. They appeared to have tags wrapped around them with a strange type of seal. The feature that had caught the shadow users attention was that they were glowing. Shikamaru's eyes suddenly went wide as the tags began to glow brightly.

"Wani can help me whenever SHE knows I need HER assistance." The ANBU replied, emphasising the fact that his 'pet' was a girl. Just when the ANBU finished talking, several smaller tentacles lashed out from the tags, shooting in a straight line for Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't need to hear Sakura's confirmation that she couldn't stop that, and was forced to let go of his hold and dodge to the side along with Sakura to avoid getting impaled.

Sakura did not see it coming though when the tentacles quickly adjusted and almost like a whip, lashed at her and entangled her in a tight ensnare.

"This is what you get for attempting to interfere with our mission to destroy the failure of a Jinkuriki." Thomas whispered as his hands formed a hare seal, causing the tentacles ensnaring Sakura to shoot out small fine spines impaling all over her body.

'poof'

The same log that Araiki used earlier appeared in Sakura's place, although now it was more akin to a Katie. Thomas's eyes widened behind his mask, as he felt the girl's presence next to him.

"HIS NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO SHANNARO!!!" Screamed Sakura as she punched Thomas square in the middle of the face from his side, smashing his ceramic fox mask to pieces, combined with the loud snap of bones breaking. Thomas was sent flying over 30 meters back, occasionally colliding with the hard cement as he continued his course. Shikamaru inwardly winced when he saw the head of the ANBU positioned in a way impossible normally when Thomas finally lost speed and came to a stop.

"Sakura, I will go help Lee, you go down below and help Naruto with whatever that thing is."

Sakura turned and nodded responding with 'Hai'. Shikamaru already turned at started heading for Lee, who was fighting further down the bridge. Sakura was preparing to jump over the edge when a voice from behind made her go wide eyed.

"You will pay dearly for that." Sakura spun her head around to meet the emotionless gaze of the ANBU she thought she had killed. He was standing up from his spot where he was once lying dead at.

'_Impossible!...I felt it, I broke his neck, and the front of his skull....HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE AND STANDING?!'_

Sakura then noticed some strange liquid smudged all over the ANBU's scarred face.

_'Is that...ink?!'_ Thomas gave a fake smile.

"Wani indeed is an amazing summon, her ink has regenerative properties that can even bring the recently deceased back from the grave."

Sakura's eyes narrowed _'Basically as long as that summon is still in this realm, taking him down is going to be extremely hard.'_ Her mind concluded. She quickly formed the tiger seal and released the weights pull on her wrists.

_'The others lives are at stake, I need to finish him off as quick as possible.'_

Sakura then quickly slid off her left glove, letting it drop to the cement as she bit her thumb, drawing blood, and began running through the seals that Tsunade had taught her.

-

_Flash back, one year ago, Hokage tower_

_-  
_

"Haruno Sakura, due to your outstanding performance in the chuunin exams, showing your intelligence and strength, I hereby promote you to the rank of chuunin." Tsunade spoke in her official Hokage tone.

Sakura bowed in respect. "I am eternally grateful, Tsunade-sama."

"I told you to stop doing that!"

Tsunade rose from her desk and went around to her apprentice and gave her an embrace like a parent would to their child.

"You make me proud." Tsunade whispered to her apprentice. Sakura genuinely smiled and returned the embrace. Tsunade broke it after a short while and smirked. "I assume you are not going to wear the chuunin vest?"

Sakura chuckled and flushed slightly ."N-No Tsunade-sama, it's not really my....style."

She stuttered "Hmmph, fair enough then."

Tsunade then retreated to the side of her desk and lifted a large scroll, catching Sakura's interest.

"This is my present to you as congratulations." Tsunade unrolled the scroll revealing several names, Tsunade and Shizune being at the bottom of the list. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped.

"T-Tsunade-sama...is that-"

"This is the slug contract, once you have written your full name here in your blood, you will have a blood link with the slugs, allowing you to summon them in battle." Tsunade spoke proudly.

"Slugs are known for their strong medical abilities, but that doesn't mean they cannot put up a fight either. One such attack they can use is using their highly acidic saliva as a weapon, if the slug wishes to, this acid can even burn straight through steel."

Sakura was dumbfounded still at her presented gift but nodded in awe. Tsunade continued, "While you currently do not have enough Chakra to summon Katsuya, queen of the slugs at her full size which is as large as this tower, you can summon her in lesser forms, as well as her smaller sub ordinates."

Tsunade smirked. "Now drop that clueless expression and sign it already, we will then begin your training in summoning a slug once your done." Sakura quickly shook off her expression of shock and approached the desk and biting her thumb, drawing a small tickle of blood and wrote her name clearly on the scroll .

'Haruno Sakura'

-

_Present time_

_-  
_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She shouted as she slammed her hand into the ground. A large smoke cloud appeared next to Sakura as the silhouette of a slug was seen through the smoke. The smoke cleared quickly to reveal a single slug, which was 6 feet in length and stood roughly at Sakura's waist in height.

"How may I be of assistance, Sakura-sama?" The slug said with its mystical feminine voice.

Sakura smiled and looked at the slug. "Katsuya-sama, I need your help defeating this ANBU here, who is threatening the life of my friend, he appears to use some summon called Wani."

The slug didn't make any motion in recognition, but Sakura could tell Katsuya was in thought, then the slug spoke.

"Wani...she is the head summon to that of the squid contract, she is known for her ability to summon portions of her body through small seals that can be placed on anything, without the requirement for the contract signers blood. The squids also are known for their ink which can be used to regenerate anything they come in contact with."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "The noise I am hearing from underneath the bridge, is Wani herself I assume?"

Sakura suddenly listened to the noise, she could clearly hear the creature letting out loud cries, as well as the sound of numerous explosions and the sound of clones dispelling.

"Hai, Naruto is currently dealing with Wani underneath right now."

She said, although the worry in her voice was clear, Katsuya turned its body slightly to face Sakura.

"You're friend is strong, Sakura-sama, once we have defeated the summoner then we will go to his aid."

Sakura nodded in understanding, as she reached down for her discarded glove and slipped it back on tightly.

"Yosh, lets finish this creep off and go help Naruto!"


	21. Troublesome brawl

Chapter 20 Troublesome brawl

* * *

Lee and Araiki kept up their quick exchange of blows between the spear and the katana, not showing any signs of either falling in their defence. During the next exchange, Lee swept downwards with his spear, forcing Araiki to block with his katana diagonally, that is until Araiki's eyes widened behind his mask when he saw the chakra being built up in the spears edge.

Araiki barely moved back in time as the shockwave from the spear made a deep cut right into the cement, digging down at least several inches. Araiki's eyes narrowed on his katana, that wasn't so lucky to evade the sharp chakra cut entirely, and was cleanly cut inches from the hilt. Araiki charged straight towards Lee when he spotted a hole in his defence, with his right palm held back in preparation. Had Lee not spared endless amounts of times with Neji, he would not have seen the incoming attack, but since he had, he quickly rolled to the right just in time to miss the Hakke Kusho shockwave blasting at where he was originally standing. Lee countered with a side sweep from his spear, chakra building up, when it clashed with a chakra field being emitted from none other than the Hakkesho Kaiten jutsu.

Lee however wasn't completely fazed from the connection and slid several feet back, eyes focused on the ANBU that was spinning rapidly behind the field.

Once the ANBU had stopped Lee spoke his finding, "First the Kusho, now the Kaiten. I see now, without a doubt, you are a very skilled Hyuuga member." Lee concluded.

Araiki scoffed, "That information will not help you, you will not interfere with our mission." Araiki said arrogantly.

Lee retracted his spear and clipped it to his belt and began unlocking his wrist weights, "I see. Then you leave me no choice, I promised myself I would only ever go all out when my friends were in danger, and since your mission is to kill Naruto-kun, I will be forced to stop you with all my power."

Araiki scoffed again in disgust, "You still will defend the Jinkuriki? Do you not understand what that thing is?!"

Lee smirked as he, gently placed the wrist weights at his side, then began unlocking his leg weights, "While I do not fully understand what this secret of Naruto-kun's is, I will respect his privacy. What I do know is Naruto-kun is a person I see as a rival, a comrade, but most importantly a friend. Prepare yourself!"

Araiki was not amused at all by Lee's little speech, and spat out with his voice full of venom and detest. "Then you are a fool, and you will die along with the jinkuriki!"

Araiki then charged again at Lee who had just placed his legs weights on the ground. Lee quickly took notice that Araiki was in the traditional Gentle Fist or Juuken stance. Araiki was soon put to a stop to his charge when Lee vanished as a blur, and had to step back to avoid the kick aimed at his chin by Lee from a prone position below him. Lee recovered from his miss and was at Araiki again with a near endless chain of punches and kicks, quickly adjusting when Araiki attempted to aim for one of his Tenketsu. Lee then added his Nun-chucks into his attack, bashing into Araiki who was still being forced to block. Araiki grunted in annoyance.

'_This kids speed has increased exponentially, but it seems that all he can do is taijutsu...he will not beat me with that alone.'_ Araiki charged up a second Kaiten as Lee prepared for another hit with his nun-chucks. Lee smoothly jumped out range and counted backwards in his head.

'_Five....Four.....Three....Two...One...'_

"IKIMASHOU!" He shouted as he shot like a bullet straight at Araiki, who was wide eyed behind his mask.

'_He knows the limit of Kaiten's continuous flow of chakra?! Impossible!'_ but Lee phased right through the moment the solid wall of the Kaiten dispersed, allowing him to swing his nun-chucks straight that Araiki's hooded head. "Konoha Senpuu!" He shouted as the Nun-chucks collided with the mask, causing it to crack, and then sent Araiki sliding several meters back gripping his mask, his hood flying off revealing that Araiki had no hair, but there was heavy scarring all over his head.

Lee could see the small traces of blood trickle through the cracks, as Araiki's hand shook over his mask in fury.

"You bastard!" Hissed Araiki, as he tossed his broken mask aside, revealing his activated Byakugan, and severely bleeding nose. Lee noticed that there was no seal present on Araiki's forehead which implied that he wasn't a branch member like Neji. Lee was about to make a comment, but couldn't when Araiki charged at Lee again in a blind rage. Lee tried countering but his eyes narrowed in concentration when he noticed he wasn't able to land a successful hit.

'_I see, so he hasn't been using the byakugan until now...' _Lee eyes widened and he cried in pain when Araiki successfully landed a hit with his juuken in Lee's chest.

Araiki then took a step back and dropped into a stance which made Lee's eyes nearly bulge out in shock at what was coming next, the familiar stance of preparing 64 palm strike, or Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!.

"Two palms..." Araiki barked and dashed towards Lee.

Lee gasped in surprise when Araiki paused a mere inch away from connecting with Lee's body.

"Your troublesome eyes didn't seem to see my shadow now did it?" Said the familiar voice that belonged to Shikamaru behind Lee.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Lee said thankfulness clear in his voice, Shikamaru shrugged in his kneeled position.

Araiki gritted his teeth, "For forcing me to ask her for help, I will see to it you meet the shinigami in hell!"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed in question, _'Her?...OH CRAP!'_ Shikamaru and Lee hit the cement hard, just in time to avoid being knocked out from a giant tentacle that swept over the bridge from the left side, before retreating into the water. Shikamaru inwardly took note of what looked like blood from the creature that had splattered on the bridge, When Shikamaru turned his gaze, he groaned when he saw the Hyuuga was free again.

Seeing that Araiki was waiting for them to make the first move, albeit impatiently, Shikamaru chose to evaluate the situation. "You alright Lee?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at Lee who was now next to him. Lee was breathing heavily but responded "He hit one of my tenketsu, but I am ok." Lee said. Shikamaru cringed at the implications. _'Seems like he took it near the lung, breathing must be hurting him like hell at the moment, he probably wouldn't be able to handle getting hit in a critical spot again without collapsing either.'_

Lee decided to update Shikamaru with his findings, "It appears he is an offensive type Shikamaru-kun, he is very hasty and lets his pride and anger get the better of him. Unfortunately he also has a very strong offensive punch to go with that attitude to back him up."

Shikamaru snicked, "Treating this like a game of shogi are we?"

'_Although that does seem the case, since I was able to capture him even though he has a kekkai genkai that's meant to make it impossible to get him by surprise.'_

"How is Sakura-san?" Lee asked turning his head back as if he was looking at something.

"Sakura is helping Naruto down below, since we took care of the other guy."

Shikamaru said, as he thought out their plan, "...But Shikamaru-kun...it seems she is currently fighting that same guy with the brown hair now."

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru half shouted as he span his head around and his eyes widened at the sight. Sakura and what appeared to be a slug were engaged in a battle against the same ANBU that Shikamaru thought Sakura killed earlier. His eyes caught glimpse of some smoke rising from the cement, almost as if something was burning a hole into the bridge.

Shikamaru didn't waste any more time, and glimpsed back at Araiki, to make sure he didn't take advantage of his mistake, "Shikamaru-kun, go back and help Sakura-san, I will handle this."

Shikamaru shook his head, "From what I saw Sakura is in a much better situation right now that you are with this guy, and judging by the commotion downstairs I would say Naruto is handling the situation fine."

Lee nodded, "What do we do?" He enquired, as he fixed his gaze on Araiki, who was quickly losing his patience from their dawdling.

"Should I use the celestial gates?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "As powerful as that is, the fact that it inflicts so much damage on yourself, and that it won't save you from another successful hit from his juuken means it's too much of a double edged sword." Shikamaru quickly weighed the pros and cons of what he was about to suggest, and figured the collateral damage would be minimal since they were in the middle of a very long bridge...and if he played his cards right the only one getting any damage inflicted would be the Hyuuga in front of them.

"I will tell you what we are going to do." Lee snapped his attention to Shikamaru, as Shikamaru reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out...a chocolate wrapping?

"We are going to execute what I have come to call the D-fist strategy, a strategy so powerful that it is forbidden to use in public areas due to its high chance of innocents getting caught in its crossfire." Shikamaru explained, keeping a surprisingly very serious expression on his face. Lee's eyes widened at Shikamaru's explanation as the shadow user handed Lee the chocolate.

"This is a...special soldier pill Sakura made for such an emergency, just take it and I will explain the rest of the plan later." Lee nodded and unwrapped the strange chocolate when Shikamaru told the true story to himself in his mind.

'_I actually got it from 'that' restaurant, as I figured that there was a very rare chance that we would need that highly destructive power...as extremely troublesome as it can be though.'_

Araiki couldn't stand waiting anymore and dashed towards the pair, his eyes narrowed in question though on the strange chocolate that Lee had swallowed. He stopped several meters form them though when Lee suddenly seemed to twitch oddly. The byakugan wasn't showing him any fluctuations in the chakra network, so he was puzzled when Lee began to sway and his cheeks flushed.

'_It's almost like he's...'_

Araiki was dumbfounded internally though when Lee started bursting out in a strange laughter shouting out incoherent words, "HAWWWW! That was some strange soldier pill, Shika-kun *hic* I feel strangely as light as a feather...ITS LIKE IM AT THE SPRING TIME OF MY YOUTH!"

Shikamaru then executed the next phase of his strategy, which was minimizing collateral damage, "Hey Lee, that guy over there is looking at you funny." Shikamaru pointed at Araiki who furrowed his eyebrows trying to work out what was going on.

Lee span around loosely and attempted to glare at Araiki and started uncontrollably chuckling, "Like you're any better to look at *hic* what kind of demon spawn has eyes made of milk *hic* and has issues shaving their head."

That pushed Araiki out of his confused state and into pure rage as he came straight at Lee. Lee's movements were very unpredictable though unlike earlier where it was solid and well practiced, these movements were just so loose and almost childish. This strange behaviour however, was resulting in Araiki not being able to land a single hit with his Juuken.

"Why are you trying to poke me? *hic* I'm not that kind of guy you perverted paedophile *hic*" Araiki let out of grunt of annoyance, as he charged up another Kusho and launched it at Lee, who surprisingly didn't dodge and was sent airborne and landed several meters away. Araiki then jumped back in time to avoid Shikamaru's shadow and his eyes widened when he saw the build up of Chakra within the Shadow.

"Kage Nui no jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted as his shadow suddenly broke apart into several tendrils and enwrapped around Araiki's arms and legs, essentially binding him on the spot. Shikamaru reached into his pouch and threw an exploding kunai. Araiki was too quick though and broke free with a Kaiten, causing the kunai to explode when it impacted with the chakra wall.

Shikamaru turned and narrowed his eyes when he discovered Lee who was not far from him, and was lying on the floor looking as if he was knocked out cold. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he came up with another idea, and then he ran past Lee and stood a few meters behind his unconscious form. By this time Araiki had stopped the rotation and charged towards Shikamaru, who had now taken his usual kneeling position as if he was about to use another Shadow technique.

Araiki took a quick glance at the unconscious form of Lee and snorted.

'_What a backstabber, he is using his knocked out team mate as a human shield.'_ Araiki thought as he jumped over Lee's motionless body, and quickly closed in on the still kneeling shadow user. Shikamaru had a face of deep concentration, and his gritted teeth showed his anxiety, he wasn't going to make it in time. Araiki inwardly smirked as he readied himself for Hakke Rokujuyon Sho, until his eyes widened when his byakugan caught the once motionless Lee standing up near impossibly fast and swinging his nun-chucks wildly in the air like a chimpanzee.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" Lee shouted.

Araiki tried to roll to the side, but Shikamaru caught him again with his Kage Nui.

Shikamaru had no idea how many hits the Hyuuga standing in front of him was taking, but by the constant cries of pain, and the sounds of bones breaking did not sound healthy at all, as Lee essentially turned the pined Hyuuga into a living drum set. Araiki barely made it in time with building up the chakra throughout his body, as a shockwave of chakra shot out in all directions, knocking Lee and Shikamaru several meters away from him, freeing him from Shikamaru's entanglement.

Shikamaru blinked in confusion as he recovered _'what was that? That was like a Kaiten but he didn't need to rotate?' _Araiki hit the floor hard, he was kneeling with his left arm as a support. The other arm was indeed broken, and the blood he was coughing out of his mouth hinted internal bleeding. Thomas shunshined next to Araiki his eyes filled with an emotion that one could argue was frustration.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he noticed Thomas was missing part of his right arm, and it seemed as if some sort of sticky liquid was slowly chewing up his arm.

"I warned you not to underestimate him, we will have to pull back for now. Wani should be able to take care of your wounds caused by your recklessness." Thomas then scooped up the taller Araiki with his one good arm with ease and shunshined away, leaving only the blood from his teammate as any evidence of existence.

Shikamaru found the sudden silence as almost frightening, the pair and the strange summon disappeared so suddenly just like when they first arrived, only the sound of the ocean and the wind could be heard. Shikamaru heard the laboured breathing of Sakura coming from behind him.

"Are you hurt Shikamaru?" she asked through a pant. Shikamaru turned and had to suppress himself from going agape. Sakura's cloths were partly torn, with a large gash going across her side, but all her wounds were healed. Sakura did look quite worn out though. Shikamaru shook his head at her question.

"I'm fine, you might need to take a look at Lee though, the opponent was a Hyuuga and struck him in the lung earlier."

Sakura gasped in surprise but nodded. Shikamaru continued, now with a sweat drop forming, "Also...please tell me you know some jutsu that removes intoxication."

Sakura gave him a questioning gaze, but answered his question, "Umm, I don't...why?"

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome....you see-"

"HAWWWW! Saku-san this soldier pill is incredible!" Lee practically bounced towards Sakura, but Shikamaru saved her by catching him in his kage mane. Sakura was in partial shock and watched the slithering miniature Gai try and break free from his bindings.

"W-W-What the hell?!"

"*hic* are you a natural pink Saku-san *hic*?" Sakura's right eye twitched as she recognised the symptoms clear as day from all her time with Tsunade.

"W-why the hell is Lee-san drunk?!"

"...It's a long story." Shaking her head clear of her bafflement, she looked around not seeing the other member of their group.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice full of concern.

Shikamaru didn't even get a chance to reply as Sakura jumped off the bridge edge and landed in the water and called his name out.

"Naruto!?" She gasped in shock when she saw the chaos that happened down here. There was ink, blood, Kunai's, and even dismembered limbs that belonged to the summon floating on the water surface.

Sakura tried again but louder this time. "Naruto!!?"

"Hey Sakura-chan." Came an exhausted yet familiar voice from her side.

She spun around and gasped when she saw Naruto. Naruto had cuts all over the place, and was bleeding profusely from his left arm, at first glimpse it looked like it was dislocated as well. She was at his side in an instant.

"What the hell happened baka!? Why didn't you send one of your kage bunshin's to ask one of us to come help you?! Do you not care about your life?!"

Naruto chuckled and gave a grin, "I-I never really thought of that." Sakura sighed while muttering 'baka' as she looked closer at his arm, fortunately it wasn't dislocated but there was evidence to show that something did try to pull Naruto's arm off.

Sakura cursed yet again at her friends recklessness, "You should have got help!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head, here he was bleeding all over the place exhausted, and all she was doing was standing there and scolding him.

"No, I'm sorry, let's get you out of here." She went to Naruto's good side and placed his arm on her other shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his back. Sakura then lead him to one of the support pillars and then using chakra walked them both up it.

On their slow adventure up the pillar, Naruto laboured breaths were getting heavier, making the kunoichi swear under her breath.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan? And is Shikamaru and fuzzy brow's ok too?"

"Ah, I'm ok, Shikamaru is fine, Lee-san is acting very strange though, but he seems ok too." Naruto nodded, letting out a relieved but pained sigh. Sakura then recalled what happened earlier and winced.

"Are you ok, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah...what is going to happen now Sakura-chan?" He asked worryingly.

"I do not know, but don't worry, I'm here ok?" She gave him a soft smile as they were reaching the top.

Naruto chuckled, "Shikamaru is probably going to want an explanation now."

Sakura giggled, "No. That would be far too troublesome for him right now."

* * *

'_So looks like after you finally figured out you were tricked into coming here you ran for it...Orochimaru you coward.'_ Jiraiya mused as he stood proudly on top of the rubble of the collapsed cavern.

Jiraiya had no idea how long the battle went on for inside the cavern, but the moment Orochimaru started using giant snake summons, causing the entire cave to collapse, he was welcomed with fresh air and the beginning of sun set. Jiraiya then countered by summoning Gamabunta, which resulted minutes later in Orochimaru disappearing when Jiraiya and Gamabunta did their combo jutsu, Gamayu Endan, barbequing the monstrous snakes alive.

Jiraiya turned and met the towering gaze of Gamabunta, "Well Jiraiya, it seems Orochimaru got away yet again." Gamabunta spoke, emitting small tremor around the area.

"Yeah, but forget about him, I'm more concerned with what is going on. This was meant to be an Akatsuki base, and by the looks of it Orochimaru was lead to believe the Totsuka sword was here..."

Gamabunta breathed in his pipe and blew out a cloud size worth of smoke, "Looks to me both of you were fooled Jiraiya."

Jiraiya glared at his summon, "I don't need that fact to be highlighted."

'_I have a bad feeling about this...'_

Jiraiya looked up at Gamabunta, "I need you to take me to Wave country, with your size it shouldn't take more than a day."

Gamabunta let out another puff of cloud size smoke and narrowed his eyes on the sannin, "Jiraiya, do I look like a saddle horse to you?!" Gamabunta spoke in sarcasm.

Jiraiya gave his grand pose, "To the legendary Jiraiya, summoner of the toads you are my horse as I am the ki-" He didn't get to finish his self proclaimed fame as Gamabunta made a loud 'poof' out of existence.

Jiraiya smirked, "Heh, you're not getting out of this one that easy." He bit his thumb and began running through the seals for summoning again.

'_'Bunta is going to hate me, but I have a feeling Naruto needs my help, I don't have time to waste.'_


	22. Missing pieces of the battle retold Pt1

Chapter 21 Missing pieces of the battle retold Part 1

* * *

Naruto and Lee crashed moments after Sakura had taken care of Naruto's wounds, as the effects of the soldier pill wore off. They slept for the rest of the day, and through the night, with Sakura checking on both of them in their rooms. Shikamaru was mostly relaxing around the hotel, Sakura asked if he wanted to ask her anything about Naruto but got a reply that sounded in a way familiar to her own beliefs.

"There really is nothing to ask, as any questions right now are too troublesome. I will ask Naruto when he's up for talking."

Lee had awoken at around early afternoon, he however was completely clueless about what had happened after Shikamaru mentioned something to him about 'D-fist strategy'. Sakura was still confused herself by what happened, but from what Shikamaru told her, she understood that Lee seems to have a very strange reaction when exposed to even the slightest trace of sake. Shikamaru himself was still clueless on the matter, but suggested to speak to Gai when they returned to Konoha to find out.

That left Naruto who was still sleeping in his room, Shikamaru changed him into one of Naruto's spare out fits (which still was mostly orange). He was wearing a loose black shirt covering his bandages around his left arm. Sakura had pulled up a chair and casually was reading her book next to Naruto's bed.

"What are you reading Sakura-chan?" said a tired voice, causing her to grin.

"I am reading a book on learning how to diagnose advanced types of poisons in a person's body without the use of medical instruments, but through the use of hearing and other techniques."

"...Sweet, I-er-guess."

Chuckling, she then placed her bookend on the page she was on and closed her book and smiled at his grinning features, "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Ramen..."

Sakura laughed as she helped Naruto sit up, "Baka." She then asked Naruto to lift his left arm, and repeat the motion several times but stretching it in different directions. Once she was satisfied the arm was no longer stiff she sat down on the seat and continued their topic.

"Were you reading anything while training Naruto?" Sakura motioned towards his weapons pouch that was on the side of the bed and picked it up.

"No I was too busy with my training, I never had time to grab any cool manga's."

Sakura pulled out a small orange book from his pouch and smirked, "Then what do you call this then?"

Sakura turned the book around and looked confused at the title as she read it aloud, "Icha Icha Tactics." Naruto instantly paled, Suddenly remembering his extra baggage the sannin had given him.

'_Oh no!'_

"Umm Sakura-chan that is no-" Sakura already flicked to a random page and started reading and she smiled with surprise while blushing at her teammate.

"Naruto, I didn't know you read romance stories." Naruto paled even more, dreading how her eyes were going in a typewriting mechanic at unreal speeds to the fact she had flipped to the next page already.

'_God help me...STOP READING IT PLEASE!'_ Sakura then flushed furiously and slammed the book shut as if trying to deny her eyes from seeing something that was vile.

"NARUTO! THIS IS HENTAI!!"

Sakura screeched in her semi demonic voice full of disgust and rage, as she was readying her clenched fist while Naruto was staggering, "W-W-W-W-Wait Sakura-chan! I CAN EXPLAIN DATTEBAYO!" Naruto slammed his eyes shut, afraid to see the incoming projectile that would surely put him in a coma for the rest of his life.

"....Well I am waiting." Said Sakura who still was flushing at what she read, but still kept her fist clench prepared to deliver harsh judgement if she detected a lie in Naruto's explanation, her eye was also unconsciously twitching. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, wondering if he was dead.

"Naruto...I'm waiting!" Sakura said with annoyance. Naruto smiled in gratefulness and gave his explanation.

"Ero-sennin gave me that-" He pointed at the book in Sakura's hand for emphasis. "-He was telling me to read it to find out what I thought about it before he was sending it to the publishers around. But the book was so lame I stopped reading it after the fourth page, so I decided to keep it and give it to Kakashi-sensei as a present when I came back. That is all I swear!" Naruto finished, slightly afraid he said anything wrong.

Sakura sighed, which made Naruto sigh in relief that he was going to live past today.

"Alright...I believe you, but I swear, if I EVER catch you reading this or any other hentai..." She didn't finish her sentence to give the added effect, which worked very well. Something then hit Sakura's mind like a freight train, Jiraiya was the author! Then she remembered what Jiraiya said to her before she entered Wave.

'_Now you best catch up with your group before they start gathering suspicions hmm.'_ She then went further back and remembered the mission she went on with Jiraiya and Naruto, and how both of them back then didn't know what was meant by 'fooling around with women'.

Sakura clenched her fist, _'Jiraiya...YOU PERVERT!'_

"Naruto what do you call your sensei again?" Sakura asked tracing out her killing intent that Naruto misinterpreted as being directed at him.

"I-I-I-I call him Ero-sennin b-but I will try and show more respe-"

"That name sounds very respectful to me, fits his title VERY well." Sakura beamed, clearly seeing that Naruto got the wrong impression. Naruto blinked once or twice to make sure he heard that right and then grinned, as Sakura placed the book back in his pouch.

"Sakura-chan...Who were those guys?" Naruto asked changing the topic and showing his confused expression and his tone hinting anxiety.

Sakura shook her head, frowning that the mood was ruined, "I honestly wish I knew the answer myself Naruto." Beginning to hate that grim look on his face, she tried to comfort her friend in the best way to handle this situation...gloat.

"We sure showed them not to mess with us though." Sakura beamed, and smiled when she saw her plan worked when Naruto put on his familiar wide smile.

"YOSHA! We annihilated them hardcore! You should have seen what I did to that squid-teme, hehehe it will never mess with captain of the coast guard, Uzumaki Naruto ever again!"

Sakura laughed, and calmed down to minor giggles as she wiped away her stray tear, "You didn't seem so pleased with your dubbed title the previous two days." She said remembering how Naruto gave a long lecture to Shikamaru at how boring his assigned 'job' was...something told her he will never tell that part of the story to Konohamaru back home.

"I would like to know what happened if you're up for it Naruto?" Sakura asked, more serious now as she was really interested to know what happened while she was busy.

Naruto nodded, "Sure thing Sakura-chan."

-

_Flashback – Great Naruto Bridge, yesterday_

-

Naruto and his army of clones landed in the water, using chakra to keep them afloat when they all went agape at the sight before them. The summon was nowhere near the size of Gamabunta, but its body was roughly 100 feet long Naruto estimated through the water, and was very wide, maybe 60 or 70 feet. The tentacles however were a very different story, they were maybe 3 maybe even 4 times the size of its actual round, scalelike body. Each tentacle had thousands of small holes in them, Naruto couldn't tell what they were for, but he noticed some sort of ink was oozing out of them, and turning the water a thick black shade. The creature itself was half way out of the water, exposing the top half of its body.

Naruto also spotted parts of the creature glowing amazingly bright, then the part of that body would mysteriously disappear, cutting off at the source of the light, almost as if it was...phasing? In the centre was a large oval mouth with what looked like thousands of sharp teeth that were almost the length of long broad swords.

The clones shared their opinions aloud, "That thing is huge!"

"What is with that bright light?"

"Why does this put me off ever having sea flavoured ramen ever again?!"

"...Yeah! It does!"

The real Naruto groaned grinding his face with his palm. _'Why...are these clones so stupid!?' _ Naruto just realised what he had just done with that thought...he just called himself a baka!

-

_Present_

_-_

"The bright light would explain how the creature was teleporting to the tags" Sakura concluded, then she smirked. "And yes...you are a baka." Naruto pouted "Sakura-chan!" Sakura chuckled "I'm sorry, please continue Naruto."

-

_Flashback resumed_

_-_

Naruto shook himself from his musing and sprung to action, "Form a line and prepare with a wave of rasengan's"

A chorus of "Yosha's!" were heard from the clones as they did as told forming a line that consisted of over several channelling rasengan's.

"Let's get wild!" Then the clones charged, covering the long distance in seconds and ramming their rasengan's directly into the creatures side and a couple of the risen tentacles.

The creature emitted an ear piercing cry as the rasengan's knocked it slightly off balance and the tentacles came soaring straight back down into the water, causing a massive wave which the army of Naruto's smoothly adjusted for and avoided. The clones that got in close however were not so lucky and dispelled as they were crushed by the water.

"Second wave!" Naruto instructed as a second line of clones prepared and charged. This time the creature was giving its full attention to the army of orange and shot smaller tentacles at the clones. Naruto caught a glimpse of another bright light from the squid as it continued its attack. Some clones were impaled by the surprisingly sharp tips of the tentacles, then Naruto's eyes widened when hundreds of spines shot out of the holes, reaching 5 feet beyond the tentacles base, killing off the rest of the wave of clones, then retreating to back inside its soft covering.

Naruto winced at what he just saw, _'That is one very powerful self defence...HEY WHAT THE-'_ Naruto's eyes widened further when he looked at the squids body and found that the massive craters his clones first wave had caused were...healing? Each crater seemed to be covered in the same ink he saw earlier, and slowly the marks from his assault vanished.

'_It can regenerate?!'_ Naruto mused, as he saw yet another flash, this one cutting off a semi large tentacle that was already dripping with the same ink.

-

_Present_

_-_

'_So that's when he regenerated the first time...I cannot believe me and Shikamaru missed seeing it if the tentacle was indeed that big.'_ Sakura thought, not interrupting Naruto.

-

_Flashback resumed_

_-_

Naruto thought out his next move, _'I can't summon Gamabunta...he is too big and might even destroy the bridge accidently, so that leaves...'_ Naruto bit his thumb and ran though his well practiced seal chain for the summoning jutsu. His eyes narrowed though when he saw a large tentacle making an eel like slither through the water right for him. Another wave of clones intervened by quickly hengeing into different weapons, ranging from kunai to fuma shuriken. Then another group of clones grabbed the transformed weapons and threw it in the direction of the squid's body. The squid quickly intercepted by lifting its attacking tentacle up in self defence to block the 'weapons' with another release of its spines. Naruto completed his seal chian, and placed his palm just above the water then shouting 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' and a large smoke covered Naruto's view. The smoke soon cleared to show the familiar red toad that was Gamakichi.

Gamakichi had grown over time and now easily towered over Naruto at three times Naruto's height. He also had an extra long kunai strapped to his side like a miniature katana like Gamabunta. Finally, he also has a pipe, but it wasn't with him that day.

"Yo Naruto, how is it going?" Gamakichi beamed, and then he saw the several dozen clones.

"Whoa, you having a massive spar against an army of kage bunshin's and wanted a spar partner? Count me in Naruto!"

Naruto sweat dropped, Gamakichi had been summoned facing the wrong side and didn't see the true opponent. "Umm...Gamakichi...turn around dattebayo." Naruto mumbled in a monotone voice. Gamakichi complied with a puzzled grunt, then suddenly jumped at least Naruto's height in surprise.

"Whoa!! Naruto shouldn't you have called out dad for this?!" Naruto shook his head, sharing his reasoning.

"That bridge must not be destroyed, Gamabunta is too large and would easily destroy it on accident." Gamakichi nodded in agreement, though a part of him was screaming.

'_Screw the bloody bridge! Summon dad NOW Naruto!'_

"You can use the combo jutsu to make Gamayu Endan like Gamabunta right?" Naruto asked, eagerly hoping the answer was yes.

Gamakichi nodded, "Last time I checked, you don't know any Katon's Naruto." Naruto waved an explosive note in his hand as he began wrapping it around a kunai and grinned.

"This worked last time, it will work again."

Gamakichi nodded in approval, "Use your Kage bunshin's to distract it, while I try to get within range and coat it with oil, I'll put as much chakra that I can into the jutsu, but it probably will make me return to my realm, sorry Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and widened his grin, "No worries Gamakichi, the point is I want to do something about that regenerating ink so my attacks actually deal some damage."

The toad had no idea what Naruto was talking about, but nodded his head. Naruto caught glimpse of another bright light as several tentacles disappeared behind the light. Naruto couldn't waste any more time. "Everybody charge!" All of the clones and Naruto dashed towards the squid. The squid readied three large tentacles through the water to fight off the incoming army. The Naruto's tried to the best of their abilities to dodge the giant tentacles for as long as possible, but more and more of the cloners were dispelling with each sweep with the exposed spines.

'Gamakichi, hurry up already!' Naruto cried mentally as a spine just missed slicing him in two, but made a clear cut through his jacket. Gamakichi was coming along the side of the bridge, with only the tip of his head exposed out of the water.

'_Just a little bit closer and...'_ Gamakichi flew straight out of the water, causing the squid to emit a surprised screech, as Gamakichi almost like a fire hose, began dousing the creatures body, and the water around it in oil. Within ten seconds though, Gamakichi was whacked hard from the side with a tentacle, sending him flying off as he shouted 'NOW NARUTO!!' before 'poofing' out of existence. Naruto quickly created a single kage bunshin, then henged into a fuma shuriken. The clone threw Naruto as hard is it could into the air, before the tip of a tentacle collided with it, causing it to disperse. Naruto then 'poofed' back to his normal form and threw his exploding kunai.

While the explosion was small, the fire was blinding and sizzling. The entire exposed part of the squid and the surrounding water was set alight in an engulfing fire. The squid emitted a loud scream, as it shook violently in fury as it tried to put the fire out. The creature then resulted to slowly submerging itself into the water still screaming in pain until only its tentacles were visible. Within moments the entire squid was no longer seen.

Naruto beamed out to himself as he was still airborne. "YOSHA! I got you goo-"

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as a tentacle that was as wide as his body shot out of the water at blinding speed for him. Naruto's eyes widened when the tentacle reached him and wrapped itself around his left arm and squeezed tightly causing Naruto to cry in pain, as the tentacle then gave a hard tug, sending him flying down towards the tunnel of teeth of the now returned angry squid.

Naruto quickly recovered and gritted his teeth through the pain of his now bleeding left arm as he formed the kage bunshin seal. Naruto created a second clone underneath his feet and used it to leap frog out of the immediate danger of becoming the squids snack. Luck wasn't on Naruto's side however, when the same tentacle from before made a stab for him, this time with the small spines exposed. Naruto repeated the same trick again, but only got him half way out of harm's way, as the tentacle just missed his gut, but the spines ripped into his side causing him to again cry out in pain.

-

_Present time_

-

Sakura winced, "Are you still hurt?" she asked full of concern, Naruto laughed, although his stomach did hurt a little through the bandaging.

"I'm ok Sakura-chan, really, it just hurts a litt-" Sakura already was by his side and analysing his wounds with her chakra.

"Then you won't mind if I double check over your wounds again...please continue though." She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Naruto chuckled with a slight pink hue on his cheeks, "Ok then Sakura-chan."

-

_Flashback resumed_

_-_

Naruto hit the water on his back hard, sending him underneath, as his blood flowed through the water as he continued his descent. Naruto appeared knocked out, until he opened his eyes to reveal red slits. Naruto could already feel the Kyuubi working in overdrive on the numerous wounds he received, although they weren't closing, it at least was not bleeding as much. Naruto burst out of the water with his claws and stood back up on the surface, ignoring his bodies protests as the pain was almost pinging in his mind to stop.

Naruto glared at the squid which had now returned underneath the bridge, and was taking a sweep of the left side of the bridge with a tentacle. It appeared as if Naruto's last attack with the oil and fire had worked, since Naruto could still see traces of blood all over the squid, as well as clear signs of heavy burns. His enhanced senses could smell with satisfaction the cooked squid. The crispy skin of the squid was preventing it from releasing enough ink to heal itself effectively.

'_Now's my chance, and I think I know the perfect way to return the favour for my arm too.'_ Naruto concluded as he formed his two clawed fingers into his favourite seal and closed his eyes deep in concentration.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He whispered with his demonic voice, as a single clone 'poofed' into existence. Naruto then repeated the jutsu again, but without concentrating creating a pair of normal kage bunshin's. The super clone and the ordinary clone shared a glance slit to slit, then began running around the other side of the squid, taking care not to be noticed. Naruto and the other remaining clone walked a bit more towards the centre of the body and stood side by side and waited for something.

'_Another 30 seconds, and the other pair should be in the right spot.'_ Naruto's eyes widened when he saw an extremely bright light emitting from just above the squids mouth. He then smirked when he saw the squid raise itself further out of the water, placing its mouth into the light.

'_Perfect, more area to damage._' Naruto snickered.

Naruto placed his palm next to his clone as he began moulding the chakra for his jutsu. The Rasengan was almost complete and Naruto's smirk widened when the squid had lifted three quarters of its body out of the water, sticking most of the top part of its mouth through the bright light. Naruto then began his charge with his clone, the unstable Rasengan soaring with loose chakra escaping the pairs joined palms, sending sparkles of chakra flying past them as they ran towards the still oblivious squid.

The squid screeched in sudden surprise when it heard Naruto scream out 'Oodama Rasengan!' from both of its sides, but it was too late to react as the two huge spheres collided with the sides of its body. The area on both sides was covered by a blinding light and a loud explosion. The scream of pain from the squid sounded a little distanced at first, but when the squids mouth dropped out of the bright light above, Naruto heard the scream of its pain at full blast. The scream seemed endless, until the creature 'poofed' out of existence, leaving behind a very exhausted and injured Naruto, who was leaning on one of the bridges thick supports with his right arm.

-

_Present time_

-

Sakura looked at Naruto dumbfounded at the conclusion of his story, to the point where she had stopped her medical jutsu looking into his eyes with disbelief. Naruto began to grow concerned when she did not react for what felt like a minute.

"Umm Sakura-chan, are you-" Naruto was silenced when his cheek felt something soft, and blinked to realized Sakura was giving him a firm embrace, which made his mouth hang wide open.

"S-Sakura-cha-"

"Thank you so much Naruto!!" She whispered in his ear tightening her hug to the point where he felt like he was being crushed.

"Sakura-chan...you're...hurting...me!" Sakura widened her eyes and pulled away but still held her grand genuine smile.

"You have no idea, but you actually saved me from being that squid's lunch." She spoke softly.

Naruto blinked now in surprise, "W-w-what? Huh!?" Sakura nodded, the smile still not leaving her face, although her eyes flickered with traces of fear.

"L-Let's just say the mouth that you saw disappear...actually was reappearing underneath my feet, had you not stopped it when you did, I..." His gasp stopped her from finishing her sentence, but her grateful smile that was directed at him never dropped.

"Thank you Naruto." She still said quietly, although her gratefulness was practically vibrating loudly under her near whisper.

Naruto still hadn't recovered entirely, but he couldn't resist beaming with ecstatic joy. "YOSHA! What a perfect story to rival a fairy tale. The hero defeated the beast, saved the princess, and even got a kiss from the princess, BEST STORY EVER DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura face palmed while groaning at him killing the mood, _'Same old immature and childish Naruto...baka!'_

"Neh Neh, Sakura-chan, how about giving your knight in shining arm-"

"NO!" That derailed Naruto's...second fairy tale, very quickly.

Neither of them said anything immediately after that, as Sakura finished checking Naruto's arm for the second time, still a little annoyed with his behaviour.

_'Honestly, can't he just be serious for once?' _

"Sakura-chan...What about your fight?"

Naruto asked his interest clear across his face. Sakura ended her inner scolding and sat back down on her seat, and unconsciously scratched at the weight strapped to her right leg with her hand.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said simply, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Ok..." Neither said anything for a while, but Naruto was beginning now to really worry with what had happened.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe I do act stupid some times, but if what you said is true, it sounds like you almost died."

Sakura went agape at his confession that he said so seriously, but winced at the end, "..."

"Want to talk about it? I promise I won't be stupid."

Sakura waited a few moments looking into his eyes to see he was serious and smiled, _'He really can be serious when he knows he has to be.'_

"If you insist then..."


	23. Missing pieces of the battle retold Pt2

Chapter 22 Missing pieces of the battle retold Part 2

* * *

-

_Flash back – Great Naruto Bridge, yesterday_

_-_

"Katsuya-sama, I will attack him head on, can you assist me when necessary?" Sakura whispered to her summon.

"Hai, Sakura-sama, I suggest attacking his body internally, as it will take longer time for his skin to absorb the ink to heal those injuries." Katsuya replied. Sakura nodded her head in understanding as she ran through the seal set to activate chakra scalpels in both her hands, as she then dropped into her stance.

Thomas's eyes narrowed,_ 'So it appears she knows medical jutsu, and that slug...this will be hard indeed.'_ He concluded as he drew several tagged kunai in his hands.

Thomas threw a pair of kunai each to his sides, as he then began rifling through seals, "Suiton Bakusui Shouha!" He whispered as he then aimed his head at the ground as a seemingly endless high stream of water sprayed out of his mouth.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, _'What is he...'_

"Sakura-sama, look below you." Katsuya instructed seeing Sakura's puzzlement. Sakura did as instructed and her eyes widened in surprise. There was a thin layer of water that was surrounding the area. The water level had reached a point where it was overflowing off the sides of the bridge, making it roughly half a foot in level. Sakura was forced to flow chakra into her feet, to avoid losing her footing.

Sakura then quickly dodged as a small tentacle no thicker than a kunai shot out of the flooding water aiming for her head. Sakura took a sharp sweep at the tentacle with her scalpel, cutting the tentacle clean in half. She didn't get a break for long as several more tentacles whipped towards her. Suddenly the tentacles went dead and floated on the water surface, Sakura noticed that the tags the tentacles had come from were melted from Katsuya acid, and took the opportunity she was granted.

Sakura rushed towards Thomas, who seemed to be running through the seals for another jutsu, but did not make it in time as Sakura aimed for his heart with her scalpel. Her eyes widened though when the figure of Thomas dispersed into a pile of water.

'_Mizu Bunshin!_' She cursed mentally.

Sakura heard a humming noise and averted her gaze to see three tagged kunai's glowing in place of where the water clone was standing. On instinct she jumped backwards as a large tentacle armed with spines that were almost the size of her arm shot out towards her. Luckily it seemed the larger Tentacles weren't anywhere near as fast as the smaller ones and Sakura didn't have much trouble evading the spines, although the tentacle still adjusted and came after her retreating figure.

Katsuya slid through the water as a blur, until she was directly in front of Sakura and she burst herself into a swarm of small slugs no longer than a hand. The swarm then gripped onto the tentacle as it shot past them, still trying to impale Sakura. Due to the swarm's small size, most of them avoided getting torn apart from the spines. The slugs then began biting into the tentacle, releasing acid all over it, causing the tentacle to stop and begin shaking violently almost like a wild spasm, trying to fling the slugs off.

Sakura had to change her focus when she felt a presence behind her.

"Die!" Thomas hissed as he stabbed the surprised kunoichi in the back as it struck hard causing Sakura to gasp.

'poof'

Thomas inwardly cursed as the same log yet again that had already taken numerous punishment from earlier dropped to the floor with a loud splash. He lifted his gaze to see that Sakura had retreated back, next to the slowly burning away cut off tentacle of Wani, as Katsuya's miniature slug's overlapped each other forming a whole slug again. To ensure it wasn't used against him again, Thomas picked up the log by his seemingly deeply lodged kunai and gripping it underneath as he threw it over the edge of the bridge.

Sakura inwardly frowned, _'He knows what I am trying to do, I can't get a hit on him...unless.'_ Sakura knew that she was taking a major risk by what she was about to do, but if it worked, she should be able to inflict major damage on Thomas before he knew what hit him.

Sakura dashed straight towards Thomas, glaring hard into his brown eyes. Thomas countered by dropping a single kunai at his feet, as yet another tentacle shot out towards Sakura. Both the tentacle and Thomas didn't expect Sakura to not dodge though, as the Tentacle just grazed past her right arm, causing Sakura to grit her teeth as she continued her charge. The tentacle adjusted from its surprised motion, and whip lashed from her side.

"Sakura-sama duck!" The slug's voice commanded, as Sakura lowered her head just in time to avoid it taking her head clean off.

'_Almost in range.'_ She mused, but when looking up was taken by surprise when she collided with a solid block of water.

The impossibly brick like water bullet practically knocked the wind out of her, as she rolled and skipped backwards like a spinning peddle across flat water. She eventually came to a stop and gasped for air, but wasn't given a chance to recover as the same whip of a tentacle was about to strike at her fallen form. A sudden sticky sensation came over her, as she effectively was crushed by something large sitting on her back.

'_Katsuya-sama!'_

The slug took the full force of the strike, as all Sakura felt was the sensation of something hard hitting her through a soft cushion, "Sakura-sama move!" The slug commanded again, as Sakura flowed chakra into her arms and pushed them aside before a second whiplash splashed against the water, hitting the cement underneath the surface.

Feeling the stickiness leave her, she pulled herself up and looked in worry at her summon. Katsuya's body had caved around her centre, with an accurate outline of the tentacles shape and features visible on the slugs flattened hide.

"Katsuya-sama! Are you ok!?" Sakura watched as akin to a balloon, the flatten section expanded until Katsuya was back to normal.

"I am fine, but what were you trying to do Sakura-sama?" Sakura groaned while eyeing Thomas, and answered her summon.

"I tried to hit him with my doujutsu, but he knocked me back just before I was in range." She explained, while scolding herself for being so rash.

"Are you injured Sakura-sama?"

"I'm ok." Sakura stood up and quickly shook her drenched hair, while restoring her chakra scalpels.

"Let's try your plan again Sakura-sama, this time I will cover you. Whatever you do, try as best as you can to not stop running towards him."

"Hai."

Sakura was off once again, only this time Thomas had prepared something in anticipation for her next action. Sakura almost reduced her speed in hesitation when she saw she was charging towards dozens of the blurring tentacles. Throwing her fear in the wind and remembering Katsuya's instructions, she picked up more chakra in her legs and sprinted straight into the living wall in front of her. Katsuya was slithered upright like a snake, preparing something from behind.

"Suppai renda!" She announced, when suddenly a stream of sizzling acid spewed from the slugs mouth. Sakura literally did not want to stop now when she realised what Katsuya was doing.

'_She is going to protect me by using ACID BARRAGE?!'_

The kunoichi picked up speed when the rain of acid began covering the area all around her. She frantically dodged and rolled through the lashing tentacles, who were trying to hopeless defend themselves from the burning acid in wild spasms. While she had to avoid now even coming into contact with them to not get burnt, she was grateful that the squid arms weren't homing in on her as she finally rolled under the last of the blocking tentacles and came face to face with her target, who gladly greeted her with a kunai. Before Thomas's kunai could make contact with her throat, she quickly unsheathed the kunai on her back and blocked it while glaring.

"Who the hell are you people!?" She barked, but Thomas did not answer her, only infuriating her further as she continued their exchange of steel.

"Why are you after Naruto?!"

Thomas once again did not answer her heated question, but instead gave an emotionless smirk which made her growl. Sakura tried to take a swing at Thomas with her fist, but the silent ANBU had already felt what it was like to be hit by that gloved fist, and appropriately dodged each attempt. Clashing again with their kunai's Thomas decided to end this, as a tentacle slithered from his grasp around the hilt, and locked Sakura's arm in an entangling hold like a snake.

Sakura went wide eyed, but before she could pull away, the tentacle had constricted painfully on her arm, allowing Thomas to pull out another one in his free hand and hold it against her throat, the steel already cutting into her flesh with a tickle of blood running down her neck. Thomas saw the Slug summon rush to try and save Sakura, so he didn't waste any time as he looked into the wide eyed girls bright emerald orbs in one moment, and slit her throat.

The ANBU went agape though when instead of blood, there were bright petals pouring out, as the rest of 'Sakura' exploded into petals.

-

_Present time_

_-_

"Huh? Sakura-chan I don't understand, what happened?" Naruto said, the excitement from the story showing across his face almost as if he was a child listening intensely to a camp fire story.

"I casted my genjutsu on him moments after the tentacle had grabbed me. "

She felt her neck as if in memory and continued with a wince, "The kunai only just missed me." Naruto mouthed a silent 'Oh' before nodding his head in understanding.

-

_Flash back resumed_

_-_

Taking advantage of Thomas's spaced out form, she tilted her head back and cried to her summon, "Katusya-sama! Help me!"

The summon had finally made it and slithered up Sakura's back in a blur, and enwrapped herself over the still constricting tentacle that was making Sakura grunt in pain. As if in an instant, the tentacle finally let go of its hold from contact with the slug's secreted acid, leaving behind its own ink in retaliation, making Sakura flick her numb hand to get the foul stuff off.

"Thanks Katsuya-sama."

Sakura returned focus on Thomas, realising that he was trying to break out of her genjutsu and readied her scalpels, removing all emotions on her face as she went to her task. Sakura aimed for as many vital organs and muscles she could, as she furiously slashed at Thomas, her scalpels humming violently on ever contact. During her attack on the stunned Thomas, blood was dripping out of his mouth and nose. Sakura then reeled back her arm and span around to deliver the finishing blow of her fist hitting the ANBU straight in the chest, sending him shooting away and crashing several meters into the water away from her.

"Now Katsuya-sama!" Sakura shouted. Katsuya was already making a bee line towards the lifeless body, preparing to have her acid eat away at the corpse before Wani could regenerate the destroyed organs.

Sakura's eyes narrowed though when she saw something glow on the edges of the large puddle they had been fighting on, until her eyes widened in recognition.

'_W-When did he place those?!!' _Her mind screamed.

"Katsuya-sama! Look out!" Sakura screamed, but it was too late as Katsuya had split into her hundreds of smaller self while airborne. Only a few slugs made it through, as a wall of at least a dozen, spines exposed tentacles, crushed and tore the tiny slugs apart. Thomas no longer could be seen through the wall, but judging by the puddle suddenly turning black, Sakura knew he already was covered in the ink.

'_Goddamn it! Now all our hard work just got thrown out the window!'_ Sakura was pulled out of her musing when she felt a small object on her shoulder and turned to see a small slug resting there.

"Katsuya-sama?! Are you alright?!" Sakura voiced in concern.

The voice was a lot softer, but still recognizable to Sakura ,"Hai, unfortunately my mistake costed me too many of my smaller forms being destroyed, I will have to return to my realm now. If you need to summon me again I will be at the ready Sakura-sama."

Sakura sighed in relief, "I understand, thank you for the help Katsuya-sama." The slug then 'poofed' out of existence, leaving Sakura by herself to ponder her next actions.

'_I do have enough chakra to summon another lesser form of Katsuya-sama again. But I won't have enough to heal anybody who may be seriously hurt otherwise...I will have to finish this off alone.'_ Sakura was pulled out of musing again when she heard the sound of scream behind the wall of tentacles which had now cleared and disappeared into the tags.

Sakura while wincing at what she saw grew, a smirk as well, _'...Thank you Katsuya-sama!'_ Sakura thought, when she saw that the few remaining slugs had already eaten a part of Thomas's arm, and the acid was still present stopping the ink from regenerating the damage already done to his arm.

-

_Present time_

-

"Amazing! Those slugs spit really can chew through anything!" Naruto beamed, crossing his arms and nodding as if agreeing to his own comment. Sakura's eye twitched at the 'spit' statement but tried to ignore it.

"Umm-Indeed...I must say it was extremely useful that he couldn't form any more seals, it meant that I only had to worry about his summoning tags. But losing Katsuya-sama was when it started to cost me, dearly."

-

_Flashback resumed_

_-_

Thomas gritted his teeth, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something Sakura couldn't quite make out at her distance, but since he then placed his palm in front of his mouth, Sakura assumed it was a soldier pill or some kind of pain killer. Sakura confirmed it was the later when his face had relaxed, although the occasional eye twitch hinted that Thomas will still in pain.

"You are indeed strong...but you are in the way of our mission, leave now. This is the only warning I am giving you." Thomas spoke, his voice void of emotions.

'_So now you want to talk to me?!_'

"And let you just kill Naruto?! Save your breath, because you are wasting your time!" Sakura hissed.

"....I see...then you leave me no choice, Wani seems to enjoy the taste of your blood and chakra from earlier anyway." Thomas responded as he gripped a single kunai in his hand, while Sakura payed a quick glance to her still numbed arm that was covered in bruising and was bleeding, before returning her fixed gaze on Thomas.

'_What does he mean by tha-' _Sakura was cut off from her thoughts when she saw several red glows emit from the puddle around her.

'_OH CRAP!'_ Sakura screamed mentally as she dodged one tentacle, only to cry in pain when another from behind took a hard cut into her side, opening the wound further as the spines cut deeper into her side. Sakura desperately tried to counter with a chakra scalpel, successfully cutting the offending tentacle before it could inflict more damage.

Sakura then tilted her head to the side just before a tentacle could connect with her head, but that didn't save her completely from the spine that scratched across her cheek. Sakura retaliated by cutting the tentacle off again, only for another tentacle from the side to sweep and hit her knee hard, further cutting her in the process as she dropped to one knee.

'_IM GETTING TORN APART I NEED TO MOVE!!! ' _

Before Sakura could recover, she was effectively held down on the spot by several tentacles which for some reason didn't have their spines exposed any more. They also had a warm and rough touch to them, almost as if they were recently burned by something. Thomas walked casually up to the struggling to break free Sakura, which only made the tentacles comply with an air denying constrict.

"Did you really think you, a chuunin, even one of your level, really stood a chance to defeat an ANBU single-handedly?" Thomas said still in his emotionless whisper, as he threw a tagged kunai in front of Sakura, and then repeated until Sakura had several kunai surrounding her. Sakura winced at every kunai digging through the water and hitting the cement.

"WHAT HAS NARUTO DONE?! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!?" She shouted, trying to ignore the fact she was in no situation to make demands.

The ANBU never complied, while he finished his job with a kunai landing in front of her, and then Thomas gave Sakura a disturbing smile that gave a chill down her spine.

"Wani enjoys eating the hard prey alive, this is the end for you." He then took several steps back as all the tags around Sakura glowed in union.

Sakura gasped loudly and her eyes bulged when she saw what looked like round walls begin to lift from the tags around her. She saw the start to what looked like sword length teeth, and then she understood what was happening.

'_No...NO NO NO NO NO!!!!' _She screamed internally as she tried to break out of the binding tentacles, but it was of no use.

'_LET ME GO!_' She screamed trying again, only to be rewarded by muscles aching protests for her to stop. Giving in to the pain, she silently looked down at the darkening water to see her fading reflection as the mouth had risen further to just above her crouched ensnared form, showing at least three layers worth of dozens of almost goldenly brown coloured teeth.

A lone tear ran down her face and rippled into the still fading reflection, followed by a second one...

...and then it rained.

Sakura emitted a loud sniffle when her body was covered in shadow from the wall of teeth, causing her to slightly gag at the foul smell of what smelt like rotting corpses.

'_T-Tsunade-sama....Kakashi-sensei.......s-Sasuke-kun.....Naruto...........'_ A second loud sniffle was heard, Sakura not caring anymore at the foul smell.

'_I failed....I couldn't help anybody... I am useless!'_

"_Greetings Sakura-sama, what can I do for you today" _

"_Look, here comes the next Tsunade!"_ Sakura's eyes widened and she lightly gasped when the memory of all the sick villagers' faces flashed in her mind.

"_You make me proud" _

"_Sakura-chan…you are so awesome!" _

"_It is good to know we have arguably the best medic-nin in Konoha excluding Hokage-sama joining us on this mission."_

"_With the addition of Sakura on the team, if the situation indeed becomes dire, at least now I know we have great medical support, as well as another strong fighter." _Sakura sniffled again at the memories of the praises she had received from the people she cared for.

"_...You can help Naruto as well with his problem with the Kyuubi and Akatsuki, regardless what you truly believe."_ Sakura slammed her eyes shut tight as her heart began to hurt from the pain as more tears flowed, by now the mouth was almost double her crouched height, but it continued to rise as if sadistically enjoying her torment.

"Naruto...."

Her eyes shot open when she heard the familiar sound of her own younger voice loudly over her surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. You will have to wait a while...but next time...I won't get in the way." She shut her eyes again as another tear fell and rippled into the water, until they opened and gleamed full of determination through the growing darkness.

'_I promised I wouldn't get in the way! I promised I would protect them!' _

Sakura saw the image of her two old teammates when they were younger standing side by side, then it flashing to Tsunade and Shizune both sharing a soft smile...then her friend Ino, and the rest of the younger rookie 9...she then saw a glimpse of the current team she was a part of, with Naruto smiling in the middle with Shikamaru on his left giving a casual smirk, and Lee giving his nice guy pose on the right.

'_I can't die here...I WILL NOT DIE HERE!' _

"SHANNARO!!!!" She screamed as she was at the binds again with all her might, hearing the sounds of tearing as she continued her struggle against the living binds.

Sakura screamed again as she felt the tentacles binding her give way and broke apart with a sickening tear to the ears, almost as if she tore apart slime rather than a living entity. Ignoring her entire bodies cries of aches from doing the impossible, she prepared to jump out of the now slowly closing mouth. Before she could complete her action though, she was forced to cover her ears in pain as the creature emitted an ear piercing scream. The scream didn't end though, it almost sounded like something had just hurt Wani at a near unimaginable level. Sakura was then temporary blinded when the mouth instantly fell back through the tags, greeting her to the now unbelievably bright rays of the sun.

Sakura collapsed back on her knees and gasped endlessly for the fresh air she was denied in the mouth of Wani, her ears still ringing, along with her pulled muscles stinging all over. Thomas's eyes were widened, and partially agape.

"What did you do to Wani?!" He roared in a tone Sakura recognised as confusion and anger, which she obliged with a smirk through her gasps for air. Thomas was about to charge at Sakura again but he turned his head when he heard a scream coming from the other side of the bridge.

"Araiki....I warned you, you fool!" Thomas cursed aloud and ran towards his partner, who was being relentlessly attacked by Lee.

Sakura mentally took note from Thomas's mistake and remembered the ANBU's name for later. She then began healing her wounds, still wondering what happened to cause Wani to suddenly retreat.

-

_Present time_

_-_

Naruto looked at his team mate who was sitting in the chair in amazement, "Wow, Sakura-chan...you really gave it all you had!" Naruto beamed.

Sakura smiled and turned into his gaze, "Again Naruto, thank you...I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't fo-"Sakura sent Naruto a confused gaze when he furiously was shaking his head.

"No Sakura-chan, you would have got out of that squid-teme's mouth yourself. Because you didn't give up." He said with pride for his friend clearly present in his voice.

Sakura averted her gaze to the carpet and smiled softly, "....Yeah." was all she said quietly.

"Although Sakura-chan, if you are convinced that I really did save you, how about a d-"

"NO!"

Naruto put on a fake pout and whined. "Sakura-chan!" he dragged, causing his friend to laugh.

"Neh but Sakura-chan, did you really tear apart the squid-teme's arms with your own strength?"

She nodded her head in response, not seeing what the big deal was until Naruto announced it cheerfully in awe, "Wow...you have amazing brute like strength."

"D-Did you just call me a brute?!"

The blond frantically waved his arms at his defensive with a sincere grin, "I mean it as a compliment, that's pretty amazing. No way could I do something like that normally."

Letting her raising fist go limp, she sighed, "Could you have used a more 'finesse' description other than brute then?"

The blond pointed his index finger up in protest, "But it is like a brute, you know, just like in those monster ape movie-"

"Naruto!" She growled, a vein instantly snapping, as she donged his head.

"Stop calling me that!"

The blond rubbed his head but surprisingly let out a giggle more than a whimper, _'Sakura-chan is so funny when she is angry...even if she is equally as scary at the same time.'_

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes in suspicion to his chuckles and felt a smirk begin to twitch on her face, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Since we're all sharing stories here, don't mind sharing one with us Naruto?" Both teammates emitted a gasp of surprise and turned their heads to see Shikamaru leaning lazily against the wall near the door of the room.

Next to Shikamaru was an at attention Lee, "Sorry Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun and myself heard you shouting at Naruto-kun, and Shikamaru-kun suggested we come and see if Naruto-kun would be bedridden again."

Sakura flushed at the memory of 'that' book, "Please don't remind me." She said through a grunt.

Shikamaru snicked and fixed his soft gaze on Naruto, "If you do not mind Naruto, I would like my explanation now, since it's not 'too troublesome' as somebody put it earlier." Shikamaru said, giving a brief glance at the now embarrassed Sakura.

Naruto blinked several times in thought and mumbled out incoherent words, "Err, Umm-"

He felt a hand rest on his back and looked in question to see his teammate smiling at him and taking his side while nodding her approval. Naruto returned the gesture and turned back and gave Shikamaru a traditional smile.

"Sure Shikamaru, what do you want to know?"


	24. New S ranked mission

Chapter 23 New S-ranked mission

* * *

Naruto thought he could do this, it surely could not be hard to explain to somebody about the secret he had kept to himself for over three years. The blond had another thing coming when he struggled at every twist and turn when explaining to Lee and Shikamaru about his situation with being the vessel of the Kyuubi. While he basically summed it up in one line on the bridge, actually breaking it down into detail was a lot harder than he could cope. The other problem was not falling apart under both the shadow user and miniature Gai's partly agape and shocked expressions. The occasional friendly nudge and pat on the back from Sakura was highly welcomed ease his nerves, and when he really was stumped, she offered to explain bits and pieces for him instead. Otherwise Sakura would remain quiet, and was at his side for the entire time.

The Nara already had worked out most of the details for himself before hand, theorising reasoning's as to how this was possible, it still didn't prepare him from hearing it from Naruto in person. Lee during the entire explanation had remained quiet, with the occasional agape and shocked expressions, but mostly held a neutral glance.

Once Naruto had finally finished his explanation, Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair and let out a long sigh to the information he was just given, "So troublesome...you really do not stop surprising me at all." He said blankly, although the smirk on his face was clear.

Naruto blinked several times in confusion, which prompted the shadow user to roll his eyes and continue in a scolding manner, "Do you really believe I would think the boy I occasionally did prank's with back in the academy is some kind of demon?? Naruto, the only thing that doesn't ever catch me off guard is your stupidity."

Naruto didn't seem to hear the insult but beamed with a wide smile, "Thank you Shikamaru!"

They all turned though when they heard sniffles coming from Lee. "Naruto-kun...I thought of you as a friend and a type of rival at first....but now...." Naruto waited in anticipation for Lee to continue, but gasped in surprise when Lee exploded.

"I SEE YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY TITLE OF THE GENIUS OF HARDWORK NARUTO-KUN! You without a doubt will be my eternal rival for the rest of my life and afterlife! I demand a rematch Naruto-kun! Kyuubi powers and gates allowed, let us fight in the solid spirit of our youth!" he screamed, as the tears were running down the crazed Lee's face.

Shikamaru sweat dropped, _'A simple 'Naruto you are an amazing friend' would have sufficed...and how is he stealing your title, idiot.'_

Sakura smiled at the result while Naruto was beaming with happiness, but replaced it with a challenging stare. "YOSHA! Fuzzy Brows you are going down, I accept your chall-"

"No you are not! I refuse to heal either of your wounds that you without a doubt will receive from your stupid stunt." Sakura said flatly, exchanging a glare between Naruto and Lee. All of the groups eyes widened in surprise to the sound of an amused chuckle coming from the room's window.

"I see the gaki has finally opened up a bit, bout time too." The proud voice of Jiraiya said, who was sitting on the window seal smugly.

"E-Ero-sennin?!"

"Ever heard of a door? They were invented for walking in and out of you know?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Lee simply bowed in respect.

"Ero-sennin..."

Jiraiya frowned at the name he hated the most, "Naruto! I told you not to-"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock, _'that wasn't an echo I just heard then...that sounded...feminine?!'_

He then looked at Sakura in shock, "W-Why?!" he staggered.

Sakura didn't say anything at first but stood up from her chair with her fist tightly clenched, ".....Icha....Icha... tactics, hmm?" She hissed suggestively as she in a quick burst of speed charged straight towards the now paled Jiraiya. Shikamaru was not quick enough with his shadow to stop the rampaging Sakura from sending Jiraiya flying out the window he came from with a solid fist to the face.

"ERO-SENNIN YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Sakura roared out the window at the now pouting Jiraiya who was still airborne.

'_Why is it I have a gut feeling I'm the only one who received the wrath of that fist this entire time?!'_

Once Jiraiya had recovered and returned from his...short flight, they got down to business and filled each other in on what they knew. Naruto and Sakura couldn't resist asking if their other team mate was with Orochimaru, when Jiraiya shook his head they nodded, although the disappointment was there.

"How troublesome indeed." They all turned their attention to the shadow user, silently asking him to elaborate.

Shikamaru did not disappoint, "My theory on this situation. This entire mission, the spies for this Akatsuki outpost, Orochimaru...was all a trap to get Naruto without Jiraiya-sama's presence."

The group went wide eyed, "But they were ANBU?" Sakura added.

Shikamaru nodded, while voicing what it implied, "The ANBU only respond the Hokage's orders do they not?"

Sakura mouth hung wide open at Shikamaru's statement, "What are you saying?! Tsunade-sama would never hurt Naruto!"

Shikamaru frowned and waved a hand, "Easy, I am just considering all possibilities."

Sakura still was not satisfied that he even thought of the possibility, "It is not a possibility, Tsunade-sama...she loves Naruto like a son...she is the last person in the world that would want to hurt Naruto!"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "I know, I know, relax...nobody here is accusing hokage-sama."

Sakura bit her lip but nodded, calming herself for jumping the gun, "If she is not behind this, which I am willing to swear my life on that she isn't...these ANBU are working outside Tsunade-sama's will."

"This definitely was not Tsunade's doing, you are right with what you said. These ANBU acted completely alone with this. But for them to somehow fool Orochimaru, hell, I don't even know where that creep hides out...they must be rogue ANBU that are not currently living in Konoha to know that information." Jiraiya announced.

Shikamaru by the time had sat in silence, with his seal formed as he tried to collate everything he knew about their attackers, and their appearances. Meanwhile, the group continued their theories, with Sakura suggesting the next.

"What about those masks? The fox masks? Was there a team of ANBU that wore them?"

Jiraiya groaned while scratching his head, "I seriously don't know, but I highly doubt they are wearing the fox masks because of that. Most ANBU's wear all sorts of animal masks as a means of identification...it's extremely rare for them all to be just different coloured foxes."

Sakura grunted in annoyance, "We are pretty much just guessing here."

"Were there any shinobi whose bodies were never found from the Kyuubi attack?" The shadow user finally spoke, opening his eyes to see his question had got everyone awestruck. Lee's eyebrow perked when it made sense to him.

"I see what you're thinking Shikamaru-kun. You believe that these rogue ANBU are survivors assumed dead from when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha 15 years ago from the assumption of the age of the scarred Hyuuga we fought."

Shikamaru nodded, once again astounded at Lee's display of intelligence.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "You said one of ANBU you fought was a Hyuuga from the main house?"

Lee nodded, "I saw his forehead, there was no seal."

"The other guy said his name was Araiki." Jiraiya's scratched his temple while deep in concentration at the name.

"Hyuuga Araiki...there's no way he can be from the main house, the Hyuuga are very strict when it comes to what main house members can and can't do. Being a member of ANBU is one of them, as the risk of capture and discovering the secrets of the byakugan are too high."

"Other than the information about the other ones summon being called Wani, was there anything else?" Shikamaru asked Sakura, who shook her head in response. The group's eyes turned to Naruto, who was silent throughout the entire discussion, his arms crossed and his head looking down at his bed sheets.

"...So they are after me for revenge for the people that died during the Kyuubi's attack..."He said dryly still with his eyes averted.

"Naruto...." Sakura's voiced in concern, she was met by his soft smile and gaze, before he turned to his sensei.

"What do we do now, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya inwardly cringed at the name, but responded, "I will send a messenger toad back to Konoha and tell Tsunade what we have discovered, we will remain in Wave since we do not know if the ANBU patrols are in leagues with this group."

Jiraiya concluded, as Shikamaru agreed and added his own input, "It might be best to request reinforcements from people she trusts as well, even though we have a sannin with us, we really have no idea how many of these rogue ANBU we are dealing with."

Sensing Naruto's ears perk in alarm he quickly asked, "I assume there are other shinobi that know?"

"I'll make a note of that to Tsunade."

* * *

Araiki was furious. After they had returned to the hideout, Thomas had unceremoniously dumped him in a bath full of Wani's disgusting ink. While he was thankful for having all of his arguably fatal wounds healed, he still detested the act entirely. Once he had recovered and dried himself off, he was back in a fresh new outfit of his ANBU attire. Thomas walked into the cavern soon after, his arm was now returned, but wrapped in bandages, as the ink was still rebuilding the bone structure in the once missing arm.

"It appears that Wani will be fine, she took almost unimaginable amounts of damage, but the ink of her subordinates should allow her to make a full recovery in a matter of days." Thomas announced, in his usual neutral voice.

"Hmmph that still doesn't help us at the moment." Araiki grunted, in return Thomas felt an emotion he couldn't understand stir.

"It was your own fault to begin with when you ignored my warning and underestimated that boy. Do not hold a grudge on Wani for your incompetence to think rationally." Araiki glared hard at Thomas but didn't speak on the matter.

"Ronan will not be back for at least another day of travelling with his team. When he does come back, he will not be amused in the slightest that we have failed the mission that we have spent months organising."

"I wouldn't say it's a failure, yet." Said a mysterious voice at the stair well. Both Araiki and Thomas were up and at the ready in their stances, until Araiki's byakugan eyes widened.

"O-Orochimaru?!" He staggered, as the said sannin made himself visible with a large smirk on his face.

"Araiki. Good to see that you're doing so well still, how's your freedom from the Hyuuga curse going?" Araiki didn't say anything.

"...I see, so this is how you repay me for removing that curse, by trying to make me a fool?!" Orochimaru hissed.

Thomas spoke as if not affected by the surprise that Araiki had, "How did you find out about us? How did you know where to find us? Ronan's team was meant to have taken care of your spies, once they had reported to you the false claim."

"I believe I have something to do with that." Came another voice from the stair well, who soon revealed himself as Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama trusts nobody, even his own spies, with the exception of me. I was sent to monitor his spies' activities, and I must say, this Ronan you speak of appears to be very persuasive." Kabuto concluded with a dark smirk as he lifted his glasses closer to his eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled, "This wouldn't happen to be...Uchiha Ronan, the original captain of the ANBU that we all thought was dead in the Kyuubi's assault by chance now would it...How intriguing." Orochimaru laughed at the news, finding the situation very ideal, as he voiced it to another presence.

"It appears you may have somebody else still alive from your clan...Sasuke-kun."

"Hn" Came a dry response form a figure standing behind Orochimaru, his Sharingan eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I would be very interested to see what this ex captain knows."

* * *

Tsunade groaned, as she glared at the stacks of papers that no matter how hard she pushed herself, she would never get through them before the next wave would come. It was a battle she inwardly knew she would never win.

"Tsunade-sama." A voice called from her side.

Tsunade turned but when she saw nobody, looked down and saw a familiar looking toad. Tsunade grinned as the toad leapt onto her desk, "Good to see you again Kosuke, I trust Jiraiya has a message for me?" The toad nodded as it flung the scroll off its back and dropped the message on the table.

"Jiraiya-sama has told me he will need a confirmation message back on this one."

Tsunade nodded as she began unrolling the scroll, and recognized the scribbles and none other than Jiraiya's.

_Tsunade, _

_We appear to have a serious problem in our hands. It seems that my information given from my spies was dirty. There was no Akatsuki outpost, there was however an Orochimaru that also had been tricked by false information. However this is not the real problem. It seems the mission in Wave was a setup._

_It appears a group of rogue ANBU are after the life of Naruto, we have reason to believe they may be survivors from the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago, taking their revenge on Naruto. We have the confirmed identity on one of the members but we need some information researched on him. His name is Hyuuga Araiki._

_I suggest you choose your people carefully with gathering this information, as we have no idea if there may be a leak in the ANBU ranks. In saying this we will not return to Konoha, as there may be a possibility of being ambushed by these ANBU. Finally I would like to request that somebody is sent as reinforcements to help us, since we again do not know how many of these ANBU there are._

_Now finally some good news, Your apprentice appears to have sunk some confidence into the gaki...he has told the others here about the Kyuubi, even though Naruto was semi forced to due to their attack. I can't believe she already made more progress in four days than it took me two years though. Hehe, guess the gaki just needed to hear it from somebody his own age._

_In saying that he is still a little jumpy about the whole tell tale thing, so I suggest you choose somebody from the older generation. Hopefully the gaki will learn to cope with this...though I am sure your apprentice will beat it into him if he doesn't._

_Your apprentice certainly packs a punch by the way!_

_Getting back to the more serious matter at hand, please send a reply using Kosuke as soon as you can._

_Thanks Tsunade, and be on the lookout, remember, don't trust anybody from ANBU._

_Jiraiya._

Tsunade had to read the message twice after that to make sure she read it right. She slammed the message on the desk and shouted out to her other apprentice.

"Shizune!"

Shizune rushed into the room, sensing the unease in her long time friends voice, "Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"Get me Hatake Kakashi immediately! Go find him yourself, do NOT under any circumstances ask the ANBU for help in finding him!" Shizune had no idea what was happening but nodded and ran out of the room. Tsunade looked out her window and gritted her teeth.

'_Just when I thought things were starting to look up, this happens...why can't things ever be easy for a change!?_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi released a sigh, as he tried to continue reading his Icha Icha paradise. Usually Kakashi was more than capable of reading his book through distractions, but something about today seemed different. Kakashi glanced his head up from his book and suddenly it all made sense.

"Did you say something Gai?"

Gai responded by pulling on his shiny hair in frustration. Kakashi thought he heard something about being hip, but he already was back into his deep trance of reading his book.

He glanced up again though when he heard a voice that was worth paying attention to, "Kakashi-san."

Kakashi turned his head, ignoring the now crying Gai, and saw Shizune running towards him.

"What is it Shizune-san?" he enquired lazily.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you urgently in her office."

'_That's strange...they usually send ANBU for delivering those messages.'_ Kakashi thought, but decided to keep it to himself.

"Very Well, please lead the way Shizune-san." Kakashi said as he closed his book and put it away in his pouch.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the Hokage office after knocking, he saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk drinking a bottle of sake.

"....You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, deciding it would be best to avoid asking why she was drinking sake in the middle of duty.

Tsunade placed the bottle next to her on the desk, and spoke surprisingly very sober, "Yes, you will be packing for an S-ranked mission at Wave. You will be grouping up with the team being lead by Shikamaru and assume the role as team leader, with Shikamaru as your tactician."

'_Hmm, so I get to work with Shikamaru again...this will be interesting indeed.'_

"Also on their team are Naruto, Sakura, and Lee."

This made Kakashi's only visible eye widen in interest, "Naruto and Sakura? I didn't know Naruto returned to the village ahead of schedule?" Tsunade sighed, knowing she had a very long story to tell, when she didn't have much time to waste. She began her explanation on the current mission they were on, and the discovery of Sakura's knowledge.

She cleared her throat, "She has been a bit emotional about it, pretty much what I would expect from her...but things seemed to be going fine, until I received this letter." Tsunade lifted the letter, gesturing Kakashi to read it.

As doing so he couldn't help but review what he was told, _'Sakura knew about the Kyuubi for over a year?! That explains why she was so quiet whenever I mentioned him around her. It's good to see she didn't misjudge Naruto. In fact, I am truly glad that Naruto finally has somebody his age level that knows and respects him for who he is.' _Kakashi stifled his thoughts when he began reading the letter from what he recognised as Jiraiya's writing.

Kakashi's lone eye widened at points during the letter, when he was finished he met Tsunade's expecting gaze, "This indeed is extremely serious, if the people behind this really have been manipulating missions for their benefits, then nobody is safe."

Tsunade nodded sternly and added, "But it seems they are only interested in Naruto...does that name ring any bells from your time in ANBU Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I made ANBU two years after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, so unfortunately I don't know anything on this, Araiki."

Tsunade rubbed her temple in annoyance, "I was afraid of that...It means I have no choice but to ask Danzou for the records from the achieve he keeps stored in a secure place." Tsunade groaned, hating the thought of having to see that hideous old man.

Kakashi scratched the top of his gravity defying silver hair, "Umm...that might not be a good idea Hokage-sama...we cannot rule out that this is Danzou's doing either."

Tsunade's eyes widened, but didn't interfere Kakashi's thought, "If you recall right Hokage-sama, he was pushing very hard to essentially turn Naruto into a type of emotionless killing machine to bring fear to Konoha's enemies after the second shinobi war. I wouldn't put it past him of all people to be behind this matter at all, he is the sort of man that would rather destroy his 'weapon' than let his enemies get a hold of it. In Naruto's case...the Akatsuki."

Tsunade winced, she was almost willing to place a bet on it that Kakashi's theory was true, especially when it came to that mad man. She sighed and rested her head in her crossed arms with a loud grunt of frustration, "Damn it, we need that report!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "You know Hokage-sama...I could just steal it." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she lifted her head from her hands.

Kakashi continued, "I used to handle those reports when I first entered ANBU, consider it the desk job for beginners. I know exactly where the reports are being kept."

Tsunade went agape at what she was just told by Kakashi, "...B-But if you get caught, you will be executed for accused treachery, and there is nothing I can do or say to stop that!"

Kakashi shrugged, "it's my job."

Tsunade's mouth almost hit the desk in shock, beginning to wonder how much sake she drank before he entered. "It's your job?!" She nearly shouted, quickly glancing to confirm she only had drunken one bottle.

Kakashi sighed and explained, "Naruto's life is on the line here, as his sensei it is my responsibility to watch over him and help him and..."

Kakashi's fist clenched in his pocket, "I haven't been the best sensei to him, or Sakura for that matter. I made a mistake my sensei never did, and played favourites. I wish to fix my mistake, and to me, this is the first step towards that."

Tsunade shook her head at his reasoning. "You shouldn't beat yourself up Kakashi, It was Sasuke's own decision to leave the village to feed his lust for power-"

Tsunade then looked at Kakashi square in his only visible eye, "-We all make mistakes, but it is never too late to fix them Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, causing the chair to creak, "Again though Kakashi, I cannot force you to get those papers, but since it seems that no matter what I say, your mind is made up. Do you really believe you can get them without being caught?" Kakashi didn't say anything but turned and opened the door, then tilted his head back with his eye in its unnatural U shaped smile.

"I will be back with the report in...Ten minutes."

* * *

In no less than ten minutes Kakashi walked back in casually with a thick report being held in his left hand "Here it is." he beamed with his U shaped eye smile. Unfortunately for Tsunade she was drinking at the time and choked.

"W-W-What the hell?! Does he have the archive in this building or something?!" Tsunade staggered.

Kakashi chuckled, "I cannot tell you that unfortunately."

He placed the thick report on the desk and gasped in feigned innocence like a child, "But oh my, it appears that somebody left this report of all the MIA ANBU members lost in the Kyuubi attack out in the open."

Tsunade chuckled and played along, "Oh, that is disastrous indeed, we better take care of this matter then." She then went into her official Hokage mode, dropping the joke.

"I want you to study these with Jiraiya once you get into Wave, this information should help at least give some bearing on who you may be facing."

Kakashi nodded and picked up the report again, "I will leave immediately, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, "Good luck Kakashi!"

Kakashi decided to use a less discrete method and pulled the window seal open behind Tsunade's office and jumped out.

'_I blame Jiraiya for this...'_

Tsunade cursed as she closed the window and looked at Kosuke, whose presence was practically unnoticed until now, _'Time to let Jiraiya and the others know what is happening.'_

* * *

It was surprisingly cold this morning in Wave, Naruto was already up and heading towards the lounge. As he strolled past the room Jiraiya had accommodated, he rolled his eyes when he met the familiar smell of sake.

'_Typical Ero-sennin and his 'research', even in the most serious situation.'_ Naruto mused with an annoyed scowl. He then made a pass by the now uninhabited room. For Tazuna's family safety, they were moved back earlier yesterday home, since their safety was no longer in jeopardy.

Naruto made it down the stairs in time for his stomach on perfect cue to emit a roar in hunger.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto." said a chuckle as he entered.

"Hehehe, good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed as he patted his stomach in embarrassment. Sakura was in her full attire along with her shirt underneath for warmth. She also was wearing her traditional sandals since her weights were on her arms today. Sakura was casually reading her book while having a mug of something hot that Naruto couldn't recognise.

Naruto suddenly knew what he wanted for breakfast and attempted to be subtle on the situation, "Gee, I know exactly what highly nutritious and healthy meal I should have this mo-"

"Your ramen is already on the stove cooking...and how long did you practice saying that for, you baka?" She chuckled at Naruto's shocked expression and shrugged.

"I forced you to have that barbequed food the other evening with Shikamaru and Lee, I would assume your stomach couldn't handle any more new foods within a day, so I already got it ready for you this morning." Sakura giggled while Naruto pouted but chose to say nothing and entered the kitchen.

Oblivious to the two was Jiraiya from the stair well surprisingly sober, furiously writing down notes on his note pad, deep in concentration.

"Ero-sennin...if you value your life you will stop writing whatever the hell you are writing and get down here!" Came the cold voice of Sakura, which caused Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

'_How the hell did she know I was here?! And she is still calling me that cursed name!'_

"Ahaha, good morning." Jiraiya said feigning innocence which caused Sakura to roll her eyes.

'_I knew I smelt a pervert.'_

"You know Sakura, you do not really have to call me tha-" The killer intent sent his way in the glare he was receiving was enough to stop him from finishing that sentence.

"I don't have to call you what....-Sen-nin." She spelled out by the syllable, daring him to correct her.

"N-Never mind." Jiraiya stuttered out while inwardly Jiraiya was crying.

'_Why does it always seem to be ending this way?!'_

Naruto came back and sat down next to Sakura with his steaming bowl of ramen, "Morning Ero-sennin, have you received word from T-Tsunade-sama yet."

Jiraiya practically fell over in shock, _'WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN DID HE START CALLING TSUNADE-' _He caught the approving smile from Sakura to Naruto and his eyes widened.

'_This is her doing!? OHHHH!'_ and Jiraiya was already at his notes again like a bullet train.

"Ero-sennin!" Sakura hissed, causing Jiraiya to pale and stop.

"Sakura, it would be useful if you didn't kill Jiraiya-sama, since you know, we need him and all." Shikamaru said through a large yawn as he entered the lounge.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, ignoring Shikamaru's statement, "Where is Lee-san? He usually is up before even me."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Last I heard, he was shouting something about cutting back on his training these past few days, and said he was going for some run which involved a triple digit circuit of town."

Sakura paled and shook her head, "Yeah, that's Lee-san for you." as she casually returned to her book, while Shikamaru was weighing the pros and cons of walking to the kitchen and cooking breakfast or...just not doing anything. Sakura felt a vein come close to snapping when the loud slurping next to her was making her lose focus, which she gladly let known with an elbow to his gut.

"Baka eat slower!"

"Sm-shorry!" he said with a mouthful, while slowing his pace down to a more acceptable level, which she approved of and returned to her book.

'_Holy cow!'_ Jiraiya thought agape, but resisted the urge to jot that down in his notes.

Jiraiya was now sitting down next to Naruto, when he turned his head to meet the goggle wearing toad Kosuke, "As I expected, your very fast indeed Kosuke. "

Said toad chuckled while removing his goggles, "It's my Job Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya took the scroll from Kosuke, as the toad then 'poofed' out of existence.

Jiraiya was reading the scroll now, but felt three sets of eyes on him, waiting in anticipation. Jiraiya smirked and lowered the scroll handing it to Shikamaru who was standing next to him.

"What does it say, Ero-sennin?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya inwardly cried, but answered, "You will be pleased to know your old sensei is on his way to help us, and he has the information we need on every missing ANBU that night. He will be arriving around this afternoon it seems."

Shikamaru nodded after reading the scroll and casually placing it on the desk, "Well you might as well add three hours onto that expected arrival, so maybe before sun set he will come"

Both Sakura and Naruto almost fell out of their chairs in surprise, "H-How do you know Kakashi-sensei's habits?! And while I am at it, how do you know his excuses?!" Sakura staggered.

Shikamaru shrugged with a smirk, "What can I say, we worked together on a few S-ranked missions."

Jiraiya now joined in with the pair going agape, "Chuunin's are not assigned to S-ranked missions unless we are at war!?"

Shikamaru shrugged again, "Hokage-sama said something about 'you easily are at jounin level in intelligence, but you are too lazy to even be a chuunin' so in turn, Kakashi is the brawn and I am the brain. Although I must say, Kakashi puts up an extremely good fight in shogi, I even lose when he uses the Sharingan."

This caused all threes eyes to bulge, mentally noting Shikamaru refers to him as 'Kakashi' instead of 'Kakashi-sensei'.

Naruto spoke up this time ,"HE PLAYS SHOGI WITH THE SHARINGAN?!" he half shouted.

Shikamaru nodded, "Must say, certainly evens the playing field when he fools me into thinking he is doing another strategy with a Genjutsu. " Sakura finally recovered and her eyes narrowed now not buying what she was hearing as the truth in the slightest.

She knew her sensei, and there was no way he could be that incompetent, "Ok...there is no way you are that good at shogi Shikamaru, either that, or Kakashi-sensei really sucks."

Shikamaru perked an amused eyebrow, "Do I detect a challenge in that voice. Are you sure you can accept the change from doing 'the flying rasengan'?"

This got Jiraiya scratching his head, "Flying rasengan?! Somebody fill me in right now!" Shikamaru explained what happened during the spar, and then came what Naruto feared that very day.

Humiliation.

"Your main jutsu...defeated by a KICK?! The previous Hokage's would roll in their graves if their successor could be defeated by the foot of a girl, gaki!"

"Did you say something, Ero-sennin?" Sakura hissed.

"N-no! Of course I didn't, I would really love to see this flying rasengan some time." He nervously chucked.

Sakura dismissed the sannin with a huff, and then returned back to Shikamaru, "As for that match, you are on Shikamaru!"

* * *

Lee walked into the hotel after running 200 laps around the town, even he was disappointed in himself. He mentally noted he would attempt it again before the day was out. Lee walked into the lounge and was greeted by the others, but just as quickly dismissed. Lee then caught glimpse of the reason, it was a shogi board on the desk which Sakura and Shikamaru were using. It seemed that Naruto and Jiraiya were in deep fixation on the game.

"Lee-san, we got word back from Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei is on his way to help us." Lee nodded in understanding while coming to the table, and then glanced at the shogi board.

"...Oh."

This got Naruto and Jiraiya's attention.

"Sakura-san...you are very skilled indeed! I mistook you at first for a person that would be a strong defensive type character, but you seem to know when to switch modes perfectly!" Lee praised the now slightly embarrassed and confused Sakura, who then quickly refocused her poker face on Shikamaru. Shikamaru was in deep thought, with his seal in hands, until his eyes shot opened and gave the same glare.

Shikamaru reached for his knight, and positioned it in-between Sakura's king and bishop, forking between the two.

"Check." Sakura didn't portray any emotions and thought deeply on her next course of action. Lee already was entrenched in the match and was sitting next to Naruto and whispered.

"Oh...Shikamaru-kun is using a sacrifice technique."

This had both spectators eyes set on him, waiting for his explanation, "Shikamaru-kun is placing his piece in harm's way to force Sakura-san to act in taking the piece. Since the king is in check, Sakura-san has to take the piece, block it, which is impossible on a knight, or finally move the king out of the way." A silent 'oh' was mouthed by the two as they resumed their silent observing.

'_He wants me to take it...or does he?'_

Sakura thought as she looked at all angles, _'I can take it with my pawn...but what does that leave open if I do?'_

Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw Shikamaru's bishop having a clear shot at force playing her into checkmate within two moves.

'_...There is more to it than that...he knows I would see that and then move the king out of harm's way...' _

Her eyes widened very slightly, _'He's after my bishop! He knows I was going to use it next to place him in check, with it being covered by my pawn...so he fell for my plan after all.' _

Sakura returned her glare and moved her king diagonally backwards, allowing Shikamaru a clear shot at taking the bishop. Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome' which had Sakura smirk in satisfaction.

'_So now he sees my plan, heh.'_ Hers eyes slightly widened though when instead of taking the intended piece, he left it where it was and instead moved his own bishop into a forked choice between a pawn and the rook her king was positioned next to.

'_He tricked me?! What is he up to then?'_

Lee's eyes widened, "Oh, Shikamaru-kun is now switching to very aggressive play."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya just watched in anticipation on the next move while Naruto was thinking, _'...How does this game work? It looks like it requires deep thought and planning.'_

Shikamaru inwardly smirked, _'I'm actually playing very defensive in disguise, Lee.'_

Sakura inwardly cursed, _'by moving his bishop there, he is now covering the opening I had on his king with my rook, checkmating him when he would be forced to take it with his pawn, then I would take it with my queen, which would be covered by my other bishop...he now has a backup piece which in the end would result in him losing a pawn and bishop...and I lose my queen and rook..Damn him!'_

* * *

The final piece was moved, "Checkmate....Shikamaru!"

Sakura rubbed the sweat off her forehead. Their game had gone for 2 and a half hours and resulted with the advantage going backwards and forwards, but eventually Sakura won in combination with her rook, knight and king. Had she made one wrong move though, it would have resulted in her getting put in checkmate.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, "So this is what happens when pitted against the top kunoichi from the graduates...very impressive indeed." Shikamaru extended out his hand, which Sakura accepted and shook.

"Good game...until next time."

Something felt wrong to Sakura though. She had a game that was worth remembering, yet somehow, Her satisfaction never washed over her from the victory...something felt very illegitimate when their shaking hands pulled apart.

'_Why do I feel like something is amiss?'_

"HAWWW! Sakura-san blossoms in her vibrant display of youthful intellect!"

"That game was very tense..."

"....Did Sakura-chan win?"

Sakura chuckled, brushing off her bizarre feeling, "Hai, Naruto...to conclude Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei must either really suck, or he uses the same strategies, which I discovered can result in near instant death experiences against yourself."

Shikamaru snickered, "It's the later actually."


	25. Toruko Sphere

Chapter 24 Toruko sphere

* * *

Once the day went by, the group decided to wait for Kakashi at the border of Wave by the bridge entrance. Shikamaru was resting against the dog statue again, looking up at the clouds, while Lee was doing some bizarre exercise after announcing if he didn't do 600 push ups, he would run 300 laps of the town.

The other three were in a deep discussion that Shikamaru classified as 'bothersome', "Well...there's nobody else around here, so come on and show me it already!"

Naruto's eye twitched at Jiraiya's persistence, "Ero-sennin, we are shinobi, not circus clowns!" Sakura nodded firmly in agreement. Jiraiya sighed, he probably was never going to see this 'flying rasengan' in person.

Naruto gave a confused gaze as if he was thinking of something, "Ero-sennin. Is it possible for Sakura-chan to knock other jutsu's out of a users hand like say, Chidori?" Sakura's eyes widened, and then began thinking the same question as well and looked to Jiraiya for an answer.

Jiraiya scratched his head, "Although you won't show me this 'flying rasengan' I am going to have to say no, rasengan probably is the only Jutsu that Sakura would be able to do that to." Seeing the still puzzled looks on their faces, he decided to continue.

"Chidori would never be possible, as it is not a physical ball of chakra, but turning a users hand effectively into a blade. Rasengan on the other hand, is completely external once it is formed in the palm. Finally the more real reason I believe rasengan is the only jutsu, is because rasengan doesn't use any element, similarly, chakra controlled attacks usually do not use any element either. If you were to say, try and punch a suiton water blast technique, you wouldn't be able to knock it back because of the fact the jutsu is composed of water. Another example is when water clashes with a fire jutsu, unless you have some strange kekkai genkai, it is impossible to do so."

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai, I seem to understand what you mean, and it does make sense." Naruto followed in agreement.

Jiraiya decided to shift to a more serious topic, "So I assume nothing out of hand happened with the Kyuubi?" Naruto and Sakura turned to each other for silent confirmation, but Sakura looked back at Jiraiya.

"No, the only times Naruto used it was when I asked him to show me what he had learnt with you, and when he was fighting Wani. Both of those times Naruto was calm and didn't lose his temper."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding and acceptance of the circumstances. "Still haven't worked out the backfire yet for oodama rasengan?"

Naruto shook his head, "The problem clearly is I cannot get it stable enough, so instead of knocking the target back when I hit them with it, it explodes."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed in thought before he turned to Sakura, "I think the problem is lack of chakra control, the Kyuubi is partly to blame for that, as controlling large amounts of chakra is a lot harder than normal. Did Tsunade show you any techniques to improve your control?"

Sakura shook her head, "I had good chakra control to begin with because I had a very little amount of chakra. While training with Tsunade-sama though, I got better with my control with my medical jutsu training on fish. While I still do not have enough chakra as say, Kakashi-sensei, I still have enough to summon a miniature version of Katsuya-sama twice and perform other jutsu."

Jiraiya nodded again, "Hmm, summoning indeed does require a lot of chakra, you cannot summon Katsuya in her full form?"

"No, Tsunade-sama believes I would only just have enough chakra to do that in maybe 3 years time, but the problem is I would probably die from chakra exhaustion once I perform it."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed further.

'_maybe....'_

"Both of you stand to the side for a minute." Jiraiya instructed. Neither teen had any idea what he was thinking but did as told.

Jiraiya ran through seal and announced, "Doton Doryuheki no jutsu!"and he spewed out a line of mud, which soon formed into a solid wall that was slightly taller than himself, but was roughly 6 feet long.

"Naruto, I want you to perform rasengan on this side-" Jiraiya pointed to his right "-While I do the same on the left." Naruto stood dumbfounded at what he was asked.

"I'll explain later, just do it." Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto created a single kage bunshin and started forming rasengan, Jiraiya like so, stuck out his one palm and formed his own.

"What do you notice?" Jiraiya asked looking at Sakura. Sakura glanced at both of the rasengan's and noticed right off the bat.

"Naruto's Rasengan seems larger, but he requires a kage bunshin to rotate the sphere."

Jiraiya nodded and then turned to Naruto, "Ready, gaki?" Naruto smirked, although he had no idea what Jiraiya was thinking, the thought of a standoff somehow deeply amused him.

"Yosha, let's do this Ero-sennin!"

Both rasengan's collided with the earth wall with a loud explosion, as debris flew wildly as the rasengan's drilled into the wall, also creating a thick layer of dust. Naruto had pulled back after 5 seconds though, and Jiraiya kept going, showing practically no end. The end result was Jiraiya finishing after 12 seconds.

Naruto hung his head in shame, _'Defeated by Ero-sennin, bah!'_

Jiraiya rubbed it in by rubbing his hands clean of dust and chuckled. "Still can't beat me in anything gaki."

Jiraiya then gestured Sakura over to have a look, "What do you see and what did you notice?"

Sakura approached the wall and looked hard at both impacts.

Her eyes widened, "Naruto's...area of effect was smaller, and seems to shrink really fast as the impact deepens, where as yours was consistent. Then there is also the length of time between how long the rasengan's lasted...the only reason your rasengan stopped was because you wanted it to." Jiraiya nodded his head.

"When Naruto learnt how to perform rasengan he had to pass three tests. The first test relied on his ability to change the direction of his chakra flow rapidly. Since Naruto does not have that level of control, Naruto has to create a kage bunshin to focus solely on this task, hence why he cannot create a rasengan in his palm as fast as me. In saying that, because the clone disperses before Naruto hits the jutsu on a target, the rotation eventually comes to a stop, this in combination with the slower rotation speed is the reason for the short time. The slowing down motion is also the reason the damage is not consistent, since I can continue to rotate the rasengan while it is in use." Jiraiya paused before continuing.

"As for the second test Naruto makes me looks like an idiot. That test was pouring solid power into the jutsu, hence why Naruto's rasengan is the size of a very large basket ball compared to mine, since he has more chakra than me. The problem with that though was the third test, stability. This in a sense is chakra control...I wonder what would happen if he didn't have this 'control' problem."

Sakura's mouth began to hang in realisation, _'He does not mean...he wants me to-'_

"So you are saying Sakura takes the place of the kage bunshin and using her superior chakra control, she can help Naruto speed up the rasengan's rotation, making it last longer and deal a lot more damage. Sakura can also help stabilize it for longer too." The three turned to see Shikamaru looking at them. "That is what you had in mind I assume Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Indeed it was."

Naruto blinked several times, "Sakura-chan could help me make my rasengan match yours?!" He nearly shouted but then he looked blank when Jiraiya shook his head and chuckled.

"Gaki, Sakura's chakra control gives THE HOKAGE a run for her money, it will not match mine. It could possibly obliterate mine!" Naruto looked shocked but Sakura was the opposite and was waving her arms wildly.

"Wait wait! I do not have the chakra to use rasengan! There's...no way I could do that."

"Is this the same person that beat me in shogi? Because you're acting like an idiot right now." Shikamaru sighed as he would have to explain.

"Medical jutsu is one of the most complex jutsu's to use. There is a reason only very few shinobi can use it. Because it requires a great degree of chakra control, since one slip up could kill a person their treating. To put it more simply, it is a lot easier to destroy something than to fix something. While I don't know any medical jutsu's that require motion, with somebody of your calibre in control, it should not be hard to grasp at all. You also forget that Naruto is still the one pouring in the most chakra, so while you would not have enough chakra to perform rasengan effectively yourself, with Naruto it is possible." When he saw Sakura's unconvinced face he sighed muttering 'troublesome'.

"Let me make this easier, Lee!" Shikamaru shouted at the still exercising Lee.

"Yes Shikamaru-kun!" Lee barked at attention.

"Go into town and purchase several tennis balls, and bring it back in no less than three minutes. Or you will have to run 400 laps around the town!"

"HAWWWW! I WILL DO IT IN TWO MINUTES SHIKAMARU-KUN!" and Lee was off, leaving his weights behind.

The others just looked at Shikamaru, _'....Did he just...'_

In just over a minute Lee was back with a large bag. "Here you are Shikamaru-kun! " Lee announced, handing the still laying down Shikamaru the bag, then resuming his push ups. Shikamaru pulled out a tennis ball from the bag and threw it to Sakura who caught it dumbly.

"Spin it!" He said dryly while returning his gaze to the sky. Sakura was still recovering slightly from Shikamaru's actions but soon looked down at the tennis ball.

Jiraiya decided to help her out, "You fill the ball with chakra, since there is nothing inside but air, you will be able to rotate it in your palm. Once that is done you can then manipulate the direction of your chakra, I assume you already know what direction your chakra spins?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai, clockwise."

Jiraiya grinned, "Interesting, you're the same as Naruto. Since you know this already, you might even get this on the first try then."

Naruto shouted through gritted teeth, "You never gave me that advice off the bat when I was learning how to do the rasengan Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya in turn matched his shout, "You were learning how to use the rasengan! She is just learning how to rotate her chakra, either way she is doing this to help you gaki! Now shut up and watch!"

Naruto blinked several times until he realized that he was right, "Sorry...go for it Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

All eyes were now on the growing nervous Sakura. _'Ok...pour my chakra into the ball, it should then spin clockwise.'_

She watched as the tennis balls carpet like surface began to tickle against her hand, as it span very slowly in a clockwise direction.

"You need more chakra than that." Jiraiya stated simply, which as she complied, the tennis ball now picked up speed.

"Is that enough?"

"Yes, very good, continue."

'_Now manipulate the chakra in the ball to spin...up._'

The tennis ball began spinning on the spot as if it was trying to roll off her hand, but it didn't budge, _'Now spin it backwards.'_ The ball then began spinning backwards, but since the ball didn't stop moving, it was practically impossible to tell to the untrained eye.

Jiraiya picked it up straight way however, _'Now counter clockwise._' she mused, as Sakura continued to repeat the same step again for each different direction.

Jiraiya nodded in approval, "Very good, so you can change the direction practically on the spot, as expected from a medic-nin. Now the question is how fast can you change that direction numerous times?" Sakura closed her eyes in concentration, while the growing interested Shikamaru from his prone position was now watching in anticipation, Lee even stopped to watch. Naruto remained silent and watched in awe.

'_Sakura-chan really is amazing, for her to be able to do that means she already would have raced through the first test in a matter of seconds...'_

The group gasped when the ball began smoking in Sakura's palm, the ball was spinning wildly in a direction that could not be determined, it was changing that fast. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and released her hold on the ball as it spun violently and landed on the dirt and deflated from a burst in its side from the pressure.

Sakura looked at the burnt marks on her palm and chuckled, "I-I...I guess I better wear my gloves when trying this." Sakura laughed nervously, flushed in embarrassment at everybody looking her in complete bafflement. The group still was in shock, but Naruto broke out first.

"Sakura-chan that was amazing!" He practically yelled at his friend with his fox like smile as wide as ever. The others just nodded their heads dumbly in agreement.

Sakura soon healed her burns and looked at the still agape Jiraiya, "What's next, Ero-sennin?" Sakura asked innocently. That comment shook Jiraiya out of his shock almost instantly.

"Now I guess we try the real thing-"

"What about making the tennis ball explode like the second test was for me?"

Jiraiya grumbled at his student, "She isn't learning how to do it gaki! She is learning how to just rotate her chakra!" Sakura nibbled on her lower lip while the two continued their arguments back and forth.

"Can I try?"

Both turned their heads to see her shrug, "There's no harm in giving it a go is there?" Like clockwork, Shikamaru tossed another tennis ball, but had to toss a second when Jiraiya prompted.

"If you insist. You were able to fill up enough chakra to spin the ball at your leisure...now I want you to fill up enough chakra to make the tennis ball explode." Jiraiya then demonstrated with the tennis ball in his hand, which did similar motions that Sakura's did before, but in a matter of a second exploded to reveal the spiralling chakra.

Before she could ask any questions, he added, "You have to completely explode it, not put a hole in it like the first one."

Sakura nodded and stared into the green ball in her now gloved hand, _'Build up enough chakra to make it explode...ok.'_

Sakura was met with failure though when the same thing happened again...and again, "It's a lot harder than it sounds." She stated in frustration, while snatching another tennis ball thrown her way.

"Are you concentrating your chakra on one spot?" Sakura turned to her team mate in puzzlement, as he lifted his own hand and explained.

"Ero-sennin told me that you need to focus all your chakra on one point-" he pointed to the middle of his palm to demonstrate, "-Maybe you should try that?"

Sakura still held a puzzled expression, so the blond looked at Shikamaru.

"Marker!" The Nara blinked at his instruction, but reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out what he had asked for.

Jiraiya just stood and watched in pride at his student, who asked Sakura to remove her glove, _'Hehe, maybe you haven't destroyed Minato's honour after all.'_

"Concentrate on that point there Sakura-chan, it will help."

Sakura nodded and grinned, "You sound like you have taught this to somebody before." The blond scratched his head with a sheepish grin.

"I may have shown err, somebody else, but go on and give it a try."

Sakura nodded and got to work, _'Concentrate...'_ The tennis ball began spinning in her palm again, and within moments, showed signs of starting to expand, although its bindings tried to keep it shrunk. Within moments it popped like a balloon in her hand, revealing a green spiralling sphere.

"You did it Sa..kura..-chan?" Naruto trailed off, as he watched the small sphere shrink into nothing. Jiraiya sighed, while Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck feeling disappointed.

"I hope this debunks it for you gaki, she doesn't have sufficient chakra to maintain such a build up for rasengan to even last a second, not like the sphere she made would cause any significant damage."

Naruto blinked blankly and watched Sakura frown, "Sorry to let you down Naruto."

The blond blinked again at how flat that sounded, but grinned in assurance, "Don't worry Sakura-chan that never was the point to begin with."

"...Can I still help Naruto with this?"

The sannin gave the thumbs up, "Of course you can! Remember, he is the one doing all the grunt work after all!"

Focusing more on his scheme now, Jiraiya got them ready, "Naruto, I want you to use as little chakra as possible, if this doesn't work, you will hurt Sakura a lot more than its going to hurt you." Jiraiya said seriously and with a solid gaze. Naruto's eyes widened in shock but he nodded.

Jiraiya then turned to Sakura, "The same goes with your rotation, if you spin a Rasengan as fast as you did with these-" He pointed at the collection of deflated tennis ball at their feet while continuing. "-Naruto will not be able to keep up, and you are going to literally drill a hole into Naruto's palm, or give him the worst chakra burns I have ever seen."

Sakura gasped lightly and then met Naruto eye to eye asking the silent question of trust, "...I am ready if you are Sakura-chan!" Naruto brightly beamed.

Sakura returned the gesture, "Let's give this a shot, Naruto."

Naruto placed his palm out and began making the familiar sphere of the rasengan. It was roughly the same size as the tennis ball. Sakura hesitated for a second but then placed her now gloved hand over the top of the rasengan. And both teens shared a brief glance and nodded to each other, and then Sakura took action. The rasengan illuminated into a bright turquoise colour, and was spinning noticeably faster than earlier.

Jiraiya gave close observation on the rasengan, "It is rotating far too fast Sakura, it is too much for Naruto to keep stable." Sakura nodded, and tried reducing her speed slightly. The rasengan suddenly dispersed in their hands, fortunately not hurting either of the teens.

Jiraiya nodded as if understanding, "Hmm, it seems that Naruto cannot keep up with the sudden change in speed...let's try it again but for this attempt, go at the pace you just attempted Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head and looked at Naruto giving her the signal she was ready to try again. Naruto began forming the rasengan as Sakura placed her palm over it and began rotating the ball. Jiraiya again kept close watch to see if he approved it 'stable'. The rasengan didn't seem to show any signs of instability, and it appeared solid.

Jiraiya grinned, "Well...go for it gaki!" he instructed. Sakura removed her palm as Naruto turned and slammed the tiny spinning vortex into a part of the wall that wasn't damaged.

The Rasengan impacted against the wall, causing dust to pick up as it began to drill into the wall. The rasengan dispersed after four seconds and Naruto stood back as Jiraiya inspected. Jiraiya faced the waiting pair and grinned "Not bad, it's a work in progress. It didn't last as long as Naruto's normal one, but only by a second at most. You can see that the damage was quite consistent till the end, and created more impact damage than the actual size of the Rasengan. The explanation to the short time was because of the slower speed than normal."

Sakura nodded and asked, "Why exactly is this much harder than it sounded Ero-sennin? I thought I was just taking over a kage bunshin's job?" Jiraiya winced at the name but responded after a moment's thought.

"My theory is it's because your chakra signature is different from Naruto's, as everyone's signature is unique. The kage bunshin has the exact same signature as Naruto, meaning Naruto is just manipulating his own chakra, not yours as well."

Naruto narrowed his brows, "But I thought Sakura-chan was handling that task." Naruto asked while scratching his head, Sakura nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya placed his index finger up and grinned, "You still need to help, two signatures working together in coordination with one jutsu is very complicated to achieve. Sakura doing the job alone will only result in what you have achieved now, with minimal progress."

Sakura blinked and widened her eyes in realisation, "This is to help Naruto improve his chakra control!?" she half shouted in surprise.

Jiraiya nodded, proud to see one of them worked out his plot, "Yes, there is the possibility that with this training, Naruto will be able to improve his rasengan further, as well as possibly improve his stability with using oodama rasengan."

Naruto went slightly agape in realisation before turning his head to Sakura and grinned, "Looks like we get to create an awesome S ranked jutsu together Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shrugged, "Baka, it isn't even matching yours in strength at the moment." She said teasingly, although her grin twitched into a full smile.

"We will have to work on it more later." Sakura admitted.

"Hell yeah! and out of all this I improve my chakra control, thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed.

Sakura shook her still smiling head while muttering her usual 'baka'. Lee and Shikamaru resumed what they were doing without bothering the three in their discussion.

"Well...even though this is just a training jutsu, I guess it would only be right to give this jutsu a name. What shall this jutsu be called I wonder?"Jiraiya stated rhetorically. Naruto and Sakura turned to each other and then in a moments time grinned, then in near perfect union they announced their choice.

"Toruko Rasengan!"

Jiraiya nodded his head in approval, _'Turquoise Rasengan hey? It could work indeed...'_

Jiraiya payed attention now to the wall he made, "Well now...what to do with this wall here, I am sure the locals will not like it being here next to their bridge." Naruto's chuckle made his ears perk.

"Ero-sennin...we can take care of it, eh Sakura-chan?"

"...Looks like you will get to see what you have been wanting to see after all Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya didn't seem fazed by the name, but took several steps from the side, "This will be very interesting indeed, no?" he said in anticipation.

Naruto looked to Sakura who then nodded and grinned, "I suppose the excuse will be now its training." She chuckled.

"It already was training for sieging the enemy."

"Naruto...Don't start that again, and just get rid of that troublesome wall already." Shikamaru muttered to nobody in particular.

Naruto turned and faced Sakura as he began forming the chakra sphere in his hand. Sakura in turn placed her palm over and created the toruko rasengan, still the same tennis ball size. Naruto then stepped to the side with the rasengan still in his palm and allowed Sakura a clear shot at the wall. Sakura with surprisingly fast speed, collided her fist with the rasengan, sending it shooting in a blur towards the wall. On collision there was an explosion, and Jiraiya jaw dropped when the rasengan had broken through the entire six foot length wall. It then continued for several more meters before dispersing with a thick teal haze.

A fair large chunk of the wall was destroyed due to the high speed, but there were still enough remaining in the pairs eyes to justify a second one. Jiraiya went agape yet again when it he saw the same thing happen again, this time leaving nothing but rubble that a quick suiton could clean up.

"If this is the sorts of things my students get up to when they're bored, I might have to start arriving late more often." Said a voice from the side of the group, all turned their heads to see Kakashi in the tree with his U shaped smile.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Roared in perfect synchronisation the remaining half of team 7.

"Sorry for being late. You see I-"

"Save it Kakashi, we all know that's a lie." Shikamaru frowned.

"Good to see you're doing well too Shikamaru." Kakashi said sarcastically with a smirk hidden under his mask.

Kakashi then approached Naruto and ruffled his spiky hair, "Well, you certainly have grown Naruto." "Hehe, it's great to see that you haven't changed at all, Kakashi-sensei-" Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered something, "-Oh! I have something for you Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto then presented the orange book Jiraiya gave him. Kakashi emitted a squeal that nobody thought was possible from such a man.

"Is....is that?!-"

Naruto gave his traditional fox smile, "Yep. It was originally meant to be a gift when I returned to Konoha early, but since your here I figured why not." Kakashi snatched the book and gave it a very disturbing embrace that somehow made Sakura see red.

'_Pervert!'_

"Kakashi, while I know you are deeply infatuated with my writings, don't forget the reason you are here for, before you suddenly disappear 'in the road of life' so to speak." Jiraiya teased. Kakashi's shoulders slumped, he would have to read his new book later.

"Hai ,Hai, I understand." he said flatly.

Kakashi almost instantly cut his childish act and became serious, "I trust Hokage-sama's messenger toad already delivered the message before my arrival."

Jiraiya nodded, "Uh-huh, it's great that you were able to get a hold of those reports. They will without a doubt help us in the long run."

Kakashi then looked at the group around him, "Ok, let's make a start on going through those reports."

* * *

'F_inally, we have made it back.'_ Ronan mused to himself. Ronan and his team of three other ANBU stopped outside the entrance to the cavern, while he opened the entrance. Once the door had opened they made their way down in silence. When they reached the bottom and entered the hide out Ronan quickly jumped to the ready when he saw who was also there other than his other team mates.

"Orochimaru...what are you doing here!?" He hissed through his mask.

Araiki put his hands up, "Easy Ronan, he is not he-"

"Is this your doing Araiki?!" Ronan spat out in disgust, Araiki's eyes widened when he noticed the chakra building up through Ronan's mask, the cause being his sharingan activating no doubt.

Thomas intervened with his unnaturally neutral voice, "Ronan, you really should listen to what Orochimaru is offering us, he-"

"I do not care what he thinks...leave now you old snake, or I will show you just how much I do not care for your title as 'one of the legendary sannin'."

Orochimaru smirked, "Interesting that you share Konoha's hate against me even when you are an outcast as well." The Uchiha showed no reaction to his statement, so the Sannin continued, "I am here because I wish to help you in your goal to eliminate Naruto-kun."

Ronan said nothing, so Orochimaru continued with a widened smirk, "We both want the Kyuubi child dead, your reasons for perfectly justifiable vengeance, mine for getting revenge on the organisation that I cast myself out of long ago."

Ronan snickered, "I frankly do not care what your ideals are, whether you want the Jinkuriki dead or alive it doesn't matter in the slightest...now get out!" Ronan began reaching for the hilt of his sword.

Orochimaru glared, "I also have someone with me that shares your personal goal to avenge the slaughter of your clan...by Uchiha Itachi!"

Ronan's arm instantly stopped and didn't say anything for several moments, _'What does he mean...'_

"...I am listening...." He grunted in annoyance.

Orochimaru chuckled, "You may come on out, Sasuke-kun."

'_Sasuke?!_'

Said Uchiha appeared almost out of nowhere standing in front of Orochimaru, with his Sharingan showing.

Ronan snickered as a memory flashed over his eyes behind his mask at the person standing before him, "Oh?...Itachi's little brother, I knew your father very well...tell me, what is your primary goal?"

Sasuke didn't even stop to think and said in a strong and confident voice, "My ambition is to kill my brother, he will pay for what he did to our clan that night!"

Ronan snickered again, "And just how do you plan to do this...since I already could have killed you right now."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened when he felt 'it' the deep genjutsu that he was already placed in, _'When did he place me in that?!'_

"Well well...you do not seem as hopeless as you look." Came a voice behind him once the genjutsu was lifted, to reveal Ronan was already on top of him, with a kunai pressed at his throat.

"Orochimaru, I am going to assume you want me to teach this boy how to use his eyes in the way only an Uchiha would know?"

Orochimaru nodded while licking his chops with his snake like tongue, "In return I will offer you my sub ordinates to assist you in your mission to kill the Kyuubi. You will find while Sasuke-kun does not know how to wield the immense powers of the sharingan effectively, since I am not an Uchiha, he excels in the areas of ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"I will be the one to judge that, and as I have just discovered he relies too much on his eyes to alert him on his opponent's actions, and has severe issues dealing with genjutsu via doujutsu." Ronan concluded, earning a hard glare from Sasuke, which somehow amused him.

"I will teach him, but I will not accept your help. You are known for your...treacheries, and I am no fool like the Sandaime was."

Orochimaru laughed at Ronan's claim, "It seems my reputation is known even by the supposed dead. Very well then, I accept your conditions."

Ronan then reached for his mask and pulled it off, revealing his surprisingly unscarred and clean shaven face. His jet black hair was pushed back and reached to the tip of his back. He then met Sasuke's glare with his own, sharingan to sharingan.

"Tell me, what the Jinkuriki is to you? " Ronan whispered, seeing an emotion flicker over the young Uchiha's sharingan.

"Hmmph, nothing more than a memory of my weakness. I do not care what happens to him" Sasuke said void of all emotions, although Ronan chuckled very darkly.

"Sure, whatever you say. " He responded, causing Sasuke to harden his glare even more as if in challenge.

"Regardless, this has nothing to do with the Jinkuriki, but with the honour of our dead brothers and sisters, those who were betrayed like your father by the person they trusted the most."

Ronan no longer whispered as his sharingan eyes almost glowed in his anger, "Together, we will achieve the goal that we share in common. We will kill the traitor to our clan, we will kill Uchiha Itachi!"

* * *

The group had returned to the hotel and once Kakashi got over the shock that it was named after him, they had set up in the dining lounge. Jiraiya and Kakashi were looking through the profiles of the MIA ANBU, along with Shikamaru keeping a close eye. The other three were sitting and waiting patiently, when occasionally either of the older shinobi would declare their information aloud.

"Uchiha Ronan." Kakashi said aloud in recognition, Jiraiya stopped looking at his own report and frowned.

"The original captain of the ANBU? Oh I have heard of him."

Kakashi nodded, "The other ANBU used to talk about him, it seemed he was practically the second in command of the Uchiha clan to my understanding. He was a natural genius, and unlocked the sharingan at the age of 9. While the information on his family is unknown, he was said to be related to Fugaku, Sasuke's father in some way."

"What are the chances that he is still alive?" Shikamaru asked in interest.

Jiraiya responded with a groan, "The chances of him surviving is the same as any other member, but if I was to say who of them had the highest chance of surviving...it would be him without a second thought."

Jiraiya continued reading and smirked, "Well I found our Hyuuga member." Lee and Shikamaru were now very focused on Jiraiya, who was still reading, "The man was once part of the same genin team as Ronan. Araiki was never a part of the main house, but was part of the branch."

Lee narrowed his eyes in confusion, surely he didn't miss something that day on the bridge, "But he didn't have a seal...I am certain of it." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head in thought, but Shikamaru already did his thinking but needed to ask a question first.

"Is it possible to remove the seal?"

Jiraiya exchanged a look with Kakashi, who too wasn't certain. Jiraiya took a wild stab,"...It may be possible, I am not very familiar with how the seal works in its design, but if I was to put my finger on it...yes, I believe it would be possible but it would requ-"

Jiraiya stopped in surprise, but then formed a scowl, "-It would most likely require the use of forbidden seals. The only madman I know that would even attempt using them would be my old team mate."

Jiraiya said in disgust, Kakashi answered the question the others were thinking, "Orochimaru..."

Sakura and Naruto unconsciously tensed at the name of the man, if that's what he really was, who took their teammate away from them. Jiraiya continued in a frown in recollection of the snake sannin's ways.

"Orochimaru is not the kind of person that would do something as major as removing that seal for free. I wonder what Araiki had to offer or do in order for Orochimaru to remove that seal?"

"Study the secrets of the byakugan?" Shikamaru suggested.

Jiraiya shook his head then looked at the tensed Sakura and Naruto, "As we know, he only has his interests on one kekkai genkai, the sharingan." Sakura winced but nodded her head with Naruto in agreement.

Feeling it would be wise, Jiraiya decided to drop the topic from that point, "I will try to keep an eye out for the other guy, how did you describe him again?"

Sakura shook herself out of her state and responded, "He had short brown hair, with brown eyes. He was roughly Kakashi-sensei's height, but the most unique thing about the man." Sakura paused briefly to conclude her thoughts before returning her gaze to Jiraiya.

"Was his personality, the way he talked. It was almost like the person...didn't know how to show his emotions, even when his arm was being burnt, he didn't react in a way I would have expected at all....and that smile-"

Sakura winced at the memory of that sickening smile, "-He was very strange." she concluded.

Jiraiya nodded, "Somehow, I don't think we are going to find him in these reports." Sakura raised an eyebrow but waited for Jiraiya to continue.

"If what you say is true about him in regards to his emotions, then I have a gut feeling he is from a group more secretive than ANBU." Before anybody could ask, Kakashi again answered for them.

"ROOT, a special group of ninja that are trained very harshly to kill their emotions. It was done so they could become more efficient at their duties, it is founded by the elder of Konoha, Danzou."

Sakura's eyes widened in familiarisation at the name, "Him?!" She said over her gasp.

"Do you know him?" Sakura quickly nodded to Kakashi's question and began.

"Unfortunately yes, Tsunade-sama talks about the creep all the time, I even met the man when he came to discuss with Tsunade-sama about something...the man seems very cold and secretive...he freaks me out."

Jiraiya smirked, "That sounds like the heartless bastard I know. But if this person you fought indeed was from ROOT, then I am now questioning the man's loyalties."

"Is it that hard to believe that this potential member of ROOT wouldn't be out for revenge either?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, it is not that unrealistic to see happen, but a member of ROOT to my understanding is very loyal to their boss." Jiraiya explained.

"Why would he be after me?" Naruto said suddenly surprising everyone in how serious his voice was.

Kakashi and Jiraiya again exchanged a look at each other as if asking the same thing, _'Should we tell him?'_

Jiraiya nodded his head to Kakashi, who turned and looked at Naruto, "When the Kyuubi was sealed-" Kakashi continued talking even though Naruto winced. "-Danzou fought with the council to try and effectively turn you into one of the members of ROOT. His argument was, and I quote 'We have a weapon now that will cause our enemies to cower in fear. Let us create the most powerful jinkuriki by putting him in my care'."

'_M-Me?! A weapon..._'

Naruto was in too shocked to speak, and broke eye contact with Kakashi to find the table's patterns suddenly very interesting. Lee looked at Naruto in concern, while Sakura was desperately tiring to keep herself under control from her anger but she couldn't hold back any more when she hissed out with venom, "What sort of a bastard would try to do that to somebody?!"

"Danzou essentially is hooked on war, he doesn't care who gets hurt or killed as long as he sees victory. This attitude is one of the many reasons Sandaime fought him every step of the way, which is the reason why you are still who you truly are now, Naruto." Jiraiya smiled at his student, who had now turned his gaze to look at his sensei's.

'_Arigato jiji...'_ Naruto mused while only smiling in gratefulness for the late Sandaime.

When Shikamaru had concluded Naruto was ok, he decided to add his input, "It seems this man sounds like the type of person that would happily sacrifice his subordinates without missing a heartbeat. He would rather see his so called weapon be destroyed than fall into the hands of his enemies."

"I said the same thing to Hokage-sama, which is why it wouldn't surprise me if Danzou is somehow involved." Kakashi stated.

"What is our next move?" Sakura now asked, growing impatient with just sitting here and doing nothing.

Shikamaru promptly answered, "The three of us will continue going through this report, even though there is now a chance that there may be members that are not listed in the documents, it will still give us a few leads on whom we might be facing. Once that is done we will move on to the troublesome matter on how we will track them down, although I already have a good idea how we will do that." Shikamaru smirked at the few eyebrows raised in question, but chose to avoid the matter.

"You three do not have to be here though. If you are interested to go training as I am sure Lee is, I spoke to Tazuna-san and he has granted us control of the park that is not even four minutes away. I suggest though you control yourselves though, not referring to anybody in particular." The gaze towards Sakura made it obvious though who he really meant.

Sakura looked between Lee and Naruto who began showing the signs of their excitement at training and sighed at the implication, "Something tells me if I don't go, one or probably both of you are going to end up killing yourselves in your little spar that you both are probably brewing right now. Guess I don't have a choice in this matter."

Sakura however, was practically having the conversation with herself as Naruto and Lee already started voicing what she predicted, "Yosha! It's time for rematch Fuzzy Brows, this time the result will be you needing Sakura-chan's attention."

"Let's go Naruto-kun! Now is the time to train and become strong while we are at the-"

"Spring time of our youth...we know already Lee, just shut up and go." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"What a troublesome pair."


	26. Don't be so selfless

Chapter 25 Don't be so selfless

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Lee were walking towards the nearby park, neither of them had said anything when they left. Sakura inwardly hated the tension she was feeling and looked at Naruto with worry. Before they left he seemed very hyper about being able to train with Lee. But now, his blue eyes were fixed on the road ahead, and he appeared somehow tense. Sakura wasn't the only one noticing Naruto's deflated attitude, but neither was expecting Naruto sudden outburst breaking the silence.

"I am sorry."

Lee and Sakura looked at each other in confusion, and then Sakura took it upon herself to ask the shared question, "What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong Naruto."

Naruto then turned and showed the still confused pair his gaze, and Sakura nearly gasped. Naruto's eyes were not as lively as they usually were, and they were almost like a deep dark blue, his face held a sad smile.

"I am sorry for getting all of you into this mess that is what I am saying. I honestly didn't want to see anyone getting in harm's way for my sake over the Kyuubi, Akatsuki, and now this."

Sakura's eyes widened and she began shaking her head in concern of his clearly wrong logic, "Naruto, yo-"

Sakura was silenced when Lee connected his fist in a blur square in Naruto's face, sending Naruto on his feet and collapsing to the ground. Sakura looked at Lee in great confusion and was about to question why he did that, but Lee interrupted harshly.

"Naruto-kun, don't be so selfless!"

Sakura didn't say anything and just listened as Lee continued his scolding, "While not being selfish is a great quality Naruto-kun, there are times where being so selfless is just as bad as being selfish. We are your comrades and friends Naruto-kun, you always are putting your life on the line to help us and never back down on your promises because that is your nindo. Let us for once return the favour!" Lee said firmly. Sakura inwardly winced at the mention of promises, and remembered the promise she was given that day, opening up some old wounds again.

Naruto slowly began standing up, and rubbed the blood that had tickled slightly down his mouth. He then smiled softly while looking at Lee.

"Thank you Fuzzy Brows...but was hitting me really necessary?"

Lee then stood affirm at attention, "I was simply rescuing you from the wrath Sakura-san would have done to you if you didn't snap out of it soon."

Sakura was completely caught off guard with that one and stuttered out while her cheeks began matching her hair colour in embarrassment, "I-I-I wasn't-"

She turned her head away and crossed her arms, although the side of her face still showed her flushed cheeks. Sakura calmed herself down in a moment and said with a pink hue still across her face, "Ok...maybe I would have hit him for being so stupid."

Once the group reached the park, they surveyed the area. The park was surprisingly more like a field than a park. It was closed off by metal wired fences, and had numerous trees that were climbable, but were no taller than the size of a house. In the centre was a vast open field that probably was used for sports games. Along the side lines of the field were numerous benches, probably for spectators to watch the games.

Sakura nodded, "This place does seem quite nice, it really would be best if we didn't destroy the place. You listening to me you...." Sakura turned her head to both of her sides and saw that her two team mates were no longer there.

She then looked in front of her and groaned, _'Those two...'_

"What are the restrictions Fuzzy Brows?"

"None Naruto-kun! Let us go all out in our prime time of youth!"

"Yosha lets g-"Before Naruto could finish his sentence, both of them felt the killer intent wave from the other team mate, who was now stomping towards them.

"You both will NOT do such a thing here. Did you not hear what Shikamaru said to us before we left? If you both destroy this park, I will personally destroy you both along with it!" she roared in her demonic voice.

"Y-Yes Sakura-san/chan." both Naruto and Lee staggered in fear.

Naruto quickly recovered, "Would you like to join us Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "If it's ok, I would like to continue reading my book. I will be over there on the bench though making sure you two don't do something stupid...which you probably will do." She pointed at the benches behind her.

A thought quickly passed over her though and she turned back with a grin, "When you're up for it though Naruto, we can practice the toruko rasengan later."

"No worries Sakura-chan!"

Naruto then turned and glared at Lee, "Fuzzy Brows, this will have to be taijutsu and kage bunshin's only, and don't use 'that'." Naruto pointed to Lee's retracted spear in with a slight tremor of fear in his voice.

"I accept your handicap Naruto-kun!" Lee said as he returned the glare.

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the seat and watched both Lee and Naruto begin their spar. She then reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out her book, and before she started reading she payed one last glance at the two, _'...Maybe ill join in later, I haven't really trained much the last couple of days with the weights.'_

Sakura struggled concentrating on her book though, as what was said before hit her, _'I should tell him...I should apologise.'_ Sakura lowered her book to watch the blond dodge one of Lee's kicks.

'_He has always been nice to me, even when I treated him so badly.'_ Sakura felt her eye twitch, as she hid her face behind the book to continue her musing.

'_But both Ino and Tsunade-sama are telling me not to apologise...why...'_ Remembering Ino's instructions to her made her think about what it had given her so far.

'_I do feel much better being the friend I should have been before to him...but I feel like I am just ignoring what I did..hell I almost have turned a blind eye to it.'_ Shaking her thoughts off she tried to read her chapter.

* * *

Sakura's 'later' turned into within ten minutes after she finished the chapter on identifying metal type poisons. She soon joined in the taijutsu brawl, which soon became to Naruto's displeasure, Lee and Sakura vs. himself. Their spar went for over forty five minutes, until they were satisfied with their training, well two were except...

"I failed in reaching five hundred defeated clones, I will now run around the town on my hands ten times!"

Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped, "Lee-san...how many did you defeat?" Lee started crying in dissatisfaction, although no sniffles were heard.

"Three hundred and eighty five normal clones, and thirteen super clones!"

Sakura held very much the opposite of Lee's beliefs, going agape in awe at the number, _'Just this once I will save him from his sensei's crazed honouring scheme.'_

"Lee-san, if you remember we announced this as a team spar, you forgot to add on my amount to the tally."

Lee's eyes widened and Sakura grinned, "So add on one hundred and sixty three normal clones, and nine enhanced clones." She announced with a wink, ignoring Naruto's protests of 'its SUPER clones Sakura-chan!' Lee blinked and then felt a huge smile form when he added up the numbers.

"HAWWW! We succeeded in defeating over five hundred clones, this rival match is mine! Naruto-kun I am leading now by one round in the beginning of our eternal rivalry!"

Naruto sweat dropped, although his pride took a plunge at the claim, "When did we agree to that!? Sakura-chan came in and helped you, it was two on one! "

Sakura chuckled, "You mean two on five hundred and seventy? Naruto, I think we were the ones with the handicap." She laughed when Naruto pouted and whined in his childish manner, but she calmed down and decided to move on.

"Well, shall we make a start Naruto?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan, when we are done we will challenge Ero-sennin again and make him look like a fool!"

Sakura shook her head at her friends antics and turned to Lee, "Lee-san, what will you do?"

Lee shrugged until he beamed with his nice guy pose, "I will run around this park one hundred times on my hands!"

Sakura almost tripped over dumbfounded at his ridiculous claim, _'I save him from one crazed promise...only for him to throw himself into another crazed promise...hopeless.'_

Sakura ignored Lee as he 'ran' off and turned to Naruto.

"What shall we work on Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know...Let's try speeding up the same sized sphere." she suggested, and they began their training.

After several attempts, their persistence was starting to pay off as Naruto was getting better at stabilizing the increased speed for longer before dispersing in his hands, "Sorry Sakura-chan, I cannot keep up with how fast the rasengan is spinning."

Sakura shook her head, "This requires equal work from both of us, nobody is to blame here, Naruto."

Sakura thought for a while and something came to mind, "Naruto, I am going to try something with this next one, ok?" Naruto nodded and formed the sphere again.

Sakura placed her palm over the sphere and began rotating the sphere, but was also pouring more of her chakra into the sphere, causing it to grow to roughly double its size and illuminating a near blinding glow. Naruto's eyes widened and he spoke worryingly.

"Sakura-chan that's too much chakra!" Sakura nodded and reduced the amount she was pouring in. The sphere however became unstable from her change and dispersed, sending a minor shockwave in all directions making the pair lose their footing and stumble on the grass.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked in concern as he got back up.

Sakura nodded and responded, "I'm ok, you?"

Naruto nodded, "You were pouring more of your own chakra into the sphere weren't you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and then narrowed her eyes in thought, "Ero-sennin said I would be able to help you in stabilizing it as well. While I am helping with the motion and partially in the stability, I am not using much chakra at all. I thought if I added more of my own chakra into the sphere, I would be able to help you more equally in controlling it."

Naruto nodded but Sakura continued, "But if I pour too much of my chakra in the sphere, then it becomes too hard for you to control my chakra, as you aren't used to manipulating other chakra sources like a medic-nin is trained to do." Naruto nodded although he was still a bit confused, Sakura didn't show any annoyance and tried to explain.

"Medic-nin's learn to use other people's chakra when they are healing. It is a technique that we learn to reduce the amount of chakra we use when healing a person if they are not too seriously injured. Since medic-nin's in some cases are required to treat dozens, even hundreds of patients within a day, this technique of reducing the amount of chakra allows us to help even when low on chakra reserves. I am treating the rasengan you are forming as if it is such a patient, that is what is allowing me to make the rasengan rotate, as well as changing its colour to turquoise, since a part of my chakra is also in the sphere."

Naruto nodded and grinned, "I understand now Sakura-chan. So the problem is I cannot work together with your chakra which is present in the rasengan. Originally I was able to handle controlling the chakra because it was a very small amount, but because of that, you are limited in keeping it stable and limited in speed. If you increase the amount of chakra you use, the rasengan fills more with your chakra, making it glow brighter, and granting you more access to controlling the sphere. But the problem is I cannot manipulate your chakra like you can with mine, and the rasengan fails on my end in its formation."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Hai, but don't beat yourself up about it too much Naruto, it's not exactly something that anybody can do."

"Is there anything that I can do to help Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "It really isn't much of an exercise, but the first step to using another chakra source is actually being aware of the presence of that chakra. Do you at all feel another chakra presence when you are forming the rasengan?" Naruto shook his head.

"Ok, form another one Naruto." She instructed and Naruto obeyed, as she then started spinning the sphere at a very slow speed.

"Concentrate on the sphere Naruto, does your chakra at all feel anything amiss?" Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. He soon opened them and shook his head muttering a sorry. Sakura then poured more of her chakra into the rasengan, increasing its size slightly.

"How about now, there is now double the amount I was using before." Naruto closed his eyes again, and soon opened again with a sorrowful expression.

Sakura just grinned, "I said not to beat yourself up about it baka." Naruto's sad grin became more genuine. Sakura then reverted her gaze to the spear and poured more in, increasing it the size to a partly deflated soft ball, as it starting glowing a stronger green.

"This is now at four times the amount of chakra I was using from the start." She announced and waited patiently. Naruto closed his eyes and in concentration, then shot them open soon and nodded with a grin.

"I feel a sort of weight against my chakra!" He beamed.

"Good! Now focus on those areas where your chakra feels heavy, by doing that, it will help you with seeing what is going on when I manipulate the rasengan."

Naruto nodded and concentrated as Sakura began making the rasengan spin slightly faster. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then they widened in recognition, "It...it feels like you are pushing my chakra around Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yes, that's right. While unfortunately you do not have the chakra control to manipulate my chakra, you can help me in manipulating yours." Naruto looked up at his friend in confusion.

"Don't treat it more like a bully pushing you around Naruto, treat it like a dance that I am leading in, make your chakra follow my movements."

Naruto blinked but then complied, "So I move my chakra in the direction you are pushing Sakura-chan?"

"Hai! Try moving in the direction I am now."

Naruto did as asked, the result was completely unexpected, when the rasengan suddenly began spinning at unreadable speeds.

"Naruto disperse it now!" Sakura near shouted as she removed her palm. The Rasengan dispersed in a violent teal haze. Naruto was gritting his teeth as his hand was heavily burnt from chakra burns.

"Naruto are you ok?!" Sakura asked in concern taking his hand and healing it.

"I completely forgot that if you moved in the same direction as me, the rasengan would essentially rotate a lot faster, since your chakra was no longer resisting mine. Sorry Naru-"

"Sakura-chan that was awesome! We really made some huge progress!" Sakura chuckled as she continued healing his hand muttering her usual 'Baka'.

Lee was passing by on his hands and shouted to himself 'forty three!' and continued on out of sight. Sakura finished healing and still saw some traces of bruising, and reached into her weapon pouch.

"Hold still." She instructed, as she enwrapped Naruto's hand in a light bandaging, and finished with a pin. "How is that?" she asked, Naruto clenched his hand and opened.

"Its fine, thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said while eyeing his hand, before dropping it at his side.

"Well I think we should cal-" She couldn't even finish her statement, as Naruto already started forming a rasengan again in his unwounded hand, causing her to chuckle as she placed her palm over the top.

"Baka. But alright you win. Let's work on our co-ordination a bit. I am going to increase and decrease the speed slowly, you are to follow my lead."

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Lead the way, Sakura-chan." Sakura slowly began increasing the speed then kept it at that level for a short while.

Then she increased it more, then suddenly changed and decreased it, "You're doing very good Naruto, do you notice it to?"

Naruto smile widened, "Yeah! The rasengan is no longer dispersing when we change the speed!" Sakura nodded with the smile still across her face, until she suddenly felt a dizzy and the rasengan dispersed.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto voiced in concern.

Sakura grunted in response, "I am just a little exhausted from using so much chakra. Even if I am feeding a little bit of my chakra into it, the rasengan seems to stay stable for longer if it's constantly feeding on the chakra while it's still in the palm. Because I am pouring much more chakra than is necessary to help you visualise what I am doing, I kind of cant keep up with using it for long." Naruto still wasn't convinced that Sakura was ok judging by the concern still on his face.

"Naruto, if I was breathing very heavily and slanted, then you should be worried. I probably only have around just more than a third of my chakra left, that is more than enough for me to summon a common slug and do other jutsu."

Naruto finally nodded, "Alright Sakura-chan. Shall we head back then?" Sakura was about to respond when she was cut off by a loud announcement that came from a slightly strained voice. "Sixty eight!"

"I guess that means we are waiting on Lee-san now." Sakura shrugged, and walked towards the seat and sat down.

Sakura then eyed her weights, "Do they hurt?"

Sakura looked up to see Naruto standing a few feet in front of her with clear interest across his face.

"Not really, when Lee-san gave them to me I only felt the slowness caused from them. Then first day after our spar my arms felt quite numb. Usually now like during that spar we did earlier, my arms just feel a bit heavy, which is to be expected. When I use them on my legs though, you can really feel the weight in each step...it amazes me Lee-san can do so much with a very heavy weight on both his arms and legs."

Naruto nodded although the thought couldn't help but be crossed.

'_Sakura-chan does speak highly of Fuzzy Brows...'_ Speaking of the devil, said spandex wearer came by again and shouted 'Seventy one!' through gritted teeth.

"Have you felt any results yet Sakura-chan?" Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought and responded.

"I do, not really that much though considering it's been a very little amount of time. When I unlock them before going to sleep, my arms and legs do feel amazingly light, but that could just be since I am getting used to the strain of the extra load."

Naruto nodded in understanding, but raised an eyebrow when Sakura found the ground interesting, "Naruto umm..." Naruto focused his neutral gaze on Sakura, wondering why she suddenly was so nervous.

'_Just apologise.'_ She mused, but felt unbelievably firm resistance.

"D-Do you remember the promise you made me?"

Naruto's eyes widened but he gave a smile which she didn't see, "Yes Sakura-chan, I remember, and don't worry, I never go back on my pr-"

"Naruto...I am not questioning your nindo, I know you are good for your word...but can you do something for me about that promise?" Sakura finally tore her eyes off the ground and looked into his eyes.

'_Your promise means so much to me, but it is not right...I am fixing this right now.'_

"Instead of bringing Sasuke-kun back yourself, can we bring Sasuke-kun back...together?" Naruto blinked while mouthing a 'huh?' which made Sakura form a sad smile and looked away as if she lost strength.

"Lee-san was right in what he said. You are always putting your life in danger to help others, your promise to me was no acceptation....in fact if I read it right in your medical report, your promise to me would have costed you your life if it wasn't for the Kyuubi." Naruto's sudden gasp made her face twitch, but she tried to hold it in.

"Sakura-chan that wasn't your faul-"

"Naruto..." Sakura looked back to meet his soft gaze, ignoring the small tear running down her left cheek that escaped, as her eyes burned in determination.

"Please, let's bring Sasuke-kun back together. I know he is probably more important to you than he is to me, but that does not matter. We are teammates, but more importantly we are friends...I want to help you in return for all the times you have been there to help and support me."

Naruto almost winced at how much pain was held in her slightly trembled voice, but he gave Sakura a very large genuine smile, "Sakura-chan, you already have helped me in more ways than you can imagine."

Sakura looked wide eyed at Naruto, "I...have?"

Naruto nodded the smile still present, "You kidding?! This entire mission you have helped me since day one. First you have healed me when I got hurt, then you reunited me with my long lost ramen-" Sakura chuckled as a second tear rolled down, but Naruto continued although he had a slight flush across his cheeks. "-The most important thing you have done for me is accept me for who I am, which you have no idea how much that really means to me Sakura-chan, really, it does!"

Naruto concluded with a smile. Returning to her original request, he calmed himself and talked more normally, "There is no need to point the finger as to who he is more important to Sakura-chan...he is important to both of us." Sakura nodded as he continued.

"Sasuke is our teammate as well but also our friend...so it's only right that we bring him back together too."

"...Thank you, Naruto" Sakura said softly, rubbing her eyes clear of her tears, only more fell as she scrutinised herself, _'Why didn't I apologise!?!'_

"You always cry so easily Sakura-chan, you shouldn't worry so much." Sakura snickered after meeting his warming grin again, feeling calmed from it.

"Baka! I will gladly worry about my friend's safety if I want to!"

Naruto waved his hands in his defence, "Hai Hai, sorry I said anything!"

Sakura giggled at his antics but shook her head, _'He always could cheer me up.'_

"Thanks baka."

"93!" Lee strained out, leaving a trail of sweat behind him as he continued.

Growing annoyed at the interruption, he turned and watched the miniature Gai continue, but then let out a chuckle Sakura knew so well. Sakura sent a questioning gaze his way, but soon her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she recognised 'that' smirk clear on his face. The blonds traditional smirk that was full of mischief. She traced where he was looking at and noticed he was looking at the 'track' Lee had used numerous times during his run.

"Naruto...don't you dare!" She hissed, although the fact that her threat sounded literally full of amusement, made it translate to 'go for it Naruto!' in Naruto's ears.

Naruto then turned his smirk towards Sakura, "I am going to need your help Sakura-chan, if you have enough chakra that is."

* * *

Shikamaru allowed a yawn to escape once the final report was looked at, "So tiring, at least we now have a few solid leads to who we might be up against."

He said to the older two shinobi, looking at the seven profiles they had concluded had the highest chances of facing.

"Phew, I think after that, this requires some time for 'research'." Jiraiya said while wiping the 'sweat' or lack of from his forehead.

"..."

The other two looked over to Kakashi to see him entrenched in his new book, which made the Nara form a nasty smirk, "I heard the main character has some secret, apparently he-"

"SPOILERS!!!" Kakashi cried and covered his ears until he just realised something.

"...You haven't read it yet have you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru snorted, "I don't read garbage."

Jiraiya felt insulted at the claim and glared, "Like your old enough to understand."

Shikamaru shrugged, "No, I just find that sort of thing too troublesome and dangerous around women."

The two turned their heads towards the door when they heard the bell ring, and Shikamaru looked at the clock. "Roughly an hour has passed, hopefully they didn't destroy that park." Shikamaru and Jiraiya went agape at the sight they saw though.

Lee came in...Walking on his hands?

"Umm, Lee what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked in confusion. Lee didn't respond, in fact it was like he didn't even know he was there, his heavy breathing though indicated he had been doing that type of 'walk' for a while.

"Almost....there!" Lee staggered through his gasps for air.

Then walked in two very widely grinning teammates, which hit the others in understanding straight away, it was literally like catching somebody's hand in the cookie jar. It even stood out more when Shikamaru noticed Sakura's hands were being held in a seal.

"He is in a genjutsu isn't he?" Shikamaru said flatly.

"One hundred!!" Lee shouted out loud and fell to the ground breathing heavily. Then his eyes widened when the genjutsu was lifted as Sakura rubbed the sweat off her forehead.

"Wha-where..." He then caught sight of the two very guilty looking shinobi.

"N-No...THAT WAS VERY HIP NARUTO-KUN! THAT'S WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Lee shouted back on his feet with surprisingly full energy.

'_It was Sakura that put you in the genjutsu...you idiot!'_ Shikamaru inwardly stated, while his sweat dropped.

"Did you say something Gai....oh its Lee-kun." Kakashi said in faux surprise, then returned to his reading. Sakura was already in full laughter along with Naruto. Jiraiya's eyes focused on the laughing pair.

'_Last time I checked she was the serious one in the team...looks like all this time she is spending with the gaki is beginning to take its toll...likewise in a way back on Naruto...hehe how cute.'_

Once the joke had finally calmed down, they settled down for Shikamaru and Kakashi's report, while Jiraiya excused himself, smoothly dodging explaining what he was doing, in fear of receiving a raging fist.

Kakashi began, "Well we have finally finished going through all the reports." While Kakashi still continued, Shikamaru used his shadow from his chair to pass one profile to each of them, since it was too much effort to get up.

"These are a few of the ANBU we believe would have the highest chance of survival based upon their record. While we are not certain these are right, it is better than not having something to prepare for. Shikamaru if you do not find it too troublesome can you explain our next course of action?" Shikamaru sighed and decided to talk while sitting.

"We are going to go after these ANBU. While we have no idea of their number, there is extremely little chance of there being no more than seven, maybe eight members. Leaving Wave would just cause trouble for the population here when they come searching here again for Naruto. We also have the problem of trust in the ANBU ranks ruling out Konoha as a full back point. The issue with sitting and waiting though, is that they have practically all the time in the world to prepare, and they may even set up another enemy shinobi with false information directing them to Wave...there are too many issues with leaving these guys alone."

Shikamaru waited for any questions, which Sakura gladly took, "How exactly are we going to find their location?"

Kakashi made his U shaped eye smile and answered, "You seem to forget my summoning contract Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened, but settled, "N-No I haven't forgotten that Kakashi-sensei, but we do not have anything that belonged in their possession."

"Oh yes we do." Shikamaru said proudly, getting the others to raise their eyebrows in question, while Kakashi just sat there smugly.

Shikamaru then opened up his sealing scroll and unsealed one of the slots. When the smoke cleared, the broken mask that belonged to Araiki was laying flat on top of the opened scroll.

"While the other's mask was completely destroyed, this one's was still intact when I found it." Lee nodded, remembering how the mask cracked but didn't break during his fight.

"The only problem is it has been days since the fight, meaning the nin-dogs will have to search the area to pick up some sort of trail, assuming they have been observing us."

"Considering one of them has the byakugan, they could be anywhere from five, maybe even ten kilometres away and they would be able to monitor us, so chances are, they already know reinforcements have arrived." Kakashi's statement got the group to stiffen at attention, since simply walking out in the open could mean they are being watched.

Shikamaru continued, "Basically it means it will take a while for the nin-dogs to find any scent, which gives us time to prepare ourselves. When a scent has been found the dogs will venture ahead until they reach their destination, then they will return to us and report. We will then move out the next day."

Shikamaru's yawn interrupted himself, "If there aren't any more questions, I am going to go watch the afternoon clouds. I suggest you all take your time in reading over the profiles we found between now and then."

* * *

"So it seems that Itachi wasn't the only one that caught on quick, it must be something in the genes then." Ronan said in amusement, watching his new pupil successfully trapping his sparing ANBU in a genjutsu through doujutsu.

The arrogant smirk on Sasuke's face was clear to the world, _'With this, I will never fall victim to a genjutsu again.' _Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt the chakra fall upon him, telling him that a low level genjutsu had been placed. Sasuke didn't even flinch when he reached for his sword, and deflected several hazy objects that were making a course towards him, soon revealing they were Kunai's.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when the ANBU he had trapped had broken free and casted a genjutsu that was creating numerous illusions of him surrounding Sasuke. Sasuke's sharingan practically highlighted the illusions that were created through chakra, revealing a single non glowing ANBU. Sasuke charged straight at the figure preparing a punch, he gritted his teeth though when his fist phased through his supposed mark.

"It seems you still have problems with multilayered genjutsu, we will work on that first before its even worth demonstrating how to alter then reverse a genjutsu back on the caster." Sasuke remained silent but nodded firmly.

"Sasuke-kun is learning very quickly how to perform genjutsu from doujutsu isn't he Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said from their spectator's spot up in the trees outside the cavern.

Orochimaru's ever present smirk remained, "The sharingan indeed makes learning new jutsu very child's play, it helps being very talented as well which Sasuke-kun continues to demonstrate. By combining the talent with the sharingan makes it the ultimate learning tool for a shinobi." Orochimaru almost sang in a trance.

Araiki inwardly snickered at Orochimaru's words, then returned to the chamber as Ronan began explaining to Sasuke about different layers of genjutsu. Araiki would most likely never have to even spare a thought to such nonsense, since the byakugan sees through chakra, essentially meaning that practically there was no sort of genjutsu that could be used against him. Thomas was down by the river which was not far from the rest of the ANBU. Thomas went down there t o check on Wani, but only after a brief confirmation that Wani had made a full recovery, did he just sit there and do nothing.

He then suddenly spoke above a whisper to nobody in particular, "How long have you been following me for?"

"Around half an hour." Said the emotionless voice that belonged to a young man.

Thomas put on his fake smile and laughed, "Well, you must be quite the assassin, if you were able to even sneak by Orochimaru and Ronan."

"I do my best." Said a clearly forced cheerful chirp.

The boy then revealed himself from the surrounding forest. The boy was not wearing any mask to cover his teen face. He had short black hair, and was wearing an entire outfit in black. The unique feature about the boys clothing was he wore a very short shirt, exposing his muscles for everybody to see.

Strapped to the boy's right shoulder, was a small sword that usually belonged to an assassin. Finally strapped to his side was a brush, with a scroll on the other side.

The boy addressed Thomas flatly, "What do you have to report."

"Jinkuriki is still alive, Orochimaru has formed a temporary allegiance with Ronan to train Uchiha Sasuke."

"Very well...Your orders remain the same, you are to terminate the jinkuriki if the opportunity arises, as well as anyone that gets in your way. It is vital that the Akatsuki is stopped from achieving their plans...You are also being informed that unless the situation calls for it, this will be your last report for the month. It seems they are growing suspicious of our plans."

"I was afraid that would happen when the initial attempt failed, but no matter. I will do everything in my power to ensure Danzou-sama's wishes are met."


	27. Preparation

Chapter 26 Preparation

* * *

The bridge was surprisingly unscarred after the ANBU attack, it seemed Tazuna had fixed up most if not all of the damages done to the surface, leaving nothing but an occasional bump or crack as a reminder the ordeal ever happened.

"So you still use the same shampoo as me eh? It is good shampoo isn't it?" The small dog Pakkun said while looking at the stunned and shaken Sakura.

"Same shampoo...as a dog..." Naruto blinked at his friend next to him.

"Sakura-chan?..."

But Sakura did not respond as she continued muttering the same line over and over again, as if she was rubbing it in to herself.

Naruto scratched his head in puzzlement, "What is the big deal that a dog uses the same shampoo as you anyway?"

Sakura continued muttering but soon froze and repeated the statement, "Dog using...same shampoo...as me?"

She then blinked rapidly at the long overlooked realisation, "You use a women's shampoo!?"

Pakkun shrugged with his paws, "What can I say, they design women's shampoo with stronger fragrance than guys...I am a dog and hold no such shame." Naruto tilted his head and looked at Sakura, eyeing her vibrant pink hair that looked amazingly clean and soft.

'_Really? Is i-'_

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed in her demonic voice, not even needing to look at him to know what he was thinking.

"I-I-"

She then turned and glared, "Just try and do it...I dare you!"

"I-I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Can we please move on 'kids'." Shikamaru said over a lazed groan.

'_Seriously do they ever act like shinobi?!'_

"So you understand what you have to do now Pakkun?" Shikamaru asked.

The small dog nodded, "I understand, locate their base then report it back to you or Kakashi?" The dog did the best imitation of a smirk and raised his left paw, as if waiting for something.

"Yes, that's very good. Now go." Shikamaru responded, then knelt down and poked the soft part of the paw.

"...Am I the only one tha-"

"No, Naruto...I have no idea what the hell that was either." Sakura said dryly, both with their sweats dropped.

Lee however was very much the opposite, "HAWWW! Shikamaru-kun that's so hip! Naruto-kun how abo-"

"Hell no Fuzzy Brows!" During the teens little exchange, Pakkun had already returned to his pack of nin-dogs, "Wish us luck."

Then they disappeared, leaving smoke trails leading in numerous directions.

The silent Kakashi spoke, "Well, all we can do now is-"

"Yosha! Now let's train to prepare to whoop thos-" Naruto's outburst was silenced by dong on the head from Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei is talking Naruto!"

Naruto rubbed his head and gritted his teeth in over exaggerated pain, "That hurt Sakura-chan!" He whined, but Kakashi continued.

"I was saying tha-"

"Don't be such a drama queen baka, I didn't hit you that hard." Sakura said while crossing her arms glaring at the still pouting and rubbing his head Naruto, although he did hold a little grin on his face.

Kakashi's sweat dropped, _'Now look who is the one ignoring me.' _Kakashi cleared his throat, and Sakura span to attention muttering 'Sorry sensei'.

Kakashi waited a moment longer just in case, then tried a third time, "I was going to say the best thing to do is just stay alert and wait." Kakashi smirked under his mask when he saw Naruto's shoulders slump.

'_How typical'_ Kakashi inwardly chuckled.

"...But now after giving it some thought, I am sure some training before hand will be useful."

Naruto froze as if his mind hadn't caught up yet, then he beamed, "Yosha! Kakashi-sensei knows best!" The sannin rolled his eyes at the claim.

"Kakashi is only agreeing gaki, because we all know you will run off and train anyway!"

Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "No I would not Ero-sennin! I would have listened to-"

"Lost interest the moment you said 'listened'...the word doesn't exist in your language." Jiraiya countered, causing Naruto to grit his teeth in annoyance, but didn't respond coherently as he muttered curses not loud enough to hear. Sakura's giggling didn't help Naruto at all.

"Shikamaru told us about a field you guys used to spar on earlier, this is where will move to. Naruto, I would still like you to issue some kage bunshin to watch over Wave just in case."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Sasuke readied himself as Ronan prepared his jutsu, "Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Ronan roared as a massive fireball shot out of his mouth heading towards Sasuke who had just finished his seal set. "Katon, Gouryuuka no jutsu!" and Sasuke fired a large fireball in the shape of a dragon in retaliation. Even though the jutsu was a higher ranked katon, since Ronan's grand fire ball was much larger in size and power, the jutsu's were at equal force and exploded in a massive ball of flame. Ronan narrowed his eyes though when he saw sparkling chakra flying and heard what sounded like birds chirping.

"Chidori!" Yelled Sasuke, who ran at incredible speed towards Ronan, charging straight through the fire in the process without getting burned.

Ronan snickered at the attempt, and in the last second grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Before he could act next though, Sasuke countered. "Chidori Nagashi!" Ronan was forced to release Sasuke and jump back in time as the entire area around Sasuke shot around with electricity. Sasuke took a knee and began breathing heavy in exhaustion, which Ronan commented.

"I assume that is a jutsu you have been trying to perform correctly for some time?"

Sasuke nodded, "The problem is with using it throughout my entire body, I suffer the effects of the numbness partially. I still haven't worked out how to handle that to use effectively."

"I see the issue though, judging by the name, I assume it's a variation of the other jutsu you used before?" Sasuke nodded, his curiosity perking already.

"Well, the problem is then that you are not focusing your chakra externally through your body." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion at Ronan's explanation, making the older Uchiha sigh, maybe he overestimated Sasuke's intelligence after all.

"Your Chidori jutsu essentially turns your hand into a blade of electricity, when you perform the jutsu you are manipulating your chakra internally and externally unconsciously, meaning that by channelling your chakra internally, you are able to penetrate with the jutsu through many surfaces, without breaking your hand from such a high speed collision. But you still do major internal damage if you were to puncture a target due to the charge of your chakra externally. Your Chidori Nagashi however is a defence mechanism that you do not want to manipulate your chakra internally throughout your body, since it's basically as if you're electrocuting yourself. I assume your arm gets slightly numb but wears off soon once you use the chidori?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance that somebody that saw his jutsu only once worked out its problem within a minute, and nodded his head, "...How do I focus my chakra externally?" He grunted, somehow finding this very irritating. Ronan again snickered at Sasuke's display of jealousy, and began his long explanation.

While doing so, Orochimaru gave a satisfied 'Hmmph', "As I would expect from the original captain of the ANBU. He knew the problem just by seeing the jutsu once, probably used to it by helping his subordinates with their own jutsu's." Orochimaru concluded with a smirk.

Thomas had long returned from his 'check' and was sitting on the same branch as Orochimaru and decided to voice his own opinion, "Your apprentice should learn to control his temper. It's because of that he always will fall for petty tricks by his opponents...or in his own stupidity, fall victim to being manipulated for the rest of his life." Thomas didn't react in time as the sword of Kusanagi shot past him, leaving a faint cut across his nose and cheeks, and impacted on the tree hard.

"Maybe you should learn what to say aloud and what to keep to yourself." Orochimaru hissed, while Thomas casually rubbed away the blood that was forming along the cut.

"Orochimaru, I hope you have a good reason for attacking my lieutenant." Ronan roared from below Orochimaru feigned innocence with his disturbing toothy smirk.

"I was simply giving your lieutenant a lesson in manners."

Ronan shook his head in detest at the response then turned to Thomas, "Has Araiki returned from his surveillance yet?"

Before Thomas could reply, Araiki shunshined in front of Ronan, Judging by his alleviated breathing it meant that he had rushed back here as quick as he could.

"We might have a bit of a problem."

* * *

"Hmm...destroyed trees, cracks in the ground, craters...Sakura we have talked about this." Kakashi said teasingly to the now embarrassed girl.

Jiraiya continued on as if he never heard the joke, "Kakashi, I assume you can watch your two students while I take care of the other two?" Kakashi nodded, but Naruto pouted.

"Ero-sennin, why are you abandoning me?!"

Jiraiya did not portray any emotions and responded, "Two years of you is more than enough to last a lifetime of therapy ..."

He then turned nervously to the now waiting expectedly Sakura, "You...just scare me."

Naruto had to use a kage bunshin to help him hold Sakura back this time, "SHANNARO! I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FEAR ERO-SENNIN!"

Jiraiya took the opening Naruto had granted him and shunshined to the other side of the field, with Lee tailing behind him and Shikamaru casually walking towards them looking at the clouds. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "I will watch over you two and help you out with that rasengan you are working on."

Sakura eventually calmed down, "Hai Kakashi-sensei, how is your hand Naruto?" Naruto presented his unbandage and fully healed hand.

"Its fine Sakura chan, I heal fast remember?!"

Sakura nodded in acceptance, "Whenever you're ready then."

Naruto nodded and created the sphere, Sakura began pouring her chakra into it increasing the tennis balled sphere to a soft ball. Kakashi stood around a meter back with his sharingan visible and watching.

'_That jutsu definitely requires a great deal of coordination, I am impressed that the jutsu actually is stable. I do however notice a problem...' _Sakura then made the rasengan spin very fast and kept it at that speed.

"Kakashi-sensei we need a mud wall." Kakashi nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself for now, and ran through the seals at amazing speed. Sakura and Naruto both lost concentration though when the mud somehow went through his mask without leaving a mark, causing the rasengan to disperse.

"...Is that mask a genjutsu?" Naruto asked in deep suspicion on the navy coloured material.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asked scratching the back of his head, feigning ignorance with his U shaped eye.

Sakura groaned now in annoyance, _'Another mystery to refuel the 'what is behind Kakashi's mask' case.' _

"Naruto focus, we can worry about that later." Naruto blinked a couple of times still in suspicion and then turned back and nodded. They recreated the rasengan, and when Sakura was satisfied with the speed, she removed her palm.

"Go for it Naruto." Naruto turned and slammed the toruko rasengan into the wall, drilling through with ease. The rasengan dispersed after 7 seconds, beating Naruto's old time. The impact damage itself was quite wide, and the damage was quite consistent until the end of the drilling.

Naruto grinned at their handiwork, "It's getting much better Sakura-chan!" Sakura shared a similar expression.

"Shall we attempt using more chakra then to get it up to the normal size?" Naruto nodded with excitement but Kakashi added in seriousness.

"You may want to be careful though, I can see with the sharingan that you're guiding Naruto's movement with the chakra. The problem with a larger rasengan is it will be much harder for Naruto to find your chakra unless you match the amount you're pouring into it with the size. You at the moment are using a large amount to help Naruto see the chakra, the problem will then be you will run out of chakra fast, very fast with a full sized one."

Sakura replied, "I understand, we will have to address that problem next, at least let us get the jutsu working with the current amount of chakra I have to use first. Just give us some more time sensei."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. Naruto started forming the sphere again, this time at close to its normal large size. Sakura then placed her palm over it and poured her chakra in as well, making it increase roughly to the size of a basket ball. The rasengan glowed violently with its more green like colour, with the light reflecting in both of their determined eyes. The sphere was spinning quite slow, Sakura and Naruto shared a glance, and then Sakura slowly began increasing its speed. Within moments the rasengan was spinning at the same speed that Naruto normally could do.

"Naruto, you're not keeping up with Sakura's chakra." Kakashi said in slight worry, Sakura quickly slowed down so Naruto could keep up, although it was noticed the green sparks of chakra shooting out of the spinning sphere.

They both released a large breath they held in when the rasengan stayed stable and settled, "That was close, good call Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said still in concentration.

'_If it becomes unstable at this size, we are both going to get hurt.'_ She thought, now aware how dangerous this task was.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I just can't keep up when it's this size." Sakura's brows furrowed in thought.

"Do you still know which direction I am trying to push your chakra though?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto replied, "Yep, I still know the direction you're trying to push the rasengan, so you don't need to use anymore chakra than you already are using Sakura-chan. I just can't keep up." Sakura stared into the green light emitting from their rasengan. "Maybe you shouldn't change your direction entirely Sakura." Sakura looked wide eyed in confusion at Kakashi.

"I can see that when you change the flow of your chakra, you change the direction almost as if it was the opposite. With the larger rasengan, when Naruto can't keep up, it's almost as if both your chakras are colliding head on, instead of pushing. Maybe you should try changing the flow at a less opposite direction."

Sakura blinked, then after several moments nodded her head in understanding as she tried increasing the speed again. Within a few more attempts for Sakura to get the concept, they reached back to the same speed they were at previously and both turned their heads in both excitement and worry.

Kakashi gave them the thumbs up, "Very good, it's much more stable, while the chakra is still colliding, it is not exactly like a head on collision, more like sliding. Although..." as Kakashi said that a loose spark flew out from the rasengan causing both teens to widen their eyes, "As you can see it's still unstable after a period of time." Kakashi said. Sakura dropped the speed before anything else unexpectedly happened.

Naruto couldn't hold back the large smile draw across his face.

"We are really getting somewhere Naru-" Sakura suddenly stopped her praise when she felt very dizzy and swayed a bit. Naruto immediately dispelled the jutsu and looked at Sakura in concern resting his hands on her shoulders to keep her from swaying.

She wasn't anywhere near the point of fainting, but she did look quite exhausted and was lightly breathing in and out of her mouth.

"I see...what you mean Kakas..Kakashi-sensei, that really does use a lot... of chakra." Sakura said in between breaths then turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Sorry Naruto, I cannot keep up with the chakra requirements for rasengan. Even though I am only using a fraction of the amount your using, it practically drains me when it's that size."

She then glared at him, "I am ok baka! So wipe that pathetic look off your face!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled while dropping his hands.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but Kakashi-sensei is right, we need to work on your chakra requirement...I can tell Sakura-chan that at the moment you are using over half the amount of chakra in the rasengan...and the result is very dangerous for you." he voiced with concern.

Sakura took a deep breath and then grinned, "Next time, we will see just how little chakra I need to use for you to be aware of its presence. If we can at least half the amount in that size rasengan, I should be able create maybe four or five before I am down to around enough in reserves for healing only."

Sakura then had a brainwave, "Were you ever aware of your chakra presence in the rasengan Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "I had to concentrate my chakra into the centre of my palm during the second test for rasengan" he explained.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in thought, _'Maybe...'_

Sakura then looked up to Naruto, "You should try oodama rasengan again with the knowledge you have Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, then he grinned, "If I concentrate on the chakra source between me and the kage bunshin I should be able to keep it stable for longer!"

Sakura nodded in approval, "That is what I am thinking."

"...Oodama rasengan?" Kakashi asked lowering his forehead protector over his sharingan.

"Didn't Ero-sennin tell you anything about my training Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Kakashi shook his head, "All I heard from him was his crying about being called Ero-sennin by Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes while muttering something about 'he deserves the name'.

Sakura decided to fill Kakashi in on Naruto's training to control the Kyuubi's chakra better, and how he created oodama rasengan.

"I see...this is something I must witness."

"Please take several steps back Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan." Naruto said while he concentrated and appeared deep in thought. He reopened his eyes to reveal red slits, and then formed his signature seal with his two clawed fingers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He said in his semi demonic voice, and a doppelganger 'poofed' into existence.

They then took their familiar standing side by side stance in front of the partly damaged wall and placed their palms out in front next to each other and started pouring as much chakra as both Naruto and the clone could into the rasengan. It had reached its full growth, and Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. He opened them soon after and huffed.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as she approached the real Naruto's side_. _Naruto furrowed his brows over his crimson slits.

"Something seems wrong Sakura-chan, I cannot feel the clones presence." Naruto dispelled the large ball, emitting a shockwave that blew his streamer like forehead protector ends back, along with Sakura's hair before settling.

"The problem is the clone's chakra signature and yours are the same, meaning it's like you're looking in a mirror, seeing only yourself." Naruto rubbed his forehead at Kakashi's explanation.

"I really don't understand then, how am I able to do rasengan's normally with my kage bunshin's, but still have issues with this?" he asked in frustration.

Sakura averted her gaze, _'Of course...how did I miss that?'_ she then looked back up.

"Maybe it is similar to how we originally started off with toruko rasengan Naruto." Naruto blinked, returning to his blue orbs showing his confusion.

Sakura continued, "While controlling another chakra source is hard, using your own is much easier and is done without much thought...Like how we only could control a slower spinning rasengan at the start, your limit was the size of the rasengan you could achieve now."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "But why is it I cannot use oodama rasengan so efficiently then?" he asked in hope Sakura knew an answer.

Sakura narrowed her brows in deep thought, "It could be similar then to what we discovered now, the more chakra you use, the harder it is to keep stable. This is the reason why you require a clone isn't it?" Naruto nodded.

Sakura's eyebrow rose, "Oodama rasengan doesn't rotate as rapidly as your normal ones, does it?"

Naruto nodded again, "Yeah, it's because I have to try and rotate the sphere with me and the clone's palm." Naruto responded.

Sakura rose an eyebrow with an idea, "Have you ever tried using a second kage bunshin to try stabilising the sphere? "

Naruto nodded and nervously chuckled, "Let's just say, that once the clone dispersed, since the rasengan no longer had the extra hand...it kind of backfired fully...on me."

Sakura gasped and widened her eyes in partial shock. "Ok...that is a bad idea then." She said conclusively with Naruto nodding his head frantically in agreement.

Sakura reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out her bottle and drank a couple of mouth full's before another idea hit her.

"Create a rasengan in your palm." Sakura instructed after her drink, quickly adding before Naruto could create a kage bunshin "By yourself."

Naruto blinked in puzzlement, while Kakashi decided to speak what he had taken from her suggestion.

"The only way I really see you completing the jutsu Naruto, is to improve your ability with creating a rasengan on your own. Since this oodama rasengan is done with your palm, it would mean you would have to learn to create an effective rasengan in your hand to improve its damage and stability."

Naruto finally gave a convincing grin, "Ok, I understand." Naruto was about to start, until he felt Sakura's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Just a second. Before you attempt to just start off right away with an ordinary sized one, and result in it dispersing in your face, I suggest you start off small and work your way up Naruto." Sakura instructed neutrally as she dropped her hand. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Sakura reading his mind and stopping him from doing something stupid.

"Got it, good idea Sakura-chan."

He then formed a rasengan in his palm, it was the size him and Sakura first started with.

His eyes narrowed though when it dispersed, "Slow down the speed Naruto...it's not a race."

Sakura said through a small grin, _'He always wants to push himself too far at the start.'_ She mused somehow in pride for Naruto's methods of training. Naruto nodded and tried again, this time at a slightly slower speed. He groaned while muttering 'This is hard' then turned and slammed it into the wall, only to be greeted by the familiar spiral crater of when the rasengan wasn't stable enough.

Naruto cringed and tried several more times, until he now had a much slower rasengan in his palm, but was able to deliver a satisfactory result. Somehow Naruto felt disappointed as he looked at his limit, "You sometimes have to crawl before you can walk Naruto." Sakura said calmly.

Naruto pouted, still feeling like he let himself and everybody down while looking at the miniscule crater. He didn't speak, but his disappointed expression made all his feelings clear to his teammate.

Sakura sighed and decided to share her own little story, "When I first was learning how to use my chakra enhanced attacks-" Naruto raised his head in interest. "-Tsunade-sama demonstrated to me the power of the attack...by flicking her finger at a large boulder, shattering the thing like it was glass."

Naruto winced in memory to when said Hokage had flicked him across a street but nodded, "You want to know what my limit was at the start?" She said neutrally. Naruto waited in interest, as Sakura approached the mud wall and punched the wall hard, but Naruto gasped when all he saw was a small crack trace where her knuckles had collided. "That." She said flatly and turned back to see his stunned face.

"Of course I wasn't satisfied with that, and as you know, the more powerful an attack, the more chakra usually is required, so guess what I did?" she said with a knowing smile. Naruto gasped in shock.

"You didn't..."

Sakura nodded with a widened smile, "I used more chakra into my punch when Tsunade-sama told me that it is much harder to control and guess what happened?" she said again rhetorically while she looked down at her hand, as if remembering the result.

Sakura sighed, and voiced the result, "I broke every bone in my entire arm." Naruto gasped and Sakura looked away in partial embarrassment.

"Tsunade-sama...wasn't very happy with me when she healed it." Sakura muttered.

She then turned her head back to Naruto, "But I built up over time with my training, and while I am still nowhere near the point of even flicking my finger at a rock and destroying it...I did get this far." Sakura said with a large smirk as she span around and in a blur, smashed her fist again into the wall, causing a violent explosion as the wall shattered away to nothing but rubble of dust.

Naruto gasped again loudly in shock, and Sakura turned with a smile, "That was my result from two years of training Naruto."

She then added after a pause, "Consider your current palm rasengan as the starting point like my dent in the wall was...and your oodama rasengan as that-" She pointed at the rubble. "-With the result of training." She finished conclusively.

Kakashi couldn't resist the applause with his clapping and his genuine U-shaped eye smile, "You would make a great teacher you know Sakura." Kakashi said proudly to his now blushing student who muttered 'thank you sensei'. Naruto's eyes were frozen in realisation and understanding, until they narrowed and his mouth formed a teeth revealing wide smile.

"Yosha! I will start from the beginning and master the rasengan without the use of kage bunshin's. I will not stop until I can keep the oodama rasengan stable enough for it to be the awesome jutsu it will finally be!" He beamed loudly while raising his fist in the air as if addressing a crowd...even though it was only just two people.

Naruto lowered his clenched fist and reduced his smile to a grin, Sakura decided to add to his statement, "The toruko rasengan is the building block to helping you with your control Naruto, since you have to concentrate heavily with your chakra to coordinate with mine...both trainings will complement each other."

Naruto nodded furiously, "Yosha, the toruko rasengan is the key...if you don't mind helping me...Sakura-sensei." Naruto said with a beam and light tease. Sakura laughed with a minor blush on her face.

"Of course I will help, but if you ever call me that again, you are on your own baka!"

* * *

"So, they have reinforcements do they?" Ronan asked, more in amusement than expected frustration.

"Hai, Jiraiya has returned to the jinkuriki, and it seems Konoha sent Hatake Kakashi." Araiki reported. Sasuke didn't show any interest at the mention of his old teacher's name, and was more interested in his practice of using chidori nagashi.

"The return of the sage is going to be a problem, as for Hatake, he is nothing without his 'gift'. He will never be able to stand up against a true Uchiha."

"That is not the real problem though." Araiki said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Ronan raised his eyebrow, "I am listening." He said in a demanding tone, almost like a father waiting for their guilty son to confess.

Araiki didn't budge, "Hatake has summoned nin-dogs to track us down, while I was nowhere near their area, they seem to be moving towards my general direction, which means..." Ronan formed a scowl.

"You forgot your mask back at the bridge didn't you!?" Ronan whispered in his silent fury, which Araiki didn't respond to.

"You are lucky we are old teammates Araiki...or I would personally kill you right now." Ronan said staring straight into the byakugan users eyes with his own sharingan eyes.

Ronan dropped his hard glare, "No matter"

Araiki lost balance at that, "W-What!? They will discover our base camp if we do no-"

"I do not have a problem with them coming to us, do you Orochimaru my humble guest?" Ronan said sarcastically looking up at the very widely smiling face of the snake man.

"Kukuku, so it appears I get to have another bash at Jiraiya, and this time he will have little Naruto-kun with him. I wonder how well he will hold out against Sasuke-kun now, hmm."

Ronan narrowed his eyes to a glare, "Sasuke will help...but you will do no such thing, like I told you before you are the last person I would ever trust to have fighting with me." Orochimaru's smirk widened at Ronan's order.

"So cruel...yet so clever, fine by me."

Ronan looked back in interest at Sasuke's reaction to that comment and when he found Sasuke not seem to care, he asked, "Tell me, this time without lying. What is the jinkuriki to you?"

Sasuke glared hard at Ronan, "...Uzumaki Naruto was part of my team when I used to be in Konoha, along with Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi. I severed my bonds to him and the others before I left Konoha around two years ago."

"Sasuke-kun, you seemed to forget to mention that Naruto-kun was your dearest friend, and he is still after you to bring you back, regardless of how 'severed' those bonds are." Orochimaru said in amusement joining the group on the ground.

'Hn' was Sasuke's only response, although the traces of anger were present within the otherwise stale word.

Ronan's eyes flickered at the news, "Well now...that is something very interesting indeed."

* * *

"Alright, I want to know...how the hell did Tsunade promote a lazy bum like yourself to chuunin? And even considers you a Jounin on some levels? I think Tsunade needs to cut back on the sake if that's what she sees in you." Jiraiya said in frustration with his left eye twitching as he glared daggers into the day dreaming Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't seem to care at all, although the word 'troublesome' was heard coming from his direction.

"Shikamaru-kun may not look it Jiraiya-sama, but he is an excellent strategist, and focuses strongly on the mission when he is needed the most." Lee defended the shadow user, clipping his spear back onto his belt.

Jiraiya sighed, "You Lee, are far too loyal to your comrades for your own good, are you trying to tell me you approve of that?!" Jiraiya pointed his finger over his shoulder at Shikamaru, who very coincidently decided to yawn and stretch. If anything it's almost like Shikamaru was HELPING Jiraiya prove his point.

Lee smirked proudly, "We all have our things that we do in our own time Jiraiya-sama. I for example train, Sakura-san enjoys reading her medical books, and Naruto-kun loves playing pranks. You, yourself like writing those perverted novels that Kakashi-sensei reads in his spare time." Jiraiya literally fell over at what Lee said.

"W-Who told you about that?" Jiraiya staggered out, trying as best as he could to ignore Shikamaru's burst of laughter.

"Why, Sakura-san told me of course." Lee stated innocently with a shrug.

'_That girl is going to destroy my fame!' _Jiraiya cried internally.

"Moving on, do you at least agree with me that he should at least do some training?"

Lee nodded, which made Jiraiya's eye twitch, "...You know all of this could have been avoided if you just said 'yes Shikamaru-kun should do some training'?!" Jiraiya was about to continue his scolding until a very familiar voice shouted in the distance.

"Hiden taijutsu ougi!"

Shikamaru was up like a lightning bolt and had his shadow stretch out covering all angles within a five meter radius. Shikamaru's pupils had dilated completely covering his eyes, and his shadow then began sweeping the area for where the noise came from.

Jiraiya went agape, and then turned his head in question as to what caused Shikamaru to practically go into a type of absolute defence mode. He saw Naruto had attempted some strange jutsu he didn't recognise on Kakashi, but Kakashi dodged in time like his life depended on it.

"That was very dangerous." Kakashi muttered, while pointing an accusing finger at the disappointed blond.

"Naruto, I thought this was a training spar, why use 'that' jutsu on a comrade?!" Kakashi near shouted in offense.

"You didn't think of that when you did that to me, it's time for revenge!" Naruto answered as they continued their spar.

Jiraiya didn't understand at all what had happened, but when he turned back Shikamaru was sighing in relief and back to watching the clouds.

"Oh I give up. Lee, let's see what you can do against one of the legendary sannin!"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama. Let's battle in the beginning and end of our youth's!" Jiraiya was about to grin, until he just realised what Lee just implied with that line and growled out in response.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU KIDS?! I AM NOT THAT OLD!"


	28. Old bonds exploited

Chapter 27 Old bonds exploited

* * *

Kakashi released a relaxing sigh, as he flicked through the next page of his new book, _'The depth in this story is so compelling!'_

Were some of his thoughts as he shifted on his surprisingly comfortable seat, that is until his seat screamed out in protest, "GET OFF ME KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto cried.

During their spar, Kakashi had gotten the better of him yet again, and resulted in him now being a couch after he failed in his 'revenge'.

'_This is so humiliating!'_ Kakashi suddenly detecting incoming danger from his side and he dived to the other side before Sakura's foot could connect, freeing Naruto from his dilemma.

Naruto was about to say 'thanks', until he saw just how much disappointment was in his teammates glare.

Suddenly the idea of being Kakashi's couch felt quite nice and a lot safer right now.

"You stupid baka!" She growled out through gritted teeth while reeling her hand back in a motion Naruto was used to seeing.

'_Uh oh!'_ he prepared for the fist, but felt no pain and instead heard an angered huff.

"Get up you idiot!" Sakura ordered, when he opened his eyes to see in surprise her hand being offered.

Naruto was a little stunned at first but accepted her help, "Sorry Sakura-chan I will stop fool-" He was interrupted when he was pulled up to her level, to receive a scolding hit on the back of his head.

"Stop embarrassing your teammate with your incompetence, I know you are better than that!" she scolded the blond, who rubbed the lump forming at the back of his head.

"I just wanted to get him back..."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his excuse, "And the result was you then turning into his cushion...great work Naruto!"

"Ok ok my bad, I'll take him more seriously now." He said with his fox grin and then turned to the still reading Kakashi, who didn't seem to pay attention to their little argument. Sensing a presence still at his side, he turned in question to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing?"

Sakura grinned, "Since you are incompetent to even hit Kakashi-sensei, I guess I have to lend a hand...unless you want to keep making me feel ashamed to call you a teammate."

Naruto however had little joke in him, "But Sakura-chan your cha-" The glare he received made him pale, but he continued since his worry was worth any impending danger. "-c-chakra is low, you c-could get really hurt if you aren't careful." He voiced regaining his strength with his gaze fixed with concern.

Sakura dropped the glare and sighed, then finally smiling softly. "Naruto...I know my limits, I will be fine, thanks for the concern though."

The blond relaxed with a grin, "Alright Sakura-chan." He replied. Meanwhile Jiraiya was furiously at his notes on the other side of the field while dodging Lee's attacks.

'_He shows his concern, he is rewarded with her smile. OHHH!'_ Jiraiya seemed to have forgotten who he was fighting though, and was met with a nun-chuck to the face, knocking him off his feet.

Back with team 7, Kakashi became aware of the new addition in the spar and felt a rush of nostalgia, "Ah, this is starting to bring back memories now. It is almost like team 7 is all back together again." Both Naruto and Sakura bowed their heads in deep thought in result of his statement. Kakashi inwardly cursed himself for his reckless choice of words until he was met by two smiles.

"You are right, it really is. We will soon be all back together again though." Sakura said while shifting her gaze to Naruto.

"Yosha! Team 7 will be all be back again soon when we rescue Sasuke together!" He near shouted, while beaming at his teammate.

Kakashi's one eye blinked in surprise until forming a smile, "Indeed, we will be back together again."

Satisfied with the outcome, he changed the topic, "Since its going to be both of you now, I think I'm going to have to stop fooling around as well." He reached for his forehead protector and lifted it up revealing his sharingan to the world. The clap of a book was heard as Kakashi closed his new book and put it in his pouch.

"Sakura, while I am not going to question your limits, you can pull out at any time."

Sakura nodded but smirked, "Right back at you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi jumped a few feet back and fell into his stance, "Let's start off with some taijutsu." He instructed, as his two students shared a nod at understanding their task. Naruto took charge first, with Sakura suddenly trailing behind him with a surprised look on her face.

'_Mistake one.'_ Kakashi mused, as he easily blocked the incoming Naruto's punch and countered with a swift kick sending him flying back several meters. He turned his gaze to Sakura, and casually dodged each of her incoming strikes, because of his sharingan, it was like viewing slow motion from Sakura's strikes. Kakashi then made his move and with the next evasion dashed past her missed attack, and a held kunai against a wide eyed and shocked Sakura's throat. Kakashi then took two steps back and Sakura resumed her attack after emitting a loud annoyed groan.

Naruto had recovered and circled around Kakashi, who noted that Sakura was not aware _'Mistake two.'_ he mused, as he deliberately ducked the next punch form Sakura, who instead almost hit Naruto before stopping wide eyed and gasped again in union with Naruto as both felt a sharp poke at their guts.

Kakashi stood from his spot, loosely pressing a kunai into each of their stomachs, "Well...this would have ended quite badly now wouldn't it." Kakashi said scoldingly to the two, as he lowered his kunai's, then quickly retreated back, as Naruto threw shuriken which he deflected easily. Both were upon him again, but Kakashi noted they didn't seem to cover one another very effectively.

'_Mistake three.'_ he mused, as he landed a hard punch into Sakura gut, as she fell over in pain, coughing through gritted teeth. Naruto looked down in worry, but was greeted by a punch across the face, which caused him to stumble, but he didn't fall.

Kakashi sighed as he backed away and looked at both his recovering students, "Sorry Sakura...I didn't intend to hit you that hard." he said apologetically.

Sakura nodded while standing, "That's ok Sensei." she said, while falling into her stance again. Naruto stopped rubbing his bruised cheek and fell into his stance again. Kakashi noted that Sakura seemed to be thinking, but Naruto once again acted by starting to charge, until Sakura then acted by slamming the ground in front of her, unintentionally catching Naruto in the tremor and fell with a yelp of surprise.

'_Mistake four.'_ Kakashi mused, as he suddenly appeared behind the fallen Naruto and held him in a headlock with a kunai held away from his face. Sakura went wide eyed at her mistake that would have costed Naruto's life.

Kakashi sighed and released Naruto, "You two are not used to working together are you?" Kakashi said flatly, almost rhetorically.

Naruto crossed his arms after he walked back to Sakura's side, "Neh? Kakashi-sensei we are on the same team, of course I am used to working together with Sakura-cha-"

"In training yes, you and Sakura worked together along with Sasuke...but in real life or death situations you always worked together only with Sasuke." Kakashi countered softly, as his words caused both teens to go wide eyed, along with Sakura's gasp, followed by her averting her gaze as if the fact hurt.

Kakashi sighed, "I am sorry to sound cold Sakura, but during our times on missions, you usually were the support of the group backing Naruto and Sasuke up." Sakura nodded her head in understanding, wincing again at past reality.

Kakashi decided to cheer her up, "However that has completely changed now, and that was never your fault for that happening."

Kakashi paused and then added after a moment, "...It was my fault." he said void of emotions. Sakura snapped her gaze up and along with Naruto, and looked at their sensei in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't blame yourself for something that wa-"Sakura paused when Kakashi shook his head and he looked at both of his students.

"I have made some mistakes in the past, that I regret making to this day." he said void of emotions. Naruto and Sakura said nothing, although they did share a worried glance for their sensei. Kakashi continued sincerely.

"For those mistakes, I wish to apologise to you both, and if you are willing to give me a second chance, I will try and be the sensei I should have been back then."

Naruto and Sakura shared a look, and then turned back and gave Kakashi a genuine smile, "Kakashi-sensei, we never held a grudge in the first place...nor do either of us even know what you're talking about." Naruto beamed, with Sakura nodding her head in agreement. Kakashi formed his U shaped smile in thanks to his two students, then focused.

"Ok...so now, let's discuss the mistakes you both made." Naruto and Sakura shared a confused gaze but waited eagerly for Kakashi's explanation.

"First mistake was when you both came at me without even sharing a glance at each other. One of you had a plan of action, while the other was still considering their actions. This is what lead to the rest of your mistakes, but left the first opening of me being able to counter Naruto's attack, and could have killed Sakura." Kakashi paused then continued.

"The second mistake you both made was not keeping awareness of each other's presence during the fight. This is what lead to you almost sending Naruto across the field if you did not stop in time Sakura, then both of you possibly dying from my counter attack if I was a real enemy." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and shot an apologetic gaze at Naruto before nodding at Kakashi.

"The third mistake was your coordination in the fight when you both came at me together. You both were not covering each other's openings. This is what lead to me exploiting Sakura's opening, then attacking you when your concern was on Sakura, Naruto." Naruto nodded, while unconsciously rubbing his bruised face again with a wince. Sakura walked over and placed her hand over the bruise and started healing it, while taking a guess at the last error.

"There was also the fourth mistake, when I slammed the ground, causing Naruto to lose balance as he wasn't aware of what I was going to do...which resulted in you taking him captive." Kakashi nodded.

"Hai that is correct."

Sakura removed her hand and Naruto felt the now painless cheek 'thank you Sakura-chan' he said softly, as he then turned and nodded in understanding to Kakashi.

"How do we improve our teamwork then sensei?" he said in interest, along with Sakura turning her head holding the same interest.

'_I think I am going to use what you did to help us back in those days, Sensei.'_ Kakashi mused as he placed his index finger up as if to make a point, then voicing the solution.

"First you must understand each other's strengths and weaknesses." Naruto and Sakura shook their heads in confusion, while the later decided to voice their bafflement.

"But sensei, we did that already in our spars against Naruto."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but go further than that." Naruto blinked, while Sakura averted her gaze in thought.

Kakashi waited, and was not disappointed when Sakura suddenly widened her eyes in understanding and turned to Naruto, "You think more on your feet Naruto, while I prefer to think my actions through." She said neutrally.

Naruto met her gaze in confusion though, and Sakura continued, "You have a lot more chakra than me, but I have better control." Sakura waited patiently, and Naruto widened his eyes in understanding too.

"I move faster than you Sakura-chan, but you have your brute like-I MEAN!" He paled when he saw Sakura's eyes narrow, but reflexively calmed.

"...You have great strength."

Kakashi nodded and gave his U shaped smile, "Very good...keep going." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto and Sakura continued taking it in turns, "You cannot cast a genjutsu, but I can identify a genjutsu easily, as well as cast them."

"I can break out of genjutsu's eventually, but not as quick as you can." This exchange continued while Kakashi grinned.

'_These two are getting the idea very well indeed.'_

Kakashi nodded in approval when they exchanged weapon pouches and explained each other's inventory, although Sakura was giving the more lengthened explanation due to her sealed scrolls. Kakashi decided to speak when he was convinced the two had explained enough.

"You both understand each other very well now?" he questioned.

Both turned to each other and shared a satisfied grin, "Hai!" they beamed.

Kakashi took enough steps back to be ten meters away from them, then dropped into his stance.

"Ok, let's try that again. This time I will only attack when you come at me, once again its taijutsu only...this time I want you to use the information you shared between yourselves to understand what the other is thinking."

He then waited in anticipation, eyeing both of his students and decided to bait the more hyperactive one of the two, "Now!"

Naruto had twitched on impulse, but he waited by Sakura's side. He soon felt a hand rest on his shoulder and met Sakura eye to eye.

"Neither of us are fast enough to land a hit on him Naruto, without your kage bunshin's we will have to stay on the defensive." she whispered to his ear.

Naruto nodded and responded in the same volume, "He won't try and block your hits Sakura-chan, he will evade."

Kakashi waited patiently as his sharingan read their lip talk, _'Very good, it's nice to know Naruto is thinking more thorough now.'_ He mused, as the pair continued their planning. After a few moments the pair exchanged one nod, and Sakura ran at Kakashi, with Naruto tailing close behind. Sakura aimed her clench fist at Kakashi's head, but he casually shifted to the side to avoid the incoming chakra filled fist. Sakura attempted again, but this time Kakashi grabbed her arm after he evaded again and went to kick Sakura in the stomach. He was forced to pull back before connecting though, when Naruto tried to dig a kunai into Kakashi's arm, freeing Sakura, who was reaching at her kunai holster.

Naruto took the offense on Kakashi, but then stepped to the side when several shuriken were thrown by Sakura, taking Kakashi by surprise. The sharingan made the attack unsurprising to Kakashi however, and he already deflected the incoming projectiles. Naruto by this time, had closed the distance from Kakashi's side, and took a swipe at Kakashi with a kunai, which Kakashi blocked with his own, as both blades emitted a small spark on connection. There was no struggle for dominance though, as Naruto pulled back and blocked Kakashi's retaliated attacks. Naruto was soon getting overwhelmed, and jumped back before Kakashi could land a blow. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi already lunged at him and kicked Naruto in the chest, sending Naruto dragging several meters on the ground.

Kakashi wasn't given a moment to spare when Sakura from above slammed her fist into the ground where he was standing, sending small pieces of cracked ground into the air from the violent impact. Kakashi evaded by jumping to the side and threw a handful of Kunai at the downed Naruto, although he smirked in pride when he noticed Sakura already was back peddling to Naruto the moment her attack missed.

'_She is acting on impulse now.'_ Kakashi concluded in silent praise for his students. Using the kunai sheathed behind her back, Sakura deflected the incoming kunai while crouched in front of Naruto. Once the danger had passed, Sakura tilted her head to the side and shared a grin with Naruto, which he gladly returned when he stood back up.

"Great work both of you!" Kakashi said proudly with his smiling eyes to his students. Sakura slid her kunai back in her sheath while still grinning.

"Can we try again Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, eager to continue, with a furiously nodding Naruto now at her side. Kakashi chuckled at their antics, but before agreeing, his head turned to Jiraiya's group and his eyes narrowed. He had to control himself from laughing when he saw his student's shoulders slump in dissatisfaction as he lowered his forehead protector.

"I would really be more than happy to, but as you can see-" He said going into a voice dripping with sarcasm as he pointed towards a cloud gazing Shikamaru.

"Somebody isn't pulling their weight around." he stated.

* * *

'_The weather around Wave is quite nice this time of year.' _Shikamaru mused as he continued watching the large odd shaped clouds passing by overhead. Shikamaru noted, putting aside the spars he was hearing happening not far from him, that unlike Konoha, Wave was very peaceful and quiet. That didn't mean Konoha wasn't peaceful, the amount of time Shikamaru spent casually watching clouds with Asuma proved that wasn't the case. To him though, Wave just held a strange sort of peace that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Shikamaru was soon pulled out of his deep musing when he heard a voice that made his whole body scream 'DANGER!', the hyperactive and mischievous voice of Naruto.

"OI SHIKAMARU, HOW A-" Naruto was silenced from his yelling when he was frozen on the spot by Shikamaru's shadow. Shikamaru bolted up in preparation, and darted to look behind him, just in case. When he determined this wasn't another attack, he released Naruto, who raised an eyebrow in confusion to his actions.

Naruto shook it off though and continued at a lower half shout, "How about you do some training too Shikamaru?" Naruto suggested with his fox like grin.

Shikamaru sighed as he lowered himself into a crossed legged sitting over his warm spot, "It is just too troublesome." Shikamaru said through a yawn. Detecting a rebuttal from the blond stirring, he smoothly asked his own question.

"Don't YOU have training to do?"

Naruto pointed his thumb over his shoulder and replied back, "Sakura-chan is taking a break by reading her book, while Kakashi-sensei is doing the same." Shikamaru tilted his head to the side to confirm Naruto was right, as Sakura was sitting against a tree reading her book, while Kakashi funnily enough was leaning against the same tree from a branch above with his new book out.

Shikamaru shrugged as he met Naruto's gaze, "So?" He said simply, as he resumed his cloud watching.

His eyes narrowed though when he sensed a presence now beside him and turned and blinked in surprise to see Naruto mimicking his posture with a smirk. "Well in that case, I might just join you and see what is so great about watching some stupid clouds." He beamed.

Shikamaru groaned, _'Oh no...'_ But he only voiced out 'troublesome knucklehead' as he resumed his lazed watching.

The silence was no longer there though, as Naruto was yawning impossibly loudly, and announced his problem, "This is BORING!" He emphasised, but Shikamaru used his highly attune talents of ignoring people to zone him out...

...only even they could go so far with such a hyperactive person.

'_Honestly is it that hard for him to just sit still for not even a minute?!' _Shikamaru mused in annoyance as his eye twitched when Naruto kept making a ruckus as he tried to get comfy.

To Shikamaru's shock and disbelief, Naruto finally settled, and the peace was restored. Only a few minutes later his view of the sky was partially blocked by an orange sleeved hand that was pointing at the sky, "That looks like a bowl of ramen!" Naruto said in amazement, while Shikamaru groaned again.

'_Why me?!'_

The next outburst followed shortly after, then again soon after that. A vein was getting dangerously close to snapping on Shikamaru's forehead once the fifth interruption happened, which was a rare sight to behold on the otherwise lazy Nara. Just when Naruto was about to comment on a cloud he suspected looked like Gamabunta, Shikamaru felt that vein snap.

"Alright! Let's do some troublesome training then!"

Shikamaru widened his eyes in surprise when Naruto said without missing a heartbeat, "Yosha! That is more like it!"

Shikamaru's eye twitched as he sat up, _'He was TRYING to annoy me?!'_ Shikamaru's eyes narrowed further in suspicion when Naruto shouted over the field.

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto waved when he saw both eyes were on him from across the field.

"SHIKAMARU IS GOING TO DO SOME TRAINING NOW!" He announced. Shikamaru heard the distant voice of Sakura announce over the distance.

"Good work Naruto! Let's get back to our training then!"

"WILL DO!"

Shikamaru sighed at the implications, _'So...this was all just to get ME to do some work...how annoying.'_ Shikamaru's eyes widened in interest though when he heard Sakura continue.

"Bring Shikamaru along with you, Kakashi-sensei would like his help next!"

'_This is turning into such a drag.'_

* * *

Naruto had no idea when the sun had set over the field, but exhaustion was the last thing on his mind, "Let's go again Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, rubbing the sweat off his forehead with a wide smirk. Kakashi was about to respond, but he stopped when Naruto noticed what he was about to point out.

Sakura was down on one knee breathing heavily, "Sakura-chan! are you alright!?" Naruto half shouted in concern as he was crouched in front of her with a supportive hand on her damp back.

Sakura gave a half attempt to smirk, but it was more of a pant, "Sorry...I have, to call it there." Sakura was barely able to say through her gasps for air, as she released her weights strain. Naruto nodded in understanding, although he was still concerned.

"Can you move Sakura-chan?" he asked softly. Sakura stumbled herself up on her two feet, but Naruto was there for support.

Sakura couldn't resist the tease, "Damn you, and your ridiculous stamina." Kakashi lowered his sharingan and approached the pair with his eye closed as if he was voicing out his thoughts.

"You both have done a great job today. While we still have more work to do, your teamwork and coordination is very commenda...ble..." Kakashi stopped talking when he realised his students were having a conversion instead of listening, and he sweat dropped.

'_They used to listen to me and respect me...'_ he mused in sorrow.

Meanwhile the two oblivious team mates were still talking, "We were awesome Sakura-chan dattebayo!"

"Shannaro!"

Naruto blinked at Sakura's strange outburst and Sakura shrugged sheepishly, "What? Am I not allowed to say my own sayings like you do once and a while?" She said with a grin and she drank from her bottle.

Naruto scratched his head, "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" he asked puzzled. Sakura giggled but cleared her throat.

"I am going to become Hokage, just you watch DATTEBAYO!" She said in an attempt to imitate Naruto's voice, emphasising his most used word.

Naruto scratched his head, "...I don't get it datteba-"

"Never mind" Sakura said with a snicker.

Naruto then had an idea and smiled, "This calls for a victory celebration, want to go get some tea Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave it a moment's thought and nodded, "Sure Naruto." Naruto then held a pink hue across his face while pressing his two fingers together in nervousness.

"Maybe it could be like a date." he beamed with a wide smile.

Sakura said automatically and cheerfully, "Fine, but you have to pay for it!" Sakura gasped though when realisation just smacked her in the face....Tazuna has a tab for them that payed for ALL expenses.

Naruto was ecstatic, "Really Sakura-chan!!!" he almost screamed, while Sakura was opening and closing her mouth like a fish with a now full blown pink hue of her own and waving her arms.

"W-Wa-Wait just a minute..." Naruto laughed softly and waved a dismissive hand causing Sakura to stop.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I know you were just kidding." he said surprisingly calm to show he realised her mistake.

Sakura had no idea why she suddenly lost her appetite, _'...Why did he give up? He normally would have pursued his chance to the end...and why do I feel so bad that he gave up so quick?'_ she thought in confusion but shook the thought out of her head for another time.

"Well, would you like to go anyway Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with his soft smile, seemingly unaffected by any feeling of rejection.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "Of course. Let's go Naruto." she responded softly with a soft smile of her own.

Kakashi shook his head at the retreating pair's antics and turned his head to the other group. To him it seemed Jiraiya and Shikamaru were trying to explain something to Lee. He couldn't quite work it out and made his way over, although he glanced briefly once more at Naruto and Sakura, then resumed his walking.

* * *

'_The scent is getting stronger.'_ Pakkun mused, as he lunged to the next tree branch in the forest.

'_Interesting... their base is this far out, it's almost like a perfect middle between Wave in Konoha, yet it is not far from entering Sound...Maybe it was only set up for this one mission of theirs...I honesty wonder.'_ Pakkun was pulled out his musing when he felt the scent become very strong, along with several other scents.

Pakkun using the tree bushes as cover looked through a clearing in the leaves to see the area. The place itself was nothing out of the ordinary, but his eyes narrowed on a tree that seemed to have the Konoha insignia clearly engraved in the branch. The insignia was glowing a bright yet not overwhelming shade of yellow. Just at the base of the tree was what looked like an entrance to a cavern of some kind below.

'_The insignia is probably used as a locking mechanism...no way would ex ANBU just have that out in the open. In saying that why-'_ His thoughts were killed when he saw a lone figure walking out of the entrance of the cavern. Although it had been a long time since Pakkun last saw him, it was clear as day who the familiar person was.

'_Sasuke!'_

Sasuke was a fair bit taller than when Pakkun last saw him, he was now slightly taller than Naruto, his hair seemed to have grown a bit, but still wasn't very long, there were only a few seemingly different features on him that Pakkun could determine straight away. Firstly was his outfitting was something akin to the typical sound uniform, but he wore a loose shirt that had the Uchiha insignia on the back. Sasuke also had a type of sword in its sheath diagonally across his back, the sword was roughly an arm's length, and seemed no thicker than a stick. One feature though that disturbed Pakkun deeply was the face the Uchiha wore, it was dead. Not literally dead, but more so dead of emotions. Even back in his short glimpses of Sasuke in the chuunin exams the boy had more life in him than what he was seeing now.

'_Has his need in revenge driven him this far?'_ Pakkun decided he had seen enough and as quietly as he could began his journey back to the others.

"The mutt is gone." Announced Araiki walking out of the cavern with his byakugan activated.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only response, as Ronan made himself present with Araiki.

"Your incompetence might just pay off Araiki." Araiki said nothing but inwardly fumed.

Ronan turned to Sasuke, "Now let's see just how severed those bonds you claim are gone, really are." Ronan stated.

"I told you, they are no longer a concern to me. I only care about killing Itachi, nothing more, nothing less." Sasuke said in deep annoyance.

"Then you won't mind if it is your job then to kill the jinkuriki, since he was your best friend after all." Ronan said as if issuing an order to a minor. Sasuke laughed disturbingly similar to Orochimaru's, "I see. So you do know about the mangekyou sharingan after all." Sasuke said in deep amusement.

Ronan chuckled after a moment of staring blankly in puzzlement at Sasuke's strange outburst, "Of course I know about the mangekyou sharingan, your brother was kind enough to give me a...demonstration of its power!" He spat at the end as he unrolled his brown long sleeved shirt to show very deep scars for burns that seemed impossible.

"This." He hissed, shaking his arm for emphasis.

"Is what Itachi did to me with the power of the mangekyou sharingan. He assumed I was dead when he hit me with this 'Amaterasu' and left me to burn in ashes...fortunately Thomas and his summon were able to put out the fire, but the wounds never could be healed." Ronan tugged tightly on his sleeve to cover the burns.

"While I have become strong, my best friend died a long time ago in the Kyuubi attack. As you know, the requirement is you need to be involved in cause of the death of that friend, so I never achieved it."

Sasuke decided to ask a question he always had wondered since that night at the Uchiha massacre, "Do you at all know why that is the requirement?" Ronan shook his head.

"Even I don't know why. But never the less, you have the opportunity to gain a power that will help us kill Itachi." he said conclusively.

"You would take the death of Itachi over having your revenge on the Kyuubi?"

Ronan narrowed his flaring sharingan, "Don't question my loyalty on my dead comrades ever again! As long as the jinkuriki is dead with the Kyuubi along with him I will be satisfied. This is simply killing two birds in one stone." Ronan released his anger through a sigh.

"So, what is your answer to your task?" Ronan said in expectation. Sasuke at first was silent, as if he was depicting what to say to Ronan.

The older Uchiha's eyebrow perked when Sasuke just out of the blue began laughing yet again, with his curse seal marks creeping over his skin like a plague, "I don't even remember the reason why I didn't kill him the first time. This time I will kill Uzumaki Naruto, and then our path to revenge will become clear!"

* * *

Naruto cringed at his plate, "Honestly Naruto, your satays chicken is NOT poisoned." Sakura huffed, as she dipped a loose piece in her rice with her chopsticks before eating it. Naruto looked quizzical though.

"But what is that strange coating on top Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sakura groaned and then she resulted to 'that' voice.

"Naruto." Said blond haired ninja paled at the familiar demonic tone, bundled with a glare.

"Try it!" She hissed.

Naruto reached for his chopsticks on impulse. "H-Hai." He whimpered, and Sakura rolled her eyes and spoke normally in response.

"Naruto, just give it a try. If you don't like it then that is fine."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in memory, "You NEVER were anywhere near this bad with your foods before...at least you ATE other foods." Sakura said, almost as if she was demanding an answer. Naruto was too busy though, as he held the chopsticks away from his mouth.

Sakura face palmed, _'Seriously, this is ridiculous!'_

Naruto placed the chicken piece in his mouth and chewed. Sakura crossed her arms and watched in anticipation. She grew a smirk though when she noticed he had frozen completely as if he had made a massive discovery. She tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, and picked up her chopsticks again.

"....I told you it was good."

Almost on cue, Naruto beamed, causing a few heads in the bar to turn, "This is awesome Sakura-chan! Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?!" A vein almost popped on Sakura's head, as she ignored Naruto's stupid question.

Naruto soon had eaten through his entire serving, then they waited for a dessert which Sakura chose without his opinion. The waitress came and delivered two small bowls that contained jelly, some fruit, and other things Naruto didn't know. The waitress presented them with two spoons, and a cup that contained some syrup. Sakura thanked the waitress and poured the syrup over the top, and then almost like a completely different person, dug in at a speed Naruto went agape at.

'_H-holy crap!'_ Naruto mused in shock the stranger sitting opposite to him. Sakura felt a pair of blue eyes on her and looked up from her bowl and innocently said "What?"

Naruto shook himself out of his state and grinned, "You must really like that type of food Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and replied as if in a trance, "This is Anmitsu, an amazing dessert that contains vast selections of different fruits such as peaches, cherries and many more. It is also served with agar jelly..." Sakura couldn't finish her words as she dug into it again. Within moments Sakura placed the bowl down and gave a satisfactory sigh and announced to a waitress, "Another serving of Anmitsu please!"

Naruto was still dumbfounded, was this really the usually polite and elegant Sakura he knew, who was defying those words and eating like a hungry wolf.

"A-Amazing!" He stuttered out, and Sakura turned and said again.

"What?"

Naruto grinned again, "You treat that stuff like I treat my ramen!" Naruto beamed.

Sakura's brows furrowed now in annoyance to what she considered a 'bold' claim. "I do not!" she denied. Unfortunately Sakura ate her own words after her fourth serving. Naruto chuckled and looked at his own bowl.

"Try it Naruto, it is a great dessert." Sakura said cheerfully.

Naruto didn't even hesitate as he gave it a go, and soon dug in at Sakura's pace.

"This- good- bayo!" Naruto mumbled out through his eating. Sakura shook her head but smiled.

"Glad you like it." she said in amusement, while she ordered another round, this time for two people instead of one.

* * *

'_They practically went on a date and I didn't know?! Such an opportunity for solid research gone!'_ Jiraiya mused as he was writing down on his note pad, while Shikamaru sweat dropped.

'_What ever happened to respecting people's privacy...so troublesome.'_

Kakashi didn't seem to notice Jiraiya, as he was still reading his book. Lee meanwhile held a blank expression on his face and wondered about Jiraiya's notes, "Do you take notes of things too Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya snapped his head up to meet Lee's gaze with a smirk, _'Well what do you know!"_

"O-h, so you are a young 'researcher' as well? May I see what notes you have taken then?"

Lee happily presented Jiraiya with his note pad that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jiraiya looked hungrily at the notes, but soon his eye twitched after a moments silence.

"These...are TRAINING notes?!" Jiraiya blurted out in confusion.

Lee gave his nice guy pose, "Of course Jiraiya-sama, what else did you think they were?"

Jiraiya's sweat dropped at the miniature Gai's innocence.

"Never mind." He said dismissively, as he continued walking with the others back into town.

Jiraiya soon eyed his apprentice and teammate making their way back to the hotel. The pair seemed to be talking about something with an exchange of chuckles and grins. _'Oh-h! I must find out what happened!'_ Jiraiya concluded as he then announced some 'other' intentions to the others.

"Umm I am going to head back and do some other things before getting a bite to eat." He said in a shifty voice.

Shikamaru read him like a book, but couldn't be bothered arguing, "Sure, we will meet you back at the hotel then." he said lazily.

Jiraiya took his cue and 'casually' ran back to the hotel.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura already were back at the hotel, and Sakura had excused herself to go clean up and would be back later. Naruto decided to sit and wait in the lounge, unfortunately for him though, he soon discovered he had a stalker.

Jiraiya bolted in, "So...how was your date eh?"

Naruto blushed and shook his head with a glare, "It was not a date Ero-sennin! Me and Sakura-chan just went and had tea that is all." Naruto growled at Jiraiya. Jiraiya chuckled and nodded his head, although his disbelief was as clear as day written across his face.

Jiraiya settled down next to Naruto and decided to discuss something he was thankful for, "So gaki, looks like I was right in the end eh?" Jiraiya smirked at his student.

Naruto blinked in confusion, and Jiraiya prompted, "About your friends..." Naruto's eyes widened in understanding but soon relaxed.

"Umm-Yeah about that...I guess you were right Ero-sennin." Naruto said surprisingly quiet and calm.

Jiraiya wasn't finished though, "You should thank your girl gaki, if it wasn't for her I don't know where you would have ended up."

Naruto flushed in result to the 'your girl' comment, "Not this again Ero-sennin, me and Sakura-chan are just friends!"

Jiraiya burst out laughing, "Whatever you say gaki!"

"I already did say thank you to Sakura-chan anyway." Naruto then widened his eyes at his mistake.

Even though he didn't understand this 'twisted' way innocent words were interpreted, he did know when he said something that triggered the sannin's 'perverted' bells...it was so easy to know with that weird smirk that was formed, "Oh? So you didn't change sides after all!"

"Ero-sennin it's not like that you idiot!"

"Ah, you're growing up at long last gaki. But I suggest you hide your books Eromaki Naruto, don't want 'Sakura-chan' to see through your facade now."

Naruto was now bright red in the face at the mention of 'that' name, "I AM NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

Jiraiya then began stating aloud all the 'deeds' this Eromaki did for him. Naruto hid his face in shame in his crossed out arms, "I said I am not like that anymore!" he muffled through his sleeves, wondering just how many times he would have to repeat himself to make it sink into the old perverts brain.

Jiraiya continued his laughing, "As always, you never cease to amuse me gaki. Alright I will play your game...you like Lee don't you?"

Naruto choked at the topic changing back again, "W-W-What?!"

Jiraiya smirked but Naruto continued his stumbling, "I...AM NOT GAY DATTEBAYO!"

Jiraiya knew he wasn't, but this was all too satisfying, so he took his opening to continue his jest, "Then what's this I hear your first kiss was with a boy? Hmm?!"

Naruto paled under the sannin's mischievous stare, _'HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?!' _

"T-Tha-That"

"That was an accident." announced a very familiar feminine voice from the door which caused both occupants to turn and see Sakura. She was wearing her traditional attire with the change being a black skirt instead of her shorts and pink medic skirt.

Naruto paled, _'Oh dear lord, how much did she hear?!'_

Sakura sighed, "Naruto...how the hell did you not kill Ero-sennin for the two years you were stuck with him?"

Jiraiya was suddenly detecting danger but Sakura didn't finish yet, glaring daggers at Jiraiya, "Naruto has asked me out on dates for years, and still does...unless I don't know something, I am pretty sure I am classified as a 'woman' Ero-sennin!" She stated, oblivious to Naruto looking away with a blush.

Jiraiya found himself another target to tease without even thinking through of just how dangerous this one was, _'Well you are lacking in the chest department like flat chest Tsunade used to be if you want to get technical.'_

Sakura grew an extremely dark glare at the sannin as if she read his observation. "What did you just say about Tsunade-sama...AND ME?!" Jiraiya's alarm bells were suddenly ringing, as he could have sworn he did not just say his thoughts aloud...even if reality just proved him very wrong.

"Err-u-"

_'Oh god! It will be the hot spring incident all over again!'_

Shaking her head violently as if suppressing murderous intent, she chose to ignore it and got back to her main argument, "If you ever question his 'side' he barracks for as you put it again...mark it down in that stupid notebook of yours...I will personally ensure that you will be CHANGING 'sides'!" She growled in her demonic tone that made Jiraiya sweat and all the hairs on his back stick up.

'_Tsunade like qualities, she is pissed off, and I have teased the gaki she suddenly is protective of...I am going to get killed if I don't escape!'_

Jiraiya thought up an excuse as quick as he could to bail, "W-ell I best get back to my research-"

Jiraiya suddenly felt sick, very sick, _'I did not just-'_

"ERO-SENNIN!" Sakura roared, her anger finally winning as she punched Jiraiya straight through the window, causing it to shatter into pieces as Jiraiya went for a course to the other side of the street.

'_Of all the excuses to come up with, that was all I could think of?!...she is sticking up for him. OHHH!'_ and Jiraiya made a note to himself to write that down...once he had regained consciousness.

Naruto suddenly felt the cool breeze from the window and unconsciously shivered in terror, _'Thank you whoever is up there from stopping that fist of fury from hitting me!'_ Sakura huffed and walked up to Naruto and sat down crossing her arms.

"Really Naruto...how have you not killed him yet?" Sakura said in sarcasm.

Naruto scratched his head as he chuckled nervously, "Hehehe, Ero-sennin may be annoying Sakura-chan...And a bit of a pervert-"

"HMMPH!"

"-But he is a good man once you get to know him...I swear he really is." Naruto admitted surprisingly composed and calm at the end. Sakura blinked in surprise, but nodded her head in understanding with a soft grin.

"I guess you know him more than I do...but that doesn't mean I am going to apologise for that." She waved dismissively at the once window.

Naruto chuckled again nervously, _'Please tell me she didn't hear anything earlier.'_ He mused in fear.

"Thanks for telling the truth by the way, Naruto." She said with a thankful smile.

Naruto gasped at what that meant, _'She heard it from the beginning?!' _

Sakura then narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Would you like to tell me about this 'Eromaki' Ero-sennin seemed to very openly express out to the world about...or would you like me to just forget about it?" She said flatly, with a neutral expression across her features.

Naruto gasped again while having that look that resembled 'OH NO!', he may be joining Jiraiya outside after all.

* * *

"So, what are both of your opinions on Naruto?" Kakashi asked straight out to Shikamaru and Lee. The three had settled for dining in Thai food, and were in a restaurant with very few people.

Shikamaru and Lee exchanged a look and Shikamaru sighed, growing tired with this constant question, "Troublesome, like I told Naruto himself, he never ceases to surprise me, but never the less he is my friend Kakashi." Shikamaru said conclusively as if he was giving a mission report.

Lee gave his response with no ounce of annoyance like the Nara had present, "Naruto-kun is my official eternal rival Kakashi-sensei, like you and Gai-sensei. I will never hold a grudge for something that wasn't his choice to begin with."

Kakashi chuckled at Lee's 'rival' part and sighed in exaggerated relief, "You have no idea just how good that is to hear."

Shikamaru grunted at the older shinobi's ways, "Is the imbecile really that scared of what we will think of him? That is not like him at all, even if there is the chance that one of us does not show him respect, then in my eyes, that person is not worth ever knowing...and I was given the impression he didn't care what other people thought about him." Shikamaru said dryly, with Lee nodding his head in agreement.

"Unfortunately Naruto never had any real acquaintances during the early years of his life. Most of the kids back then followed the way the adults treated him...an outcast. He holds onto any friendship he has dearly, and is willing to put his life on the line to keep it...the difference between why he didn't care before, is that unlike now, he has many people that are important to him."

Shikamaru and Lee's brows furrowed in understanding, as Kakashi added, "Sasuke believe it or not was the first person to acknowledge Naruto."

Both Shikamaru and Lee went agape, "R-Really, Sasuke and Naruto were friends during the academy?" Shikamaru staggered, remembering the constant exchange of glares between them, and the insults back and forth...how was it even possible?!

Kakashi nodded, "As unbelievable as it is, yes, the two shared a bond during the early lives of their child hood. This was around the same time after the Uchiha massacre, and both shared the same dilemma. Both were alone. However as the years went by this soon became a rivalry, that continued all the way through till Sasuke left the village."

Lee had to ask, "Why would Sasuke-kun leave? Hokage-sama and Shikamaru-kun mentioned Orochimaru, but I still don't understand."

Kakashi cursed having to retell this story, but answered Lee's question, "Unfortunately Sasuke was dramatised during the Uchiha massacre, which is not hard to believe considering what happened. The problem was he clung to wanted to avenge the death of his clan, even during our time as genin, his 'ambition' as he put it was to 'kill a certain man'...his older brother Uchiha Itachi."

Both Shikamaru and Lee's eye widened. Kakashi looked out the window at the streets as he continued the tale, "I thought Sasuke was coming out of his avenger phase after the first mission in Wave...until Orochimaru had something to say about it during the chuunin exams." Kakashi's fist unconsciously clenched, but relaxed soon after and returned eye contact to the expecting teens.

"Orochimaru marked Sasuke with a seal known as the cursed seal. The seal itself grants the user tremendous amounts of power in both strength and chakra, it even has the ability to 'transform' the user into another being."

Both Lee and Shikamaru's eyes widened, as if a memory had flickered over their heads, "This is like those sound ninja that we fought to try and bring Sasuke back. They had some weird markings across their body, then they change into...something else...even Sasuke back in the chuunin exams he...he had the same markings!"

Shikamaru said over his shock, "Kimimaru-kun had the same thing, he changed into some creature that...I honestly don't know what it was." Lee added in his confusion. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi with new found horror.

"Y-Your telling me...Orochimaru placed the same thing...on Sasuke during the chuunin exams?!" he stuttered out.

Kakashi nodded firmly, "The side effect to the cursed seal is it essentially takes the darkness of a person's heart, and makes it drive the persons mind to practically going insane. This seal was what drove Sasuke's soon insatiable lust for power and revenge...even to the point where he attempted to kill Naruto to gain a forbidden power exclusive to the Uchiha's...the Mangekyou Sharingan. Fortunately the old Sasuke was still partly himself at that time, and didn't kill Naruto."

Both Lee and Shikamaru were very silent, Shikamaru finally spoke in a firm voice which didn't fit his nature at all, "Is there any hope of bringing Sasuke back?"

Kakashi to both the boys surprise nodded, "While I myself do not know, but I know my number one ninja at surprising people better than most. Naruto will bring Sasuke back, and free him from his lust for revenge." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

The other two teens smirked in agreement, then all eyes turned when they saw Pakkun suddenly appear out the window, "Kakashi, Shikamaru I have some very important news!"


	29. A shinobi that never backs down

Chapter 28 A shinobi that never backs down

* * *

Naruto decided against his life's safety to admit to what Jiraiya had blurted out earlier as true. He confessed to everything, these included sneaking in to book stores to do some 'research' for the Harem jutsu, to going as far as helping Jiraiya with his own 'research'. It didn't stop there though as Naruto continued his confession with a now furious blush across his features. Once he had 'made it' to the end he mused his certain prediction of what was to come next.

'_I....am so dead.'_

Sakura herself was quite flushed by Naruto's long confession of his 'sins', but kept a neutral face for as much as she could. When she had concluded Naruto couldn't handle it anymore, she gave him an honest smile, which he didn't see at the time since his eyes were focused on the table. He finally built up the courage to look at her gaze.

'_Might as well look at death in its pretty face.'_ He concluded, but gasped when he finally saw the smile.

Sakura sighed now fully calmed, "That...took a lot of guts to admit that to somebody, especially a girl of all people Naruto, even though I was willing to ignore it. While I highly detest things such as 'researching' for an effective ... Harem Jutsu...and other things you said." She paused to keep control of her embarrassed flush, "You admitted it to me, and you are indeed ashamed of your past. I am honestly surprised you turned out like this in the end, even with being stuck with Ero-sennin for two years to be honest. For willing to trust me and tell me Naruto, I will not kill you today."

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. He just confessed his perverted history to somebody that was the apprentice to someone that he knows DESPISES perverts to the highest degree...and she is letting him go?

"However...I cannot let my gender not give their warning." She then changed in a single eye blink to the hardest, coldest glare Naruto had ever seen, her eyes practically were burning with killing intent. Her jaw was clenched too and held an extremely firm frown.

"Naruto..." This voice was by far the worst he had ever heard, it wasn't even demonic, the voice was so cold so...evil, yet so disturbingly quiet at the same time.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, look at hentai, use the harem jutsu, pass your 'knowledge' to a minor like Konohamaru, try to peek on girls, or help Ero-sennin with his 'research' again...your death will be the last thing you will have to worry about when I am through with you!"

Naruto was so thankful he went to the bathroom before they had this conversation, he probably would have had something else to add to his list of humiliations just then. He had never been so scared in his life. His throat was dry as if he hadn't drank for days, he was sweating enough to fill a bucket, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets in terror, and his skin didn't contain an ounce of tan left in it. Sakura didn't seem to be amused by his state and dropped her killing aura.

"For god sakes I am not the grim reaper Naruto." She said in a huff. Naruto finally shook himself out of his pathetic state, and nodded in acceptance to the unnegotiable promise made.

Sakura added, "It is your choice to do what you want Naruto, it's your life after all. I honestly won't do anything, but just letting you know...I will be very disappointed in you."

Naruto seemingly sprung back to life with that one sentence. "I promise Sakura-chan, I will not let you down!" Naruto said as if he was given an S ranked mission.

Sakura chuckled at the way he treated the situation, "I am glad to know." She said through her chuckles, while something else now came past her mind.

"So this is how you taught Konohamaru to get so decent at henge no jutsu." The blond was not freed from his embarrassment while muttering yes.

Her grin showed she wasn't angry however, "I do not approve of your 'methods' in the least...but I have to admit you really are a master at it."

"Really?"

"Of course I mean it. Konohamaru fooled me time and time again with the blasted jutsu...the little pest."

The two turned eyes though to the sound of the door bells ringing as somebody entered the hotel. Soon Kakashi walked in seeming surprisingly alert and tense, but his gaze wasn't on either of them, causing both to share a glance in confusion.

Sakura spoke their shared question aloud in concern, "Kakashi-sensei...where is Shikamaru and Lee-san?...and what is wrong sensei?"

Kakashi finally met their questioning gaze, "They will be joining us soon...Pakkun is back...he found their base..."

The other two's eyes widened in interest, taking note their sensei was dragging his words, "...Pakkun also found Sasuke at their headquarters."

Kakashi was not remotely phased that when he mentioned of their old teammate had both shoot out of their chairs, with Naruto knocking his over as they stared at him with dish wide mouths. Naruto didn't think it through though and bared a surprise smile instead.

"Sasuke is there!? We not only get to solve this ANBU problem, but can bring him back to the village too datteba-"

He felt a hand rest firmly on his shoulder, and turned in question to Sakura, whose head was looking at the floor, with no similar happiness across her features present.

She finally met his gaze and said softly, and also with a small tremor woven in, "Naruto....if Sasuke-kun is there with the ANBU that means...he wants to k-...he wants to k-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because of the overwhelming shock, but Naruto was by far worse with his sudden gasp and his eyes almost bulging out now understand what she struggled to say.

"N-No..." He staggered but Kakashi interrupted both of them.

"Sakura is right I am afraid...if Sasuke is truly there Naruto..." Kakashi's eye cringed hating to have to say it, but pressed on.

"There is a very high chance Naruto that he is there...to kill you."

Sakura gave Naruto a squeeze on his shoulder for comfort and reluctantly broke her gaze off him and asked, "...Why...why does Sasuke-kun want to try and k-kill Naruto?" She asked still in shock herself.

"Sasuke is after the mangekyou sharingan." Kakashi suddenly said in a slight disappointed tone.

Sakura's eyes held bafflement to the name, _'mangekyou sharingan? What is-'_

"The mangekyou sharingan is a special form of the sharingan, it grants its users new doujutsu that are S rank in power. I have been hit by one of these doujutsu before when Sasuke's brother came to the village. He was able to torture me in a genjutsu for seventy two hours in my mind, when in reality not even three seconds had past. Jiraiya also was telling me about his own encounter, where he had used some black fire to burn a hole through a frogs stomach, and the fire continued to burn for days." Kakashi paused briefly but then continued.

"One such requirement to achieve the mangekyou sharingan...is to be directly involved in the death of your best friend or loved ones." Sakura gasped in shock and quickly turned her full attention to Naruto. Naruto's gaze had dropped to the floor, his jaw was clenched as well as his knuckles, which were turning white.

"Naruto..." She was silenced when he stopped shaking, relaxed his knuckles, and said in un-Naruto like seriousness at Kakashi with a grin.

"I do not care, We will bring back Sasuke, even if we have to break his arms and legs and drag him back!"

Sakura smiled and released her grasp on his shoulder, _'Same old Naruto'_

Kakashi also beamed internally, _'There is the never backing out shinobi I know.'_

"So I take it that means we are still going in then?" Shikamaru was heard from their side, and they turned to meet both Shikamaru and Lee standing by the wall, near the 'new entrance' Sakura made earlier.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?!"

"We are not going to move out though until another days time." All eyes were on Kakashi in question, and he continued.

"It probably would be best to ensure we are all truly prepared for the task at hand. Shikamaru will also need more time to think of a strategy with this...development. Shikamaru should have a new plan prepared by tomorrow." Kakashi announced void of emotion, as he shared a glance with each member while talking.

Shikamaru scratched his head and groaned at the long night ahead of him, "Looks like you are going to have to explain to me the entire situation, Pakkun."

Said dog revealed his small head outside, "No problem Shikamaru...and by the way, what is Jiraiya doing outside on the street knocked out?"

* * *

Shikamaru had arranged it so that they took it in pairs to watch over the night in shifts, but as he expected, no incidents occurred. Sakura didn't get much sleep last night, as Kakashi's discovery made her entire night restless.

'_Sasuke-kun...'_ Sakura's fist unconsciously clenched as she looked at herself in her attire in the mirror, with her forehead protector held in her other hand. She remembered that night like it was just yesterday, in truth it was a memory she kept replaying in an endless loop. It was the night he left the village.

'_Did I really mean what I said with leaving with him?'_ She asked her reflection in hope for an answer.

'_I was just desperate to not let him leave, I would not have truly gone with him....right?'_

Sakura groaned when she still didn't have her answer, and placed her forehead protector on her head and tightened the end firmly until she felt the pressure of the steel pushing onto her brain. She went downstairs and made her usual morning hot chocolate and narrowed her eyes as she waited for the milk to warm up.

'_...I really am pathetic.'_ She scolded as she walked back out into the lounge with her steaming drink. She turned her head when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, to reveal it was Naruto who held a small grin across his face at discovering her presence.

'_...What would Naruto have done if he went to Sasuke that night instead of me?'_

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed at his usual volume. Sakura nodded her head in recognition and muttered 'Good morning Naruto' although her voice sounded quite dull.

Naruto noticed it and asked calmly as he approached, "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was taken aback by the question but quickly shook it off and replied, "Nothing is wrong Naru-"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said flatly and gave a knowing smile as he sat down next to her.

Sakura groaned internally, _'When did he get so good at knowing when I am lying?'_ She then looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled at realisation.

'_If Naruto did meet Sasuke that time, he would have offered to help him. But...'_

"Well..." Sakura said through her soft smile.

'_He would never of had let him leave, and the thought of leaving with Sasuke-kun would probably have never even crossed as an option.'_

"...I didn't get much sleep last night." Sakura admitted.

Naruto smiled in return and knew the reason as clear as day, "Sasuke?"

Sakura widened her eyes for a moment, but nodded slowly,_ 'What does that make me then?'_ Sakura's mind asked in disgust of herself.

Naruto didn't shift his soft gaze from her tired emerald orbs as he spoke with a fox smile, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I am sure that he is ok. He is too strong to let anything happen to him. Once we have the a-"

"That is not what I am restless about Naruto!" Sakura interrupted slightly louder than necessary and then said without shifting her gaze above a whisper.

"I am worried about you!"

Naruto's eyes widened and went slightly agape, but he quickly recovered with a genuine smile, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will be fine." he assured. Sakura looked hard into his eyes seeing his honesty behind his playful demeanour.

'_... if Sasuke-kun is serious about killing Naruto...I will not let him...I will stop him...I will.....'_ Sakura couldn't finish her train of thought.

'_...I can't kill him...god what is wrong with me?!'_ She cried internally, as she let out a groan in frustration and averted her gaze to the table as she drank from her mug.

She gasped lightly in surprise when she felt a warm hand rest across her shoulders, giving a comforting squeeze on her tensed right shoulder. She looked up and met the warming smile of Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan...I promise I will try and stay out of trouble." He said again surprisingly soft and yet so strongly, as his playful nature was gone showing his true honesty...but the affect made Sakura return her own genuine soft smile.

'_I might not have the strength within myself to kill Sasuke-kun...but I will never betray you Naruto!'_

"Baka..." Sakura said softly as she then giggled.

"You and staying out of trouble cannot go in the same sentence." She teased with a wide smile.

Naruto pouted and did his childish whine through a growing smile, "That is so mean Sakura-chan."

His whine resulting in Sakura laughing lightly, _'Thanks Naruto.'_

* * *

Kakashi walked out of his room while still reading.

'_This is so disappointing...this book is so great...but I barely have time to read it!'_ He sulked as he closed the book and placed it into his weapon pouch. Kakashi made his way down the stairs, and his ears caught interest in a conversation happening between his two students.

"Would you like your last ramen bowl this morning Naruto?" Sakura asked as she took another mouth full of her hot chocolate.

Naruto shook his head, "I was wondering if I could save it for after this is all over Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. Sakura nodded in understanding and finished her drink. Kakashi made his entrance soon after.

"Good morning Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi announced with his U shaped smile. He grinned when he heard the chorus of 'morning Sensei' come from his students, as he walked into the kitchen.

He came back with three apples in his hands, as he tossed the extra two to his students and sat on the other side of the table in front of them.

"How are both of you this morning?" Kakashi asked in interest.

Naruto and Sakura shared a glance, then Sakura turned back and grinned, "We are fine Kakashi-sensei, how are y-"

Sakura stopped and blinked while going slightly agape in surprise. Naruto soon joined her as Kakashi held an empty apple core in his hand and let out a satisfactory sigh. Kakashi then replied to her unfinished question unaware of either's shock. "I am good."

He opened his one visible eye and then noticed their shock. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook herself out of her deep theories, and responded, "We were wondering if we can continue our training sensei?" Sakura asked, with Naruto recovering soon after and nodding in agreement.

Kakashi looked at both his students, clearly seeing their eagerness to continue. _'This must be because of Sasuke...'_. Kakashi nodded in agreement to his minds thoughts and his students, resulting in both grinning.

"Awesome Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed and stood up almost itching to begin.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, "We will move back to where we were yesterday, you both go ahead. I will just check with Shikamaru first what he is doing." Kakashi said while still remaining seated.

"Yosha! It is a race then Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared and ran off.

"OI! At least give me a second to activate my weights baka!"

* * *

"Something tells me we were tricked Naruto." Sakura said flatly as she leaned against one of the few remaining standing trees. They had been waiting for Kakashi for at least half an hour and he hadn't shown up yet...and Sakura was predicting he wouldn't show up for another two hours at the minimum. Naruto shrugged from his crouched position next to her. Eventually Naruto agreed that he probably never was going to show up.

"Shall we work on the toruko rasengan then Sakura-chan?" Sakura joined Naruto at the base of the tree and answered after a moment's thought.

"Sorry Naruto, I would like to keep my chakra pool as high as possible for today, although I wouldn't usually mind at all." Sakura said while shrugging. Naruto nodded in acceptance and looked up the clouds in boredom, while casually forming a rasengan in his palm and dispersing it.

Sakura had pulled out her book and started reading quietly. Every now and then she turned her head to her side in question when she felt a sudden strong breeze blow against her body, and saw the dispersed cloud from Naruto's failed rasengan.

Sakura pulled her long hair away to reveal her small grin, "...Still pushing yourself too far I see." She said in light teasing to the furrowed brows of Naruto as he fixed eyes on his palm. Naruto sighed and tried again at his current limit.

Sakura perked an eyebrow and smirked. "You are getting better." She stated, as her eye noted that his speed had increased from last time, as well as the size. Her compliment seemed to have worked, as Naruto held a positive expression across his face. Sakura then returned to her reading, as Naruto stopped his practising after a few more minutes.

During Sakura's reading, occasionally she felt someone looking over her shoulder, which she turned to the source and grinned.

"Interested?" She asked in amusement.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know anything about poisons." He said with interest clear in his voice. Sakura was almost taken aback by the claim.

"I never thought you would find any interest in the medical area at the least...did Ero-sennin teach you anything?" she teased lightly, while remaining neutral towards the end.

Naruto shook his head, "Ero-sennin basically said 'you don't have good enough chakra control gaki' and that was that." Naruto said with a shrug.

Sakura blinked in surprise, "That doesn't mean it's not useful to know about these sorts of things...poisons especially since they are commonly used by shinobi." Sakura said in disappointment at the sannin's logic.

Naruto scratched his head and asked, "Would you mind explaining a bit to me then Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course, what would you like to know?" "Eh? What do you mean?" "Well there are all different kinds of areas to poisons. For example, there are different types, how they work, how they are countered."

Naruto held an embarrassed face as he ran a hand through his hair, "Umm...can you start at the beginning, please?"

Sakura went slightly agape at his question and unheard of manners, but soon grew a grin, "We are going to be here a while then..."

Sakura then began explaining to Naruto the basics of poisons, and the usual symptoms present with common ones used by standard shinobi and thieves. Naruto occasionally didn't understand, but Sakura more than happily explained again. During the time of her lecture, Sakura had no idea why, but she was really beginning to enjoy discussing what she knew with somebody who wasn't a doctor or medic.

Sakura then decided to give a bonus to her lecture, and actually show Naruto how poisons were countered. She reached into her weapon pouch and unsealed from her scroll one of her containers of medical herbs. "Poisons can be created in many ways, but the most common way of curing a poison is through medicine as you would know. We use specific plants that we mix to counter a poison." Sakura explained.

Naruto held a focused gaze and nodded, "But Sakura-chan isn't mixing plants...complicated?" Naruto said puzzled.

Sakura chuckled, but nodded, "Hai Naruto, it is not something anybody can do. While mixing these herbs can be beneficial, it also can be just as dangerous. A wrong mixture can worsen an illness if you are not careful, and others could cause more harm than good."

Naruto's eyes widened to the information, "So how do you work out what sort of poison a person has Sakura-chan?"

Sakura patted the book on her side, "There are many ways to determine that Naruto. The most common is by watching a person's symptoms, such as paling, double visioning and many others. However, most complicated poisons have more complex symptoms which would need to result to complicated methods."

Sakura held the book in front of her, "This book is a medical book from the Water country, it contains information on how to diagnose poisons via advanced methods." Naruto scratched his head and Sakura elaborated.

"For example Naruto, using chakra to enhance my ears slightly, I can listen to what is happening internally with the body."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but half nodded, "I think I understand."

Sakura grinned, "This book also contains some advanced methods on how to extract or remove poisons without the use of these herbs completely." Sakura said while pointing to the mixture.

Naruto's ears perked, "What sort of methods Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and reached for her canteen bottle.

"Please hold your hands together Naruto." she instructed. Naruto did as told and she filled his joined hands with a small load of water and then placed her hand over it. Naruto gasped when suddenly the small puddle of water in his hands lifted and surrounded Sakura's hand like a scalpel. Sakura chuckled at Naruto's dumbfounded features.

"This Naruto, is one of the most complicated extraction methods for a poison known to medic-nin's, and can only be performed by very few people. What you do is using chakra, I would push this water through a person's skin, and surround the infected organ with it." Sakura demonstrated by pushing the water into the tree they both were sitting up against, and Naruto went agape when the water was pushed through the tree.

"B-But why water?" Naruto stuttered in amazement.

Sakura grinned again, "Because the human body is mostly made up of water Naruto, meaning that it is not toxic once it is inside the person's body." Naruto nodded, still with his amazed gaze fixed on her hand as she continued.

"Once that is done, using my understanding of the infected poisons compounds...or for easier understanding let's say...how it behaves or looks like." Naruto nodded his head to show he understood as she then continued.

"I key my chakra on the poison and absorb the poison from the blood into this water. And then once this is done." Sakura placed her other hand next to the one with the water. Naruto practically yelped in shock when he saw water being absorbed from the tree, and forming in Sakura's other hand.

"Using my Chakra, I pull the water out of the victim again, freeing their system from the poison." Sakura said conclusively as she let the water drop from her hands onto the grass with a small splash.

Naruto was wide eyed and if it wasn't for his jaw, his mouth would be touching the ground, "Sakura-chan....you are.... awesome doesn't even describe you Sakura-chan, legendary is starting to sound more like it." Naruto said so sincerely in pride for his now heavily blushing in embarrassment friend.

Sakura was rubbing the back of her neck chuckling, "I am not that amazing Naruto." She managed to say as she tried to control her flush.

Naruto shook his head. "You are." he said softly, causing Sakura's flush to deepen.

'_What is wrong with _me?' she asked in question as to why Naruto's praising was affecting her this way.

The oblivious Naruto continued his praise, "As Shikamaru said Sakura-chan, it is a lot harder to fix something than to destroy something...that to me just shows how skilful you truly are." Sakura was forced to turn away, although she shook her flushed face in denial as she muttered.

"It might, but that isn't going to help me win a fight now is it?" she rebutted as her embarrassment finally died down.

Naruto nodded in slight agreement but added in a mutter 'You're too modest Sakura-chan'. Sakura decided to bring the topic back, and continued more seriously as she turned her head back to see Naruto.

"However Naruto, as you can understand that technique is very, very complicated. If I am not careful, I could easily kill a patient by doing it...which is why the method is only ever used if the situation calls for it."

Naruto still held his smile, "That doesn't mean you cannot perform it Sakura-chan. I might not know the real logic behind it, but the fact that you can demonstrate it to me proves you are either getting very close or you can use it on a person." Naruto said with a fox like smile.

Sakura's blush seemed to have returned as she muttered her response, "I can...but I just don't feel confident."

Naruto blinked and shook his head, "I would trust you using that on me Sakura-chan if the situation ever called for it."

Sakura turned wide eyed, "You...would?"

'_I just told him if I screw up in the slightest I would kill the person...and he trusts me?!'_

"Hell yeah! of course I trust you Sakura-chan." Naruto beamed, then repeated with a smile.

"You shouldn't put yourself down so much Sakura-chan, you are really amazing." Naruto scolded lightly.

Sakura turned her still flushed face away from the constant praising as her cheeks were flaring, "...Thank you for listening to me ramble Naruto." Sakura said softly with a hidden growing smile.

'_Why am I acting like this? I usually am not affected by his praises this way!'_

Naruto chuckle stopped her musing .

"What? That is all you know about poisons Sakura-chan?"

He crossed his arms playfully, "I guess you don't know much after all, I will just have to find somebody else to explain to me these things then." He said dismissively, as he tried to control his laughter.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura growled as she turned to reveal her best attempt to make a glare, but only revealed her wide smile and her still pink hued face.

"I would be thrilled to hear more about what you know Sakura-chan...I admit I don't quite understand it in some areas, but I find it amazing." Naruto said surprisingly calmly.

Sakura's wide smile was joined by her wide, joy filled eyes, "Really?!"

"Dattebayo!"

Sakura smirked but then raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me something then?"

Naruto blinked and Sakura chuckled, "I mean about what you know Naruto. I am sure you had some great adventures during your two year training, I want to know about them." Naruto honestly didn't know what to say as he muttered his excuse.

"They're not that inte-"

Sakura's very un-lady like snort interrupted him, "Now look who is being modest."

Naruto grinned but said in embarrassment, "Most of them...are not worth hearing." Sakura raised an eyebrow, then just remembered WHO he spent his entire time with.

Sakura still persisted, "You said Jiraiya-sama was a good person once you get to know him...tell me about those moments then." Naruto almost gasped in surprise to Sakura calling Jiraiya by his normal name but instead rubbed his head.

"I really don't know where to begin."

Sakura shrugged, "Tell me whatever you want to then, I am not fused." She said simply.

"You want to hear me talk about what I learnt, I am more than happy to oblige...but it is only fair to you if you tell me something too."

Naruto grinned in understanding, "Well...there was the time where Ero-sennin helped me learn to create the super kage bunshin."

"I am listening then, tell me how he helped you create the enhanced kage bunshin." Sakura said with a smile, ignoring Naruto's protest of 'Super! Its super kage bunshin Sakura chan'.

Sakura gave Naruto her complete attention and even asked him questions as he retold the story. She was happy to see he wasn't cutting corners either to end the retelling quickly, since she honestly did not mind at all.

She smiled at the end but asked in question, "An ice pop?" she said simply.

Naruto nodded and explained, "You know Sakura-chan, those ones that come with the two sticks, and you break them apart so you can share with another person." He demonstrated with the motion of splitting the block as if he had one in his hands.

Sakura widened her eyes in realisation, then relaxed, "Ah, I know the ones you are talking about."

Naruto grinned and continued, "So when I finally got it right, he came with one of those and gave it to me, but I was so exhausted I fell asleep and it melted." He said as he shrugged in embarrassment as Sakura gave a light laugh.

"Well, I see what you mean by him being a good person...minus a few...issues." She said in a small hiss towards the end.

Naruto nodded with a light chuckle, as both looked up at the sun and gave a small surprised gasp.

'_We have been here sitting and talking for around over an hour?!' _Both shared similar thoughts, and turned to each other in disbelief, only to see that they were both thinking the same thing.

"I must say, time flies when you're having fun hey Naruto?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I guess we better get started on our training then." Sakura grinned when she heard his half hearted protest.

"...But I don't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere yet." She said through a growing smirk as she even turned her head side to side to confirm. Naruto suddenly widened his eyes before forming his fox like smile.

"Does that-"

"What else would you like to know then, Naruto?" Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi appeared several meters in front of them.

"Yo!" he said casually.

His sweat dropped heavy though when instead of showing recognition, they still continued talking as if he wasn't there.

"Please explain how medical jutsu's work Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed showing his interest.

Sakura laughed at the chosen topic, "Baka, that would take a long time." Kakashi's only visible eye twitched though when she began her explanation, with what seemed to be a wide genuine smile across her features...did he miss something?!

'_....First they punch a rasengan through a wall when I show up, now this?!... Naruto of all people, wanting to listen to somebody talk about medical jutsu's?!....Sakura explaining an extremely complicated process to Naruto with a smile?!....I thought they would have dug into their training because of Sasuke...but if this is what they decided to do instead....I think I DEFINITELY better start showing up later than normal if this is what they do when they are bored.' _

* * *

Once one of the teens finally noticed their sensei, they got to their training soon after. A few hours into their training, they were soon greeted by Jiraiya and Lee, who continued what they were doing yesterday on the other side of the field. Kakashi noticed he was being flagged over to Jiraiya's position.

'_So he needs my help again.'_

Kakashi mused as he put up his hand to the students in front of him, "Let's take a break, I will be back soon." Kakashi said, then disappeared before Naruto could give his protests.

Sakura looked over in interest to where Kakashi was heading. She could see Lee had his nun chucks out, and when Jiraiya gave him the signal, he would start spinning them wildly around his body like Lee was trying to strike at opponent's completely around him...yet it didn't seem like it was for that purpose. She turned back though when she heard a groan of annoyance from Naruto.

"Really Naruto, we have been training for hours...unlike you, some people need a break." Sakura said, as she rubbed the over a bruise that had formed.

Naruto became quiet after that and nodded in acceptance, and walked over to sit under a tree. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto's out of character antics, "You know I am just teasing right?" she said softly.

Naruto turned and blinked in confusion, "Huh? What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in puzzlement, making it obvious his mind was elsewhere. Sakura joined him and reached for her bottle, along with a small container full of left over rice and chicken from yesterday.

"What is wrong?" Sakura said knowingly with a grin, as she began eating in patience. Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

'_How did she?'_

Naruto shook himself out of his confusion and responded, "I am very keen about being able to see Sasuke again after so long...this is what I have been training fo-"

Naruto paused when Sakura met him eye to eye with a glare, "This is what WE have been training for." She corrected in minor annoyance.

"Sorry." He muttered and Sakura continued once her glare dropped.

"I understand Naruto, really I do, honestly I feel the same...but remember something." Sakura swallowed her hesitation as she continued now with her food sitting on her lap.

"The reason we are pursuing these ANBU is not because of Sasuke-kun's presence...we are going there to put a stop to them from trying to kill you Naruto... us bringing Sasuke-kun back...is not our priority...do you understand?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, but calmed with a sigh. "I know." He said simply as he averted his gaze to the grass and crossed his arms over his pulled up knees, and rested his head over them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in concern, "What is the matter Naruto?" she asked voicing her concern as she wondered if she was too harsh. Naruto raised his chin up so his face was no longer buried in his arms.

"I am just wandering...how strong he has gotten."

Sakura sighed, "...I am thinking that too."

As much as she wanted to avoid it, she had to ask, "...What happened that time at the valley of the end Naruto?" Naruto's seemingly lazy stance suddenly tensed as he looked to meet Sakura's neutral face with partial shock.

Naruto dropped his shock expression and sat up as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed as the memory came back to him like any other day, "I finally pursued him after the sound four...and that Kimimaru-teme were out of the way. I tried to talk to him Sakura-chan, eventually we got into a fight...I was only intending to knock some sense into him, but Sasuke..."

Naruto unconsciously had an itch on his chest at the recollection of what happened when he looked into those emotionless sharingan eyes that battle. Sakura did not miss the scratch, while watching her teammate rest his head again, not going to finish his sentence.

'_What on earth happened to him?'_ Silence fell between them, while Sakura made her own assumption on what Naruto was about to say.

'_He tried to kill you...'_

"...I understand ." she whispered, feeling another wound opening up on the inside again.

'_I knew I should have asked him about what happened when I had the chance the moment he came back...I bloody made it look like I didn't even care about him that day...then I even was about to leave to try and bring Sasuke-kun back alone.'_ she mused, deeply frustrated at her previous actions for what seemed like one of many times.

Sakura inwardly shook her head, _'I am not getting stuck into my mistakes yet again for today.'_ She inwardly concluded as her attention was back on Naruto, who was oblivious to her inner dilemma.

"Will you tell me about what happened?" The blond eyed his teammate's question, and instantly knew his answer the moment he saw the pain in her eyes.

'_I can't tell Sakura-chan...it would kill her.'_

"...There isn't anything really to say." His dismissive words made her face twitch.

'_He is protecting me again!'_

"Naruto...stop lying to protect me." Naruto broke away from her penetrating stare.

"I-I'm not!" he rebutted half heartedly.

The urge to hit him was quickly skyrocketing, but she instead tried to tackle it from another angle, "I know you are holding something back that will hurt me...but it is hurting me more that you do not trust me to be able to handle it."

"B-But I do trust you Sakura-chan!"

"Then tell me...please." She persisted, never looking away from his shifty and hesitant eyes.

"...What do you want to know?" Naruto reluctantly gave in, knowing he was going to regret relenting.

"What on earth did he do to you Naruto? And don't say he didn't do anything! I saw you covered in bandages from head to toe, and your arm was broken."

Naruto never could forget the battle at the Valley of the end, but he knew Sakura could only take so much and chose to only let out one detail that he knew would cut her enough.

"...He hit me with chidori." Naruto admitted almost in a reluctant whisper if anything else, but the result still hit Sakura loud and clear as she winced.

'_Tsunade-sama's report said something about a very serious chest wound...Naruto.'_ Sakura closed her eyes for several moments but then opened to reveal they were glassy, but she held back the tears.

"Naruto...do you know if he was trying to kill you back then...for the same reason he may be trying to again...now?" Naruto returned his gaze and nodded.

"I think it was, but I lost consciousness after our jutsu's collided...and the fox-teme's chakra vanished but..." Naruto trailed off as his mind held nothing but darkness. A part of him could just feel it deep down though, that Sasuke was still conscious when he got knocked out.

Sakura had already added up her own conclusion from his tensed silence, _'He didn't kill you...and you have no idea why.'_

"You are still here Naruto that is all that matters." Naruto nodded, while Sakura wiped away her liquid filled eyes.

'_He almost killed you...while all I did was cry in Konoha.'_ Sakura scrutinised herself again, while she felt she could have done something more, something useful. No matter how much she let her imagination drive her though, it would never change the harsh reality of things, but only aid in her denial. The other thing that was daunting to her was how Sasuke could do this? She already was in enough shock when she watched them both fighting on the rooftop, but after hearing Naruto's story...how could Sasuke just suddenly ignore all their time together as team 7, and even try killing somebody Sakura knew was his best friend...just for the sake of power?!

The Sasuke she once knew would never do that, the Sasuke she knew wasn't this dark, this corrupt, this evil...she could not and would never accept it that all her memories about the Uchiha were meaningless. Naruto meanwhile watched Sakura practically falling apart, biting down deep on her lower lip and was trembling.

'_I knew I should not have told her! I'm such an idiot!'_

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in worry, even though he knew what she would say. The sad smile she gave to him said 'yeah', but her words contradicted her body language.

"I'm ok..."

Neither said anything, as Naruto tried to look elsewhere, as the tears he knew were running down her face made his heart sting.

'_What am I doing, crying about this is not going to help either of us.'_ She scolded herself, although every attempt to wipe away the salty liquid would result in another running in its place. Not taking it anymore, the blond slid himself closer to Sakura, and rested his supporting hand on her far shoulder. The warming gesture took its toll, as she shot him a look of thanks as her tears stopped falling.

"I guess I wasn't ok."

"Hehe, I wonder what gave me that impression." Sakura giggled at his sarcasm, while feeling more comfortable to talk about what her mind had going before.

"I know it is stupid to ask...but I assume the curse seal Orochimaru gave him...was the cause of him doing this?" Sakura asked, although her disbelief was amazingly to both herself and Naruto's surprise there.

Naruto nodded with no signs of such disbelief present, "I know this was Orochimaru-teme's fault, Sasuke may be arrogant, but I know he would never do something like that." Sakura nodded although inwardly her disbelief was still there.

'_You said the same thing before Naruto, but he went against both our beliefs and left the village that very same night.' _she rebutted in her mind.

"I know I have been wrong in the past, but I really believe this one." Sakura went wide eyed at his knowing words but then smiled.

"I believe you." She said with honesty, while feeling a supportive squeeze on her shoulder before he gave her back some personal space. Sakura then returned to her lunch and after a few moments, tried to brighten their depressing mood.

"Why don't you practice your chakra control with the rasengan a bit more?" Naruto grinned, inwardly celebrating the change of topic.

"Yosha! By the time Kakashi-sensei is back I-"

Naruto paused in a flush of embarrassment when his stomach 'spoke' its own protests, causing Sakura to laugh.

"Have something to eat first baka, then do that if Kakashi-sensei is not back yet." Sakura said through a giggle as she continued eating. Naruto's sudden odd motions and mumbles brought her enough interest to look at him in question.

"I ermm...didn't bring anything." he said nervously. Sakura coughed on the food she was swallowing.

"W-What?! You knew we were going to be out here most of the day...and you brought nothing?!" Sakura said in disbelief.

Naruto shrugged with a chuckle as he scratched his head, "...I forgot, my bad." he admitted.

Sakura groaned and looked at her half eaten meal, as she passed it over in front of Naruto.

"Take it." Sakura said flatly while looking elsewhere. Naruto was about to protest, but the glare he received told him not to, and he accepted.

"Sakura-chan...Thanks." Naruto said appreciatively as he dug in, while Sakura crossed her arms and looked away.

"You're welcome...baka."

Oblivious to the two though, somebody else was watching from afar, _'Awww, isn't that cute...comforting a girl when she is upset....oh your learning gaki!'_ Jiraiya mused as he let out a perverted giggle.

"Jiraiya-sama...what are you doing with that telescope?" Kakashi said trying to hide his obvious knowledge of what Jiraiya was doing, since the arms length scope was pointed at his two students. Kakashi continued with a little bit of sadistic glee in his voice.

"It would not do well if Sakura knew you were watching her and Nar-"

"I am doing nothing!" Jiraiya said with a clear trace of fear in his voice, as he hid the telescope out of view.

'_I'm on her bad side enough as it is!'_

Kakashi shook his head, and returned his attention to Lee, "Ok Lee-kun, I am about to try it again, please be at the ready."

Lee nodded "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

Meanwhile back with the oblivious team mates, Sakura groaned as she scratched unconsciously at her weights that were activated on her legs. Naruto finished and drank from his bottle, which he didn't forget to bring.

"Hurting?" Naruto asked in interest.

Sakura nodding to the constricting pain, "A bit, Lee-san told me it is best to reduce them when they start to hurt. But I think he meant that if it was just within in an hour, not at least four like we have been doing." Sakura voiced as she eyed the heavy yet so small bands.

Naruto rose an eyebrow in question, "Why not give your arms a work out Sakura-chan?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura blinked but then turned and grinned, "Good thinking Naruto." She then deactivated the weights, and couldn't hold back the relaxed sigh.

"How bloody heavy do you have those things?!" the blond asked, half laughing at her comical gesture.

"Only eight pounds, but cut me some slack, I'm a girl after all!"

"I didn't say anything."

Maybe she was being childish, but the amazing feeling of freedom and unbelievable feather like lightness to her legs just was unreal. Unfortunately that all went the moment she placed and activated them on her wrists, and felt the heavy brick like load again.

Sakura took a half hearted punch in front of her several times to get used to the heavy feeling again and nodded. "Yosh." She muttered more to herself than anybody else as she stood up and almost stumbled from the sudden ease of effort it took to stand. The snicker from her teammate made her flush with embarrassment.

"Hoi! I said cut me some slack!"

"Hehe sorry." Sakura looked down at Naruto, who was handing her back the empty container with the chopsticks, which she took and placed back into her pouch.

"How about instead of practicing rasengan, lets spar instead?" Sakura said with a grin, which was returned as Naruto bolted up.

"Yosha!" Naruto beamed, as he followed Sakura out back into the open field.

"What are the restrictions Sakura-chan?"

"None, as always."

Sakura then quickly gave it a thought over and suggested, "No genjutsu, no Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded in acceptance to the terms as both dropped into a stance. It was not like he even considered using the Kyuubi in a friendly spar to begin with.

"Oh and add on not holding back on me to that list."

"Ok! Ok! I get it already!" Both narrowed their eyes at each other's gaze and thought carefully.

'_Sakura-chan can knock the rasengan right back at me if she wanted to, I will have to be careful with that.'_ Naruto mused. _'He can use his enhanced kage bunshin to lead me into a trap like last time. Naruto knows he can overwhelm me with his kage bunshin's, and knows the rasengan could be used against him...although I will just knock it away from both of us.'_

Sakura mused and raised an eyebrow in realisation, _'He is thinking his plan out instead of rushing...picking out my habits eh?'_ Sakura mused in amusement and partial praise for her friend silently, with only a grin across her features.

'_Then you won't mind if I burrow your way of thinking then.'_

Naruto's brows furrowed in thought, but soon widened when Sakura suddenly threw several kunai at Naruto. Naruto quickly reached out for his holster and pulled out a kunai, before he could block though, the ground suddenly felt like it was caving in around him. Naruto was forced to evade to his right, since the kunai seemed to be spread out across his left, more so than aiming for him. Naruto's eyes widened when he met emerald eyes, along with a fist to go with it. Naruto barely dodged the incoming fist, but he did feel the chakra practically burst from her hand as it made contact with air. Naruto was forced to evade fist after fist, as Sakura tried to land a blow, but was able to evade. Sakura smirked and feigned her next blow, which instead slammed into the ground, causing Naruto to fall emitting a surprised yelp from the tremor.

He looked up in surprise to meet a fist that almost was touching his nose. Sakura gasped in surprise when 'Naruto' 'poofed' into a log, causing her to search around.

'_Where did he go?'_ Sakura mused as she saw no sign of Naruto. Her eyes soon caught glimpse of orange, as two Naruto's closed in from the distance. Sakura was ready and waiting until her eyes widened at the sound of a 'poof' from behind.

'_Damn him and his freaking henge's!'_ Before Sakura knew it, she was again exchanging blows with Naruto. She soon felt the two others close in from behind and surrounded her, forcing her to evade and defend against the trio's bombardment.

Sakura could handle evading two, but three attacks coming from a different side were too much as hits were falling through her guard. In desperation to get out, she grabbed the wrist of one of the Naruto's, ignoring the pain from the successful hits from the other two, and using her kunai from her lower back, poked the Naruto's arm. The result was instead of blood, there was a loud 'poof' as the clone dispersed, allowing Sakura to use her new opening to back flip out of her orange cell. The remaining two clones closed in soon, and Sakura was back on the defensive again.

Sakura was able to not get a blow landed on her from the pair, but she wasn't fast enough to counter.

'_I can keep this up, but I am now playing into his hands.'_ She mused, while further avoiding the pair.

"Are you going to actually do something else? Or do you plan to just keep making me do this all day?" She questioned the pair, while gliding around a fist and elbowed the offender in the gut. When she felt no gust of wind from a dispelling happen, she knew she had the real one as he muttered a curse.

Taking advantage of her discovery, she locked his still extended arm with her hand, while spinning around wiping out her kunai and gripping it away from his face with a grin.

"Seriously do you enjoy losing to me time and time again or some-THING?!" She gasped in surprise when the blond held her in a firm embrace, effectively stopping her from moving.

"W-What the hell are you doing Naruto?!" The blond chuckled at her awkwardness, while another voice that sounded identical to the Naruto hugging her called out from behind.

"Who said anything about losing this time eh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura suddenly realised what she forgot and growled, "Bloody enhanced kage bunshin!" Sakura could sense the several clones closing in from all angles, while the clone holding her stated 'Super kage bunshin!'. Sakura cursed now knowing what was coming next, and had to break out of the hold. She gripped the clone by his jacket, and poured chakra into it, instantly freeing her from her locking hold, allowing her to see she couldn't escape from the surrounding blonds who were already chanting out what she predicted was coming.

"U-" Sakura jumped to avoid the several kicks aimed for her jaw, while preparing to block the other incoming attacks while airborne.

"ZU-MA-KI!" After blocking several of the attempted strikes, she looked up to confirm the final blow to the attack.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" The blond shouted, while delivering a hard kick which she blocked, but still made her trip to the ground a lot faster than she planned for. She fell down hard on the grass with a grunt, but gracefully got back up with a roll to the side to avoid the still crashing down foot from Naruto.

Now recovered, she smirked at her teammate, "Ok, I admit I walked into that trap." The blond ran a hand through his hair and laughed through his fox like smile.

"Hehe you sure did."

"Hmmph...You are still going to pay for that." Naruto gulped, while she quickly dashed at him.

'_She is not really mad...is she?'_

"Shannaro!"

'_Yep she's mad.' _

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as he looked up from his desk to see it was almost five in the afternoon.

'_I was awake most of the night with Pakkun determining the location of the site, as well as the amount of presences he sensed. Pakkun said that there is no more than nine people at the site, as I predicted. I can confirm two of them as the ANBU from earlier, and with Sasuke's presence there, that accounts for Orochimaru and his henchman being there as well.'_

Shikamaru eyes narrowed at his notes, _'that means that there are four more ANBU there that we know nothing about, and even so....we know very little about Sasuke, or what he is capable of now.'_

Shikamaru sighed again, "This is very troublesome." He muttered.

The very quiet dog next to him agreed, "Are you sure that you have to confront them Shikamaru?" Pakkun asked.

Shikamaru lazily turned on his side to meet the dogs gaze. "Unfortunately we don't have a choice at this moment, with their base being so close, they easily would intercept us if we attempted to retreat. Konoha itself is not safe, so we are limited in options. On the fortunate side we are not heavily outnumbered, but we have the problem that we are fighting against ex ANBU members, and a sannin."

Shikamaru groaned as his eyes narrowed, "The other problem is...the moment Sasuke was found...I don't know about Sakura, but Naruto will REFUSE to leave without trying to bring him back." Shikamaru said in annoyance.

Pakkun sighed and shook his head, "That doesn't help the problem at all."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and stared off at nothing in particular, "Even though there is a high chance that Sasuke is here to kill him, Naruto still doesn't back down..."

Shikamaru sighed and grinned, "...Sounds like something the knuckle head would do anyway." Shikamaru admitted flatly.

Shikamaru formed his seal and continued his deep musing, with Pakkun looking at the clock, _'Kakashi said they will be back within the next hour or two from now.'_ Pakkun turned back in interest when Shikamaru's eyes snapped open then turned to him.

"You said the area was surrounded by dense forestry?"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed after he had given his plan at the meeting that evening, he then turned eyes to Sakura, "I will need you to have prepared any antidotes for snake poisoning or soldier pills by tomorrow Sakura, it never hurts to be ready." he said surprisingly at attention.

Sakura nodded, "Hai! I will go do that now if there's nothing else to say then." Sakura announced as she stood up and excused herself from the lounge. The others were about to leave as well until they noticed Shikamaru's gaze on Sakura's exit. He then turned back to face the puzzling expressions of the rest of the group.

"Now then, please listen to the rest of the plan."

* * *

The group set off the next morning, with Pakkun leading the group through the sea of trees. Once they were close enough, Pakkun 'poofed' out of existence wishing them the best of luck. Shikamaru turned and nodded to Naruto, "Do it."

Naruto then formed his signature seal and closed his eyes in concentration. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." He announced after several moments, and created six clones. Each clone then stood in front of another member of the group and then announced. "Henge no jutsu!" and poofed again, each one turning into an undisputable replica of the other team member.

The clone of Shikamaru turned to the other replicas with a smirk, "I assume we all understand my troublesome plan?" The clone said lazily, while the other clones nodded in agreement. The real Shikamaru sweat dropped at the whole thing.

"Can you act serious...for once?" He groaned, although the chuckles from the other real members didn't help.

The real Shikamaru sighed, "You know what to do then." He nodded to his replica in front of him, which nodded back, then disappeared with the others in the distance up ahead.

'_The enemy would expect an ambush of some kind, but by Naruto using his clones to transform into each of us, they will assume they are the real us. When they attempt to attack the bunshin's, we will turn the table and engage them by surprise.'_ Shikamaru mused, recalling his plan, he then glanced for a moment at Sakura, then at Naruto.

'_There is one problem though with that plan...'_ Shikamaru cut his thoughts off as he and the others jumped from the trees and landed not far from the entrance.

"Pakkun said the entrance was there." Shikamaru whispered to the others, while pointing to the concealed entrance.

"How shall we en-" Sakura didn't get to finish her question as Naruto had used a kage bunshin to help him create a rasengan and then slam it into the floor, creating a loud explosion as the entrance was revealed.

"All done!" Naruto chirped, until it received a hard bump on the head from a partially shocked Sakura.

"Baka! What are you-"

"We don't have time for this, lets-" The interrupting Shikamaru didn't get a chance to speak as several exploding kunai went flying through the bushes at the group in the open.

The group dodged in time as the tags went off in a chain reaction, covering the area in a thick smoke.

'_They saw through Shikamaru's trick?!' _Sakura mused in partial shock, when she soon felt the surrounding chakra signatures of the enemy shinobi.

'_Of course! The byakugan user could see us before hand...but Shikamaru wouldn't ma-'_ Her thoughts were cut off when her eyes widened when she heard a cry of pain from a certain blond through the smoke.

The smoke soon cleared and Sakura felt her heart stop.

"NARUTO!!" She screamed, as the others were revealed from the smoke, to follow a similar shocked expression at Naruto, who had a sword thrusting through his chest, by a glaring Sasuke.

"You forgot that we had a Hyuuga with us Naruto...your kage bunshin's chakra cannot duplicate the chakra signature of the others." Sasuke said coldly, as he glared into the twitching eyes of Naruto, who was now coughing out blood. Several 'poof's' were heard from the trees, as the clones dispersed, confirming Sasuke's point. A cold sadistic laugh was heard from Ronan, as he jumped between Sasuke and the group with a wide smirk.

"At long last...our revenge is settled." He said in deep satisfaction, as the others revealed themselves from their hiding spots.

Shikamaru noticed that there was no sign of Orochimaru or Kabuto, but turned his attention back as to what was happening in front of him. Sakura was silently crying as she watched the horror scene happening in front of her from not even ten meters away.

"N-No..." She whispered as another tear fell.

Ronan chuckled darkly, _'Pathetic woman.'_ He mused to himself. Sakura shook her head violently and then made one step forward until she paused when she heard Ronan's hiss filled with killer intent.

"You will not Interfe-" He raised an eyebrow when he felt the same killer intent reflected back from the now raging Sakura as she charged straight towards him ignoring her tears.

Ronan internally snickered, _'What a foolish gir-'_

'Poof'

Ronan turned wide eyed back, along with the same shocked expression on Sasuke's face at the smoke that had appeared from 'Naruto' as the clone dispelled. Sakura stopped right in her tracks in confusion.

'_W-What?!'_ she cried in shock. She soon felt a presence fly past her, along with a glowing blue light from Kakashi's Raikiri, aimed at the still puzzled Ronan. Ronan returned his focus quick at the incoming danger and evaded, moving away from the group. The rest of the group were also taking action closing in on their targets, seemingly not affected by what had just happened, and engaged the surprised ANBU from their revealed positions in the woods.

* * *

'_Just as planned. The Hyuuga could tell the difference between the Naruto kage bunshin and us, but he couldn't distinguish the real Naruto. If anything since his super kage bunshin has so much chakra, it probably further sealed the deal. Their arrogance made them reveal themselves when they were certain they had got Naruto. Sakura not knowing about that part of the plan made it seem as convincing as possible, as no form of feigning shock is as believable as the genuine thing...even if I am digging my own grave afterwards.'_ Shikamaru mused as he deflected a kunai, but narrowed his eyes when he spotted the familiar red tag from Thomas's kunai. Shikamaru retaliated by dropping an explosive note at his foot, and the jumping back in time as the explosion destroyed the tagged kunai at his feet.

"So it seems you thought this out better than expected, very impressive indeed." Thomas said in his neutral tone as he stood several meters away from Shikamaru, with another set of tagged kunai in his hand.

Shikamaru shrugged with a smirk, "What can I say? I like to avoid troublesome situations?" He said in sarcasm. He was met by Thomas's disturbingly maniacal laughter, which he could tell was fake.

"Funny that you say that, considering just how 'troublesome' this situation is." Thomas responded, changing back to his neutral self in a blink of an eye.

'_This guy...I will have to be careful.'_ Shikamaru concluded, as Thomas finished his sets of seals and announced 'Suiton Bakusui Shouha!'.

* * *

Jiraiya was pushed further back from the others, as he evaded and blocked numerous attacks from a pair of rogue ANBU. The only distinguishable difference between the two was their fox mask colours, being yellow and gray. The one with the yellow mask seemed to have his red hair tied up behind his head, and the gray one had shoulder length black hair.

'_These two must have worked a lot together, since every time I attempt to counter, the other one blocks giving an opening for their partner...'_ Jiraiya dodge the swipe with the katana and crouched low to avoid the sweeping kick from his side.

"Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted, as his hair grew several times its normal length, and he swung his vine like hair around his body, colliding with one of the ANBU, until it had Kawarimied with a branch.

'_These two are going to be trouble.'_ Jiraiya frowned as he saw the two standing next to each other, running through two different sets of seals.

* * *

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee shouted as he flew straight towards Araiki, who dodged in time, although the collision Lee made with the branch he was standing on sent the branch to fly off with a loud snap as it broke. Araiki tried to strike at Lee, but Lee was too quick and swung his nun chucks at his side, forcing Araiki to back away.

"I will personally return the favour for what you did to me." Araiki spat as his byakugan glared daggers at Lee.

"You are very skilled, but your arrogance will be your downfall. Do not take it personally. I am also interested in knowing how you had your seal removed." Araiki launched at Lee, desperately trying to land a hit on his tenketsu, but Lee was avoiding very well and countering with his nun chucks again.

Araiki gave a arrogant 'Hmmph' then said through a smirk, "Say whatever makes you feel confident, in the end you are nothing but a nuisance...and your dreaming if I will tell you of all people about how I removed that cursed marking." Araiki then held his arm back, and then shot it forward in a blur as he shot a Kusho at Lee, who dodged to the side. The collision on a tree was heard behind Lee as the tree gave its protests with a loud crack against the force, but did not break. Lee fell into his ready stance again and waited for Araiki to make his first move.

'_Hang on everybody, I will be done with this guy soon.'_

* * *

Ronan tilted his head back to see Kakashi still on his tail, _'So...you concluded Hatake that only you or the sannin had a chance against me.'_ Ronan smirked and began running through seals as he turned and faced the similarly acting Kakashi.

"Katon, Gouryuuka no jutsu!"

"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as his water dragon launched out at the fire dragon, resulting in a large cloud of steam to covering the area. Kakashi blocked the katana meant to decapitate his head with a kunai, and battled for dominance.

"Hatake Kakashi, I have heard lots about you." Hissed his attacker, with his sharingan eyes glaring into Kakashi's one sharingan.

"Uchiha Ronan...I have read lots about you." Ronan snickered, as he broke his engagement and stood back.

"Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He roared as the large mushroom from his grand fire ball left his mouth in a stream. Kakashi got engulfed in the flame, until his mud clone melted away as a silhouette in the fire.

"So I see you know how you use your unwelcomed gift well, no wonder you are known as the copy ninja." Ronan said in amusement as he ran through another set of seals. Kakashi didn't respond.

'_He is going to be a handful. Ronan essentially would have been the next head Uchiha after the death of Fugaku._ _I might even have to use 'it' against him.'_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed through the smoke of the bunshin he thought was Naruto. He sensed a presence to his side and swung his sword around to meet the steel of Naruto's kunai, "You seemed to have forgotten we had Shikamaru with us, Sasuke." Naruto beamed with a smirk at Sasuke.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply, although the blond could have sworn he was detecting signs of satisfaction behind it. Naruto brushed it off however, and changed his expression to that of seriousness and a hint of sadness woven in.

"Why Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't change his expression at all as he answered. "You are the key to helping me with my goal." Naruto shook his head as Sasuke pushed him back with his sword, landing several feet away.

'_I don't understand this at all then, why?!'_

"Then why didn't you kill me back then?!" Naruto cried in rage and confusion to his friend's ridiculous logic. Sasuke shrugged without showing any change in expression as he began preparing a chidori.

"I decided to not kill you on a whim. But this time, I will not make the same mistake twice." Naruto couldn't say another word while Sasuke's chidori began 'chirping' and sparks were flying loose around the ground. Sasuke then shot like a bullet to the still cringing blond, who quickly made adjustments which the sharingan saw ever clearly, and adjusted to land on its mark.

'poof'.

"You're becoming just like your brother!" Naruto shouted from an indeterminable location. Sasuke was slightly taken aback, but soon recovered as his emotionless face only showed a twitch.

"Do not comment on things you know nothing about Naruto!" Sasuke growled, while gripping tightly on the hilt of his sword, and shot towards where he knew the blond was hiding.

Sakura was still watching in confusion as her heart slowed down its frantic race.

'_H-he's alive! But...'_

Sakura shook herself out of her thoughts and starting running towards the now once again clashing Sasuke and Naruto, until she gracefully dodged a katana aiming for impaling her head. Without so much as a delay, she grabbed the wrist of the offending ANBU, and kicked him with all her might in the gut, sending the man flying through several trees.

Sakura released a quick sigh, and resumed until several tagged kunai flew past her. She glanced at the kunai that had struck on the tree next to her and her eyes widened in horror.

'_Explosive notes!'_ She quickly Kawarimied with a log before they detonated.

"Hmm, it seems you are no longer useless at long last...Sakura-chan." Sakura inwardly winced at hearing the suffix said in such a vile way.

'_That voice...'_ her thoughts were put on hold as the ANBU she had knocked away, now blocked her path to the still fighting Naruto and Sasuke, with no sign of injury.

She now decided to analyse her opponent. He was roughly half a foot taller than her, and didn't seem to have a very muscular build. He had silver hair, and had a pony tail that reached to the middle of his back, and wore a purple hued fox mask.

Sakura's brows furrowed, _'...Where have I see-' _

Her eyes widened in recognition before narrowing in detest again.

"Kabuto..." The ANBU laughed and tore off the mask to reveal the face of Kabuto, with an evil smirk across his face.

"As observant as ever Sakura-chan." He said in amusement as he placed his glasses on and pushed them up till they were barely touching his face.

"Get out of my way!" She growled while glaring into his shining glasses, only for him to respond with a shaking of his head.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that. While Ronan-san didn't want us to interfere, Orochimaru-sama made sure I at least stayed behind to ensure Sasuke-kun's success, even if it meant the end for one of our temporary allies." Kabuto smirked as he turned his head slightly to look behind him.

"I must say, Naruto-kun sure has grown." His smirk widened to the point where his teeth were just showing.

"What a pity he won't alive for much longer."

Sakura snapped and charged at Kabuto with her fist.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY SHANNARO!" She screamed as she tried to punch Kabuto square in the face, but he dodged. He then evaded her round house kick and made a dive for her knee with his chakra scalpel. Successfully making contact, he jumped back as Sakura emitted her cry in pain and fell on her good knee.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed to an odd sensation though of something being wrong, _'I cut her hamstring...'_ His eyes shot a quizzical look when Sakura got back up on her feet and in a fighting position.

'_That feeling around her muscle...was that chakra?' _

"I see...you take advantage of your chakra control very well for defensive purposes as well as offense." Kabuto said with amusement as he smirked at Sakura's glare.

"You use your chakra to build a thin layer around your vital organs and muscles that an average medic nin would attack, while it could never stop a physical attack, against something that attacks internally like a scalpel...maybe even a tenketsu hit, it nullifies the attack in sacrifice for your chakra." Sakura narrowed her eyes while biting her lower lip in frustration.

'_He's worked it out already. After his fight against Shizune-sempai, she came up with a defensive measure to protect herself the next time she ever encountered Kabuto and his skill with chakra scalpels. But...'_

"However, it seems you cannot stop it completely, and your little layer of chakra cannot suppress multiple attacks on the same area." Kabuto concluded her thoughts as he noticed Sakura was balancing herself more on her right leg.

Sakura gritted her teeth, _'Damn him! Because I don't have anywhere near the amount of chakra or level of control Tsunade-sama has yet, I have to sacrifice its effectiveness since it uses up so much chakra.' _Sakura wasted no time and placed her hand behind her knee and started healing it, while glaring at Kabuto.

'_I will have to defeat him or disable him somehow. Naruto, please stay safe!'_


	30. Anbu Conflict

* * *

Chapter 29 ANBU conflict

* * *

Shikamaru averted his gaze to see the results of Thomas's jutsu. The water had to be at least a foot deep, since he could clearly see his frowned reflection in the murky water. Bringing his head up to reassess his surroundings, he was able to determine that he was completely surrounded in this turned swamp like area, with no clear way to determine just how much of this place was flooded. He then focused back on Thomas, who he could tell was doing something while he was observing his surroundings.

_'Sakura told us about this. He uses the water to conceal his summoning tags, then he attacks at random, and even sets up traps. I wonder what else he has up his sleeve_.'

The Nara inwardly groaned at his next brainwave.

_'He probably already has me surrounded with the tags...this will be troublesome._'

Shikamaru formed his seal.

"Ankoku metsuki!" and stood at the ready, as his shadow solidified to a solid tendril behind him. Shikamaru's dilated pupils focused again on around him, as his 'eyes' spotted the several streams of lights slithering like eels towards him from below the water. Shikamaru didn't waste time, as he quickly thought of a way to counter and formed the seals needed**.**

** "**Kage Nui no jutsu!"

The lone shadow tendril behind him sprouted out several smaller forms of itself, which then shot towards the incoming tentacles, piercing them through the shallow water.

Thomas took this opportunity to hide from the still fighting Nara, watching from his cover from the nearby trees how Shikamaru's jutsu worked. When Shikamaru's shadow impaled one of the tentacles that was about to whip him from the side, Thomas's brow furrowed in question.

_'What is that? It is almost like he can see the parts of Wani before they attack him...is it some sort of foresight?'_

Thomas's interest perked, as he threw several more tagged kunai around Shikamaru's area, and noticed that Shikamaru reacted accordingly. That was until a tentacle collided hard with the shadow users back, making him lose balance. Before the tentacle could attempt to impale him, it was pinned to the ground by shadow tendrils.

'_So...it seems he cannot see what is behind him still'_

Thomas concluded, as he made his move and focused on getting around Shikamaru's side, using Wani's attack as a distraction. Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the successful strike as he continued fighting off more of the incoming tentacles, ignoring the swelling feeling going down his spine. Thomas was several meters behind Shikamaru now, as he began rifling through seals.

"Suiton, Suiryuu-" Thomas's eyes widened in shock when he couldn't move a muscle, despite his desperate attempts, which only resulted in his whole body trembling in firm resistance. 

_'He caught me again?! How?'_ Shikamaru took advantage of his successful capture, as the tendrils formed in a circle around Thomas.

"Kage Nui no jutsu!" he shouted, as the dozens of tendrils shot out impaling Thomas's body.

Shikamaru released an annoyed groan though when it turned out his efforts were wasted on a water clone.

_'There goes surprising him that my ankoku metsuki can only help me see what is in front of me...bah I took that annoying hit for nothing!'_

Thomas's brow furrowed as he concentrated on his discovery and near fatal error.

_'He tried to trick me...I wonder just how efficient this jutsu of his is.'_ Thomas ran through another seal set. Once he finished the seals necessary he got to work.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" He whispered, as a thick mist started to form around Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't change or show any notice of the jutsu at all, since he couldn't see the mist, and continued his attacks against the wave of tentacles without any issues. 

_'So it seems his vision isn't like an ordinary sort of eye sight...but the way he reacted, or more so didn't...it's almost like....he didn't even notice I attempted to impair his vision.'_

----------------------------------------------

Lee furiously swung his spear trying to land a blow, but no matter how much he tried, Araiki simply moved out of the way and countered. The exchange wasn't showing any progress in either combatants, until Araiki gave an arrogant smirk at Lee's next attack. Lee was shocked when suddenly he was forced on the defensive, and evaded the seemingly faster than before daggers of Araiki's fingers. Lee just evaded one aimed at his shoulder. 

_How is he moving faster all of a sudden?!' _Lee then was forced to move back, and raised an eyebrow when he noted Araiki did not pursue but remained in his stance.

Lee gasped in surprise when Araiki within moments bolted towards him at speeds Lee didn't expect possible and attempted to land a hit, but only succeeded in grazing his side as Lee fought through the pain and tried pushing Araiki back. Lee was once again puzzled when he noticed Araiki's evasion seemed quicker, but he wasn't counter attacking...it was almost like he couldn't. Just when Lee thought it was turning in his favour, Araiki suddenly stopped in his tracks and countered as efficiently as he was earlier, and sent Lee flying back from a kusho blast. Lee's spear flew out of his hands and disappeared into the bushes, as Lee collided with the ground and groaned as he stood back up in bewilderment. 

_'This doesn't make any sense, one second he can attack me really quick, then the next he can move so freely...but he cannot do both, it is more than a change of stance, since it's like his body is changing...but how?!'_

Araiki came at Lee with alarming speed once again, aiming this time for Lee's chest, but since Araiki's speed with his arms seemed to have slowed, Lee was able to push the offending attack out of the way with his hand.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Lee span, releasing a shockwave which knocked Araiki back, rolling across the grass, but within moments Araiki pushed himself back up and prepared against Lee's next attack with great speed, but was stationary. Lee jumped back and threw several shuriken, and Araiki deflected the incoming blades with the violent shield of his Kaiten. Lee began his mental countdown and rushed at five seconds. He was rewarded with a Kusho from Araiki, as he soared straight into the hard and rough surface of a tree with a load protest from its hollow insides. Araiki gave an arrogant laugh.

"Do you really think that same petty trick is going to work on me again? You fool."

"It was my mistake for underestimating your intelligence...and your control of your tenketsu." Araiki narrowed his eyes in amusement to Lee's words.

"So, you figured it out." Araiki said not caringly. Lee nodded as he prepared his nun-chucks.

"You are forcibly opening and closing parts of your chakra network, allowing more chakra to flow in that part of the body. This is how you are able to move faster but lack power in your attacks, and then the reversal...you really are a very skilled Hyuuga, as expected for a man of your age and rank."

Araiki snickered "You're not as hopeless as you look."

"I still am interested in how you had your seal removed, my teammate would be grateful if it is possible." Lee said, talking as if he was speaking to a stranger, and not somebody that was trying to kill him. Araiki laughed at Lee's antics given the situation.

"You will not be alive to tell them...but since you will not remain silent, I will humour you just this once." Araiki said while remaining in his stance in case Lee was trying to trick him.

"Orochimaru removed that stupid seal from me that the main house placed on us." Araiki hissed at the mention of the main Hyuuga house.

_'That confirms Jiraiya-sama's suspicion then...sorry Neji.'_ Lee mused in thought of his teammate.

"You must have done something for Orochimaru-san then, since he is not the sort of person that aids others for free." Lee recited from Jiraiya's own mouth at Araiki. Araiki gave a smirk that made Lee twitch.

"That is true, I had to help Orochimaru with one of his...tasks, before he removed the seal from me." Araiki said with a snicker. Lee suddenly grew very suspicious but at the same side feared what he was about to ask next.

"What did you do?" Lee asked, and was rewarded with Araiki's smirk growing.

"I helped Orochimaru get his 'prized' Uchiha of course."

Lee's eyes shot wide open in alarm, which Araiki laughed darkly at.

"Did you ever wonder how not one, but four sound ninja were able to sneak into Konoha who were just recovering from an attack by said nation? ANBU were on patrol of 'all' areas...except the one path that Orochimaru men used, thanks to sudden...alteration in patrol routes." Lee clenched his fist, not knowing where his sudden anger was stirring from.

"So the reason Sasuke-kun was able to be taken to Orochimaru so easily...was because of you?" Lee hissed rhetorically, which was unusual for Lee's usual polite talk.

Araiki held a wide smirk "Oh? Got a soft spot for the Uchiha?"

Lee didn't even hear the insult, as his mind remembered all the damage done to the team that tried to save Sasuke on their failed return, and their broken spirits. He also remembered Sakura's tears as she begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back, and the promise he gave her. Lee winced as he voiced his pain aloud.

"Do you not care...how much pain and suffering you have caused?"

Araiki shrugged without thought. "I don't care. I did it for my own ideals, and got what I wanted out of it."

He said simply, which caused Lee to avert his gaze to the ground.

"I see...."

He replied in the same simple, and emotionless manner.

_'Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Neji, and every one that suffered from Sasuke-kun's departure, I will make the man that was directly involved in this pay for what he has done.'_

Lee then showed his eyes full of determination as he stared straight into the milky white pupils of Araiki's amused gaze.

"Initial gate, Kai!"

----------------------------------------------

"Katon, hosenka no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton,kuuchuu dangan!"

The ANBU pair announced as the one with the yellow mask shot numerous fireballs through his mask, while the gray mask wielding member shot an air bullet at each fireball, increasing their size and speed. Jiraiya completed his summoning jutsu in time, and summoned a large toad that held a large shield attached to his left arm, shielding him from the enhanced jutsu. 

_'By combining wind element jutsu with a fire element jutsu, the fire jutsu becomes more powerful...what an annoying combination jutsu!' _

Jiraiya internally cringed when he heard the loud explosions from the fireballs colliding with the turning red shield from the mass heat.

_'Heh, ill teach these fools how to combo real jutsu's.'_

Jiraiya rifled through his seals behind the toad and when completed the toad side stepped quickly to allow Jiraiya sight as he took aim.

"Katon, Gamayu Endan!"

In union, the toad and Jiraiya combined oil with fire and launched a stream of flaring fire towards the pair, who already were rifling through different seals again. The one with the yellow mask finished first.

"Suiton, mizu bakufuu no jutsu!" Soon after, the other readied several kunai's while emitting chakra into them causing them to glow and...Emit sparks? Jiraiya's eyes tried to focus through the squinting flames in confusion at their actions, while he continued his jutsu.

_'What are they-'_ several huge water drops shot out through the mask of the ANBU, while the other one threw a single kunai into each one, causing the water drops to start emitting wild sparks of electricity.

On contact, the electricity followed the flow of the burning oil, and electrocuted the toad, causing it to disperse and return to its realm, leaving an annoyed Jiraiya, who stopped his countered jutsu. He then dodged the other incoming water blasts, making sure to avoid any water from touching him in case he would get zapped. He readied his palm when he felt a presence coming from his back and turned to greet the yellow mask wearing ANBU.

"Rasengan!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened though when on contact, the ANBU exploded into a massive puddle of water.

_'Mizu bunshin!'_

Jiraiya turned in partial surprise when he saw both ANBU charging towards him with their katana's wielded. Jiraiya smirked at the opportunity and formed a seal.

"Hari Jizo!" When the ANBU were almost on top of him, Jiraiya's hair suddenly grew longer and enwrapped around him and covered his body with sharp needles like a porcupine . The ANBU pulled back when both their katana's broke on the contact against the hard needles, and Jiraiya could tell they were glaring behind their masks at him.

"You are facing Jiraiya, the legendary toad sannin! I will teach you to try and pick on my gaki!" Jiraiya beamed as his hair returned to its normal self. Neither of the ANBU showed any emotion or reaction to the taunt, as they readied a kunai in their hands and charged Jiraiya again.

----------------------------------------------

"Raikiri!"

Kakashi shouted as he charged straight through Ronan's copied water dragon jutsu, and made a course for the surprised Uchiha. Kakashi's eyes widened though when at the point of impact he saw that he didn't hit Ronan at all.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." Came the coughing and weak voice from Naruto. Kakashi's eyes shot as wide as possible in panic.

"N-Naruto?!"

"Fool!" Ronan hissed from an indeterminable position, as suddenly he appeared behind Kakashi and swept his sword across the back of Kakashi's neck.

'poof'

Ronan's sharingan flared .

_'He countered the genjutsu, and then used a kage bunshin to make it look like he was tricked!'_

Ronan span around in time to see an unwounded Kakashi flying through seals for what he could determine was a water jutsu.

"Suiton, Suikodan no Jutsu!" Kakashi announced, and then water vapour from the ground started building up in front of Kakashi in a spinning spiral, then several water sharks that were the size of dogs shot out like missiles towards Ronan.

Ronan dodged each one with ease, even though the sharks attempted to correct their path, but Ronan countered by slicing them with his Katana after he evaded. Kakashi's sharingan narrowed in frustration as he closed the distance on Ronan with a kunai in hand. Ronan prepared to block, but his sharingan eyes widened in recognition when he determined that the person rushing at him was not the real Kakashi. Before he could react 'Kakashi' formed a tiger seal when he felt he was close enough. "Bunshin Daibakuha!" The clone then engulfed the area around Ronan in a flaming explosion from the clones self destruction.

'_Did it work?'_

The real Kakashi thought at the ready, with his eyes glaring into the smoke to see if Ronan had been taken out. Kakashi's eyes widened though when through the smoke came flying out a fire dragon, which he escaped from by using kawarimi.

"Do you really think you can defeat an Uchiha with petty tricks you copied with that gift of yours, Hatake." Ronan hissed through the clearing smoke to reveal Ronan unharmed.

Kakashi didn't waste any time, as he prepared a second Raikiri and as a blur rushed towards Ronan, who held a smirk.

"You still are trying that, I told you, that is not going to work on me!" Ronan said arrogantly as he caught Kakashi's wrist just before making contact with his body. Ronan's smirk widened as he glared into the shocked eyes of Kakashi.

When Ronan attempted to crush his wrist in his hand, Kakashi's hand broke off as mud, as the rest of his body followed in turning into a mud clone. Ronan's eyes focused on the sparks he saw flying off from an explosive note buried inside the mud. Ronan countered with his own mud clone before the note exploded, sending bubbling hot mud flying all over the grounds.

'_Even trying to use Raikiri on somebody who can track and keep up with its movements is pointless...well then-'_

Kakashi bit his thumb and ran through seals from his hidings spot. He then landed on the ground and whispered his jutsu.

"Kuchiyose Doton, Tsuiga no Jutsu!" However nothing noticeable happened. Kakashi then readied a kunai in one hand as he waited for Ronan to attack. Kakashi did not expect though what happened next. Kakashi suddenly felt pain as the ground burst around him and he was ensnared by the fangs of his own nin-dogs.

_'WHAT?!'_ Kakashi shouted mentally as he tried to break free.

"What are you doing? It's me!" Kakashi shouted at his summons, only to hear several growls in response as they dug their fangs deeper. An amused laugh was heard as Ronan stood before him.

"Well, it seems your own summons have turned against you, how sad." Ronan said in amusement. Kakashi's glared at the smirking Uchiha.

"What did you do?!" Ronan just laughed, not even bothering answering Kakashi's demanding question. Ronan then cut his laughter off, and reached into his kunai holster and pulled out a lone kunai.

"It's time your 'gift' was returned to its rightful owners." Ronan hissed as he suddenly went to stab the kunai into Kakashi's alarmed sharingan eye.

Ronan suddenly went eyed however when he suddenly felt pain, and blinked in realisation that somehow his body had got turned around, and he was staring at a free and unharmed Kakashi standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Ronan averted his gaze to see his predicament and growled.

"So...you can reverse genjutsu's." Ronan stated void of emotions, as the dogs that had now ensnared him bit down harder on his shoulders and legs.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Why...would somebody that was once hailed in Konoha as one of the best ever in ANBU, suddenly turn a mad man?" Kakashi spoke void of emotions.

Ronan grinded his teeth together as he hissed out his venom filled answer. "It is you who is the mad man Hatake, do you not care that so my lives were lost in the kyuubi's attack!?"

"The Yondaime was my sensei...I think I care." Kakashi said almost cheerfully stating the fact.

Ronan's eyes widened in surprise, but returned to a slit like glare."But you still protect the failed jinkuriki?!...You really are a fool!"

Kakashi lowered his head as he returned the gesture. "No Ronan, you're the one who is the fool. Naruto has no debt that he owes to Konoha because of what he holds. It is Konoha that is in debt to him."

Ronan laughed darkly as if Kakashi spoke pure blasphemy. "I am tired of your delusional talk."

He admitted as Kakashi's sharingan eye suddenly noticed something.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" 'Ronan' exploded, causing the dog summons to fly off in numerous directions before 'poofing' back to their realm.

'_He copied my clone explosion jutsu!'_

Kakashi shouted internally, getting back up from the blasts knock back, as he dodged the incoming fire balls.

----------------------------------------------

'_He is up to something.'_

Shikamaru searched again for Thomas, but found to no avail, as the tentacles kept their onslaught of attacks, and he counters with his tendrils. Shikamaru did notice though that the tentacles were being more tactful in their directions and choice of attacks...it's almost like he was being tested for something. 

_'So he is trying to work out my jutsu's method of sight, and its limitations...'_

His 'eyes' caught a strange movement in the shallow water though, which did not look at all like the slithery tentacles he had been clashing against. 

_'What is-'_

His eyes widened when he picked out the fine details of small tentacles that belonged to a swarm of possibly dozens of small squids.

"Meet the Gigas." Thomas said from an unknown location. Shikamaru had no idea what they could do to him, but he did not want to find out as he jumped back at the incoming swarm. He gritted his teeth to a familiar feeling though when he felt his chakra being sucked from his when his shadow attempted to ensnare them.

The Nara didn't need to think long to conclude what was happening to him. 

_'They can absorb chakra!!'_ He screamed mentally in realisation as he cancelled his jutsu, no longer feeling the sensation. The swarm then gave chase as Shikamaru was forced back, but he quickly had to dodge as the familiar large tentacle made a swipe at his back. His eyes widened further when he noticed the once silver colour on the swarms scaly hides now changed to vibrant red, making them stick out in the murky water like glow flies in the night. 

_'The Gigas can devour chakra, then use the small amount of chakra they consume to perform techniques unique to the user for a short time by mixing it with their own.'_ Thomas said as he saw his swarm from his hiding spot begin to glow.

Shikamaru almost was in too much shock to react in time when his own kage nui erupted out of the water in a violent swarm trying to impale him like a wall of spikes. Shikamaru performed kawarimi with a log that was torn to shreds, as he hid on a branch in a nearby tree.

_'What the hell was that?! That was my own jutsu they just used then?!'_ Shikamaru eyed the swarm that were still glowing vibrant red, but then noticed they soon returned to their original silver shade. 

_'...Maybe they can't do whatever they did for long...maybe by absorbing my chakra, they were able to perform my jutsu's for a single instance or maybe a short time...but it wears off after a while...that still is a freakish summon.'_ Shikamaru released his agitation with a sigh. 

_'Those things have to be dealt with...but how?' _Shikamaru's eyes focused below as he noticed the swarm of small squid were circling around his tree like a pack of sharks.

_'So they found me...maybe they are tracking me from my chakra they absorbed?'_ Shikamaru's mind mused, then he smirked.

_'I guess I get to use them after all._' He reached into his pouch and pulled out several kunai wrapped with exploding notes as well as a set of chakra blades that looked very similar to a certain Jounin instructors.

-

_Flash back Konoha, Nara residence, over a week ago_

_-  
_

Asuma shook his head in disapproval at his student. "You know that it is extremely risky to seal all your possessions in one scroll. If the enemy targets it, or it gets damaged, you can lose everything inside it." Asuma said in a matter of fact way, although he knew he was wasting his time.

Shikamaru shrugged while presenting said summoning scroll on the table.

"The enemy would never think somebody is so stupid to do such a thing...and they are designed to be quite resistant on the outside." Shikamaru rebutted very lazily.

'_That's still is no reason to go ahead and do it then!'_ Asuma internally scolded, as he looked through the scroll at its possessed items.

"You have two spare." Asuma announced in interest.

Shikamaru scratched his head, "I honestly couldn't think what to bring that wasn't too much of a drag, and you never know what else I might need to seal depending on a situation."

Asuma nodded in acceptance, but then he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out something Shikamaru couldn't see at first.

Then Asuma presented his pair of chakra blades and set it on top of the partly opened scroll.

"Then at least place something useful in it, like these." Asuma said looking at Shikamaru to prove he was serious. Shikamaru blinked in confusion.

"Sensei, those are your special chakra blades, I can't take those...and I can't use them anyway, I am not wind natured." Shikamaru voiced in his confusion.

"I have a spare set, since it's not as if these things are indestructible or anything like that." Shikamaru nodded, but still held his confused gaze.

"Even if you do not have wind element manipulation Shikamaru, these chakra blades will take anything you charge through it with chakra, and temporarily store it. While this really is only useful for wind users like myself, it doesn't mean somebody like you couldn't take advantage of their limited chakra storage. Knowing you, you would probably find some use out of them."

"...I guess I will take them, thanks Asuma-sensei."

-

_Present time_

_-  
_

Shikamaru double checked his surroundings, as he then eyed the swarm below him and charged chakra into the blade. The chakra blade emitted a low hum with the chakra being stored in it.

_'Now or never.'_ Shikamaru mused, as he threw the blade at the base of another tree close by just above the water.

Thomas looked curiously at the blade. 

_'I have seen those before, that is a chakra blade.'_ His eyes then widened in realisation and in Shikamaru's amusement, the swarm shot towards the blade like it was attracting them. 

_'So they do see with only chakra.'_ He cheered as he then threw his several explosive kunai's towards the tree.

Thomas dashed out his hiding spot to stop the fate of his summons, but it was too late as water and squid body parts blasted all around the place, several colliding with Thomas, as all of the remains of the small swarm floated on the water surface.

Thomas didn't know what he was feeling, but his eyes narrowed to angered slits to the smug posing Shikamaru.

"Well...it seems your summons are as simple minded as they look." Shikamaru announced cheerfully. Thomas didn't speak as he ran through seals as Shikamaru's shadow tried to close the distance, but Thomas finished in time.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" The water around Thomas began to bubble almost like a spa bath. Shikamaru almost had Thomas, until he was forced to move when a red tentacle shot out from the puddle in front of Thomas. Shikamaru's at first gritted his teeth in anticipation, then replaced it with shock when he saw the long tube like head of a squid emerge from the no deeper than two feet deep water puddle they were fighting in. The flaming red squids large eyes were bigger than Shikamaru's own head, and it had wildly slithering tentacles splashing around the water as it stopped rising, towering at least a meter above Thomas's height.

Thomas gave a disturbing smirk as he crossed his arms next to his summon.

"Let's see how well you gloat after Kirkii here is through with you." He said in an attempt to sound amused. Shikamaru inwardly groaned at the new arrival. 

_'Yet another summon...what a bother.' _He mused as he pulled Asuma's chakra blade out of its embedding in the tree. 

_'Note to self, I will never have sea food again after this.' _Shikamaru concluded.

----------------------------------------------

"Heal gate, Kai!" Lee shouted as the chakra began flowing rapidly throughout his body.

" Life gate, Kai!" His skin colour soon changed to flaming red, as his web like veins could clearly be seen pumping blood in overdrive.

Araiki's eyes widened as he saw what was happening internally with his byakugan. 

_'His chakra is going berserk! It's flowing through all his tenketsu at an impossible rate.'_ Araiki then narrowed his eyes in recognition and refocused.

_'Ah yes, the celestial gates...I have heard of this before. They allow the user to push their body physically to their limit...what a pity that it can potentially kill the user once the gates are closed if they open too many.' _He recalled and got at the ready, as Lee shot as a blur towards him, then disappeared just in front of him, to within an instant reappear behind Araiki to deliver a kick. Araiki's byakugan eyes already found Lee and he blocked the hard side kick with his arm.

_'He has gotten a lot stronger as well as faster.' _He concluded as Lee continuously tried to land a blow through his guard.

_'Even with the third gate open, he can still block my attacks and keep up because of his jutsu...at least he isn't fast enough to counter attack now._' Lee mused when he jumped back and began unwrapping the bandages on his arms.

Araiki perked an eyebrow at the strange action.

_'I don't know what he is planning, but he is going to regret granting me time to do this.' _He inwardly smirked as he ran through seals and finished. Lee's eyes twitched in confusion when nothing happened.

_'What did he do?'_ Lee suddenly felt a presence behind him, and quickly span around and evaded a sweep kick and he gasped when he saw his attacker. Who else did Lee know that wore such a familiar looking spandex and vest?

"G-Gai-sensei!?" Lee stuttered in shock when he looked into the lifeless eyes of his sensei. Lee tried to speak again, but Gai resumed his attack, matching Lee's speed with ease.

Lee suddenly felt a hard jab at his side that stung like somebody had pierced through his skin with a sharp blade, as Gai's knee connected with his side, sending Lee hurling back. 

_'W-What was that? Even if Gai-sensei is attacking me for some strange reason...a punch from Gai-sensei never stung like this.'_ Lee was cut from his thoughts as Gai was upon him once again.

"What is going on Gai-sensei!?!" Lee shouted in confusion as he once again with exchanging fists in self defence against his silent, puppet like sensei. Lee noted that every time he attempted to counter, Gai would evade, and when he attempted to block, Gai would feign his attack. 

_'What is going on?'_

'_So it seems Thomas was right, the boy has no clue in knowing when he is in a genjutsu.'_ Araiki mused in deep amusement as he watched Lee attempt to evade an imaginary kick. Araiki chuckled as he held his seal.

_'While I am not fast enough to fight him effectively while he is using the celestial gates, using a genjutsu that calls forth a figure the person knows, I can play him into my hands-'_ He watched with his byakugan as the illusion lured Lee right towards him.

_'-until it is time...'_ The illusion overlapped Araiki perfectly. 

_'To strike!'_ He concluded as he aimed for Lee's heart, but succeeded in hitting his right shoulder, overlapping with Gai's fist.

Lee once again was sent back, as he stood back up in confusion, and gripped his shoulder. 

_'That is not an ordinary attack....'_ Lee's brows furrowed, then widened in realisation.

_'This feels like an attack from Neji's jyuken style...that's why nothing happened when Araiki-san finished his seals...he set me in a genjutsu to see Gai-sensei!.'_ Lee then reached for his nun-chucks, and flicked them idly in his hand.

_'I will have to wait for the right moment before I can make my move.'_

_-  
_

_Flashback two days ago, field outside wave_

_-  
_

Jiraiya sighed and wiped away his sweat.

"I must say Lee, you are very skilled with your taijutsu."

To say Jiraiya's words had made Lee ecstatic would be an understatement. 

_'I was praised by one of the sannin's for my hard work!'_

"However..." Lee suddenly snapped to attention at Jiraiya's harsh tone.

"...as we saw earlier, you are susceptible to genjutsu...very badly."

Lee's eyes widened at the memory of the prank.

"B-But Jiraiya-sama...Sakura-san only did that as a prank."

Jiraiya nodded then looked at Lee in seriousness. "That is true...but what if Sakura was actually an enemy, and she wanted to kill you."

Lee went agape and responded after recovering. "....I would be helpless."

Jiraiya nodded "Being very skilled at taijutsu or ninjutsu can be a very determinative factor in a fight...but those two are ruled out if the opponent cannot counter a genjutsu." Jiraiya then continued as if this was something he explained to Naruto.

"Genjutsu's control the bodies senses, depending on the users skill, they can make you see or feel anything...if you can't break out of a genjutsu, you are done for. There are no ifs or buts to that."

Lee winced at his bluntness. "...So you are saying that if I ever encounter an opponent that uses genjutsu to fight, I will lose?"

Jiraiya sighed and nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you...that is why I am going to help you work on a way to break out of them."

Lee suddenly grinned wide and nodded furiously in acceptance, causing Jiraiya to chuckle.

_'Oh god, he gets just as excited as Naruto...just what we need, not one hyperactive ninja, but two.'_ Lee turned serious suddenly in a blink of an eye.

"I am eager to begin right away Jiraiya-sama." He said in full attention causing Jiraiya to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

_'...At least he is respectful and knows when to listen.'_

_-  
_

_Present time_

_-  
_

'_Gai-sensei is avoiding making direct contact with my attacks and blocks until he lands a blow...that must be when Araiki-san is attacking, since he cannot hold the genjutsu while moving...so I am being lured into his trap.'_ Lee thought as his theories proved correct as with the next rush from Gai, came the familiar sting to his gut once he was pushed back.

_'I can't keep getting hit like this!'_ Lee cringed through gritted teeth as Gai closed in again.

_'This time I will do it.'_ Lee concluded as 'Gai' began his onslaught. After the second exchange, Lee ignored the next fist which phased through his face as his entire body tensed.

_'I must release as much chakra as I can in an instant.'_ Lee recalled from his training, as the nun-chucks began wildly spinning around Lee in a blur.

Suddenly Lee accelerated his flicks with the nun-chucks as fast as he could, as he released a violent almost whirlwind shaped shockwave around his body. Since he was using the celestial gates, his arms were practically invisible as they moved at inhuman speeds.

_'Since I cannot mould chakra through seals, I have to use taijutsu to break out of Genjutsu's, since they can be broken by a sudden large burst of _chakra.' Lee again recalled, as 'Gai' faded out of existence, and revealed in a haze a wide eyed Araiki not far away.

'_Impossible! he-'_

Araiki's thoughts were cut off with a solid foot connecting with his chin, causing him to groan in pain. A second kick, and a third kick followed as he was ascended higher and higher into the air, Lee now appeared at Araiki's back with his loosened bandages. Before Lee could ensnare him, Lee suddenly was pushed out of the way by some invisible but unbelievably powerful force from Araiki's back, causing Araiki to land on the ground and fall into his stance as he wiped away the blood trickling out of his mouth.

"You bastard!" Araiki hissed in silent rage.

Lee recovered and formed his stance as well _'What was that? I felt a strange shockwave emit from his body.'_

Araiki gritted his teeth as his milky eyes glared at Lee.

"You life will end here today."

He growled out at Lee, who gave a smirk. "Still letting your arrogance lead you to believe you have the upper hand...you will regret tha-"

"Enough!"

----------------------------------------------

'_These two are really pushing my patience.'_

Jiraiya mused in annoyance, as the pair of ANBU evaded his attack yet again. The pair had got lucky with one of their combination jutsu's and had burnt a portion of Jiraiya's arm although it was minor. He also had a faint cut on the back of his jacket, but no wound. Jiraiya internally cursed when he noticed that the pair still hadn't received a single hit.

'_If I stay at long range, they use their combo jutsu's, if I move in close they evade and counter. When one is on the ground, usually one is up in a nearby tree...I need to get them both on the ground before I can make my move.' _

Jiraiya concluded as he finished his seals and slammed his hands on the ground to summon a toad. Gamakichi appeared through the smoke looking at the pair of ANBU in front of him.

"Yo, little Jiraiya, I never thought you would need my help to deal with just a pair of ANBU." Gamakichi teased while looking back at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya glared, no longer seeming to care he was in a fight.

"Just because you are taller than me you brat doesn't give you a right to call me what Pa toad calls me...you're not even old enough to drink yet you oversized gaki!"

Gamakichi turned and pouted in an amazingly similar fashion to Naruto as if from habit. "But Jiraiya I smoke."

Jiraiya smirked in his victory at his opening. "You mean underage smoke...what would you do if somebody...accidently told your dad next time he was summoned."

The pair of ANBU watching exchanged a look to each other, even though their faces couldn't be seen, it was obvious both were thinking the same thing.

_'...What the hell?'_

Gamakichi whined in protest. "You wouldn't do that to me!...would you?"

Jiraiya's smirk widened. "Oh, who knows, no?"

Gamakichi not liking where this was leading to, decided to use his secret weapon.

"Well, somebody might let it slip what you debate about with your colleges about a certain Godaime Hokage."

It was amazing how the simple phrase that included 'tell' and 'Godaime' could make the sannin suddenly turn ghostly white.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"Their 105 no...At least 115, they are HUGE!" Gamakichi said in a mocking attempt at trying to sound like Jiraiya, he even added a perverted giggle at the end.

Jiraiya blushed and crossed his arms in deep annoyance.

_'Oh bloody hell, I will never discuss my 'theories' on Tsunade to a juvenile toad EVER again.'_

"I swear, if you ever tell any-"

At this time the pair couldn't stand listening to the foolish argument anymore and attacked with their Katon and Wind combination, their announcements of their jutsu's silencing the bickering pair.

"Katon, hosenka no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton,kuuchuu dangan!"

Jiraiya and Gamakichi ascended to the opposite tree in time, as the ground they were standing on was set alight in a roaring flame.

"These two seem to work together well." Gamakichi commented as the flame slowly died down.

"Indeed." Jiraiya grunted in annoyance.

"My guess is they have worked together for quite some time, their coordination and attacks are very efficient and effective." Jiraiya added, with his annoyance being voiced.

"Gamakichi, I will keep them busy, your job is to destroy the nearby trees around them. I want both of them on the ground before I will trap them both." Jiraiya instructed as he began going through seals.

"Right little Jiraiya!" Gamakichi barked as he jumped further back and disappeared in the forest ground.

_'Oh this isn't over yet.'_

Jiraiya mused as he finished his jutsu and jumped down onto the hot but no longer burning ground.

"Doton, Doryuudan!" Jiraiya shouted as the gigantic head of a mud dragon emerged next to him and starting blasting out numerous large mud balls at high velocity, forcing the pair to evade to opposite trees.

The ANBU wearing the yellow mask made a surprised cry when his supposed tree though began tumbling on its side. He made a jump for another and the same thing happened. Similarly Jiraiya put on the pressure with the other one with his mud dragon. Eventually both ANBU were forced to land on the ground after several trees hit hard on the forest floor.

**"**Doton: Yomi Numa!" Jiraiya shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground, and turned the entire area in front of him into a sinking swamp, pulling the two surprised ANBU down with it. Just before they were submerged in the swamp, a Large tentacle shot out from what Jiraiya assumed was a marked kunai.

_'Oh no you don't!'_

"OIL!" He screamed to the reappeared Gamakichi, who followed Jiraiya's command, while Jiraiya readied another jutsu.

"Katon**, **Gamayu Endan!" The familiar stream of fire left his mouth aimed directly at the tentacle, setting it on fire as it began shaking furiously in pain.

Jiraiya stopped when most of the entire submerged swamp had turned into a bomb fire, and smelt the foul odour of burning flesh.

_'I don't know what that summon was trying to do. But at least I stopped it.'_

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru readied both his chakra blades in his hands. 

_'How does Asuma sensei even swing these things so freely...it feels like I am carrying bricks when you charge chakra into these.'_

Shikamaru mused in both frustration and amazement for his sensei. Shikamaru soon returned focus to the blank looking expression of the squid in front of him. Thomas shared a glance at the head sized eye.

"I will leave this one to you." He said in his usual neutral tone, as turned around, and casually started walking away. Shikamaru instantly assumed the worst case scenario.

_'He is going off to help the others!'_ Shikamaru then threw his left chakra blade, only to agape when the squid got in the blades course, and the weapon deflected off of the squids hide, as if the blade had bounced off a steel wall. 

_'What the...'_ Thomas gave a strange snicker without turning.

"Kirkii doesn't like it when people ignore him...I'd advice if you actually want to stand a chance you pay him some attention." He said as he disappeared into the trees.

Shikamaru cursed.

_'Where is that creep going?!'_ He questioned, but before he could give further thought, his eye caught a red blur moving towards him. Shikamaru jumped back wide eyed, when he saw the squid closing in on him at seemingly impossible speeds for an animal of such size. The squid made to whip him, but Shikamaru ducked under it, only to receive an upper whip to his gut from another tentacle he missed seeing, sending him several feet back.

"Troublesome!" He grunted as he rubbed his chest, eyeing the standstill squid.

_'How is it able to move so quick?'_ Shikamaru's question was soon answered when the tentacles curved around the creature, and Shikamaru noticed that the water around the creature was being sucked in. Shikamaru went agape when the squid suddenly released the water throughout its tentacles, allowing it to fly towards him. 

_'Oh come on!'_ He groaned, as he Kawarimied with a now snapped in half log.

Shikamaru eyed the squid from above in the trees.

_'So its skin seems very strong, and it can move fast in the water.'_ He mused, trying to understand what he was fighting. The squid soon caught sight of him and moved to under the tree and enwrapped it with its tentacles. 

_'what is it-'_ Shikamaru's thoughts were cut off by the loud crack from the trees base.

_'OH CRAP!' _Shikamaru jumped to another tree in time, as the other fell to the ground with a loud splash.

_'...And it has ridiculous strength...Perfect!'_ Shikamaru added in annoyance as the same thing happened again to the tree he was standing on.

Shikamaru then caught something blue and glowing during his next jump. Shikamaru continued jumping from tree to tree, until he got close enough and fixed his eyes at the cause.

_'So that is how only the immediate area is so flooded in comparison to the rest!'_ he concluded, as he saw several of the tagged kunai glowing with a chain made of chakra linked to the other. 

_'So the water is being summoned from the squids realm, allowing the water to stay at a constant level in an area.'_ Shikamaru landed onto the dry land and looked back in interest as the squid was shooting towards him.

The Shadow user perked an eyebrow when the squid suddenly stopped just before the barrier.

_'So...the squid can't proceed out of water...I wonder why.'_ Shikamaru thought, but froze when he saw the chakra tags suddenly stop glowing . Before Shikamaru knew it, a small wave of water brushed through his feet, noting that it wasn't as deep as before. Shikamaru then heard Thomas's amused voice come from somewhere.

"Looks like Kirkii needs my help after all." suddenly Shikamaru sensed something coming from his right. It was Thomas, with Shikamaru's lost chakra blade wielded in his hand.

Shikamaru then heard the violent splashing from before from in front, meaning the squid was coming at him again.

_'This just keeps getting better and better by the minute.'_ Shikamaru whined, as he dashed towards Thomas, ignoring the squid closing in now behind him. Thomas wasn't expecting the shadow user to do such a bold action.

_'What is he up to?_

_'_ Shikamaru then threw his other remaining chakra blade at Thomas, but it was off course, and landed a couple of feet before Thomas. Thomas ignored it, and continued his running, while forming seals, until suddenly he froze on the spot. 

_'W-what is happening?! I can't move!'_

Shifting his eyes to his feet, Thomas tried to gasp in shock when he saw the round shadow he was encircled by, with the blade Shikamaru had thrown in its dead centre. Shikamaru smirked.

_'Just like what happened before.'_

_-  
_

_Flashback two days ago, field outside wave_

_-_

"Why do I have to spar against these two, by myself?" Shikamaru whined lazily, as Naruto and Sakura stood several meters away from him. Kakashi amused eye lifted from his books.

"Because I know you think best in 'troublesome' situations." Shikamaru would have retorted, but found it too much effort to try and talk himself out of it.

Shikamaru groaned as he readied Asuma's chakra blades in each hand, causing Naruto and Sakura to share a confused glance, before breaking charge together. Shikamaru formed his usual shadow seal, while he began pouring chakra into one of the blades.

_'Now then, let's see if this works'_ He mused in anticipation as the pair came closer and closer. Shikamaru then casually dropped the blade into the ground in front of him, and jammed his hands into his pockets.

Sakura snickered while still continuing to charge.

"What t hell do you think this is Shikama-"

Sakura's taunt was silenced when both Naruto and Sakura froze mere inches away from colliding their fists at Shikamaru. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Why, its training of course." He said simply, as he admired his work. The chakra blade was emitting a small circular shadow around its point in a roughly two meter radius.

Kakashi looked up in surprise. "You are able to cast your shadow jutsu's into those blades?!"

He said in amazement. Shikamaru shrugged. "Asuma-sensei told me that they can store chakra...so I guess jutsu's like Kage mane no jutsu can sustain themselves from the blades."

As he was talking, the radius was getting smaller until both Naruto and Sakura were free again.

"...For a short while." Shikamaru concluded.

Naruto recovered from his shock waving an accusing finger.

"That's cheating Shikamaru, we agreed to us only using taijutsu without clones, and you were not allowed to use kage mane!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Well...too bad this is called kagename shuriken no jutsu" he said, satisfied with its name. Sakura's sweat dropped, while Naruto was shaking in annoyance.

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

-

_Present time_

_-  
_

Shikamaru wasted no time as he turned and faced the red bull like squid. Thomas's eyes widened in realisation to what was happening, but couldn't do anything to stop what was about to happen. Shikamaru then Kawarimied with another log, as the squid broke the small hollow log apart, and collided head on with Thomas, knocking him out of the chakra blades radius. Shikamaru grabbed both of the blades and returned them to his pouch, while he was searching for something. He then found what he was looking for, the chakra tags keeping the water surfaced, only these were further away. 

_'I see...so the ANBU went away to set up further tags in case I worked out that the squid can only move in water.'_

Shikamaru dashed towards the line of tags, then stopping a couple of meters before them and turning around to face the recovering squid, while Thomas rubbed his bleeding head and struggled to stand from the high speed collision. Shikamaru then formed his seal.

"Kage nui no jutsu!" He whispered, as a lone tendril rose behind him and ducked into his weapon pouch and pulled out a thin layer of wire. 

_'I will set the wire on the kunai, and pull them out. That should expand the water area, meaning that the depth of the water will drop even further.'_ Shikamaru's mind concluded, as his shadow was done joining the wire to four of the kunai.

The squid was preparing to charge again, but Shikamaru didn't wait this time.

"Kage Yose no Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted, as the wire suddenly tugged on all four kunai, pulling them out of the ground. Shikamaru suddenly lost his footing, as the water rushed from underneath his feet, pushing him backwards as he slid along with the flow of water. Shikamaru finally recovered, noting that his feet could touch the soggy ground now. He turned and widened his eyes at the sight. The squid was lying and furiously twitching on the ground, almost as if it was suffocating from...being unable to breathe? Shikamaru went agape when the squid suddenly stopped moving after several moments, and all life within the creature was gone.

_'...So that is why it couldn't leave the water....they can't breathe without at least their mouths being under water!'_ Shikamaru then shook himself out of his shock at his discovery and looked around for Thomas, only to find that he was nowhere to be found.

'_He is long gone...damn it!'_ Shikamaru cursed, as he stood up and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I hope the others are doing alright." Shikamaru muttered more to himself, as he began trying to listen to determine who was the closest to his position, before running off through the trees towards that direction.

----------------------------------------------

Lee dodged the incoming attacks aimed for his tenketsu's, but Araiki seemed to not stop in speed then when he reached 64 palms, he didn't stop, as his speed suddenly doubled. _'This is!'_ Lee had to break out of it, or he would get hit, and jumped back only to have Araiki pick up where he was and continue his bombardment. Lee tried again, but his eyes widened as he suddenly felt the shockwaves almost pinning in his spot from the small impacts with each palm Araiki just missed by his backpeddling.

_'He is performing Kusho with each palm strike to stop me from evading!?!'_ Lee screamed internally as he got pushed back by a near miss and was now open.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho!"

A single palm implanted into Lee's chest, sending Lee blasting away as he flew through some bushes and landed next to his long discarded spear_. _Lee stumbled up as he spat out a small lump of blood. 

_'That was only one successful hit?! If I get hit again like that, then it's all over!'_ Lee thought as he coughed while picking up his spear, as Araiki came flying through the bushes to attack Lee again. Lee had already prepared his spear and spun it around his body continuously in a blur, cutting deep into the ground all around him, sending debris flying. Araiki was forced to pull back, as anywhere within 3 meters of Lee would get shredded by the onslaught. 

_'So by his chakra now moving so rapidly, he can create a more violent build up within his weapons too.'_ Araiki gritted his teeth in frustration.

_'I don't have a choice! Even if I will be unable to help the others in their fights, if I do not take this guy down, he will go and help the others in their battles.'_ Lee concluded firmly.

"Dai Senpuu!" Lee then span the spear around on the spot, forming a whirlwind around him forcing Araiki to back down from his next attempted attack.

"Harm gate, Kai!" Lee shouted as the pain from the hits suddenly numbed to nothing. Araiki's eyes widened to buldging.

_'His chakra is moving too fast! I can't even distinguish the flow of his chakra anymore!'_

"Limit gate, Kai!" Lee near screamed as the fifth gate opened.

Araiki didn't even know how Lee had caught up to him without his byakugan seeing his sudden movement, but he sure felt the bone crushing punch to his gut as it sent him meters in the air. Within moments Araiki felt even more blows connect with his body, near shattering his bones in the process, as he coughed out blood at the next blow hitting his chest.

Even when Araiki pushed Lee away with his strange shockwave, Lee was back on him in an instant as if his body didn't feel anything. The bandages were enwrapped tightly around the barley conscious Araiki as Lee screamed out his jutsu.

"Ura renge!!"

Lee delivered the final blow with a bone shattering punch, sending Araiki into the ground at near instant speeds, emitting a tremor similar to an explosion, as a large crater digging meters deep formed on the once levelled ground. Lee landed not far from the destruction and slid down the tree near him as his eyes jammed shut from the pain he felt once he closed the gates. Every single Kusho that Araiki had hit him with was hurting now tenfold, and his muscles were stinging like he was being electrocuted. 

_'I don't think my muscles have torn, but this hurts a lot.'_ His shivering hand reached into his jacket and pulled out a large brown soldier pill.

-

_Flash back Hatake hotel, yesterday_

_-  
_

"Sakura-san." Lee knocked on her door, it had only been half an hour after the meeting, so Lee assumed Sakura was still up doing her 'task' Shikamaru had set her to do. His suspicion was correct as a fully awake Sakura answered her door.

"What is it Lee-san?" Sakura asked in interest. Lee decided to be direct in his question.

"I was wondering if I could have your approval with something" Sakura blinked at the strange question.

"Sure Lee-san?"

"Tomorrow Sakura-san...I have a feeling I might need to use the celestial gates." Sakura was already at him with her worried scolding.

"Lee-san! You cannot use that! Don't you remember what happened last time with Gaara?! I can handle the damage that the gates will do to your body, but Lee-san...if something happens to me, you could die without medical treatment immediately!"

Lee nodded and responded calmly.

"That is why I came to consult with you first." Sakura stopped her berating and waited as Lee continued.

"Gai-sensei told me when I became chuunin, I had responsibilities to choose when to use the gates and when to not. He told me only I could truly know when to use it, but I am aware of the risks...which is why I made it my rule to only use them with the approval of a medic-nin, or when my friends are in life threatening danger."

Sakura at first was agape, but soon gave an approving smile.

"Well I do agree with that rule." She replied, while her brows furrowed in thought.

"Lee-san..."

She sighed in defeat. "I cannot control your actions, you know your bodies limit. However I am glad you came to ask for my approval."

She then grinned. "I can make for you a soldier pill by tomorrow. The pill is no miracle medicine or anything, but if you are forced to use the gates, it will help with the pain and will relax your muscles once the gates affects have worn off."

"Really Sakura-san?!" Sakura nodded with a smile but soon turned to a serious gaze.

"However Lee-san, just because you won't be in immediate danger after taking it, doesn't mean you can fight anymore, as you're body will be exhausted from the strain the gates puts it under. Do you understand?"

She said in a tone that was like a direct order. Lee was about to give a protest, but she cut in harshly.

"The pill is effectively a sedative Lee-san, don't be surprised if it almost knocks you out...and I read Tsunade-sama's report on what the gates do to your body...Your bones are weakened so bad that even a plain punch can cause them to shatter."

Sakura raised her index finger.

"I will give it to you regardless, but I want your promise that once you take it, you will not fight afterwards regardless what is happening...promise me." She instructed with no traces of joke in her voice or expression.

Lee's solid salute didn't even break her serious posture.

"Hai, you have my word Sakura-san!"

-

_Present time_

_-  
_

Lee placed the large pill in his mouth and chewed. The pill had a very strange sour taste to it, but Lee refused to spit it out as he then swallowed the pill. The effects were already starting as the pain had reduced enough for his tenseness to relax, as he emitted a weak sigh and a cough. 

_'Remind me to thank Sakura-san after this.'_ He said in thought as the pain reduced further to the point he could stand up using the tree for support. He then turned his gaze at the crater not far.

_'I need to confirm he is dead.'_

The moment he took the first step did the 'sedative' part of Sakura's speech finally hit the miniature Gai tenfold. He felt unbelievably heavy, but at the same time his legs wore wobbling like jelly. Lee was finding it very hard to resist just collapsing and not moving, but he pushed himself with all his will to press forward. Lee gritted his teeth when he felt a sharp spike of pain shot up his spine he walked towards the crater to confirm Araiki was defeated. His eyes met the gaze of what was once Hyuuga Araiki. He unconsciously looked away at the damage he had done, it was clear just by his glance that Araiki's arms and legs were broken, and his skull probably was completely crushed on the impact...it was sickening to say the least.

Lee turned back and gasped in surprise though when he saw a red glow appear from Araiki's kunai holster.

_'NO!'_ Lee internally screamed, but he was in no state to stop what happened next, as a large tentacle the size of Araiki's entire body covered over the dead Hyuuga.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru groaned not far as he pulled out an explosive note and threw it into the crater.

Lee couldn't even voice his surprise as Shikamaru tackled him to the ground.

"Shikamaru-ku-" Lee couldn't even finish his announcement as his voice was drowned out from the violent explosion.

The explosion didn't block out Lee's loud grunt of pain from the almost electrifying contact with the unbelievably solid ground.

"Are you alright?!" Shikamaru blurted out in surprise at Lee's sudden fragile appearance, which he gave a shaking thumbs up.

"I-I'm ok!" While the Nara didn't believe him in the slightest, he stood back up and wondered why it suddenly felt so boiling hot. He turned and went agape at the impossibly gigantic flames from the crater.

"...Well...that was unexpected.' He said plainly as he eyed the 30 ft flames rising out of the crater.

Lee shared a similar shocked expression, before groaning in pain at the still shooting pain from his landing. Shikamaru turned in concern and said in a scolding way.

"Don't tell me, you used the celestial gates." Lee at first was stunned but nodded.

"How did yo-"

"You were limping like a sack of potatoes towards the crater...and of course there was a crater." Shikamaru said simply while shrugging. Shikamaru then helped Lee get to his feet.

"Can you move?"

Lee winced. "My apologies Shikamaru-kun, but...not very well." Shikamaru sighed, almost as if he knew that would be the answer, as he stayed by Lee's side.

"I assume that was the Hyuuga." Lee looked hard into the burning flames and finally nodded. Shikamaru caught a strange emotion flicker in Lee's eye, but he didn't comment on it.

"Well...at least that's one of them down for good." Shikamaru said void of emotions, as he turned them both around and started walking away from the blazing flames.

"Was that the first time you...defeated someone?" Shikamaru asked, surprisingly very serious. Lee knew Shikamaru meant 'kill someone' and shook his head, which made Shikamaru sigh in relief.

"Good...at least one less troublesome problem."

Lee blinked in sudden realisation. "What about your opponent Shikamaru-kun? If you're here does that mean you defeated them?"

Shikamaru groaned in disappointment. "He escaped...I am the proud killer of a few dozen minor squids, and a 10 foot long troublesome squid though."

----------------------------------------------

'_This is going nowhere.'_

Kakashi concluded as he felt the presence of another genjutsu placed upon him and countered it appropriately. Kakashi had minor injuries at most, from a few close calls from a katon or Ronan's katana, Ronan shared similar minor injuries but there was a growing issue for Kakashi. In a battle of stamina and chakra, Kakashi knew he would eventually fall to the Uchiha. 

_'Guess I am all out of options now.' _Kakashi formed a seal and stretched his palms out.

"Raikou ookami!" Both his hands glowed bright as two balls of electricity violently formed out each hand almost like a line of static charge.

Eventually the sparking line reached several meters in length, and a large head of what looked like a wolf appeared, made completely from electricity. Within moments, Kakashi had standing on all fours next to him on each side, two man sized wolves, made completely from chakra. The wolves emitted a silent growl sending out sparks from their mouths at Ronan who watched in amusement.

"Hmmph, now this looks like an interesting jutsu Hatake, I see though they are limited to the range of your chakra though...they aren't perfect." Ronan said as if addressing a student. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"You can never judge a book by its cover." He then released his chakra chain on the wolf in his left hand, as the wolf released a silent howl of electricity and charged at the now shocked but toothy grinned Uchiha. Kakashi then formed the tiger seal in his hands and closed them in deep concentration. 

_'This is going to require a lot of chakra.'_

Ronan noticed Kakashi preparing something, but reverted his focus on the crazed wolf that was desperately trying to sink those electrified fangs into his flesh. Kunai didn't seem to faze the wolf, as instead most of them were deflected and shot back in an electric wave.

_'What a very interesting jutsu!'_ Ronan concluded as he Kawarimied with a log when the wolf attempted to lunge onto him with its sparking claws.

Ronan took opportunity of the wolfs minor confusion before it located him again and finished his seals.

"Fuuton**, **Renku Dan!" He shouted, then punched his stomach as a overwhelming sized shockwave of chakra shot out of his mouth making a course to the wolf. His eyes narrowed when the wolf evaded. 

_'Amazing, even though its essentially walking chakra, It has a mind of its own...it's practically like a miniature bijuu...this jutsu must use a lot of chakra though if it's able to sustain itself for this long.'_

Almost coincidently as the wolf started closing in did it disperse in a shocking wave of violent sparks that shot out like lightning in all directions from where the wolf once stood. Ronan then turned to see the other wolf now had been released and was upon him, only this left Kakashi wide open without it on the defence. Ronan took advantage and evaded the large K9, as he readied his Katana and attempted to impale Kakashi, smirking when he felt the impact. He screamed in pain though when 'Kakashi' exploded in a violent ball of electricity.

_'This is a Raiton bunshin?!'_

Ronan fell to the ground hard on his shaking knees as he saw the lighting wolf close its distance, but then dispersed a few meters away. "It does consume too much chakra for my liking." Kakashi said not far from the stunned Ronan, who turned and glared. Kakashi was still in his concentrating position, with his sharingan eye shut tight.

"You..." Ronan growled as he slowly got up, only to collapse again.

"The amazing thing about the Raiton bunshin is its explosion temporarily stuns the targets that are caught in the blast, too bad most of its chakra was wasted flowing into the wolf..." Kakashi said in an educative manner causing Ronan to growl in anger as he finally got up to his feet.

" ...The lack of the chakra in the clone means it would only slow you down instead, leaving me with only this jutsu to finish you off since you seem to evade everything else." Kakashi said as his one sharingan eye opened to reveal it no longer had 3 tomoe, but instead was in the form of an odd shaped shuriken.

Ronan didn't need to think about what he was seeing, but everything in his mind refused to accept it.

"Impossible! You cannot..." Ronan couldn't finish his sentence as he glared. It didn't make any sense at all, and a part of him felt insulted that somebody that wasn't even of the Uchiha bloodline, had achieved something he had been longing for.

"HOW?! YOU ARENT EVEN AN UCHIHA!" Ronan screamed in fury, as his body shook still in rage.

"That is something you will not be around to find out." Kakashi said flatly as he was about to use his sharingan, until he snapped his head in the direction where he, and the others heard the ear piercing and spine chilling scream from Sakura echo throughout all the forest.

"NARUTO!!!"


	31. The Most Important Value To A Shinobi

Chapter 30 The Most important value to a Shinobi

* * *

**During the same time as the other fights**

Sasuke glared his glowing sharingan into Naruto's focused blue eyes. "Hmmph, so you have gotten a little better...good, this won't be as disappointingly easy as I thought it would be." Sasuke said as he continued trying to slash Naruto with his sword, only to find Naruto evaded and countered when necessary.

Naruto jumped back from Sasuke's next attack and threw several kunai at Sasuke, who deflected them with his sword, "You still are thinking you are above everybody, Sasuke?" Naruto's hard expression softened to very genuine grin.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Naruto finished and formed his signature seal, and created a single clone before Sasuke attacked again.

Sasuke without a doubt was faster than Naruto, but as Naruto quickly concluded by him and his doppelgangers successful blocks, he sure as hell was no Rock Lee, which he inwardly thanked. Naruto quickly turned the attack around to his favour, and him and his clone were forcing Sasuke to go on the defensive. The focused Uchiha's eyebrow perked at the very well coordinated onslaught of attacks, which left few opening for him to exploit. _'_

_He has gotten better with his kage bunshin...no matter.'_

* * *

Sakura kept averting her gaze behind the standing Kabuto, watching Naruto and Sasuke fighting, but quickly shook her head.

'_FOCUS! I will not be able to help him as long as he is in my way.'_ She scolded herself as she finally fixed her gaze on the snickering Kabuto.

"You're actually going to pay attention now, Sakura-chan? If you wish we can just call a truce and watch?" he said with the amusement clear in his cold tone.

Sakura's brows furrowed in concentration, as she ignored Kabuto's bait, _'Tsunade-sama told me about him in her fight when I questioned her a while back about her first encounter with Naruto. He is a skilled medic-nin that was the creator for the jutsu Tsunade-sama used to help Lee-san. That would explain how he didn't take damage from my kick. Tsunade-sama noted though that it uses a lot of chakra when she used it.'_

* * *

Sasuke had enough of this pointless game of exchanging blows against the pair in front of him, and decided it was time to try something new.

'_Internally charge my chakra.'_ He mused as he returned a blow at the Naruto he guessed was the real one.

Naruto went to block with his kunai, but widened his eyes when the sword had nearly cut straight through the kunai like a hot knife to butter. Naruto went to pull back but Sasuke was quicker and tore straight through the remaining bit of the kunai and cut diagonally across the side of Naruto's face. Fortunately Naruto moved back in time, but a few loose strands of hair and the fabric of his forehead protector were not as lucky as it was cut straight across from the side, and hit the ground with a loud thump. The clone attempted to counter, but Sasuke made short work of it as he cut straight through the attempted to block kunai this time, and would have decapitated the clone if it wasn't for the loud 'poof' on impact.

Sasuke inwardly grunted at his attempt, _'I Still cannot flow my chakra into my weapons properly...although it did nearly cut through the kunai in one go._' He mused, giving a smug smirk at his achievement in such a short time. Naruto looked at his cleaved kunai, then at his discarded forehead protector. Naruto rubbed the spot where the sword had cut, and brought his hand up to his eyes to reveal a slight amount of blood.

'_I don't know what that was, but it seems fighting him with that weapon in his hand is going to get me killed if I am not careful.'_ He concluded as he threw his broken kunai to the side.

Naruto readied two more clones and charged towards Sasuke, who had finished his seals. "Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He announced as a large stream of fire whirled out of his mouth towards the incoming clones. Naruto used one clone as a stepping stone to jump high above the fire ball. His eyes caught something to his far side below, and his eyes furrowed in thought. Naruto then formed the kage bunshin seal again, and concentrated.

* * *

Sakura ignored the shout of Sasuke's katon, and continued her analysing, _'He is skilled in using genjutsu based on his jutsu he used during the chuunin exams...it would mean he would be able to detect my doujutsu quite easily.'_

Sakura cringed and clenched her jaw in frustration, she was running out of options fast, _'Tsunade-sama told me he is surprisingly very agile, and was able to avoid most of her hits in their fight. Although she quickly commented that she wasn't in shape back then, and could easily top him now.'_

Sakura emitted an agitated sigh, knowing just how bad of a matchup she was in, _'...I am not as fast as Tsunade-sama. Landing a hit on him is going to be very hard...Will it even keep him down? if only I had some-'_

"Hey Sakura-chan."

'_-Help, maybe if I summo-'_

Sakura finally realized that wasn't Kabuto's voice, and gasped in surprise as she span her head to meet the smiling face of her blond teammate. Sakura opened and closed her mouth almost like a fish in disbelief.

"W-Wha-Na-Naruto!? Wha- What are you doing he-"She was silenced by his chuckle at her dumbfounded features.

"I noticed you were in trouble and came to help." he beamed.

Sakura was still shocked but managed to spill out her now growing worry, "What about Sasuke-kun?!"

Naruto pointed casually with his thumb over his back, where Sakura saw another Naruto still fighting Sasuke, who was surrounded by kage bunshin's, but was dispersing them with minimal difficulty.

"Naruto..." Sakura's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're an enhanced kage bunshin?!"

"Hai!" 'Naruto' chirped with a smile.

Kabuto finally interrupted with his sickening laugh, "How noble of you Naruto-kun. You came to help Sakura-chan when she knew she couldn't stand a chance against a superior medic-nin...I seemed to have been mistaken after all Sakura-chan, you are still a burden to your falling apart team after all." He continued his chuckling as he lifted his falling glasses yet again.

Surprisingly Sakura wasn't the one that retorted, but instead the angered team mate next to her did.

"What did you just say teme?!" Naruto roared at Kabuto, with a clear trace of demonic voice mixed with his own.

Sakura placed a firm hand on the angry Naruto's shoulder, "Calm down Naruto, he is just trying to make you lose focus." She said firmly as she met the seemingly more red than blue eyes of her teammates glare.

He released a deep sigh, venting out his anger with it.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." The blond calmed down and his eyes reverted back to their true oceanic blue selves. Returning focus to his purpose here, he filled Sakura in.

"I don't have enough chakra to do too much Sakura-chan. I can create a dozen or so clones at most, and use rasengan a few times. If he takes me out, I will be back to help you soon." Naruto whispered, although she didn't miss his disappointed tone as if he was upset with what he could do.

Sakura looked hard at the clone next to her. _'Even now he still looks out for me when he is in a fight of his own...'_

Sakura wanted to tell him to go back and focus on his own fight, since he effectively was ruling out his jutsu in his fight for her sake. But the determined almost flaming gaze in the clones eyes said he was not going to change his mind.

Accepting his help she smiled wide, "Thank you...you baka." The Naruto clone didn't respond but a slight pink hue across his cheeks could be noted along with his wide smirk.

* * *

Sasuke disposed each clone wave that came at him, then Naruto tried mixing it up a bit, and Sasuke felt several fuma shuriken spinning violently towards him. Sasuke's sharingan depicted something anybody else would miss.

'_Those aren't real shuriken._' He prepared his sword.

'_Internally charge my chakra.'_

Moments before the first shuriken made contact, with a flick of his wrist Sasuke cut the 'metal' straight in half, causing a loud 'poof'. Sasuke then almost like a dance proceeded to cut the rest of the 'shurikens' until his sharingan eye caught interest in the next one from his side. _'That one is real!' _ Sasuke faced the incoming weapon and prepared his sword above his head. And in moments sliced down on the blurring circle, and split the shuriken straight down the middle, as the remaining two halves shot wildly outwards diagonally, colliding with several unfortunate clones.

The real Naruto gritted his teeth in the crowd from his spot. _'That sword is really becoming a problem.'_ Naruto then eyed the nearest clone and gave it a signal by nodding his head. Sasuke stood firmly in the centre with his sharingan waiting in anticipation for the hungry pack of clones to make their next move. Sasuke turned his head when he heard several clones 'poofing' one after the other in a line, as another Naruto charged through the smoke with a rasengan. Sasuke prepared to evade, but his eyes widened when a split second before he was ready to make his evasion, the Naruto in front of him 'poofed'.

'_A clone!_' Sasuke shouted internally as suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

"Rasengan!" The familiar voice of Naruto shouted as the spiralling sphere connected with Sasuke's back.

Naruto brows furrowed though when he only succeeded in connecting with a log, which was torn apart and shot splinters everywhere.

'_Where did he-'_ Naruto couldn't finish his thoughts though when his eyes noticed it somehow had gotten dark, and he looked up to see Sasuke diving down towards him, holding his sword in front of him to impale Naruto. Wasting no time Naruto jumped back into his doppelganger forest, as Sasuke's sword dug three quarters of its length deep into the earth, causing a shot up of dust as Sasuke quickly pulled it out of the ground, pulling out loose strands of grass that flowed in the breeze. Sasuke wasn't given a break, and got ready as he felt another wave of clones swarming in from his back.

Sasuke decided to play on the offense this time, and rushed towards the clones disposing of them with ease. After disposing at least three of the incoming clones, two Naruto clones at the front of the surrounding crowd readied several kunai and threw them at Sasuke's back. Sasuke voiced out his typical 'Hn' , as he casually placed the sword behind him, and deflected the incoming weapons, as they landed on the ground around him. While he was doing that, he dispelled the incoming clones with his other free hand that wielded a kunai.

The Uchiha smirked in victory when he slashed the final clone out of existence, but quickly morphed into a scowl of annoyance.

'_This is taking too long and is pointless.'_ He mused, but quickly reformed his smirked when he thought of a way to end this. Sasuke stood as straight as he could in concentration.

"Chidori Nagashi!" He whispered, as suddenly his body shot out large sparks that resembled miniature lightning bolts everywhere, causing all the surrounding Naruto's to 'poof' in union, creating a blinding mass of smoke clouds.

Sasuke took to one knee and released a light pant, as he stood up slightly shaken, _'It's a work in progress.'_ He concluded, as he started searching for the real Naruto, when his eyes homed in on what he thought was Naruto...standing next to Sakura.

His eyes narrowed on the pair when he read Sakura's lips mouthing out. 'Thank you...you baka' and his gaze hardened to a glare.

'_Was he just playing me a fool?!'_ Before he was about to rush towards the pair, his ears caught the spiralling sound of a rasengan coming behind him.

Sasuke avoided the rasengan at the last moment, and looked in slight confusion at the Naruto standing before him, then briefly glancing back the Naruto next to Sakura.

Naruto snickered through a smirk, "What teme? Disappointed that you're not the only thing I'm concerned about?" Sasuke's hand gripped on the hilt of his sword tightly as his arm shook.

"Do you still foolishly think yourself as equal to me Naruto!?" Sasuke growled with his voice dripping with venom.

Naruto glared in return and said with just as much venom, "You really have forgotten the most important thing that Kakashi-sensei taught us, haven't you Sasuke!" Sasuke said nothing but glared.

"Teamwork is the most important thing to a shinobi...did you forget that when you went to Orochimaru!?" Naruto's voice rose at the end at the mention of said snake sannin.

Sasuke didn't say anything, as the bright light from a chidori flickered across his eyes which were glaring daggers at Naruto.

"I will show you just how useless relying on others is!" he hissed.

* * *

Sakura shared a brief glance at Naruto and mused her plan, _'He doesn't know about Naruto's enhanced kage bunshin, we will use that to our advantage.'_

Naruto nodded almost as if agreeing with the unspoken plan as they returned their gaze back to Kabuto and charged.

Kabuto was at the ready with his chakra scalpels, _'It's just a kage bunshin, once I hit it, the clone will disperse leaving her easy to dispatch.'_ he concluded with a smirk.

Once the distance between them was closed Kabuto made a strike for Sakura's head, who evaded just in time as her hair flickered back from the force of the blow. Kabuto then swept with his foot to the right for the clone, but Sakura broke in front of Naruto and blocked it with her arm. Naruto took advantage of the sudden pause as swept around Sakura's left side and took a swipe at Kabuto with his kunai. Kabuto ducked his head back at the failed attempt to slit his throat and dived in with his scalpel at Naruto. Before he made contact, Sakura had gripped onto his wrist and attempted to kick him in the gut. Kabuto pulled back in time and took a swipe at the incoming foot with his scalpel, only to have Naruto pull Sakura back before he made contact with her ankle.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said in relief as they dove at Kabuto again.

Sakura slowed down during their rush as she casually passed Naruto a kunai, making him hold one in each hand. Naruto used the kunai to swipe and Kabuto in succession, who dodged each one. Naruto almost landed a hit at Kabuto's forehead, but only managed to cut a few loose strands of hair that did not make it in time as he ducked. Kabuto tried to jab the clone's stomach with his scalpels, but stopped and jumped back when he noticed a shadow lingering over him and the clone. Within moments in the spot where he was standing, Sakura had stomped with her foot into the ground, causing the area around her to crack. Without completely landing, she back flipped over Naruto and followed him as they closed the distance.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed though when he noticed that the clone had his arm held back, _'What are they-´_

He gasped in surprise though when he suddenly saw a near turquoise glow illuminate behind Naruto, which reflected off his glasses hiding his shocked widened eyes.

'_What is-'_ He didn't get to finish his thoughts though when the Naruto shouted "Toruko rasengan!" and he jumped up with the now revealed violently spiralling sphere.

Kabuto then caught sight of Sakura moving underneath Naruto once he had reached the tip of his jump and grabbed his feet.

"Shannaro!" She screamed as she span Naruto twice on the spot and then let go at the last moment launching Naruto at impossible speeds towards a stunned Kabuto. Kabuto only just made it with a roll to the right, as the Naruto clone tore through at least several trees. Before the trees had made contact emitting a mini tremor as each one hit the ground, he was forced to block when Sakura had closed in before he could react and delivered a firm punch that connected hard with his crossed over arms. Kabuto collided with a tree not far away, and on impact the tree cracked and fell and began its descent to the forest floor.

Kabuto recovered astonishingly quickly though and made a rush for the now alone Sakura who gasped in surprise.

'_That attack was unexpected, but it left you open!'_ Kabuto mused in delight.

Sakura was able to evade most of Kabuto's attempts to land a hit on her with his scalpels, but Kabuto was able to make contact with her arm when she attempted to counter with a punch. Sakura gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to fall back only for Kabuto to pounce at her again with a swipe aimed at her face, that she evaded by hitting the ground on all fours. Unfortunately Sakura chose the wrong way to evade and was greeted by a firm kick into her gut which sent her flying back and colliding with a tree. Only the noise and loud crack that followed on impact didn't sound correct to Kabuto, when his suspicions were confirmed with a 'poof' that revealed a now snapped in half branch.

Kabuto tilted his head to the side as a fist wearing a glove flew past him from behind, and span around on his feet preparing to aim for Sakura's chest with his scalpel.

While doing so a smirk was on his features as he snickered. "You will have to try better than that Sa-"

He was interrupted from his taunt when the dirt underneath him caved in to reveal another fist that wasn't wearing a glove that slammed his lower jaw shut, which sent him airborne slightly, but soon turned to a missile when Sakura delivered a round house kick to his unprotected chest which made him crash through a tree, and hit hard on a second one, causing it to vibrate but not break, although a large portion of leaves rained down around it.

Kabuto coughed out blood as he stood back up and rubbed his chest and glared at the now reunited clone and Sakura.

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, _'They do coordinate and cover each other quite well...I might have to update my information cards after this.' _

Sakura wasted no time as she healed her arm that Kabuto had landed a hit on, _'While my chakra can stop a direct cut of my muscle from a single attack, it still doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell.'_ She mused through a small hiss.

Naruto didn't seem to hear her hiss and smirked, "We are doing great Sakura-chan!" he beamed.

Sakura tried to not smile, but the corner of her lips twitched upwards, "Yeah, but don't get ahead of yourself just yet though Naruto."

Kabuto focused his eyes on the clone, _'Every time I attempt to hit the clone, she is by his side and trying desperately to ensure I don't disperse it...let's see if I can use that against her.'_ He thought conclusively as he as he readied a kunai in his right hand, and gave charge.

The pair exchanged a brief look and decided to meet Kabuto half way. Once Kabuto thought they were close enough, he threw his kunai at the clone, who threw a shuriken to deflect it midway, but Kabuto was already rifling through the seals and was glaring at Naruto. "Shi no kumi no Jutsu!" The results were near instant as his eyes flickered with chakra and killer intent, causing Naruto to suddenly freeze on the spot. Sakura gasped and was about to set him free but suddenly remembered and cursed.

'_I will disperse him if I do that! He has to break out of it himself.'_ Sakura stood in front of him and quickly readied the seals necessary to activate her own chakra scalpels.

The Naruto clone cursed, _'W-What kind of genjutsu is this?!'_ He shouted in fear as he tried to break out of it with no avail.

Kabuto closed in for the kill, _'She didn't try and free him from the genjutsu? I wonder why she did that...no matter.'_

Kabuto now had Sakura where he wanted, and tried to aim for her throat, only for Sakura to use her now glowing blue hand as a kunai to block it, causing sparks of chakra to fly between the two humming cutting tools on contact. Sakura unfortunately still couldn't keep up with Kabuto's speed and was being pushed further and further away from Naruto's clone. It didn't take long for Sakura to be overwhelmed as Kabuto landed a hit on her knee causing her to grunt in pain with gritted teeth and threw her slightly off balance, which allowed Kabuto to then take a slice with his now kunai wielded hand at her right shoulder.

Naruto's eyes already transformed to their red slits when Sakura emitted a loud cry in pain when Kabuto landed a hit on her stomach, then at her left shoulder, then her right elbow, finally ending his onslaught by attacking her knee again, followed by a slash aimed for her neck, but she was able to pull back in time to make it cut a small fine line across her cheek, drawing blood as Sakura fell to the ground.

'_BREAK FREE DAMN IT!!' _Naruto screamed with no trace of fear present like earlier, as he tried again and failed, Kabuto then smirked and tossed the kunai casually towards the clone colliding it with its gut.

Kabuto didn't seem to notice that there was no disperse noise and looked down at his prey, who was shaking furiously in pain and breathing heavily.

"Well well Sakura-chan, I must say I was mistaken yet again, you have quite amazing potential...you HAD quite amazing potential that is." Kabuto said darkly as he pulled out another kunai. Sakura tried to stand, but Kabuto stomped her hard on her back causing her to crash into the ground and cough out blood.

"Please...this was over the moment you lost Naruto-kun as support."

"Are you so sure about that Kabuto?" A demonic voice dripping with killer intent growled directly behind the now wide eyed and shocked Kabuto, but he didn't have any time to react as he suddenly felt immense pain in his lower back.

"Rasengan!" The raged Naruto growled as Kabuto was knocked across the forest and landed in the area Naruto and Sakura had destroyed earlier.

Naruto went down on his knee and placed his clawed hand gently on Sakura's back. "Sakura-chan are you ok?!" he half shouted in worry. Sakura had large bruises in the areas she was hit by Kabuto's scalpel, and the right side of Sakura's face had several trickles of blood running down its side.

Her shoulder was cut, but to Naruto it didn't appear deep. Sakura looked up to meet the red worried filled slits of Naruto, and tried to smile through her pain while she whispered through her deep breaths, "A-Ah...thank you Naruto."

She hissed again in pain though when she attempted to stand.

"What do I do Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, eager to help. Sakura gritted her teeth as she tried to sit up and formed a seal.

"Just give me a minute, he has cut my hamstring and damaged everywhere else." She said with her eyes closed in concentration as she then began repairing the damage to her knee first.

Naruto turned his head and glared with his blood red eyes when he heard the loud grunt from Kabuto as he stood up from the rubble. Naruto bared his fangs in annoyance when he noticed the damage his rasengan dealt to his back only left a small swirling scar.

'_This is just like what happened two years ago.'_ he mused, mentally noting this time Kabuto didn't collapse but instead gave off a arrogant laugh.

"How interesting...you can't be the real Naruto-kun since I still hear Sasuke-kun fighting...that means you must be the same kage bunshin from earlier...how very interesting." Kabuto said in amusement as he turned around to reveal his deep smirk and his cracked glasses, being lifted as Kabuto eyed the location on the clones jacket to reveal a bleeding wound.

"I see...so that is what Sakura-chan meant by her little outburst of enhanced kage bunshin." He said in a mocking tone as he eyed her sitting form behind Naruto.

Naruto's jaw clenched as he growled, "Teme....Insult her just once more...and I will kill you!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Naruto..." He turned back in question to see the soft eyes of Sakura, who shook her head.

"Don't listen to his crap." She said while healing her leg. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, but nodded before opening them up again to reveal their usual soft, gentle blue orbs. Sakura stopped healing and tried moving her leg, satisfied that she could move it again she tried to stand, then felt the pain of her other areas Kabuto had hit and almost fell again. Naruto caught her mid way though and helped her up on her feet.

Kabuto snickered, "Still needing Naruto-kun there to help you even stand...you will be the death of him you know if you keep that up...that is if Sasuke-kun doesn't k-"

"SHUT THE GODDAMN HELL UP!" Sakura exploded, her entire body shaking in rage as she was about to bolt straight at Kabuto, but halted when Naruto held her back with his stuck out arm, blocking her path.

"The same advice right back at you, Sakura-chan... you know you're better than that....I know you are better than that!" Naruto said firmly, his eyes wishing death on Kabuto.

Sakura went wide eyed, _'I told him not to listen to his insults and I end up being the one snapping...great going Sakura.'_ She scolded herself internally.

Sakura sighed, and with a single glowing green finger, gently traced over the wound on her face, wiping away the blood and restoring her skin now unharmed.

"Sorry...I am ok now Naruto." She said in assurance as Naruto shifted his blocking hand to make a seal. Naruto created a set of half a dozen clones, as the clones rushed at Kabuto.

"Sakura-chan...He is just targeting you now." Naruto said, while keeping an eye that his clones were keeping Kabuto distracted. Sakura nodded in agreement, while quickly healing her shoulder.

"I know. What do we do?" Sakura asked the clone, keeping focus on Kabuto. She turned her face to meet the clone's mischievous grin.

"I got an idea."

* * *

Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand just in time as he met Sasuke's jutsu with his own.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

They shouted in union as their jutsu's collided with a clash. Sasuke was in no mood to see who would be the victor though, and with his free hand he pulled out his sword from his back and slashed Naruto across his jacket. Naruto was forced to pull away at the last moment, avoiding the sword from cutting him in half, but then left the other problem...the still active chidori that was now connecting into his chest.

'poof'

Sasuke groaned in anger at the smoke, and almost like he was venting out his rage, span around in the direction he felt Naruto's doppelgangers coming from and roared. "Seneijashu!" Several snakes shot out from his sleeves and attacked the clones with their dripping with venom fangs. Sasuke released an annoyed sigh when none of them were the real one either. The real Naruto was behind him with a around house kick to the back of his head. Naruto gritted his teeth though when just before he made contact with 'Sasuke', he did his typical 'hn' then when Naruto made contact, he only felt a strange sort of soft and slippery surface.

'_Mud substitution jutsu?!'_ Naruto questioned.

The cold voice from Sasuke came not far behind him "Seneitajashu!" Sasuke extended out both his arms when a large blur shot out towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when the blur belonged to the fanged mouths of now dozens of hungry snakes all glaring at him with their yellow glowing slits. Naruto kawarimied with a log before the swarm of snakes made contact and tore the log apart. The snakes didn't seem to notice the smoke emitting from an explosive note left behind on the log, as the forest floor was littered with snake parts when they went up in a violent explosion.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when the remaining snakes returned to his sleeves, he then casually turned to the side where Naruto was closing in fast with a rasengan in hand.

'_Let's see how you handle this then.'_ Sasuke mused in sick pleasure as his sharingan tomoe began spiralling around rapidly. Naruto didn't appear to notice and when his rasengan made contact with Sasuke's back, his eyes widened though when he was rewarded with the last thing he expected. 'poof'

'_Sasuke knows kage bunshin?!!?'_ Naruto's mind screamed in confusion but didn't get time to think when he heard somebody behind him call in a very chilling voice behind him.

"Naruto..."

He turned his head when he recognised the voice and smirked, "Sakura-chan! your ok? I knew you would kick Kabuto's ass." Naruto beamed, but dropped his smirk when Sakura said nothing as she approached him.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in concern, noticing her head was lowered, and her pink bangs were hiding her eyes from the world.

Naruto seemed to have forgotten where he was as all attention was now on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan whats-" He gasped though when he felt metal pierce his flesh, and looked down while coughing out blood when he saw that a kunai was lodged into his stomach...the hilt being gripped tightly by Sakura.

"You honestly think I would never find out about your little secret" Sakura whispered, her killer intent clear as she rose her head to reveal her green orbs that held great detest and hatred.

"Go to hell you monster!" She half shouted through a growl. Naruto was ignoring the pain he was feeling in his gut as his mind was racing while staring in shock at Sakura's cold eyes.

'_...b-but she told me already that she knew?! A-and she said she still viewed me as a friend.'_ Naruto shook his head frantically at the conflicting memory.

'_T-This can't be real...THIS IS A GENJUTSU!'_ Naruto's partial shock mind cried in realisation.

Naruto ignored what was happening in front of him and tried to dispel it, succeeding moments later as the image of Sakura and the kunai embedded into his stomach phased out of existence. Naruto's ears perked when he heard the hisses of snakes coming behind him again, and turned in shock when he saw the snakes already upon him. They bit hard into his flesh and venom shot out of their razor sharp fangs.

'_poof'_

"Naruto!" The owner of the snakes said in a cold, spine chilling hiss, as the snakes returned to his sleeves and disappeared from reality just as mysteriously as they came.

Naruto winced at the voice, _'What has Orochimaru done to you...Sasuke?'_ His eyes suddenly widened though when he heard the cry of a person he had been wishing not to hear.

Sakura.

Almost as if he forgot he was in the middle of a fight, he turned his gaze to see Sakura lying on the ground shaking as if in great pain, with Kabuto standing not far from her smirking. Naruto took several steps towards them to intervene, but soon stopped when he saw his clone connect a rasengan with Kabuto's back. He inwardly sighed of relief and his heart rate returned to normal when he saw Sakura's soft smile in the distance. Naruto's eyes widened when he realised his fatal mistake, he was standing out from his hiding position sticking out like a sore thumb in the forest, and he ducked back into a hiding spot.

'_God damn it I am so reckless!' _Naruto scolded himself mentally, and began searching for Sasuke. Naruto turned around behind him though to gasp at several incoming rounded fireballs.

Naruto wasn't able to move in time as they connected with his left arm and shoulder in several areas, partially burning his jacket. Naruto stifled his cry of pain to a loud grunt, when he felt the sharp metal of the hot shuriken that the fire balls engulfed on, dug into his skin.

"Stop worrying about her you fool! I must say Naruto, I am disappointed. This was all you have been able to achieve in your 'quest' to 'rescue' me...how pointless, I guess you really live up to your 'dobe' rank after all."

Naruto walked out of his hiding spot through the bushes, gripping his injured arm with his other, looking at the ground with his eyes closed tight. Sasuke was about to say something else but Naruto beat him to it with his demonic voice.

"Fine then Sasuke, I will go all out on you then." Naruto said with no emotion, still looking at the ground. Until suddenly Naruto shot open his eyes to reveal his burning red slits glaring into the similar burning eyes of the sharingan.

"Let us fight as the equals we are!" Naruto almost roared through his voice.

Sasuke emitted his 'Hn' as the curse seal glowed furiously across his pale skin.

"So, you were holding back all this time!" He hissed at his new discovery.

Naruto grinded his teeth in hesitation, _'I truly don't want to hurt you Sasuke...but you leave me no choice but to use the power I trained for so long to use.'_

* * *

Kabuto kneed the clone in front of him hard in the stomach, causing it to disperse, as he turned to the next one. His eyes widened in surprise though when the remaining three clones 'poofed' out of existence in front of him, blocking his vision with smoke.

'_What are they planning?'_ Kabuto asked himself. Kabuto's eyes narrowed when the smoke began to clear, then they widened when the pair he was looking for revealed themselves attacking him from the sides. Kabuto was on the defensive as he went for the clone again, but Sakura already was protecting him like she did before. Kabuto saw an opening though and decided to exploit it, when Sakura attempted to punch Kabuto, he side stepped it and slammed his scalpel directly in Sakura's chest, causing her to fly backwards several meters from the impact and coughed out blood. The Naruto clone recovered from the shock and tried to attack, but Kabuto sliced across the body of the clone with his chakra scalpel, causing it to cry in pain before it 'poofed' out of existence. Sakura struggled to stand as she gripped onto her chest breathing heavily, while still coughing out blood.

Kabuto smirked at his victory. "Your respiratory system isn't feeling so good I take it...what a shame." He chirped out innocently while lifting up his glasses.

Sakura glared at him as she struggled to stand, loosing balance slightly but recovered, although every breath felt like her lungs were cut, emitting a sharp pain with every gasp. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at her form.

"Pathetic." Was all he muttered as he readied his chakra scalpel.

His eyes widened though when he heard the cold, quiet voice from Sakura come from an undeterminable location, "You're pathetic!"

Before Kabuto knew what hit him, a Sakura tree formed out of the ground behind him, and latched out branches which ensnared him into the tree.

'_Wh-What the hell?!_' Kabuto shouted internally, as the real Sakura formed in front of him from Sakura petals that came from the tree.

'_Just like we planned'_.

_-_

_Flashback, outside ANBU outpost, 3 minutes ago_

_-_

Sakura looked at the clone in full focus, "You understand our plan?" She asked void of emotion.

Naruto grinned wide, "Whenever you're ready Sakura-chan!" he beamed, causing her to grin back.

"Hai! Let's do this, Naruto!" She chirped in return.

Naruto then dispersed his three remaining clones, blocking Kabuto's vision. Sakura then knelt down next to Naruto with her eyes closed in concentration as she ran through the seals she remembered taught to her by Kakashi. "Magen, Jubaku Satsu" she whispered, as her hair began to pick up as wind blew around her. Suddenly her body dispersed into Sakura petals, which drifted off through the forest almost like leaves. Before the smoke blocking Kabuto's sight cleared Naruto made his move forming his seal and whispered "Kage bunshin no jutsu" and created a single clone next to him. He then formed another seal and whispered.

"Henge no jutsu!"

_-_

_Present time_

_-_

'_If he was not tricked by Naruto, he would have seen my genjutsu before I was able to spring it, and counter it easily.'_ She thought, glad that wasn't the outcome as she returned her focus on her pinned target. She glared at the immobile Kabuto as she ran through seals Kabuto recognised from a long time ago.

"Sorry to cause you some more discomfort, Kabuto-'KUN'!" She spat the suffix out in disgust.

"But this jutsu I can only do on contact." She hissed, as she finished her seals and then took one step forward and slapped Kabuto as hard as she could, the slap knocking his glasses right off his face as his head snapped to the side from the force. Kabuto tried to return his glare but his eyes tried to widen when he couldn't move at all.

'_She used the paralysis technique to slow me down from breaking out of this jutsu! How the hell does she know an ANBU's jutsu?!_'

"Medic-nin's need to know how to restrain a crazed patient...or a bastard." Sakura answered his silent question in a hiss. He cursed as he started dispelling out of the first genjutsu, although he was having trouble finding the chakra source.

'_She can conceal genjutsu's quite well.'_ he concluded in agitation as he continued his struggle.

Sakura had already returned to the other 'Sakura' not far and asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

'Sakura' dispelled the transformation, revealing a panting Naruto who held a grin, "I will be able to do one more rasengan Sakura-chan, then I will have to dispel from lack of chakra." He said disappointedly as he rubbed the blood off his mouth never answering her question, believing his health did not matter. His widened his eyes when he felt a humming green glow vibrate from his chest.

"Sakura-chan I am just a clo-"

"Shut up." Sakura interrupted softly as she healed the wound and then stepped to his side.

"He will break free of that soon, one rasengan is all we will need...I will handle the rest." She said glaring at the struggling Kabuto.

Naruto nodded, "Please explain this to the real me afterwards Sakura-chan, I want to remember how badly we beat the snot out of this bastard!"

Sakura grinned back while placing her palm over his, "I would be more than happy to Naruto." They then started forming the rasengan and Sakura's eyes narrowed at the size being smaller than normal.

"Any more chakra and I will dispel before hitting him...sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said disappointedly but Sakura grinned.

"No worries." She poured more chakra into it from her end, making the Rasengan grow to a soft ball, glowing a more vibrant green than a turquoise. The pair took off side by side channelling the rasengan, when Sakura removed her hand and dashed forward.

Kabuto saw the incoming rasengan from the corner of his still turned eye.

'_OH SHIT!'_

He finally broke out of the paralysis genjutsu, but Sakura already shot past and shouted, "NOW NARUTO!"

Kabuto turned his shocked face to see Naruto in front of him with the blinding light, "Toruko rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the rasengan straight into Kabuto's stomach, shredding his ANBU vest on impact and drilled right through into his stomach. Kabuto was then sent spiralling through the fading illusion as a blur flying backwards at missile speed.

"STAY DOWN SHANNARO!" Sakura screamed, as she lifted her foot at the perfect time and clothes lined Kabuto's body, momentarily pausing his flight, then flicking his body down into the ground emitting a loud tremor. The area around Sakura cracked from the sudden force in a violent explosion, picking up dust.

Sakura looked down to confirm Kabuto was dead, but her eyes widened when Kabuto's body...crumbled away like it was ash. Once the ash like dust had blown away from the corpse, it revealed the torn and bleeding corpse of a person Sakura couldn't recognise.

'_W-What is this?!'_ she asked in shock as she looked away from the corpse in partial disgust.

* * *

"They defeated my clone, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto announced to his master, looking up at him from his kneeling position after releasing his hands from the formed tiger seal.

"I felt the tremor from here Kabuto, we are only a minute away from their base after all." Kabuto was exhausted and sweating profusely, as he stood up and wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

Orochimaru smirked, "My...it appears Sakura-chan was too much for you to handle, Kabuto." He teased his right hand man, not caring that Kabuto was exhausted.

Orochimaru continued, "You should consider yourself lucky we decided to use that ANBU's body as a sacrifice for my jutsu, otherwise you would be dead right now."

'_While it's not as good as your Shouten no Jutsu, it still does the job...even if it can kill the user, and has a lot less greater range, Pein-kun.'_ Orochimaru internally thought.

Kabuto wanted to say, _'Naruto-kun was there too'_ but knew saying that would result in him getting killed, and agreed.

"Hai, it was a good plan indeed Orochimaru-sama. I am still confused though at that kage bunshin." Orochimaru chuckled. "It's not that hard to comprehend Kabuto, basically the clone we used to 'reincarnate' yourself was essentially draining you of chakra to remain active. A kage bunshin can achieve the same thing, given you have enough chakra to feed into the jutsu." Orochimaru licked his lips almost as if this discovery was tasteful.

"Naruto-kun has become quite skilled thanks to the Kyuubi indeed...too bad Sasuke-kun would have killed him by the time this day is out." Orochimaru voiced, although it didn't sound in the slightest bit full of pity, instead it sounded almost like casual talk.

* * *

Sakura looked back up to where the clone was standing, only to see a smoke cloud. She couldn't help but grin at the cloud.

'_Thank you Naruto.'_ She thought sincerely, remembering the promise she would have to keep after his fight with Sasuke. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realised this was far from over just yet and scanned for signs of the real Naruto, thanks to the many destroyed trees it wasn't too hard to find him. She found him not far from where she was still battling furiously against Sasuke.

She gasped when her eyes saw that he was hurt badly on his left side, maybe partial burns, and the kunai that she could see from where she stood where literally radiating with heat, she also noted that his forehead protector was missing, and he had a trickle of blood down the side of his head. She went agape though when her eyes fell on Sasuke, his entire bodies were covered with the marking of the cursed seal, and he had a sadistic smile on his face as he slashed at Naruto, who evaded in his animal like stance.

Sakura took off as fast as she could towards the fighting pair, _'Hold on Naruto!'_

* * *

'_What a strange stance.'_ Sasuke mused as Naruto leapt to the side to evade Sasuke's blur downwards cut of his sword, then quickly evading Naruto's sharp claws.

'_It is almost like I am fighting an animal.'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto then on all fours, dashed around to Sasuke's side and attempted to swipe at his hip, but Sasuke's sharingan caught the movement and he prepared his counter by attempting to impale Naruto's head. Before Sasuke's sword made contact, a second Naruto was seen at the corner of Sasuke's eye, and instead he was forced to jump back to avoid getting pinned by the second Naruto's almost fox like lunge.

'_So I see, this is where you have been focusing your training with, Naruto.'_ Sasuke concluded, as he eyed the two predator like Naruto's that were closing in on him.

Sasuke gripped his hands full of kunai and shuriken, _'Ronan's subordinate only showed me this once, but it shouldn't be anywhere near as different as using the _sword.' Sasuke then poured his chakra into the weapons, as they emitted sparks.

'_Hmmph, no different.'_ He thought smugly, as he threw his now electrified weapons at the pair. One of the Naruto's 'poofed' out of existence, blinding Sasuke's vision with smoke in the distance as his weapons cut through it. Sasuke's sharingan already was ahead of time, as he brought up his sword in time to block the incoming swipe, as Naruto bolted into vision and covered the distance in a second. Naruto gripped the sword between his claws, and the two were battling for dominance. Sasuke then eyed an approaching figure and gave an evil smirk.

"Now I will prove my point Naruto, that bonds make you weak!" He hissed as he pulled back and attempted to slash at Naruto again, who evaded. Sasuke then put his sword away and started forming another chidori. Because Sasuke was using the curse seal's chakra, this chidori was emitting some traces of black sparks in Sasuke's hand as well. Naruto was at the ready and waiting although he questioned Sasuke's words.

'_What did he mean by-'_ Naruto's entire world stopped though when he suddenly saw Sasuke's sharingan orbs drift to their side, where Sakura was running towards them.

'_NO!'_ He screamed internally as Sasuke shouted out with his murderous intent voice, "CHIDORI!"

The Uchiha within a second span around and shot straight at Sakura. Naruto blinked, and when he opened his eyes he was in the familiar dark sewer, with the sound of drips echoing in the abandoned hallways. Naruto knew this place like the back of his hand, and wasted no time as he dashed through the hallways till he came to the chamber he hated visiting.

"I need more chakra now!" Naruto demanded in a half shout, causing his voice to echo in the chamber, as he glared his eyes into the darkness behind the large cage. He was greeted with the tremor of a deep growl, and red mist pouring out of the cages engulfing darkness, as he met the red glowing eyes of the thing he hated the most.

The Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi snickered and said in its deep terrifying voice that dripped with sadistic joy, "No...I think I will enjoy watching you suffer as your pink crush dies, I will help out once she is disposed of though." The Kyuubi then laughed, sending giant ripples through the water, and shaking the entire chamber with a rumble.

Normally Naruto would give up at that, but when somebody's life, especially Sakura's was on the line, he would NEVER give up. His entire body shook in rage as he clenched his hands tight and gritted his teeth, and then he exploded at alarmingly the same volume as the Kyuubi's laughter.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD FOX! GIVE ME YOUR STUPID CHAKRA NOW, OR I SWEAR IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO SAKURA-CHAN I'LL..." Naruto halted his scream in sudden hesitance, making the fox stop to stare in interest.

Smirking, the Kyuubi prodded, "You will what, you worthless child?"

Seeing the kunoichi with that soft smile she had given him all so much these past couple of weeks made the blond swallow down his hesitation, and glare straight into those red slits, "I'LL KILL US BOTH, YOU HEAR ME?!"

The Kyuubi's laughter in response made Naruto begin to tremble, "I MEAN IT! STOP LAUGHING AND GIVE ME YOUR STUPID CHAKRA!"

Still chuckling at Naruto's claim, the fox cackled, "So be it then, you pitiable fool."

* * *

Sakura froze when she saw Sasuke shooting right towards her as a blur.

'_Sasuke-kun....'_ She shook herself out of her shock and got herself at the ready to evade. Only she and Sasuke gasped in surprise when Sasuke suddenly stopped meters away from what would have impaled Sakura square in the heart. Sasuke looked back in shock when he saw a large chakra claw holding his foot tight, cracking his skin and drawing blood.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared in a strong demonic voice full of rage, as he flung his 'hand' back, carrying Sasuke by the foot along with it, then tossing Sasuke in the opposite direction, but Sasuke casually back flipped in mid air and landed gracefully away, as his hand stopped glowing with electricity.

Naruto was a few feet in front of Sakura now, facing the direction he had thrown Sasuke. Naruto's hands were on the ground now, in a stance that looked similar to a dog sitting on all four paws. Sakura's vision froze again as she felt the evil, murderous chakra radiating from Naruto. Not even Jiraiya's forewarning prepared her for what she saw. Naruto's entire body was enwrapped with red chakra that was emitting numerous sizzling bubbles across his body. The shuriken that were embedded into his side had shot out, and were healing rapidly with a noticeable burning hiss being heard. Naruto's hair had become very wild, and his whiskers were almost quadruple their thickness, along with fangs that were as long as knives. The most noticeable thing that had Sakura stunned was his eyes were completely blood red now, and were practically glowing with rage and anger. Behind Naruto was waving one lone chakra tail.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a voice that had more demon than the Naruto she knew mixed with the furious voice that sent a chill down her spine.

Naruto turned and asked again, "Sakura-chan are yo-" He stopped though and went wide eyed when he saw how Sakura was looking at him, her face full of terror.

Naruto had to look away as he slammed his eyes shut, "...I am sorry Sakur-"

"Thank you." Naruto snapped his head back in surprise with his red eyes wide in shock when he was met by Sakura's grateful smile.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said again, not whispering at all and looking straight into his red slits. Naruto gasped almost as if he couldn't believe it, but gave a toothy smile. Sasuke's cold snicker interrupted the two who turned back to meet his emotionless face.

"Sakura..." He said simply, and the effect was almost instant as Sakura finally got a good look at Sasuke's appearance and whispered in her shock.

"...Sasuke..-kun..."

Sasuke gave off his simple 'hn' then glared between the two, "Do not interfere! This is between me and Naruto." he hissed with authority. Sakura finally shook herself out of her shock, although her wide eyes remained.

Naruto looked back in worry of his friend, "Sakura-chan...Please do not get involved in this."

Sakura's shock face returned, _'W-what?!'_

"Naruto..." She whispered, in shock with traces of disappointment which cut through Naruto harder than any injury he received.

"...You promised me...we would do this together..." She said still in a whisper.

Naruto's eyes widened but he said surprisingly more himself than the Kyuubi, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Sakura regained all her strength and glared into his red slits with a rage that arguably could compete.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF BAKA!" She screamed in frustration.

Sasuke cold words cut through her anger, "As always Sakura, you are pathetic and annoying...Would you like to have found out what would have happened if Naruto didn't stop me."

Sakura gritted her teeth as her eyes fell to the forest floor.

'_I would have died...'_ Her mind reluctantly admitted, as her hands clenched into a shaking tight fist.

'_Sasuke-kun could have killed me in a single shot if Naruto didn't save me.....I am still behind both of them.'_ Sakura repeated, while inwardly crying.

"...Sorry Naruto....I will be more harm than good if I try and help you..." She whispered in defeat, causing Naruto to cringe at what his words had done, Sasuke adding his own bit only made it worse.

Naruto reluctantly pulled his gaze away, finding looking at her was hurting him, "You can beat me up all you want after this, I deserve it." He muttered weakly, only he didn't notice Sakura fist tightened to frantic trembling.

'_I DONT WANT TO HIT YOU, YOU IDIOT!'_ She screamed internally but said nothing through a closed tight jaw. Sasuke's sharingan glared, as he alienated Sakura from his sights and focused on Naruto.

Naruto in turn narrowed his slits, "When this is over Sasuke, we are going to drag you back to the village." Sasuke gave off a laugh that to Sakura's terror sounded so much like Orochimaru's.

"Still going on about that, when will you understand that I don't need saving, I came to Orochimaru at my own will. I will even repeat for it to sink into your thick skull Naruto. Team 7 was slowing me down, my ambition had no hope of happening if I stayed."

Sakura finally felt her strength return as she near shouted, "Orochimaru just wants your eyes Sasuke-kun! He doesn't care about helping you avenge your clan!"

Sasuke gave an arrogant "Hmmph" and spat to Sakura dismissively, "I do not care of the costs, all I care is getting the strength to kill my brother!"

Sakura winced as her strength crumbled away, _'...W-What has Orochimaru done to you?!_' Naruto's growl brought Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Don't talk to her like she is trash Sasuke!"

Sasuke had enough of this pointless talking, and sprung to action as he shot at Naruto, while unsheathing his sword.

Naruto in turn leapt forward, as his chakra cloaked claw blocked the collision as both stared into the others faces with determination for their different goals. Naruto's claw won for dominance as Sasuke once again was pushed back, and Naruto closed the distance, running like a fox would in a red blur as he made a swipe several feet away from Sasuke.

Sakura questioned the clear miss, _'What is he-'_ Her questioning gaze changed to shock as the claws swipe physically formed in chakra, and released a shockwave in the shape of claw marks towards Sasuke.

Sasuke evaded the chakra swipes one after the other, and then after dodging several, ran through seals. "Katon, Ryuka no jutsu!" Sasuke released an enormous fireball out of his mouth. Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened though when the red chakra covering Naruto lunged straight through his jutsu unaffected and punched him across the face. The force from the punch sent him flying into a tree, only to give a loud 'poof', as a branch replaced with Sasuke's collision.

Sakura was agape, _'A-Amazing...the Kyuubi's chakra is able to protect Naruto from attacks!'_ Sakura's mind concluded, as Naruto was searching for Sasuke. Naruto's chakra ears physically perked though, when they heard the sounds of thousands of birds chirping. "Chidori!" Sasuke roared as he flew through the bushes as a blur towards Naruto who was standing there and waiting. When Naruto deemed he was close enough, Naruto pulled his arm back, with his hand held wide open as if to grab, then suddenly flung it forward. Sakura again was dumbfounded as the chakra cloak extended out freely towards Sasuke, covering the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Sakura gasped though when Sasuke's chidori ripped straight through the human size now claw, and continued ripping down through the chakra, but at a slower pace.

'_It is not working!'_ she cried.

Naruto saw it too, but still held his focused features as his other arm swiped sideways. The arm suddenly extended out and knocked Sasuke off the course of his path, sending him rolling across the grass before standing up and glaring in irritation.

Sakura released the breath she was holding in, _'I see...he used the chakra to slow Sasuke-kun down, so then he could hit him with the other hand.'_

Naruto shook his head, "Why are you holding back?" He said suddenly causing Sakura to gasp yet again in terror.

'_Sasuke-kun is holding back!?!'_ Sasuke chuckled and gave an arrogant 'Hmmph' while ignoring the opened gash on his left side.

"I don't need the second level of curse seal to defeat you." Naruto gritted his sharp teeth in response.

"Arrogant as always Sasuke!" Naruto spat in out of character like aggression, as Naruto closed the distance between them again.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question and then remembered what Jiraiya told her.

'_The Kyuubi can influence Naruto's behaviour when he is using its chakra...anger allows the Kyuubi to flow more chakra into Naruto.'_

Sakura gasped in new found realisation, _'H-He can easily lose control if he gets angry.'_ Naruto let out a half demonic roar as he balanced his body on his chakra tail, and began an onslaught of attacks at Sasuke, using his chakra hands and feet. Sasuke backed away in time, and stuck out his hand "Seneijashu!" he announced, as a large snake shot out of his sleeve and pulled the tail standing Naruto back.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she saw the snake enclose it's razor sharp fangs into Naruto's stomach, and he emitted a loud animal like roar in pain as his back collided with a tree. The snake suddenly pulled back and emitted its own loud hiss, as its mouth looked like it was burning. Sasuke's eyebrow raised in question, while Sakura's eyes widened in alarm to Naruto's sudden addition, a second tail.

'_Oh no...'_

Naruto was on all fours and hissed in deep annoyance, as his large wound healed in mere seconds with steam emitting from his injury.

While the Snake returned to its owners sleeve Sasuke gave a small chuckle, "It seems you are even more reckless in that form than you usually are."

"Shut up." Naruto hissed, Sakura noting it sounded even more inhuman than before.

'_H-he is losing control!'_

"Naruto!-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Sakura went agape at Naruto's retaliating roar from her call, as his killer intent practically collided against her body with overwhelming force making her knees almost buckle.

Sasuke raised his eye brow again, _'Looks like he can't think straight while using the Kyuubi's chakra either.'_ He concluded, as he recalled what Orochimaru told him about the Kyuubi.

Sakura trembled in her spot in fear, "N-Naruto..." she whispered out, her fear and worry clear in her vibrating voice.

Naruto suddenly realised what he had done and went wide eyed, "Sakura-chan I'm so-"

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke took his opening, and with his now charged sword, slashed across Naruto's face. Sakura once again cried out, as she tried with all her will to not move from her spot, "NARUTO!"

Only her shout was not heard over Naruto's own roar of pain. Naruto had moved back in time to avoid having his head split in two, but Sasuke's chakra charged sword had cut through the Kyuubi's chakra cloak, and was able to slice down his chest, splitting open his jacket and tearing partially through the top of his shirt. Naruto bared his fangs in retaliation, and seemed to have snapped and attacked Sasuke, his blood red slits practically radiating with anger.

"SASUKE!" Naruto semi roared out as he blindly swiped out at Sasuke. Sakura didn't know the reason, but it seemed the chakra looked less controlled than before, as it now was wildly trying to meet Sasuke's flesh furiously, moving even faster than before.

This time Naruto's chakra claw connected and slashed across Sasuke's own chest, causing him to emit a loud grunt in pain as he was sent flying. Sakura's worried eyes were twitching when another red chakra claw appeared out of the ground suddenly, and slammed its gigantic sized claw down over Sasuke's projectile like self, causing an earthquake on its collision with the grass. After the debris had cleared, Sasuke could be seen getting up with a tickle of blood running down the side of his face.

'_My sharingan can't keep up with that wild chakra...just like last time.'_ he mused in annoyance. Naruto shot at impossible speeds at a now wide eyed Sasuke, readying another claw. Sasuke moved back in time as Naruto's claws swiped diagonally across at where Sasuke was once standing. The chakra claws released another shockwave that cut at least several feet down and outwards from where the chakra claws originally were.

'_Naruto is going to kill him if I don't do something!'_ Sakura shouted internally at herself, as she remembered the tags she was given.

Sakura broke into a run, but saw Naruto was at Sasuke again, with another swipe just missing, only for one of his two tails to whip Sasuke in the gut, and sending him flying out of view behind bushes. Naruto was about to pounce after Sasuke, until his red eyes locked with Sakura's worried filled emerald set as she was closing the distance. Sakura seemed to stop and stare a few meters away. Looking into those burning red slit eyes was not the friend she once knew, and it terrified her.

"Naruto....it's me." She whispered, hoping he understood. Sakura took a small step, as she slowly pulled out one of the tags. Upon the sight of the tag, Naruto bared his fangs, causing Sakura to freeze.

'_...T-The Kyuubi...knows what I am about to do?!'_

Sakura swallowed her near overwhelming nerves and repeated, "Naruto?" She asked again, her fear now battling with her concern.

'_I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY!'_ She shouted at her trembling bodies protests to run.

She thanked god when she saw his eyes flicker with familiarisation.

"Sakura-chan....help!" He cried, causing her to come in closer.

"Hold on Naruto!" She said strongly as she was about to place the tag on his forehead, until she suddenly felt a sudden unimaginable pain. The cause being Naruto's claw digging into her other arm as his eyes flickered back to their murderous flaring slits as his bone chilling roar deafened her.

'_THE KYUUBI TRICKED ME!?!'_ She screamed in realisation, as she felt the liquid like chakra burn into her arm, causing her to scream as they dug deeper.

Sakura finally pulled herself together and jumped back, causing the wound to widen and drag down her arm, as she rolled to the side of another attempt from the chakra claws to dig into her body. Sakura now finally noticed a third tail beginning to sprout behind his body, as she tried to close the distance as quick as she could, but she met the surprisingly solid chakra tail whip across her gut, knocking the wind out of her as she soared back several meters and rolled across the forest floor. Sakura eventually came to a stop, and coughed furiously, as she tasted the blood coming up from the back of her throat. She soon felt a presence standing over her as her eyes slowly looked up to see red slits.

"Naruto..." She whispered in silent hope he listened, but was rewarded by one of his claws raising, as if to strike at her prone form.

Sakura refused to look away from the flaming slits, "Please...stop." She begged in what seemed a familiar way to her from long ago, but no response came. Sakura suddenly saw his left eye's red glow blur, as a tear formed and ran down his cheek.

"STOP ME NOW!" He screamed with what little remainder of himself he had left, as he began to violently shake as if he was resisting the chakra's will. Sakura ignored her body's protests and bolted up and slammed the tag onto his forehead, causing Naruto's shaking form to suddenly freeze.

The effect was instant as the chakra dispersed in a violent shockwave, sending her hair and the nearby leaves flying back wildly for moments then relaxing with a disturbing silence. Naruto closed his eyes then fell to the ground, along with the tag crumbling out of existence like ash.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out in worry, ignoring the overwhelming pain she was feeling on her arm and ribs. She shook him and he moaned, as he struggled to pull himself up while he was panting furiously_. _Sakura rested her good arm on his shoulder in support.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a whisper.

Naruto staggered through his gasps to reply in a way she wasn't expecting, "What have I........what have I done to you!?" He said, his voice now full of shock instead of exhaustion, as his averted gaze now was staring at her other arm she was holding close to her body. Sakura gritted her teeth as the burning like pain was getting worse, Naruto's tears rolling down his face was not helping her in the slightest.

She finally looked down herself to see the damage done. Her arm had a large wide slash, each mark was wider than her own fingers, and went deep, but nothing could be seen due to the large amount of blood. The wound went diagonally down her arm and widened at the end, from when she pulled away.

Sakura then used her good hand to check her ribs while replying, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this Narut-"

"What have I done to you?!" He said again still in his frozen shocked state, now with a cracked voice. The amount of pain held behind it was enough to make her gasp in shock, "Naruto I said it-"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!!?" He now screamed as his eyes ran with tears as he struggled to remain on his knees. Sakura stopped caring about her ribs once she determined no bones were broken as she stopped her diagnosis, and enwrapped her one good arm around Naruto's shaking body.

"It's ok! It's alright Naruto, you weren't yourself." She said softly, as Naruto crashed his exhausted head against her shoulder, almost toppling her over.

"What have I done to you?!" He repeated again through his weak sobs as if he was stuck in a loop.

"Shh...It's alright Naruto." she said in comfort, and gladly repeated it until he stopped his saying after several times.

Naruto pulled away to look into her eyes to see her honesty, "I mean it Naruto...It is okay." She repeated in a whisper as she didn't look away. Oblivious to the two, the hidden Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in interest, from his spot in the trees.

' _So this is how Jiraiya kept him under control...with my own originally designed seal, for controlling the cursed seal in its early development.'_ He said in amusement of his discovery as he chose to remain hidden and watch.

Naruto sniffled as he tried to speak through his desperate gasps for air, "S-Sakura-c-chan..I am so so-" He soon gasped not in exhaustion, but in shock, as his eyes looked to something behind Sakura, fast.

With all the remaining strength he had, Naruto threw Sakura to his left, causing Sakura to yelp in surprise, and grit her teeth in pain at her landing. Sakura's gaze froze hard on the soft grass in front of her, as she heard something that made her heart skip a beat...the sound of metal piercing flesh and a weak cry of pain.

'_N-NO!'_

She span her head and the tears already began pouring from her glassy eyes which showed the reflection of Sasuke in a strange form. Sasuke's skin colour changed to some kind of blue tone, almost like scales, with small claws. His hair was at least triple its usual length, and was wildly dangling down his back. Sasuke also appeared to have wings that resembled some type of clawed hand coming out of his back, but that was not what made Sakura's heart skip a second beat. The cause was the sword, which was impaling Naruto through the left part of his chest, who appeared barely conscious as blood trailed down his mouth.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could, ignoring the pain felt in her dry throat and injury.

Sasuke didn't seem to care as he stared amused at his pinned prize and emitted his loud disturbing laugh, "I guess I underestimated you, Naruto." He said with a large fanged smirk, as he pulled out his sword, allowing Naruto's body to hit the ground hard, covering the once soft green grass with his own blood.

Sasuke prepared his sword to impale through Naruto's now red splattered hair. Sasuke held the sword for a moment as all his memories recollected of all his times back with Naruto, to the academy, all the way to their fight at the valley of end.

Sasuke suddenly remembered his own words, although his face held no change in expression, _'Why Naruto...why would you go so far for me?!'_

'_This is one of the first bonds I've ever had.'_ Naruto response echoed in Sasuke's mind. It was soon followed by his realisation after their jutsu's collided that Naruto was his best friend, causing Sasuke's grip on his sword to tighten.

'_Naruto....'_ Sasuke musing was paused when the image of Itachi flooded, filling him with anger and rage.

'_This is why your death will help me avenge my clan, Naruto.'_ Sasuke concluded, until his father's words struck at him for a second time.

"As expected of my child...You must continue to improve, and rise to great heights...in addition...don't follow your brothers path."

Sasuke's sharingan eyes widened on Naruto's near lifeless form, _'I...am allowing myself to be manipulated by you again! Ita-'_

Before Sasuke could even finish his thoughts, he was sent into unconsciousness when something with unimaginable force collided with his face. Sasuke was sent shooting across through the forest at impossible speeds, breaking through trees without losing any velocity. It was over when his body collided with a large boulder, which completely crumbled at least thirty meters away from the fight, hiding his turned back to normal form under the rubble. Orochimaru watched the whole thing unfold wide eyed, as he looked back to the source.

A furiously shaking and crying Haruno Sakura stood over Naruto's body, with her fist not moved from the position she made contact with Sasuke's face, breathing loudly, short of breath from her dilemma and injury. Orochimaru noticed that the strange shape of her knuckles through the torn gloves fabric, that she must have broken her hand from the amount of force both physically and chakra wise she put into that punch. Since she had punched Sasuke with her already heavily injured arm, her wound was now running wild with her blood, while Sakura was beginning to lose all feeling in her left arm.

'_...That is what you get for underestimating your opponents Sasuke-kun...and for hesitating at the last minute.'_ Orochimaru inwardly scolded to his student, as he disappeared into the tree bark to go and collect the unconscious Uchiha.

Sakura gently rolled Naruto onto his back, ignoring the overwhelming pain her entire left arm felt, so she could inspect the damage and more tears fell.

"W-Why..." Sakura muttered through sobs as she placed her good hand over the wound and began healing the life threatening wound.

Sakura suddenly felt all her guilt she had held back for so long come exploding out in her scream, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET HURT FOR ME?!"

"I...I do not care...w-what happens to me...." Was all he could cough out as he was losing his battle to stay conscious. Naruto tried to focus on Sakura's face, but her damp, delicate face was starting to lose focus, although her glassy eyes were still as clear as day. Naruto let out a blood filled cough as he continued.

"...Until my precious people are safe....I will not stop to save them." He beamed weakly, as the emerald orbs disappeared behind tightly closed eye lids with more streams flowing freely down the distorted face.

Before he lost complete focus he felt something soft press gently onto his forehead, along with the feeling of some sort of salt tasting rain dropping onto his face, as he heard the cracked yet soft whisper, "You stupid, selfless baka!"

Naruto weakly chuckled as he muttered, "And...proud...of it..." He whispered as he slipped into darkness.


	32. Conflict Aftermath

Chapter 31 Conflict Aftermath

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but a blur., _'Am I alive?_'

The shooting pain when he fidgeted in his bed gave him his answer. His vision finally cleared to the point where he recognised the cream ceiling as the one in his hotel room, and the blinds to the window viewing outside were partially closed, but still revealed the clear sky of afternoon. His eyes squinted when he caught a shining light, which was being reflected from his forehead protector on top of his drawer. He became aware of his firm bindings of bandages across the entire left part of his body, along with his white shirt over the top. Naruto unconsciously lifted an arm to feel if his necklace was still there, and was inwardly glad when he felt the jewellery's cold touch in his hand.

Naruto then tried to sit up, but paused when he suddenly became aware of something heavy resting on his stomach. He focused his eyes on the figure, and soon recognised who it was straight away. It was Sakura, sleeping heavily with her face turned towards him.

Once Naruto's vision was normal he noticed just how exhausted she looked, with black lines under her now shut eye lids. He eyed the rest of her state and almost gave a sympathetic cry. Her soft, delicate face seemed rough and dirty, as if she hadn't cleaned her face for days. Her once vibrant red vest, was now two toned with dried dark red stains, and seemed to stick to her back from dried sweat. Her skirt stuck out like a sore thumb though with the red blotches of dried blood showing on the once cream shaded skirt. Sakura also seemed to give off a strange odour, most likely from not changing outfit for quite some time, along with her dried sweat reeking her clothing.

Naruto's gaze then fell to her left arm and he had to resist sobbing, it was heavily bandaged from her elbow down to above her wrist.

Naruto unconsciously lifted his left hand slowly, as he gently stroked her hair, feeling that she hadn't cleaned it in probably days, since its once silk like appearance, seemed to have an oily feel to it, along with her hair itself having bits pointing out all over her fragile head.

'_Sakura-chan...I am so sorry I worried you like this...and you have no idea how sorry I am for hurting you.'_ He mused as he sadly smiled at his heavily sleeping friend.

His ears perked though when he heard the sound of furious writing to his right side, and he didn't even need to guess who it was as he span around and hissed silently not to wake Sakura.

"Ero-sennin! " Naruto glared at the now chuckling toad sannin, too loud for his liking.

"Keep your voice down Sakura-chan i-"

"She is out cold gaki!" Jiraiya said in full volume with a grin on his face. Naruto blinked and noticed Sakura didn't even flinch at Jiraiya's outburst.

Jiraiya explained in seriousness, "You have been knocked out for at least three days-" He ignored Naruto's light gasp and continued. "-Sakura refused to leave your side the entire time, and basically has exhausted herself physically and chakra wise to keep you alive. She probably would have knocked herself out from chakra exhaustion if me and Kakashi didn't semi force her to just bandage the wound. She even resulted to using those soldier pills to stay awake, this is the result."

Jiraiya then glared hard at his apprentice, "Maybe you haven't been injured when the Kyuubi's chakra is no longer rapidly healing you, but are you aware that a normal person will DIE from a sword going through their lung?! Consider yourself lucky that your girl potentially could become Tsunade's successor one day, or you would be dead because of your recklessness."

Naruto ignored Jiraiya's 'your girl' comment and asked in full worry, "What about her arm?"

Jiraiya blinked then sighed, "...The poison has been removed, it is fine." Jiraiya said assumingly, while remembering an argument they had on a similar situation not long ago. Naruto looked down apologetically at the sleeping Sakura, noticing she seemed to have relaxed as his hand rested on the side of her face, with a soft smile.

"What have I done?" He asked with a cracked voice.

"You were not yourself Naruto, do not blame yourself." Naruto felt too weak to argue with Jiraiya and just stared at her arm and thought void of emotion.

'_I was no longer trying to knock Sasuke out...I would have killed Sasuke if Sakura-chan didn't stop me...but in return I almost could have killed her...'_

Naruto then noticed something he missed before, on the same arm, Sakura's hand was in a cast, "W-Wha-"

"She sort of broke her hand when she introduced Sasuke's face to it." Another voice interrupted Naruto's question from his left. When Naruto turned to meet the other person, he met the single eye gaze of Kakashi who held it in a large U shaped smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed, seemingly more energetic than his negative demeanour a moment ago.

"Yo!...I saw part of it, Sasuke basically flew past me at amazing speeds, not stopping until he collided with a boulder...I think it's safe to say Sakura did not approve of his actions." Kakashi said simply, although his disappointment at his departed student was present in his tone.

Naruto then looked back at Sakura's sleeping form in shock, _'She did that?!'_

"...Is-Is Sasuke..."

"Orochimaru took his unconscious and banged up body away...he is still alive Naruto." Came the slightly annoyed voice of Shikamaru from the door.

"Shikamaru!"

"Don't forget me, Naruto-kun!" Lee barged in past the shadow user and saluted, until seeing the situation in front of him, and rubbed his eyes away from the falling tears of joy.

"What an amazing display of the youthful power from the will of fire that radiates from the both of you Naruto-kun, Sakura-san!" Lee spoke through his sobs of happiness.

Naruto blushed, "T-Thank you Fuzzy Brows, but Sakura-chan is asleep." Naruto double checked to make sure Sakura did not wake up from Lee's shout and to his surprise, she really was out cold.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru's serious voice cut everyone's cheerful gestures like ice, as all eyes were on him.

"...You're not serious about still going after Sasuke are you?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi sighed in annoyance, almost as if they had been having this argument with Shikamaru the entire time he was out.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru straight in the eye, "Dattebayo!"

The blond didn't feel satisfied with just that, and then decided to explain, "Sasuke is our team mate, while the curse seal Orochimaru-teme gave him has clouded his sight in a blind path for revenge. The Sasuke I know is in there...WE know he is still in there!" He gently ruffled Sakura's hair again before resting his hand in its initial position.

"We will bring him back and free him from Orochimaru's grasp, because that is what friends do! We help each other, and stop our fiends from doing something stupid." Naruto said firmly while giving an amazingly serious smile that didn't seem possible to mould on his usual energetic self. Naruto could have sworn he heard a loud 'Shannaro!' come from Sakura, but looked to find her still asleep.

Shikamaru inwardly was not convinced, _'But even so, it's not as if the council will let Sasuke go easy after his treachery...but you always seem to make anything possible...' _

"So troublesome." Shikamaru groaned to Naruto's speech, and his thoughts, but smirked as well along with the others, although Kakashi's smirk could not be seen.

"We will give you the run down once Sakura wakes up, until then in the mean time get some rest...that is unless you want the sleeping death trap to wake up and ENSURE you don't move." Jiraiya said through his smirk.

Naruto seemed to then relapse back to his sad attitude and nodded, fixing his hurt filled gaze on Sakura again. Jiraiya sighed, while the others made their exit.

"She told me everything that happened..." He announced but stopped when he saw Naruto wince.

"Ero-sennin...can we talk about this later, please?"

Jiraiya went wide eyed at Naruto's soft words, but relaxed. "Alright." He said softly, as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

'_I have some things to think about first before I talk to you.'_

* * *

"So how is he?" Orochimaru asked his right hand man in interest, although there was next to no concern in his voice.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he briefly glanced around the dark room. The only source of light in the near cave like room was the burning lantern on the side of the rock wall.

"Sasuke-kun will be alright, Thomas-kun's summon ink is incredible, It's a pity he didn't give me enough to sample it."

Orochimaru nodded while glaring at the still unconscious form of Sasuke, "It's a pity now that because of Sasuke-kun's failure, Ronan and Thomas have now abandoned us" Orochimaru's voice traced with scolding towards Kabuto's logic of 'pity'.

Kabuto lifted up his glasses and said in response, "Is Ronan-san always that harsh towards a subordinate's failure?"

Orochimaru snickered, "He follows the firm beliefs of Danzou, that being that if somebody is incompetent at doing their job they should be disposed of."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "That's funny, considering he had to run away from Kakashi-san."

Orochimaru laughed lightly, "That is just part of his Uchiha nature, turning a blind eye at their faults, and focusing on everybody else's."

Orochimaru set his eyes back on the unconscious body of Sasuke on the bed, "She put him in a coma from the force of her punch. Sasuke-kun could have died if she had attacked him without being in curse seal level two form." Orochimaru said conclusively.

Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru, "Do you think Sasuke-kun has now learnt his lesson to stop underestimating his opponents? You told Ronan-san he completely ignored Sakura-chan during the entire fight."

Orochimaru smirked but said gravely, "No, he probably won't, arrogance is something that the Uchiha clan seems too overwhelmed with."

Kabuto looked back at Sasuke curiously, while Orochimaru decided to add with disappointment clear in his tone, "Besides that matter Kabuto...it appears that Sasuke-kun's issue is not only underestimating his oppositions."

* * *

Sakura winced at her currently occurring nightmare, no matter how much she willed not to see it. Her mind kept repeating what had happened a couple of days ago. Each time she noticed a new horrific detail as it replayed in her mind. Every time though she felt a tear run down her face, she felt something warm and comforting rub away her tear, causing the image to disappear granting her peace.

Sakura slowly began opening her heavy eye lids to reveal her tired emerald orbs to the world, while emitting a moan full of her exhaustion. Other than some strange warmth she could feel on the side of her face, Sakura felt cold and numb all over her heavy body.

'_This is why you don't take more than one of those soldier pills. I can barely feel anything at all.'_ She scolded herself for her earlier actions. Her eyes quickly shot open though when she saw a familiar pair of oceanic blue orbs and a soft smile to go with it looking at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said in an out of character like softness and quietness.

Sakura blinked her still tired eyes a couple of times and then grinned, "Hey Naruto." She replied quietly as she tried to slowly raise her impossibly heavy head, but gave up soon after a couple of attempts. Sakura then noticed at the corner of her eye the source of the strange warmth. It was the gentle hand of Naruto, which she could feel was a little damp, and then it all made sense to her.

'_I have been crying in my sleep....he has been comforting me for god knows how long this whole time.'_

Sakura's smile widened as she felt her pillow rise up and down as another realisation sunk in.

'_He is awake...Thank you!_' Sakura's mind cheered in gratefulness to whoever above was watching over them. Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto stroked the side of her face gently. Sakura closed her eyes from the apparent soothing touch to her face.

"You really look horrible Sakura-chan." Naruto said lightly.

Sakura tried to give a warning hiss, but instead gave a weak moan.

"Sleep." Naruto instructed softly, and Sakura tried to protest but her heavy lids were already falling as she slurred.

"...Please...I want to know if you are ok."

Naruto playfully but gently ruffled her hair, "I am fine Sakura-chan, you however are not." He said reassuringly, while concluding he would apologise for hurting her later when she was more awake.

Sakura soon saw the familiar picture that had been torturing her for the past hours in her inescapable sleep and pulled her tired orbs opened, her fear ever present.

"I don't want to see what he did to you again...please, I don't want to sleep anymore!" She begged weakly to Naruto who now was slightly wide eyed.

'_She has been having nightmares...about when Sasuke stabbed me!?'_ Naruto gave an understanding smile and rested his hand on her face and wiped away a rolling tear.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I am still here...because you saved me." He again reassured as he sat himself half up causing Sakura to open her eyes slightly wider in worry.

Her eyes almost bulged though when she felt him brush away her hair, and softly kissed her forehead. Sakura was in too much shock to even breathe in a sharp intake of air, as she stared wide eyed at his neck as her mouth went slightly agape. She closed her eyes after a second already had passed from the overwhelming warmth that brushed over her from Naruto's very un-Naruto like gesture.

'_What...what is this feeling?'_ She asked herself, but received no answer, and soon didn't care. He pulled away and whispered in the most grateful voice Sakura had ever heard from him near her ear, "Thank you Sakura-chan...Not only for stopping me from possibly killing Sasuke... but for staying awake for over three days straight with all your willpower to save my life."

Sakura finally shook herself free from her frozen half shocked and slightly agape expression, as she opened her tired eyes again and smiled,"...You're welcome Naruto."

Naruto then leaned back on his bed as he still ruffled her hair as he said again, "Sleep, and don't worry about anything." Sakura's eyes finally closed, as her once pounding head seemed to have cleared from his earlier action.

Naruto then remembered something and looked to the side of his bed for confirmation, as he opened the top drawer, only moving slightly, which still caused Sakura's eyes to open in concern.

"Naruto...what are yo-" She was silenced when she felt a thick blanket fall over her half lying form.

Naruto smiled, "You look cold." He said lightly, as he returned his soothing hand to her slightly tensed face.

"Now rest, you can yell at me or hit me later for what I did."

Sakura gave a small smile, "Thank you." She half muttered as her tired eyes disappeared again, along with her equal breaths of sleep as her mind said her response.

'_And I am not going to yell at you or hit you for showing you care about me.'_

Naruto looked at her now angelic like smile as she was now sleeping again, but her face was less tense by touch, meaning she wasn't experiencing the same nightmare again. He suddenly wasn't feeling like sleeping any more, as he kept close watch on that smile that made her look so beautiful over the rest of her bruised and exhausted features. Sakura woke up after a few hours with a bit more energy, although she still had the same exhausted demeanour. Naruto was glad to see that she didn't cry in her sleep this time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he stroked her hair again.

Sakura gave a small smile, "Last time I checked, I was the medic-nin." She teased, although her voice still was full of exhaustion.

Naruto ruffled her hair playfully, "I am sorry, what does 'the medic-nin' say then?" He said with a chuckle, as she gave off a feigned angry groan in response but settled.

"I...I am alright Naruto, I am just very tired." She said as she yawned wide.

Naruto still spoke quietly, "Maybe you should sleep a bit longer then?"

Sakura shook her head, "You have done enough for me already." She said as she felt Naruto stroke the side of her face almost like a protest.

'_He never acts so quiet and displays this sort of affection before...I am not complaining, but why?_' Sakura mused as she closed her eyes at Naruto's soothing touch, too tired to care or feel awkward that she was resting on his stomach, and he was stroking her face, or what happened before.

She suddenly felt his soothing hand tense and she opened her eyes in question, "Naruto?" She then knew what was wrong when he saw his eyes turn glassy. She lifted her head up, leaving Naruto's shaking hand now over his stomach. The blanket fell to the floor as she sat next to his side. Naruto sat himself up fully and tried to speak.

"I-I" He said through a cracked voice, causing him to stop. Sakura then enwrapped her good arm around him and lightly shook him from side to side.

"It is ok Naruto." She whispered, as Naruto regained strength in his voice finally, and said what he was struggling to say.

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan"

"Shh, it's ok Naruto, I am not angry at you at all." She repeated in comfort.

"No, it's not alright Sa-" Naruto was forced to stop his counter argument when he began furiously coughing over her shoulder.

Sakura soon sprang to life when she could practically hear the blood splatter against his covered mouth, "Where is it hurting?" She asked full of concern. Naruto rubbed the area as he continued his coughing, while Sakura already had chakra running through her hand over the cause of his pain. Sakura gave him instructions to breathe slowly and keep his breaths short, while handing him a tissue to wipe his mouth.

"You ok?" She asked softly as her glowing hand dimed to normal.

Naruto nodded in minor gasps, "I-I guess so."

Sakura's eyes started twitching violently at the strain of pain in his voice, but no tears fell, as she took the bloody tissue in her hand and disposed it in the small bin not far from the bed.

'_This is all my fault!'_ she inwardly cried.

Once she was convinced Naruto was ok, she lowered her hand and sat on the side of the bed with a loud exhausted huff. Sakura rubbed her glassy eyes from the small traces of tears that were built up from holding them back.

"Can I see it?" He asked suddenly, causing her to turn wide eyed in confusion. Naruto's gaze was locked on her injured arm again, making it clear what he was asking.

"Naruto...i-"

"Please." He begged, causing her to wince, and gave in as she eyed her bandaging .

'_I need to change it anyway.'_ She concluded as she began reluctantly unwrapping the red stained bandages. Naruto winced when the bandaging cleared and revealed the horrid gash he had inflicted on her. Her skin was now smudged with dried blood, and the entrance of the marks looked dreadful, leaving large bumps on her once smooth skin.

He had to close his eyes as his strength was suddenly lost and he began crying, "I am so sorry Sakura-chan." He muffled through his covered mouth, as he sniffled.

Sakura shook her head, "You are not at fault Naruto." She repeated.

"Will it...will it scar?" He asked after soon settling.

Sakura shook her head, "No it won't, I promise." She reassured him, seeing his eyes wash over with relief.

"...R-Really?" He asked weakly as he was pulled into yet another embrace.

"It won't scar Naruto, I promise it won't." She repeated in a whisper in his ear.

'_I am so glad Jiraiya-sama helped me when he did...If Naruto saw its state from earlier...'_ Sakura let her thoughts trail, not wanting to even think about what Naruto would have done.

Naruto returned the embrace this time, as he held her protectively, "I will never use its power again."

Sakura gasped in surprise at his sudden change to unbelievably serious, "Naruto..."

"I not only could have killed Sasuke Sakura-chan when I started losing it...I almost killed you."

Sakura tightened her one armed hold, "Naruto...."

"I will find another way to save Sasuke...and protect the people I care for...I will never use a power that will hurt the people that are precious to me ever again." He now spoke void of emotions as his grip tightened to near hurting, but Sakura didn't make a fuss.

"I will never hear that scream ever again!"

Sakura gasped lightly, _'He heard me when I screamed when the Kyuubi attacked me?'_

"But Naruto...you have spent two years training how to use the ky-"

"I DONT CARE!" He interrupted with a yell, causing him to emit a violent cough.

"Shh!" Sakura said in comfort, as she rubbed his back unconsciously. Luckily Naruto calmed this time without coughing out blood and repeated softly.

"I don't care...I am never using the Kyuubi's power again." Sakura winced at just how serious he was being, without even his usual 'fox-teme'.

Sakura sighed, "Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

Naruto chuckled and relaxed his hold, "Dattebayo."

Sakura smirked at his one word answer, _'While I was strong for Naruto when he used it...I still didn't like seeing him like that.'_

"I...am glad." She whispered, as she rested her head against the side of his. Sakura then felt her guilt from earlier surfacing again and tightened her hold.

"Please Naruto...don't you ever take the hit for me again...you really had me worried when you stopped talking to me when...it happened...I thought...I thought I was going to lo-"She emitted a weak yelp when she felt a sudden rush of warmth as Naruto pulled her back out and then back into a hug almost protectively, placing his chin over her head, and even though her forehead protector was partially in the way, She fitted in place almost like a jigsaw piece when her head was turned to its side.

"N-Naruto...?" Sakura asked softly in partial shock and surprise to his sudden out of character display of affection yet again, now feeling awkward from this gesture.

"Sorry Sakura-chan...But when I saw Sasuke coming from the distance…I thought I was going to lose you." Naruto softly said with sincerity as his voice vibrated on the side of her face, as all awkwardness was seemingly vanished.

Sakura held a small pink hue across her face, but didn't overreact to his words, "Oh you baka..." Was all she whispered as she unconsciously snuggled in to under his neck and almost fell back to sleep once again in the unbelievably comfortable spot with a soft smile of her own.

'_Now I understand why he is acting this way...'_

Naruto didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to speak about it, "Sasuke has changed…hasn't he Sakura-chan?"He murmured, as he felt Sakura's body tense and her hidden smile formed a firm line.

Sakura then relaxed and finally spoke, "...What has happened to him Naruto?" She said in hope that Naruto knew that answer, although she knew that he didn't. Naruto shook his head, which resulted in ruffling her hair and almost tickling his chin with her cold steel forehead protector.

"I really don't know Sakura-chan…when we were fighting...only a few things of the old Sasuke were still there." Sakura listened carefully to Naruto's words as he continued with a proud smile for their teammate.

"He really has gotten strong..." Naruto then remembered most of what happened in his fight and his smile widened.

"...But we aren't that far away, I know we will be able to bring him back next time." Sakura blinked at Naruto's choice of words of including her, when she was thinking otherwise. She didn't voice her beliefs though.

"Naruto…I know You-w-we are trying to bring Sasuke-kun back…but don't forget what I told you earlier..." She tried to tilt her head meet his eyes, but was impossible and continued.

"We should worry about yourself…" Naruto's brows furrowed, but Sakura continued.

"I still don't know the details yet Naruto, but to my understanding from what I heard from Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama, not all the rogue ANBU are defeated yet, some of them were able to escape." Naruto couldn't hold back the frustrated groan which Sakura felt through his neck.

Sakura then added, "We have plenty of time to save Sasuke-kun Naruto, a whole year to be exact. When the time is right we will save him...together this time."

Naruto grinned in memory, "Umm...about tha- OW!" He yelped out when he felt a fist dong him on the head non threateningly before resting on his shoulder.

"That is for trying to break our promise...and don't be a baby baka, that wasn't hard." She said surprisingly full of energy, with a tinge of amusement.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Hehe, I guess I deserved that." Sakura chuckled, but he continued, "Ok Sakura-chan, we will handle this problem first."

Sakura had to resist the feeling to emit a slight disappointed groan when Naruto finally released her and allowed her to recompose herself sitting on the side of the bed where she originally was. She shook her head to try and rid herself from the drowsiness but it was to no avail.

'_Those soldier pills really did a number on me, at least I can move around now.'_ She mused as her eyes tried to close on impulse, but she refused to let them leave her blind from Naruto's gaze. Naruto looked to her injured arm again, that still hadn't been bandaged.

"Let me help." He said simply, while Sakura already was disposing of her other bandages in the bin, and pulling out her roll of extra bandages from her pouch. Sakura tried to protest, but gave in and handed him the roll and held her arm out to its side for him to work with. Sakura hissed in pain when she felt the sudden pressure of the bandage as Naruto enwrapped it tightly.

"Sorry." He said again as he continued until he was done. He then pulled away and chuckled when he saw her left hand resting in its cast.

"I wish I wasn't on the ground when you did that." Sakura was caught off guard and blinked a few times then asked 'huh?'.

Sakura then put two and two together and noticed his gaze was on her broken hand. She smirked while turning her face to hide her embarrassment.

"W-well, I-i didn't think really, I-I was just very angry...and Sasuke-kun was the closest target." She stuttered out. She then turned back with her gaze down though as she said in worry.

"I hope he is ok though, I honestly didn't want to hurt him...I was just so angry..." She trailed off but reverted her gaze when Naruto chuckled.

"Sasuke's ok Sakura-chan, Shikamaru told me he was carried off after he was dug out of the rubble."

Sakura's eyes blinked though, "Rubble?! Did I punch him into a mountain edge or something?!" She near shouted in shock.

Naruto shrugged and gave a sheepish smile, "I didn't see Sakura-chan, but Kakashi-sensei said he saw Sasuke fly past him, destroying trees and stuff until he collided with a large rock or something, and the thing shattered on impact." Naruto replied with a grin towards his stunned friend.

"...You didn't even notice Sakura-chan?"

Sakura finally responded by shaking her head, "I didn't really care at that time where he landed..."

She chuckled weakly, "No wonder I broke my hand."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Can't you heal your hand Sakura-chan...or your arm?" Sakura decided to repeat what Tsunade told her one time.

"While it is vital for a medic-nin to remain in good health, there are times where the patient comes first" she preached.

Then she translated to something more so what Naruto would understand, "You and Lee-san were quite hurt. I had put all my efforts in to help you both, Lee-san being by far the one in less danger...I didn't have any time to spare to treat it, so I just set it in a cast when I had some time...my arm is sort of the same story."

Naruto nodded his head dumbly, and tried to shake away his guilt, but failed, "I am so sorry Sakura-cha-"

"Stop it!" Sakura interrupted, while shaking her head.

"…Stop apologising to me...if there is anybody here that should be saying anything it is me." Sakura half shouted, her voice now cracked as her guilt came back.

"I am sorry...that I couldn't do anything, and I basically couldn't help you at all with Sasuke-kun." She trembled out, with her gaze falling to the floor. Naruto was agape but shook his head at her words.

"Sakura-chan...This was not your fault."

Sakura shook her head loosely, "Yes it was...you were too focused on helping me..and maybe if I wasn't such a burden...I could have helpe-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when Naruto cupped her cheek and pulled it around to look straight into his now serious eyes.

"You are not a burden Sakura-chan! You are letting that bastard Kabuto's lies sink into your head!" Naruto said strongly, not even knowing where his thoughts were coming from. Sakura didn't seem to hear Naruto, as she tried to look away, but Naruto's strong grasp didn't allow her head to meet the floor with her eyes.

"I couldn't even handle Kabuto by myself, he would have killed me if you weren't there for me...and I soon worked out that both you and Sasuke-kun are on an entire different level from me." she admitted in defeat.

Naruto dropped his hand, allowing her gaze to fall to the floor, "...Sakura-chan...don't be so stupid." Sakura gasped at his void of emotion words and looked up in shock, as a tear rolled down her face.

Naruto continued, "Kabuto arguably is as strong as Kakashi-sensei...you have nothing to even be ashamed of for needing my help...and Sasuke and me...well I am sure Sasuke would vouch otherwise...if he has woke up yet." Naruto said, going more cheerful at the end, as he brought up his hand again and rubbed away her tear for what seemed to be a brewing habit.

Sakura's mouth twitched, forming a sad smile, "B-Bu-"

"No buts Sakura-chan. You are not a burden, you NEVER were, you have let Kabuto get this crap into your head not once, but twice. Don't listen to him Sakura-chan...and as I said, you know you are better than that...I know you are better than that! " Naruto said, with no room to argue, still wondering where his words were coming from.

Sakura still hadn't wondered how he knew about what Kabuto said to her, as she leaned her face against the soothingly warm hand.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Naruto?" She asked more to herself, in wonder at what happened to the so care free and playful Naruto she knew, unaware that she was now smiling wide through her softly closed eyes. Oblivious to the pair, somebody's mind was racing at the doorway.

'_OHHH!!!!!'_

The observer was then flying through their notepad, with steam flying out of their nostrils like some kind of rocket exhaust, and emitted a perverted giggle.

"Sorry, I will be back later when your both less...occupied." The male presence at the door said innocently, as he put away his notepad after jotting some 'plot changing' notes, and made to close the door with an impossibly wide smirk across his face. Both of the teens span their heads and glared at the uninvited and unwanted intruder, neither showing any trace of embarrassment.

"Ero-sennin!" They both hissed quietly in perfect union.

Jiraiya decided to pretend he didn't see anything and walked back in, "Good to see you're finally up Sakura, how are you feeling?" He asked voicing slight concern.

Sakura dropped her glare, "I am fine, as I told you and Kakashi-sensei, I know how to take care of myself." She said in annoyance.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Have you looked in a mirror recently? you still do look like hell."

Sakura ran a hand through her oily hair and sighed, "Fine I get the picture." Sakura looked back at Naruto next to her.

"You are not to get out of this bed for any reason at all!" She barked out like an order.

Naruto nodded his head and smiled., "Hai, Hai I won't do anything stupid Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned in return. "If you need me though, I am sure Ero-sennin here won't mind waiting here with you until I return." She said, emphasising each word for word past 'Ero-sennin' while glaring at the now paling sannin.

"O-Of course." He chuckled nervously as he entered the room.

Sakura turned back at Naruto again, "Try to keep your breaths short and relaxed, and as impossible as it is try to keep your voice down." She smirked when Naruto pouted.

"Sakura-chan, I am not that loud." He whined as Sakura laughed lightly.

"Baka."

Sakura stood up from the bed and past Jiraiya, but stopped next to him to meet his gaze, "If he feels any pain at all or coughs out the slightest bit of blood you come and get me. Do you understand, Jiraiya-sama?" She said in a voice full of concern and seriousness. Jiraiya normally would be jumping for joy that he was finally called 'Jiraiya-sama', but after their discussion from earlier, he knew what it truly meant.

-

_Flashback yesterday, Hatake hotel – Naruto's room_

-

"You are going to kill yourself if you don't stop!" Jiraiya shouted at the lifeless expression of Sakura, who still was wearing the same outfit from that day.

Sakura shook her head violently, "I don't care about myself! THIS IS MY FAULT!" Sakura shouted as more tears rolled down her face and dripped onto Naruto's bare chest, as she continued healing Naruto's wound.

Kakashi stood next to Jiraiya, "It was not yo-"

"PLEASE!..."

Sakura sniffled as she resumed her healing and said weakly, "...Just leave me alone...I don't want him to d...I don't want to lose him..."

"You won't, you already have saved him through the worst of it, and the Kyuubi's chakra is now helping you..." Jiraiya countered softly.

"That is right Sakura...you have done more than anybody could do, he is alright."

Sakura shook her head slowly, "B-But"

"Sakura...you have been healing him for being three days now, you are using soldier pills which are dangerous to use in succession to stay awake and restore your chakra...keep doing that and you will die...do you want Naruto to wake up and be told that?" Sakura cringed in defeat to Kakashi's protest, as her dimly glowing hands rested over Naruto's bare wounded chest.

The wound itself was mostly healed on the outside, but still had a nasty bloody scar where the sword puncture remained, which was too healing from the Kyuubi's chakra.

Sakura emitted a loud exhausted and trembled sigh as she mumbled, "...Please help me bandage him."

Jiraiya and Kakashi already took over, "You just sit there and rest, we know what we are doing." Sakura looked at both for several moments, and nodded in allowance.

Sakura rubbed her tears which were still falling, as she silently cried as Naruto was bandaged, and a loose shirt was covered over the wound. Sakura hissed in pain again at her arm, as she clutched over it protectively with her other hand. Kakashi eyed his other student with worry, and Jiraiya nodded to him saying he would stay behind.

Kakashi finally excused himself from the room closing the door, "Let me see." He instructed, as Sakura reluctantly pulled her other hand away, and removed the thin layer or now dark red bandaging.

The wound seemed to have worsened, and began to show signs of minor infection, since it was turning a disturbing shade of purple.

Jiraiya knew the reason of this state, _'She has been so concerned with Naruto, she didn't even care her own injury was getting worse.'_

"H-He blames himself." She said through a sob.

Jiraiya sighed, "I was afraid of that, can you heal it?" he asked. Sakura tried to heal the wound, but even under her bright green glowing hand, the wound didn't change.

Jiraiya sighed again, "The Kyuubi's chakra is poisonous, making treating wounds very hard." Sakura's eyes widened with new worry.

"Are you saying it will remain like this?"

'_Naruto will never forgive himself if this wound doesn't heal!'_ Sakura cried internally in hope that that was not the case.

Jiraiya shook his head causing her to release her held in breath, "Your wound isn't as bad as mine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle containing a strange liquid.

"Place this over the wound and try again." He instructed, oblivious to his mistake.

Sakura did as was told, but when she placed several drops of the liquid over the wound, she bit down hard on her lip as a trembled cry of pain escaped, that sounded a mixture of a groan and a scream. It practically felt like the impossibly cold liquid was burning her skin.

Jiraiya cringed, "I was about to say 'be careful, it will do a lot more than just sting' but you beat me to it."

Sakura gasped for air she held in, as the unbearable pain finally subdued, and she tried healing again, this time noting that her arm was now healing. Sakura's hand eventually stopped glowing however, leaving several large red gashes, which made a bump against her skin.

"That is all I can manage for now." She stated, as she felt completely exhausted, and out of chakra. She then remembered what Jiraiya said.

"....Your wound?" Jiraiya inwardly cursed at his error and emitted an annoyed groan through a frown.

"That happened during his training...." Jiraiya trailed off, causing Sakura's interest to deepen, as well as concern.

"what happened?" Her voice also tracing in question to if she could do anything.

Jiraiya gave in, and said slowly while removing his jacket to reveal his fish net shirt, "You know, there are two times in my life when I have come close to dying?" he said rhetorically.

Sakura's eye brow raised in question to his words, as he casually left his coat by Naruto's bed, "The first time I had six ribs and both my arms broken, and several of my internal organs were severely damaged."

Sakura gasped in shock, _'W-what?! How?!'_

Jiraiya had to resist the small chuckle, "It happened when I was trying to peek in the hot springs, and Tsunade beat the hell out of me."

Sakura blinked and went agape, _'Sounds like something she would do...I know she would have regretted her actions soon after though.'_ Sakura thought in a light chuckle. Jiraiya lifted his fish net shirt.

"The second time-"

Sakura suddenly gasped in shock and covered her widely hanging jaw with her hand, "Oh...my...god!" She whispered in her shock at Jiraiya's large deep wound that looked similar to a type of impact crater, planted in the middle of his chest.

"-Was when the fourth tail formed." Jiraiya said conclusively.

Sakura bolted from her chair and looked closely at the wound in desperation to see if there was anything she could do, but shook her head furiously when she knew she couldn't do anything.

Jiraiya chuckled light heartedly, "You know, as charming as you are, I don't need a third close encounter with death from Naruto chasing me to the end of the earth if he saw you groping me, that and you're a little too young for my tastes." He said with a smirk.

Sakura glared at the older man, "Be serious for once!" She hissed as she returned to her concerned gaze and tried to use what little chakra she had left to mend the horrible scar, but soon her hand stopped glowing.

"T-this wound...I-I can't...do anything...I am sorry."

Jiraiya dropped his joke and nodded, not seeming to care knowing he was scarred for life, as she sat back down, and he put his shirt back on.

"I was forced to summon two elder toads that I knew could help. While they couldn't heal the wound they were able to create an ointment to remove the Kyuubi's chakra from my system, saving me from dying."

Sakura stuttered in shock, "B-But I have had this wound for over three days, and felt nothing but an occasional spike of pain."

Jiraiya nodded, "The poison wears off eventually over time. You were hurt by the second tail correct?"

Sakura nodded, "That is why you only felt pain, the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't as pure as it is in the fourth tail form...usually the poison can do much worse things than just pain and stopping the wound from being healed effectively..."

Jiraiya then decided to leave it from there and continued his story, "He wasn't conscious when he did this-" He rubbed over his fish net shirt as he put his coat back on.

"-Meaning he didn't even know about it at all, until our next trip to the hot springs...which was very eventful indeed." Jiraiya said as if recalling the large argument they had.

Sakura honestly didn't know what to think as she began recollecting all the events that had occurred while she enwrapped her arm with a fresh set of bandaging.

Once she was done, she suddenly began sniffling in memory to the fight, "...Was there anything I could have done?" Sakura asked weakly.

Jiraiya shook his head softly as he sat in front of the girl and placed a supportive hand on her slumped shoulder, "No, you did everything you could, you are not to blame."

Sakura shook her head in disagreement and Jiraiya sighed, _'God I hope you can get her out of this state when you wake up Naruto.'_

Sakura said through a sob, "W-Why...does he always get hurt..t-t-to save me?!"

Jiraiya was taken aback but recovered, "...You already know why, you are an important friend to him. He would do the same for anybody he knew." He said neutrally.

Sakura sobbed, "B-But...why?"

Jiraiya again was taken aback, "What do you mean?" Sakura's tears continued to fall as she said above a whisper.

"I-I...I have been so terrible to him."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Sakura continued, "I have always insulted him. I-I-I h-hit him..." She continued in a cracked voice through her sobbing.

'_This is like when she cried when she told me she still viewed him as a friend...and confessed those things...she has felt guilty about it for a long time.'_ Jiraiya concluded.

"...I don't deserve Naruto's friendship...n-nor his h-heart if he still l-likes someone as bad as m-me!" Sakura blurted out as she began crying in full force. Jiraiya shook his head as he placed both his hands on her trembling shoulders.

"No, no, you are not a bad person...you just made a mistake at the start and followed the crowd."

Sakura seemed to cry harder at that, "T-That means I am no better than the villagers that did those horrible things to him!" She covered her face with her hands, while Jiraiya inwardly cursed, he always seemed to screw up when it came to comforting this girl.

Tsunade probably was going to kill him when she found out how much of a wreck he made her apprentice.

"I-I...I don't deserve to be saved by him!" She cried, as her nails from her non broken hand were almost digging into tip of her head, while the other pressed firmly against her head in its cast.

Jiraiya pulled her small trembling hands away to reveal her lifeless orbs and twitching features, "He told me he thanked you, care to elaborate on what that meant?" He said almost commandingly. Sakura cringed and sobbed.

"H-H-He told me about-t how he w-was grateful by w-what I have done for him...s-since the start of this disaster."

Jiraiya smiled, "That is right, you have helped him from the very start with his fear of others knowing about the Kyuubi, and you even helped him when the Kyuubi was about to fully take over."

Sakura's eyes jammed shut, "T-That is why S-Sasuke-kun was able to h-hurt Naruto...a-and he couldn't do anything else but p-p-p-push me...out of the way." She cackled through her sobs.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't want to sound bad, but this was still better than what would have happened." Sakura glared through her tears and gritted teeth, as her knuckles turned to white.

"HOW WOULD THAT HAVE BEEN WORSE?!" She shouted in anger.

Jiraiya continued still quietly, "What would you have preferred Naruto like this-" He titled his head at Naruto's form then added, "...Or would you have preferred to have seen Naruto turn into a miniature Kyuubi with the fourth tail, with no conscious of what he is doing...you never would have gotten out of the situation alive if you hadn't of had stopped him...he would have killed you, possibly kill Sasuke, and then tried to kill the others just by him catching sight of them...how do you think he would have felt having known he killed YOU, and then tried to attack everybody else."

Sakura cringed and found the floor interesting as her nails had now split into her hands skin, causing a small amount of blood to form as she muttered to herself, "Why does everybody keep saying what he would feel if I did this?"

Jiraiya ignored her question then said softly, "You treated him wrong in the past..." Sakura winced at Jiraiya's bluntness, but he continued.

"...But you are making up for your past more than ever, and you and I both know Naruto is not the kind of person to hold a grudge." Sakura froze for several moments as if remembering something, but nodded weakly as she released her clenched fists.

"I know...but I want to tell him I am sorry..." She said, in a way that implied this wasn't the first time she had had this discussion.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow again as she continued now more calmed, "I wanted to apologise to him, but I didn't know how to approach the topic...I even tried to avoid it...and now..." Jiraiya gave a knowing smile.

"I understand...you were afraid you were never going to get your chance to apologise."

Sakura nodded, "...Does that...does that make me selfish?" She asked in uncertainty, as she found the ground interesting.

Jiraiya shook his head and said in playful sarcasm, "Going beyond your limit to save somebody's life, not caring about your own injuries, and probably would have ended up in a coma from chakra exhaustion if you didn't stop...yeah I would say you are the most selfish person I have ever met."

Sakura gave a lightening chuckle, "...I guess not."

Sakura looked at the now resting Naruto, "I will apologise to him when I am ready." Jiraiya nodded as he dropped his supportive hands.

"Get some rest, you seriously look like the living dead...and smell like one too." Sakura gave a weak glare which didn't seem to lock with Jiraiya's eyes, but more so with his right shoulder.

"I do no-"

"I am over here." Jiraiya interrupted with a wave.

Sakura averted her closed heavy eyes, "...Alright, maybe I am a bit tired." Jiraiya stood up and was about to usher her out until he saw she didn't move and he smiled.

"...Don't want to leave?"

Sakura didn't say anything, as she reached into her pouch, and pulled out the necklace Tsunade told her about so much and placed it over Naruto's head, allowing it to rest above his shirt. Once that was done, she then lowered her exhausted head to its side, and rested it on the unconscious Naruto's stomach. She gripped onto his shirt with her good hand protectively and looked at his face, with a look that showed she desperately wanted to see him wake up.

Jiraiya couldn't hold back the smile at her actions, _'I can't believe it took him to almost die for her to understand how much she really cares about him.'_ Jiraiya opened the door.

"I will leave you in peace then." Sakura gave a weak smile in gratitude without moving her head.

"Thank you...Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya almost fell over backwards, "W-What was that?!" He stuttered in shock.

Sakura grinned, "I will only call you 'that' when I feel you deserve it...otherwise, please close the door on your way out...Ero-sennin." Jiraiya laughed and closed the door.

-

_End flash back_

-

Jiraiya nodded while looking into the Kunoichi's tired eyes. "Don't worry, I will get you the moment anything happens."

Sakura nodded in acceptance and then unconnected her weapons pouch, "Please leave that on the drawer, I might need it later." She said dismissively as Jiraiya took the pouch in his hand. Sakura walked out paying one last glance at Naruto with a smile and closed the door quietly behind her.

Jiraiya sat next to his student after discarding the weapons pouch, "Consider yourself very lucky to have somebody that cares so much about you gaki." He said surprisingly very calmly with a grin.

'_She herself knows how lucky she is to have you caring for her safety, Naruto.'_ Jiraiya mused.

Naruto smiled at the door, "...Y-Yeah."

* * *

Ronan was very quiet during his and Thomas's trek through the borders of the rock country. Thomas eyed a strange sculpture, but payed no more attention to it as Ronan spoke dryly, "We are approaching our destination soon."

Thomas nodded, and was about to say something, but decided against it, "What is it Thomas?" Ronan said simply, and surprisingly calm.

"Araiki-"

Ronan's snicker stopped Thomas from speaking, as Ronan now hissed, although it was strained, "That fool, his arrogance finally caught up to him in the end...but I swear, we are going to avenge his death, along with our other brothers who fell that day."

Ronan clenched his shaking fist, as he stopped and eyed another strange sculpture, and changed his course of direction, and walked past it continuing straight.

Thomas continued in his void of emotion tone, "Why didn't we stay with Orochimaru then? Wouldn't it be best to form some alliances to continue our mission?"

Ronan sighed then growled, "I don't care what that snake says, I know he killed our comrade Mareo, I don't know how...but I just know."

Ronan then showed a strange softening expression, "...And It was my mistake to try and force Sasuke to kill his best friend, even if he boldly claims he doesn't care about him anymore."

Thomas turned in interest, although his voice didn't hold any trace, "But Orochimaru said that the girl interfered, which is why Sasuke failed his task."

Ronan shook his head, "Danzou's training has made it hard for you to read peoples body language."

Thomas blinked blankly as Ronan continued, "He was lying...while it's true this Haruno Sakura did interfere, I could tell Orochimaru was hiding something...and by the disappointment you could hear in his voice that was more directed at Sasuke that must have been the case."

Thomas nodded in acceptance to Ronan's conclusion, "So we are proceeding without their help then?"

Ronan nodded while speaking void of emotions, "It would be very unfortunate if yet another Uchiha's blood was spilled for a meaningless purpose...it would be best to not to get Sasuke involved with this anymore."

Thomas nodded again in acceptance then asked, "So what exactly are we doing here in Iwa?"

Ronan smirked, "We are searching for those allies you suggested we form."

Thomas held a blank expression, which usually was no different than his normal neutral expression, but Ronan had worked with Thomas long enough to recognise a questioning expression when he saw it.

"Since we are all that is left of the remaining ANBU from the Kyuubi invasion, we will have to resort to hiring the services of missing nin's, and according to my bingo book, there is such a nin who's services are known by a few extremists in the territory." Thomas recalled when they had interrogated a bandit that was carrying a strange explosive, and given them a directions to this nin's location.

"How are we going to convince this nin? I am sure your sharingan can work on a common thug, but a nin...sorry Ronan, but even I have my doubts there." Ronan snickered and reached into his weapon pouch under his cape. Since they were travelling in other countries, they disposed of their ANBU attires and wore cloths that made them appear as ordinary civilians, but concealed their gear through thick capes. Ronan had to lose his katana, since it would draw too much attention, and Thomas no longer had his large scroll on his back. Finally both were no longer wearing their Konoha forehead protectors, since neither were wanting to start a war between a country and their old village if a fight broke out.

Ronan presented a small sack that he shook that made the jingling sound of jewellery colliding with each other inside.

"We will do it the old fashion way of course, we will pay for their services. We may also be in luck, and the nin might have their own dislike against jinkuriki's, since the Kyuubi isn't the only Bijuu sealed."

Ronan stopped when they had reached a clearing, where a small house that seemed very out of place with its surrounding stood in the middle. The house seemed to be no larger than containing possibly three, maybe four rooms in total. Its red bricked walls reached to a single story in height, along with what appeared to a dark green roofing of colorbond. Surrounding the house were the strange, creature like sculptures, that held ceramic shading like cement.

Thomas blinked, "Very strange way for a missing nin to be living."

Ronan's smirk widened, "This man doesn't appear to have any fear at all for hunter nin's so it seems...good."

"It would seem I don't, hmm!" A voice called from behind them, as both turned to meet a lone young man. The man was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt, with fish netting worn underneath the shirt. The man was also wearing navy blue pants with shinobi sandals. The man had long blond hair that reached down to his back, along with a large portion of it covering his left bright blue eye, the other clearly visible eye was glaring at them.

The blond then smirked, "I usually don't mind if I draw a lot of attention, hmm. It is nice to see how my works of art handle those pests called hunter nin's." the man said in amusement.

Ronan narrowed his eyes in interest, the man then formed a single seal, "For example-"

He then pointed at a strange sculpture of a dog sized bird that was to Ronan's left at around twenty meters away.

"Katsu!" The man shouted, and straight after his announcement, the bird suddenly imploded for a split second, before bursting in a violent explosion. Once the dust started to clear, the man smirked.

"I believe art should be expressed with a blast, don't you agree hmm?"

Ronan's neutral expression formed a wide smirk, "I guess I can agree with that, Deidara-san." The man waved a dismissive hand, although the unique thing was that in his palm, was a smirking wide mouth.

"Just Deidara is fine...now what is it you require my artworks for hmm?"

* * *

Jiraiya frowned, "So you have made up your mind?"

Naruto didn't portray any emotions as his arms crossed over each other.

"You are not talking me out of this one. I am never using that power again." He said with no room left for argument.

Jiraiya sighed, "Then what will you use then?"

Naruto met his sensei eye to eye as he remembered his last words with the Kyuubi.

-

_Flashback, inside Naruto's mind, 50 minutes ago_

_-_

"You bastard!" Naruto hissed as he wished death on the Kyuubi, who was smiling wide showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Her scream brought back the good old memories, I must say I am glad I couldn't kill her, it will be great to hear it once again." The Kyuubi then laughed, rippling the water of the chamber as his sadistic humour could be heard echoing through Naruto's entire mind.

Naruto's knuckles turned white as his hands shook furiously, "I will never let you hurt her again!" He said void of emotions, causing the Kyuubi to subdue his laughter as he took Naruto's threat with a grain of salt.

"Whatever you say you hopeless mortal, maybe the next time she won't get so lucky as to keep her arm...and the Uchiha."

The Kyuubi growled, once again shaking the room, "I will be glad to dispose of him too."

"You will never get the opportunity to!" Naruto hissed, his anger just barely being held back from exploding and screaming at the Kyuubi.

"Your threats are useless, you and I both know how useless you are without me." The Kyuubi then broke into another laugh when Naruto's face went pale.

'_H-He is right...I have relied on him too much in the _past...' The Kyuubi stopped when Naruto recomposed into a serious expression and hissed.

"Then I will just have to become not useless then!"

Naruto continued, his voice raising by the word as his anger was no longer being held back, "I don't care if I am powerless forever, I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" Naruto screamed now at the Kyuubi, whose glowing slits were narrowed on the boy in front of him.

"You pathetic fool, you will die without my power!" The Kyuubi then spoke as if trying to strike a bargain with a tempting voice.

"Imagine the power you could have when you're old enough to wield all of my power, you will be undefeatable, your enemies will be at your feet. Nothing will be able to stop you from doing whatever your mind desired. You need me!" The Kyuubi spelled out for the end in conclusion.

Naruto averted his gaze to his distorted reflection in the water, as the Kyuubi's offer replayed in his head, causing the Kyuubi to smirk at his victory. The Kyuubi's eyes widened though when Naruto looked dead into his own slits and said in disgust.

"Spare me your lies Kyuubi! The previous Hokage's didn't need a Bijuu to become strong, I don't need you to become strong either!" Naruto turned and began walking away from the chamber.

The Kyuubi roared out in great hatred, "YOU JUST SEE HOW LONG YOU LAST! WHEN I FINALLY BREAK OUT OF THIS SEAL, I WILL ENJOY RIPPING YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" Naruto paused suddenly but didn't turn around.

"Tear my friends apart?" He said simply, as the Kyuubi smirked and continued.

"Indeed, and I won't stop there, I will track down that stupid Uchiha who apparently is your best friend and destroy him. Then when I get to that pathetic crush of yours, I will allow you to watch as she slowly torn apart, she will be begging for death when I am through with her!" The Kyuubi hissed in joy.

Naruto then turned and smiled, while saying in a Shikamaru like sarcastic way, "I see...thank you for the motivating speech, which I will always remember if the thought of using YOU ever comes again." Before Naruto could hear the Kyuubi's raged protest, he retreated from the depths of his mind, and came to sight of the still sleeping Sakura, as a tear rolled down her cheek in her sleep.

Naruto rubbed away the tear, causing her sleeping face to return to its soft relaxed smile.

"I will never let you hurt anybody ever again."

-

_Present time_

-

Naruto then spoke, his voice showing his seriousness, "I will use my own power to protect the people I care about, and to bring Sasuke back."

Jiraiya was stumbled by Naruto's change in personality but soon smirked, "...You really are growing up after all." He said honestly, as Naruto formed a small grin of his own.

"What? Are you turning senile Ero-sennin?"

"I AM NOT THAT OLD!" Jiraiya shouted at his chuckling student, before calming down.

"So I take it this means oodama rasengan is gone, never to be seen again?" Jiraiya implied, only to raise an eyebrow in interest when Naruto shook his head.

"I used the Kyuubi's chakra before, since I found I could improve my stability with the rasengan using his chakra...I will be able to perform it once I get better with creating rasengan without a kage bunshin."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding to Naruto's logic, while inwardly not knowing whether to be shocked or amazed that Naruto just referred to 'fox-teme' as 'Kyuubi'.

'_Heh, I said it once, I will say it again, the gaki is growing.'_

"What else is there for me to learn then?"

Jiraiya smirked as a few ideas ran through his head, "Oh I am sure I can think of something." Naruto already was turning back into his energetic and hyperactive self.

"What super jutsu will you teach me then?!" He almost beamed in joy.

Jiraiya waved his hands, "Settle down, you are in no condition to learn anything yet." He said through a chuckle as Naruto pouted.

'_Typical yet amazing, he just decided to throw away all he learnt with using the Kyuubi, and now he wants to start learning new jutsu right away...and I guess he is still his old cheerful self.' _Jiraiya thought in pride for his student, as he decided to read through his 'research' notes.

"Hey, Ero-sennin." Naruto said suddenly after several minutes of silence, causing Jiraiya to look up from his notes that he was summarizing .

"What is it Gaki?" Jiraiya asked, as he continued his writing.

He soon stopped though when Naruto didn't answer and looked in concern, "What is it Naruto?" he asked again, seeing his apprentice looking down at his sheets in thought.

"...Nothing never mind." Jiraiya wasn't going to let this one go.

"Is your chest hurting?" Jiraiya said in seriousness, Naruto didn't respond and Jiraiya sighed.

"I know you don't want Sakura to worry about you so much, especially considering her current condition, but this is yo-"

"Do you think Sakura-chan...still likes Sasuke?" Jiraiya was completely caught off guard and grunted in confusion.

"Huh?" Jiraiya quickly recovered though and sighed in relief.

"That was all you were going to ask?!" Jiraiya said in a half annoyed huff.

Jiraiya quickly formed a smirk though at an implication, "I thought you and 'Sakura-chan' weren't like that, although now I am starting to question it." Naruto slightly blushed but shook his head.

"We are not Ero-sennin, I am just worried that is all." he near whispered, although this time Jiraiya could sense a foreign trace in Naruto's voice that he knew well.

Regret.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura-chan liked Sasuke a lot when we were all together as a team... While I myself don't want to hurt Sasuke, Sakura-chan would not hurt him at all...even if her life is in danger...and Sasuke...he isn't what he used to be now." Naruto then winced in memory of Sakura's defeated words during his fight.

Jiraiya looked at his student like he spoke pure blasphemy, "She broke her freaking hand after she punched him square in the face with all her power AFTER HE HURT YOU! Does that not answer your question?!" Jiraiya said, emphasizing the part on him being hurt.

'_Seriously, what is the matter with both of you?!'_ He screamed internally.

Naruto looked square into Jiraiya's eyes and with an agitated growl, "That doesn't mean I can't worry!" Naruto's eyes widened though as he coughed violently before settling, Jiraiya was already by his side.

"Alright alright! I understand you're concerned!" When Jiraiya was convinced Naruto was ok, he sat back down and decided to help his apprentice with the best answer he could give.

"Ask her."

Naruto turned wide eyed at Jiraiya, "I-I can't ask something so personal like that to Sakura-chan...or anybody for that matter!" he stuttered out.

Jiraiya glared at his apprentice, "Grow up Naruto! You are afraid somebody you hold dear to you could be vulnerable to an attack that could threaten their life...put it this way would you rather risk an argument with a friend, or do you want to be driven insane with your worry...or if something happens to Sakura?"

'_And this entire disaster has brought you both close…regardless what either of you think.'_

Naruto broke his gaze from Jiraiya's glare, "...You have been right before." Naruto whispered, causing Jiraiya to smirk.

Naruto then met Jiraiya's gaze with his strong eyes glowing with determination, "I will ask!"

Almost as if on cue a knock was heard on the door and when the door didn't open by itself, Jiraiya assumed he needed to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Sakura balancing a tray that had a bowl of ramen and hot chocolate in her hand and rested arm. Sakura had changed to her white shirt with a fresh vest, along with her ordinary shinobi sandals, she also was wearing her black skirt, instead of her usual knee length sweat pants and her medic nin skirt, which originally was stained in dried blood. She no longer had her Konoha forehead protector on either, allowing her now silky clean hair to flow more freely to just above her shoulders. Jiraiya noted she still had a very exhausted demeanour, and her eyes still had black lines underneath. Her arm seemed to no longer be bandaged, and only showed a red mark where the scratches were, implying she must of healed more after she had cleaned herself up. Her cast still remained however.

Sakura casually walked in and smirked when she saw Naruto's surprised and large smile when he saw the ramen, Sakura also inwardly sighed in relief when she saw how glad his eyes looked when he noted her near fully healed arm.

"You said you wanted to wait, but I think you have earned it early." Sakura said flatly as she placed the steaming bowl on a tray.

Sakura then flicked her attention to Jiraiya, "Was he alright the entire time I was gone?" Sakura asked in concern, ignoring Naruto's whining of 'you could just ask me Sakura-chan' Jiraiya scratched his head.

"He did have a little coughing fit earlier, but there wasn't any blood, and he calmed down soon after." He said as if reporting to a Hokage.

Sakura nodded, accepting Jiraiya's report as she picked up her cup and breathed in the hot fumes as she lifted the hot drink to her mouth, "When Naruto is done with his meal and his task...Shikamaru will be waiting in the dining lounge with Kakashi to give their report." Jiraiya spoke, looking straight at the now annoyed Naruto, as he walked out closing the door behind him with a smirk.

'_You said you would ask, but I am not letting you have the option to chicken out of this gaki!'_

Sakura lowered her cup and placed it back on the tray, and showed Naruto her face, which was full of confusion, "What did he mean by that Naruto?" She asked in interest, raising an eyebrow at Naruto refusing to look at her.

'_Ero-sennin...I was going to wait until Sakura-chan at least wasn't so exhausted!'_ Naruto cursed his sensei mentally.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again, now with slight annoyance and worry in her voice.

Naruto still couldn't look at her as he spoke, "T-There is something I have to ask Sakura-chan." He said with his voice full of hesitation.

Sakura blinked several times in confusion and in worry, "...What is wrong Naruto?" Naruto mentally slapped himself.

'_Ero-sennin is right, I am being stupid about this.'_ Naruto finally turned and showed his worried face to Sakura, which made her eyes slightly widen in concern of her own as her rising panic did not settle.

"Naruto...please tell me. what. Is. Wrong.?" She asked for a third time softly, spelling out each word drenched in her concern.

"...Do you still love Sasuke?"


	33. Where loyalties truly lie

Chapter 32 Where loyalties truly lie

* * *

"So let me get this straight hmm." Deidara said as he shuffled himself against the wall of his house cross armed.

"You are both ex ANBU from Konoha, who were meant to have been killed when that Kyuubi Bijuu attacked Konoha around fifteen years ago hmm?"

Ronan nodded, and Deidara's only visible eye narrowed, while his other hand began to casually slither to a strange bag connected to his belt, "Give me one good reason why I should not kill either of you right now hmm?"

Thomas spoke as if the threat was never made, "But you are no longer a member of Iw-"Deidara's grunt cut him off.

"It doesn't matter about my current standings with my old village. What matters is that you are part of a village whose 'yellow flash' was responsible for hundreds if not thousands of deaths in Iwa...and members of my own clan were in that list of his rampage, hmm!" Deidara hissed out, while Ronan could note his hand was moving around oddly inside that bag.

"Be that as it may, the 'Yellow flash' as you call him, or Yondaime is dead. He died sealing the Kyuubi within the chosen vessel. That does not undo all that happened in the war, but the man responsible for so many lives lost is no longer amongst the living....and if recall Deidara, you're own clan doesn't exactly think highly of your...ideals, and unless Yondaime did something to your family directly, you were not even three years old during the war." Ronan countered neutrally, while inwardly he snickered.

'_I praised Yondaime for killing so many of you bastards back then.'_ but didn't show any signs of his inner insult.

Deidara smirked, his eye full of amusement, "So I see you do your research well hmm."

'_How strange, it was almost like he was trying to get us to fight.'_ Thomas mused, inwardly puzzled at Deidara's strange actions.

Deidara looked blankly at Thomas, "Is your guy here always this...strange hmm?" Deidara asked, sliding his hand back out of his bag, although an audible tear was heard, along with chewing.

"I was originally a member of the elite ROOT in Konoha hand chosen by Danzou-sama himself, we are trained to be top efficient killers, with no obstacles of emotions getting in our way." Thomas said neutrally. Deidara raised an eyebrow at Thomas, then he turned back to Ronan.

"Sounds to me a little odd that he refers to his old leader in respect."

Thomas was about to respond, but Ronan answered, "That's because he still works for him."

Thomas span around and held a face that Deidara couldn't resist chuckling at, it was almost as if Thomas didn't know what emotion he was to feel.

"Ronan, I no lon-"

"Do you know why the average life expectancy of a shinobi is mid twenties?" Thomas blinked but didn't respond, as Ronan continued in a voice full of arrogance.

"It is because to a shinobi, nobody can be trusted, not your own allies, friends, lovers, family... One minute the person you thought you could always trust was in actual fact working for the enemy...or was a downright disappointment." Ronan hissed towards the end, as he remembered a person he thought was a prodigy, but instead was responsible for the murder of his entire clan.

Ronan then looked at Thomas's face with no emotions readable on his own, "You don't live for as long as I have unless you are on your toes every moment you draw breath, as it could be your last in a shinobi's eyes."

Thomas after several moments spoke in his neutral voice, "I see...so why did you not kill me?"

"I used you to keep tabs on Danzou without you even knowing it. Your contact that you would meet at a random interval was indeed talented to get past Araiki...but he had another thing coming if he thought he could get past me." Just then, Thomas almost jumped in surprise when a hawk landed on Ronan's shoulder.

The Hawk perched on Ronan's shoulder was roughly a foot and a half tall, and was coated in dark brown and yellow feathers. Its black eyes were exchanging glares back and forth between Deidara and Thomas, until it stretched its foot long right wing out, and scratched at its feathers with its beak.

Ronan scratched at the spot with his hand casually, as if the Hawk was requesting for it to happen. "This, is the last remaining surveillance Hawk of the Uchiha clan used back in the shinobi war. He is twice my age, and nothing gets past him. His name is Senchi."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at its name, _'Foresight? Heh that's original for a 'surveillance' bird now.'_

"Do you know why these birds were considered primary targets during the war?" Ronan said as if addressing a student.

"Watch." He said, as his eyes flickered to their red sharingan orbs, as they glared into the black eyes of the hawks.

'_What is that?'_ Deidara wondered, but shook his head in confusion when the once endless pit of black eyes of the hawk's now held the same flaming red eyes.

After several moments, the hawk's eyes changed back to normal, and Ronan closed his eyes and appeared in deep thought.

Within moments his eyes opened, revealing his normal eyes, "Your contact found the message you planted at the point not far from the outpost, he appears to have summoned a bird of his own using a strange jutsu and attached a message to its foot...it appears our sudden change in situation will soon be found out by Danzou."

Deidara blinked in surprise, "You can read that things memories hmm?!" He said in interest.

Ronan said in pride for his clan, "We, the Uchiha, refused to rely on other clans to aid us, and that includes surveillance and tracking. It would be a cold day in hell if we were to rely on valuable information from another clan like the Hyuuga or those feral Inuzuka's."

Deidara didn't reply but inwardly thought, _'Not that I know anything about your clan, but it sounds to me you 'Uchiha's'_ _were up to something...or you were just arrogant know it all's.'_

Ronan fixed a glare on Thomas, "Now then, explains yourself." he commanded. Thomas was about to speak, but didn't get a word out when a strange spider lunged and attached itself to his chest. The spider was roughly the size of a hand, and seemed to be made out of the same material as the sculptures around Deidara's residence.

"Try anything funny, and you go out with a bang hmm." Deidara smirked, his hands in a seal.

'_As I gathered, Deidara is a man practically begging to jump into a fight, even if it is not his own._' Ronan mused, but returned his attention to Thomas.

Thomas spoke, strangely far too calm for a person in his position, "I was assigned to watch over you and your group when Danzou-sama was aware of your survival. Our units were sent in when the Kyuubi was first sighted. A retrieval team was never dispatched because it was believed nobody could have survived the chaos the Kyuubi made in its path."

"Get to the point." Ronan said in annoyance, not wanting to remember that night.

"I was one of the original survivors, I reported to Danzou-sama when I returned that there were other survivors like yourself, however injured. This was after the council's decision of what was decided for the jinkuriki."

Thomas paused to recall his thoughts and continued still neutrally, "It was then that Danzou-sama ordered me to return and inform you of what the outcome was."

"You originally were sent ahead to get assistance, you knew how many injured we had!" Ronan growled in memory the orders he had given Thomas, when the odd twenty survivors thinned down to their mere six.

Thomas continued as if he never heard Ronan, "When it was agreed that justice needed to be dealt with, Danzou-sama assigned me to keep tabs on our progress."

Ronan's eyes narrowed, "My suspicions were correct, Danzou never was going to agree with Sandaime's decision."

Thomas shook his head, "You were only to be considered a threat if you were to try and attack Konoha directly, but Danzou-sama was curious to see if our mission would eventually be successful."

Ronan's firm gaze did not leave him, "Why are you so freely giving me this information, I know ROOT fear death lightly in comparison to others."

Thomas gave a strange smile, "Danzou-sama knew you would work it out sooner or later, and instructed me to inform you of everything I was sent to do, and if you didn't kill me, I was to inform Danzou-sama of your knowledge. To my understanding, Danzou-sama wishes to speak to you."

Ronan gave a loud "Hmmph" to Thomas's story, while the silent Deidara mind was wondering.

'_These 'ROOT' people are strange indeed...I wonder who this Danzou is.'_

"Where is your contact going to move to next?" Ronan ordered.

"I instructed them to wait by a river line at a specific location, where a squid summon with my message would meet with him."

Ronan nodded then placed his attention back on Deidara with a less hostile expression, "Now then, what is your final answer Deidara?"

Deidara ran a hand through his long blond hair, "You guys sure don't mess around, I assume the payment you said 'would be worth my while' is still up for offer, hmm?" Ronan reached into his cape, and tossed the small sack to Deidara, who opened the sack and smirked.

"My artwork is at your service then, however once this 'Jinkuriki' is terminated, we will go our separate ways hmm." Ronan nodded in understanding.

"That is more than fine with me, now if you don't mind...can you please remove that explosive of yours from Thomas, because we are going to see exactly what his boss wants."

* * *

'_D-Did he just ask me what I think...he just asked me?'_

Sakura went agape and her emerald orbs stared in shock at the worried eyes of Naruto. Naruto didn't know why he was suddenly finding it so hard to breathe, it was almost as if all the air in the once bright and warm room had been sealed away in a closed freezer. It was suffocating, and he could see that Sakura was sharing the same drama.

Sakura finally broke out of her confused state and a pink hue appeared across her face as she tried to breathe in the air she denied herself from her shock for what seemed like minutes. She then broke the disturbing silence.

"Na-Naruto...wh..."

She shook her head as if clearing her mind and tried to glare, "That is none of yo-..."

She gritted her teeth and released a heavy and shaken sigh as her tense face attempted to relax. She swallowed the lump at the back of her throat, and tried again.

"Why do you want to know that...Naruto?" She asked, seemingly calmer in voice, although her body language showed her discomfort of the topic. Naruto cursed himself for putting himself though this with a bad and now awkward start.

'_Why the hell didn't I think my words through?! That's not what I truly meant to ask!'_

"I am sorry...I am a baka, never mi-"

"What? No! I mean...you are not a baka..." She gave a small smile as her tensed shoulders relaxed.

"...Only I am allowed to call you baka...and you are not that this time..." She then continued, in a voice that seemingly was showing her increase confidence and trust.

"You wouldn't ask me something this...personal...unless you felt something was very wrong...so please, tell me why you want to know about my feelings for Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto was thankful at least Sakura was more comfortable and gave a small smile of his own, "I didn't mean to ask that, or at least not exactly."

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion as Naruto continued, "Before...when Sasuke tried to hurt you-"

"Kill me." She corrected him, as she winced in memory, but Naruto continued as if she never said it.

"-Although I didn't see it all...but Sakura-chan...you froze. The look on your face said you didn't know what to do. Then in the last moment you attempted to evade, but Sasuke was already too close for you dodge." He said in concern.

Sakura nodded her head after several moments of looking into his concerned gaze, "I know..."

"What I want to ask Sakura-chan is if...If Sasuke was to try and hurt you...What would you do?" Naruto asked, his voice full of concern and worry.

Sakura nodded again slowly, as she tried with all her strength to not look away, "I-"

Sakura then dropped her gaze to the floor in defeat, "I don't know Naruto....you are right though...I did freeze up, and when I was preparing to evade, it would have been too late...if you didn't save me." She gave a thankful smile to him, but soon turned back to a frown.

"Then I didn't do what we agreed to do, and didn't force you to let me help you with Sasuke-kun...I know you told me not to... but I know if I persisted you would have let me...it probably was the cause to everything after that..."

"Sakura-chan...don't be so ha..." Naruto stopped his attempt when Sakura shook her head.

"Don't...it was my fault...then I lost all confidence in myself, and I only really helped when Sasuke-kun was about to..."

'_Kill you'_

Sakura dropped her gaze again, as her throat seemed to constrict, "I always make mistakes when it involves Sasuke-kun...and it always seems to result in you getting hurt for it."

Naruto couldn't take seeing Sakura so down any more, and swallowed his pride, "Sakura-chan...we all do dumb things when we have a crush." He then held a pink hue as he pointed to himself with his fox like grin.

"Look at the dumb things I did!"

Sakura couldn't resist a lightening giggle, "You baka....at least you kne-Know...you know when to stop...sometimes."

Naruto gave his own chuckle as he scratched the back of head in embarrassment. Sakura had no idea why she was strangely so comfortable with discussing with Naruto his crush on her, but she reverted to a cringe as another memory hit.

"Also Naruto...you at least are rational between well, me...and your loyalty with everyone."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "What do you mean Sakura-chan? I mean sure you spoke highly of Sasuke...but you never did anything-"

Sakura stopped listening to Naruto, as her mind spoke above his soft words.

'_I haven't told anybody, not Ino, not Tsunade-sama...not even my mother!'_ She internally confessed.

Sakura then focused on Naruto's penetrating gaze, not hearing what words he was saying to her, although his mouth stopped moving and raised an eyebrow in question when her mouth formed a smile.

'_I trust you Naruto._'

"Naruto...I did do something very stupid..." Sakura said suddenly, causing Naruto to go wide eyed.

Sakura continued, although her voice was full of hesitation, "...The night Sasuke-kun left the village I confronted him as you know..."

Her hesitation grew as her heart raced in anxiety, Naruto didn't say anything and waited patiently. Sakura continued almost chocking on her words, "I-I...I tried to persuade him to stay...when he didn't...I offered to leave with him, but he refused."

Sakura winced when she heard Naruto's gasp, which resulted in him coughing. Sakura looked hard at the ground, afraid to meet Naruto's gaze she felt was burning into her hidden face.

'_I really am worse than trash…I was going to throw away my friends, my home, and my other teammate…to be with Sasuke-kun.'_ She finally concluded to the question she didn't know the answer to for so long, and felt cold, very cold.

"...What the hell does that make me? Please Naruto tell me...what am I-" She gasped in shock and surprise when she felt a strong supportive hand resting on her shoulder as she met the genuine smile of Naruto .

"You are Haruno Sakura of course." He said in a strange comforting voice Sakura had never heard before.

Sakura gave a chuckle, as she wondered why her face felt so wet all of a sudden, "Where is the baka I know?" She asked as her head fell on to the side of his shoulder as she sobbed.

Naruto stroked her back, "I am still here dattebayo."

Sakura had no idea why she found that simple phrase amusing, as she giggled through a sniffle.

"...I have kept asking myself every day if I truly meant what I said...I-I don't know what to think or believe anymore Naruto...I have done so many wrong things, all from a crush." She whispered over a sob, recalling the way she almost destroyed her friendship with her best friend Ino, and the way she treated everybody around Sasuke.

"You should always trust what your heart believes Sakura-chan! It is what makes you who you truly are." Naruto said softly as he patted the now shaking Sakura's back. Naruto usually would be ecstatic by this point that he was able to not only hug Sakura once, but more times than he could count in one day without getting a fist in the face, but today was different.

Naruto hated seeing Sakura so torn up, so broken because of what has happened that joy was the last thing on his mind. Naruto was determined to try and make this all better and continued.

"...What does your heart tell you what you would have done Sakura-chan, if Sasuke let you go with him?" Naruto asked softy to Sakura, whose head was resting over his shoulder.

When he felt her body stiffen he added smoothly, "I will never judge you."

He as quick as it came, felt her body relax, almost as if an overwhelming fear was suddenly relieved with his words.

Sakura was silent for a while, until she burst into a fit of sobs and cried out, "...I-I w-would have froze...t-t-the moment we reached the front gate...a-and I-I would have t-tried to convince him a-again, after that...I don't know Naruto!" She half shouted at the end and cried in defeat, she felt

Naruto tighten his now seemingly warm embrace, "Sakura-chan, you just were desperate to try and get him to stay with us in Konoha. You are loyal to all of us, even if you left with Sasuke, you would have thought about your friends and family that you left behind every day." He beamed at the end of his words.

Sakura said through sobs, "I-I would have?" She asked uncertain if she could trust herself anymore.

Naruto still beamed without doubt, "I know you would have Sakura-chan. It is your nature to care for everyone, even those you find annoying or possibly even hate Sakura-chan. That is what makes you Haruno Sakura!" Naruto concluded without any trace of doubt in his voice.

Sakura didn't know why her heart skipped a beat, or why even more tears streamed down her face from Naruto's words. She enwrapped her good arm around Naruto, returning the long embrace.

"T-thank you!" Was all she could muster as she cried in the warmth. Naruto rubbed his hand up and down her back in comfort.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." He said above a whisper, as he felt Sakura tighten her hold as she cried. Naruto didn't know how long he held the crying Sakura for, but he was glad when he felt her gentle breathing brushing coolly down his shoulder, as it sounded like she was asleep.

'_Having something like that bottled up for so long would drive you insane. I thought I had it bad with worrying about my friends knowing about the Kyuubi…Sakura-chan was terrified of everybody questioning her loyalty, and couldn't even trust herself…'_ Naruto said to himself as he looked to see her eyes were indeed shut as she was sleeping lightly. Naruto couldn't resist the lightening comment.

"Those soldier pills really have knocked you out Sakura-chan." He whispered as he rubbed her back.

He almost reacted in surprise when he saw her tired emerald orbs open through heavy lids, and she only commented with a moan showing she heard him, and let them fall again. Naruto gave a small chuckle, but decided to let her rest, listening to her steady breaths that tickled down his side.

Naruto almost yelped in surprise when he felt her head turn, and snuggle her forehead into his neck, her cool and steady breathes tickling down his shirt. Naruto was completely stunned by her action, what only added to his dumbfounded features was when he noticed Sakura was still asleep. Naruto finally recovered and tried his best to control his flush, or his racing heart.

'_Sakura-chan doesn't see me any more than just a friend.'_ He reminded himself, although he knew he would be kidding himself if he was to think she was just a friend to him.

'_I used to have a crush on Sakura-chan at first sight because she was very pretty. When time past though, I really admired her, as she was like me, but in a whole different matter. Sakura-chan told 'Sasuke' that she wanted to do anything to be accepted by him, not just because she loves him, but she wanted Sasuke to accept her for who she was, and not just a nobody it was the same thing I wanted to do, but I wanted to be accepted by everyone.' _

Naruto gave a small smirk, _'It also motivated me to try and be accepted by Sakura-chan, I would be lying if it was just to achieve her friendship...'_ Naruto's smirk melted into a minor frown, as he looked down to his side, to only see some of Sakura's hair.

'_Sakura-chan does accept me for a friend, and that really means so much to me...but, she really loves Sasuke. I knew that when I made that promise to her before we tried to bring Sasuke back home from those sound ninja's.'_ Naruto told himself, brushing off as best as he could his sadness. Naruto ran a hand up and down her back gently.

'_...I tried to move on from Sakura-chan after that, although Ero-sennin's constant teasing didn't help...but the moment I saw her on that bridge...' _Naruto gave a soft smile, which seemed impossible for his usual hyperactive self.

'_She hasn't changed at all. She is still pretty no...She is something more than that now. She still has that blazing attitude that is so scary, yet so defining of who she is...My crush came back full force for her at first sight yet again...Ero-sennin is not going to stop teasing me about it if he hasn't worked it out already...' _Naruto could not hold back his smile, as he cradled the sleeping Sakura.

'_I want the best for Sakura-chan, I know she loves Sasuke...but I like her....a lot.' _Naruto smile softened. _'I will still ask for dates, but I will not be pushy. That is what I decided I would do after the bridge, there is no harm with that. Unless Sakura-chan and Sasuke...are together after he is brought back...I will never stop asking, as long as I don't annoy her...or damage the friendship I already have.' _

Naruto then casted a lone eye at his ramen bowl, then an idea brewed in his mind. He shook Sakura lightly.

"Sakura-chan?" He muttered in question, happy to give in if she was in a deep sleep. Sakura head moved as she moaned tiredly in question after a few moments.

Naruto grinned, "Would you like to try some ramen, it will help you stay awake if you would like?" He felt Sakura tense, maybe becoming aware of where she was, but soon felt her relax as she gave a tired chuckle that tickled his neck.

"I have had ramen befo-...oh I see, I haven't tried 'Ichiraku's miso pork ramen' now have I?"

Naruto laughed lightly, "You always had their diet offerings."

Sakura replied now more awake and amused, "I still need to go back on that diet, and it's your ramen anyw-"

"You look more than perfect to me Sakura-chan, and somehow I don't think several servings of anmitsu in a single go is considered a 'diet' food." He replied cheerfully, not aware that Sakura suddenly was blushing at his compliment. Sakura pulled herself out of the long embrace and tried to hide her flushed features from Naruto.

'_W-Why do I always get like this now!? He has given me compliments before!' _Sakura asked herself desperately.

Naruto didn't seem to pick up what he just said and continued still cheerfully, "Honestly Sakura-chan, you train so much I am sure you will work it off and get back to normal no time."

Sakura quickly recovered from her flush and instead glared as a vein started to show, "Are you saying I will be classified as fat to you if I have even one ounce of junk food?!" Naruto went wide eyed in surprise to her sudden accusation.

"W-What?! NO! There is nothing wrong with being fa- wha- oh crap! no wait-" He now was saying incoherent words, while waving his arms in a panic, remembering a piece of advice Jiraiya told him a while ago.

'_Never under any circumstance imply that a woman is fat Gaki.._._or you might never find out what it is like to be hokage.'_

Sakura's glaring eyes narrowed, "Naruto!..." She hissed, trying to hide her amusement.

Naruto paled, "I mean your fine the way you a- I MEAN-" Sakura 's sudden outburst of genuine laughter caused Naruto to stop and raise an eyebrow.

"It's ok Baka, I know what you meant...but it still is your food, aren't you hungry?"

Naruto sighed in relief, before shaking his head, "No-"

His stomach decided to announce his lie aloud, causing Naruto to flush heavily in embarrassment.

Sakura giggled in response, "Baka!" She chirped once she calmed.

Naruto scratched his head, with his embarrassed grin still there, "I umm...might be a little hungry."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in amusement while crossing her arms knowingly, "Oh really? I never would have thought." She said smugly.

Naruto then pointed to his drawer, "I have a spare set of chopsticks and a spoon in that drawer." He announced.

Sakura nodded while still chuckling and pulled out the chopsticks and spoon, "Are you even going to survive sharing half a bowl of a single, lone, miso pork ramen, which is your last one until you return to Konoha?" She said teasingly, eager to find out his answer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Neh Sakura-chan, it's just ramen."

Sakura blinked in shock, "W-What?!"

Naruto soon had to control himself from bursting into laughter at her expression, since laughing too hard would hurt, but decided to settle for a giggling fit.

Sakura soon furrowed her brows, "You tricked me." She stated the obvious, more to herself than to the giggling Naruto.

"I am sure I will last." He finally said over his chuckles.

Sakura smirked, "Well then, if you don't mind, I will take you up on that offer."

* * *

Several minutes had passed as Sakura placed the disposed of bowl of ramen back on the tray near the drawer and let out a satisfied sigh, "Well I must admit I can see why you like miso pork so much, but how you can eat the stuff, or ramen for that matter, daily is still beyond me." She said with new found energy and a livelier grin.

Naruto matched the grin, "Then how can you eat so much anmitsu?"

Sakura glared, "And what is wrong with anmitsu?!"

Naruto waved his hands back and forth protectively with his grin still held, "N-Nothing at all!"

Sakura chuckled, "Alright I see your point."

Sakura soon turned back to a serious expression, "I still haven't answered your question yet have I?" She asked flatly as she rubbed her sore and heavy eyes again. Naruto shook his head and Sakura sighed.

Naruto cringed, _'I don't want her to get anymore hurt than my question already has done to her.'_

Naruto mused as he voiced his thoughts, "You don't have to answer Sakura-chan, I don't have a rig-"

"No Naruto...you do, since you saved me." Sakura interrupted giving a thankful smile and look.

"Besides...I avoided the question and blurted out something that didn't really have anything to do wi-"

"But how do you feel now?" Naruto interrupted with a knowing grin.

Sakura chuckled, "You have no idea." She said, her voice full of just how relieved it was to get that off her chest at last.

' _I should have apologised, since a lot of my stupidity was because of my crush...I will apologise later.' _Sakura reminded herself, bringing her back to focus with the current topic. Sakura then closed her eyes for several moments and began after opening them again, although she couldn't help but notice the atmosphere had somehow brightened, and allowed her to speak more freely.

"Naruto, I made a promise to myself, that I would protect both of you. I don't want to hurt him as much as I don't want to hurt you..." She paused and the image flashed across her mind again almost as if to haunt her. The detail she caught this time was Sasuke's dark, cold, sadistic fanged smirk. The smirk made her wince, but she refused to cry this time. She then she looked straight into Naruto's worried blue eyes and the state Sasuke had left him in and her heart felt a strange sting which made her close her eyes for a moment.

'_I will not lose you because of my issues!'_ She mentally shouted as she opened her eyes, no longer showing any hints of exhaustion as she said with full energy.

"....But I don't...I will NOT let him hurt you like what he did ever again!"

Naruto was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it, "If Sasuke-kun tries to come for your life again...I won't hesitate to act until he has hurt you like what happened before." She lifted her broken hand in its cast for emphasis still looking straight into Naruto's shocked eyes with her almost burning with determination emerald set.

"I will protect myself if he comes after you again with everything I have...I will put your well being in front of my own as long as it means you are safe...This doesn't apply to just Sasuke-kun either, this also includes the Akatsuki, or anybody else that wants to hurt you...I will help you next time, not make it worse. I told you that day two years ago in the hospital that next time I would not be a hindrance, now that I know I can do something other than cry, I am damn well going to keep my word to you like you always keep yours. This is my promise to you Naruto, that I will keep for the rest of my life!" She finished strong without even an ounce of hesitation in her voice, as her eyes never even left Naruto's.

Naruto was in shock, his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. Naruto had no idea why Sakura's promise had effectively stunned him. Kakashi had said he would protect them a long time ago, but Sakura saying this to only him had a whole different meaning for him. Naruto finally formed a grand smile.

"....Thank you Sakura-chan." He replied in almost a whisper, although Sakura could hear just how grateful he was to hear her say those words. Sakura gave her own smile in return, and lowered her casted hand.

'_But I am not letting you die to save me, _ever!' Naruto's mind almost shouted in rebuttal.

Naruto broke their momentary silence, "We better go see Shikamaru, before he starts complaining about how troublesome this is." he beamed.

Sakura chuckled but shook her head, "You are not going anywhere, Shikamaru can whine all he wants, He is coming up here." She then looked back at her hand again, then with her good hand, reached for her weapon pouch on the drawer and sat it next to her. She then pulled out a kunai with a roll of skin toned bandages.

She placed them both on the bed she was sitting on then put the pouch back on the drawer. She then gripped the hilt of the kunai in her good hand. She gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to cut the cast with no avail.

Naruto offered his own opened hand, "Let me help." he chirped, as Sakura gave him the kunai and rested her arm, which Naruto held in his other. Within moments he cut her hand free from the cast, and released her hand, only for her to present it again.

"Please keep it steady, mending broken bone is very hard, especially when it's being performed on yourself." Sakura instructed, and Naruto did as told, resting Sakura's hand on top of his own, gripping it as gently as he could. Sakura then used her right hand to begin healing with the familiar green glow. Sakura occasionally winced in pain as she continued healing, and Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura's broken hand started to twitch.

Sakura smirked, "Amazing isn't it what you can do with chakra?" Naruto just nodded dumbly still shocked.

"However it does have its limits though." Sakura added when the humming on her hand died down and she reached for the bandage roll and unrolled it partially with her teeth.

She grinned though when she still felt Naruto's supportive hand still holding protectively onto her own.

"You can let go now, Naruto." She giggled when Naruto blushed and turned to the side huffing out with now crossed arms.

"I was just waiting for your instructions."

She payed no attention though as she began her task, but encountered a problem. Each time she tried to grip onto the bandage to begin wrapping her injured hand, she hissed in pain. She sighed and looked back at Naruto and presented the bandage slightly flushed.

"Help." was all she muttered as she looked away in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled and got to work. He was soon done and asked 'pin?'. Sakura blinked in remembrance and grabbed her discarded pouch again and opened it with her free hand. She then presented a small safety pin, which she handed to Naruto, who then fixed it in place.

"All done." He said in an exhausted huff that caused Sakura to snicker.

"Thank you 'doctor' Uzumaki." She said in sarcasm while rolling her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked, ignoring the tease. Sakura tried closing her hand and then opening it, then gripping onto her kunai and gritted her teeth and winced.

"A little bit. Just sore and stiff, along with minor bruising. I probably will have to watch what I am doing for a couple of days." She concluded but decide to add like educating.

"Chakra can be used to help repair bone, but it is limited in what it can do, it doesn't top healing over time naturally, it only speeds it up. Meaning that if I am not careful it will easily break again until properly healed."

Naruto nodded in understanding and then felt a brush of his guilt return, "What about..." Sakura smiled softly as she placed her hand over the remaining wound and continued healing.

'_I stopped earlier because I couldn't concentrate.'_ She mused in memory.

"Did you speak to Ero-sennin about your decision?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, "He wasn't exactly happy at first, but he understood more or less."

"Did he at all say what you will be learning instead?"

Naruto shrugged, "He said he thought of something...but he wouldn't tell me." Naruto said, voicing his annoyance at said sannin.

Sakura casually shrugged, "I am sure you know other jutsu anyway." She stated as she continued healing, not seeing Naruto's embarrassed face.

"U-Umm...I don't really know any others."

Sakura choked, "W-What?!" She said in disbelief as she stared wide eyed at the flushed Naruto.

"You are telling me...you only know...rasengan, kage bunshin and summoning?!" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"U-Umm...Y-Yeah."

Sakura blinked, _'No way!'_ She thought in disbelief.

"But what about those other jutsu's you were gloat...ing...about." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the now red in the face Naruto.

"W-What Jutsu's do you know Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, knowing he had been caught red handed.

Sakura blinked again and answered, "Why, I know several different genjutsu's, my medical jutsu's, which are in the dozens, my summoning contract, and my chakra co-"

She paused when she realised what she was doing, she was belittling Naruto, and she didn't like it, one bit.

'_I am trying to make up for what I did to Naruto in the past, not add more things to apologise about!_' She scolded as she shook her head dismissively.

"You know what? It doesn't matter how many jutsu's you know."

Naruto's averted gaze looked up as she continued, "What matters is how effectively you use them." She concluded with a grin, which Naruto formed too and gave a chuckle.

"I still think I should learn more...I will have a long way to go if I want to catch up to Sasuke now."

Sakura nodded but added, "Hey! Don't forget me too!"

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, we won't let Sasuke get ahead of us." He corrected with a fox wide smile. Sakura's glowing hand dimmed as she looked at her handy work, it was almost like the wound was never even there.

"See."

She presented her arm to show, "No scars, nothing." She said dismissively, but almost gasped when she felt Naruto brush his hand across where the wound used to be.

'_What is the matter with me?!'_ She asked herself for what seemed like at least the tenth time again, as her heart rate began picking up.

Naruto was completely oblivious, and pulled his hand away from her arm and smiled, "I am really glad." He admitted.

Naruto soon blinked in question when he saw Sakura's state, "Sakura-chan, you look like you're burning up, are you si-"

"It's my hot chocolate!" She interrupted his innocent question and turned her head away to hide her now flaming cheeks, while taking her mug of drink and drinking it faster than necessary.

'_What is wrong with me?!'_

After a moment of calming herself, Sakura placed the kunai in her pouch and stood up and drank the rest of her now mildly warm drink, then placed the mug in the empty bowl, and lifted it with her healed hand.

"While I enjoy sitting here and talking, I will go and get the others alright? I will be back as quick as I can, if something happen-"

"I will be ok Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted with an assuring smile, which she nodded to with a grin.

Once her back was turned she remembered another question she didn't answer and said softly, too afraid to turn, "...By the way Naruto..."

Sakura suddenly felt that suffocating tension from before come back to her, as suddenly all oxygen in the room seemed to have vanished again. The oblivious Naruto gave his attention to her back, looking at her near blooming clan insignia.

"....Argue with me all you want...but I know your first question held just as much meaning as your correction."

Sakura heard his sharp intake of breath, knowing she had just pulled him back into the same dilemma, "I don't want to hurt you...but I don't want to lie to you either..." She paused as she battled with her mind.

'_What am I? A coward? TURN AROUND!_' She shouted to her body, as she reluctantly turned to meet

Naruto eye to eye, "...I still have strong feelings for him Naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything, but Sakura could see just how much damage those words had done, and she didn't even know why she felt as terrible as what her eyes were seeing in Naruto's hurt orbs.

"But..." Sakura swallowed the hard lump at the back of her constricting throat.

"...I don't know if I love him... at least not in that way anymore...or if I ever did in that way in the first place." She then turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Once the click of the door was heard, Sakura gasped for the air she wasn't able to breathe in for that entire time.

'_That...was the hardest thing to admit ever in my life...but I don't care. I could not stand the look of pain in his eyes.' _

On the other side of the closed door, somebody else was gasping for air, along with a minor cough to go with it. Naruto was fully agape and his eyes were staring wide at the closed door in complete disbelief to what he had just heard Sakura say.

'_S-She doesn't!?' _Naruto didn't know why the sides of his mouth began twitching upwards, nor why he felt a sudden rush of joy and hope.

* * *

"Check mate, Kakashi." Shikamaru yawned as he moved his bishop through the 'queen' and pinned Kakashi's king in the corner.

Kakashi scratched his head in confusion, "You have gotten better at detecting genjutsu's Shikamaru?" He enquired in confusion, which seemed forced, only to have Sakura walk in on their game and sigh at the sight before her.

Kakashi had his sharingan eye visible, and from what she could tell he had been checkmated by Shikamaru in a pathetic corner. The part that made her eye twitch was that the cause of the cornering was mostly by Kakashi's own pieces boxing in his king.

"Kakashi-sensei....you really are that bad at shogi?" Sakura said rhetorically, quickly adding after a groan.

"How...in god's name do you lose in shogi when you are placing Shikamaru in a genjutsu...with the sharingan!!?" She near shouted in disappointment towards the end.

Kakashi was about to respond raising his hand, but Shikamaru beat him by saying flatly, "He copies strategies he 'observed' between me and Asuma-sensei's games....eh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lowered his hand as his sweat dropped and with a deflated and defeated voice murmuring, "Maybe."

Sakura shook her head, _'Seriously, Kakashi-sensei can't be that stupid with his strategies....it doesn't make any sense, I beat Shikamaru...but Kakashi-sensei is a lot smarter than me.'_ She decided to drop the matter as she walked past them into the kitchen to dispose of the tray and bowl. Shikamaru stretched in his seat and groaned.

"Well I suppose it's time to summarise the situation now." He said lazily, as if it was a chore he hated doing.

Kakashi lowered his forehead protector, "Indeed it is." He said flatly as he remembered his one second of looking away during his fight, allowed Ronan's teammate to help him escape.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "You were more concerned about Naruto Kakashi...we all were when we heard Sakura's scream. Even most experienced nin's make a mistake, no point beating yourself up about it."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, I know that Shikamaru."

Sakura then returned, "Naruto isn't in the best condition to move Shikamaru, it would be best if the meeting was held in his room." Sakura said being surprisingly polite to the shadow user.

Shikamaru blinked in surprise but answered, "Of course, give me a minute to go find Lee and Jiraiya-sama and we will be right up." Sakura nodded, then suddenly changed expression's entirely and her once neutral eyes began to mould into a glare.

"Now that I know Naruto is ok..."

'_Oh boy, here it comes.'_

Sakura continued with anger clearly present in her tone to match the glare, "Why the hell did you not tell me about Naruto swapping with one of the kage bunshin's?!" She hissed.

Shikamaru stood up and met her eye to eye, "I am sorry...the point of it was your reaction is what lead them to believe they had Naruto, making them expose themselves to us. It allowed us to confirm how many there were in total, and their locations...and Naruto did not agree with my plan either." Shikamaru said neutrally and almost closed his eyes in waiting as he heard the knuckles crack from Sakura's now violently shaking fist.

He gasped in surprise though when she nodded her head and walked to the door, and without turning back said still in her angered tone, "I understand...I still don't like what you did one bit Shikamaru...but Naruto is ok, and that's all that matters right now." She then disappeared down the corridor.

Shikamaru blinked in confusion and sighed, _'Women...I will never understand them.'_ Shikamaru ignored his inner puzzlement, and turned back to Kakashi.

"Lee should be still in his room, as for Jiraiya-sama..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes when his conclusion came to him in an instant.

"...Probably teasing Naruto about something troublesome."

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't have been more right on his speculation of the toad sannin's whereabouts.

"So gaki, I was right yet again!" Jiraiya beamed through his smirk at his student.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Naruto growled in annoyance as his right eye twitched. While he was more than thankful for Jiraiya's advice, Naruto sure as hell didn't appreciate having his nose rubbed in its success.

"It's good to hear though you're still a smooth talker as ever though hmm." Jiraiya said while grinning.

Naruto glared daggers from his upright position on the bed, "Ero-sennin...I was being sincere!" Naruto said, quickly losing his battle to not yell at the sannin.

'_Why did I agree to telling him a few things that I said...gah!'_ he mused in agitation. Fortunately somebody else delivered his message for him.

"Ero-sennin..."

Naruto's spine unconsciously received a chill as he heard the silent death inducing voice of 'that' Sakura. Jiraiya couldn't move at all in his terror, as his now sweating and paled face turned to met the eyes of what he was starting to call 'the green eyed monster'.

"I am grateful you pushed Naruto to ask me, as it allowed me to clear a lot from my mind...but if you tease him, just once more about what he said to me... I swear it will be the last thing you will ever do..." She near whispered, although the killer intent amplified the whisper into a glass shattering hiss.

Jiraiya just nodded while inwardly crying, _'demon!'_

Sakura held her glare for a few moments longer, then softened instantly as she faced Naruto and sat down on the side of the bed from before.

"Everything ok?" She asked in concern.

Naruto shook himself from his shock but nodded dumbly. Jiraiya really didn't know what to think.

'_She's the shinigami itself one second, then she acts like an angel the next....Naruto sure as hell knows how to pick them.'_ Jiraiya mused, although glad he wasn't sent flying through a wall or window today.

Lee and Shikamaru soon entered the room, being tailed by Kakashi who was reading his new book, his lone eye portraying the emotion of deep concentration. Jiraiya smirked at his number one fans antics, as he pulled Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Enjoying it are we Kakashi?" He teased. Kakashi reluctantly tore his gaze up from the book.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time Jiraiya-sama. This level of drama, fluttering of the heart, burning tragedy, the evil secrets, and the beautiful love of a man and a woman is truly wonderful!" Kakashi exploded with a large smile that could be seen even through his mask.

Sakura looked straight at her crazed sensei in bafflement, _'What garbage, there is none of that at all....is there?'_ Sakura's alarms went off when she suddenly realised what she was thinking, and threw the thought to the very depths of her mind, praying it wouldn't come crawling back.

Shikamaru muttered his typical, 'troublesome' then added, "While I am sure everybody is DIEING to hear a review of your 'masterpiece' Jiraiya-sama, can we actually get down to the matter at hand?"

Once Shikamaru had said that, they each began telling what had happened during their fights. The group paused though at Lee's conclusion to his fight.

"How was something as major as that get overlooked?" Shikamaru voiced in shock at Lee's discovery of Araiki's involvement in Sasuke's departure. Naruto gritted his teeth, while Sakura's brows were furrowed.

"It does make sense unfortunately." Kakashi stated, but then decided to change the topic since he could see his two students weren't taking the news very well.

"...But what about what happened with the summon?" Shikamaru groaned in response.

"This is so confusing, what on earth was the summon trying to do to that Hyuuga? We have seen it heal a wound before, but never engulf the person completely in its tentacle." Shikamaru said with a grunt.

Lee shrugged, "I wish I knew more too Shikamaru-kun, it seemed like the summon was trying to prepare the body for something...since it seemed like it was trying to scoop up Araiki-sans body."

Jiraiya groaned, "That sounds similar to what the two guys tried to do when I had them in my trap. I destroyed them before the summon succeeded in rescuing them." Jiraiya said void of emotion.

Sakura's brows furrowed in thought, as she looked at Jiraiya, "Could it be then...that Wani was trying to pull them into the squid's realm?"

Jiraiya shrugged and blinked, "You mean like a reverse summon?...I really don't know about that."

Jiraiya then put his hand to his chin in thought, and then looked back at Sakura, "Tsunade signed you to the slug contract didn't she?"

Sakura nodded, but soon got the general idea what Jiraiya was thinking. She bit her non injured hand's thumb and ran through the seals necessary before placed her palm down on her knee. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." She announced as she was engulfed in smoke. The smoke soon cleared to reveal a slug roughly over a foot in length slithered across Sakura's shoulders.

The slug had long fine blue stripes running across its smooth body almost like a pattern, and although it appeared to be coated along its skin with some sort of liquid, Sakura wasn't at all wet from the contact.

Sakura turned her head to her left to meet the face of her summon, "It's good to see you again Sakura-sama, how may I be of service?" The slug said in its mythical feminine voice without its mouth appearing to move.

"It talks without moving its mouth?! Sweet!." Naruto blurted out, causing Sakura to stretch her neck over her summon to at least make eye contact with Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Katsuya-sama, queen of the slugs, don't treat her like she is some sort of object!" She scolded, and Naruto's eyes widened at her words.

"Q-queen?! Slugs are so cool!" Sakura rolled her eyes, but was surprised when Katsuya emitted a soft chuckle.

"Don't be so hard on him Sakura-sama, If I recall right you didn't exactly act normal when you first heard a toad speak." Sakura blushed in embarrassment and tried to mumble an excuse but didn't say anything else to avoid further embarrassment.

Katsuya noticed the presence around the room and asked again with no sign of annoyance, "How may I be of assistance, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura recovered quickly and returned her soft smile, "I was wondering if you could elaborate on what you told me earlier about the squid contract and its abilities to all of us please."

Katsuya slid slowly down Sakura's left arm, causing Sakura's eye to twitch in pain when Katsuya passed over her hand. Once Katsuya had settled across Sakura's lap, she shot a blank look back at Sakura that she recognised was an apology.

"I would be more than happy to, while I am explaining though Sakura-sama, please just rest your hand on me and I will see if there is anything I can do to help."

Sakura's smile softened in appreciation, while muttering in a half whisper 'thank you Katsuya-sama' as she rested her arm across Katsuya's body, while Katsuya turned its head to her anticipating audience.

"The squid contract originally came from the hidden mist village, but to my understanding it was soon brought to shore, and has been passed down through the fire country to the ANBU member of today. Although squids can only truly fight and survive while being in water, they soon learnt how to transport portions of their body using chakra through special seals which are passed down to the summoners."

Katsuya briefly paused to collect her thoughts before continuing, "As most of you already know, the head or more so mother, of the squids is called Wani. While subordinates do exist, Wani seems to cannibalise her young and subordinates to grow larger and more powerful. Her main unique ability, which extends to all of the squids are their amazing regenerative ink, which can heal any wound as long as it hasn't been too long over time, it can even bring the recently killed back to life."

Katsuya paused to see if there were any questions, but rolled her antenna like eyes upwards to meet Sakura as she asked, "Is it possible for the squids to be able to pull alive people through the tags?"

Katsuya didn't look away as she responded, "Even a summon with such an ability has a limit. For example Sakura-sama, if you were to be summoned into the slug realm, which is more than possible, it would require a special reverse summon which takes great time and preparation to perform. If the object is inanimate though, such as a corpse, it is quite plausible since the person's chakra signature disappears when they die. Pulling a living being through a tag though...I strongly doubt it is possible Sakura-sama."

Sakura was slightly agape at the knowledge of the reverse summon, but quickly recovered and nodded with her soft smile of gratitude.

Shikamaru asked surprisingly at attention, "What are the squid's weaknesses?"

Katsuya's eyes shifted onto Shikamaru, "Squids are water creatures, they cannot survive long outside water since they breathe underwater, Wani being the only exception due to her evolution. While the squids ink can emit from most parts of its body, the greatest weakness to the squids amazing ink is it is very flammable liquid due to the chakra flowing through it. Any kind of open flame to it will result in fire that is almost as wild as setting oil alight."

Naruto snickered as if something clicked for him, "No wonder squid-teme got crisped by me and Gamakichi."

He chuckled, although he felt a pair of emerald orbs on him telling him to 'shut up' but the grin across her face almost invalidated her silent request. Katsuya payed no attention to the pair and continued.

"The tags most major flaw is that if they are destroyed once the portion of the squids body is out, it will essentially cut that portion clean off, since the connection between the realms are severed. The tags are also not instant, they require a couple of seconds for the chakra to channel from the squid to activate them."

Sakura looked down at Katsuya in question, "Katsuya-sama...does that mean that when Wani's mouth was summoned...If a single tag was destroyed during the process, her mouth would have been cut in half?!" She asked in surprise and partial shock.

Katsuya returned her gaze to Sakura, "Yes Sakura-sama, which is why Wani only ever uses it when the target is trapped." Sakura nodded in understanding but then remembered something.

"During my fight after you were forced to return to your realm Katsuya-sama, the ANBU said something about Wani enjoying the taste of my chakra...what did he mean by that?" She asked in curiosity.

"As I mentioned before Sakura-sama, Wani cannibalises her own kind to gain power and grow...this does not change when devouring a person."

Sakura's eyes widened but Katsuya continued, "All people have different chakra signatures, to a summon like Wani, this is almost like a different sort of food flavour...once a person has been consumed, their chakra pool is added to Wani's, increasing her power greatly, as well as possibly inheriting abilities from the user." Katsuya said gravely. Sakura nodded while swallowing the lump at the back of her throat.

Shikamaru groaned, "That would explain how the Gigas were able to use my jutsu against me." He muttered more to himself than anybody.

"Is this anything else you would like to know?" Katsuya asked aloud to her audience of shinobi, Shikamaru shared a glance with Kakashi but turned back and shook his head.

Katsuya turned her attention back to Sakura, "Do you mind if I stay around for a while longer Sakura-sama?" Katsuya asked.

Sakura smiled wide, "Of course not Katsuya-sama, I was going to ask you if you could stay to look at Naruto's wound later if you didn't mind." Katsuya didn't show any expression, but to Sakura she could tell she was happy. Katsuya was similar to the toads in a way, that they enjoyed spending their time around their summoner. Unfortunately with Tsunade and Shizune always busy, she never had time to summon Katsuya for company, leaving Sakura as the only person who summoned her in free time, which is why they were quite close with one another.

"I would be more than happy to Sakura-sama." Katsuya replied as she rested across Sakura's lap, with Sakura's bandaged hand still resting on top. Jiraiya was next in his explanation, not much interesting was noted other than the squids attempted rescue. To Jiraiya though, he could have sworn he heard the annoying Gamakichi chuckle out _'_little Jiraiya' somewhere. Kakashi sighed and began his own explanation and his serious discovery.

"I thought that ANBU looked familiar. So Ronan did survive the Kyuubi attack...this is a serious problem indeed...it would also explain why Orochimaru was there with Sasuke, probably looking for a tutor to help Sasuke with the sharingan."

Kakashi nodded at Jiraiya dry explanation, "That is what I believe as well, Orochimaru knows very little on how the sharingan works, and the only way Sasuke would be able to use it effectively is if he was taught by an elder Uchiha."

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you learn so much about using the sharingan?" Naruto asked suddenly, Sakura nodded as well in agreement.

Kakashi inwardly sighed, _'Oh crap.'_ If it was one thing he didn't like discussing with anybody, it was his past, so he figured he would settle for a border trace of the story.

"When I was given this-" He tapped the metal of his forehead protector.

"The basic effects on how it worked were trivial, such as being able to see fast motion with ease and being able to read and copy jutsu's. However the sharingan has a lot more to it than just that, which does not come from just having the kekkai genkai over time. The Uchiha clan did not approve though of teaching me those advanced techniques, but I learnt how to use it in my times in ANBU from an Uchiha who was more than happy to help." Kakashi said, trying to avoid the mention of who that Uchiha was.

Sakura's interest got the better of her, "Who did you learn from Sensei?"

'_I could lie...'_ Kakashi wondered, but then looked back at his two students who were waiting patiently in interest.

'_No'_ Kakashi concluded.

"I was taught by my partner in the ANBU...Uchiha Itachi." Several gasps were heard from Lee, Shikamaru and from Sakura's side, followed by violent coughing which got her attention straight away.

Naruto settled though with light pants, "Y-You, were taught, by him!?" He gasped out looking shocked at Kakashi.

Sakura held confusion across her features, while a part of her felt left out, "Do you know him Naruto?" She asked innocently, which made Jiraiya groan loudly.

'_I forgot to tell her about him.'_ he inwardly cursed.

Naruto was still breathing lightly but nodded, "He's..he's Sasuke's older brother Sakura-chan." he whispered. Sakura gasped in shock and her eyes widened, she also was gripping tightly on Katsuya with her bandaged hand, but the slug didn't say anything.

Sakura snapped back to Kakashi, "I-Is that true? That means Itachi is the....."

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence but Jiraiya did, "The one that murdered the entire Uchiha clan, leaving only Sasuke alive." He said void of emotion.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "I was taught by him a year before the Uchiha massacre, I concluded it was his own way to spite the clans wishes by teaching me after that night." he confessed.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back his disgusted tone which he could last time Kakashi mentioned the man, "What sort of a brother would do that?!"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Nobody knows why Itachi did what he did, but we know that after that though he joined the Akatsuki."

Sakura's sharp gasp stopped everybody, as she looked back and forth in disbelief between Naruto and Jiraiya.

"He is after Naruto as well!!?" She shouted, looking in great concern to Naruto, while unconsciously tightening her grip on Katsuya to the point where her hand was hurting.

'_She needs the comfort.'_ Katsuya concluded as she still said nothing.

Naruto nodded slowly, "He and some fish faced-teme came after me when me and Ero-sennin were searching for Tsuna-nade-sama." Naruto said softly, stuttering his attempt at pronouncing 'Tsunade-sama'.

Kakashi added, "His name was Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing S ranked nin from the mist."

Sakura averted her gaze down to her crossed legs, and realised what she was doing and released her hold on Katsuya, eyeing the deep mark her fingers made into her summon, and stroked the area apologetically.

'_This is what Naruto tried to keep us all away from...that baka!'_ Sakura inwardly shouted, but knew that this no longer was case and didn't voice her thoughts.

"I understand..." She said. After a moment of awkward silence Sakura looked back up at Kakashi and tried to lighten the mood.

"What happened at the end of your fight Kakashi-sensei?" she asked softly, still stroking Katsuya.

Kakashi inwardly cringed, _'This I will lie about, the last thing she needs is more ammunition to dump guilt on herself about.'_ he concluded.

"Ronan made himself scarce once Sasuke was knocked out." He said, earning a glance from Shikamaru. Sakura nodded in acceptance to his explanation, making Kakashi inwardly sigh in relief.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "I guess that le-"

"I already explained our story Naruto, while you were out." Sakura interrupted Naruto softly. Naruto mouthed a silent "oh" and shrugged.

Shikamaru decided to clear his throat, "When do you believe Naruto will be fit enough to move around again?" he asked, dropping this 'very troublesome' topic.

Sakura blinked at the change of topic but recovered, "I am not sure, he should be able to walk around fine, but anything that tires him will result in pain, and anything that causes him stress will do the same thing. A wound this serious would take a very long time and constant treatment to heal properly, but with Naruto...I honestly don't know, I should be able to tell you after tomorrow. If you are not careful though Naruto, your wound will open up again and we will be back to where we started." Sakura said in seriousness as she looked back at Naruto.

Sakura wasn't satisfied by the curious look in Naruto's eye and decided to outline a basic do and don't list.

"You can get up and walk around as long as somebody is with you, you can still talk like you are now. You can NOT yell, do ANY training at all, or even CONSIDER sparing or fighting. Do you understand!?" She said in a tone that left no room for objection.

Naruto nodded his head dumbly while he paled slightly, "H-Hai!" He attempted to beam but it came out more of a whimper.

Shikamaru took their pause in their little discussion as a cue for him to continue, "Alright, until Naruto is fit to move, we will stay in Wave a bit longer. Once you deem him healthy, we will leave Wave."

Sakura and Naruto looked at Shikamaru in confusion but Kakashi added, "Their numbers are down to just Ronan and the summoner, all being that there are none in Konoha. They most likely have gone into hiding. In saying this, the citizens of Wave no longer need to be put in danger." He said softly, catching Naruto's approving gaze.

"Damn right!"

Sakura pondered though, and voiced her thoughts, "Where will we be moving to then? Konoha?" She asked in hope, but her eye brow rose in question when Jiraiya shook his head.

"I have been keeping in contact with Tsunade, she has now got several of her most trusted jounin keeping tabs on Danzou and to an extent, the ANBU. As much as she wants us back in the village, she feels it's still not safe until she has confirmed her suspicions, and instead has asked for outside help."

Shikamaru groaned, "We are going to Suna, who have agreed to more than happily aid us. They are sending the 'ever so troublesome' Temari as our escort to Suna, she will be arriving here in roughly three days time. On the plus side this puts us in the best position against that troublesome squid summoner, and from what I hear they are currently celebrating their new selected Kazekage...Gaara."

Naruto coughed violently, "GAARA IS KAZEKAGE DATTEBAYO?!"

"NARUTO!"

"...Sorry Sakura-chan" Shikamaru snickered at the pairs antics.

Shikamaru continued, "Sakura, you will have the watches off since your main task is taking care of Naruto."

Sakura nodded, "Hai!" Shikamaru then addressed the others.

"We will take the night shifts in pairs, I will go and greet that troublesome woman when she gets here on the third day." He said, again groaning at being reacquainted with Temari.

Naruto couldn't resist the chuckle, "She can't be that bad Shikamaru."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, as if the blond had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh trust me Naruto, she is the second most troublesome woman I know."

Sakura rose an eye brow and growled, "And who is the first most troublesome woman?!"

Shikamaru decided to play dumb. The truth was Sakura was ranked fourth, but was very quickly catching up to Ino, with the champion of all trouble blazing at the top never to be knocked out of first place...

...being his mother.

Shikamaru instead looked back at Kakashi, "It's getting late, let's get something to eat Kakashi, we will be on first watch."

Kakashi quickly nodded, although he was chuckling, and both left the room before he felt the murderous demonic roar from a flushed Sakura, "Shikamaru!!"

Lee scratched his head in confusion, "I will go too, I have some more training to do after tea."

Jiraiya staggered at the casual claim, "MORE TRAINING?! You seriously have got to be joking?!"

Lee gave Jiraiya the nice guy pose, "Jiraiya-sama it is important to stay fit at all times during the dawning of our youth, you being at the dusk of yours cannot appreciate it anymore."

Sakura and Naruto burst out in fits of laughter, although Naruto was coughing as well. Jiraiya didn't know if Lee meant it in a joking way or said it innocently, but either way he still held a lot of anger towards the miniature Gai.

"Again...I AM NOT THAT OLD!"

Jiraiya let out his frustration with a deep sigh and pulled Lee out of the room, "Let's discuss some far more important things, like I don't know, WOMEN perhaps?" He said as if discovering a miracle cure as he closed the door.

Naruto was lightly panting during Jiraiya's bickering, _'Wow, even laughing hurts, and my outburst with Gaara made my entire chest rumble...'_

Sakura looked in worry now as the door closed, "You see what I mean now Naruto, you have to be very careful." Sakura sighed and added the cold truth.

"If your lung re-opens Naruto...you could drown from your own blood...do you understand me?" Sakura said softly with her concern present.

Naruto nodded, suddenly feeling deflated. "Ok."

Sakura grinned, "Hey, lighten up baka, I won't let that happen." Naruto's small smile was satisfying enough for her.

The silent Katsuya finally spoke, "How is your hand now Sakura-sama?"

Sakura emitted a little surprise yelp in remembrance and looked back at her summon, "S-sorry Katsuya-sama I forgot you were there." She then clenched and unclenched her hand and almost went agape at how little ease was required to move it so freely.

"It doesn't hurt anymore...thank you Katsuya-sama."

"You're welcome Sakura-sama, but please just remember that although the pain is almost gone, your hand is still very fragile. Do not put too much strain on it for a few days or it will break again." Katsuya said softly, Sakura nodded still smiling in appreciation. Katsuya slid off her lap and slithered around Naruto who watched in interest, but soon started giggling.

"T-That tickles Sebonegoro-chan!" He beamed, unaware Sakura went wide eyed in shock.

'_...He didn't...JUST CALL KATSUYA-SAMA SPINELESS-CHAN!?!' _

Before she could scold Naruto, she went agape when she heard Katsuya...laugh?

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I am just going to look at your injury now, you should feel a little warm but don't worry it's just my chakra." She spoke completely unaffected.

Naruto nodded his head furiously, "No problem Sebonegoro-chan!" Katsuya slithered around his back and rested her head over Naruto's left side.

Naruto giggled again, "Slugs are so cool!"

Sakura's eye twitched before she shook her head in soft laughter, "You are unbelievable, baka!" Was all she managed to say, as she then waited patiently for Katsuya's diagnosis.

Katsuya's eyes rolled up to meet Sakura's, "The Kyuubi is already healing the wound as we speak, but I can see you did most of the work yourself Sakura-sama. You did a great job, Sakura-sama." Katsuya said, her voice full of pride for her summoner.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled with a pink hue across her cheeks, "Thank you Katsuya-sama."

Naruto emitted another giggle as Katsuya slid off of him and was between the two, "You should get some rest though Sakura-sama, it seems you are quite drained from all the soldier pills you have been taking to stay awake and restore your chakra."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but remembering who she was talking to, she relaxed in understanding.

"You did more than heal my hand?" She asked rhetorically.

"Sakura-sama...the amount of drugs I felt present in your system is way over the limit of what a human body can handle...I won't scold you on how reckless you were, because you know yourself. It is amazing that you are even able to stay this conscious and alert. However I am glad to see that you are like this, instead of in a coma like you could have been in." Katsuya continued after a brief pause to let her words sink in.

"...However you seem extremely exhausted and tired, as expected. It won't surprise me if you get very nauseous tonight as your body gets them out of your system. Get some rest Sakura-sama, you have earned it and you are going to need it. I will watch over Naruto-kun tonight."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but she wasn't expecting her summon to be backed up by the blond too, "Yeah Sakura-chan, you still look terribly tired, and you were nodding off earlier."

Sakura gritted her teeth in response, "Stop ganging up on me!" She hissed in annoyance glaring between the two. She sighed in defeat after failing to win in a staring contest.

"Fine." She said as she rubbed her eyes and stood up.

She looked at Katsuya with a smile, "Thank you once again Katsuya-sama."

"You're welcome again Sakura-sama, as always." She then looked up at Naruto and grinned.

"Good night Sakura-chan!" He said in his typical warm and energetic way while waving.

Sakura turned to leave while still glancing and chuckling before returning the gesture and in said simply through her suppressed giggles, "Good night baka!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined in a child like way at the now laughing kunoichi. Sakura suppressed her fits of laughter to chuckles as she opened the door and stepped outside into the bright corridor, but before she closed the door, she gave Naruto a genuine smile.

"Good night Naruto."


	34. Two years is enough pain

Chapter 33 Two years is enough pain

* * *

It was now quite late at night now, with only the moon illuminating the darkness over Wave. Kakashi and Shikamaru were casually sitting up on the roof in complete attention, well one was at least.

"Shikamaru...you cannot be serious that you find interest in clouds even at night." Kakashi said flatly to the shadow user who was lying down flat and looking up at the night sky.

Shikamaru smirked, "Did you say something, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's sweat dropped at the very familiar line.

'_Using my own line against me...oh this means war.'_ Kakashi's lone eye flickered with declaration.

"Yes I did say something, I said would you like a game of shogi."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, "If I recall right we are meant to be keeping watch, not playing board games that will result in the same thing every time."

Kakashi turned fully, no longer caring about his task, "The way I see it, YOUR side, that you are meant to be watching, isn't actually being watched at all. But I am sure you can give me a lengthy report on how hostile the night clouds are."

Shikamaru scoffed, but didn't reply as Kakashi continued, "So let me make a proposition-"

Kakashi formed a familiar seal that a certain blond always made, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Two doppelgangers of Kakashi 'poofed' into existence.

Shikamaru rose from his spot now, "You seem very keen to play a game." He said voicing his interest in Kakashi's attitude. Kakashi smirked under his mark but his eye didn't show any change as he shrugged innocently.

"Nothing better to do." He said flatly, trying hard not to snicker.

Shikamaru bought it and smirked, "Well in that case, sure, I guess it's worth the bother then." Kakashi's eye now showed a sadistic expression to the now walking away Nara.

'_This time Nara Shikamaru, I will teach you the ultimate strategy, looking underneath the underneath when I beat you.'_

Other than the pair preparing the board game, the rest of the hotel was exceptionally peaceful and quiet, with the exception for one person.

'_Damn it why?!'_ Sakura cursed as she tossed and turned in her bed, before sitting up and rubbing her runny eyes.

'_Why do I keep seeing their fight!?'_ She inwardly cried to herself.

'_I hated it, every moment of it! Sasuke-kun and Naruto may have always argued with each other, always competed with one another in everything...but they are best friends...I could see it in both of them that they were. it tore me up even more than when they fought on the hospital roof that time seeing them fight like that again.'_

Sakura ran a hand through her damp hair, and pushed her hand into her sweating temple, hoping it would push the thoughts out of her head, only to be rewarded with a worsened headache.

'_Then there is when Naruto got hurt...'_ Sakura tried her best to not wince, but her body wasn't listening to her pleads to stay calm as her hand was now attempting to crush her face as if it was a soft ball.

Sakura suddenly felt her stomach turn and gave a disgruntled moan, _'Not this again'. _

Sakura bolted from her thick blankets, revealing her long sleeved red top and black tracksuit pants to the world, as she burst into her cold, tiled bathroom, feeling a sudden chill beneath her bare feet that tickled up her back like electricity. Sakura slammed the toilet seat up, and fell to her knees as she felt the hot liquid travel up the back of her throat and stream out of her mouth. Sakura's stomach felt like it was in a grinder, until it eventually subdued and tightened into a large stitch.

'_Why did I do this to myself again?'_ She asked herself through her trembled gagging, while her head was pounding as if somebody was beating her over the head with a club.

'_Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, and even Shikamaru warned me just how dangerous taking so many soldier pills was...and I should know that more than all of them, yet I was popping them out and mixing all sorts like an addict!'_

Sakura rubbed her pounding head, _'Tsunade-sama is going to kill me when we get back to Konoha.'_

Sakura eventually stumbled to her feet, and dragged herself back out of the cold room and back into the main room of her apartment. Sakura was about to slide back in under her sheets until a thought came to her.

'_Is he alright?.' _

Sakura didn't even know when she had turned for her door.

* * *

Sakura exited out of her apartment, gently closing the door behind her, as she was greeted by the dark hallway, with only a window showing the blue hue of the moon allowing Sakura to see where she was going. It wasn't hard to find Naruto's room, since it was across from her own.

'_I don't think he locked his door. I wonder if he is still awake?'_ Sakura didn't take any chances and tried the door, finding that it was left unlocked.

She tilted her head to the side while opening the door slowly, and peeked through the crack to reveal darkness, although she could still see her main concern lying in bed. Naruto was fast asleep, but Sakura could not make out his expression.

"Sakura-sama, is that you?" Came a quietened mythical voice.

Sakura slowly opened the door and span around to close it after entering, "How is he Katsuya-sama?" Sakura whispered, looking around to see if she could spot her summon.

Sakura then spotted her slug, the top half of its body sticking up on the chair, as if it was sitting on it like a dwarfed person.

"Naruto-kun is doing fine, more importantly, how are you feeling? From what my senses are telling me, you are not well?" Sakura at first was surprised, but then she remembered about how Slugs senses centralised more on smell than eyesight. Sakura made her way over and waited for her summon to slither up the top of the chair, before sitting down.

"You were right about the nausea." Sakura stated simply.

"How often?"

"Every couple of hours, starting from when I left."

"You haven't gotten much sleep?" Sakura shook her head, as she felt her summon curl around her shoulders, feeling a relaxing sensation.

"You are quite tense too Sakura-sama...what are you so worried about?" Sakura sighed, and looked at the sleeping form of Naruto, while recalling the nightmare that was still lingering behind her emotionless eyes. Being this close, she could now make out his chest rising and dropping under his sheets, and the small smile across his relaxed face.

"...I see" The slug stated, knowing what Sakura was so worried about.

"I just wanted to check, I know I should be resting..."

"That is alright Sakura-sama, Naruto-kun was worried about you too earlier."

Sakura turned her head to look blankly at Katsuya, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto-kun asked me to explain what I meant about nausea, after that he became quite concerned, but I ensured him you would be alright."

Sakura didn't know why that brought a whip lash of pain to her heart, "He always worries about me..." She murmured, feeling her guilt return.

"Sakura-sama...you and Tsunade-sama have talked about this...you said you would think about what she told you to do, which is why she respectfully hasn't bothered you about it since..." Katsuya whispered softly in her ear, as if she was aware of Sakura's thoughts.

"I know...I at first tried to listen to what Tsunade-sama said I should do...Ino even told me a suggestion to try...But I still want to do what I feel is right." Sakura replied, still looking at Naruto's sleeping form.

"You haven't done anything wro-"

"Katsuya-sama...please." Sakura begged, not wanting to have this argument with yet another person again.

"All you are doing is hurting yourself, and even though I didn't know you back then, I know you wouldn't treat Naruto-kun that way." Katsuya treaded lightly.

Sakura tried her best to suppress a scoff, "Katsuya-sama...I was a different person back then...I was selfish, and very stupid..." Sakura broke her gaze on Naruto and found her clenched fists sitting in her lap interesting.

"I insulted him all the time, and I had hit him sometimes around the clock for no good reason....I looked down on him....and he never once treated me the same way....never." Sakura murmured void of emotion.

Katsuya gave a neutral sigh, "Sakura-sama...if what you say is truly what happened, Naruto-kun doesn't seem even remotely angry at you. I was under the impression from the way you both interacted with one another earlier, that you were both close friends."

Sakura gritted her teeth, but continued still whispered, although her hurt was present, "We are...but we were never anywhere near this close before...Naruto never was the one at fault for that either."

"So what is holding you back from just apologising?"

Sakura nibbled on her lower lip before answering, "Everybody is telling me not to...Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Ino...you...I am just trying to see the logic behind it, also, Naruto has far more larger things to worry about than me-"

"My teammate and a precious person to me has been beating herself up for two years over nothing. That sounds huge to me, Sakura-chan."

A wide awake voice interrupted her, which made Sakura's entire body freeze in realisation to who that was.

'_H-He is awake?!'_

She turned her gaze to see a pair of blue eyes looking right back at her dumbfounded face, "N-Naruto?..." She whispered in shock. Naruto without looking away, reached for a switch, suddenly blinding Sakura's vision from an outburst of bright light from a lamp.

When Sakura was no longer squinting, she saw Naruto's soft expression, yet it also held seriousness behind it. Sakura eventually pulled herself out of her surprise and looked away in partial fear.

"...How long have you been awake?" She asked still in a whisper with her down demeanour, her nerves brewing already.

Naruto gave a warming grin, "I'm a ninja Sakura-chan, It would be embarrassing if I didn't hear you come in now wouldn't it?" He said in his usual cheerful voice.

"I see..."Sakura mumbled, finally breathing in the seemingly constricting like air.

'_I will give these two some privacy.'_ Katsuya mused, as she slid down the back of the chair, neither teen paying any attention as she had hidden herself out of sight.

Naruto cringed at Sakura's tensed and crunched up body in the chair, to Naruto it looked like she was trying to hide herself behind her tightly crossed legs and arms, along with her turned and lowered head staring at the floor.

"Sakura-chan...did I grow a second head or something? Look at me." Sakura reluctantly obeyed Naruto's request and looked in his direction, but couldn't meet his eye.

Naruto sighed while sitting himself up, "Well...go on."

Sakura swallowed the lump at the back of her throat and mumbled, "G-Go on and what?"

"Say you're sorry."

Sakura went wide eyed in shock, _'H-He was angry at me?! I don't blame h-'_ Sakura's thoughts were stopped when he gave his genuine smile.

"So then you can move on with this stupid thing that has been bothering you for so long."

Sakura looked away with gritted teeth, "...How can you even smile at me...how?!"

Naruto smile remained, only opening up more of her guilt as her head fell again, along with a lone tear.

"Stop that...please." She whispered, inwardly cursing her weakness and furiously whipped the tear away.

Naruto's smile softened, "What has brought this on Sakura-chan? You have been yourself and happy around me before?" he treaded softly.

Sakura gave out a sigh showing her anxiety, "...You caught me in a bad mood." She said simply before continuing.

"I didn't think much about it while this mission was starting Naruto...I did start feeling it again when more things happened...the ANBU, Sasuke-kun...you saving me." Sakura winced at the last mention.

Naruto nodded his head as if it was made clear, "Even so...You never did anything wro-"

"STOP!...everybody keeps telling me that, or telling me to move on and accept it as if it was a simple mistake. But I can't!" Sakura half shouted, but soon realised she had yelled at Naruto and cringed, mumbling an apology.

"I can't Naruto...because it is killing me for how much of a b-b-...for how much of a bitch I was to you." Sakura admitted, her eyes turning glassy but she was fighting to stay strong.

'_I will not cry!'_ She commanded herself with all effort. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"You are not that word Sakura-chan, and don't you ever call yourself that again." Sakura was about to rebut but Naruto cut in.

"Why are you focussing so much on the bad things Sakura-chan? You still did many good things for me before."

Sakura snorted, her disbelief present, while she cupped her stomach that was beginning to get another cramp from her anxiety.

"When Naruto? When did I ever do something good for you?!" She barked, strongly believing she was right in thinking 'never'.

"You cheered for me at the chuunin exams."

Sakura shook her head, "That hardly makes me feel better."

"We always shouted at Kakashi-sensei together for being late."

"Naruto...that was and is fun, but it doesn't have anything to do with this."

"You came to see me in the hospital when I always got badly hurt."

Sakura went wide eyed and slightly agape and tried to speak, but nothing came out, "..."

"You helped me when I asked for help in the tree climbing...and you didn't tell Sasuke." Sakura remembered that day, when Naruto came up to her and asked her straight out for help, which she gave, and even followed his request to not tell Sasuke.

"..."

"You believed in me when it mattered."

"...I did..." Naruto's grin widened, knowing his message was finally getting across.

"Going straight to a more important point, is that you hit me."

Sakura went fully agape in disbelief at what he had just said so casually, "W-Wha...Naruto...hitting you is by far NOT something I did that was good for you!"

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, "Think again Sakura-chan, you always knocked sense into me when I did something stupid. Don't you remember...even I will admit that back then, that words...well they never sunk in for me most of the time...your fists certainly did though." Sakura shook her head in disbelief still and tried to speak.

"Wha-...whe..." Sakura paused and remembered most of the times she had hit him for doing something stupid, going from the chuunin exams all the way through to before Naruto left. Her mouth formed a small smile, which Naruto found refreshing from her constant firm, lower lip digging into frown.

"...Hitting you is still not good Naruto, at least it's not the right way to knock sense into you for being a baka..." She muttered.

Naruto chuckled, "Is this why I haven't been sent to the other side of Wave yet?" Sakura blinked as if the question was foreign to her.

Naruto elaborated, "Ero-sennin knows what I mean, since he claims to have touched down at the other side of Wave...and claims to have also seen heaven too, but I call lies on that one."

Suddenly it all clicked together and she looked away in embarrassment, "You just haven't done anything worth a hit Naruto, but now that I think about it....I guess so..."

Naruto grew a mischievous grin, and leaned himself in towards her suddenly, causing Sakura to snap her head back to him in curiosity.

"Naruto? What are you d-"Sakura cut herself off when Naruto continued closing the distance between them, coming to the point where Sakura could only see his face, causing her to suddenly go wide eyed in confusion and panic.

'_W-What is he? He isn't going to-'_

Her thoughts were silenced again when Naruto lifted his head above her own and gave a loud and audible sniff, causing her hair to lift itself up to his nostrils.

Sakura practically froze dead in her tracks, staring at him agape and wide eyed, as he did the same action twice more, before pulling away and giving a loud sigh.

"Ahhh! Pakkun was right, that shampoo has an amazing fragranc-"

"YOU BAKA NARUTO!"

Sakura roared as she swung down hard on his head, and gave a loud huff full of rage, turning her furious blushing face away while doing so.

'_I can't believe my mind even was thinking otherwise! Naruto you stupid baka!'_ Sakura suddenly realised what she had done and turned wide eyed at Naruto, who was furiously rubbing his head, but giving an unbelievably genuine grin.

"Naruto! Oh my god I am so s-"

"Now I have." He concluded causing her to go agape and suddenly look away.

"Naruto..."

'_He only did it to prove a point...but I still don't like hitting him.'_

"...How is your head?"

"Do you have a twin sister Sakura-chan?" Sakura at first was at a complete loss then suddenly realised what that meant.

"Y-You're seeing double vi-"

"I am fine Sakura-chan." Sakura sighed in relief, while Naruto continued.

"Why do you hit Ero-sennin?"

Sakura at first was about to answer with 'Because he deserves it' but soon shut up, although Naruto heard her first word and grinned.

"It is just your way of expressing yourself Sakura-chan, as violent as it may be, it is what makes you unique from everybody else."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "That's not exactly something to be proud of."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head at her now returned negative demeanour, "Neh...you have become even more moody than Sasuke was Sakura-chan, that was something I never even thought was possible."

Sakura still held her gritted teeth expression, but the edges of her mouth twitched upwards at the corners, "Hey, maybe I am a little emotional about all this, but I'm not moody! And Sasuke-kun wasn't moody either!" She growled.

Naruto tilted his head at her growing smile, "Sure looks like you are disagreeing with your statement."

Sakura snickered, revealing her smile, "Stop it!" She hissed, although Naruto heard amusement and a chuckle.

Naruto grinned, "Better now?"

Sakura small smile held, although it became soft. "Naruto...can I at least say it...please?"

Naruto sighed and folded his arms as he feigned seriousness. "OK then Baka-chan, let's hear it."

"Ok..."

Sakura said as she swallowed her nerves, not aware what Naruto just called her, "...Naruto, I am so very sor-..."

'_Wait a second...BAKA-CHAN?!'_

"NARUTO!" She roared in her semi demonic voice, causing Naruto to burst into laughter, while going into a coughing fit.

Naruto settled though and gave a wide smile, "Don't apologise, when there is nothing to apologise for Sakura-chan."

Sakura was slightly agape, but soon gave a small smile, as the emotionless tears finally fell.

"...Can I say thank you instead?"

Naruto grinned, "Of course you ca-"

Naruto was silenced when Sakura lifted herself off her chair and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Naruto!" She said softly, her voice full of just how grateful she was, as she whipped her still falling tears from behind his back.

Naruto was at first stunned by her gesture, but laughed while patting the back of her head and returning the embrace, "Neh, I can get used to these hugs all the time like today, can I get this treatment all the time?"

Sakura chuckled, "Don't push it baka!" She soon tried to pull away, but Naruto held her there longer as he said softly.

"I don't want you beating yourself up anymore about this Sakura-chan. You are not a bad person, and you are the last person that deserves pain. If you stay stuck in the past, it will do nothing but control you...and I don't want that to happen to you like it did for somebody we know."

Naruto then released his hold, but Sakura returned her own, "You idiot...I am not Sasuke-kun."

Naruto gave a smile, while returning his hold too, "I know..."

"...You just wanted yet another hug didn't you?"

"...Maybe."

"Baka!" Sakura cackled through a small giggle before returning to seriousness.

"I won't Naruto, don't you worry about me being stupid anymore... and the same goes to you." She said with all meaning and assurance, while smiling at the wall.

The silent Katsuya observed from her spot in a dark corner at the pair, as she watched Sakura and Naruto reluctantly break apart, and sit there just looking at each other with genuine smiles on their faces.

'_I knew Naruto-kun had awakened the moment Sakura-sama had come in...but I am truly glad that I went with my instinct and didn't say anything, Naruto-kun knew what to do to finally snap Sakura-sama out of her guilt...I wonder if Sakura-sama has realised yet, just how much Naruto-kun affects her...'_

Naruto broke the long and peaceful silence, "Now moving along." Naruto then waved a hand in front of his face, as if trying to blow something away, while scrunching up his nose.

"Your breath stinks of puke dattebayo."

Sakura flushed and gave a glare, "Don't be so blunt!"

Naruto dropped his playful gesture, "Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed and decided to just tell the truth since it was obvious he heard her before, "Well you heard what I said about me being sick. It will go away by tomorrow, just tonight is going to be a little bad for me." Sakura paused when she saw Naruto's unconvinced look.

A voice suddenly spoke, startling both of them as they turned to its source, "She isn't lying to make you feel comfortable Naruto-kun. Sakura-sama will be healthy after she rests and the drugs are finally cleared out. Sakura-sama basically has a typical case of overdosing."

"Sebonegoro-chan!" Both looked at each other then back at the approaching slug.

"We kind of forgot about you, sorry Katsuya-sama." Sakura stated, as the slug slid its way up the bed and returned to Sakura's shoulders.

"It's more than alright. I thought you and Naruto-kun would have appreciated some privacy, so I respectfully stayed out of your discussion." She admitted neutrally.

"You didn't have to do that...but thank you anyway." Naruto replied with a smile before returning to the topic at hand.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, while he remembered what Sakura had told him earlier about how medicines can be useful, but if used irresponsibly can be dangerous.

"I understand a bit about what you are saying Sebonegoro-chan, but Sakura-chan, in memory to what you said about medicines. Solider pills sound like they have such a great risk when using them, why do shinobi have them then?"

Sakura at first was taken aback but smiled, "You remembered everything that I told you?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "Umm, well I remember most of it." Sakura chuckled, but still was amazed.

"They don't usually have such a risk Naruto, it's when you take them regularly for over days is when they become dangerous."

Naruto nodded, "But still, why are soldier pills used?"

"During the great shinobi war Naruto, both sides were desperate for creating fast working medications that enhanced a shinobi's capabilities. Back in the olden days, Shinobi's would consume these daily, which allowed them to work at top efficiency practically around the clock. However, it was discovered that continuous usage of the drug leads to poisoning of the body. Another trade off was since they place a person's body in overtime to replenish chakra, our bodies can only take so much before it crashes. They are still used today because they have so many benefits in comparison to consequences, as long as they are taken in moderation."

Sakura gave a small grin, "Iruka-sensei gave us a long lecture about this you know?"

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, "I must have been absent that da-"

Sakura's snicker silenced him, "You were too busy plotting some prank with Kiba, I know this because EVERYONE could hear your snickering...you baka."

Naruto pouted as a result, "But more or less...You will be sick tonight, but feel better in the morning?"

Sakura nodded in assurance, "How are you feeling now?"

"I was feeling a bit sick in my stomach before while we were talking...but I think that was well...you know...nerves."

Naruto mouthed an 'oh' and grinned sheepishly.

"I probably should go back and let you sleep. I will come check on you again in the morning."

Sakura stated while glancing at the clock to read 11:30pm.

Naruto shook his head with a concerned gaze, "But what about you?"

Sakura smiled but waved her hand assuring, "I said I am fine."

"You don't look fine Sakura-chan."

"Baka don't worry, I am fine!"

"But..."

Sakura groaned in annoyance, "What?! It's not as if I can just spend the night he-"

Sakura suddenly stopped herself and gulped, _'Oh no...I didn't just give him an Ide-'_

"Why not Sakura-chan? You can take the bed and I will g-"

"You're hurt! There is no way I am letting you do that!" Sakura suddenly shook her head in realisation to her error.

"Wait a second, I haven't even AGREED to stay! "

"Neh, but Sakura-chan-"

"NO!"

"...Please."

Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance at the puppy dog eyes she was familiar to receiving from said blond so long ago, it only puzzled her why it was working this time.

"...Naruto, the answer is no."

"...Please, I would feel better knowing your ok. "

Sakura cursed that her frown was beginning to twitch the other way at his soft pleads, "Naruto...."

'_Oh hell!'_

"DAMN IT fine!" She huffed in annoyance, while crossing her arms at the now smiling wide Naruto.

Both teens turned their heads in interest though when they heard Katsuya laugh, "Don't mind me."

Katsuya said through a chuckle. Sakura returned her interest to Naruto and spoke more seriously.

"Are you sure you don't mind though...I probably will keep you awake."

The blond scoffed at the warning and gave a dismissive shrug, "I don't care."

Sakura gave in and sighed, "Fine...Well since I am staying, there is something I forgot to tell you earlier Naruto."

Naruto's ears perked with interest as he waited for Sakura to continue, "Your enhanced kage bunshin you made to help me asked me to tell you about how much we kicked the crap out of Kabuto." Naruto's eyes widened and mouth was agape in surprise but excitement.

Sakura chuckled at the familiar child listening to a camp fire story look across Naruto's features as she was about to begin retelling the fight, but not before Naruto had quickly mumbled, "Its super kage bunshin!"

Naruto went through several different emotions during the retelling, ranging from a wide grin to an opposing contrast frown and occasional wince. During Sakura's retelling he surprised Sakura and also himself when he finished her story for her.

"Then you did that strange genjutsu and disappeared, and I used henge to transform into you to fool Kabuto, then we-"

Naruto suddenly went wide eyed in shock, along with Sakura's own wide eyed and agape expression, "Y-yes...that is right...how did..."

Naruto shared the same confused expression, "I...I don't know, but I recall it as clear as day."

Sakura then suddenly realised the words that he said to her earlier, "...And there was before...how did you know about Kabuto saying those things to me?"

Katsuya finally spoke, "Naruto-kun, you are aware that your mind is linked with kage bunshin no jutsu, correct?"

The simple statement was met by two sharp gasps of surprise, "W-What?!" Sakura staggered out in shock.

Katsuya explained, "Kage bunshin no jutsu creates a physical copy of the original person, chakra wise they are impossible to distinguish, and medically there are only a few differences. Kage bunshin has a unique trait that when they are dispelled, the user gains whatever information the bunshin learnt, as well as its memories."

Both Naruto and Sakura's jaws were hanging wide open.

"R-Really?!" Naruto managed to say once his voice had strength.

"Hai." Katsuya replied neutrally.

Sakura finally recovered, although still shaken at the news, "A-Amazing..." Suddenly a major realisation hit her square in the head.

"Does that mean that you could learn...different..."

Katsuya seemed to read Sakura's mind and finished her trailed off question, "That is correct Sakura-sama...you could exploit that trait to enhance your learning capability by a multiplication of how many kage bunshin's the user creates...however remember what I said, the user gets all the memories in a sudden rush...the more knowledge the bunshin learns before it disperses, the more information that is received back to the original user...meaning that the person could fall unconscious from their brain receiving so much information in an instant."

Katsuya paused for a moment for that information to sink in and then continued, "That, along with the users chakra being split equally amongst the bunshin's, is why kage bunshin no jutsu is a forbidden technique."

Both teens were silent for what seemed like minutes, bewildered by Katsuya's explanation.

"...How...on earth did Ero-sennin not know that?!"

'_How different would I be now if I times my amount of training by ten...or even a hundred?!_' Naruto voiced and mused in disbelief.

Katsuya seemed confident enough to answer, "It is a trait that not many people know about Naruto-kun, it really is only known by users of kage bunshin. Since it is a forbidden jutsu, you can see why not many people know about it."

"Kage bunshin is incredible." Sakura spoke in astonishment, while turning to her teammate with a pride filled smile.

"And you can create hundreds...you could learn new jutsu's so fast it would put the sharingan to shame."

Naruto blushed at her praise and scratched his head, "Hehe...I guess so." He muttered.

Sakura felt her pride for her friend vanquish though when another realisation came to her, _'How can I keep up with Naruto, if he can learn that fast.'_

Naruto seemed to catch her sudden deep thought with a frown expression and smiled, "You are an amazingly fast learner Sakura-chan, I am sure you could keep up with me...even If I used hundreds of clones."

"W-Wha?!-how did?!-" The blushed features seemed to pass on to Sakura instead after her surprised mumbles on how Naruto read her thoughts.

"I-I am not that smart...and you sure as hell are not THAT slow at learning Naruto." She muttered, then a thought crossed her.

"I can't do kage bunshin...can I Katsuya-sama?" Katsuya eyes locked with Sakura's hoping emerald gaze.

"There is a reason why shinobi's don't use this technique Sakura-sama...and you now know those reasons. Since Naruto-kun has a very large chakra pool and amazing levels of stamina, as long as he doesn't create too many clones, he could use such an exploit to its fullest potential, however it is still dangerous. You yourself Sakura-sama, I am sorry to tell you, but that is something that would be extremely dangerous for you. Kage bunshin doesn't suite you because you simply do not have enough chakra to perform it efficiently. You may be able to create five, possibly six bunshin's, but then anymore and you could faint from chakra exhaustion."

Sakura winced and inwardly cursed her small chakra pool, "Five or six is better than none...for god's sake KONOHAMARU can do kage bunshin!"

"But Sakura-chan-"

Sakura turned her head to the apologetic look on the blonds face as he continued, "-You told me he fainted after creating two, and once you have split your chakra into roughly a quarter or more....What can you do with so little in each clone?"

'_Then just one! Just something to help!'_

The kunoichi felt her argument was invalid and lowered her head in defeat, "I understand...this training is something only Naruto can do."

'_Other than healing...I will be worthless to helping Naruto if he uses this speed training.'_ Sakura's mind concluded, but she didn't want to be the one watching Naruto's back, not any more...She wanted to fight with him.

"Is there anything I could do Katsuya-sama?" Sakura asked in desperation.

Naruto suddenly didn't feel so proud that he had access to a training method that could make him a genius at training, and leave everybody behind in the dust. Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat when Katsuya answered softly.

"I am sorry, but there isn't a way you could accelerate your training like that Sakura-sama..." The kunoichi nodded her head almost robotically, as she unconsciously nibbled on her already damaged lower lip.

'_I really will be nothing but a healer. Not that I can complain since I still can help, and it is what I have trained to become...but I don't want to just save Naruto's life, I want to protect him from getting hurt in the first place...'_

"However...." Sakura's eyes snapped up at Katsuya's blank expression in hope as she continued.

"...That doesn't mean there are no areas for you to improve in, by your own ways Sakura-sama."

Sakura nodded as her shoulders slumped again, "I know I will still improve...but unlike Naruto, who has his amazing amount of chakra and stamina, or Sasuke-kun who has the sharingan...I have nothing."

Naruto winced at just how defeated her tone sounded and decided to try and help, "You are like Lee Sakura-chan." Sakura turned in disbelief at the mention of 'Lee' instead of 'Fuzzy Brows' as he continued.

"You, just like Lee, have to work extra hard to make progress. Between the two of us Sakura-chan, I without I doubt am willing to admit your change has been astronomical in comparison to mine."

Sakura was about to protest, but Naruto didn't let her and continued now in pride, "While you are gifted with chakra control Sakura-chan, I know you must have trained hard every day and night to get to where you are now...and that story you told me about you breaking your arm, dare I say that was not the only time you pushed yourself that far."

"I-I-"

"Oh I can assure you Naruto-kun, Sakura-sama received scolding's from both me and Tsunade-sama sometimes three to four times a week about how much she pushed herself."

Sakura stared at her summon while her cheeks easily matched her hair colour, "K-Katsuya-sama!"

Naruto laughed at the now furiously blushing Sakura, then continued once she had calmed, "So you don't have a kekkai genkai, nor do you have a large chakra pool, SO WHAT?! What matters is your willpower and determination, that alone will allow you to do whatever you set yourself to do!"

Sakura was at a complete loss of words at Naruto's speech, but before she could mutter a response,

Naruto once again interrupted her, "In our chuunin exam Sakura-chan...In the part one paper...did you answer all the questions by yourself?"

Sakura once again was at a loss, but finally closed her drying mouth and muttered, "I-I knew some of the questions off by heart, since they quizzed our knowledge on rules...but the advanced ones...I worked out off the top of my head, I never tried cheating."

Naruto chuckled, as if he knew that was the case, "You know... the only thing I wrote down on that test was my name?"

Sakura seemed to not be relieved of her long agape and loss of words expression, which formed again at his announcement, "What about on your second time through? Was it the same result?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

She stuttered out when she finally recovered from her shock, "Y-Yes, I did the same thing, even though the questions were different...b-but...what does that mean in rela-"

"Everything. It proves what I said earlier Sakura-chan as true, I know you took pride in the academy for being the top kunoichi graduate, because you earned your grade for every point. You can keep up with me and Sasuke, because you are smart, not Shikamaru like smart, but smart in understanding complicated things. Couple that with your great willpower and that is all you need to keep up with me and Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in proud conclusion.

The room was silent for what seemed minutes, allowing the sound of the night creatures to be heard from the window. Sakura's mouth twitched into a smile and she broke the silence with her grateful and soft question for what seemed like the third time she had asked today.

"...Who are you? And where is the baka I know?"

Naruto grinned, "Your brute like strength won't be your only unique quality, dattebayo."

Sakura soon shook her head and said with a minor chuckle as she talked as if she didn't hear 'brute', "No...just put it with the rest of the things that make you the number one ninja at surprising people."

Naruto gave a wide smile along with a chuckle, knowing that his plan had worked. Sakura averted her gaze then nodded with her still present smile.

'_I understand now, I will keep up with Naruto and Sasuke-kun, as long as I don't give up, and give it all I have.'_

Sakura looked at the clock on the side of the wall and gasped, "It's almost one in the morning?!" She said in disbelief.

'_This always seems to happen, I didn't think time would fly that fast yet again.' _ Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts, when her aching stomach intensified, causing her to rest a hand over it on reflex and slipped out a moan.

'_God I hate this.'_

"Everything ok Sakura-sama?"

Sakura gave out a deep and trembled sigh, "Just feeling a little off again." She said a little shaken.

Katsuya slid off her shoulders and looked blankly, "I wish there was something I could do, but one way or another, it has to leave your system Sakura-sama." Sakura nodded rapidly, feeling her nausea build up, while all the hairs at the back of her neck stuck up from a sudden chill that ran down her spine.

"Naruto, I need to use your bathroom!" Sakura stated now in rising panic while going wide eyed.

The silent Naruto nodded, "O-Ok." the moment he mumbled his response, Sakura bolted from the bed and disappeared behind a slammed door, which muffled out her gagging to the others.

'_Damn it this is embarrassing!'_ Sakura inwardly cursed as her body trembled in the near freezing room.

Sakura was too occupied with her loud gagging to even hear the door open, or a presence drop next to her.

'_How could I have been so stupid?!_' Sakura was pulled out of her scolding, when she suddenly she felt a something warm rub up and down her chilled back, and she turned in deep pants to see the supportive smile of Naruto.

Sakura tried to give a smile of her own, through gasps for air, _'I don't care if I did this to myself, I saved him and that's all I care about.'_

Sakura was about to say something, but suddenly felt her gut turn again and span around in time. She felt Naruto tuck her hair out of dangling in front of her face, while still running a supportive hand up and down her back, until she finally subdued into weak pants. Sakura spat the line of drool that was running off the tip of her mouth.

'_Great, now I am even more embarrassed!'_ She inwardly cursed herself.

"I-" Sakura couldn't talk due to her gasps for air, but after a few moments she tried again.

"I feel-so pathetic- right now." She said through a shiver, only to hear such a soothing chuckle.

"That was a lot of junk you puked out...my ramen went to waste."

Sakura didn't even know why she was smiling and suddenly giggling through her gasps for air at Naruto's blunt and disgusting observation.

"What is so funny?" He asked in amusement.

"You're an idiot, that's what...and are you trying to get me even more sick?! Keep your crying about your 'precious ramen' to yourself!"

"Are you ok now?" Naruto asked in seriousness, while flushing the toilet.

"I...I think so." She said through a gasp while she stumbled up from the cold tiles which was now causing goose bumps to form. Naruto still kept his supportive hand on her back as he guided her back into the main room.

"Just a sec." He said, while darting ahead and opening his drawer.

Before Sakura could ask what he was doing, she on reflex caught in her hand something thick, and warm. She noticed it was a woollen dressing gown that was navy blue in colour. It looked identical to the one that was in her room.

"You are as cold as ice Sakura-chan." He stated, while returning to her side. Sakura couldn't even issue a protest when Naruto helped her slither on the thick gown that reached to just above her clenched feet. The effects were near instant after she had tied the gowns belt in a tight knot, enwrapping the thick robe around her thin frame.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered with a small smile, as Naruto then ushered her to the chair to sit down. While sitting down, Sakura rested a hand against her aching forehead.

'_My head is driving me crazy!'_ Sakura sensed a presence in front of her, and looked up in surprise to see a mug she recognised as her own, steaming with what she could tell with ease was a hot chocolate mix.

"N-Naruto...h-how?" The sudden 'poof' made it all clear to her.

Naruto gave a fox like smile, "Sorry for going against what you said...but I felt you needed it."

Sakura at first was in shock but grew a grateful smile and took the mug and smelt in the fumes she was used to.

"Thank you Naruto." She said softly a second time, as she drank down the warm and comforting liquid, which numbed the pain at the back of her throat, while a relaxing warmth washed over her from inside.

"That helped?" Naruto asked with a knowing grin.

Sakura did not reply as she continued drinking, and eventually lowered her empty cup and gave a deeply satisfied sigh.

Naruto chuckled at her carefree expression, "Hehe, I guess that means a second round?"

"Please."

Naruto presented a canteen bottle, "I made enough to last you the night, unless you skull them all down like that."

Sakura's smile still remained, "Thank you." She said for a third time, as Naruto poured her another mug full, and placed the canteen on his drawer.

"Now get back in bed, I am the one that is meant to be taking care of you, not the other way round!" She ordered, while taking small sips of her drink this time.

"I must say, Naruto-kun sure knows how to take very good care of somebody." Katsuya said, causing Sakura to yelp in surprise.

"Wouldn't you agree Sakura-sama?" Katsuya asked neutrally, not caring that her presence kept getting forgotten about.

Sakura tried to hide her smile from Naruto, but failed, "Ah, he really does." Sakura didn't even need to know what expression that brought to the blond...she could practically FEEL his mouth move into a large smile.

'_Oh, he is not going to let that one go for a long time.'_

"How do you feel now Sakura-sama?"

Sakura's thankful smile remained while sipping more of her drink, "Surprisingly quite better now."

Naruto by this time was back in bed and sitting up, while listening to their conversation.

"That is good to hear, you should get some sleep then, since you are settled for the moment."

Sakura nodded in agreement, letting out a wide yawn full of how exhausted she was, "What will you do Katsuya-sama?"

"I am going to watch over both of you, that is, if my presence is still welcome."

Sakura shook her head with a small smile, "Your presence is always welcome... but it's ok Katsuya-sama, you have done enough for me and Naruto already. I will keep watch of Naruto for the rest of tonight."

"I will keep a look out for Sakura-chan too." Naruto said while pointing to his fox like smiling self with his thumb.

Katsuya laughed softly, "Is that your final decision?"

Naruto and Sakura casted a look at each other, then back at the slug. "Yosha/Hai!" They said in sync.

"I see, I will leave you both in each other's care then. If you need me at all anytime though Sakura-sama, don't hesitate to summon me." Katsuya then 'poofed' out of existence after Naruto and Sakura bid their fair wells.

Naruto turned and asked one more time for assurance, "Will you be ok for the rest of the night Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "My headache has calmed down at last, and my stomach doesn't feel like it is about to explode like before. I think the worst is over." Sakura said while letting out another wide yawn.

"Are you still cold?"

Sakura unconsciously played with the collar of the gown, while giving a thankful smile, "No, I am more than fine now Naruto."

Naruto nodded and decided to press on, "Now, where would you like to sleep Sakura-chan?" Sakura placed her mug on the drawer and shrugged.

"Doesn't your apartment have a couch or something?" Sakura looked for said object but found nothing.

Sakura mentally noted that all the apartments on this floor were identical. Each had a large main room with a bed in the middle, on the right side was a study table, on the left was where it broke off into the kitchen area, and next to that was the bathroom Sakura had used earlier.

"The family suites are on the other floors Sakura-chan, there is nothing but single's rooms on this floor."

Sakura groaned, "I can see that baka, but just because you insisted we take the lowest class rooms, does not mean you could have at least chose the rooms that had FURNITURE."

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "I didn't expect to have a roommate."

Sakura sighed and walked around to Naruto's side and lowered herself down onto the carpet next to the bed, and prompted almost robotically, "Pillow."

Naruto blinked dumbly and did as asked, passing her a spare pillow. Sakura took it rested her head on it, while she turned her back to him after giving off an exhausted sigh.

Naruto spoke his mind, "Sakura-chan...I really don't like this."

Sakura titled her head to catch his gaze as she said reassuringly, "I am not complaining, don't worry about it."

"Sakura-chan...no, it's not right that you take the floor." Sakura flipped herself onto her back as she groaned in annoyance while folding her arms.

"What do you suggest then?" She barked, glaring up at the ceiling.

Naruto held a pink hue across his face, "...We could shar-"

"Naruto!"

"Or how about I take the fl-"

"Baka! You are hurt! If anything I should take it like I am now."

"...But it isn't ri-"

"You're unbelievable!" She sighed as she sat up and glared at him. Sakura then stood up and went around and sat in the chair and placed the pillow next to his side and rested her head on it.

"Better?!" She asked, almost daring him to answer.

Sakura didn't expect him to take her dare, "Neh, Sakura-chan...That doesn't look very comfortable." He said flatly only to hear her give another annoyed groan, while he gave another suggestion.

"What about if-"

"I swear, I am going to kill you."

This exchange of 'suggestion and rejection' carried on for an additional ten minutes, until Sakura didn't make a response from one of Naruto's suggestions. He looked slightly down to his side to see Sakura was fast asleep.

Naruto couldn't resist the chuckle and unconsciously was about to ruffle her hair, until he froze at the sudden wide awake voice of Sakura cutting through the otherwise comforting silence, "Try anything funny…."

Naruto then paled at the now grinning Sakura, as she opened one eye, "Just kidding baka!" She chirped and closed her eye again.

Naruto released the breath he was holding in and made a mental note to stay as far away from the right side as possible, then he closed the light.

"Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"What?!" She groaned in minor annoyance.

"If you feel sick again in the middle of the night, or need me to get you anything, just wake me up. I don't care if it's even four in the morning."

Sakura's frown changed to a smile that was hidden by her pillow, "Will do...thank you Naruto."

'_Thank you for everything!'_

"Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Naruto."


	35. Sudden Uncertainty

Chapter 34 Sudden Uncertainty

* * *

Sakura's eyes twitched at the bright light that penetrated through her closed lids. She soon gave in and finally opened her heavy lids to the world around her.

'_What time is it?'_ She wondered as she pulled her heavy head up, and yawned, while stretching her back and neck, until she felt a thick material fall down her back.

She turned her head in confusion, only to see the blanket from the other day resting at her lower back and she grinned, _'Naruto must have woke up again in the middle of the night while I was finally settled.'_ Her mind thought.

Sakura then looked up at the clock on the wall, reading just after nine in the morning. Her gaze then fell on the blond and she couldn't resist the chuckle at Naruto's state. He was almost leaning off the other side of the bed from where her head was resting, and he appeared to be curved up around something.

'_I was only joking when I said that baka!'_ She scolded in amusement. Her eyes soon noticed the strange object Naruto was almost hugging appeared to be one of his pillows.

Sakura stood up and stretched once again, getting out all the kinks in her back and neck, then got a better view of Naruto's sleeping face. Without his forehead protector, his eyes were almost covered from his many loose spiky bangs, but Sakura could still make out his closed lids. Naruto's mouth was slightly agape, with a little line of drool that could be seen staining his white pillow.

Sakura shook her head, _'He was so unbelievably mature and supportive the other day...yet now he looks so much like a child.'_ Sakura let out a chuckle then looked at his damaged forehead protector and nodded to herself to what she would do, but she wanted to check something first. She walked around to the other side of the bed and lightly shook Naruto.

"Naruto?" She asked quietly, only to hear Naruto give a muffled murmur of a response, until his face formed a strange smile as he held his pillow closer like as if he was giving a loving hug. Sakura giggled at his antics.

'_Hehe, he is so cute sometimes.'_

"Naruto?" She tried again a little louder.

Naruto seemed to fidget, before opening his eyes, although sleep was still clearly seen in his blue eyes, "Mm?" he moaned, but soon shook his head, sending his bangs flickering clear from his eyes.

"Sakura-chan? Are you feeling sick again?" He asked in concern, with sleep amazingly gone from his eyes and voice. Sakura smiled and shook her head while remembering how she felt sick again later in the night, and Naruto once again was up to help her, and even got her another fresh hot drink.

"No, I am feeling much better." Naruto mouthed an 'oh' and grinned. Sakura stood up to give him some space while looking out at the morning sun.

"Anyway, good morning." She said only to be met with no response.

"Naru-..."Naruto seemed to have drifted off again into a sleep.

Sakura's eyes twitched, "Wow... 'I'm a ninja Sakura-chan, It would be embarrassing if I didn't hear you come in now wouldn't it'...you are so full of crap Naruto!" She said at near normal volume mockingly, although it didn't even make the sleeping blond stir.

Sakura put a finger to her chin in thought and grew a sadistic smirk.

'_Oh, that will get him up.'_ Sakura thought in amusement while she cleared her throat.

"Naruto!" She hissed in the semi demonic voice she knew worked well.

The result was Naruto's eyes shooting open in panic and turning around to look for somebody in slight traces of fear, while he was clutching his pillow tightly and whimpered, "Y-Yes Sakura-chan!?"

Sakura's giggle caused him to look ahead to see her apologetic smile, "Good morning Naruto" She said cheerfully. Naruto blinked in confusion a couple of times, but soon rested his head again when he knew he wasn't in danger.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, how are you feeling, and did you sleep well?" he said, with less traces of tiredness in his voice towards the end.

Sakura shook her head slowly but didn't drop her smile, "You didn't even realise I woke you up a minute ago did you?"

Naruto blinked blankly and she sighed choosing to pretend it never happened, "I am feeling much better now, and surprisingly I slept very well, and yourself?"

Naruto gave a smile, "Yeah, I feel awesome..." Naruto slurred as drowsiness was soon returning.

Sakura quickly intervened this time to stop him from returning to his slumber, by shaking him violently in a blur as if he was a ragdoll.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you go back to sleep just yet."

"W-W-Wha-what d-d-" Sakura stopped her violent shaking to see Naruto's eyes and head spinning.

"What do...you need from me...Sakura-chan?" He staggered out while his head was still rotating, making Sakura feel dizzy herself.

"I am going to be heading out to the market for a little while, but before I go I want to check your wound if you don't mind." Naruto finally recovered and held his head in between his hands while sitting up, although his eyes were still going back and forth.

"Ok Sakura-chan."

Sakura rested her glowing palm against his shirt and narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, _'...Wait a minute...'_

"Shirt off."

That seemed to have made Naruto recover pretty quick as pure confusion was across his face, "H-Huh?"

"I said shirt off." She instructed in her medical professional tone. Naruto nodded and peeled off his shirt, revealing his bandaging and Tsunade's necklace that clunked against his chest. Sakura began unwrapping the bandaging, while her mind was wondering still in puzzlement.

'_I don't understand...'_

Once the bandaging was removed, Sakura's eyes widened when her suspicions were confirmed...there no longer was any trace of the scar from where Naruto had been stabbed. Sakura rested her palm against his solid, warm and tanned chest, and rubbed around with her thumb over the area as if in disbelief.

'_I don't believe it! There is not even a scar!'_ She thought in amazement, as her thumb traced across the solid and smooth surface, not aware it was now starting to cause Naruto's cheeks to flare.

Sakura voiced her astonishment, "Amazing...the Kyuubi has healed the entry-"

Sakura came in close and looked over his shoulder to see his back, not seeming to hear Naruto's small cry in surprise once pulling back, "-And exit wound completely...internally your lung is still heavily damaged but..."

Sakura shook her head still in disbelief, as she looked up to meet his flushed features. "The Kyuubi's regeneration is truly amazing."

Naruto tried to settle, although Sakura's still resting hand on his bare chest wasn't exactly helping, "Hehe...I-I guess the Kyuubi has its uses then." He muttered half heartedly.

Sakura then raised an eyebrow at Naruto's features, and was beginning to wonder why Naruto's heart was pounding faster underneath her feel, but before she could ask why he was so unsettled, he asked in a rush.

"So how much longer until I am fully recovered Sakura-chan?" Sakura blinked and pulled away her hand, allowing him to put his shirt on while she responded.

"It will probably be fully healed in maybe...half a week's time, as long as you are careful."

Naruto nodded half heartedly, while still trying to calm himself from before.

Sakura raised eyebrow in confusion still held, "Is something wrong Naruto?" She asked in light concern, only to be rewarded by his flushed cheeks as he gave a strange attempt at grinning.

"N-No, nothing is wrong Sakura-chan!"

Sakura wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? You seem quite unsettled." Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratched his head frantically.

'_Not good, not good!'_

"Hehe, I'm perfectly fine Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, you arguably put my hair to shame, now what is going o-"

Sakura reran everything that had happened from when she woke him up, to checking his injury and she soon realised the cause and grew a minor flush herself, but wasn't overreacting.

"Oh grow up Naruto you baka!" She said in a huff while crossing her arms and glaring at the tomato faced Naruto, who was nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hehehe...sorry."

Sakura face palmed and gave a chuckle while her one visible emerald eye was baring into his eyes with amusement.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" She whispered under her breath while looking at the still embarrassed Naruto, who was giving a traditional teeth baring smile while still scratching his head as if he had lice.

"W-Well, there is always a umm... a date?"

Sakura shook her head at his antics, as if she expected him to answer her rhetorical question, "Oh well...at least you didn't try and pull a sly comment off like Ero-sennin did."

Naruto's expression turned blank, "Huh? What do you...huh?!"

'_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN ERO-SENNIN?!'_

Sakura sighed and explained without much thought, "I looked at his injury earlier...too..." She trailed off towards the end dropping her humour as Naruto's blanked features formed to a cringe.

"Oh..."

'_Great I just had to bring that up. Excellent work Sakura!'_ Sakura inwardly cursed herself while deciding to try and change the topic.

"I will let somebody know where I am in case something happens, and I will be back soon...in the mean time, go back to sleep ok?" She instructed, while tucking him in as if he was any other patient. Naruto's didn't show any enthusiasm as he mumbled an stale 'ok' and rested his head on his pillows.

'_I caused this, I am fixing it.'_

"Want to talk about it?" She said softly. Naruto seemed to not respond for a few moments, but he soon sat up without a reply, while Sakura assumed 'yes' sat on the side of the bed.

"...I don't even remember what happened at all, just the destruction afterwards." He admitted in a monotone manner while looking at nothing in particular.

"All I remember...is Ero-sennin looking really hurt and said in shock 'Naruto, you don't remember anything?'....All I saw was blood, but he wouldn't let me see what was wrong until he slipped up at the next hot spring...then it clicked." Naruto winced in memory of the horrific vein like crater left on Jiraiya.

"....Was there anything you could do?" He asked in hope.

Sakura shook her head, resulting in him closing his eyes as if in pain, "No...There was nothing I could do."

Naruto eventually opened his dull eyes, "I thought so..."

"How long ago did this happen Naruto?"

Naruto looked up into her emerald eyes with his own dull expression, "Around a year ago."

Sakura nodded her head and couldn't help but wonder, "Why did you continue your training with learning how to control the Kyuubi after that Naruto?" She asked softly.

Naruto gritted his teeth while his hands clenched into his sheets, "Ero-sennin was persistent with it, but more importantly, I hoped that maybe by training to use the Kyuubi more, I wouldn't lose control like that again...but as I can see, regardless what I once believed, that never happened." He casted an eye to Sakura's covered arm, as if the injury was still there.

Sakura unconsciously hid her arm from clear sight in growing worry, _'He is going backwards, I need to do something!'_

"Look at me." Naruto reluctantly tilted his head up to see her shaking her head as if to say 'don't think like this'.

"That's changed now. You aren't going to use the Kyuubi anymore."

Naruto nodded, although Sakura could see uncertainty, "What is it?"

Naruto shrugged dismissively, "Nothing." He mumbled, causing Sakura repeat now more strongly.

"Naruto...tell me."

Naruto gritted his teeth at her concerned filled order and gave in, revealing an expression that Sakura thought wasn't purely possible on Naruto's face.

Fear.

"...What if I lose control again?"

'_Oh no, he really is looking at this the wrong way!'_

"What if what happened to Gaara happens to me?"

"It won't Naruto."

"But what i-GAH!"

Naruto cried out while his upper jaw was slammed shut from the force of Sakura's meteor like colliding fist.

"Unlike how Gaara once was Naruto, you have me, Shikamaru, Lee-san, and everyone else in Konoha..." She then pointed a dagger like finger towards Naruto, that penetrated into his chest like a firm spear.

"And YOU! Are the reason Gaara is where he is now Naruto. I just know it, when we get to Suna you can ask him yourself. You have a gift to change people, you are the reason why Gaara is now Kazekage."

Naruto was about to mutter a response but Sakura didn't let him, "Now stop worrying, the Kyuubi will only get the better of you if you let it. I know you know that, but you seemed to have forgotten, hopefully that lump on your head now fixed that. The Yondaime trusted you with the Kyuubi, I am sure he had his reasons as to why he chose you instead of anybody else. By even doubting yourself Naruto, you doubting the man that entrusted you to keep Konoha safe from the Kyuubi, don't let him down!"

Naruto was stunned by Sakura's speech, but eventually wiped his down demeanour off with a grand smile, "I guess I better not make the Yondaime regret who he entrusted the Kyuubi with then."

Sakura smirked, "Damn right you better, or I will personally kill you myself...and how's your head?"

"What's your sisters name Sakura-cha-OW!"

"Now tell me if you are seeing double vision you drama queen." Sakura laughed while tucking him in a second time and ruffling his hair teasingly.

"Now sleep you baka!" She commanded.

Naruto grinned while sleep was returning, "Alright Sakura-chan....and thank you..."

Sakura shook her head, "You have nothing to thank me for...idiot." Naruto never heard the response as he was already back to sleep.

'_I thought we were finally moving on with his fear with the Kyuubi. First he was afraid about all of us knowing, now he was worried about losing it...that baka, he has nothing to be afraid of.'_ Sakura mused while watching the sleeping Naruto.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts, when she smelt sake in the air, and turned to its source.

"What do you want?" She said bluntly while looking at the 'intruder'.

"What? Cant a legendary sannin check on his gaki?" Jiraiya replied bitterly.

'_Seriously, how did this woman go from respecting me to downright hating me in a week? What did I do?!'_

"Of course you can, but a 'legendary sannin checking on his gaki' after DRINKING is the problem." Jiraiya shrugged and knew instantly how to win this argument.

"Tsunade isn't any different."

Sakura was forced to bite her tongue, knowing that she had no counter to that. Jiraiya then raised an eyebrow when he realised what she was wearing, and also took note of the pillow at Naruto's side while looking back and forth between the two as if they were connected. Sakura could see all sorts of plotting brewing behind his onyx eyes.

"More importantly...what exactly are YOU doing here?" Jiraiya asked, growing a wide smirk.

Sakura folded her arms suddenly feeling exposed, "Naruto insisted I spend the night here, which I did."

"Oh? That was very kind of you to accept Naruto's offer."

'_I am SO writing this down when I am out of here!'_ Sakura raised an eyebrow in puzzlement to what Jiraiya was getting at with his suggestive tone.

"I was sick from the after effects of the pills, which is why he persisted in me staying here...he was worried, and it didn't seem he was going to give up...so I stayed."

'_Taking care of a sick woman...OHH YOU'RE ON FIRE GAKI!'_

"I see...I trust he took very good care of you?"

'_That's none of your business!'_

"Yes, I doubt I could have been treated any better."

"Were you feeling cold last night?"

"Yes...so he offered me his gown..." She rubbed the collar for emphasis, while going with her minds warning to not tell Jiraiya about Naruto offering her the bed twice.

'_She is hiding something.'_ Jiraiya's mind perked in curiosity, while he continued his rifling for information, changing tactics.

"Were there any...incidents?" Sakura eye twitched at just how strange that question rolled off Jiraiya's tongue while feeling that the question had something else woven deep within it.

"I was feeling very nauseas a couple of times during the night, he was there for me..."

'_Hehehe, so she really is naive indeed.'_ Jiraiya mused in amusement.

"I hope you showed him some gratitude, for his hospitality, no?"

Sakura felt her body practically yell at her to not answer, but she did anyway.

"Of course I thanked him more times than I could count last night." She hissed while a vein came close to snapping on her forehead.

'_I don't know what game your trying to play Ero-sennin, but it ends now.'_

"Now what the hell are you getting at with these stupid questions!?"

Jiraiya twiddled his thumbs feigning ignorance, "Nothing really." he chirped, causing Sakura to grit her teeth before looking away huffing out her anger in a growl like groan.

'_I swear to god, what the hell was he really asking me?!'_ Sakura thought in frustration, while thinking deeper on all the questions she was asked. Jiraiya's footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts as he saw his expression become more serious.

"I heard your little discussion."

Sakura double checked that Naruto was actually asleep this time, before turning back, "...It's not like him to show fear about that. When he told me he wasn't using the Kyuubi's power again, he sounded very confident and definite. I wonder what made him suddenly worry so foolishly like that."

Jiraiya shrugged, "We are all human that have our moments of weakness, even him, although the stubborn gaki can sure take a mental beating for his self confidence to numb." Sakura slowly nodded in acceptance, but turned in interest to Jiraiya's chuckle.

"But it's great to see he knows he has people there to catch him when he falls...maybe I should trying knocking his head in when words don't seem to get through to him...I probably would cause brain damage with the amount of times though."

Sakura couldn't resist the warming smile while watching the peacefully sleeping Naruto again, _'...The way she looks at him...The gaki's little stunt did more than just open up her guilt...I wonder if she has even realised it herself yet.'_ Jiraiya wondered as he watched Sakura at the corner of his eye.

"So how is he doing anyway?"

Sakura waited a few moments before responding, "He is doing great. His injury is already healing amazingly fast. I can estimate in maybe half a week's time, He should make a full recovery by then."

Sakura spoke happily, "How about yourself?"

Sakura's smile widened without looking away, "Never better." Jiraiya could only guess why she was in a cheerful mood.

"You apologised?" Sakura shook her head in remembrance to what he said to her last night.

"No...He wouldn't let me."

Jiraiya chuckled, "I knew that was going to be the case."

* * *

Sasuke rubbed the spot where Sakura's fist had made contact and winced although he felt no pain.

"So to conclude Sasuke-kun, because you failed in killing Naruto-kun, Ronan has abandoned you and decided to go after Naruto-kun himself. If he succeeds in his plan, then you will not gain the power you desire...that is unless you suddenly took a liking to Sakura-chan from her 'greeting'." Orochimaru snickered sadistically, not caring that Sasuke could have been killed in that encounter.

Sasuke glared but just responded with an agitated 'hn'. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, waiting for Sasuke to say anything else.

Sasuke in return did not disappoint, "While not having his tutorage on the sharingan will be a hurdle, he taught me all the basics, I will be able to use them as a stepping stone to improve in my doujutsu." Sasuke said without a trace of worry.

Orochimaru responded with dark laughter,"As I would have expected from you Sasuke-kun, I am sure Kabuto will help you learn a few advanced genjutsu's that he is familiar with." Kabuto in response lifted up his glasses, but didn't say anything.

Sasuke eyes seemed to flicker with an emotion Orochimaru didn't catch, but Sasuke voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Has Naruto made a full recovery yet?"

Kabuto then spoke up from his position at the doorway, "Our spies have reported that Naruto-kun seems to have survived thanks to Sakura-chan. It also appears that Lee-kun was also severely injured as well, but he already has made a complete recovery. Other than that, nobody else other than Naruto-kun was left seriously injured in their fight. Although Orochimaru-sama did mention that Sakura-chan got badly cut when she stopped Naruto-kun's attack...she also broke her hand when she knocked you out."

Kabuto felt the killer intent radiating off Sasuke at the mention of 'knocked you out'.

"Is it that hard to believe that somebody actually can make some degree of improvement Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said flatly in annoyance as he gladly returned the glare Sasuke gave him.

"Your arrogance was the only reason Sakura-chan landed a hit on you...but because of that one single punch, you failed in your task. You have nobody to blame for it other than yourself." Orochimaru hissed as he scolded his apprentice.

'_Let's see if you will admit the other reason Sasuke-kun...'_

Sasuke gave another annoyed 'Hn' as he broke from the glare, "I had no interest in Sakura, my only concern was Naruto...However if Sakura decides to get in my way again, I will not underestimate her abilities a second time." Orochimaru snickered at Sasuke's little 'promise' knowing that most likely was not going to be the result.

"So I suppose this means we are now going to consider Ronan-san and Thomas-san as enemies?"

Orochimaru turned to answer his right hand man, "Not if we don't have to Kabuto, they may have use later...if they are still alive that is." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"We are moving out again?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru turned and now questioned his other thoughts, "You seemed very eager to kill Naruto-kun before Sasuke-kun...yet you suddenly hesitated at the last moment, care to explain why?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he said void of emotions, "Let's say, before Sakura's...attack, I finally remembered why I spared Naruto's life back then. When I had the opportunity, I chose not to be manipulated by following my brothers instructions, which was to gain the mangekyou sharingan." Orochimaru's eyes widened in interest at the tale.

"So Sasuke-kun, what made you see otherwise earlier then...and why are you now once again reconsidering?"

Sasuke showed no emotional change as he said almost mockingly to his sensei, "You did see Ronan's arm I assume Orochimaru. Itachi's mangekyou sharingan has great power, power which I could have used to defeat him easier...but I will surpass and kill my brother my own way, without the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke then repeated, almost as if he was assuring himself if anything, "This is the only way for me to truly surpass Itachi, I am acting on my own beliefs now, not blindly following my brother's instructions."

Orochimaru inwardly laughed at the Uchiha's clashing words, _'That is one massive loop hole then Sasuke-kun...since you so 'willingly' came to me, kukukuku.'_ Orochimaru didn't voice his opinion though and narrowed his eyes at what Sasuke's words were implying.

"Being soft hearted on your opponents will lead to your downfall Sasuke-kun, a moment's hesitation is what put you into this coma in the first place. You must be brutal if you want to kill Itachi." Sasuke didn't show any change in expression at Orochimaru's scolding.

"Do not fear Orochimaru, When the moment comes when I see my brother, I will be more than brutal as I avenge my clan."

Orochimaru gave a cold chuckle, "I suggest you spend your time resting for now, then once that is done, you are to resume where Ronan left you off. "

Sasuke looked blankly at Orochimaru, but after a few moments decided to respond, "Fine by me then."

* * *

Sakura quickly got changed and proceeded to head for the stairs, but decided to satisfy her worry and partially opened Naruto's door to find he was still. She chuckled though when she saw he was still hugging his pillow.

'Awww' she mouthed out while casting a glance at the other presence. It was Jiraiya sitting in the chair, while he was writing in a notepad Sakura recognised as 'that' notepad.

'_That guy...'_ Sakura shook her head and closed the door as quietly as she could. She then broke for the dining lounge to grab something to eat for breakfast. Her eyes widened in interest though when she saw the two 'guards' who were meant to be watching the roof, were sitting at a table.

Sakura couldn't resist the scowl forming when she spotted the shogi board, "So this is what you call 'keeping watch'...Kakashi-sensei I expect something like this from Shikamaru, but you?"

"Oh I kept watch 'Sakura-chan'." A voice said teasingly behind a now shocked Sakura who span around to meet two doppelgangers of Kakashi standing behind her, before 'poofing' out of existence. Sakura turned back to her now amused sensei and Shikamaru in confusion.

'_Of course, Kakashi-sensei knows kage bunshin too...does that mean...'_ Her thoughts were answered when Kakashi spoke.

"No disturbances were at all spotted, however-"

Kakashi turned back and gave Shikamaru a U shaped eye smile, "-There was this extremely large cloud that covered the moon, giving off god rays over all of Wave...it was such a moving and emotional sight to behol-"

"Troublesome."

Sakura didn't listen to the conversation, _'So he does know about the knowledge they return to the user...I will have to tell Naruto about that._'

Shikamaru sighed, "We kept watch as much of a bother as it is. It's just that Kakashi decided to use his kage bunshin as lookout while we settled into a more 'serious' matter." Shikamaru said lazily while rolling his eyes. Sakura pulled herself out of her thoughts and nodded while she walked into the kitchen and came out with an apple in hand before glancing at the shogi board and blinked.

Sakura then grinned wide when her suspicions now was at last confirmed, "I knew something didn't add up Kakashi-sensei!" She beamed also noting he wasn't using the sharingan, but had Shikamaru in a tight situation.

Kakashi formed his U shaped smile, "I found it 'too troublesome' to take Shikamaru seriously, but now...it isn't so troublesome." He said in a mocking imitation of Shikamaru. Shikamaru ignored the tease and formed his seal while Sakura continued.

"But sensei...why did you use the sharingan for shogi of all things?"

Kakashi answered without thought, "I only used it to improve my stamina with the sharingan, as you recall what happens if I use it too much." Sakura went slightly agape in surprise, but nodded in understanding as Kakashi added.

"What other better and safer way is there to improve that other than a 'nice friendly game' of shogi, eh, Shikamaru-'kun'?" Kakashi announced in amusement as he looked at the still concentrating Shikamaru that muttered out 'troublesome'.

Sakura snickered, but got back to her point, "I am going to the market to do something sensei, if Naruto has any problems please come and get me from there. Ero-sennin- I mean, Jiraiya-sama, is currently with him at the moment... also please let me know how many times you beat him when I come back."

Sakura cheerfully added at the end as she made her way to the door, "No problem Sakura...oh and its three times and counting." Kakashi announced as Sakura left with a wide grin.

'_I knew Kakashi-sensei wasn't an idiot.'_ She mused as she left the hotel with the sound of bells ringing behind her.

Back with the two at the shogi game though, Kakashi's lone eye narrowed, "That reminds me...Sakura told me she beat you in shogi." He said in deep suspicion.

Shikamaru shrugged under his gaze innocently, "What about it?"

"You let her win didn't you?" Kakashi cut to the chase flatly. Shikamaru ran a hand through his head and shrugged uncaringly.

"Maybe."

Kakashi's eye narrowed to a slit and Shikamaru continued, "As I have discovered from my troublesome mother, women do not like to lose. If they lose they will nag you till the end of the earth for a rematch until they finally win...which is why I let Sakura win."

'_How on earth Temari saw that, I will never know.'_ He finished his statement to himself, as Kakashi snickered at Shikamaru's 'excuse'.

"So you are saying you deliberately dragged out the game for two and a half hours...just so she could win?" He growled in disgust.

Shikamaru shrugged again, "It was either two and a half hours, or the rest of my life...I will more than happily admit though she is quite tactful."

'_Oh, you will pay for treating my student like a fool Shikamaru.'_

"Check!" Kakashi hissed.

Back with Sakura, she walked casually down the street greeting a few of the villagers of Wave as she made her way to the market. Although most of them came and greeted her instead, this made her hold a soft smile across her face as she continued her journey. Sakura's eye caught a glimpse of a familiar store that she entered with Tazuna for vegetables back on her mission here. Sakura remembered how they had next to little selection beforehand, but now the place had extended to double in size, and was full with fruits and vegetables of all kinds that looked delicious and fresh.

'_They really have changed so _much.' Sakura mused in silent happiness as she finally came across the store she was looking for, the shinobi equipment store. Even though Wave didn't have a shinobi force, it was still good business for stocking in items that shinobi used.

The moment Sakura entered the store, she was greeted by two wide smiles from the shop keeper and an assistant she assumed was the elderly mans daughter.

"Good morning Sakura-sama! How may we be of assistance to you this fine morning?" The shopkeeper beamed while his daughter held a wide smile. Sakura blushed in embarrassment at the unexpectedly warm greeting.

'_My god, they praise me more than the nurses do in Konoha!'_ her mind shouted in surprise.

"Please, Just Sakura is fine." She muttered waving off her embarrassment as she approached the counter to the nodding pair

"I was wondering if you stocked custom forehead protector bands?" She asked, and grinned when the shopkeeper nodded.

"What colour are you after?" The girl asked while walking around the counter and ushering Sakura to follow her lead down the back of the shop.

Sakura then took more notice of the girl. She couldn't be older than twelve, and had blond hair that was tied back in a pony tail, and she had violet eyes and held a grand smile across her face.

"Black." Sakura said happily to the younger girl as she was lead to a doorway.

The girl turned and faced Sakura, "How long do you need it Sakura-sama." The girl chirped.

Sakura didn't bother trying to say 'just Sakura' since she knew it was futile, "It is not for me, it is for a friend." Sakura said softly as she reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out Naruto's folded and damaged forehead protector.

Sakura passed it to the girl as she looked at the length and nodded her head in understanding.

"I will be roughly five minutes Sakura-sama! Please look around and see if there is anything you need." Sakura nodded and thanked the girl, as she disappeared behind the door.

Sakura walked around the store and looked at the large selection of ninja tools. It was quite an impressive selection which varied from weapons, to equipment. Sakura picked up a kunai that was presented on a wall and gripped it.

"Each one of our weapons passes through a shinobi to ensure they are suited for their task." The elderly man said as he approached Sakura from behind with a smile. Sakura turned and nodded as she now had a better look at the man.

He was probably in his late thirties with short brown hair and had soft gray eyes. He was roughly a head taller than her.

Sakura responded with a smile, "I can tell, each one of these must have been created with a great degree of hard work." The man chuckled while scratching his cheek.

"I cannot take the credit, but I will pass the message along to my black smith." Sakura placed the weapon back on display and continued her browsing. Sakura then noticed something that caught her eye, a pair of chakra adjustable weights, which were completely identical to her current pair.

Curiosity got the better of her and she approached them and looked at the price and her eyes widened in a mixture of horror and shock.

'_Lee-san gave me these so carefree when they cost THIS much!'_ Sakura mused in shock, while unconsciously feeling the weights at her legs with her feet to double check she hadn't misplaced them.

"Chakra adjustable weights are so expensive hey?" The man said, eyeing the pair Sakura already was wearing.

Sakura nodded dumbly, "I-I had a rough idea how much these were worth...but I didn't know they were so expensive." Sakura quickly span around and waved her arms in alarm.

"N-Not to mean I have seen them any cheaper! I just-" The man laughed at her panicked form and waved a dismissive hand.

"I'll be honest with you, I only just make a profit when selling over ten sets of them. The seal master seems to enjoy his little niche of a product." Sakura just nodded dumbly, since she didn't want to embarrass herself any further.

"You didn't purchase your current set?" Sakura shook her head.

"A friend gave them to me, if I really knew they were worth so much I would have payed him before I left Konoha." She looked at the lone pair and almost sulked in disappointment.

'_And I was thinking I could buy another pair while I was here...like I even want to carry that much money around with me.'_

The trader seemed to have read her mind, "You can have them if you wish on the house."

Sakura snapped around wide eyed and choked, "S-Sir, I cannot accept that!" She staggered out, only to receive the man's reassuring smile.

"I will just put it on the tab." The man shrugged dismissively, only Sakura shook her head furiously.

"The mission has ended, that would be unfair on Tazuna-san and yourself Sir, and after what you told me...I would feel like I am robbing you!"

"Edward." The man said plainly but still held his smile.

Sakura calmed down and repeated, "Thank you for the offer Edward-san, but that is too unfair to you." Sakura raised an eyebrow when the shopkeeper shook his head again.

"Nothing is unfair in our eyes for the people that saved us from Gato. We the people of Wave will always be in your team's debt." The man said strongly holding his smile. Sakura tried to speak but couldn't so the man said it again.

"Take them, it's the least we can do for giving our thanks Sakura-sama."

Sakura shook her head slowly, even if it was a gift for thanks to what team 7 did, she still was reluctant.

"Can I at least pay for half its val-"

"Nope." Sakura frowned but smiled softly when she realised she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Thank you Edward-san." She said softly as the man scratched his head in thought and shrugged.

"Actually, if you don't mind, can you please give my daughter your autograph? She is too shy to ask for it."

Sakura chuckled, "I would be more than happy to, but is there anything else I can do than just that?"

"As I said before, no, so go on and take them."

She nodded reluctantly and then turned back to the weights and hesitated as she reached for them. After a moment she took them and placed them on her wrists, and channelled them to match her leg weights and felt the strain of all four.

'_Holy hell! And I only just decided to increase them to ten pounds this morning.'_ Sakura mused while attempting to walk, but found that if her posture wasn't dead straight, she would topple over like a statue. The shopkeeper laughed when she almost did.

"You may have to drop your current ones down a notch, since you are now carrying double the amount you are used to." He suggested.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess walking around with an extra forty pounds is a bit much."

Sakura dropped them to five pounds each, and accepted the strain.

'_I will ask Lee-san later.'_ She concluded as the door near them opened and the girl came out and searched the store for Sakura. When the girl found Sakura and her father she walked up to them and presented the now completely fixed forehead protector.

"All done Sakura-sama!" She chirped.

Sakura smiled while feeling the new material, "Thank you very much, I am sure my friend will like it." Sakura then placed the folded forehead protector in her weapon pouch and pulled out her pink wallet.

"How mu-"

"On the house"

Sakura looked straight back at the shopkeeper and shook her head, she was not giving in this time, "Edward-san I already have robbed you of weights, I will feel better knowing I payed for something." The man gave up in the end and nodded and walked back to the counter as Sakura payed for Naruto's forehead protector.

Sakura turned to the girl and giggled when she saw the blush on her cheeks, "Would you like me to sign something?" Sakura suggested, causing the girl to blink in surprise and go agape.

"Y-Yes! Can I please have your auto graph Sakura-sama!" The girl stuttered out, causing Sakura to laugh softly.

"Of course you can." She replied cheerfully. The girl reached under the counter and pulled out a small book and opened it to a photo that made Sakura go wide eyed at the memory.

She never payed significant attention to what she was signing when she was being swamped in a blur by pens and papers on her first arrival. Now however with just the one item not literally swept in her face, she now became aware of where she was signing her name, and on what.

It was a picture of her and Naruto back from the times of Team 7. Once the situation had died down in Wave back then, Tazuna had convinced all of team 7 to take photos for memory of the mission. The entire team took a photo together, then individually, and then paired up. The shots were taken on the bridge itself, facing the exit to Wave. Sakura remembered this photo quite well, she didn't agree to it at all, and used the excuse that rang in her ears. _'I already had my picture with Sasuke-kun, why do I need a picture with Naruto?' _

When she saw Naruto's shoulders slump, she changed her mind and dragged a shocked Naruto in front of the camera to take the picture. The result was both of them standing side by side with only centimetres apart from each other. Sakura had her arms behind her back casually, while giving a soft smile to the camera. Naruto was something else, even in a still image, it could clearly be seen how hyperactive and happy he was from what she did. Naruto held an impossibly large fox like smile, while giving the thumbs up to the camera with one hand, and playing with his forehead protector with the other. Naruto also held a pink hue across his whiskered cheeks.

Sakura chuckled at the photo, _'I really did overlook so many of the good times I had with Naruto back then..I guess Naruto was right._' She then noticed Naruto's messy signature was at the bottom and shook her head while muttering 'baka' aloud that the two in front of her heard.

'_It's practically a smudge!' _She couldn't argue though that his messy signature definitely suited his personality very well.

"You don't have the one of just me?" she asked simply, her smile still present.

The girl blushed and stuttered, "W-Well...you look quite cute together with Naruto-sama. Q-Quite a few of my friends share the same opinion." Sakura practically froze on the spot, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

'_Me and Na-Naruto...a-a-s a c-c-c-couple?!'_

"Akahana, you have now embarrassed our customer." Edward scolded his daughter.

"O-Oh I am so sorry Sakura-sama, it was not my place to say that!" The girl stuttered out apologetically.

Sakura shook her head clear and gave a smile, "There's no need to apologise, that just...Hehe, caught me off guard." Sakura then accepted the pen she was handed and signed her own name underneath in the opposite style of Naruto's, hers being fine and immaculate. The girl took back the picture and looked at it in awe.

"Thank you Sakura-sama!" She beamed full of joy. Sakura returned the gesture and left the store and began making her return back the hotel.

'_Me and Naruto?'_ Sakura replayed that thought in a loop as she walked back towards the hotel, paying minimal attention to where she was going through the busy streets.

'_A long time ago...I would have gagged at the thought...' _Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts, when she felt someone give a soft tug on the back of her vest.

Sakura turned in question but soon averted her gaze down and gasped in surprise as she met the familiar face of a blue eyed girl she gave lollies to back on her mission in Wave. The girls brown hair no longer was wildly messed up and dirty like it was back then, instead it was silky smooth and grew down to her back. The girls outfitting was the exact opposite from what Sakura's mind could recall since there were no longer traces of torn clothing. She was wearing a vibrant red top, along with a brown and blue patterned dress that reached to below her knees. Sakura also noted the slip on shoes she was wearing along with a fresh pair of clean socks.

The only thing that was lively about the girl back then was her bright blue eyes, Sakura unconsciously widened her soft grin to a large smile when she noted now the girl was full of joy and in good health.

"Deja vu?" Sakura said softly as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder and knelt down to her level.

"You have become so pretty now."

The girl blushed in response but said strongly while holding a book in front of her, "May I please have an autograph, Sakura-neechan?" Sakura laughed softly while patting her head.

"I would love to." She replied as the girl gasped in surprise and happiness as she opened her page to a picture of her and Sasuke.

Sakura could see even in the photograph, she was extremely excited at the thought of having a picture together with Sasuke, she was actually planning to use this photo against Ino when she returned to Konoha back then to claim Sasuke as hers. Sakura in the picture was practically bouncing with joy, with both her hands curled into fists in front of her face, which held a wide smile, along with a blush. Sasuke showed no such enthusiasm, as he had what could be passed as a smile, while having his hands jammed into his pockets like he always did.

Sakura couldn't understand why, but she didn't feel satisfied after signing her name there.

"Have you had Naruto sign your book too?" The girl nodded furiously and flicked to the page before, showing Naruto and herself again.

"May I sign there too?" Sakura asked with a smile. The girl at first held a surprised expression at Sakura's request, but then grew a smile and blushed.

"Do you like Naruto-Onii-san?"

'_Do I?'_

"N-No I don't! It will just be more...complete if I signed there, since Sasuke-kun isn't around to sign the other yet." Sakura stuttered out, trying to control her flush.

The girls smile widened and nodded in acceptance as Sakura signed her name again next to Naruto's.

"Now, do you also have the one of just me?"

The girl nodded and flicked to the front of the book. Sakura looked hard at the picture of the young girl she used to be not long ago. Her waist length hair was blowing freely in the wind when this shot was taken, while Sakura herself was winking at the cameraman. She also was blowing a kiss, which was directed at Sasuke, who by coincidence was standing behind the camera, even though he was arguing with Naruto.

'_My focuses were on the wrong things back then.'_ Sakura mused while staring at the girl that she once knew as herself. After signing her name again, she then handed the girl back her book and ruffled her hair once again before bidding farewell. Sakura watched as the girl nearly skipped away and now asked herself the question again.

'_Do I?' _Sakura was met with silence in her mind, like all her questions were while she continued walking.

'_Do I like Naruto...' _She asked herself again and inwardly sighed.

'_Where is Ino or even Tsunade-sama when I need them? Hell I would take even Mother right now._' Sakura inwardly groaned in realisation that she was on her own with this one.

'_I don't even know if what I feel for Sasuke-kun is real, a long time ago I could have sworn on my life that it was real...but now...' _

Sakura remembered a conversion she had around a year ago with Ino and sighed, _'Ino was and still is convinced my feelings for Sasuke-kun are brotherly...' _Sakura smirked in recollection to their typical insult fest argument that followed the claim.

'_...I was pretty insistent it was more than that...but then she asked me to describe my feelings for him...and I didn't even know what to say at first after his looks.' _

Sakura's smirk dropped to a frown, _'In the end, I told her about my worry and concern for him. I then tried to explain to her that time when we were first formed on a team, and Sasuke-kun said those things to me...and ran when I tried to kiss him.'_

Sakura's brow furrowed in memory to Ino's teasing response, "Now I know why your forehead is so much like a bill board in size, it's because it is full of delusions Sakura. Sasuke is not a romantic by heart. He would never say something like that. Even if there was the chance that he DID have those feelings for you, it is not in his nature to say that, even if he was just joking...in fact does Sasuke EVER joke?!"

Sakura could then practically see the large smirk Ino gave her back then as Ino continued more sincerely than teasingly, "And worrying and showing deep concern is signs of love Sakura...but if that is all you truly felt, then that is brotherly love. Look at me with Choji and Shikamaru, I show my concern for them as they show theirs for me...well at least Choji does."

Sakura couldn't resist scoffing in the same way she did back then, _'I don't care what she says, I know what I saw actually happened... and Ino could not be right...she had a crush on Sasuke-kun too.'_ Sakura mind thought along the same lines she did back then, but she never expected Ino to counter it without skipping a beat.

"I grew out of my crush for him a while ago Sakura. You still hold strong feelings for him because you are his teammate, and spent next to everyday with him, which is why him suddenly leaving affected both you and Naruto so much." Sakura gritted her teeth at her recollection.

"What would have happened Sakura...if you and I had swapped positions, me being in Sasuke and Naruto's team, and you being with Shikamaru and Choji?...or what if, even though the chances are nil because it would be too much of a hassle for him, but what if Shikamaru suddenly just left the village?" Ino's voice echoed in her mind.

"...Then you would have been in my feet right now." Sakura said under her breath, knowing that back then she never answered Ino's questions.

Sakura slowly nodded her head to herself, _'Sasuke-kun to me...is like a brother?'_ Sakura didn't know whether to think if the thought was relieving or disappointing.

'_But what about Naruto?' _Sakura wasn't even aware she formed a small smile.

'_Well there was when we first saw each other at the bridge.' _Sakura's cheeks were now holding a slight pink hue.

'_He has changed a lot in comparison to before, I can admit he looks...matured?'_ Sakura wondered if that was the appropriate word to describe Naruto's appearance, knowing her younger twelve year old self would have squealed. _'He is Hot!' _She however had matured enough to not use such talk anymore, well at least most of the time.

'_But other than his looks...he is still the same old Naruto...he never goes back on his word, he is cheerful, he can sometimes be a real baka, then be amazingly bright....'_ Sakura continued all her thoughts on Naruto's qualities, not seeming to realise she was well above a dozen different qualities now.

'_He always supports his friends, he can change people's views on life and beliefs....' _Sakura paused in her path and looked at hard at the dirt as she began her thoughts on what she was to Naruto.

'_He always has been there for me, he respects me and trusts me with his life, I know he still likes me...right?'_ Sakura shook her head while quickly looking up at the path and continuing her journey.

'_Of course he does, Naruto wouldn't ask me out on a date all the time otherwise, and I know he isn't the sort that would be playing games with my heart. He still acts a little immature about it, which is annoying, but it's just the way he is... Ero-sennin also always seems to enjoy teasing him about me...and he never corrected me the other day.'_ Sakura then recalled the way they had interacted for the past week.

'_We have changed...no....Naruto has always been this way...I have changed.'_ She concluded, knowing in the past, or in any other situation, she would have punched Naruto for even touching her, let alone hugging her like he had done yesterday.

'_So maybe I am more open with him now...but do I like him more than a friend?'_ Sakura asked herself, still confused.

'_Maybe I view him like a brother as well?'_

Sakura rubbed her forehead, _'I worry about him all the time, and show my concern for him like he does for me...'_ Sakura then recalled all the praises she had received from him in the past, she distinctively remembered the praise he gave her that day they learnt to climb trees and her reaction back then.

'_I didn't even want to hear a compliment from him.'_ Sakura mused, but wasn't going to let it get the better of her.

Sakura then recalled her recent compliments he gave her, which seemed to happen a lot of the time, _'Whenever he does...I get this strange feeling. I don't know what it is, but I feel so...'_

Sakura let her thoughts trail, as she struggled to think of a word that described the emotion. _'...i feel so...self confident? Secure? I really don't know...but it's not like any other praise I receive from others...Then there was that hug he gave me...and that kiss to my forehead.' _

Sakura unconsciously felt the spot where Naruto kissed her, _'I know he was being sincere and supportive...but that...whatever that was, I felt so safe...and happy?'_ Sakura childishly kicked the dirt under her sandals in annoyance, picking up a cloud of dust as she continued her walk.

'_Does my body know something I don't know?'_

Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, _'I really don't know what Naruto is to me anymore.'_

Another thought came across, causing her body to tense, _'What if his feelings for me...are just a crush?_' Sakura bit the insides of her cheek while her thoughts continued to drift off.

'_What if he moves on? It's not as if I have shown any interest in any of his date requests...hell, I never take them seriously.'_

Sakura sighed, _'I need to give this a lot more thought...and soon._' For clarification, she decided to repeat to herself what she had concluded.

'_...Sasuke-kun to me is like a brother, I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed with that conclusion, nor am I certain it's true. I don't truly know where Naruto stands for me anymore. I do know we are close now, but I don't know if it is more than that, at least to me. I know he still likes me, but he doesn't seem to make a large deal about it, bar an occasional date request. There is the chance of Naruto's feelings being just a crush, but I have a strong feeling it isn't. I will just have to give it some more thought later.'_

Sakura nibbled on her lower lip at a very blunt conclusion, _'So basically...I have achieved nothing!_'

Sakura's shoulders slumped, _'When I was twelve, I claimed how unbelievably simple love was to me...god could I have been anymore wrong at just how many twists and turns the complicated word really does have?!'_ Her inner thoughts were soon put on hold when she finally made notice of a small store, that read across the label 'books of the arts and fictions', and underneath was clear glass that allowed her to see various sorts of books up on display. Her thoughts soon drifted, to something that was itching at the back of her head.

'_There is no way those perverted books have any of the qualities Kakashi-sensei said there were!'_ She thought in disgust, unaware that the bookstore appeared to get bigger and bigger until she walked in through the entrance.

* * *

Sakura didn't knock as she just opened up Naruto's door and walked in, "Hey Naruto, I am ba-"

She soon narrowed her eyes to slits to find Naruto was still sleeping, but had rolled on his other side and was muttering some gibberish she couldn't pick up well to his pillow.

'_Yep...he is so full of crap with his gloating...oh well I guess it's good he is resting.'_ She mused conclusively as she walked up to her chair and sat down.

'_Where did that pervert go?'_ Sakura wondered, while she could still smell the traces of sake left behind from where Jiraiya was sitting. She brushed off the curiosity as she then reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out an item she still didn't know what possessed her to purchase.

The object was the familiar red hard cover of Icha Icha paradise.

She held the book firmly in her hands as she glared hard at the cover like it was some sort of specimen.

'_Why in god's name did I go so far as to henge to buy this...I am wasting my time!'_ She tried to open the book but suddenly stopped when her mind just realised something.

'_I just brought a perverts book and am about to read it!?! What the hell am I thinking!'_ She shook her head remembering Kakashi's words.

'_I just want to know...'_ She then opened the book, falling her eyes to the starting line.

'_Just the prologue...then this trash can go in the bin for all I care'_.

* * *

The river not far from the now abandoned and destroyed ANBU base surprisingly was quite lively at this time in the afternoon. There were many birds singing, along with wildlife scurrying over the destruction as if it was just a new obstacle on the forest floor. At the side of the river were two black rats, which appeared to be drinking. The unique feature that stood out on the small critters though, was that their hair appeared as if it was sketched, or drawn. The two rats turned their head to a noise they heard from their left through the tree lines. It seemed the rest of the wildlife heard the same noise, as birds flew away, only with other critters scurrying off, leaving the two rats looking as if in interest at the incoming noise.

"Where exactly is this river hmm?" Came the bored voice of Deidara not far, but still out of view.

Thomas than revealed himself and landed from the trees onto the forest floor, "We are here." He announced in his neutral tone. Ronan soon joined him, and eyed a pair of retreating rat, then looked to his side to see Deidara land next to him. Deidara decided to adopt their dressing as well, wearing a cape over the top of his own equipment, even though he only seemed to carry two strange bags on each side clipped to a belt.

"Great work with that summon you created Deidara, you saved us a lot of time getting here with that strange bird."

Deidara shrugged smugly, "Just one of my artworks that is a more elegant way to travel, hmm."

Eyeing the destruction around made him voice a comment, "Looks like you guys had a major fight back there, care to tell me about it?"

Before anyone could reply, the trio's eyes turned to the sound of footsteps approaching. Within moments, the same boy Thomas usually met revealed himself, along with one of the two rats sitting on his shoulder.

Deidara took note that the boy held a completely neutral face, _'Probably another one of these 'ROOT' members.'_ He concluded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Ronan-san" Ronan scoffed at the boy's manners.

"Just get to the point, we are wasting valuable time. What does Danzou want to speak to me about?" The boy attempted to smile, but it appeared faux as he continued.

"Danzou-sama wishes to aid you in your mission to eliminate the Jinkuriki. He is just preparing a diversion to deceive the Konoha shinobi that are watching his every move. Your previous failures have caused Hokage-sama to suspect Danzou-sama of being involved." The boy said neutrally, not even aware that he practically insulted Ronan.

Ronan glared at the boy but chose to not comment, "I see. So when will Danzou be meeting us, and where?"

"Danzou-sama sends his apologies in advance, he has to rendezvous with his contact that he is offering to assist you with before meeting with you. He will be around four days."

Ronan raised an eyebrow in interest, "Contact?" He stated simply.

The boy reached his hand up, at first glance it appeared he was going for his short sword, but then he reached into his back pack and presented a folded red scroll to Ronan.

"Danzou-sama instructed me to give this to you, since he informs me you wish to know as much as you can about who you are working with before meeting them." Ronan snickered but didn't comment as he unrolled the scroll and felt Deidara leaning over his shoulder, as well as Thomas.

Deidara's one visible eye widened in recognition to the name written on the scroll, "T-This...this can't be! Since when does a council member of Konoha, has a person of THIS calibre as a contact, hmm?!" Deidara said in shock.

Ronan's own eyes were widened, but held amusement, "Well now...this is a very interesting contact Danzou is proposing indeed." Ronan smirked as he read the profile, but not before announcing the name.

"Hozuki Mangetsu."

During the reading of the profile, Ronan felt like he was being watched and cast a glance at the source with a glare. He only met a tree that held no interest and continued reading. On the other side of the tree however, the bark expanded out, revealing a strange being. The being seemed human, but had characteristics similar to a plant. The head was of a person, half black and half white, with glowing yellow eyes could be seen through what appeared to be a type of carnivorous plant. The man's age was indeterminable, and he had short green hair. He was wearing a black cape, with blood red clouds.

"That man, he looks familiar....ah yes, he is Uchiha Ronan...Itachi will be very interested with this discovery indeed."

Another voice suddenly barked from the same being, "Forget that you fool, didn't you hear what that boy said?! Akatsuki's plans are ruined if even one jinkuriki is killed. It also appears that we have located our next candidate for Sasori, if he hasn't accepted his new partner yet...we must report this to Pein immediately!"


	36. New players enter

Chapter 35 New players enter

* * *

Sakura shuffled in her seat as she brought the text closer to her eyes that held deep interest, while holding a large grin.

'_...This...is so full of so much emotion its breath taking!'_ She praised silently as she continued her reading, flicking to the next page like something major was about to happen.

'_I don't believe he had it in him! Now what will Larisa say to Aalbert now that he finally confessed his love to her?! She knows her friend Dafne has feelings for him...but she has feelings for him too.'_ Sakura's hawk fixed eyes shifted to the next paragraph and let out a small squeal in delight.

'_She's....oh my god, she is kissing him!'_

Sakura was suddenly shot out of her deep reading when she looked up in alarm to hearing Naruto shifting in his bed.

'_...if Naruto or anybody finds out that I am reading THIS and loving it...oh god, Ero-sennin will never let this go.'_ Sakura could practically see Jiraiya's large smirk burn into her eyes. Shaking away her image, she glanced once more to see Naruto had settled and shot straight back, her face changing back to its deep interest.

'_She is confessing too.'_ Sakura broke into a large smile as the new couple kissed again.

'_Ah...true love!'_ Sakura then narrowed her eyes while a blush formed at just how much detail the next kiss held, along with, other, interactions. Sakura shifted uneasily again in her seat as she gulped while bringing the book a little closer and glancing to her sides warily, feeling as if somebody would look over her shoulder to at any second to bust what she was reading.

'_...Well this is...umm...quite sudden.'_ Sakura mused bluntly, as each line she read held a new detail as to just how full of rich passion and affection the kiss was unfolding to be.

Shaking her head, she tried to press on, _'If it wasn't for the way too over the top erotic romance in this book, I would honestly hold no shame to reading this. Heck I would even recommend it if it wasn't for that._'

Reading the next few lines, she felt her cheeks redden, _'Ok...there is NO WAY a real new couple moves this fast...right?_'

Sakura then let out a gasp when she read the next line, forgetting her previous criticisms, _'What...why is Larisa suddenly crying? What?'_ Sakura put a hand over her pounding heart, feeling the same pain the character was being described to also be feeling.

Betrayal.

'_Oh no, she feels she is betraying her best friend and shes-'_

"Sakura-chan."

'_NO! She is running away from him! Go ba-' _

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up wide eyed at a partially awake Naruto, "You ok?" He asked in concern.

'_Uh oh.'_

"W-why yes I am fine Naruto, I am just reading my book." Naruto rubbed his tired eyes, allowing Sakura to take the chance to slam the book shut, and quickly disposing it in her weapon pouch.

"Neh? But it looked like you were in pain, were you practicing a new medical jutsu or something?" He asked once he could see clearly again.

Sakura's sweat dropped, but she tried to remain calm, "I wasn't reading my medical book, but something I picked up from a store...I just really get attached sometimes to stories that I can relate to or deeply enjoy, it's no big deal."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in puzzlement, "What's the book about?"

'_...Crap.'_

"Its umm, it's a love story." She told in a half truth.

Naruto scrunched up his nose at what he considered a 'lame' genre, "You like that lame stuff Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly felt wide awake when he received Sakura's cold glare, along with a close to snapping vein appearing on her forehead.

"What? Is it a problem that I am a girl, and I like reading stories about romance?!" she barked at her defence.

Naruto gulped while waving his hands wildly, "N-No! Not at all, I am sure everybody is the same!"

'_Sakura-chan LIKES that sort of stuff? Reading mushy stories full of cheesy and corny lines that I bet don't even work...bleh! Bring on the awesome action adventure stories dattebayo!'_ Naruto did not voice his opinion though, knowing he might get hit.

Sakura sighed dismissively, with a small detection of relief present, _'Phew, that was a close call.' _

Sakura then tried to suppress her groan now at her interruption, _'Damn it! I wanted to find out what was going to happen between Aalbert and Larisa!' _

"You can continue reading if you want Sakura-chan, you looked like you were in the middle of a good bit."

Sakura had to hold back her wrist from ripping out the book, "No its fine!"

"You sure? It might kill you to not find ou-"

"YES!" Sakura realised what she did and waved her hands in apology.

"Yes, I am fine."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her strange outburst, but chose to dismiss it with a shrug, "Did you get what you had to do done down at the market place Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned in memory, while reaching inside her weapon pouch and felt for the cold steel of the forehead protector, "I sure did, I hope you find it good as new."

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow, but before he could ask, Sakura held the folded material out in front of her.

"Here." She announced while holding it in both hands, but turned a confused expression when Naruto hadn't reacted, but instead appeared in shock.

'_Did I get the wrong colour?'_

"Is something wrong Naru-"

"No, No! There's nothing wrong, I, its, I..." Naruto stuttered out while smiled wide, his body fidgeting as if controlling himself from doing something.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan." Naruto replied softly, still with his strange resisting itch. Sakura shook her head in puzzlement at his sudden gratefulness, but she soon caught on to what he was resisting doing.

"You baka, if you want to hug me to say thanks, then go ahea-" Sakura cut herself off, only to chuckle at Naruto obliging with a grateful embrace.

"Thank you so much." Sakura shook her head against his shoulder.

'_I forgot how much his forehead protector means to him.'_

"it was no problem Naruto." Sakura mumbled, as her mind drifted.

'_How many times have we hugged each other these past few days?...I really didn't know Naruto could be this affectionate, I never knew he had such a soft side to him...it's almost like night and day to his normal self, yet he is still there.'_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto released her, and took the new forehead protector and felt the material.

"This is brand new?!" He said in surprise, looking at Sakura for her confirming nod.

"Yep, I got it from the shinobi equipment store that is down at the market."

Sakura then smiled at the memory, "This place really has changed hasn't it?" Naruto rested the forehead protector in his lap over his sheets, still feeling the new material.

"It without a doubt has." he exclaimed.

Sakura continued while looking out the window, "There is no similarity at all to what it was once like when we originally came here...It really is great to know you guys were ab-"

"WE were able to change it all." Naruto corrected her with his smile.

Sakura nodded in acceptance, "Yes, we, team 7 changed it to what it is now." She said conclusively.

"Now then, what would you like for me to get you for late breakfast?" She asked.

Naruto blinked in surprise and grinned, "You don't have to bring me breakfast Sakura-chan, I can walk fine"

Sakura shook her head, "You are my patient, you will do what I say." She said with no room left to argue. Naruto was about to protest, but she crossed her arms and shot him a look that basically said 'try and argue, I dare you'. The result was Naruto gulping and gave a nervous grin.

"I don't mind, bring me whatever you can find."

* * *

Sakura came back soon, with a tray with some milk, her steaming cup of hot chocolate, along with some fruits, and a small tower of pancakes she had made herself. Sakura almost dropped them though when she saw what could be described as a sea of blond hair by her point of view from the door.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!?!" Sakura shouted in shock and surprise at the dozens of doppelgangers sitting around the room seemingly in concentration with a tiger seal formed. She almost felt like a preschool teacher though when all the Naruto's beamed in union, "Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's eye twitched, "What...in blazes are you doing?" One of the 'class members' raised his hand enthusiastically, while another did the same.

"Pick me Sakura-chan!"

"No pick me!"

Sakura's sweat dropped heavy, _'Is he deliberately acting this stupid?'_

"The REAL one..." Sakura said with a growl as she walked in. She had to use all her self control not to laugh when there was a chorus of "Sakura-chan!" whines.

The clones soon dispelled, leaving one who sat crossed legged on top of his bed. Naruto was still wearing his pyjamas.

He snickered, "It is just an exercise Ero-sennin showed me to mould chakra Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed in annoyance, "What part of NO TRAINING didn't you understand?!" Sakura emphasised loudly, before returning to her annoyed tone.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Sakura-chan...but you weren't angry at me when I used kage bunshin before to get your-"

"Don't use that against me, I would have stopped you from doing it if I wasn't occupied...and you knew you went against my instructions...If you want to keep yourself occupied so bad, then read a book." Sakura paled at the mention of book, and quickly thought of something else.

"Or...play a board game, or do something!" Sakura growled in annoyance at her blank ideas. Naruto shrugged, although he didn't say anything.

Sakura reached for her mug and sat down in the chair, "Do nothing for all that I care, you are not training!" She said as though it was an order.

"Cant I practice rase-"

"No."

"What about toru-"

"Naruto!"

"I could just do my chakra e-"

"No."

Naruto sighed in defeat, and decided to ask something else instead, "Can we go for-"

"No."

Sakura then blinked in notice at his choice of words that hinted this wasn't another training request.

"Sorry...what did you want to ask me Naruto?"

"...I was wondering if we could go for a walk then."

Sakura was taken aback by the question and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Is this another date request?"

Naruto gave a pink hue while mumbling, "Not exactly..."

Sakura dropped her tease and asked more seriously, "Where did you have in mind?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he now was surprisingly calm, "I was wondering if we could pay our respects to Zabuza and Haku, I forgot to visit them earlier."

Sakura went agape but gave a small smile, "Not today Naruto, but you have my word we will go before leaving Wave." Naruto nodded in acceptance as he casually leaned back against his bed head. Naruto then casted a glance at what Sakura had brought in.

"You didn't have to bring me pancakes Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shrugged, "I couldn't think of what else to bring up, so I made some."

"You made them?!" Naruto exclaimed, with Sakura giving a confirming nod.

"Try one." She stated simply while reaching for a plate and placing one from the pile and handing it over to Naruto, while helping herself to one.

Naruto grinned at the food, _'Sakura-chan made these for me, she must be a really good cook, I feel so special!'_ Naruto mused in joy while shedding a piece off with a knife and jamming it into his mouth.

Naruto suddenly froze as his taste buds went into overdrive to the food he had just placed in his mouth.

'_This..._

_...by far..._

_..IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING I HAVE EVER EATEN!'_

Naruto choked, causing Sakura to look up from her plate in interest.

"Something the matter Naruto?" Naruto had to resist with all his might to not gag as he forcefully chewed on the thing in his mouth.

'_This tastes like rotten eggs!'_

"Nothings, wrong..." He slurred through a forced smile that Sakura could tell was fake.

"Is something wrong with my pancakes?" She asked, with slight traces of offense detected in her question.

'_HELL YES!'_

"No...they are good!" He reassured, but Sakura's narrowing eyes warned him it wasn't working. Naruto looked down at the remainder of the 'substance' and knew what he had to do to escape death.

"See!" He exclaimed, while he rolled the pancake up and forced the entire thing into his mouth. With each chew, Naruto could taste every foul ingredient that was in the pancake, before forcing his mouth to swallow the burning lump down.

"It's. good!" he spelled out, through a twitched smile that was trying to change to a large cringe.

'_At least that's over!'_

Sakura smiled wide at what he concluded was surprise, "Really?!"

Naruto suddenly felt a large ball of sweat roll down the side of his paling face at her matching surprised but happy tone.

'_Oh no...that doesn't mean she wants me to-'_

"It was a good idea for me to make so much then, that should fill up your seemingly endless appetite."

'_My appetite suddenly disappeared.'_

"Oh...........great." He mumbled in forced joy, while inwardly he was whimpering for the torture his taste buds were about to go through. Evaluating it further, it was either making Sakura happy, or voicing his taste buds cries of mercy...Sakura wins again.

Sakura cut a piece of her pancake and placed it in her mouth with a fork and froze after the first chew, "....Naruto.....you really are too kind to me." Sakura stated, while placing the plate back on the tray, and ducking into the bathroom.

'_I followed the ingredients! What the hell did I do wrong?!' _She groaned in annoyance as she spat out the horrid tasting food and came back out with a comical expression with her tongue trying to escape her mouth from the horrid taste through a strangled gag. Naruto couldn't resist laughing at Sakura's expression, who now was rubbing her forehead with a frown.

"I swear, I followed everything the instructions said! What did I do wrong?!" She repeated aloud.

Naruto shrugged while still laughing, "You didn't need to lie to make me feel better Naruto, I know I can't cook for crap. How I got your ramen right is beyond me." She admitted while grabbing her mug and hoping the liquid would wash the horrid feeling out of her mouth.

Naruto shrugged again, "Does this mean I don't have to eat them?"

Sakura chuckled, resisting the sadistic urge to say 'you still do'... but not even she had it in her to do that.

"If you suddenly lost all senses in your mouth from one, then be my guest."

Naruto inwardly cheered while he dismissively slid the plate away from the tray.

"...Sorry Naruto."

"Don't apologise Sakura-chan, thank you for trying to make me something to eat." Sakura grinned.

"Oh well, you have some fruits to get into then." Naruto nodded while grabbing an apple, but finally noticed something.

"You got an extra set of weights?" he announced, as he eyed her new additions clipped to her wrists with interest.

Sakura eyed her new weights and chuckled, "Well...they were sort of given to me, but more or less yes." She said half heartedly, while drinking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"How about you train then Sakura-chan? It's unfair that you have to stay here stuck with me doing nothing."

Sakura winced at his words, "Don't put it like that Naruto. I don't mind staying here with you, and you are my responsibility." She muttered in a strange softness.

Naruto was taken aback by the gesture, "I am just saying, it is still not fair to you. You are taking good care of me already, I will be more than fine by myself." He persisted.

"We are on a mission Naruto, it's not as if the mission will be put on hold just so I can train."

"You heard Kakashi-sensei, they have gone into hiding-"

Almost right on cue, there was a knock on the door as it was soon opened to reveal Lee in his normal spandex, "Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, how are both of you on this fine day?"

Sakura smiled at their guest, "Fine Lee-san, and you?"

Lee gave his nice guy pose, "Great! I was just coming to check on how Naruto-kun was doing before proceeding to the park for some training."

Naruto's eyes flickered, as an idea just appeared, "May Sakura-chan join you today then Fuzzy Brows?"

Sakura gasped at the sudden question, did he not hear a single word she said before?

"Naruto! I said I didn't mi-"

"Sakura-san wants to do some training?"

Naruto nodded, "She now has a full set of weights, and I am sure she wants to give them a work out."

"Is that so?!"

"Dattebayo!"

Sakura's sweat dropped, _'Did I just get alienated from the discussion?!'_

"Yosh! That is excellent for your training to kick off to a whole new front in the spring time of your youth Sakura-san!" Lee shouted enthusiastically. Sakura brows furrowed as her brain worked furiously to translate what Lee had said to 'Your training can now progress much faster with your new additions'. Sakura did want to become stronger, but she didn't want to leave Naruto's side either.

"I don't know..." Sakura's gaze shifted to Naruto's smile.

"Go Sakura-chan, don't let me hold you back."

Sakura gave in and grinned, "If anything-"

"Hai, somebody will come and get you, now go." Naruto interrupted with a knowing smile.

Sakura nodded, "I will join you in a minute outside Lee-san." Lee nodded furiously, as he excused himself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sakura's expression seemed to return to her strange softness from before when Lee left.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" She asked in concern.

"I really mean it, I truly don't mind staying here with you Naruto...we can continue our talk from before if you want? It's your turn too, remember?" Naruto didn't know why Sakura suddenly was acting this way, but he was almost reconsidering.

"It is fine Sakura-chan...I need to speak with Ero-sennin anyway about my training when I am better." He replied.

Sakura nodded while she remembered her encounter this morning with Kakashi, "You should speak to Kakashi-sensei too, since he knows about the kage bunshin's knowledge Naruto, and might be able give a few tips."

Naruto nodded, and grinned, "Sounds like a good idea Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and turned to leave but stopped, _'I still don't want to leave him unsupervised.'_ She then nodded her head in agreement to her thoughts and ran through seals after biting her thumb. She took a knee and planted her hand on the carpet.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

The same slug from the other day appeared between them, "Sorry to keep summoning you like this Katsuya-sama, but can you watch Naruto again for me please while I am gone."

The slug turned to its owner and stared blankly, although to Sakura it held more meaning, "I am always happy to be of aid any time Sakura-sama, and I would be more than happy to watch over Naruto-kun again."

Katsuya then slithered her way up Naruto's leg and rested across his shoulders as he giggled, "Hey Sebonegoro-chan!"

Katsuya gave a light chuckle, "It's great to see you again so soon Naruto-kun. I trust you took care of Sakura-sama like you said you would do?"

"You bet, she did feel a little sick later in the night. but after I got her another steaming mug of that hot chocolate stuff she likes so much, she felt better soon after and went back to sleep, then I gave her a blanket since she looked cold."

"That was very kind of you to take such good care of her Naruto-kun, I am sure Sakura-sama would have been very touched by that-"

"I AM STILL HERE!" Sakura announced loudly, while turning her flushed face away from view.

Both turned to Sakura and held a shared blank look and shrugged. Sakura shook her head at the exchange, then turned for the door while looking over her shoulder.

"I will be going then." She mumbled.

Naruto nodded as she left the apartment, "You don't mind following me around the hotel while I speak to Kakashi-sensei or Ero-sennin do you Sebonegoro-chan?" he asked cheerfully.

The slug held a blank look, which Naruto didn't know what it meant, but Katsuya replied, "Not at all, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, as his face became more serious, "Yosha, Lets go find out what I will be learning then."

* * *

Lee leaned against the wall of the hotel entrance and looked up at the sky as he waited for Sakura to meet up with him.

'_I wonder how Neji, Tenten, and Gai-sensei are going with their mission. I am sure theirs didn't unexpectedly turn out as eventful as this one has.'_ Lee shook his head as he recollected all the events of his first mission as a chuunin, he couldn't resist the smile.

'_Gai-sensei would be proud!'_ Lee inwardly cheered as if Gai had complimented him for how he has done on this mission so far. Lee was too occupied going teary eyed at the suddenly blazing sun to hear the door bell of the hotel, or the sudden surprised gasp.

"Are you alright Lee-san?" Came the concerned voice of Sakura, as she approached Lee. Lee pulled a one eighty so fast Sakura had to jump back in fright.

"I am perfectly fine Sakura-san!" He beamed with that impossibly sparkling smile.

Sakura at first was at a loss then shook it off, "Ok...anyway, sorry Lee-san, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." Lee suddenly blinked at Sakura's appearance. she was wearing her white shirt underneath a partly torn vest, along with her usual attire. Sakura seemed to notice his questioning gaze and grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe, I sort of...am running out of spare outfits Lee-san...I kind of don't want my last vest I brought to get torn apart."

"Oh...anyway, that's alright Sakura-san, I wasn't waiting that long."

Sakura nodded and began walking with Lee to the park, "How are you holding out Lee-san?" Sakura asked in interest.

"More than fine, I just can't help but reflect on all that has happened on what was meant to be an ordinary mission."

Sakura grinned, "Not exactly the sort of mission you were expecting for when just getting promoted right?"

Lee gave a teeth baring grin, "Hai!...What about yourself Sakura-san?" Lee asked, with more traces of concern than interest.

'_I guess I worried everybody when I acted that way when Naruto got hurt.'_ she concluded and gave an assuring smile.

"I am alright Lee-san" Sakura said in the best assuring tone she could muster.

"As always Sakura-san, you are not a very good liar." Sakura snapped her head at Lee in surprise, but soon relaxed.

"So I still haven't improved from back then?" She said more to herself.

"What is on your mind Sakura-san?"

Sakura let out a sigh, "This mission has been a bit of a roller coaster for me to be honest." She admitted as she remembered all the things that had happened in so little time.

"The ANBU, the information about Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun... Naruto..." Sakura's voice seemed to have softened before announcing Naruto.

Lee gave a light hearted chuckle, "I see."

"So much has happened....yet so little time has passed." Sakura said simply.

"I am sure it has been a rough ride for Naruto-kun as well."

Sakura nodded, _'It has...'_

"However, we mustn't rest just yet, our opponents are still alive, and as long as they are...Naruto-kun won't be safe even in Konoha...then we all have to be ready to help Naruto-kun when the Akatsuki come after him."

Sakura's hand clenched, _'That's true, at least the Akatsuki can't attack him by surprise in Konoha...the ANBU can though, which means Naruto isn't safe back at home.'_

Lee raised an eyebrow when he noticed Sakura had picked up pace, "Is something the matter Sakura-san?" Lee enquired, although his voice appeared more in interest than concern, since he caught Sakura's determined fixed gaze on the road ahead.

"...I am really eager now to begin training, Lee-san." She announced, her voice full of just how serious she was being.

'_I must get stronger.'_ Sakura could have sworn she saw the images of both her teammate's backs walking away from her phase into existence. Sakura casted a glance between her two teammates, before looking at the Uchiha fan symbol of Sasuke's back.

'_Together, me and Naruto will bring you back Sasuke-kun.'_

She turned her head to Naruto's red whirlpool symbolled jacket, _'I will get stronger...to protect you, Naruto. That was the promise I made to you, and I am going to keep it.' _Sakura broke into a sprint as she tried with all her effort to close the distance between the amazingly fast pair who only still appeared to be walking.

'_I will not get left behind!'_

Lee looked in complete confusion at Sakura, who was getting further and further away, _'Is this...a race?'_

Lee's eyes sparked as he formed a tight fist, _'Yosh! I accept your unspoken challenge!'_

Sakura was still oblivious to Lee as she saw her two teammates figures get closer and closer, _'It will be an uphill battle, but I will catch up!'_

"Eager seems to be a severe understatement Sakura-san." Sakura yelped in surprise as she looked to her right to see Lee matching up to her pace with ease. Sakura held a sheepish grin in realisation to her actions.

"O-Oh sorry Lee-san...I guess I drifted."

"No need to apologise, it is normal for the world to blur around us when our hearts are focused on the everlasting road of our youth."

'_That made no sense, but somehow I found that encouraging.'_ Sakura mused with a smirk, "Race you there Lee-sa-"

Before she could finish her challenge, Lee already shot away in a blur like a bullet.

'_.......I guess I have to crawl before I can walk....and forget running.'_ She mused in annoyance at the miniature Gai's unbelievable agility. When Sakura finally arrived, Lee decided it was time to get to business, since Sakura seemed highly motivated.

"You purchased a second set of weights Sakura-san?" He said almost rhetorically.

Sakura shook her head, "I was...sort of given them, but yes Lee-san." She said while holding up her right hand to look at the gift she was given.

"That reminds me Lee-san, when I put on both sets, I found I couldn't walk around very well. I assume that is because I am meant to reduce them since I am carrying now double the amount?" Sakura asked for assurance.

Lee nodded, "That is correct Sakura-san, even though you aren't placing more strain on a certain set of muscles, the strain still adds up with the rest of your body that has to cope with the extra weight." he said, which Sakura nodded to in agreement since she already assumed so.

"Do not be surprised Sakura-san if you need to reduce them quite significantly." Lee said plainly, and Sakura nodded .

"I already reduced them to five, when I could hardly walk with ten."

Lee turned and blinked as he asked innocently, "How much do you weigh Sakura-san?"

Sakura blushed at the bluntness to Lee's question but knew he wasn't trying to insult her, "...Around ninety pounds Lee-san." She said trying to remain neutral.

Lee didn't seem fazed and responded, "You were trying to carry around half your weight Sakura-san, so that doesn't sound surprising at all."

Sakura chuckled while rubbing the back of her neck, "I suppose your right." Sakura's eyes flickered though in interest.

"...How much are your weights Lee-san?"

Lee didn't even change emotion as he stated it as if casual talk, "Twenty pounds per weight, a total of Eighty pounds."

Sakura almost fell over in shock, "W-w-what!?! You are telling me that you train and even do missions carrying around EIGHTY POUNDS!?!" Lee gave a sparkling toothy grin.

"Remember Sakura-san I have been using weights for over five years, I started off with only around three pounds each and built up slowly, and back then I only used leg weights. You are starting off much more fit than I was back then, which is why you can move around so freely with around twenty pounds in total. You must also remember as a woman, you are not naturally as physically strong as most trained men." Sakura nodded in understanding to his neutral explanation, but was still in shock.

Suddenly a question popped into her mind, causing her to pale at the thought, "....How much is Gai-sensei's weights?"

Lee laughed and did the nice guy pose, "Gai-sensei does not use weights anymore Sakura-san, but he did inform me that when he stopped using them, he was at forty five pounds per weight making it a total of one hundred and eighty pounds!"

Sakura literally fell over flat on her face, "W-WHAT THE HELL!?!?! HE WAS CARRYING TWO OF ME AROUND?!?!"

"Hai!"

Sakura stumbled up while muttering something along the lines of 'impossible' and 'not human'. Sakura finally tore out of her dumbstruck and gave something that passed over her mind thought, "Couldn't I use chakra to help balance the weights?"

Lee smiled as if expecting her to suggest it, "That is correct, but it is not the same Sakura-san." He said turning serious. Sakura remained quiet and gave Lee her full attention.

"Did you ever wonder how Sasuke-kun was able to gain my speed in two months for the chuunin exam?"

Sakura blinked but said automatically, "The sharingan?"

Lee nodded, "Hai, essentially the sharingan helped Sasuke-kun use chakra to enhance his body temporarily to match my speed, quite an amazing achievement which would only ever be possible for an Uchiha. The problem with his methods though is that every moment while moving at my speed, he would be using chakra and draining stamina quick because his body wasn't built to move at such speed. So yes Sakura-san you could use chakra to carry more weight, which you actually do use for lifting heavy objects when you fight. However your body will eventually get very severely injured since you're body is not adept to it." Lee said almost like an instructor.

Sakura blinked in recognition to her beginning spar with Naruto, _'That is true, my muscles do hurt when I do those sorts of excessive heavy lifting.'_

"Wow...you really know your stuff Lee-san."

The miniature Gai shrugged, "Just repeating a lot what I learnt from Gai-sensei." Sakura grinned and nodded in understanding.

"So what your saying is Lee-san, it would be very beneficial for me if I don't take a shortcut and do this the hard work way?"

Lee gave his nice guy pose yet again to show his pride, "That is correct Sakura-san!" "I understand, thank you for the explanation Lee-san."

'_Naruto was right...me and Lee-san are the same, we improve through hard work.' _Both then looked to the clear park field in front of them. Sakura pulled down hard on her gloves to the point where arguably you could see the outlines of her finger nails at the ends.

"Ok Lee-san, let's get started."

* * *

The dining area was silent as its three inhabitants sat at a table. Naruto had changed his shirt to his standard black one, while still wearing his long brown pyjama pants. Katsuya was slithered around behind his shoulders, and on each side of Naruto, sat Jiraiya and Kakashi. Shikamaru had long turned in for the day.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kakashi remaining though, "Aren't you tired sensei?" Kakashi looked up from his book and shrugged.

"Unlike 'somebody else' I don't need to go and recover from a firm beating." Kakashi hinted towards a certain Nara.

Naruto brushed off his curiosity and got to the point, "Ero-sennin, what is it we are going to be doing once I can train again?"

"Well isn't it obvious gaki? Once we make it to Suna, you and I are going to be going back on the move to resume your training."

Naruto went wide eyed, "W-What?! But what about the ot-"

"They will remain in Suna, where the remaining ANBU hopefully will draw themselves out of hiding. Otherwise a tracking team that Tsunade is desperately trying to find from Konoha will deal with them. Speaking of them Tsunade wants to a-"

"Wait a second! Start again, tell me why we are leaving Sakura-chan, Shikamaru and Fuzzy Brows?!"

Jiraiya scratched his head but explained, "The ANBU will have a hard time following us just like the Akatsuki if we go back on the move without communicating with Konoha. We do not know if the information being exchanged between us and Konoha is being monitored from the inside. Shikamaru discussed this possibility last night with Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, while putting away his book, "That's correct, we have to assume every message exchanged between Konoha, ourselves, and even Suna, could have been monitored or even altered..."

Kakashi quickly added, "We are going with the possibility though that altering our messages as the least likely though, since intercepting Jiraiya's summoning toad isn't as simple as it sounds."

Naruto looked back and forth between senseis shaking his head, "Why? It's not fair that everybody else has to act as bait, while I just run away!"

"You are not running aw-"

"NO!" Naruto barked out in a wet cough.

"Naruto-kun."

Katsuya spoke warningly, "I know ,I know." He mumbled while settling.

"...Change your plan Ero-sennin, because we are NOT doing that!"

'_Stubborn gaki.'_

"Fine, fine, and what do you propose then fearless leader?"

Naruto glared sharply at Jiraiya, "You and I are not going anywhere! That's for sure. If everybody is back in Konoha, I don't care what happens, but until that actually happens, I am not abandoning my comrades. Remember Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask while nodding for Naruto to go on, "I will never become trash, even if the whole world was after me, I will never abandon anybody to save myself!" Naruto concluded crossing his arms firmly to prove he wasn't going to budge.

Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, _'I should have known better...' _

"Fine, you win...now moving on, Tsunade is trying to put together a tracking team to help us locate Ronan and his accomplice. However Tsunade would like your permission first before whoever they are, is sent out." Naruto raised a confused eyebrow at Jiraiya's serious question. Naruto gave it a moment thought and sighed now understanding.

"This team is people I probably know...baa-Tsunade-sama, wants me to explain to them what is going on...doesn't she?" He said bluntly, only to receive Jiraiya's nod.

Naruto looked at the table with a frown, but then a small grin grew on his face while remembering Sakura's words from before, "...Well what is t-tsu-Tsunade-llama waiting for? Her retirement? Tell her to get them over here then the moment she groups up an awesome team dattebayo!" Jiraiya held complete surprise at how honest that sounded, while Kakashi snickered at Naruto's failed attempt and pronouncing 'Tsunade-sama'.

'_Naruto....this is her doing.'_ Jiraiya smirked, once again grateful for Naruto's teammate's efforts so far.

"Kosuke!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Yes?" The toad called while hopping onto the table.

"Relay Naruto's exact words to Tsunade for me."

"But Tsun-"

"His EXACT words!"

"...Fine then....little Jiraiya!" Before Jiraiya could react, Kosuke was out of sight.

'_Gamakichi you little son of a...when I summon you next time....'_ Jiraiya mumbled his death wishes on said toad, while Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"What will I be learning next sensei?"

Jiraiya felt rejected and waved a loose hand in front of the blond, "Hey! What about me?!"

Naruto smirked, _'Revenge time'_

"Two years of you is more than enough to last a lifetime of therapy."

Naruto stated without emotion, causing Jiraiya to go agape, "Wha?!" Naruto laughed impishly but soon recovered crossing his arms with a smirk.

"What will I be learning next then...senseis?" Jiraiya and Kakashi both blinked in surprise at Naruto's unheard of grateful softness, but shook it off.

"Well what do you think Kakashi? What should this little gaki learn?"

Kakashi shrugged while holding up a hand, "Well you currently know-"

Naruto cringed and winced, as Kakashi announced while counting off each finger, "-Kage bunshin, rasengan, summoning....." Kakashi looked back and forth between both Naruto and Jiraiya as if to add suspense, then continued.

"...and that's about it...so we have a lot to do."

Naruto winced at just how casual Kakashi sounded, "He focused all this time on his training with handling the Kyuubi, now that he has had his 'epiphany' basically other than his intelligence rising A LITTLE, we are left with not anything new." Naruto sunk in his chair, while mumbling 'what's an epiphany'.

"We will have to find a way to modify your fighting style for ordinary more effective use as well."

Naruto looked sharply at Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin, I am not-"

"Not using the Kyuubi you knuckle head, but normally."

Naruto held a blank look as Jiraiya growled, "I did not spend two years teaching you a modified version of the Inuzuka clan's stance which I spent months on changing it just so you can toss it in the bin like its nothing gaki!"

Naruto gave in with a defeated sigh, "Fine then, but I don't see its use since I don't have claws normally."

Jiraiya grabbed one of Naruto's hands and looked closely at his roughly cut nails, "...Somebody get me a sharpener, I will fix that up don't you wo-"

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto cried in half panic, ripping has hand free and hiding them under the table. Kakashi shook his head at the laughing Jiraiya, and decided to move on.

"Well you and Sakura are together helping with improving your chakra control, so that at least will help with jutsu's."

Jiraiya nodded while resting a hand on his chin, "But what jutsu's can he learn? Even if he miraculously could form a rasengan twice its usual size with just his palm, he still is going to have issues with using small scale jutsu."

Naruto turned back and forth like he was lost, "Huh? But wouldn't my control be much better if I could do that, allowing me to do simple jutsu?"

"It's a sort of general rule Naruto-kun, the larger a person's chakra source is, the harder it is for that user to maintain control with small amounts of chakra usage, look at it as a tap Naruto-kun. For a normal person Naruto-kun, the tap is small, and when turned, a small stream of water is released. Your tap is very large in comparison to others, meaning that even a small turn, will result in more water being released. In order for you to pour out the correct amount of water, you need to be more careful when turning the tap." Katsuya explained, while Naruto scratched his head.

Jiraiya sighed, "Ice cream machines gaki. Your ice cream machine pours out more than others, meaning you have a larger ice cream, but you have near no control of making the little fine curves that you see done by professionals."

Naruto blinked several times before suddenly showing signs of understanding, "Whoa! I get it!!" Katsuya said nothing, but Kakashi could have sworn he saw a familiar sweat drop like his was doing right now.

"But where does that put Sakura-chan?"

Jiraiya was about to reply, but Kakashi cut in, "No offense Jiraiya-sama...but if I hear another ice cream analogy, you have lost a fan of your book. So I will explain." Kakashi then focused on Naruto, ignoring Jiraiya's mumble of 'only if hell freezes over'.

"You and Sakura are opposites, she has what you lack in, being chakra control, and vice versa. Sasuke is in between you both, with a balance of a decent chakra pool, along with above average control"

Naruto scratched his head, "So Sasuke can use more jutsu's than either me or Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi waved his hand, "That is sort of correct, while Sasuke has a larger range of different jutsu's across the board, it does not mean it's impossible for you to perform more control necessary jutsu's. The same applies with Sakura, but in relation to jutsu's that use more chakra. You and Sasuke will never be able to achieve the ability to use a jutsu that requires perfect control, such as Sakura's chakra enhanced strikes. Sasuke and Sakura however, will also never be able to achieve using very large chakra requiring jutsu's, like how you can create hundreds of kage bunshin with ease."

Naruto scratched his head while holding a puzzled expression, "You have sort of lost me, but I think I get it. Sasuke can do all sorts of jutsu, but he can't be awesome in the areas me or Sakura-chan are good at."

"Hai, that's right Naruto." Kakashi beamed giving the thumbs up.

"You should see what other jutsu's you and Sakura can create."

Naruto turned in surprise to Jiraiya, "But I thought toruko rasengan was just a training technique for me?"

Jiraiya held his index finger up, "True, but it is opening up the door for co-ordination jutsu's."

Naruto's ears perked in interest, while Jiraiya continued, "Like how I can combine my katon jutsu's with oil, and those two pesky ANBU's combined two different jutsu's. You two can go further than that, and since you both cover each other's weaknesses..."

Kakashi waved a hand up as if it was a flag, seeing the already going agape and wide eyed Naruto as if somebody had switched on a search light.

"Hold on Jiraiya-sama. While it is true that co-ordination jutsu's are generally very high, if not all classed as S ranked difficulty jutsu's, you are opening up a very large burden as well."

Naruto groaned, "Neh? But sensei, that sounded sweet!"

Kakashi continued unfazed, "You are forcing them to rely on each other. While teamwork is vital, and co-ordination jutsu's can allow for things only a kekkai genkai could achieve normally for a single person, what happens if they are separated? All that training would go to waste."

Jiraiya shrugged, "You have a point, but it still is something to consider."

"What do you mean by achieving what a kekkai genkai does sensei?"

"Remember how Haku could create ice?"

Naruto nodded while Kakashi continued, "That technique requires a mixture of wind and water to create ice. It is something that is only possible with a kekkai genkai...or through co-ordination jutsu."

Naruto widened his eyes in realisation, "No way..."

He whispered in awe, while growing a smirk, "So me and Sakura-chan could create some super jutsu?!"

Kakashi waved his flag like hand again, "How about I explain this to you first, before you jump around in joy." Naruto settled and gave Kakashi his undivided attention.

"Co-ordination jutsu's, or more commonly known as synchronised collaboration jutsu's, are not that uncommon between pairs, but it's completely unheard of between more than that. It is achieved through many different ways, but the most common being through one person performing the jutsu, while the other flows the chakra into the person performing it."

"It is achievable with summons as well, for example, I could combine water and earth to create crystal, by co-ordinating with a toad, but that requires great amounts of training."

Naruto nodded in amazement to Jiraiya's example, "Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Co-ordination jutsu's usually are specialty jutsu's, you don't see them very often amongst shinobi, but Jiraiya-sama's example with summons are common, or one you can relate to more so, Kiba and Akamaru...also as Jiraiya-sama said, they require a lot of training and co-ordination between the pair, since one person has to effectively handle two different chakra sources at once...even if your control is ace, you cannot manipulate another chakra source like it's your own, hence why there is co-ordination involved...most shinobi give up after a couple of years of trying."

"Neh? But Sakura-chan said that medic-nin's can use another person's chakra to heal their injuries so they don't use up as much chakra?"

Kakashi nodded, "That's correct, but you forgot that healing jutsu's do not have an element, just like rasengan, which is why toruko rasengan was very possible. The real complexity behind co-ordination jutsu's is through elemental combinations, they are by far the most effective jutsu's in comparison to normal ones. However combining elements is where the real complication begins, and not all combinations are possible." Naruto held pure confusion on his face.

"Katon jutsu for example Naruto-kun, get defeated usually by an equivalent Suiton jutsu, since water element beats fire. Combining two elements that are destined to destroy each other is usually a disastrous outcome. Combining elements that complement one another, like wind and fire, can result in very powerful jutsu's."

Naruto nodded his head now in understanding, "It sounds that, there are heaps of conditions to this co-ordination jutsu...but you can really create something amazing out of it."

Kakashi chuckled, "You could say that."

"-And Toruko rasengan is considered one of these jutsu's?" Kakashi nodded, watching as the familiar fox like smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"So we already have completed one then!"

Kakashi shook his head while chuckling, "If by complete, you mean draining Sakura of all her chakra completely...then yes."

Naruto formed his mischievous smirk that Kakashi knew well, _'Uh oh...it's that look. The jutsu is nowhere near finished yet, but he already is looking down a long road ahead...sounds like something Naruto would do. Poor Sakura is going to get pestered to train every moment now.'_

Naruto's smirk softened, "OK...so back to me. The reason I cannot effectively perform certain jutsu's is because I have too much chakra... is this yet another problem caused by the Kyuubi?" Naruto voiced in frustration.

Kakashi shook his head made him raise an eyebrow, "The Kyuubi has little to do with this Naruto."

Naruto went agape in surprise as Kakashi continued, "You normally have a larger chakra pool by yourself in comparison to others. Your chakra amount is at least two to three times mine."

Naruto went wide eyed, "R-Really!?!"

Jiraiya chuckled, "You have more than even me gaki, which is WITHOUT the Kyuubi. Put the Kyuubi in the mix and you have an entire villages worth of chakra."

"...I have...more chakra....THAN YOU?!" Naruto staggered out in shock.

"H-how can you tell that?!"

Jiraiya snickered, "Shinobi can sense chakra sources gaki, that's how we can detect the presence of an enemy close by...since your control sucks, you can't really determine that." Naruto gritted his teeth while mumbling incoherent curses.

"Now in saying that, this allows you to use jutsu's that require a large amount of chakra, I myself know quite a few, as I am sure Jiraiya does to."

"However...if you remember your disastrous attempt at a katon, we need to be careful with what sorts we try to teach you." Naruto paled at the memory of him almost burning his insides from trying the most basic katon jutsu Jiraiya knew, and nodded.

"So how will we know what I can do?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi shared a look, then smirked, "Why...we are going to find out what elemental affinity you have of course."

"...My elemental what?!"

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temple, _'Why did Shizune take away my sake bottles again?'_ She mused while letting out a frustrated groan.

Kosuke soon appeared in front of her, "I have a message from Naruto in response to your team request."

Tsunade's ears perked as she rested her head on folded hands, "I am all ears." Kosuke cleared his hesitant throat.

'_I hope to god she is in a good mood.'_

"Well what is Tsunade-llama waiting for? Her retirement? Tell her to get them over here then the moment she groups up an awesome team dattebayo."

Tsunade's chin slid off her hands, "He-He said what?!"

'_Tsunade-llama?! My retirement?!...oh when I get my hands on you, you bra-'_ Tsunade halted her curses when she heard the other part.

"Did he agree to me sending another team over...just like that?"

Kosuke cautiously nodded, causing Tsunade to go agape, _'Maybe what Jiraiya has been telling me is true, Sakura has really been helping him see through his fears.'_ Tsunade smirked while another thought came.

'_Sakura...I wonder what's been happening to my apprentice. Jiraiya last told me about what she has been doing...I hope Naruto pulled her out of that stupid guilt.'_

Tsunade shook her head clear and looked at the door, "Shizune!" Tsunade's eye bow rose for a second when Shizune came right in half way through her announcement.

'_Does she wait out there or something?'_

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Any progress on the tracking team yet?"

Shizune nodded, "We are expecting team 8 or team Gai to be returning from their missions in a couple of days time...did Naruto-kun give his approval?"

Tsunade grinned, "In his usual disrespectful way, yes."

Shizune smiled wide, "It's really great to see Naruto-kun isn't feeling so worried about telling his comrades about the Kyuubi."

"You have your would be little sister to thank for that Shizune."

"Was there any news on how Sakura is going?" Tsunade shook her head, while Shizune began to pale at the early signs of Tsunade's annoyed frown.

"I am sure she is fine, although I think I am going to have to discuss 'certain things' when she returns...regarding drug overdosing, and keeping things from somebody that began to consider her as a daughter!" Shizune gulped, and quickly ducked out to allow Tsunade to blow off steam with a shaken groan through gritted teeth.

Tsunade was about to say something to Kosuke, but a knock at the door spoke over her voice.

"Enter!" She announced, while recomposing her neutral stance.

'_You may have discussed it with me before Sakura, but don't think you are getting out of not talking about it with me...you silly girl!_'

The door opened to reveal Sarutobi Asuma, "Hokage-sama." He addressed while playing with his cigarette that left a trail behind him as he walked in.

"What do you have to report?"

"We have tried to the best of our abilities to keep our surveillance on Danzou, unfortunately the man doesn't exactly make it easy."

Tsunade sighed, "As I expected, has there been any suspicious actions?"

"No, from what we have been able to observe, he has done nothing that appears out of order."

"Do you know where he is at this moment?"

"Before switching rotations with Anko, he was sitting in his quarters reading something."

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair, "Do you think he knows we are watching him?" Asuma took several seconds to respond, before he blew out a smoke cloud along with a sigh.

"He probably does."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, "...As I would expect though from a person in his position."

'_if he does know, then he would have already worked out a way to slip things by us. Curse that old war obsessed bastard.'_

"Any reports on the ANBU?"

Asuma shook his head, "To be honest, I think it will be a needle in a haystack to find anything there."

Tsunade's brows furrowed, "There has to a be a way we can identify who is working with them!" She growled in frustration, slamming her hand on the desk, causing the desk to give a small crack.

Asuma gulped but continued mostly unfazed, "The person that usually handles any potential matters involving the ANBU is Danzou, but since he too is a suspect..."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "Yes I know, basically we just have to pray for a slip up on the leaks end, assuming there actually is one." Asuma nodded while biting down on his cigarette.

"Continue your surveillance, maybe we might just get lucky somewhere." Tsunade instructed in her official tone. Asuma nodded and exited.

"Kosuke, can you please tell Jiraiya that a possible tracking team is returning from a mission and will be able to assist them within a few days time...oh and while you're at it."

Tsunade grabbed a blank scroll and a brush, "I have something I want you to deliver to my apprentice."

* * *

The lightning countries border towns were no different from any other town, it had its population that went about doing their daily tasks, and the occasional passing by shinobi entering and leaving its borders. Exiting the town were three figures that stood out from the rest, one being the height of seven foot giant, the other being the height of a normal man, and the final one being a dwarf like hunchback. The thick identical straw hats each wore made their faces indeterminable, along with their identical attires. A thick and long black cloak, with red clouds that almost shone in opposing contrast. The tallest of the three had a long sword, enwrapped with thick bandages covering it from the hilt, while the medium had one of his black finger nailed hands casually leaning out of the cloak, revealing part of his netted shirt.

The trio continued walking down the path, as the taller of the three finally spoke in a inhuman voice, "Well, that candidate didn't seem suitable for you, Sasori-san."

The short one then spoke in a deep voice that seemed to speak as if in constant anger, "Zetsu got his information wrong on that one, and he didn't even stand a chance against Hiruko. I won't even bother using his corpse for an addition to my collection."

The taller one snickered, "I don't think Pein-san wanted you to test your new partners abilities against a poison that kills the victim within three days from even a scratch...what do you say about this Itachi-san?"

The silent Itachi tilted his head up to his partner, revealing a lone bored sharingan eye through the straw hat without responding.

"...Ah." Itachi replied void of emotions while looking back at the pathway in front of them.

Several moments past then Sasori said in the same angered tone, "You are not one to talk, Kisame, I remember the candidate before this one was personally dealt with by you."

Kisame chuckled, "He should have known better than to jest about my appearance then." He responded with a dark humourless tone. The trio all simultaneously stopped at the same time, neither showing any visible emotion, while each felt the same electricity like sensation from their Akatsuki rings.

Itachi spoke while shifting his slouched hand back into its long sleeve seamlessly, "Pein-san wants to speak with us." he said in his neutral quiet voice.

Kisame cringed under his hat, "I am not telling him about our failure with the new member." he said flatly.

Sasori responded, "Leave that responsibility to me, now let's hurry, Pein is like me, and hates people that make him wait."

The three then broke off from their path, while Itachi removed his straw hat, revealing his neutral, sharingan wielding face to the world. Kisame did the same, only instead of holding a neutral expression, his gilled, blue toned scaled face held a smirk, and he removed his Samehada. Sasori did no such action as he stood there blankly. Itachi and Kisame sat crossed legged on opposite sides of each other and formed a seal, as their Akatsuki rings began to glow, as Itachi closed his eyes.

Itachi then shot them open to see he no longer was in the sunny outdoors of the lightning country, but was in a dark cavern, with a lone figure standing before him. Itachi didn't react at all to the figure, as his sharingan eyes bored into the silverly, spiral like eyes of the Rinnegan. Itachi soon felt Kisame and Sasori's presence by his sides.

The leader's eyes narrowed, "Report." He said simply, and Sasori responded.

"My new proposed partner did not meet my expectations...and has been dealt with."

Pein's eyes shifted to the still covered head of Sasori, "I see. No matter then, there is no point even having a member in our ranks if they cannot fight another individual on equal grounds and survive. Zetsu has found another contact that he believes also is a suitable candidate for our organisation. You will receive information on their whereabouts soon, but first we have another issue that needs to be promptly addressed."

When Pein finished talking, two more figures came into view from Itachi's left side. Itachi recognised both as Hidan and Kakuzu.

"You called for us? This better be good." Hidan said in a huff.

Pein didn't seem to care about Hidan as he responded, "Yes, I have called you all here to discuss some important matters concerning our ambition." Silence was met in the cavern, and Pein continued.

"It appears that the Kyuubi jinkuriki has a group after his life."

Hidan shrugged, "So what?" he said simply.

Pein once again ignored Hidan's stupidity as he continued, "The group appears to be some former ANBU survivors from when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Their leader goes by the name of Uchiha Ronan." Itachi once again didn't react, but he could feel several pairs of expecting eyes looking at his hologram projection.

"You familiar with that person Itachi-san?" Kisame asked in his strange polite voice.

Itachi didn't speak for a small moment but responded once again with, "Ah."

Hidan groaned, "Care to elaborate for those that don't speak brute talk?" He said in annoyance at Itachi's little choice of words, but Sasori interrupted.

"It does not matter if Itachi knows the man or not, the point is that this could thwart our plans for extracting the jinkuriki, especially since the Kyuubi is required to be sealed last for stability in the chamber when it is finally operational."

Pein nodded in acceptance to Sasori's logic, "Precisely...which is why we are putting your new member on hold for now Sasori, and instead your group is rendezvousing with Kakuzu and Hidan at the valley of the end in the fire country. Once you have met up, Itachi is switching with Hidan, and then you're team along with Hidan will move to the next candidate, while Itachi and Kakuzu handle this matter."

Hidan raised an eyebrow, not seeming to care of changing with his partner, "So I get to see if our new candidate is acceptable eh? Good, I will see how well they respond to Jashin's blessing."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan, "Not this meaningless crap about your religion again Hidan. Nobody gives a shit about your 'god'." Kakuzu said neutrally.

Hidan glared daggers at his emotionless partners face, "WHO CARES WHAT THE F-"

"I assume we are to move into position the moment this meeting is over?" Kisame asked, trying to ignore Hidan's massive mouthful of loud curses directed at Kakuzu. Pein shared the same idea.

"That is correct, this is a top priority that needs to be settled promptly."

Itachi finally spoke, causing even Hidan to be silenced, "Why am I required for this task?" he asked neutrally.

Pein answered, "The opposition is an Uchiha, while I am sure Hidan and Kakuzu by themselves could handle this matter, you are the most efficient with dealing with such an enemy...as history recalls." He said dismissively, although Itachi could tell there was more to this, he chose to simply remain silent.

Pein then continued, "Now, about your next partner, Sasori..." Pein then explained that the next candidate was living on the border of grass country, along with their identity and record.

"Are we certain Zetsu has his information correct?"

"I will leave you to be the judge, but be warned Sasori, time is running out, we have one more candidate after this one, and you will be forced to cooperate with them. While knowing your partner is dependable is important, we cannot afford to waste any more times once the preparations are over."

"I understand." Pein then shifted his eyes back and forth between Itachi and Kakuzu.

"Everybody except Kakuzu and Itachi leave, there are important matters that need to be discussed now."

"Eh? But why not-"

"Shut up Hidan and do as your told!" Kakuzu growled at his partner, who disappeared while muttering curses.

When it was only Itachi, Kakuzu and Pein, Pein started, "Tell him Kakuzu."

Kakuzu looked to Itachi, "As you are well aware, I am the treasurer of Akatsuki. It is my duty to find missions that will bring funds to our organisation, which is used for expenses." Itachi didn't respond, causing Kakuzu to snicker but continued.

"I have located a bounty for a missing nin. The bounty on his head is more than enough to cover months worth of expenditure. The issue however is Zetsu believes to have discovered information pointing that our target is going to be working with the jinkuriki assassins."

"That is correct." Came a voice from Itachi's right, as he looked to see the hologram of Zetsu.

"I thought you killed everybody of your clan except your little brother Itachi?"

"Shut up!...While we only heard, Uchiha Ronan is working now in coordination with the Konoha elder Danzou. Danzou is offering the assistance of one called Hozuki Mangetsu."

"One of the seven swordsmen of the mist..." Itachi stated while his eyes seemed to harden to a glare, until he gave a 'Hmmph' and blinked back to neutral.

"So I understand why Kisame is to remain in the dark on this matter. I assume also since Hidan has complications with remaining silent, that this is the other reason why I was chosen for this task."

Pein narrowed his eyes and replied after several seconds, "Indeed that is the case, while Kisame's loyalties are quite transparent, it is best not to take any chances."

Pein's eyes hardened as both shinobi held an inconclusive staring match, "I will not pester into your matters with your clans past Itachi, I do hope that whatever personal reason you have for sparing this Uchiha does not affect you to perform this task. Remember, in the end when we have control of all the Bijuu, we the Akatsuki, will be able to bring this war ridden world to order and peace."

"I simply underestimated Ronan, it was a foolish mistake on my part." Itachi replied dismissively, sensing Pein's unspoken warning.

"Whatever the cause, see to it that this man does not cause any more complications for our organisation ever again."

"...Ah."


	37. Realisation and new obstacles

Chapter 36 Realisation and new obstacles

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head that was pounding from the information overload he was told about elements and all people having elemental affinities. From what he could work out, elemental affinities basically meant that a user of fire affinity could create a stronger katon with less concentration, than a person who has a water affinity that is trying to create the same jutsu.

"My head hurts." Naruto said bluntly.

Kakashi chuckled, "Be grateful we didn't discuss the light and dark chakra elements...Shikamaru would know all about that."

"As boring as it all is, yes that is true." Grumbled Shikamaru, who was standing at the door without his vest revealing his forest green shirt.

Kakashi gave the 'yo' gesture, "Came back for a rematch have we, Shikamaru-'kun'?" Shikamaru gave a lazed expression that Naruto guessed was a half attempt at glaring.

"No, I am quite fine Kakashi-'sensei'" Shikamaru mumbled while stretching and entering.

"Talking to Naruto about elemental affinities hey...I take it that it went in one ear and out the other then?"

Naruto growled in retaliation, "I understood it fine enough thank you!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes while sitting down, "Elemental training is hard Naruto...putting aside my habits, it took quite some time to learn my family's jutsu's."

Jiraiya snickered in retort, "And what was your training routine?" He asked in sarcasm.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Whenever I felt motivated."

"...So basically never." Kakashi stated dully while dismissing Shikamaru's 'troublesome' whine.

Naruto gave a smirk, "I don't care, I have six months to put this training to use, I can't wait to use some grand jutsu! Like maybe I have an affinity for fire. I will be a living fire breathing dragon!"

Shikamaru's sweat dropped, _'Some things just never change.' _

"You don't even know what element you are 'dragon' boy...and it takes YEARS to train with your element affinity, which is why not many shinobi focus on the training."

Naruto grinned at his ace hidden up his sleeve, "Well...too bad I already know a way to remove that problem." Katsuya chuckled but didn't talk, letting Naruto have the spotlight to the discovery.

Naruto's grin widened, "Thanks to Sebonegoro-chan and Sakura-chan, I have learnt a secret about kage bunshin's-"

Naruto then pointed at Jiraiya while glaring, "-Which YOU my 'sensei' did not know about since your head is too full of those lame books."

Jiraiya frowned, "Oh well excuse me!"

Naruto ignored Jiraiya's curses while continuing smugly, "Kage bunshin's have a shared memory with the user. Meaning I can learn super fast depending on how many I create."

Naruto waited expectantly for gasps of surprise, or praise like Sakura gave him, but discovered that he was bragging to the wrong audience.

"Naruto...how did YOU not know that?" Naruto froze wide eyed at Kakashi's dismissive tone.

"Umm..."

Jiraiya smirked, "Yeah 'oh great future hokage-SAMA' how did the person that can make THOUSANDS of kage bunshin's not know about this...did that thought ever pass through your knucklehead of a brain!?"

Naruto could have sworn he heard a cricket chirping while the room filled with expecting silence.

Shikamaru yawned over the silence, "Naruto....you officially are the biggest troublesome idiot I have ever known."

Naruto's head fell like an anchor onto the table, "....I never noticed before..." He admitted in a whimper.

Jiraiya decided to continue the jabbing with a smirk, "Oh and speaking of little 'Sakura-chan'..."

Naruto stiffened in his seat while going wide eyed behind his covered arms, _'oh no!'_

"I never recalled you taking care of me when I was sick...so what makes little Sakura so different?" Jiraiya said, his words full of suggestiveness.

Naruto gritted his teeth while shooting his head up, "Sakura-chan doesn't get sick from drinking bottles of sake, Ero-sennin!"

Shikamaru usually wouldn't be bothered with such talk, but he was finding this extremely amusing.

"So does that mean you would take care of me if I was suddenly sick?"

"HELL N-" Naruto bit his tongue to silence himself, but he knew it was long too late.

'_CRAP!'_

Jiraiya grinned sadistically at his opening, "So it is a soft spot for women now is it...how gallant of you gaki."

Naruto formed a pink hue while growling, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Naruto-kun was very supportive to Sakura-sama last night. I am sure she was very touched by his hospitality." Naruto paled while looking wide eyed at the seemingly too innocent blank look from Katsuya.

"S-Sebonegoro-chan!" Naruto cried out, his voice full of hurt from her betrayal.

'_Hehehe, seems even Katsuya has a mean streak in her.'_ Jiraiya thought in amusement as he continued his poking.

"So...did you give her a goodnight ki-"

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shrieked while turning red in the face.

Jiraiya shrugged casually, "So is that a yes then?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly, "No!"

"He is lying." Kakashi stated simply, while giving a U shaped eye smile.

Naruto blocked out his ears, "What is it with you guys?! I only took care of Sakura-chan because she was sick from the medicines she took to SAVE ME. Can I not return the favour?!"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying you only did it for that and wouldn't have helped otherwise?"

"Of course not, I would never leave Sakura-chan to rot!...NO! wai-"

"Busted gaki!"

Naruto cringed, _'Why do they always pick on me?!'_

Shikamaru chuckled, "I must admit...teasing Naruto is a lot more fun that I first predicted, it is very worth the bother."

Jiraiya nodded like he just made a new friend, "Finally! Somebody that shares my belief!"

Naruto mumbled out incoherent curses, causing Kakashi to laugh. Jiraiya was about to continue his 'interrogation', until the bell of the door rang. Naruto bolted from his seat grateful for his escape.

"That must be Sakura-chan and Fuzzy Brows, let's go see them Sebonegoro-chan."

"Saved by the bell gaki!" Jiraiya's voice echoed down the corridor that Naruto tried to ignore.

"Hey Sakura-cha-" Naruto paused and went fully agape when he saw Sakura's state. Her usually fair skin was badly bruised all over from what Naruto's eyes could tell was from fists and kicks, along with red marks from a weapon. Sakura also was gripping protectively on her lightly bandaged hand, almost as if it was stinging.

"Naruto...don't make me wipe that stupid expression off your face." Naruto gulped and tried to act natural.

Sakura sighed and seemed to drag herself up to him, and then Naruto exploded with a reaction akin to a worried parent, "Sakura-chan! How can you be so reckless?! I said some training! Not go to declare war on yourself!"

Naruto then turned and pointed an accusing finger at the seemingly completely unbruised and fresh looking Lee, who held a sickening innocent smile that was starting to make Naruto see red.

"Fuzzy Brows you teme... I swear when I can fight again I am kicking your ass all over Wave datteba-OH!"

"So loud! Put a sock in it baka!" Sakura scolded while elbowing his gut playfully.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies Naruto-kun, but Sakura-san said she would never forgive me if I held back Naruto-kun." Lee said while giving a respectful bow you would expect to give to a leader.

Naruto almost felt guilty for accusing him...almost.

Sakura sighed then yelped when she felt Naruto's hand on her bandaged arm, "Does it hurt?"

Sakura winced at how concerned his voice was but shook it off, "It is fi-"

Sakura was forced to stop and hiss in pain when Naruto brushed over a bruise that had formed underneath the bandage as he gently lifted her arm up to his concerned eyes to see.

Sakura grew a blush, but quickly recovered with a glare, "It just hurts! That's all!" She said dismissively while yanking her arm free, ignoring the burning sting. Sakura then saw Katsuya looking at her blankly, although to Sakura, she saw disappointment clear in the slugs antennae like eyes. Sakura shook her head at her immature actions and replied more softly.

"Sorry...It is fine Naruto, I just badly bruised it. Otherwise I am exhausted."

Naruto nodded while coming to her side, "Can you walk?"

Sakura chuckled, "I am fine baka, how do you think I got here?" Naruto wasn't buying it as he placed a supportive hand behind her back and guided her to the stairs, despite her protests.

"I will come and get you next time I head out to the park again Sakura-san, like we discussed." Sakura gave in to Naruto's persistence and nodded her head while still walking away.

"Ok, thanks again Lee-san."

Lee gave the nice guy pose while wiping away an emotionless tear, "It was an honour Sakura-san!"

'_What the hell is he so happy about, HE BEAT HER TO A PULP!'_ Naruto thought in confusion and rage, but quickly brushed it off.

Oblivious to Naruto and Sakura, a set of deeply amused onyx eyes were watching their ascent, while jotting down notes.

'_Hehehe, whatever leg you thought you had to stand on gaki just went out the window!'_ Lee looked in pure confusion and Jiraiya's expression, but brushed it off and walked past him into the lounge.

"Shikamaru-kun, it is good to see you are awake."

Shikamaru gave a lazy wave, "...I would ask what exact training you did to do that to Sakura, but it's too troublesome to ask." Kakashi shot a glare at Shikamaru, but let out a sigh of disappointment and continued reading.

"I have some distressing news to talk about." Shikamaru at first held a bored expression, until he saw Lee's face that held a nervous expression.

Shikamaru put two and two together, and a glare formed that seemed out of place on the usual laid back Nara, "...What the hell did you both do to the park?!"

Back with Naruto and Sakura, they were still ascending, "Are you ok with wal-"

"Baka, I said im f-"

Sakura gritted her teeth at her next step and suppressed her hiss of pain that shot up her foot, "-I am fine."

Naruto looked worryingly, "Do you want me to ca-"

"If you say 'carry you Sakura-chan' You are being introduced to the street." Sakura hissed.

Naruto blinked in confusion, _'What did I do wrong?'_

"Sorry, Sorry I-"

Sakura's sigh interrupted him, _'He is too kind for his own good.'_

"No I am sorry Naruto. You are hurt, it will only make your injury worse if you do that...and it's embarrassing to be honest." Sakura admitted while shifting her weight to his side as compromise.

Naruto grinned, "I wasn't going to gloat about it to the others like some hero ta-"

"Drop it right now baka!" Sakura shook her head while giggling.

"I know I over did it, but I really feel great." Sakura admitted cheerfully, while her body was screaming out the opposite of great.

"That's what's so remarkable about training, the feeling afterwards knowing you pushed yourself, feeling like you are one step closer to something."

Sakura nodded furiously in agreement, "That's exactly right."

"Although, maybe next time take it a bit easier Sakura-chan."

"Hai hai, sorry, I know I do get carried away."

"Sakura-sama...you are not suffering from a head injury by chance are you? It's not like you to admit that." The silent Katsuya announced.

Sakura smirked at her summon, "No, my head is quite fine Katsuya-sama."

Sakura decided to change the topic, "So did you work out what is happening with your training?" Sakura asked in interest, resulting in Naruto giving a wide grin.

"More or less...I have a lot to talk to you about."

Sakura returned the gesture, "Then I will be more than happy to listen, once I get changed of course." Naruto nodded while Sakura opened the room to her apartment and walked on in. Naruto stood by the door as he felt Katsuya tickle down his back, and follow Sakura as she closed the door.

Naruto grinned at the closed door, _'Sakura-chan will probably want that hot chocolate drink she likes when she comes out._'

Naruto nodded to himself as he turned, only to meet a certain sensei towering over him with a deeply amused smirk on his face. Naruto gritted his teeth while feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Say one word Ero-sennin..."

Jiraiya gave an innocent look, "About what?"

"You know about me and Sakura-ch-"

'D_amn it why am I so dumb!'_

"I am sorry, care to repeat that gaki?!" Jiraiya said, his voice dripping with amusement.

Naruto scoffed, trying to control his flush, "Sorry, not my fault you are going deaf too in your old age." Jiraiya didn't seem in the slightest effected by the usual 'old' pay out as his smirk grew.

"You seem disappointed?"

Naruto blinked blankly at Jiraiya's sudden statement, "W-What? Disappointed about what?" If it was possible Jiraiya's smirk widened to ear to ear, making the blond suddenly very aware to what the winking sannin was implying.

_'H-He isn't talking about me being in there wi-...-ERO-SENNIN!'_

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT DAMN IT ERO-SENNIN!"

"Oho! Sure you aren't gaki. You make it sound like you either feel nothing for women or your afraid of 'understanding' them, no?...is there something I should know?"

"W-What?! No!"

"You have never been given 'the talk' have you? Shall I 'educate' you?"

"Educate me about what?! What 'talk'?!'

The sannin patted his student's shoulder as he spoke as if he was an old experienced story teller...which the blond did not appreciate in the slightest.

"Brace yourself gaki, you are about to understand the entire meaning of li-"Jiraiya stopped when he felt a wash over of murderous intent radiate from his side, and slowly turned to see the door opened and was being met by burning glare from a still unchanged Sakura.

"Jiraiya-sama."

Despite the respectful suffix, her chilling whisper made it sound even worse than 'Ero-sennin.'

"I am only going to say this once...Leave. Naruto. Alone." She whispered frightfully quiet, yet so unimaginably firm.

Jiraiya could only move his mouth, but no sound came out as Sakura cut in very harshly, "There is no such thing as 'the talk' Naruto, Jiraiya-sama is just being the stupid, filthy, and disgusting pervert he always is...right Jiraiya-sama?" She hissed out suggestively at the end, her murderous intent rolling out with Jiraiya's name at the end.

_'Naruto is not stupid you pervert, and like hell I will let you corrupt his innocence with god only knows what your version of 'the talk' is.'_

Knowing he could die if he even made the slightest mistake, he made the obligation to go with her white lie, "O-Of course I am!" He stuttered out, with a clearly exaggerated enthusiasm bundled with it.

"Very good...and if I ever hear what I think you were implying to Naruto again..." Sakura grew a sadistic smirk that made the sannin sweat bullets.

"I will tell Tsunade-sama."

Jiraiya had received many threats against him by enemies...but this 'child telling to parent' like threat by far was one that never struck so much fear in the sannin. What made it so bad though was how much of a 'cheerful' chirp it sounded coming from such a person.

The Sannin nodded furiously while slithering away from the aura she dropped it with a frustrated groan.

"Naruto I don't care how much I will hate myself for the rest of my life afterwards...if you ever turn into him, in even the slightest way...I will kill you."

'_When did I get involved in this?!'_

"U-Uh, I swore about something like this before Sakura-chan! Remember?!" The blond stuttered out, while almost jumping back in terror at her change in personality like grin.

"That's true I guess."

Naruto had never been so thankful to see a door close in front of him in all his life.

* * *

The hideouts all were the same to Sasuke's eyes. They always were entrenched deep under the ground, and organised like a maze filled with traps that were treacherous to both its inhabitants and unwelcomed intruders. The long, rough stone textured hallways always were identical at every turn, with the only show of destination being the poorly lit torches that never seemed to extinguish. Prisoners that were brought into these hideouts sometimes referred to them more as labyrinths than an outpost. Sasuke didn't care about the no sense of direction nor time, he found the sensation quite relaxing since he couldn't distinguish how long he had been training for, and usually continued for sessions well over twelve hours, feeling he only had done two. The only concern to Sasuke was the room he usually was in, the training chamber.

The chamber was almost out of place to the rest of the hideout, the roof seemed indeterminably high, and darkness hid the corners in comparison to the claustrophobic hallways. There were several large pillars holding the room up with snake engravings slithered around them as if they were travelling up the stone trunks. Lurking in the back of the room, was an overwhelmingly enormous stone crafted cobra, which glowing yellow slit eyes lit most of the centre of the chamber with a yellow hue.

The room also seemed to have an echo that bounced back and forth several times, as each clank from Sasuke's sparking shurikens amplified to almost like thunder storm as they collided with the hollow wooden dummies. Sasuke back flipped over another, bombarding it with a hail of sparking shurikens, effectively turning it into a bright blue Christmas tree, as the chakra withered away, revealing its pin cushioned form. Sasuke glared at his handy work, but felt no such satisfaction as before, only disappointment that the dummy was still in one piece.

Sasuke unconsciously felt with his hand again where the nonexistent mark was, and rested it there as his eye twitched. Sasuke felt himself pulled deep within the back of his mind, as he remembered the image of the rosette he had left unconscious on the bench that night. Sasuke remembered her confession to him, as well as her begging to help him in his revenge, which he denied without even consideration.

'_My revenge is something I will achieve alone, any person that accompanies me will be a bother.'_ Sasuke recalled what his mind had concluded that night.

He distinctly remembered his last words he said to her that night, _'Sakura...thank you'_

'_Sakura would have still tried to beg me to return to the village, and Sakura is not familiar with the pain of loss, she had no understanding of what I must do. I do however acknowledge her for caring and trying to help me...as Naruto always reminded me in his childish bickering.'_ Sasuke's mind suddenly became clouded with darkness that seemed almost alive like a shadow, as a new, yet familiar emotion slithered underneath his skin. Sasuke's now black marked hand from his curse seal clenched over his face, his nails digging into his face.

'_But what happened to the Sakura that always cried out me and Naruto's name but never could help?! What happened to the Sakura that always needed protection and rescuing.....how?'_ Sasuke saw the near liquid darkness blinding his sight mould into the familiar frame of the said Kunoichi that knocked him out, causing him to see red, as his sharingan eyes bloomed now in the room almost as bright as head lights.

'_How did she become this way? How did the girl that could barely stand up to any shinobi, suddenly defeat ME in one hit?!'_

Sasuke tore his shaking hand off his now marked red face, and attempted to crush his swords hilt with all his might, as he whipped it out of the sheath. _'How!?'_ Sasuke growled as he glared hard into his glowing blue sword that was raining with sparks of electricity that bounced off the rocky floor. Sasuke then eyed the wooden dummy in front of him that was still standing from his previous attack.

'_How did she get that strong?!'_ his angered mind roared as he sliced the dummy in two as if it was paper. The sword must have been burning hot, since the spot that had been cleaved clean in two seemed to have been scorched by minor burns, turning it black.

Orochimaru gave a dark chuckle as he watched Sasuke blow steam out in the training chamber, _'Kukuku...As I expected from him never the less, his pride just cannot accept what happened. The curse seal amplifies the affects of jealously, anger, and desires...the result in Sasuke-kun's case is this childish tantrum kukukuku.'_

Orochimaru turned his head in interest when he heard a loud echo emit from the sound of the chamber door creaking open to reveal Kabuto. Kabuto froze while watching Sasuke slice through another dummy, as he then closed the door with a loud bang.

"Sasuke-kun seems to have reached a breakthrough with his raiton weapon training." Kabuto stated, while Orochimaru grew a smirk as his tongue slid out as if the news was irresistibly delicious. "

Indeed, Ronan's guidance has without a doubt have given a large boost to Sasuke-kun's skills...but I think he has another amusing factor that is now driving his sudden desire to train."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, while lifting his glasses, "What do you mean Orochimaru-sama? Isn't his vengeance enough motivation?" Neither payed attention to Sasuke's roar filled of aggression as he sliced through another.

"Why, can't you work it out Kabuto...Sasuke-kun is now sulking that he was defeated by Sakura-chan in a single blow...it is eating at his 'Uchiha pride' Kukuku."

Kabuto looked back at Sasuke as if to confirm Orochimaru's theory, and turned back ,"How strange...it seems that Sasuke-kun's priorities are at a miss."

Orochimaru shook his head, "It seems your interpretation skills are at a miss Kabuto."

Orochimaru mocked, while Kabuto raised his glasses, and replied with the slightest traces of sarcasm present in his otherwise neutral tone, "Please educate me then, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru gave a creepy, tooth baring smile as he explained, "Sasuke-kun acknowledges that Itachi is a strong opponent that requires his skills to reach new lengths and boundaries in order for Sasuke-kun to defeat...but Sakura-chan in Sasuke-kun's eyes, is a opponent that he felt was somebody he wouldn't even consider as a threat...yet Sakura-chan gladly demonstrated otherwise."

Orochimaru casted a slitted eye at Sasuke, who violently tore apart a dummy with his sword in succession, "Even if he allowed the opportunity for her to strike by his hesitation, being sent into a coma for a few days from a single strike is in his sense of logic, is an impossible phenomenon."

"I agree that Sakura-chan demonstrated some commendable talents in our battle, but I can conclude with minor analysis that Sasuke-kun could easily defeat her. Excluding any possible...personal issues."

Orochimaru smirked, "We are on the same page now Kabuto, but Sasuke-kun's jealously doesn't even put him in the same book as us to realise this..."

'_Sasuke-kun can be manipulated so effortlessly, yet it also drives him to surpass his limitations in power...which I will put to proper use soon Kukuku.'_

"What do you believe will happen next then Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru was about to answer, when both heard what sounded like an electrified explosion and turned their heads going wide eyed. Sasuke was standing in the middle of a large electrified field, which resembled a plasma ball. Large burning hot lightning bolt sparks shot out from his body, striking several dummies surrounding him what seemed like hundreds of times with miniature lightning bolts. The dummies were beginning to smoke as the electricity burnt the wooden chips, causing some to go a flame. Sasuke did not move as his sharingan eyes glared hard at something in front of him.

Orochimaru gave a slow, spine chilling laugh, "Why isn't it obvious Kabuto?" He cackled as he recovered and spoke more darkly in amusement.

"The next time Sakura-chan meets Sasuke-kun, he is going to ensure that she is put in her place...the only question is when?"

* * *

Sakura had returned changed into her night wear along with her own dressing gown into the lounge. She was more than surprised to see another mug of hot chocolate shoved into her face, but accepted it with a thankful smile. All bruises and injuries on her skin seemed to have disappeared as if they never existed, although she did complain about being sore when Naruto asked, but didn't make a fuss about it afterwards. Katsuya must have returned to her realm, since she wasn't with Sakura as she returned. Shikamaru had left with Lee to go and inspect the 'damage' done to the park with a frown on his face. Kakashi decided to return to his room to continue reading his book in peace, but not before having to 'discretely' force hawk fixed Jiraiya to leave as well.

"So what do you think Sakura-chan?"

Sakura lowered her mug from her mouth and grinned, "You are not going to leave me alone aren't you?" She stated simply and continued.

"We haven't even completed toruko rasengan, and you want to jump to that straight away...are you crazy?"

"Well-"

"NO, don't answer that baka." She quickly interrupted with a chuckle.

Sakura smirked, "Lets at least get one jutsu properly working first baka, we can worry about what to do next later."

Naruto gave his traditional fox wide smile while standing up, "Yosha! Let's get started right awa-"

"Sit down!" Sakura instructed in a demanding voice, instantly deflating Naruto's ecstatic behaviour, as she gave him a firm tug to sit him back down in his seat.

"...But Sakura-cha-"

"No! You are not training until I say so." Naruto gave his puppy dog eyes and Sakura gritted her teeth.

'_Why the hell does this actually work on me now?!'_

"Naruto...stop that!"

"Please Sakura-chan."

"No..." Sakura groaned as those begging blue eyes were starting to get to her.

"Naruto, please, your health is not something you can just throw to the side." She tried to argue logically.

Naruto grinned, "But I have the best medic-nin looking out for me."

Sakura suddenly found it hard to breathe since it felt like her pounding heart was about to erupt out of her throat, "D-Don't give me exaggerated flattery to try and win this, the answer is no." Sakura mumbled, trying to control her flush. Naruto slumped in defeat and nodded, causing Sakura to crack.

"...Ok...listen, If your injury is healed enough, I will allow you to train lightly...but only with my presence, and only with my approval for whatever things you have planned...is that fair?" Sakura reluctantly proposed, now calmed.

Naruto pulled a one eighty and raised an innocent eyebrow while giving a small grin, "But what ab-"

"For god sakes! I gave you a compromise! Just say 'yes' and 'thank you Sakura-chan' and leave it at that!" Sakura hissed now annoyed that Naruto wasn't satisfied with her proposal. Naruto gave his familiar smile.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you are the most awesome nurse ever!"

Sakura waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, don't mention it."

'_Great, another reason for Tsunade-sama to kill me.'_ Sakura mused, knowing she was going to regret this decision.

"So...When are you going to find out about your elemental affinity?"

Naruto sighed while rubbing his forehead as if his headache was coming back, "I am still not certain myself, Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei said they need me to do some test when we get to Suna or something."

Naruto cringed in memory, "I hate tests."

Sakura giggled, "I am sure it's not a written test, it's probably some instrument that examines your chakra."

Naruto blinked, "...Sorry I don't get it."

Sakura waved a dismissive hand, "That's alright, I was only guessing myself."

Both turned in interest when they heard the hotel door bell ring, and not long met a very unamused Shikamaru and a trying to control himself from laughing Lee.

"...Sakura...violent...troublesome...woman..."

Sakura raised an innocent eyebrow at Shikamaru's mumbling, "What? Is there something you want to say to me?"

Shikamaru held up a shaking fist, but then let it drop finding this too much of a bother and turned and left the room almost like a sulk. Lee shook his head while letting out a chuckle.

"Shikamaru-kun is not exactly happy with the state of the park Sakura-san."

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck, "I can see that...he wants me to apologise to Tazuna-san in person I assume?"

Lee nodded in response, "I will go with you too as well then and express my apologies."

"That's ok Lee-san...most of the damage was my fault anyway."

Naruto looked quizzically at Sakura who sheepishly shrugged, "Umm...I think I just got a little carried away."

Before Naruto could ask 'how little' Lee interrupted, "We are starting again early tomorrow morning Sakura-san please be at the ready by nine." Sakura gulped while she glanced at the clock to almost ten in the evening.

"Ok Lee-san." She mumbled along with a groan, but casted a look at Naruto and grinned.

"Actually...make it eight Lee-san."

Lee grew a sparkling smile while giving the thumbs up, "That's the spirit Sakura-san! Your motivation will allow you to blossom with new found powers in the spring time of your youth at this rate!"

Naruto had to bite his tongue to stop himself from yelping in shock when he saw Sakura wink and give a thumb up to Lee, with a teeth revealing smile.

"Shannaro! That's exactly what I want Lee-san!"

Naruto looked back and forth in complete confusion at both Sakura and Lee's attitude, _'What is going on? Sakura-chan knows what Fuzzy Brows 'youth' talk means?? And why is she giving that stupid pose he does?!?!'_

"I will be resting extra early then, good night to both of you." Lee announced, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts as Lee left. The grinning Sakura turned to see Naruto's strange expression and blinked in puzzlement.

"Is something the matter Naruto?"

Naruto quickly shook off his puzzlement and grinned, "No." He muttered half heartedly. Sakura was about to pursue, but Kosuke suddenly hopped up on their table.

"I have a message from Tsunade-sama." He stated simply, while Naruto didn't miss Kosuke's strange expression that looked like a cringe.

"Well, she first wishes to say that she will be sending a possible tracking team within a few days time." Naruto nodded, now holding a puzzled expression.

"What else did she say?"

"...Sorry in advance Naruto."

"Wha-"

Naruto was sharply cut off when Kosuke gave Naruto a loud fin foot slap, causing Sakura to go wide eyed in confusion along with Naruto, who was rubbing his cheek that was marked with a beeping red toad leg.

"W-Wha what the hell Kosuke?!" The toad held an apologetic expression.

"I am not a llama, and I am not retiring any time soon you little brat..." The toad stated void of emotions, causing it to click in both teens' heads.

"You called...Tsunade-sama...a LLAMA?!" Sakura growled in her demonic voice. Naruto waved his hands in his defence.

"N-N-No I didn't!"

"Oh and she also instructed me to give this to you Sakura." Kosuke quickly butted in while dropping the scroll, then 'poofing' out of existence.

Sakura looked blankly at the ordinary scroll and shrugged, as she sent Naruto a glare hinting 'this isn't over' and opened it. Naruto watched in suspense for Sakura to return to her previous duty, but soon raised an eyebrow in suspicion when Sakura's mouth went agape with a gasp. Sakura's already fair skin turned pure white, while an audible gulp was heard from her.

"Neh? Sakura-chan you look like a ghost." he stated in interest while leaning over to have a read.

Naruto chuckled once he had finished reading, "'Medic-nin rules I recall you replaying to me like out of the book'...'understanding on drug overdosing'...'keeping secrets from me'...She sounds pretty angry at you."

Sakura nodded her head dully while cringing, "I am in a lot of trouble when I get back to Konoha..." Sakura whimpered in fear.

"Oh I am sure tsu-Tsunade-sama, won't be that harsh." Sakura looked at Naruto with an expression that read 'are you kidding me?!'

"No...I am in for it, big time."

Naruto shrugged unchanged, "Neh, I will put in a good word for you since every one of those 'medic rules' you broke was to save me. We already moved on with that stupid problem that was bothering you, so we should leave it at that. I won't let baa-chan give you a beating, you have my word."

Sakura couldn't resist the smile, "Thank you Naruto....and no she isn't going to give me a beating baka, if anything she is going to overwork me like always...oh and what did you just call her?"

Naruto scratched his head nervously, "W-What did I say baa-chan?? No I didn't mean to call her baa-chan, I mea-"

"Naruto!" she hissed, trying to control her laughter, but failed.

"You're one of a kind." She said once calming, and remembered Kosuke's first message.

"Tracking team?" She said simply, as Naruto then explained to her the situation and she held a proud smile.

"So you are finally waking up?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Sort of, I knew you probably would have hit me if I turned them down."

Sakura grew a sadistic smirk, causing him to pale., "Maybe...but seriously you made the right choice Naruto, I am proud of you."

Naruto held a pink hue while looking away from her genuine smile, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

He mumbled, but grew a mischievous grin, "Does that mean as a reward I get a da-"

"Ok, NOW you're pushing it." Sakura interrupted shaking her head with a soft grin.

'_Persistent little baka.'_ she thought cheerfully.

"Who do you think the team is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, seemingly recovered.

Sakura put a finger to her mouth as she ran through possible team,. "It most likely is Shino, Kiba, and Hinata's team, or Gai sensei's team if they returned from their mission yet." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, while seemingly showing a dull expression.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question, "Hey, not getting cold feet on me are we?"

Naruto gave a half grin, "Maybe."

Sakura sighed, but didn't show any traces of annoyance, "What are you worried about?" Naruto paused for a few moments remembering Sakura's words from before once again and finally showed a very lively grin.

"Nothing, I am being an idiot. I will tell whoever they are the truth, I won't be afraid of what happens afterwards, well mostly."

"See, now there's the Naruto I know." Sakura stated with a grand smile.

'_He has come quite some way, I am truly glad.'_

Sakura payed a quick glance at the clock before looking back, "I better go, since I have to get up early for Lee-san." Naruto seemed to have a strange feeling wash over him at that statement.

'_What is my problem, she is getting up early to train, that is all.'_ he told himself.

"You better be up early too then."

Naruto snapped his attention at Sakura, "Huh?"

"Use your head baka, I am going to check on you before I leave."

Naruto mouthed an 'oh' while giving a sheepish smile, "Hehe ok Sakura-chan, and if I am well enou-"

"Hai hai! One thing at a damn time!" She grumbled while standing and waving a dismissive hand.

"Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"What?!" She groaned in annoyance, expecting more pestering of her compromise.

"I don't have a roommate tonight? I moved in a couch while you were out training?" Sakura at first blinked and went agape, but stopped herself from yelling at him, knowing that through his innocent tone and gesture, Naruto wasn't seeing it in the way she had interpreted it. She probably would blame Jiraiya's book for giving her such an impression.

'_How do I say this without offending him?'_ Sakura wondered, while another half of her was saying

'_Why not?'_

Sakura shook her head clear and paced herself, "That's very generous of you Naruto, but I have to decline from your offer...I would like a bed for tonight if that's ok."

'_Please don't offer me the bed, please don't offer me the bed, please do-'_

"Oh, no problems then Sakura-chan."

'_Thank god.'_

"Great, now, moving to the new topic."

Sakura then glared, "You moved a COUCH?! Do you just enjoy not following my rules?!"

Naruto paled, "I-I didn't physically move it, I used kage bunshi-"

'O_ops.'_

"Naruto!" Sakura growled gripping onto his shirt around the collar while lowering her eyes to his.

"I didn't think I would have to do this." She muttered aloud, while her emerald eyes glared hard into his frozen and petrified oceanic blue eyes.

"Naruto." She said in that cold whisper that made all the hairs on his back rise.

"If you disobey my rules one more time..." She then presented a clenched fist that shook between their faces. Naruto's audible and motion filled gulp was enough to know her message came across very well interpreted.

"Are we on same wave frequencies now?"

"Y-Yes we are on same w- eh, thingies now." He whimpered.

Sakura's changed back to her normal self, and released her hold on his collar and ruffled his hair as she smiled. "But you have my thanks for thinking of me Naruto, you didn't need to do that for me."

Said knuckle head gave his traditional wide smile, "Hehe, it's the least I can do Sakura-chan."

His breath brushing over her face suddenly made her aware of just how close their faces were, their noses were practically few inches apart, and her vision was blocked by his smiling face. The proximity was now starting to get to her, as her stomach felt like butterflies were flapping around, and she felt her heart pick up into a mad dash race. Naruto's cool breaths were now intensifying her sudden sentiment, with a tingling chill that travelled down her back. Sakura found herself fixated on his calming yet so blissful and energetic filled eyes, discovering just how strangely alluring they were to her. The loud sound of the clock striking at ten in the evening broke her out of her tranced state, suddenly realising she had been staring at him for over a minute at least to what she could tell, and hastily almost leapt back.

'_W-What was I doing?!'_ Sakura didn't even realise when she had turned and made it to the door. Before leaving, she stopped at the entrance, and turned to see Naruto's genuinely puzzled face at her sudden jolt.

"...Good night baka, and don't stay up too late." Sakura muttered, as she felt her cheeks heat up, but left before they could be seen by the still confused blond. Naruto stared where Sakura once stood and tried to work out what had happened.

'_She came up to a few inches away from my face, waved her fist to warn me not to break her rules again, then smiled and thanked me for caring..._' Naruto replayed it several times over until one thought came to his mind.

'_...Why did Sakura-chan suddenly freak out?_' Naruto was about to brush it off, until he heard a disturbing giggle filled of perverted delight, which made him physically jump out of his seat in fright and land on the floor with a thud.

"Well now...is 'roommate' the new term they use these days...and holy cow gaki! You are a natural charmer now aren't you!?" Naruto's tanned skin turned ghostly white, as he snapped his head so fast that it made a crack in his neck towards the window, to see a disturbing ear to ear smirking Jiraiya.

"Now gaki, do I really need to educate you on what was buzzing in her mind just then?"

'_You had to have noticed!'_ Naruto didn't even hear Jiraiya's tease as he stared in shock at Jiraiya.

"....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME ERO-SENNIN?!"

'_Minato...your son is officially even more naive of a woman's feelings than even you were. Good thing I am still here then to jam his eyes open like I did yours. Hehe, but this is could be book worthy material right here.'_

* * *

Sakura closed her apartment door and crashed against its wooden surface as she tried to recompose herself from the adrenaline rush through desperate gasps.

'_W-W-What the hell happened!?'_ She rested her hand against her face to suddenly be aware of the hot sensation of her blush.

'_I wanted to back away after thanking him, but I couldn't, I just lost myself in his eyes...'_ Sakura slid down the door and brought up her knees, pulling them as close as she could with her enwrapped arms as she lowered her head on her knees.

'_Sasuke-kun is still a mystery to me, and now this happens to make matters more complicated...'_

Sakura couldn't help but form a hidden smile though at a sudden realisation, _'...I think I have grown something for him. No, I know I have now, I am not that stupid to not understand all the signs my body is now screaming at me to realise.'_ Sakura let out a small chuckle while rubbing her forehead in disbelief.

'_I have grown feelings for Naruto...the boy I said I hated at the very formation of team 7...oh this is ironic.'_ Sakura's chuckles died down to show a great smile at her discovery that only seemed to bring an extraordinary warm sensation to her.

Sakura soon felt the warmth torn from her as she was pulled back into her shivering uncertainty.

'_Great...now I am really lost.'_

Sakura groaned at her new obstacle, she had thought it would get easier now that she had at least worked out that she has feelings for Naruto, but just discovered that her previous dilemma was like a bump in the road in comparison to this mountain.

'_Do I tell him? What if it is just a crush? Do I pretend nothings different? Does he truly feel the same way about me?_' Sakura put a hand to her head to ease her racing thoughts and fears that were forming a pounding headache, but not before a major issue dropped like a bomb.

'_What makes this any different for what I feel for Sasuke-kun?'_

No matter how much she willed, it was as if the question had been glued to the very front of her head, and refused to shake off from its strong binding.

"...I don't know." She whispered over the silence of her room, and in dissatisfaction of her answer, knocked her head against the door, hoping the sudden contact with the harsh wood would make something click, but nothing changed as she stared at the cream ceiling.

"Why is this so hard?" She mumbled to herself under her breath, only to hear silence. Sakura stood up from her squatted form and approached her bed.

'I_ will sleep on it, I made the mistake to chase after a boy over being a dependable teammate once before, I will not walk down that path again. This is secondary. Naruto's safety and Sasuke-kun's rescue comes first, not my uncertainty on who I have genuine feelings for.'_

Sakura tried to convince herself, but still felt it now itching in her mind like a rash that was impossible to not scratch.

She wanted to know, she had to know.

On one side there was the Uchiha she had always wanted to be recognised by and accepted. She could have once strongly swore that she loved him, and even confessed that to his face, but the Uchiha was now out of her reach and mystified in his lust for revenge. On the other, there was the boy that she once never even considered. The baka that always was there to encourage her, support her, make her form a smile when she felt helpless or sad. Looking at it in that way felt more than satisfactory for an answer, but Sakura wasn't willing to swear by it, well aware of the consequences if she was wrong.

If she was wrong, not only would she be hurting herself, but she would be hurting Naruto a lot more and that alone was enough to stop her dead in her tracks. She had hurt him enough in the past, and dreaded the thought of doing it again. The issue that only drove that fear was Naruto's negligence to accept that she was at fault, and would blame himself for anything.

'_I am doing it again.'_ she scolded herself while crashing childishly on her bed.

'_Alright, I accept I have grown to like Naruto as more than a friend, when did it change, I honestly don't know. Until I know where Sasuke-kun really stands for me, I am not budging. I don't want to hurt Naruto anymore than I already have in the past, he deserves much better than that...once I know...I will work out what to do from there.'_ She concluded, and before allowing her mind to wander again, she reached into her dressing gowns pocket to pull out her small Icha Icha paradise book and opened it.

'_I just need time, and I hope it is on my side.'_

* * *

The valley of the end had never changed from when Naruto and Sasuke fought there two years ago. The craters merely blended in with the edge of the cliff as if the fight was another addition to its history, the shadowed casting along the grounds from the covered sun only added in its mystery. The roaring sound of the waterfall could be heard in the valley, which was streaming down behind the two large monuments of the Shodaime hokage and the once ruler of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara. At the base of the feet of Shodaime, were Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori. Itachi eyed the large monument of Madara, his face neutral, although to his partner, he could see more meaning to it.

"Interested in your elders Itachi-san?" Kisame asked only to receive a non interested 'Hmmph' from his partner.

"Where is Hidan and Kakuzu, it only took us a day to get here, they were much closer than us...yet they make us wait." Sasori growled.

Itachi casted an eye up above at the monument again, "They have arrived." He stated, as two mere dots that could be recognised as figures stood on the head of Madara.

The trio wasted no time ascending to the top, and Sasori greeted them with a genuinely angered tone.

"You are late."

Hidan shrugged non caringly, "It was a long walk to get he-" Hidan was forced to pull out his scythe, that clashed against a steel scorpion like tail that belonged to Sasori.

"You have no excuse, we came from lighting country, and yet we still got here almost two hours before you." Sasori hissed with as much venom as was dripping off his tails stinger.

"The truth is this fool had to stop to pray to his 'god', that was the cause to our delay...but you're wasting your time Sasori, As I have discovered, nothing I do will kill this stubborn bastard." Kakuzu stated dismissively.

Sasori's constant angered gaze flickered, "I will be the judge of that."

Hidan snickered as he battled for dominance, "I hear you are a poison user Sasori, I wonder just how lethal it is on an immortal."

"Enough, both of you." Itachi said in such a flat, yet demanding tone.

Sasori's tail flicked away under his cloak, "Let's just get this over with."

Itachi casted a simple look at Kisame that Kakuzu assumed was his way of saying 'good bye' before standing by Kakuzu's side.

The pair turned and made their exit, leaving the new trio behind. After several minutes of what Kakuzu could describe as refreshing silence, he announced, "Pein spoke to me as well while I was waiting for Hidan's stupid prayer to be over. Apparently Sasori's final candidate is also with Ronan as a hired nin. We have been instructed to avoid his causality if possible." Kakuzu waited expectedly, but heard no response from the Uchiha.

Kakuzu snickered once again, "You know Itachi, you may actually be the first partner I have to kill because you are too quiet."

"I was considering you have dealt with enough meaningless talk from your previous partner and that you would welcome my respectful silence, Kakuzu-san."

Kakuzu gave a disturbingly dry laugh, "I see then, so I should be thankful. You know with an attitude like that, you would have been considered a valuable asset in the great shinobi war." Itachi's lack of response only added to Kakuzu's amusement.

"I will explain the other details as we travel to our destination, at least give me some recognition that you are listening, so I don't feel like I am conversing with myself."

"As you wish, Kakuzu-san."

* * *

Deidara yawned, while rubbing his eyes, "So early...couldn't we have waited at least until lunch time, hmm?" Deidara groaned, while squinting at the cursing orange rising sun.

"According to Danzou, the missing nin that may be more than happy to help us is in grass. We don't have time to waste." Ronan answered flatly, enjoying the view from above on Deidara's bird.

"Besides Deidara...you seemed to have been more occupied arguing with that boy."

Deidara grinned, "I find his art intriguing, yet it is so plain, so...dull hmm. It does not even come close to my artworks unique designs." Ronan shook his expressionless head, but didn't reply to Deidara's rambling.

'_You have been arguing that with the brat for at least two days now, like I don't know that already.'_

"That boy, I assume he is the same as your partner?" Deidara stated rhetorically.

"Indeed he is. Why are you asking?" Ronan replied in an uninterested tone, still more concerned in the rising sun than the person next to him.

"...Are you sure you can trust them, hmm?" Ronan turned his head in curiosity at Deidara's serious tone.

"...Interesting for you to be so concerned about my well being."

Deidara shrugged dismissively, "Hey, you are the one who payed me, remember? I wouldn't be a good shinobi if I didn't voice my concerns to my employer now?"

Ronan grew a smirk, "I see..."

Ronan returned his gaze to the sun, "...We do not have many options I am afraid, while I am aware we are playing a dangerous game, the end result is all that matters to me."

Deidara cocked an eyebrow in question, "Is killing this Jinkuriki really the answer?"

Ronan closed his eyes as he appeared in deep thought, while Deidara could have sworn his eyes twitched, as if he had recalled something horrific and painful. Eventually Ronan opened his emotionless eyes.

"...Hundreds if not thousands of people, shinobi and civilians alike, were slaughtered by the Kyuubi attack. The Kyuubi never made it to the village itself thanks to our efforts fifteen odd years ago, the towns that were before Konoha were not so lucky"

"You make it sound as if the Kyuubi is one of those funnels from the sky hmm?" Ronan perked an eyebrow at the broad description.

"If you mean a tornado Deidara, you are being generous in comparing such a chaotic force of Mother Nature to the wrath and horrors of a monster such as the Kyuubi. Those people Deidara, died, and for what? We could have gained a great asset that would allow us to give fear to our enemies, a force that nobody could compete against. We had the Kyuubi Kitsune, the most powerful Bijuu, in our grasps!"

Ronan was not aware his fists were clenched and shaking violently at his side in anger, but soon went limp, "...Yet it never happened. Instead we have this jinkuriki that slithered through our fingers thanks to the Sandaime, and was expected to be treated as an ordinary boy...the lives of those lost will be at ease when the Kyuubi is finally destroyed."

Deidara's one visible eye flickered, as a smirk grew, but before Deidara could reply, Ronan's hawk flew above their heads, and landed on Ronan's shoulder. Deidara noticed the hawk had a scroll attached to its foot, which Ronan untied and opened.

"News hmm?" Deidara prompted in anticipation.

"...It appears, we have a little detour to make."


	38. New Day, New Troubles

Chapter 37 New Day, New Troubles

* * *

Shikamaru yawned wide as he continued his slow walk down the deserted bridge alone. As much as he detested the idea, he knew Temari was the type to be fashionably early...early being a couple of hours early. So there he was, at almost 6:30 in the morning, strolling across the freezing bridge with nobody else in sight, with the exception of the teasing rising sun in front of him making him squint. To only further add to Shikamaru's misery there was not a cloud in sight.

'_How dull...'_ Shikamaru inwardly sighed as he finally saw the exit in his vision. Shikamaru began recalling the events that had unfolded these past couple of days, since he couldn't think of what else to brood about.

'_Kakashi is still reading that book, I'm surprised he hasn't finished it yet. Jiraiya has done nothing else other than spy on Naruto, and Lee has still been training with Sakura, while Naruto has been pouting for not being able to train.'_ Shikamaru shook his head at the last two members.

'_Those two...'_ Shikamaru groaned while rubbing his temple.

The Nara did not miss what had Jiraiya going into overdrive, Shikamaru just chose never to acknowledge it because it was too troublesome to think about. Sakura was acting different around the blond, and the knucklehead was oblivious to it, or at least it was as it appeared. The Kunoichi was still herself, but she seemed....different.

One minute she would be smiling and happy chapping along with Naruto, the next she would do a one eighty in personality, and go quiet. It was almost as if Sakura wanted to get closer to Naruto, but at the same time was trying to keep her distance. Shikamaru didn't take long to work out that something had developed between the two of them recently, be it due to their long time apart, or recent events...But the real question was why he even cared about this recent discovery?

Thinking about a woman's feelings was the last thing he wanted to do, since he had concluded a long time ago that women thought differently from men. In fact he still couldn't even understand his father's response about that time when he asked about why his dad chose to marry Shikamaru's mother. It seemed that the Nara misunderstood much when it came to women and relationships, be it because of his shinobi status, or simply because he couldn't be hassled to venture the thoughts...it was definitely the later.

Finding himself oddly curious about the situation, he decided to bid the matter some time as he continued his journey. The main question he always had wondered from the start was why Sasuke always was so popular with the girls at the academy. The guy practically showed no interest for girls, yet they chased after him like he was some sort of god...and he distinctly remembered Ino and Sakura being part of the crowd.

What was it that made him so attractive?

The guy grunted and gloated more than actually communicating to anybody, yet he remembered that being one of his 'qualities'. Shikamaru wrote off the Uchiha's behaviour as just being an arrogant jerk, but now knowing the full story of the Uchiha, he could now understand Sasuke's attitude...Although he still believed Sasuke's choice of actions was inexcusable.

Before he could draw his attention off any further, Shikamaru shifted back to his main focus. No matter how much he tried to look at it, he really could not comprehend the logic behind admiring such a person, although he was relieved to see that Ino appeared to have grown out of her crush for the Uchiha, since she stopped comparing himself and Choji to Sasuke a long time ago. Sakura though he wasn't sure about, since other than her counter attack to Sasuke, there was no real solid evidence of showing if she still liked him in that way.

Turning now to the new variable, Shikamaru could actually make sense and understanding of what he had been seeing these past days, and could form a surprising comparison. Although his sensei continued to deny their claims, it was clear to team ten that Asuma and Kurenai were more than just good colleagues as Asuma put it once. Ino actually was the first to notice, and Ino being herself, couldn't resist spreading the news around to the rest of the team. Shikamaru and Choji at first brushed it off as garbage, but over time, they finally saw just how close the two senseis really were.

Using that as a base, the Nara could see the many signs to show it was possible. Both of the team 7 members always gave each other support when one or the other was down, they both spent a lot of time together, they enjoyed each other's company, and they understood one another. Naruto obviously likes Sakura, dare the shadow user say it, even Lee would be able to see that as clear as day. The issue however was Sakura...the signs are there that she likes the hyperactive ninja...so why is Sakura having trouble accepting her feelings for Naruto?

"Women are so confusing." Shikamaru moaned aloud to himself, as his attention returned to the now end of bridge, and his thoughts returned to his original concern.

'_Now, where is that bothersome excuse for a Jounin?'_

* * *

Naruto opened his blue eyes to the world and squinted his eyes at the blinds he forgot to close, which were letting in a blinding array of orange toned light from the rising sun. Today was the day of Temari's arrival, and Naruto couldn't be any more excited, even if they still needed to travel to Suna.

'_All Sakura-chan needs to do is give me the all clear, and I get to see Gaara.'_

Naruto turned his eyes at the said sleeping kunoichi that was on the couch on the other side of the room. The couch itself was ordinary, with soft, white cushions padding the arm rests, seating and back, with a strange pattern that resembled tree branches there were only visible if you squinted your eyes, and turned your head at a certain angle. Naruto couldn't make out Sakura entirely since the couch was facing the other way, but her pink hair could just be seen. Naruto pulled himself out of bed and looked over and smiled. Sakura was lying on her side almost like a cat underneath a mostly slid off blanket, revealing her slightly torn attire, since she crashed after returning from her training with Lee yesterday. Naruto flushed at her angelic like smile as she slept.

'_Sakura-chan has become so...'_ Naruto couldn't think of the word, as pretty did not seem suitable anymore, but he didn't know what word matched Sakura.

'Perfect' was what he finally concluded, but shook his thoughts clear _'Sakura-chan doesn't view me as more than a friend though...'_ Naruto reminded himself, but couldn't help but recall what she had said to him about her feelings for Sasuke, which he dared not question after that conversation.

'_...I don't understand though...she seemed very convinced two years ago.'_ Naruto couldn't help but recall his conversation he had with the Jiraiya yesterday.

-

_Flash back- Dining Lounge, Yesterday_

-

"So gaki, what's new with you and your girl-"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

'_It's too early for this crap again.'_ Naruto groaned in annoyance.

He didn't know why Jiraiya was always on him and Sakura's case lately, but basically the hermit always brought her up whenever he unfortunately bumped into him....which was too many times in a single day that he could hope for. Naruto thought he could sneak in a late breakfast before 12, but only discovered the horror of finding a furiously writing Jiraiya curled up like a ball in the corner of his room, waiting for him to wake up.

Sakura was training with Lee at the moment, Naruto guessed she would be back soon, but from what Sakura hinted this morning to him, she was heading out again in the later afternoon. Naruto was more than happy that Sakura was satisfied with the arrangement, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel rejected.

Jiraiya spotted his students pout and smirked, "Someone's becoming jealous, no?" Naruto snapped his eyes to his sensei sitting next to him.

"What in blazes are you talking about?"

"Your girl is being stolen from you by a certain spandex wearing shinobi."

Naruto hung his mouth open in surprise while his right eye twitched, _'W-W-What the hell?!'_

"N-No she is not Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya stuck up his index finger as if to prove a point, "Then why is she with him instead of you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Because she is TRAINING!"

Jiraiya put a hand to his chin while giving a perverted giggle, "Hmm, training indeed, no?"

Naruto looked in complete confusion at Jiraiya's statement, but brushed it off for drunken talk, since the stench of sake could be smelt in the Sannin's breath.

"What is with you anyway? I have told you so many times, me and Sakura-chan are just friends."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and decided it was time to get straight to the bottom of this mystery, "What makes it just friendship?"

"W-What?"Naruto was completely caught off guard by the question.

Jiraiya frowned at his student's dumbfounded posture, "You tell me, but you never say why, surely you have a reason."

Naruto dropped his gaze to his bowl of breakfast and sighed, _'What makes it just friendship?'_ He repeated to himself, although he knew the answer.

"Well because..." Naruto's voice seemed to have lost strength, so Jiraiya decided to help his student out.

"Do you just not see her in that way?" Naruto at first jumped and looked in complete surprise at the suggestion, before fidgeting and refusing to meet his sensei's eye.

"N-no!....it's not that."

Jiraiya smirked, knowing that Naruto had just indirectly admitted he had a crush on Sakura right to his face, but decided to avoid teasing.

"Has she told you 'never'?"

"Well...There was those times back in team 7-"

"But has she said such a thing now?"

"...No."

"So what is your problem?"

Naruto gave in and decided to just spill it, "Sakura-chan doesn't see me that way Ero-sennin...she made it clear to me that she loves Sasuke." He paced himself, although he couldn't hold back the regretful tone woven in his otherwise neutral voice.

"Oh...but how long ago was that?"

"...Two years ago, before my first attempt to bring Sasuke back." Naruto admitted, feeling it would be best to not mention what Sakura had told him two days ago about her uncertainty for their missing team mate now.

"Gaki...you really are an idiot."

Naruto once again was thrown off guard, "Huh?"

Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief. The sannin was practically dying to enlighten Naruto on what he saw in that girl's eye that night, but felt there were SOME THINGS that you shouldn't interfere with, this being one...that didn't mean he couldn't hint to his oblivious student about how wrong his view was.

"You are aware people's opinions change as they age?"

Naruto blinked, but tried to recover, "O-Of course...you know the person more over ti-"

"Not in that way you knuckle head!"

Jiraiya groaned he really had to spell it out, "People's feelings change as they get older gaki, especially in your age group."

"T-They do?!"

"Of course they do gaki! Ever heard of puberty?!"

"Puber-...huh?" Jiraiya face palmed, then changed tactic.

"Without going into much detail...As you get older, you see people in different ways. Hell gaki, she could have even changed her likings to 'the other side' and you wouldn't even know it." Naruto mouthed an 'oh', but then shook his head rapidly when he processed what Jiraiya had just implied.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT THAT ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto roared, repulsed that the sannin could even suggest such a thing.

Jiraiya waved his hands in exaggerated fear, "Wow, calm down Naruto-'chan', I was only saying it as an example." Naruto pouted, while mumbling 'you could have thought of something better than that.

'_...Does that mean my opinion for Sakura-chan has changed?_' Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at his student's sudden silence.

"What is on your mind Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head clear "Nothing."

Jiraiya scowled at his students secretive nature, "Sure doesn't look like nothing gaki." Naruto scratched his head, seeming to ignore Jiraiya's protest.

"I think I'm going back to my room for a while."

-

_Present time_

_-_

Naruto couldn't help but shiver over Jiraiya's suggestion yet again, _'Sakura-chan IS NOT THAT...HELL NO!'_ Naruto thought in repulsion of Jiraiya's logic, but sighed and approached the real concern.

'_What if he is right about feelings changing though?'_ Naruto wondered, less about Sakura and more of himself.

'_Do I still like Sakura-chan in that way?'_ Naruto casted a look once again down at the still soundlessly sleeping Sakura.

'_Have I changed?'_

Did Sakura truly mean that much to him? He would admit in a heartbeat Sakura was a very close friend to him, but was there really more to it than that?

Naruto grew agitated at the question now, to him he felt he knew the answer was 'no he hasn't changed', but Jiraiya's words were still getting to him.

'_Is it wrong that my feelings haven't changed?'_ Naruto childishly hit the top of the couch with a fist, making a soft thud that didn't seem to cause the kunoichi to stir.

Perhaps he should have questioned Jiraiya about it some more?

The thought left Naruto's buzzing mind just as fast as it had popped in. The sannin while giving Naruto great advice, was just not the right person to talk to this about...He would never give Jiraiya the satisfaction of asking for help about this...as much as he really wanted to.

"Don't think too hard...you might hurt yourself."

'_Yeah, this is beginning to get on...WAIT A MINUTE!'_ Naruto looked down to meet a very wide awake Sakura glaring at him, causing Naruto to yelp and jump back.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?!" He whimpered in fear, trying to hide his furiously blushing face.

Sakura sat up and looked at Naruto with a surprisingly very genuine grin, "Unlike YOU Naruto, I actually AM a trained ninja, it would be embarrassing if I didn't know you had woken up." She mocked.

Naruto laughed nervously while muttering his agreement, only to have Sakura talk over him in an interested tone.

"But anyway...what was on your mind? You looked really confused about something for the several minutes you were standing there."

'_Several minutes?!'_ Naruto tried to hide his surprise through a neutral expression.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Sakura laughed at his obvious lie.

"Naruto does not think..." Sakura grinned at the forming pout on the blonds face as she continued. "...Unless he is very confused about something important. Want to talk about it?"

"Er-um...N-No not really." He mumbled, looking away from her puzzled gaze.

After several moments of awkward silence, Sakura sighed dismissively, "Ok then...but can I at least say something?" Naruto found her eyes again as she continued.

"You always seem to do the right thing when you follow your instincts...while your 'gutsy' style gets you into all sorts of trouble, it does sometimes make you do the best thing...I suggest you stick to that if it can help."

Naruto waited a few moments before giving a teeth baring grin. _'...Yosha! That's right! Whatever crap Ero-sennin was talking about with that 'puberty' nonsense can go to hell for all I care! Screw whatever he says happens in age! Only I know what I feel, and I know my view for Sakura-chan has not changed!'_ Sakura raised an eyebrow at his strange grin, but internally was happy her words had helped, although she didn't have the slightest clue what she exactly had helped with.

Sakura sat up and eyed the sheet and sighed, as her next question came to mind, "...I crashed didn't I?"

Naruto recovered and chuckled while running a hand through his hair, "More or less."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Naruto blushed while scratching the back of his head as if he had lice, "Umm..."

'_Screw it!_'

"I didn't want to disturb you because you looked so peaceful." The blond mumbled.

"O-Oh..." Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, but ignored it.

"...Thanks then Naruto." Finding it too awkward, she tried to brush it off with a topic change.

"Must say though...Some nurse I am. I'm glad nothing happened while I was out."

Naruto shrugged, not really caring, "Neh, you have taken good enough care of me as it is, don't worry about it."

'_More like you have been taking good care of me!'_ She rebutted, but didn't voice her opinion.

"Well it's not really something I can ignore you know." The blond came around and sat on the far corner of the couch while waiting for her to continue.

"Tsunade-sama made me memorize so many rules that are vital to a medic-nin's survival and performance. She practically beat them into me...yet I am breaking them faster than even you can eat ramen." Sakura lifted her still bandaged hand and clenched her hand back and forth as if to prove a point.

"I see, but as I told you, they are in hiding."

"Yes, but that does not mean we can be reckless now does it?"

"No... But that doesn't mean we should let it drive us crazy." Naruto averted his gaze as if recalling something that happened a long time ago.

"...I know what happens with that very well...there were times where you would even be afraid to leave your own apartment due to everyone's beliefs on you."

"...Naruto..." Sakura was still getting used to the entire situation with the Kyuubi. Although she had known about it for so long, this is one of the few times where Naruto was the one to willingly share something regarding his past that she still knew so little about. It was yet another side to the blond she was seeing for the first time.

Her concerned expression was met by a very genuine grin, "But, that's no reason to let it run your life now is it?"

Sakura formed her own smile and nodded, while only now really understanding how miraculous it was for Naruto to be the way he is, "Yeah...you are right."

After several moments of silence, Sakura decided to press on the day, "So...how do you feel today Naruto?"

She patted at her side on the couch as she half squatted on the other side, while Naruto slid down from the arm rest and made himself comfy, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow full of amusement when she saw how eager he appeared.

"...You're excited about something?"

"Hell yeah, we are finally leaving to Suna!" Naruto beamed with a smile, looking out the window as if he could see Suna, which he obviously couldn't.

Sakura smiled, _'It's good to see he isn't focusing on the reason why we are going instead.'_

"You're not going to leave poor Kazekage-sama alone are you?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? I just was going to ask him for a few tips on running a village."

Sakura giggled, "The thought of giving a report to you and calling you in respect...I might have to retire early before that happens."

Naruto felt hurt at that and pouted, "Shikamaru said something like that too."

Sakura laughed and leaned over and ruffled his hair teasingly, "Oh come on baka, I didn't mean that and you know it. Also like you care what that lazy bum says Naruto, or should I say, future 'Rokudaime-sama'?" she stretched in sarcasm, as the grand smiling Naruto swotted away her hand's assault on his head.

"Now before you get any more ideas for what you are going to ask Kazekage-sama, you need my clearance for if we are going to be leaving today?" She then slid her feet to the ground, to allow Naruto to slide next to her so she could begin checking the wound, while asking Naruto to breathe and cough.

"Well?" Naruto asked almost jumping.

Sakura shook her head with a small grin, "I am going to ask you something?" Naruto blinked as he suddenly felt Sakura press down hard on his chest, causing him to wince.

"Does that hurt?" She asked softly, although she already saw her answer when Naruto gritted his teeth.

Naruto nodded as the stinging pain got worse, and Sakura rested her hand again, "You are still injured Naruto." Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Sakura inwardly chuckled, _'The fact that he has stayed in this room without trying any more training is a miracle in itself...but I know him, he is just itching to do something, he will eventually try and do some training, even without my permission...'_

"...But you should be fit enough to do normal things."

Naruto pulled a one eighty, "Really?" He asked, his excitement returning.

"Slow down, and listen to me." She instructed, turning serious, "I say you can do normal stuff Naruto, but just think, what would happen if instead of me just putting pressure on your chest...I punched it?"

Naruto nodded, "I understand, fighting is not an option?"

"Naruto, if you take even a bad fall it could be dangerous..."

Sakura smirked in seeing his shoulders' slump again, "...If you take it easy though, you should be ok."

"Does that mean-"

"Hai, we can work on your rasengan control if you wish, along with other things, but you are not to do any fighting or sparing with anybody, and when I say you have done enough, you have done enough...understood?"

Naruto nodded still happy with his conditions, "So I am going to be training with you only until I am better, this is so awesome, it's like a date!"

'_Trust him to view it as a date...'_ Sakura opened her mouth to give a witty reply, but found no such strength in her voice to do so.

She then became alert at how close they were, and realised her hand was still resting on his chest. She whipped her hand away as if she had suddenly touched something burning hot, while trying to slide into the corner of the couch, only to find she was already at the end.

Naruto noticed her sudden discomfort, "Neh, something wrong Sakura-chan?" His breath brushing past her nose made her almost yelp, as she could already feel her face reddening.

'_I really need to grow up.'_

"N-Nothings wrong." She muttered, finding the window suddenly very interesting. Naruto shrugged and looked out the window as well, as they sat in strangely tense silence.

This was another issue that was beginning to puzzle Naruto, and the worst part was, he couldn't even begin to see what had happened between them. Sakura had been acting strange on and off starting from that time the other night. This would count as the seventh time as when this kind of situation would happen. Naruto quickly deduced that whatever was the cause for this sudden change, it always made Sakura seem to want to distance herself...

...distance herself from him.

Seconds past, but to both it felt like minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of somebody walking past Naruto's room, and the sounds of the morning birds.

"Sakura-chan?"

Said Kunoichi finally moved and tilted her head so her eye could just see his blond hair. Naruto took that as a gesture for him to talk, "Have I done something wrong?"

Sakura now snapped her head fully to reveal her surprised gaze, "W-What?!" she blurted out automatically.

"Well, you seem a little anxious...so I assume-"

"Baka! There is nothing wrong!" Naruto at first went wide eyed at her shout, but recovered and mouthed a very unenthusiastic 'oh' and muttered an apology, while he tried to look interested somewhere else.

'_Damn it! Now I hurt his feelings!'_ Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Naruto I-..."

'_Damn it I can't tell him, not now!'_ Naruto's interested gaze had returned, only further adding to the problem as she continued, pacing herself.

"...There...there is a bit of a problem I am having Naruto."

The lack of response meant he was waiting patiently for her to continue as she struggled to think of what to say, "It's umm...It's..."

"It's something personal?" Naruto prompted.

"YES! Yes it's that Naruto!" Sakura agreed while nodding her head furiously, inwardly thankful for Naruto giving her an escape.

"...And?"

It seemed she wasn't out of the frying pan just yet, "Umm...I...umm-"

"Don't tell me."

"E-Eh?!"

Naruto grinned, "You said its personal, I will keep my nose out then unless you want to tell me."

"O-Oh....thank you Naruto, I would appreciate that." She replied, but felt she should say something.

"I know I haven't been myself, don't worry, it's not you..."

'_Well at least not you entirely.'_

"...So don't apologise for showing concern baka."

Naruto nodded and felt to move on since it seemed whatever had overcome his friend had passed on, "What will we be doing today then Sakura-chan?"

"Umm... we will visit Zabuza-san and Haku-san first to see if you can last the trip, which we will do after I get back from training"

"But what about Gaara?"

Sakura saw this question coming and spoke what she had concluded, "I really don't know. I assume Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama would want to move to Suna as quick as possible...as I agree. Let's just see how we go today, but Naruto-"

Sakura raised a finger as she looked hard into his eye, "-Don't you dare even think about lying to me that you are ok if you aren't...or so help me... "

Naruto's smile caused her to stop, "I won't lie to you Sakura-chan, I promise."

Sakura smirked, "Good." She then relaxed with an audible moan, while glancing at the clock.

"Training again."

Naruto winced at what that meant. Sakura had to go spend most of the day with 'him'. Naruto couldn't believe he could have developed such a deep detest and hatred for forest green. After training again yesterday, Sakura returned just as bruised as she was before, and yet Sakura seemed to cheerfully praise Lee for his skills and talents. It was to Naruto so nerve grinding how she could praise somebody for beating her up senseless, and said guy would return with a proud smile as if he was happy about it.

Naruto tried to yell at him again yesterday, but Sakura scolded him for trying, _'Damn it, stupid injury and Fuzzy Brows!'_

"Naruto..."

'_If it wasn't for this injury, I would be training with Sakura-chan, not that damn spandex wearing chi-'_

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted causing him to jump in surprise.

"Y-Yes Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked at his antics in complete confusion, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head furiously, "N-no nothing is wrong Sakura-chan!"

Too bad Naruto was an extremely bad liar.

"Naruto..." Sakura said in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes.

'_Somebody save me!'_

Almost as if somebody from above heard Naruto's request, there was a knock on the door, which was opened a moment later to reveal a summer spandex wearing Lee, who showed no signs of tiredness even though he was on night watch.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Sakura-san." Lee said as he stood by the door.

Sakura put her suspicions of Naruto on hold and turned to Lee and smiled, "Good morning Lee-san! You will have to forgive me, I am running late this morning."

"...Morning Fuzzy Brows." Naruto said with surprisingly little energy, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow again, but Lee was oblivious.

"That's alright Sakura-san, I felt after some thought, that I have a solution to your outfit problem that will be useful as you forgo your training to explode in a vibrant display of youth!"

Sakura's eye twitched at the saying but she asked in interest, "What do you have for me Lee-san?"

Lee gave a large sparkling toothy smile, and Naruto's alarm bells were ringing.

'_....Don't tell me...'_

Lee then gave the nice guy pose with one hand behind his back. To the pair, they could have sworn the lighting in the room had dimmed to focus around the miniature Gai.

'_...He is going to give Sakura-chan...'_

Suddenly Lee exploded in pride, "THIS!" Lee then revealed a loose green material that made Naruto start to see red, that item he once craved to have, but now was cursing its very existence...a spandex.

Sakura's eyes widened to almost bulging out of their sockets, _'OH GOOD GOD NO!'_

Lee began his appraisals of the spandex, sounding disturbingly familiar to Naruto's ears, "It's splendid at maintaining moisture and allowing air to pass through." Lee swung it around wildly to demonstrate.

Meanwhile Sakura was turning pale and was sweating, _'That is one of his SPARES?! That's just...NO!!'_

Lee continued, "It is also designed for maximum movement, is perfect in form, and has be-eautiful curves!" He exaggerated heavily.

'_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM WEARING THAT!'_

Lee was oblivious to Sakura's inner disagreement, and said sincerely, "Wear it during your training, and you will be able to tell the difference right away!" he finished with another audible sparkle of his teeth.

Sakura had completely frozen when a painful realisation struck, _'I can't say no...Lee-san will think I am offending him!' _

Sakura pictured herself wearing the spandex for one second and cried, while trying to hide from the world sliding further down behind the couch.

'_I will have to wear it...oh god, I will never be taken seriously by anybody again!_ _' _

"Sakura-chan cannot train with you today Fuzzy Brows." Naruto said flatly with his arms crossed.

Sakura turned wide eyed to Naruto like he was the only hope she had in the world, not catching just how protective he sounded, _'You just crossed the line Fuzzy Brows!'_

Lee blinked and held a curious gaze, "Oh? Are you busy this morning Sakura-san?" Lee asked innocently.

Sakura sat up and didn't know what to say, but Naruto answered over her attempts to stutter an excuse still holding the same tone, "Sakura-chan believes my wound is getting worse, and needs to stay close."

Sakura turned in question and minor shock, _'What?!'_

Lee blinked in concern, "Really?!" he asked Sakura. Sakura nodded and rubbed the back of her neck while nervously chuckling.

"H-Hai."

She quickly put on her game face though, and stood up, placing her hands on her hips like an angry mother, "Baka over here doesn't seem to listen to my instructions of not yelling, nor training, so his injury has showed little progress in healing." Sakura lied with perfect acting, while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto on the other side.

Naruto played along with his whine and pout, "Don't be so mean Sakura-ch-"

"Baka!" She scolded, while delivering the best feigned dong on his head as she could, which Naruto heavily exaggerated, which almost made Sakura laugh.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He whimpered in a sulk, his face near twitching as if he was about to explode with laughter.

Lee stood there and nodded in understanding, "I see...Well you best make sure Naruto-kun remains in his youth then Sakura-san."

Naruto's eyes twitched, _'That practically was like saying I am going to die Fuzzy Brows!? Do you even think before you add your 'youth' saying?!'_

Sakura was sharing very similar thoughts but said in seriousness with a firm grin though, "Understood, I will do my best Lee-san."

Naruto cringed as his sweat dropped, _'Don't play along that far Sakura-chan!'_

Lee left without further question, taking 'that' spandex with him. Sakura let out a deep sigh, then turned to Naruto, before she joined him in bursting with laughter. Sakura relaxed again, and wiped away her tears while suppressing her laughter to giggles and dropped back onto the couch again.

"Naruto....Thank you!"

Naruto seemed to change from his amused expression back to his emotionless face, while his arms folded, "For the first time ever I agree with Ero-sennin...that suit is very crappy."

Sakura nodded furiously in agreement, but in a moment later narrowed her eyes now in suspicion, "You were practically jumping up and down like a child when he offered it to you."

Naruto shrugged lazily, "I had a change of heart." Sakura just nodded in acceptance, since she sure as hell wasn't disagreeing.

"That was a very nice cover up though Naruto..."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed once again in suspicion, "...Although you just made yourself my priority...for the entire day."

Naruto gave his fox like smile, "I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan." He beamed innocently, although he had a pink hue across his cheeks.

Sakura shook her head, but inwardly was finding this situation just as satisfying, "I will go find out what is happening downstairs, and if Temari-san has arrived I wi-"

"Who is Temari?" Sakura looked at Naruto like he grew a second head.

"...You cannot be serious Naruto?!"

When Naruto blinked in blankness Sakura groaned and face palmed, "Temari-san is Gaara-san-I mean-Kazekage-sama's older sister...you baka!"

Naruto mouthed a silent 'Oh' and Sakura continued with a scowl, "Anyway I will explain that your injury still hasn't healed, and you are on probation for today...although I won't mention it is as 'life threatening' as Lee-san now believes-"

Both teens shared a chuckle and she continued, "-anyway, I assume you are TOO UNWELL to go downstairs this morning too?" Sakura said dripping in sarcasm, although she held an amused grin.

"Well it is pretty early..."

"Heh, guess I will have to make you something the-"

"I WILL BE JOINING YOU FOR BREAKFAST THEN!"

"Good!" She chirped with a smirk, then eyed her attire.

"I will go get changed, I will wait for you in th-AH!" Sakura cried in pain as her foot bumped into something hard next to the couch.

Sakura childishly hopped on her foot with gritted teeth, as she eyed the solid thing her stinging foot had collided with...her weapon pouch.

"Why did you put that there?!" She hissed at the now paling blond.

"My bad! I didn't know where you wanted it, so I just left it by your side." Sakura frowned as she eyed the mess she had made. Her equipment was scattered all over the place, her kunai, her medical supplies, her scrolls, her Icha Icha paradise book and medical book....uh oh.

"I will help you with th-"

"NO! NO! That's fine Naruto! It was my clumsy mistake for running into it!" Sakura almost shouted, while pulling a very easy to determine feigned laugh. Sakura instantly shot for the book like a hawk and tossed it into her pouch before Naruto could stand.

Sakura didn't know if the world was out to get her, but it seemed Naruto was still helping her regardless of her stressed request, "Naruto It's fine! You don't know how I have my stuff arranged!"

"Neh? But we looked at each other's inventory during Kakashi-sensei's training...you suggested it."

'_Why lord, WHY?!'_

"I changed the way I had everything arra- NO! Don't ope-" Naruto innocently opened her weapon pouch and pulled out the book without glancing at it, and placed it by his side.

"I swear I know where everything goes." He insisted, seemingly unaffected by her shouts.

Sakura gulped, while bearing her eyes into her red covered target by the blonde's side, _'If he looks at the cover-'_ Sakura couldn't finish the thought.

"O-Ok then." She mumbled, trying to hide her distress.

Sakura's misery was thrown off by her amazement that Naruto really did know where basically all of her stuff was placed in her pouch, she honestly believed he would have forgotten it the moment she explained it to him. Amazement and surprise was really something she was experiencing more of the blond every day.

"Wow...I am impressed." she stated her astonishment, while handing him the last scroll.

Naruto grinned in pride of his work, "Is it that surprising that I remembered?"

Sakura sighed while forming a grin, "You have no idea."

"But..."

Sakura instantly turned pitch white when Naruto lifted up the book in interest, the picture of the angry lady taunting Sakura to her face.

"Where does this go?" Naruto asked, looking at the back cover in curiosity, whether it was from his question, or what exactly the book was, was a mystery Sakura did not want to find out.

"I'll take that!" She quickly replied, snatching the book from his hand before he could turn it over. Naruto blinked and shrugged, 'ok' he replied, although he was turning suspicious as to what was causing her sudden fear of him knowing about that book.

"Now get changed, and let's head down stairs!" She ordered, as she picked up her pouch and clipped it to her back as she began to walk out.

'_Safe!'_

"Wait a second!" Sakura froze with her hand on the knob of the door.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, as she felt Naruto's presence moving towards her.

"Is that your new book that you brought?" Sakura made an audible gulp, and reluctantly turned around.

"U-Umm no- I mean yes." Naruto perked an eyebrow at her answer.

"Yes Naruto...it is."

"Oh...it looks familiar...what's the book called?" He made a hand towards the book she was clenching in her other hand, but shifted it behind her back protectively.

"Since when were you interested in romance novels?" She countered, while praying he took the bait.

Naruto blinked a few moments then shrugged dismissively, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am right baka!" She scolded, as she turned cautiously, and left. Once the door was closed, Sakura let out a loud sigh of relief, while looking at the book that almost was discovered.

'_That...was too close!'_

* * *

"There is no evidence of where they have fled left behind." Announced Itachi, as he emerged from the entrance of the once occupied ANBU base.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but gave his own report, "I searched down the riverside as Zetsu had said they were located, there was no signs either."

Itachi casually hung his hand out of his loosely buttoned up Akatsuki cloak, and showed no such signs of frustration like Kakuzu, "As expected, they are skilled in concealing their tracks."

"Indeed, however Pein will not accept that excuse if Ronan kills the jinkuriki." Kakuzu countered, his annoyance at Itachi's simple statement clear.

Kakuzu did not know what to think of his new partner.

Itachi was to him both a god sending refreshment from the fools that called themselves shinobi he had to deal with. The Uchiha however also was quickly becoming such a pain in his side at the same time. Unlike Hidan, Itachi only spoke if necessary, and when he did it was with the least amount of words to get his message across.

Kakuzu always felt he was superior to his previous partners, felt that he was the dominant one of the two, that he could make the decisions without needing the others approval. Hidan was an exception, but other than his frequent cussing, Hidan never was able to think rationally outside his ridiculous religion to lead. With the Uchiha however, all these senses Kakuzu was used to were no longer present. The Uchiha wasn't aggressive or easily stirred unlike many shinobi Kakuzu had seen in his long life. He was intelligent, calm, and almost disturbingly quiet. It was a rare quality he had only observed from the elites of the mist, but what made the Uchiha have such similarities was beyond speculation.

Through his age and experience, Kakuzu was able to respect the Uchiha for being so focused on his task, but at the same time was finding it nerve grinding to put up with. Even though it was never spoken who was in charge of this temporary arrangement, it appeared that one had already made the decision without discussion who was leading... and it wasn't Kakuzu.

"I will contact Pein, and request that Zetsu helps with the searching, he should be able to find them in no time" Kakuzu suggested to his expressionless partner.

"That won't be necessary Kakuzu-san." Kakuzu's left eye brow perked in interest, as the Uchiha continued.

"Ronan is after Naruto-kun. It is safe to say that if we locate Naruto-kun, Ronan will not be far...and unlike Ronan, we know where Naruto-kun is."

"And how exactly do you know where the Jinkuriki is?"

"Naruto-kun is located in Wave, with numerous Konoha shinobi protecting him."

Kakuzu inwardly growled that Itachi did not answer his question, but reluctantly brushed it off, "Very well, but there approaches another issue. Even though we are effectively protecting the Jinkuriki, they are not exactly going to allow us to watch over him, considering we need him sooner or later for our own plans."

Kakuzu was only met with silence, as it seemed Itachi's eyes had drifted to something above them, before casually returning to Kakuzu. Kakuzu resisted the urge to look up, knowing that if it was what he was assuming Itachi's simple gesture was implying to him, looking up would alert whoever was spying on them.

Itachi's arm seemed to have returned to his sleeve, while he continued with their conversation, "That is true, however, it seems that we are not far off Ronan's trail after all."

"What do you-"

The ear piercing screech from something above them cut Kakuzu off, as a soft thud was heard not far from the pair. Kakuzu turned and saw what he recognised as a hawk, with a small pool of blood forming around its body, the blood oozing from a kunai that had been stabbed thru its small body from behind.

"Is that..." Kakuzu's eyes travelled up, following the still hovering feathers to see another Itachi, who 'poofed' out of existence.

'_When did he use Kage bunshin?! Was it when he returned his arm to his sleeve? How did he do it that fast_!?'

"That is correct, it is a Uchiha hawk." Kakuzu shot his gaze back to what he could of sworn was a smug look moulded on the other wise stale Uchiha's face.

"I can see that, I assume that belonged to Ronan."

"He most likely had it stationed here in case somebody came to investigate the outpost. Ronan was probably expecting Konoha shinobi instead of us however."

Kakuzu eyed the bird once more, before dismissing it, and turning to Itachi, "Whatever the case, that hawk was our link to Ronan, and you just killed it." Kakuzu stated, sounding more pleased than annoyed.

Kakuzu should be concerned that their chances of stopping Ronan had dropped, but inwardly he felt satisfied to see the Uchiha had made a mistake. It meant Itachi wasn't as intelligent as he was being given the impression of, it meant Kakuzu was the real one in charge of the two. The rustling caused Kakuzu to eye the 'corpse' again, only to see it twitch and screech again.

"I disabled the hawk Kakuzu-san." Itachi stated void of emotion, although to Kakuzu, it felt like rubbing an injury in salt.

"I see." Kakuzu answered, while inwardly cursing the Uchiha for undermining him. Itachi ignored his partner and approached the still alive bird that was struggling to move, although the kunai had effectively clipped its right wing, making its attempts go to waste.

"I would never throw away a valuable asset, Kakuzu-san."

* * *

'_Where is she?'_ Shikamaru wondered, eyeing the forest in front of him, as he sat in his unbelievably comfortable 'statue' seat on the left side of the bridge. Glancing at the sun, Shikamaru determined that it had been roughly three hours since he first stopped here...and Temari still hadn't shown.

To anybody else that didn't know the Suna jounin, there would be no cause to alarm. However Shikamaru knew the jounin too well for his liking, and this change of pattern had all his bells ringing. Temari, was never late for anything. Even her journeys to Konoha, when she had said she would be there at a certain time, she would come at the LEAST an hour ahead of what was planned.

If she was ever going to not meet schedule, she would find some means of informing the other people of her situation, and stating her new time of arrival. The woman was too organised to just suddenly break out of habit.

Shikamaru frowned, while glaring into the woods hoping to spot a blond haired Kunoichi, but to his dismay, found nothing but trees.

'_Maybe she just got unexpectedly held up.'_ Shikamaru scoffed at his own stupid thought that went against everything that defined the person he knew, and thought of something more to her style.

'_Maybe she KNOWS I am the one waiting for her...and this is another one of her stupid games to annoy me.'_ Shikamaru felt satisfied at that, seeing as it was the kind of thing Temari would do just to spite him.

Any moment now, that immature excuse for a jounin would come bursting out of the forest and say some slick comment of 'made you worry you little wimp?' and then they would get into a one sided argument as always.

The Nara began to find his seat uncomfortable as he snuggled in and groaned. It was now beginning to feel like he had moulded into the statue, which usually was a bad sign. It meant that time for the Nara was moving at snail pace, which either meant he was bored out of his wits, or it meant he was now becoming anxious.

Shikamaru didn't even know when the former transformed into the later.

'_I hope to god this is just one of her stupid tricks.'_


	39. No reason to be in doubt

Chapter 38 No reason to be in doubt

* * *

"This is where we are meeting our new member...we should have just been happy with the mist swordsman hmm." Deidara stated, while eyeing the dump of a place that was known as a popular 24 hour bar he and Ronan had entered.

Due to their sudden detour, they were already running behind schedule, the chances were fairly high the person they were looking for had already left. Judging from the condition of the premises, Deidara quickly concluded him and Ronan must have missed one hell of a party. From what he could see from the dimly lit room, there were empty jugs of beer littered across the dozens of tables, with some of its contents spilled dripping onto the wooden floor, that an exhausted attendant was mopping up.

It was then that Deidara realised something, he didn't have the slightest clue as to what their contact even looked like, nor their name. Deidara was about to voice his question to Ronan, but the older man had already darted away to an unoccupied and fortunately, freshly cleaned table.

Deidara slid across the seat on the opposite side of Ronan, "Do you really think they are still here hmm?"

The older Uchiha eyed the other people in the bar, seeing if he could spot their target. Ronan took note of several men, exchanging stories with the bartender while being served, but dismissed them as he moved onto another group he found interest in. There a few rows away from them, were two figures whose faces could only be seen under the dim lamps. From what he could determine from the expressions on the middle aged men's faces, it appeared they were having a business meeting of some kind.

After a few more moments of sweeping with his eyes, he snapped back to Deidara, "The chances are remote, but we can wait for the time being." The pair were then greeted by an attendant, who took their orders for lunch, but served them drinks first. Ronan had ordered water, but Deidara shrugged and ordered some sake. While Deidara was gulping a mouthful of his drink, he felt his seat weigh down by his side.

The missing nin turned to meet a pair of cheerful blue-gray eyes that belonged to a shoulder lengthened, jet black haired woman, with two long bangs running down the side of her face leading to her in a way innocent and charming smile. The young woman appeared to be in her early twenties judging by her features and curves. She was roughly a foot shorter than Ronan, and was wearing an olive green long sleeved shirt that traced her thin yet finely tone frame.

She was also wearing an oddly patterned brown skirt, with a mixture of dark red and silver linings, which matched her brown sandals. Ronan watched as the strange woman began a conversation with Deidara, who seemed far too open with information for Ronan's taste. Time ticked by as the pair continued with a conversation Ronan held no interest in, as he sat there and watched the two in front of him interact, neither showing him any recognition.

Deidara lowered his cup of sake and held a grin, "So, what would a babe like you be doing in such a drag of a place, hmm?"

The woman took the cup and raised it to her lips to take a sip, before lowering it and giving a giggle, "Oh just hanging around, getting to know the few people in this small town...the question is though, what is a charmer like you doing here?"

Ronan had to resist snorting at the pair's exchange of flirts back and forth, it was tiring at best...but what he was really finding pathetic was how Deidara missed a little something being slipped into the remainder of the cup from his new found acquaintance.

The blond scooped up the cup for another drink, "We are here looking for somebody hmm, but it seems that whoever they are is long gone no-"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Deidara." Ronan interrupted, causing Deidara to stop himself from having a mouthful of his shared drink, the alcoholic beverage only centimetres away from his lips.

"Ehh? What are you talking about?" Ronan sighed, while he answered in a disturbingly casual way.

"It would be a pity for you to suddenly die from poisoning now would it not?" That made the blonds' one visible eye widen in terror, as he on reflex flicked the now deadly liquid away as if the fumes would kill him, causing it to shatter on the wall next to them.

"W-W-"

"Ruin the fun why don't you?" The woman replied, speaking in the opposite manner from the sweet and innocent like woman she had been giving the now stunned blond next to her the impression. Her smile was now gone, and replaced with a frown along with her once innocent eyes losing their twinkle to morph into harsh, cold, and deeply annoyed glare at Ronan.

Ronan cared little of the women's threat, "Fun or not, you job is not to assassinate your own new team now is it...Tsuta Claara?"

"Even when my team is full of such gullible idiots?"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Deidara shouted, his eyes darting back and forth between the two that were looking at him with a neutral expression.

"Y-You're...our contact, hmm?!" Claara clicked her tongue as she laughed at the confused blond.

"Do you really think women would be interested in such a clown like you, hmm?" She mocked, with a smirk that only added insult to injury.

"What did you just s-"

"Enough, both of you." Ronan butted in.

Deidara then turned to Ronan, "You knew and didn't say a thing?!"

Ronan snickered, "I suspected who she was the moment she came here, but I only reached my conclusion when she added in the poison into your drink."

Deidara didn't know what to feel, betrayal for Ronan basically just sitting back and observing him getting fooled or gratefulness for Ronan saving his life.

While Deidara was still trying to catch up to what had just happened, Ronan returned his attention to Claara, "We apologise for keeping you waiting so long, we had an unexpected factor that needed to be dealt with before arriving."

"That is fine by me, Ronan-san." When Ronan perked his eyebrow in question, the kunoichi answered his brewing question.

"Danzou told me who you are...and who were your associates...I assume Danzou at least told you my name?"

"Indeed, he informed me of your specialties, and your status. But he didn't provide a photo or a description."

"Who the hell are you?" Deidara now jumped into the conversation, his voice still slithering with anger. Claara did not look at Deidara, but answered while more so addressing Ronan.

"I am Tsuta Claara, I am an ex-jounin from the grass village, I have been a missing nin for over a couple of years now...and anything else is none of your concern."

That seemed to open up more questions than answers for Deidara. What made her turn her back on her village? What were her skills and talents? Why was this woman so important that both he and Ronan had to come and personally meet her on the border of grass country?

And why was she such a bitch?

"Your specialty is in assassinations, but you also possess talents in information gathering and medicines. You have been known under several aliases, which you use as a calling card to mark your handiwork. Both how do they relate to your handiwork, or to who they are addressed to is a matter of debate. You were marked a traitor for when you killed the head of one of grasses strongest clans, who was said to be your-"

"Enough!" Claara growled at Ronan, with murderous intent burning like a roaring fire in her eyes.

"...Does that answer your question Deidara?" Ronan prompted, finding this whole situation more of a setback than anything.

Deidara nodded his head, while wondering exactly what Ronan was about to say that caused the kunoichi to get so angry.

"Your little act earlier...you were giving me a demonstration before of your talents?" Ronan's words seemed to have made the angered woman do a one eighty, causing a very genuine grin to form.

"More or less...I assume I passed your test?"

'_Is this woman bipolar or something?...wait a damn minute!'_

"You used ME as a demonstration?!" Deidara spat out in disbelief.

Claara this time glared at Deidara as she hissed out her response in a dismissive, and chillingly cold manner, "It is not my fault you are so weak willed like most men, at least take it like a man and quit crying about it."

'_You little-'_ Deidara clenched his teeth shut and found the wall an interesting object to vent his anger out at through mumbled curses.

Ronan shook his head at what he could see was going to be trouble in the future with these two, which is if they didn't kill each other before leaving this place.

"Well you pass on your spying and information gathering skills, since in your flirts you were rifling Deidara for information, even though he was too...occupied, to notice. But I am interested, what would have happened if Deidara had taken a drink?"

Claara pointed a thumb behind her, to what appeared to be the attendant. Deidara did not like where this was going, as he intensively listened.

"He would have felt no different, but found that he was getting more and more tired as he went about his day-" Almost as if on cue, the exhausted attendant wobbled from his sides as if he was indeed finding it hard to stay awake, earning a shiver creeping down Deidara's spine.

"-Eventually after a couple of hours, he would have no longer won his struggle to stay awake, and would fall asleep...and soon after go into a coma." Deidara gulped, while watching the poor attendant continue his duty, not knowing what silent yet lethal fate was coming for him.

"Interesting...how long does he have left?"

"Roughly half a day, you want me to remove the poison?"

"Do so before we leave. Have you been briefed yet on your task?"

"Danzou has explained everything to me, I am more than happy to assist you with killing this 'jinkuriki'."

"Excellent, will this cover your fees?" Ronan then presented another small sack that jingled as he passed it over, which Claara first looked around in caution, then opened.

"...More than enough."

"Ok, please remove the poison from that man and we will be heading back. Danzou is expected to be meeting with us soon."

"Hai, give me ..." She eyed her target, as if she was running off a checklist or something behind her focused orbs.

"...Ten minutes." She then stood up from the seat and approached the man, while falling back into that innocent act that Deidara fell for before.

"She is completely crazy hmm!" Deidara whispered to Ronan in panic.

Ronan shrugged, "While she does appear 'unusual'...her talents are unquestionable Deidara."

As much as he hated to admit it, it definitely was true, "Before...who did she kill?"

Ronan casted a quick glance to make sure she was not listening, then talked without taking his eyes off Claara.

"It was her husband. What caused her to kill him is still a mystery from today, there was no history of any conflict between the two of them or anything...or so it appeared."

Deidara shrugged it off, while now his interest was perking, "I don't understand, how does this Danzou know so many people?"

"Let me ask you this, have you ever encountered shinobi from other countries...more specifically, old rivalling countries of Iwa?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, but I assumed they were hunter-nin and took them all out."

Ronan snickered at Deidara's predictable response, "They were not coming to kill you Deidara, they were coming to make a deal with you."

Deidara raised a confused eyebrow, causing Ronan to elaborate, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Missing nin's turn their backs on their villages, they are hunted down for more than just protecting bloodline...but also for protecting vital information they know."

"You mean-"

"Danzou has spies that keep track of recent events happening in other countries, including the updates in their bingo books...Claara simply was a missing nin that he bargained with for information on grass country."

"...So you're saying I missed out on a chance to make a hell of a lot of money, hmm?!"

"Not just money Deidara, anything that can be bargained with. Protection from your old village, accommodation...the list goes on and on." Deidara groaned in annoyance at Ronan's explanation, if he had known that he could have made a small fortune for just opening his trap, he would never have killed the ninja's that tracked him down so quick in the first place.

Dismissing his now void opportunities with a sigh, he focused back on the crazed Kunoichi, "Hey...What was her latest alias anyway?"

"...Monkshood."

* * *

Naruto released a deep breath along with a cough, as he walked through the trees into the clearing and grinned softly at the sight, "We are here." He announced to his teammate staying close to him.

"Yeah...but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Sakura was about to pursue, but decided to let him off for now.

Before them was a cliff with most of the wave country in sight, along with the blue of the ocean, and with the clear sunny sky it almost reflected a white shine over the horizon. When Sakura narrowed her eyes in focus, she could make out trade ships coming in from the east and docking in at the harbour Wave had built. The pair lowered their marvelled gaze, to a few meters away, where two familiar graves with two wooden crosses, along with a familiar long scarf and the giant sword of Momochi Zabuza.

There was clear evidence that somebody had kept a close eye on the graves, as the loose scarf and man sized sword were still in mint condition, even after two years. Naruto and Sakura in union bowed their head in respect and said a silent prayer in peaceful silence for several moments. Once they felt the other was done, they lifted their heads up and walked to the edge to look at the view.

Sakura smiled, "I know I have said this already...but I can't believe that Wave has changed this much in so little time just because of what we all did." She said as she could remember most of the details of the deserted small town, and how it had flourished in so little time.

Naruto nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything, as both admired the view for what seemed like minutes.

Finally Sakura broke the calm silence, "Now then...How are you REALLY going?"

Naruto grinned, "As I told you before, I am fine Sakura-chan."

"Oh? And your coughing on the journey up here was just all an act was it?" She teased.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sakura shook her head, while the blond gave in.

"I'm just a bit short of breath, that's all I swear." Sakura nodded, at least glad he wasn't trying to hide the truth.

"Ok, let's just take it slow on the way back then."

"Leaving so soon? But I only just got here."

Both teens turned behind to be greeted by a lone U shaped smile, "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here sensei?" Kakashi shrugged at Sakura's question.

"Well you see, I saw this black cat, and just to be safe I took the much longer, and scenic route back to the hotel." Naruto scoffed at his lie, but decided not to comment.

"Ah...this is so nostalgic isn't it?" Kakashi voiced his thoughts, feeling he didn't have to worry about his words causing any harm in memory of who was missing to complete this repeat in history.

The silence from the two was starting to raise his concern, until he eyed the soft smile formed on the kunoichi's face.

"You are right...it really is sensei." Sakura didn't voice it, but she couldn't resist the thought of wondering if things would ever return to normal again. Kakashi told her that life changing day on the hospital roof two years ago that things would turn normal again, but it obviously wasn't the case. While she knew better than to doubt their goal to reunite all of team 7, it was always a sort of thing that stalked in the shadows of her mind.

"Soon...it will be exactly like it used to be." There was her reason she always brushed off her disbelief, what allowed her to not throw in the towel and give up...the stubborn blond that would never call it quits. As long as he never showed signs of defeat, she damn well would make sure she herself would do the same...and return the favour if he ever did begin to doubt their promise.

Sakura didn't voice her acknowledgement, but their exchange of smiles showed her true opinion.

Kakashi decided to change to topic, although his was more than pleased to see the strong confidence in his two students, "...I heard from Lee-kun Naruto is not doing too well, is that true?" Sakura chuckled while sharing a glance with the blond, "Not exactly sensei...Naruto is quite fine, we are spending today to see if he is fit enough to travel."

"Oh...I see. Can he do any training?"

"Hai, but only with my approval sensei." Kakashi turned to his students with a neutral expression.

"That is a smart move...he does have a habit of overexerting himself."

"Agreed."

"W-Wha?! No I don-" Sakura's snort interrupted her teammates defence.

"Please... you NOT overdoing it should be considered heresy."

The blond formed a victorious grin, "Neh, you can't speak so highly right now Sakura-chan."

The kunoichi had opened her mouth to respond, but found she had no comeback to that, "Precisely!"

Kakashi concluded with amusement, while Sakura muttered incoherent words that sounded like 'no I don't'.

"Then I guess I will be in charge then of what you will be doing today."

"Yosha! Maybe we can sta-"

"I just have a few things to do first."

"O-Oh..."

'_So basically...we will be waiting a hell of a long time then.'_ Naruto concluded, noticing his teammate seemed to be showing a similar expression.

"I will meet you two at the park, see you soon." Before either could respond, Kakashi formed a seal and shunshined away, leaving behind a trail of leaves where he once stood. Moments before that though, his students raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at the long twisted line underneath his mask that looked like a smirk on his face before disappearing.

"...Ok?" Naruto replied to the empty space, while wondering why Kakashi was in such a hurry, or why he had that strange smile.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't usually do that, I wonder what's gotten into him?"

"Yeah, odd...anyway, shall we wait for sensei or..."

Sakura shook her head as she followed Naruto down the path back to town, "We might as well go back to the hotel then if we do that, we will start without him...I may not be able to speak for myself, but I am responsible enough to know what you can and can't do in your condition."

"I was only teasing."

"Hehe I know, so what is it that you were thinking to try first?"

"Kage bunshin training!"

'_Perhaps waiting for sensei isn't such a bad idea._'

* * *

'_It is obvious, she isn't coming.'_ Shikamaru reluctantly admitted, as he stared at the dirt to see fresh tracks that looked very familiar to him.

When did he get up from his spot to pace back and forth again?

Growing frustrated, the Nara surveyed over the trees, but once again caught no glimpse of the blond haired kunoichi.

'_What could have happened?'_ Controlling his surprisingly jumpy nerves, Shikamaru dragged himself back down into his 'spot' by the statue, and formed that seal he did out of habit.

Only this time he encountered a strange anomaly...he was struggling to focus.

His brows furrowed as he tried to flush out his thoughts, eventually succeeding and began running through so many possibilities that could explain what had happened. Quite a large amount of possible scenarios to his horror were mostly pointing to one thing, and that was that Temari was in trouble, or worse...

* * *

"Sakura-chan...WHAT THE HELL?!" The kunoichi grinned sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her neck and releasing a nervous chuckle.

"Ok...so maybe a 'bit over the top' was being umm....generous."

"Generous?! Sakura-chan this place....that bench was on the other side of the park!"

"Hey! That wasn't my doing! I already apologised to Tazuna-san, and he completely understands."

'_More like he just wanted to get out of your way!'_ Naruto mused, but knew better than to share his opinion.

"Whatever...let's just start already!" The blond already was forming his seal in excitement to test out his new found knowledge, but the glaring emerald set of eyes in his face demanded he didn't finish his jutsu.

"Ahem!"

"Err...please?"

The sound of Sakura's face colliding with her forehead was taken as a 'no!'.

"We talked about this on the way here...you want to try it so bad, then create four at most."

"...Four dozen?"

"Naruto!"

"...Ten?"

"Bah! Fine then!" The blond then created ten doppelgangers that stood by his sides. Sakura waited for them to do something, but they just stood there...looking at her in blankness.

After several moments of awkward staring, Sakura spoke, "W-What is it?"

"...Now what?"

Sakura was beginning to wonder if a bruise was going to form on her forehead at the end of this day.

"...Well, let's see if this memory thing works....umm, you!" She pointed at one of the doppelgangers who widened his eyes, and even did the 'who me' gesture.

"Yes, you. Come here."

The blond stepped forward and Sakura leaned in and whispered something in his ear, then donged the clone hard on the head, causing it to disperse, "What did I say?"

The remaining Naruto's seemed to perk their heads, as if some form of realisation washed over them...then in perfect synchronisation, they let their shoulders slump.

"I am a hopeless baka." The original announced dryly.

Sakura chuckled and nodded, "Hai that is right...both in recollection, and reality."

"Sakura-chan."

"Oh come on, I'm only joking Naruto."

She then put a hand to her chin, and started to think. If she could perform numerous things at once, what would she do?

'_There are so many things I could do. I could read heaps of medical books, I could practice many jutsu's...fill out those horrid papers Tsunade-sama makes me do in a matter of minutes.'_ She quickly shook her head clear, realising that no matter how much she thought about it, something like this was never going to happen. Deciding not to dwell any further on her misfortune, she focused on what Naruto could do.

"Well...what do you think Naruto? What is it that you could learn?" The blond ran a hand through his hair, while surprisingly a clone replied, "Rasengan practice?"

Sakura nodded her head in approval, as another clone spoke up, "New jutsu?"

"What would you learn? It's not like I can show you anything?" She rebutted dismissively, as now the real Naruto spoke up.

"Toruko rasengan?" Sakura nodded her head while she concluded the best course of action.

"Alright...maybe have your clones practice rasengan, and we will focus on toruko?" "Yosha!...umm..."

Sakura's raised an eyebrow in question to Naruto now scratching his head, "But what about you Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi at first went agape in surprise and then grinned in assurance, "This is your training, I am just here to supervise and help."

"But it isn't fair that you get nothing out of wasting time here with me."

Sakura winced at his words, even though she knew what he meant, "Naruto, I don't mind."

The blond shaking his head only caused her to frown, "But I do, there has to be something we can do that will help us both."

Sakura crossed her arms while digging the tip of her sandal into the dirt behind her in frustration, "What can I do Naruto? It's not like I can just do two or more things at once like you can." She snapped, but quickly regretted it.

Getting angry at Naruto was just being immature and stupid. The blond had done nothing wrong but possess the stamina she practically was starving for. Sakura sighed as she dropped her gaze, while not seeing that the Naruto's in front of her all looked like something clicked.

"Listen...don't worry about me, I can train in my own ti-"

"I got it!" Said kunoichi looked up in surprise at the crowd of blonds, as the real one now took charge.

"You guys, practice rasengan forming..." Naruto then nodded his head to the closest, who returned the gesture, and then both turned to the now confused Sakura.

'_Was it something I said?'_

"I got an idea Sakura-chan."

* * *

The sound of a sword being sheathed with a loud 'click' awoke Kabuto from his slumber. Orochimaru had assigned Kabuto to watch over Sasuke's training in case the Uchiha did anything that Orochimaru defined as 'rash'. After a quick clean of his lenses with his shirt, Kabuto focused on the destruction left behind by the raging teenager.

'_Heh...Sasuke-kun sure knows how to blow steam.'_ Kabuto commented.

The echoing sound of footsteps caused his eyes to snap attention to Sasuke, who was walking towards the large double doors.

"And just where are you going Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha did not seem to show acknowledgement to his words as he continued his paced walk.

When Sasuke's fingers were enwrapped around the rusted hinge, Kabuto decided to poke, "Is being defeated by a girl that dramatising for you, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha completely froze, causing a sadistic smirk to form across Kabuto's face, as his glasses bloomed impossibly bright as he lifted them.

"...I wonder Sasuke-kun, how do you hope to defeat Itachi-san, if you cannot even defeat Sakura-chan?...perhaps you should ask her for assistance?"

Kabuto wasn't exactly sure when Sasuke got from the door to in his face in a split second, as he was certain he didn't blink. The sound ninja could see just how large of a nerve he just struck in the Uchiha, as the murderous intent was radiating from Sasuke's sharingan eyes. What Kabuto did not expect was the Uchiha to laugh in that sickening cold way that sounded similar to his respectful leader.

'_Has he gone mad?'_ The henchman wondered at the hysterical laughter erupting from the teen in front of him.

Almost as if on cue, Sasuke instantly stopped laughing and glared, "I know what you...and Orochimaru are trying to make me do."

Kabuto raised a curious eyebrow, while his smirk seemed to defy odds and widened, "Oh? Why I am only concerned Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's dry 'hn' was leading to the impression that Kabuto was not convincing him at all.

The Uchiha scratched at an itch on the side of his neck, "You are trying to use the curse seal to control me...you want me to go after them."

Kabuto feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you are talki-"

"The curse seal is driven by dark thoughts...do you really think I would not know that?" the Uchiha scolded as if addressing a troublemaking child.

Having his plan discovered, Kabuto dropped his act, "...How very impressive that you saw that Sasuke-kun."

"Enough of you and Orochimaru's games. I have no interest in either of those two anymore."

Kabuto could not hold his tongue as he laughed at the Uchiha's words, "With all due respect Sasuke-kun...you sounded very unconvincing just then."

Interest was dawning for Kabuto however, when Sasuke was not taking his bait, "Sakura got a lucky hit from my mistake...that is all there is to it. I will ensure it will never happen again." Sasuke said conclusively, as he turned and began walking back to the door.

He stopped though after several steps when Kabuto snickered like a snake, "Hmmm...but I wonder..." Kabuto hung his words, with the only sound able to be heard being the flaming torches roaring from parts of the chamber.

Sasuke after several moments decided to bite, "Wonder what?"

"...Oh, it's nothing" growing tired of this cat and mouse game, the Uchiha tilted his head so one eye was visible by the henchman.

"Wonder what?" he repeated, now with irritation clear.

"I just wonder...if you knew that the curse seal can influence your judgements...then why are you here...surely Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun are examples that show you don't need Orochimaru-sama's guidance and tutorage." Sasuke knew when he was being lied to, and this was no exception. Losing interest, he decided to play dumb and let out a dry 'hn' while walking back to the door and swinging it open.

"I chose to come seek out Orochimaru so my ambition would not diminish. Life in Konoha was doing nothing but destroying that, which is why I left. The curse seal had no influence on my decision...I simply am choosing to embrace its power that is only helping me get that step closer to success regardless of its consequences...and neither Naruto or Sakura understand why this is something I must do alone." Before Kabuto could give a snide remark, the loud bang of the door slamming shut overruled his voice.

When silence returned in the empty chamber, Kabuto spoke into the darkness, "I see...but Sasuke-kun, I wonder...if you can truly put your money where your mouth is and do just that...don't you think the same too, Orochimaru-sama."

The familiar 'Kukuku' laughter echoed throughout the chamber, as the snake sannin formed out from one of the large support pillars.

"Sasuke-kun will give in to its calling eventually...The curse seal is too irresistible for an avengers nature."

"What should we do Orochimaru-sama?"

"...Entice him."

* * *

Sakura once again found herself amazed by her teammate. She should have started to expect these sorts of things from him, but yet again she was caught off guard. She looked up from the turquoise sphere to look at the grinning wide blond.

"I see now what I said to give you this idea." She voiced, while turning her head to see how she was going with her second task, forming another toruko rasengan with the clone.

"How are you coping Sakura-chan?"

"Fine, fine, it just-"

Sakura's words were interrupted when the small tennis ball sized sphere her and the original Naruto were creating went unstable and dissipated with a gust of wind, causing her to lose focus as the other dispersed in a chain reaction.

"It's hard to maintain my chakra for two different jutsu's at once." She finished her sentence with an annoyed huff.

"It's not too much chakra for you is it? We can make them smaller if need be."

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "Its fine Naruto, I am using quite little chakra as is with these small rasengan's...and it seems you are getting better at doing more of the work yourself."

The original scratched his head with a sheepish grin, while the clone behind her was doing a similar action.

"Again?" he prompted, as they set up again, and two turquoise spheres were glowing.

'_It is a great idea. Naruto is taking advantage of his clones to help me do this. By me maintaining and controlling two rasengan's, not only am I helping him with his control, but he is helping me too.'_ Sakura's thoughts were halted when the rasengan her and the clone were maintaining dissipated, while the other started to emit sparks of chakra, but held.

"This...is really hard." When she finally made the remaining rasengan stabilise, she decided to share her thoughts.

"But if I can get this down...do you know what this can possibly open up for me Naruto?"

The blond couldn't resist the fox wide smile at just how happy she sounded while he played along, "What Sakura-chan?"

"Amazing things, great things...healing two different injuries at once and possibly on two different patients, being able to efficiently maintain two different jutsu's at once..." Sakura was too ecstatic to even finish her sentence, and the blond could see it clear in both her voice and posture.

"Performing two different jutsu's at once, that sounds incredible Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded, but the harsh reality sunk in, "But that is something that probably won't happen for a long, long time Naruto. This is hard as is, but medical jutsu's are a different ball game all together...a person's health is something that requires top precision, which is why even though we can heal with one hand, we only focus on one injury at a time...a mistake can mean a person's life."

"Sakura-chan...By doubting yourself, it will never become a reality."

"...Naruto."

"Did you forget what I told you before already?...you know what Ero-sennin tells me all the time? If you say you can't do it, then no matter how much time you spend, you never will make it happen...but if you don't show doubt, if you say you can do it, and put everything you have into it...you will eventually get it done."

"..."

'_This is Naruto!?'_

"You know..." Naruto dropped his gaze to the spiralling sphere between them as a proud memory came back to him.

"That it took the Yondaime three years to master rasengan?" Sakura averted her gaze now on the sphere and shook her head.

"No...I didn't."

"Do you know that I baa-err Tsunade-sama believed it was impossible for me to effectively use this technique?"

The kunoichi had heard this from Tsunade and nodded ,"Hai, she said that is why you own her necklace, because she betted you could not perform rasengan."

Naruto nodded with a grin as he continued, "Yep, that's right. Against all odds, I mastered rasengan...in less than one month." That Sakura did not even expect at all, Tsunade had said he completed it, but never mentioned the fact he did it in a single month.

"O-One Month?!!"

The blond grinned sheepishly at her shocked face, but nodded, "Let me ask you something Sakura-chan."

"...Sure?"

"...Do you believe in me Sakura-chan?"

"I-I...of course I do Naruto." Even though he knew the answer already, hearing her say it brought to the blond a warming sensation that he portrayed in his smile and continued softly with a slight pink hue.

"I believe in you Sakura-chan. You can do anything you want to do...the only thing that is stopping you, is not a lack of chakra, nor talent...it is yourself. Stop shooting yourself down Sakura-chan, I don't care if I say it like a broken record or something, because it is the truth! There is only one limit that we all have... That only limit is the sky!"

Her mouth hung wide open at his sincere words. She should start keeping count of just how often Naruto was going paralyse her with shock, this time though, she really was frozen, those words really had touched her deep.

'_This was the boy I once scoffed at....god I was such an idiot.'_

Sakura was once again lost in his oceanic blue eyes, which only made her smile and feel a strange flopping feeling in her stomach, which coupled with a comforting feeling of warmth from his own returning smile.

'_This feeling...it can't be brotherly...it just can't _be.'

She could have sworn he was starting to blur in her vision, as if some liquid was blocking her orbs sight.

"...Naruto...Tha-" She never was able to finish her thanks, as she seemed to lose control of the rasengan and it exploded in a violent burst of wind between the two of them, pulling her out of her shock.

"Naruto are you ok?!"

"Hehe, your welcome Sakura-chan." the kunoichi felt her cheeks heat up, but she couldn't hold back her smile, or her laughter.

"Come on, let's try it again."

"Hai!"

While the two continued, they were unaware of the lone eyed scarecrow look alike watching them from his hiding spot in the distance with a smile underneath his mask.

He was also aware by the recent development they all had seen, with the exception of the clueless blond. Kakashi could not be more than happy for his student, dare he say he was relieved to see Sakura was finally starting to let go of the missing Uchiha. Her eyes' opening up to Naruto however, really is something he honestly never saw coming. He didn't show disagreement though, since he could see very clearly that his students did get along well.

"So...you believe me now Kakashi, no?"

Kakashi turned from his hiding spot to address an ear to ear grinning sannin, "I knew that something had changed the moment I had arrived here Jiraiya-sama."

The older man chuckled, "Sure you did."

"I wonder what is troubling Sakura though?" Kakashi jumped to the point, not wanting to play this pointless game with the sannin.

Jiraiya sighed as he dropped his playfulness and got serious, "It is obvious, she can't decide between the knuckle head and Sasuke." Kakashi's one eye stared blankly, but then surprised even the sannin by shaking his head.

"I don't believe so."

"Then what?"

"...I think she is afraid."

Jiraiya was about to deny it, but then ran a hand through his hair and groaned, "You are right...she got so worked up about the things in the past, it wouldn't surprise me if she is scared she will inflict more of this 'harm' on him....kids these days, complicating even the most trivial of things."

Kakashi shrugged dismissively, but Jiraiya continued, "Maybe one of us should talk to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, "I think she will come around eventually...just give her time to sort herself out. More importantly though...I think you are the LAST person she would discuss something like this to."

The sannin couldn't argue with that, and the last thing he wanted to do was have another encounter with 'the green eyed monster.

Deciding to change the topic, Jiraiya smirked, "Interesting idea the gaki has come up with hey?"

Kakashi returned his gaze to his students, who were struggling to keep the two rasengan's stable, "Trust Naruto to think of something like that...I think I remember Tsunade-sama being able to heal more than one individual at one time."

Jiraiya scoffed at the severe understatement, "She once healed over a hundred injured shinobi at once in combination with her summon...but I don't think she attempted to heal more than one target by herself."

Kakashi sighed, "The new generation is growing up fast isn't it?...reaching new limits and bounds neither of us could obtain at such a young age." Jiraiya perked an eyebrow at Kakashi speaking like he was an old man.

Jiraiya wasn't THAT old, but in comparison to Kakashi, the silver haired jounin was a kid in comparison to him, "Hey Kakashi, last time I checked, you don't exactly count in the 'old' generation...me though...-"

"Did the legendary Jiraiya-sama just admit he was old? I must tell Naruto about this."

Jiraiya growled at the sarcastic remark, but continued, "ANYWAY! Yes...it really is amazing isn't it, how the young begin to catch up and even surpass their elders' no?" Kakashi nodded, while noticing Sakura was starting to keep both the rasengan's stable.

"Ah...the new generation will surpass the old."

'_just like you said to us, sensei.'_

"GAH!" Both older men were pulled out of their deep musing when Sakura yelped in surprise when both exploded at the same time.

"....DAMN IT SHANNARO!"

'_...But the new generation won't be surpassing us just yet...not without us elders still here to guide them.'_

* * *

Sakura wiped her sweating forehead and looked up at the sun, "It's been three hours now Naruto...how do you feel?"

"Awesome Sakura-chan, you?"

"I'm ok...but can we just take a break?"

The blond nodded, while his clones dispersed in union.

"Now then, that was g- Naruto!" Sakura lunged in front to stop the suddenly exhausted blond from buckling over.

"What happened? Are you ok?!"

"My head...hurts...dizzy..." Sakura was beginning to think he was going to faint, and quickly huffed him over to a tree and leaned him back against it.

"Are you ok?" Naruto put a hand on his pounding forehead.

"I...think so."

'_What the hell happened, he dispersed his clone's and then suddenly-...oh.'_ Sakura chuckled while sitting next to him.

"We forgot about the kage bunshin's Naruto...you had eight practicing rasengan for three hours, then one with me practicing toruko...so that's over a entire day's worth of training you just did."

"....Oops." Sakura couldn't resist laughing, but calmed and reached into her pouch.

"Would you like something for your headache?"

"No thanks, it's getting better already."

Sakura nodded, but kept a cautious eye on him, "So much for sensei coming."

"Heh, he probably is too engrossed in that lame book." Sakura paled at mention of the book, and quickly steered the topic away.

"I wonder if Temari-san has arrived yet. I am sure Shikamaru and the others know we are here."

"Maybe she is running late?"

"Yeah...probably." The small talk died down soon after that as the teens sat there in peaceful silence. Eventually what felt like minutes, the kunoichi turned her head to look at the blond.

"Want to see how far we have come with our efforts?"

"Hehe, sure thing!" Naruto then held out a palm in front of him, and started forming rasengan with one hand. Sakura noticed straight away that Naruto had really improved, the rasengan was around half the usual size, and was rotating at blurring speed, emitting a loud 'swish' like noise from the sphere.

"...Wow, very impressive Naruto." The blond scratched the back of his head and sheepishly gave his thanks.

Sakura raised a puzzled eyebrow when Naruto stood up and offered her a hand, "Now let's see about you." Sakura grinned and took his hand up.

'_He always is thinking of me'_

"Where's the kage bunshin?" The blond chuckled and held out both his hands.

"I have made two rasengan's before, this shouldn't be too different." The kunoichi shrugged and got to work. The bright glow of two toruko spheres shone from their hands.

Sakura noted that it seemed easier this time, then remembered that Naruto before didn't have his clones dispersed, meaning this was a fresh new attempt. Both had the forming of a victorious grin grow across their faces when neither of the two rasengan's showed signs of dissipating.

"You are getting it Sakura-chan!"

The kunoichi gritted her teeth when she felt the one in their right starting to go unstable, but quickly adjusted.

Now feeling more confident she smiled wide, "I think I got it!"

"Want to try increasing their speeds?"

"Umm...I will try." From this point, Sakura had been trying to visualise both rasengan's as the same, and it showed when instead of one spinning faster, both of them did.

"...Give me a second."

"Take all the time you need." Sakura closed her eyes to help concentrate, the only sound she could hear was of the violently turning spheres.

'_Visualise the chakra, see them, feel it.'_ Naruto noticed his left handed rasengan was glowing brighter, and could feel more weight of foreign chakra against his own.

'_Now...go faster.'_ The blonds sharp gasp in surprise could be heard in her ears, causing her to smirk but she didn't open her eyes.

"Well?"

"It's-"

BANG.

Both spheres exploded violently with an outburst of chakra at the same time, releasing a strong current of wind between them. Once the wind died down, Sakura groaned.

"Damn it!" She cursed.

"It was turning faster Sakura-chan, you are getting there."

"I know. But I just can't work out how to visualise it. I tried looking at them as the same jutsu, which helps me concentrate on keeping them stable, but making one go faster than the other..."

"Again?"

"...We are meant to be taking a break..."

Sakura gave in to temptation though and tried again, "Ok Sakura-chan, can I try something?"

"Sure." Sakura blinked in surprise then when she felt the chakra in both resisting her own, and went agape in shock.

Was Naruto asking to lead?

"a-are you-"

"May I take over?"

"O-ok." Sakura noticed straight off hand that the rasengan's were not rotating as fast, and there was more of a blue glow than turquoise.

"What are we doing exactly N...Naruto you genius!"

'_By him being in control, I am merely pouring in chakra to be part of the jutsu...I can now focus more on understanding how it works than trying to keep them stable.'_

The blond chuckled, "I said I have done this before, while I don't know how to explain it to you in words how I do it, maybe an example will help you with picturing it." After several changes of speed back and forth, Sakura nodded now keen.

"Can I take over?"

"Yosha!"

The change of hand was noticed by the speed increase and more greenish hue of the rasengan's. Sakura once again closed her eyes, now with a stronger picture in her mind. She was now seeing them as two different rasengan's and not just one intertwined.

"Ok...left one....now."

Picturing it in her mind, she then felt in her hand the sphere spinning faster. Sakura could feel the strain getting to her, but she refused to give in as she continued her concentration.

"Right one, now." Sakura opened her eyes, and saw that her mind was indeed in sync with both rasengan's.

"You have done it!"

"No, you have done it."

'_I still have a long way to go. But this is unbelievable progress for the first day.'_ The blond dispersed both rasengan's and was ecstatic for his oddly silent friend.

"That is so awesome Sakura-chan! We have to try changing them both at the same time next t-"

Naruto froze dead in his tracks when he felt something soft touch his cheek, which sent an electrifying sensation that paralysed him from reacting. The sensation seemed familiar to him, but he was too much in shock to think clearly...but even in his vagueness, he didn't know where or how...there was another anomaly present from the gentle contact that was making his heart skip beats...something he by far was not familiar with. Once an unimaginably long two seconds passed, the soft contact left his cheek, and pulled back to reveal the soft smiling kunoichi that Naruto to his disbelief, identified as his teammate.

"...I know you understood what I was trying to say before, but what you said to me...you have no idea just how much every single word meant to me...Thank you Naruto...words alone could not express my gratitude." The blond took three seconds to feel whatever poison fell upon him leave his system, and was finally able to speak from his statue like form.

"N-No problem Sakura-chan, I was only speaking the truth though." He replied with a mumble, although the kunoichi could decipher just how much her action had just affected him.

'_Oh no...What on earth have I done?'_

"Umm...I am going to get us something to eat, you wait here ok?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan." Sakura moved away a lot quicker than necessary, and when she was out of direct sight of her still wide smiling teammate, she frantically shook her head. _'_

_I should not have done that, I should bloody hell have not done that!'_ She scrutinized herself for her irresponsible actions. She had already concluded what she would do, yet she was constantly making her plan fall apart involuntary, and what was worse, was that a part of her was becoming satisfied with the outcome.

The problem to her situation was child's play to determine, she really enjoyed spending time with the hyperactive ninja...too much time. She had tried to distance herself, but found every attempt to restore the distance they used to have only resulted in failure. What was now on her conscious was that if anything, she was only succeeding in hurting their friendship as she discovered this morning.

She knew the distance was needed, but every part of her refused to follow, _'How the hell did I get myself into this mess...all I had to do was say 'thanks Naruto' and that was it....not do that!'_

Almost as if another presence was listening in, her own mind shouted back to her in response as if addressing an idiot, _'Get a grip! Nobody has ever said anything so nice to you ever! You knew exactly what you were doing, and you damn well were thrilled to see his stunned expression!'_

Resting a hand on her forehead, she groaned in frustration of her conflicting beliefs. Nothing ever was simple anymore for her, even her own thoughts were now against her.

'_I can't do this alone anymore, I need to talk to somebody.'_

"Three hours stuck with Naruto was too much for you? I don't blame you."

Sakura literally jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice barging through her deep musing. Placing a hand on her racing heart, she looked at the one responsible for her fright.

"K-Kakashi sensei! Don't do that!"

The silver haired jounin shrugged innocently at her outburst, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Once the Kunoichi seemed calm, Kakashi voiced his questioning gaze, "Is something the matter Sakura? You looked pretty spaced out then?"

'_I was?'_

"U-U-Umm..."

'_Damn it!'_

"Sensei...I...I need your help."

"What about?" Sakura swallowed the lump of hesitation at the back of her throat and mumbled out an incoherent word.

"Sorry? Can you repeat that louder?"

"....Naruto."

"Eh? What about Naruto, Sakura?" Kakashi knew he shouldn't be teasing her by feigning ignorance, but he wanted to be certain she really was saying what he was hearing.

"...I..." Sakura bit her tongue at first, and thought deeply of what she was about to say. Reluctantly with a sigh, she finally spelled it out.

"I like him sensei.......I really like him...a lot."

Kakashi let out a warming chuckle at the news, even if he knew already, admittance was the first step in his eyes.

"I see...and how is this troubling?" For some unknown reason, the kunoichi lost all her strength to speak out her dilemma, as if admitting it aloud had drained her will.

"I-umm-I...."

"Talk to me on the way to where you're heading." Sakura felt the jounin place a comforting hand on her back as he guided her out of the park and into the streets.

"I-umm...Hai...thank you sensei."

'_I said we shouldn't interfere...but I didn't say anything about if she came to me for help.'_

Meanwhile back with the blond, he felt on top of the world after sitting down under the tree again.

'_Sakura-chan really-' _He felt his cheek where her soft lips had touched and he felt a impulse to smile from ear to ear. He honestly didn't know what he said or done to earn that, but he was beyond blissful.

Nothing could possibly ruin his day now.

"OH GAKI!"

Well, almost anything.

"Naruto-kun!"

Scratch that. This day just went from being heaven, to nose diving straight down to the flaming pits of hell...and perverts.

"Ero-sennin? Fuzzy Brows? What are you both doing here?"

There was something about that smirk on the sannin's face that was having all of Naruto's alarm bells ringing, but Lee was oblivious to it.

"We are just here to push our bodies to the limit through vigorous training Naruto-kun!"

"Oh..." Lee then held a puzzled expression.

"But...I thought you were unwell Naruto-kun?" The silent Jiraiya emitted by far the most spine chilling chuckle the blond had ever heard form from his perverted tongue.

"Why, isn't it obvious Lee? You were tricked by the gaki and his girl so they could have a 'romantic' time together for the day...how is that going gaki?"

The blond turned a mixture of ghostly white, to then red in the face, "It is not like that Ero-sennin!" Lee lowered his head in deep thought, and then suddenly exploded.

"I WAS DECIEVED?! HAWWW THAT IS SO HIP NARUTO-KUN!"

The sannin felt his sweat drop that Lee was ignoring what he had just said, but continued his poking, "So-o Gaki.....did I miss anything?"

"NO!"

"You looked so happy when we saw you Naruto-kun...like it was the start to a fresh spring day in your youth."

'_What the heck does that mean?!'_ The sannin wondered, but decided to play along.

"Hehehe, I think SOMEONE brought spring to him, don't you agree Lee? I wonder who it was."

'_God help me!'_

"Maybe...maybe it was a certain kunoichi...eh Lee?" The miniature Gai scratched his shiny hair in confusion.

"Jiraiya-sama...what are you talking about?"

"Oh forget it you buffoon! And do me three hundred laps of this park, and if you can't do that, then do four hundred push ups!"

"YOSH! I will do six hundred laps instead! I will not let you down, Jiraiya-sama!"

Both looked at the miniature Gai like he was insane, but he was practically gone before either could say a word.

"...o-kay...that is a man that is too far gone for even a woman to save him."

Jiraiya then turned his attention back to the still sweat dropping blond, "Now you on the other hand, still has some time left...so what happened?"

That seemed to return the blond back to his terror with a blush, "N-Nothing!"

"Yeah, and I am really in charge of the snake contract?"

"You are?"

"What?! Of course no-GAKI!-answer the damn question!" Jiraiya demanded, only to receive nothing.

"...Ok, no new jutsu's for you the-"

"SHE KISSED ME! OK!"

"OHHH!" The blond suddenly shook his head in a blur at the sannin, who was reaching for his notepad already.

"NO! NO!...it was only on the cheek. She just wanted to thank me about something like she has done before...that is all."

"Thank you about something indeed, hehehe-"

"Ero-sennin!"

"Gaki, you can't be serious can you?"

'_Really, NOBODY can be that dense!'_

"Serious about what?"

'_Except for a knuckle head by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.'_

"Never mind...oh I do have a question actually."

"...Yes?"

"...Does she have any cute relatives-"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

* * *

Since it seemed the kunoichi couldn't think straight, it was Kakashi who led them into town. The older jounin decided it was best to sit down and talk, so he settled for a small cafeteria with not many customers. Once settled and with a drink in hand, Sakura felt more comfortable to talk thanks to the calming atmosphere. She started from the beginning about the incident in her time at the market place, then to that very night...along with her dilemma.

"Sensei...I really don't know what to do."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, by the sounds of her explanation, it appeared Jiraiya was right, "Sakura...this is something I cannot help you with."

"B-B-"

"I can't tell you who to love...that is your freedom as a person to decide. It is not mine, nor Jiraiya's, or either Naruto's or Sasuke's...just you."

"Sensei umm...that's not what really has me confused."

Kakashi's visible eye blinked in surprise as his interest perked, "You mean you are not stuck in deciding between them?"

"....It's hard to say...I mean I still feel strongly for Sasuke-kun, but Naruto...I can't explain it sensei, I just feel it...it feels different ..."

Sakura hesitated, but recalling what happened earlier gave her strength to finish, "...It feels just right...I know that sounds stupid-"

"No not at all, there is nothing stupid about that."

"R-Really?" Kakashi's nod seemed to make her feel more relaxed to know that she was not going insane.

"But I would like to know why you are so concerned with this? You were quite carefree with showing your affection for Sasuke." Kakashi knew he should know better than to mention the Uchiha, but he genuinely was curious to hear her answer.

The kunoichi tensed at the mention of her old time crush, but did not back down, "Back then...I was an idiot sensei. I am perfectly aware of the actions I did...and I don't want it to happen again, especially if I am only going to hurt the people important to me."

Kakashi formed a wide line under his mask that Sakura guessed was a warming smile, _'She really has matured so much from before...'_

"While I partially agree with you..."

Sakura winced at his casual yet so powerful tone, "...You truthfully weren't as bad as you are making it sound. Don't be so harsh on yourself." Sakura's wince softened as she mumbled a 'thank you'.

She had to admit, it felt so comforting to hear approval that her way of thinking in this matter was the right step so far. It was the kind of help she was desperately looking for.

Feeling now eager to press to her matter of concern, she spoke off the thoughts that had not left her head these couple of days.

"What I am worried for is sensei...What if it goes wrong, what if we never speak to each other again? What if...What if I hurt him?...I'm...-"

'_Ah...so it is fear.'_

"You are afraid of what could happen?" Sakura went agape, but reluctantly nodded, while she sat up straight in anticipation of an answer she desperately wanted to hear.

"Sensei...What do I do? What should I do? Please...this is driving me insane."

"Again Sakura, I am afraid it is something only you can decide on your own."

Seeing his student's shoulders slump in defeat pushed him over the edge, "But, you shouldn't be scared to express your feelings to Naruto."

Sakura's head snapped up so fast, he could have sworn he heard a crack, "I-I shouldn't?"

Kakashi nodded, "Of course not. I can understand your unease, but it is something everybody has to address sometime. There of course is always...a risk with this kind of thing Sakura, but if we don't take those risks, we would be denying ourselves the most magnificent opportunities in life."

"...I think I understand." Kakashi was relieved to see that his student no longer held an expression akin to being lost.

"But more importantly, do you honestly think Naruto and you would just stop talking to each other if something did happen?"

"Well..."

"Who are we talking about again? Because I am pretty sure a certain number one surprising ninja would not allow your friendship to die."

"But Kakashi-sensei, this is different-" The silver haired jounin shook his head in disagreement.

"No...It isn't. Naruto isn't the kind of person that lets friendships slip away for any reason...you and I should know this most of all."

"....Kakashi-sensei."

"...He hasn't given up on Sasuke, and as much as I hate to say it...Sasuke did try and kill Naruto, on more than one occasion. Yet do you see him relenting? Do you honestly and truly believe deep down, a relationship going wrong between you both would tear you apart?"

"...I really am becoming a baka aren't I?"

The jounin ran a hand through his gravity defying hair while chuckling, "Well I can't blame you, you spend time with one, you eventually become one."

"Hey! He is not that bad sensei!" Kakashi's lone eyebrow raised in amusement to that defensive tone he felt slithered in her response.

"....I am detecting some...bias there."

Sakura shrugged sheepishly and drank the rest of her drink, feeling satisfied with their discussion, "Thank you so much Sensei, I understand and feel much better now."

Kakashi shrugged, "Just looking after my students...so what will you do?"

Sakura's satisfaction crumbled back into confusion, _'What will I do?'_

"I don't know sensei. Do I tell him? Should I-"Sakura paused knowing once again what Kakashi would reply with, and corrected herself.

"No...This is something I must work out on my own, right?" Kakashi nodded with his eye smiling.

"Correct, but I will say this to you though. Whatever you choose to do, I know it will be the right decision. You have proven to me that you are handling this in a mature and adult manner...you should be proud."

"...Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I really needed to hear that...But sensei...how do you know so much about this stuff?"

Sakura smirked while a suspicion was rising, "Do you have a special somebody that you keep a secret from all of us sensei?"

Kakashi scoffed as if he had heard the most stupid statement in his life, while whipping out his prized Icha Icha series books, "I read the most emotionally driven series known to the entire shinobi world, which is swimming in the art of a loving bond between a man and a woman..."

Kakashi then put away his proof of qualifications, and casually continued., "To answer your other question..."

'_He so does!'_

"...I don't feel like telling you."

"NEH?! Come on sensei, I shared something with you!"

"Yes you did...but that was your choice Sakura-'chan'."

"Oh come on!" The kunoichi decided to change tactic.

"Is she from Konoha?"

"Who is 'she'?"

"Do I know her?"

"Why..."

Sakura began to grin, but then Kakashi's shrug wiped it straight off to instead form a frown, "Who are we talking about exactly?"

'_Oh, I know you do!'_

Before Sakura could try and continue her failing interrogation, Kakashi butted in. "Shouldn't you be returning to Naruto with late lunch?"

The kunoichi was about to rebut, but froze when she knew defeat was clear...for now.

"This...is not over sensei. I will find out who she is, just you wait."

"Who is this 'she' you keep speaking about?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes into his lone neutral stare, "...Nice try."

* * *

The Nara paced himself as he crossed back over the bridge alone. His fear no longer was just theory, it was now a reality. Too much time had ticked away for there to be any mistake now. Something without a doubt had happened to Temari, and the part that was haunting the shadow user was that there were far too many variables to pin point exactly what was the case.

Did she never leave Suna?

Was she attacked?

Either way, Shikamaru had to report this to the others, even though a part of him still wanted to hopelessly wait there to be proven he was simply over reacting. Bolting through the busy streets earned him a few quizzical looks, but he payed no attention back. Crossing the park, he could hear the commotion of the familiar voices he recognised as his comrades, and darted in. Upon sight of his team, he regretted being the bringer of bad news to disrupt the otherwise joyful group. Naruto and Sakura were sitting next to each other under a tree, helping themselves to some food, while having a deep conversation, occasionally pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi, who was feigning ignorance, and casually reading his book on the other side of the clearing. Occupying the centre, was a profusely sweating Lee, doing push ups while shouting out a triple digit number, with the sannin standing next to him, holding a sweat dropping cringe.

Kakashi lifted his head to see the Nara, and lowered his book and stood at attention. Like a chain reaction, the others noticed the shadow user's presence, and the fun atmosphere was sliced like it had been torn by a knife into disturbing silence. The cause for the sudden attention was due to the un-Shikamaru like expression. The shadow user usually was very laid back and neutral, but this time, he was tense, and held a strong and focused gaze.

"Shikamaru? What is it?" Naruto voiced every bodies brewing question.

The Nara cursed, as the words dragged out of his mouth like each syllable was a rotten poison, "Temari is not coming."


	40. The predictable Shinobi

Chapter 39 The predictable Shinobi

* * *

The moonless night did not help Kakuzu keep watch over their campsite, with the only real source of light was the camp fire providing both Akatsuki members warmth from the otherwise almost ice chilling temperature.

Kakuzu shot a glance at his partner, and his new addition, "What exactly are you planning to do with that thing Itachi?"

The hawk shot an angered glare at the disturbance from the other, as Itachi continued stroking its scarred wing that he had bandaged and partially healed.

Growing annoyed that he once again was being ignored, he continued with a suppressed growl, "The hawk belongs to Ronan, dispose of it before it gets the opportunity to inform him of our arrival."

Itachi still blankly looked at the older ninja, then finally payed him some attention, "Are you not familiar with the Uchiha hawk Kakuzu-san?"

"No...I am not. Care to explain?" Kakuzu growled, hating that he was being treated like a subordinate, when Itachi was the infant between the two.

"Uchiha hawks were bred and raised in house by the clan themselves, they were used all the way back in the times before Konoha ever came to existence. They are loyal to only the Uchiha, and listen to only the Uchiha. The sharingan permits us to communicate with the bird, and through it, allow us to set instructions and use them for surveillance, by reading their memories."

Losing interest in his task, Kakuzu now fully faced the sitting back Uchiha, "So, are you saying the hawk is now listening to your instructions because you are an Uchiha?"

"Ah...however, the hawk's form a link with the last Uchiha that used them, call it branding if you will Kakuzu-san. That was why disabling it was necessary, because it would only respond to Ronan, and nobody else."

Kakuzu knew he was going to regret this, but he asked anyway, "What is it that you have planned?" The Uchiha looked dully at his partner, then let out an 'hn' that inwardly infuriated the older ninja.

"Naruto-kun will be our bait to draw out Ronan and his accomplices. Then the situation will be at our advantage."

Kakuzu could see where the hawk came into this plan, and nodded, "But again, you are forgetting that not only do we have to deal with Ronan and his men, but we also have the jinkuriki, with his Konoha forces. The odds are not in our favour here."

Itachi did not reply, but Kakuzu couldn't help but feel some sense of mocking in the otherwise neutral gaze from his partner.

"...Ah."

'_Kisame puts up with this?!'_ Ignoring his inner fuming, Kakuzu jumped to his argument.

"We should isolate the Jinkuriki, that way we can at least remove the issue with the very large opposing odds."

Judging from the lack of response, the older ninja continued his plot, "Capturing him will be complicated, but once done, we can use the jinkuriki to lure Ronan to where we want him...as much as it is tempting to just bring the jinkuriki back with us once our mission is over, we will capture him again once he is needed...since it seems he is quite a nuisance judging by your previous attempts of capture." Kakuzu felt a strange satisfaction when he actually saw what looked like a glimpse of annoyance flicker across the Uchiha's otherwise neutral gaze.

"...I see. But how do you propose Ronan becomes aware of Naruto-kun's new location?"

Kakuzu chuckled darkly at his opening, "Your new little pet will tell him of course. I assume that you can manipulate the bird's memory through genjutsu?"

"...That is correct."

Kakuzu smirk widened knowing his plan was the better of the two, "Then you edit out the fact that we actually apprehended the jinkuriki...make Ronan believe the boy ventured out alone, or something...he is your target, think of something believable. This way, we are the ones entirely in control, and best of all, we will not be fighting two different groups at the same time."

After a long stare off between the pair and surprisingly the hawk joining in, Itachi shrugged dismissively. "While your plan seems plausible Kakuzu-san, Ronan is not the type that can be easily deceived by such a trick. Then what is the purpose of capturing Naruto-kun if we can do as you say?"

"Consider it a failsafe. In case Ronan is as smart as you say he is, that way, if our plan fails, our target is still safe."

The Uchiha found interest in the roaring streams of fire flickering into the night sky, as he appeared to be in deep thought, "...As you wish then, Kakuzu-san."

* * *

Sleep was the last thing on Naruto's agenda from the news they had received from Shikamaru this afternoon. From what the Nara was able to tell them, he was going for two possibilities. The first was more pleasant, and that was that Suna never received a message, or were under the impression of a different whereabouts. The second was what all of them feared, and that was that Temari had been intercepted and could be injured or worse. Even though he knew that it wouldn't help, a sense of responsibility fell on the blonds' shoulders. If something truly had happened to Temari, he was the one at fault, since the ANBU were after him, but just as he feared, others were truly getting caught in the crossfire.

This was why Naruto volunteered to be the one to keep watch tonight, letting Shikamaru and Kakashi off the hook, despite an annoyed kunoichi's heated protests. The blond was grateful to have his way though, as he needed the isolation to think. He was beginning to wish there was some way he could just put an end to this, just wished these rogue ANBU would disappear, and everybody could move on. Naruto then had an idea that could end it, only he knew that the others were not going to agree with him.

'_I know the others will be angry, but I could take it from here alone. That way nobody else will get thrown into this mess.'_

He mused, while then coming across his next question. How would he find them? He then remembered what was discussed earlier with his two senseis.

'_They are looking for me, and now it's obvious they are somehow checking our messages between ourselves and Konoha...all I have to do is get as far away from here as possible, and then send a message to b-Tsunade-sama. It may never even reach her...it will just be them and me.'_

The blond was finding this idea more and more appealing, and to make it even better, he had all his equipment on his person already. He would just leave, and deal with this somewhere where nobody could get involved in this.

'_Sakura-chan is going to kill me...but I have to do this.' _Without paying any more thought, the blond jumped off the roof of the hotel, and landed with a soft 'thud' and there were no signs of alert.

'_This will be easy-'_

"Last time I checked, a guard is meant to actually 'keep watch', not plot to run away and solo an entire mob of elite ninja." The blond span around to see leaning against the hotel's wall was the shadow user, looking at him casually with his hands in his pockets.

"S-Shikamaru?"

"No, it's Sakura. Are you blind as well as crazy?" The blond ignored his sarcastic tease and got to the point.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Sure, you were just going to go for a little stroll were you?"

Shikamaru retorted, while pushing himself off the wall and walking into the blinding white street light over their heads, "Do you even think you stand a chance by yourself?"

Naruto was taken aback, he knew he wasn't speaking aloud...how did Shikamaru know exactly what he was going to do?

"I...Of course I can!"

The Nara snickered in retaliation, "There are times where I can believe your crazy ideas...but this time you are really wrong Naruto."

The blond was about to protest, but before even Naruto could react, the shadow user lunged forward and punched him square in the chest. Naruto felt the effect tenfold, as his chest felt a soaring pain as if he was slammed against a brick wall. He let out a cry in pain as he fell, gripping his stinging chest protectively.

"That is why you idiot. Don't act tough, or try to ignore the fact. You are hurt. You are practically going to them just to beg for them to kill you...very clever plan Naruto." Naruto coughed as a splatter of blood hit the dirt, and he heaved himself back up and glared.

"Shikamaru you teme-" Before Naruto could finish his retort, or rearing fist from making contact, the blond felt an unimaginably strong force hold him back, and his eyes shot to see the shadow connected between the two of them.

"Troublesome...do you honestly think I am blaming you for whatever could have happened to Temari?" Naruto's eyes widening was taken as a 'yes' to the Nara, and he sighed while leaning back onto the wall as he continued talking to the detained blond.

"You never cease to amaze me....I think I understand why Sakura calls you baka more than Naruto."

"Let me go Shikamaru!"

"Is it a habit for you to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong?"

"That's..." Shikamaru groaned at the blonds words trailing, once again implying 'yes'.

"What a bother...oh well, I guess since you have it stuck in your thick skull that it is your fault...I should oblige then."

The Nara then heaved off the wall and came visible into the light and held a glare Naruto didn't think was possible to form on Shikamaru's face. Just seeing that cold gaze brought back memories of looks that he succumbed to such a long time ago.

"This is your entire fault!" Naruto went agape at just how much venom rolled out of Shikamaru's voice, as he struggled to maintain eye contact.

"..."

"Temari could be hurt or even dead, all because of you! So many people's lives are on the line, just for you. What makes you so special?"

"...Stop it."

"Perhaps it would be better if you just left us, Sasuke's already ran off, why not do the same?"

"Stop it!"

"I heard Sasuke and Kakashi were put in a coma because of the Akatsuki...I guess they must have been angry at you for putting them through tha-"

"STOP IT NOW!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SHOULD GIVE A DAMN?!" Naruto didn't care if his vision was murky from some substance in his eyes, he locked his own blue orbs with Shikamaru's cold stare.

"I...did not ask for this stupid fox to be put in me! I did not ask for my friends...my comrades to get hurt for my sake! And I don't care if you really hate me! I don't give a damn if you don't even want me alive! If I have to put myself in danger to keep those precious to me safe, I WILL DAMN WELL DO IT! THAT IS WHY I WILL BECOME HOKAGE , TO PROTECT EVERYONE THAT MATTERS TO ME!" The blond suddenly felt the presence that restricted his body movement lift, allowing him to drop to the floor in a coughing fit.

Once at least his chests pain had eased, he looked up in question to see a grinning Nara lowering himself down to his level.

"You? Protect everybody yourself? While you are a stubborn, surprising, and strong fool, you are not a god. Even the strongest person in the world cannot do such a demanding task alone...especially when he is the one being hunted."

The Nara ran a hand through his hair while his grin widened to a genuine smile, which was even rarer to see on the Nara, "Nobody hates you, as troublesome as you can be, you are just as precious to us, as we are to you. Do you think we smile at seeing you hurt when you throw your own life into danger for us? Do you think we don't want to protect you as much as you want to protect us?"

Naruto tried to reply, but couldn't form his words, so Shikamaru decided to continue, "Sakura has told you this already I am sure of it, or if you can't tell already you really are beyond help. She would give her life to save you, just like Lee would, or Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama, or hell, even ME. Anyone of us would, just like you would do the same for us. That is not something that you have a choice with, we would do it simply because we want to...it's the will of fire that flows in our veins that makes us do these actions...for our comrade...you."

The blond took every word in and rubbed his mouth of the blood that had tickled down his chin, only for the pain to be replaced with something else now. Naruto know knew, just how wrong, insulting and in a way, selfish he was being in his plan to his friends.

"...I am so stupid."

"No you aren't...You just aren't as bright as everybody else." The blond couldn't resist the warming laugh he shared with the shadow user. Once he had calmed, the blond smiled as a warming realisation finally sunk in...Jiraiya truly was right, and he was stupid enough to still hold some traces of doubt.

"Thank you Shikamaru...why aren't you always like this?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Confrontations like this are beyond very troublesome...and honestly talking so much makes my jaw hurt." Naruto shook his head with a chuckle at the predictable response, but now glared.

"But did you REALLY have to punch me?"

"Well if I didn't...somebody else would have done a whole lot worse."

"Huh?"

The blond suddenly paled, when he became aware of another presence standing in the shadows, even in the darkness, her bubblegum pink hair still stood out.

'_...Uh oh' _

"s-s-s-Sakura-chan?!" Said kunoichi stepped into the light, and closed the distance slowly, each step causing the blond to pale more and more until he was purely ghostly white. When she came to only half a foot away, she lowered herself to his level and glared, causing the blond to jam his eyes shut. He knew just how stupid his plan was, and frankly felt he deserved whatever misery was coming his way.

Feeling the solid grip around his jacket made him wince, _'This is going to hurt.'_

Naruto gasped though when he felt a rush of warm, and opened his shock filled eyes to see a smirking Shikamaru, realising he was held in a firm embrace.

"You...are such a baka, you know that?" she whispered under her breath in his ear.

"Get that knuckle head back inside Sakura, I will take over for the rest of the night." Shikamaru instructed through a sigh.

Sakura didn't let go but replied, "Hai...thanks Shikamaru."

The Nara gave a lazy wave over his head and held open the hotel door, only he sighed when he heard murmuring, "You promised you wouldn't do stupid things anymore...what were you thinking?"

She whispered again, her supportive hand constricting on his jacket to show her pain, "I-I just wanted to protect everyone, I know I was wrong now, I am sorry."

"Even if you had good intentions, how could you think of leaving us, leaving me?! Do I bloody have to spill how much you mean to me you idiot?!"

"I-I don't understa-"

"Clueless baka..." Sakura shook her head of the rush of past events that still haunted her from that very night, the wind tonight was even howling so coldly like it did that time.

"Sasuke-kun leaving was hard enough for me to pull myself together about...if you leave too..."

Naruto gasped now while shaking his head rapidly against her trembling shoulder, "I wasn't leaving for anything like that! I swear! I was going to come back too!"

"I know Naruto...but you know I can't help but worry." Naruto felt her trembling settle, and he patted her back.

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan."

"It's ok, I'm fine now..." Sakura eased her anxiety with a sigh and voiced her new concerns.

"...How is your chest?"

"Hehe, hurts like hell."

"Good, justice has been served then."

"I-umm, see..." Sakura chuckled while ruffling his spiky head to show she was teasing.

"I'll look at it when we are back inside."

"Bloody troublesome pair." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, now cursing at just how cold it was outside. After a couple more moments, Sakura helped Naruto stand up. While coming out of the cold night and back into the comforting and bright room of the hotel, Sakura turned with a glare.

"Oh and by the way...why the hell did you punch him in the chest?! You said you were going to talk to him, not try and kill him?!"

'_Women...they will never understand.'_

"What ever happened to 'thanks Shikamaru?'"

"Hawww! That was so emotionally touching Shikamaru-kun!" Naruto turned back at the entrance to confirm that he indeed heard the shaky voice of Lee.

"F-F-Fuzzy Brows?!" said spandex wearer rubbed his teary eyes with a sniffle, causing Naruto to go agape as he voiced his disbelief.

"Y-you all...were waiting for me?"

"HAI! Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-san had a feeling you would try something ...so we decided to stop you Naruto-kun!" The blond was stunned and passed a look at all three of them in disbelief. "W-What was your part in it?"

The miniature Gai gave his nice guy pose, while his tooth sparkled, "I was to cripple you if you still didn't see reason...then Sakura-san said she would 'ensure he saw the right way'. " Naruto gulped and looked at the too innocent smirk on the kunoichi's face.

"Y-You weren't going to do anything...right?"

"Of course not...I wasn't going to hurt you...much" Naruto suddenly wished he was not in striking distance, and flinched when he felt her grip tighten as if she was enjoying his new found terror.

"...Thanks guys." Naruto mumbled with a soft smile that didn't suit his hyperactive character.

All three in the room grinned, "Anytime...baka."

"...I will go to my 'exciting' duty then." Before the Nara could make his exit, he felt a hand hold him back by his shoulder. He turned in question to see it was Naruto.

"Seriously though, how did you really know what I was going to do?" Shikamaru shared a look with Sakura and Lee, and then they all burst out into laughter, causing the blond to blink in confusion as if he missed a joke.

"You may be a number one surprising ninja, but you also can be the number one most predictable ninja as well."

"NEH?!"

* * *

'_Almost there now.'_ Ronan mused, as he stood on top of the clay bird, with Deidara and Claara behind him. Once the bird had touched down, the trio jumped off and started walking through the shadowed forest.

"You call that thing 'art'? I stand corrected, you are beyond stupid."

"What did you just say?" Deidara growled, while trying to keep himself from reaching into his clay bags.

"Claara." Ronan scolded, finding it hard to believe he had to treat the situation like a fight between children. The kunoichi sighed, and picked up the pace, leaving being a fuming Deidara.

"So, tell me about this Jinkuriki, I am aware that he is the vessel for the Kyuubi Kitsune correct?"

Ronan nodded, "The boy is not really a matter of concern, while he possess an incredible amount of stamina thanks to his vessel, he seems to be reckless, and lets his emotions get in the way."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Does he have any family?"

"He is an orphan, the mother and father are unknown."

"...what is his rank?"

"Genin."

Claara froze and blinked in surprise, "What is his age?"

"Fifteen years old."

"...Unusual for a shinobi with a Bijuu within them to be still a genin at that age."

"He has been absent from Konoha for two years now, travelling and receiving tutorage from the legendary Jiraiya."

"The toad sage?"

"Correct, do you know him?"

Claara scoffed, "He is a dirty pervert, other than that no...What about the rest of this Uzumaki Naruto's group?"

"It consists of a member of the Nara clan, who appears to follow in the clan's tradition of being great strategists, even though he also seems to be very lazy. His ability involves shadow jutsu's that is exclusive to his clan. Then there is this young man that we assume is a chuunin, he does not have any ninjutsu it appears, but is very strong in taijutsu. Then comes the real two problems, Jiraiya himself and Hatake Kakashi, the boy's team instructor."

Claara nodded "Ah yes, the copy ninja...anybody else?"

"Yes, the boys teammate, a kunoichi who specializes in medical jutsu, and is an apprentice of the current hokage of Konoha." Claara paused, now narrowing her eyes at the description that appeared familiar to her.

"Apprentice of the legendary slug sannin, Tsunade?" Deidara caught interest when he heard Claara's surprised question. Ronan too raised an eyebrow and stopped in his tracks and turned.

"That is correct." Claara's surprised expression moulded into a slit narrowed glare.

"What is this apprentice's name?" she demanded.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura." Claara took a second or two to respond, and gave a firm and dismissive nod while mumbling 'thanks'.

Deidara smirked, "Does she mean anything to you?"

Claara did not bite on to Deidara's bait, but the ex rock nin could see that she was agitated, and that alone made him satisfied. The roaring sound of waterfall could now be heard, masking the trio's footsteps as they came to a clearing, with a waterfall at least fifty meters in height. Waiting for them was the boy from ROOT, who was drawing in a book, and Thomas, who was by the water, testing out some newly formed tags.

"Any word from Danzou?" Ronan ordered.

The boy looked up at the new arrivals, then cast his head back down and continued drawing, while Thomas answered, "He is aware of our location, and is expected to meet us here by the late afternoon."

"Good, we have wasted enough time as it is."

"Was Danzou-sama's information useful to you?"

"He indeed was correct, there was a Suna nin heading to rendezvous with the Jinkuriki. She has been dealt with."

Deidara chuckled darkly, "She took the full force of my arts specialty, nobody will ever hear from her again."

"We did not confirm her death unfortunately...Deidara caused so much damage in the area, that we never could find the body. But even if she did survive, she must be fatally wounded."

Deidara clicked his tongue, "But she was such a nuisance hmm! Using that ridiculously large fan to propel my art back into my face...not cool hmm!"

"Heh, just shows how flawed your 'art' is, hmm." Claara mocked, earning a glare from the other.

"Enough!" Ronan demanded without paying either of the two his immediate attention.

"...it can't be helped, we will just have to sit and wait for Danzou. But mark my words, if he is not here by this afternoon, we will move without him, swordsman or not. The Konoha forces are already trying to move out, and if it wasn't for our intervention, they would be well on their way into sand territory by now."

'I understand Ronan."

* * *

Even though last night's event did not go forgotten, the matter was pushed aside, as the group sat in anticipation for their next course of action. Shikamaru believed it was best to hold a meeting the next morning, to allow him time to think, even if his night went unslept.

"Alright, we are all aware of the situation." the Nara announced through a yawn.

"It appears your suspicions were true Shikamaru. Somehow, the ANBU are monitoring our messages back and forth between us and Konoha."

"That does appear to be the case Kakashi, which is why I think it would be best if we keep Konoha in the dark." Shikamaru's statement brought mixed emotions fixed across the group's faces. The two elders held understanding to the logic, but the rest of the young did not.

"But keeping Tsunade-sama out of the loop could cause more concerns. What if she thinks we are dead?" Sakura shot out, with Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

"It makes sense I'm afraid Sakura-san." Both turned in surprise to see a very serious expression on the miniature Gai's face.

"While hokage-sama is left without knowledge of our status, so are our enemies."

"He is right, it seems that even using Kosuke's messages aren't safe. Tsunade will just have to remain without updates from now on." Jiraiya mumbled through a frown, knowing that somehow he was going to be blamed by Tsunade for this.

Feeling the odds against her, Sakura reluctantly nodded, she could see the reasons to this, but still was reluctant to fully accept it, "...Hai, I understand. What else do you believe we should do next Shikamaru?"

"We must relocate from Wave as soon as possible."

"But where would we go? Suna?" The blond asked, only to be further puzzled with a shaking of his head.

"Unfortunately that option is now ruled out. While Konoha and Suna are strong allies, too many questions will be raised if we arrive without our escort."

"w-what? But that's just stup-"

"He is right Naruto. While it seems really pathetic to our eyes, politics will practically be breathing down our necks the moment we arrive. They may even take us captive." Sakura replied with a groan, but continued when she felt a questioning gaze at her side.

"Tsunade-sama rants about things like this all the time, I just am unfortunate enough to be the target she vents out at."

The blond mouthed an 'oh' and frowned, "We can't even explain to Gaara what may have happened?"

"Even if the Kazekage is on your side gaki, his council won't allow him to overrule their decision....it is just the way it works."

'_But I thought the hokage was in charge?!'_

"I will explain it to you later." Sakura answered his silent question, earning a surprised expression from her teammate but he nodded and mumbled 'ok'.

"...What shall we do then?"

Feeling all eyes return to him, the Nara gave his answer, "We are still going to Suna..." The Nara would have laughed at all the blank expressions he saw in the group, but continued.

"...However not all of us, the rest of you will be concealing yourself up north in the swamp country." Kakashi could understand why swamp would be ideal.

The swamp country was in-between the fire country and the lightning country, so it was close. While a long time ago in the great shinobi war it was a warzone, the country had only recently restored itself to a healthy status with a Daimyou. The swamp country was allied with the fire country, however due to an agreement between the Sandaime and the current Raikage, no shinobi force was established within the small country, as a sign of peace to end a conflict during the second shinobi war.

The swamp country was scarce of population though due to the war, and mostly only consisted of traders and accommodation owners. This would mean the risk of civilian causalities was slim at best, which was very much the opposite in a town such as Wave. While this all was grand, the older Jounin now was interested at the 'not all of us' part.

"What are you thinking Shikamaru?" The Nara sighed and answered the question that was lingering on the others minds.

"There is still the tracking team coming here. While the rest of you will move to Swamp, I will remain behind...and with their help, I will track down Temari"

"You can't wait here by yourself! What if the ANBU come looking for us here, and only find you?!" Shikamaru shrugged at the kunoichi's stressed blurt.

"The chances of them arriving here before the Konoha team are slim at best."

"While I have been slack in my role as leader of this group, and allowed you to continue command, I am afraid I am stepping in and denying that suggestion Shikamaru..." Kakashi could see though that Shikamaru had made up his mind though, and sighed in defeat.

"...At least without either me or Jiraiya-sama tagging along with you."

* * *

The day was quite stale after the meeting, along with the conclusion that they would be separating after this day had dragged out. It was decided that Kakashi would be placed in charge of the remainder of the team as they hid in Swamp country. The reason for this is since the sannin and Naruto had been to the area once before in their travels, only one of them were needed to guide them the way. In saying this, Jiraiya was to remain behind with Shikamaru, and then lead the tracking team to find Temari. They were advised to pack, and if they needed any new items to purchase them from the stores at Wave before departing.

Naruto had long finished packing his possessions into his backpack, and was now resting on his moved in couch for most probably the last time. A knock at the door got his attention, as it opened to reveal his teammate in her attire, with her back pack slung around her shoulder.

"Wow, didn't think you of all people would be ready even before me."

The blond shrugged, "I moved from place to place with Ero-sennin all the time, so I might have gotten into the habit...since if I wasn't, he would moan about it like the old drunk that he is." The pair could have sworn they heard a 'IM NOT OLD YOU LITTLE WRENCH!' from an indeterminable location, but shrugged it off.

Sakura placed her backpack to the side and she made herself comfy next to him, "I wonder what swamp country is like."

"It is ok I guess, basically lives up to the name though. There aren't many people around, but there are a lot of trader guys looking to make a quick buck."

"You and Ero-sennin have been there before?" Sakura asked, wanting to find out 'why' more than a yes or no.

"Yeah, I had a mission there."

"You were doing missions on your time alone?"

The blond nodded, "Ero-sennin was convinced that training alone would get me nowhere unless I actually put it to use. So every now and then, he picked out some mission for me to perform alone, but with him watching from a distance."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the last bit, "More like watch over the nearby women instead of me. But I never confirmed that theory...I just knew."

Sakura felt so many questions rise in her head now, "What kind of missions were they? What rank?" were the ones she was interested in most of all.

"All kinds, some were so lame and annoying I think he chose them just to spite me. Then there were ones that were really hard, those ones were so epic! Ero-sennin never told me what rank they were, even if I asked him over and over again."

"Wow. You must have earned a lot then during your travels?"

The blonds groan caused her to raise an eyebrow, "I earned bugger all! That Ero-sennin took the whole lot for himself...I swear, that stingy pervert just doesn't want to spend a dime of his own money...and that check of his has more zeroes than I can even remember!"

"So...you're broke?"

"More or less...Someday, I will get my money back." reluctantly letting go of his misfortune, Naruto now held interest of his own.

"You didn't do the same?"

Sakura shook her head, "Well not alone, but I did partake in all sorts of missions to help me with my training...but I am really curious, what was it like doing missions alone?"

"It is so awesome, yet such a pain at the same time. I will admit I thought it was really cool at first, being the one in control of the situation, getting to make all the decisions, but now I understand that can also be the biggest down fall. There were some missions where I was completely stumped, and had nobody to bounce ideas off of. Then there is just the whole 'alone' thing...err you know what I mean? When there's nobody watching your back, nobody to depend on if a situation goes bad..."

"I get it...did you have any close encounters?"

"Hehe...a few too many at first, but Ero-sennin always was there to call me an idiot and save my neck...even if he got amusement sometimes at just how sticky of a situation I used to get myself in."

Sakura chuckled, "Well...looks like you still haven't learnt your lesson yet."

Naruto's sweat dropped, "Sakura-chan, I had a legit reason the other night."

"Yeah, whatever you say baka."

Naruto shrugged, "Ok...maybe not a very well thought out reason."

"Oh? What gave you that impression?" The conversation stopped after that, as the pair just enjoyed each other's company in silence, both reflecting on Naruto's attempt the other night, and was relieved to see they were laughing it off like it was so long ago.

"...I still don't understand why we can't go to Suna. We could even search for Temari on the way."

Sakura shook her head, "I know Naruto, but you really don't understand how it works. Even though you have a strong friendship with Kazekage-sama, the council members of Suna do not."

"Who are these council members?"

"Well I am not sure how it works in Suna, but I can explain it for Konoha." Sakura cleared her throat and began.

"The Hokage is in charge of the villages defence and shinobi force, however they are not a ruler or dictator if you may say. The Hokage alone cannot command the entire village, they just have a significant say within the council. Tsunade-sama for example, has day to day fights with two elder advisors which have been around since the times of Sandaime-sama. Any action Tsunade-sama wishes to do usually requires one of the two's approval, and if the situation needs to be escalated, then the council becomes involved. The council are representatives of both the civilian population and chosen shinobi clans within the fire country." Sakura could see that the blond was intently listening to her explanation, so she did not disappoint.

"Overall though, the Hokage still reports to the Daimyou of the fire country. Because without the Daimyou, we would not receive missions, which would mean we would fall into poverty." The blond shook his head as if he was missing something.

"I don't understand, the hokage is meant to be the strongest ninja in the village?"

"That is still true, however what happens if the strongest one in the village is a madman? There needs to be some restraint on allowing so much power, and the council is the answer to that."

Naruto still did not agree, "But I...I am so confused."

"Welcome to politics Naruto, a world that very few understand...and I am no exception to that either."

"You serious? If you don't even get it, how the hell is someone like me supposed to get it?"

"Hey! I'm the one that is allowed to call you a baka, not yourself. In time you will get a grasp of it, since you will be involved in it one day."

"Wow...ba-Tsunade-sama must get driven nuts by all that, no wonder she is obsessed with sake."

"Hehe, now that I can agree with."

"...I think it makes sense, kind of. So we cannot go to Suna without Temari, because the council of Suna might suspect we are doublecrossing our alliance, and we have been sent in for infiltration?"

Sakura was taken aback, but nodded, "Y-Yes, that is exactly right Naruto...see you can make gist of something, once somebody explains it to you."

"Hehe, I just have somebody very smart and patient to explain it to me." Sakura mumbled a 'thanks' while looking out the window.

"..I am sure Temari-san is ok, Shikamaru still seems pretty worried."

"Yeah...it's rare to see Shikamaru to show such concern though, I mean he is not a bad guy but...well it just is not him."

"You never know how important something truly is to you, until there is fear of losing it..."

'_That's what I thought when you fell unconscious after saving me from Sasuke-kun.'_

"...Shikamaru and Temari-san must be close friends."

The blond narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Neh, maybe they are dating."

Sakura chuckled in disbelief at his claim, "Shikamaru...dating? Ha! That would be far too 'troublesome' for him to deal with, since he has so 'little' time as is...with his precious clouds."

Naruto shrugged in agreement, "Just throwing it out there."

Sakura recalled all the moments she had seen the two together back in Konoha, when Temari had come to Konoha in regards of the alliance between the two countries. She distinctly remembered one time where there was a frown on the Nara's face, as the other was holding a sadistic smirk as she would tease him left and right. Then the tables would turn when Shikamaru thought of a witted reply back, making him the one with the victorious smirk, as the fuming Suna nin trailed behind.

"You know Naruto...that might not be as farfetched as it sounds."

"You think so?!"

"Yeah...just a hunch though." The conversation once again died down into silence, while the kunoichi dwelled on to another variable, themselves.

She felt like she knew where they stood now, but that itch at the back of her mind about the Uchiha would not let go like a hungry dog refusing to release a fresh lump of meat. She told Kakashi the truth the other day, she really felt something different and warming regarding the blond next to her. It surprised her how less blurred and fogged things were becoming as time took its course.

She knew better than to compare her two teammates side by side, but it helped reinforce her beliefs more. Once upon a time, the mysterious Uchiha was something that she saw no fault with. The Uchiha could do no bad deed, and anything that rolled out of his mouth was the law. That was until the blond truly came into the picture, when team 7 was put together. She remembered how all her beliefs on the hyperactive boy being just a bother, were turned upside down the moment he said the words 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'. It was only then, that Sasuke's 'perfection' aura began to slowly crumble away in her eyes, and she realised how little she truly knew Naruto.

One particular case would be the cold and dark memory of her first time inside the forest of death. Inside that murderous testing ground, was where she saw a side that she never expected from either of her team mates. First there was Sasuke, who defied her false image of his bad boy, die hard attitude, and revealed his mortality that he felt fear, and would consider defeat an option. Then there was Naruto, who demonstrated to her something till this day that everybody knew well. He was a reckless, fearless, determined, and strongly willed baka.

Moving down the road of time, there was then when Naruto saved her from Gaara. She never saw it coming, when Sasuke denied her thanks and pointed to the blond instead. She couldn't even believe it, and the sensation she felt that time still retained in her mind fresh today. Respect, gratefulness, and an amazing wash of warmth, all of which she gave in a soft smile that the knuckle head never saw to receive.

'_I really am over looking things too much.' _She inwardly mused.

On the other side of things, Naruto was pondering about if he had forgotten anything. He had double checked his packing before sitting down, so it was not an item. It then clicked what he was forgetting.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" The blond turned to see the kunoichi deep in thought, with her gaze fixed on the window as if searching for something.

"Err...Sakura-chan?" when the blond waved his hand in a blur in front of her zoned out expression, Sakura jumped in her spot.

"e-eh?! S-sorry Naruto, did you say something?" The blond perked an eyebrow in confusion at her outburst, but brushed it off.

"We should say goodbye to Tazuna-jiji and his family before leaving, and thank them for their kindness."

"O-oh...that's a good idea."

* * *

"So you are leaving? Such a shame it was super having you here, given the circumstances." Tazuna beamed, while adjusting his glasses.

Tazuna had not changed much over the short period, safe for his change in financial status, which his new, expensive clothing showed. The grandson next to him however, was almost like meeting a stranger. Inari was at least a foot and a half taller, and wore attire similar to his step father. Gone was the boy's hat, and enwrapped around his neck was a towel, again similar to his would be father. Tsunami was absent to the teens shame.

"Neh? Are you drinking again you old geezer?"

The older man frowned, but burst into laughter when the blonds pink haired teammate scolded him, "Is that how you say thanks to Tazuna-san for his unbelievable kindness and generosity?"

"B-B-But Sakura-cha-"

"Apologize!" The blonds' shoulders slumped in defeat, and he then turned to the self controlling old man, who was fidgeting at his deflated demeanour.

"I am sorry for calling you an old geezer..." The friendly nudge next to him prompted for the finishing 'Tazuna-san' at the end of his stale sentence.

'_Hehehe she has the brat wrapped around her finger.' _

Feigning innocence, the older man replied a bit too cheerfully to be genuine, "Why that was so kind of you to come out of your way to thank somebody as super as myself."

'_Oh get over yourself geezer!'_ The blond retorted, but grinned anyway.

"I still wish it was better catching up on a more err...less wild time."

Tazuna shrugged in a dismissive nature, "Who cares. It was great to see the town's saviours again...even if one of you is missing."

Sakura could feel the tension rise in the once cheerful room, but before it became intolerable, the blond shot it down, "No problems, we will just have to drag him back here once we bring him back."

That brought a soft smile to her face but she chose to leave it there.

Soon after that, the teens were escorted to the door, and bid their farewells, "I am sure Naruto-neechan and Sakura-neesan will be alright."

"They will Inari...Sakura's become pretty cute hasn't she?"

The younger boy flushed at his grandfathers suggestive tone, "Y-Yeah ...I did ask her if she wanted to get something to eat, but she turned me down."

Tazuna shook his head and laughed, "That's because you aren't as charming as your grandfather my boy! Why if I asked, she would be unable to resist my charms."

Inari was beginning to wonder if Tazuna really had been drinking again, actually he was hoping now.

"She is too old for you anyway...and it appears she already has her eyes on somebody else." Inari went quizzical at that point, and noticed his direction was at the two retreating forms.

"H-Huh?! Ojiisan...you can't be serious!?"

"Hehe...you will understand Inari...when you're older."

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Sakura, "That was nice."

"Tazuna-jiji really is a cool guy. If I had some money, I'd pay for as much of the tab as I could."

The kunoichi shook her head with a giggle at her teammate's mumbled curses at the sannin. Sakura decided to admire the scenery as they journeyed back though the streets of Wave. It was a working day, so there was quite a large amount of new faces they hadn't encountered on their stay yet. The sky overhead was clean blue, with not a cloud in sight, allowing the bright sun to warm their backs. A shadow swooping overhead caught her attention, as she looked up to see a lone bird flying around over the top.

Her trained eyes were able to determine it was a hawk, although it must have been confused with a vulture, since it was circling around in the sky above their heads.

"Sakura-chan!" All interest of the bird was lost when she heard how serious Naruto's whisper was as the small distance between them almost closed.

"Do you...feel like we are..." Sakura now felt the spine chilling sensation that was bothering her teammate, and casually nodded her head cheerfully in an act.

'_We are being followed...'_

A quick glimpse of eye contact was all that was needed, and the plan was set. The pair then pretended as if nothing was amiss, while internally both minds were racing.

'_Who could be following us? Maybe it's the ANBU or even...'_ Sakura shook her mind clear of speculation and got to work.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The blond replied in his usual ecstatic manner.

"We better get a move on, Kakashi-sensei is waiting."

"Neh, he probably will be late again."

"That doesn't give us a right to become like him!"

"Ok ok, my bad."

Both suddenly felt the presence pick up speed as well, but neither dared looked back, knowing that if they did, they would lose the advantage of surprise. Sakura felt a shift in her teammate's direction, and noted he was heading towards the park.

'_I see, so there are no civilians around...nice Naruto.'_ Sakura changed her course and followed, noting that whoever was following them was now catching up. With the trees now blocking direct sight, Naruto acted. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He whispered, as a lone clone poofed into existence, and as quickly as possible, the clone made itself scarce.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at his actions, but inwardly smirked, _'Nice thinking again Naruto! Sending a kage bunshin to alert the others.'_

When they had reached the centre of the park, and they were certain now that whoever was following them was at least within plain sight, both sprang to action and turned around kunai in hand. Their suspicions were correct on it being just one person following them, judging by what they could tell it appeared to be a male. He was wearing a thick, long forest green jacket, with a hood covering his facial features. Underneath that was a black shirt, with a long turtleneck like collar, blocking the lower part of his face from being seen. He also appeared to be wearing black shorts, and sandals. To the pair, he seemed to fit the profile of a shinobi...and he somehow gave off a creepy aura that made them shiver on impulse, but neither was willing to admit it aloud.

"It's been a long time...Naruto." said a deep and monotone voice, although his hood still covered his face making it impossible to determine where he was looking. The blond tensed at the strangers words, disturbed that this person knew who he was. Sakura on the other hand, had adrenaline rushing through her system in worry.

'_He knows Naruto?! '_

"Who are you?!" Naruto demanded, not releasing his whitening knuckles on his kunai.

"You mean you do not recognise me?" The man spoke in a whisper that only added to Sakura's predicament.

The blond narrowed his eyes in confusion, _'Who the hell is he?_' Naruto was about to bark out something, only to have Sakura practically jump in front of him protectively, with a kunai being gripped tightly in her hand.

'_If this person is after Naruto, I have to protect him! If he gets hit in the chest it could be fatal!'_

"Identify yourself! Why are you following us?!"

The figure seemed taken aback, as if Sakura's shout and addressing him like an enemy had startled him...maybe even hurt him. The figures shoulders slumping, made the hurt clear.

"So not only has Naruto forgotten me...but Sakura as well....Naruto forgetting a comrades voice is hurtful to said comrades feeling...But Sakura forgetting a comrades appearance-"

It suddenly hit Sakura like a freight train, _'OH MY GOD!'_

"S-S-Shino?! I am so sorry!"

"WHA?!? Shino?!!"

The figure lifted his head to reveal his goggles and Konoha forehead protector, as he continued his monotone speech, although Naruto could have sworn it sounded like a sulk.

"It hurts a comrades feelings when they call out to you, and you don't know who they are... but to mistaken a comrade for an enemy when you have seen them so many times-"

Both teen's sweat dropped as the bug user continued some rant like a recording, "Umm...how did you not recognise him Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, as she put away her kunai, "Err...I really don't know...heat of the moment?"

'_Although not showing your face doesn't help!'_ seemed to be what both were musing.

Putting aside their shock, Naruto tilted his head up as if something had clicked, and he nervously scratched his head as if he did something wrong, "Umm...I think I have done a bad thing."

Sakura turned her head in question, while Shino was now sulking about 'not listening to your comrades' hurts their feelings'.

"What do you mean?"

"My kage bunshin might have umm....exaggerated."

"Wha-"

Before she could finish her question, a violent explosion on the opposite side of the clearing caused the three bystanders to watch.

"I WILL PROTECT NARUTO-KUN AND SAKURA-SAN FROM THE ASSASSIN WITH ALL OF MY POWER IN YOUTH, IKIMASHOU!!!"

"YOU TOLD LEE-SAN SOMEBODY WAS TRYING TO-LEE-SAN, NO!" Something told Sakura that Shino was going to do more than just sulk by the end of this day.

While Sakura tried to stop Lee from attempting to decapitate Shino with his spear, Naruto heard a surprised gasp hit his ears, but when he turned to see who it was, he was met by a large white, fur ball.

"GAHH!" Sakura instantly turned in fear, only to then sweat drop when she saw Naruto's face was being assaulted by a gigantic man sized dog.

"Akamaru! Naruto is hurt! Don't do that." The dog responded with an apologetic whimper to Sakura's heated order, and released the stunned blond from his pinning to the ground, although he had more shock on his face than pain.

"T-T-T-That's Akamaru!? What the hell has Kiba been feeding him?!"

"What the hell has Jiraiya-sama been feeding you is the real question Naruto!"

The blond then finally saw the other two figures that he had no trouble in recognising. One was a pointed tooth grinning Inuzuka Kiba, and the other was a smiling softly, pink hued Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata!"

"H-Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Not only did Naruto recognise Hinata and Kiba...but Sakura remembered Akamaru instantly." Sakura felt her sweat drop again at the bug user's otherwise neutral sulk, while Naruto never even heard it.

"Seriously! What the hell happened to Akamaru?"

"Answer my question as to why you aren't a midget anymore and I might tell."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME DATTEBAYO?!"

"Heh...it looks like your still a loud mouthed idiot though." Sakura couldn't resist the laughter to the reunion, but she stopped when she heard a sob come from her side.

"This is all so moving and a touching moment that will remain attached to our youth's for all eternity!"

'_Lee-san...I think you must miss Gai-sensei or something...you weren't this bad with the youth talk to start off with!'_

While this reunion was really great to see, a concern washed over her, and when the blond shot her a glance, she could tell though his happiness to see more old friends again, he too was thinking the same thing. The Kyuubi. Once Kiba had settled down teasing the blond for his miraculous growth spurt, and changed target to Lee, Sakura allowed her interest to drift up to the sky. She noticed that the hawk from earlier was still flying over head, which before she didn't really pay much thought to, but now she was getting curious to their follower. Hearing footsteps on the grass made her bring her attention back to what was happening in front of her, and she noticed that the blond was walking over to her. Sakura read her teammates body language like a book, and through his very genuine grin, she could see he was anxious through his shifty eyes.

'_Even though he wants to tell them, he still is afraid...'_ When the blond came to her side, she decided to voice her concern.

"Hey Naruto, if you want to, you can tell them later-"

"Hey guys, there is something very important I need to tell you."

She should have known better than to doubt the number one surprising ninja once again.

* * *

Sakura could have sworn the blond had rehearsed this, and she didn't even need to help him this time with anything. What amazed her was even when the expressions on their comrades changed to shock or disbelief, Naruto didn't even flinch. Once he was done, there was the same tense and suffocating atmosphere that was present when Shikamaru and Lee were told of Naruto's burden.

After what seemed agonising minutes, Kiba was the first to fix his agape expression. "W-Well....that makes sense."

Naruto now was the one that held the surprised expression, "I-It does?"

Kiba shrugged casually as if the news he was just told meant nothing to him, "Akamaru and I smelt some strange essence in the air during the chuunin exams...it smelled similar to that sand guy...err Gaara wasn't it?" Kiba voiced, while shooting a questioning gaze at Akamaru who barked in acknowledgement.

Kiba then snickered, "Explains the whiskers too...but where does the fact that you are an idiot come into play?" The blond seemed to not even hear the insult as he broke into a wide foxed smile. Sakura could have sworn his eyes were going watery, but she was just as relieved as he was.

"Naruto..." That was until Shino spoke in his neutral tone that she was really starting to hate in situations like this.

The bug users' goggles flickered a strange colour, as Naruto gulped, "You...are supposed to trust your comrades. If you do not show trust to your comrades with secrets, how are they meant to trust you in battle, when you do not trust them?" Naruto's anxiety practically vaporised into back into a great smile, but this time not to push his luck again, he faced the silent Hyuuga, while Kiba sent Shino the signal to 'shut up'.

"...Hinata?"

The blond asked anxiously, feeling his stomach turning as her stunned expression did not leave her face.

'_I was telling myself this before...I have to accept it if people do not believe in me anymore.'_

"...It's ok, I understa-"

"Naruto-kun!" The blond practically froze on the spot when he felt the Hyuuga lock him in a firm embrace, and cried over his shoulder. To Hinata, it now made all sorts of sense, the glares, and the insults...few to little friends. It made her really see how amazing it was for the blond to put up with so much crap she had observed over the long years alone, and yet here he was, and this was how he had turned out. It only solidified her reasoning why she admired him so much.

"You're really amazing, Naruto-kun!" Naruto still wasn't reacting, this was probably the first time Hinata had ever said anything to him without stuttering, and even more bizarre, actually touching him.

"...Thank you Hinata." Naruto finally replied, as he returned the embrace. While this was not everyone of his friends, it was more than enough to give him a sense of comfort he had been wishing for such a long time, and it felt incredible to him.

The touching moment was ruined though, when he heard a highly perverted snicker, "POPULAR WITH THE LADIES NOW ARENT WE GAKI!"

'_Oh good god!'_

"ERO-SENNIN!" Surprisingly not only Naruto, but Sakura shouted in annoyance at the snickering sannin, while Hinata's cheeks were turning unbelievably red, but even to her own surprise, she didn't faint.

"Troublesome...I trust you all have heard from Naruto why you are here."

Shino took charge, "Hai, Hokage-sama refused to tell us anything, and told us Naruto would explain the situation to us when we arrived...then we would be given a choice to accept or decline from the mission." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at mention of that, while the blond looked concerned.

'_Hehe, I see...revenge.'_

"So what is your answer?" Shino turned his head to look at Naruto, causing the blond to pull his head back at the creepy gaze that he was feeling was a glare directed at him.

"I would have been happy to say yes...but since Naruto-" He then looked at the raising eye browed Sakura "-and Sakura have issues Identifying comrades, I feel we will ha-"

"He is sulking again." Kiba sighed with a sweat drop that was shared between the teens.

Kiba decided to cut to the chase, "We aren't going anywhere, right Akamaru!?" The dogs loud bark added the 'period!' at the end of the statement, with the Hyuuga nodding her head in agreement. Team 8's actions only brought a smile to the blond yet again.

Shikamaru nodded, "Very well...as much as this is so bothersome to do, I will fill you guys up to speed."

* * *

Shikamaru decided it was best to continue the mission briefing back inside the walls of the hotel, just to not take any chances. Sakura decided to take the opportunity to exit alone and get lost in her thoughts of today. It started off terrible with the meeting, but then ended in the possibly the best way she could imagine. The expression that was on Naruto's face was more than enough to light her days for a long time to come.

Sakura would be lying if she didn't feel a strange, yet very familiar surge perk when she saw Hinata hug Naruto, but she put aside what she felt. Today, only Naruto's feelings are what mattered in her eyes, and if he was in bliss, she would be in bliss for him as well.

"You seem to be blooming with sparkling glee Sakura-san." Sakura turned her head to the familiar voice she identified as the spandex wearing Lee.

"As much as this day started off terrible, it is great to see how well it turned out." Reflecting on her teammates almost crying with joy smile from earlier was making her smile on impulse.

"I don't think anything better could have happened to bring Naruto the comfort and confidence he needed." Lee was now at her side as they continued walking down the less busy streets.

"True, but I believe it's all thanks to you Sakura-san that Naruto-kun is where he is at now."

"Why? He did a good job without my help today?"

"You didn't notice Sakura-san?" Sakura now stopped in confusion to what Lee was saying. She was listening intently to Naruto's explanation word for word, she could even recite it if she had to. What is it that she did not notice?

"I don't understand what you mean...Naruto did everything today without my assistance?"

Lee grinned, "Who did he walk over to before he started talking?"

"M-..."

'_Me...'_

Almost as if the miniature Gai had heard her musing, he nodded, "You gave him strength Sakura-san, with your presence close to him. You should be proud that you have such a strong affect on Naruto-kun's confidence Sakura-san."

Said Kunoichi was agape in surprise, but recomposed with a sheepish grin, "...I never even noticed...that coward." she muttered, although her soft tone showed her words meant little to her true belief.

A sniffle caught her attention to see Lee with water running down his face, "How wonderful that two people can give each other such a build up in will power and strength to do grand things!"

Sakura felt her sweat drop at his antics, "Err...thanks lee-san...but isn't that the same thing with you and Gai-sensei?"

That froze said spandex wearer in surprise, until he suddenly exploded into more tears, "HAWW! That is so true Sakura-san!"

'_Yep...he misses Gai-sensei.'_

When Lee had finally stopped his ecstatic crying, Sakura sighed, "Anyway, what are you doing out here Lee-san?"

"...Oh that's right! Shikamaru-kun has finished his briefing, and sent me to come and retrieve you, because we are moving out soon."

Sakura now stopped and looked around to see where they were and cursed, "Lee-san...why didn't you say that first before we walked to the other side of town?!" putting aside her annoyance, they doubled back. On the way, she asked if there were any changes to the plan.

'_So Ero-sennin will still be travelling with Shikamaru? That makes sense, since there is the possibility of them being attacked.'_ she concluded. Eventually when the hotel was in sight, Sakura was glad not too much time was wasted. She halted though when she saw a familiar animal perched on the veranda of what looked like Naruto's room. It was the hawk, now for the third time in a row. The bird seemed to be looking right inside the room...as if it held interest to whoever was inside.

Now being able to see the creature more clearly since it was stationary, she could note that it had a great long scar going down its right wing. From what her medic-nin trained eyes were able to determine, had been healed poorly by an amateur in medical jutsu, yet the injury did not appear to cause any trouble for the bird to fly. The bird then turned around from its viewing, and its deep black irises met her surprised emerald orbs. The cause to her surprise was the hawks fixed gaze was not at the scenery in general, or even surveying anything else...

...the animal was staring at her, and nothing else, it was as if the hawk was aware of her interest.

"Sakura-san?"

Lee's sudden questioning tone broke Sakura's eye contact as she jumped in surprise, "e-eh?!"

Lee raised a curious eyebrow, but Sakura cursed and looked back only to find the hawk was now gone.

'_...am I losing it?'_

"Is something the matter Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her thoughts clear and mumbled a 'no'.

'_I must be going paranoid, yes...that must be it.'_


	41. An Old Acquaintance

Chapter 40 An Old Acquaintance

* * *

Deidara childishly tossed a small piece of clay up and down in his palm, growing bored with their waiting. How long had id been now, maybe three or four hours of doing nothing but waiting for the final addition to this assorted team to be complete?

Personally Deidara did not want anymore new members to work with, since he already wanted to kill the newest one. Speaking of said Kunoichi, he looked over and scoffed t her innocent 'mask' being put to use on the strange ANBU boy. As much as he tried to show lack of interest in the silent person, he genuinely was curious as to the boy's actions for the entire time they had been waiting.

From the moment they had arrived, all he had been doing was 'drawing' in his small book...this would not be too interesting...if the boy actually would draw something on his page. The sound of paper being torn caught his attention, as he watched the boy hand a piece of paper over to Claara, who gave what he could assume was a feigned smile of gratitude. He could not resist the chuckle when his suspicions of acting were true, when as she walked away, her innocent face morphed to its neutral expression.

"And what is it that you find so funny?" She barked, while folding the paper away, and hiding it underneath her shinobi cloak.

"Nothing in particular hmm." Claara scowled at his obvious lie, but dismissed it was a huff. Deidara gave a dismissive grunt while

looking back the boy and noticed he once again was holding his inked brush away from the book again. Curiosity was brewing, and as much as he hated the Kunoichi next to him, he did accept she was talented at getting information out of her targets.

"Listen, maybe we got off on the wrong foot here or something hmm. Can we just start again, since we are going to be working with each other hmm?" Seeing her rose eyebrow full of amusement, he decided to continue, even if he felt he was wasting his time.

"I can acknowledge you're good at what you do...even if I question your motives."

"Was that an attempt at flattery, ha...doesn't suite you at all. And if you are as interested in what is up with that boy over there as I am, you could have just asked and I would have given it to you....Deidara-san." Deidara so wanted to put the clay bird resting in his hand to use, but restrained himself.

He was trying to make peace after all, and sometimes as complicated as it was, blowing up the problem was not the solution...although it was VERY tempting.

Claara came up to him and looked into his lone visible blue eye, as if she was determining something. Deidara fidgeted nervously under her gaze, which was something he found out most surprising that such a woman could intimidate him.

"W-what is with you?" He voiced, growing annoyed by her penetrating stare.

"You can always tell so much by looking into the eyes of a person."

The artist as he called himself sighed at her ridiculous claim, "Whatever...so what do mine say then hmm?"

"You are resisting a very tempting urge to try killing me." Deidara dryly laughed at her emotionless claim and now gladly glared into her eyes.

"What gave you that impression eh?! I will put it plain and simple to you then. You piss me off hmm! I don't even know what I have done to make you feel you can treat me like some scum." Deidara's thumb traced over the fine details of the clay bird resting in his clenched hand, finding the temptation so desirable. Claara didn't seem at the slightest bit concerned as she then sighed and softened her frown.

"Honesty, now there is something you don't see much of these days in men."

Deidara snorted, curious as to why she kept relating his qualities to men in general. It was not as if he even said anything that was not taken as obvious.

"Very well then, if it satisfies you're ego so much then I was out of line and apologise ....Now what is it you would like to know?" Deidara smirked, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"What on earth is with that guy? This whole ANBU ROOT thing really gives me the creeps hmm."

Claara bit her tongue at insulting the ex Iwa nin for his cowardly words, and decided to break the ice, "Frankly, I tend to agree with you."

Shifting her gaze to Thomas, who was talking to Ronan, then back at the boy, she continued, "I can understand where Danzou is coming from with his strategy. A shinobi without emotional barriers would be very efficient at their duty...but at the same time, I think it would be a tremendous disadvantage."

"How so?"

"A vital factor in successful infiltration is the understanding of your target, knowing what makes them tick. What are their ideals to make them your friend, get them to trust you."

Claara ran a hand through her hair, while looking particularly at the boy, "You cannot understand your target...if you do not understand what it is they are feeling...no book will ever tell you the truth when it comes to emotional response, it is something that we must experience ourselves to understand...and to manipulate."

Deidara noticed her fixed gaze on the boy and raised an eyebrow, "And he gave you that impression?"

"It is not hard to tell the boy has minimal understanding on emotions, even you could tell if you went up and talked to him. The boy smiles for no reason, and uses it as a means to escape stressed circumstances."

"What did you ask him about?"

"His book was one thing...he was very elusive on the matter, but to my understanding, the book belonged to his brother, or so he claims at least."

Deidara grunted at the minimal information, only now adding interest to the boy, "What else did you ask him?"

"I asked about his boss of course."

"Eh?..."

"There is no harm in wanting to ensure you are not being double crossed Deidara-san...or are you to tell me one of your clients did not try and rat you out to Iwa? The price on your head should be fairly high after all."

Deidara grinned sheepishly, "Ok...I guess you have a point...can we trust Danzou?"

Claara formed a scowl in annoyance, "Unfortunately, it seems Danzou is very cautious with his shinobi...no matter how much I twisted my questions, the boy told me nothing."

"Oh...what did he give you then?" Claara revealed the paper again, while unfolding it to present a picture of herself. Deidara depicted a slight error though.

'_Her eyes are far too neutral, compared to their usual cold look.' _Both turned in interest when they saw two figures approaching. The old man with a cane and bandaged arm and eye was not what got him suddenly going tense, it was the man next to him that was the cause.

The man was a giant, standing at 6 foot 5. The first detail noticed was the long brown leather coat that he wore that reached all the way down to just an inch above the ground, and seemed to wave loosely behind the figure almost like a flame. Underneath the coat he wore baggy shinobi pants and large boots, along with a vest Ronan could tell was armour plated and traced the man's muscles. Behind the man was at first glance assumed to be a Zanbatou, but on closer inspection was something else entirely.

The sword had a hilt as thick as a log and roughly three feet in length, with a dimmed orb on the end that had the slightest glow of orange within the centre. The sword itself was shaped like a long executioner's blade, with even a curve that seemed perfect for pinning some poor individuals head in. Decorated over the roughly seven foot sword, was a strange pattern that seemed like petals, but on closer inspection it could be noted as loose fire sparks that lead to the open flame around the hilt, even though the sword didn't have different shadings to make it obvious.

The man's shaven face showed he was in his late 30's, and his cold, violet irises practically screamed his experience. The man had almost shoulder length hair, which was a steel blue-gray tone. Hidden mostly by his bangs, was his black forehead protector, with the Kiri symbol that could just be determined.

Claara's 'Hmmph' got Deidara to pull his gaze off the giant, "So that is Hozuki Mangetsu of the mist...I bet he must have a sky high ego."

Deidara for once agreed with Claara's assumption.

"So...we meet at last...Danzou." Ronan announced, as the old man came forward with a relaxed smirk, with his lone visible eye bared into Ronan's own.

"Indeed Ronan, it is good to see that you are still amongst us and still strong as you once were...I am regretful to hear about your old teammate Araiki's unfortunate ends however." Ronan internally snickered at Danzou's words, knowing very well that the old man did not have any regret at all.

"Thomas tells me you wish to speak to me?"

Danzou held a neutral face as he leaned casually more on his cane "Before that, there is a matter I wish to speak of first...I hear you had a recent encounter with Orochimaru...and one named Uchiha Sasuke."

Ronan narrowed his eyes, but complied, "That is correct, what about it?"

"What exactly was the snake sannin's intention?" Danzou asked.

"Orochimaru came to me offering his services for helping kill the jinkuriki, but in return I was to teach Sasuke the basics of using the sharingan with its advanced doujutsu abilities." Ronan hissed at the memory of the old snake, but continued more neutrally.

"Sasuke was able to learn most of the basics from me within not even a couple of days... it appears that just like his brother, he is a natural genius. However he is still very naive, and to my understanding he is easily manipulated if he has stooped so low as to ask Orochimaru of all people for assistance in his training to kill Itachi." Ronan said in disgust.

Danzou lone eye held deep interest, "So what made you teach him then?"

Ronan held no emotions as he said, "Regardless of my beliefs he is an Uchiha...and my little cousin, I felt I should prepare him for his ambition, even though I now believe he will never succeed."

Danzou chuckled which made Ronan raise an eyebrow, "You don't know Orochimaru's intentions for your little cousin? That is quite a disappointment for somebody like you."

Ronan said nothing but furrowed his brows as Danzou continued, "Orochimaru has developed a forbidden jutsu that allows him to pass his body onwards to another person, through this he has partly achieved immortality from age, but he still mortal and can be killed. This jutsu also allows him to inherit any of the individuals...'traits' once he has taken over the chosen vessel."

Ronan's eyes widened, but soon narrowed as his activated sharingan near glowed with rage, "What the hell possessed Sasuke to go to him!?"

Thomas decided to answer in his expressionless tone, "The culprit to his desire was through the curse seal."

Ronan turned in question, "I do not know what exactly this cursed seal is, or what it does, all I noticed was his chakra seemed to have increased significantly, and seemed more...dark." Ronan said in annoyance.

Danzou then almost cheerfully explained to him the features of the cursed seal, causing Ronan clenched his fists, "Orochimaru will pay for trying to exploit an Uchiha to gain a power that does not belong to him!" Ronan hissed.

Danzou smirked and decided to say calmly, "Orochimaru will not be able to use his jutsu for around a year, so it is not too late to eliminate Orochimaru...or Uchiha Sasuke."

Danzou's smirk widened when Ronan radiated his killer intent, "There will be no such thing, the Uchiha clan has had its bloodshed enough thanks to Itachi...there will be no harm dealt to Sasuke!" Ronan said glaring at Danzou, who didn't even phase at the silent threat.

"Oh? And why shouldn't Sasuke receive punishment for his acts of treason?" Ronan narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what Danzou's 'punishment' was to traitors.

Death.

With his killer intent practically pouring out through his lips, he repeated silently and as if it was the law, "No harm will be dealt to Sasuke old man. Don't think I am bluffing when I say that."

The older man chuckled lightly at the threat, "Of course Ronan, as you wish."

Deciding it was time to change the topic, Danzou got to the main point, "I trust my information on the Suna-nin was accurate?"

Ronan blinked at the topic change, but decided to play along, although a part of him still felt unconvinced by Danzou's dismissive nature.

"Yes, Senchi did confirm your claim. She has been dealt with."

"Excellent news, and it appears that Tsuta Claara accepted joining your mission. Her talents will be put to effective use then I hope...and now you have your final team member." Feeling he was now part of the conversation, Mangetsu stepped forward and offered his hand.

"My name is Hozuki Mangetsu, it is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha Ronan." The giant spoke with a deep voice, allowing Ronan to notice that his white teeth had been sharpened, making him look similar to the razor sharp teeth that belonged to a piranha, which was further enhanced with the rest of his features.

Ronan took the giants hand and gave a firm grasp, which was easily matched, "Forgive me for the sudden questioning Mangetsu-san, but I am curious as to your involvement with Danzou."

"Just Mangetsu is fine thank you. Since the failed coup thanks to Zabuza, and the passing of our previous Mizukage, the seven swordsmen of the mist are no more, and we each have gone our separate ways. I simply chose the path many of us took, and became freelance, while only one remained behind in Kiri."

"And what did the others take?"

"Truthfully it was only one of us that branched off, and to my knowledge he is part of an organisation that involves the jinkuriki you wish to kill, Ronan-san."

"Just Ronan. Does this not cause any problems for you that you are going against your fellow swordsman's will?"

The giant narrowed his eyes as he spoke more strictly, "Not in the slightest, in fact I am eager to see if I will encounter him on this mission...I wish to speak to him about something."

Feeling that Mangetsu was not going to discuss with him what that thing was, Ronan gave a dismissive 'Hmmph', "Very well...so I take it you do not have an opinion on this jinkuriki?"

"That is correct, I am only in this mission without fuss for my own concerns."

Ronan did not like the idea of somebody who could potentially go rogue, but judging by how Mangetsu handled himself, he could strongly assume with little doubt he was not the sort that would stray from mission.

"Then I bid you luck that you find what it is you are looking for on this mission."

Ronan then turned to Danzou, "We will now be moving to Wave, too much time has been wasted on preparations."

"That would be wise, however I think you may find that more of Konoha's forces have arrived."

"How many?"

"Another team's worth of members, known for their talents in tracking."

Ronan hated having to rely on this man's word, but without Araiki, he was in the dark on the situation without the older man's aid.

"They are going to be moving out of Wave aren't they?" Danzou's casual nod gave Ronan his answer.

"I don't know if that is truly the case, but knowing the conscience of most of the shinobi involved, it is safe to say that is the likely outcome."

"No matter, we will just have to do some tracking of our own."

"I wish you luck Ronan, I am sure you will succeed in your mission"

"And what is it that you will do?"

"I must return to Konoha, my substitute surely will be discovered sooner or later by the shinobi's that Tsunade-hime has watching over my quarters."

"Very well...we will meet again Danzou." Without further word, the older man turned and began walking back so carefree through the forest. Once direct sight was lost, the younger ROOT member appeared by Danzou's side and took a knee.

"Danzou-sama, what is it you wish for me to do now?"

"Your mission is done Denrei, excellent work. You will be returning with me to Konoha to begin preparation for a new mission you will be undertaking alone."

"Hai Danzou-sama."

"The mission will be code named Difference...or otherwise known as Sai."

"Hai...what if Ronan-san fails his mission?"

"If Ronan does, then I have other plans for the fate of the Kyuubi Jinkuriki."

* * *

The bridge was quite busy this afternoon, with numerous stock items being dragged by workers and traders both entering and exiting Wave, along with other people carrying out their own business. The group of shinobi were amongst the crowd, travelling down its path. Hinata and Sakura were talking about something, while Naruto was arguing with Kiba.

"You have been learning my clan's taijutsu?! I have got to see how much of a mockery you have made of my clan."

"That was before when I was using the Kyuubi...so you aren't going to see how mad it was Kiba."

The Inuzuka snickered, "Like always, you talk big, only this time you have zero proof. You can at least show us the stance eh, Akamaru?"

The dogs loud bark practically sounded like a 'Yeah!'. Naruto suddenly cringed, "I ermm, would rather not."

"Oh go on gaki, make your sensei proud!" Naruto jumped at the loud shout in his ear from behind.

"Ero-sennin!! N-N-No."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his student's hesitance, "Look you idiot, we have been through this, it doesn't matter how stupid you look in a fight, what matters is how effective it is in combat."

Naruto's cringe deepened, while looking around to suddenly see their commotion had attracted the rest of the groups gaze, "....No way."

"Hehe, it must suck then." Kiba's tease struck a nerve as the blond jumped to his self defence.

"It does not suck! It just..."

"For god's sake baka, nobody is going to laugh at a bloody stance. Show us!"

Naruto paled at the threatening tone from his teammate and gave in. "O-Ok." He groaned, while he reluctantly fell into his stance.

Silence filled the bridge, as even by passers turned their head to look, while everybody blinked blankly at the posture. Akamaru's fang revealing growl showed his lack of amusement.

Naruto was hunched over, in a posture that looked like he was ready to pounce either to his sides or in front of him. His fingers were bent as if his nails were like sharp knives, and positioned in a manner of a grizzly bear. The issue was though that the 'knife' like claws were lacking their sharp edge and instead were unintimidating smoothly cut nails. Another issue that had Kakashi busting with laughter was that Naruto's behind was sticking up in the air, and without the flaming chakra tail, it was a pure comical posture.

"Are you trying to insult me Naruto?" Kiba hissed at the clearly humiliated blond.

Ignoring the giggles from Sakura, Naruto mumbled, "I told you, this stance is useless without the Kyuubi...and it's bloody embarrassing too!"

"We need to work on it." Jiraiya said dryly, while scratching his head. Once everybody had recovered from Naruto's performance, Sakura returned to her conversation with Hinata.

"Where were we Hinata?"

"I was wondering how you have been coping on this mission Sakura-chan, by the sounds of what Shikamaru-kun told us, it sounds like you have had it hard." Sakura chuckled at the question that gave 'hard' so little justice.

"It's had its ups and down Hinata, but I am over the shock of it all now...dare I say it's had more good things than bad."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

Hinata blinked at her trailing, while noticing her soft gaze on the whirlpool jacket of Naruto, who was arguing with Kiba still.

"Naruto-kun must be in the same situation."

Hinata was surprised by Sakura's laughter, "You have no idea...He is managing much better though, if anything he is keeping ME sane."

Hinata smiled while muttering, "Naruto-kun really is amazing isn't he?"

"He is an amazing baka that can surprise anyone, even me...And I am somebody that should be the least astonished the most." The heiress was surprised by her soft tone, and found Sakura's smile held behind it quite an amazing amount of emotion.

"Naruto-kun must be very important to you Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head clear to go agape at the statement, "Y-yeah Hinata...he really is." Sakura felt her sentiment from before surface again, and rubbed her neck.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Have you ever umm..."

Sakura shot her gaze up to ensure nobody was in hearing distance, and cautiously continued, "Wanted to tell someone how you truly feel about them?"

"S-s-sorry?" The heiress stuttered out with a blush forming.

"You know, like tell someone you like them...a lot?"

Hinata found the ground interesting as she knew the answer to that question very well, "U-Umm...H-Hai I have." Sakura grinned while giving a warming chuckle.

"Hey we are girls here Hinata, no need to get embarrassed." Hinata dismissed her sudden awkwardness with a sheepish smile.

"T-That's true...why are you asking me?" Sakura nibbled on her lip but found discussing such a topic with another girl more comforting than with Kakashi.

"I am just interested, how did you tell them?" Hinata swallowed the lump of hesitation and muttered her response.

"I haven't."

Sakura went agape in surprise at how shameful that sounded from the heiress, but soon smiled, "Shy?"

Hinata's blush flared, "U-Umm y-you could say that."

"I see." Sakura said with a giggle, while voicing something she had been thinking about in a while.

"I honestly don't know how to approach the matter. I-I mean I have tried saying it once...but I don't think my words really made any impact." Hinata now held curiosity and alarm at what Sakura was implying.

"W-Who?"

Sakura frowned, but answered, "Sasuke-kun..." The heiress mouthed a sympathetic 'oh', inwardly cursing herself for somehow feeling sparks of relief.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, I think I am moving on...but I wonder, do you think words are enough?"

Silence fell upon the Kunoichi' as they continued walking with the others. Hinata after a minutes thought answered, "I-I am sure it is, telling somebody how special they are to you...speaking from your heart. How else could you express yourself to somebody?" Sakura smiled at the heiress's words that sounded so much like a fairytale she used to dream of such a long time ago.

'_It may be how you would express yourself Hinata...but is it how I would?'_

Finally the team had made it to the entrance, with the forest standing in front of them. Shikamaru sighed while scratching his head, "Well...this is where we depart so to speak, keep safe, and as troublesome as it is, not mentioning any names, stick to the plan for once."

Feeling the insult directed at him, the blond growled, "OI! I know when to follow instructions thank you!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Who said I was directing it at you?"

'_Oh you-' _Naruto cut his cursing off and mumbled something incoherent to the shadow user's sarcastic tone.

Ending the joke, Naruto sighed "Good luck in your searching Shikamaru, I am sure she is ok."

Shikamaru was taken aback by the considerate voice from the usual hyperactive blond, but grinned his thanks.

While the rest of the group were exchanging farewells, the sannin pulled his surprised student away from the crowd, "So Gaki, it appears we are going our separate ways then."

"Yeah...."

Jiraiya then turned serious, "You remember our route we took that time?"

Naruto cringed, "You mean that one with the river full of those gators?"

The sannin nodded, "You...should NOT take that route this time." The blond sighed in relief, not wanting to remember what happened LAST TIME they took that path.

"Agreed. I was thinking of holding out at that place we discovered, the war ruined town."

"Oh...are you sure that is safe?"

"I cleared out the bandits on that mission remember? Unless I missed some of those thugs, it should now really be deserted."

The sannin was now growing curious at his students planning, "And what about supplies?"

"There is the newly built village not far, we can go there for supplies."

The sannin now was genuinely surprised at his student, _'Naruto now actually thinking out plausible plans? Did hell freeze over?!'_

"What's gotten into you gaki?"

"Huh?"

"...You have been spending too much time with that girl of yours." Naruto turned a pink hue, while gritting his teeth in annoyance.

'_Not this again!'_

"Ero-sennin! I swear how many times do I have to tell you, we are ju-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say...but it seems you're getting smarter...as hard as it is to believe."

"Did you pull me aside to insult me as you always do?!"

The sannin clicked his tongue with a smirk, "I was giving you a compliment you idiot."

Naruto staggered in surprise, but chuckled and grinned, "Thanks Ero-sennin."

"Now then...I got you a parting gift."

"Huh? But we are meeting up again soon?"

"Oh?...I will keep this thing then that was essential to your training the-"

"COUGH IT UP! RIGHT NOW!" The sannin laughed at his students one eighty turn in antics.

The sannin then pulled out of his pocket a strange object that caused Naruto's eyebrow to perk in question. The small object lying in the sannin's hand looked like some sort of vile of water, sealed with a metal cap.

"What...is that?" Naruto asked curiously, while taking the object from Jiraiya's hand, only to almost drop it in surprise to its icy cold touch.

"C-Co-old!" The blond stuttered out, as he struggled to keep a solid grip on the bottle, despite the chilling sensation running up his arms.

The sannin chuckled, "That Gaki, is the elemental affinity test." The cold feeling seemed to numb away from Naruto's touch, as he went fully agape at the small vile.

"w-w-what the hell?! THIS IS THE TEST?!"

The sannin raised an eyebrow, "Of course it is gaki...what were you expecting a written test or something?!"

'_Hell yes!'_

"O-Of course not!"

'_Hehe, you suck at lying Gaki.'_

Naruto was oblivious to Jiraiya's thoughts, as he grinned impishly at the small bottle, _'YOSHA! No written test to this elemental thing! I will ace this in no time!'_ that was when Naruto's inner celebrating came to a sudden halt.

"Err...how does it work?"

"....Pay me."

"w-w-WHAT?!" Naruto then growled at the innocent shrug done by the older man.

"Some parting gift this is! You give me this little bottle of water, AND THEN ASK ME FOR MONEY?!"

"Hey, a guy has to make a living." Naruto shook his head frantically in frustration, the sannin chuckling like he was enjoying his action only added to the annoyance.

"I don't have any money you stingy old fart...you took all my money, don't you remember?!"

"Oh? That's right I did...oh well."

Feeling his little game was going to make the blond crack, he decided to spill the beans, "That water is special chakra water from Kirigakure. It is what the hidden mist uses to discover their shinobi's elemental affinity. A merchant store in Wave imports them. This water reacts to chakra, and it shows you both your primary and secondary element."

'_Not one, but two?!'_

"AWESOME!...err...how?"

"You pour the contents into your hand, and flow chakra into the water. Depending on your elemental affinity it will either..." Jiraiya suddenly remembered who he was talking to, and as if to add to his suspicion, the blond blinked twice in anticipation.

'_Who am I kidding, he will forget this the moment he is off.'_

Jiraiya then noticed a curious gaze over Naruto's shoulder looking at them, and waved over the ironic suspect.

"You called Ero-sennin?" Sakura asked, seeing the vile in Naruto's hand and quickly changed questions.

"What is that?" Quickly explaining the vile again, the sannin continued.

"Now as I was saying, it shows your primary element first, then your second one after that. If it is water, the water glows blue, if it is fire, it steams and bubbles in your hand, if lightning, you will feel a tickling sensation, if earth it becomes mud, and if wind, it ripples and spirals like a storm."

While Naruto nodded his head unconvincingly, Sakura nod was more believable, "Hai, doesn't Konoha have a test like this?"

"Konoha does, but we use a paper, and it only determines your primary element. I hear Suna uses an hour glass that shows both, but Kiri is the only other village to have created a test that does both."

"How many times can it be used?" This got both to look in surprise at the blonds sudden question that seemed quite focused for the situation.

"Umm, it can be used as many times as you like, it returns to normal form once you stop flowing chakra through it. Just be sure to not lose too much water when putting it back into the vile."

"What are you thinking Naruto?" The blond shrugged to Sakura's question while muttering a very unconvincing 'nothing'.

Brushing off his questioning gaze, Jiraiya decided to address Sakura, "Oh well, since you are here I might as well talk to you now." That seemed to have gotten her attention from the blond, who still held his pondering expression.

"Hai, what do you want to talk to me about Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya inwardly sighed, beginning to get used to being called his dubbed name by both of them now.

"Even though we are not being split apart for long, I hope you will still look out for the knuckle head over here."

Naruto frowned, while muttering through crossed arms 'I can look out for myself. Sakura took the sannin's request with full seriousness, "I give my word like I did before...even if he can be a hand full."

'_Sakura-chan!'_ He inwardly pouted at being treated like a kid.

"Do you need any more of the suppression tags?"

"No, I still have plenty."

The sannin nodded while drifting his gaze a little, "...And you have the medicine to cure the Kyuubi's poison?" The kunoichi payed a quick glance in concern to her teammate, but seeing he was handling the conversation ok, she then turn back, "I do." was all she replied with, feeling that even if he didn't show it, Naruto still was a bit itchy on the topic.

Feeling nothing more needed to be said, Sakura turned to her quiet teammate, and decided to put a smile on his stale face.

"Come on let's go Naruto, since you are leading us there, we are going to need all the time we can get."

Her tease seemed to have pulled the blond out of his predicament with a wide grin, "Sakura-chan! I know the way!"

"Heh, just don't make us end up back here in Wave baka."

"So mean!" Jiraiya shook his head at the pair's interaction and rejoined his group.

"Do you think Naruto-kun and everybody will be safe?" Hinata asked in concern to the retreating figures. Jiraiya smirked as he eyed in the distance his student receive a playful dong on the head, resulting in a chuckling pout at his teammate.

"As reckless as he can be, don't worry, he is in good hands, and he seems to be at quite more tactful now." Shikamaru responded dismissively, as the Hyuuga continued to watch the retreating group. Even in the small amount of time of their arrival, she instantly saw the change in interaction between Naruto and Sakura.

The change seemed unprecedented, and she was more than glad and happy for the blond to have developed such a close friendship with his teammate. But after her conversation with Sakura, a part of her was very curious about the Godaime apprentice's questions, and just how close their friendship really had developed to. Her heart held conflicted beliefs to her sudden suspicion, on one side a part of her wanted to be happy that there is a chance Sakura was opening her eyes to Naruto...while the other felt cold, suffocating and empty.

'_Naruto-kun...'_ Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Hinata tried to focus back on her task.

Shikamaru groaned, "As I told you earlier, we predetermined Temari's path to travel through the least occupied areas with shinobi presence."

'_Which I foolishly took the risk to send between us and Hokage-sama.' _The Nara inwardly cursed at his reckless actions, but tried to not let it get the better of him.

"So we will start from the reverse and see what we find. Hinata I want you up front with your byakugan, scouting as far ahead as possible. Akamaru will be at her side to cover the long distance since he has the more acute sense of smell. I will travel behind to give out instructions. Jiraiya-sama, as the one with the most experience out of all of us combined will stay in the middle so you can respond the fastest in case of an ambush. Shino, I want you to leave behind bugs as we travel, which are to fly to us if we miss anything, and I want a bug planted on each of us in case we get separated. Kiba, you will be on alert for anything approaching us from behind."

'_So this is what Kakashi was talking about with his organisation...impressive.'_ Jiraiya mused, as the team moved out.

* * *

The journey to Swamp was expected to be roughly five hours in length, meaning they would arrive by the evening with no breaks. It had been two hours now, and Sakura really was beginning to feel the strain of her weights with every jump she took.

'_I should just reduce them.'_ She mused, while deciding to announce her intentions to Kakashi in front of her.

"Sensei, I am going to reduce my weights, slow down for me."

"No problem." The jounin replied, as the group slowed their pace as she stopped on the next branch to reduce the pain enwrapped around her ankles and wrists. While doing so though, she froze when her eyes caught a shadow pass over her, and darted up to see something flying in the sky, through a crack in the sea of leaves. It looked like a silhouette of a bird.

Sakura suddenly felt her paranoia rise again. _'I must be losing it, it's probably just a ordinary bird._' She told herself, as she quickly tried to catch up with her now reduced weights. When she went back into formation though, her mind now began to dwell on the memory of that strange stare off with the hawk earlier. She could understand her tension on the whole situation, but surely this was being looked at too far.

It had to be a coincidence...right?

"Sensei, sorry but can we take a short break?"

'_What am I doing?'_

"Halt Naruto, we are taking a break." Kakashi instructed to their leader, who responded after jumping a branch or two later.

"Aww, we won't make it until night fall if we do Kakashi-sensei, and it gets cold as hell this far up north at night." The older jounin shot a look at Sakura as if to say 'Are you sure?'

Her hesitant nod was all he needed, "Sakura is tired, we will stop for around half an hour, but from then Sakura, we must not stop."

"Hai...sorry again." Naruto lost interest now in continuing their journey when he saw that his teammate was putting on an act when Lee questioned her weights being too heavy.

'_I wonder what's up with Sakura-chan.'_

"I will keep watch for the time up here, the rest of you relax, but stay alert." The trio of teens dropped to the dense forest floor, and dropped their packs.

"Yosh! While waiting, I will do two hundred push ups!" Naruto's sweat dropped at Lee's announcement, but he already got started with his self proclaimed challenge.

'_We are meant to be resting fuzzy brow's you crazy lunatic.'_ The blond internally scolded, but was more interested in his teammates odd behaviour. She was looking up at the trees, squinting as if she was searching for something.

'_I just feel it deep down...something is wrong.'_

"Is something the matter Sakura-chan?" She dragged her gaze down to see Naruto with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Umm...nothing's wrong, I am just pushing myself too hard, that's all." Naruto perked an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Sakura-chan...You're lying, what is the matter?"

'_How did he?'_

"Um..." Lifting her gaze again, she desperately looked for that familiar hawk, but found nothing and moved down to see Naruto now even more confused.

"Naruto I umm-"Sakura froze the moment she looked over her shoulder, and there it was staring at the blonds back with those black hole like irises. The hawk was perched up on a branch past some trees, well hidden in the shadows of the forest, but its bronzy brown feathers still stuck it out in the shadows.

'_Act dumb!'_

"Yeah, I'll let sensei know you are going to take a leak...just make sure nobody jumps you like what happened THAT time."

"Huh? What are you-" The meaningful look in her emerald gaze caused him to pause, now in puzzlement. It was like she was trying to say something to him, but something was stopping her from saying it. The 'that time' drew interest to him, and then it clicked.

Sakura was talking about the time he had to go during the forest of death, only for him to be ambushed by another ninja.

Did that mean that somebody...was watching them?

"Hehe, I'm not as careless to be caught with my pants down a second time like the forest of death Sakura-chan." Sakura chuckled, while inwardly grateful he saw her underlining meaning.

"Sure...just keep well hidden." She replied, adding a glimpse of serious tone to the end. The blond then put his hands behind his head and whistled as he disappeared behind her through the trees. Sakura tried to act casual, crossing her arms and leaning against the tree, ignoring the burning eyes fixed on her.

Her eyes shifted though when to her fears, the hawk took flight, flying over her head.

'_Oh my god...it is following Naruto!'_ She dropped her act, and looked behind her to confirm that the hawk was looking for something, flying in circles through the trees as if it was hunting for prey. The bird then swooped down into the bushes, and a loud hiss rung through her ears. The bird then revealed itself again, with a small snake desperately trying to escape from its razer hooked feet.

'_It was only...hunting...for food?'_ Sakura shook her head, maybe she was over reacting. She tried to relocate the hawk, but it seemed to have disappeared up into the trees. Now her next question brewed, where did Naruto get to?

Wandering away from the site, she began looking for him, _'Wow...he wasn't kidding when he said he could hide well'_ she noticed while continuing to walk, getting a strange feeling she was walking in circles. Eventually, she noticed a small collapsed log, and decided to sit down while calling out his name.

'_Really, where did he get to'_

"Naruto?" She only was rewarded with her echo.

Sakura sighed while leaning back, "Seriously, where are you baka?"

"You're sitting on me."

"EEK!" Sakura bolted from her 'log' to see it poof and reveal the sheepishly grinning blond.

"Hehe, my bad Sakura-chan." Sakura shook her head clear from shock and groaned.

"You could have told me sooner!"

"Sorry...care to tell me why I was hiding though?"

"...I think I am losing it."

"Eh?"

"...I thought...no, you will laugh at me."

'_I wasted everybody's time for nothing.'_ She internally scolded herself, while they walked back.

"Come on, I won't laugh, I promise."

"...I thought we were being followed." Sensing her teammate's sudden tense posture she quickly added, "But it was nothing...it was just a hawk, that I have seen too many times for my liking today."

"...Are you sure it was nothing?"

"I am sure...good improvising though Naruto."

The blond shrugged, "Hehe, you seriously had me completely...stumped..." Sakura wondered why he trailed off, but before she could talk, she was jammed against a tree.

"NA-"

"Shh!" She stopped her question when she felt how tense his hand was against her mouth, and his sudden fear that was clear in his eyes.

'_Did he see me!?' _Feeling an arm tug on his own, he pulled his hand off Sakura's mouth.

"What is it?" She whispered, now growing concerned to see the blond was sweating bullets.

'_They can't be here, not now!'_

"Naruto?!" She repeated a little louder, causing his serious gaze to turn to her concerned one.

"What is-"

"It has been a while...Naruto-kun." Said a calm, yet so deadly serious voice from above their heads, as she slowly looked up to see the long black cloak, with blood red clouds shining in opposing contrast, with a face that looked so familiar, but so much older.

All strength in her body and voice failed though, when his neutral, deep red sharingan eyes locked with her own bulging emerald ones.

'_w-who...-'_

"Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto growled, as he on impulse moved away from the tree, with Sakura lagging behind.

The Uchiha gracefully dropped to the ground without a sound, as a loud screech from a bird was heard. Sakura went agape when she saw the familiar hawk rest on the Uchiha's shoulder, and delivered the coldest glare at her.

'_I-it is his bird?!'_ Sakura cursed herself, she should have told Kakashi, or somebody else sooner.

"What the hell do you want?!" Naruto growled, while pulling out a kunai.

The Uchiha not replying only added to her fear, as his eyes shifted back and forth between them as if he was reading their thoughts. She almost jumped when she heard a dismissive 'hn' erupt over the death consuming silence.

"...You will be coming with me Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan, go and warn the others, I will distract him." Sakura was pulled out of her paralysis with a sharp intake of breath.

'_NO!'_ She inwardly shouted.

'_Naruto can't fight, he is injured, and this guy....Naruto does not stand a chance!'_

Where were Kakashi and Lee?! Why weren't they here?! It was then that she felt 'it's' presence. The barrier was almost invisible, but they had both been placed in a genjutsu, and she never even noticed. Was that why she felt she was going around in circles? Did Itachi know she was suspicious of the hawk earlier?

How did she miss it?!

Sakura inwardly slapped her self, _'FOCUS DAMN IT!'_ She instructed, as she composed herself and now locked eyes with Itachi.

'_This is the man...that Sasuke-kun is trying to kill...this is the man, that is after Naruto's life...I won't let you continue to drive Sasuke-kun into madness, I won't let you take Naruto. I will protect them from the likes of you!'_

"...It appears, your teammate is being foolish and won't listen to your instructions Naruto-kun." Naruto went agape at Itachi's words and turned to see the burning with determination filled gaze in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan...What are you doing? Run a-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

She then sprung to action and formed a seal, as the invisible wall crumbled away to reveal a completely new location. They were still within the denseness of the forest grounds, but the surrounding tree's had changed positions all around.

'_...So she noticed...curious. '_ Itachi mused, while watching the pair continue their argument.

"You're the one he is after! You run! I will be the one to hold him off!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM DOING THAT! "

"You have no say in this, GO!" Not sensing the blond shifting from his spot, she took the risk and broke eye contact with Itachi for a second.

"NARUTO, GO DAMN IT!"

"I am not leaving!"

The amused chuckle from the Uchiha cut through the teen's argument like ice. Now feeling she should focus more on Itachi than Naruto, she continued less angered.

"Naruto...please...just go."

"...Sorry...but no."

'_DAMN IT NARUTO!'_

"Fine then!" She barked in frustration, as both were in ready position, but were stumped when Itachi gave a smug 'Hmmph'.

"...How impudent."

"Who cares what you think?!" Sakura retorted, while both were glaring at the Uchiha's bored filled sharingan irises.

"You shouldn't be so careless...this battle was just determined...the moment you both so recklessly glared into my eyes."

Sakura could have sworn his three tomoe sharingan was spinning in a blurring circle, but when she focused on Itachi's eyes, she found no such anomaly. She then felt herself tugged from where she was standing , and to her horror felt like she was falling in sudden pitch darkness. She was about to scream, but the sudden hard landing with a concrete like floor only let a grunt slip out.

Once recovered, she became shocked when she looked into the reflective floor to see her reflection if that is what it was. It was as if she was colour-blind in a way or something, her pink hair was black, along with her eyes, and the rest of her was coloured between shades of red and white as well as the black. Finally dragging her eyes away, she looked around to see nothing but a red and black merged mist surrounding the circular floor she was in the middle of, disallowing any means of determining distance.

'_W-W-What is this place?!'_ She then saw a black smoke like figure 'leaking' out from the floor in front of her, and then the silhouette of Itachi formed, with only his sharingan in colour.

Those eyes stared down at her, feeling like she was getting smaller and smaller under its fixed gaze. She then suddenly felt an unimaginable pain shoot up her arm, and she snapped her view down to see from her finger tips, her arm was dissolving and breaking away like tiny pixels. Her scream echoed in the place while she fell to her knees.

'_This place...it has to be a genjutsu, it just has to be!'_ Sakura could not believe though just how real the pain felt as her arm continued to dissolve away. Most genjutsu's she was placed in by Kurenai or Kakashi were never this powerful, never so flawless, never so...

Real.

It felt like a highly acidic substance was eating her away bone and all, and she had a dark feeling it was not going to stop until there was nothing left.

'_Concentrate, remember what Kakashi-sensei told me...if you don't believe it is a genjutsu, you will not even stand a chance of breaking free to begin with.'_

Genjutsu seemed to be something she had a knack for outside her medical talents. She understood their qualities and strengths very well, and at one point, had a 'unique' way of countering them as Kakashi put it. She frankly didn't understand how it happened, but she had developed an alter ego during the academy and throughout the times of team 7.

She always heard 'her' voice speak loudly when she chose to go against 'her' beliefs, as if to scold Sakura for never going with them. Over the course of her training with Tsunade, she no longer resisted 'her' words that went only to Sakura's ears, and instead showed them to the world. Sakura could admit it somehow felt great to do so, but somehow 'her' purpose withered away, and that voice in her head long went silent when Sakura spoke out the 'truth'.

With her loss, she had to focus in countering genjutsu's the conventional way, _'This pain...is not real.'_

The figures eyes narrowed, as if sensing her resistance, _'So she seems to have knowledge about genjutsu's.'_ Sakura felt a dry tear run down her eye, but she had suppressed her whimpers as she felt the burning sensation crawling up her arm begin to numb away. It didn't help that she had no sense of what was up or down in this 'world' as she beginning to call it, but she refused to give in, not when the still in colour picture of the blond flashed in her mind.

Itachi's left eyebrow rose slightly in surprise at her calming demeanour, as if she was feeling no pain, and it appeared that the arm was dissolving at a slower speed.

'_Easy...breathe.'_ She instructed herself, feeling her anxiety settle with each controlled breath, while the burning now almost felt like a tingling sensation.

'_By remaining composed and calmed, you can reduce the effectiveness on some pain inducing genjutsu's, since your mind is not as active as it is when stirred...so it appears I underestimated her abilities.'_ Itachi mused, while forming a seal.

"Hey, wake up Sakura!" Sakura shot her eyes open when she heard as clear as bells ringing the voice of her blond teammate.

"Na-Naruto?!"

'_W-what's going on?!'_ She looked around to see the forest she was pulled from, with no signs of the Uchiha. She looked in worry at her arm, only to see it was intact.

'_I'm...out of the genjutsu?_' She must have fallen over when Itachi hit her with the genjutsu, because her head was resting against his lap.

"W-what happened?!"

The blond chuckled, "When he placed you in a genjutsu, he couldn't move, so I was able to hit him with a rasengan to free you...but he then escaped." Sakura mouthed an 'oh' while sitting up.

"Are you injured?"

"He bashed me around a bit, and slashed at my arm pretty good here." Sakura's eyes fell on the bleeding wound and got to work, but she felt like something was not right.

Once she was done, Naruto spoke, "We should report this to Kakashi-sensei, quickly."

Sakura nodded, although her confusion did not leave her. Journeying through the trees was proving no avail, as every turned she was making felt like she was retracing her steps. She was lost, and it did not make any logic to her as to why.

"What's the problem?"

"I think we are lost."

"Damn it, let's just keep looking then Sakura."

Sakura now genuinely felt something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Itachi wanted?"

"I guess he made that pretty clear...Itachi was after me."

"Yes I know, but why-I mean-why now?"

"I don't know....perhaps he is now after me because Akatsuki is starting early?"

"...Possibly." Sakura began to feel she knew what the problem was and abruptly stopped.

"Eh? What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura spun around and glared at the confused blue irises she did not recognise at all. The problem was clear, and she was looking at it right in the face, if it really was a face.

"Are you trying to insult my friend you bastard?!"

The blond went agape in surprise at how much venom rolled out of her tongue, "w-what do you-"

"Firstly, Naruto does not talk ANYTHING like you have made him, a genin could fool me better than you. Secondly, Naruto NEVER openly tells me he is injured unless I hassle him to death. But by far the most unforgiveable mistake you made...was that Naruto has never...EVER! Addressed me as just Sakura!" The blonds' shock morphed into a dark smirk that did not suite Naruto's usually cheerful self at all.

"So...you aren't as gullible as you look." Like a light switch was flicked, Sakura felt herself back in the 'world' she was in before, the image of the blond tearing away like paper to reveal the shadowy sharingan figure.

She wished death on the neutral gaze. He had deliberately made Naruto so unbelievable just to test her?!

"Get the hell out of my head!" She spat with venom towards the figure, as she tried with all her will to break free. From the corner of her eye, she began to see through the mist of red, traces of the green forest she came from.

'_I am doing it.'_

As if to mock her, the mist's density returned tenfold, blinding her vision completely until all she could see was the lone Itachi figure, "...It appears you are quite talented with combating genjutsu's...however-" Sakura lost concentration when the figure broke apart into thousands of crow silhouettes.

"Only an Uchiha can truly combat another Uchiha's genjutsu...as amusing as your struggles are, they are hopeless and meaningless...you are out of your league...every time you have the delusion you are succeeding, you will only meet failure when you just see how powerless you are against these eyes." His law laying words hit her will hard, as she gritted her teeth and dropped her seal and clenched her hands till she felt a liquid ticking between her fingers.

Lowering her gaze, she looked back at the reflection of her de-saturated self, and jammed her eyes shut cursing the pathetic coward in front of her. She began to feel the mist's entangling like presence creep around her skin, but at the same time, heard a strong voice call out in an echo.

'_I believe in you Sakura-chan. You can do anything you want to do...the only thing that is stopping you, is not lack of chakra, nor talent...it is yourself... There is only one limit that we all have... That only limit is the sky!'_ Sakura grew a smirk on her face, as her eyes opened, revealing they were their true emerald colour, and were gleaming with determination.

"I don't care if an Uchiha can only defeat you...I don't care if you are a genius of your clan...I don't care if I have no chance of breaking free...I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY STRUGGLES BEING HOPLESS! I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTINUE TO DRIVE SASUKE-KUN INTO MADNESS, AND IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I LET YOU TAKE NARUTO, SHANNARO!" She screamed with new found strength as she snapped her hands back into a seal, causing the fogging mist to almost scurry away from her as if afraid.

'_I can't counter attack, but as long as I have the strength to slow him down, I damn well will give it all I have.'_

* * *

On the outside world of the genjutsu, Naruto was completely at a loss of words. After Itachi's statement, Sakura had fallen to her knees, and hadn't responded to his calls.

That was when it made sense, _'She is in a genjutsu!'_

And to even confirm his suspicion, the Uchiha was standing still while holding a seal. The blond was about to free her from the jutsu, except a sudden bone cracking fist connected with his lower jaw made him go far in the opposite direction. When Naruto stumbled to his feet, he was met by another sharingan pair of eyes from what he guessed was an Itachi clone.

"Kage b-" Naruto never was given the chance to form his seal, as the clone in a split second flashed to in front of the blond and began a raging onslaught of strikes. Naruto tried to break out of the assault, and tried again.

"Kage bun-"

"You shall not interfere." Itachi stated as an order, when he once again was on top of the blond.

'_Damn it! He is too bloody fast!_' Naruto cursed, as the blurring hits broke through his guard with ease.

Itachi then landed a finishing blow to his chest, which almost felt like something inside had burst, as Naruto once again went airborne, and on impact of a hollow tree, blood splurged out of his mouth as he fell.

'_HE WONT LET ME DO ANYTHING!'_ He cursed, as the clone looked down at him from the distance.

'_I am too slow...I am not strong enough to even defeat a bloody clone!'_

"...It appears you are seriously injured Naruto-kun."

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me to shut up you pathetic mortal!" The familiar growl echoed out. Naruto in surprise bolted his eyes open to see he was standing in front of the Kyuubi's chamber.

"w-what do you want?! GET ME BACK OUT!" The fox's laughter only infuriated Naruto.

"What is so funny?!" The demon 's amusement died down, and he replied with pleasure in his red eyes.

"I cannot force you into this place you pathetic fool unless you are near death. You have come here on your own will!"

Naruto went agape, "N-No...."

The Kyuubi's sharp teeth shone in the darkness of his cage as it smirked, "Yes...You came here...because you need my power to save your crush."

"N-...."

'_I am too weak...I am getting tossed around like a rag doll by a damn clone, and god knows what he is doing to Sakura-chan in his genjutsu...'_

As if the Kyuubi heard his musing, his smirk widened, "You see...you are useless without me, and now you are paying for your stupidity to admit it with your 'friend's' life in danger."

Those words stung, but to Naruto's horror, they were starting to sound like fact. Pushing himself to his feet on the watery floor, Naruto took a step towards the gate, his footstep rippling the water that was starting to bubble.

"Yes That's right...come, embrace my power!"

'_You're really amazing, Naruto-kun!'_ The blond froze on impulse to the sound of Hinata echoing through the chambers walls.

'_Naruto...You...are supposed to trust your comrades. if you do not show trust to your comrades with secrets, how are they meant to trust you in battle-'_

'_...That is not something that you have a choice with, we would do it simply because we want to...it's the will of fire that flows in our veins that makes us do these actions...for our comrade...you'_

"You...are such a baka, you know that?"

Sakura's last statement brought a grin to Naruto's face, which made the Kyuubi's eye widen in new found shock.

"Don't listen to their attempts at deceit! They will turn their back on you, and curse the day you were born!" Naruto's face exploded into a wide smirk.

"No...They won't."

"Yes they will!" The blond felt his choice was made, and turned and began walking away from the now roaring Kyuubi.

"Even so, you are powerless against the dreaded Uchiha!" Naruto paused in his spot, while the Kyuubi took his opportunity to continue.

"He has hunted you for two years, he knows your pitiful limitations like the back of his human fleshed hand."

Naruto smirked, "Then I will just have to show the bastard something new then wont I?"

* * *

Itachi raised an eyebrow when he sensed demonic chakra flowing from the crippled boy, but further raised it when he sensed its sudden disappearance.

'_He is suppressing the Kyuubi's power by will...'_ Itachi snapped back to attention when he saw the blond smirk and look at him with his determined blue eyes.

"You are going down!"

"What a childish claim to make." Naruto burst towards the clone, with a kunai in hand. Itachi scoffed at the poor attempt, and grabbed the wrist of the weapon wielding hand inches from his face, while locking the other fist with his larger hand.

The Uchiha did not speak while looking into the blonds fixed gaze, but Naruto could easily read that Itachi was thinking his efforts were 'pointless'. The blonds' chuckle caused the Uchiha to narrow his eyes in question. Itachi's eyes widened when the kunai fell to the ground, and spiralling rapidly in his face was a violent ball of chakra.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto roared, while driving the sphere into the clones face, making a satisfying 'poof' to the blonds' ears. His sights then locked on the still stationary Itachi, and he was concerned when he saw how much Sakura was sweating.

"LET HER GO!" Naruto demanded while he dashed with all his strength to the Uchiha, the sphere out in front of him to connect with Itachi's face.

Centimetres away from connecting, the Uchiha in a blink of an eye grabbed the offending wrist, as the sphere went over his shoulder and dispersed violently. The soft 'thud' from behind him brought true concern to Naruto, who looked back in response.

"Sakura-cha-" Big mistake on his part, when he was back handed away from Itachi, crashing next to the collapsed Kunoichi.

Ignoring his pain, he looked in worry of his teammate. She was gasping for air, and barely moving.

'_What the hell did he do to her?!'_ Naruto glared at the standing still Itachi, but then regretted his action, but it was too late.

In his anger, he had fallen into Itachi's doujutsu. Itachi's smirk said it all, as if he read Naruto's panicking mind, while crows began to tear off the Uchiha's cloak, as they swarmed around the blond as if he was standing in the middle of a twister. Naruto tried to break free, but only succeeded in dispelling a few of the crows. He then saw the crows 'morph' into the razor sharp ends of Kunai's.

"It is over...Naruto-kun." Once Itachi had finished speaking, all Kunai froze for a moment, then shot like bullets towards the blond. Seeing no way to escape, he closed his eyes ready for the worst.

He began to wonder though, why did he not feeling the jabbing pain he was used to when struck by a kunai? Why was the only pain he was feeling was a death like grip around his leg? Itachi was even surprised by the sudden cancelling of his jutsu, and then his gaze lowered to see the barely conscious Sakura, gasping for air.

"You...will not...take him!" She slurred with no traces of doubt, glaring so carefree into his sharingan eyes like a dare.

'_Outstanding, even after so much psychological stress put on her through her desperate attempts to break out of the genjutsu, she still has the willpower to not fall unconscious.'_ Itachi silently praised the girl for her achievement, but then brushed off her efforts as a waste.

Naruto gritted his teeth in deep frustration at the situation. Sakura was on her knees barely conscious next to him, his chest felt like it was on fire...and the Uchiha in front of them did not even have a scratch on him. Itachi didn't even look like he had even dropped a sweat, which was the opposite in their cases. How could the gap in strength still be so large?! How strong was Itachi really in comparison to them?! As much as it crushed his pride to do this, only one solution came to his mind, grab Sakura and run.

Jamming his hands together as fast as he could, he poured in all the chakra he could muster while screaming, "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A gigantic dust cloud covered the area in response, soon clearing to reveal hundreds of doppelgangers, all glaring daggers at the one not phased Uchiha.

"GO GO GO!" The swarm chanted in union, as the swarm of orange and blond dashed at the still stationary Itachi. Sakura yelped in surprise when she felt a hand scoop up her knees, and was pulled in to a panting chest.

"Hang in there Sakura-chan, we are making a break for it!" Sakura tried to mumble a response, but he already was off, with the sound of at least dozens of clones falling prey to a tremendous fireball.

Feeling her world spinning at their speed, she gagged, "Na-Naruto, wait a second, PLEASE!"

The blond barely stopped and put her down in time as she spewed on the tree branch they were resting on.

"L-Leave me...he doesn't give a crap about me...go, now!" She staggered out through her gasps for air, while her vision started to blur. She felt light headed when she was lifted back up into a warm chest.

"I would rather die than leave you behind like this Sakura-chan!" he retorted back, while they were off again.

Sakura felt some kind of liquid drip onto her face, was it raining?

Cursing her vision continuing to blur, she shakily brought her hand up to her face, and touched the oddly warm liquid, and pulled it in front of her. She didn't need to see clearly to know that it was not water, or even tears, since neither had such a strong reddish hue.

"You're hurt! Naruto put me do-...down...-" Sakura could not finish her sentence, as her head spun again in a blur, and her vision blacked out. Naruto panicked when he felt her sudden weight against him, her head dangling back lifelessly.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he shouted, only to be rewarded by nothing.

'_Shit, shit! What do I do!?'_ The corner of his bulging eyes caught a glimpse of red and he inwardly shouted.

'_HE IS STILL COMING!!?'_ To his horror he was right, as parallel to him, following his jumps through the trees in sync, was an unscratched Itachi.

'_Break sight with him now!'_ Naruto ordered to himself, as he struggled to pull out two smoke bombs and dropped them at his feet, while hitting the forest floor.

'_Hide, hide!'_ seeing some bushes nearby, he dived into them, being careful not to harm his unconscious cargo. He then quickly formed a seal.

'_God this better work'._

When the smoke cleared, Naruto could only see the grass floor in his hiding place, with the unconscious Sakura still in his grasp. The soft 'thud' hitting the ground almost made him jump out of his skin, while his heart was racing in terror. Was this truly what it was like to be hunted? With no other means other than to hide, as the predator prowled around searching for you.

The familiar sandals of an Akatsuki member could be seen walking past them, making Naruto tremble.

'_Get a damn grip!'_ He scolded his cowardly form, while tightening his protective grasp on Sakura. His heart stopped when the feet stopped and began to turn to their bush.

'_Now damn it, now!'_ a rustling behind him got Itachi's attention, as he span around and saw 'Naruto and Sakura' once again running. It took a full second for it to register when the sandals blurred away in Naruto's paced mind.

'_He...fell for it...'_ Naruto could not resist the silent laughter, while resting his chin on top of Sakura's head.

"We got away...ha-ha." he whispered, but received no response from his teammate.

The sudden rustling sent a chill down his back, as he snapped is gaze to see a paw like hand bursting through the bushes to grab them.

'_HE CAME BACK!?'_ Naruto screamed internally, while desperately reaching for a Kunai, or anything to protect themselves with, but it was too late. He froze though when the blurring hand rested on his shoulder in comfort.

"Calm down Naruto!" Came the commanding voice from what he recognised as Kakashi. Naruto recovered from his shock with a long sigh.

"S-Sensei?" Kakashi pulled the bushes clear to reveal himself.

"It's me Naruto..."

"Naruto-kun! What happened to you and Sakura-san?!"

Naruto cringed at their concerned looks, but tried not to break down,"...Akatsuki."

Kakashi's lone eye widened, but then narrowed in concentration, "...What happened?"

Naruto felt his eyes watering, and was cursing it. He said a long time he would not do this anymore, he was done with crying because things were getting tough...but this... this was too much. Naruto tightened his grasp unconsciously on Sakura, and all his will to not break shattered apart like glass.

"I-It...Itachi." Kakashi kneeled down and decided it was best to talk about this when the blond was calmer.

"Ok, I understand...can you move?"

The blond whipped away his weakness and nodded. Kakashi then looked at the unconscious Kunoichi resting her head underneath his neck and inwardly winced. She didn't have any physical injuries, but she looked completely drained.

As if sensing his sensei's thoughts, Naruto asked, "Sensei...is she-..."

Kakashi's nod brought unimaginable relief to the blonds' dull eyes, "She is just exhausted, let her rest and she will be ok." Kakashi then decided that it was time to get out of this now dangerous place.

"Lee-kun, carry Sakura, and we will conti-"

"I will do it." Both looked in shock at how protective the blond sounded.

Kakashi questioned his student however, "Are you sure?" "Yeah...I will be fine."

Naruto stood up, and ensured he had a solid hold on Sakura.

"Ok...let's go."

The group then continued, unaware of the two fixed eyes snapped to their backs, that belonged to a hawk somebody had claimed she had seen too much of in one day.


	42. Nature Discovery

Chapter 41 Nature Discovery

* * *

Sakura cursed the cold feeling she felt run up her back, as she tossed and turned on her oddly very hard bed while lifting up her sheets, only to find her feet were now shivering.

'_What a horrible nightmare.'_ She mused, remembering the awful dream she had, where Sasuke's older brother tried to take Naruto. Only it was not a dream, and she distinctly remembered the last thing she did was faint in Naruto's arms. She bolted up from her spot to be greeted by her world spinning through an agonising headache.

'_Damn that genjutsu!'_ She cursed, remembering her uphill struggle with Itachi to release the genjutsu she could have sworn was fought for days. It never turned to her favour, but she never gave up, even when she was exhausted. She wanted to make sure the Uchiha ate his own arrogant words.

'_Where am I?_' She tried to look around, but her vision had not been restored, all she could tell was she was lying down on what felt like rough wooden floorboards. She jumped in surprise to the sudden cold contact on her back, which she guessed was a hand.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Pacing herself from her still spinning blurred vision, she squinted to see what looked like a blond blob, but she knew who it was without any doubt.

"Hey Naruto."

"How do you feel?"

"...Fine." His warming chuckle always could bring a grin to her face.

"Sakura-chan...You look like the opposite of fine."

"...My head hurts a lot, and I can't see very well." She reluctantly admitted, feeling his hand on her back tense up in what she suspected was worry.

"What can I get you Sakura-chan?" Pulling away her hand from her pounding head, she tried to find her weapon's pouch, only to discover it was gone. She then looked blankly in his direction, hearing him shift something.

"I have it right here Sakura-chan, what do you need?"

"...May I have some water, please?"

"What else?"

"And pain killers please." She heard a clip released, and Naruto muttering while he pulled out said items.

"Here." She could see some transparent like thing presented in front of her, and when she attempted to grab it she missed and felt a cold rush from Naruto's shirt.

"Hehe, here." She shivered on contact when she felt a gentle hand take her own, and lead it to the bottle, while her other had a small round capsule dropped into her palm.

Sakura quickly gulped down the capsule, "Thanks." She muttered, returning her hand to her pounding head involuntarily. The cold rush to her back was felt when a hand stroked up and down her back.

"Can you see any better?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and squinted, but the world was still a blur. "A bit better." Sakura shivered from a cool breeze, as her sheet was slid up to cover more of herself.

"We didn't want to risk starting a fire, and there isn't really much in this dump." Sakura shrugged it off, while trying to recall what happened.

She then gasped in memory of the blood splatter, and looked roughly in the blonds' direction, "Are you still hurt?!" Sakura felt his hand briefly pause, but then continued its comforting and now warming motion.

"N-No, I am fine, worry about yourself." Sakura didn't need to see clearly to know he was lying, and stuck out her arms to search for his chest. Finding her cold mark, she got to work with a green glow illuminating their surroundings.

Sakura groaned in frustration at the damage done, "...It looks ok, but these constant hits are not doing your lung any good Naruto."

"...I guess."

"I am serious Naruto. Even if you have amazing regeneration, it won't do squat if the injury continues to get strained. You should have listened to me and ran for it."

"Why are you making it sound like I did wrong!? What do you suggest I should have done? Let you take on that bastard by yourself, and I just watch on the sidelines like a bloody cheerleader?!" Sakura looked up, stunned at what she was certain was his offended blue eyes, but softened.

"You didn't do anything wrong...I am sorry Naruto...I understand what it feels like to just sit back and not being able to do anything...I know that feeling really well, and I hate it so very much, that I will do anything to get rid of it...but if you don't, you are only going to get yourself killed with an injury like that...and I don't want to see that happen."

A heavy silence fell upon them, but eventually Naruto sighed, "...I didn't mean to get angry at you Sakura-chan."

"Hey! Don't be a wimp Naruto...you have just as much right as I do to tell me I am wrong...do you feel you did wrong today?" Silence followed again, so she gave him a friendly nudge.

"Come on baka, I won't get offended." The sound of teeth clenching together could be heard from the blond, which she guessed was his hesitation.

"...No, I don't."

"Tell me why then?" She could feel she was pushing him by his tensed touch on her back, but she really wanted him to see he has just as much rights as she does.

"...I did not want to flee while you could have died just to hold that teme off for my protection...an injury will heal...you won't." Sakura grinned softly while cursing not being able to see clearly. Instead she patted around and found a cold paw like hand she assumed was his and closed her own around it.

The gasp from him was taken she was correct, "Was that so hard?"

"Err-umm...a-a little."

"Well you are just as right as me, I didn't exactly think straight when I said I would handle him...and thank you for showing your concern."

Silence once again fell in the room, but it was a calming atmosphere between the two. Sakura gave the blonds hand a firm squeeze, before reluctantly letting go.

"Your hands are like ice Naruto." She rubbed her eyes again, finding her vision was finally starting to un-blur, and roughly saw the blond scratch his head.

"Meh, I am ok."

Sakura decided to ask her next question, "Where are we?"

"We made it to the place, we are in swamp country. We arrived after dark, so we had to settle for this crappy house we are in...Oh well, at least it is one of the few still standing."

The kunoichi wanted to ask what he meant, but concluded she would find out for herself later. "Where is Kakashi-sensei and Lee-san?" she noticed the blond tilt his head and scoff.

"Fuzzy Brows is sleeping like a bloody baby on the other side of the room, while Kakashi-sensei is keeping watch."

Sakura nodded her head, while rubbing her eyes again. Finally she could see the fine whiskers of her teammates cheeks and turned to survey her surroundings properly now. They were in a large room, with a lantern in the middle as the only other means of light than the moon that was blooming through the broken window. The room itself had nothing in it, save for backpacks she guessed were theirs on the side. Turning to the entrance to her left, she could see the door was missing, and judging by the rotten and broken wood around its border, she could tell somebody had kicked the door down some time ago. The walls itself held a history too it appeared.

There were numerous traces of puncture marks, and a large shadowy burn mark creeping up the side and ceiling, hinting there was a fire in this room long ago, but the burnt timber could still be smelt. She was located near the corner of the rectangle room, with Naruto sitting back against the rough wall. Looking on the opposite side of the room, she could see a peacefully sleeping Lee without any signs of Kakashi, just like Naruto had told her.

She then turned back to the blond and gasped, "Naruto?! why are you not wearing your ja-" It was then that she noticed that her 'sheet' did not feel anything like a sheet at all, and when she looked down in question, she was greeted by a flaming red whirlpool symbol, on a orange and black patterned jacket that covered roughly half of her body.

Her softening eyes returned to Naruto who grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"You were shivering, so I thought you needed the warmth." Sakura smiled in thanks, but she still felt guilty at the result.

"Thanks Naruto...here." Naruto was taken aback when she handed the material back to him.

"Huh? I am fine Sakura-ch-"

"No, it's yours, and you are making me cold just looking at you...take it back, please."

"But what about you?" Sakura groaned in annoyance, this kind of argument was NOT what she needed with her headache.

"Baka, I am fine. It is your jacket, take it."

"Sakura-chan not to pick a fight here or anything...your wearing a bloody sleeveless vest and tights!"

"Naruto!" She hissed in the demonic voice she knew got her way, but this time he didn't even so much as flinch.

Sakura dropped her glare and sighed. He only was looking out for her, but the very fact that he was sacrificing comfort for her sake just did not sit well with her in the slightest.

"...Fine then." Naruto yelped in surprise when she dragged herself next to him, and chucked the jacket over both their shoulders.

"Does this bother you now baka?"

"N-N-N-No! Not in the slightest!" Naruto stuttered out, his cheeks turning pink at their close proximity.

Sakura herself was blushing, but she did not let it get the better of her as she glared, "Oh come off it Naruto, It's just sharing body warmth."

"O-Of course! What else would I be thinking?"

"...Pervert."

"NEH?! How am I a pervert?!" Sakura couldn't resist laughing at his dumbfounded expression.

"You're not baka, you're not...well at least most of the time."

"Sakura-chan." She giggled for a moment longer and shrugged, as the pair said nothing for a few moments.

Naruto tensed up when he felt a heavy but soft weight rest against his shoulder and looked in conformation to see pink hair, and an arm cuddling around his own, "For gods sakes are you afraid of me or something!?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Naruto, you're as tense as a brick wall, just relax...I'm not going to bite. Jeez."

Naruto chuckled while mumbling an apology, "I'm just well...not used to this."

Sakura giggled, "Get over it...Are you warm at least?"

"Yeah..." Neither spoke for what seemed like minutes after that, but both were simply enjoying the others company. Once he was over his shock at Sakura's actions, Naruto eventually relaxed, and found his new weight against his shoulder surprisingly very calming to his nerves, and actually quite comfortable.

Sakura didn't want to ruin the serene mood, but spoke her thoughts, "Akatsuki..."

Just the word alone made both teens frown, but she continued, "Why were the after you Naruto? I thought they were not going to try anything for at least another half a year."

The blond tried to shrug, but the heavy weight on his shoulder denied him the gesture, "I wish I knew too...Ero-sennin can't be wrong...he just can't." Naruto shook his head clear, he already broke down before when Sakura was unconscious, the last thing either of them needed was weakness.

"You're worried aren't you?"

"H-Huh?"

"Talk to me Naruto...you are brave and strong when you need to be...but even so, that doesn't mean you don't fear anything...unless you really are crazy."

Naruto lightly chuckled and relented, "It's...just a bit much for me, but I am fine."

"Hehe, join the club baka, I am surprised you haven't broken down as much as me, but it's still relieving none the less."

"Hey...what exactly happened in the genjutsu?" Sakura blinked at the topic change, but then groaned at the memory of the cause of her headache.

"He put me in this strange genjutsu Naruto...I would describe it if I could, but I don't even know where to start." Feeling a concern blue eyed gaze on her head, she lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"But I fought him back as hard as I could."

"Really?! You looked hell exhausted once he let you go." Sakura shrugged sheepishly.

"Honestly if you didn't interfere, I probably would have been out a lot longer than a few hours of exhaustion."

"But you still put up one hell of a fight Sakura-chan, that's mad!"

"Thanks..." Sakura nibbled on her lower lip, but went with what her heart believed.

"...I could not have found the strength if it wasn't for you though."

The blond retorted with a surprised 'huh?' making her continue, "...For helping me believe in myself...it was what made me ignore his taunts at my attempts being hopeless or a waste of time."

The blond held surprise at her soft voice full of gratefulness, but recomposed with his traditional teeth showing grin, "See, I told you to ignore what bastards say to you!"

"..."

Silence once again filled the room soon after that, as the pair still exchanged smiles. Sakura's new habit came into play again, as she lost herself in his joy filled irises, which were looking right back at her, bringing an incredible sensation that she could not describe. Her heart began to skip beats, but she no longer was frightened of its unnatural rhythm, nor the knot constricting feeling in her stomach.

Her headache was long forgotten, as if his soft grin had numbed her pain. The kunoichi could have sworn she was going to faint again, as her head now felt almost as light as a feather. She tried to break eye contact, or say anything, but all of her strength seemed to have just faded away, like she was under a binding spell. Her eyes drifted to his grin, and found its warming shape so fascinating, and so intriguing to her, that it was making her heart's strange rhythm pick up its tempo.

On the other side, Naruto was lost in her gaze. He was beginning to understand his teammate more and more as time went on more than ever now, but there was something he was not interpreting in her soft emerald orbed gaze. The blond had looked into them on many accounts, but never did he see or notice the emotion held behind them before, or at least not directed at him by anybody before. Finding himself entrapped in her stare, he studied the fine patterns in her irises, depicting the several different tones of bright and dark green the blended together almost like a grand master piece. What was that emotion foreign to him? Why did he find himself so awestruck to it?

'_Sakura-chan...'_

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both teens jumped in surprise, while they snapped their gaze at the entrance to see a very amused Kakashi. Kakashi let out a chuckle when he saw both of his student's cheeks sharing an identical blush, but decided to not comment.

"Nice to see you are not injured Sakura."

"T-Thanks sensei." Kakashi lost his will to not tease after that, it was just too irresistible, especially since he could see them so comfy sitting next to each other sharing Naruto's jacket...Sakura's arm intertwined with Naruto's only added fuel to fire.

"Quite cold out here isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah sensei! We need to buy some sheets or something from that town not far." The blond then eyed the still snoozing spandex wearer in the corner and cringed.

'_How the hell is he so cosy with just that stupid spandex?!' _Kakashi shrugged while a smirk formed.

"True...but until then, we will just have to make do with what we have...ourselves included too it seems." The satisfaction could not be displayed more on his face from the comical sight of his student's furious blush, along with Sakura shuffling in her spot now feeling exposed, while Naruto was mumbling incoherent excuses.

"What is the problem Sakura-'chan'? Naruto-'kun'?"

"N-Nothing!"

'_STOP TEASING ME SENSEI!'_ Both teens mused and replied. As much as Kakashi was finding this situation very entertaining, he felt he needed to push on more pressing matters.

"Moving along, Naruto...it appears the Akatsuki has shown up earlier than expected."

"...Yeah..."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"I...don't know." Sakura dropped her gaze while recalling the so called 'fight', even though it was more of a struggle if anything.

"Are all of the members of Akatsuki as strong as Itachi?" Both looked in concern to just how defeated her voice sounded to their ears. Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Nobody knows Sakura...but it wouldn't surprise me if there are members that even surpass Itachi in talents." Sakura clenched her fist by her side in response.

'_They may even be stronger than Itachi?! All I could do was save Naruto from falling to a genjutsu...while I was hopelessly trapped in one from the beginning!'_

The feeling of being really over her head with this entire nightmare began to creep up on her like it did at the start, but she didn't show her growing panic to the other two.

"...I'm sure Ero-sennin would not make a mistake with his information on them being ready this early."

"You heard him though Naruto...he was after you, it has to be the case."

"Not necessarily."

Both teens looked up at their sensei, wondering what Kakashi had thought that they missed, "I think they are here for you Naruto...but not to capture you for what you both are thinking."

After a brief pause to see the curiosity in his students fixed gazes, he continued, "I believe they are here...to protect you." If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughed at their identical agape expression.

Sakura recovered first, nodding her head, "As much as it is disturbing, I think you are right sensei." Sensing her teammates questioning look, she explained.

"The ANBU Naruto, are trying to k- well you know...if that happens...then the Akatsuki will not succeed."

Naruto's shocked expression did not leave his face, but soon a frown formed, "Great...So the ones that are after me, are also trying to protect me as well...can this get any more confusing?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Just a theory, but I'm confident it is the case."

"Well that's just swell."

"We will discuss this again later when Lee-kun is awake, I will return to my post on the roof."

Naruto nodded as his sensei walked out of the entrance that was missing a door, and turned to his silent teammate.

"You should get some rest Sakura-chan."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her deflated grunt in response, "What's bothering you?"

Sakura was long used to the blond reading her now that little surprise struck her.

'_I won't go down this path again, Naruto has already told me I am helping him more than enough...I won't doubt his faith in me.'_

Sakura smiled at his concerned gaze, "I'm fine Naruto." Naruto at first was at a loss at her sudden change, but her smile was more than enough to put him at ease.

"We better get some sleep Sakura-chan, we have a drag of work to do to this dump to at least make it bearable for the time being." She raised an eyebrow when he began to stand up, breaking out of her lock on his arm.

"And where are you going?"

The blond perked an eyebrow in puzzlement, "Err...over there to sleep?"

"And your jacket?" She shook the item that was still around her shoulders for emphasis.

"Keep it for tonight, I don't mi-"

"Get back down here...right, now!"

"H-Huh?-"

"NOW!" Naruto paled as she practically tore him back down next to her as she took control. Leaning back against the wall, she threw the jacket over their feet. She then leaned her head on his shoulder again and snuggled in, all of this causing the blond cheeks to practically glow in the low lit room.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?!"

"Oh for gods sakes Naruto! Look...It's cold, you don't want me to freeze, and I don't want you to either...just be mature, as hard as that is for you."

"I-I can be mature!"

"...Listen, if you are truly unhappy with this, just tell me already...I will understand." Sakura prompted, feeling that maybe she really was making Naruto uncomfortable with this gesture. While her reasons were genuinely legitimate, if he was unsettled then she wouldn't argue.

"...Umm." Sakura lifted her head to look into his eyes. Naruto chuckled while scratching his head with a nervous grin.

"Can you possibly, ermm...your forehead protector is umm...cold against my neck." Sakura chuckled and untied the material, allowing her hair to freely hang down, while she placed her forehead protector by her side and snuggled in again.

"Better?"

"Y-Yeah...thanks."

"...Oh and Naruto." The blond gulped at 'that' tone that meant he was about to be warned something.

"If I so much as detect the slightest hint of your sensei's ways lurking in your head-"

"I won't do a thing!" Sakura really couldn't resist giggling at how easy he was to make squirm. She felt him pull out of her arm lock though, but before she could voice a question, she felt a comforting hand slither behind her back, and rest on her waist. She looked to see the 'too' innocent grin on her teammates face.

"Be mature Sakura-chan, just sharing body heat dattebayo!" Sakura shook her head and giggled while coming in closer.

"...I will let that one slide, since that was clever...you pervert." She burst into soft laughter at his retort of 'How the hell does that make me a pervert!?'. Kakashi chuckled on the roof top hearing their bickering, finding the situation very cute and amusing. His enjoyment was robbed of him though when he recalled what happened on the way here.

It just seemed that every time they had established a plan, or things were starting to look up, another unexpected problem would occur. The Akatsuki now getting thrown into the fray by far was not what they needed on their already overflowing plates. While he was still considering other options, he felt more than satisfied with the verdict already. Kakashi suddenly felt a pair of eyes burning on him from somewhere, and tensed.

Trusting his instinct, he flicked out a kunai and threw the gleaming blade through the darkness at a shadow. The sound of metal meeting flesh was heard on impact, as Kakashi dashed to identify what he hit. He was rewarded with a large rat that was bigger than his hand. Kakashi sighed in relief, while returning to his post.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

'_Where the hell is Itachi?!'_ Kakuzu mused, while beginning to wonder why he had listened to the Uchiha's instructions to allow him to apprehend the jinkuriki on his own. Kakuzu desperately was trying to some fault to scrutinize Itachi with, but other than his silent attitude, Kakuzu had no legitimate reason to question Itachi's orders. Sensing a presence incoming, he turned to the source and clicked his tongue when he knew who it was.

'_About time.'_ Kakuzu narrowed his eyes though when it was only Itachi who casually walked into his sight, then walked past him without even addressing him.

Kakuzu felt a smirk brewing at what this meant. Itachi had failed in the task he was so confident in handling by himself, and now Kakuzu had the ammunition he was longing for.

"Where is the jinkuriki?" Itachi stopped in his tracks at the question, and looked lazily at his partner.

"Naruto-kun successfully made it to swamp country."

Kakuzu's smirk widened under his mask to the taste of satisfaction, "You failed, How...disappointing." Kakuzu voiced as neutral as he could will, although some amounts of amusement slipped through.

"Tell me Itachi, is this boy really that hard to deal with?"

The Uchiha didn't show any impact at Kakuzu's obvious insult and replied with a dismissive 'Hmmph '.

"Naruto-kun has shown himself to always be full of surprises."

Kakuzu formed a scowl, feeling that somehow he was being told a lie, but in the end held it down to pride, "Whatever, it is time you let go of your Uchiha pride and this time we will handle him together. Surprises or not, even with his group, the Jinkuriki and his team will not be a hassle for the two of us."

Itachi was about to respond, but the loud squawk over voiced him, as the hawk darted over Kakuzu's head, and landed on Itachi's shoulder. Kakuzu folded his arms as he watched the Uchiha stroke the birds head like some kind of cat, while reading its memories with his always activated sharingan. The older ninja while he didn't question Itachi's loyalty was not comfortable with their new little member for reconnaissance. The lack of being able to see the information for himself, and relying solely on Itachi as an 'interpreter' just did not sit well on his shoulders.

"It appears Kakashi-san has grown aware of our means of surveillance, our hawk was almost killed under his watchful guard. I do however know where the Konoha group of now only four are taking refuge."

"Go on..."

"They are in an abandoned war torn town."

"Interesting...capturing the jinkuriki will be much easier now." Itachi looked blankly at his partner, while the hawk glared.

The older ninja sighed, "Disagree with me still?"

"There is no need to capture Naruto-kun. He is too much of a random variable that it may work against our favour if we possess him for laying our trap."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We let Ronan locate Naruto-kun himself, and strike in one decisive blow when the moment is right."

"And how exactly is he going to do that?"

"We return the hawk to him of course Kakuzu-san." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in annoyance at mention of 'that' bird again, that was still trying to stare him down.

"Ronan will soon discover Naruto-kun's location has changed, and he will resort to using his hawk for scouting to cover ground quickly. We will simply return it to its spot beforehand."

"And what about the lovely scar you left on it Itachi? You are saying he won't suspect something." The Uchiha smirked, while the hawk almost on cue extended out its wing, blocking a green glow.

Kakuzu snickered, "How is it you know medical jutsu?"

"It was basic procedure started from the second shinobi war for special forces such as ANBU to know basic first aid knowledge, which Tsunade-san preached for during its time. These eyes even though not perfect, still could understand the basics of medical jutsu better than most." The glowing stopped, revealing a fully healed wing, which closed to reveal a smug smirking Itachi. The smirk soon deformed back into a neutral line soon after.

"If we do not let the hawk return to Ronan, he will be suspicious as to why it has been missing when he needs it."

Kakuzu had to give in, since as much as he hated to admit it, Itachi was once again right, "Very well then, we will do this your way."

* * *

Sasuke always hated when his sensei was up to his tricks, since it always seemed to involve him in a way. He would prefer to continue training than be called by the sannin to join him on an 'eventful' trip with him. Kabuto was elsewhere, although the young Uchiha didn't really care.

"Why are we shifting to the northern hideout?" Sasuke asked the silent sannin, as they continued their travel through the near pitch black forest.

Sasuke didn't need to see the snake sannin to know he held his familiar smirk, "I have pressing matters that need to be dealt with Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the dismissive comment, knowing clearly there was more to it behind that blatantly poor excuse. Sasuke was aware of what happened up north, it was where Orochimaru conducted his experiments, and where the sannin keep a lot of captives. The people were mostly innocent victims that Orochimaru's shinobi had kidnapped, to please the sickening sannin in his quest for immortality.

Even though Sasuke was always silent when walking through the prison cells, it always made a part of him stir when he heard the whimpers or sobs from the imprisoned people. What left a scar in his mind though were the faces he saw, looking into the eyes of people that once had a life, and were now spending it as a lab rat for the sannin's stomach-turning will.

Sasuke also could never forget that tank he walked up to in Orochimaru's lab, peering into the crystal clear water with interest, only to see a face form against the glass, and stare back at him with violet irises, and a mouth that resembled a shark. The Uchiha wondered if whoever that person was had finally been freed from his entrapment, but knowing his sensei's ways too well, Sasuke knew he was simply lying to himself.

The snake sannin's smirk widened when even in the darkness, he could easily see his dug in entrance resting between two gigantic trees. The Uchiha as always payed no attention to the prisoners gasps at the sight of the sannin, knowing that they were in for another horrific event if Orochimaru so chose. The one thing that made Sasuke feel very self aware was when he felt the shifty gazes fall on him, with equal fear for him as well as the sannin.

Ignoring the sentiment, the Uchiha pressed on through the cells, when Orochimaru turned to him with that ever present smirk still on his features.

"Do as you wish Sasuke-kun."

The sannin said dismissively, as he approached the closest cell, with each footstep causing a chain reaction from the people behind it backing away in terror. The old snake looked akin to a kid bruising a candy store window, and his eyes focused on one individual. It was a young man, who had a large stitched up scar running down his cheek. The man was wearing a white shirt that had lost its whiteness to the dirt and dust to the place, along with torn trousers.

The sannin's finger pointing at him sealed his fate, as the man just stood in defeat and didn't speak, as he closed his eyes as if praying today he would finally be set free from this place, and Sasuke knew it was not via means of physically leaving. The cell door opened, as a large python entangled around the person, and dragged him out of the cell and left with the sannin into a room. During the entire event Sasuke didn't move or say anything, but he wondered why his fist was trembling in a skin tearing clench.

His hand went limp, and the Uchiha continued his trek, although the sudden anger that had washed over him did not leave his aura. Sasuke opened a door, and entered a room filled with tanks, as he continued walking down a path he had walked down before. He then eyed the large cylinder like tank, which was firmly secured with steel over its top and bottom. On approach, he noticed a shift within the water, but didn't seem fazed when he saw a violet eye solidify, then disappear.

When his face was inches from the glass, a murky but childish like voice called out to him from within the cylinder.

"Well now, look what we have here." The Uchiha showed no emotion, as he continued to stare into the cylinder.

"Silent type are we? And stop looking at me like that, before I question whether your lady killer looks are just a facade." The snort from the Uchiha somehow brought refreshment to his nerves, as a grin that felt long forgotten formed on Sasuke's face.

"HOLY COW! You actually can do something other than scowl!" The face Sasuke had seen before reappeared to reveal a boy that could not be a year or so older than him. The familiar shark like teeth could been seen with a wide smirk, along with his amused violet irises.

As if feeling he was doing wrong, the grin returned to a scowl, which made the boy perk an eyebrow.

"Oh, my mistake, there's the scowl again ." Sasuke perked an eyebrow back, but decided to introduce himself.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He said simply, as the boys smirk widened.

"Hehe, you're one strange guy...I am Hozuki Suigetsu ."

* * *

Morning to Sakura's regret came sooner than she wished, as she lifted her head from her comfy 'cushion'. In retaliation to losing his warmth, the blond shivered causing the kunoichi to giggle softly at his antics. Sakura reluctantly pulled away, and slid up the wall to stretch, not waking the still snoozing Naruto next to her.

"The comfy beds in Wave just do not compete, eh Sakura-'chan'?" Sakura had to resist jumping at the teasing voice of an amused Kakashi, who was on the opposite side of the room, reading his book.

Quickly glancing to see the blond was still fast asleep, she glared at Kakashi, "S-Sensei! Stop picking on me!"

"Why, who says I am teasing?" Sakura snorted while shaking her head at his obvious lie.

"Where is Lee-san?"

"He took over watching, while I decided to relax...although I must admit I regretfully had nobody to snuggle up to keep me war-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura growled, feeling her cheeks heating up. Naruto shivering caught her to look and softly grin, while kneeling down and lifting up his jacket to cover most of his body. She couldn't resist smiling at his calming expression as he continued sleeping.

Dragging her gaze away, she grabbed her discarded forehead protector and did it up while standing.

"I'm going to take a look around Kakashi-sensei."

"Be sure to keep within eye shot of Lee-kun." Sakura mumbled a 'hai', while exiting out of the entrance into the dimly lit sun light. She was greeted by a destroyed cafeteria in front of her view. To her left and right were similarly ruined buildings, ranging from inns to restaurants, and homes. This town could not have been any bigger than two or more blocks of Konoha, making her guess this was just a small country town. A feeling of isolation hit her though, since there was nothing but birds chirping in her ears. Overhead were thick almost black coloured clouds, which looked ready to pour any minute.

"Hey Sakura-san!" A voice from above caught her to turn and look up to see Lee standing on the roof of the single story building. Deciding to join him, she jumped up with a little help of chakra.

"Hey Lee-san...what is this place?"

"It is a war ruined town in swamp country...at least that is what I heard from Naruto-kun." Sakura nodded while absorbing the sight in her eyes while turning. The town could not be larger than a kilometre or two in both directions.

Quite a few of the grey and paint torn buildings in the distance appeared to be either completely collapsed, or barely standing, while parts were crumbling away. She had been told some stories by Tsunade of what it was like during the times of the second great shinobi war, but even Tsunade's words could not illustrate the horrific truth compared to what her two eyes were bearing in a mere second.

What had happened here?

What happened to the people that once lived here?

Did she even want to know?

She had been told by Tsunade that during the second great shinobi war, there was a small scaled conflict between the Fire country and Lightning country over Lightning wanting to expand its border. While it was not worth mentioning over the large scale war between Suna, Konoha, and Iwa, it till had its own dark marks lurking behind in its time. This town was an example of the numerous places that were destroyed in the 'small' dispute that only was mentioned in history books. Originally it was claimed by the fire country this land, which started the conflict. By the end of it, the two kage's decided to keep the area a neutral zone, and hence the small swamp country was formed.

"What a depressing place." Sakura voiced dryly, with the miniature Gai nodding his head in agreement.

"Be it as it may, it still is good that there are no civilians nearby."

"...That is true I guess." Sakura replied, while now seeing the monstrous mountains in the distance.

"Is that the border of Lightning country?"

Lee was about to reply, but surprisingly a wide awake voice that sounded like Naruto responded, "Yep. Huge mountains, lakes, wetlands and ridiculously massive storms...pretty much summarises the Lighting country."

Sakura tilted her head to chuckle, "Sounds like you been there before?"

Naruto cringed in memory, "We didn't really travel far in...But yeah, it sucked pretty much."

"Does Kakashi-sensei have any new instructions for us Naruto-kun?" The blond shook his head.

"Nope, what we are doing now basically is it, just sit and wait for Shikamaru." Sakura could already tell something was forming behind Naruto's impatient words.

"You do not agree I take it?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I don't. I sure as hell am not going to lie around looking at the clouds like Shikamaru does when there is nothing else to do." Sakura narrowed her gaze and noticed how strongly determined he was.

'_I see...after what happened with Itachi, he wants to get stronger...I can't blame him.' _Sakura still as much as she agreed with the blond, had a firm argument against it, while Lee was clueless to what they were suddenly talking about.

"...I see what you were saying. But we are not exactly as safe now as we were in Wave Naruto."

"I know but Sakura-chan-"

"We don't even know this place well-"

"Then we can look around, knowing what's around us is good to know!"

'_Did I miss something?'_ Lee pondered, as the teammates still argued oblivious to him being left in the dark.

"I admit you have a point there, but did you even ask Kakashi-sensei for his approval?"

"O-Of course he said it was fine!"

"Naruto..."

"...Ok maybe I didn't ask him."

"This is because of what happened yesterday isn't it?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her question, but didn't reply, which more than delivered her the answer she wanted.

Sakura sighed in defeat, "I agree with you...Lee-san please tell Kakashi-sensei what we are doing, let's go Naruto."

"Yosha!"

The still confused Lee didn't even realise when they had jumped down and began walking away from him. _'...Is Naruto-kun and Sakura-san talking about training?'_ He was about to voice his question, until he realised they already were gone.

"...YOSH! I SEE WHAT WE ARE DOING NARUTO-KUN!"

'_This is just like that time with Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei!'_

"I WILL FIND YOU BY SUN DOWN NARUTO-KUN!"

"Did you hear something Sakura-chan?"

"Umm...no, I didn't hear anything." Both teens shrugged it off and continued down the path neither of them knew what it would lead to.

To Sakura's further dismay, every twist and turn they made in their journey opened up more of the chaotic history this town held, each house's crumbling remains telling a story to her. What made her pause and really hit her though, was a small elementary school. The overhanging sign of the school's name had been snapped in two, with what looked like once bronze lettering had rusted away, with have the letters missing.

The school itself was maybe three stories high, but parts of the wall were missing, as if they were blown out from the inside, revealing the remains of some class rooms. What was really playing with her heart though was the stench of death that was intoxicating the place. Sakura shook her head clear when a tear fell.

"What on earth happened to this place Naruto?" Naruto pretended he didn't see her emotionless tear and answered.

"Ero-sennin told me that there used to be people from all over the fire country living here, just looking for a quiet life away from what was happening in the west...so much for that."

Sakura rubbed her tear away and nodded.

"You ok Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah...let's go."

"Wait." Naruto held her back with a hand on her shoulder while looking back at the school.

"School's do have yards right?"

"U-Umm yeah..."

Naruto turned to her in question to see her hesitance, "We will look somewhere else the-" "No, it's ok, let's look."

'_This place creeps me out, but as long as we don't go inside I am fine with it.'_ Both teens entered into the grounds, and both stood outside the large building.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." He announced, as several clones appeared, and all dashed off in different directions.

Naruto couldn't resist the chuckle, "I can so get used to this!" It always amazed her how he always could cheer her up, even in such a place full of death.

"You are going to be literally turning into Shikamaru at this rate!" Naruto grinned while looking up at the clouds with his hands behind his back, as if seeing if anything clicked for him.

"...That would really suck." His eyes then widened as he nodded his head to his teammate.

"Follow me Sakura-chan." Like he knew the place, he guided her past a few buildings in the school, and presented his finding. It was an area more than adequate for their task, with a couple of still useable benches, all of which was shaded under an enormous tree in its centre, which branches spread over the entire area with its thick nest of green leaves.

"Wow...nice find Naruto."

'_I can't believe there is still life even in this place though.'_ Naruto shrugged, while looking back from where they came.

"We cannot be seen by Fuzzy Brows or Kakashi-sensei from here, we will have to tell them about this place when we head back."

"Agreed...Now what is it you are practically itching to do anyway?"

The blond then presented the small vile, earning a smirk, "Very well then. Do you remember what Ero-sennin said?"

"Yosh-...no." Sakura shook her head and took the vile from his hands, and jumped at how cold it was, but didn't drop it.

"Hold out your hands together." She instructed, while pulling open the metal cap. She then looked up at her teammate.

"I am going to pour the water into your hands, then you simply flow your chakra into the water...I will tell you what your primary and secondary element is from that."

Naruto nodded while he suddenly paled, "Err...but isn't that water-COLD!" Naruto yelped as she dripped a small drop into his closed palms.

"Oh don't be such a wuss baka!" Naruto struggled to keep himself composed from the icy cold liquid he was about to be met with in full force, but nodded.

"Hehe, my bad"

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto's teeth chattered away involuntarily from freezing sensation in his hands. Sakura groaned when his shaking was causing some of the water to slip between his fingers, and decided to hold his hands together with her own.

"For gods sakes, don't be such a-WUSS!!-" Sakura shivered as some of the cold liquid dripped down her skin, and even Naruto's hands were sending a chill travelling down her arms and back. "O-Ok...that is pretty cold."

"Y-You t-think!?"

"Hurry up and ch-channel your chakra, b-baka." Naruto tried to ignore the freezing feeling in his hands and concentrated, closing his eyes to help keep focus.

Naruto found it strange that its freezing cold touch seemed to begin to warm up, as his chakra flowed into the liquid.

Did that mean his element was fire?

A sharp gasp was heard, as he opened his eyes in puzzlement to his teammates shock, "W-What is it?"

"Look..."

Naruto followed her focused gaze to see the water in his hand was rippling, as if a strong current of wind was blowing over it from an indeterminable direction. The force of the wind must have been violently strong, as small droplets of water went air born and rained against their faces. The water then began to spin, with a small miniature like whirlpool forming in its centre akin to a bathtub drain.

"Futon...wind." Sakura announced, looking up to see his stunned face.

"Wind...what can wind do Sakura-chan?"

Naruto asked, hoping she knew something, "I umm...I really don't know Naruto."

Feeling she should show more enthusiasm though, she grinned, "But I am sure it is a hell strong element!" Remembering from when Kakashi and Jiraiya talked to him about this, he nodded.

"I think Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin said something about wind element being mainly a close range to medium ranged element."

Sakura chuckled, "Sounds like you at least." Naruto was about to retort, but felt the water in his hand begin to heat up causing him to look down in anticipation.

What was his second element? His brows furrowed when the water did not change.

'_Huh?'_

"Err...what does that mean?" Sakura blinked in surprise and squinted at the seemingly unchanged water.

Her eyes widened when she noticed something was off, "Naruto...its glowing."

Naruto shook his head and looked again, until he could then see very dim glow, "W-Whoa! It is!"

"Suiton...water is your second elemental affinity Naruto."

"Aww." Both teens almost jumped when a deeply amused voice from behind them made his presence announced.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?! Stop doing that!" Sakura shouted over her head, knowing he was innocently shrugging.

"I didn't mean to startle you both...am I interrupting something?" Both teens suddenly blushed at his repeated question, but Sakura retorted more annoyed than embarrassed.

"We are training sensei!"

"O-h!" He stretched the word over for almost ten seconds, while approaching under the shade and looked.

"Is that what Jiraiya gave you before we departed Naruto?"

The blond nodded, "Yep, Ero-sennin gave it to me...I guess he knew I didn't want to sit around and do nothing." Kakashi nodded, knowing that was going to be the case.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion now though, remembering what Naruto had pointed out earlier...did Kakashi follow them? "What are you doing here anyway Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well you see, I thought I saw something suspicious, and decided to cut through the school to investigate."

"THAT'S A LIE! AND YOU KNOW IT SENSEI!" Both teens shouted, while Sakura definitely concluded he followed them.

"So...wind and water eh? Interesting combination there Naruto." Naruto sheepishly grinned, while Sakura did not miss how he so 'smoothly' changed the topic...and indirectly admitted he was watching them.

"Y-yeah pretty awesome huh?"

"Indeed. You know it's very rare for to be a wind type user in Konoha?"

"Really?!" Kakashi nodded, while turning to sensing a question for the kunoichi.

"Yes Sakura?"

Putting aside her thoughts, she asked a more relevant question, "How exactly does this whole elemental affinity thing work sensei? Is it really just random what element we favour?"

Kakashi knew Sakura was the type that wanted to know all the technical things, and he did not disappoint, "At first it was believed that, but we soon were able to prove it has to do with genetics and inheritance from your bloodline family."

'_Minato-sensei's elements were lightning and wind...while Kushina was water only I believe.'_ Sakura nodded, but then realised what it meant.

"So Naruto's parents...were either wind or water natured?"

"...Correct, more or less."

Sensing Naruto go quiet earned him a gaze from Sakura, "You...don't know who your parents are Naruto?" The simple shake of his head was all that was needed for her to understand.

Deciding to lighten the mood, she changed the topic, "But what does it mean by only a small glow sensei?"

Naruto's ears perked and he nodded free of his sudden silent attitude, "Yeah, does that mean I suck at Suiton jutsu's or something?" Kakashi shook his head, but it seemed it made sense to Sakura already.

"Remember it is your primary and secondary element Naruto. So basically it is saying while you have a natural affinity to water too, it is not as strong as your wind element. "

Kakashi gave the thumbs up to her explanation, "As always, very good Sakura, but not everybody has two elements as you make it sound. There are also some cases where you may find a person who has only one strong element, or even none."

Naruto mouthed an 'oh' and grinned, "Cool."

"Kakashi-sensei...what are Sasuke-kun's elements?" Naruto went quiet, while Kakashi sighed. During the chuunin exams, Kakashi before teaching Sasuke chidori, made him take the elemental affinity test.

"His primary element is lightning, and since it seems traditional for Uchiha's, I can safely say without any hesitation that his secondary is fire." Sakura nodded, but feeling the icy cold water now dripping down her hand again made her press on.

"Let's put this water back in its vile, before we catch Pneumonia."

"No." Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto in question.

"H-huh?"

"Well I mean not yet."

"Naruto?" Sakura looked into his gaze, trying to decipher what he was thinking, and then it clicked, since he was meaningfully looking at her.

"Naruto...why?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"It is only fair Sakura-chan, why should I undergo something sweet, and you can't as well?" Sakura was completely caught off guard, but smiled softly.

"...Sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged sheepishly, "Don't look at me, Naruto is giving you an opportunity, it's your choice to decide."

"But I thought it would take years for a shinobi to master their element?"

"That it does...but that is no reason to be put off learning something because it takes time."

"Go on Sakura-chan, maybe your wind natured too!"

Sakura shrugged, "I...I don't know."

"You know about your parents Sakura-chan, maybe you already can guess what it is?"

Sakura shook her head looking at her blond teammate. While she was generally quite open with team 7, her family was something she never really talked about.

"Neither of my parents nor previous family have ever been shinobi...I am just as blind as you are in this case Naruto." Naruto was taken aback at that, he always had thought Sakura was part of a shinobi clan, he never imagined her entire family were civilians.

Sakura grinned, "What? You didn't think Haruno was some grand nobility clan or something did you?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "T-The thought may have crossed my mind once."

"Baka." Sakura then looked down at the freezing liquid in Naruto's hand, as she formed a cup underneath with her own.

"Ok...I am ready." Sakura thought she was used to the ice like touch of the water, but when Naruto poured the contents from his hands into her own, she now understood why it was so difficult to not break her trembling hands apart on reflex.

She felt a rush of warmth when Naruto held her hands together in a similar gesture of what she did earlier.

"Don't be a wuss Sakura-chan." He teased with a mischievous grin.

"What did you just call me?" she said in mocking seriousness, making the blond pale.

"N-N-Nothing!"

"Ok baka, I get it, it really is hard. You're not a wuss." Naruto sheepishly grinned, as she returned focus on the water in her hands.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated, while her mind pondered on what her element could be. Maybe she was like Sasuke, with Lightning and Fire. Or maybe she was like Naruto. Either way she prayed she even had an element.

Now that she spent time thinking about it, did it even matter either way?

What could she do knowing what element or elements she benefited from? How would this help her in regards to her current training? She was a medic nin, and her strengths were more in genjutsu than ninjutsu.

Sakura halted her thoughts when the liquid started to warm up with her chakra, but she was at a loss when it felt less.... like liquid, it felt more...thick, stickier, and almost solid. She opened her gaze to go agape when mud was now resting in her palms.

"E-eh?!"

"Oh....now this is interesting." Kakashi voiced his curiosity, while he didn't need to look any longer for confirmation.

"Your primary element is Doton or earth element Sakura."

'_Doton..._' Sakura did not know what to feel, was she disappointed she didn't have a strong attachment to an element that the other two had?

Out of all the five elements...Doton?

What could she do with that?

"Wow that's awesome Sakura-chan!" That was all the reason she needed to not hold any more doubt.

"Y-Yeah...it's pretty good, eh?"

"That means you can do those cool jutsu's Kakashi-sensei does dattebayo!" Sakura chuckled while shaking her head.

"Maybe."

Her interest fell back on the mud, as it lost its squishy, brown colour, and turned back into the transparent water, leaving no trace of the mucky mud behind.

Sakura swallowed the lump of anticipation at the back of her throat. So she was strong with Doton's, but what else was she good at? She stared expectantly at the water, waiting for it to decide her secondary element, if she even had one. She cut in a sharp intake of breath when the water shone a near blinding bright blue.

"Woah!! You're a water element just like me!!"

"Y-Yes...b-but, why is it glowing so much brighter than Naruto's?! I thought it was my secondary?!" feeling he needed to explain, Kakashi helped her out of her confusion.

"Primary and secondary element affinities have a dominance or 'balance' if you will Sakura. Naruto's wind affinity simply is his dominant element, meaning that while he has a natural affinity to both wind and water, his wind nature is stronger. You are more of a rare case, where your primary and secondary elements are at a close or equal strength."

"Oh! So are you saying Sakura-chan has a kekkai genkai?!" Sakura was not at eased of her shock, as Kakashi quickly put a hand up.

"Settle down there Naruto. I explained that merging your two elements to create a hybrid element is a kekkai genkai. Sakura is not that. However she is a rare case where an individual has a strong if not near equal affinity of not one, but two elements. But since the water changed to mud first, it means her earth element is stronger than her water." Sakura shook her head still in disbelief.

"H-How rare is it to have two strong elemental affinities?" Kakashi put a hand to his chin while thinking.

"There are only a couple of jounin in Konoha to my knowledge that is in your boat."

"O-Oh...is it possible to have a strong strength for more than two elements?"

"As I explained to Naruto, it is considered impossible to have more than two elemental affinities, at least of what I know." Sakura nodded her head, while looking to her ecstatic teammate.

"Man, now I am jealous!" Sakura giggled at his antics, but yelped in surprise when the water turned icy again.

"C-c-can we put this water away already?!" She stuttered at the shivering blond, who looked for the forgotten vile.

Once the water was back in the vile, Naruto placed it dismissively in his weapons pouch and turned to Kakashi.

"What do we do now Sensei?" Kakashi yawned, something told him he wasn't going to be getting sleep anytime soon, not when not only one, but both of his students were keen as ever to train.

"Well the first step is to actually use your elemental chakra, to do this there is a different exercise for each element. Once that is done, you are ready to at least put it to some use. To further enhance it, there are harder exercises. Once they are done, it really is up to you to decide what to do after that. Use it to enhance previous jutsu's you know, learn new ones of that specific element, or even create your own." Sakura rubbed her neck at the options.

"Well we don't have time on our hands for creating our own...and I can speak for myself in saying that I don't know any Doton or Suiton jutsu's." her teammate nodded as well in agreement.

"And you cannot learn new jutsu's efficiently unless you pass the first exercise to actually use your nature chakra..." Both teens frowned at Kakashi's dismissive statement, but none the less he was right.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess that means we will have to give it a miss then."

"Not true."

Kakashi this time broke into chuckles at both teens similar blank expression, "You can practice the first step, while training normally with other things."

"What is this, first step, sensei?"

Kakashi picked up a stray leaf on the cracked concrete floor, lifted it to in front of him, "The first step for a wind user is to use their wind natured chakra to cut this leaf. By doing so, you are at the minimum using your elemental chakra." Naruto nodded furiously in excitement, taking the lone leaf, but then prompted.

"What about Sakura-chan?"

"Well, the choice is up to you Sakura, do you want to learn Water or Earth first?"

'_If I learn water, I may be able to help Naruto learn how to use his water element...but if I learn Earth, I will be benefiting myself.'_ Feeling her choice was already made, she was about to voice her response, but Naruto cut her off midway.

"Why can't we both learn water?"

'_W-What?'_

"But Naruto, I am strong with Water, you are not! You would be putting yourself at a disadvantage!"

"I may be, but we can work through it together, and then once done, we can focus on our own separate ones." Kakashi decided to stay out of this, as really he was not fussed with what they decided.

"Naruto, it still is not fair to you."

"But you remember what I told you, it takes years to nail this down."

Naruto then pointed to himself while continuing, "I have a way to bypass that, maybe somehow by working together we can break that down to no time at all." Both then turned to their sensei in confusion, only to receive him waving his hands blankly.

"The choice is up to you, Naruto does have a point, but at the same time, you are not the same person." Sensing the blond about to protest he automatically answered by assumption,

"Yes, you can explain what it is you are doing to use your nature chakra to Sakura, but that can only help her so far..."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair and looked at her teammate unfazed, "I want to ask you something first."

"Sure go ahead?"

"Are you suggesting this just to help me?"

Naruto was about to auto reply with 'yes' but bit his tongue and instead scratched his head and mumbled incoherent words, "Err-umm...well-"

"Naruto."

"Ok! Maybe...I am."

"Baka...You're too nice to me." She affectionately rubbed her hand up and down his arm, while grinning.

"While I am touched, I feel like I am crippling you just so I can keep up...I am sorry, but I won't be a burden like that."

"But-"

"We will still learn water together, but until then Naruto, No."

The blond still had some fight in him, "I swear you are not crippling me, it makes sense to learn one faster. That way may get the grasp on the other one quicker."

"They are different elements Naruto." She argued.

Both turned back to their silent sensei, who actually was reading his book, "Decided yet?"

"Tell us what to do." Kakashi sighed at their synced instruction, and lowered his head further into his book.

"You want me to hold your hands every step of the way? You are both old enough to make decisions that you both agree on without needing me acting as a referee."

Both teens gritted their teeth, and returned to their discussion, "Sakura-chan, what were you going to say before I interrupted you?"

Sakura hung her mouth open in hesitance, but reluctantly answered, "...Water."

"Why?"

"..."

"Aw, Sakura wanted to help Naruto with Suiton over Doton."

"Shut up sensei!" Sakura growled with a blush forming, but lost it when Naruto shook his head.

"So you want to help me, but I can't help you? That is not fair!"

"But I benefit closely with either..." Feeling she was losing she spilled her real reasoning.

"I just wanted to help."

"I know...." The sound of rain now was easily heard over their silence, the small needles of water crashing against the cement while the tree sheltered them from most of the down pour.

Sakura broke their silence with a soft smile, "You are so bloody stubborn you know that?"

"Hehe look who is talking."

"What did you just say?"

"N-Nothing."

"Good." Sakura sighed while nodding her head slowly to her decision.

"Do you really want to learn Suiton?"

"Yes."

"There is no part of you that is curious about wind element?"

"Of course there is...but aren't you the same with earth?"

"I am..." Sakura waited a couple moments before continuing.

"I will ask this because it's only right. Are you sure that you want to learn an element you are not stronger with just so there is the chance we can learn Suiton faster together? You are not the one that will benefit greatly from this, I will...is that what you really want?"

Naruto was about to answer straight off, but she shot her hand up between their faces, "Think about what I said first. I mean it."

The blond complied with several moments of silence, and even watched the rain shoot down and collide with the cracked cement. He then shot back to her gaze in an instant after what he felt was long enough.

"Dattebayo!" Sakura shook her head with a grin, but replied with a soft 'Alright', and then turned to Kakashi with no hesitation and announced her decision.

"We will learn water element together then sensei."

Kakashi snapped his book shut, "Excellent, then let me introduce you both to the first step."

"Yosha!" Naruto beamed, while tossing away the leaf as if to make a point.

Both perked an eyebrow though when Kakashi grabbed the stray leaf in the air, and handed it back to Sakura, "There is the first exercise then."

"....HUH?!" Both teens looked blankly back and forth between the large leaf and Kakashi.

"T-This is also the first exercise?!" Sakura stuttered out, still confused as to how.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. Plants like all living things, rely on water to survive, even the smallest leaf contains a minute amount of water to retain its vibrant colour...this is why in the dry season, the leaves crumble up and die, because their primary source of survival is scarce." Seeing Sakura's mind ticking gave him the impression she was beginning to understand, but to both their surprise, Naruto spoke the answer first.

"So we need to use our water element chakra to drain out that small water in the leaf?"

Sakura nodded with a pride filled smile, "Hai, and this exercise will be teaching us the important step of being able to manipulate water within objects, right sensei?"

"Correct both of you. The first key to Suiton jutsu's is through being able to gather and then utilize the water necessary to perform a jutsu. The Nindaime is a good example of this step taken to enhance his talents with Suiton jutsu that have been unmatched to this date. Water can be found basically anywhere in our world, you just simply need to know where to look. Using your water natured chakra, you are to gather the water from within the leaf, making it change from its soft and vibrant colour, to crumbling dry brown."

"I think I understand, so the purpose of this exercise is to be able to manipulate the water, which later on leads down through using it for jutsu's?"

"Neh...But why not just manipulate the water itself then?"

Sakura felt confident enough to take a stab and answer, "Because most shinobi can do that basic step already Naruto, remember in the fight long ago between Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza-san?"

To confirm her suspicion, she then addressed Kakashi, "You're not water affinity are you Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi shaking his head made her continue now without doubt.

"Kakashi-sensei was able to manipulate the water around him to perform the Suiton jutsu's, but had it been an area without a lake, sensei would not have been able to copy Zabuza-san's Suiton jutsu's."

"You are right on the mark yet again Sakura. Zabuza was a water element user as I am sure you could determine. If he had performed his final technique he did in our fight, without any significant water in the area of our fight, even the sharingan would not be able to copy it. I would have lost that fight otherwise."

Naruto gaped in response, "R-Really?"

Kakashi nodded while patting his forehead protector, "The sharingan can do many things, but even it has a limit. Elemental affinities are one such limitation, which is unique to the shinobi themselves. In saying this, this is also why the sharingan cannot copy a kekkai genkai."

Both teens looked down at the leaf which held the key to their training, then at each other, "How should we handle this Naruto?"

The blond put a hand to his chin, while he formed an answer, "Let's continue with the training we were doing before, and do this in our breaks."

"Hai, you actually can make up extra time working on this while I am training with Lee-san."

"E-eh?"

Suddenly Naruto just remembered..._'him'_.

"Umm...I could help you instead Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, but no thanks...you are still injured remember?"

'_Stupid injury, stupid Fuzzy Brows!'_

"Ok" He mumbled in deflated attitude, but before both could say anything, Kakashi cut in with a harsh tone.

"Remember you two...we are no longer within the safe boundaries of Wave, nor are we amongst a lot of allies...and we also have the Akatsuki out for us as well...that does not mean you cannot train, but it means you must stay alert. More importantly though, you are not to push yourselves...the enemy may be waiting for an opportune moment to attack, namely when we are not in top condition...do you both understand me?"

Both teens looked at each other again, and nodded their heads slowly.

"We promise sensei." Naruto replied for the two.

"Good...let's begin then."


	43. When words aren't sufficient

Chapter 42 When words aren't sufficient....

* * *

Ronan jumped from tree to tree through the forests outside Wave. True to Danzou's suspicion, when he had sent in Claara alone to find out information, the Konoha forces were long gone. Claara was able to find out information that the group had split apart into two different groups, with the Jinkuriki going what appeared to be north. That still was no firm direction, since he wasn't willing to underestimate their tactician like what happened before. Ronan knew what he needed to help him, which was why he was travelling alone to retrieve Senchi.

Landing on the floor of the old base, he looked around for Senchi, but while doing so, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched by a stranger. His suspicions were confirmed when the familiar squawk from Senchi was heard, as the bird landed on his shoulder. On impulse Ronan went to stroke its wing, but perked an eyebrow in curiosity when instead the bird lowered its head. An odd sentiment of unfamiliarity hit Ronan, but he shook it off and stroked the hawks lowered head.

Getting to his task he journeyed into Senchi's mind with the sharingan only to receive further bafflement, when it felt like the sense of time with the images he was seeing was completely absent.

'_What is going on?'_ Ronan mused, but shook his head clear when he saw nothing of interest in the meaningless time. After implanting his own memory on the appearance of each of the Konoha ninja, and giving his instructions, the bird soon took flight, disappearing into the blurring sun through a gap in the shaded trees.

'_Soon, we will find you Jinkuriki.'_

* * *

**Two days later...**

The three quartered team and the miniature Gai had not received word from anybody during the time they waited. While it worried them, at the same time, they were thankful they had not been discovered or attacked yet by anybody else. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, as he watched Sakura and Lee spar, still inwardly cursing the spandex wearing for beating her senseless time and time again. His wound had finally fully healed now, but Sakura still insisted to train with Lee, and Naruto could not understand why.

The blond would admit maybe he was being possessive, but it still made him grind his teeth at the gesture. Was it because he wasn't strong enough? Or he wasn't wearing a spandex, or hell, maybe because he didn't possess a unique set of eyebrows? The sannin's tease of him being jealous rang in his ears, in that sing song way Jiraiya enjoyed doing.

'_I am not jealous! Sakura-chan doesn't even see him that way...right?!'_ Naruto's thoughts were met with empty silence.

'_W-well at least Fuzzy Brows doesn't see her that way...'_ Naruto then remembered the time when Lee asked Sakura out to a date the moment they first met and then cringed at the recollection.

'_Sakura-chan did say she wasn't sure about Sasuke anymore...'_ Naruto then eyed the two in front of him and had to resist snorting.

'_No way in hell is Sakura-chan yours Fuzzy Brows! '_ Trying as hard as he could to lose interest to his inner fuming, he stared at the leaf in his hand.

The blond cursed its forest green colour that still remained unchanged, while he eyed the leaf as searching for clues. Naruto looked over his head to watch his clones sitting in their meditative postures, with their hands closed while in deep concentration on the leaf in between their hands.

After the first accident with the clones, Sakura had restricted Naruto to no more than four dozen clones. He was instructed to disperse them once an hour by the dozen, since through trial and error, he would get a headache from any longer time with twelve, and would faint if all four dozen dispersed at once. Naruto insisted on jumping to the hundreds in clones like he always could do, but Kakashi warned him that if he used too much chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra would have a higher risk of being leaked. That factor alone made the blond comply.

He worked it out himself, these past two days in combination with his four dozen clones, he had been doing this training for over a month in contradiction to the real time spent. Even with so much time, he had little to show for their combined efforts.

"That's enough Lee-san."

"As you wish Sakura-san, you are certainly starting to show improvement!"

"Hehe, thanks Lee-san." Naruto then looked at Sakura up and down and inwardly growled hatred towards the sparkly toothed spandex wearer. How can he smile so wide at turning Sakura black and blue!?!

Sakura then dragged herself over to his spot at the old bench, "I'm just going to go freshen up, I'll be back soon Naruto." Naruto nodded, hiding his inner dark thoughts from the world.

"I will stay with Naruto-kun Sakura-san."

"Sure thing Lee-san." Sakura then made tracks, as Lee sat down next to the silent blond. Lee could have sworn something was off with the atmosphere, but he could not determine the source of the tension was from the person he was sitting next to, or even the glares from some kage bunshin on his back.

Brushing it off, he spoke his thoughts, "Sakura-san is taking her training very seriously isn't she Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied with no such shared enthusiasm on the matter.

"I am amazed at her change though, wouldn't you agree?"

The blond nodded, while he was paying little attention to what Lee was saying, "You must mean a great deal to her Naruto-kun...I envy you for having such a magnificent gift."

"Yeah...wait,-w-what?!" Naruto turned agape to the blank expression on Lee's face.

"You mean you haven't noticed Naruto-kun?" Naruto's still puzzled expression was the only answer Lee needed.

"She is pushing herself so far, because you have encouraged her to Naruto-kun. Look at the daunting state Sakura-san puts herself in, and even orders me to take her seriously...she is doing all that, because of your words of encouragement and support. I wish I had such a gift to do that to people Naruto-kun, because to give someone so much self confidence and motivation, you must be a natural genius at the talent."

Naruto still held a hung open expression, "I...."

Naruto burst into his typical smile, "I guess I do have that sort of affect on people."

Not long, Sakura had returned, with only a few bruises remaining from her session, "Ok Lee-san, thanks again for the help as always."

Lee nodded with his sparkling smile, "It was an honour Sakura-san once again."

This was what always stumped Naruto. When this routine of training had started, Sakura wanted to 'concentrate' with no interruption from anybody unless it was needed. The blond at first wrote it off as just her being unusually very keen to train, but now he really was beginning to wonder what was really going on behind those emerald irises.

"Shall we start then Naruto?" Sakura prompted, now with it just being them in the yard. Tossing the crushed leaf away he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Any luck so far?" The blond looked to his clones, as each held the same frown as he did while presenting their still bright green coloured leaves.

"Bugger all." Sakura's brows furrowed as she sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei wasn't kidding when he said it takes years to learn this process."

"Yeah...I wonder if we are doing something wrong."

"Hmm?"

"I mean I don't exactly know what I am doing, do you?" Sakura blinked while picking up a stray leaf off the ground and sat next to Naruto.

She twirled it around in between her fingers while shaking her head, "No...I thought it was like that medical jutsu I had been learning, but when I tried to do the same thing, nothing happened. I guess it's because it's not pure water I am trying to manipulate here, at least that's what I think." The blond looked in frustration at the small obstacle in her hand and groaned.

"There has to be a trick to it." Deciding to give it a go, she folded the large leaf in half and enclosed it between he hands while concentrating. Naruto watched as he saw her hands humming and glowing with chakra, which was different from how his kage bunshin's were attempting the exercise.

After waiting a minute, Sakura opened her eyes and revealed her efforts...nothing, "I tried to focus my chakra completely around the leaf but-" The blond then noticed the black crisp edges around the small leaf as she groaned.

"-All I did was basically burn it with so much concentrated chakra."

Naruto decided to brighten the situation, "Well you did turn it to a crisp at least."

"Hmmph, that's true I guess." She said through a small warming chuckle, while crunching the leaf in her palm and tossing it like rubbish, and then stood.

"Shall we continue then with our other work?"

"Yosha!"

As planned, they started with an evaluation of what they had done already. Naruto readied his palm, and created a violent spinning ball of chakra in his hand. Thanks to the kage bunshin training, he had come even further now to the point where it was the standard basket balled size rasengan, but at around half speed.

"Good stuff Naruto!"

"Hehe, thanks. Toruko?" The pair then got to work with a single one for the time being.

Naruto's control with single hand rasengan's had done some improvement such as stability at faster speeds, but the jutsu still was taking longer to advance. The familiar turquoise sphere the size of a tennis ball span chaotically fast in the blonds' hand, while their eyes met.

"Ok Naruto...now remember what I have been telling you."

"Yep, focus on your chakra, I will try." This was a concept Naruto still struggled with. Sakura was trying to teach him how to actually read a chakra signature, namely her own. While he always could 'sense' chakra, he couldn't effectively read out its properties like she was implying most ninja's can do.

The method was so foreign to the blond it annoyed him that even with his new kage bunshin training, he still struggled to grasp it. Sensing the chakra was no longer a real issue, since now it wasn't regarded in his perspective as simply a weight against his own. Dare he say, he could describe Sakura's chakra signature for minutes at what he was able to determine. It felt very real, and had as many properties and qualities as an actual person itself. The problem was just how acute his senses were, and if he nails it down, this jutsu will be more than practical to use multiple times in battle.

Naruto jammed his eyes shut as he concentrated on the sphere, and pictured in his mind the little 'Green sparks' as he childishly dubbed it moving around within the rasengan.

"Ok Sakura-chan...I can see your chakra."

"Excellent...now increase the amount of chakra used, and I will do the same but slower." Naruto nodded, as the green sparks became smaller and smaller until they were like fireflies dancing in circles in darkness.

"I can just see it now." he replied, while opening his eyes to grin at their achievement.

There spinning violently in their hands, was almost a 'normal' sized rasengan, spinning at a blurring speed. Sakura smirked into the blinding turquoise glow, "You really have come a long way Naruto."

Naruto gave a pink hued smile at her praise, "How little chakra are you using Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, I only increased my chakra a little bit...you really can sense my chakra!"

Naruto shrugged with a widening smile, "Does that mean-"

"We can finally use this more properly now I think Naruto. I can help you form at least a dozen or more of these EASILY!"

"Awesome!"

Sakura pulled her hand away as the blond looked at the still violently spinning sphere and gave a mischievous grin to his teammate.

"Can you um..."

"Hehe fine...it's been a while anyway." Naruto then held the spiralling sphere out to the side, as Sakura almost comically cracked her knuckles.

"Where am I aiming?" Naruto looked over his head to see a rusted garbage bin, and aligned it up. Sakura shook her head and did the honours.

"SHANNARO!" She shouted, while the stationary violent ball turned into a blurring missile, with chakra leaking out behind as the bin practically exploded on contact, sending old junk violently shooting everywhere. The turquoise sphere dispersed in a violent teal cloud of smoke soon after travelling a few meters through the air.

Sakura wiped her hands clean and grinned, "I swear that never gets old."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto then held both his palms out.

"Your turn now." Sakura got to work on her task. Writing off Toruko Rasengan now as 'completed' made her exercise much easier, but she still was experiencing her own problems when it came to treating them as individual jutsu's. Through trial and error, Naruto had suggested that Sakura pour as much chakra as she could handle into the jutsu, since she should be focusing on using her own chakra and not co-ordinating two with the exercise, which was why the two tennis ball sized spheres, glowed more of a green than turquoise.

"Ok, call them Naruto."

"Alright then....Both faster." Once she was done, and both were satisfied with the outcome, he continued.

"Both Slower....Left faster...Right faster...Right faster.....Both faster." Naruto nodded with a proud grin, seeing that even when he asked both to increase, the right one still was the faster of the two.

"You really are getting the hang of this Sakura-chan." The kunoichi smiled softly, but chose not to reply. Naruto then narrowed his eyes and decided it was time to test the one she really struggled with.

"Right slower and Left Faster."

Sakura tensed at the combination, but lowered her head and closed her eyes in concentration. She was able to do them individually or both the same like it was second nature, but making them do opposites always resulted in a both rasengan's bursting. Naruto watched in anticipation, while he could already see chakra sparking out of both.

"Easy Sakura-chan...You can do it." Sakura gritted her teeth, while feeling the burning sensation in her hands from the chakra. Naruto then noticed to his shock that the left one was rotating faster, while the right was the opposite. The problem that was now burning him was that the left one was rotating really fast...

Too fast.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's warning was too late, as both dispersed the right gracefully...and the left to Naruto's misfortune the very opposite.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, while looking at the damage and winced. His hand was very badly burnt, with markings of spiral rings practically digging deep within his bleeding hand.

"I am so sorry." Sakura started healing it while, inwardly cursing herself.

The blond however, was not in the slightest bit showing any pain, "You were doing it though Sakura-chan!" The kunoichi looked up from her task to see his genuine smile with disbelief.

"I-I was?!"

Naruto nodded while he beamed, "You were!" Sakura smiled, but got back to her duty to amend the damage she had caused.

"I really did..." was all she said, while continuing her healing.

Sakura then reached into her weapon pouch, and starting bandaging around his hand.

"I am really sorry Naruto."

"Don't be Sakura-chan! It's fine!"

Sakura shook her head, "No its not, I didn't even know I lost control until you called out...I could have drilled your bloody hand off!"

Naruto really didn't seem fazed by her words though, "These things happen, its training of course."

"Yeah...Losing a hand is training...think before speaking baka!" The blond still didn't relent.

"I still can feel my hand though."

"That's because-" Sakura stifled her retort, since it seemed he wasn't going to give in and scowled instead. Once she was done with the bandaging, she asked him to clench and unclench his hand.

Naruto happily demonstrated with no pain present in his expression. Sakura admitted defeat and decided a short break was in order, so they sat down by the bench. Sakura eyed his bandage hand and gave in to her desire, and affectionately enclosed her own in it, and stroked his hand with her thumb. This was the other anomaly that struck Naruto with bafflement, Sakura these past days had seemed...different. She was still herself, but was more open with him, smiled quite often, and did actions she would usually never do.

Before he could question it, she replied, "I really am sorry."

"Sakura-chan, you are not going moody on me again?"

Sakura laughed quietly, "I am not moody!"

"Then stop with the apologising already."

"...ok."

Neither spoke after that, as the only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves of the tree over their heads. Naruto resisted the disappointing frown when she let go of his hand.

'_Do I tell him?'_ Sakura mused, finding herself always in this situation these past days. True to what she learnt from her talk with Kakashi, she was struggling to find out a way how to tell Naruto about her sudden development for him. She had the opportunity to confess time and time again when they were together alone...but she failed each and every time in trying to find a way she felt was effective.

She wasn't exactly the best when it came to confessions, since her previous one didn't exactly give her much confidence in doing such actions again. Regardless of the fact this wasn't Sasuke, it still made her want to her find another way to tell him. Her conversation with Hinata only aided to her confusion.

And even so if she chose to confess, what would she say to him? She didn't like a simple 'I really like you more than a friend' or even saying 'love'...but she knew those were her true beliefs, but she felt she was voicing it wrong.

"Hey Naruto." Said blond looked to see her hesitant face, but waited for her to go on.

"Have you ever umm...been in a situation where you are uncertain how to express yourself to someone?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her shifty and sudden question but answered, oblivious to her true meaning, "Of course I have. I find myself having that problem heaps of times."

"What do you do?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, how do you decide what to do?"

"...I just put it how it is."

"R-really?"

The blond nodded, "Yeah, if it's what I truly believe, I don't care if whoever it is thinks I am stupid...well at least most of the time. Sometimes I really am stumped with what to say so..."

"Yes? Go on?"

"...I just express myself with actions of course."

"Y-You..." Sakura trailed her thoughts off and nodded to her understanding.

"I see...you do that most of the time."

The blond shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Hey, it seems to work, so why not?!"

The kunoichi had to acknowledge Naruto did strike a very good point. Words, as much as she hates to admit it, never had been a strong point with her. Actions however, just seemed to naturally stick to her, as the blond kindly pointed out to her a while back.

'_Express my feelings...through actions?' _Sakura bit down her lips in nerves. Expressing herself through actions seemed to make her more hesitant than even attempting to voice it.

"Do you ever umm...freak out?"

"Huh?"

Naruto blinked blankly, now finding these questions very odd, "I-I mean, do you ever have umm...hesitation?"

Naruto's sudden laughter earned a perked eyebrow, "Hell yeah! I just learnt to not care about it!"

Sakura smirked while giggling, "Yep...as always, a stupid reasoning."

"Hey it works for me!"

'_Can it work for me though?'_ Sakura wondered, already seeing so many things that could go wrong. She didn't need to know of what sort of actions would show her feelings, the very thought was already forming a constricting tight knot in her stomach.

Kakashi told her that there always were risks, but if she never took them, she would be denying herself many things in life. Was she a risk taker? Or more so, was she willing to take the risk between the two of them. Looking into his oceanic blue eyes sent an electric surge throughout her body, solidifying her answer.

'_I will do it...I can do this...'_

Naruto didn't know what he was interpreting happening behind those emerald orbs, but whatever it was making his gut twist and turn, "W-what is it Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing...just fascinated with how sometimes your stupidity can sometimes make crystal clear sense." The awkwardness was killed with a large sweat drop from Naruto, who made a deflated 'is that so?' under her laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Both teens turned their heads to see their sensei, his lone eye full of narrowed suspicion like a detective on a trail to cracking a case.

"No, what do you need from us sensei?" Kakashi changed moods almost too fast for Sakura's liking.

"I need you both to head to the town for supplies."

"Aw what?! Get Fuzzy Brows to do it date-...ba-...-yo..." The glare from his teammate made him finish off with almost a whimper.

"Sure sensei, what do you need us to get?" Once Kakashi was done explaining to them what was needed, and the clones were dispersed, the pair were off, leaving behind Kakashi.

Lee appeared out of nowhere, "Kakashi-sensei, I am ready to go get our supplies."

"No need Lee-kun, Sakura and Naruto are going to get them."

"Oh...I see."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, not listening to Lee's claims of replacing his idle task with intensive training. He was being a little nosy around his two students these couple of days, and he saw Sakura had been hesitating to do something. Today though, he did not miss the flame of resolve practically glowing in Sakura's eyes when she agreed to the task. Perhaps he made the right decision to 'coincidentally' send them to town themselves.

'_So she finally has decided what to do...this will be...very interesting.'_

* * *

Shikamaru could have snorted at the feeling of nostalgia that washed over him as he sat there crossed armed waiting outside the waiting room on the familiar backless brown seats, with his back against the freezing concrete walls like he did long ago. Only this time the intimidating woman that stayed with him that time was not taking jabs at him on the opposite side, but instead was the one behind the double doors, with that cursed red light flicked on. On the bright side he wasn't going to get a speech from his father about taking this as experience, because that would seal the deal as it being the same almost scarring event to happen all over again.

Joining him this time instead though was Jiraiya, who was sitting in a similar fashion to him, coincidentally sitting where Temari had sat that time.

"You can relax you know, it's not as if her injuries were life threatening when we found her." Jiraiya treaded softly, only to be rewarded by the Nara's firm nod.

Remembering where they found Temari flashed over his mind as he sighed. They had been travelling the route by the marker, until they got the halfway point, where they came across the 'battlefield' as he called it. Despite the fact it was within a forest, a very intense fight must have happened there, since barely any tree was left standing in what he estimated was a hundred meter radius of the battlefield. The only evidence to left behind to show it happened in a big bang was a large crater in the fields centre, hinting it was an explosion from something crashing from above.

What sort of jutsu it was had the Nara completely stumped, but it concerned him to know somebody of this calibre was part of the ANBU group. After an extensive sweep with the byakugan, there were no signs of Temari at the sight. Akamaru was fortunate enough however to pick up the scent of blood, which lead them to a town not far, where Temari was found bedridden in the local hospital. She had broken her arm and leg in the fight, and the villagers in the nearby town heard the explosions and to Shikamaru's surprise, went to investigate. He didn't even want to pass the thought on what would have happened if they didn't recover Temari from the aftermath.

Fortunately, Temari was not in life threatening condition, in fact she was wide awake when they arrived. Shikamaru rolled his eyes though in recollection to when she saw him.

'_You look pathetic.'_

Why that blunt observation that sounded full of disgust made him laugh was beyond him. Before he could dwell in his musing any further, the light flicked off as the doors opened to reveal Temari wearing white hospital robes in a wheel chair, being towed out by a seemingly cheerful Tsunade. At the sight of him the Suna kunoichi smirked.

"She will make a full recovery in a couple of days time, she will remain here in Konoha for the time being. I will contact Suna and inform them on what has happened later." Tsunade voiced in her official tone to the Nara, who nodded but didn't speak.

Tsunade rolled the wheel chair up to the shadow user, "I can entrust you with taking care of her Shikamaru?"

"B-but what about-"

"Team 8 and Jiraiya will be moving back to Naruto's position...wherever that is." Tsunade muttered with a growl, while shooting a glare at Jiraiya, who simply groaned as if he knew this was coming. Putting her scheming punishment on hold, she looked back to Shikamaru.

"You have done all you can Shikamaru, we can handle the rest." The Nara ran a hand through his hair but gave in, although to say he was satisfied he now was off the case was by far not the truth.

Tsunade then returned her focus on Jiraiya, who stood up, "As for you, we will talk in my office....for your sake you better has a damn good explanation!" The elder ninja seemingly zoned out on the pair, as they left, although Jiraiya was already getting a mouth full of curses from a fuming Tsunade.

"You look pathetic."

Shikamaru sighed as he looked to the kunoichi sitting in front of him, "Are you stuck in a loop or something? That's the second time you have said that."

"Hmmph, it seems you are the one who is stuck in a loop."

"Troublesome." The Nara muttered.

Temari's smirk softened, "I am ok by the way, thanks for asking."

"I made that assumption up for myself the moment you opened your mouth."

"Sure you did." The shadow user frowned while standing.

"We can be at this game all day, but frankly this is getting annoyi-"

"Don't you blame yourself Shikamaru."

Temari interrupted, dropping her teasing tone with seriousness as she glared at the stunned Shikamaru, "Although I have no clue what is going on, I can say through my own experience firsthand you are dealing with some big shots here. Nobody is perfect Shikamaru...regardless how much you try to ensure your plan is flawless." Temari said as if it was law, never looking away from Shikamaru's neutral gaze.

'_Great....so I did get the 'taking it as experience' talk after all._'

The silence was almost ghostly between the pair in the corridor, neither even blinking in their stare off. Shikamaru was the first to blink and sigh.

"How did you-"

Her chuckle interrupted him, "Like I said, you look pathetic."

The Nara just shook his head with a grin growing, "How-"

"Troublesome? Yeah, get over it."

"I was going to say 'how intriguing'...but since you apparently know me so well-"

"Oh shut up and get us out of this depressing place." Shikamaru couldn't agree more as he happily obliged, leading Temari out of the corridor. Shikamaru grabbed her gear on the way, which she carried in her lap, while he cursed the almost man sized fan that he now was carrying as well on his back.

'_She hefts around THIS thing all the time?!'_

"Did Hokage-sama give you any place of residence?"

"Do I have to repeat what she said to you?"

"...Oh joy."

Temari couldn't resist the sadistic smirk, "I guess I will take your family's offer up then...since I am 'welcome in your house any time'."

"...At least mum will be pleased."

'_Both my mum and Temari together in my house...what did I do to deserve this?'_

"Not like you will be there anyway." Shikamaru stopped when they exited the hospital and looked down at the blonde in question.

"What do you-"

"Shikamaru..."

The Suna-nin looked over her shoulder and shot a knowing grin, "Don't you pretend I did not see how much you wanted to argue with Hokage-sama...I actually thought you were going to for a second, but as always, you're a coward and didn't."

The shadow user rolled his eyes and continued their journey to the Nara residence, not making a comment for what seemed minutes.

Finally he poked, "What are you suggesting?" As if she was expecting him to bite, she answered almost instantly.

"Go with Jiraiya-sama back to the blond twerp of course."

"And what about-"

"Shikaku-san and Yoshino-san can take care of me perfectly fine." Shikamaru was going to protest, only he knew she was right...hell they treated her better than they even treat him.

"And what makes you think Jiraiya-sama would allow me to do that?"

Temari's smirk widened, "By the sounds of it, he has a known habit to do things against Hokage-sama's will. I don't think he will have a problem if you talk to him." That was something Shikamaru knew he couldn't argue, since he would be kidding himself.

"You sure its fine? I can just listen to Hokage-sama's orders?" Temari shot a surprised look to confirm she just heard what her ears were telling her.

"Eh? Shikamaru wanting to spend time with me willingly?! Who the hell are you?!" Shikamaru wondered sometimes why he even bothered showing he cared.

Temari's surprise was replaced with a smile though, that didn't suit her personality, "As much as it sounds like a chance of a life time full of amusement to be able to annoy you for a couple of days straight...you have something important to do to help your comrades. It would be wrong for me to force you otherwise."

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "I might have words to Jiraiya-sama then after I explain what is happening to my parents...Do you know if it is possible to get to Suna without your escort?"

"Chances are when Suna receives Hokage-sama's letter, my brother will send somebody here to check on me. I would assume once the council knows I am fine, then it should be safe for you guys to get there without me."

Shikamaru nodded, deciding to keep Suna's possible shift of location open, "I will consider it...thanks Temari."

"Heh, no problem."

"And by the way...I'm glad you're ok."

"Who the hell are you?!"

'_Women...I swear to god they are the most troublesome beings that ever came to existence.'_

* * *

Jiraiya was long used to Tsunade's rants, since he was teammates with her for so long. As you do with the ranting type, you develop the invaluable skill...to tune them out so you hear nothing they are saying. Of course what also came with the skill was being able to interpret the important bits as to where you were required to say something. If you missed your mark here, this was the difference between making the matter better...or it going wrong and quickly resulting with getting a raging fist in the face. Words such as 'Sorry' and 'your right' were ones he knew were common phrases held in the 'good' books in Tsunade's case.

"I understand why you did it, but you could have at least said something to me!" And this was where

Jiraiya took his cue to start listening, "We didn't want to take the risk, if it makes a difference your apprentice spoke highly against it."

"I know she would have!" Tsunade snapped, but settled by crashing into her chair.

"Since it is just you and me here, do you care to tell me where Naruto and my apprentice are now?" She asked, systematically reaching into her drawer for her sake stash. Jiraiya sat down on the opposite side and accepted the cup she poured for him.

"...They are in Swamp country."

"...I see."

"Because of Suna's contact not arriving, we agreed it would be best for the group to split up. The concern was getting civilians involved in this mess, and from what I saw in the forest, it is safe to say we made a smart move...I don't even want to know what would have happened if whoever caused that did the same thing in a town like Wave." Tsunade nodded while swirling her cup of sake in her hand before sipping it.

"I can accept that. I think I have a rough idea which one of the several locations they would be at, considering the concern." Jiraiya nodded without response.

"How long do you believe it would take to get to them Jiraiya?"

"Roughly a day or two at the most I would say." Tsunade sighed while gulping down the rest her cup.

"You best get going soon then, leaving the gaki alone is a problem itself."

"Too true, but you would be surprised how much control your apprentice has over him, no?"

"Hmmph?" Tsunade perked an eyebrow in interest, knowing her old teammates 'scheming' tone anywhere.

"Ok...spill it Jiraiya, what is it you have discovered which involves my apprentice and the brat?"

* * *

It at first shocked Sakura how very opposite in contrast the town was in comparison to where they were staying. The streets were practically exploding with life in association to the ghost town. True to Naruto's explanation though, most of the streets were littered with all sorts of specialised stores from building to building. Naruto's dissatisfied moan pulled her back into reality, while she noticed he had 'that' expression on his face. It was a frown that all people wore when they were in need of something, which the blond arguably competed with Choji for always wearing more often on his face...the frown of deep hunger.

"Let me guess, you want to grab something to eat?" She stated rhetorically, watching him look at a kiosk serving barbequed meat like a hungry dog.

"I wonder if they have ramen in this place." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she decided to oblige.

"Fine, we will get the supplies after we have gotten a bite to eat. Let's look around for somewhere nice then."

Naruto finally dragged his gaze away and beamed, "Yosha! Sounds like a date." Sakura felt a smirk rising, she knew he was going to say that, he always did when it came to them doing something together.

She knew Naruto well enough now to theorise that he thought he understood her. Sakura was also willing to bet he was expecting her typical sarcastic response...So she did not disappoint him.

"A date I am paying for too...you owe me money for this, and don't think I will forget the cost of BOTH our meals." She knew her words had practically paralysed him, which on impulse made her smirk explode to a teeth baring smile, as she continued to walk casually, feigning obliviousness to his sudden ailment.

'_Didn't expect that did you baka?'_

'_D-did she just-'_

"Hurry up Naruto!" Naruto quickly shook his head and caught up to his teammate.

'_Did Sakura-chan just make it a date?!'_

Naruto caught up to her, but when he tried to speak, say something to confirm that he was not misinterpreting it as a tease, all that came out was incoherent words. Sakura tried as best as she could to ignore his bewilderment, but the smug smile refused to leave her face. Looking at the signs of the stores overhead, she finally found one that looked pleasing and in a way nostalgic. She changed her course, but felt her follower was still drifting and groaned. She looked over her shoulder and true to her suspicions Naruto was still wandering like a lost soul in the crowd, with a humorous dazed expression on his face.

"Come on baka!" She scolded, while taking the startled blond by the wrist, as she literally dragged him into the restaurant. From the outside it looked amazingly similar to Ichiraku, with the kanji characters written in flaming red letters across its thick white blinds. When she pushed aside the blinds, and her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting, she noticed that only the front was similar. Inside the restaurant were actual tables instead of stools, since the place was much larger than Ichiraku's. The tables were arranged for different amounts of people, with small two benched tables all around the place, with much longer ones more in the centre for parties and bigger groups. At the very back was the counter, shielded behind glass displays of different assortments of very elegantly designed desserts.

The place was lit by almost lantern like lights, fixed to the golden painted sides of the place, with several smaller bulbs overhanging on the maroon toned ceiling for the centre. There was quite a mixture of customers in the restaurant, ranging from young couples, along with families, and even some elderly people, setting a very relaxing atmosphere to the place. Sakura found the echoing like noise a bit of an annoyance, since you could hear incoherent words buzzing from its customers back and forth as if they were competing over each other. She almost was going to leave, but when the aroma of strong spices and freshly cooked rice tickled under her nose, she instantly put aside her one complaint.

Finding a table for two in the corner, she dragged her still lagging behind teammate to it and sat down after disposing her back pack next to her.

"Doesn't look bad hey Naruto?"

"U-Uh yeah." Naruto slid down into his chair while continuing their small talk. His mind didn't understand her words at all though, since he still was struggling to comprehend what was happening. He was certain he didn't misinterpret what he heard, but the blond refused to believe it. Sakura every other time he had asked or implied a date, had either made a sarcastic comment to his request, or just gave a clear flat out 'no'. The problem was while the remark was in a joking way, Sakura had said it in such an unquestionably genuine manner, that he was completely mystified.

A young woman wearing a maroon kimono came up to their table and greeted them, "Welcome to Hiroshi's dinner, what will the lovely young couple be having today?" Naruto froze in his seat, this was the real test. When they had been to places before, if anybody made such a claim, Sakura would deny it in an instant.

'_Any second now..._'

However, as if fate was enjoying his pounding with anticipation heart beat, the denial never came, only making its speed pick up pace.

Maybe he was in charge of clarifying this one?

"W-We're just frien-"

"We are still deciding, what is the menu please?" Sakura over talked the blond, as the lady began talking to her about some popular choices, neither acknowledging the stunned and fully gaping Naruto.

'_W-what is going on!?'_

* * *

Sasuke payed no heed to the startled prisoners as he walked past them, the strange sensation that bothered him before had long disappeared. Almost systematically, he opened the familiar door again to the room that he found himself regularly visiting the past couple of days. When he reached his destination though, his senses picked up somebody already in the room. He didn't even need to know who it was the audible fidgeting of nerves and mumbles barely surprised him anymore.

"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke said plainly, earning a surprised gasp, as the flaming red head and eyed woman revealed herself. She quickly whipped her shock off though by adjusting her glasses.

"Only Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama and myself are allowed to be in this room Sasuke! You can't just walk around like you own the place you know!"

Sasuke payed no attention to the clearly exaggerating kunoichi, and looked behind her to see the empty cylinder.

"Where is Suigetsu?" Karin stopped her berating and went agape, but soon frowned at the mention of 'him'.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to run further tests on him at the western hideout. So he is being shifted."

"...I see."

"But who gives a crap about that loudmouth idiot anyway Sasuke? Good riddens if you ask me."

'Hn' was Sasuke's only sharp response to that, as he decided he would just continue his training.

"O-Oh by the way Sasuke." Karin staggered out while shifting her glasses, growing a blush and tried to suppress a smile.

"Orochimaru-sama is the one moving Suigetsu, so it's just you and m-" Karin was met by the echo of a door closing, as she could smell the Uchiha's ever so cologne like chakra scent continue to walk further and further away.

'_Sasuke?'_

Sasuke didn't know why he was even angered at the news of Suigetsu moving, but his frustration did not go unnoticed, as the prisoners trembled under his aura he was venting in his firm glare at in front of him. Feeling the breeze blowing against his face, he realised he had been walking towards the exit, which he soon was greeted by the afternoon light. Deciding he would take out his sentiment on training, he continued to walk to where he had set up close by from the entrance. His chosen area wasn't a clearing in the slightest, as it actually was mostly shielded by the large covering trees, only granting a large enough space to permit him to practice on some targets he had set up.

While tossing kunai, Sasuke pondered on Karin's second statement. If there was one thing about Orochimaru the Uchiha had learnt while under his tutorage, it was that he was unsurprisingly very possessive when it involved his 'subjects'...him being by far at the top of the list. Orochimaru would not effectively leave him without a watchful eye somewhere, and Sasuke dismissed Karin as an effective surveillance. The kunoichi as much as she ranted and raved, was still more than happy to bend the rules for him.

Sasuke also doubted that Orochimaru would come north to simply take Suigetsu, and leave him behind. Somebody like Kabuto could have done that job easily, and where was he?

'_What is he planning?'_ He mused, while systematically practicing charging and discharging a kunai with electricity. He paused after charging when it made almost like a light bulb switching on made sense to him.

'_Of course...Now I know why he brought me here...He must have some belief or information that Naruto and Sakura are close by....I see now why he is leaving me to my own devices with Karin of all people...he wants me to use her ability to track them down!'_ Sasuke gripped tight on his kunai, as he then threw it in detest.

'_He still is trying to make me go after them!'_

Sasuke inwardly growled, while wondering why his hand still felt like it had a charge going through it. It was then that his mind cleared enough to notice that the kunai he had threw had formed a link to his now empty hand...through what looked like a solid line of lightning like electricity. The link between the two soon died down, leaving only Sasuke staring blankly at his numb hand.

'_How did I just do that?'_

Apparently unknown to the Uchiha, he had a pair of ruby like orbs watching him in awe.

'_Sasuke is so amazing!'_ Karin mused in an out of character like enthusiasm. Sasuke whipped out another kunai and decided to try and do what he did again. He shot a puzzled gaze though when this time when the kunai left his hand, he was only rewarded with a lone sparking kunai colliding with a tree. The Uchiha repeated it again and again, but had no such luck to repeat what he did by accident. Forming a frown at his numerous failed attempts, he bit down and turned to his only possible hope.

"Karin." Said red head gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered by walking out of her hiding spot and feigning obliviousness.

"What is it Sasuke?" She barked.

"I require your assistance."

Sasuke didn't show any reaction when Karin's 'official' demeanour shattered apart to reveal a wide agape expression.

'_He needs my assistance?!'_ She almost squealed to herself inwardly, her fantasy making its own joyful interpretation.

"Y-Yes Sasuke? What do you need my help with?"

"How was my chakra reacting when I threw the first kunai?"

Her 'fantasy' was effectively killed by that blunt question as she quickly shook off her disappointment and adjusted her glasses with a frown. She never even passed the thought to realise Sasuke basically admitted he knew she was spying on him.

"W-what are you asking? Surely you aren't telling me that you had no idea how you did that?"

"I didn't."

She almost tripped over her feet at how easily he said that, while he asked again, "I need you to tell me what was happening when I threw the kunai, I will work out the rest from there." Karin sighed.

'_This was not what I was hoping for...but I guess it means I get to spend time with him after all.'_

"Very well then, listen to me carefully. I am only explaining what I saw to you once."

* * *

Jiraiya left Tsunade's office with a smirk across his features. To conclude Tsunade's opinion on his little story, she said she had a lot to 'discuss' with her apprentice when this was over. The older man was pulled out his recollection when he noticed he was not alone in the corridor, as waiting leaned against the wall was Shikamaru. Jiraiya was inwardly relieved to at least see the shadow user while still focused, at least no longer held a down demeanour on his person as he did earlier.

"So I take it Hokage-sama accepted our explanation."

"More or less, I didn't speak of their exact location, though she has a vague idea...as you suggested."

"Good, we cannot take the risk. It was big enough when we decided to return here."

"Temari's injuries were too severe to move her so freely to where Naruto and the others were hiding. You knew that...which was why we came back here despite the risk."

"Yeah..." The pair then left, while Jiraiya focused on the neutral Nara who was walking with his hands lazily in his pockets.

"Hmmph." Was all the older man said as they exited the tower. "

...So I guess you have made up your own decision then?"

The silent shadow user almost jumped in surprise to his question, but recovered, "I have...Temari will be remaining in my parents care." The sannin smirked as he continued walking through the streets with Shikamaru by his side.

"You know you brats keep putting me on the thin line to getting killed by going against Tsunade's instructions?"

"Why, what on earth are you talking about Jiraiya-sama?" Shikamaru innocently asked, earning a chuckle from the Sannin.

"You got everything you need?" Jiraiya looked to confirm and while he scrutinised the scroll clipped to the Nara's belt, he nodded.

"Good..."

Soon after, the pair came in view of the gate to see waiting for them at the entrance was team 8. Kiba clearly was showing signs of growing impatient.

"So boring! Can we hurry on back already?! I want to find out how strong that knucklehead has gotten." The bug users gaze affixed on him derailed Kiba's rant in an instant, causing Kiba's eyes to twitch feeling the all too familiar chill that had never changed from day one of team 8's formation.

"Don't be so rash, we have to be cautious in case we are followed to where Naruto is."

Kiba twitched into a shaky scowl and nodded, "F-Fine." Akamaru's whimper sounded a very similar way.

Hinata wasn't showing as much enthusiasm as the rest of her team, since she was in deep thought. Although she tried as best to ignore her thoughts and focus on her task, she always found herself in times of idle looping over the memory of the small talk she had with Sakura before they departed. The heiress didn't have exact solid evidence, but a part of her just knew that somehow, Sakura's questions was regarding a certain person...and it wasn't about Sasuke.

'_Sakura-chan...Likes Naruto-kun.'_

The only reaction that could be seen from an observer was her gaze falling to looking at the brick tiled floor. The first time she reached the conclusion, she felt a jolt of pain, but at the same time felt a wash over of happiness for what that would mean. Hinata always knew Naruto liked Sakura, it was something she had came to accept long ago. The heiress however also was able to determine that Sakura never held the same feelings in return for the blond.

'_If Sakura-chan truly does...Naruto-kun will be so unbelievably happy when he finds out.'_ It made the Heiress smile unconsciously at the warming conclusion, but just as quick as it came, was then replaced with a freezing sensation despite her thick coat.

'_But then...'_

Hinata shook her head and held a flat expression. She knew better to compare herself to Sakura, and despite her own feelings, she did not have the selfishness within her to say she had any more of a right to be accepted by Naruto's feelings than Sakura. Naruto already having feelings for Sakura put her at a disadvantage. But she still wasn't willing to relent just because of that strong factor. She could only rule it down between the Sakura and herself as to who would have the courage to admit their feelings to the blonds face...The heiress didn't even need to consider which of the two had that one powerful quality.

'_Shy?'_

Hinata's eye twitched in recollection to Sakura's innocent question, but regardless could not fault it as the truth. Why was she so afraid to confess the feelings she had for so long to the boy she admired so much? She may be shy, but was it really that? Could it be fear of rejection? Or feeling she wasn't worthy of his heart?

"Eh Hinata?" The Heiress jumped in surprise at Kiba's call and looked to see Kiba looking blankly at her.

"S-Sorry Kiba-kun what did you say?" Kiba blinked for a moment in wonder, but brushed it off as he pointed at Shino.

"I said he creeps people out!"

Hinata's surprise was replaced with a genuine giggle, "Not this again, you know that's not a nice thing to say to a comrade Kiba-kun."

"But it's true! Hell Naruto and Sakura mistook him for an enemy at first glance for god sakes!" Akamaru barked in agreement, while the silent Shino's shoulders slumped.

"Well...you could possibly try to not have such a sinister aura about you Shino-kun." Despite Hinata's apologetic smile, Shino's shoulders slumped impossibly lower.

"A comrade has to accept another comrades criticisms to learn to improve one se-"

Kiba, Akamaru, and even Hinata's sweat dropped at his continued 'comrade speech'.

'_He is sulking again.'_ All mused, when Jiraiya's call interrupted them from behind.

"So are we all ready to move out then?" Shino recovered in an instant while pushing off the gate wall.

"Hai."

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair, "The arrangement will be different now, our objective while it may sound 'boring' to some people, still has to be treated seriously."

Kiba snorted in response, but Shikamaru ignored it, "Hinata, this time you will be at the end with Shino up front. I want your byakugan focused entirely on ensuring we are not being followed."

"Hai Shikamaru-kun."

* * *

They say that there are days where nothing could wipe that smile off your face. Sakura was in such a situation as they walked back to the deserted town. Naruto had to admit he was satisfied too, since to his surprise while the food was no Ichiraku, he could give it a passing grade, especially given the occasion. Naruto still didn't know what to label the 'occasion' as, but it still was not something he would forget any time soon. He still never was able to get a definite answer to pinpoint wether their lunch outing was a date or not, but regardless of how much he could speculate, he was not bewildered enough to know he really enjoyed himself.

Sakura was basically in charge of the entire discussion as they ate, which otherwise would have lead to a silent eating because he still was in too much deep thought to voice the question he wanted to ask her. Naruto was pulled out of his musing though, to when in his surprise, she decided to not talk about training, Sasuke, or even the Akatsuki and ANBU. Instead she turned a blind eye to everything that was lurking in his mind for the past few days, and decided to resume their little agreement they made back in Wave...with it being his turn to tell her something.

This time she wanted to hear about his journeys with Jiraiya, or more specifically, what places had he visited. He had gotten so into his retelling of all the places around the countries he had been to, that he completely forgot about his question. Both seemed to ignore their purpose of going to the town in the first place, as it was Sakura's turn. Naruto had one topic on his mind that he had wondered since two days ago.

-

_Flashback Hiroshi's dinner, One hour ago_

-

"Ha-Ha! You serious Naruto?!" Sakura cackled through her laughter at Naruto's tale.

The blond scratched his head with a sheepish grin, "It's not that funny..."

Sakura shook her still chuckling head, "Pulling out a piranha that's bitten onto your thumb from your weapon pouch instead of a kunai...did you even CHECK your inventory after you fell in the swamp?"

Naruto pouted and looked arrogantly elsewhere, "That's what Ero-sennin said to me...after he stopped laughing."

'_Somehow, I'm glad I left out the bit with the gators after I fell into the swamp...'_ Naruto unconsciously shivered at the memory, but returned his gaze to the calming Sakura.

"That was good...well it's my turn now." Seemingly recovered from her state, she sipped her green tea as Naruto wondered what to ask.

"Neh Sakura-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"What's it like umm..." Sakura perked her ears at Naruto's sudden hesitance, but she waited from his to finish.

"...What's it like, being part of a family?" Sakura went agape in shock at his question, but could see how serious it was through his neutral expression.

She quickly recovered with a soft smile, "Naruto...I didn't know you cared about..."

'_I didn't know you cared about not being part of a family...'_ She finished her musing, but decided to just answer the question.

"Well there's so much to say...I guess if I really was to say anything it can be the most annoying thing possible."

"R-Really?"

"You have no idea. Always having somebody nagging you to do chores, being nosy, having to listen to house rules...always being reminded to be on your best behaviour when you already know to do that." Sakura rolled her eyes at the last one.

'_Wow...Sakura-chan makes it sound like a drag-'_

"But..."

Sakura grew a wide smile in remembrance, "...I wouldn't want it any other way Naruto." Seeing him blankly blink made her continue.

"It's...hard to say, I mean, there is just something about always having somebody there waiting for you that I just can't explain...somebody there to talk to, ask for guidance...I really can't explain it Naruto...but the thought of..." Sakura stopped herself realising she was just about to indirectly insult her teammate.

"Go on Sakura-chan." Naruto ushered in interest. Sakura sighed and tried to sound as neutral as she could.

"The thought...of coming home to see my mother is gone, and me being by myself...I just can't even imagine what I would do if that happened."

She treaded softly, shooting an apologetic look to her seemingly deep thought teammate. She almost was shocked when he gave a genuine smile.

"That's sounds nice Sakura-chan. You make it sound like it's a number one pain in the butt, but at the same time something so special."

"Naruto..." Sakura nibbled on her lip in hesitation but continued.

"Have you always been interested about what it's like to know your parents?"

The blond shrugged while keeping a neutral gaze on the table's patterns, "I used to...but I stopped caring afterwards. But I will admit I always passed the thought whenever I saw the parents come to pick up their kids at the academy when we were little." Sakura grew a sad smile, but he didn't allow her time to reply.

"But you know, I feel I have the family I always wanted already." Naruto smiled, while continuing oblivious to her surprised expression.

"I know they aren't the same, but Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin...Sasuke, you...everybody that I know that has been there for me...I guess they are like family to me."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at her teammates un-Naruto like softness, but never took her smile off her features as she even mouthed an 'aw', "Is this really the loud juvenile I know?"

"Neh? I am not loud dattebayo?!" Sakura had to cover her mouth to control her laughter at his normal level of volume, which even got a few heads to turn to their table at his antics. Feeling an idea though, she decided to voice it aloud once she had calmed.

"Tell you what Naruto."

The blond raised a questioning eyebrow as she continued, "When we ever return to Konoha...I will introduce you to my family."

Naruto gaped in disbelief, but she could easily see through his expression, he was already growing excited, "Really Sakura-chan?!"

"Of course baka, why would I think otherwise? It's not as if I have a large family or anything. I am the only child, and it's just me and my mother."

"Where is your dad?" Naruto asked innocently, although he felt he did something wrong when he saw her eyes flicker with hurt.

She recovered with a sad smile soon though, "He passed away a long time ago. I was maybe not even five at the time."

"O-Oh...I'm sorry."

"Its fine Naruto, you didn't know."

Deciding it was for the best, he shifted from the topic, "But what if you're mum umm..." The kunoichi narrowed her eyes in question, but soon got the gist of what he was struggling to say.

'_If she has the same opinion as the villagers.'_

"My mother...she is not like that Naruto." Seeing though he was unconvinced she swallowed her pride and explained.

"She used to ask a lot of questions about you back when team 7 was together."

"R-Really?"

Sakura nodded and sighed, "I used to go on and on about Sasuke-kun so much, I think she got sick and tired of hearing about him when I came home after missions. She usually told me to shut up and asked for me to talk about you instead."

"She did?!" Naruto grew a large smirk at her sheepish nod.

"Wow, your mum sounds cool already Sakura-chan."

Sakura shrugged sheepishly while rubbing her neck in embarrassment, "Hehe...I guess so."

-

_Present time_

-

"Well we got all the stuff sensei wanted." Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts, as she shuffled her back pack for emphasis.

"Yeah..." Sakura looked to her side and giggled at his similar happy expression to her own.

"By the way, I had a great time Naruto."

"H-Huh?!"

"I said I enjoyed our lunch...but you are still paying me back for it." The blond didn't even seem to care about her statement involving him paying, he would pay for such an occasion whatever it was a thousand times over.

"H-Hell yeah! It was so much fun, we should do that again sometime."

"...I would really like that." Naruto felt all his questions from before skyrocket at her words, but she payed no attention as she continued to walk while he stopped.

'_W-What the hell?!'_

"Sakura-chan!-" Sakura stopped and looked at him in question.

"Yes?"

It was amazing how all his courage vaporised into thin air under her emerald eyes falling on him, "U-umm, never mind." The look she shot him basically showed her reply back... 'I WILL mind.'

"What is it baka?"

"Was umm..." Naruto scratched his head as if he had lice, but finally found the courage he was missing. The worst she could do was scoff at him or pay him out anyway.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Before umm...when you suggested we had lunch err umm..." The kunoichi raised an eyebrow at him, while inwardly she was trying with all her willpower to not smirk.

"What on earth are you talking about? We got a bite to eat in the end didn't we?!"

The blond ran a shaky hand through his hair while chuckling nervously, "Y-Y-Yeah, we did."

'_I was stupid thinking otherwise.'_ Naruto scolded himself, while he missed Sakura's huff and 'baka' mutter.

When she noticed him now catch up to her she couldn't hold back the smirk anymore, "Surely you can tell the difference between having lunch and a date Naruto." She was starting to get used to his freezes today, since he did such action yet again.

'_I should stop teasing him...but this so much fun!'_

"I-I-I- O-Of course I would, hahaha!" Naruto recovered badly, while throwing exaggerated laughter as he shakily started to catch up once again.

'_What the hell?! Was it a date or not?!'_

The kunoichi just couldn't help herself. She knew she should just bluntly admit the truth, but constantly throwing him into shock by being unclear was so sadistically amusing to her it should be considered illegal. With the familiar ruined structures of their town now in their sights, she sighed, knowing it now was time to no longer continue her little game of mystifying Naruto. She gripped her hand in her other as if in hesitation, but bit her lower lip and nodded.

'_Just tell him the truth. It was a date, and then..._' She in an instant span around to meet her catching up target, but the moment she did, she felt her resolve shake as if it was going to collapse under his blue eyed gaze.

'_What if he doesn't view me the way I so strongly believe he does? What If I am wrong?'_ Her racing questions were only aiding her pounding heartbeat that was making her tremble in hesitation through her heavy breaths.

When the blond finally caught up to her and showed his confusion at her stopping, she freaked, _'I can't do this!'_ She inwardly cried, while her teammate blinked in puzzlement at her sudden wash over of fear.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"N-Nothing." She mumbled while turning back with her shoulders slumped in defeat.

'_Damn it I am a coward!'_

Naruto made it sound so simple to just not give a damn and carry out his actions, but now she truly understood just how hard of a skill this truly was...and this by far was a lot easier to plan out in her head than actually carry out.

Naruto shrugged dismissively and made to continue walking, but before he could overtake her, she held his arm back causing him to look back in question.

'_I am not giving up...'_

Feeling her nerves pick up in a tight stomach knot, she dragged her heavy head up to meet his gaze again. Naruto was completely puzzled by her bizarre actions.

"Are you sure you're ok Sakura-chan?" The soft smile forming on her turning flushed face made him twitch.

'_W-Why is she looking at me like that?'_

"W-What is it?" He stuttered out with puzzlement along with the slightest traces of uneasiness in his voice. He saw that strange emotion flicker across her soft gaze, which made his heart pick up frantic speed.

"I-Is there something on my face o-or something? Did I say something stupid? Di-"The blond continued mumbling off as many excuses he could think of to explain why she was looking at him that way.

'_I know my feelings are real...I know this is different than what I felt with Sasuke-kun...I am afraid, but I can do this...I will do this.'_ Naruto in the meantime was still struggling to mouth off another excuse, but in a blink of an eye, all his strength was lost when Sakura gripped tightly onto his jackets collar, while cupping his cheek with her other hand.

"Shut up you baka."The blond tried to talk, but her whispered instruction and actions had completely paralysed his bludging eyed form. Naruto felt the affectionate hand resting on his face and the tight grip on his collar tremble, as if in hesitation, but all his thoughts went away when he realised just how close their faces were.

Her warm breaths against his face were making him go numb, while he saw Sakura's emerald orbs flicker again with that alluring emotion, as they disappeared slowly behind her closing lids.

'_S-She is going to-'_

Naruto's thoughts joined his paralysis the moment his lips felt the emotion he was so mystified about practically radiate affectionately from something soft and warm that felt so familiar to him.

Naruto didn't need to speculate anymore what this foreign emotion was, as it was communicating to him in a way so extraordinarily foremost, he could practically hear the words being affectionately said echo in his mind being spoken by Sakura.

'_I love you, Naruto.'_

Naruto didn't know what this feeling was, but the numbing sensation began to feel like electricity, finally kicking himself back into life from his stunned form.

_'Sakura-chan..._'

Sakura in the meantime could hear nothing but her heart pounding through her ear drums from her anxiety. Feeling those motionless, almost statue like lips, was beginning to get to her.

'_T-This wasn't the way to tell him! I should have gone with what I thought before and just tell hi-'_

Her thoughts were sharply cut off when her entire body almost jumped when she finally felt signs of life finally from the blond.

The first motion she felt was his soft warm lips against her own twitch into an almost contagious like smile, then felt his arms slither around her in a fond embrace. Finally after what felt like forever, the kiss no longer was one sided, and she became conscious of the emotion reflected back at her own in a way her mind didn't need to speculate was the very blond she had fallen for.

'_I love you too.'_

Sakura had read about scenes like this in her novels time and time again, where the author would describe so much passion and emotion behind a kiss that it would make her head rush by the combination.

However no book she had ever read could describe what it was to feel those warm, soft, affectionate and smiling lips dancing over her own. She knew now why there were so many different combinations of described sentiments strung together, but no chain of expressive words would ever give this knee buckling, heart skipping, and overwhelming sensation the justification it truthfully deserved.

Her lungs screaming for oxygen was the only reason she had to break out of the gentle, yet so powerful contact, as she snuggled her head into his neck while returning his hug. Neither of them spoke for ages as they stood there listening to the wind and animals chirp in the woods around them.

Finally, the fox smiling blond spoke, "It was a date wasn't it?"

Sakura had lost all will power to not laugh at his obvious question, "If you do not get it by now...my first kiss has been wasted on a completely clueless baka."


	44. Unspoken Past

Chapter 43 Unspoken past

* * *

Without Naruto and Sakura there, Kakashi decided to return interest to his long left closed Icha Icha tactics book, determined to finish it. He felt ashamed that he had not finished this book within a single day, to him it was almost like an insult to his 'honour' to not have. He could distinguish easily that he was approaching the end at long last which too felt a regret to him, but no matter...

...He would just have to read it again.

The miniature Gai also was feeling like he had disgraced his own honour but in a completely different matter.

"Yosh! this time I will make it to two thousand one handed push ups!" Kakashi never was so grateful to have built up over the years the ability to ignore such crazy talk from his 'eternal rival'. His senses kicked in though and he lifted himself up from his makeshift couch, being one of the benches and turned towards the source. On identification on who it was Kakashi knew he was going to have to wait longer till he could finish his book.

The cause for this was the pair he had sent off now returning a glorious three hours later than he expected. His lone eye didn't even need to concentrate...he KNEW something had happened. The Kunoichi's face plastered with a blissful smile was the first clue. The other just practically sang it out loud to the world. Naruto's fox like smile had never being seen so wide before, along with his hands resting behind his beaming head as he almost was at the point of childishly skipping in his footsteps.

_'O-h...I wonder what I missed.'_

Kakashi discarded his book on the bench and shot up and was in their faces within a second with his U-shaped eye smile. It appeared both of the teens were not aware of where they were as if they were in deep thought, since both practically jumped back in surprise at his gesture.

"Picking up my habits are we? Naruto-'kun', Sakura-'chan'." Both teammates shot a sheepish look at each other then attempted to recover.

"D-Did you just ADMIT you have a habit to being late sensei?" Sakura tried to steer the topic although the older shinobi could easily see the genuine surprise in her question as well.

Kakashi decided to cut to the chase, "So...why were you two so long? if I had known you were going to have so much difficulty with the simple instructions to walk into town and pick up some supplies then come back, I would have sent Lee-kun instead."

The pair once again shot a glance at each other, as if they were asking themselves something, then returned their gaze, "We stopped to have lunch at some place." Naruto explained, although Kakashi was not buying his half hearted answer.

"Oh really? Must have been a grand lunch." The blond was about to say something, but Sakura nudged him playfully in the gut and rolled her eyes.

"Look who you're talking about sensei. I swear he freaks me out how much the baka can eat." Kakashi's lone eye held a satisfied smirk like gaze at the very 'passable' excuse...only he knew straight away she was lying.

"Very well then. Did you get the supplies in the end?" Kakashi chirped, as Sakura nodded her head and handed over her pack.

"Hai, everything you asked for is here." The supplies was nothing fancy, just mainly food and water along with a few tools. Kakashi didn't even bother to check as he slung it around on his back.

"Good, I will drop this off at our outpost then." The older shinobi said dismissively, as he walked past them but stopped a few meters away and didn't turn back to face them as he decided to voice something.

"By the way...you are both extremely bad liars." His simple statement made both jump and gasp in shock, as he whistled while walking away non caringly to the two wide eyed teens staring at his back.

_'H-He worked it out?!'_

-

_Flashback - outside abandoned town, thirty minutes ago_

-

"If you do not get it by now...my first kiss has been wasted on a completely clueless baka."

Naruto twitched at her teasing but almost whispered words making her chuckle again into his neck.

"I-I-Saku-chan-" The blond couldn't form any words at all in his attempted answer back as he tightened his embrace while she just continued to smile.

_'Any second now...'_ She mused expectantly, while she could feel him trembling in her arms like something was about to erupt any second.

"You-really?!-Li-Me-?!" Sakura shook her head at her fate and answered his stuttered question.

"Yes Naruto...I...."

_'Just say it how it is.'_

"...I don't know how or when but...I'm in love with you baka." She had to admit, the tight knot of nerves seemed to get looser with saying it.

The blonds eyes snapped shut through a gritted teeth smile, as Sakura just sat back and prepared for the worse.

_'I am not going to be able to hear again am I?'_

"YATTA!!!!!!!!!" The blond practically screamed at an ear deafening volume through a lung emptying length while cradling her affectionately. The kunoichi could do nothing but laugh at the familiar antics that reminded her of when he was thirteen all over again.

_'Hehe, very mature Naruto.'_ When the ringing finally subdued in her ear drums, she was able to make sense of some of his mutters.

"She loves me! she really loves me dattebayo!"

The kunoichi sighed while saying under her breath 'what am I going to do with you?'.

She didn't expect him to answer smugly, "How about a second date!?"

She shook her head while giggling, "You persistent little baka! Obviously kisses mean absolutely nothing to you then."

"...Does that mean I can kiss you agai-GAH!" He was interrupted by a playful fist to his gut.

"Don't you dare twist my words like your sensei does Uzumaki Naruto!" She growled, although her grin was making her threat very faux.

"...So is that a yes the-"

"NO!" She barked, but soon joined him in soft laughter.

Eventually they pulled out of their long embrace and the blond was scratching the back of his head like he had lice while giving a blinding smile. Both had so many things they wanted say, but only one thought flashed over both their minds.

_'Now what?'_

Naruto's smile softened to hold more confusion, "Neh, what happens now Sakura-chan?"

"I...don't know."

"Meh who cares anyway, let's just wing it." She grinned at his expected answer, but then shook her head, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I wish we could just do that, but we aren't normal people exactly Naruto. We are ninja." Deciding it was all she had to go with, Sakura voiced what she was thinking to the puzzled blond.

"The shinobi rules Naruto...you don't remember them do you?" She teased lightly, but soon her happiness was robbed from her as she thought them over.

Sakura bit her lower lip now in frustration and spoke in a way that to both their regrets killed the peaceful atmosphere, "Shinobi rule number thirty one, a Shinobi must never expose their vulnerabilities to anybody, even their own allies. If you do, the one being put in danger may not only be yourself."

The blond frowned at the riddle, but soon froze now in alarm, "You don't mean...Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded her head slowly and decided to use an indirect example, although she was fearing something else.

"What if somebody out there hates me? They could kill me, but most people in this world are not satisfied with that...they may be more satisfied to see me suffer, so they will strike me where it will hurt the most..." Naruto winced at her words but filled in the gaps.

"They could try and go after me instead to hurt you..." Sakura frowned when she saw him suddenly bulge his eyes now in realisation.

"T-The Akatsuki and even the ANBU are after me...I-Instead of trying to capture me they could..."

"I know..." She whispered while placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

_'I will not allow them to use me to capture Naruto.'_

She should have known better than to fantasize things would just happily end with her and Naruto being together when she finally grew the guts to do something. Life as she disappointedly discovered, was not a fairy tale she once believed it was.

Naruto groaned in deep frustration, it always seemed to come back to him being the one at fault for something...and it usually always was to do with his tenant. This situation just simply made him angry, the girl he always loved had just kissed him and admitted she loves him, but because of him, her life may now be in more danger than ever before.

"W-What do we do then?"

Sakura squeezed his shoulder, "I don't know...and before you say it-" She then donged his head hard, making him wince and rub his forming bump.

"W-What was that fo-"

"For thinking of suggesting we stay as just friends to protect me." The blond went wide eyed and partially agape, but softened.

"It may have crossed my mind." Naruto decided to accept the punishment and stopped rubbing his sore head for thinking it. In his minor headache, Naruto had an idea.

"Maybe...we can keep it a secret?"

Sakura thought it over then nodded, "That would be for the best I guess. Whatever happens between us Naruto has to remain a secret...for both our sakes." She added, feeling to remind him this wasn't just about her protection but his as well.

"We can't tell anyone?"

"Maybe we can tell people we trust like Kakashi-sensei, our friends, and also Tsunade-sama and Ero-sen-....No, forget Ero-sennin." She quickly added, feeling it was for 'the greater good' said sannin did not know...the last thing she would ever want to see is a book being written about them by the perverted sage.

Naruto couldn't help but agree with that little minus, but then another realisation came to him.

"Wait a minute...how can we do anything together if we have to keep it a secret from everyone with a couple of exceptions?"

Sakura went agape in surprise but quickly formed a frown now at the problem, "Wow...so basically we would have to act as if nothing has changed between us...I think I understand why I still see quite a few people not caring about this rule. I do recall Iruka-sensei saying it was up to the couple..."

Sakura paused for a moment in realisation to something she just said. She just referred to them as a couple.

"Sorry- it is up to the couple to decide to abide by the rules, however it is strongly recommended like all the shinobi rules are."

Naruto now remembered why he never bothered memorizing the rules and regulations to be the 'efficient' shinobi...because he downright hated them to the letter. The blond so was tempted to say 'screw the damn rules' but he knew if he did he would be putting Sakura in danger, and that was something for the life of him he would do anything to stop.

"...This really bites." He was not the only one that was thinking the same.

Sakura didn't know anything about being in a relationship before, but even she knew acting as if they were still friends wasn't something that would help in the slightest.

"We will work out something, other ninja couples have, and still are in relationships while abiding by the shinobi rules. We just have to be cautious and I am sure we will be ok."

"I don't quite get it though, how is it some people like Shikamaru's parents don't follow this rule?"

"Because people like the Nara's and Hyuuga's are established clans I guess. While surely that doesn't mean you are safe from everything, a clan brings protection to its members Naruto." The blond could make some understanding, but he still questioned it. Deciding to just accept it and move on, Naruto gave a warming grin.

"This does sound sort of cool though I guess, it's like an S ranked mission!" Sakura felt that familiar palm of hers hit her forehead although she did give a small giggle in disbelief.

"Referring to US as a mission...you really give me the creeps you know that baka?"

Brushing it off she decided to conclude, "Ok its decided, we will just keep it quiet and discrete. If need be we can tell people we trust...and no shouting it out to the world ok?"

"Sakura-chan!" She suppressed her chuckles as he whined but returned with a nod.

"Alright then Sakura-chan." With their agreement settled, they decided to continue walking side by side.

_'What have we gotten ourselves into?'_ Sakura mused in recollection. She couldn't help but feel that she had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire, but she made her choice the moment she made this occasion a date. Feeling a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts as she looked to see the blond giving a pink hued and nervous grin.

"Err-umm, s-s-since we are about to go back to Kakashi-sensei and errmm- Fuzzy brows- err-" She grew a smirk knowing what he was struggling to say, his shifty gaze between her eyes and smirk made it pointless to guess.

"Yes?"

"W-well-umm..."

Sakura lost her will to not chuckle at his sheepish antics, "Well what?" She feigned ignorance, finding her starting habit becoming almost as addictive as Anmitsu, which was not a good sign.

"Err-umm..."

In that instant the blond quickly pecked her cheek and began to almost speed walk away as if he was a criminal leaving a crime scene, but she easily caught up to him and formed a playful smile.

"What the hell was that?"

"W-well we needed to go back and act as if nothing's changed so..."

"Then at least kiss me properly you wimp!" Naruto looked at her to see she was serious, but then formed a blush and picked up walking speed muttering incoherent excuses. She just laughed at his shy like nature that seemed impossible given his usual hyperactive and gutsy self.

Who would have thought Uzumaki Naruto of all people was scared to kiss a girl?

_'Who cares about what we have gotten ourselves into, we can solve this together now.'_

-

_End flashback_

_-_

"How does sensei?..."

Sakura sheepishly grinned at his trailed question and decided to just fill him in with the truth, "I might have spoken to him about this a while back, I guess he just filled in the blanks."

The blond mouthed an 'oh', while wondering just how long Sakura had grown these feelings for him. While he couldn't dare point his finger as to when, he couldn't help but wonder if Jiraiya's constant teasing these past few days was somehow related to this.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR!" Naruto shook himself out of his musing and smirked at the spandex wearer.

"Yosha! You are going down hardcore fuzzy brow-"

"AHEM!" Sakura's sharp butt in made both turn in slight fear as Naruto corrected himself.

"Err-Yeah sure fuzzy brows, let's not go all out though."

"That sounds like a very bright suggestion, Naruto-kun." Both boys agreed while fleeing from the glaring woman who sat on the bench and casually picked up a leaf.

She wasn't concentrating much on her task though, as instead she smiled in remembrance to what happened earlier.

_'I really kissed him.'_ She shook her head clear remembering that amazing sensation when he kissed her back and smiled wider.

_'I have no idea how I am going to get used to this.'_ When she saw orange at the corner of her eye, she looked to her side and noticed a small book that screamed familiarity and picked it up and looked at the cover.

_'Huh? why did sensei leave his book here?'_

* * *

"That is our plan, Pein-san." Itachi concluded to his audience in the chamber of holograms which included Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Sasori. The Rinnegan user's eyes showed no traces of disappointment in his silvery like irises.

"Very well then, proceed with your plan but be sure you execute it without error." Kakuzu inwardly growled at Pein's acceptance of the Uchiha's plan. The older nin had been hoping that the leader would somehow disagree.

Diverting his attention to the other group, Pein looked to Sasori expectantly, "What of your new proposed partner Sasori?"

"Perhaps you should ask Hidan instead." The puppet master growled in his usual angered tone while all eyes were on a blank Hidan who shrugged.

"Not my fault he couldn't accept Jashin's might!"

"Nobody embraces your stupid religion's 'might' Hidan you idiot!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KAKUZU YOU-"

"Enough!" Pein commanded over the top of the exchange bringing silence amongst the group.

"So be it, your new partner Sasori has been decided. Do not fret though we know this one can be competent and dependable, otherwise Uchiha Ronan would never have requested his aid for his attempted assassination."

Snapping back to Itachi and Kakuzu, Pein instructed, "You are both aware of the shinobi I speak of?"

"The ex Iwa nin with the blond hair, Deidara was his name?"

"That's correct Kakuzu, I trust you both wont fail me in ensuring no life threatening harm is brought to him."

"Ah..."

"Sasori, you and your group will head to the northern outpost and wait there. Itachi and Kakuzu, your mission seems under control. I will leave the rest to you then. If assistance is required, contact me immediately. Your extra task will be to convince Deidara to join our organisation, which I am sure you can be very persuasive if need be Itachi." At that dismissive tone from Pein, Itachi's vision shimmered in holographic fuzz which blurred into darkness, as he opened his eyes to reveal he was deep within the swamp countries forest.

Kakuzu stood up from behind the Uchiha, "We should have requested Zetsu for assistance, his surveillance skills would have come in handy to ensuring we don't miss our chance." While Kakuzu was talking, a kage bunshin of Itachi walked to their position. Since the hawk was no longer in their possession Itachi was now using kage bunshin's to operate as their surveillance instead.

The older shinobi still did not like the idea that once again he was forced to rely on the Uchiha for information. While the same unease applied to Zetsu, Kakuzu couldn't quite put his finger on as to why he preferred the alternative than the current setup.

Itachi's clone then dispersed once it stood next to the non acknowledging Itachi. Other than the Uchiha's hair flickering from the sudden breeze the only reaction was his sharingan eyes flickering with something Kakuzu missed.

"Anything interesting to report?" Kakuzu asked now curious by the Uchiha's non reacting posture. Within several moments the Uchiha's bored sharingan eyes fell on him.

"...No, nothing worth of interest Kakuzu-san."

* * *

Lee had long returned to the outpost after their spar, leaving behind the teens to continue their training. Deciding for the best they resumed their suiton element exercise although once again it felt like it was getting nowhere. Both were sitting crossed legged on the concrete next to each other in a meditative like stance with their eyes closed in concentration. The only audible noise was the humming like sound of chakra being focused in Sakura's enclosed hands. Within minutes she was the first to break the otherwise motionless posture with a groan of annoyance.

She peeked an amused eye open to the chuckling blond next to her, "Still not having any luck?" Sakura sheepishly broke apart her palms to present a crisped leaf that was starting to join a collection of similarly burnt leaves next to her in a pile.

"Nope, you?"

Naruto opened his to reveal a slightly squashed leaf, "Zilch as usual...you guys?" Naruto turned behind them to address his dozens of doppelgangers who all muttered their own lack of success.

The blond frowned at the consistent news of failures and turned back, "I don't get it how we are meant to use this nature chakra, it doesn't make sense." The kunoichi focused her gaze on the new twirling green leaf in her hand.

"Well my brute force way doesn't seem to work...what are you trying?"

"I'm trying just different stuff at random." Sakura sighed while reaching for her drink and eyeing the transparent cool water inside that was their objective. To say the least, she was beginning to hate the almost tasteless liquid and took a mouth full to spite her irritation. Swishing it around her mouth made her ponder more about it. How could she manipulate water in her medical jutsu but not this exercise? The obstacle of course was the thin barrier between her chakra and the traces of water, so what did she need to do to get through?

Swallowing the lump of water she turned to her teammate and prompted, "Hands enclosed please."

Naruto did as instructed as she poured some of her canteen into his hands and lifted the water in a bubble like shape with her chakra.

_'What is it about you that is so special?'_ Sakura childishly mused staring at the water swishing around her hand. The silent blond spoke after a minute of observing.

"How do you do that anyway Sakura-chan?"

"I flow my chakra through the small amount of water, once that is done, I can pretty much do whatever I want with it."

To demonstrate she held her hands apart in front of her as the water almost like a type of life form slithered across the small gap between her hands, and solidified around her right hand. Ignoring a few 'woah's!' from the clones behind them, the real Naruto scratched his head.

"What do you mean by flow your chakra into the water? Is it like how with the second rasengan test, you pour enough chakra to make a solid mass in its shape?"

"No, it requires spreading out your chakra to cover as much of the water's area as possible. If you pour too much-" She held her hand away from her as the water began to bubble and spit almost like a sort of sizzling spa bath.

"-The water heats up and eventually evaporates." She concluded as the water returned to its calm self while she brought it back in front of her.

"Can I try?" Sakura blinked a few times in surprise but acknowledged his request.

"Just remember, as little chakra as possible...or you will burn me." She as if passing an object, held out her hand in front of him and waited as he touched the water on the surface.

Sakura chuckled when the water instantly started bubbling.

"Less." She stated, as he cringed and reduced it lower and lower until it stopped bubbling.

"Ready?"

"U-Uh, yeah, go." Sakura cut the flow of her chakra as the jelly like water now held around his hand which he dared not move.

"You aren't spreading your chakra out enough." When the blond tried to correct himself it started to bubble and spit again and she waved her hands as if to say 'wrong'.

"No No, spread your chakra apart don't use more."

"Huh?"

"Exactly what I just said. You are trying to make a solid mass of chakra like you do with rasengan, but instead you need to use shape transformation to spread your chakra thin...like stretching it."

Naruto widened his eyes in understanding and corrected himself. Sakura never expected though to see in an instant the jelly like water suddenly turn like a solid bubble as her own did.

"W-what?!"

_'It took me WEEKS to do that! W-What?!'_

"Naruto! How Di-..." Sakura shook her head in surprise while the blond scratched his head sheepishly with his free hand.

"I just did what you told me to do?"

Sakura's awestruck features never left her, "B-But how?!" Realising she was yelling she corrected herself.

"T-That is amazing Naruto, but really...you have no idea how long it took me to do that...and you just did it in an instant...How?!"

The blond was about to voice something but the familiar sound from behind them made them jump in surprise.

"It's because Naruto can perform rasengan." The sound of a splash was heard as the blond lost concentration, releasing the solid formed water on himself like somebody dropping a bucket, causing his trousers to now be completely drenched.

"DAMN IT!"

"STOP DOING THAT SENSEI!"

The Kakashi innocently put his hands up in his defence at their yells. "Sorry." He stated simply while walking towards the bench as if looking for something.

Naruto muttered curses under his breath, while getting back to the point, "What has rasengan got to do with this?"

"Rasengan requires an amazing degree of skill in shape transformation. Arguably there is no jutsu that has such a need for it to be near perfect. That is why Naruto is able to do what took you a while to learn Sakura 'just like that'...it's because compared to rasengan, what you are doing there is more of an exercise Naruto would do when he is bored."

Sakura looked at her teammate in shock but more so as if in confirmation, "I-Is that really true?!"

The blond sheepishly grinned, losing interest in his dilemma, "E-err I guess so."

_'Wow!'_ Sakura mused bluntly, not knowing whether to be in shock for just how much talent Naruto really had or just how plain oblivious he was to it. Kakashi dropped to his knees while looking under the bench.

_'Where is it?'_

"Neh, but Sakura-chan has been helping me with toruko rasengan. Doesn't mean she has superb levels of shape transfor-err shape thingy too."

"Of course she does. Medic-nin's have to be prepared to treat injuries of all shapes and sizes, it's practically a requirement." Kakashi stated dryly, beginning to lose interest in the conversation while now looking left and right frantically.

Sakura shrugged at her teammate, "What were you thinking anyway Naruto?"

"I just was trying to work out how to control water, thinking it might lead to somewhere with this suiton training."

"But Naruto, manipulating water is one thing using chakra. Actually using our natured chakra to control it is different...sensei?"

"You are both right."

Both teens looked at each other in bafflement then at their sensei, who seemed to be hesitating to use the sharingan as he walked circles around the bench.

"The basic principles still apply to manipulating water via the use of chakra, the method however is different." He explained.

Sakura scratched her head in an amazing similarity to Naruto, "But what does that mean?"

"It means that Naruto is correct in thinking that controlling water is similar to how it is usually done. You need to remember your chakra nature is part of your signature, so there is no 'special' chakra you need to call upon to use it...however it is different because you need to use your chakra in a way that benefits its strong nature affinity."

"Bu-"

"YATTA!"

The real Naruto was cut off by a clones shout of triumph when said clone stood and revealed a soggy hand while twiddling a still green leaf in the other.

"O-h, looks like Naruto is starting to get there." Kakashi stated in exaggerated praise while snapping his head back and whipping up his sharingan in desperate hopes it would have some use.

_'WHERE IS IT?!'_ Oblivious to Kakashi's stressed musing, said clone dispersed while the remainder of the clones and the real one's head snapped up in understanding. The stunned Sakura turned to her real teammate.

"OH!"

"W-What is it Naruto?"

"I think I sort of get it Sakura-chan."

He enclosed his hands while explaining, "It's the same as your trick sort of Sakura-chan. Even if the water is within the leaf, the same way we use our chakra applies. While trying the trick I noticed that my chakra was flowing freely like sparks within the water. So I am now trying to mould my chakra in my hands as if they are water themselves."

Sakura blinked blankly while shaking her head clear of question. "You're not making sense."

The blond thought it over will still concentrating. He then opened his hands to reveal they were moist, with a more lime like green now than a forest green. Thinking of a better way to explain it he reached for her bottle of water.

"Hold out your hands Sakura-chan." She presented her enclosed hands but he shook his head.

"Hold them out flat and open." She did as instructed despite her puzzlement, while the blond poured its contents in a small stream over them.

"Use your chakra to stop it escaping your hands Sakura-chan." Once again following his instructions, Sakura used her chakra to stop the stream from sliding out of flat hands. Naruto knew she had succeeded the moment the stream wasn't sliding off her hands and dripping onto the ground. Looking back and forth between her two hands there were surrounded by a thin layer of water and then at Naruto, she waited for his next instructions. Taking her hands by their wrists, he then enclosed them.

"Do you feel that Sakura-chan?"

"What exactly am I meant to be feeling?"

"Your chakra is constantly moving within the water. I can't tell the direction, but it feels random I guess. What I am doing is the same thing, but without the water there."

Sakura held surprise now while releasing her chakra flow away from herself to not have a repeat of what happened with Naruto, freeing her hands of the water. "I understand, thanks Naruto."

Snatching a leaf from the another pile in front of them, she clapped her hands shut.

_'I have been trying to break through the leaf with my chakra to access the water. I still wonder how would manipulating my chakra to be like water have any results?'_ Her inner questions were cut when she felt a long wet trail drip down her arm and she gasped when she opened her palms to reveal they were moist.

Her leaf had spots of near yellow in it which felt quite rough from touch, but was mostly lime shaded and soft textured.

"Woah! Nice work Sakura-chan, but this whole 'doing things better than me' thing is starting to get annoying!"

The kunoichi sheepishly shrugged while giggling. "You're the one that discovered how to do it baka! And it's not as if I completely made the leaf turn brown or anything." The sound of several kage bunshin's being formed to their side made them look to see doppelgangers of Kakashi dashing around looking for something akin to vultures, as the real one came and sat in front of them both.

"If we can move on now, there some more important things to discuss." Both teens shot a quick glance at each other wondering why Kakashi sounded so serious all of a sudden. They soon had the same thought at looked at each other again.

"U-Umm, what is there to say sensei? You told me I shouldn't be afraid to express my feelings to Naruto so...I did." Both herself and Naruto's eyebrow's rose in question when Kakashi sounded more surprised as if he was thinking of something else.

"Oh?...well come on. Details please?"

"Err-umm-" Kakashi looked between the blushing and mumbling teens and gave a small but creepy giggle that made Sakura's head snap back screaming 'danger'.

"Well that's an interesting approach to confessing if I say so myself, Sakura-'chan'." Due to her recent reading's, Sakura became loudly aware of this 'hidden and twisted' like phrases which to her regret allowed her to understand what her sensei was cheerfully suggesting.

"W-We just kissed!"

_'I AM ONLY FIFTEEN YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE'S SENSEI!'_ Naruto blinked in question at her deeply flushed features which she waved a dismissive hand in his direction as she calmed.

_'Holy crap, Kakashi-sensei is just as bad as Ero-sennin!'_

"I see." Kakashi stated in a chirp like fashion, but he pulled a one eighty and lost his jest to the matter.

"So where do you both stand for each other now then?"

Sakura blinked at his sudden change but inwardly was thankful at least Kakashi wasn't a twenty four seven pervert. She almost yelped when a comforting hand rested on her far shoulder and pulled her in to come in contact with Naruto's head who smiled with pride.

"We are together of course Kakashi-sensei!" His bliss filled announcement made her smile on impulse and almost snuggle in, but she restrained herself to do so. Kakashi's laugh this time held more sincerity behind it at Naruto's action.

"Is that so...Then I am happy for both of you. I take it from what you tried to slip past me before, you both are trying to keep it quiet?"

Reluctantly pulling apart and straightening up in her spot, Sakura answered, "We talked about it before coming back, we are going to keep it quiet for both our safeties."

Kakashi nodded his head in approval at Sakura's explanation, "As much of a drag it is, we decided to just stick to the shinobi rules about this although we don't exactly agree on them."

"That would be wise, however remember that there are sometimes more things to it than just the shinobi rules. Of course you both should be careful and discrete about your relationship, especially considering the current situation. But if you stick to those rules and regulations as if they are laws of life...It will fall apart."

Kakashi's lone eye flickered as he continued more void of emotion, "A long time ago I would scold anybody for saying to not do that. But an old comrade proved me wrong and opened my eyes to how wrong I was in thinking that way. It took another though to understand that the shinobi rules are still important to follow for both yourself, and the people you care about...It is very good to see both of you are aware of this."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in concern at the way Kakashi said that is if he was speaking from memory, "Thank you sensei." Sakura whispered softly, both concerned and confused by the scare crow shinobi's almost depressing demeanour.

"You're welcome...but your new relationship is not what I am concerned about."

"Huh?" Both teammates said in union as Kakashi's eye in an instant changed to a gaze of deep mistrust.

"My Icha Icha tactics book...it is missing. Have either of you seen it by chance?"

* * *

Karin went agape at the Uchiha's efforts, he really did stick to his word that he would handle the rest. Sasuke threw another kunai with a line of electricity connected between the two is it struck a dummy, sending constant violent sparks all around the area of impact. Through trial and error he discovered this jutsu had a limited range of about twenty meters, if the kunai travelled any further the chain simply broke with a violent burst of electricity at where the connection was lost.

Despite his dissatisfaction, Karin seemed far from sharing the same disappointment. _'That jutsu is so cool. It practically is reeking with Sasuke's overwhelming chakra!'_ Sasuke payed no attention to the kunoichi who was watching him not far and pulled out some ninja wire, attaching it to the hilt's of several fresh kunai.

Once he had prepared a hand full he threw his kunai at different targets, each being trailed by a glowing solid line of electricity. Sasuke grew a amused smirk at his handiwork, _'Using the wire, I can increase its range to easily cover any required distance.'_

Thinking it over, the Uchiha deduced he could have many uses for this technique. While it allowed him to deal constant damage to a target pierced by the kunai or touching the line he still desired more strength behind it, and a kunai could only go so far. Unsheathing his sword made Karin gasp but she continued to watch in silence. Sasuke at first did what he had learnt with Ronan, then tried his new trick. Within moments the sword glowed a blinding blue and white glow of solid electricity while sprinkling hot sparks dancing around Sasuke, bouncing off the ground.

_'A-amazing!'_ Karin inwardly proclaimed as she watched Sasuke walked up to a dummy. She rose an eyebrow in question though when he walked past it and stopped in front of a tree with a base that was at least a meter in diameter.

_'Oh my god...he is not going to-'_ Karin's thought were sliced in a similar fashion to when Sasuke's sword just then cut straight through the aged tree base as if it was butter.

Karin almost tripped up in shock when the huge tremor erupted underneath her feet from the crashing giant tree, taking branches of other trees down with it to hit the forest floor. _'OH MY GOD!'_ The amused 'Hn' brought her out of her shock as Sasuke eyed the glowing sword in front of him as if it was a prized possession. That was until he span around and threw it out of his hand as if it was a kunai. The result was a solid line of roaring electricity as thick as Sasuke's hand trailing behind the sword which pierced straight through any unfortunate dummy or tree in line with it. When the blade was ten meters away the line broke, leaving the still glowing sword to dig straight into another base of a tree with only its hilt not going all the way through.

Retrieving his sword, Sasuke sheathed it behind him, still holding his very satisfied smirk. Karin was about to comment until her nose picked up a familiar sickening scent that on impulse made her scowl. "Sasuke, Kabuto is coming from our ten o'clock. He will be here in roughly an hour."

Sasuke's signs of emotion washed away as he nodded, "Very well then." The Uchiha then started walking away, passing by Karin and headed back towards the hideout.

"Karin."

"What is it?"

"Do not tell anybody what you saw today." Karin looked back as if in question to confirm what she heard but the Uchiha had continued walking away.

Karin herself didn't know why she was ordered by Orochimaru to station herself at this hideout, she didn't bother to ask questions when she discovered Sasuke was here. Now though she was beginning to wonder what her purpose really was, and she had a feeling the Uchiha knew. Thinking further on the matter even she knew something was not right that it was only Sasuke and herself here. Knowing Orochimaru since she was taught by the very person, she didn't need to speculate how protective he was of Sasuke.

Sensing the Uchiha's irresistible chakra was still close by, she turned back and half shouted, "Why are you asking me that? Orochimaru-sama would be proud to know?"

Quickly catching up since he waited but didn't acknowledge her presence, she persisted, "Also...care to explain to me what is going on?"

"Orochimaru wishes for me to kill someone and he knows I will need your assistance to do it." Karin went agape, mouthing a 'huh?' but quickly shook her head while adjusting her glasses.

"So? That's not exactly a hard task now for somebody like you? Just do what Orochimaru-sama says then." The red head almost jumped by his sharp glare, but it returned to neutral, as he continued walking not acknowledging her presence.

_'What did I say?'_ Karin asked herself, cursing the sudden choking air she was breathing in.

"The person...was once part of my team back in Konoha." Karin once again jumped at his neutral and simple stated words, but she recovered with a emotionless face.

"I see, so an old comrade...why does Orochimaru-sama want you to do this then?"

"He wishes for me to gain some grand power which I do not wish to obtain for my own reasons." The Uchiha told a half truth, although a part of him suspected Orochimaru's ploy was for him to try and kill Naruto again.

Karin brows furrowed, "Wouldn't you want to be as strong as you can for your ambi- "

"I will achieve my ambition via my own means, not what Orochimaru believes I should do...I will not kill her or Naruto simply because he desires me to."

"Fine then....wait, who's 'her'?!" Karin added with a protective hiss, which the Uchiha didn't seem to even hear or at least chose to not react to.

"There is only one person I wish to kill, and I will not have any more compromises to that." He spoke while entering the dark chambers, still focused on his path in front and not the puzzled kunoichi next to him.

"Orochimaru thinks he can control me, manipulate me so that I become the perfect vessel for him-" Eyeing the prisoners as they walked past the cells made Sasuke glare in front again, "...I will ensure to make it loud and clear to him what his purpose is to me...and soon."

Karin just listened to what almost sounded like a venting of anger from the otherwise neutral Sasuke. She didn't need to think to understand Sasuke was threatening her superior. If this was any other subordinate, she would have attempted to have killed him where he stood for speaking about Orochimaru in vein, even if she knew she wouldn't win against Sasuke. Despite the 'Orochimaru subordinate' in her instructing her to do so, at the same time her mind was squealing, _'You tell him Sasuke!'_

"Whatever then...If that is your wish then I will simply wipe my hands of it. As far as I tell, I am just here to supervise you...and I don't care about what training it is you are doing." Sasuke this time meet her ruby orbs with his neutral onyx ones and let out a 'Hn'.

"...Thanks Karin." Karin practically froze in mid-step at his response. Did her ears just hear Sasuke give her gratitude?

The blush already was forming while she spoke in a more high pitched voice as if attempting to sound sweeter, "W-why you're welcome, Sasuke...perhaps later we can ca-" A loud door slamming interrupted her mid sentence as she realised she was now standing alone in the corridor.

_'...Why does this always happen?'_

* * *

Dissatisfied that he lost his book before even finishing it, Kakashi went to go sulk back at the outpost leaving behind the two baffled teammates...well at least one was. Sakura had to admit she had a great poker face when the situation came to it.

_'I should have just handed it back to him!'_

"So what are you going to do with it."

"W-WHA-HUH-?!" Sakura stuttered out while almost bolting from her spot next to her teammate who was baring a knowing smile.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I so know you have it."

"I-I do not- OI! THAT'S MINE!" Sakura barked in fear when the blond snatched her weapon pouch that was at her side before she could get her hands on it.

The blond chuckled while clipping it open, "Relax Sakura-chan, not like I am going to care you stole that lame book from Kakashi-sensei."

_'Oh good god this is bad!'_

"Naruto wait!- give tha-EEK!" The blond pulled out said orange book in sight making her yelp.

"Hehe, I never thought you would have hated the book so much you would steal it from Kakashi-sensei...So what were you going to do with it?"

"N-Nothing!"

_'Read it.'_ She inwardly confessed, while her racing mind had to think of a way to get back her weapon pouch.

Time itself froze though when she saw his surprised expression while reaching inside the pouch again.

_'OH NO!'_

True to her horror, Naruto now presented her copy of Icha Icha Paradise, "U-U-Umm I-"

"You stole his other one as well?!" Sakura at first was stunned, but then took her escape route the dense blond gave her with pleasure, nodding her head a little too fast to be genuine.

"That's a little too mean don't you think Sakura-chan?" Naruto scolded lightly, putting away the taunting books and handing her back the weapon pouch which she snatched, and placed it on the opposite side of herself so he wouldn't grab it again.

"W-Well I just can't stand the sight of those books in his hands all the ti-...time..." She trailed off while her eyes were growing wider by the second when she saw something she feared to see in his blue eyes.

Realisation.

"Wait just a minute...Wasn't that the same book you said you got from the market place in Wa-....SAKURA-CHAN?!"

The perfect way to describe Sakura's expression was a deer caught in headlights.

"W-W-Wait one second! I can explain th-"

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA-CHAN-" The blond tried to shake off his shock but it was stuck to him like glue.

"Sakura-chan....you're a-....You're a closet pervert?!"

"NO!" As if she was trying to make a point, she was shaking her head frantically in a blur.

"Naruto I can explain!" The blond blinked for several moments and crossed his arms in a manner similar to a parent catching their child doing something wrong...very wrong.

"Spill it."

Once Sakura had calmed she explained, "I purchased the first one because of what Kakashi sensei said that time about them. It interested me...I mean it, that was the only reason. I originally only decided to read the prologue, but then I really got dug into it...excluding some parts which were a bit too err...excessive, for my liking...they really are good books Naruto."

Naruto just blinked at her in shock, but shook his head still in disbelief. This was possibly the last thing he ever would have expected to hear coming from Sakura of all people.

"You really like Ero-sennin's books?"

"Yes, I do... "

Naruto grew a grin while chuckling out his disbelief, "You have an extremely strange taste then Sakura-chan."

"You're not going to..."

"Of course I won't tell anybody you're a closet pervert."

"Thanks...wait-WHAT?!" She shouted at her laughing teammate which was becoming contagious to herself.

_'Why am I finding this funny? HE IS CALLING ME A PERVERT?!'_

"I am not a pervert Naruto!"

"Ok, ok, whatever you say....Herono-chan."

Sakura froze at the newly formed nickname from the blonds amused grin, "Did you...just randomly insert 'Ero' into my family name?!" She said void of emotions to her now smiling wide teammate.

"Maybe."

_'Oh it will be a cold day in hell you are going to call me THAT like you call Ero-sennin...well Ero-sennin.'_

"Naruto!" She growled in her demonic voice to the blond, although her suppressed chuckles ruined its threatening low note.

"Don't call me that!"

_'Stop laughing damn it!'_

"My mistake then...Herono-OW!" He was cut by a dong on the head from his laughing teammate.

"STOP IT!" She cackled.

"I am only teasing you know? Although this is so, what's the word? ironic...You tell me off about being a pervert, but you read Hentai in secre-"

"I didn't read them for that! If you really must know I skipped over the bits that were just too...intimate."

The blond narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her shifty gaze and then smirked, "Neh...Liar."

She was caught once again off guard at his two word response then glared, "N-No-I might ha-OK! I read a few of them! S-So what?" She stuttered out with a blush looking at the concrete in an angered huff.

Naruto tilted his smirking head so he could make eye contact., "Only a few?"

"W-Well-BAH! Quit messing with me damn it Naruto!"

_'God help me, I am A LITTLE curious...WHO THE HELL ISN'T?!'_ Naruto's laughter made her glare harden with a groan that sounded more of a growl.

"Now what?! Maybe my fist will knock the laughter out o-"

"You're so funny when you're angry Sakura-chan." His amused yet sincere statement made her anger extinguish to a half hearted frown.

"You-...Baka." Sakura shook off her embarrassment with a sigh, but his chuckles made her twitch to a smile.

"Shut up." Her whispered instruction seemed to have worked, bringing peace and quiet amongst them.

While she didn't want to ruin the moment, she spoke her mind from earlier, "Hey Naruto, do you remember when I asked you about if Kakashi-sensei has someone important to him?" Naruto blinked in question but nodded as she continued with traces of sadness.

"Naruto...I think whoever she is or was...I think she is gone, Naruto."


	45. Closing in on 'Swamp'

Chapter 44 Closing in on 'Swamp'

* * *

**One day later...**

"Alright! We are stoping for a short break." Shikamaru announced to the group, then at the next branch, dropped to the forest floor.

"Neh all this stopping and starting- will you EVERnot be lazy for once, Shikamaru?" The Nara scoffed at Kiba's rhetorical question, while the others showed no interest in the matter. With no response from the shadow user, Kiba brushed it off with a dismissive sigh while walking past him.

"Whatever, I am still getting first shot at Naruto when we get there."

Once Kiba was standing next to Shikamaru, he paused, and muttered something that couldn't be heard by the others, "It is still close by."

Shikamaru did not react to Kiba's murmur as the Inuzuka walked off and bickered to Akamaru in his usual loud manner. Shikamaru settled down on the lush grass, where he proceeded to use his knee as a rest for the map.

"How far are we?" Jiraiya asked coming on the opposite side of the Nara to see the map.

"We are almost three quarters of the way there." Shikamaru stated, while pointing to their current position in the outskirts of the fire country and then to their destination.

The sannin nodded sharply, "Looks like we should make it within the next couple of hours assuming all the best."

"More or less, but we must continue to be cautious, as much as this is a bother." Jiraiya ended their conversation, standing back upright and left Shikamaru to his own devices.

Shikamaru shot a glance again at the map and groaned at the 'location.' In actual fact, they were getting further and further away from their destination. He took into consideration before they left Konoha of a route they would take in case something was amiss...and he was never more thankful he was cautious this time.

Instead of shooting straight for Swamp, Shikamaru decided to make the group head west and do a loop around Konoha before heading to Swamp. This extension to their journey meant it would take an extra day before reaching their true destination. The lengthened journey, however, gave the security so that if they were being followed, they could quickly make an adjustment to another country without causing their follower to be aware...

...which was what they were doing right now.

Hinata was the first to notice the straggler just before the loop was completed, the problem though was she never expected it to lead to anything suspicious until she voiced the enigma to the others. Neither of them were expecting Jiraiya to suddenly hold such interest in the anomaly, nor were they expecting him to signal them to drift a little off course.

When their mysterious follower did not stray from course, it no longer became a suspicion to the sannin. Originally, the plan was to attempt to capture the follower and interrogate them, but since this individual was 'unique', and feeling confident with his temporarily formed team, Shikamaru decided to execute his alternative route strategy...and lure the ANBU into a trap. Which was why they were currently en route to the border of Taki or Waterfall country.

Looking to the heiress and receiving her nod, she activated her byakugan, "All clear Shikamaru-kun."

_'It's watching us.'_

"Ok." He inwardly mused, remembering that they were meant to be feigning ignorance. Shikamaru folded up his map while walking up to Shino, who was leaning back against a tree and watching Kiba and Akamaru from a distance.

"Any luck?"

Shino's shaking head made the Nara frown, _'He hasn't been able to plant a bug to track it either.'_

"We are moving out." Shikamaru announced as the group muttered their acknowledgements and grabbed their belongings.

The shadow user while jumping back up into the branch met their follower eye to eye. It didn't take him long to know where to look since he could feel its black, fixed eyes practically burning into him. Shikamaru was thankful Jiraiya was with them, he would have never imagined the possibility that their straggler was a bird.

_'Once we are in Taki, if all goes well, this hawk should return to its ANBU owner...then we have them right where we want them.'_

* * *

If there was one thing that Sakura and surely everybody else did miss from Wave, it was the warm and comfy beds of the hotels in comparison to these rotting floor boards. Sakura dare say she even missed the thick, yet soft quilts, in contrast to these thin pieces of brown material the greedy trader claimed was a 'sheet'. On the bright side, she had an amazingly comfortable cushion...if he would stop twitching whenever she snuggled in. Raising her head off the blonds' sunken shoulder, she squinted to the bright almost pure white light of the early morning, from the broken window.

_'How long are we going to stay out here?'_ She wondered, tilting her head to the side to get out that pesky kink in it, with an audible crack. She sighed while bumping her rising head back into the rough wall.

_'I hope Shikamaru and the others are alright, they should have returned with Temari-san long before now.'_ A shiver next to her brought her out of her thoughts and she grinned.

_'On the positive side we haven't been discovered, I guess I have to be thankful for that.'_ She had to resist laughing when the blond swapped roles and snuggled against her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Naruto you baka." She whispered, while temptation won and out of reflex, she kissed his bare forehead while then shaking her grinning head.

Naruto stirred while slowly opening his lids, "Neh?" He tiredly moaned, puzzled as to why he was seeing pink, but it soon registered and he shot up in a dazed alarm.

"M-My bad Sakura-chan!"

Sakura had to cover her mouth, but her giggles escaped, "Good morning Naruto."

The blond recovered with a sheepish smile, "G-Good morning Sakura-chan."

"How is your shoulder?" The blond rolled his sunken shoulder around till it was back to normal height and shrugged.

"Neh...I think I've gotten used to the extra weight or something, feels too light now." Sakura perked an eyebrow with a smirk at the small traces of disappointment in Naruto's joking voice. She chuckled at his sudden tense shoulder when she snuggled back in, "Better now baka?"

"U-Umm-I-I guess so-" She giggled over his mumbled antics. It was baffling, but at the same time, so greatly humorous to see Naruto of all people acting so bashful.

"Ahh, what a grand and romantic morning, eh?"

The exaggerated and stretched sarcastic words from the other side of the room made Naruto in a twitching motion look the other way with a furious blush. Sakura snapped her head up to glare straight at the 'unwelcomed' observer with deep infuriation. It was one thing to constantly surprise them with his loud announcements, it was another whole ordeal though to interrupt 'their' moment.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Maybe it was withdrawal symptoms from his precious unfinished book 'mysteriously' going missing, Kakashi seemed to have grown a routine to enjoy teasing them about their new relationship any chance he got. Naruto did not even want to imagine what he was in store for hearing when his other 'super pervert' of a sensei found out...That is if they slipped up and he found out.

"Good morning to you too Sakura-'chan', Naruto-'kun'" It also became a regular for Kakashi to add his sharp chirp like suffixes at the end of their names now as well.

"Stop doing that!"

"Eh? stop doing what Sakura-'cha-"

"Bah! Forget it!" She growled looking elsewhere, but delivered a sharp elbow to the chuckling blond next to her, silently ordering him to do the same as her and ignore Kakashi.

Once his chuckles died down and he had moved on, Naruto voiced his own concern, "I wonder what is keeping Ero-sennin and the others?"

The jounin's amusement disappeared behind closed lids, "That is bothering me too, as I am also concerned that there have been only a few signs of the Akatsuki lurking around."

Both teens tensed at the memory of what happened a couple of days ago but Naruto recovered with a groan, "It's like we are sitting ducks. We cannot move to Suna without knowing Temari is ok, we have to lay low to ensure the ANBU don't discover us and on top of that, the teme Itachi and probably that fish faced freak are watching us in the shadows...I really hate this." Sakura tried to think of something to ease his concern but she was sharing the same ordeal.

"It is true that our situation is not looking the brightest-" All three turned to see Lee standing at the blinding bright door to the outside, not looking at anybody in particular.

"-But we have each other to depend on. As Shikamaru-kun would say if he was here, it is too much of a hassle to be concerned about what we do not know. Jiraiya-sama and the others will be returning soon I am sure of it. Then Naruto-kun, you can ask those questions we all know you are dying to ask Kazekage-sama to share with you about his bright tips on how to lead a village."

"Lee-san..."

Naruto chuckled while giving the thumbs up, "You bet I will fuzzy brows!" Lee smiled at his words working on restoring the groups confidence, as he excused himself and walked back outside.

Once back outside, he held up a shaking fist at the white blazing sun teary eyed, _'HAWW! Gai-sensei would be so proud!'_

The gleaming miniature Gai was unaware, nor probably didn't care, that there were two sweat dropping teens staring at him from behind with twitchy eyes, "He is getting worse by the day isn't he Sakura-chan?"

"Umm...I think he misses Gai-sensei."

_'More like he was dropped as a kid!' _Naruto mused flatly, as Lee emitted a yawn which brought a wash over of satisfaction on the blonds face.

_'Good! Now Sakura-chan won't be black and blue for the day!'_

"You should get some rest Lee-san, don't worry about training today."

"YEAH!-I mean...Yeah, you look pretty worn out fuzzy brows." Sakura shot a puzzled glare at her teammate's outburst, but then returned to the nodding Lee.

"Yosh! But I will perform one hundred push ups before turning in on such a gloriously sunny day." That contagious twitch of blankness spread amongst the remaining members of team 7 once again. The again ignorant Lee then marched past them with his new objective set, not hearing the synchronised sigh.

"Now then...training?" Before Naruto could answer, two familiar looking hands rested on each of their far shoulders, as a U shaped smiling Kakashi popped his head in-between them.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion Sakura. Let's go-"

"E-Err, Hai."

_'I meant me and Naruto Sensei!'_ She inwardly growled while the almost father like Kakashi ushered them to the yard.

Once under the tree, Kakashi released them and walked off to continue his quest to find his unfinished book. While still annoyed at their guest, Sakura brushed it off and focused, but Naruto already was one step ahead of her. The couple of dozen clones came into existence, and went to their task while they went through their usual overview. It was now down to Sakura's twin jutsu exercise, since Toruko and Naruto's one palmed rasengan's were deemed 'acceptable'.

Sooner than she wished for, Naruto instructed the combination she hated the most, "Right-slower, Left- faster." Sakura frowned but didn't lose focus, as she once again concentrated on the two rasengan's spinning wildly under her palms.

_'Please don't screw up and hurt Naruto this time.'_ She prayed while getting to work. Naruto chose to remain silent while sensing her struggle as signs of instability were already wildly sparking out of the two near green spheres. Kakashi even stopped his hopeless search while coming close by and watching the concentrated kunoichi continue. Flicking up his forehead protector, his sharingan saw the chakra speeds attempting to change.

_'I see her problem, because she is changing both in the opposite way simultaneously, she is having trouble co-ordinating her chakra...which is why some sparks are shooting wildly out due to the her quickly changing direction chakra crashing against each other.'_ He deduced, but decided to see if she could correct herself first.

The blond grew a surprised grin when he could see the right one was starting to slow, while at the same time, the left was speeding up. Once she felt satisfied with the change, she opened her eyes to see her stressed handiwork.

"I...got it?"

"You sure did Sakura-chan!" Sakura shook her head clear of her surprise when the spheres were rotating at different speeds like she was instructed to do.

"I really did..."

Kakashi lowered his forehead protector, "Great work Sakura, while the rasengan's were showing signs of instability while you changed them, the fact you didn't lose control or they didn't explode is in itself a great achievement." The kunoichi muttered 'thanks' while the blond dispersed them.

"What is next for Sakura-chan then Sensei?"

"It is up to Sakura to decide, I admit I have no experience in this kind of area before."

Both eyes were on her now expectantly as she gave it some thought, _'So I can almost keep two different rasengan's stable while changing their speeds...What do I do next?'_ Recollecting on what she hoped this training would lead to, she decided what to do next.

"Fish."

Naruto and Kakashi shared a blank expression to her answer as she repeated, "I need live fish. The one thing I really was keen to learn out of this was performing medical jutsu on two different patients at once. Performing basic medical jutsu on fish to revive them is one of the first training exercises to medic-nin's. I know It will take me a long time to get this actually useable, or even get it working at all...but that's no reason for me to give up." She explained with a smile to the similarly pride grinning blond.

"Damn straight Sakura-chan! I know a...swamp not far from here." Naruto announced at first with a cheerful chirp, but it soon moulded half way to a cringe in memory to said place.

"This isn't the same one you fell in is i-"

"It's that way!" The blond interrupted with a flushed expression pointing to their west.

Sakura chuckled and nodded, "Ok, but it's your turn now I think Naruto."

"Huh?"

Shaking her head, she filled him in, "You should try Oodama rasengan again of course baka. That was the entire point of all of this, remember?"

Mouthing an 'oh' he nodded now eager, "Stand back then Sakura-chan and Kakashi-...-sen-...-sei?" The blond dragged, while both realised he had lost interest in them and was back to searching for his book. Once he was over it, he formed a clone and stood side by side with it.

_'This should be interesting.'_ Sakura mused in high expectations as the pair of orange blonds brought their palms next to each other.

True to when she first saw the jutsu, she saw the familiar basket balled size sphere violently rotating in the centre of the pairs hands, but was quickly expanding like an expanding balloon. Once it reached triple its normal size, she grinned.

_'A-Amazing, it's not even showing the familiar signs of instability.'_ The blond was sharing her same inner cheer although his face was affixed with concentration.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need a mud wall!" Sakura ordered the now watching Kakashi, who systematically did as instructed and formed a solid five meter wide by eight meter long block, that towered two meters in height.

The synchronised Naruto's took off with the gigantic violently rotating sphere leading the way, until the distance was closed.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

The blinding light caused Sakura to squint as a violent explosion partially deafened her ears with a sharp ringing. She could feel the effects of the blast from the gust of wind practically hitting her head on, along with several of the trees overhanging branches almost snapping off its hinges from the powerful force. Once the beaming cyan like light dimmed, she adjusted her vision to go agape.

The large wall the now stunned Kakashi had created was no longer in existence, with only crumbled smoking rocks remaining in memory to where it once stood. Looking through the thick smoke she could see traces of the sphere still remaining behind the two Naruto's. Suddenly a thick cyan shaded haze mixed with the smoke, as another shockwave was flicked against her from the monstrous sized rasengan dispersing. Once the smoke finally cleared, she saw only the real Naruto standing there, appearing fixated with his hand in pure shock and disbelieve. She then became aware that in front of the stunned blond, a small building that looked to once be a class room was collapsing, as if something had collided with it to make its weak supports cave in. Her gaze then fell to the crater trail of what looked like something large being dragged through the now torn up concrete, leading to the collapsed building, and then she understood.

_'The rasengan shot parts of the wall straight into the building with its great force.'_

Naruto still was looking at his hand as if in pure disbelief.

"I..." Naruto trailed off while his agape expression snapped shut.

_'This is the power that will help me protect my friends and bring back Sasuke.'_ Closing his trembling hand while scrunching his eyes shut, he looked as if he was ready to explode through his clenched teeth revealing a smile at any second...and he did not disappoint.

"I DID IT DATTEBAYO!!!" The blond shouted while punching the air with tremendous effort at his victory.

Shaking her head at the familiar like gesture, Sakura smiled in pride.

_'He really did it.' _

* * *

Kabuto fixed his glasses as he passed the prison cells, succeeding to his satisfaction in making a few gazes on him jump back from the partly rusted bars. The task assigned to him by Orochimaru was to attempt to locate Naruto's new location, so they could then use it to their advantage, if need be. To his disappointment however, he never was able to track them down, knowing that Orochimaru was going to scold him didn't bother the henchman, however...especially if Sasuke had already decided to utilize the tools they had made available to him.

"Kabuto-sempai, what brings you here?" Hearing the feminine voice of Karin at first made Kabuto pause in surprise, but he then recovered, when his eyes laid on the kunoichi's neutral face.

"I was returning to ensure Sasuke-kun was doing well, Karin-chan." Karin scrunched her nose up at the suffix she detested hearing from him, but answered back with only a scowl.

"Sasuke is currently resting in his quarters, it is best not to disturb him."

"Eh? I think I will be the judge of that Karin-chan." Kabuto waved dismissively while passing her, although he didn't need to ponder that Karin was glaring into his back.

Approaching Sasuke's door, Kabuto knocked on the hollow surface, emitting an echoed bang through the corridor. Used to the no voice of acknowledgement to 'come in', Kabuto grabbed the hinge and cracked it open and peered into the mostly dark room. He roughly saw the familiar outline of the Uchiha's back facing the wall while lying down on the made bed.

_'So Sasuke-kun really hasn't given in, how intriguing.'_

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sasuke's flat voice erupted from within the room, with traces of annoyance present. Again used to this behaviour, Kabuto now opened the door wide bringing in the dim lighting from behind him to now see Sasuke.

"I am simply checking on you Sasuke-kun."

"Well you have checked. Now get out."

Raising an eyebrow, Kabuto closed the door and turned to see Karin leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed along with a bundled scowl directed at him.

"I told you he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I see. Has Sasuke-kun been making any progress in his training at least while remaining here?" Karin's eyes shifted to the door as if she was asking herself a question, but soon snapped them back and shook her head.

"Like I would know that, ask him yourself."

Kabuto's raised eyebrow never fell as he approached the kunoichi and flicked up his glasses when he was standing across from her, "You know Karin-chan, if you lie to me, then you are lying to Orochimaru-sama."

Karin's eyes flickered then glared, "Are you questioning my loyalty to Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto?!" She growled not caring about formality.

"Why of course I am not Karin-chan, I am simply reminding you of who it is you are serving. But you of all people should know what happens to those that do not follow Orochimaru-sama's will unquestionably." Karin felt a tickle of sweat roll down her cheek, but she didn't show any emotional change in her glare.

"I am not hiding anything." She repeated in a venom filled conclusive manner.

"Hmmph....very well then Karin-chan." Kabuto chirped in opposite nature to before, while waving and walking down the corridor, his footsteps echoing loud and clear in Karin's ears. Once the loud claps of his feet no longer were audible, she let out the breath she was holding in.

_'Damn it Sasuke you better have had a good reason for me to do that.'_

* * *

Swamps all looked the same to Naruto as he concluded in his travels. They always had tall, senbon like pointed grass that was up to his knees in height, creeping over the edge of the thick, almost mud like water, that was coloured a more greenish muck than blue. The trees had that unwelcomed aura surrounding them with their overhanging like vines and more blackish toned base than brown. It always was the very opposite in contrast of the appealing river side's he had witnessed in his travels with Jiraiya.

Approaching the edge, Sakura nodded to their location, "Yosh, I just need maybe four or five at most. Don't stab them with a kunai either, as reviving them will be impossible otherwise. Just place them in this bucket we brought from the town."

Naruto blinked at her statement which sounded awfully a lot like instructions, then looked to see her expecting gaze on him after she placed the wooden bucket between them.

"H-Hang on...I have to get them for you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in puzzlement to what it was the blond was not interpreting.

"Well I am going to help of course, but you are an expert in getting them if I remember right from the chuunin exams."

Naruto looked at that murky water and gulped, "Umm...can't you jump in and get them?"

"Huh?! and get my cloths drenched!?"

"Then take them off and go in then." Sakura at first went agape at his casual instruction, but recovered with a harsh glare with a pink hue.

"You pervert!"

"Huh?!" Naruto then thought it over as a blush was forming around his cheeks in realisation to one little 'technicality' he forgot.

"U-U-Umm I-I see....I can just go back over there then and leave you to do wha-"

"NO NARUTO!"

A giggle that travelled up their backs made them turn their heads to see Kakashi standing there, "Would you like me to leave you two alone since it seems its ge-"

"SENSEI!" Sakura shouted with a her cheeks flaring.

_'For god's sake, I will give him back his book if he gets any worse.'_

Ignoring Kakashi who innocently shrugged, and went elsewhere anyway, she turned back to the blond, "Look, let's just catch them while walking on the surface with our chakra, is that far enough?"

"Err..."

"What?"

"Just a heads up...there are gators around this swamp." Sakura rose an eyebrow in question as to why Naruto suddenly looked paled.

"Did something else happen when you fell in the-"

"NEVER MIND!" The blond interrupted, not wanting to even pay a thought to the memory.

Naruto was about to take a step onto the water's surface when a hand resting on his shoulder stopped him, "What is it?" He asked, hoping she wasn't pursuing him about earlier. Her curious gaze fixed on the water made him follow her aligned eyes in curiosity.

He discovered she was staring at a stray leaf that was afloat on the surface, flowing down south with the moderate current. Looking back to see her emerald orbs holding deep interest, he tried again, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Hey Naruto."

"...Yeah?"

"Do you-...-no, it's stupid."

"Eh? come off it Sakura-chan, what's up?"

_'I wonder...'_

"I want to try something...can you hold on to me?"

"...Okay?" Naruto stretched out in question, while coming behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I swear you really are scared of women, HOLD ME DAMN IT!" Naruto murmured whines under his breath as he enwrapped his arms around her stomach and looked over her shoulder with a flush.

"W-What are we doing?" She felt her cheeks heat up at their proximity but brushed it off with a suppressed smile.

"Just shut up baka." She instructed, ignoring the very secured and warming feeling while forming a seal.

The blond then looked at her hesitant leg stretch above the water's surface, just making out the thin blue layer of chakra forming around her sandal. He didn't expect Sakura to suddenly jolt in his hold when her foot touched the water which nearly resulted in her slipping out of his arms.

"W-What was that?" Naruto now asked, while Sakura recomposed by standing up right again.

"I was thinking, what would happen if we tried to stretch our chakra and form the same motion we have when channelling water to balance our feet...as I thought, it treats us as part of the water itself...that resistance that almost made me slide off by surprise was the current."

Weighing the pros and cons, she decided that if worse came to worse, she would fall in and drench her outfit, embarrass herself in front of Naruto, and have to listen to Kakashi's disturbing giggles while returning back to the town.

...what did she have to lose?

"Naruto, let me go." The blond released her from his bear like cuddle, and she had to restrain the groan of disappointment when the warmth from her back left her.

"Sakura-chan...don't tell me you are going to-WAIT!-" Naruto froze stunned when Sakura suddenly jumped into the swamp and almost lost balance as she travelled down with the just above walking speed current. Her wobbling feet looked like jelly, as she tried to regain her posture. The sensation felt so bizarre, it was almost as if she was not standing on anything, but like she was standing on wet air. Eventually she was able to stand upright, and smirked back at the agape Naruto who was roughly ten meters away.

"Oh my god it actually works Naruto!"

Naruto finally closed his jaw, "Ok....but what does this do to help us?" Feeling he was getting too far away she looked down at her feet and shrugged. She tried to step forward, but instantly regretted it when her foot slipped up almost a hundred and eighty degrees, while leaning back as the tips of her hair dipped into the water.

_'Crap!'_ Luckily she pulled herself up and flushed in embarrassment as Naruto already was running towards her on the surface.

"Hehe, I umm...slipped."

"Holy crap Sakura-chan! it looked like you were going to snap your back then!" She sheepishly shrugged as she stood still while Naruto was constantly walking towards her as they continued travelling downstream.

"Again, I don't see what the point of this is anyway Sakura-chan?"

"I honestly was just interested to see what would happen Naruto. By channelling my chakra into my feet like I am doing now, I am moving with the water flow as if I am part of the water itself...it feels like I am flying, sort of." Naruto could not quite understand what it was she was saying, especially since his own two feet felt like he was walking on solid grounds because of his chakra.

"I don't get it...sorry."

She waved a dismissive hand while looking down at her feet again, "I am going to try to walk again, will you-"

"Yeah Yeah, I'll save you from breaking your freaking neck." Looking down at her feet, she hesitated while about to take a step forward.

"Wait!"

She looked up at the walking blond as he put a hand to his chin, "If you are a part of the water as you put it, isn't lifting your feet up breaking that link?"

"...You have a point."

"You were also saying it's like flying...can't you just 'fly' forward with your chakra?"

Sakura looked at her teammate with genuine surprise, "Who on earth are you?!"

Naruto blinked blankly and shrugged, "What? it makes sense to me."

Sakura formed a seal while concentrating, _'Push my chakra against the waters flow...so If I match it, does that mean I will-'_

She was interrupted when she collided with the still walking blond and almost toppled over, "S-Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Hehe, that's fine Naruto."

Pulling out of her space, he looked at her feet and hung his jaw open, "W-Woah!"

Looking down she shared her own surprise, when the current of the water was going around where her feet were touching the water as if she was a solid object.

Feeling adventurous to continue, she formed her seal again, "Naruto, can you please move out of the way." Naruto did as instructed while Sakura decided to go against the current at double the speed.

Naruto gasped in surprise when she starting moving at walking speed forward while her feet were not moving at all, "Ok...now that is just cool." The blond stated with a grin while catching up to her. Looking down again she could see while she continued sliding forward, the water was brushing against her toes through her sandals from the collision, giving her the strange feeling as if she was a ship.

"This feels so strange Naruto."

Perhaps she was starting to have too much fun and decided to try something else, figuring 'what the hell?' she was allowed to act like an everyday fifteen year old every now and then.

"Don't move." Naruto was about to question her instruction, but she suddenly shot off at great speeds while still not moving her body, almost as if she was skating. He went agape when she suddenly span around on the spot as if dancing, and made circles around him at what had to be sprinting speeds.

"THIS IS REALLY DAMN FUN!"

He heard all around him as she continued spiralling around him which was starting to make him feel nauseous, "OK! OK! can you stop that now!?" He almost jumped back in shock when she instantly stopped despite her speedy momentum, with her arms crossed while grinning at him from his side.

"Naruto you have to try this! it's amazing!"

Naruto formed a seal in hesitance, _'Why is it I have a bad feeling I'm going to fall into this swamp...again.'_

"Ok so I don't use as much chakra like I am using now to stay up?"

"Ah, keep the flow constant, but use as little as possible, while stretching it to cover your sandals. Your feet will get wet since you are physically touching the surface, but who cares." Naruto suddenly had a very bad feeling about this and walked to the edge for dry land with Sakura tracing behind him.

"Ok!" He announced in a suspenseful like fashion, now on dry land while channelling his chakra.

_'I am so going to fall in.'_

The blond was taking a step forward, but Sakura's waving hands made him stop.

"Don't walk Naruto, you will just slip. Jump and land on both your feet." Naruto gulped and wondered if the smell would get out of his jacket if this didn't work, but nervously nodded.

"Ok then." The blond felt like his feet were ensnared to the ground though. If he chickened out, he knew she was going to tease him for the rest of the day about it. What also made him inwardly sulk though was he knew that if he fell in, she was going to tease him for his miserable failure anyway...so either way, he loses.

Akin to a child learning to walk, Naruto stepped back and gulped, earning a questioning emerald gaze that he was relieved didn't make a comment. Inwardly counting down as if in preparation for a race, the blond kicked off the seemingly so heavy ground, praying to whoever was up there for the best.

He yelped in surprise though when even though he was wearing sandals, he felt the unusual sensation as if he still was standing on essentially nothing. The only thing his senses could depict was the familiar feeling to something cold brushing under his sandals, which because of his chakra amplifying the effects, felt ticklish in his feet.

Sakura shifted along with him as the stream slowly pushed him away while he was trying to get his sense of direction. Guessing by the direction the 'brush' was dragging against his feet, he was able to put it together that it was the direction of the current.

"Wow...weird." He voiced his minds thoughts aloud, while channelling his chakra to stop.

Sakura reacted in time to stop another collision when he succeeded, "This is..."

"I know. It is hard to describe isn't it?" The blond then tried channelling his chakra to push forward, and once again to his surprise, he started skidding across the water without physically moving his body. The ticklish sensation under his feet were now brushing downwards, which made a giggle vibrate up his throat, but he withheld bursting into a fit of giggles from it.

"Hey! This is actually pretty fun!" He then adjusted to go sideways and backwards while Sakura watched, snickering when he could no longer refrain from giggling at the odd sensation.

Naruto then tried to spin around like Sakura did before, only he suddenly was met with both his legs twisting as he tumbled.

_'DAMN IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO ME!'_

He was surprised when he suddenly felt someone grab him and keep him steady, "You baka! you cannot control your chakra like me, why did you try and do that!?" She scolded with clear amusement woven in. Naruto ignored it, and muttered thanks for being saved from his stinky fate.

"So Naruto what do you think?"

"Its... like skating on water I guess."

"Skating on water? I have no idea what you lead to that stupid comparison. But I like it for some odd reason."

Deciding she was happy with the name, she voiced her curiosity, "We should try the leaf exercise when we get back to the town after this, we might be on to something now with manipulating our chakra like a current."

"Yeah..." Naruto dying down voice made her blink in question, while he just looked at her with a soothing gaze and an soft smile that she rarely had ever seen on his face before.

Shaking her puzzlement off, she was about to back away but froze when she felt his paw of a hand rest on the back of her neck.

"Naruto?" She whispered, but instead of replying, she felt his hand pull her head in close to gasp upon feeling his lips giving her forehead a warming kiss. Sakura was completely caught off guard by his un-Naruto like gesture that made her heart skip several beats from the electric like pulses of affection rushing over from his contact. The warming sensation, coupled with butterflies flying around freely in her stomach only made his gesture all the more overwhelming, which her soft smile could only partly portray her inner sentiment.

A couple of seconds later, he pulled away and blushed with a sheepish smile with his hand threading through her silk like hair.

"What was that for?" She whispered, so only he could hear.

"No reason, I just wanted to."

"Hehe...I can accept such a stupid excuse...you wimp."

"Huh? How am I a wimp this time?! I kissed you."

"On my forehead, which was a very nice. But you chickened out again baka."

"Sakura-chan."

She chuckled lightly at his whine, "I am only teasing Naruto." She stated while tracing one of his whiskers with her thumb.

Feeling she should return the gesture, she slithered her hand through the side of his hair until her fingers were now cupping around his head. Sakura then pulled him in with a harsh tug, to capture his stunned lips. Like before, she was taken by surprise to feel life when Naruto finally had caught up with time, and returned the kiss while the electricity in their exchange numbed her lips. Pulling away reluctantly, she opened her tranced eyes to see his 'cute' blushing features across his cheeks, and giggled lightly.

"Baka, stop being so shy."

The blond sheepishly scratched his head while keeping his other resting against her back, "E-ermm, I'll think about it."

Her hands constricted on his jacket while pulling him down to snuggle her nose against his, "Naruto, there is no 'think' when it comes to this. You're supposed to be the one that follows what your 'gut' tells you to do...listen to what here tells you."

She patted on the left side of chest to feel his heart's strong beats vibrate against her hand, " that, and you can't go wrong." She concluded in a whisper, ducking a kiss on his nose while staring into his alluring eyes. "I-I see. How do you know that Sakura-chan?"

"Unlike you, I actually read decent books."

"So Ero-sennin's-"

"Naruto!"

"Kidding...I guess it makes sense...I'll think abo-BAH!"

"I said there was no thinking to it you knucklehead!" She scolded lowly, delivering a half hearted punch into his gut before pulling out of the cuddle.

"Now shall we get back to the point of coming down here?"

As if someone had flicked a switch, Naruto returned to his usual loud hyperactive beaming voice, "Yosha!" While the blond returned his chakra to normal and walked around looking into the water, Sakura shook her still smiling head at his unexpected change.

She had caught glimpses of this more softer, and quieter side of Naruto before, both during the times of team 7 and this mission. Only now though was she not only just seeing it clearer, but was discovering new qualities to Naruto. She for one, never imagined he could be shy, it practically clashed with her memories of the very hyperactive person she thought she knew all so well. She also never knew just how affectionate the blond could be, and dare she say, he probably wasn't even conscious of it.

_'Oh well...I will just have to reel it out of the baka for the time being, he probably just needs time.'_

The oblivious pair wasn't aware of the smiling Kakashi watching them from his spot not far in the trees. The scare crow had restrained himself to not whistle when they kissed, deciding that there were some moments where he shouldn't ruin the mood. His purpose was not to follow them here to spy on them in the first place, more so, he was ensuring they were not attacked. It still struck him as odd that the Akatsuki hadn't tried to abduct Naruto again, and while he was glad, he wasn't willing to risk letting his guard down under the belief they had given up.

A splash got his attention, as he snapped his gaze down at the teens to behold a fuming Naruto, shouting curses with a raging fist at a fish that had slipped clean out of his hands.

"Are you sure I can't just use a kunai Sakura-cha-"

"No you idiot!"

"...Shurikens don't dig in as dee-"

"Naruto!"

"Ok Ok! My bad!"

Maybe it was because their sudden bickering contradicted what he witnessed moments ago, but to the Hatake, he found their exchange of words priceless.

The Jounin's laughter made the blonds' eye twitch while pointing an accusing finger at his now exposed position, "Why aren't you helping sensei?!"

"Oh? Surely the great Uzumaki Naruto can catch a fish with his bare hands." The jounin answered back in exaggerated awe.

Naruto was about to remark back, but a splash made him turn and go agape, "Ok...that's just not fair!" Despite his curses at fate, Sakura had grabbed a foot long fish with reflective silver scales, which despite its struggles, her grip was practically mechanically locked onto it. Trying to ignore the blond through her smug smirk, she walked over to the bucket and dropped it in.

"It seems Naruto you once again are beaten by Sakura-"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The blond shouted over Kakashi's commentating voice, as dozens of clones began dashing to different parts of the swamp, now determined to prove not only Kakashi , but partially himself wrong as well.

* * *

Deidara rubbed his exposed forehead with a dissatisfied grunt, "Are you sure this actually works, hmm?"

Claara rolled her eyes as they continued walking through the town, "Think about it Deidara-san. What makes a person look at us and determine whether we are just an average person or a shinobi? Your forehead protector is possibly the biggest giveaway, followed by any traditional items you do not conceal. People are more comfortable to interact with just ordinary people than shinobi."

As if she was proving a point, she laughed softly and waved at a passing by person, who smiled and waved back while having a brief exchange of 'having a good day?' and 'great thank you'.

"See?" She rhetorically stated, her smile fading back to an emotionless firm line. The ex Iwa nin just let it be and continued their hopeless search. Thomas, Mangetsu and Ronan were searching west, while they both were assigned to north. Feeling since their travels north were turning pointless, Ronan split the group up to search elsewhere. Originally Ronan did not trust leaving them both alone due to their death wishing antics from earlier. Since it seemed they were at least on a good enough term to not try and kill each other, he let them be to instead search the larger area.

The form of communication back and forth between the two groups was via the use of a scroll given to them by Thomas. Deidara still was bewildered by how the scroll worked. Using some stored squid ink, they would write their message on the blank scroll, only to have it dissolve away and then later receive a response back in a similar manner. The only gripe was they had no means of notification when a message was sent, which is why they checked it on an hourly basis.

This would now be marked as the seventh town they had now checked for any signs of the Konoha nin's. So far, their efforts had gone completely in vein. If it wasn't for the money he was payed, Deidara would have long given up, and took out his boredom on finding a practical use for his artwork. It puzzled him though how this kunoichi held little to no signs of giving in on their turning tedious mission. Claara shifted her course to a cafe store, and sat down at one of the benches with Deidara following.

"Well it's obvious they are not being so careless to leave any traces behind. Dare I say, they most likely would avoid a civilized place all together."

Deidara held more interest in the crunching of clay in his hand, but half heartedly nodded, "So where would they be holding up then hmm?"

Claara chose to ignore her partner as she pulled out a map and opened it up, "Next up is Swamp country, consisting of small villages and towns all over the place...but-" Deidara looked up to see her focused gaze on certain areas. Reaching into her bag for a marker, she circled four towns.

"-These are locations that were destroyed in the great shinobi war, and because of Swamp's general stale finances, they have never bothered to be rebuilt."

The artist now held wide and interested eyes while smirking, "So you reckon the nearby towns may have seen this jinkuriki?"

"It's a long shot, but at least it's better than just blind hit and miss."

Deidara nodded as they were served green tea, and hr decided to try and learn more about his partner, "So what is it with you and this kunoichi hmm? It sounds to me like she pissed you off somehow?"

Claara perked an eyebrow but lowered her cup of tea, "She...intrigues me."

The ex Iwa nin formed an unamused frown and just shrugged, "Whatever then-"

"Well there is of course her status as the apprentice of 'the great slug sannin'. All nin's who have spent some degree of time understanding the depths of medical jutsu, and using them on the battlefield have heard of the legendary Tsunade. The thought of being taken under her wing, and being taught by her in person is an opportunity many would say is a once in a life time experience. So I am curious to see just what this Haruno Sakura knows."

Deidara remained silent as the kunoichi's face twitched as if in recollection to a past event, and then she continued, "On another note, this apprentice has unintentionally thwarted several of my missions in the past, which has not only costed me my time, but also my reputation to my current and future employers. You take your 'artwork' very seriously, and I am sure you are very protective of it. Well I take my 'image' very seriously, and somebody giving me a bad mark is something I will not tolerate."

The ex Iwa nin had to suppress his gulp. If there was one thing he learnt about Claara all this time, it was that her attitude really gave him a chill that ran down his spine, and she didn't even 'hate' him.

Deidara could understand where the ex grass nin was coming from though, "So you are pissed off at her because you have lost loads of money from past missions she has screwed you over with without even knowing it. At the same time though, you have also lost possible jobs due to these hiccups caused by her."

Her emotionless chuckle made him twitch on impulse, "That's pretty much right."

"...Well that explains at least why you are being so dedicated to this mission then, hmm."

* * *

**One day later...**

Shikamaru was not feeling comfortable with their arranged plan. It was more than ideal that they located a cavern outside any major city in Taki, and even more appealing that it was on the border of a forest for setting up a perfect ambush. The shadow user was more concerned by how wrong this proposed ambush could go. For one, his greatest concern was he knew little about the ANBU's newly formed team bar Temari's word on one being extremely chaotic, and used some sort of explosive clay to fight. His imagination could only get him so far in guessing about any other additional team members.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata's sharp whisper to his side got him to pause his musing, and see a taken aback Hinata.

"T-They're coming...but there is only one of them." Shikamaru perked an eyebrow, while giving the hand signal to Kiba and Shino who were concealed not far from their position to get ready.

"Describe him."

"He is a tall man, with some-...-something strange and large on his back that has a unique kind of chakra flowing through it-...-It looks like a sword of some kind. His forehead protector has the symbol for Kiri on it." That broad description still didn't help Shikamaru at ease, even if it was just one person that was sent to investigate.

Sooner than he had hoped for, the giant of a man came into the open view, appearing unaware of what was waiting for him. Now looking at the person with his own two eyes, Shikamaru could only form a scowl of worry. Jiraiya had volunteered before hand to act as the bait, who was lazily sitting inside the cavern waiting for the right time, although he wasn't aware of who the individual was. The man stopped a few meters outside the cavern and folded his arms as if he was expectantly waiting.

Like on cue, Jiraiya revealed himself a little too fashionably given the situation, by kicking the door off its hinges and jumping out striking a pose, "Prepare yourselves for the great legendary toad sannin Jiraiya!..." The sannin's exaggerated gesture died prematurely, as he saw the man's deeply satisfied shark like smirk.

"Well this is an honour to meet one of the legendary sannin." The man spoke, his genuine excitement practically radiating through his deep voice.

Jiraiya's eyes now widened in recognition, "You're...."

The man chuckled while still not turning away from Jiraiya's shocked gaze, "My my, it seems I have walked into an ambush...I guess Ryujin and I get to have a little fun." Jiraiya could only watch in shock as the man ran through seals.

_'He's Hozuki Mangetsu, one of the seven swordsmen!'_ Shikamaru was oblivious to Jiraiya internal shock, as his shadow twisted and turned to try and lock with the giants shadow.

Mangetsu in an amazing burst of speed however, reached for his swords hilt and sharply pierced the earth in front of him with it, "Suiton, Suijinheki!"

The ground in a five metre border around Mangetsu crumbled, but what happened next was not the results the sannin, nor the group of chuunin's, were expecting from the water encampment wall jutsu at all. Jiraiya instead was met with the blinding blaze of a napalm like flame streaming up through the opened border, similar to a geyser around Mangetsu. The intense red light from the jutsu stopped Shikamaru's slithering shadow in its tracks, as the shadow faded away from existence by the glowing flames. The wall of solid red fire was blocking Mangetsu from sight of all the shinobi's but the agape Hinata.

_'H-He is channelling his chakra into his sword?!'_ Jiraiya was able to squint through the blinding light to see another set of seals being rifled through by Mangetsu.

_'That's-'_ Suddenly the steam of flames were cut off like closing a tap, with only sizzling bubbles of the red liquid oozing out of the border, then Jiraiya's view was blocked by a thick brown coat.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Hinata's shout went unheard by the sound of burning hot steel slicing through something like bread. The loud, brick collapsing 'clunk' did not match the expected sound of a body hitting the dirt.

"I thought a sannin would not be that easy to down. Good. It is hard to find a worthy opponent these days." Mangetsu cackled, while laughing at the 'remains' of a rock substituted form of Jiraiya split symmetrically down the middle.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!" The familiar voice of the sannin shouted from behind Mangetsu, while a enormous head of a dragon made of fire, streamed out of his mouth like he was exhaling smoke.

"You are aware who you are dealing with right?" The swordsman snickered, while instead of dodging, shielded the front of his body with his sword, as a wild explosion travelled over the battlefield, numbing the ears of the wide eyed teen spectators.

The chuunin's shared a similar agape expression with the sannin when as if being sucked up like a vacuum, the dragon missile was absorbed into the orb core of the blade, which now shone a blinding bright tone of red. The force of the collision still made the swordsman slid back a few feet, as he laughed, "Fire is the worst element to use against a wielder of Ryujin, oh great Jiraiya."

Said sannin growled, _'So the legends are true.'_

Ignoring the orb's star like shine diming, Jiraiya ran through seals after biting both his thumbs, "Kuchiyose, Gama no Yomi Numa!"

Jiraiya then slammed his hands into the ground, a black seal forming underneath his flat hands on the solid ground. The dirt before him in a twenty meter radius felt a shockwave of chakra brush over, starting from where Jiraiya was knelt. Mangetsu was within the centre of the circle, perking an eyebrow when he noticed he was starting to sink as if standing in quick sand. Raising his giant foot up out of the sinking ground, he noted the stickiness and thickness of the liquid that resembled mud.

_'So it's the swamp of the underworld jutsu...but why is it so weak with the force its pulling me down?'_ On closer inspection to the jutsu he was standing in, his violet eyes caught something shifting underneath the muddy water.

_'I wonder what that is?'_

Shrugging it off, he lifted the huge sword behind his back, as he darted at slightly slower speeds towards the still kneeling Jiraiya, his sinking body never going lower than past his knees. Jiraiya's affixed eyes never stopped watching the still charging swordsmen until the distance between them was roughly five meters.

_'Now!'_

A violent splash came from behind Mangetsu, who span around with his sword at the ready to clash against dripping wet steel. The wielder being an eight foot tall toad wielding a katana even bigger than Mangetsu's sword.

Before Mangetsu could counter, the toad suddenly dropped into the mud water before him, seemingly disappearing with a splatter. The swordsmen again had to spin to his side to block a katana belonging to another toad, but then heard several eruptions in succession around him to reveal more of the katana wielding giant amphibians.

Twirling his sword with impossible swiftness given its size, Mangetsu either blocked the incoming swords with his own, or gracefully evaded only moving his upper torso. Kneeling under an attempted decapitation, Mangetsu eyed the muddy water that was up to his chest, _'I see. By moving, I can stay afloat, but-'_

Quickly standing back up, he blocked a blow that emitted sparks between the two steels, _'-These pests can strike blows as hard as Kisame-sempai. The only way I can effectively block their strikes it by standing still, but if I do that-'_

Mangetsu leaned back as another blade just missed his head, but succeeded in trimming a few delayed strands of hair, _'I will continue to sink, meaning I cannot move, and eventually be too slow to stop their attacks....what a clever jutsu.'_

Ducking underneath into the mud, Mangetsu smirked, _'Then I will just have to-'_

With a burst of chakra, Mangetsu lunged out of the water a good ten feet. _'-Attack from above.'_

Spinning his sword, he threw it as if it was a mere dart into the mud, with the hilt just raised above the surface. He began dashing through seals in the air while tossing and turning on his decent. Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock when Mangetsu gracefully landed and balanced himself on the hilt's end of the sword, but continued his seals.

His shark like smirk widened even further when the toads lunged all around him when he finished his seals, "Doton, Yomi Numa!"

The mud abruptly began to emit a dim orange glow from below, with frantic bubbles rising all around in the mud swamp.

_'THIS IS BAD!_'

Before Jiraiya could back away, the entire area of his swamp went up like a rapid bomb fire, releasing sizzling red hot molten rock. It's violent eruption from within the swamp spitting at heights covering at least a good thirty meters into the air, before raining down like a water fall on the ground, its area covering double the radius of Jiraiya's swamp.

The stunned teens who had been watching snapped out of their shock when they saw the sannin get showered by the lava, and disappeared from their sights from the glowing pure red molten rock.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!"


	46. The legendary Jiraiya

Chapter 45 The legendary Jiraiya...

* * *

Not far from where Senchi saw the group stop, Ronan and Thomas patiently waited for Mangetsu to return. They had been trailing this group of Konoha nin since they received word from Danzou that a team had returned to Konoha with the injured Suna contact. It was the only solid lead they had, since searching from place to place would only get them so far. Mangetsu's task was to investigate the sight for clarification that the jinkuriki actually being at the location and then report back. Both shinobi's senses made them turn on impulse to their side to see said swordsman walking casually towards them with his hands resting in his jacket's pockets.

"Report."

"The jinkuriki was not there, we were mislead to walk into an ambush."

Ronan's ears perked at the news, "Who was there?"

"Jiraiya the toad sannin, along with four kids, I assume were chuunin's."

_'So that means Hatake is in charge of the jinkuriki's group of only four.'_

Ronan mused while nodding in acceptance, "What happened to the sannin and the others?"

Mangetsu grew a shark like smirk, "Jiraiya is no longer a factor. Unfortunately the brats bailed."

"We have received a message from Claara-san and Deidara-san."

Ronan turned expectantly to Thomas who was reading the scroll, "They are en route to Swamp country, they still have had no success either."

The Uchiha sighed in frustration and turned back to Mangetsu, "Since its clear they were aware of Senchi, we cannot risk following them to simply be mislead again."

Mangetsu nodded in agreement, "Let's continue our search then."

* * *

The light blue glow from the full moon above in the night sky did not exactly make keeping lookout all that easy, the chilling breeze only made it intolerable, even with her long sleeved white shirt underneath her vest. Perhaps she should have accepted Naruto's jacket he firmly protested for before she was assigned this duty. Putting that aside, she decided to recall what happened today while still keeping watch.

They were still making arguably snail paced progress with the suiton element training, with only Naruto's efforts showing the signs of now catching up to her own mark. The idea of making their chakra form a current seemed to help them accumulate the water in their hands faster, but otherwise it held minimal effects to draining more from the leaves.

Outside the suiton training, her two jutsu exercises were so far met with failure, in relation to medical jutsu. She was improving more with the rasengan's, but her medical jutsu to try and revive two fish at once, was practically like burning chakra with no purpose.

"Hey Sakura-chan." A low but cheerful voice spoke over the night's silence, making her to pull out of her musing and address the person with a smile.

"Hey Naruto."The blond pestered her beforehand that they should take a shift between the night, although she knew it was because he didn't want her freezing for the entire night.

To confirm, she glanced at the moon and estimated it was past midnight, "Nothing exciting happen?"

"You're kidding right baka? Only an idiot would be out here."

"...Neh? did you just call yourself an idi-GAH!"

Her quick elbow to his gut interrupted him, "Think carefully if you really want to finish that sentence."

After a short exchange of chuckles and a momentary stare off, Sakura spoke her thoughts, "You don't mind if I stay around a while then?"

"Huh?"

"What? I want to spend some time alone with my baka...it's a pleasant night too, despite the cold."

She giggled softly, at his blush forming which was even was visible in the night, but however, at least he wasn't shy enough to answer back, "I-I guess that's ok with me."

"Good, because you have no say in the matter." Seeming to forget they were meant to be keeping watch, both teens sat next to each other on the rough flat rooftop of the building.

Snuggling her head in on his shoulder made her grin at the familiar tenseness she was becoming used to from him, "You are such a wimp Naruto."

Ignoring his incoherent mutters, she looked up at the night sky, she was not paying attention to before. She always had fantasies of doing something like this as a child. Just sitting comfortably with someone special, and looking up to see the sky littered with sparkling stars that could make pictures if you allowed your imagination to roam. She never thought she would be living out her dream with the loudest person she knew though.

"...This is boring datte-"

"Shut up baka."

Perhaps reality wasn't as perfect as her twelve year old fantasy once pictured, but it still was as dreamy as she once imagined. Lifting her head up, she brought her hand to cup his cheek while smiling and pulling it into her soft gaze. Only one thing was needed to complete the fantasy she dreamed up so many times as a child. While cerulean met emerald, his warming breaths were tickling her face as she brought their noses to touching, feeling the static electricity practically spark between them from this gesture.

She froze though when a rush of warmth cupped her cheek back, making her heart skip beats, as she saw his lids hide his blue eyes from her. She then was gently pulled in by his hand to meet the source of the warmth now radiating against her lips. Her imaginations as a pre teenager were completely wrong when it came to the conclusion of her fantasy. Her mind never even scratched the surface of the so many qualities bundled together in a single warming, and affectionate filled interaction.

Reluctantly pulling away, she rested her light headed forehead against his own, almost shivering at the contact of the cold steel of his forehead protector, "Now what was that for?" she whispered.

"Hehe...Do I really need a reason?"

"...No."

"So am I still a wimp now Sakura-chan?"

She smirked while studying his eyes, "Yep."

She restrained herself to suppress giggles at his eyes practically forming a pout, "Sakura-chan!"

She continued to laugh quietly while stroking his face, "You are so much fun to tease you know that?"

"...I blame Ero-sennin for this."

"What was that Naruto?"

"Err, never mind."

Deciding to end their discussion there, Sakura snuggled her head on his shoulder again while resuming looking up at the starry night sky. Her smile never leaving her when she felt the rush of warmth of his hand slithering behind her back and resting on her waist. Naruto just gave in and looked up at the sky the kunoichi was so allured to.

"What is so grand about looking at a bunch of lights in the sky anyway?"

"...You have never read even one romance novel before, have you?"

"Eh? You mean Ero-sennin's henta-"

The sharp nudge to his gut and one eyed glare dared him to finish, but he corrected himself, "-I-I mean those...touching stories?"

"Oh why am I even wasting my breath? You mean you don't find the stars pretty to look at with me?"

"...Are you turning into Shikama-"

"Again, I wasted my breath...do you enjoy at least spending time together alone with me?"

"Of course!"

"Well that at least is a start...what is your idea of a romantic time then?...and I will hit you if I hear an Ero-sennin like suggestion."

"...Eating a nice, fresh, steaming hot bowl of ramen together I gue-" T

he sound of a hand meeting a forehead was heard from next to him, "Great, I've fallen in love with a rock."

"Huh?!"

She giggled through her hand, "Nothing...Your idea of romance is just very...'unique'."

_'More like near non existent...'_

Time itself flew by for what made an hour feel like minutes, but Naruto was thrown out of his affixed gaze by Sakura's shifting in his hold, making him look in interest. He was then greeted by a low glimmering teal light stick glowing after a sharp 'crack', breaking the serene silence.

"Neh? What are you doing Sakura-chan?" She shifted in his warming embrace again as if reaching for something behind her, and on success pulled herself in again revealing a new item. He didn't even need the glow of the light stick to see what it was, since its bright orange cover practically glowed in the dark.

"You have got to be joking?!"

"What? I want to make a start."

"W-What happened to spending time with me?!"

She raised an eyebrow now lifting her head off his shoulder in question, "...Well you are here, aren't you?"

The blond just went agape as he felt his sweat drop, "E-Ermm, Well yeah, bu-"

She ignored his mutters and flicked the book open with interest on her face, while resting on his shoulder again, which silenced him.

His eye twitched, while forming a pout at her rejection, and sighed, looking elsewhere. Her giggle which made him shiver, got him to look back at 'that' book she was blushing at, and reluctantly read a single line...and that was more than enough for him. He tried to shift away by reclaiming his arm, and went to stand, but her sudden glare that practically said 'where do you think you are going' made him freeze. The blond gulped while sitting down and restoring his embracing arm. So this was how he was going to spend his night keeping lookout, he figured. Sitting next to Sakura who was reading and giggling oddly at hentai, while he was forced to sit next to her and act as a cushion...something told him he was in for one hell of a long night.

The sudden soft contact into his neck made him gasp and look in surprise to see her smiling at her book. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he made it sound after all.

* * *

**One day later....**

"Is that so Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically to his right hand man. Kabuto felt it was best to report to Orochimaru about the news he had discovered.

The snake sannin's slit eyes narrowed on Kabuto, "I instructed you to 'entice him' Kabuto."

"We situated Sasuke-kun in an outpost close to where we believe Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are. To even add more convenience for Sasuke-kun we, instructed Karin-chan to leave her outpost to join him...how much further could we have enticed him?"

Orochimaru gave a loud 'Hmmph' to show his little care for Kabuto's excuses. "So Sasuke-kun is trying to show defiance to his avenger nature. How interesting."

Kabuto nodded while lifting his glasses, "I think his mind has been made up, Orochimaru-sama-"

"When I think it has, then so be it Kabuto!" The sannin sharply cut in with his killer intent rolling out of his snake like tongue.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama, but even you have commented on how strong Sasuke-kun's will can be. What could we possibly do to change that?"

"His ambition of course Kabuto."

The henchmen's right eyebrow perking made the sannin smirk knowing he always was ahead of Kabuto in thought, "Sasuke-kun has only ever broken his word when his ambition becomes a factor. At the same time, he makes claims based upon his ambition to kill Itachi...exploit that and Sasuke-kun will effectively be our puppet."

"So you wish for me to lie to Sasuke-kun and inform him that Itachi-san has been seen nearby? Do you strongly believe Sasuke-kun could be so gullible Orochimaru-sama?"

"Your questioning a lot of things today aren't you Kabuto? Perhaps I should consider someone more loyal as a replacement?"

Kabuto suppressed his frown and bowed respectfully, "If that is what you wish Orochimaru-sama, then I will leave to inform Sasuke-kun immediately. How was your progress with Suigetsu-kun?"

The sannin gave a teeth revealing smile to his henchman, "I am afraid I have not been able to perfect his transformation."

"So constant exposure to water is still a requirement for his survival?"

"While we succeeded in changing an individual's chakra nature, unfortunately because ones chakra nature is within the bloodlines, it unintentionally morphed Suigetsu-kun's entire body into the near pure element itself. Just like what happens when a puddle of water is exposed to heat, the water will eventually evaporate away until there is nothing left behind. I estimate by the amount of water within his body, if he was not to come in contact with a water supply, he would die within a day's time, and within three days, evaporate into thin air."

Kabuto nodded in understanding, "While that sounds quite unpleasant for Suigetsu-kun, the benefits he has gained by his transformation surely outweighs that aside."

Orochimaru chuckled, "The ability to not be killed by conventional attacks alone pushes that one set back aside Kabuto. I also have discovered Suigetsu-kun can build up more water within a part of his body to grant him greater strength...I will be eager to see if our next subject will be as successful as Suigetsu-kun."

As if to promote his pride, the sannin turned and looked into a tank with large tubes pumping water within the cylinder. Once satisfied, the sannin turned back, "Now go Kabuto, and this time do not come back until you are certain Sasuke-kun has gone out to search for them. The mangekyou sharingan is something I would greatly desire Sasuke-kun to have in his possession...it would make him all the more perfect vessel. Kukuku."

"As you wish then, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Naruto squinted when he could see the sun starting to rise, already feeling the effects of its sight, brushing warmth over him from the night. Not like he was cold anyway, or at least the right side of him wasn't. Looking to his sleeping, soundless source, made him smile.

_'Sakura-chan fell asleep after reading that book for a couple of hours, I didn't bother waking her.'_ Naruto adjusted his warm jacket to ensure it fully covered her shoulders, and lost the will to not stroke her silk like hair.

The soft 'thud' of someone landing on the roof made him turn to see Kakashi, "Yo!...am I interrupting someth-"

"Oh not now Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined at just above a whisper volume.

Kakashi gave an eye smile, while approaching, "Sorry. How are you this morning Naruto?"

Naruto stroked Sakura's hair again unconsciously while smiling, "Awesome Kakashi-sensei!"

The scare crow laughed at his expression and nodded while shifting back to his teasing voice, "I see. So is this how you both plan to keep your relationship a secret?"

"Give us a break sensei." To both men's surprise, Sakura said, not opening her eyes or lifting herself up.

"Alright then...when you are ready Sakura, can you go and get some more supplies from the town?"

"Hai, I will go a little later sensei." Kakashi accepted her response and jumped off the roof. Sakura then opened her eyes and shifted to feel the jacket covering half her body.

"If you catch a cold for this...don't expect any sympathy from me Naruto."

Naruto simply smiled as she sat up and handed him back his jacket, "Your welcome Sakura-chan."

He chirped, despite her words. While yawning, Sakura stretched, "I better go into town, or sensei won't stop pestering me for the whole day."

"I'll come with yo-"

"YOU on the other hand, are spending some time sleeping." She talked over him, looking to see the traces of tiredness in his eyes.

Standing up, she ran a hand through her hair while the blond stood up, "I am not that tire-"

"Spare it baka."

Giving in to her no room to argue tone, he shrugged, "Alright then Sakura-chan." Both jumping down and entered the building, only to see a wide awake Lee in the middle of the room, who appeared to be meditating.

"Good morning Lee-san...what are you doing?"

"I am trying this strange training exercise Kakashi-sensei suggested I do in the morning, instead of sprinting for a great one hundred laps worth. He says this exercise makes the mind more responsive and takes equally as much effort."

Both teens felt that familiar sweat drop forming while Naruto couldn't resist asking flatly, "And how is that going?"

Lee's closed eyes twitched in concentration, "It is so hard, but I feel its effects already."

Sakura slowly shook her head, _'Lee-san...'_ Naruto on the other hand was trying as best as he could not to snicker.

Deciding to move on, she grabbed her pack and walked past Naruto, "I will be back soon, see you both later." Watching Sakura leave, Naruto sighed and turned back only to go wide eyed at a glaring Lee standing before him.

"Eh? What's up fuzzy br-"

Naruto was sharply cut off when the spandex wearer pushed him up against the rotten walls, "W-What the hell fuzzy brow-"

"Naruto-kun! I know what has recently developed!" Naruto froze now in puzzlement as he watched the miniature Gai grip his jacket tightly while forming a trembling fist that was placed in front of his face.

"Naruto-kun you..."

Lee's eyes suddenly flickered as he exploded, "Have won Sakura-san's heart!"

Naruto went through a mixture of expressions, first there was agape shock, then there was a wash over of amusement, but it ended with him going neutral, remembering Sakura and his agreement.

"Neh? I don't know what you're talking about fuzzy brow-"

"GAH! Denying you and Sakura-san's passion and pure fondness for one another, you're so hip Naruto-kun!"

"No, we're-"

"I can see it in both your eyes when you look at each other Naruto-kun. You both are the spring time to each other's four seasons, and you have been for the past three days!"

_'Why the hell did that sound so wrong?!'_

Naruto shook his head clear and persisted, "I-I don't know what on earth your talking abou-"

"That gives you one point in our match of eternal rivalry!"

"No We're, Wait-WHAT?!"

"Yosh, Yosh! You may have won this round discretely, but next round Naruto-kun...prepare yourself for I will not hold back!"

Naruto just stared at the miniature Gai as if he was completely insane. Perhaps he should let Lee know the facts, since he feared Lee may follow similar traits of his sensei, and sing out his discovery to the world.

"Errmm, listen fuzzy brows-"

"You may have won the blessing and kindness of a woman's heart first Naruto-kun, but I will ensure to not be fooled-"

"Wait fuzzy brows, I-"

"-You will experience the foul taste of defeat from the genius of hard work when I-"

"LEE!"

Lee froze instantly at hearing Naruto shouting out his name in a deadly serious manner that he could see clear in the blonds' eyes, "Listen to me, please...Sakura-chan and me...we are keeping it a secret. It is too dangerous for Sakura-ch-...-for both of us, if everybody knows. The Akatsuki are after me, and I would rather die than see those bastards hurt Sakura-chan to get to me."

Lee released his clutch on Naruto's jacket and nodded slowly, "I see, so you are doing this for each other's protection."

Naruto nodded, but was taken aback when Lee exploded again with tears running down his face, "HAWW! What a beautiful declaration of your love for one another in this blossoming time of your youths!"

Naruto simply just stared again at Lee's antics going fully agape, _'Has he completely lost it?!'_

"I swear on my honour that I will take your tender and blooming relationship to the grave, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto drew a genuine smile at the thing he did understand in Lee's crazy talk, "Thanks fuzzy brows."

The miniature Gai gave a firm salute, "May I wish you best of luck to the both of you then. I know Sakura-san is in loving hands with you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked several times at Lee's protective like tone, while returning his questioning gaze, "Neh, why do you make it sound like you like Sakura-"

"Because I do Naruto-kun!"

Naruto suddenly wondered where did all the noise from the birds outside go, or in fact where did everything go, as it suddenly became awkwardly silent between the two of them. Where did the air go? Why was he of all people suddenly completely at a loss for words?

_'Fuzzy brows still likes Sakura-chan?!'_

"U-Umm-..."

_'What the hell do I say to that?!'_ Naruto inwardly cried, not knowing what to say that didn't sound like a slap in the face to Lee.

Lee held up a hand as if sensing the blonds' panic, "Relax Naruto-kun, I came to accept that Sakura-san felt nothing but comradeship for me long ago. I respect her as I would a devoted sibling."

"Y-You di-I mean, do?!"

"Hai! you see-"

Lee then went into a long story all the way back to the chuunin exams, and told Naruto about his proclamation about catching all twenty falling leaves, or it would be a one sided love forever.

It was safe to say Naruto wasn't feeling awkward anymore, but instead, held a raised eyebrow and jaw hanging expression. Once Lee's explanation was finished to conclude that he failed in catching all twenty leaves, Naruto could only say one thing that his mind had going in a loop.

"Fuzzy brows...you are completely crazy if that's really how you got over a girl!"

* * *

Sakura soon returned with the supplies and entered the outpost. Other than the lying Naruto on the left side of the room, there was no sign of the others. Disposing her pack, she approached him to see his blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

Recognising that look of deep thought, she grinned, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." He muttered.

Sliding down on the wall next to him, she shrugged, "Whatever you say then."

After a minute of silence from her sarcastic remark, Naruto finally gave in, "Fuzzy brows knows, about us."

Her surprise gasp didn't startle him, "O-Oh...Well, Lee-san is good for his word, I know he won't say anything to anybody...Did you tell him about us or..."

"No. He knew from the start."

"Really?...wow, maybe sensei is right, we really do a bad job at lying."

"Yeah..."

Seeing his deep thought expression still on his face, which was looking up at the roof, she leaned over to come into his view.

"Is there something else Naruto?"

Caught off guard, he stared partly agape in her eyes, but shook his head with too much effort to be genuine, "No."

"Naruto...Don't lie."

"...I am worried."

Leaning back against the wall, she sighed, "About what?"

"...You."

Looking back at the focused expression on the blond, she groaned, "Naruto, if this is about the Akatsuki using me-"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

She clenched her hands in result to his feared tone, "You hypocrite!"

"H-Huh?!"

"You said to me that we cannot let danger run our lives...yet here you are, scared so much that something will happen to me, that you are letting it drive you again!"

She once again leaned over to glare into his wide eyes, "What happened to the carefree Naruto I used to know?!"

"I had nothing to lose." His whispered words made her gasp in surprise as he sat up, with his back now to her.

"I wanted attention, I wanted people to talk about me, I wanted to be acknowledged by everyone. I now have great friends and comrades that are like family, and that means everything to me. I don't want to lose any of them, I know I am being selfish and insulting to them now because of what Shikamaru said...You mean so much to me Sakura-chan..."

Her fist began to tremble at just how defeated and un-Naruto like he was sounding, "Naruto." The blond turned his dull head around by her call.

The last thing he expected though was his face to meet the trembling fist that belonged to her. The force was enough to knock him off the ground, and slide several feet across the room. Finally recovered, he opened his scrunched up eyes from the stinging numbness running all across his face. Naruto once again, didn't expect her to be towering over him already, constricting on his jackets collar, and lifting his head up to her own.

"Who the hell are you?! This is not the Naruto I know, or the baka I fell in love with! " She growled in a whisper.

She never let him have the chance to stutter a response, "I understand exactly what you are saying...But you don't think I am worried about YOU also?! Didn't Shikamaru tell you this already?!"

Fighting back her tears, she pressed on, "I know you Naruto...I know how important you see me, and the others. I also know you would give your life to save them, it is in your nature to do so. So how do you plan to not lose just me, but everyone?! By hiding your heart from the world?!"

The tears finally overwhelmed her, but she tried to ignore them, "Let me tell you what the Naruto I love would be thinking in here-"

She tapped his bare forehead for emphasise, "You would be aware of the dangers ahead...but you would not give a damn! You want to protect me and everyone? Then you do what Uzumaki Naruto has never failed in solving the matter...with your fists, not try and hide like a coward."

Shaking her head, she loosened her hold and spoke more normally, "We are trying to keep it quiet just to make our lives easier, but we cannot hide it forever Naruto. One day...everybody will know, and what do you suggest we do then?...Tell me...please." Naruto meanwhile was fully agape at just how hauntingly familiar Sakura's words were to something he recalled Jiraiya arguing with him about for so long...he was, handling the matter in the same way all over again.

Sakura was right, when did he change to this way? He was terrified of everybody knowing about the Kyuubi. However, fate, and the very rosette in front of him changed that. This was no different, and all he was doing, was now not only making things worse for him, but for Sakura as well. Finally feeling life in his body, he lifted his hand and covered her own that was loosely gripped on his jacket.

"When that day comes...I will scream it out for the entire world to hear, dattebayo!"

Sakura's tears increased, but she held a very genuine smile to his response, "Now there...is the baka I fell in love with."

* * *

**Two days later...**

The pure white flash of light blurred Sasuke's vision, as he continued to observe the furious strikes of vein like lightning flicker across the sky, in an instant. Satisfied with his short break, he stepped out from underneath his tree, walking into the open to feel the downpour of rain hit against his face. Upon the next blinding light of lightning, Sasuke unsheathed his sword, and began charging his raiton chakra within it. The sparkling display of similar appearing lightning flickered down the blade, as he pushed down hard off the slippery wet grass, and darted through the trees.

Eyeing the dummy with his glaring focused sharingan, he threw his sword, watching the trail of solid line electricity following. The limit in distance soon was reached, as the link broke, but did not flicker away. Sasuke had been training to retain the line of electricity once the object was outside of his chakra's limit, but was still struggling to physically create the line without the need of a weapon.

Satisfied that the line was stable, he slowly moved his glowing hand, and watched as his line of chakra followed on with it, as if the two were perfectly connected. He continued moving it to his left, quickly closing in to the base of a tree. He waited a moment, then continued moving it to his left, watching the sparks and smelling burning wood, as the line began to saw through the tree.

After several seconds though before he even sawed through a quarter of the way into the tree, the line broke with a whip lash of lightning. He frowned. when the sparks continued to happen in his hand, _'Shape manipulation is annoying, but when I nail this down, it will be indeed useful.'_

Sasuke's senses perked when he detected not one, but two familiar presences, "What is it now Karin, and Ka-" Sasuke's voice went unheard when suddenly his entire vision went white, and he collapsed.

The loud vibration shook the ground as a wave of electricity flickered over a thirty meter radius from where Sasuke had fallen, along with the deafening clap of thunder.

"SASUKE!" Karin cried, once the thunders roar died down, running over to the fallen Uchiha who was violently twitching.

The other person soon followed and examined his sizzling and twitching hand. _'Lightning struck on Sasuke-kun's hand?'_ Putting aside his surprise, he began healing.

"They say it is dangerous to train in a lightning storm Sasuke-kun...I think I now tend to agree with them." Through gritting teeth, the Uchiha said nothing, as Kabuto continued to heal the burn.

"W-What happened to him?"

"You saw it Karin-chan...Lightning struck Sasuke-kun's hand. What was with that large shockwave though is beyond me."

Another roar of thunder from above made Karin jump, "C-Can we get the hell out of here?!"

"I think that would be wise." Ignoring the zap of electricity against his palms, Kabuto heaved the barely conscious Uchiha over his shoulder. Sasuke was more interested in staring at his hand, while he was carried away.

_'Why did the lightning hit my hand...was it because of my raiton chakra?'_

"...Hn."

* * *

The smell of burning fish made Naruto peg his nose, "I think I see why you say medical jutsu was a whole other ball game, Sakura-chan." Said kunoichi glared at her teammate who was sitting on the opposite side of the bench.

"You are not helping!" She growled, sheepishly cringing at the fish that was smoking out of its agape mouth.

"Ugh! fowl!" Focusing both her hands over the fried fish, she began to repair the internal damage she had done.

Naruto poked the other lifeless fish, "Medical jutsu is so strange."

Swatting away his poking finger at the other fish, she muttered, "Medical jutsu...is really complicated."

Naruto shrugged dismissively, "Meh, just means you will be all the more awesome when you get it right."

The kunoichi grew a smile, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well...I already have my hands full, right guys?!" Naruto waved a hand over his head to the dozens of clones behind him. Naruto ignored the shouts of 'Screw you!' and 'You are doing nothing, you lazy bum!' and even a 'Why does he get to hang out with Sakura-chan, that teme!'.

Sakura giggled, "Sounds to me like they don't agree with you."

The blond sheepishly scratched his head, "They will get over i-OW!" Naruto was cut off by a water bottle being thrown behind him, making a bump form on his head.

The blond span his steaming head around, "W-What the hell?! Who threw that?!"

The innocent whistles succeeded in making Sakura struggle to not fall over from her laughter, "Y-You a-are s-such a b-baka Naruto!" She cackled, eventually recovering to rub away her tears that had fallen.

"If you really aren't bored watching me, then I am not fussed."

She replied, getting back on another attempt to revive both fish at the same time. "Anything I can do to help?"

She grinned at her teammate, "Well-"

"Sakura-san!" Both teens snapped their heads to see Lee drag his feet as he stopped from what looked like his fastest possible speeds outside of gates.

The look of concern on the miniature Gai's face made both teen's hold a puzzled expression, "It's Shikamaru-kun! Come as quick as you can!"

The fish were left forgotten, as both bolted from their seats and dashed with Lee through the streets. Turning the corner, both froze in shock for a moment at the state of Shikamaru's team. All were covered with bruises everywhere, some being more worse for wear, Kiba being one of them who was leaning on the panting Akamaru. What stuck them as very strange was how all of them tensed at the sight of them down the street, or more specifically, one blond.

Shaking off the shock, Sakura took lead and closed the distance between them and got started right away on Kiba, since he appeared the most injured.

"What the hell happened?!" Naruto cried out, only to be rewarded with Shikamaru and Hinata wincing.

"...We tried to ambush them." Shikamaru finally said dryly, while Hinata was biting down furiously on her lower lip.

Naruto looked around, realising one was missing, "Where is Ero-sennin?"

Sakura had to stop her healing, since she lost concentration when everything just went dead quiet. The sound of Hinata sniffling made Sakura go wide eyed.

_'...Jiraiya-sama...No...'_

Naruto went agape in puzzlement, "W-What's wrong Hinata?" Shaking her head she turned to rub her eyes, while Shikamaru looked at Naruto straight in the eye to show the lack of emotion within his onyx orbs.

"I am sorry, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto didn't even know when it got dark, but for some bizarre reason, he welcomed the darkness and the cold of the night...It at least gave him the dignity to hide his tears. He still refused to accept what he was told. There had to be some mistake, or this was all a genjutsu, or something had to be wrong. Surely Hinata must have overlooked with her byakugan, there had to be something remaining to actually confirm it than just blind assumption. He could not have just completely disappeared, that not even Kiba and Akamaru's scent of smell could find not even the faintest traces of his strong sake odour. Shino's female bugs that were implanted on each team member may have fallen off...there were too many 'what if's' to make a conclusion!

How could anything have happened? He told Naruto he was one of the legendary sannin over and over again like an endless loop whenever he feared the worst. He always said to Naruto that so few could top him...then why were Shikamaru and the others trying to tell him otherwise? How could the legendary super pervert, Jiraiya...be gone?

Shaking his head rapidly, he recollected his previous actions. Why did he have to yell at them? Why did he feel so angered at Shikamaru, or anybody, for that matter. They were not the ones to be blamed, they were all just trying to do the same thing...they were trying to protect him. It only made matters worse when he stormed off, ignoring Sakura's repeated shouts for him to come back. Naruto still didn't even know why he marched straight back to the abandoned school, and sat underneath the great tree they had been training under for the past few days.

Nothing made sense anymore, as all that was flashing through his mind was countless memories of the sannin that just would not stop, no matter how much he begged his already baffled mind to do so.

-

_Flashback - Konoha hot springs, Two and a half years ago_

_-_

_'I am starting to get a grip on this!'_ Naruto inwardly mused, as he struggled to balance his half sunken feet in the steaming hot water. Ebisu was standing in front of him, watching him while appearing in deep thought.

_'Damn it, how did that closet pervert make this look so easy?!'_ Naruto pondered, as he continued his struggle, until a giggle that ran down his spine made him look behind the silent Ebisu.

Naruto didn't know who the crouching man was, with his long pure white hair, red coat, and that strange scroll on his back. Naruto knew one thing though, that man was giggling furiously at a wall that he knew was the barrier to the women's section of the hot springs. Naruto tried to point an accusing finger at the felon, but resulted in him losing his balance and dunking into the hot water.

_'AGH SO HOT!'_ He inwardly shouted, bursting out of the water to try and breathe in cool air. He never expected to see Ebisu raised in the sky though, by the giant pink tongue that belonged to a huge toad.

"Don't make a ruckus. Geez, what's going to happen if I get caught?!" Naruto heard the man say through a smirk, while Naruto stared wide eyed in shock.

_'W-who is that open pervert?!'_

Naruto being himself, just had to ask in his usual loud and hyperactive manner. He never expected to receive a flashy introduction. From what he was able to understand out of it all, was the man was a hermit...and a pervert at that. Glancing once more at the unconscious Ebisu, marked Naruto's new found determination, to learn under the perverted hermit.

-

_Present time_

-

Naruto felt a shiver, as he crossed his arms in a constricting knot, as another memory struck him.

_-_

_Flashback - Konoha front gates, Two years ago_

-

"Please watch me." Naruto whispered to himself, as he held his fist up to his role model on the hokage mountain, the Yondaime.

"What are you doing?! I'm going to leave you behind, Naruto!" Came the frustrated voice of Jiraiya from down the street, breaking Naruto out of his musing. When he saw the sannin walking away, he bolted.

"W-W-Wait up!" Naruto cried, catching up to the sannin who didn't acknowledge him as he made it to his side.

Together, they walked through the gates of Konoha, with Naruto's goal and promise in mind, _'I will bring you back to us, Sasuke.'_

"So when do we start Ero-sennin?" Naruto beamed, his gaze focused on the long path ahead.

The sannin's sigh made him look in question, "We just left Konoha, and you want to make a start, ALREADY?!"

"W-Well yeah!"

"Oh, two years with you is going to be such a risk factor to my research."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger, "Deal with it Ero-sennin! When I come back to Konoha, I am going to drag Sasuke back, and then I am taking Baa-chan's position, dattebayo!"

The sannin ran a hand through his head, "Your training can wait unti-"

"Oiroke no jutsu!" Naruto over talked the sannin, as a cloud of smoke covered him. The sannin looked dully in question, but then went fully agape as a tickle of blood ran down his nose. The reason being that a blond, near naked, and whiskered female, that if it wasn't for the smoke cloud 'ruining' the 'view', Jiraiya would have given it a solid ten out of ten...but an eight still was more than enough.

"OHHH!!!"

"Please Jiraiya-'kun', can we do a little training on the way?" The female chirped, covering her blushing face with her hand.

Jiraiya was beginning to spin loosely on his feet, but his eyes were practically popping out of their sockets, "ABSOLUTLY, NOW COME HERE YOU-"

"Good!" Naruto's normal voice stated, while 'poofing' back to his normal self to receive the sannin's scowl.

"...Damn it Gaki! That's low!"

-

_Present time_

_-_

Naruto let out a small chuckle, as he felt a warm liquid run down his cheek, While he started to tremble. He was not given any mercy though, as his memories continued their bombardment on his already aching heart.

-

_Flash back - Outside Fire Countries Border Town, One year ago_

-

"So I can make a super kage bunshin?!"

"Oh why did I even use that word in my explanation? Yes gaki! you can create a kage bunshin that can withstand numerous physical damage."

"Yosha!...how?"

Jiraiya groaned, "I just spent the last ten minutes telling you how!"

Once he had again explained how it worked, Naruto furiously nodded, "Yosha! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" An explosion of 'poof's' went all around the pair, as Jiraiya saw hundreds of doppelgangers all appear.

Sighing, he looked down to his scratching head apprentice, "You...are hopeless."

"BAH! IT WAS MY FIRST TRY ERO-SENNIN!"

Several attempts later, a lone clone 'poofed' next to Naruto, who rubbed the sweat from his forehead. Jiraiya knelt down and scrutinized the clone with neutral eyes.

That was until he groaned and reeled his hand back, "WRONG!" He shouted, while slapping the clone across the face, which made it disperse.

The real Naruto sheepishly frowned, "I am getting closer."

"No gaki, you are getting NOWHERE!"

Ignoring the sannin, Naruto formed his seal again, "Why can't this work?! I want to create one kage bunshin, but with the chakra of hundreds poured into it."

"You are rushing it."

"Eh?"

"You are not slowly building up the clone with your chakra before creating it, instead you are either picturing one clone, or one clone amongst hundreds...why do you think every attempt so far has been either hundreds of clones or just one?"

The blond scratched his head, dropping his seal in the process, "So what should I do?"

"Slow down for starters, or do you want to keep wasting loads of chakra with every failure?"

Naruto pouted and nodded, "Well what do I try then to create it?"

"Beats me."

Naruto stumbled on his spot, "W-What the hell!? You don't even know if this works?!"

"In THEORY it works."

"Meh, nobody uses this modification of kage bunshin anyway-"

"That's because 'nobody' is you, gaki!"

Naruto looked up wide eyed at the sannin who continued, "Nobody can create thousands of kage bunshins, and still actually be alive afterwards. Nobody has taken kage bunshin's as far as you have. You are possibly the only person that can achieve this 'super' kage bunshin as you put it. Now stop bitching and keep trying!"

Naruto held surprise at his words, but slowly nodded with a forming smirk, "Yosha! I will keep at it then!"

The blond raised an eyebrow though when Jiraiya got up and started to walk away, "W-Where are you going?"

"Well it seems you are not going to get it for a while...so I am going to go do some, 'research'."

"NEH?!"

While he sulked to Jiraiya leaving him alone, Naruto continued his attempts all the way until just before nightfall.

_'Stupid thing!'_ Naruto inwardly sulked, while rubbing his head from the sweat that was running down his face. Frustrated with his efforts, he decided to have a short break, sitting by a tree, so he could overlook the border country.

Naruto could make out in the distance a building that was being constructed, _'What did Ero-sennin mean by building up my chakra? Why can't I just picture a single clone with just hundreds worth of chakra in them?'_

Naruto sighed, as he continued looking over the city, when something clicked.

_'Maybe...It is like how buildings go up. I need to start at the bottom first, and work my way to the top?'_ Shaking his head, he stood up and faced the other way, while forming a seal in immense concentration.

After several seconds he opened his eyes, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto could already feel the huge drainage of his chakra, as he saw a lone clone 'poof' into existence in front of him.

Ignoring his laboured breaths, Naruto reeled his fist back, and punched the clone in the face, only to be surprised when instead of dispersing, it tumbled.

"Did you have to hit me in the face, teme!?" The clone grumbled, until both went wide eyed.

The two identical blonds stared at each other in shock, "...I DID IT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exploded, while the clone 'poofed' away.

Still jumping, he spun around in joy, only to meet a shadow over him that made him stop. It was Jiraiya, holding a split in half ice pop, with one stick being gestured for him to take.

"Now that's what I expect from my gaki!"

-

_present time_

-

Naruto closed his stinging eyes, to feel more of the warm stream of liquid run down his face, as he let out a pained, and shaken moan.

"He can't be..."

-

_Flashback - The border of Taki, One year ago_

-

Nothing beat kicking back after some training, to relax his tense muscles by dunking in to the steaming hot water of the hot springs.

It was always the reason why it beat a simple hot shower, or to some people, there was another reason, "Hehehe."

It was ideal to 'peek' at the oblivious women's section that was divided by a bamboo wall, which through the persistence of a well trained 'researcher', could be picked away with his finger to open up an eye hole.

Naruto turned to the blushing and smirking sannin that was next to him in the spa.

"Do you not have any shame Ero-sennin!?"

"Shhh gaki! do you have any idea how dangerous it will be if we are caught?"

"W-We?! I am not looking into the-" The sannin muffled his mouth before he could finish his growing loud claim. The sannin instead of forming a scowl, had a plotting grin on his face.

"Whatever you say then gaki." Jiraiya then stood out of the spa and whipped around a towel and made for the exit.

"Where are you going?!"

"Nature calls gaki, be back soon."

Naruto blinked at that 'innocent' chuckle at the end, and folded his arms to look over the empty hot spring area. Eyeing the corrupt viewing hole, he scowled at it.

_'Stupid Ero-sennin.'_

Despite his scolding muse, he suddenly felt his conscience meet a new inner battle...temptation, bundled with curiosity.

Staring wide eyed at the hole, he shook his head clear and slapped his face, _'No way!'_ He told himself, while looking around to confirm nobody was around.

Creeping himself closer, he swallowed the heavy lump at the back of his throat, _'...One peek won't hurt anyone.'_

Lowering his head, he could already feel the guilt building up, with the only barrier to his 'innocence' now being his shut tight eye. Reluctantly he slowly opened them, but spun around when hearing a splash next to him.

The last person he wanted to see was now back in the spa with an ear to ear smirk, "Do YOU have no shame gaki?!"

The sannin chirped in amusement to seeing the blond paling, "I-I-I-I-I-"

"-Oho gaki! you actually have interest in women after all!"

Jiraiya tackled the blond to give him a teeth gritting nuggy, "And I was starting to fear the worst gaki."

"L-Let me go Ero-sennin! I didn't look-"

"Do not hide the truth Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Y-You pulled me away before I had the chance!" The sound of girls suddenly screaming a sound Jiraiya recognised as the scream of exposure made both freeze.

"Gaki...how fast can you get dressed?"

-

_Present time_

_-_

The soft sounds of footsteps approaching pulled him out of his merciless musing, as he looked up to see soothing emerald eyes looking at him.

Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, and tried to bottle up his ache, "How are the others doing?"

Sakura held a sad smile while kneeling in front of him, "They are a little exhausted, but most of their injuries have been taken care of."

"...Is Shikamaru ok?"

"Your yelling did not sit well with him...but don't worry, he is ok."

"...I didn't mean to yell at him, really I-"

"Naruto...you're upset. Nobody is angry at you." Naruto's gaze fell again, as he battled the stinging pain in his eyes, as one lone tear escaped.

"...I-I'd like to stay out here for a while-"

_'Alone.' _

"-...please." He murmured, only to have an open hand come into his sight.

He looked up again to see her smile, "I am fine with that...You have another thing coming though if you really think I am going to leave you alone like this, baka."

The blond let a sniffle escape, while reaching out and taking her delicate hand as his trembling increased. She heaved him up to his feet and brought him into to a firm hug, "Naruto...I can see how much pain you are in, despite how badly you are trying to hide it from me, for whatever stupid reason you have. Stop trying to act tough...let me in." She whispered, as she felt what was left of Naruto's strength shatter apart in her hold.

She felt his tears dampen on her shoulder, along with his shaking making him almost lose his balance, which was why she brought them down to their knees, when she heard him start to cry. She tightened her embrace while patting his trembling back, while his sobbing grew frantic...she was not going to let go until he stopped.

"H-H-He c-can't be!" She heard him cackle through his sobs, as she stroked the back of his head.

"I know Naruto, I know." Naruto dug his head into her shoulder, while his sniffles sped up to the point he was choking.

More memories rushed behind his jammed shut eyes, and he could no longer suppress his heart's bleeding agony, "E-Ero-sennin!"

Sakura didn't know how long they stayed in each other's arms, however when she finally heard Naruto's even and paced breaths against her, she was relieved.

_'Naruto..I am so sorry about Jiraiya-sama.'_

She had her own pain for what strange bond she had developed for the sannin, but she had to remain tough for Naruto's sake.

Reluctantly, she softly shook him to wake him up, "Naruto?"

A pause in his breaths made her understand he was awake, "Are you ready to go back?"

"...I guess so." Pulling away, she finally got to see his puffy, blood shot eyes, that alone were making her feel the pain he was in.

Naruto emitted a trembled sigh, while reaching for his jackets zip, "Here Sakura-chan, you loo-"

"No, don't worry about me." She interrupted lightly, taking his hands and dragging him over to sit under the tree.

_'I can't let him come back like this..I have to try and make it better somehow first.' _Sitting side by side with their nearest hands intertwined, she rubbed his tensed cheek with her free hand.

"Come on Naruto..I know you are hurt, you have every right to be...but Jiraiya-sama would never forgive himself if he saw you in this state."

Her hand could easily determine the sudden twitch like motion by his face when she whispered the sannin's name, but she persisted, "He was annoying, he was a pervert...but I also know he took pride in you. I could see it in him, he was as proud of you almost as like a father is to their son Naruto. Jiraiya-sama wouldn't want you like this, he would want you to press on."

She whipped away a tear that was trailing down his face, "B-But p-press on to what?-"

"Your dream silly. To become the Hokage, to receive the acknowledgement of others that you have long deserved. Jiraiya-sama wanted to help you reach that dream, and I know his efforts have not been wasted."

She tightened her grip on his hand when he sniffled, but no tears fell, "I wanted him to be there..."

"I know...but he still will be there to see you when you succeed. He will be there for you when you need him the most."

Naruto sniffled, but grew a very energetic smile, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Happy to see life in him again, she ruffled his hair and then went to stand, "Come on Naruto, let's go back."

"Wait." She turned in question to see he still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Can we umm...stay? For a little longer?"

"What for?"

She could make out the traces of a blush forming on his warm grin, "W-Well, it's a nice night, despite the cold. The stars look pretty... it would be good to not look at them alone." Sakura held a surprised, but happy expression, while chuckling and sitting down again.

"Taking my lines...how unoriginal baka."

"Hehe, well I guess you like it better than my ramen idea?"

"...Possibly. But didn't you say this was boring?"

Her question was answered by a kiss to her forehead, "Spending time with you will always make anything amazing, Sakura-chan."

She felt her cheeks flare to his words, but she didn't care to hide it,"Baka."

Still holding hands, they looked through the nest of leaves to make out the sparks of some of the brightest stars in the night.

_'I won't let you down, Ero-sennin.'_


	47. The right to express yourself

AN: Thank you to everybody for your reviews and feedback.

As promised, a deal is a deal, enjoy the double release this time around.

Eagleman~ in regards to your 'ah' question, I use it as another way of acknowledgment, or saying yes/yeah. I didn't think it was annoying (or at least, no where near annoying as the dattebayo's), but I will try and reduce them if so.

TotaltheTERRIER~ ahh, I am sure after these two chapters, you may have a fairly rough estimate to how much further there is to go.

Also, a special thank you to Goku90504, for spending some of his time to preread most of chapter 46 to ensure I haven't made any embarrassing mistakes (the 'ammonia' incident will not happen again *wink*)

On a report of my 'clean up' my grammar beta has been spending quite a bit of time on current releases instead of past chapters, so apologies on the delay's of that. Also I have updated an error (i hope) and dattebayo free version of the prologue, since it seems to me in my proofreading, that was the chapter he 'spammed' it the most.

update: message received then, baka 'spam' removed

* * *

Chapter 46 The right to express yourself

* * *

It was quiet in the outpost, with the group huddled around the lantern in silence, the small dim glow of the light warming their otherwise cold selves. Shikamaru was staring at the small ember, as if it was the most interest thing in the world.

Kakashi, who was next to him, was sharing the same interesting, "Shikamaru, you should not take responsibility for this. You weren't to know."

"...That's what I seem to keep hearing. I also hear it is the leader's responsibility to-"

"Many things change in the shinobi world, nothing is ever expected, nothing ever goes to plan...no leader alive can change that, not even you."

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh, "...Troublesome."

"Who was the shinobi that attacked you?"

A contagious wince from team 8 travelled around the lantern , but Shikamaru answered, "We don't know who he was. We know he was a nin from Kiri, and had a great sword bigger than him on his back. The sword had this strange orb as part of the blade just above the hilt....His jutsu...I have never seen it before."

Kakashi's lone eye grew full of shock, "It can't be." With everybody now looking at Kakashi, said scarecrow reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out his bingo book.

Flicking through the pages, he found his mark and turned the book for the others to see a profile, along with a picture that screamed familiarity, "Is this him?" The shaken nods were all that was needed as the Hatake sighed in frustration.

"Hozuki Mangetsu, a defiled member of the once Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he is an S ranked missing nin. He is the wielder of the Zanbatou, Ryujin, or dragon god. The sword itself is a mystery of its own. It is in legend long ago, that cities in the north, south, east, and west, were protected by four great spirits. These spirits were dragons, that guarded the cities. The orb on Ryujin is said to contain the soul of the dragon of the east, Seiryuu. Nobody knows if the legend is true, but it is known that the sword is practically indestructible, never even receiving a chip from clashing against other swords. The soul of Seiryuu is also said to contain the dragon's own chakra nature...Fire. Few wielders have been able to use this nature to combine with their own, effectively creating a hybrid element that is impossible for any lone shinobi, with the exception of those with Kekkei Genkai's."

The stunned Shikamaru shook his head clear, "So molten rock...-"

"Mangetsu is the only known shinobi alive to ever have created not one, but two hybrid elements with three different chakra natures, with no involvement from a bijuu or a kekkai genkai...the creation of Lava and napalm."

"Wait...what natures is that?"

"Fire and earth creates lava, and fire and water create napalm."

Shikamaru shook his head, "How is napalm created from water element, isn't it a type of gasoline? But more importantly, how is the combination of two opposite elements even possible?!"

The silent Kiba scratched his head, "But there is the other thing too. We all saw him, he was calling out doton and suiton jutsu by their names, but lava and this napalm replaced it instead?"

"The sword must be acting as a converter for his chakra, how it is even possible for the two conflicting elements to combine is beyond me, but it would follow why Hinata saw him flow his chakra into the sword with every jutsu he used."

Shino explained, to have the Nara nodding his head in agreement. "That is probably the most likely case...what a frightening ability."

_'So not only do we have a nin that can use some kind of clay to create explosives, but one of the seven swordsmen as well...this is getting worse by the moment.'_

"...It took us so long to get here, because we tried as best as we could to ensure we weren't followed. I hope we weren't trailed this time..."

-

_Flashback, border of Taki, three days ago_

_-_

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Shikamaru shouted at the top of his lungs, but it was too late when the sannin was completely blocked from his view by the blinding red lava.

Bursting out of his hiding spot, he tried to get as close as he could to the sizzling pit, the others sharing the same idea. On closer approach, all of the teens suddenly felt as if half a lung had shut off, as they breathed in the dry air from the radiating heat.

Shikamaru rubbed his watery eyes and turned to Hinata, "Anything?!" He half shouted, but Hinata already had her byakugan activated and darted all around.

Her trembled gasps made him twitch, "S-Shikamaru-kun...I-I...I can't..."

Not wanting to accept the truth, Shikamaru desperately turned to the other two, "ANYTHING?!" He shouted this time.

Kiba tried to sniff the air, but instantly covered his nose, as he began to cough from breathing in the burning air, "I-I can't smell, anything, but, ash!" He cackled between his coughs. Shino was about to respond, but Hinata gasped and stood up straight in fear.

"Now then..."

Shikamaru slowly turned his wide eyes to see Mangetsu walking so casually across the lava pit as if it was water, the heat not even making the giant sweat.

Standing a few meters away, Mangetsu smirked, "Which one of you will be kind enough to inform me of where the jinkuriki is located?"

Mangetsu's question made all teens and dog freeze, but Kiba recovered first and glared, "Go to hell!"

The swordsman burst into laughter, "So little fear, even after seeing one of the legendary sannin fall to me...oh, I like you."

"He is not dead!"

The swordsman perked an eye at Shikamaru's gritting teeth, "Heh, believe whatever you want then. Looks like Ryujin will have some more souls to feast upon then."

Nobody was expecting such a giant to suddenly bolt from his spot so quick, closing the ground in a mere second, and reaching for the sword on his back to take a large arced swing at all of them from the right.

"Tsuga!"

Mangetsu halted his sweep, and instead shifted the sword to shield himself from the sudden drill like blur crashing into his sword. While he was distracted, Shikamaru and the others jumped back, with a groaning Kiba following. Looking at his hands, he winced at his bleeding finger nails, then looked up to see that his jutsu had not even marked the sword.

"Hehehe, I really like you." Kiba gritted his teeth, while Shikamaru tried to think of what to do.

The swordsman however, was not in a waiting mood, as he ran through seals, "Daibakufu no jutsu."

All teens froze when the pool of lava began to rise a good twenty feet into the air from Mangetsu's side. Like something had then switched, the monstrous wave of lava collapsed over them like a tidal wave.

Quickly reforming, Hinata closed her eyes, "Please nobody move, and get down!"

Opening her eyes, she began twisting and turning her body, while her hands were moving in a blur, "Shugohakke rokujuyon sho!" she shouted, as the Nara watched the lava disintegrate on touch of the glowing blue, net like sphere covering over the top of them.

When the wave ended, the chakra sphere fell, revealing that they were clear from behind of any lava, otherwise they had a good six meter gap between them and the lava on their sides, and front. Hinata fell on her knees to try and gasp in some air, which resulted in furiously coughing from breathing in the poisonous like heat.

"I have never seen a Hyuuga use such a defence before, and even use it to shield several people from my jutsu...I guess what they say about Konoha's youths are true." Mangetsu commented, as Hinata tried to stand, but collapsed from exhaustion.

Taking a step forward, Mangetsu smirked, "Make it easy on yourselves, tell me-"

He was cut off when the ground under his feet crumbled, and before he knew it, a swarm of bugs completely covered every inch of his body.

"Hinata gave me more than enough time to prepare." Shino commented, the Nara looking back to see Shino's hands releasing a swarm of insects from under his sleeve, which were digging through the ground.

_'I see...using Hinata to set up an absolute defence, then tunnelling underneath both her jutsu and the lava to get him by surprise.'_

"In a few moments, he should be out of chakr-...wait!" Shino stood up when he saw his bugs shriek loudly, when a red glow could be seen through the thousands of bugs, which soon exploded into a ball of lava.

_'A...lava _substitution_?!'_

"What was that about my chakra again?" A voice shouted behind them, but Kiba intervened while Shikamaru and Shino tried to evade the otherwise fatal sword slash.

"Akamaru! Jujin bunshin!" Kiba ordered, dodging Mangetsu's fist several times, and quickly darting to the side, when he caught sight of his dog companion, "Gatsuuga!"

Quickly looking back, Mangetsu noticed that he was sandwiched between two rapidly rotating drills, which then began to bounce back and forth over him, kicking up a violent amount of dust to block the other's views.

_'Did they get him?'_

"I grow tired of these games." Mangetsu voiced, as the sound of steel meeting flesh was heard, sending a now cut across the torso Kiba to hit the dirt with a crash. The remaining drill was parried by the sword, causing Akamaru to jump back, and turn back into his dog form.

Twirling his huge sword around in his hand, Mangetsu readied to strike down at Kiba, but suddenly froze, _'Damn it!'_

Shikamaru rubbed the sweat off his head while concentrating to hold the swordsman in his jutsu. While Akamaru dragged the wounded Kiba out of harm's way. Still with his sword raised, Mangetsu inwardly cursed when he saw the tendrils of his shadow rise slowly around him. Shikamaru was taken aback though, when the swords orb began to glow brightly again, causing his shadow to weaken.

_'This guy is too much for us!'_

Trying to not let his shadows hold break, he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out one of Asuma's chakra blades, _'Sorry Asuma-sensei, but I have a feeling we are dead if I don't do this.'_

Grunting at the amount of chakra he poured into the blade, he then threw it at Mangetsu's shadow, successfully continuing the jutsu for him.

"Shino! grab Hinata, we are retreating now!"

"Understood."

Shikamaru ran over to Kiba and Akamaru, and heaved him up, quickly glancing to see the blade's glow was quickly fading, "Hurry, let's move!"

-

_Present time_

-

"...Having that guy come here without some way to fight him would be beyond very troublesome." Shikamaru concluded, wincing at the memory of their escape.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata whispered to herself, but all the shinobi heard it loud and clear.

Kakashi sighed, "It would be probably best to think about this later. Since all of us are not thinking straight."

The room filled with silence and everyone looked at the dim lantern as Shikamaru lazily nodded, "I think that would be the smart thing to do."

----------------------------------------------

How long had they sat here just looking up at the stars in serene silence, now, one hour? two? not that either of them cared. Every now and then Naruto had a tear escape, but a quick whip from Sakura's warming hand never let them stain. Sakura decided not to try and avoid the matter, and asked Naruto to tell her some more about his times with Jiraiya. She was glad to see her tactic had worked, as he was smiling more than holding pain, while telling her stories of fond memories.

Once Naruto had concluded his fifth story, Sakura felt he was ready to go back, "Are you ready to go back now?"

"Yeah..."

Standing up, the blond stretched his arms before resting them on the back of his head, "Let's go Sakura-chan. I want to say sorry to Shikamaru."

Naruto then started to walk away, "Naruto."

He turned back to see Sakura standing there as if waiting, and looked down to see her opened hand.

Moulding a blush baring smile, he took her hand and they walked side by side out of the school.

Giving his hand a squeeze got his attention, "I hope you will talk to me if you need to, because trust me, I will know if you are bottling something up."

"I know."

"Heh, you know, but you still try to anyway."

"Sakura-chan."

She giggled at his light whine, "Fine I will listen to you this time."

Sensing his hand not following, she stopped a step ahead and looked back, "Something wrong Naruto?"

"...I want to avenge Ero-sennin."

Her emerald eyes flickered, but nodded, "I can understand why...and you aren't alone in that either."

The puzzled look made her scowl, "Jiraiya-sama meant something to me too baka. Or do you think the last couple of weeks I have spent with him are-"

"No, No, I get it...sorr-"

"Baka."

She whispered over him, pulling on his hand to continue walking, "We will let these guys know just how much Jiraiya-sama meant to all of us, but they are no pushovers Naruto. "

"Neh, we got Shikamaru on our side, we have nothing to worry about."

Sakura lightly chuckled, "If you want to look at it that way then by all means."

Seeing the dim light of the outpost coming towards them from down the long street, they looked at each other.

"Well, this is it, Naruto."

"Yeah..."

Looking down at their bound hands, they reluctantly pulled apart to feel the empty cold space of the night.

Dissatisfied, Sakura sighed and starting walking, "Let's get back then, it's freezing out he-"

Sakura was caught by surprise to have a warming hand spin her around by the shoulder to have her lips captured and held in an affectionate embrace. Once the shock and surprise wore off, she gripped and pulled on his jacket, deepening the kiss. After several heart skipping beats, she felt the warming lips pull away and opened her eyes to see a sheepishly grinning Naruto, who was threading his fingers through the hair on the back of her head.

"NOW, we can go back, Sakura-chan!" He beamed, with his fox smile wide as ever, that it almost sparkled in the night.

She blushed, but couldn't hold back her own similar gesture, "Why can't you be like this all the time?"

"Neh?"

Snuggling her head into his neck, she continued, "Just like that, completely out of the blue, you sweep me around and kiss me...maybe you do have a romantic sense after all."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

She groaned and pulled out of his secure hold, "Forget what I said, you are hopeless."

"H-Huh?!"

Naruto put up his finger to issue 'wait' at her retreating form, "I-If you are asking for another kiss, I will happily-"

"No, you killed the mood, go away."

"But Sakura-cha-"

"No!"

Their bickering carried on till the small light was now only a couple of houses away, when both looked at the light as if it was some kind of boundary where they now had to pretend they were just teammates.

"Naruto-"

"If they work it out, who cares? I am up for at least trying to do what we agreed, since it looks like we both suck at keeping this quiet."

Turning her head, she grinned at the blond, "Fine by me."

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat up on his bed, while still looking at his now healed and partly bandaged hand that got struck by the lightning. A knock on his door pulled his attention to it, as without his approval, it opened to reveal Kabuto.

"I trust you are feeling much better Sasuke-kun? You are very fortunate the lightning seemed to pass through your body instead, otherwise you may have been killed."

"Hn."

"However pressing on, I have some urgent news from Orochimaru-sama-"

"Spare it, I am going to resume my training." Sasuke over talked Kabuto, rising from his bed, and grabbing his sword as he walked past the henchman by the door. Watching the Uchiha's retreating back, Kabuto lifted his glasses, and decided it was time to follow Orochimaru's instructions.

"Itachi-san has been sighted in the area close by this hideout."

The moment the older brother's name escaped his lips, Sasuke instantly froze on the spot. After several tense seconds of silence, Sasuke turned his head so Kabuto could see his onyx eye, "You are lying."

Kabuto's innocent chuckle did not make it sound clear, "Why, I am simply informing you of news our spies have discovered Sasuke-kun. It is your ambition is it not?"

Walking up to Sasuke, Kabuto shrugged, "Whatever you see it as, I have done what Orochimaru-sama instructed me to do."

Kabuto then continued walking down the corridor, knowing the Uchiha was still staring at his back, until he turned a corner.

Sasuke still had not moved, as he stood in the silent corridor for what felt like minutes. The sound of thunder rumbling the hideout from above, brought him out of his blank, and stunned form, as he took a turn and started heading down the corridor. Upon reaching a door, he knocked several times loudly.

After a minute, the door opened to reveal a half dazed Karin, who was rubbing her tired eyes, "What is it?"

"Karin."

Sasuke's voice made her jump wide awake, slipping on her glasses to confirm that her senses were not imagining his cologne like scent, or his husky, but neutral as ever voice.

"Y-Yes Sasuke?"

"I require your assistance once again."

----------------------------------------------

The night went by on a warmer note on Naruto's return. While it was clear that he was still mourning the news of Jiraiya, his friends usually were able to cheer him up within a moment's time. On the next day, Naruto had woken up and gone straight back to the school yard to train, he did not go alone though. Hinata and Sakura were by the benches, with Sakura trying her dual jutsu exercise again, and Kiba had tagged along with Akamaru.

"Heh, did you cause that Naruto?" Kiba asked, pointing to a collapsed building he could tell had only happened recently.

"Err, maybe."

"So I see you are still as ever out of control."

"Hey! I didn't expect my new jutsu to be so super after some training."

"Yeah...as 'super' as the mockery of my clan fighting style you conjured up?"

"You-"

Naruto gritted his teeth while shaking his fist at the smirking Kiba, "That's it! I am going to wipe that annoying smirk off your fanged face!"

"That sounded like a challenge, eh, Akamaru?!" The dog's bark did not phase the blond.

"I whooped you once, I will do it again, teme!"

"Baka! do you want me to remind you HOW you won that?!"

"You never saw my plan coming."

"Plan...YOU FREAKING FARTED!"

"Hehe, a ninja must expect the unexpecte-GAH!"

Naruto's smug claim was harshly cut off by the sudden impact of something semi wet and slithery smacking into the back of his head.

Rubbing his head, he saw the projectile to be a fish, "That's because I can't be bothered to get up and hit you for being such an idiot!"

Turning to the offender, he pouted, "Sakura-chan!!"

Kiba's laughter made him twitch and turn with an accusing finger, "You stay out of this!"

Picking up the foot long fish by the tail, Kiba shook it in front of Naruto mockingly, "Or what, you will hit me with a fish?"

Shaking his fist in the air, Naruto whacked the fish out of the Inuzuka's hand, "That's it! I am going to kick your ass all over this yard by the end of today. Starting right now!"

"You're on knuckle head, let's go, Akamaru!"

"Huh?!"

Kiba gave a toothy smirk, "Yes?"

"It's two against one! that's not fair!"

"Want me to repeat the chuunin exam rules?"

"...Sakura-chan, Hinata, help me!"

Hinata blushed, but shook her head, "M-My apologies Naruto-kun, b-but I will only get in your way."

The other was less sensitive, or shy in answering, "Fight your own battles, baka!"

"B-But Sakura-ch-"

"No!"

Shoulders slumped at his rejection, he turned back, "Traitors."

Sakura suppressed her giggles so only the Hyuuga heard, "He is such a baka, hey Hinata?"

Hinata lightly chuckled, "I guess so Sakura-chan."

Sakura's groan in frustration made Hinata go blank, "Damn it!" She hissed, when the foul smell of burnt fish then hit the heiresses nose which she covered.

Shaking her head, she repaired the damage she had done again, "I literally feel like I am just burning chakra."

"What is it you are trying to do Sakura-chan?"

Explaining to Hinata the situation, she nodded, "I see. I am sure you will get it in time then Sakura-chan."

"Thanks."

Looking back to the lively smirking Naruto, Hinata sadly smiled, "Naruto-kun should not have to put up with such troubles."

Sakura looked up at the heiress to see her sad expression, and shared a frown, "I know Hinata. He has done nothing wrong to deserve any of this-this crap! Naruto has had it rough for too long, it really pisses me off when I think about it." Both kunouchi watched the blond waving his arms frantically at Kiba and Akamaru.

"But you know what Hinata...I am coming around to not caring anymore."

The heiress looked back to see Sakura's smile, "The only thing it does is make him frustrated, and at times he even gets afraid of what will not happen to him, but to others like you, me, and all of us. Naruto has a life to live, and he does not need it to be full of fear. I believe deep down, that is something Jiraiya-sama tried to show him beyond his training."

Remembering a few stories Naruto shared with her the other night, made her continue, "Jiraiya-sama meant so much to Naruto, not only because he had faith in the baka, but because he practically was the caring father Naruto never had the chance to know."

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura's smile broadened, as she blinked several times to hold back any coming tears, " That is what Naruto needs more of, not this. It is something I will do everything in my power to continue what Jiraiya-sama did for him, as we all should...and if anybody tries to come after him to hurt him, I will make them pay."

The heiress stared in surprise, at just how protective Sakura was sounding, but grew a soft smile, "He is very lucky to have somebody there for him like yourself, Sakura-chan. "

Sakura sheepishly muttered, thanks, and got back to her training with new found determination.

The heiress simply studied the rosette with her soft eyes, _'Sakura-chan...you really do love Naruto-kun.'_

----------------------------------------------

Dreading the shelter of inside the outpost, Shikamaru and the others decided to take their conversation outside. Kakashi was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, while the rest stood around him.

"So...what are we going to do?"

"Well, staying here sure won't solve anything, and from what you told me, it is dangerous being here any longer for Naruto with the Akatsuki now involved." Shikamaru groaned out.

"What do you suggest then?"

"We should confront them head on.-"

All three turned to Lee, "-If we continue running, they are only going to keep coming after Naruto-kun. We all heard and saw how determined he was last night when he claimed he would avenge Jiraiya-sama...he is through with running."

"We all can see that, but despite what he says, they are too strong. I am not saying that because I doubt Naruto and everyone here, I am saying that because it's the truth. Even if we have double their number, from what we have seen, these guys can handle opposing odds with ease. Not only do they have the summoner, they also have the explosives user which we still know little about, and that freakish swordsman...and we don't know still if there are others."

"From what we know of Naruto though, he obviously does not care about that, Shikamaru."

Shino pointed out, earning a frown, "I know that."

"Alright, so let's talk about other options then."

Kakashi added, then looked to Shikamaru, "Have we been given the clear to enter Suna?"

"Judging by the time frame, I would say Suna have confirmed Temari is ok. So we would be able to move to Suna if need be."

"Suna would indeed be much more secure than out here, and with a team of dedicated trackers, it would not be difficult to get there without being discovered."

Kakashi voiced his thoughts aloud, then turning to Shino, "That reminds me. Anything?"

"My bugs have spread themselves all around the border of this town. So far, there has been no signs of either the Akatsuki or the ANBU." Shino explained, raising his finger as a lone bug landed on it.

After several moments of silence, the insect flew off, "There still has been no signs."

"Perhaps the Akatsuki do not know where we are?"

"Oh they know. Itachi at the very least would know we are here. It concerns me though that after Itachi's attempt to take Naruto, we haven't seen him since."

Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair, "Do we know their true intentions?"

"My guess, if anything, is they are here to protect Naruto. Since if something happens to him, Akatsuki's plans will be thwarted."

"That sounds to be the most likely case, although we still should not trust them." Shikamaru added, while deciding to bring the topic back to what they originally were discussing.

"Suna would be good, however, we are now shifting the danger to not only ourselves, but to Suna as well. That explosion crater and lava...-"

Shikamaru winced at the memory and shook his head, "-We cannot bring these guys to Suna, the risk of losses would be far too great. Naruto won't allow it...and neither will I."

He concluded lowly, but the others sharply nodded in agreement. "So we will engage them yet again?"

Shikamaru formed his famous seal, while responding to Lee, "As much of a hassle as it is, it really looks like we are out of options."

Kakashi sighed, "Very well...let's discuss how we are going to fight them."

----------------------------------------------

"Fine then you baby, Akamaru will sit and watch me beat the crap out of you." Akamaru whimpered in protest to his master, but soon growled when Naruto poked his tongue out at him.

"Don't worry Akamaru, I will make him pay for that." Letting out one more growl at the still mocking blond, Akamaru went and sat next to Hinata by the bench.

Naruto and Kiba walked out to a more opened part of the yard, still just under the tree's covering reach, "What are the rules then Kiba?"

"No rasengan, no kage bunshin."

"W-W-WHAT?! WANT ME TO TIE MY HANDS BEHIND MY BACK AS WELL?!"

Kiba simply blinked and whistled, "Oi, Akama-"

"FINE! No gatsuuga or whatever it is from you then."

"Heh, whatever you say, and oh yeah...no farting you cheapskate."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just tie my hands and feet for you as well?" Both shinobi then took several steps back, and stared off between blue irises and onyx slits.

_'I wonder if Kiba has gotten any better the past two years?'_

_'Without his stupid kage bunshins, I got this in the bag.'_

Kiba formed a seal, "Shikyaku no jutsu!"

Naruto watched as Kiba's small clawed nails grew an extra good inch in length, along with his fangs and hair going more wild. Falling into his four legged stance, Naruto could not help but see the slight resemblances to his own.

_'If it is anything similar to what Ero-sennin taught me, then I am going to get shredded like bloody paper, unless I find a way to block those claws.'_

Gripping on a kunai now in each hand, he brought them up to his defence, _'These will have to do.'_

"Let me show you the PROPER way to use my family's taijutsu you wannabe!"

Naruto watched as Kiba began to scurry in a blur around him, _'Damn it, he has gotten even faster.'_

Shaking his head, Naruto started to run forward, but then quickly change direction, _'My training with this jutsu showed me how badly you could be screwed if you don't move.'_

As if true to his musing, Naruto felt the sharp wind of Kiba's claws just missing him on a pounce, "Well I'll be damned, you aren't just going to stand there this time!"

"Meh, not my fault you are moving so slow." He baited, and succeeded with a smirk when he heard Kiba growl and go for another slash.

Naruto was surprised though when Kiba instead of blazing past him, instantly stopped and corrected his course to deliver a head butt into his nose. Naruto then was met with two solid sandal wearing feet into his chest, as Kiba balanced himself on one hand while doing so.

Backing away slightly dazed proved a mistake, when Kiba continued his bombardment of attacks, ending it with a slash that, Naruto backed away from as Kiba partly tore into his jacket.

"So who is the slow one here?"

"Shut up." Naruto replied back, rubbing his nose that had a little line of blood running down. Kiba again soon was back to darting around Naruto, who twirled around his two kunai. Steel met claw on the next dive in by Kiba, who continued his push against Naruto. After several clashes, Naruto winced when a sharp clawed foot scrapped his shin, then quickly was met with a fist in his face, but once again before he could counter, Kiba had fallen back and was circling around him like a predator.

Naruto this time tried to engage, but Kiba snorted, "You are joking right?"

Naruto's attempted slash with his kunai was met by a smooth dodge, and an upper cut to his jaw which sent him off his feet. The two now observing kunouchi winced at his hard landing on his back, while Sakura inwardly was fuming, _'Damn it Naruto, at least hit him once!'_

Naruto stumbled to his feet with a groan, soon seeing the sitting on all fours Kiba snicker, "So, looks like you still need your kage bunshin's to fight decent after all."

Naruto rubbed his jaw and chuckled, "I don't need kage bunshin to beat a mutt."

"Talking big as always eh? then prove it to me, since it seems to be your habit to do so."

"Yeah! kick his K-9 ass Naruto!" Both shinobi looked over at their audiences to confirm that was the heated shout from Sakura violently waving her fist in the air.

She herself was surprised by her outburst, and sheepishly got back to her training, trying to ignore Hinata's soft giggles.

After several seconds had passed, both Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, "Well I am waiting knucklehead?"

Ignoring Kiba's remark, Naruto sighed, "I guess I am going to have to use 'it'."

The chorus of 'it's' were heard flash across every one's mind, while Naruto scrutinised his hands, _'I need claws...'_

Reaching into his holster, he brought out four kunai, and threaded them between his fingers, making three clawed fingers between his own.

Kiba perked an eyebrow at the sight, while Naruto took a half hearted swing in front of him, _'Bleh! Not the same as real claws, but I will have to go with it.'_

Falling into that familiar stance, Kiba laughed, "You got to be kidding me! you really think that pathetic stance is going to let you win this?! although I might actually die of laughter at this rate!"

Naruto payed no attention to his bait, as Kiba snorted and charged. On the attempted pounce though, Kiba never expected Naruto to so freely hop to the side and attempt to slash down at his side. Kiba kicked away on the ground in time though, and looked in surprise, while Naruto inwardly groaned, _'I am not as fast with this without the Kyuubi.' _

_'That was close.'_ Kiba mused, deciding he better take this style of fighting Naruto had learnt a bit more seriously.

Naruto this time dashed, still running on two unlike Kiba, but he was leaned low enough that his hands could touch the ground within an instant. The Inuzuka met him half way, and as he predicted, Naruto quickly pushed to the side with one of his hands, and span around to deliver a wide arched slash at chest height. Kiba quickly ducked and tried to exploit Naruto's opening with a solid kick, but Naruto kicked off the cement, jumping back from the kick.

Kiba came in again, while Naruto bent down in a squat, with his 'clawed' hands crossing over each other.

Real claw met steel claw, as they struggled for dominance, "Heh, maybe you aren't insulting my clan that much after all."

"Is that the sound of giving up I hear?"

"Hah! in your dreams Naruto!"

Pulling back, Kiba began to evade Naruto's swipes, _'Interesting modification. It is still based around hitting and running style fighting, but since he isn't as agile, he is using his hands more so for the quick thrusts of movement instead of crawling like I do.'_

On the next sweep, Naruto jumped back and threw one of his hand's holding kunai's, making Kiba jump to the side while Naruto quickly grabbed some more in replacement. Naruto then lunged in again, pushing Kiba further back, _'What is he doing?'_

Kiba gasped when he heard Akamaru's warning bark, but his back already met the concrete wall of a building, _'SHIT! THAT'S WHY HE THREW THE KUNAI!'_

Naruto slammed his left hand into the Kiba's side, blocking him of escape with his kunai kicking out dust from digging into the rotting building.

"YOU LOSE KIBA!" Naruto shouted, his other hand coming in for a slash.

He gasped though when Kiba in a split second ducked the kunai, resulting in dust kicking out from the long slash, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Naruto tasted sandal from a foot to the face, knocking him off his feet as his back hit the concrete again.

Grunting on his landing, Naruto pushed himself up again and rubbed his nose, _'Damn it...I am too freaking slow!'_

Picking up his scattered kunai, Naruto fell back into his stance. Kiba didn't give Naruto any time to think, jumping onto the wall and pushing off with new found momentum. Naruto tried to push back, but Kiba again pounced on landing on the ground and closed the distance to knock Naruto off his feet and hold a claw to his cheek.

"You lose this time!"

'poof'

Kiba pushed off the ground when he discovered his pinned target was a bin. Audibly sniffing the air, he smirked, "You can't hide from my nose Naruto, not this time!"

Kiba lunged again at the bin, and kicked it hard in the centre, causing a thick cloud of smoke to blind everyone's vision.

Now fully watching, Sakura gasped, _'Naruto used henge, but Kiba could still smell he was there.'_

She inwardly mused, watching as the smoke cleared to go wide eyed, _'W-What?!'_

Kiba blinked in pure confusion to see the 'bin' change into a branch, with Naruto's jacket covering over most of it. Sensing a presence from above him, Kiba looked up to be greeted by a foot to the face that belonged to a jacketless Naruto.

Sakura understood what he did, _'He henged into the bin, then on Kiba's kick, he performed Kawarimi, and left his jacket behind so Kiba would think he had him.'_

"Looks like I can still fool your dumb self over and over again just fine!"

Kiba's face met the ground with a loud impact, as Naruto stood smugly on top of the Inuzuka's head, "Hehe, told you I wouldn't need kage bunshin to beat a mu-"

Naruto was sharply cut off when Kiba had at unreal speed, slid off Naruto's pushing down foot, and while raising, span around and cut in a diagonal swipe across Naruto's black shirt.

Naruto ignored the sting of pain across his chest, and jumped back and growled, "What the hell?! Did you have to cut me?!"

"Eh?! you didn't seem to have a problem when you tried to slash at me before."

"Whatever, I can't even feel any pain anyway."

Kiba's eyes narrowed to slits, "Still talking big! I swear your ego pisses me off sometimes!"

Kiba formed a seal while closing his eyes, "Who cares, you won't be talking big after my new jutsu."

Naruto's ears perked, but soon glared, "What is this?! the chuunin preliminaries?! now you are just trying to copy me!"

"Keep talking all you want. Don't worry though, I won't cut you up too bad."

Hinata's eyes widened, _'Kiba-kun is going to use...'_

Kiba opened his eyes and smirked, "Tooboeno kenshi!"

_'Howling fang?'_

Naruto blinked, but gasped in surprise, when Kiba began to circle around him at an amazing burst of speed, while letting out a low howl. Naruto's eyes held shock when several afterimages were trailing behind the on all fours Inuzuka, which after several revolutions around him, were circling him like a pack of wolves.

"YAHOO!" Naruto heard all around him a second time, making his ears ring by the sharp stretched note at the end that sounded like the howl of a wolf.

Naruto again gasped when the several after images instantly changed course, and all shot towards him in the centre of the circle. Naruto didn't know if the afterimages were real or not, but something had kicked him up a good several feet into the air, as a violently spinning blur came up from under his feet.

Sakura watched agape as she saw Naruto suddenly get slashed in several areas in an instant by an invisible force, resulting in his cry in pain as he fell on the ground yet again. Kiba soon dropped to his feet close by, furiously panting while trying to stay in his stance.

Seeing Sakura's shock, Hinata explained, "Kiba-kun wanted to learn a jutsu similar to how Naruto-kun defeated him, but since Kiba-kun cannot create kage bunshin's, he spent some time with Kurenai-sensei. He eventually was able to learn how to cast a weak level genjutsu to create afterimages of himself as he moves using his voice, making it hard for the opponent to determine which is the real him. By using more chakra into his shikyaku no jutsu, he can increase his speed and senses momentarily, despite it physically straining him after using it. Like Naruto-kun's jutsu, it kicks the opponent up into the air, and then Kiba-kun delivers a combination of various attacks...I believe he learnt it just for Naruto-kun."

Naruto was covered in several bleeding cuts all over, but sat up to glare at Kiba, "YOU ARE A DAMN COPY CAT, AND YOU KNOW IT!" He shouted full of energy, with his wounds seeming to not affecting him in the slightest.

The Inuzuka shrugged, "Yeah..like you copied Sasuke?"

Naruto growled in response, "That's it! I am using rasengan n-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was cut off mid sentence by the semi demonic voice of one extremely angry woman, who was now marching over to the paling blond.

Naruto didn't know when he had pushed himself back as quick as he could with his hands and feet, but the moment his back met the tree, the rosettes figure now got bigger and bigger until she was in his face.

"You reckless baka! why do you have to take just a stupid spar to the point where you're now hurt?!"

If possible, Naruto was sinking into the tree, and somehow was getting smaller under her glare, "B-B-B-B-But K-Kiba-"

"I DONT CARE, YOU STARTED IT!" Kiba watched the horror movie unfold, while the sweating blond continued to get a mouth full from the heated Sakura.

Walking over to Hinata, he scratched his head sheepishly, "Ermm...why is she angry at him again?"

Hinata was smiling at the sight, and laughed when Sakura started poking Naruto in the chest while spelling out ' You. Are. A. Reckless. Dumb. And. Stupid. Baka!'

"She was worried Naruto-kun was going to get seriously injured, Kiba-kun."

Kiba blinked and watched Sakura still continue to scold Naruto and shrugged, "Isn't she just a little...overreacting? it's not like I was trying to kill him or something?"

Lightly laughing, Hinata shook her head, "You wouldn't understand I'm afraid, Kiba-kun."

----------------------------------------------

Once Sakura had healed up Naruto, the group started to walk back to the outpost.

"You handled yourself well, as I expected, Naruto." Kiba admitted, earning a smirk from said blond.

"Heh, thanks Kiba, right back at yah...next time though, you are going down."

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that."

"Neh?! You made me fight with no kage bunshins or rasengan! how was it fair?!"

"You made me fight without Akamaru..."

"Fine then, the rematch will be all ou-"

The murderous intending glare from Sakura made the blond freeze and crumble in fear, "E-Ermm ok...m-maybe let's just say you win, and be done with it." Kiba snickered, along with Akamaru's amused filled bark.

Kakashi soon bumped into them on the way with a backpack on his shoulder, "Sakura, it's that time again." He said knowingly, handing over the pack to the kunouchi.

"Hai, I take it I need to double the amount of supplies this time?"

"Hai."

Accepting her task, she looked to Hinata, "Want to come along and help me Hinata?"

"I'd be happy to Sakura-chan."

"Can I come t-"

"No, go bug somebody else."

Naruto pouted and let out his 'sakura-chan!' whine, which earned him a smirk from her, "Let's go, Hinata."

Shoulders slumped when they left down the street, Naruto turned to the snickering Inuzuka, "Heh, your girl burned you hardcore!"

Naruto's jaw hung agape, "N-N-NEH?! W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I can smell both of your scents all over each other, eh Akamaru?"

The dog as if making matters worse walked up to the blond and sniffed, then barked in his face, "S-She just fixed me?!"

"Pull the other one knucklehead..."

Smirking, Kiba continued his tease, "Hehe, she's your 'this', isn't she?"

Naruto grew a furious blush when Kiba pointed out his pinkie into the air and made a loud whistle, "You are just a bundle full of surprises now aren't you?!"

The wink made Naruto gulp. Perhaps all his time with Jiraiya made him process what Kiba said in a less 'innocent' light, either way, he was not going to risk any false impressions, "I-I-I know what you're thinking! a-and n-no you pervert! I am only fifteen, dattebayo!"

Kiba burst into laughter, "OH! This is beyond rich!"

Back with the two kunouchi, they continued walking through the town in a strange silence. Sakura could not for the life of her put her finger on it, but there was an unknown tension between them...something was wrong.

"Is everything alright Hinata?"

"Of course." Her genuine assurance only baffled Sakura, so she paid no heed to the tension, and tried to start some conversation.

"So how was everybody back in Konoha Hinata? I hope Tsunade-sama was not annoyed?"

"From what Shikamaru-kun and Jiraiya-sama told us, she was quite concerned, but understood the reason."

Sakura's attempt to talk about anything bright ended up failing miserably as she froze in shock and covered her mouth. How could she have forgot? She had been so worried about Naruto, that she didn't think of somebody else that would be affected arguably even worse by the news.

The heiress stopped in concern, "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"...What on earth am I going to tell Tsunade-sama?"

Hinata gasped in realisation, "O-Oh..."

"...Damn it!" Sakura hissed in a sharp whisper, as she started walking again.

She knew how much Jiraiya meant to her master. They were teammates and best friends, and Sakura was almost willing to bet there were other things between them...how would Tsunade take it?

Could she take it?

Either way, the Godaime would eventually ask where the toad sannin was, and Jiraiya was worth more than a 'casualty' written down in the mission report paper.

"...I am going to have to tell her." Sakura voiced her musing aloud.

They continued walking out of the abandoned town, with Sakura in deep thought as to what it was she was going to say to her sensei.

Hinata this time was one to try and spark some bright conversation, "So how have you been, before our arrival Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was pulled out of her deep thoughts with a face that held surprise, but soon morphed to a smile, "It has been great Hinata. I honestly thought it was terrible at first like I told you before, but now, I couldn't be more happy."

"I can see that very clearly. You look like you have changed from before somehow, Sakura-chan."

"I do?"

Sakura sheepishly shrugged at her confirming nod, not knowing what to say to that. Sensing that strange tension from before, Sakura looked to the heiress in question, noticing that Hinata looked deeply troubled about something.

She never got the opportunity to ask what was wrong this time, "Sakura-chan, if I am not intruding, u-umm may I ask you something...personal?"

Sakura perked an eyebrow at the stuttering heiress, but complied with a nod, "Sure, what would you like to know?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Reluctantly, the heiress tried again, "...Is Naruto-kun an important person to you?"

Sakura blinked in confusion, "Of course he is, he is my teammate and is one of my best friends."

"I-I know. What I meant was umm..." Sakura still held puzzlement as the heiress continued to slur her words, before stopping and trying again.

"...Do you love Naruto-kun?"

Even though the heiress whispered it, the wide eyed Sakura heard it as if it was at full volume, and took a sharp breath in, "I-I-"

"-M-My apologies Sakura-chan! It really is none of my business!"

Shaking her head quickly to clear her shock, Sakura sheepishly chuckled, "T-That's fine Hinata, I just...wasn't expecting you to ask that."

"-I am so sorry-"

"Don't be silly Hinata."

Sakura looked nervously elsewhere, trying to work out how to say it, or more so if she should. Hinata always has been, and still is, a quiet and respectful person by nature, there was no reason in Sakura's eyes why she could not trust Hinata of all people.

Sakura still was curious about not the question itself, but more so how the heiress had said it. Surely herself and Naruto were not that transparent to everyone's eyes, at least she thought that. Hinata always had acted so quietly around Naruto, and always seemed to stutter when talking to him. The heiress back in the academy as Sakura recalled was a mystery to her, being the only kunouchi who did not share the same infatuation or admiration for Sasuke like the others. She labelled it at first glance as it just being part of Hinata's shy nature, but looking in to it more deeply, she was starting to question if her initial thoughts were completely wrong.

"...May I ask why you wish to know that?" Sakura asked neutrally, but Hinata's wide eyed, and partly fearful expression further added to her bafflement. The sound of links literally snapping together behind her emerald gaze made her gasp.

_'Oh my god...Hinata...'_

How could she have been so blind? how could everybody be? She should know the signs better than anybody, especially since she was a girl too.

"Hinata...you...."

_'Love Naruto...'_

Both teens just stared at each other, one looking at the floor, while the other was fully agape in shock. The constricting atmosphere fell down on both kunouchi' shoulders like bricks, robbing either of them the freedom to breathe.

"Hinata....how long?"

"...Since the academy."

"..." Shaking her head, Sakura tried to think of what to say, but it was like everything had just completely shut down.

The heiress soft smile pulled her out of her shock, "You still have not answered my question Sakura-chan." Sakura's jaw hung agape, but that was all the heiress needed.

"I see...have you told Naruto-kun you feel this way?"

Sakura's agape, and wide eyed expression never left her, and Hinata once again assumed the answer as true and smiled, "I am very happy for you both then Sakura-chan. Truthfully, I really am. Naruto-kun always has loved you Sakura-chan, I am sure you knew that already. He must have been so happy when you told him."

Sakura slowly closed her agape jaw, but still did not know what to say, so the Hyuuga continued, "I wish you both the very best then, I know you will look after Naruto-kun just as much as he will take care of you."

Hinata then turned and continued walking towards the town, with the still frozen Sakura staring at her. Sakura could tell by Hinata's voice and expression that the heiress spoke from the heart, but she could see the conflicted pain that also was behind those milky irises...and Sakura had no idea why that made her blood boil.

"That's it?"

Hinata turned in question to see Sakura's hand trembling into a fist, "You aren't going to curse the ground I walk on? or tell me your jealous, and that you won't be beaten?"

Sakura had no idea why her past fights for Sasuke's affection with Ino flashed across her eyes, but the sight of such a selfless, and caring action, really was hurting her in a way she didn't think possible.

"You aren't even going to challenge me for your own right?!"

"I envy you for your courage Sakura-chan. You did something I feel I never would be able to find the strength to do. For that, I will always respe-"

"Shut up!"

Hinata went agape at the amount of anger behind her curse, when Sakura marched up to her and looked at her in the eye with their faces inches apart, "I can see it in your eyes Hinata, you are both happy and heartbroken at the same time. You told me the truth, but are you really just going to walk away and believe that YOUR-"

She poked the Hyuuga firm in the chest, "-Feelings do not have a right to be heard either?!"

"S-Sakura-chan, I don't understa-"

"I am saying you have feelings too Hinata!"

"B-But Sakura-chan-"

"Are you going to tell me you are just going to accept it, Naruto and I are a couple, and you are just going to move on like your heart's feelings meant nothing?!"

"I-I- Sakura-chan, he loves you. I never had a chance, even from the beginni-"

"No, that is crap, and you know it Hinata. Did it stop Naruto from always openly asking me for dates, when he knew I liked Sasuke-kun?!"

She snapped back, the memory of the blonde's simple statement of 'Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke huh?' ringing in her ears from two years ago.

"Sakura-chan...you are together, I have no right to interfere-"

"Fight me."

"H-huh?"

"Fight me! Prove to me and to yourself, that you really do love Naruto and you have a right to. Or will you accept my claim that he was not even worth tha-"

"N-No! h-h-he is but-"

Dropping her pack and kicking it away, Sakura began to slide on her gloves.

Why was she taking this the wrong way?

Shouldn't she be happy with Hinata's good word?

Despite Hinata's kind action, it was something to do with the Hyuuga's little self value and respect, that was making Sakura feel equally angered and in a way, guilty as well.

The heiress violently shook her head, "Sakura-chan! t-this doesn't make se-"

"Why did you not tell Naruto? Back in the academy, or during the entire year we all had as genin's."

"...He loved yo-"

"Do I have to repeat myself?! Just Naruto even hearing such words from a person would have literally thrown him into shock. A human's feeling is not a light switch Hinata, I know that. But to be told that you are loved by a person can always be the start to the change of a heart, at least, that is what I believe."

Sakura explained on a softer note, seeing the Hyuuga's eyes water, "I-I know..."

"Hinata, I can acknowledge you are shy, there is nothing wrong with that. But shy can only go so far."

"A-Alright, I made a mistake."

Hinata tried to conclude, only to have Sakura come in front of her again, when she turned, "So you are just going to leave it at that?"

"S-Sakura-chan...w-what do you want me to say? I just want the best for Naruto-kun, and in a way, yourself too."

Seeing the Hyuuga rub her teary eyes made Sakura back down with a more softer note, "I understand and respect that, but what I am arguing is that your feelings are not something that can just be slid under a rug and forgotten. You are being kind Hinata...but you are being too kind, and putting yourself last.-"

Remembering what Lee said to Naruto, she continued, "-Being selfless can be a beautiful quality Hinata, but at the same time, it can be just as bad as being selfish...you are only hurting yourself by doing so right now."

"What are you saying?"

"Tell Naruto how you feel."

Hinata gasped and violently shook her head, "S-Sakura-chan! you and Naruto-kun are a couple-"

"I do not care Hinata, I am giving you permission to tell him. You deserve that at the least by your own right. What happens between Naruto and myself because of it...I will accept it."

"I-I cannot do that, it is not right."

"I am not asking you to kiss him Hinata. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel. You have a voice which has equal authority as me to be heard."

"...I can't."

"Why not?"

Sakura watched Hinata struggle to voice something through a trembled lip, but nothing came out as the heiress found the ground interesting. Hinata on instinct though, jumped back when her senses shouted 'danger', just in time to avoid a fist.

As if in disbelief of her attacker, she went agape, "S-Sakura-chan?!"

"Fight me! There has to be a reason Hinata, and I don't care if we are both black and blue at the end of this, I will drag the reason out of you."

* * *

AN: I hope I haven't bent the rules of chakra elements too much with mangetsu.

Now to the main point. let me define my view of Hinata

Selfless, caring, a pacifist, kind, and respectful.

Following what I believe of her character, she would never fight Sakura, or even feel jealousy towards her, infact it would be the opposite. She would just bottle her feelings, and try to move on without saying a thing...only as you read above, somebody does not agree with that.

Sakura I believe would relate this predicament a lot with her past arguments with Ino, and would not act in gratefulness to Hinata's attitude, but instead would be angered by it. Not just for Hinata not putting up a fight like Ino would, but for her selfless act for their happiness in return to Hinata suffering...I just strongly feel Sakura would not allow it, and instead would try and make Hinata voice her feelings to Naruto.

Now the next chapter will be up...by the amount of time it takes for your web browser to refresh (yes lame...but cut me some slack already!)


	48. Battle of the heart's

* * *

Chapter 47 Battle of the heart's

* * *

The stunned heiress still looked at the determined filled emerald gaze of Sakura across their surroundings. They were deep within the forest in between the two towns, with just some glimpses of the town they left behind being seen through the tree lines.

"Sakura-chan, this is-"

Hinata was cut off when she was forced to evade Sakura's sudden dash, followed by attempts to land a blow. Hinata was taken by surprise to a feigned punch, which instead slammed into the ground, emitting a tremor at her feet, which made her lose balance enough to have a gloved fist held inches away from her face.

"Stop talking Hinata, unless you are going to tell me your reason."

Pulling herself up, she shook her head, "T-There is no reaso-GAH!" Hinata's stuttered words were harshly cut off by a foot to her gut, sending her airborne several feet, until she regained her posture.

Rubbing her sore stomach, she cringed, "W-Why can't we just talk?"

"Because it seems you will not listen to what I say. So I am just doing what I know Naruto would do, in this case,...beat it out of you. Now either spill it, or prepare yourself Hinata."

The heiress's gaze locked with Sakura's glare to show just how serious she was being and stood up.

"I don't want to hurt you Sakura-chan."

"And you think I want to hurt you?"

Giving in, Hinata formed the gentle fist stance, earning a grin by Sakura. "Do not hold back Hinata. This is your heart you are fighting for, and giving anything less than everything you have is an insult to yourself. And don't you think I am going to hold back either...I will come at you with everything I got."

The heiress still shook her head in confusion, but this time was not taken by surprise when Sakura charged at her again. Parrying one of Sakura's blows with a quick whip of her palm to Sakura's wrist, Hinata flipped the favour to her own, making Sakura now the one evading her needle like fingers. Hinata did not expect Sakura though to elegantly evade each and every one of her strikes. After several misses, Sakura gripped the hilt of her kunai on her back, and in a blur, swung it around from the right to strike. Hinata pulled back in time as the fine blade just missed her throat, and grabbed the offending arm by the elbow, and dived forward with her other hand loaded with chakra. She just touched Sakura's neck with her jyuuken, which made her hiss in pain, but recovered with a sharp fist to Hinata's chest, making the heiress almost lose her balance from being winded.

Hinata's eyes followed Sakura, who pushed off the ground and saw the large amount of chakra building up in her left fist. She cried out in surprise when a monstrous tremor shattered the ground like glass, covering a good ten meter radius, but was able to jump back and shield her eyes from the flying debris, _'Sakura-chan is serious, she really is treating this like a real fight!'_

Hinata mused, watching Sakura look up from the impact crater she had made and glared, while unsheathing her kunai on her back again, and sprinted towards Hinata. Evading the attempts to cut her, Hinata spun around on her feet, reeling her hand back, "Hakke Kusho!"

A shockwave of chakra shot out of her striking palm, which Sakura cart wheeled around, but the tree behind her groaned in loud protest at the sudden collision.

Hinata gasped to feel a cold steel against her throat, "This is what I should expect from Konoha's strongest taijutsu oriented clan? are you trying to insult Neji and the rest of your clan, Hinata?!" Hinata gritted her teeth as if Sakura's words struck a painful memory, and lashed out once the kunai was pulled away.

Sakura did not miss Hinata's flash of pain from her comment, but was more focussed on evading Hinata's speeding up blows with her jyuuken. Sakura was met with her back against a tree soon, and Hinata went for the landing blow. Hinata's eyes widened when her efforts were rewarded with piercing a log, and spun around to hit the dirt when a round house kick missed connecting with her back. The tree however, on impact, cracked and tumbled in the kunouchi's direction, forcing Hinata to roll to the side instead of counter attacking.

After the loud 'thump' of the forty foot tall tree crashing to the ground, Hinata saw Sakura leap over the fallen tree with that kunai again in hand. Bringing up her fingers, her jyuuken clashed against it with a violent spark, making the kunai fly out of Sakura's grasp in surprise. Still not recovered, Hinata went in for the blow to Sakura's chest, but gasped to have her arm locked by two hands, and then twisted to receive a solid kick into her side. Jabbing one of the arms that had her pinned, forced her attacker to let go and back off with a sharp hiss.

Sakura stood up and crossed her now glowing hands with chakra scalpels, "Hinata...you better stop fooling around with me." She warned, closing the distance between them again.

Chaka scalpel sparked against jyuuken, in a relentless exchange back and forth for dominance. Sakura misjudged one feigned blow from Hinata, which resulted in a kusho slamming against her, making her fly back and hit against the fallen tree with a loud grunt. Resting her palm against the tree to catch her winded breath gave her an idea.

Hinata perked a questioning eyebrow to see Sakura run to the base of the fallen tree, but soon gasped when the tree suddenly moved under Sakura's tight hold, "SHANNARO!" Sakura screamed, as she spun the tree around, partially snapping more of the tree on connection with other objects, as it flew to hit Hinata like a giant flyswatter.

"Kaiten!"

Sakura lost her footing from the sudden whiplash like action at the end of the tree hitting a solid wall of chakra. With what was left of the tree now scattered everywhere, Sakura stood gain to watch the rotating Hinata stop. Meeting Hinata eye to eye, Sakura glared as the distance between them was closed. After several changes in advancement between offense and defence, Hinata landed a solid blow on Sakura's shoulder, causing the kunouchi to wince in pain. Hinata then spun around again with her palm, and released a solid Kusho into Sakura's chest. She was not expecting Sakura to suddenly explode in a confetti like puff of sakura petals.

_'Genjutsu!'_

Hinata gasped to the sudden constricting feeling against her heart, as the real Sakura shimmered in front of her to reveal a chakra scalpel resting over where her heart was.

"Hinata...take me seriously, you are only insulting yourself if you don't. "

Sakura repeated again, then jumped five feet back and dropped into her stance, "Even I know the Hyuuga are known for their immunity to genjutsu via the byakugan. They say it is impossible for one to ever fall prey to them...stop embarrassing yourself, and fight me properly."

Hinata winced at Sakura's otherwise neutral statement, "I am not a genius of my clan. You shouldn't expect anything impressive from me simply because I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura again noted the strain behind the heiress's words, as Hinata closed her eyes and formed a seal.

"I am only holding the expectations to what I believe you are capable of Hinata."

The heiress opened her eyes to see Sakura at ease, "You don't need to be a natural genius, or of noble blood to have some sense of value to anybody Hinata. I acknowledge you are the heiress of your clan, but that does not mean I would think otherwise if you were not. You don't really think that way, do you?"

"...Byakugan!"

Sakura did not return to her stance as she watched Hinata's web like veined byakugan activate, "...I have seen otherwise in my own clan with their beliefs, Sakura-chan."

"Hinata..."

Hinata opened her eyes to look at Sakura in the face, "But despite that...I do agree with what you said Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, as she fell back into her stance, _'With her byakugan activated, my doujustu will not work on her, or any genjutsu for that matter. I have to watch out now, since she can see me coming from every angle.'_

Sakura formed a seal and started to mould chakra, _'Engaging her head on now is even more risky than it was before, but it's all I can do.'_

The heiress's byakugan eyes watched what was happening internally to the rosette and went agape in partial shock, "Sakura-chan? are you..."

"Ah."

_'This will burn a lot of chakra, but at least I won't fall to a single tenketsu hit...I hope.'_

_'Sakura-chan is forming a layer of chakra over her internal organs and chakra pathway system.'_

Hinata mused, watching the connected systems glue a low blue hue, _'That will minimize the damage dealt...but that is not enough chakra to stop my jyuuken penetrating it.'_

Hinata was about to voice her discovery, but Sakura already had dashed back into an exchange of fists again. Thanks to the byakugan, Hinata already found evading Sakura's attacks much easier, and even found an opening which she took. On the next attempted punch, Hinata jabbed Sakura in the mid section of her arm, making her hiss in pain. Sakura turned it around though, by grabbing Hinata's offending hand by the wrist, and twisting it to deliver a solid foot to her abdomen, making Hinata once again fly back.

Sakura gasped in surprise when Hinata gracefully recovered in mid air, and landed hard on the ground to jump back at Sakura with a needle like jyuuken strike aimed for her shoulder, which just grazed it, resulting in a freezing sting travelling across the invisible gash under her vest. Sakura broke Hinata's offense by stomping her chakra filled foot into the ground, but the heiress saw the chakra with her focused eyes, and jumped back to avoid losing her balance unlike before. With the several meters apart gap, Sakura began circling around the heiress in a dash, readying several kunai in her hands.

The heiress didn't need to physically move to keep track of what Sakura was doing, her eyes could perfectly see what was coming. The heiress did physically turn her head though in question, when Sakura used chakra to jump ten feet in the air, and build up a fair deal of chakra in her left leg.

"HOW ABOUT THIS THEN, SHANNARO!"Sakura roared, as she landed on her left foot, emitting a ground cracking earthquake that made the heiress lose her footing, to then see the handful of kunai's sharp, pointed edges, flying towards her.

Hinata deflected the incoming rain of kunai with a well placed kusho, the shockwave colliding head on with the kunai sending them blasting off in different directions, and continued in its journey to knock the wind out of the surprised Sakura, who tumbled from the impact, but pushed down on the ground with her hands to jump back up in midflight.

Seeing that Hinata did not continue to engage her, she took the opportunity to brushing over the already forming black bruise on her shoulder, and winced as she started to heal it, _'So my jutsu can't stop jyuuken...I should have known better.'_ She was relieved to at least see that it stopped her tenketsu from closing, it just meant that she would have to be extra cautious if she was to continue to engage Hinata in taijutsu.

_'I don't have any offensive ranged ninjutsu...my chakra strengthened hits carry the risk of me getting hit by her jyuuken, and my genjutsu's don't work...I am badly mismatched.'_

Hinata rubbed the small trickle of blood off her mouth that had been there since the first kick to her gut, "Sakura-chan, this is pointless, please let's stop this, before one of us gets badly hurt."

Satisfied that her wound was no longer stinging, Sakura closed her eyes in concentration and formed a tiger seal, "Are you going to confess to Naruto, or at least tell me why you never did?"

"I-I..."

"There's your answer then." The heiress did not miss seeing four chakra hues dim on Sakura's wrists and ankles, before Sakura once again, closed the distance between them. Hinata was taken aback at the discovery that Sakura not only was noticeably more agile on her feet, but her fists were also moving faster.

Hinata had to end the bombardment before she would get overwhelmed, "Kaiten!"

Sakura back flipped out of the range in time, and once the wall of chakra died down, was upon Hinata again. The Hyuuga tried to push Sakura on the defence, but her movements were quicker than before, as her elegant, evasive movements were so effortless, the heiress could have sworn Sakura was as light as a feather. Switching roles within moments, Hinata was now the one being pushed back by Sakura's counter attack.

Sakura's blurred fist made it through her guard, but was rewarded with Sakura's fist snapping a log in half. Sensing the presence behind her, Sakura jumped on impulse and delivered a quick roundhouse kick, which connected with a blocking elbow, followed by a pained grunt from Hinata. Ignoring the feeling of being hit by a brick wall, Hinata once again had to evade Sakura's relentless offensive push. The heiress eventually could not physically keep up, and was forced to block when Sakura landed a blow that would have again sent her airborne. Her fist connected with Hinata's overlapping arms instead, making her slide several feet back through the grass.

Rubbing her sore arms from the blow, Hinata looked in pure confusion at Sakura, who displayed the ordinary band on her left arm, "I have been wearing these weights since the very start of this mission. I guess time is starting to finally show some real results."

"H-How much do they weigh?"

"I have six pounds flowing through them on both of my arms and legs, so a total of twenty four pounds. As cumbersome as they are, I am trying to follow what Lee-san told me, and only removing them when the situation calls for it."

"I-I see..."

Both kunouchi dropped into their stances again, as Hinata reached into her pouch, pulling out two small purple balls, with the kanji symbol for 'smoke' written on them in a flame shaded red. Sakura didn't see what she was bee lining towards, when Hinata dropped the two bombs at her feet as the women were just feet apart, blinding Sakura's sight with thick purple smoke.

_'CRAP!'_

Sakura could sense the Hyuuga was circling around her, but she never could see through the smoke to determine where the sudden bee stinging like pain came from which succeeded in striking her back twice, then one striking into her shoulder. In a desperate attempt to end the attack, she ignored the stinging pain to a jab in her side, and slammed the ground hard, breaking the earth around her with a violent shockwave. The cry of surprise from the heiress was heard to her right in the smoke. She then blindly kicked in the direction she heard Hinata, and was rewarded with feeling solid mass, that was then followed by a loud crash and tremor of something hitting the ground.

When the smoke finally faded away, it revealed the fallen Hyuuga, who was in front of a broken tree that had fallen.

_'Taking full advantage of her byakugan, by blinding me with smoke bombs to attack me when I couldn't evade...'_ Sakura made to take a step forward, but grunted in pain to the sudden sting of her injuries telling her not to move.

_'The tenketsu on my shoulder has closed, along with the two on my back...damn it!'_ Her entire left arm could feel the pain shooting down it as she tried to freely move it, making her fingers twitch.

Using her uninjured hand, she began to heal the wound, while looking to the Hyuuga struggling to stand, "Are you badly injured Sakura-chan?"

"I am ok Hinata...you?"

"Hai, I am ok."

When Sakura could feel her fingertips again, she feel back into her stance, trying to ignore the pain in her back. Hinata stood up and waved her hands, "Sakura-chan enough, please."

"Then tell me why?"

"I...I don't know..." Sakura frowned, and took off again at the still averted gaze heiress.

"...I was not good enough for him."

Sakura froze and looked wide eyed at how empty and defeated Hinata sounded, "Naruto-kun deserves someone who has the courage to be there for him, somebody that has the will to comfort him. Naruto-kun needs someone who has the strength to walk with him, and protect him. He needs someone that is not a disgrace to their clan...Naruto-kun gave me confidence to try and become that, but despite my attempts...I feel I never succeeded."

"Hinata..."

Sakura walked up to the heiress and placed her hands on her shoulders, "You really doubt yourself that much?"

Rubbing her eyes she shook her head, "I don't have doubt. I know it is true."

"No it is not...you can be all of that Hinata, if you have faith in yourself."

_'Like what Naruto said to me...'_

"Faith?"

"Ah. You have proven to me you are strong Hinata, one way or the other, whoever would have won this spar would have been by a thread. You don't even need to prove yourself anything, you are already everything you said...and I have no idea what you are talking about with being a disgrace to your clan. Did something happen?"

"U-Umm..."

"It does not matter. I don't know when, or who told you that you are a disgrace Hinata, but whoever it was, you should tell them to go to hell!"

Hinata gasped at Sakura's heated statement, but Sakura continued, "The only person that has a right to tell you that, is yourself, and you should not care what others think of you."

"Sakura-chan..."

_'You sound just as strong as Naruto-kun does...'_

"Now will you tell him?"

"...No."

Sakura formed a glare, but Hinata quickly spoke up, "I do not wish to possibly damage your relationship, you can continue fighting me all you want...I will not do that to both you and Naruto-kun."

"That is really how you feel?"

"It is..."

Sakura sighed, but smiled, "Fine then. I won't say anything, and my offer still stands. If you want to tell him, then you are more than welcome to."

"That's kind of you Sakura-chan, but I am afraid I will never take that offer up."

"What will you do then?"

"...You said it yourself, a person is not a light switch Sakura-chan...I need some time."

"Ok..."

"You are different Sakura-chan."

"Huh? This again?"

"I-I mean it in a different way. You never were like this, I know I didn't speak to you often, but I never saw you so strong-minded and open like you are now. You show your concern, but you do not let it weigh you down, and you keep moving forward despite the odds. I don't know if Naruto-kun has anything to do with it, but it is really amazing and admirable...I hope I one day I will eventually become just like you."

Sakura held her jaw open in shock, and sheepishly scratched her head similar to a certain blond, "W-Well thanks Hinata...but I really don't understand what you mean."

Hinata grinned at the familiarity and lightly chuckled, "Don't worry, I know what I mean."

_'Naruto-kun always has had the ability to change people...I would know...he changed me.'_

Deciding to end their discussion, Sakura stepped back but winced at the pain.

"Sakura-chan, here let me help." The kunouchi looked in question when Hinata came around behind her, and pressed down on the two points closed on her back, bringing instant relief.

"You can reopen tenketsu?!"

"Hyuuga learn to manipulate an opponent's tenketsu as you know. So we can also return them to their original state as well."

Sakura mouthed an 'oh' and stood up straighter since it was no longer hurting to do so, "Let's find my backpack, get the stuff, then head back Hinata."

"I couldn't agree more Sakura-chan." Once the discarded pack was found, they left behind only the destruction of their spar to tell the tale.

With the town now coming into their view, Hinata could not help but remember the conversation they had a few days ago, "U-Umm if you don't mind me asking Sakura-chan, umm-"

Sakura held a smile, "Yes?"

"...How did you confess to Naruto-kun?"

Sakura laughed lightly, "I just kissed him...then spelled it out to the baka in plain black and white."

The heiress looked wide eyed in disbelief, "R-Really?!...so direct and forthright...You are really brave to have done that Sakura-chan. May I ask what lead up to you deciding that was the best way?"

Sakura again laughed, "He did."

----------------------------------------------

The town was not busy that day, with only a few people darting in and out of the numerous stores. Sakura and Hinata walked out with a full pack being carried by the former, "Would you like to get a bite to eat before going back?"

"Do you know a place Sakura-chan?"

Smiling in memory, she nodded. Taking lead, Sakura brought them to the restaurant Naruto and herself ate at before.

Sitting down at a table for two, Hinata looked around, "This place looks nice."

"They have a good selection of great food here, it's a shame the place is noisy though."

A waitress soon came up and served them, as more customers entered.

The waitress soon returned with two steaming drinks in hand, "One green tea, and one hot chocolate."

Handing them their drinks and leaving, Sakura sipped her hot chocolate, letting out a satisfied sigh, and began some idle talk.

Neither of the kunouchi appeared to be paying attention though, as a pair of blue-gray eyes neutrally glanced over them from the other side of the room.

_'I found you at last...Haruno Sakura.'_

Claara mused, taking a mouth full of her tea with a smirk, as she watched the pair continue their casual conversation. Claara payed little attention to the pair as they were served, herself included. In one brief instance though, emerald met icy eyes. Claara gave an innocent smile, which was returned back to her, as both women minded their own business for the rest of their meals. Once she had finished, she stood and in no rush, walked out of the restaurant.

Taking a turn into an alley a couple of streets later, she stopped mid-way, "Do you both really think I haven't noticed?"

Two presences dropped behind her, "Identify yourself?!" Sakura growled, with Hinata in her stance right next to her.

Claara chuckled, "How rude, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"I am Haruno Sakura, now answer my question!"

Claara again giggled and turned to meet Sakura's glare, "The apprentice of the slug sannin in the flesh."

Sakura's glare blinked in confusion as the older kunouchi smirked, "I am Tsuta Claara...how did you notice?"

Sakura blinked in question, but shook off her bafflement, "You think I can't tell when somebody has tampered with my food?!"

Claara laughed, "I see, you do not mock your masters name then. Once you discovered your foods were poisoned, you glanced at me to place me in a genjutsu, so I would think you both saw nothing amiss...how clever."

Sakura did not expose her shock and surprise, but her eyes held her true feelings, _'She knew I placed her in a genjutsu with my doujustu?!'_

"You honestly don't expect child games with such weak level genjutsu's to work on everybody do you?"

Sakura's eyes widened again in surprise, but she recovered and hid her emotions with a glare.

Claara let out a satisfied 'Hmmph' and decided to get to the chase, "Now then, why don't you tell me where your blond teammate is...Uzumaki Naruto was his name?"

The effects were instant, as both kunouchi tensed at the mention of Naruto, "W-What do you want with Naruto-kun?!"

Claara smirked, "Nothing in particular, I just want to have a little...chit chat with him about that little demon he has sealed inside him."

Hinata went agape, while the other silently clenched her fists, "What is with you people...Naruto has done nothing wrong!"

The older kunouchi's snicker made Sakura grit her clenched shut teeth, "I do not care about what you think...now then, are you going to tell me where he is?"

The moment her words had left her mouth, Sakura charged head on whipping out the kunai from her back sheath, "Like hell I am telling you anything!"

Sakura's attempted slash was blocked by the long, but fine needle like senbon, that looked as if it had been coated in some kind of liquid, "Well well, somebody has a very short temper."

Pushing harder on the kunai that was still being held back, Sakura pulled back and tried to swing again, but Claara effortlessly clashed each strike with the lone senbon. Her continued laughter was making Sakura see red.

"So is this how far you are willing to go to try and protect your teammate? Looks to me he is as good as dead."

Sakura felt that vein on the top of her forehead snap, "I WILL SHOW YOU HOW FAR I AM WILLING TO GO TO PROTECT NARUTO FROM YOU BASTARDS, SHANNARO!"

Hinata was still agape as she watched Sakura now using her fists instead, succeeding in smashing the side walls of the street, but not once hitting the older kunouchi.

"So throwing a tantrum is what is going to protect your teammate from everything is it? Heh, you are such a child."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

_'She is deliberately using Naruto-kun to get Sakura-chan angry!'_

Sakura was too infuriated to think rationally, as she finally had backed Claara against a wall, and aimed straight for Claara's chest with as much chakra she could control. Feeling the connection brought satisfaction, but then a wash of confusion fell over her when Claara didn't fly away, or even grunt at the sudden weak impact.

...why did the underpart of her wrist have an unbelievable sting that was starting to feel like her entire arm was being slowly submerged in ice?

Sakura then realised that the senbon Claara had been using to defend herself with, was now the source of her dilemma, with a trickle of her own blood dripping down the piercing senbon.

"Oh I know you more than you could possibly imagine...And as I told you, with you being the one to protect him, he is as good as dead."

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried, activating her byakugan and rushing forward, but that didn't stop Claara from backhanding the frozen Sakura across the face, making her crash hard on the ground. Hinata covered the distance soon after, jumping over Sakura to engage.

Pushing herself up to be on her knees, she gripped on the still inserted senbon, and tugged it out through a pained grunt, while she observed her arm continuing to get colder until she could barely feel her own fingers. Her arm soon started to turn ghostly white, as her web, like veins, were starting to become visible under her skin, along with her finger nails turning black from lack of blood flow.

"Hakke kusho!"

Claara back flipped over the shockwave, hearing the crashing impact against the bricked wall behind her. Looking back over her shoulder at the laboured breathing Sakura, Hinata met the older kunouchi eye to eye, "What did you do to Sakura-chan!?"

"Hmmph...Deidara-san?"

Both kunouchi gasped in shock when the floor they were standing on erupted around them, to reveal two man sized clay centipedes, which bound both of them on the spot. A maniacal laughter brought both to look at the wall behind Claara, which suddenly exploded with a loud bang, causing screams to be heard from the streets nearby.

A widely smiling Deidara came walking through the black smoke with a one handed seal formed, "Experience the beauty of my art, KATSU!"

An earth quake was heard throughout the town from the grand explosion, the force being strong enough to shatter glass from the nearby buildings. Despite that, somehow Deidara's laughter could be heard over the explosion's roar, "This mission is now finally starting to get exciting, hmm!"

"Look closer Deidara-san."

The ex Iwa nin shot a puzzled glance at his neutral expression partner, and squinted through the smoke to see nothing, "My art was so perfect, there is not even any remains, hmm!"

"You never blew them up."

"Eh?!"

The smoke finally cleared enough to reveal the one burning store sign remaining in between where the two kunouchi once were, "K-Kawarimi?!"

"You seemed to have missed noticing Haruno Sakura was accompanied by a Hyuuga, Deidara-san...she saw your trap coming before you ever had a chance to spring it."

"Damn it!"

"It doesn't matter...inform Ronan that we have found them."

Still growling at his failure, Deidara dropped his backpack and pulled out his weapon pouch, to reach in and grab the scroll.

"What will happen to that girl, hmm?"

Claara gave a cold smirk to her partner, "If she can get to medicine expert anytime soon, then nothing...otherwise she will die several hours from now."

----------------------------------------------

Hinata never could thank her bloodline more than ever now, as she ran with Sakura leaning on her side for support, dragging both as fast as her legs could carry them.

"Sakura-chan! are you ok?!" The rosette never answered though, as her heart beats were starting to become so deafeningly loud, although everything was coming through as nothing but a whisper. Hinata gasped suddenly at how cold Sakura felt by touch, and looked to see her paling and sweating skin, with the only signs of life being her desperate gasps for air, and furious trembling.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata...stop for a moment, please..." The heiress halted at Sakura's weak request, carefully putting the gasping Sakura down to her knees.

"Sakura-chan, what do I do?!"

Sakura never responded, as she desperately tried to balance herself on her knees, rubbing over the still bleeding wound from her wrist. Despite her trembling, she tried with all her will not to give in to her blinding vision. Slowly forming the seal's required, she placed her blood covered hand to the ground, causing a 'poof' to be heard. As if whatever was driving her had left, she fell into the smoke to feel such comforting softness, that her eyes closed in defeat to its welcoming and warm touch.

All Sakura could hear was her heart's soul shifting beats in the darkness, which began to slow...until she was then met with silence.

----------------------------------------------

Reopening her eyes, she was met with the partially burnt ceiling and gasped, _'W-What happened?!'_

Despite her back's protests from the rough surface, she bolted to sit up, discovering she was in the outpost alone. Judging from the light from the broken window, it must have been the middle of the day. Looking down in concern for her wrist, she saw underneath her long sleeved red top a thin layer of bandaging with a small dried red splotch. Looking to her right side in the corner, she saw her sandals, along with her attire neatly folded, guessing somebody had changed her into just her shirt, and black tracksuit. Trying to shift the several blankets that were covering her, she sat up further till her back was against the wall, and rubbed her forehead.

_'I was able to summon Katsuya-sama in time, before I lost consciousness...thank god.'_

Sensing a presence next to her, she looked to her side to see navy blue shinobi pants, and followed it to see the kneeling Kakashi, who was giving a soft eye smile.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo Sakura, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine...what happened?"

"Hinata brought you back with Katsuya attached to you. You were hit by some kind of fast spreading poison, which if you had not summoned Katsuya when you did...nobody here would have been able to help you, even if we tried to get you to the nearest hospital...it would have been too late."

Sakura sighed and voiced her own explanation, "I thought it was fast acting, they are the most effective to use in a battle. I guess though I should be thankful, because fast acting poisons are easier to be detected and cured by those that know what they are doing."

Kakashi chuckled, "Thanks for the lecture, but Katsuya explained it to me already."

Sheepishly grinning, she shrugged, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only a day...but that was too long for some people." Sakura's brows furrowed at his hinting words, but didn't process it all together.

"Who changed me?"

Kakashi was about to answer flatly, but then his lone eye narrowed with corrupt intent, "Who do you wish for it to b-"

"Sensei!"

Chuckling at her flushed appearance, he dropped his tease, "Hinata did of course."

Nodding her head while calming, she continued asking away.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are around."

Accepting his vague answer, she looked down at her sheets, "How is Naruto?"

"...He is fine."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"Well losing his sensei and then having you come back half dead in all of the matter of twenty four hours was not all the best for his current state of mind...but I am sure the sight of you, he will be fine."

Voices from outside made her look to the bright door, to hear the soothing voice of Katsuya, "She will be fine Naruto-kun."

Said blond walked through the door, with little traces of life behind his blue eyes that were looking to the floor, "Yeah, I know Sebonegoro-cha..."

Naruto then saw a pair of emerald eyes looking at him, making him completely freeze and go agape in shock.

As if something broke, Naruto blinked to reveal his eyes were watering as a smile began to form, "See Naruto-kun? I told you Sakura-sama would be ok."

Katsuya mythical voice never was heard, as she slid down and watched Naruto literally sprint to Sakura's side and dive down to tackle her in a tight embrace, succeeding in bumping the back of her head into the wall, "OUCH! NOT SO ROUGH, BAK-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" He cried out, his trembled voice literally drenched in relief, making her go agape.

Hearing his incoherent mutters of 'you're really ok!' over and over again made her smile, as she eventually returned his hug when she heard him sniffle, "Oh Naruto you silly baka." She whispered, stroking his blond hair on the back of his head.

A gasp made Sakura look to the door again to see a surprised Hinata. Before she could say anything, the heiress waved her hand, giving a soft smile, and as if in respect, walked back outside to give them privacy.

Naruto finally pulled away and rubbed his eyes to reveal his fox wide smile, "Hehe, I knew you would be too tough to let some stupid poison knock you out, Sakura-chan."

"Hmmph, so you are just happy to see me then I take it?"

"...Maybe."

Grabbing his jacket, she kissed his cheek and giggled, "Well I am happy to see you too then...you idiot."

"Awww...this is just like that scene in Icha Icha Tactics." Both teen's blushed, and sheepishly looked elsewhere from Kakashi's statement.

Katsuya lightly laughed, "It is good to see I was able to remove the poison from your blood stream Sakura-sama. You look quite healthy given the state you were in when you collapsed on top of me."

"Hehe...sorry about that Katsuya-sama. " Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch, and handed Sakura a small book.

"Sakura, Hinata told me about the kunouchi that attacked you, but she was not able to find her in my bingo book. Please have a look for yourself, and maybe you will have more luck."

Nodding her head, she took Kakashi's bingo book and placed it by her side, as Kakashi stood up," Now if you both do not mind, I am going to return to the town with the others to investigate, Hinata will still be around just in case."

"Ah...be careful with that woman Kakashi-sensei." Giving a thumb up, he walked out.

Turning back to the silently sitting blond next to her, she noticed his black lines under his eyes and sighed, "Come here you idiot."

Pulling him by surprise, she hugged him again, "You should not have worried so much Naruto, I am not going down that easy. How long have you been awake sitting next to me for?"

"U-Umm-"

"He never left your side until I forced him to leave for a moment to get some fresh air, Sakura-sama."

She chuckled while stroking his back, "Naruto..."

Pushing him back so she could see his face, she planted a kiss on his nose, "Cheer up, I am fine."

She instructed, still ruffling his hair with her hand. Katsuya watched the entire exchange silently.

_'Sakura-sama is being quite affectionate to Naruto-kun...did something happen from last time I left them?'_

Naruto blushed from Sakura gesture, and scratched his head while emitting a light chuckle. She perked an eyebrow when his chuckle slowly moulded to genuine full blown laughter, "Did I miss something?"

Finally calming and rubbing his teary eyes, he answered in a whisper, "...I am so glad to see you are ok."

As if his laughter was infectious, she lightly chuckled in result, "Eh? I thought you were only happy to see me?"

"Well-I-Yeah-But-" Sakura laughed lightly at his mutters and grabbed him by his jacket and gave in to temptation to kiss him properly.

"Sakura-sama...Not that I wish to ruin your moment, but kissing Naruto-kun after just recovering from being poisoned is not the brightest of all ideas."

Both teens eyes bulged in remembrance to the once again forgotten slug, and never was granted the opportunity to kiss, since both jumped with a furious blush at the neutral looking slug. The slug's light giggles only deepened their flushed states.

"K-Katsuya-sama!"

The slug's giggles became audibly louder, "My apologies, I am only teasing. I will return to my realm, now seeing that you are awake. You most likely won't want to stay bedridden, but I ask that the very least you take today easy."

Calming down from her embarrassment, she nodded, "I will Katsuya-sama, thank you again for saving me."

"You are most welcome. Naruto-kun, I trust you will demonstrate your hospitality again, and ensure Sakura-sama is taken care of."

"Yosha, Sebonegoro-chan!" The slug then 'poofed' out of existence, leaving Naruto to turn and get straight to his task.

"Can I get you anything, Sakura-chan?" Sitting up in her made up bed on the floor, she looked to her gear, "Can you bring me my weapon pouch, please."

Naruto walked over to her gear and did as instructed, handing to her as she clipped it open and shuffled around to look for something. Naruto blinked when she pulled up a lone senbon needle, that had dried up blood on the tip of it.

Sakura stared at the object in front of her for several moments, earning Naruto's puzzlement, "What is that Sakura-chan?"

Scrutinizing it for a few seconds longer, she answered, "This is the poisoned senbon that Tsuta Claara person used on me."

Gasping, the blond now stared at the senbon, "H-How did you get it?"

"When I pulled it out, I felt it was best to take it. I knew I was poisoned the moment I was stabbed with it."

"Is the poison still covering it?"

"Most likely-" Bringing the senbon up to her nose, she sniffed, and instantly shot her head back to the powerful odour that stung down her throat in a cold rush, "-Ah..it still is enough to be usable."

Widening his eyes, he shook his head, "Then get rid of it Sakura-chan, before you hurt yourself."

"No. I can use this Naruto." Sakura dug into her weapon pouch again, pulling out two scrolls, and formed a seal after she had opened one in her lap, forming a smoke cloud. Once it had cleared sitting in her lap, she now had several instruments Naruto had never seen before. Handing another to him, he did her the honours and opened it by her side, unsealing it to reveal several containers filled with crushed herbs.

"I am going to create an antidote for this poison. That was why I took it. I am not going to let that person hit anyone else with what nearly killed me."

"You can do that with just a senbon?"

"Hai. Do you still remember what I told you about poisons Naruto?"

"...A little."

Grinning, she broke eye contact with the senbon, "Well it is a fast acting poison, does that ring any bells?"

"...Fast acting...Poisons that can knock out a person after moments of being put under its affects?"

"Hai. They attack the body in a less subtle and more violent way, which makes it easier to be detected. They are commonly used by medic nin's on the battle field. To counter this, most squads accompanied by a medic nin possess these basic tools, along with several of the most common herbs in combating them."

"Why not carry them all in the scroll?"

"There are simply too many plants Naruto, I would need at the minimum a baker's dozen to have enough to cure all the potential types of poisons and venoms used. This kit was created by Tsunade-sama in the second shinobi war, because it was learnt that most if not all, fast acting poisons are not very complex. This is why fast acting poisons are not as feared as slow acting ones, which are created to be much more complicated to cure, but have surprisingly more lethal results than fast acting mixtures."

"I think I get it...sort of."

Chuckling, she got started, " I am not an expert in poisons, Shizune-sempai, and believe it or not Ino, know much more about poisons than me. I do, however, know more than enough to put this kit to full use, and I have created an antidote for one slow acting poison in the past. The best thing of all with this case is that all the work has been done already, since I was the one that was exposed to it."

"Ok, is there anything I can do to help you then?"

Grinning, she shrugged as she began to get to work, "No, but you are more than welcome to stay and watch."

A kage bunshin forming next to her made her turn in question, "If you need me at all Sakura-chan, just knock this clone out, and I will come right away."

"Huh? Where are you going Naruto?"

"Training."

"Eh?..." Sakura watched him stand and walk to the door, and stopped just before the exit.

"I really would like to watch, but even after just recovering, you are already working out a way that will help us beat these guys.-"

Turning to her, he smiled wide, "-I would feel useless if I did do nothing to help make it any easier too."

Shaking her head, she grinned, "Fine...don't push yourself too much then, since you are tired...but can you come here for a second then?"

Blinking, Naruto did as told, and felt a tug on his leg, "Get down here."

Still puzzled, he kneeled, "Ye-!?!"

Naruto was cut off by Sakura grabbing his jacket, and pulling him into a kiss that was enough to make the clone mutter curses of 'lucky teme!'. Naruto twitched when he felt Sakura trace over one of his whiskers with her thumb. He twitched again to some bizarre lukewarm, but tingling entity, brushing over his lips as if wanting entrance. It was enough to make him partially break open his closed lips, to then feel another strange sensation happening inside his mouth, which was enough to make him partially open his eyes in confusion.

_'Neh? What is that?...is that Sakura-chan's tong-GWWAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'_

His yelping made Sakura pull away in confusion, to then see him try and pull his head back as far away from her as he could.

He even brought up a shaking hand between them to hide his bulging with terror eyes, "W-W-W-W-Wha-What the hell was that?!"

Sakura blinked blankly for a few moments, but then blushed furiously, and brought a finger up to her mouth as if to try and hide her smile, "It was a kiss of course, what else do you think it was!"

"W-Where-Wha-What kind of kiss was that?!"

Giggling at his appearance, she shrugged, "Just another harmless way of kissing, I read about it in a book."

Naruto's eye twitched in realisation at the mention of 'book', "BAH! ERO-SENNIN HAS CORRUPTED YOU, HERONO-CHAN!"

Not affected by the nickname, she giggled again, while pointing a thumb to her side, "So what does that make you then? Eromaki?"

Naruto reluctantly followed her pointing thumb to see the nose bleeding clone, who lost enough blood that it went 'poof'.

"H-H-He was weak! T-Tha-That doesn't-"

"Oh shut up." She interrupted, still giggling at his deeply embarrassed state.

Pulling him in, she rubbed his nose with her own, "Just admit it, you liked it...I won't tell anyone if that is what you are fearing."

"Err-Umm-Ermm..."

Kissing his nose, she smirked, "Hmm?"

"...Yes."

Chuckling, she released her hold on him, "Really Naruto, it is just kissing for goodness sakes, it is what couples do. Hell, I will bloody ask you next time then if you are going to freak out like that."

"I-I know that! I just...didn't know that kind of kiss even existed."

Winking at him, Sakura grinned ,"Me neither. Now then, since you are such a baby...would you like to give it another go?"

Blushing at her blunt question, he got to his feet as quick as he could and crossed his arms as if to say 'denied!', "N-No thanks! T-That kind of kissing is of S ranked level power and effectiveness! "

Ignoring her gut busting laughter, he fled to the door as if he was running for his life. Quickly creating a clone, he attacked his own head as if he had lice, "I-I will be back later!"

_'Once I think of some way to get 'that' book off you, before it corrupts you any further.'_

Still laughing, she waved as he bolted, _'Hehe, He is so cute when he is embarrassed.'_

Ignoring the awkward muttering from the clone, she picked up the senbon she had placed aside before she had kissed Naruto.

Wincing at Claara's words from her memories, Sakura tightened her grip on the small needle, _'Tsuta Claara...whoever you are, I will show you just how wrong you were in saying that.'_

----------------------------------------------

Karin jumped from the sound of thunder roaring, shaking the ground beneath her feet. She quickly put on her 'tough' mask though and groaned, "Do you really have to do this?"

The Uchiha standing in front of her at the entrance of the hideout tilted his head, so she assumed that meant he was listening. "This sounds...very dangerous, and in a way, well, really stupid Sasuke. "

Sasuke let out a low 'hn' as he looked back up at the drizzling sky of the thunderstorm. Once a blinding flash reflected over his onyx eyes, he started to walk out of the shelter, flicking over the hood of his black shinobi cape.

"Let's go, Karin."

The red head clicked her tongue in annoyance, and covered her own head with the hood, as she stepped out of the warm and dry shelter to meet near solid needles of water crash over her head, _'He really is serious.'_

In the darkness of the hideout, standing below the flooding staircase was Kabuto. His glasses shone a blinding white from another lightning strike, as he began to chuckle darkly with the clap of thunder.

_'Yes Sasuke-kun, that's right...go find them.'_

_

* * *

_AN: What I was hoping to achieve this chapter was to show how much Sakura's character has matured from the start, I hope I got that right.

I think it is PRETTY clear I have focused on her a lot throughout this story, dare I say it is very Sakura centric.

Now in regards to Naruto and Sakura. I did have a long write up on my perspective of how I believe their relationship would be if it happened, but to save everyone from an essay, Eagleman hit my opinion on it pretty spot on.

Both have no past experiences/influences, so naturally, their relationship would be more 'young' and innocent driven. Since I have made it a habit to explain my theories as I go, I won't disappoint.

I believe Sakura is the kind of person that craves affection, and lots of it. The twist being only when she wants it, or else poor Naruto is in for a nudge of 'go away baka'. We have seen her fantasize quite a fair bit in part one about 'dream dates' etc, so her being a sucker for romance to me makes sense...too bad Naruto finds her sappy ideas as 'boring' :P True to her adventurous and courageous attitude though, she would be the 'pushy' one of the two, and also would be more willing to bite on her curiosity with her new ahem...reading material.

Naruto has always given me the impression of being too innocent and dense for his own good, and he sure as hell is no Romeo. Of course he is no saint, since we know he is a bit perverted. Looking at him a bit more deeper, there is also the fact that he received little affection in the past from people (barring Sandaime, people from Ichiraku, and Iruka), so he is completely foreign to Sakura's affection, and doesn't know how to show his own by thought, only by instinct. This is why I portray him as being a little shy and even a bit nervous around Sakura, because it is a completly new experience for him, even though to both it is their first relationship.

and there you have it (did become a mini essay in the end).

See you at the next release...which can be a double if a certain number is reached ( I like the number 30 this morning). So please Read and Review.


	49. Trends of Concern

AN: Here we go again,

As always thanks for the reviews/feedback

Goku ~ The nickname she called him is the name Jiraiya used to call him earlier in the story. It's literally just Uzumaki with 'Ero (pervert)' inserted at the front.

* * *

Chapter 48 Trends of Concern

* * *

Kiba whistled at the impact crater, "This guy sure isn't messing around, whoever the hell he is."

"Thank you for that all so useful comment Kiba." Shikamaru answered in sarcasm, looking to the area of destruction. The alley was no more, and the closest buildings on the right and left were partly collapsed from the explosion.

"This is quite horrid. I assume this is the work of the same missing nin that attacked Temari-san?" Shikamaru nodded to Lee, who looked back at the crater and nodded sharply, _'These guys are strong...'_

Sniffing the air, Akamaru barked, "We have their scent." Kiba translated.

"Which way?"

Kiba pointed towards the hills of lightning country, "It is in that direction, I cannot tell the distance, but it is fresh enough, that I am pretty sure it will lead to something."

Kakashi nodded, while turning to Shikamaru by his side, "What is your opinion?"

"...It is a gamble. It has been a day since they attacked Sakura and Hinata, however depending on how they are communicating with the others, they may not receive reinforcements for some time. However, if by chance they have fully regrouped, we would be walking into a very sticky situation without the other three with us."

"That is what I was thinking too."

"Also, whoever that woman was that poisoned Sakura...if one of us gets hit with that when she is not around...-"

"Understood, we would be taking far too much of a risk."

"We cannot permit them the opportunity to escape though."

Lee argued, walking up to them, "We discussed this before, together they would be very difficult to defeat, so we need to conjure a strategy to separate them. With the inclusion of this fifth member, that method is all the more important."

Shikamaru ran his hand through his head while sighing, "We know Lee, but the issue is...well you saw Sakura's state with your own eyes."

Lee nodded, "I know Shikamaru-kun. She was unconscious, and felt icy cold on touch. Her skin was so pale, you could even see her veins..."

"Now you see why, as much of an opportunity this is, Lee-kun, unless we have some way of countering this new person's poison, we are all in danger."

The silent Shino's goggles flickered, as he continued to listen to their argument. "Me and Akamaru can sniff them out, when we have a solid marking of wherever they are, we will come back. If their scent gets too strong or there are too many of them, we will just flee before they even know we are there." All eyes turned to the Inuzuka, who walked up to the huddled group.

Shikamaru groaned, "How strong is your nose truly?"

"It is just below that of a trained dog. If I wanted to though, I could easily enhance my senses to the point where I could even pick up the slightest traces of those fish Sakura keeps in that bucket, back in the other town."

"That's very impressive-"

"-Impressive, but still doesn't guarantee your safety." Shikamaru interrupted Lee's compliment.

"I can help if Kiba becomes exposed to this medic nin's poison."

All heads snapped to the neutral glancing Shino, "You can?!"

"Hai, I would have helped Sakura if need be, but it appeared her summon had everything under control. My bugs can absorb most of the effects of basic poisons and venoms as a defence mechanism to protect me. They are by no means a cure, or complete immunity, more so, I can slow down the symptoms that a poison brings after a period of time. If I accompany Kiba, I can be of assistance to ensure we make it back, if something goes wrong."

Shikamaru was about to protest, but this time Lee spoke up again, "Then I shall accompany you, if the situation becomes intense, I will be your fighting support. If we need to retreat, however, I can easily serve as a means of delaying them, and then escaping too."

"Wait a second-"

"And what if it all goes to hell, and you encounter all of them?" Kakashi took charge over Shikamaru, making all the others lower their heads to his scolding question.

"...This is why you will need me to tag along."

Shikamaru once again groaned, while slapping his forehead, "Troublesome, and what do you expect me to do? What happens if we get attacked while you guys go venturing off on a potential trap?"

Since Shikamaru now was the centre of attention, he continued, "We are the ones that outnumber them, despite the strength of these guys, there is safety in numbers. We split up, we are more worse off, than if we split them up. The swordsman was able to identify all of us, even by our clan's characteristics...They may well be exploiting your acute sense of smell Kiba."

Kiba scrunched his nose, "Damn it...you put it in a way that even the slightest mistake will result in us getting screwed...Heh, it almost sounds like we are trying to beat you."

"Our enemy used to be the captain of the ANBU...I am not underestimating his intelligence in the slightest, not anymore...I already made the mistake of underestimating someone in a past situation-"

Briefly looking knowingly at Kakashi in remembrance to his shogi matches, he continued, "-This is not a game of shogi though. I will not make that mistake in a real situation."

----------------------------------------------

Hinata by nature never was the intruding type, which was why when she saw Naruto crying in Sakura's arms, she respectively turned away, and left to give them privacy. Deciding then that she didn't need to worry about Naruto and Sakura since the later had woken up, she chose to go for a directionless walk through the town alone. She welcomed the quiet walk, since she now had the opportunity to not be concerned about anyone, and could try and think straight.

She would admit Sakura's rash decision to force her to fight, gave her the long needed time to talk a little about her past. Even if she wasn't completely direct with Sakura for the sake of her clan, and her father's solitude, it did lift a burden off her shoulders. Naruto always was someone Hinata would admire, since he was the start to her will for change her fate, to drive her will to prove to her father and herself, that she was not a disgrace.

Naruto never was direct with her on the matter, but his support alone during that time in the chuunin exams, was enough to motivate her to do better in her struggling efforts. Sakura's words that were aimed only at her though was a much needed remembrance of her personal goals. She still had to prove herself to her father, and her signs of acceptance that were brought out in their fight, had shown her that she was very off her mark.

The heiress meant what she said, Sakura really was an inspiration to her, since she had the qualities of the kunouchi she wanted to be just like.

_'I must try and give it everything I have...Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun both believe in me, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Kurenai-sensei do too...even Neji-nii-san acknowledges me...I won't let them down for believing in me.'_

Hinata's eyes turned to the sound of a violent explosion to her east, her byakugan eyes activating on impulse to have a look.

Seeing the massive blue hue of chakra in the area from a dispelled jutsu, made her go agape, _'Naruto-kun?'_

Running through the streets, she soon came to the street where the outpost was, and true to her suspicion, she saw a pink head looking out in similar shock.

Coming to stop near the entrance, Hinata made herself known, "Naruto-kun isn't fighting anybody Sakura-chan."

Tearing away from the large rising smoke cloud to address the heiress, Sakura sighed in relief, "Seriously...what the hell is that idiot doing?!"

"There is so much chakra dispersing, I can't make it out too well Sakura-chan."

Groaning at the news, Sakura turned and marched inside to growl at somebody, "Come back now Naruto...before I come out there, and drag you back myself!"

Hinata walked inside in time to see a cowering clone disperse from a harsh dong on the head, while Sakura sat down in a huff.

"Did he listen to me Hinata?"

Blinking, Hinata's byakugan returned to the area, to see the blond suddenly stand still, completely frozen from some kind of rush.

On closer inspection of his face, she went partially agape, but giggled, "He looks very frightened about something."

Sakura's dark chuckle brought Hinata's view back to in front of her, "Good, he should come back like his life depends on it then."

"...?"

Giggling at Hinata's blankness, she explained about the kage bunshins, making the heiress nod in surprise, "I see..."

"Is he hurt Hinata?"

Looking again at the running blond, she shook her head, "He looks a little tired, but he doesn't appear that seriously injured."

Sakura's followed groan made Hinata deactivate her byakugan, "I should have known better than to let that idiot go off and train alone, he always pushes himself too far...and it has not even been two hours!"

"I guess...how are you feeling Sakura-chan?"

Looking up from her tools, Sakura smiled, "I am perfectly fine now Hinata... by the way thank you for helping me. I was so stupid to get so angry."

"You're most welcome Sakura-chan, and you were not at fault to be upset by what she said."

Looking down at the tools scattered around, which Hinata recognised as a mixing set, made her walk up to inspect, "What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

"I have created an antidote to the poison that Tsuta Claara person used on me."

"Really?!" Nodding, she lifted up the senbon, that appeared painted a fluorescent blue.

"Hai. Like I explained to Naruto, most poisons that have fast spreading and acting affects are easy to detect, and also counter, by people that know what they are doing. There is no subtly to them, any object that is soaked in the poison can usually be marked with a special reactive dye, like what I have marked this senbon with."

Lifting the senbon, she continued while grabbing her mixing bowl, and a piece of torn cotton, "Since it sometimes is too risky to test if an antidote works on a patient blindly, by using this dye, we get a small sample of our antidote-"

She dipped the piece of cotton in her mixing bowl, which contained a milky white liquid, "-We expose the poison to it-"

Rubbing over the senbon with the cotton, she waited expectantly, "-If our antidote works, the dye will dim to dark blue."

Smiling when reality followed her explanation, she gave the agape Hinata a thumb up, "And There you have it."

Shaking off her shock, she smiled, "T-That is amazing Sakura-chan."

Sakura went to work again, placing the senbon by her side, whilst grabbing several small capsule syringes, "When everyone is back, I will give each of them one of these, and explain to them the symptoms, so they know when they have been exposed to the poison." She concluded.

"Can what you did with that dye thingy be used on all poisons?" A panted voice came from the door, making both kunouchi turn to see a partially exhausted, and a little tensed Naruto.

"As I explained to your clone before, slow spreading poisons are much more discrete than fast spreading poisons, therefore, they naturally are too complex for my dye to be of any use." Putting her instruments down, she marched over to the already paling blond.

"Now if only I had something that could detect your stupidity!"

"U-Umm-"

"What in the hell were you doing over there?!"

"...Training."

"That is not an answer!"

Naruto yelped when she grabbed both his hands in a tight hold, and brought them up for her to see. Hissing as if feeling his pain, she winced at the chakra burns, "...What on earth were you doing, to do this to yourself?!" She whispered, her anger practically radiating out through her question.

"...Oodama rasengan practice..." The glare said it all, and what was worse, was she had him already in a tight grasp, so he couldn't make a run for it.

Releasing her frustration with a groan, she pulled him into the room, "Can you please get me my bandages in my weapon pouch Hinata?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan." Bringing him in, she then pressed down on his shoulders, instructing him to sit, while kneeling down in front of him and started healing silently.

Naruto simply watched, "Neh, umm Sakura-chan, you're not angr-OW!"

The quick hit to the back of his head interrupted him, "No...I have long gotten used to your ridiculous antics."

"That's mean."

"Deal with it you baka, or would you like the more 'traditional' mean's of informing you of doing something dumb?"

Gulping, he shook his head and hands in a blur, "N-No! I get it!"

Her growl only made him speed up, "Quit fidgeting damn it!"

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Baka!"

Hinata's light chuckle made both turn in question to see her waving her hand, while passing over the bandages, "Don't mind me."

Once Sakura was done, she sighed, "There."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

Glaring made him twitch, but she smiled, "Your welcome. Do not do it again, unless..." Naruto felt a chill run down his back at her unfinished threat and nodded.

Hinata watched the entire exchange and lightly chuckled, _'Sakura-chan really does know how to set Naruto-kun straight.'_

"Are there any signs of Kakashi-sensei and the others yet, Hinata?" Sakura asked, securing a capsule in a capped syringe.

The heiress formed a seal, "Byakugan!" and began her search.

After a minute, she nodded her head, "Ah, they just entered now back into town."

"Good, that gives me enough time to get changed."

----------------------------------------------

Deidara watched his hands munch away furiously on stuffing of clay, "Hehe, this is much more like it, hmm."

Claara sighed at her partner's antics, and finished stringing up her rope traps. "You are wasting your time with those old fashioned tricks. Once my clay has finished forming, not even a master of tracking will be able to get past them."

"If you say so." Claara answered dully, still continuing to set up more traps in the tree branches above. Deidara scoffed at her efforts, as his hands began to spit out hundreds of little clay balls that looked like spiders in his hands.

"Doubt my art again eh? Then see with your own eyes, hmm!"

Claara stopped her task and looked as Deidara threw his lot of miniature spiders onto the forest floor. After a moment, the enwrapped balls sprouted their eight legs, and scattered off in many different directions, some even crawling up the trees in a blurring speed.

"I told you, nothing beats a trap that can move at its own free will, hmm!"

"Just be sure they do not set off my traps, and there won't be any arguments...I do not plan to die from my own poisons thank you."

"Oh? Still think my art won't do its job?"

"Now I never said that..." Pulling out a senbon, she threw it so it hit a small invisible wire, which triggered a small yellow ball concealed in the branches above, to fall and crack like an egg on the forest floor.

Deidara snickered, "Planning to egg them for falling for such a flawed trap, hmm?"

"That 'egg' releases a small invisible and odourless cloud of toxic gas into the air, which if inhaled, will paralyse the victim for over a minute...still think it's useless?"

Deidara's eyes widened, and made a mental note to stay away from that spot for a while, "Whatever, I just hope they are foolish enough to do what Ronan predicted they would try."

"Who knows, but we have more work to do, so hurry up and lets go."

----------------------------------------------

"Neh, do I really need to carry this thing-"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me Naruto. Don't tell me you SERIOUSLY have a thing about needles."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, while Sakura continued her rant, "You face danger every day as a ninja, you get cut by kunai, blown up, and what not...and you are scared of one needle which is not even the size of your bloody pinkie!?!"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Just take it for god's sake. There is a chance you won't need to use it, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Kyuubi can cure you of ailments too, if you give it enough time."

Naruto blinked for several moments, "...Now that you mention it, I have never been sick for more than a day."

"E-Eh?!"

"Yeah, one time, Sandaime-jiji said I had the flu or something, and told me to stay home from the academy for two weeks...but I felt great after some instant ramen and a good night's sleep...I honestly thought it was the ramen."

"..."

_'Whoa!'_

Shaking off her shock, she dropped the syringe in his hand, and moved on till everybody had one.

"How long does this antidote work for, Sakura?"

"It will kick in the moment you inject it into your blood stream. Once taken, you should be well out of the poison's harm for at least ten minutes. After ten minutes, continuous exposure to the poison will have weak effects, until after an additional five minutes...you will then need another shot."

"Were you able to create spares?"

Sakura nodded to her sensei's questions, "Hai. I have more than enough, if worse comes to worse. The problem is though, this antidote will only work on this one type of poison...if you at any time feel symptoms that are not of the one I have described, come to me immediately."

Shikamaru tossed the small syringe up and down in his hand, "Well, at least that is one hassle out of the way. As I was saying earlier, we now have yet another dangerous addition to Ronan's team."

"Not only that...but this Tsuta Claara knows me somehow."

"Do you at all recognise her?"

"No..."

Remembering something, she reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out Kakashi's bingo book and handed it back, "I looked through it sensei, I could not find her at all."

"I was afraid of that."

"Does that mean anything Kakashi-sensei, maybe your bingo book it not up to date?"

Kakashi put away the book, while answering Naruto's question, "That may very well be true, however, usually recent missing nin's try to lay low if they are working individually, since hunter nin's would be out searching for them...the fact that this kunouchi is not in my bingo book spells trouble itself."

Shikamaru groaned while leaning back into the wall, "Great...here we go again." He muttered.

"Why sensei?"

Kakashi crossed his arms as he answered Sakura flatly, "To have your name removed from the bingo book, it means you either have been apprehended, or you have been confirmed dead."

"So , it is out of date the-"

"OR...someone has gone to extreme lengths and measures, to make it look as if you are dead."

Both Naruto and Sakura held similar agape confusion, as Kakashi continued, "I myself have been involved with this kind of thing in my times in ANBU. We were to locate missing nin's from other countries, and barter with them for information on their rejected village. In return, we offer them means of escaping being hunted by their old country...including false deaths, and with a body to solidify the deal."

Naruto still was agape in shock, but Sakura was even worse off, since she had some understanding of the area, "B-But a deceased ninja is given a final check over by trained medic nins, that look for any such tampering or faux bodies! It's not...possible..."

"The shinobi world is full of mysterious and dark ways Sakura, there is no such thing as 'impossible' anymore."

Lowering her head, Kakashi continued, "For this Claara to have been offered this, it meant she contained vital information about something. Be it the villages secrets, bloodline information, anything. You would honestly be surprised if you knew that some fugitives of one village, were even being protected by an allied country. Like a Suna missing nin being protected via Konoha's bartering...nobody trusts each other anymore in this world."

"What are you telling me sensei?"

"I am telling you whoever this Claara is, she was somebody very high in rank, maybe jounin or special ops, depending on the village-"

"-And she has some kind of grudge against Sakura-chan?!" Naruto interrupted with a half shout, his concern clear.

"...Precisely Naruto."

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata's whispered, while the Nara muttered 'troublesome'.

Naruto was about to speak, but Sakura beat him to it, "So I have some crazed jounin after me for some reason. I do not care sensei, that is not going to stop me from fighting her again if she indeed does come after me."

Naruto stared in shock, while Kakashi gave a warming U shaped smile to her unwithered gaze and tone, "Is that so? well, I was only just letting you know then."

Naruto inwardly was not following the same pride filled thought, _'Sakura-chan...'_

----------------------------------------------

Deciding their meeting had concluded, Sakura went for a walk to resume her dual jutsu exercise, with the orange afternoon sun blazing behind her back. Katsuya told her to take it easy, but she felt she was more than healthy enough to do other stuff than just rest. As she expected, The yard was empty. and she now got to see what Naruto had been doing, that caused such chaos earlier. A building had completely collapsed not far from the yard, by inspecting further, she guessed it was once a shed.

Walking over to the bench, she lifted up the bucket and pulled out two fish, unsympathetically donging their heads against the side of the bench, ending their struggles.

Beginning her task, she sighed, "You really suck at keeping your chakra signature hidden. I am not even a sensor type, and I know where you are, Naruto."

Pausing for a moment, she looked to the main school building behind her, and shifted her gaze up to see a Naruto standing on the wall, some two stories up.

"Get down here...and wipe that concerned expression off your face, or I will do it for you." Jumping down, Naruto failed at doing her second instruction.

Sighing again, she grinned, "That feeling...you probably are getting here."

She poked the part where his heart was, "Meet what I have felt since the moment I discovered about the Kyuubi. That sting you might be also feeling...was what I had, the moment I was told there was an organisation after your life."

Naruto looked at the ground with a grim smile, "Yeah...it really sucks."

"Hehe, I agree with you there." Turning back to the bench, she resumed her work, sensing the blond coming around and sitting on the other side.

Neither said anything over the two hums of burning chakra for a good few minutes, until Naruto spoke, making her pause to give him attention, "You really are not worried at all, are you?"

"Are you worried about the Akatsuki?"

"...Well yea-"

"I mean for yourself, and not worrying about what might happen to all of us."

Going partially agape, he corrected himself, "...Well sure, a bit-...not really."

Grinning, she grabbed and squeezed his hand, "That is exactly what I feel, I am more concerned about her hurting the people around me, than myself. "

"B-But..."

_'I am worried about you!'_

Sakura chuckled, "I think I see a pattern happening here." she stated, as if his thoughts were voiced aloud.

"...Hehe, I guess so."

"Naruto, I know I am probably wasting my breath, but don't worry, I will be fine."

"I'll try not to." With their agreement set, Sakura gave his hand one more squeeze, then reluctantly let go and got back to work.

"Anyway, How are you going with this training Sakura-chan?"

"Pretty much just burning chakra."

"Is it really that hard?"

"Ah...damn it!" She cursed, as the familiar smell of burnt feet reached their nostrils.

Naruto rested his head on his folded arms as he continued to watch, "Isn't there some trick to medical jutsu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how rasengan training had three steps, is medical jutsu the same?"

Once she had repaired the damage, she held out her hand and began counting them off, "Well, the first step with medical jutsu is analysing our patient. That can be done either by trained eye, or via analysis jutsu, which basically is just flowing a harmless amount of chakra throughout the patient's body. Second step after diagnosis, is repairing the damage itself, which has quite a few more finer details to it."

"So you are screwing up the second part?"

"More or less. Every individual's body is different Naruto, of course we all follow the same functions and have the same general organs, but medically, people are unique, bar a few rare exceptions. For example, one person may have a stronger set of lungs than another, or one person's heart is positioned on their other side. The biggest factor is height and shape, and the obvious difference being gender."

"I get it."

"These fish, although both have the same injury, are unique from each other. So I have to manipulate my chakra completely differently between them."

"Sounds...annoying."

Sakura lightly chuckled and shrugged, "I am sure I will get it eventually."

Sakura was about to start, until she could see behind her teammate's blue eyes his gears turning, "Hey, I think I might be able to help."

Sakura perked her eyebrows, as she followed Naruto out into the opening of the yard, "You can?"

Scooping up two leaves from the concrete, he presented them to her. She noted the size and shape difference between the two, "Hold out your hands flat Sakura-chan."

Doing as instructed, he placed one leaf in each hand, then enclosed his own over them, "Take the water out of both of them at once. Since they are different sizes, you might have to use your chakra differently. Heck, you could even make your chakra motion go in different directions to make it harder if you want."

Agape at his idea, she nodded, "I see, so a building block to medical jutsu, by manipulating my chakra on two different sized leaves in the suiton exercise..."

Closing her eyes to concentrate, she did as she was instructed. Naruto grew a grin by the familiar feeling of water drip down his hands, and she soon opened her eyes to have him present her work. The small leaf was completely yellow, while the larger one was still green around the edges, where the size difference came to play.

"It actually works?... I swear you are not Naruto."

Naruto's grin was coupled with an embarrassed flush, "Hehe, well you said two different objects, so I figured."

Sakura grew a smirk, letting the leaves fall as she took his hands again, and affectionately rubbed his holding hands with her thumbs, "...You don't need to hold my hands for me to do that though."

Going wide eyed as his blush flared, he tried to recover with a shrug, "W-Well-I-"

Giggling, she gave them a squeeze, "It's a nice touch though."

Taking a step forehead, she kissed his cheek and studied his eyes for a moment with a pink hued grin, while dropping her eye lids. She was surprised though, when her forehead met those soft lips she was aiming for, but the effect was still close to the same, as she perked open her left eye with a soft smile.

"What is it with you and my forehead? Not that I am complaining, but this better not be some attempt to avoid kissing me now...I did say I would ask next time."

She felt his lips vibrate with soft laughter, and after several moments, the warming contact left her forehead, so she could see his bashful expression, "No it's not that...your forehead is just amazingly huge."

Wincing, her smile folded to a frown, "H-Hey! it is not that big!"

Naruto blinked in genuine confusion at her traces of annoyance, "Why are you upset Sakura-chan?"

His innocent tone made her shoot puzzlement, as he shifted away her bangs to plant another kiss on it, and gave a fox smile, "I think it has always been very kissable, dattebayo!"

Naruto stated as if it was fact. He missed her agape features, as she released his hands, allowing him to walk off to do some training of his own, preparing to create some kage bunshin's in the process. The shocked Sakura didn't know why she felt her talk with Sasuke that time from Naruto's words, but a part of her strongly believed the two were related.

Reviewing the entire situation with the out of character like Sasuke, and him running away clenching his stomach, was the first snap of a link. The Naruto she saw walk up to her that time, and then do the same actions that Sasuke had done, was the sound of the second link connecting. What even made her mind's suspicion sink in to filling in the blanks, was knowing just how skilled the blond was at henge.

_'Now it makes sense. The questions about Naruto, and what I thought of him, the saying at the start...It never was Sasuke...It was Naruto.'_

Hearing Sasuke's words of 'Not, only Naruto would say something like that' made her giggle softly on impulse, _'That was because it was you!'_

Sensing her laughter, Naruto turned and looked in confusion, "Huh? What's funny Sakura-chan?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively, while rubbing away her tears with the other, "Nothing..."

She paused suddenly, in remembering her response to what she told 'Sasuke' that day, and suddenly felt a rush of guilt hit her head on. Naruto now was surprised by her one eighty degree change, as he saw her walk up to him with pain ever present in her eyes, along with what looked like responsibility.

He was taken aback to have her snuggle in to the side of his neck, with a genuine tear running down her cheek. Puzzled by her complete change of state, on impulse, he cradled her, "What is the matter Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing." She answered again, this time with a cracked voice instead.

"Neh, it don't look like nothing to me." He whispered in that knowing and cheerful tone, that made her chuckle while feeling the cold leave her from his comforting warmth. She wanted to apologise, but she had already pleaded for that before, and was given his response.

So she decided to do what Naruto said she could always say instead, "Naruto..."

"...What is it?"

Growing a soft smile that he felt form against his skin, he heard her soft voice radiate against his neck, "Thank you..."

"...?"

"Thank you...for never giving up on me."

----------------------------------------------

Night fall soon set in, and Sakura brought up her sheet to cover more of herself. Perhaps she was getting too used to her previous arrangement, but no longer having that comforting and warm shoulder to rest on, just was not the same in comparison to her current rock like backpack. Naruto was sleeping on the other side of the room this time, as they had agreed to keeping their relationship discrete from the others.

_'It was only for keeping warm'_, she figured, although she was beginning to wonder if she was truly developing withdrawal symptoms from it. Said blond sitting up earned her gaze, seeing little traces of sleep in his eyes, but he never noticed her. She didn't call out to him, but watched as he stood up and placed on his forehead protector. She sat up herself though when he walked outside the building.

_'Naruto?'_

Looking around to the others, it appeared nobody else was awake. Now standing herself, she grabbed her weapon pouch and clipped it on to her cream medic-nin skirt, and picked up her forehead protector while walking out.

Kakashi, who had his head covered by his Icha Icha paradise book, pulled it down to reveal his mischievous plotting lone eye, _'Sneaking out in the night to be together. Awww, how cute...That also was in Icha Icha Tactics!'_

Leaving the lone sensei to mourn for losing his book, Sakura figured Naruto was heading to the yard, and walked briskly through the night. _'What is he thinking?'_

Entering the yard, she didn't seem her blond teammate at all. When she double checked, she now grew concerned, "Naruto?" She called out, only to hear her echo bounce around the deserted yard.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself, walking back out the front of the school and trying to think where he could have gone. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a distant explosion just reaching her ears, and she looked in its direction to see thick smoke blocking the full moon's light.

"NARUTO!" She screamed, running in the direction of the smoke, which was on the other side of the town.

_'What the hell was he thinking travelling out at this hour alone?! Who is attacking him!?_' Trying to keep her fears suppressed, she kicked off the ground and began jumping between the buildings.

_'Please be ok, please be ok!_'

When she finally had some visual in the darkness, she saw a collapsing building, and the back of an orange jacket facing in the direction of the destruction. He was partially panting, but it didn't look as if he was fighting anybody. There were small traces of chakra burns sizzling off his hands that she could make out in the night.

_'He is just training...'_ Letting out a long sigh of relief, she placed her hand on her racing heart, until it finally settled. Her eyes then flickered to full anger, and marched over to the still oblivious blond, to make her dilemma known.

"Damn it! I guess I need to-"

"NARUTO!"

The sound of demonic anger practically roaring behind him was enough to literally scare the blond out of his skin. He spun around in midflight to his reflex actioned jump, and then gasped to see those flaming jade irises glaring at him.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE ALONE BAKA?!"

Naruto practically glowed in the dark, by his tanned skin paling, "I-I-I-"

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, YOU IDIOT!"

"S-Sorr-"

She never gave him the chance to talk, as she grabbed his wrists and brought up his hands to see once again fresh burns through the bandaging, this time still smoking from the great load of chakra.

"Do you enjoy hurting yourself or something? There is a known condition for this you know?!" She growled lowly, making Naruto give that 'guilty' look.

"N-No, I was just-"

"Why didn't you at least tell somebody you were going out to train? and why on earth did you practically come on the other side of town just to do it."

"Well I was going to make a lot of racket...so I didn't want to get anyone annoyed and just moved away."

Holding his hands with just one of her own, she first slapped her own forehead, then delivered justice by doing the same to him, albeit a lot harder.

"Do I need to remind you of the bloody situation we are in?!"

Grinning, he shrugged, "But you told me you liked me better when I was carefree."

"Don't twist my words you idiot, that was in a different case."

"Alright...I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I guess I did do something stupid."

Sighing again, she began healing his hands for the second time that day, "That's fine Naruto, just tell me at least next time, or wake me up if you have to, I don't care about how late it is."

"It's a promise."

"Good...now what are you doing yet again?"

"Oodama rasengan practice."

"I can see that, but these burns...how many times are you practicing it?"

"Several, just trying to get my speed in forming it quicker, and then I sort of got a little carried away, and made it even more effective."

"...Go back a step here, what are you saying?"

"Hehe, let me show you then."

Reluctantly, she released his still injured hands, and watched as he created two kage bunshin. They stood in a line, with Naruto in the middle, facing a clear area.

Sakura watched as Naruto held both his hands out, joining his palms with his two clones, and she gasped, _'Don't tell me he...'_ True to her thoughts, she was blinded by the sudden fast build up of glowing chakra, forcing her to squint at the sight of the two monstrous spheres violently spinning in an undeterminable direction. There was a violent shockwave that sent her hair flying back, as both gigantic sphere's dispersed with a thick blue mist.

Naruto turned with a grin, "I call it Souseiji no te oodama rasengan."

_'Twin handed oodama rasengan...'_

"I see." She stated, but soon lunged forward to catch him dropping.

His deep pants made her gasp, "How much chakra is in those things?!"

"Heaps-I used to- use the Kyuubi- for keeping them stable- and for- chakra." He explained between pants, as she got him to sit down on the footpath to catch his breath.

"How many did you say you made again...including earlier and tonight?"

"Around a dozen or so."

"A DOZEN?!"

Sakura shouted in surprise, but calmed with a light chuckle, "Bloody hell, even without the Kyuubi, you still have an amazing load of chakra...if only you could give it to somebody that is dying for it."

"Hehe- I am up for- trading it for some control-" Giggling, she got out her canteen drink, and passed it to him to take several mouth full's.

When his hands were free, she started healing them, while he was still was catching his breath, "How did you know I was out here Sakura-chan?"

"...I couldn't sleep. You too I guess?"

"Yeah, so I decided what the hell, and got up to just go do some training."

"Fair enough...Is everything ok though Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, well you have been through a lot recently, with umm- you know...I just want to know your fine."

Naruto sighed and nodded with a sad grin, "I'm alright I guess."

His words did not convince her in the slightest, but she squeezed his now healed hands, "Fine then... but don't forget what I said before. Talk to me, I will listen to whatever you need to say about anything...got it?"

"I know Sakura-chan, I know."

Deciding to shift the topic a bit, she asked another question, "How are you finding the other situation?"

"...?"

Growing a flush, she sheepishly grinned, "...I am talking about us, Naruto."

Mouthing an 'oh' he blushed with a smile, "It's awesome Sakura-chan!"

If his voice could have sounded any warmer, she would have an excuse for her flush intensifying, "R-Really?"

"Hell yeah!...do you think so too?"

Sensing his uncertainty, she smiled back, "Shannaro!"

Raising an eyebrow at her, she shrugged, "...It was that or dattebayo, and there is no way in hell am saying that stupid saying of yours."

After a brief exchange of chuckles, serene silence fell before them, as they stared at each other's held hands with an identical soft smile.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"...Just Sakura."

"Huh?"

"You don't need to add the 'chan' every time, if you don't want to, you never have needed to in the first place. If you are wanting my permission or something, then just calling me by my name is perfectly fine with me."

Naruto blinked for several moments in shock, but recovered with a nod, "Ok...Sakura."

Something about that empty response made the crickets sound very loud around them, as they looked at each other blankly. Sakura broke the stare off with a smile, "Naruto...everything I just said then...pretend you didn't hear it. Call me without MY 'chan' again, and I will personally kill you."

Naruto laughed lightly and nodded, "I was going to say 'no thanks' anyway, Sakura-chan!"

Looking elsewhere for a moment, she figured why not, "Then it is a deal then...Naruto-kun."

Those crickets that both teens could swear were deliberately waiting around for the opportune time, were at it again loudly, as Sakura clicked her tongue as if something spicy was in her mouth.

"...Naruto-kun."

That taste just would not leave her mouth, so she tried it a couple of times, "Naruto-kun...Hey Naruto-kun, does this sound as stupid to you as it does to me, Naruto-kun?"

The blond covered his ears as if he was trying to block a painful sound, "I think you have me confused with somebody else."

Giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder, she chuckled, "No, no. Looks like I will just call you what I always do, baka."

Naruto was about to smile, until he processed the name at the end and hung his head, "I'm thrilled."

She giggled while ruffling his hair, "Oh come off it Naruto, you big sook."

Raising his fox smiling head so she could see him, she cupped his cheek and traced over one of his whiskers with her thumb, "Cute baka...very cute."

Looking up at the moon, she guessed it was roughly ten at night, "I take it you still aren't tired?"

"No, you?"

"No..." Feeling him place his paw like hands on her shoulders, and looking at her straight in the eye with a sparkle, made her feel butterflies doing loops in her stomach.

"I got an idea Sakura-chan."

Feeling the heat to her cheeks, she smiled bashfully, "What Naruto?"

"How about...some late night suiton training!?"

Sakura literally felt her fantasy snap in half, along with a throbbing vein in the process.

Naruto blinked at her sudden annoyed frown, "Huh? ...Sakura-chan?"

"Never mind." She groaned in disappointment, while standing up, "Fine then, let's go."

Naruto followed the same action, as he watched her start to walk away in a huff.

"Sakura-chan."

"What?!" She barked, looking back at him in annoyance. His blushed grin made her eyes flicker with puzzlement, as she followed her gaze down to see his extended out open hand. She at first widened her eyes in surprise, but soon giggled with her bashful expression returning, and walked back and took it.

"Are you just going to copy everything I do when it comes to us?"

"Well, you seem to like the lame and boring kind of things."

"Really Naruto, just think outside the box, it's-...hey wait a minute!" Stopping in her tracks, she unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand as she looked at his mischievous expression, in detest.

"It's called being romantic you boring baka! "

"E-h?"

"Don't you 'eh?' me, are you seriously telling me that you find those sorts of things boring?!"

"Well-"

"They are what makes a relationship so much fun and special! I don't even need previous experience to know that!"

His laughter only made her growl, "What is so damn amusing?! It's those special moments, and surprises that really keep a spark ali-EEK!"

She was abruptly cut off, when she was scooped off her feet, and held in his arms as he span themselves around in a blur while holding her bridal style.

"So I need to surprise you more often by thinking outside the box, hey Sakura-chan?"

"P-Put me down!" He instead just laughed at her flushed shouts, but soon found his laughter was not alone.

"N-Naruto, p-put me d-down, now!" She cackled through her laughter, as he stopped and captured her gaze with his eyes and smile.

"Neh, don't be so boring Sakura-chan." He mimicked all so perfectly in a scolding manner similar to her rant before.

She went agape when his face leaned down slightly, but automatically dropped her lids, feeling the distance closed as they kissed. He then tried to pull away, but her hand had come up to cup his cheek, stopping him from leaving her lips. Eventually she released her hold, and stroked his cheek as they broke apart to stare into each other's joy filled eyes.

"...You deliberately said all that just to get me angry, didn't you?"

His smirk told her the truth and she lowly growled, "That is not nice Naruto."

"My bad Sakura-chan...you really are so funny though...and scary too."

"Hehe...now would you put me down already?!"

Tilting her so her feet could touch the ground again, she pulled him in by the cheek her hand still cupped, and kissed his cheek. "I must say Naruto...I was not expecting you to do that...I do approve though."

Naruto sheepishly grinned while scratching his head, "Hehe, It was just like that awe striking ending in that epic action packed manga with the princess kissing the hero!"

"...Now, if only it was possible to fix your constant habit of KILLING THE DAMN MOOD!"

----------------------------------------------

The sun blazing over Konoha marked the end of another day, and the beginning of a night that could be its last. The wind howled overhead, hauling within it the sinister roar of a great monster out for blood. The carried whisper of murderous intent was enough to make birds take flight from perking on the top of buildings, and make those with trained senses turn in the direction to where the source was coming from. The wind crashing against the Hokage's window overlooking Konoha was enough to make the attendants in the room turn their heads to the vibrating glass, reminding them of the coming danger.

The Kyuubi.

"Hokage-sama." An ANBU wearing a white cape with a hood thrown over his head whispered in alarm, although it was clear the only other person in the room heard it too. The other individual in the room was wearing a pure white cape, with burning red flames near blooming down at the ends. The young man in his mid-late twenties, had spiky blond hair, coupled with oceanic blue eyes that held authority and demanding respect within them...

He was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime of Konoha.

Looking away from the window, the Yondaime met the ANBU's eyes through his tiger mask, "Call forth all of the ANBU, Chuunin, and Jounin, and have them meet me on the rooftop. "

Bowing his head in respect, the captain of the ANBU answered before forming a seal to shunshin away, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Reappearing on the rooftop of a building not far from the hokage tower, the captain began to walk over to another ANBU, who was looking in the direction to where another howl of murderous wind came from, "The Kyuubi Kitsune...not only do we have one of the nine great tailed beasts heading straight towards our doorstep, but we have the strongest of all of them...talk about hard luck."

Standing next to the ANBU, the hooded individual nodded, "Ah...Gather everybody Araiki, Hokage-sama wishes to meet us on the rooftop of the Hokage tower."

"Hmmph, I think I know what he is going to order us to do, but as you command then."

Once his lieutenant had followed his orders, the captain stood at the front with an entire legion of fully armed and equipped ANBU, along with the other shinobi and kunouchi. Usually he would have ordered his subordinates to stand at attention and wait for the hokage to arrive, but the captain did not have the will to silence them...how could he? He himself knew what they were going to be ordered to do. The muttering was silenced by the sudden sparkle flying into the air, which looked like someone threw something from the ground. The ANBU silently watched the star like sparkle now descend, falling down looking to crash on the rooftop. On its decent, the captain was able to identify the object as an odd shaped kunai that held familiarity in every bodies minds. Just a meter from touching the roof, the kunai continued its course, until a hand grabbed it in midflight.

The Yondaime was now standing before them, with one hand in his pants pocket, as his other hid the kunai away in his cape. A deafening silence followed after his arrival, as not even a whisper was heard amongst the dozens of shinobi and kunouchi.

"May I ask the ANBU to remove your masks."

A chorus of confused gasps were heard all around by the sudden instruction near whispered from Minato.

Flicking off his hood to show his jet black hair, the ANBU captain repeated much louder, "This is not anybody addressing you, this is the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Do as he says."

As if to set an example, the captain took off his mask, revealing his mid twenties, shaven face, with dark onyx eyes which portrayed no emotion. Once their captain had spoken, reluctantly they all did the same, revealing faces that belonged to all different clans in the village.

The Yondaime then walked to the very back, and approached the member on the far left, and stuck out his open hand, "I am Namikaze Minato."

Minato walked around to every member, introducing himself personally to each person on the roof, and asking for their names. In the long run, he reached the front line, one away from the captain, "I am Hyuuga Araiki."

Finally, Minato now stood before the ANBU captain, and extended his hand out and looked at him straight in the eyes with radiating determination, "I am Namikaze Minato."

Taking his hand, the captain returned the handshake with matching strength, "I am Uchiha Ronan."

Once he was done, Minato walked to the end of the roof, so he could see all the faces of the shinobi and kunouchi he had just spoken to, and closed his eyes, "Listen..."

The wind once again carried the sinister roar over the hills, the murderous intent causing many to tense.

"...You all should know by now what that is...and you all know that it is heading straight for Konoha."

Opening his eyes, he looked at the group with a penetrating gaze, "I will stop it...but to do that, I need your help."

"Just tell us what is required, and we will execute it with our lives, at your service, Hokage-sama."

The Yondaime shook his head, "No Ronan, I am coming to speak to you not as your Hokage. I am here to speak to you as just another shinobi, as all of you are. I could order you to just do as I say, but as Hokage, it is my responsibility to ensure the protection of Konoha, and everyone in it. So I am giving you a choice."

The mutters flicked over the ninja's, as the Yondaime continued, "I am asking you to help me, but I shall not force you. I am willing to put down my own life to protect Konoha, not because it is my duty, but because I want to. I acknowledge though that some of you, if not all of you, have family or somebody you hold precious to you. I, and everybody here will understand and accept your decision to go home to them, without question or disgust, you have a reason that is legitimate to all of us. I will ask you this one question though...Do you have the will to protect those you care about? Do you have the strength to fight for the land you grew up in, so that the very memories we all cherish, will not disappear? I am asking each and every one of you, is your will of fire telling you to protect, or be with your loved ones?"

Silence once again fell over the group after the Yondaime's calm and respectful speech. As if to tempt them otherwise, the wind once again carried the howl of the Kyuubi closing in.

A lone kunouchi stepped forward, "To protect!"

As if to set off a chain reaction, others followed in her example, until it literally was a chorus of cried proclamations 'To protect!'. Not a single person backed down and walked away, and not one gaze held any signs of peer pressure, but glowed with determination and iron will.

The Yondaime smiled, "Thank you."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he reopened them again to show his own determination, "I have a plan to stop the Kyuubi, but in order to do it, I need time to prepare. What I ask from you, is to slow the Kyuubi's advancement from reaching the village. No jutsu will kill it, but it will at least slow down its progress. Once I am ready with the jutsu that can stop it, I will come and join you on the battlefield."

The sound of pants made several people look to the side, to see a puffed out slug sannin coming up the spiral stairwell. at the sight of the group, she froze and lowered her head as if to say she could wait.

Glancing at her for a moment longer, Minato turned, "You will group up at the front gates in an hour, I advise you all, to dedicate that time to the ones you are fighting for."

Within an instant, all the ninja first bowed in respect, and then shot off in several directions. Ronan unlike the others, did not use shunshin, but jumped across to use the roofs to head to the Uchiha district. On the first jump though, curiosity got the better of him, as he turned his head with his sharingan activated, to see Tsunade run up to the Yondaime, now showing her deep stress and concern. He didn't understand who they were talking about as he read their lips, but the flicker in the Yondaime's eyes from the mention of a woman, showed how serious the matter was.

"Minato...its Kushina...She's-"

_"Ronan..." _

----------------------------------------------

"Ronan..."

Thomas called out again, watching as the Uchiha opened his eyes from his sleep, to reveal the darkness of the night.

"It has been an hour like you said."

Nodding, the Uchiha stood up, "Very well...let's continue then."

* * *

AN: Just adding some backstory to my character to make him more believable. I just wanted to show that Ronan never used to be this way before, along with other things (lets see who can work it out...)


	50. Maybe, it's like cheating

AN:Yo, sorry for the little late update from regular times, was packed with assignments.

As always, thanks for the feedback (very special thanks to Yami Umi once again.)

I am curious though with Lady Dragons feedback, I wonder if that was the turn off for many readers too, hmm. (although the next chapter did say where all his training had gone...)

Anyways enough with my rambling.

* * *

Chapter 49 Maybe, it's like cheating...

* * *

The moon towering above showed no signs of making an exit, as it still dimly lit over the darkness of the ghost town. The blue hue was more than enough for both of the teens to see each other, as they sat side by side in a meditative stance, with a lone green light stick glowing between them.

Naruto opened up his eyes, "How you going Sakura-chan?"

Sakura perked open one eye to see him, "Give me a second."

Feeling that cold rush drip down her arm, she opened her palms to show her progress. Running her thumb to feel its texture, she could feel a familiar pattern to her previous attempts.

"Little to no progress Naruto, just some dried bits." Naruto nodded and decided to try for himself, breaking his hands apart to reveal his own progress. Even if her vision was mostly just different shades of green from the light stick, she could tell from the dark appearance of the leaf, just how far he had come with his kage bunshin's.

"You have got it!"

Twirling the leaf by its stiff stem, he gave a victorious chuckle, "Hell yeah! This kage bunshin training is absolutely si -..."

Naruto's joy died down, when he inwardly cursed at the wash over of disappointment in the kunouchi's eyes, "Ah...it is an amazing training method Naruto."

Letting the dry leaf fall, he held an apologetic face, "Sakura-chan..."

She turned to give him a proud smile, trying to hide her frustration at her efforts from him, "I am sure you will have mastered suiton in no time at this rate."

Muttering his thanks, Sakura looked elsewhere to inwardly sigh, _'I knew Naruto would pull ahead of me so early, how couldn't he? I have been training in this suiton exercise for just under a week, and he has been training for over several months thanks to his kage bunshin's..like I even had a chance to keep up.' _ She mused, still feeling disappointed she had practically hit a brick wall in their training. Knowing Naruto, she didn't need to wonder wether he would wait for her to catch up. To the blond, it probably wasn't even an optional choice. She felt like Naruto was deliberately crippling himself just so she could keep up, and she hated that she was being a hindrance to him once again. It was the very reason she was against them learning their shared affinity together, because she knew it was going to end up this way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden solid connection into her hips, that then began grinding into her sides. She first gasped in surprise to the contact, but when they began to dig in, she on reflex began to involuntarily twitch and giggle, as her head looked up to sky to see her attacker standing behind her.

"N-Naruto?! Wh-what-what t-the hell-are!-"

She never could finish her cackled sentence, as her giggles erupted into loud laughter, "I am seeing some doubt in those eyes Sakura-chan, so I am just helping you laugh it out."

"B-B-Ba-Baka! T-Tickling me doesn't hel-help!"

She had lost complete control of herself after that, and fell on her back as the blond continued his assault on her sides, making her completely twitch under his mercy, "S-Stop damn it!-Naruto! I-can't- Enough- Need- Breathe!"

Listening to her cackled and incoherent request, he removed his drilling fists, allowing her to pant for the air her lungs were denied, while rubbing the tears that had fallen.

Still giggling lightly, she turned her head on the ground to look at his lively smile, "When did you get the guts to tickle ME of all people?!"

That mischievous grin made her eyes narrow in feigned annoyance, "Hehe, things change I guess."

_'He is starting to become more comfortable with our relationship...' _

"Yeah I suppose...I don't have doubt though. I knew this was going to happen in the first place."

"Then it is my turn to help you out."

Still breathing in audibly for air, she let out a quick sigh, "We aren't the same person Naruto, Kakashi-sensei told us that already."

"Who gives a damn? I am still going to help."

Looking up at the stars above, she voiced her thoughts to him, "I don't want to slow you down Naruto. You can learn something great in next to no time at all, but if you waste your time waiting for me, well...you get the idea."

Sensing warmth on her arm, she looked to him to see him stroking her arm at her side while he was sitting, "I don't want to slow YOU down, Sakura-chan."

Partially agape by his words that sounded like a confession, she recovered with a long sigh, "Idiot. I am the one trailing behind. Make sense."

She didn't know if he was doing it by thought, but he was running his fingers up and down her arm while giving a soft smile, "Then let me help, so then you can catch up, and we go to the next step together." Sakura could see what he was doing, he was basically saying that he didn't care about slowing down for her sake.

Only issue was that didn't do anything for her in regards to him, "That does not make me feel any better."

Sensing his running fingers pause, but still continued to 'run' on the spot at her elbow, showed her that he was stuck in thought of what to say back. It was amusing enough, that she lightly giggled at the drumming touch of his fingers that were changing rhythms, as if to show his possible suggestions flying behind his blue eyes, "Don't think too hard Naruto."

Deciding to get more comfy, she shifted so she now was lying perfectly straight on her back, but still watched in hilarity of his thoughts visibly showing in his changing expressions.

Finally, Naruto removed his hand from her arm, to scratch his head, "Bah! You are not making this easier Sakura-chan." Chuckling again, she folded her hands so they were resting on her gut, "Fine then, I will play along...What do you have in mind to help me catch up?"

"Umm..."

"Are you doing anything different from what we have discovered so far?"

"No."

She closed her eyes at his answer, "Now look who isn't making it easier. Naruto, some things simply take time. I came to accept long ago that I am not like you and Sasuke-kun. I know what you told me before though, and I mean it when I tell you I am not giving up, I am simply acknowledging this is my limit. Give me something to memorize, like a book or something like that, and sure, I will literally recite it word for word after reading it just once. I will tell you the name of the author, and the publisher, of any book I have read if you pop a surprise test on me. I can see Iruka-sensei's lectures from the academy, and I can even tell you who he stopped to scold for interrupting him. ...but that is all I am good at, and to be honest, that's simply because it's my hobby to memorize things...not a very grand hobby hey?"

Naruto looked down at her, while his eyes flickered over what she said, "You really can?"

"...Do I hear a surprise test coming up Naruto? Trust me, you aren't the first one who has tried to see if I forgot something."

"What is my favourite ramen flavour?"

She at first shot her eyes on in surprise at the question, then looked over at him to giggle, "Oh come on you idiot, its miso pork. Jeez, at least Ino tries harder ones-"

"What did I henge into back in the academy?"

Grinning, she looked up at the night sky again, "Be more specific."

"Before and including the last surprise test."

Again with a giggle, she answered, "Now you are getting into it...You turned into a horrible version of Sandaime-sama first time, then after that you really started to get pretty good at it. You somehow conned Kiba once, in for both of you to swap places with a henge, and revealed it after you tricked Iruka-sensei. There was that one time you tried to fool us all by walking in as Iruka-sensei...which would have gone well, if he did not walk in, the split second after you did. Finally, there was that stupid harem no jutsu...you baka."

Naruto scratched his head while thinking, "What do I dislike?"

"Waiting the three minutes it takes for cup ramen to cook...give up already, Naruto."

"How about the shinobi rules?" "...You don't even know them, I would be wasting my breath."

"I really would like to hear them though."

Looking over in disbelief, she saw his fascinated gaze, and she did not miss just how much of the same emotion was held in his soft request. She grew a smile, and looked back up at the stars, "Stop me if you get bored."

She started from number one, and went all the way through, without him interrupting her once. She didn't even know why, but her smile never left her serene expression. If anything, it grew. She paused at rule twenty four, to look and confirm that he still was listening to her intently, which made her continue. Sakura didn't understand why, but Naruto's simple action of listening to her speak with such interest really touched her, it brought an amazing rush of self value, and showed her how much Naruto respected her. She finally finished on the fifty fourth rule, and brought silence between them, with the crickets and night animals causing a unexpected relaxing atmosphere.

She began to wonder if maybe her rambling had put him to sleep, and turned to only see amazed blue eyes looking at her with a partially agape, but pride baring smile.

Blushing at his appearance, she looked back up at the sky, "That's it." She announced, which finally made the blond voice his astonishment.

"Wow, you really can remember so much from so far back...that's insane!"

Rolling her eyes, she emitted a light chuckle, and decided to share with him, "Ino used to say it's the reason I have such a big forehead, as I can even remember things far back as I was very young."

Letting her joke die down, she closed her eyes, "So, back to the point before we got off track. Don't worry about me, we can still work together on the suiton training, I will just have to catch up as you progress further."

Hearing no response from him, made her open her eyes in question while looking up the sky, "Naruto? do you hear me?"

Shifting her head, she saw his familiar gaze held deep in thought.

Deciding to let him go, she waited from him to finally speak, "...Then do what I do."

"Huh?"

"You said you can remember things perfectly, like a picture or something like that?"

Groaning, she looked up the night sky again, "They call it a photographic memory, Naruto."

"Yeah well, one of those things. Just picture what I do then, and repeat after me."

Tilting her head so she could see him, she perked an eyebrow, "I don't understand what you mean Naruto." Putting his index finger to signal 'wait!' he began looking around for a fresh leaf, and then presented it. Feeling she was required to do something, she half sat up, to see him hold open his hand, with the leaf resting in it.

Sakura guessed he was prompting for her to enclose her own over his, so she did as she was silently told. Growing a small smile though, she looked up to him, "Is this another excuse to just hold my hand?"

Mumbling a flushed 'n-not really' he tried to explain, "You have an amazing memory-"

"I get that, and thank you. But I still don't-"

She paused when she suddenly felt an odd tickle brush over her enclosed hand, and looked down in surprise, "Naruto...are you?...-"

"-Then just remember what I do then!"

She was shocked, as she felt a drip of water hit the concrete, still feeling the odd sensation brushing over her hand. Feeling the odd tingling numbness fade away, she let go of his hand to see a partly dried out leaf.

"...Because your chakra control isn't very grand, you cannot cover the entire leaf with just one hand, so you are not able to absorb the water entirely." She voiced her surprise, while the blond shrugged.

"Guess that means you can compare with me on the spot, as you copy what I do then."

"Naruto..."

Giving his bright and warming smile, he scooped up another leaf in preparation, "So now, when you are able to copy me exactly so a leaf is completely sucked dry, we will be equal in suiton!" He beamed.

Sakura was honestly at a loss, she didn't know if Naruto knew this was going to happen, or he was an excellent improviser. Despite this discovery, she reluctantly shook her head to his suggestion, earning him to raise an eyebrow in question.

"...Chakra does not work this way Naruto, and I don't have the sharingan."

"What you mean?"

"It's the rule of spiritual energy Naruto. You get better with a jutsu with repetition, so they become more effective. The sharingan bends this rule, allowing the user to copy a jutsu near equal strength with just seeing it performed once. That is why your kage bunshin training is so amazing Naruto, you bypass that rule, or speed it up to the point where its worthless."

"But what if you watch what I do? I mean surely there is some good in my idea."

"..."

"Maybe it's like cheating."

"Say what?"

"You know, when doing that stupid number working out stuff-"

"-Mathematics-"

"-Yeah, that. You look at the back of the question book to find the answer with, without knowing how they got that...then you try to work it out backwards."

"Are you telling me...to work backwards?!" Was his idea as stupid as it sounded, or did it somehow really make sense? "Ah, exactly that. I have the answer to the question, you have your shot at it...you have to work out what you are doing wrong in between."

Ok, now she was impressed at just how much of an improviser he was, but she did have a solid conclusion on one thing, "...I think you may be right Naruto...but I fail to see where my memory comes into this."

Sheepishly grinning, the blond scratched his head, "Well, I sort of forget the answer sometimes after looking at it...so-"

His explanation was cut off by her laughter, "Oh you bloody goof Naruto, that's because you don't give a crap about that kind of stuff...you remember things when you feel you need to, baka."

Ignoring his muttered excuses, she thought over his idea some more. Was it entirely hopeless? She didn't know, but either way, it meant she had an opening to catch up much faster, and it was once again thanks to him.

Taking his hand, she smiled, "Yet another smart suggestion...I swear you are not Naruto."

"This again?! Sakura-chan, that hurts."

Giggling, she stared into his capturing eyes, "Thank you Naruto." Finding his warming smile inviting, she was leaning in to capture them with her own smile.

"Awww!" Both teens yelped, snapping their heads to see a deeply amused scare crow lookalike step out of the shadows, "K-Kakashi-sensei!?!" Sakura muttered, as both teammates suddenly growled and shouted in union their new phrase to greet their sensei with.

"STOP DOING THAT SENSEI!"

Laughing, Kakashi still continued to walk forward, "What are you doing here anyway sensei?"

Kakashi gave a too innocent to be genuine eye smile, "Just ensuring my students are being...responsible." An identical wash over of confusion brushed over the two, but Kakashi didn't give them the opportunity to pursue.

"So what is it my two students are doing out here so late?"

Naruto answered, while giving Sakura's hand a squeeze, "I am helping Sakura-chan out with the suiton training sensei!"

"O-h? It looks to me though. you are just holding hands?"

_'Is he really trying to trick me, or is he being serious?'_

"No really, check it out sensei!"

Turning to Sakura he ushered her, "Come on Sakura-chan, let's show him!"

It all happened so fast, she didn't even think when he raised their hands up as if they were arm wrestling. Giving in, she smiled, "Talk about putting me on the spot."

Kakashi watched in interest, as he stood now in front of them, _'What exactly has Naruto thought up?'_ Kakashi soon noticed the drips running down their arms, as Naruto gave a wide teeth revealing grin, and pulled apart their hands to catch the leaf by the stem. Kakashi securitised the leaf, taking note that Naruto's half was very dry, while Sakura's had splotches all over.

Picking up one of Sakura's leaves from before, he now held hers up to Kakashi, "This is Sakura-chan's progress by herself."

He then twirled the leaf to reveal Sakura's half, and held both next to each other, "This is her first attempt when trying to copy what I do."

Shifting his one eye back and forth, he concluded Naruto's claim was true, "There is slight improvement, but that could be because you were doing half the work for her, since you are just draining a mere leaf after all."

"Nah, I don't have enough control to drain it from both sides."

Kakashi gave his student a dull look, while raising a said leaf between his face, "Naruto...it's a leaf that is not even a couple of mileometers thick...are you feeling alright?"

Not giving in to the sarcastic remark, he passed a fresh leaf to Sakura, "Show him Sakura-chan how amazing your memory is."

Shaking her head at his never ending praise, she accepted the challenge he was so confident she would not fail in. To say the least, she really didn't want to disappoint him for having such strong faith. Once she was done, she twirled the leaf around to present, then brought it in front of Kakashi, who now looked at the three leaves.

"...Naruto..." Sakura felt her nerves pick up, while the blond held no such worry, he even gave his victory fox smile prematurely.

"...You never cease to amaze me. "

"It is better?" Sakura asked in surprise, while Kakashi nodded.

"Hai, I can even see your alone attempt is better than your shared one with Naruto. I wonder why?"

"It's because Sakura-chan was following my actions the first time round, and the second time she did it from memory." Naruto explained like it was fact.

Kakashi took a few moments to reply, "I see, so that is what you mean by memory...you are making Sakura copy her chakra motion the same way you do the exercise. She has superb chakra control, so she can follow your chakra's movement pretty close to exact. Since this form of exercise is only the basic step of accumulating water, by using her chakra like you, it will have similar, if not exact, same results, given she practices it enough...that is genius Naruto."

If it was even possible, his fox smile widened, "Hehe, Sakura-chan is so cool, she doesn't need a sharingan to be epic."

Blushing at his comment, she nudged him, "You are doing all the work, I am just following."

"Maybe, but you are the one that explained to me how to manipulate your chakra in water. You also found out about moving our chakra in a current, to speed up the time it takes to drain the leaf...You did just as much work as me Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave in and rubbed her neck with a grin, "W-Well if you put it that way."

_'The sharingan can copy jutsu's at a great distance perfectly just by looking at it once Naruto...you are in physical contact with Sakura, so she can see what you are doing, and yet, she still can't copy it perfectly like a sharingan._' Kakashi mentally scolded his blond student, but decided to just let him go with that one.

Continuing his musing, he watched his students interact, _'Spiritual energy build up is still her barrier, which is why she could not perfectly copy Naruto's method...so she still has to gain it, by practicing the exercise over and over again . But if she studies Naruto's method of accumulating water to the teeth, she can build it up much faster than what she would achieve on her own.' _

Naruto prepared another leaf, and they did the same exercise again. As his musing on the rules of chakra had predicted, Sakura's leaf this time was very similar to her previous attempt.

Naruto however, was far from giving in, "Come on Sakura-chan, let's keep at it till your equal with me!"

Kakashi standing up straight brought their attention to him, "I think you both have had your fun for tonight together, it is time to rest. We can continue this tomorrow...or should I say, later today."

At his announcement, both teens looked up at the moon to gasp at just how much it had shifted, taking a guess it was now one or two in the morning. Looking at each other, they shrugged and turned back to Kakashi, "You go back then, Naruto and I will come in later."

Kakashi was getting used to a lot of things, but Sakura not caring it was now early in the morning, and wanting to continue training was something that purely caught him off guard.

_'She is picking up more and more of Naruto's bad habits...she would never say that normally.'_ He mused, while running his hand through his silver hair, "Very well then, looks like I will stay and watch."

----------------------------------------------

Sakura could never think holding someone's hand could be so tiring in her life. The dawning sun also did not help. Looking at the pile of leaves next to them, which almost were at her crouched height, she could only think about two things. One being how it was possible the tree above still had no visual change of losing so many leaves, and how much she really was beginning to hate leaves in general...was that considered heresy for a Konoha ninja to think?

Sakura looked to the two blonds sitting in front of her, while rubbing the sweat off her forehead, "Ready again Sakura-chan?" Taking the two offered crinkled hands with her own that had the same crinkled appearance, she nodded, as they began again. After several attempts, Naruto decided to 'up' her training to now her dual jutsu exercise he thought up. This was why she was now performing it twice with one of his kage bunshins to handle the other, since he couldn't perform it in each hand alone like she could.

Kakashi was simply leaning back against the tree and watching. once again it was surprising to him just how motivated Sakura was, and looking to the source of said inspiration, he could understand. While Naruto was pushing Sakura a fair deal, his unwithered confidence in her was driving her to meet his expectations. Kakashi had a feeling she was not going to call it quits until she was literally knocked out from chakra exhaustion, despite her tired demeanour, her eyes held no such traits in them.

Breathing in the sharp air which felt almost like it was ripping apart her oesophagus, the pain brought an odd smile instead of a wince, as both Naruto's held up her attempt like it was a medal.

"You are doing better Sakura-chan, it looks hell brown now, hey sensei!?" Naruto beamed, holding up one of the leaves high for Kakashi to see. The leaf itself was mostly yellow, with the faintest of brown splotches being visible if you squinted your eyes at it.

"Well, if you call that brown, then sure Naruto."

"That's because he keeps giving me completely different shaped leaves every time sensei. You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hehe, I am just helping Sakura-chan."

"At least try and keep them similar sizes, this is hard enough as is."

"How troublesome."

All three turned to see a yawning Shikamaru, "Do I even want to know what on earth you two are doing this time?"

Looking at Sakura's tired demeanour, he put one and two together, "...We have a load of strong shinobi heading this way soon, and you are willing to risk going a whole night without sleep to just train...you had let them do this Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave an innocent shrug, "I don't know what you are talking about, Shikamaru-'kun'."

"...When this is all over, I am going to take a long leave."

"That is a poor display of discipline Shikamaru-kun." A wide awake Lee announced, revealing himself next to the Nara, "You should embrace complicated matters, and use them to blossom in the days of your-"

"Youth...yeah, yeah...take my advice Lee, do the same...but away from your 'ecstatic' sensei as well." Not responding to the shadow user's comment, Lee walked up to the two sitting teammates that were holding hands.

"Oh, what a fuzzy display of such burning passionate affection!"

Both teens were caught completely off guard by the beamed comment, and blushed, "I-It's training Lee-san! "

Lee stopped his emotionless tears to hold complete surprise, "I see...so there is training in relationships too."

As if a brick had fallen from the skies, and knocked both their heads to hit the ground, Naruto and Sakura cursed out their 'No's!', while Kakashi was laughing loudly. Lee was only making the whole situation worse by writing down in 'that' notepad of his, "How curious, I may have to investigate more into this peculiar training method."

Shikamaru could not resist chuckling, while walking up to Kakashi, "As we discussed during the meeting, Shino's team is picking up some supplies from another town. Hopefully if they go noticed, it will allow us to make them believe we aren't at a specific town."

"Very well...are you not interested in what Lee-kun said?" Shikamaru took a moment to think, while looking over to see a surprised Lee, as he was being given a very exact explanation from Sakura.

"Honestly Kakashi, to look into it any more deeply would be too much of a drag."

"So you knew?"

"I knew from the moment, both of them were in shock at the sight of the other, from the start of this mission. I have seen every twist, and turn, that has been made to lead to this point...you really think I didn't notice how strange Sakura was acting around Naruto, or how much they have changed from the moment the ANBU announced themselves?"

"I see...so you have been analysing this with deep interest then?"

"Eh? well it has been interesting and even amusing to observe, nonetheless."

"Yosh! for every leaf you have attempted this vigorous exercise on, I will match it with ten one handed push ups of bliss filled encouragement!"

"Now Kakashi...there is an example of somebody I am more concerned about."

----------------------------------------------

Five hundred supportive one handed push ups later, Kakashi made Sakura stop, both to end Lee's display, and force her to go rest. Naruto was the one though, who claimed she was too tired to walk, which was why she reluctantly had let him carry her on his back...he already received a firm, bruise bringing answer to carrying her the other way again. Why he deliberately was walking so slow both amused her, and annoyed her at the same time.

"Hey, if I am really that heavy for you, I can just walk?"

Tilting his head back so she could just see the corners of his fox smile, he chuckled, "You are freakishly light, so there is no problem there Sakura-chan, if anything, you should eat more."

The semi harsh hit to his head made him look at the dirt around his feet, "What is wrong with how much I weigh?!" Naruto mumbled a 'nothing', while continuing.

_'Wait a second, Ero-sennin told me never to imply a woman is fat..but I can't say when I think they are too light either?! I don't get it.' _

"Just hurry the hell up! I am tired."

"Yosha." He never did walk any faster despite his words though. It was almost like he was thoroughly enjoying this situation.

"You did great Sakura-chan."

Tightening her arms around his neck, she smiled into the back of his head, "Thanks Naruto." She still had more to go, but even Kakashi was impressed by her progress for one training session.

"You can sleep on my back if you want to Sakura-chan, I don't mind."

"Heh...I don't trust you, you pervert."

Naruto almost slipped on his next step to her blunt and cold reply, while looking down dully to the footpath, "Is that so..."

She then pinched his cheek while laughing, "And you said I was moody, you are so effortlessly easy to tease, it should be illegal."

"Ow!"

As if she was humoured by his yelp, she did it again, earning him to start giggling after another cry out, "Knock it off Sakura-chan, that really hurts!"

"Awww, poor little baka."

Pinching his other side resulted in his head trying the futile attempt to evade it, which was impossible, "Ow! Stop being mean!"

He turned partially to see pink hair and a wide sheepish smile, "Is there something wrong with me teasing my baka, hmm?" Naruto blushed when she snuggled her head next to his, but grew the same sheepish smile, and mumbled off incoherent words. After a few moments of Sakura laughing at his mumbling, they finally entered the empty outpost.

Once inside, Sakura stood on her own two legs, while Naruto turned, scratching his head, "Well, good morning I guess Sakura-chan."

"Mm, guess so."

Looking to their makeshift beds, being nothing but their abandoned blankets and bags, they walked to their separate parts of the room, while placing their forehead protectors and weapon pouches by their bags.

Sakura did not miss the cold floorboards she left vacant last night, as she laid on her back, and let out an exhausted sigh, "Let's try to not sleep for too long, I want to continue later on."

"Sure thing."

She glanced over in his general direction, hearing him shuffle around, unable to get comfy. When he had settled, she began to close her eyes, feeling like a brick from both staying up so long, and from her draining task. Before slumber could win, she ran over all the events that had happened, and wondered about the future when it was all over. Things were never going to be the same again...For both of them, and for everyone. They still had to bring back Sasuke, along with defeating the Akatsuki, both being no easy task. She probably would go back to Konoha with everyone, and resume her training, but what about Naruto?

Looking over at his seemingly sleeping form, she gave a sympathetic smile, _'With Jiraiya-sama now gone, I guess he would just come back with us...'_

She heard him sniffle lightly, and then saw him rubbing his face. How long had it been now, three days since Jiraiya was announced dead. Naruto only really let out his hearts ache with her that night, so mourning was something she expected. It was not as if they were given time to move on from their loss, instead she nearly died the next day, she was once again surprised, but relieved, to see her teammate was still sane.

But as proud as she was of the blond for his strength, she wasn't going to let him go through it alone. Naruto meanwhile, rubbed the tears off his face, _'Ero-sennin...'_

That painful image of the sannin flashed again, making him wince, as he tossed over onto his other side, _'Could anything have been done to keep him here? was there something I could have done?'_

The loud thump next to him made him turn in question, to then snap his gaze over to see Sakura lie a foot away from him.

She smiled at him, "What's the matter Naruto?" She asked softly, although she already knew what the cause was.

Looking at her for a moment longer, he let his gaze meet the scarred ceiling, "Nothin-"

The sharp nudge into his shoulder cut him off, "What is the matter?" she repeated again, a little louder than before, but still held that almost mythical like whisper from the first time.

Time past by in silence, making the kunouchi sigh to his lack of response, "Why don't you trust me?" She whispered aloud, and was about to give in, but then he spoke suddenly.

"Could anything have been different?"

She was partially agape from his blurted question, but recovered to then join his gaze up at the ceiling, bringing up her sheet to cover herself, "What could you have done to save Jiraiya-sama?" She corrected him, and listened to him shuffle uncomfortably.

"There must have been something I could have done, anything."

"Naruto...you know the truth already."

She replied back lightly, looking in concern to see him wince, "Yeah...I guess."

Trying to help him, she reached over and squeezed his hand. She wanted to say something along with it, but her mind could not think of what words she could say, so she simply stroked his larger hand with her thumb. Naruto was now blaming himself for Jiraiya's death, it was always like Naruto to take responsibility for everything, even when like now, he was not to blame. Sensing his grip tighten, made her head now fully turn, to suddenly feel warmth rest on her face.

Naruto stroked her face affectionately, wishing for that warmth to not disappear from his touch, "I won't lose you too."

His indestructible confidence made her lightly gasp, "Naruto..."

"I won't let them hurt or take away anyone else, I swear on it!"

His confidence made her lean her head into his stroking head, to then cup the hand on her face, "I know you wont...but if you die to try and save me, or anyone of us...mark my words Uzumaki Naruto, I will kill you."

Lightly snickering, he played with one of her bangs with his index finger, "What's with the death threats? and how is that going to work? Wouldn't I already be de-"

"Shut up baka!"

Laughing loudly, he brought his head in to kiss her forehead, "No matter the costs, I will protect the people that mean the world to me." He murmured now serious again, but left his lips to rest on her tensed forehead as if sensing her growing anxiety.

"Naruto, I Don't want to see yo-"

"-But I also swear, I will do everything I can, to not make you cry, Sakura-chan." He whispered, bringing his head down to look at her straight in the eye, "That is a promise of a life time, dattebayo!" he still whispered, but in a way that sounded amazingly firm.

It made her heart throb, bringing a tear running down her cheek, "Well...You failed in that promise pretty damn quick."

He chuckled, and rested his head back on his bag, "I will be careful."

"You promised me that last time...and just as I said, you and staying out of trouble is unheard of."

Shifting their intertwined hands, he gave hers a firm squeeze, "Then I just will have to try harder this time."

Just like that, she had lost all reason to argue with him. After rubbing her eyes, she smiled, "You are one of a kind Naruto. Ever change, and I will kill you."

"Huh? What is up with the constant death threats? at this rate Sakura-chan, if I do one thing wrong, I'm screwed!"

Laughing, she squeezed his hand back, "You better believe it."

----------------------------------------------

Walking out of a store with a full bag on his back, Kiba sighed, _'Stupid Shikamaru, and his plans.'_

Shikamaru deduced that there was a possibility that Ronan's team may know their exact position based upon the town they were utilizing for supplies. So the shadow user suggested that they should mix it up, by going to the furthest town, in a blind hope to delay them further. Too bad the farthest town was three hours away, and the one who suggested this move, found it too much of an effort to undertake this plan..and that is where team 8 came in. The waiting by the door Akamaru barked, to get his master's attention.

"What is it?"

Kiba translated Akamaru's barks and moans mentally, _'You smell that too?'_

Taking in a sniff, Kiba groaned, "Ah...I think Shikamaru was right, they are trying to lead us to a trap." The Inuzuka could be so certain that was the real case, since this scent lead to another direction from the trail he discovered in the previous town.

Picking up a familiar eerie scent, Kiba voiced his discovery aloud, "I have another scent."

"That is what Shikamaru predicted, so it doesn't surprise me."

Turning to Shino, Kiba nodded, "Let's head back then."

With Hinata joining them, team 8 left the town, mostly in silence, but cautious. After all, their plan was to delay Ronan's team in discovering their exact position.

Closing in, Kiba decided to spring some conversation with his teammates about some recent discoveries, "So, who noticed?"

There was no expected 'noticed what' from either, so the Inuzuka snickered, "Who would have thought eh? Didn't see Sakura getting over Sasuke, and falling for the knucklehead."

Hinata gave a melancholy smile to the ground, but her soft voice was full of genuine happiness, "Ah, it is quite a beautiful thing to observe, wouldn't you agree Kiba-kun?"

Receiving the shine of Shino's goggles made Kiba inwardly curse his stupidity. Many may not have noticed, but even if Hinata was a private person, her two long time teammates were able to note just how strange she acted around Naruto.

Akamaru's weak whimper made the heiress perk a questioning eyebrow, since she, over time, could understand some of Akamaru's gestures, "I am not sad Akamaru-kun, I am very happy for Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan...But Kiba-kun, they wish to keep their relationship quiet, you should respect their wishes, and grant them that."

Kiba, Akamaru, and even Shino paused mid step at Hinata's words. She had just openly talked about Naruto and Sakura's new relationship to both of them, and instead was talking with a more genuine smile.

Shaking his head, Kiba shrugged with a smirk, "Yeah, I know that, Naruto pretty much warned me he would 'pound me to the ground' if I blurted it out."

"So what you just did then Kiba was not that? you should respect your comrade's wish-"

"Hoi! what's with the double team here?!"

Dismissing his teammate's scolding with a wave of his hand, he pushed on, "Meh, Sakura will keep that idiot in check, that's for sure..."

Remembering the heated woman's scolding at the blond earlier, he shivered, "Sucks to be him."

Hinata chuckled while continuing to walk, "Either way, it really is magnificent to witness, they were so shattered when Sasuke-kun left."

Shino remained silent, which made Hinata prompt, "What do you think Shino-kun?"

"..."

"Pfft! You are kidding right Hinata? The day Shino even says one thing in that rega-"

"I am quite certain their relationship will work out..." Kiba and even Hinata froze in shock, this was like they was being let in on a major secret, since Shino, by far, was the most mysterious person either had ever known...and he was their teammate!

"Despite Naruto's...loud antics, he is noble, and respectful to everyone he knows. If Naruto still feels the way he does about her, since the academy, then to him she obviously is more than a 'crush'. Sakura, I cannot make an accurate assumption since I do not know her very well. She appears though to have come a long way from the academy in maturity and personality, since she does not put on a facade around Naruto like she, and many of the kunouchi did around Sasuke. "

"Shino-kun..."

Kiba simply blinked, while inwardly, _'Holy shit! Shino actually looks at it that deep?!'_

"In saying that...that is quite appalling for a comrade to know another comrade so littl-"

_'Scratch that...he is as freaky and baffling as he always is.'_ Kiba corrected himself, as they entered the abandoned town.

Entering the outpost, Hinata looked to the centre of the room, and partly went agape. Kiba looked over and instantly grew a mischievous smirk, while Shino simply gazed in that general direction. Sakura and Naruto were asleep, facing each other as they slept with roughly a foot between their separate sheets. Sakura was bearing a soft smile on her peaceful face. Naruto was far less 'charming', with his mouth partially open, as he had a small trickle of drool running down the side of his mouth, and was emitting a partial snore...it was like the complete opposites of finesse, one being very acceptable, the other being outright appalling.

The clutched hand between them made Hinata's breath leave her lungs, _'How beautiful...'_

Kiba was by far on the opposite end of his teammate's musing, and snickered impishly, _'Oh...I am so going to bag the hell out of you later Naruto.'_ Kiba began to bring up his hand to emit an ear piercing whistle.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said softly, but with strong enough meaning as if to say 'don't'.

The Inuzuka pouted and placed the pack aside roughly, but it didn't stir the sleeping team 7. "It's too mushy in here, Let's get the hell out of here already." Hinata smiled softly as she followed her teammates out, with Kiba rolling his eyes.

"The thought of that idiot being sappy, and acting all sweet...bleh! I think I'm going to puke."

"And you playing with Akamaru by rubbing your noses together isn't any better Kiba?"

Kiba froze and then glared slits at Shino, with Akamaru baring fangs, "OI! There is a difference! do not compare me and Akamaru's master and beast relationship to that fluff crap!"

Akamaru's growl made the Inuzuka groan, "Fine then...COMPANION relationship, to that stuff in there!"

The heiress could do nothing but laugh at her teammate's argument. "Everyone has a soft side to them Kiba-kun, even you."

Kiba scoffed, while shaking his head in a blur like a dog, "Yeah right! I will own a freaking cat before that happens!"

Hinata giggled and continued walking, _'Someday Kiba-kun, you will understand..._'

Making their way to the school yard, they saw Lee doing some very bizarre training. Breaking off from the group with Akamaru at his side, Kiba approached Lee and looked up at the upside-down hanging spandex wearer.

"What the heck, are you doing?"

Lee had his legs wrapped around a branch, and was hanging upside down with his arms folded like some kind of bat, with his eyes closed in concentration.

"I am doing an enhanced version of the training Kakashi-sensei suggested I do...which requires much more concentration, and without using chakra, makes it physically exhilarating."

Kiba, with a risen, and twitchy expression, looked to the moaning Akamaru, _'Has he lost his mind?!'_

"Yeah...I think he has Akamaru...and how is that training working out for ya?"

Kiba watched a large teardrop of sweat run 'up' the miniatures Gai's face, before dripping off his temple, and making a very exaggerated 'splash' on the wet concrete.

"This is quite intense, I feel the immense strain already, but the results must be incredible in due time."

While Kiba could only stare at Lee like he was some freak accident, Shino spoke to the sitting Shikamaru, "We discovered another scent in the distant town, it appeared more fresh than the one on their attack."

Shikamaru groaned, "So they are baiting us, probably into a trap or something. It most likely is all they can do until the rest of the group get here..."

"Shikamaru...you are going to have to tell him."

Cringing, the Nara turned to Kakashi, "Why me? You are meant to be the leader of this group now, you talk to him."

"He would be more willing to listen, if it comes from you." Kakashi added smoothly, while the Nara sighed, "Great...what a drag." Standing up, the shadow user muttered incoherent curses, as he started to head back to the outpost alone. _'Naruto is not going to like this.'_

----------------------------------------------

Naruto felt his eyes focus on the ceiling, as he yawned and rubbed the wet feeling away from the corner of his mouth. His eyes narrowed though in confusion, when the scarred marks of the ceiling were not visible. Instead, he had two bored onyx eyes staring straight at him.

"GWAHH!!?"

His shout of surprise was enough to make Sakura bolt up and look all around in alarm, until she saw another person squatted next to Naruto. The unchanged crouched figure muttered 'troublesome'.

Recovered from his shock, Naruto shook his head violently to growl as he sat up, "W-What the hell Shikamaru?! How long were you staring at me like that for?!"

"Five minutes, just evaluating the pluses and minuses of whether to wake you up, or just wait."

Sakura now catching up to what was happening, frowned, "And what did you conclude then?"

"...Both would lead to a big headache."

Ensuring she was decent, Sakura sat up properly, "How long has it been anyway since we left you guys?"

"Around four or five hours."

Once both were sitting cross legged, the Nara continued as if nothing happened, "Sorry for waking you both, but I need to talk to you Naruto."

Said blond questioned why Shikamaru looked so tense, but nodded, "What is it Shikamaru?"

"I have been trying to think of some way to encounter these guys..." The Nara trailed off, leaving both teens holding puzzlement.

"Yeah, what have you thought up?"

Naruto's innocent question was rewarded to hear Shikamaru let out a frustrated groan, "The odds are not good Naruto."

Sakura looked down to the ground, while Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What are you saying?"

"He is saying Naruto that fighting them is too much of a risk."

"Sakura's right, I am not saying this to insult anybody here Naruto, but these guys are too much for us alone. If we try and resort to heading to Suna, we are bringing these guys to their doorstep-"

"We can't do that!"

"-Exactly, but we can't fight them, since even though we have the superior numbers, we are outclassed. "

Sakura bit her lower lip, while Naruto was silent. When he didn't respond for a minute, Sakura looked in concern, but then tried to say something to put an end to this suffocating atmosphere, "Then what do you suggest Shikamaru?"

"...We lay low for a while, maybe even change location. Meanwhile, two of us, preferably one of team 8 and another, goes to Konoha and gets backup." Naruto suddenly stood up, making the other two look up to have trouble seeing his eyes on his otherwise tense face.

Sakura snapped out of her gaze when he walked to the door, "Hey! Where are you going Naruto?!"

The Nara didn't turn, but could tell the blond was gripping on the edge of the door frame, "Training. If we are that bad in shape, then I will train until I am up to kicking those guys asses, and I will do it without your help if I have to, Shikamaru."

Sakura was stunned by his emotionless tone, but glared, "Naruto! He is onl-"

"Let it go Sakura."

Sakura looked to Shikamaru in question, as he looked over his shoulder, "Humour me then Naruto, what do you want me to strategise? These guys are out of all of our leagues now...Jiraiya-sama even fell to them-"

Hearing the sound of the blonde's finger nails digging into the doorframe did not stop him, "I understand you want to avenge him, and I am not saying you shouldn't...I am saying to do so now, would only get you killed."

Naruto finally turned to reveal his watery eyes, but still had more anger in them than pain, "Then go Shikamaru! get the hell out of here before you get roughed up. I am not running, not from the Akatsuki, not from these guys-NOBODY!"

He then stormed out, earning an agape Sakura looking at where he stood in shock, since neither missed how that voice did not sound like the blond they knew.

"N-Naruto!" She shouted out, but no response came.

Shikamaru rubbed his temple, _'I knew that was going to happen too...damn it.'_

"You did nothing wrong Shikamaru."

Looking up, Shikamaru gave a lazed grin, "You weren't the person I was trying to convince, but thanks anyway."

"He didn't mean what he said Shikamaru, he knows you mean well. That voice though..."

_'The Kyuubi's chakra...I can feel it as he is walking away.'_

"He is just very upset about Jiraiya-sama."

Shikamaru accepted her explanation, and hit his fist on the wooden floor as he cursed himself for mentioning the sannin, "What am I meant to do?"

Standing, Sakura sighed, "I don't know, however, if anyone of us has a plan to get us all out of this mess it's you. I am sure you will work something out...otherwise, let me try and talk to him."

"Thanks..." Looking at the still sitting Shikamaru, Sakura walked out to find Naruto.

Once Shikamaru was alone, he snorted to Sakura's supportive words, _'If anyone has a plan it's me? Gee, no peer pressure or anything...what a drag.'_

Forming his thinking seal, he sat in the empty room in silence, _'There has to be something I overlooked.'_

----------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself for the second time now wandering off, with the constant images of the sannin flashing before his eyes again, blinding him from knowing where he was walking. Shikamaru was right, but he was going to be damned if he was going to just let it go, or push it aside. He couldn't...he was not going to let Jiraiya's name go in vein, his sensei, that was now gone from a mission that blew out of proportions.

Why a low chuckle echoed in his mind bewildered him, but he payed no attention to it.

Why did this have to happen to him in the first place?

He had a dream, one that he wanted since he was a child. He was starting to feel that dream coming closer with each step up the steep hill, but then Sasuke suddenly left, and it all nose dived after that.

The Akatsuki and their plans for him.

Sasuke being manipulated by both Itachi and Orochimaru.

The ANBU that have a grudge against him...

Jiraiya being gone.

Hearing that low chuckle grow louder, he cradled his head with his hands, while turning and sliding down a rough surface like he was intoxicated. Studying the chuckle as it grew louder, he heard just how dark, and low it vibrated his very core.

Gritting his teeth, he whispered, "What is it?"

"Muahahaha!"

Opening his eyes, he realised in an instant where he was from the echo, and the water at his feet. The evil chuckles continued from behind the recognisable gigantic cage.

Not taking it anymore, Naruto shouted to the voice, "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?"

The water around him began to sizzle and steam, as the red slit eyes of the Kyuubi revealed themselves to him in the darkness.

The chuckles never stopped, and Naruto cursed the great beast, "WHY AM I HERE?! YOU SAID-"

"You also can be brought here, when your soul becomes sinister, you weak child!"

"S-Sinister?!"

The Kyuubi laughed again at the stunned Naruto's expression, "This feeling is so stimulating, it feels like I am roaming free again, liberated to destroy all in my way, muahahaha!"

Not wanting this, Naruto stood up and walked to the exit, "Whatever, go preach to someone who gives a damn!"

He then marched off into the tunnel, wanting to get away from the great beast. Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling of not getting anywhere, as he was walking on the water's surface through the dark tunnel.

_'What is...' _

Reluctantly looking back, he went agape to see the Kyuubi's chamber was still right in front of him, despite his long walk.

"You are not leaving this time, you weak cry baby."

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Muhahaha-"

"Shut up!"

The Kyuubi ignoring him to only continue laughing, made Naruto dig his hands into his face, not wanting to see the Kyuubi, and wishing out of this place.

_'Why can't I leave?!' _

"You act big in front of everybody, and make such pitiful promises to that despicable crush of yours...but you cannot hide your dark thoughts from me, since I am stuck in this disgusting place! You want to kill them, kill the one's that took away your 'Jiraiya'."

"Don't you dare talk about Ero-sennin you teme!"

"You feel it, the anger that is being bottled up, you want to tear these selfish bastards apart for murdering him!"

"Shut up..."

"You want to, but you know you can't. Your own 'friend' pointed out you are too weak to fight for your sensei's name!"

"I said stop it!"

"If you release that anger, you will have the power you crave so badly, to avenge your 'Jiraiya'!"

"STOP IT!"

"EMBRACE YOUR BLAZING INFURIATION! USE MY LIMITLESS POWER!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Naruto-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD OF A FOX!!!"

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, only to discover he no longer was in the dark pits of the Kyuubi chamber, but was greeted to a blazing and blinding sun overhead. He didn't know where he was, but all his wide eyes were fixed on at the moment was the shocked, and partially afraid green eyes looking down on him. It then all clicked what he had done, and he didn't need to know his eyes weren't their soft blue hue. He could feel the Kyuubi's enraged chakra flowing throughout his system, meaning the shocked Sakura was staring into burning red angry slits.

"Naruto..." She whispered, still not looking away from him, while the blond tried to hide his face for his dignity, as he started to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He whispered, but it was as if he was in a loop, he did not stop saying it, until he had to make a sharp gasp for air to only continue. Sakura kneeled down, and gently pulled his hands down so she could see his jammed shut eyes.

"Naruto...look at me." Her unimaginably soft voice made him open his eyes, as she stroked his face, but he still didn't stop his rushed apologies.

"Shhh. It's fine Naruto."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Enough."

Pulling his trembling head into her shoulder, she stroked the back of his head, "It's ok Naruto."

"I'm sorry!"

"There is nothing to apologise for."

Feeling the demonic chakra disappear from him in her arms, she pulled him back to continue stroking his stunned face, and smiled supportively at his hurt blue eyes, "Naruto...the Kyuubi can talk to you?"

Naruto was about to run a hand through his hair, but she stopped him. Looking at his hand in question, he realised the blood present on his finger tips, "You were gripping your face so tight, you dug in with your clawed nails...but the wounds already have healed." She explained softly, while running her hand through his hair instead, before cupping his face to rub his streaming tears.

"O-Oh..."

"You didn't answer my question Naruto. Tell me, please."

"...It can." He admitted weakly, never being so scared to close his eyes again, so he tried to stare into her jade orbs like his life depended on it.

Her smile was soothing, but her voice was firm, "Can it do that whenever it wants?"

He didn't know if his eyes were stinging from staring, or from his tears, but he answered, "I-I don't know. When Ero-sennin made me go to it the first time, I was in control, I could go to it if I wanted the Kyuubi's power...but now...I don't get it!"

Rubbing her thumb over his left eye to force him to blink, he was never so relieved to see those soft emerald eyes still looking at him squarely, "Is this the first time it has come to you?"

"N-No...It came to me, when Sasuke and I fought at the Valley of the End, then when Itachi was attacking us, and again now..."

Showing her surprise for a moment, she restored her soothing smile, "What happened when it came to you when Itachi attacked us?"

"...T-The Kyuubi said it wasn't it that came to me, I came wanting it's power...The Kyuubi said I would not be able to help you if I didn't."

"What made you not use the Kyuubi's power then, but did this time?"

"...I don't know!" He cried out in defeat, but she continued to rub away his tears in a systematic manner, and still didn't break eye contact.

"What about with Sasuke-kun, was it the same thing?"

"No...I umm..."

Sakura sighed lightly to his trailed off words, "Stop hiding things from me just because you know I won't like it Naruto."

She wondered if he ever would listen to her about that, while watching his gaze fall, "...I was nearly dead then, it was not the same."

Her eyes flickered with shock, but returned to its amending gaze, "Ok...What about this time? What did it say to you?"

"...I-It said how I was bottling up my anger, and it could see it...it said how much it loved that feeling, and then tried to make me use its power again."

"Did you want to though?"

"NO!-"

"Shhh, I am not accusing you. Just relax. Breathe..."

Nodding, he took a deep shaken breath, and exhaled, "...No, I didn't want it's power. But I don't know what happened...It wouldn't stop laughing...I couldn't leave, even when I tried."

"Leave?"

Realising Sakura didn't know how he spoke to the Kyuubi, he lowered his head, "Nevermin-"

Seeing her eyes hold disappointment again at his distrust, he bit his tongue, and corrected himself, "...I can't hear the Kyuubi like a voice in my head randomly, at least not yet. Every time it happens, it's like I am having a nightmare, and before I can work out what's happening, I end up in this creepy place. I guess you can call it a sewer, if you have ever seen or been in one before. It's dark, cold, and flooded with this stinking water...The Kyuubi is in this huge chamber, behind this cage, hidden in the darkness. Usually, only it's eyes which are bigger than me can be seen...I hate going there."

Holding his face with both her hands, she leaned in and kissed his nose affectionately, and then pulled away to smile, "Thank you..."

Getting back to the matter at hand, she nodded slowly, "This may be happening because the seal is weakening, which could explain why you had control over it before, but now, it is able to come to you at times. You being upset about Jiraiya-sama may be the other reason. At least, That is what Jiraiya-sama told me earlier."

"That's sort of true."

"Sort of?"

"Remember about Ero-sennin's...wound?"

Widening her eyes slightly, she nodded, as Naruto's gaze sunk, "Before that happened, Ero-sennin told me he had this kind of key, that he could use to allow me more access to the Kyuubi. He said it as just an idea, but I was the one who wanted the chance for that power...I thought I could use it to help bring back Sasuke..but-"

Naruto was forced to stop when the hands cupping his face jammed his head up to see firm jade irises, "Enough, stop blaming yourself for everything. What happened then was a genuine accident. You hear me?"

_'He is falling apart, I need to stay strong for him, like he always has done for me.'_

Naruto didn't know how long the deafening silence was held between them, but he had to breathe in air sharply from his lungs protests, "...You're right Sakura-chan, I am such an id-"

"-Hey-"

She ruffled his head with a warming grin, "Only I can say when your an idiot, got that?" That weak chuckle that had subtle traces of happiness made her grin widen.

Still with his light chuckles, she lowered her head to rub her nose against his, never looking away from his glassy blue irises, "You were able to reject the Kyuubi when you wanted to with Itachi...what happened? Surely you must remember."

"...I remembered what you said to me, and what the others said in believing in me."

Smiling, she studied his eyes, "Naruto, I don't think what the Kyuubi said to you with Itachi is true, you are a man of your word...I truly believe it was just lying to you to make you think that."

"I keep my word?"

Her warm breath from her light giggle brought unbelievable amounts of relaxation to his face, "Of course Naruto you silly baka. It really sounds to me, that the Kyuubi is just trying to control you. It, however, cannot force you to use the chakra, be it from the Yondaime's seal, or some other reason, I don't know. It is up to you though to accept it. However, it can try and convince you to. You are angry about Jiraiya-sama, which was why it came to you now, as you are in an emotional state, because of what is happening. However, because you let it manipulate you and frustrate you, you were allowing it win."

Collecting his thoughts to her explanation, he had to agree. The Kyuubi was just trying to get out, after all, as it claimed how much he hated being stuck in his gut, it would make sense for it to try and manipulate him. It made him wonder if that's why the Kyuubi decided to allow him to use its chakra whenever he asked for it, so every time, it had another opportunity to escape.

"I am so-"

"Ahem!"

"-Oh- ermm-" She pecked his cheek and shook her head, but became more serious when his smile went half hearted. "What do I do?"

He sounded so desperate, but she was only guessing with her memories of what Jiraiya told her.

"...If anger drives it Naruto, maybe the opposite can reject it. I don't honestly know, but if you thought of all of us believing in you, then it would explain how you were able to reject the Kyuubi earlier. Just think of thoughts that warm you up here."

She placed a hand over where his beating heart was and gave a comforting smile, "Think of anybody special to you, or a memory that truly touched you. If it uses Jiraiya-sama to try and manipulate you...think about those stories you told me, or whatever brings that lively smile you always have. Whatever you do though Naruto, you must not let it push you around, do not listen to a single word it tells you. I know I can't talk about how easy that is, since I don't know what it says to you, but I know you are amazingly strong up here Naruto."

She ruffled his hair and continued, "I know you can do just that, ignore whatever it tells you. Remember, it only wants you to use its power Naruto."

_'I must speak to Kakashi-sensei or somebody afterwards, but this is all I can think of to help him.'_

Seeing his eyes drop in despair, she brought her lips to touch his, tasting the salty dampness from his tears, and then broke it early, "Are you ok now Naruto?"

Nodding, he gave a sad smile, "You make it sound so easy. Thank you Sakura-chan."

Grinning to his eyes holding that familiar spark of liveliness, she traced his whiskers with her fingers, "You are always welcome Naruto, I don't care how many times I have to tell you, I will say it till I am blue in the face...talk to me, ok? Or if you really are uncomfortable with speaking to me, then talk to Kakashi-sensei, or Tsunade-sama, anybody...don't keep these things to yourself, just because you feel you are dumping your issues on someone else, you deserve our time."

"I know Sakura-chan."

"You know..but you still don't do that anyway, baka."

Ruffling his hair yet again, she then took his hand and pulled him up to stand. Looking around to discover his location for the first time, he realised they were out of the town, and in the forest, "Where the hell was I going?"

"I don't know, but I followed you from the Kyuubi's chakra you were leaking."

Scratching his head, he sighed, "Great, I always screw things up."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, Let's just go back." On their journey back, Naruto decided to brighten the mood.

"...I always end up yelling at Shikamaru, don't I?"

Grinning at his joking tone, she played along, "Oh, I am sure he is used to it."

"I know he is only trying to help, really I do."

"He understands that Naruto, don't worry."

"But I still don't want to run."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"Keep up with my promise to not let them hurt anyone else."

Sensing her questioning gaze, he elaborated, "I wanted to go ask Kakashi-sensei to teach me something, or anything."

"New jutsu?"

"Ah...but I instead got lost, and stormed off."

"Fine then, we will go ask Kakashi-sensei together. Don't think I am not feeling the same to want to do something."

"You already have."

Smiling, she nudged him, "So have you, so let's stop this stupid game of comparing, and just call it square already."

----------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

Karin sighed while still keeping up with Sasuke, _'We are so far from the hideout now, if he really is going to do what he said to me before, I will be the only one who can help him...that both is so ideal, and frustrating at the same time.'_ She mused. They were still travelling up north, at the moment they were within the forests of Swamp country.

She stopped at the next jump between trees, when her senses sent a chill run all across her body from a horrid and dark chakra source.

Turning to the east, she looked in the direction of the demonic presence, _'This chakra...is so evil...so inhuman.'_

Looking back to in front of her, she was startled to see the Uchiha standing on the next branch, waiting expectantly for her to comment on something.

She recovered from her shock by adjusting her specs, "Sasuke, I am detecting some strange chakra very far away from us."

"Describe it."

"It's...not human, it's evil, enraged...and there is so much chakra that it cannot belong to one person, nobody can control this much."

Sasuke scowled, already knowing what Karin was describing to him, _'Naruto...'_

"There's another chakra source approaching the other. This one is calm, composed, and fine...but has a scoff worthy amount of chakra."

Sasuke's scowl formed a full blown frown, while his eyes hardened, _'Sakura...'_

Karin raised an eyebrow, "The demonic chakra...it's gone? No wait...it is there, but it's now just withdrawn to behind a more lively, and warming chakra...There still is unreal amounts of chakra though, from whoever the person is."

Karin then looked to Sasuke in surprise, sensing a dark entity being carried within his own chakra's cologne like scent.

She immediately recognised the stench, _'The curse seal...'_

Silence fell between the two for a good minute, while Karin watched the chakra of the curse seal battle the Uchiha for dominance. It even got to the point she could see the plague like marks begin to stretch across his otherwise stale face. Suddenly, as if something clicked within, the stench and viral markings subdued from Sasuke.

"Leave them."

Karin watched the Uchiha turn, but then looked back to her east, "The chakra sources are moving away now, we will probably catch up to the-"

"I said leave them...they are not what we have come out here for."

Karin noted this time how definite Sasuke sounded, and nodded. Starting off again, she looked up to see the over towering mountains of the Lightning country up close. In the distance, she could feel the rumbling of thunder vibrate the tree she just jumped to, "This is still stupid Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Really, of all the things anybody can do, this is by far the most reckless thing!"

"Kabuto mentioned that I should have been killed by the lightning, but instead it passed through me, and discharged at my feet. Even I am aware that I should not be able to move around so freely after being struck...I am curious."

"So you are going to get struck again?! Maybe it did do some brain damage after all!"

_'Sasuke is such a thrill seeker! so-o fearless and cool!'_ Karin inwardly contradicted.

Once over her silent praises, she sighed, "What is my purpose again?"

"You are to tell me what is happening between me and the lightning."

"You should have got Kabuto to come along too the-"

"I do not trust Kabuto, he will only just get in my way."

Karin accepted his flat reasoning, while inwardly cheering, _'So he trusts me?! EEEK!'_

"More importantly, I want you to remain alert for other presences nearby...I do not want to be disturbed by any nuisances this time."

Karin felt her cheer die down, "So I am also being used as a radar...Hmmph, whatever."

"I gave you a choice, if you are having second thoughts, then just go back." Sasuke stated with no emotion, earning a scowl from the red head.

"Sure, and let my colleague go and get struck by lightning with nobody around...do you even think before you speak?!"

_'Still wishing to continue alone with no assistance...what iron will!'_

"Hn."

Was all the Uchiha replied with, as they came to the end of the forest, and were now introduced to the bombardment of rain, as they crossed the invisible border into lightning country. Sasuke looked up from the foot of one of the monstrous sized mountains, the tip being fogged from a black storm cloud.

"...If you encounter either of those two chakra sources again, inform me immediately."

"Ok...care to tell me then wh-"

Before Karin could even finish her sentence, Sasuke was off again, beginning the long journey up the mountain.

Karin scrunched her nose, while trailing behind, _'Did Sasuke know those people?'_

_

* * *

_AN: Hope I got the rules on spiritual energy right.

Exams are once again coming up for me, but I will try my best again to ensure I don't leave it for over a month without an update.

**little word about next chapter below**

And yes, new jutsu once again...and they aren't 'another' rasengan variant :P


	51. New Developments

AN: Sorry if I was a little late with the update.

Please note that the sections breaks are now normal line breaks (something up with how the manager formats it from word).

the end of the chapter will now be marked with **'End of Chapter'** since I don't know about you, but it confuses me to no end.

Also soon there will be an update to team spar's, with just a minor clarification done in regards to Lee's extension of his taijutsu (why I made it sound like the Hyuuga's gentle fist is still beyond me.)

Edit: Just one more thing. This chapter unfortunately has not been beta read, since both my beta's are too busy at the moment, so apologies if I made any mistakes (prays for no terrible errors).

Edit 1: fixed a slight inconsistency i left in this chapter (regarding super kage bunshins, and what happened back on chapter 30)

* * *

Chapter 50 New Developments

* * *

Kakashi decided to take his students outside the town, but neither of the two knew what he had planned for them after they asked him to teach them something new.

Naruto had his hands folded behind his head, as they trailed behind, "Where do you reckon Kakashi-sensei is taking us?"

"Beats me..."

Hearing her trailed off voice, he tilted his head in question, "Something up Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, is it ok with you if I speak to Kakashi-sensei about what we talked about earlier with the Kyuubi?"

Partially agape, Naruto snapped his gaze to her, showing his surprise as she continued, "I just want to know if there is anything better that can be done to help you with the Kyuubi."

Confirming that his ears did hear that correctly, he looked elsewhere, "I don't want to bother him."

"Don't be silly Naruto, he wouldn't mind."

His gaze still looking elsewhere again made her sigh, "I only want to ensure you will be alright Naruto."

Letting out a mumbled groan, he slowly nodded, making her nibble on her lower lip in agitation, despite her victory. _'He doesn't want to talk about the Kyuubi to anybody. Hell, he looked scared out of his mind when he told me earlier.'_

Despite her musing, she turned to Kakashi and raised her hand at the walking away jounin, but halted. _'It is Naruto's choice...'_ Folding her hand into a fist, she let it fall to her side, "I won't say anything."

Her statement made the blond go through a phase of surprise, then question, "But you had a good point though?"

_'And now he is arguing with me otherwise?! bah, baka!'_

"I did, but it is your decision. " _'And I don't want to lose the trust you finally gave me.' _Naruto slowly looked back on the road, with his posture now relaxed, "Thanks Sakura-chan, I would like that."

Still sensing her worried gaze on him, he shot an assuring grin, "I will talk to either sensei or baa-chan if your idea doesn't work."

"You will?"

"Ah, I will."

Satisfied with his words, she then narrowed her eyes in playful suspicion, which was bundled with a smirk, "By the way...what did you just call my sensei?"

It was as if a shot of tingling electricity travelled up his toe on his next footstep, making him freeze, to then slowly turn and give a nervous chuckle, "H-Hehe, what are you talking about?"

"Excuse me for interrupting, my plotting students, but we are here."

Kakashi's voice made both teens look in front to hold surprise. They were back at the swamp they visited before. Naruto shared a raised eyebrow with Sakura, "Why are we back at this swamp again sensei?"

Kakashi turned and continued walking, until he was standing in the middle of the swamp, then turned back to his two student's, "Because it will be essential to what I plan to teach you both."

The teammates looked at each other in question, then back to the talking Kakashi, "Firstly, show me both of your attempts at the leaf exercise."

Still puzzled by where this was going, Naruto picked two leaves off of a tree quickly, and handed another to Sakura. Kakashi silently watched as both closed their eyes in concentration, then soon after, revealed their results.

Walking up to Kakashi, they handed their leaves over for him to inspect. Naruto's was a completely dry brown colour, and even was cracking as Kakashi took it from Naruto. He then looked to Sakura's, which was mostly yellow, along with some very rough bits where brown was starting to show. "Very good both of you, although it is not as if the requirement for what I teach you is to pass this step anyway."

"What are you going to teach us sensei?"

Kakashi let the two leaves fall to the water's surface, as he answered Sakura's question, "Why, haven't you worked it out yet Sakura? That's a little disappointing."

Sakura perked an eyebrow in puzzlement, while Naruto surprisingly showed signs of understanding, "Suiton jutsu?!"

Sakura went wide eyed at Naruto loud announcement, while Kakashi nodded, "B-But I thought we needed to complete the ste-"

"You need to complete the steps to use suiton more effectively than anybody else, but there is nothing stopping either of you from learning normal suiton jutsu's most shinobi can do if they choose to."

Kakashi then turned to Naruto, "However, since you are both at different levels in the training, it means that Naruto is more adept to using higher level suiton jutsu's at the moment of the two."

"So you will teach us different jutsu's?"

"Hai. It would be best to teach you both suiton techniques, since you're chakra benefits from it, meaning you can naturally learn them a little quicker, and do them better than a non suiton user...and eventually you will be able to improve them when you master your suiton element's."

Both teens said nothing to his explanation, making Kakashi continue, "The downside to this however, is since you have not mastered your elemental affinity yet, you require a water source to perform the jutsu."

"Huh? But that squid summoner has been able to do all kinds of thing-"

"With a direct water source. Most suiton jutsu require water of some amount to perform. Many shinobi learn to use the water in their own bodies to perform jutsu, while others more skilled in the element, learn to accumulate the water from other sources...which is what you both are training to do."

"But sensei, what good is us learning suiton jutsu then, if both me and Naruto require water to perform them?"

"Our opponent summons water usually with his summons...when the time comes, you will have the water you need, and if not, I am certain you will find the amount of water required."

Seeing satisfaction in Sakura's eyes, he got started, "We will get you started first Naruto."

"Yosha!"

"Sakura, please wait over by those trees."

Nodding, Sakura did as told and waited, while Naruto already was growing eager, "So what mad suiton jutsu am I going to learn?!" Kakashi inwardly sighed, but was pleased to see his student's antics had still not changed.

"Well, let me show you, since you will be bored out of your brains otherwise."

Naruto nodded his head furiously, while Kakashi ran through seals, ending on the tiger seal, "Suiton suijinheki!"

Sakura went agape when her vision was blocked from seeing the other two, when the water in around several meters suddenly erupted where Kakashi and Naruto were standing. The water was spiralling around in a large circle like a twister, which eventually began to slow, as the water fell back in the swamp, spraying water vapour everywhere.

Naruto was stunned, while he felt the water vapour dampen his face, "Whoa..."

"Naruto, as we discussed earlier, you have an easier time with managing jutsu's that require lots of chakra. You fight with kage bunshin both offensively and defensively, and you have rasengan as your main offensive ninjutsu. What you do lack, is a strong defence to fall back on when in a pinch. This jutsu, while able to counter most fire jutsu, can also be used to blind your opponents vision, allowing you to set up an ambush, or surprise them. You are creative minded, so I am sure you will find loads of uses for this jutsu."

Naruto finally wore off his stunned features, and smirked, "Sick! what are the seals?!"

"...You didn't watch me before..."

_'Jiraiya...how on earth did you manage?'_

"Ok, watch me again."

Once Naruto now had the general idea, Kakashi waved Sakura over, "Ok Sakura, because that jutsu requires a lot of chakra, you understand why you will receive little benefit from learning it at your current skill with the suiton element?"

"I understand...So what can I learn instead?"

"Well-" Both teens gasped when 'Kakashi' suddenly burst into water, leaving nothing but some bubbles remaining where he stood.

"You wanted to learn kage bunshin from what Katsuya told me while you were unconscious.- "

Snapping their gazes to behind them, stood Kakashi who continued, "-But since you know that you can't, you can have a compromise if you wish."

"...Mizu...Bunshin." Sakura whispered, while Kakashi began his explanation.

"Mizu bunshin is a common jutsu amongst suiton users, as I am sure both of you can recall from Zabuza, and other cases. They are not like kage bunshin's though, they do not have their memories linked, nor is the chakra split equally between the user and the bunshin's. Mizu bunshin also have a much more limited range than kage bunshin, being that of around fifty meters from the original."

Sakura cringed at his explanation, "Sensei, with all due respect...that really sounds ba-"

"However, mizu bunshin, unlike kage bunshin, can take more physical damage normally, because of the fact that kage bunshin is made solely with chakra, where as mizu bunshin is made up of a physical entity as well. So while kage bunshin is the more effective all around jutsu, mizu bunshin's are more durable, require significantly less chakra, and can become more stronger by the amount of water and chakra used."

The kunouchi was agape, but still was confused, "Can mizu bunshin perform jutsu like kage bunshin?"

"Absolutely, however they are more restricted than a kage bunshin."

"Restricted?"

"As you know, chakra is moulded via physical and spiritual energy. The spiritual energy is not the issue here, but the physical energy is, since a mizu bunshin is just made of water. Meaning, this limits mizu bunshin's to non elemental jutsu, and suiton jutsu only. This again, is where kage bunshin are superior, since they are pure chakra, that is not restricted by such physical limitation."

_'So just non elemental jutsu and suitons? I guess that's ok...it's not as if I know any jutsu of such anyway...'_

"Ok...How many can I create sensei?"

"That is something you will have to discover for yourself, if you wish to learn it." She still was not certain, but a friendly nudge from her back from Naruto made her look to him to see his encouraging wink, "Go for it Sakura-chan!"

Nodding slowly, she turned back to face Kakashi, "Alright...tell me what to do, sensei."

* * *

_'Has he lost his mind?!'_ Karin thought, as she stared at the crazed Uchiha standing on top of a boulder, with his eyes fixed on the black storm clouds above. She was standing under the cover of a cave they found nearby, out of the pouring rain. The sudden flash and thunderclap made her jump, but she relaxed in confirming Sasuke still hadn't been hit. Her eyes caught his hand starting to emit electricity, as Sasuke then held his hand high, with an expectant look on his face.

The storm roared to the bait, but didn't strike down upon him. Karin shook her head frantically at the growing nerves, "Sasuke, this is stu-"

Karin's voice was muffled out by the sudden flash of pure white light, and the deafening roar that made her lose her footing. When the thunder finally subdued, her nose caught the scent of something burning, _'Sasuke!'_

Rubbing her eyes to rid them of the burning image of the blinding light, she struggled to find where the Uchiha was once standing. Making out a murky figure, she tried to focus on it, praying that Sasuke wasn't the source of the foul burning smell.

When her retinas finally could focus, she saw Sasuke kneeling down, breathing heavily, with his once risen hand frantically trembling.

Pushing herself up, Karin ran from out of the cover of the cave into the downpour of rain, "Sasuke!" She shouted, still wondering why she was smelling something burning. Reaching him, she quickly looked over his crouched form, not seeing any signs of injury.

Concluding he was just shaken, she grew a disgruntled glare, "Are you satisfied now?! Or do you still have that stupid 'curiosity' of yours?!"

The Uchiha did not respond to her scolding, instead he was too busy looking at something behind her, with an unbelievably wide grin across his otherwise exhausted face. "And what is so bloody interesting to look a-..."

Turning, she finally saw the connection to where the burning smell was coming from.

Not far away from them, was an ablaze forest. Within the centre of the tree line, was a enormous, scarred and burnt impact crater.

"W-What is..."

_'Did Sasuke...direct the lightning?'_

Turning back to the Uchiha, she watched him shakily stand on his own two feet, "You are in the way."

Karin was about to question his statement, but then she understood, and marched off back to the cover of the cave in deep annoyance, _'He wants to get struck YET AGAIN even though his is so shaken from the hit?! He is completely crazy!...and yet so unbelievably cool!'_

* * *

The sun was starting to set, making it hard for Kakashi to read his 'substitute', being his old icha icha book. Looking up, he saw that neither of his students were calling it quits. Naruto had created a good few dozen kage bunshin, that were all standing around on the swamp surface. Naruto had thrown off his jacket and shirt, since he soon discovered his failures were only resulting in him getting completely drenched. Sakura was not as loud as the chorus of clones, and instead, she was sitting crossed legged near the edge of the swamp, next to Naruto's jacket and shirt, with her hands in a seal. The water in front of her was bubbling, and began to raise like wobbly jelly. When the curves of her figure were starting to show in the transparent water, it suddenly collapsed like a building, and emitted a loud splash. Groaning at her failure, she opened her eyes to stare at the water in frustration.

"Damn it!"

Looking up in the tree that was shading her, she roughly made out Kakashi's silver hair behind the leaves, "What am I doing wrong sensei?"

"You are picturing your figure as I told you?"

"Hai."

"Then just keep at it, things take time and practice after all." Sakura could only grit her teeth at Kakashi's true, but highly irritating words.

To rebel, she clapped her hands together to form the required seal, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" Her attempt this time resulted in the water bursting up a good several feet, and began to mould into her shape while falling. It however only made the outline of her shoulders, before collapsing in the water again. Groaning at her efforts, she looked to see how her teammate was going.

It appeared even with his kage bunshin, he still was struggling. "Suiton Suijinheki!" she heard shout from the real one, as he reeled his head back, and then moved his lips in the motion as if he was to spit...only his tongue poked out though. She felt her sweat drop, while the blond muttered incoherent curses at his failure. Kakashi had told him that the jutsu could be performed in two ways, one way involved generating the water by using chakra, and the other way was simply using the water around you.

Neither of the teens questioned the logic behind it, since they had seen Sasuke in the past spit out balls of fire from his mouth. Naruto being himself of course, was trying to create the water without aid. Attempting it again, he ran through the seals, "Suiton Suijinheki!"

This time a large spit ball flew out with his tongue, earning the sweat drop on Sakura's head to fall lower, "Ok, that really is starting to creep me out Naruto."

Pointing a finger up to his sensei, Naruto grumbled, "What am I screwing up?!"

"Maybe...it's because you are not listening to my advice, and starting with the harder form of it first?"

Kakashi put flatly, earning the blond to fold his arms in defiance, "Stupid jutsu."

The sound of a clone calling out earned his gaze, "Suiton Suijinheki!" Naruto did not expect to see a stream of water flow out of the clones mouth. He was about to shout victory, until he noticed the water was not spinning around the clone violently like it was meant to. Instead, it was spitting it out in the fashion a fountain statue would. Scratching his head sheepishly, he dispelled the clone, "...Oh!" was heard echo between the Naruto's, while Sakura sighed. She wanted to say he was hopeless, but Naruto already was getting further than her.

So instead, she decided to try and help out, "Why don't you do what sensei says Naruto, give the easier one a try. Who knows, it might help you with the later form of it."

"But I'm getting close!"

"True, but just give it a go."

"...Ok then."

Both blinked in just how easy that was, while he waved a hand to the kage bunshins, "Hoi guys, let's try the easier way now."

"Huh? what the hell for?!"

"Sakura-chan said so."

"...Oh, sure thing then." Sakura could only go partially agape, not understanding why that simple reason he made sound like the law, brought an unimaginable amount of satisfaction to herself.

"Awww, Naruto now listens to what you tell him to do."

Sakura grew a flush and darted her head up, "He always has done that sensei, so drop it!"

"So how are you going?"

Stunned for a moment at the sudden change of topic, she sighed and formed the seal again, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu." She watched the same thing begin to form, but suddenly crumbled away with a splash.

Her curse went unheard, when a violent eruption drowned out her voice, and it suddenly began to rain water, and even some small fish. Her eyes bulged though at the sight. Before her, was what may as well have been classified as a giant water spout, violently spinning in a blur, spraying water everywhere.

Finally, it subdued after drenching most of the place around, to reveal a fox smiling blond, who was laughing, "Hehe, so awesome!"

Sakura and Kakashi were completely caught off guard, "Y-You got the easier one nailed down that quick?!"

Naruto could only smile while pointing a thumb to himself, "Yeah, guess you were right Sakura-chan."

_'It was Kakashi-sensei/me who suggested it...you baka.'_ Both mused, with Sakura adding the 'you baka' at the end.

Trying to move on, she smiled, "That was amazing Naruto."

Naruto now held a sheepish smile, and made himself comfy next to her, "Thanks Sakura-chan...how are you doing?"

Her smile folded to a scowl, "Not good." Running his hand through his wet hair, Naruto grinned, "Then don't let me interrupt."

Smiling, she turned back and formed a seal again, "There really is not much to interrupt."

Naruto watched the water rise again, and noticed the shape was sort of similar to Sakura's figure, but then, it suddenly collapsed again with a splash.

"Isn't it meant to last longer than that?"

Elbowing his gut to have a chuckle erupt, she growled, "What do you think!?"

Patting her back, he still chuckled, "Sorry Sakura-chan...keep at it, I won't bother you." He then lied back, with his hands behind his head, looking nearly asleep if it wasn't for his wide grin. Sakura simply stared and shook her head at his antics, while looking at his bare chest.

It was much easier to take things in when you weren't desperately trying to save a person's life from an injury, and she had to admit...Naruto sure had matured. His solid and tanned skin wrapped very smugly over his defining, but not over the top muscles on his chest and down his arms, showing the results of his training, but it wasn't enough to make it look like he was a body builder. Tsunade's necklace with its jade shine, surprisingly complimented his calm appearance.

Realising she was staring, she turned her head away with a flush, but held an embarrassed grin while still seeing him from the corner of her eye, _'Wow, he really does look...attractive.'_

Her flush calmed, when she noticed a black seal on his belly, and now fully turned to gaze at it. It looked the exact same it did in his picture as a baby, and still found it startling as she followed the spiral around till it ended near his belly button. Hearing his awkward chuckles, she looked up to see him scratching his sheepish face, "W-Why are you looking at me like that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes flickered with amusement, while grinning, "Does the seal always show?"

His playful appearance softened, while looking down at the seal that held the Kyuubi, "Only when I use a fair amount of chakra, or when I use the Kyuubi's chakra." Nodding her head slowly, she looked at the seal again, and grew curious, while reaching out to trace around the spiral with her fingers. It wasn't the same as his whiskers, which were like a bump on his skin, it didn't even have a different texture by touch. The seal was more like a tattoo under the skin, but even she did not miss the difference in temperature between the lines of the spiral, and his tanned body. The seal felt as hot as a burning grill, and she could also sense the rage within it running up her fingertips.

_'I literally can feel the Kyuubi's chakra radiating from the seal. It's dormant chakra alone is giving me the shivers. Only he would have the strength to live with that feeling everyday.'_

The burning sensation numbed, when the tattoo like seal faded away, to only being his unmarked gut. Hearing his giggles, she again looked up to see his sheepish grin, "T-That tickles!" he cackled. She now grew a fire engine red flush in realisation that she was basically groping him, and removed her hand in a rush, to look away and hide her embarrassment.

Seeing her state, Naruto perked an eyebrow , "Neh? what's wrong Sakura-cha-mmph?!"

He was interrupted by his shirt muffling his mouth, "Put your shirt back on."

"E-Eh?!"

"You are making me lose focus."

Naruto at first held clear surprise by her sudden embarrassed statement, but then grew a mischievous grin, "I am doing what...Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked to reveal her flush, while giving an expression that read 'No!' "You heard me, don't play dumb!"

As if he was prodding her, he sat up and a little too close for her liking, with a teeth revealing grin, "What am I doing Sakura-chan, I am just sitting next to you?"

Her reddening cheeks continued to flare, as she gave him a half hearted glare, "Back off!"

Naruto was not listening to her threat, and instead did an exaggerated arm stretch to the sky, making the kunouchi stare again, to then shake her head and look the other way to hide her fire engine cheeks.

Naruto was enjoying himself way too much from this, _'Sakura-chan thinks I'm eye candy! Awesome!_'

They then sat there for a moment awkwardly, with the rosette firmly looking the other way, _'Pull yourself together! So he has a good complexion... a nice one, a great on-...I am losing it.' _

Naruto leaned a bit forward, granting him view of seeing her flaming cheeks, "You look like you have a fever or something Sakura-chan."

The ounce of sarcasm in his voice made her fully turn to him to glare, "Shut up!"

His laughter only made her grit her teeth, "What are you, a big kid or something?! Yes Naruto, you are distracting me from doing my training! Get the hell over it!"

"But how am I doing that?" The ounce of rising joy that tingled at the back of his throat made her eyebrow twitch. She knew what he wanted to hear, and her pride was going to be damned before she would let it sink and admit that.

So she did the next thing that came to her mind, tell him the opposite he wanted to hear, "Because you are an annoying pest!"

She then defiantly scrunched her eyes shut, and clapped her hands together, forming a seal, although her pink hued blush remained from the blonde's laughter, apparently completely unaffected by her taunt. Eventually he calmed, and then scratched his face, "Hehe, I am not helping out with your training am I?" Her lack of response made him continue his light snickering. Silenced at last, he grabbed his black shirt and pulled it on, still amazed and thrilled by his discovery.

Pulling the loose shirt down, he chuckled, "Better now?"

Relaxing her expression, she tilted her head to see him, "Oh shut up." Naruto's response was to only yet again laugh at her embarrassment.

Giving in, she looked back to the water, "...You look good by the way Naruto."

"Hehe, thanks Sakura-chan."

_'Oh-h he is so not going to let that one go for a long time either.'_ She mused.

She couldn't resist voicing what her mind was thinking, "What about me?"

"Eh?"

"You know, do I look more...womanly to you?"

Naruto pondered about her tensed and a little nervous question for a moment, then gave an approving thumb up, "Don't worry, you're still the same!"

Despite how cheerful that sounded, it still made her head twitch in surprise, then moulded to disappointment, "Oh...well thanks."

The kunouchi's dry, and annoyed tone, made the blond raise his eyebrow in puzzlement. Maybe he said something wrong? "Like yeah, you look the same as before-"

"I heard you the first time Naruto." She frowned out, glaring at the water with her hands in its seal, with the still baffled blond sitting next to her.

_'What did I say? I only said she still looks amazingly pretty?'_

_'Ahh Naruto...you are clueless as ever.'_ Kakashi mentally scolded, still watching his students from above.

Naruto, however, was still determined to work out what he said wrong, _'Did she not understand what I meant? Does Sakura-chan not understand she is pretty?'_

For the first time, Naruto wished he listened to Jiraiya's rants and lectures on how to 'communicate with a woman heart-to-heart'. Even Sakura earlier pointed it out to him on how to handle this relationship, and it was not as if she had any experience to go on either. Was he really that dense on this? Since her advice was the only real thing that made sense, he decided to try it.

Scratching his cheek in embarrassment, he emitted a warm giggle, "Hehe, as I said, you haven't changed Sakura-chan-"

Her looking over in a huff as if to say 'I know!' made him stutter, "Y-Yeah, you haven't. You're still very p-..."

_'Wow...this is a lot harder to say than I thought.'_

The kunouchi however was alert, with her ears perked in deep interest by what he was about to say. _'What was he going to say?_'

Watching his finger continue to scratch his cheek quicker, Naruto let out another nervous chuckle, "Hehe, you're still very pretty Sakura-chan." He beamed with a light tremor from his peeked nerves.

Sakura's sharp gasp, and loud splash from her attempting jutsu failing, did not aid his turning awkward situation. Kakashi was on them with his one fixed eye like a hungry hawk, _'Well now...maybe he isn't so hopeless after all...he just is not a natural sweet talker.'_

Despite Kakashi's criticism, the receiver was still catching up in her stunned, and agape trance. Finally her mouth closed, while a deep red blush was forming on her now smiling face.

"Y-You really mean that?" she murmured, trying to hide her smile with her hand in front of her face.

It was as if he had jumped a hurdle, and suddenly talking about such things was amazingly effortless, "You kidding me? You're hot Sakura-chan!"

She had from time to time been told she was attractive, but she never would let go to the fact she concluded long ago, that her only outstanding feature was her forehead compared to other kunouchi. Hearing this being said to her from Naruto brought a rush of amazing sensations she never believed could be so powerful. Her flushed expression deepened, while she could not resist the teeth revealing smile anymore.

_'SHANNARO! DAMN RIGHT!'_

"W-Well, that's nice to know." Was the only thing she would let her near erupting, and ecstatic mind, share aloud. Lost in the heat of her emotions, she took a handful of his shirt and pecked his lips roughly, and then paced herself for a second one, which lasted a much longer length. During the buzzing kiss, Naruto could feel just how much sensation Sakura was experiencing from the sparking contact.

She then reluctantly pulled away, as if she regained some self control, and released his shirt, "Thank you Naruto." Her whispered thanks could not have held anymore warmth.

Naruto made a mental note to himself to remind her she was pretty very often if that was going to be the reaction.

Placing his hands behind his head, he chuckled it off, as if he was trying to act casual, "I was only telling the truth Sakura-chan." She found the water in front of her fascinating, as her reddish hue deepened. She didn't know what she found more absorbing, the rush of self value, or by just how much Naruto made it sound like a fact. Not knowing what to say in response, she could only smile wide at her reflection, too embarrassed to look at her side.

Calmed at last, she still was at a loss to what to say, so she dropped the subject, and formed her seal again, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu." She whispered, as the water began to rise, forming her physical outline. She smirked when the water began to mould the tips of her hair, _'Come on...almos-'_

Her thoughts were cut off with a loud splash, opening her eyes to huff in frustration at the bubbles forming of her failed jutsu. "Bah, this is hopeless."

"Come to think of it, that looks sort of familiar."

Sakura turned to Naruto, who was scratching his head, "It's like you are creating the clone with the water."

"Ah, I am forming my shape with the water using my chakra, which is what keeps it together...but the stupid thing always falls apart as I create it."

Naruto looked up to the dawning sky in remembrance, "So it's like my super kage bunshin."

"Huh?"

"When I was learning it, remember what I told you?"

Sakura put a finger to her chin while remembering, "You said you got the idea of a building, or a building being constructed...you start with the ground and foundations, then work your way up..."

"Yeah, why do-"

"Oh trust me, I will give it a shot, just give me a minute." She spoke smugly, forming the seal again and closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu."

_'I won't just picture my entire self at the start, instead I will just begin with my toes, and work my way up.'_

As if the water was a view of her thoughts, Naruto watched the water slowly rise, already seeing the rough outline of her feet, moving up to her slender, but toned legs, then outlining the many curves of her mid section, until it reached her fine shoulders, as the head formed. Once the outline was done, the water began to solidify, eventually fading into a full perfect replica of Sakura, with her green eyes staring at him.

_'Wow...Did Sakura-chan always have so many...fine curves?_'

The real Sakura rubbed her temple, and opened her eyes to gasp and smile wide, "I did it! I really di-"

She was sharply cut off when her clone suddenly punched Naruto in the face, making him fall back, gripping his face in pain, "OW!!"

Sakura blinked in shock, while looking back at her clone, "W-Why did you do that?!"

The clone flushed, and placed her hands on her hips, "The baka was looking at me in a really...creepy way." The real Sakura still did not understand the bunshin's odd behaviour, more so, she was fascinated to hear her voice and posture come from something other than her reflection.

Naruto moaned, while his head was spinning from the hard hit, _'Wait a minute...Sakura-chan is allowed to gawk at me, but I can't?...I am so confused, dattebayo.'_

The apparently long forgotten Kakashi had to cover his mouth through his mask to suppress his never ending laughter, _'What would I give for some broiled saury while watching this? Naruto should be glad the real her did not see his face.'_

Back with the two teens, Sakura dispersed her clone, and now stood up, and began walking out to the water. _'Ok, let's try it again.'_

Meanwhile, Naruto had recovered, only to relapse, as he studied Sakura's figure from the back. It was as if he was looking at her for the first time once again. Seeing those curves he was oblivious to before, he found himself staring, as his eyes travelled up the back of her toned legs. His view paused on her 'cute' small buttocks hidden by her medic skirt, as it then travelled up her hour glass frame, ending with her soft shoulders and pink hair. Naruto began to wonder why it suddenly was becoming so hot, not even realising he had a small trickle of blood running down his nose. Jiraiya had once told him about this, remembering he used a specific word for it.

'Checking out' rang a bell, and he distinctly remembered the sannin saying you will do it without even being aware of it from time to time. The sannin even gave him a lecture, where once your 'investigation' of the 'subject' was finished, most would give a summary of their 'findings' in the fashion of a single number, word, or phrase.

Whatever it may be, Naruto made a concrete verdict...

...Sakura is freaking hot!

The oblivious 'subject', placed a hand on her hip and nodded to herself, with her back still turned, "I wonder how many of these things I can make. What do you think Na-W-WHA?!" Sakura turned to literally shriek at his appearance.

Was this what her mizu bunshin freaked out about earlier? His mouth was partially agape, while his eyes that were fixed on her looked like he was spaced out. He did have a twitching, satisfied grin though, which was bundled with a very strange giggle erupting from him. She did not miss that small trickle of blood running down his nose either. She could not work out the reason why, but she suddenly felt extremely exposed under his gaze, and tried to hide herself, which resulted in a comical display, since she was out in the open.

"H-HEY?!" She shouted, making him suddenly shake his head clear to then snap his head elsewhere to try and hide his state, rubbing his nose furiously.

Still shaken from his appearance before, she formed a gritted teeth frown over her still present flush, "W-What the hell was with that look?!" Reluctantly looking back with a sheepish smile, he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"U-Umm not much, just nice scenery."

"Scenery?!"

"Y-Yeah!-like the trees, the sun, the fine curv-Ermm!-Yeah!"

Extinguishing her anxiety with a long stretched groan, she then shook her head, "What the hell is his problem?" She muttered, and got back to what she was trying to say earlier.

"Like I was saying, let's see how many of these things I can manage to create at once." Trying to ignore the sheepish grin Naruto still was directing at her, she closed her eyes and formed the seal again.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" Several figures began to form around Sakura, but a couple instantly fell apart as they began to rise. With each step, another forming figure crumbled back with a splash, making the kunouchi grit her teeth in frustration at each almost lashing sound. Eventually, only two remained, one at each of her sides. When no splash was heard, she opened her eyes to see the two mizu bunshin.

"Two...my limit is two."

She muttered in disappointment, before slamming her hands together, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" Sakura attempted again. She found another two mizu bunshin now standing before her, it seemed she was truly limited to only creating two at a time. The first pair then dispersed with a loud splash, only succeeding in frustrating her further, _'They don't last that long either with the amount of chakra I'm putting into them.'_

Before her inner musing could continue, she then noticed one of the mizu bunshin she was looking at had her eyebrow raised in curiosity. She then turned in the direction, and soon raised her own eyebrow in puzzlement.

Naruto was giving her two great big thumbs up, "That's sick Sakura-chan!"

His genuine praise stunned her, "I-Its only two Naruto, that's not something to be proud of."

Naruto shook his head and got up and walked out to in front of them, "Why? How many were you wanting then?"

"A dozen, or two, maybe even-"

His shaking head made her stop midsentence, "This isn't a competition who can create more clones Sakura-chan. You're not well, ME."

"Thanks for the encouragement..." Seeing all three of the Sakura's shoulders slump, he again persisted, and approached the mizu bunshin on her right.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

The clone looked up in question, but then hissed when he pinched her arm way too hard to be classed as friendly, "THAT HURT YOU BAKA NARUTO!" Before the real Sakura could react, she watched her clone practically send the blond flying across the swamp, and crash into a tree.

Finally snapping out of her shock, she turned to her mizu bunshin with a growl, "Why did you hit him?!" The bunshin muttered under her breath along the lines of 'that really hurt! You weren't the one he pinched!' , and rubbed the bruise forming.

"They are strong!" Naruto's proud and loud announcement made her look back to see the uninjured Naruto walking up to her again.

"Unlike my usual clones except for my super kage bunshin, your mizu bunshin are a lot more buff Sakura-chan. In order for me to match them with a kage bunshin, I need to pour in enough chakra that easily covers two hundred kage bunshin..so, my super kage bunshin."

"But your enhanced kage bunshin can use many jutsu's before dispersing...even Kakashi-sensei told me that the amount of chakra in a typical mizu bunshin is enough for a couple at the most. That is why they are in general considered a tenth in strength. "

"He also said it depends on the amount of chakra and water you use. You don't look like you have used much chakra?"

"I only used just enough to make the jutsu last a short while-" As if it was perfectly timed, both mizu bunshin's dispersed, leaving only bubbles remaining where they once stood.

Naruto grew a plotting grin, "Create another two, this time with as much chakra as you can." Puzzled by his plan, she decided to go with it based upon his ideas in the past.

She began to form another two clones, but the water began to bubble, making her perk open an eye, _'So it's like when manipulating water for my medical jutsu. Too much chakra, and it boils.'_

Closing her eyes, she tried again, this time more cautious. Naruto watched her perform the jutsu again, and saw the water rise violently, because of the visible chakra manipulating the water. When the two figures were formed again, Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.

"That is as much chakra as I can put into them."

Naruto still bared his grin, not sharing her dissatisfaction, "How long do you believe they would last?"

Sakura bit her lower lip while thinking, "...Guessing from the amount of chakra before...I would say maybe ten or so minutes. That's without them using chakra."

Naruto gave that knowing smirk that made her narrow her eyes in suspicion, "What are you getting at? This looks pretty crap Naruto."

He let out a chuckle as if he was holding back the answer, and instead tried to act smug, "My memory isn't as amazing as yours-"

"Not this again."

"-But I remember you saying with only a third of your chakra, you could still do many things...like healing, and even summoning...so I guess there is enough for two mizu bunshin to do loads of stuff?" Sakura's jaw hung open, but Naruto reached into his kunai holster before she could say anything.

Both herself and the mizu bunshin practically jumped when he suddenly cut his hand deep with a kunai, "W-What the hell are you doing?!" The mizu bunshin to her left cried, watching him continue to cut his hand until it was badly bleeding.

The real Sakura was about to intervene him from continuing his crazed act, but he offered his open and wounded hand to one of the mizu bunshin, and said three words that made all three hold shock, "Fix me please."

The mizu bunshin looked wide eyed at the wound, while slowly nodding and getting to work. The real Sakura could only stare at the green glow, realising just how much this new jutsu opened up for her once again.

_'I can use this jutsu...not just for offense and defence...but for improving my medical abilities. I will be able to help more than one person at once with this, and when I get my dual jutsu's working...oh my god.'_ Naruto's warming smile finally received a slowly forming one from the real Sakura.

"I can use this jutsu, for so many things." Kakashi observed the display with a U shaped smile, _'It doesn't surprise me that Naruto saw why I wanted Sakura to learn mizu bunshin of all the other suiton jutsu's first. He is used to the privileges an extra pair of hands can do, thanks to kage bunshin. It is the kind of jutsu she needs under her belt. It compliments her vital medical abilities, as well as offering her numerous possibilities in a combat situation.'_

"You just have to get creative Sakura-chan." Naruto finished Kakashi's thoughts aloud, while Sakura had to bring a hand up to her head at the rush of possibilities.

"...Wow...I..."

"Hehe, 'Wow' pretty much sums it up Sakura-chan."

"I was so lost in wanting to see this jutsu be like kage bunshin, I never stopped to really look at it that way."

"Sakura-chan, not to be mean or anything, but you aren't me. You are in your own league of really cool though."

Snorting, the original shook her smile bearing head, "Always with the suck up praises. Just put a sock in it already."

"You're welcome Sakura-chan."

"Baka."

Chuckling along with him, Sakura watched the smiling mizu bunshin finish up, "There, and don't ever freaking cut yourself to give an example again, you idiot."

It announced, earning the blond to shoot an appreciative smile, "Thanks Sakura-chan." He whispered, and kissed the bunshin on the forehead, which made both of the bunshin's, and the original's cheeks flare, but for different meanings.

"Y-Your welcome Naruto."

"Why does she get all the attention?!"

"HOI! I AM THE REAL SAKURA YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

The roach that was crawling around him did not startle the meditating Nara, who still had not acknowledged the outside world in his deep musing. Shikamaru didn't even greet Lee, when he returned from his 'intense session'.

Grabbing a small towel, Lee rubbed his face, "What an exhilarating training session."

"..."

The lack of response made Lee turn to observe the sitting shadow user, and walked around so he could see Shikamaru's concentrating expression.

_'Shikamaru-kun's method of collecting his thoughts is so strange. I wonder...'_ Shikamaru again was oblivious to Lee's presence, as his mind was flickering through the fields of possibilities. Regardless of where he travelled in his plans, the same result was always met...uncertainty.

There were too many 'what if's', or other possibilities that just bewildered him completely. He knew who they were fighting, although he wasn't confident to disclose any other late comers. He also was aware of their opponents abilities, or at least most of them, to have a general understanding or outline, that was not the problem. The issue was that he did not have the adequate talent to counter them. Even if Jiraiya was still here, the situation would only change so much.

It was like trying to play a game of shogi, with his side full of just pawns, and the opposition's side unhandicapped. Unless your opponent was new to shogi, the chances of winning were not even worth considering. Then Shikamaru once again found himself at his current plan, to retreat, and regroup with more people from Konoha. Hopefully Sakura had done what she said she would do, and talked some sense into Naruto. However, he still needed a backup plan in case they weren't given the opportunity to put that plan to effect.

This was where no matter how far he journeyed through the mazes of his mind, he could not find the path that lead to the exit, instead, he was always brought to a dead end. If only he could change his pieces, something to even the grounds, or be given something more. His eyes then bulged open in shock to his musing, _'Given more pieces...'_

Hearing a moan suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts, to realise sitting in front of him, was a mimicking Lee, who somehow was perspiring heavily from just copying him.

"The effects of this unusual posture are so refreshing to my spirits." If Shikamaru was listening to Lee's stressed words, there was a high chance his sweat would have dropped heavy, but his mind was thinking elsewhere.

_'I must find Kakashi.'_

* * *

_'Dying?'_

Ronan pondered on the slug sannin's words, wondering who this 'Kushina' was, or why that one word at the end had made the strongest ninja in Konoha twitch.

Pushing away his intrusive thoughts, the ANBU captain looked to his lieutenant , "How far is it now Araiki?" Ronan could guess how far the distance was due to the tremors and roars, but he needed an exact figure. The Hyuuga's eyes focussed in the distance through the dense forest, looking for their target. Ronan knew his teammate had found it, since even he saw the trained shinobi suddenly change expression to that of which held fear, "Around several kilometres now, judging by its speed...I would estimate five minutes until its here."

Araiki's mumbled response was heard loud and clear amongst the army of shinobi behind them, causing muttering to be heard behind the pair.

Looking up at the now turning night, Ronan then addressed his subordinates, "Remember your formations, and our purpose. We cannot kill this monster, no matter how strong, or co-ordinated we are together. Our mission is to slow down the Kyuubi's advance to Konoha. Hokage-sama needs the time we provide for whatever his intentions are in defeating the Kyuubi."

"Hai, Ronan taicho!"

"This area is where we shall ambush it. Teams three through to twelve, begin setting the trap, Araiki will be in charge while I am gone."

With the shinobi getting straight to work, Ronan turned to his teammate, "Araiki, I want your team to keep eyes on the target, and update my team via the radio on your progress and its location."

Adjusting his microphone collar, Araiki nodded, "I understand."

"Good."

With that, Ronan turned and began to approach his team, "Ronan." Looking again to the Hyuuga, he waited for his response.

"...Don't die."

The Uchiha's eyes widened in surprise by the amount of emotion behind his long time teammates voice, and took several moments to respond with a grin, "So, this is what the 'high and superior' Hyuuga that once said he didn't care about us 'Uchiha trash' has turned into."

The Hyuuga grew a scowl, "Hmmph, even if you did make it to a higher rank than me, you still are tr-"

"Thanks Araiki." The roles of shock has reversed, and Ronan turned to continue walking away.

Araiki then heard his earpiece hiss out a whisper, "You too."

Switching the microphone off, Ronan approached his team of ten hand chosen shinobi. The entire team was consistent of Uchiha's, some in ANBU attires, others in traditional Uchiha insignia marked outfits.

Ronan's presence made their eyes turn, "We will be the bait, we are to lure the Kyuubi to this spot." Each nodding to his instructions, they set off towards the direction to where the earth shaking roars were.

During the journey, Ronan's team spoke, "Shouldn't we engage it directly all together?" A young jounin asked.

"No. The Kyuubi will slaughter us all if we were to try and do that. To it, we are nothing but pests. If a swing of its tail alone has the power to cut a mountain, imagine if it gets serious."

The older Uchiha's words made the younger one almost miss a step on the next branch, "We are running to our deaths."

"Fear not, we are from Uchiha. If anybody has a chance of surviving this, it is us."

"Cut the chatter, all of you. Araiki, update?"

"We are done here, the Kyuubi is a couple of kilometres away from your four O'clock. Wait!" Ronan listened to the static for several moments, not missing hearing the menacing roar in the distance.

"It...It appears...as if it has discovered us already. It has changed course and is heading right towards you!"

"It most likely can sense our chakra. It is a beast after all." Ronan replied calmly, despite already feeling the effects of adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"Everybody, prepare yourselves, it already knows we are coming!"

"Impossible, how?!"

Ronan never could respond, as his sharingan eyes widened at the sinister chakra crawling across his skin like a virus. He thought it was stunning sensing the dark chakra back from Konoha. However, being this close, the chaotic chakra felt like it was lashing against his skin, smothering him with the intense killer intent.

Ascending to the top of the tree he was standing on, he burst through the nest of leaves to freeze at the sight. Perhaps its was due to its mountainous like size, but the Kyuubi appeared much closer than what Araiki was telling him. The first thing that captured his gaze was the menacing blood red eyes, that were larger than the barely visible moon behind it. Tearing away, he next saw the mouth full or razer sharp teeth, each being at least several times his height. It appeared some kind of red mist was 'leaking' out of its mouth with each gust bringing breath. Looking behind the almost blazing orange fur, he saw the nine violently swishing chakra tails, that were each at least twice as long as the creature itself.

Hearing rustling behind him, Ronan was now aware he wasn't the only person atop, "O-Oh my god..."

Shaking off his fear, he had to remain in composure. How can he tell his subordinates to focus if he himself was struck with terror? "Remember the plan!" Ronan barked to the others, as he began to rifle through seals, meeting the Kyuubi's menacing glare with his sharingan, "Katon Gouryuuka no jutsu!"

* * *

Opening his eyes suddenly from his rest, Ronan stared at the person that had alerted him.

It was Thomas, "Report."

"Deidara-san and Claara-san have completed setting their traps. However, it appears they are not taking the bait."

"As expected. They have a new task I wish for them to do anyway."

"What do you wish for me to instruct them?"

"Tell them I want them to scout out their exact location, and also to ensure they won't be escaping."

"You wish for them to attack?"

"I wish for them to keep them busy until we arrive."

"Hai."

Standing, the Uchiha looked up at the sun, "It is time to move out again."

Hearing shuffling from behind, Ronan looked over to see Mangetsu arising, using his sword as a support, "Very well then."

Placing the sword on his back, Mangetsu then took point, as they began walking through the forest. Ronan trailed behind, and winced again in memory of his dreams, _'Soon everyone, the thing that we laid our lives for will be put to rest at last.'_

* * *

Sakura had returned to sitting under the tree, practicing her mizu bunshin, while the blond was engaging in a less 'boring' exercise.

"Once I am through with you teme, I am going to earn my kiss from Sakura-chan as a prize!"

"W-W-What?! You are me, stupid!"

Naruto really was beginning to wonder if his clones were growing minds of their own, as he stared off against the smirking super kage bunshin, who made the claim.

"Naruto...if I hear you refer to me as a 'prize' again, I will give you a much more earning reward...being a knee in a place that will hurt!" It seemed Sakura's growl wasn't heard, as the pair began to spar on the grounds behind her.

The seemingly forgotten Kakashi had to commend himself for not shedding a tear yet from his entertaining show that never stopped him laughing, _'Don't they have nature documentaries on this kind of fighting?'_ Sakura tried to ignore the loud exchange, and focused on her new jutsu again.

"You are going to lose anyway, I have heaps more chakra than you, and you can only make so few kage bunshin yourself...you are doomed!"

"Which is why kage bunshin is banned!"

"WHAT?! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE THE RULES TEME?!"

"I have a better idea."

The clone of Naruto never was able to turn in time, when he received a round house kick from behind, sending him shooting off to disperse once colliding with a tree. The real Naruto looked at the pink haired attacker, "Let me put my new bunshin's to the test, if you don't mind."

Naruto shrugged, finding the situation all the more better, "Sure thing Sakura-chan! What you want to do?"

"Let's spar again, since we are near the swamp, I guess we have the water we need to use our new jutsu."

"Yosha!"

The scarecrow decided to leave himself still forgotten, and sat back to watch, _'Now then, this will be interesting.'_

"Any restrictions you want Sakura-chan?"

"No, how about yourself?"

"I'm good." With an exchange of nods, both teens fell into their stances.

"Hehe, this is like round three in some tournament Sakura-chan."

Said kunouchi scoffed, "A tournament where I feel like I am being given a handicap each time."

Picking up on what she was suggesting, he gave a firm nod, "I won't go easy this time."

"Liar. At least try not to lose so pathetically this time."

_'Naruto probably is going to try and trick me with his enhanced kage bunshin again. It wouldn't surprise me if he also tries to overwhelm me once again with his kage bunshin either...he can exhaust me easily if he does that.'_

Biting her lower lip, she tried to think of a strategy. Naruto on the other end was waiting for her to make the first move, his face showing he was prepared.

Seeing Sakura's facial expression, he grew a smirk, "Can I say something?"

"What?"

"Be creative."

Stunned for a moment from his simple statement, Naruto twirled a kunai while still smirking, "Just think, what could you do if you had an extra pair of hands Sakura-chan."

"I only have two mizu bunshin..."

"It's not about numbers Sakura-chan."

Growing annoyed at his riddles, Sakura placed a hand on her hip while frowning, "Then teach me Naruto-'sensei', what can you do with only two bunshin."

Shrugging, Naruto formed his seal, and created a lone clone. "Sure."

Naruto then stuck out his palm to his bunshin, and created a rasengan with the clone, "Rasengan."

Sakura perked an eyebrow, before sighing, "You don't need a bunshin to do that anymore though."

"I still can make a stronger rasengan overall with another pair of hands than alone Sakura-chan."

Letting him win the argument, she nodded, "Ok, so that's one thing you can do."

Naruto dispersed the sphere, to then reach into his pouch for something, which was revealed to be a scroll. Unrolling it, he formed a seal and slammed his hand down onto the paper, emitting a smoke cloud. The cloud soon faded away to reveal two opened fuuma shuriken on the ground. Sakura's eyebrow twitched higher in question, _'What is he thinking?'_

"Think fast Sakura-chan." She was about to question him, until before she knew it, she had a large steel blur bee lining for her. Quickly evading one, she turned to shout at him in puzzlement, but another was sent at her, making her dive to the side, "What are you doing?!" She never got a response as a third was now in her sights.

_'...He only had two.'_

Narrowing her gaze on the sharp object spinning towards her, she quickly jumped to the right at the last moment, to have it dig into the grass she was once standing on, and gave it a harsh kick.

The shuriken then made a loud 'OW!', which then 'poofed' into Naruto.

"Yeah yeah, you can use a kage bunshin to combine with your ridiculous henge...that doesn't mean you throw two bloody real fuuma shuriken at m-" Her scolding never finished, as the Naruto she was shouting at in front of her 'poofed' again.

"Then there is using them for distracting Sakura-chan, and that is something you will find what is so grand about being able to create a physical bunshin." A voice said calmly behind her, making her turn her head to see a glowing rasengan around a foot away from coming into contact with her back.

"H-How?"

"Hehe, you don't remember?."

Sakura looked at him in puzzlement, then remembered Naruto's trick to save Kakashi from Zabuza back then, "O-Oh!" Sheepishly grinning, Naruto dispersed the rasengan to then scratch his head.

"That was using two then, the same amount you can do too."

Showing her appreciation to his help, she gave a soft smile, "But that's you Naruto...I can't henge like that, nor fight in that way."

"Which is why I said get creative, you told me that time back in Wave you knew a good load of jutsu."

Mouthing out his last words, she held an agape expression, _'My genjutsu...' _

"...I'll try."

Naruto then clapped his hands together, "Ok! now lets get this spar started already!" The Naruto standing before her then 'poofed' away, making her turn back to the one she now guessed was the real one.

Naruto waited a few more seconds, then made the first move. Sakura was not even shocked when the Naruto in her sights yet again 'poofed' away. Sensing the ground rumbling under her feet, she back flipped back in time to see a blond assailant burst from the ground. Sakura decided to push foreword once recovered, and engaged Naruto in taijutsu. Aware of her strength, Naruto did not block any of the punches or kicks swiftly trying to make a connection. Reaching quickly into his holster, the blond darted a kunai up to clang against the one she had grabbed from her back sheath, "This isn't how you fight Naruto."

She barked in annoyance, only to have him chuckle as they continued the exchange, "Just getting started."

"Great start...trying to win by boring me to death?!"

The next clash emitted a spark from Sakura's harder push, "What Sakura-chan? I don't like hitting you!"

It was as if their parries back and forth was a dance, which slowed down a little as they talked that seemed like history all over again, "I understand that Naruto. It's not as though I want to hurt you either. But come on baka, quit making me feel like glass for the third time now. We promised to bring back Sasuke-kun together, right. How can I keep up my part, if you don't take me seriously."

The next exchange of steel was a little weak on Naruto's part, which made him take a step back from the blow. Looking further into what she said, he could comprehend what she was trying to say. She didn't want to be treated like she was weak.

"...I'm sorry."

Naruto's emotionally drenched apology caught her by surprise, "Hey! don't get down about it Naruto."

Perhaps Naruto just needed some incentive. Deciding to go with that, she then shot him a wink with a soft smile, "Tell you what, if you win the spar this time, I will accept another date."

_'First you scold Naruto for using yourself as a prize, and then you go ahead and do the same..very hypocritical there Sakura.'_

Obviously the blond was not as sharp as Kakashi was, "Wha?! B-But you made the first date."

"You proposed it, I accepted it."

She had him there, "...I don't like this."

"Do we have an agreement?"

Gritting his teeth, he half heartedly shook his head, "I guess so."

Talk about a rush of guilt returned to the sender. Sakura was aware that Naruto listens to what she says, the example earlier was more than enough proof of that. Exploiting that was the wrong idea, especially in his already edgy state, and she hadn't even realised she had done it until just then. Naruto sighed and jumped back in to resume their duel.

Deciding she would apologise after, she gave an appreciative smile, "Thanks Naruto."

Their tempo then picked up, as the clashes began to blur at the picked up speed, until Sakura backed out of the dance to form a tiger seal.

"Let's take this up a notch shall we Naruto?" The blond held puzzlement when nothing happened, but then he gasped in surprise when she jumped straight back into their trade of blows again. Naruto couldn't exactly describe what was happening, it was not as if she was faster as in Lee like fast, but the feeling of her being as light as a feather came to mind. Sakura was noticeably more agile in her blows, and she was practically twirling around him on her feet, as he was now the one constantly on the defence. The blond didn't even see when the sudden blow to his wrist was made, making him drop the kunai to then feel a cold steel rest against his throat.

Sakura grinned at his stunned expression, "So, is my speed now still an issue, like the first spar, Naruto?" Naruto could only mouth out a stretched 'wow!', as the kunai was lowered.

"That was an impressive display of speed then Sakura, you definitely have gotten noticeably quicker."

Both teens looked to the tree Kakashi was sitting in, to see him giving a thumb up of approval, "I suggest you should release those weights in the middle of a fight as a trump card. A change in speed like that would catch many people off guard. Of course, only if its not risky."

"Hai, thank you sensei."

Turning back to her teammate, she still grinned at his expression, "Quit that spaced out look and lets continue."

Shaking his head frantically, he recovered, "Yosha."

Both teens took a jump back, while Sakura reactivated the weights, and then soon after, dashed towards him. Naruto in the meantime, created two kage bunshin.

Seeing the two bunshin run through seals, she prepared herself, _'he is going to use his new jutsu?'_

"Suiton suijinheki!" Both shouted, as they both began to spew a stream of water out of their mouths.

Sakura almost tripped over her own feet at the disgusting sight, "Err..."

"Hehe, here's another use with two kage bunshin Sakura-chan."

She was about to question his sanity, until she then saw him rifle through seals, "Suiton suijinheki!"

Sakura halted, when a large spiralling wall of water blocked her sight. She could only look in shock at the large spiralling wall of water blocking her vision of Naruto, _'He used the kage bunshin to supply the water, then he performed the jutsu properly himself?!'_

Naruto looked to his two bunshin, who then formed a seal, disappearing into the ground. Naruto turned back to his violently spinning water wall and gave a fox smile, _'This jutsu is mad!'_

Meanwhile, Sakura was over the shock, and looked to a nearby tree. She punched it at the base, to make it tumble over. She then gripped the tree at the cracked base, and span it around to toss at the wall, "SHANNARO!"

The tree went flying straight into the wall, but did not have the result she expected. Instead, the two foot in diameter thick tree, snapped like a twig on collision, earning her again to be stunned, _'W-What?!'_

"You forget that the water is enchanted with his chakra Sakura. Since it is such a large volume of water compared to a mizu bunshin, Naruto can practically pour loads of chakra into the jutsu, making the water unnaturally solid." Kakashi voiced out, making the kunouchi slowly nod her head in understanding.

Seeing the wall begin to evaporate away, she prepared herself again. Her eyes then held question when neither of the blondes were there, _'Where di-'_ Her thoughts never were given opportunity to finish, when suddenly the ground in front and behind her erupted, to reveal two of the missing three Narutos. She couldn't act in time, when the one behind kicked her in the back of the leg, making her take a knee, to feel a kunai against her throat.

Her surprised look made the blond with the kunai chuckle, "I like that jutsu alrea-" Both Naruto's smug expressions were wiped off their faces, when 'Sakura' burst into water, making both Naruto's jump back in surprise.

They weren't expecting to suddenly feel a kunai shaped object resting at the back of their necks, "Hehe, I agree."

One of the Narutos pouted, "When did you?"

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent...at least that's what Tsunade-sama drilled into me." "Not fair."

"Now now Naruto, I distinctly remember you saying to Kiba to expect the unexpected." She mocked, not phased when both blonde's 'poofed' out of existence, and turned to see the all too familiar army of orange.

She grew a firm line across her mouth, _'This is what tired me out the first time..._'

Looking at the mizu bunshin, she smirked, _'I know how to beat this tactic of yours this time.'_

She mused in a sing song way, when she went back to back with her mizu bunshin, and quickly formed another, thanks to Naruto's cancelled jutsu drenching water everywhere. Now surrounded, she decided to taunt, "Going to try and tire me out yet again are you?"

"Maybe."

This sounded all too familiar to her ears, "Copying what you did before in our first spar won't work this time."

She formed a seal, "Bunshin no jutsu!" Her announcement earned eyebrows raised from most of the clones, when she and her mizu bunshin's now were surrounded by at least a dozen illusions.

"Umm...are you feeling ok Sakura-chan?"

Her smirk was contagious to all her bunshin's, "I'm fine, but what about you, just standing there doing nothing?"

Her taunt made the blondes close in, while the real blonde scratched his head in the back of the herd, _'What is she doing, she knows I can easily tell the difference between crap bunshin's, and the other three?'_

Despite that, the mixture of Sakura's were evading like a real person would do. He and the kage bunshins quickly determined which was fake, since only three were kicking up dust, casting reflections in the puddles of sprayed water, or actually striking out at the kage bunshin army. Homing in on one, Naruto delivered a kick to her back, "Sorry if that was the real yo-HUH?!"

The blonde's apology ended mid sentence, when his foot phased through what should have been one of the physical Sakura's.

While landing, he sharply dodged a spinning foot from another Sakura that he dared guess was an actual physical one. Feeling the chakra whip against his face, he knew that was true. Now that he discovered one, he gave a quick gesture to several clones, as they all began to focus on the Sakura, who was gracefully now evading the bombardment. Finally landing a hit, he was rewarded with her curse, as she balanced herself to back flip away, but another Naruto already was waiting for her.

This blond was about to kick into her back, however, before he could, a quick elbow from another Sakura stunned him with a loud grunt. Assuming it was the real Naruto, the Sakura then did a second elbow, this one chakra enhanced, sending him skidding backwards several meters. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his gut, to then see what was happening. There was a heat haze looking field covering five meters around where the clones were fighting, with one of the Sakura's holding a seal, standing in the centre of the field, and was looking at him with a grin.

"Of course I know you can tell the difference, which is why a little area of effect genjutsu can remove that flaw."

Naruto was surprised, but then gave a proud smile, "I get it. You are holding the genjutsu yourself, while you are creating chaos with the plain bunshin's, and your mizu bunshin's are the ones taking out everyone in the confusion."

Her grin widened, "Ah."

Naruto gave a smirk, "Well I better fix that then." Sakura then went agape at the 'poof' of the blond, and she realised now that it wasn't the real one her mizu bunshin's had sent flying.

_'DAMN IT! HE TRICKED ME A THIRD TIME?!'_ The wash over of realisation hit the blondes, as they all suddenly slammed their hands together, and dispelled her genjutsu.

_'Oh crap.'_

Eventually, Sakura's mizu bunshin were taken down, with now only her remaining against the still never ending swarm of orange. Even when she released her weights, she could not handle these numbers. She even tried using her chakra strength to create an opening by slamming the ground, but Naruto knew how she fought, and had jumped back from each attempt to catch them off guard.

The blows from the blondes were breaking through, and finally she fell to her knees. Sighing while on her knees, she waved a hand up, "Ok, ok...you win this one." She tried to stand, but resulted to falling back to her knees. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and looked up to see the now one blond baring an apologetic expression.

"You ok Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah. Thanks for fighting properly this time Naruto."

He winced at one large bruise on her arm, which wasn't the only one, "You're hurt."

"Hey, I'm a medic baka."

Sitting, she began to heal her bruises, "Don't sweat it." She persisted, while the blond slowly nodded, still feeling guilty about it though.

"By the way, how is your face?"

Naruto touched the large black bruise on his cheek he received in the brawl, and gave a twitching grin, "Its fine Sakura-chan, good hit by the way."

She chuckled, "It was luck, I thought you were just another clone."

Waving his hand dismissively, he decided to voice his thoughts from earlier.

"That was a nice plan by the way with the genjutsu."

"I honestly thought it was going to fail if you noticed the genjutsu, but luckily, you didn't...until it turned out it was your stupid enhanced kage bunshin I explained what I was doing to."

"My enhanced kage bunshin always tricks ya hey?"

"Stupid thing...hey wait a minute, did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Huh? what are you talking about?"

"You said enhan-...Oh, forget it."

Naruto then scratched his cheek sheepishly, "So-erm- I won, does that mean?"

Sighing, she smiled, "Naruto. About that, I am sorry for doing that to you."

"Doing what?"

_'Wow, he really is gullible.'_

Looking elsewhere, she nibbled her lower lip, almost horrified at how similar this was to confessing doing wrong to your parent, "Manipulating you to fight me seriously then, I should not have done that, and I am sorry."

Naruto mouthed an 'oh' and scratched his head with a soft smile, "That's ok Sakura-chan, you just wanted me to fight seriously. Don't worry about it."

_'I have to try and not do that.'_

Sakura scolded herself mentally, and decided to get back to the more brightening point, "A promise is a promise Naruto."

"Really?!"

Maybe Naruto was lagged behind, but the amount of joy and surprise in his question made Sakura give them impression it was like she was saying yes to a first date all over again. Perhaps he was too used to hearing a no?

She decided to concrete in her new response, "Of course Naruto, why wouldn't I say yes?"

Sakura almost jumped in fright by his exploding fox smile, as he shouted out 'yatta!' just as loud as that time she had confessed.

Eventually, she just laughed at his antics, _'Note to self. If Naruto is depressed, just say yes to a date.'_

Naruto's shouts of joy and random suggestions made neither teen aware Kakashi had jumped down from his observers spot to approach them.

"Very good you two, I suggest howeve-"

"When?! Where?!"

"Hehe. We are kind of not in the best situation right now Naruto."

"After this is over then!? Back in Konoha!?"

"Quit making so much noise, your giving me a headache."

_'What happened to the days they listened to me?'_ Kakashi sulked, while the teens continued their bickering.

"We can do wherever you want Sakura-chan, and I will pay-err..I will try and pay for whatever it is."

Chuckling lightly, she shrugged, "I picked the first one. It's your turn."

Naruto took the opportunity literally the moment she stopped speaking, "Hey-hey! How about Ichiraku's ramen!?"

"Oh please no."

"Huh? I thought you liked the miso pork?"

Sakura looked elsewhere, "It was nice. But I really don't like having well...spicy foods often." The 'spicy foods' bit seemed to echo in his head after her confession. This was devastating news, considering how much he loved the spicy bean paste the most in his favourite dish.

"Sakura-chan...no!"

"What?! So I don't like spicy foods, I do have them if need be."

Naruto's shoulders slumped impossibly low, "Sakura-chan...hates ramen."

"When did I say that?" Sakura felt her sweat drop to his down demeanour, while Kakashi held a similar expression.

As if expected, she stood up and patted him on the back supportively, "However, I do like Shio ramen though."

"You do?"

"Ah. Nothing better than a healthy, vegetable filled ramen to start the day."

She exaggerated, but then turned blank when he scrunched up his nose in detest, "You like vegetables of all things with your ramen? that is gross."

"And what's wrong with vegetables!? They are good for you!" If Kakashi's sweat drop could get any bigger, it would make him tumble over from the size.

_'They are...both hopeless.'_

Hearing footsteps, Kakashi turned behind him to see Shikamaru, "Hinata said you guys were here, now, I have a stra-"

"No wonder you were so short Naruto...you seriously did not eat any vegetables when we were genin?"

"...Hey, does that mean you are skipping your vegetables then?!"

"Baka! most girls are naturally shorter than guys!"

"Hehe, now you are just making up excuses for being short, Sakura-chan." The gritted teeth expression, along with the waving fist brought more entertainment than fear.

"I am making up excuses for what, U-zu-ma-ki Naruto?"

The spelling out of his family name made him pale, "D-Didn't you hear me properly? I said you're just naturally shorter!"

"Oh really? I thought so... And its not by that much!"

"...This is all such a drag."

* * *

Hinata swallowed the hard lump at the back of her throat, while her web veined byakugan eyes focused sharply on something outside of the building she took refuge in.

Without looking to her side, she spoke to the other person hiding with her within the shadows, "They are still overhead Lee-kun."

Not wanting to risk ducking his head out to look, the accompanying Lee gave a firm nod, "Shikamaru-kun was right to suspect this, they must be the scouting party to confirm out location."

The heiress nibbled on her lower lip, while scanning around to find Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. The tension in her bite was eased in seeing they had spotted the danger too, and were hiding within the buildings, just like them.

Lee tensed, as he watched a shadow swoop over the entrance of the doorway, then relaxed as it passed over. The source being a giant clay bird, hovering over the ghost town with two shinobi standing on its back.

"This is the closest town from where we encountered them earlier." Claara announced, her eyes looking down, focusing on the shadows for any movement.

Deidara scoffed, "Not much left of it hmm, they should just clear this place out and be done with it. I might even do the service for them for free."

Continuing hovering above, Deidara grew a smirk, "So do you think they are here?"

Claara took several moments to reply, narrowing her gaze on a window of some kind of abandoned school, "It is too hard to tell from up here."

Deidara's smirk couldn't grow any more plotting, "Then lets allow my artwork to investigate, hmm."

"Ronan specifically said to only keep them occupied, not kill the-"

"Yeah yeah, we will leave some for him to quit his whining." Claara could only stare at her partner, as he jammed his hands into his clay bags, and could hear the furious sound of his hands munching on the clay.

Down below, Hinata's eyes focused on the glowing chakra from the ex-Iwa nin, _'What is happening with his arms?'_

Deidara let out a chuckle as he presented his new sculpture to Claara, who raised an eyebrow, "Moths?" Claara questioned, looking at the two white sculptured insects, that were nearly a foot in length, resting in his palms.

"Just watch hmm." Deidara then threw the two sculptures to his sides, letting them drop a little, before 'poofing' into twenty foot forms of their original small selves.

Claara watched the giant insects fly in opposite directions, making a loud flap from the blurring fast wings. Hinata had widened her eyes in shock, seeing what was happening inside of the two objects, _'I-It can't be!'_

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted, making both moths suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke. The ex-grass nin blinked blankly for a moment, then widened her eyes in understanding when she saw a swarm of hand sized moths reveal themselves in the clearing smoke.

Deidara held a smug grin at his work, "There should at least be over a thousand of them. A single one alone cannot do anything spectacular, but if over a good few of them go off together...well you get the idea, hmm."

Hinata rubbed the sweat that was running down her forehead, _'T-There's so many of them. Their chakra is very unstable, they will explode from even the softest touch-'_ The heiress's anxiety only grew in realisation to the swarm scattering, each one taking a different course, as if they were searching.

Looking to Lee, she signalled him to follow, as she dashed further into the building, _'We have to hide! Please Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, understand what is happening and hide.'_

On the other side of the town, somewhere on the third floor of the abandoned elementary school, were the others. Kiba thanked god that the woman did not see him when he risked peeking through the window before.

Akamaru whimpered next to him, earning his gaze, "What is it?"

"My bugs are very uneasy." Kiba looked to the standing figure on the other side of the window, who was facing the exit to the old dusty class room.

Shino casually leaned his head out a little into the daylight of outside, then slowly moved back into the darkness, "We need to get out of here, now."

"Hu-Wha-"

"No time to explain."

Before Kiba could say anything, Shino already sprung for the door, making him curse as he followed. Sniffing the air now, he ignored the shiver that ran down his spine from the disgusting odour of death that this place reeked of, and picked up another strange odour around them. They were not the only inhabitants in the building, in fact, he had to have missed something, because he was picking up dozens of the same scent now lurking around within the building. Running through the long, narrow corridor, passing different rooms in their journey, Shino suddenly changed course at the end of the corridor. Kiba paused for an instant, when his enhanced senses heard the sound of flapping from his side. Looking, he saw a stream of white insects that looked like moths pouring into the nearby class room. Kiba did not stay to watch after that.

Quickly catching up to Shino, the bug user answered his brewing panicked question, "They are searching the area for us. However, I think it is safe to say from Hinata and Sakura's report about their encounter, we best avoid that nin's jutsu. They probably are explosive." Kiba grunted at his teammates calm demeanour, as they continued travelling down the stair wells.

Finally reaching the bottom the two shinobi and Akamaru froze when the hallway leading to their escape was blocked by dozens of the flying bombs. Before the insects could notice them, Shino again took charge, and ducked into a class room that appeared to be clear. The classroom had scattered desks and chairs all over the place in rows, most being either covered in dust, or decaying. Kiba saw several windows that were more than big enough for granting escape.

Before he could make a break for the closest one, he was held back by Shino's firm grasp on his shoulder, "We cannot do that, they will discover us if we do."

Biting hard on his lower lip, the Inuzuka hissed, "Then what the hell do you want us to do?! stay in here and get blown up!?"

His rising panic was replaced by stunned fear, when Shino's goggles flickered a eerie green shine, "Calm down."

The Aburame's monotone order had worked, as Kiba then noticed the amount of bugs flying out from Shino's attire. It always caught the Inuzuka off guard just how many of the little freaks were living inside his teammate, as there was a haze of them now circling around them. The swarm of bugs then flew towards the door, blocking Kiba's view from seeing out into the hallway. He then gasped as the wall of bugs changed to a dark grey colour, and stopped moving, blending in perfectly with the faded coloured walls.

"Many bugs in the world can blend in their colours with the environment to protect themselves from enemies. My bugs simply can do it better than most."

Akamaru's groan voiced Kiba's thoughts aloud, _'Holy hell!'_

Kiba blinked when his eyes noticed it was getting dark in the room, and turned to see even more bugs covering up the windows, not letting through an ounce of light, until they were standing in pitch darkness.

"Cool..."

On the other side of the town, Hinata observed that her teammates were now secured just like they were, and so she shifted her focus to what was happening above.

"They are too high for any of us to reach. We can do nothing but hope they give up and leave."

Lee stood affirm, with his back against the closed door of the room they were in, which looked like it was once a kitchen, "Any signs of Naruto-kun and the others?" The heiress was quiet for several moments, as her eyes then widened in discovery, "Hai, I can just see them from several kilometres away."

"Then I believe the best we can do is as you said, wait for them to leave, or wait until Shikamaru-kun or Kakashi-sensei act."

Back up top, Claara still saw no signs of any movement, "So I take it by the lack of any explosions, that there is nobody here, Deidara-san?"

There was something about that tone she used at the end that screamed mock to the ex-Iwa nin. Growing annoyed, Deidara grew an angered smile, "Then let's just see then!"

* * *

"So this is what you have thought up Shikamaru?"

Said shadow user groaned at Kakashi, "It is desperate, but it is the only hope I see if worse comes to worse."

"I don't like it." Both shinobi looked behind them, to see Naruto giving a harsh glare at the ground.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "That is too much of a risk, we are basically relying on a double edged sword."

"Which is why this is a last resort." Shikamaru quickly countered, looking to his front to continue, "I still recommend what I suggested before, fighting should be our last resort for the time being."

Naruto suddenly stopped walking, which got the others to turn.

_'Ero-sennin...'_

Shaking his head, he raised his gaze to see his expecting audience.

"We really have that little chance of winning in your eyes if that is your only idea?"

Shikamaru was about to talk, but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Earning his puzzling glance, Shikamaru returned to listen to the blond.

"Even though you tell me that Shikamaru, I still don't want to run. I don't care if me winning is just a chance in your head, I will avenge Ero-sennin."

"Naruto...Thi-"

"But I am not stupid enough to not see that all I am doing is putting more people important to me in danger. Kiba, Hinata, Shino...and even you Shikamaru, came back to help me when you could have just stayed in Konoha and be safe. Instead you all came back, even after knowing about the Kyuubi."

Naruto continued still in a low tone, interrupting Sakura. "Even though all this has happened, I still wanted to take these guys head on. I promised I would protect them, yet all I am doing is throwing us in deeper crap. Somehow, I kind of understand why Sasuke left Konoha, left us. I was so busy trying to work out what was going through the teme's head, telling him to just let it go. But now, I can see what it is Sasuke truly felt, what he currently feels...Just how hard it is to let go."

The others were still silent, listening fully to his confession, "Looks like though I will just have to let go, before anybody else is hurt or worse in this mess. Funny how it took that dumb idea of yours Shikamaru to make me see just how stupid I have been. We should have went with your plan the moment you thought of it, instead of sticking around here. I hope its not too late to change that though. "

Kakashi dropped his hand from Shikamaru's shoulder, inwardly relieved for his student's acceptance, _'It is good to see Naruto is not travelling down the path which Sasuke has chosen to follow.'_

Naruto gave his traditional fox smile to the others, "So Shikamaru, lets hear that other idea of yours again?"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue, "How Trou-"

His words were drowned out by the sudden sound of an explosion, making everybody dart their heads in its direction. It came from the abandoned town they were close to, which now had a huge black smoke trail rising to the sky.

"W-Wha-"

Naruto's question was cut off when they now saw the red flames of another explosion erupt from the other side of town, kicking a huge ton of dust into the air.

Kakashi took charge, _'So they have found us...'_

"Everyone, follow me!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

As always, please read and review.


	52. Lethal Confidentiality

AN: thanks to everybody for their feedback.

I have reposted Chapters 14 and 16, the first fixing up Lee's weapons and making Naruto's super bunshin making sense. Finally, I wanted to make it very crystal clear that Naruto did not take any one of those spars seriously.

The second is more of an extension to show off more of the kyuubi's power.

Jon117 ~ Thank you for your input.

from the Collins compact Australian dictionary.

agape  
1 (of the mouth) wide open.

2 (of a person) very surprised.

So with all due respect, I do not understand what you are talking about with this. I do however agree that I use it far too often (looks like i have nasty habit to over use words), and will address that.

It appears I have been mispelling kunoichi the popular way it is mispronounced. That was my mistake and thanks for that.

Focussed and focused can be spelled either way by personal preference (my dictionary doesn't even list it with a single s).

-Silent Writer- I do not mind people at all pointing out where I missed something, I am only a typical human bound to make mistakes :)

I Think you are exactly right on that with the kage bunshin. I have attempted to smooth it out in the now reposted chapter 14 (yes, i do believe our blond protagonist has THAT MUCH chakra.)

Now to answer the popular question in my reviews.

No, this story will not be extending into the shippuuden time line, since I am aiming as to not rewrite the Naruto manga with this story. I try to only reuse a few manga moments to keep the story in familiarity, however not overusing them to the point where I am just reiterating the entire manga. I more so am trying to create a 'new beginning' so to speak.

If I was to design a sequel, then that is where I would more so go into the shippuuden time line.

* * *

Chapter 51 Lethal Confidentiality

* * *

"Nobody there either hmm?!" Deidara barked, while then shifting his finger to another building, "Then maybe this one?!"

Claara's sigh went unheard from the new explosion that sent debris kicking into the air, "Are you satisfied yet?"

"Katsu!"

Kakashi peeked his head around a corner of a building that used to store, looking at the pair above, "So we have found the ninja who uses explosives, and it appears that Claara person is with him."

Shikamaru shifted behind him, "Any signs of Ronan or the others?" "Not from what I can see here."

"Then they probably are just scouting."

"Scouting?! They are blowing the entire place up!"

"We can all see that Naruto." Shikamaru retorted, turning to face the other two.

He watched Naruto twitch when another roar from an explosion was felt underneath their feet, "We have to stop them now! Before the othe-"

"Easy Naruto! We know." Sakura interrupted, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder as if to stop him doing anything 'Naruto-like'.

"I do not think they have confirmation we are staying here."

All eyes fell on Kakashi, with Shikamaru's being the only one not holding confusion, "You are right. Just look at the smoke trails, and where the explosions are happening..."

As if the Nara waited, Naruto and Sakura looked up at the black trails in the sky, and noticed it too, "Completely at random. The guy is just taking guesses."

"Guesses or not! He will eventually hit one where somebody is hid-"

Naruto's response was interrupted by the sudden earthquake, and deafening explosion that happened from two buildings away from them. Before the cloud of dust reached them, the shockwave of the blast hit them first. Sakura was completely caught by surprise, and took flight through the store's window from the blast, "Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's cry went completely unheard by her, since her ears were ringing. She was fortunate enough there was no glass anymore at the front display window. However, that still didn't mean her harsh landing on the rotten wooden floor boards was welcomed by her back. Coughing, she gritted her teeth in response to the pain travelling all up her back. Once her eyes focused, her back pain instantly became her last concern, as she froze staring at the ceiling in terror.

_'Oh my god...'_

It took her a while to realise the loud thumps were footsteps on the floorboards, and not just intensive beats in her chest. Soon, a blond with a face full of concern was in her view, "Sakura-chan! Are yo-"

She instantly snapped her hand to his mouth, making him go wide eyed in surprise. Naruto then looked at her bulging with fear emerald eyes staring at something above him, and reluctantly twitched his gaze to follow it. He was glad Sakura's firm hand muffled his shocked yelp. Above them, crawling along the ceiling, were dozens of clay moths.

If Sakura and Hinata's report before was anything to go by, it was safe to guess that anything made by the explosives user was lethal, including these. Feeling a sharp tug on his collar, he looked back down to Sakura, _'Do not make a sound.'_ She mouthed out, receiving a nod from her teammate.

Sakura uncovered his mouth, and accepted his helping hand to get her back on her feet. She restrained herself to not groan out her back's stinging protest, then signalled at the entrance they came from. The doorway could not have been more than several meters away, but even so, it was daunting how long the silent walk to the orange toned sunlight of outside was.

Taking a step into the hued afternoon light of the outdoors, both teens gasped for the air they forgot to breathe in the entire time.

"You both ok?"

The calm voice of Kakashi asked, who was still where he was before, with Shikamaru at his side. Rubbing the sweat from her forehead, Sakura shakily nodded, "A-ah, but I think we just found out how that person is destroying the buildings."

Quickly explaining what they saw, the Nara frowned, "Hang on."

Kneeling, the shadow user formed a seal, "Ankoku metsuki."

Shikamaru's pupils suddenly dilated until his entire eyes black, as his shadow grew a lone tendril behind him, towering over him as it began to 'look' around. The first thing he saw was the bright light of movement from above on the bird, then he noticed a kind of 'fuzzy' motion appearing in the darkness all around. Focusing more to the closest objects, being in the building they were hiding behind, he could see the fine details of the moths inside. Some were flapping their wings momentarily, and others were crawling around, before disappearing into the surrounding darkness when they stopped moving. Seeing so much fuzzy motion around them, the Nara could only frowned.

"Very. Very. Troublesome."

A white blob suddenly covered his view, "Can you see Kiba and the others Shikamaru?"

"Get out of my shadows face, and I will tell you Naruto."

Backing out of his space, Shikamaru looked around, but groaned, "Not within my shadows range. My vision is being mostly blocked by the moths randomly moving. That, and my sight is limited to only around twenty or so meters...I told you it doesn't compete with the Byakugan, remember?"

Cancelling his jutsu, Shikamaru stood up, "So there is a possibility most of the buildings are rigged. What a hassle, this is going to make attacking them that much harder."

Shikamaru formed his signature seal, while Kakashi looked again, "They are flying so high...too high. They have positioned themselves so that they are close enough to see most fine details of the streets, but are too far to be able to be attacked by a ranged jutsu effectively. Even so, that bird appears to be able to shift very quickly if need be."

"We could use the buildings to get close to them?" Sakura suggested, although she would prefer to not go into another one of the buildings anytime soon.

Naruto looked around them, "But most of the dumps around here are just homes Sakura-chan, only a couple are high enough to help."

"The only place that would have any good height for a ranged jutsu to hit them would be the school..."

Kakashi tilted his head further, and then reeled back, "-It is still standing."

Shikamaru snapped his eyes open, which earned everyone's instant attention on him, "What are we going to do Shikamaru?"

Sakura perked an eyebrow as to why her question made the Nara smirk, "You are going to enjoy this...Kakashi, not so much."

* * *

"Deidara-san, why don't you just satisfy your frustration, and blow them all up in one go so we can move on?"

"And ruin this game hmm? pick one."

She frowned at his childish behaviour, but sighed and just pointed at a random house.

"Katsu..." She mumbled out mockingly, while said house suddenly exploded with a blinding light. The hectic blast was enough to cause parts of the other nearby houses to collapse like a domino effect.

Fortunately for the two shinobi hiding in one, the house did not cave in on them, "Are you injured Hinata-san?"

The heiress shook her head, while pushing herself up off the now uneven floor, "That was too close Lee-kun."

Quickly assessing that the house they were in was still mostly standing, Lee returned his focus to the heiress, "Any news from Shikamaru-kun or the others?"

Hinata refocused her byakugan on the group, "They do not appear to be injured from that close call they had fortunately. Shikamaru-kun is currently writing down something. I think he has a pla-"

She gasped, while her mouth hung open in surprise, "H-he is writing down a message...for me?"

The heiress went quiet, while Lee watched her eyes shifting, almost as if she was reading something. Eventually her irises stopped moving, and then she looked up to Lee, "We have to move Lee-kun."

* * *

"Do you think she read it?"

"Assuming all the best, yes."

Naruto bit his lower lip at Shikamaru's response, but tried to share his optimism, "Ok, so we are heading out?"

"Yes. Now remember the plan Naruto-"

"Yeah, I get it."

The shadow user stared into Naruto's firm blue eyes to see his was being serious, and slowly nodded in acceptance, "Good...let's move." Sakura and Naruto broke off to a dash, and began running through the maze of streets.

"Ready Kakashi?"

"Hai. How long do you estimate I need to stall them for again?"

"As long as you can, it would be ideal if you can occupy them for a couple of minutes at most."

"You will have your time."

Kakashi then ran through seals, before stepping out, "Katon, hosenka no jutsu!"

_'Honestly, such behaviour I would expect from a kid instead of a S ranked missing-nin.' _The ex grass nin mused, while deciding to look elsewhere. Her eyes soon narrowed in question when she saw several small red dots approaching from below.

That was until they were close enough to now be identified as fireballs, "Deidara-san!"

Despite Deidara's surprised 'huh?!', the bird acted on its own will, and evaded the flaming projectiles effortlessly. Once the danger had passed, the pair watched the lone Hatake standing there in the open of the empty street.

"Yo!" Kakashi stated casually.

"Hatake Kakashi." Claara announced, while Deidara was practically bouncing with excitement at having action at last.

"So they are here after all, hmm!"

"Deidara, S ranked missing-nin from Iwa, and the mysterious Tsuta Claara that was not in my bingo book as he was. What brings you out here?"

"Eh?! I will give you something to talk about hm-"

Deidara was forced to stop by Claara's holding back hand on his shoulder. Said kunoichi smirked, "Hatake Kakashi, dubbed the copy ninja, son of the Konoha's White Fang who committed suicide. We could ask you the same question."

Deidara simply starred dumbly at his partner, asking 'what are you doing?', while Kakashi shrugged, "It is a nice town, figured it would be ideal place to get lost on the road of life."

Claara clicked her tongue, while moving to another question, "Quite unfortunate about your student. I must say, I expected more from one who had learnt from the great slug sannin. "

Claara's question made both teammates of team 7 suddenly come to a stop in their run, _'She thinks I am dead?'_

Naruto nudged Sakura, "Come on Sakura-chan, we have to hurry." Sakura was about to nod, until Claara's chilling laugh echoed throughout the streets.

"Why so silent? Do you have something you wish to say to me Hatake Kakashi?"

Trying to ignore the conversation, Sakura nodded to him again, "Sorry, let's go."

Kakashi simply glared at the kunoichi's question, while inwardly he could see what it was she was trying.

_'She is trying to find out if Sakura is still alive by attempting to trigger a response from me in either my body language, or me retaliating. I have to be very careful in what I say or do. One thing is certain, she definitely is a good actress.' _

_'He is smart, while he is tensing to show he was affected by what I said, he did not respond, not giving me a solid answer...as you would expect from an experienced jounin.'_ The ex grass nin concluded, while shifting her gaze to her partner.

Seeing Deidara was taking advantage of their talk to inform Ronan, she continued, "Moving along, where is her teammate she so proudly was wanting to die for?"

"Wouldn't have the slightest clue."

"Heh. I am sure he was with her when the poison took her life? Probably blamed himself too, watching her suffering because of his selfish action of not turning himself in." Naruto this time was the one to stop and stare in the general direction, with his face in shock.

_'H-How did she-'_

"The sky high fever, the constant trembling, the icy and sweaty touch. Must have been a sight he will remember for quite some time. That poison does not grant relief when it shuts down your body by the way. You feel it all the way until it is over. He should be proud she felt so strongly to protect him, because she would have felt it alright. Every. Little. Bit of it."

Kakashi's eye widened a fraction in realisation, _'She isn't just talking to me! She is trying to bait out-'_

"Is that true Sakura-chan?" Naruto's dry voice croaked, while his fist was trembling in anger.

Sakura marched up to him, "Don't listen to her Naruto." She ordered, while the blond only gritted his teeth in response to what that meant.

_'Sakura-chan was feeling all that, even when she was out...'_

"I hope he is aware all he is doing is making you all suffer just like she did. The longer he resists, the more of you will be joining Haruno Sakura and the sannin's fate. How selfish can one get, to have such loyal comrades, and you damn them to this. I hear Ronan-san isn't the only one seeking his death either...how many more lives does he want to watch disappear until he gets the message?"

Sakura wished Kakashi would shut her up, because Claara's smug words were practically cutting into her teammate. Trying to pull him out of his stunned form, she shook his shoulders, "Naruto, ignore her! I mean i-"

"Yet all he can think about, in all this, is trying to 'save' his teammate from a fate he has chosen? Ha-ha-ha, How childish. The shinobi world is unforgivable, and chasing something based on a 'fantasy' of how the world works will always lead to dying young. I guess he is as delusional as he is selfish. Then again...Sakura was even more of a foolish child than he is, it wouldn't surprise me if she was involved in making him so stubborn about this dream. Care to share me some insight on the matter so I am not just making assumptions, Hatake?"

Sakura's nails began to dig into the tense Naruto's shoulders, but she tried to suppress her own quickly growing anger, _'SHUT HER THE HELL UP SENSEI!' _

Kakashi already was flying through seals, _'If I do not silence her, either one of those two is going to snap._'

Claara smirked at the scarecrow's response to her taunting, _'The jinkuriki is here._' She concluded, while Deidara already had his hands jammed into his clay bags.

"Enough talking now hmm!" While an exchange of jutsu's could be heard in the background, Sakura was more concerned on her still frozen teammate.

Naruto's continued trembling made Sakura finally calm herself, and again she shook his shoulders, "Naruto, don't you dare listen to a word that-that bitch said!" Despite her firm instructions, he did not react.

"Narut-" She was taken aback when he gave a wide smirk, and raised his head to show his hurt eyes.

"I can't wait to see the look on that hag's face when she finds out you are alive Sakura-chan."

Recovering with a grin, she nodded and tightened her grip on his shoulders, "Me neither. Come on Naruto, we have to hurry."

* * *

_'Thank god Kakashi shut that woman up. Luckily neither lost focus to their task and retaliated.'_ Shikamaru mused conclusively, peeking from his spot to see Kakashi now had their complete attention. When he decided it was safe, he sprung out of his spot and dashed through the streets, _'Hopefully Hinata read that message, and she is waiting for me where I specified.'_ Turning the corner to the familiar street of where they were centralised, Shikamaru froze in shock.

The outpost they had been using all this time was completely destroyed, with debris littering all across the path way.

_'This isn't good.'_ Darting towards the wreckage, he tried to look in the rubble and cursed. He couldn't make out anything. _'Please tell me they were not inside it whenever it exploded.'_

"Shikamaru-kun."

Hearing Hinata's soft voice from behind him brought a wash over of relief, which the Nara only showed with a sigh, "Are you guys injured?"

"We were fortunate enough to avoid any harm Shikamaru-kun." Lee responded, while the Nara walked into the shelter of the building across the road. Cautious of what Sakura told him earlier, he was hesitant to step inside.

"Do not be alarmed Shikamaru-kun, this house is clear of that person's jutsu." Hinata assured, making the shadow user walk in.

"Where are Shino and Kiba?"

"They are located in the school, secured in a class room."

"That is where Naruto and Sakura are positioning themselves. Do you know where they are?"

"Hai, they are still circling around the town. They should reach the school in around two minutes, but..."

The shadow user narrowed his eyes in annoyance to the coming bad news, while Hinata continued, "T-The building is completely swarmed with those creatures, Shikamaru-kun."

"And Shino and Kiba are still inside? Troublesome...Naruto and Sakura should hopefully just walk up the side of the building, but we have to get them out of there."

"There are windows they have sealed using Shino-kun's bugs, we can gain entrance from there."

"Lee will go, I need you with me. My shadow jutsu is far too limited in comparison to your Byakugan."

"H-Hai."

Unclipping his weights, and putting them down gently, Lee stood at attention, "Yosh! I am prepared to execute your orders with all my will, Shikamaru-kun!"

Smirking at Lee's typical attitude, Shikamaru nodded, "Once you have made contact with them, this is what I want you to do."

* * *

Jumping over the boundary fence with ease, the teens had finally entered the school, "Kakashi-sensei still is taking them around, we have plenty of time, Naruto." Sakura explained, still being cautious as they moved across the yard.

Now under the cover of the tree, she paused for a moment, "It will be a little bit risky, but we should just be able to sprint right up to the roof from here when sensei gives us the signal."

"Yeah, sounds good."

They didn't talk for a while after that, as they stood prepared, listening to the distant explosions slowly moving closer. Eventually, Naruto couldn't suppress his rising nerves anymore after a loud bang, "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Please be, umm-"

His hesitance made her risk looking eye to eye with him, seeing his anxiety. The blond didn't respond for over a minute, while just staring into her firm emerald orbs. Finally, he grew a soft smile, "...Let's whoop these guys."

Softening her expression, she returned the gesture, "Hehe, let's."

Both the turned back their focus to the building, as the sound of the explosions were still moving closer, "Naruto."

His lack of response made her assume he was listening, "...I will be careful."

His gasp made her smirk, and lock eyes with him again, "That is what you were trying to say before I assume?"

Finally out of his shock, he chuckled, "It could have been."

"Silly baka." she mumbled, looking back at their heading.

"I am the one who is meant to nag my concern and worries, and you are the one who is meant to smile in that way you do, and then comfort me. When did we switch?"

The blonde's laughter made her look over in question, while he scratched the back of his head, "A promise is a promise as you said, Sakura-chan." His traditional fox smile stunned her for a moment, and then she recovered and sighed.

_'So he saw what I meant...'_

"...Ah, that's true."

Before either of the pair could talk again, they witnessed Lee running past them, _'Lee-san?'_

The spandex wearer never acknowledged their presence, as instead, he was marching across the side of the building as if looking for something. He soon stopped at a change in pattern against the wall. The colour wasn't what struck out as amiss, but instead the fact that there was no window frame.

_'What is he doing?'_

* * *

Kakashi was beginning to think the typical cat and mouse game was not the best approach to this matter...especially since the cat was lobbing bombs at the fleeing mouse, and the obstacles he had to run through were rigged to blow at the cats leisure. Cutting sharply around a bend in the pathway, Kakashi heard the impact of the house he passed taking yet another explosive aimed for him. _'I don't think I will be able to keep this up for long.'_

At his next step, the scarecrows eyes shot wide open in surprise when the ground suddenly broke open, revealing a clay centipede that was taller than he was. The creature was too slow for the Hatake, as Kakashi quickly strafed around it as it desperately lunged to entangle him like a snake. _'Not too bad, he is quick on his feet._' Deidara mused, growing irritated at not being able to score a hit on the running Kakashi. Claara wasn't particularly paying attention to their chase, instead, she was remaining cautious, and focusing her attention elsewhere.

_'Ronan-san stated that they had an excellent tactician amongst them, and Hatake Kakashi can't honestly be so foolish enough to just allow us to drop explosives on him...he is leading us.'_

Kakashi reached the end of another street, and eyed the building on the corner. It looked like it was once a typical house, although it didn't appear stable. Chances are it was full of those moths, but he needed to take the risk to change this losing game. Deidara perked an eyebrow when he saw Kakashi sharply change his course for the building, while the scarecrow reeled his hand back.

"Raikiri!"

As he predicted, the wall practically crumbled away just at the sudden impact of his lightning blade, making him invisible from the outside thanks to the sudden burst of dust. Deidara's mouth hung in question, until it perked at the corner into a smirk, while he formed his seal, "Katsu!"

The impish giggle could not be contained as he watched the building implode on itself. Seeing no movement, he risked lowering the bird down to get a closer inspection.

Still snickering, Deidara scoffed, "And you are supposed to be famous for your 'talents', Ha! Your 'talents' were no match for my-"

Deidara suddenly pulled the bird up, when a fire dragon suddenly erupted out from the rubble. The flames had just burnt the underside of his bird, however it remained airborne.

"Let me guess...I am no match for your 'art'?"

A sarcastic tone came from below, as the ex Iwa nin glared at the seemingly unhurt Kakashi. The scarecrow then continued his run, with the bird again on his tail. Deidara's patience was now long gone from Kakashi's taunt, but despite that, he bared a sadistic grin on his features.

"You are quite a nuisance, hmm! perhaps you deserve to experience only a taste of my greatest masterpiece. My C3 art!"

Kakashi did not like the sound of joy in the ex Iwa nin's voice the slightest, while cautiously tilting his head so he could see what was coming. Deidara casually tossed something off the side of the bird, which suddenly emitted a loud 'poof', blinding Kakashi from seeing it through the now thick smoke on the ground. If he did not have a sharingan, his eye would never have even saw the creature that suddenly 'shot' through the smoke at blinding speed. Judging from its look, it appeared to be a type of cockroach that easily was twice to three times his size, but it was moving so impossibly lightning fast, the distance between them was closing rapidly. _'Damn it!'_

Deidara's sadistic smirk widened further, while he slowly formed his seal as if to add suspense for himself, "Art is a blast!"

* * *

"So that is the plan then? jeez, talk about us just sitting and waiting." The Inuzuka grumbled, as Lee explained to them their task.

"Shikamaru-kun is counting on us to ensure they are incapacitated once Naruto-kun and Sakura-san disable their means of flight." Lee quickly countered, while they exited out of the windows of the school.

"Huh?!"

"Y-You were hiding in there?!"

Ignoring both of the members of team 7's shocked responses, Lee gave a salute, "My humble apologies, but there is no time for discussion Sakura-san, Naruto-kun." Before either of the teens knew it, the trio and canine dashed away, leaving them with their surprised expressions still fresh.

Finally recovered, Naruto fixed his attention to the sky, "Where is sensei's signal? He said he would throw several explosives notes in the air, didn't he?"

"Yes, but not only that. Why haven't there been any more of those explosions all of a su-"

Sakura's question was literally turned mute by the sudden ear ringing roar of an enormous explosion that came very close from the other side of the building. There was a burning pure white aura blazing from behind the structure, causing the world around to dim into shadow. Bundled with it, came a ground shattering earthquake which made both fall to the floor, along with a rain of leaves from the tree.

Finally, the shockwave of the blast had arrived, swishing thick, and heavy dust around the building, further impairing their vision. The rumbling never eased, as several nearby buildings began to collapse from the force. The school shielding them from most of the effect miraculously was mostly unaffected. The powerful glow finally started to dim, with now a mushroom shaped black cloud towering into the sky.

When her body finally stopped trembling, Sakura pushed herself up, and shared an eye bulging, shock filled expression, with her similarly wearing teammate.

_'N-No!'_

Neither of them spoke, they just bolted for the building, ignoring their eyes stinging from the hot dust. Still sprinting as they began to ascend, both felt oddly lighter than normal from the combination of adrenaline and their still screaming in fear minds.

_'Kakashi-sensei!'_

Reaching the top at last, both relapsed into their shock, as they took in the chaotic sight before them. From what they were able to make out through the thick smoke, the centre of the street in front of the school was marked with an enormous, and scorched, impact crater. It was easily several meters in depth and width. There was not a single thing standing within sixty metres of the otherwise completely flattened zone. What made Sakura's eye unconsciously twitch out a stray tear was one haunting fact that Naruto also was aware of. There was no sign of Kakashi.

"K-...Kaka-...Kakashi-"

"Relax you two."

Both teens literally jumped out of their skin from the ever so casual voice that held familiarity to both their ringing ears. Dragging their gaze to the source made them confirm their ears didn't give them false hope, "K-Kakashi-sensei?!!"

Defying their fears, there he was, leaning against the safety fence on the roof, with his arms crossed. Naruto finally caught up with reality, "H-How-W-We thought-..."

_'When the house collapsed on me, I switched with a kage bunshin, and remained in the rubble.'_

"Don't worry about that, just focus on them. I trust they are close enough?"

Turning back in the other direction, both became aware of the sadistic laughter echoing through the still settling dust.

"AND THAT WAS ONLY AN OUNCE OF MY AWE BRINGING MASTERPIECE OF ART!"

Finally recovering from hearing Deidara's voice, Sakura rubbed away her stray tear, "Come on Naruto, let's stop that freak."

The still laughing Deidara was none the wiser, since he was admiring the destruction his creation had caused. "So what do you have to insult about my incomparable handiwork no-..."

Holding a blank expression, he blinked in realisation that his partner was no longer standing on the bird with him...when did she jump off?

"Where did that crazy woman get t-WHA?!!"

It happened so fast he hadn't even realised when he went from hovering, to suddenly falling like a stone out of the sky. Something was shot from behind him, and whatever it was instantly tore clean through his bird as if it was made of tissue paper.

While in mid fall, he looked back up in time to see the turquoise haze of a dispersed jutsu. Guessing where the jutsu came from, he looked at the roof. He was greeted by three shinobi standing there staring at him, causing his shock to mould into anger when he noticed Kakashi was amongst them.

_'I never got him?!_'

Trying to land gracefully on the ground, he flipped around and landed harshly on his knee. Before he arose, he quickly reached into his pocket and dropped something tiny on the ground. The rough halves of the bird crashed down at his sides soon afterwards.

Glaring at the building, he growled, "LET'S SEE YOU GET OUT WITHOUT A SCRATCH THIS TIME WHEN I SEND THIS DUMP TO THE GROUND HMM!"

Deidara then went to form his seal, but suddenly his entire body froze, with his hands not in the seal position, _'W-What the hell is going on?! I can't-'_

"Kage Shibari successful." Announced Shikamaru, who was knelt down from the side of the building. Hinata was by his side, tensing when Deidara let out a groan of annoyance.

"W-What the hell sort of jutsu is this?!"

"You can't blow them up, can you?"

Shikamaru's simple question made Deidara's eyes widen in surprise, while Shikamaru explained, "So far with every explosive we have seen you use, you always form a seal. So I assume despite your strange creation's ability to move freely, they will only explode with your command?"

There was something about the way Shikamaru made it sound so a matter of fact, which was why Deidara was now wishing death at the Nara's calm face.

Hearing three landings nearby, Shikamaru greeted the newcomers, "Perfect work with that flying rasengan. I guess it wasn't so pointless after all."

"Bah, I was right. We were literally told to just sit and watch." Kiba groaned out, with the others coming out of their hiding places.

"You should respect your comrades orders regardless Kiba. Why is this? it's so that-"

"SHUT IT SHINO!"

"Enough. Stay alert everyone, remember, there is still one left." Kakashi ordered.

"Where is the hag?"

Naruto's dubbed name for Claara made Deidara snicker, "Heh, very suitable name for that crazy woman, hmm."

The comment earned a few raised eyebrows, but they ignored him, "Hinata?"

"She is close by-" The Heiress then pointed down the street at some kind of old market, "-In there...wait."

Hinata held confusion across her face, as she watched the kunoichi form a seal she had never seen before, _'What is that?'_ Her byakugan then noticed a small glow of chakra forming from something next to Deidara's foot.

It appeared to be...a seed?

She twitched when it suddenly 'cracked' like an egg down its centre, leaking out chakra that only her byakugan could see. She wasn't the only one fixated on the small seed, as now Kakashi's sharingan could see the chakra.

_'What is...'_

Suddenly the seed began to sprout out several fine green vines, that slithered across the ground for a few inches, as a stem also grew up to Deidara's hip in height. All observers soon were stunned when they saw solid blue chakra begin to form at the tip of the stem, creating the outline of a closed flower. The chakra then dispersed like rain drops, revealing a closed purple colour rose. The actual rose itself was at least a foot in height.

Deidara himself was in awe, but for a different reason, "This is such a passionate form...of pure artwork."

Kakashi's and Hinata's eyes suddenly bulged when they saw the build up of chakra happening from the core, "Everyone run!"

The rose suddenly blossomed, but inside it was not the vibrant colours some were expecting. Instead, the flower contained a thick purple cloud of some kind of gas. Sakura didn't need to even think what it was, _'Poison!' _

Despite its size, the flower continued 'leaking' the gas until Deidara was completely consumed by it, making him invisible to all but Hinata. Squinting into the gas as she pulled back, Sakura did not miss the brief moment she stared into blue-gray irises. The genuine smirk directed at her only added to her bewilderment.

"Claara is in the gas!" Hinata shouted, as the stare off was broken when the gas began to expand out from the area. Once he was certain everyone was at a safe distance, Kakashi flew through seals.

"Futon, Kuuchuu dangan!"

Firing an air bullet straight into the cloud swished most of it away, to reveal the missing nins were no longer there.

Still daunted from the exchange, Sakura tried to shake it off, "Did anybody inhale any of the gas?!" Sakura barked, quickly glancing at everyone to confirm they were ok.

"W-What was that?!" Naruto blurted out, staring at the now limp rose, that now held an appearance as if it had dried up weeks ago.

"That jutsu was not of any normal element." Kakashi stated dryly, while answering Naruto's next question in advance.

"Tsuta Claara...has a kekkai genkai."

* * *

Deidara's entire world was spinning, be it either from his eyes spinning, or from some other means. His murky vision could only make out the rough reddish kind of tinge from early evening sky. He didn't understand why, but he felt as if he was floating down a running stream. Suddenly his stream like sensation abruptly came to a halt, making it feel as if his brain 'bounced' in his head with a shot of sharp pain that he could only protest with a groan.

His blood pumping ear drums just made out the sound of rustling to his side. Deidara's arm suddenly felt a icy cold chill run up his arm, which then began to spread throughout his entire body.

The awkward sensation soon numbed away, clearing his vision slowly, "Get up." A familiar and cold voice ordered emotionlessly.

Grunting, Deidara sat up and rubbed his pounding forehead, "What the hell?! YOU POISONED ME, HMM?!"

Claara's chuckle made him drag himself back on reflex, "Of course, I am a 'crazy woman' after all."

He had to relent on that, considering she could have just let him rot, "...Thanks."

Claara didn't reply to his forced gesture, and instead began walking away. Becoming now aware to where he was, they were on the other side of town, "You never told me you had a type of admirable art?! You just told me to drop that stupid seed by my side if worse came to worse?!"

Pausing in her step, she answered flatly, "A true shinobi should never reveal their trump cards unless they absolutely have to...otherwise your opponents will eventually discover weaknesses in it, and exploit them, Deidara-san."

Pushing himself up not too quickly, Deidara growled at her educative like tone, "Not all my explosives require a seal!"

"Who says I am criticizing you, Deidara-san?"

_'Why you little-'_ Deidara bit his tongue, and shook his frustration off with a grunt.

"Whatever. Did you see that the kunoichi you poisoned before is still alive?"

The corner of Claara's visible face morphed an oddly genuine smirk, "Yes, I did. Now would you kindly just detonate all of the moths?"

"...I can't anymore."

Tilting her head to show her perked eyebrow made Deidara somehow feel belittled as he continued, "They are so small, that the amount of chakra being used to keep them mobile drains away after around ten or so odd minutes. So eventually they do not have enough chakra to cause anymore than a weak pop."

Her scoff added insult to injury, "So basically, they are just worthless dud bombs now. At least until the chakra in them is drained, from which I guess would be a couple of moments from now."

"...Yes."

Rolling her eyes, she turned and started to walk away again. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"At least to the border of this town."

"What the hell for?"

"You will see."

* * *

"Is that so Hinata?" "Hai, I am no longer seeing any movement from the moths...it's as if they died?" She explained to Kakashi.

"What about Claara and Deidara?"

Focusing with her byakugan, she found them, "They are leaving." she answered with relief.

_'So we are safe for now..._'

"Stay alert, we don't know what they are planning."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

Meanwhile, most of the others were fixated on the clay bird, "Be careful, we have no idea if these things can still detonate." Shikamaru's warning didn't seem to register, as Kiba in a carefree manner, walked up to one of the parts of the split clay bird and poked it.

"How the heck does something like this explode?"

Naruto soon was by his side and did the same, "What a creepy jutsu."

_'I am leading a bunch of idiots.'_ Shikamaru internally sulked. Shino was inspecting the other half with Lee, although the Nara didn't miss the dozens of bugs there were crawling all over it as if it was sugar for an ant.

Sakura's interests were more so on the dead plant. Knelt in front of it, she cautiously touched the dry vines, "What kind of ability is this?" She voiced to herself, while shifting to the now brownish coloured rose.

One of its petals fell off from her touch, _'How could a small seed create this?'_ Searching for any remains, she tried to pull away the vines, only to realise that they weren't vines at all. They were very thick roots. Tugging on one again, she succeeded in pulling out one that was dug into the ground, only to then make yet another discovery. The roots felt incredibly damp.

Patting her hand around the plant, she soon came to a realisation. The dirt felt almost as wet as mud, "What on earth is this?" She mumbled, looking up when her senses detected a visitor.

"Great, most of my team is poking a possible explosive plant, while the medic-nin is playing with a poisonous plant."

Shikamaru's typical sarcasm was a welcome to the otherwise tense atmosphere, "It's fine, this plant is dead."

Returning her interest, she still felt the ground, "I don't know much about plants, but I am certain they aren't meant to do this."

"And you know many plants that leak out a poisonous gas?" Deciding to ignore his rhetorical remark, she decided to press down on the surface. She gasped though when the result was her hand being slowly submerged in muddy liquid.

"Water?"

Remembering what Kakashi explained to them earlier about water, she took a guess, "All plants need water to survive, but this much..."

Narrowing his eyes on the once lethal plant, the Nara continued from her words, "-is far more than what a typical plant needs."

"I wish Ino was here, she understands much more about these kinds of things than I do."

"Well she isn't."

Frowning, she waved her hand dismissively, "You are not helping." Patting around further on the dirt ground, she went wide eyed at yet another enigma. Shikamaru grew interested when instead of simply patting on the surface, she was almost knocking on it as if it was a door.

"Shikamaru...it's completely solid, like stone!"

Perking an eyebrow, he lowered himself to the ground and pressed down on the surface. He then slightly widened his eyes in surprise. "So the area surrounding the plant is solid, but where the plant itself is located is muddy..."

"This is so strange..."

Hearing footsteps, she looked to her side to see Naruto, "What's up with that thing?"

Explaining again what they had discovered, the blond held to both their surprise understanding, "So it sucked up the water in the dirt."

Blinking several times in puzzlement, Naruto then explained to his confused audience, "Well Kakashi-sensei told us that water can be found everywhere if you know where to look. So maybe the plant sucked up the water in the dirt?" Despite his uncertainty, Sakura was furiously nodding, and then formed a seal.

Shikamaru's still risen eyebrow remained when she then pressed down on a softer part of the dry surface, "What are you..."

She then after several moments, raised her hands to reveal they were moist, "I see...it now makes sense. "

"Did you try the suiton exercise on the dirt Sakura-chan?"

"I did Naruto-" knocking the ground with her fist a couple of times, she nodded when the results were similar, "But it shows that the plant was absorbing the water in the ground all around it. The reason it is moist and muddy around the plant itself is because this is where all the water has been absorbed to."

Shikamaru accepted the explanation, but still had another question, "But why would it need so much water for such a small thing?"

"E-Everyone!"

Hinata's stressed announcement made all turn heads to see her wide milky eyes, "T-They are here."

* * *

"So this is where they have chosen to conceal themselves?" Ronan declared, as they surveyed the town in the distance.

Seeing the smoke clouds still rising into the sky, he narrowed his eyes, "I should have known better than to expect Deidara to control himself. But no matter."

"I am eager now to meet this jinkuriki. He must be strong if him and his team defeated Zabuza."

_'That information is not fully correct.'_ Ronan rebutted, but decided to respond harshly.

"I am afraid you will not get the opportunity to test the boy Mangetsu. There have been too many failures to let it happen again."

Looking back at the town, Ronan's eyes flickered to his angered sharingan in a blink, "I will personally deal with the jinkuriki."

Mangetsu's face held annoyance, but simply nodded, "As you wish then."

Ronan then looked down at Thomas, who was kneeling down and writing something on a very large scroll, "Is it prepared yet?"

"Almost."

Thomas then sat up, allowing Ronan to see his handiwork. Ronan could not make out what all the different seals meant, but the blood they were written in was more than satisfactory to assume Thomas now was waiting for his go.

"Do it."

Thomas then slapped his hands together, and began running through seal after seal. Watching with his sharingan, Ronan counted a chain of at least three dozen hand seals being flown through by Thomas. Finally, he paused on a tiger seal and then bit down far more harshly than necessary on both his thumbs, causing blood to run down his hands. He then whipped his thumbs across the scroll from opposite sides, leaving two parallel blood lines through the scroll.

Thomas then ended by slamming his palms down in the centre of the largest seal on the scroll, "Kuchiyose, okoku no shin'en!"

_'Realm of the abyss...'_

* * *

"Where are they Hinata?"

Naruto voiced everyone's question aloud, his intense nerves clear as day. The Heiress never replied though, instead, she was fully agape in shock.

"Hinata!"

Naruto shout finally pulled her back into reality, "W-We have to get out of here, now!"

"What are you sa-" The sudden tremor beneath their feet halted Naruto's question. The rumbling suddenly began to intensify so much, that Naruto's vision even was shaking.

"Run!" Hinata again cried out, being the first to start sprinting down the street, the others following.

"What are we running from?!"

"U-Underneath us- its a-" The rumbling suddenly increased exponentially, making Naruto lose his footing and hit the ground hard.

Struggling to stand, he froze when the sound of a great building collapsing behind him reached his ears. Snapping to behind him, he was stunned to see the school they were standing at before completely collapse from the inside out. The other anomaly that made him now completely baffled was why there was a sky high stream of water bursting out from the ground where it once stood. Feeling a sudden jolt on his collar, he broke his focus to realise it was a furiously tugging Akamaru.

"Just drag the idiot Akamaru!"

Naruto couldn't even react to Kiba's order, as the giant dog literally threw him onto its back as if he was a ragdoll, and then bolted in a blur on all fours. Hearing another burst, Naruto now had the semi convenience to stare at what was happening, _'What the hell is that?!'_

Hearing an explosion echo around him made his head dart everywhere to see dust picking up all around the border of the town. With the dust clearing, he could only yelp out his shock to see what might as well be classified as a rough stone wall boxing them within the town.

_'W-We're trapped!'_

Naruto never was relieved from his shock, as suddenly the area where the school once was now fully erupted, blasting an more water out. The worst still was not over, as soon, the group of shinobi were bombarded by the heavy rain of water. The weight from the falling stream was heavy enough to cause an unfortunate building to collapse on connection, so it was safe for Naruto to assume he did not want to get hit by it. Yet another burst came from the area, this time by far much louder and bigger than the previous one. Naruto was impressed he didn't cry out his surprise when giant sized tentacles now were wildly whiplashing in the air. The glass shattering shriek that echoed now made Naruto understand who it was.

_'That's Wani!'_

Smelling the strong scent of salt water made him finally look down from the still emerging creature to gasp, "H-Hoi Akamaru! RUN FASTER!"

The cause to his sudden fear was the house sized wall of water gushing towards them like a tide. The force of the wave of water was enough to smash through most of the already weak structures, which made Naruto gulp in realisation that it was getting closer.

Growing long tired of just lying over the dog like a useless toy, Naruto snapped into action and heaved himself into a seating position, _'This is bad. We can't outrun it!'_ Catching up to the others who long gave up running, he saw that everybody had the same realisation.

"The force of that water alone will crush us like bugs!"

Kiba's blurt made Shino's goggles flicker, but even he had to agree. Jumping off the dog, Naruto could only stare at the incoming wall of water.

_'T-Think damn it!'_

Shikamaru was completely in awe, _'None of us have anything to protect us from that. Most of the buildings that it has passed have just completely flattened, so trying to stand on the rooftops are a massive gamble. Even so, the force of the water alone will make it crash over the rooftop, knocking us completely off...'_ Shikamaru's defeated thought's did not go alone.

"M-Maybe we should head to higher ground?!"

"The school was the highest point, and it is destroyed. We have nowhere to run." Shikamaru answered Hinata's desperate suggestion dryly.

"Well we have to try something!" Sakura shouted back, although her voice was beginning to be drowned out by the sound of the water crashing towards them like a tidal wave.

Kakashi was forming a seal, _'It is desperate, but this is all I can think of to save us...but how long can I hold out with constantly using 'it'?'_ Shaking his head clear of doubt, he continued to mould the chakra he needed.

_'They are my responsibility, I will protect them even if this will kill me.'_

Naruto had his jaw clenched, while his fist was trembling, _'DAMN IT! We need something to protect us...but what?!'_ Finally coming across something in memory, his wide eyes narrowed to iron determination.

_'Just a bit more, and then I will have to just hold out with the jutsu as long as I can mana-'_

"What the hell is with all of you having that look like your calling it quits?!" Naruto's fearless voice cut through everyone's panicked minds and protests. Naruto was standing in front of them, with his back facing them.

He appeared to be holding a seal, "I am not going to give up just because some stupid wave of water is heading towards us!"

_'Naruto...'_

The group only stared as his hand raised up to his head, with his thumb pointing to around his mouth. _'Ero-sennin told me that I must picture what I want to summon...I can do it, I will do it!'_ Naruto's mind demanded, as he slammed his hands down on the ground after biting his thumb hard.

Kakashi's several seconds of being distracted then made him suddenly curse when the water had now reached them, _'Damn it! I was too slow!'_

Sakura could only shield her face in terror, until suddenly everything just went dark and unbelievably silent.

_'...What is going on...am I dead?'_

Her question seemed to be passing through everyone's head, until a warm and cheerful voice sliced straight through the deafening darkness, "Hehe!"

Gasping, she replied back to the familiar chuckle, "Naruto!?"

No longer frozen in terror, she reached into her weapon pouch in the darkness for her light stick, and then made a loud and echoing 'crack' as she mixed the liquids. Sakura's action was also follow by Shikamaru.

"Where the hell are we?" Not interested in Shikamaru's question, she focused on where the blond was before the sudden predicament. Finding his rough kneeled outline, she ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto?!"

His still warm chuckling did not wipe the shock off her face, as he looked up to give her his fox smile, "I did it!"

"What..." Now becoming more alert to their environment, she realised her foot was stepping on something oddly squishy, and somehow...organic. Forcing more chakra into her light tick, the green glow intensified, allowing her to now see clearly around them in a seven foot radius.

She soon regretted the action when she saw the odd textures of the 'room' they were in. It somehow reminded her of an intestine in texture, and that alone made her feel sick. She unconsciously took a step back in surprise, only to nearly stumble when her foot met the same slimy surface.

Naruto's still lively chuckling made her look down on him to show her still gaping form, "W-What did you do Naruto?"

"We are in a toads stomach dattebayo!"

His announcement only added to her stunned figure, "W-We are what?!"

Kakashi relaxed, while dropping the seal he was still channelling, _'He came up with an idea that saved us all...You surprise me yet again, Naruto.'_

"HAWWW! Naruto-kun! this will instantly count as one point in our rivalry in your favour!"

"Naruto-kun saved us..."

"Way to go Naruto!"

"...My bugs feel very uneasy in here."

Shikamaru finally closed his dish wide mouth, to then shake his head with a smirk, "Troublesome."

Naruto was sheepishly scratching his cheek at their praises, "Hehehe. thanks."

Still not hearing any response from his side, he looked up at Sakura, "You ok Sakura-chan?"

She recovered gracefully by shaking away her gaping form and smiling, "You never stop surprising people, do you?"

Leaving her question rhetoric, he stood and softened his fox like gesture, "So what are we going to do now?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Beats me. It's not every day I end up inside a toads digestive track."

* * *

"It is done Ronan." Thomas muttered through his laboured breaths, as he soon collapsed over his scroll. Stepping forward, Mangetsu tried to investigate the cause.

"This is Thomas's most powerful jutsu. It summons Wani with an entire legion of her subordinates. Since they cannot survive outside water, Thomas has to design via the scroll a boundary of how much of the abyss realm will be summoned. Because the border of the jutsu was the entire area, it has completely drained him of all his chakra."

Mangetsu accepted the explanation from Ronan, "Will he survive?"

"Give him a soldier pill. It is all we can do for now."

While Mangetsu shuffled through Thomas's gear in search for the item, he asked, "Are we to resume the attack without him?"

"No. We are going to use Thomas's summons to what they are worth. Once Wani and her subordinates have dealt enough damage, we will exploit that advantage when they are exhausted." Looking to the silently perching hawk on his shoulder, Ronan stared into its eyes for a moment. The hawk then took flight, and began circling around from above.

_'When the opportunity arises, I shall end this.'_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter**

AN: There will most likely not be an update before then, so merry Christmas and a happy new year to everybody in advanced. Although if a certain review number reaches a double digit number, I will try and post the next one before 2010.

Otherwise if you will excuse me, I must how some attention to my other story.


	53. Double Sides Of A Summon

AN: You know something...its Christmas.

For some strange reason, I was VERY motivated to write this chapter after posting the last one, so enjoy. (I will have to make this up to the Unborn genius readers...I think I know a way when I am ready.)

This is my own personal way of saying thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story so far, enjoy the read, and Merry Christmas again.

Just a warning if anyone has noticed between last chapter and this one. Both my beta's are too busy to check over my writing anytime soon, so unfortunately, it will just be me checking over my grammar.

also...blackmail is such a harsh word...I prefer the word 'encourage', silence *wink*

* * *

Chapter 52 Double Sides Of A Summon

* * *

It was bizarre how being inside a giant toad's stomach still had such fresh and clean air. Not that she was complaining, it only just added to more of Sakura's bafflement.

"I am sorry, but my byakugan cannot see through this summons stomach. All I can see is the great amount of chakra surrounding us as it stays active." Hinata explained, slumping her shoulders at not helping.

Shikamaru then addressed the blond, "Do you at all know where we are outside of this thing Naruto?"

"If it worked the same as that time with Ero-sennin, we should still be in the same spot where we were before."

"So...we are potentially underwater?"

Naruto was about to respond, but paused on the first word, and then gave in, "Yeah...so I got us trapped."

"Better trapped than dead." Sakura quickly interjected.

"This is a variation of the toad mouth bind is it not?" Kakashi's question made Naruto scratch his head, "Yeah, Ero-sennin used this when Itachi and that fish freak came after me a while ago. He told me you could also summon the toad's stomach for protection, which is where we are."

"That makes sense. However, I have seen Jiraiya perform this jutsu before. He said he could control and stretch out the stomach or throat to whatever length he desired."

"S-So I can do that too?!" Kakashi's nod made him stare at the nearest organic wall in astonishment,

"So maybe...I can stretch it so we are above water?"

"Correct, at least in theory."

Temptation was sky rocketing, but a sudden question popped into his head, "But how do I do that?"

"...No clue."

Focussing on his opened palms, Naruto started to hesitate, but then crushed those thoughts, "I will try."

_'How did Ero-sennin do it that time again?'_

He tried to remember, while placing one of his hands on the squishy wall. _'Do I picture it or something? Even if I do, how is this thing meant to know what I want?'_ Deciding to just try, he envisioned a tunnel before him. His reward was nothing happening.

"I don't know." He reluctantly admitted, soon becoming interested when he heard the sound of footsteps squishing its way towards him.

"You need to use chakra."

Naruto was expecting it to be Sakura or Kakashi, he had to turn to confirm it was the stale voice of Shino of all people standing next to him.

"E-Eh?"

"Hinata mentioned there is chakra constantly channelling around us, therefore, it will respond to your chakra. Why is this, it is because my clan's bugs react in the same manner. If I desire my bugs to come out, I use chakra to instruct them."

Naruto blinked several times blankly, earning Shino to give what might be considered a 'stare', "Did you not understand me, Naruto?"

Yelping at the somehow threatening tone, Naruto violently shook his head, "N-No! I get it-I get it!"

Trying to move on from the creepy aura being given off next to him, he placed his hand on the wall again, and began to channel his chakra. The wall's organic texture 'squishing' around like a worm made the blond go agape, "W-Wow!"

Turning to Shino, he grinned, "Now what?"

"Did you not listen to what I said before Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Tell the wall to expand out."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Tell it to expand."

Growing frustrated, he clenched his hands against the stomach, "But how?!"

The blond instantly regretted the action when Shino leaned in, his goggles somehow emitting a small green glow, possibly from the reflection of the light sticks, "Just tell it."

Turning white in fear, Naruto robotically nodded, and faced the wall again, "...Expand."

When nothing happened, Naruto could detect a sweat drop running down several individuals behind him. Turning again to Shino, Naruto growled, "It didn't work!"

"...I mean tell it with your chakra."

"....WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE?!"

"I did."

"Let it go Naruto." Shikamaru mumbled through his hand that was pressing into his face at the exchange.

Refocussing on the wall, he inwardly pouted, _'Tell it to expand with my chakra, what the hell does that mean?!_' Deciding to humour himself, he just did as told, _'Expand._' At least when nothing happened this time, he didn't feel as humiliated as before.

_'Who am I kidding, I can't just tell it to follow my chakra!_' Going partially agape, he then looked to Sakura as if remembering something, _'But maybe I can show it where I want it to go...Like Sakura-chan did for me.'_

Turning back to the wall, he closed his eyes. Visualising his chakra, he could picture its 'sparks' remaining stationary in an otherwise dark area, _'So I just push it up I guess...'_ He couldn't work out if it was just his imagination or not, but he felt some hope when his chakra sparks were moving further and further away in his mind. _'Is it working?_' He on impulse pulled his hand back when the wall suddenly 'stretched' an opening to another tunnel. Squinting focus through the darkness, he could just make out a red light.

"You got it!" Sakura cheered, coming up to him to pat him on the back.

"Hehehe. I just told it to follow my chakra."

"Congratulations Naruto. Now let's get out of this place." Shikamaru took the lead in the ascent, although Shino still hadn't moved.

"I was the one who told Naruto what to do, yet Naruto is given all the credit."

Sweat dropping, Kiba groaned out, 'You did great too Shino.' and ushered him along. Now being close enough that the light sticks were useless, Sakura dropped hers behind her, "What are we going to do when we get to the top?"

"Isn't it obvious Sakura?"

Looking at the Nara's back, she shook her head suddenly in realisation, "No. We can't rely on that plan Shikamaru."

"We have no other option. They aren't going to let us escape, not to say we couldn't try anyway. However, from what I saw before Naruto used this jutsu, we at the moment are boxed in by some kind of towering stone wall. It is being used to keep this entire place flooded, possibly for that guy's summons to be useable."

Hinata dropped her gaze to her feet as they continued to walk, "So there could be dozens of these creatures you told us about waiting for us on the surface?"

"Dozens is being generous I believe Hinata." Shikamaru explained, seeming to get used to being the bringer of bad news. "And on top of that, there is Ronan and his group."

"We will just have to beat them all then."

Scoffing, Shikamaru perked an eyebrow at the blond next to him, "And how do you propose we do that Naruto?"

Naruto's silence only made the Nara sigh, "Well I guess that is just what we will do then."

Detecting a several questioning glances directed at him, he elaborated, "The squid's weakness is that they must remain in water to survive. We can use that to handle them all, with the exception of Wani."

Sakura paused in her step in semi understanding, "Wait. I saw that wall too Shikamaru, and I can tell you right now that I can't destroy that. It is way too big."

She raised an eyebrow in question when he turned to smirk, "Who said you were the most destructive of the bunch of us?"

His rhetorical statement made her again pause in her steps, "Who do you..."

Looking to the fox smiling blond next to the shadow user made her go agape, "O-Oh."

"You can just do what you always do Naruto. Surprise me and somehow destroy that wall to drain the water out."

"Yosha!"

"As for everybody else, we are to cover Naruto. These squids have shown to be far too much of a drag to handle at the same time with Ronan's group." Several 'Hai's' were responded back, as they reached the end of the tunnel, meeting the evening sky that was a mixture of red and dark blue.

The town was completely flooded with up to possibly twenty foot deep salt water, guessing from some of the still standing building's roofs still above water level . Hinata didn't even need to confirm with her byakugan that they were surrounded by all sorts of squids in different shapes and sizes, as they already were being closed in. Wani's ear piercing shriek made the shinobi's heads rise to see the creature in all its glory not far away.

Taking advantage of the currently inactive situation, Shikamaru tried to gather information, "Hinata, locate Ronan and his group."

Activating her byakugan, she took a moment to respond, "They are not within the towns border...I see them. They are split into two different groups, with Ronan and Mangetsu in one, and Claara and Deidara in the other. I also see another one of them, but...he is unconscious?!"

"That would be the summoner." Shikamaru assumed. _'So they are using the squids to weaken us, then will move in for the kill when we are exhausted...we really will have to rely on our 'backup'.'_

"Naruto."

"On it Shikamaru!" Biting his thumb again, Naruto slammed the surface of the water, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

_'This will be easy as hell! I will just summon Gamabunta, and get him to destroy the wall in a second flat!'_ Naruto mused is plan, while giving a smug smirk to his reflection in the water. His smugness vanished when nothing happened.

_'W-What?!'_

"...What are you doing Naruto?" Shaking his head to Shikamaru's dry question, he tried again, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" This time a loud 'poof' was heard, as a smoke cloud blocked his vision.

_'That was weird...'_

When the cloud cleared, he held confusion as to why there was no towering toad in front of him, "You called Naruto?" Came a voice from just above his height that did not sound like the toad boss at all, since Gamabunta's voice always caused a tremor.

Snapping his gaze down, he gasped, "G-Gamakichi?! I DIDN'T WANT YOU!"

The toad who wasn't aware of the tension of the situation, folded his arms as if to show hurt, "Oh well excuse me! Dad is not home anyway Naruto."

Even though Gamakichi sounded as if he was teasing, that statement made Naruto glare in deep frustration, "W-What the hell do you mean!? I NEED HIS HELP RIGHT NOW!"

The toad was taken aback by his stressed shout, and soon became aware of his audience. Both the shinobi, and the closing in squids, "H-Holy shi-...I am sorry Naruto, but I mean it. Dad is not at Myobokuzan."

Frantically refusing to accept this information, the blond pushed, "Where is he?!"

"I don't know! He just left without telling us anything!"

"B-But I nee-"

"Find another way Naruto." Shikamaru quickly interrupted, seeing Naruto's anxiety was still rising.

Grinding his teeth, the blond relented, "Fine...You can go Gamakichi."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Watching the smoke cloud form from the disappearing toad was a surprisingly good representation of Naruto's baffled mind at the moment.

_'Damn it...Where the hell is he?!'_ Trying to forget about the misfortune, he tried to think of another way.

_'Screw it, I will just keep hitting it with Oodama rasengan until I punch a big enough hole!'_

"I need to get close to the wall."

Naruto announced, earning a nod from the Nara, "Fine by me. "

"Forgive me for interrupting, but it looks like we don't have time to talk anymore."Kakashi stated, far too calm to make the enormous black blur of a tentacle about to crash down on them from above legit. Smacking into the middle of the group with a great shockwave of water blasting everywhere, caused the group to be divided.

"Go now Naruto!" Shikamaru ordered.

Not wasting time, Naruto turned to the closest person, "Come with me Hinata. I am going to need some help."

"S-Sure thing Naruto-kun."

Watching the pair run off, Sakura was about to follow, until a firm hand held her arm back, "Naruto will be fine Sakura." Kakashi assured, although he still felt half hearted resistance from her arm.

"But..."

"He knows what he is doing, and he has Hinata with him. She will make sure nobody tries to attack him by surprise."

Nibbling her lower lip, Sakura's resistance finally relaxed, _'I believe in him...'_

"Hai."

"You can go to him if it really is clouding your thoughts."

"No, I will be ok sensei." As if to prove a point, she tightened her glove and faced the opposite direction from the retreating pair.

_'Sensei is right, he will be fine._'

Flushing out all the thoughts of the blond from her mind, she stared at the incoming swarm, "How are we to deal with Wani?"

Shikamaru who was not far, replied, "Wouldn't have a clue."

"W-What?!"

Sighing, he readied Asuma's lone chakra blade in his hand, "I was vouching on Naruto to summon something of similar size, however, it unfortunately appears we do not have that option."

Tossing a soldier pill to Akamaru, Kiba snarled, "Who cares?! I won't let that knucklehead hog the spot light all the time, eh, Akamaru!?" His companion didn't respond, as it suddenly 'poofed' into a replica of him instead.

Lee didn't have the semi connivance to talk, as he already was being attacked by several of the creatures that easily were double his size. Slicing straight through an offending tentacle with his spear, Lee let out his battle cry, "IKIMASHOU!!"

* * *

Karin's shock must have been glued to her face for at least an hour now, as she watched Sasuke yet again get struck by lightning. However, he amazingly was able to direct the burning hot bolt in another direction.

_'T-This is unheard of!'_

Sasuke's pride filled smirk clearly showed what he was thinking in his mind. Almost as if he was concerned his joy would be discovered, his smirk instantly was wiped off to a normal scowl.

"I need a more efficient means of attracting the lightning."

Karin almost didn't hear his statement that for some strange reason sounded as if it was directed at someone. Eventually it sunk in, "What for? you seem to be able to draw in the lightning most of the time."

"It is not all the time."

_'Such an amazing perfectionist!'_

"Whatever."

Sasuke continued to stare up at the violent storm clouds, _'This jutsu has great potential, but for me to be able to use it properly in battle, I must be able to call it down at my will...then I need a means of assuring I can use it in any fight. I will not accept having to wait for ideal weather to kill Itachi.'_

Karin turned her head to their east, and then narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Sasuke, he is here." There was no doubting it now, the scent to her was as familiar as day.

Orochimaru.

She picked him up around half an hour ago, and she could tell that the Uchiha grew annoyed at the coming intrusion. What baffled her though was how Orochimaru had tracked them down, since she after all was their best tracker. She even suggested perhaps they should change location, but Sasuke told her it would be pointless.

Was there more to the curse seal than even she knew about?

Sasuke, however, this time gave an optimistic 'hn', "Very well...I have a use for him now."

Karin at first raised an eyebrow, but suddenly went fully agape when he raised his sparkling hand into the sky, _'W-What is he going to do?!'_

The kunoichi knew though she was trying to play ignorance with her head, _'H-He isn't going to...'_

"Sasuke-kun." Came a hiss from the snake sannin, as he revealed himself to them both in the opening.

The clap of thunder this time literally made her jump, however, the forked bolt flashing above did not hit the ground this time. The flash revealed the sannin's terrifying frown to both of them.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru demanded, with that traditional sadistic slither rolling out of his tongue that not even the next thunder clap could muffle.

Sasuke never even acknowledged the sannin, instead his arm was still raised into the sky, while his emotionless face was merely just looking in his general direction. The downpour of rain crashing onto the caverns cover muted Karin's sharp breaths of suspense, _'I have to warn Orochimaru-sama!'_ Despite her minds instruction, her body did not obey.

"Why won't you answer me, Sasuke-kun?"

Karin swallowed the hard lump at the back of her throat, while the sannin now was several feet away from Sasuke. Taking notice of the Uchiha's elevated hand, Orochimaru's yellow slits narrowed in interest, _'What is he doing?'_

Karin's ruby orbs were glued in suspense, until her vision went completely white, forcing her to jam her eyes shut from the sudden flash. Feeling the earth shake around her feet made realisation clear, _'OROCHIMARU-SAMA!'_

Rubbing her eyes furiously to refocus, she adjusted her specs only to gasp. Where the sannin once stood, was nothing but a burning impact crater. Lowering his hand, the Uchiha stared at the impact crater with lifeless eyes.

"Orochimaru..."

_'H-H-HE K-KILLED HIM?! IMPOSSIBLE!'_

Sasuke payed no heed to the stunned and dramatised kunoichi, "...I require your assistance in perfecting this jutsu."

The sudden spine chilling laughter that wasn't muffled by the next roar of thunder made Karin yelp in surprise. Maybe she blinked or something, but in the instant after the blinding flash of lightning, somehow the Sannin had reappeared standing behind Sasuke, with the most menacing smile she had ever seen moulded on his face.

"Demonstrating your new jutsu by directing it at me. Kukuku, so sinister...I love it. What is it you desire this jutsu to do?"

Karin's never ending shock was now mixed with pure bafflement, _'W-W-What on earth?!'_

A jolt in her senses pulled out of her shock, to then instead brush over confusion, _'This chakra...'_

"Is there something you wish to share with us, Karin?"

She never could get used to the way Orochimaru always so nauseatingly announced her name, "H-Hai. I am sensing some very strange chakra."

"Describe it."

"It's unusual, it has a type of sea water fragrance. There are so many yet...they are all the same. For me to discover them this far all of a sudden, must mean they possess a grand amount of chakra and are possibly a kind of summon. They appear to be close to that person."

"'That person'?"

Sasuke grew a firm line of annoyance, which made Karin pause in understanding, _'Damn...now he is angry at me.'_

"Y-Yes...well at least I believe it is a person. Whoever they are, they possess a grand amount of inhuman like chakra."

Orochimaru out of the blue started giggling in that creepy way he does, "My my, so it appears Naruto-kun's group is being attacked by Ronan and his team...does this unsettle you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I told you that Naruto and Sakura mean nothing to me. I suggest you remember that, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru let out a snicker that almost sounded like a snake hiss, "I see, how rude of me then. Let us discuss this new jutsu you are creating."

* * *

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

_'These guys just keep freaking coming!'_ Naruto inwardly cursed, as another dozen clones phased into existence. Deciding that kunai's were worthless for such large sized animals, Naruto had resorted to just overwhelming them with his clones, or simply hitting them with rasengan seemed to do the trick.

Hinata also didn't appear to have much trouble either, especially since she discovered just how many tenketsu a squid had in comparison to a person. Easily several times the amount.

Despite the convenience in that, and the fact that most of the squids were more interested in Shikamaru's group, the pair still were meeting firm resistance. Blasting one in front of her with a kusho, her byakugan eyes then picked up dozens of signatures in front of them.

"Naruto-kun!"

Her shout made the real blond stop, while his clones continued their charge. That was until they were jabbed from underneath by hundreds of spiky tentacles shooting out of the water, belonging to dozens of squids of numerous shapes and sizes.

_'We are so close to that wall!'_ Naruto inwardly cursed, seeing the odd patterns of the stone barrier literally down the flooded street. They would just have to get through the slithery creatures first.

Not wasting time, Naruto sprinted through the water towards them, "Stick to being served with my ramen you slimy freaks!"

Summoning several clones, Naruto reeled his hand back to form a blue rotating sphere, "Rasengan!"

Slamming it directly into the carapace of the black squid in front of him, he was rewarded by the invertebrate blasting away in a spinning blur.

As he dispersed the Rasengan, a kage bunshin next to him henged itself into a fuma shuriken, which he then grabbed and span around himself to gain moment. Naruto then released the transformed weapon, sending it spinning sharply into another squid. As if the summon had expected it, it brought up its tentacles to block, however, it was not expecting before contact for it to suddenly 'poof' back into the doppelganger, with a rasengan already forming within his palm.

_'A-Amazing. Naruto-kun is really giving it all he has got.'_ Hinata stuttered out, while inwardly scolding herself for not matching his efforts. Naruto still was continuing his strong push, proceeding to the next closest one that his clones already were engaging. Naruto was already forming another rasengan in his palm. He however was not being observant, since the heiress's eyes caught sight of an enigma in the wall of the partly flooded building he passed.

Naruto finally noticed when the 'wall' lashed out at him when he had passed it, _'W-What the hell?! these things can hide themselves in the surroundings too?!'_

True to his mind's screaming realisation, he could barely trace out the squids shape, despite its skin being overlayed with the rotting grey background of the building. The creature already had bound its thick tentacles onto both his arms, making them unusable despite his struggles. He took note that on the contact of his jacket, the skin began to morph into a similar shade.

Suddenly the creature began to violently twitched as if it had been shocked, releasing its grasp on him. Naruto could only look oddly in question as it fell on the water surface, and began to violently spasm.

Looking up, he then met milky web veined eyes, "These summons chakra points are extremely sensitive in comparison to a human being Naruto-kun. Closing one in a precise point will cause the others to chain react to the change violently. Unfortunately, It takes a while to locate them, since their bodies are all so different."

Mouthing an 'oh', he gave a thumb up, "Thanks for the help Hinata, but I am not the real Naruto."

She gaped in response, and followed it pointing finger to another blond, that was throwing an explosive note into a group, "O-Oh!" Her eyes then saw something slithering underneath the real Naruto, making her suddenly gasp.

"NARUTO-KUN BELOW YOU!" Hinata screamed out, but it was too late as the blond had water erupt into his face, revealing him being blanketed over by small squids sticking to his body as if glued.

Feeling his chakra beginning to fade made him understand what these things were, _'These are those chakra eating things Shikamaru was talking about.'_

Swatting away one that was attached to his face, Naruto quickly ran through Seals, "Suiton suijinheki!"

The water around his feet again abruptly erupted, brushing salt water over him and the squids, causing them to lose their entanglement on him. Hinata stared in awe at the mini twister of water and squids wildly spinning around the blond.

A shockwave from within the twister sent water and squids splattering everywhere, revealing Naruto with his palm containing a thick twirling blue mist.

_'H-He used the shockwave of a dispersed rasengan to blast away his jutsu from within?!'_ The heiress staggered.

Naruto's mind was elsewhere, _'This is taking too damn long!, Sakura-chan and the others can't hold these things back forever!'_

Giving his head a sudden shake to roughly dry himself from the water, he cursed that all their effort had got them was a few meters down the still swarm filled street. "We can't waste any more time with these freaking pests!" Naruto shouted, only to shift his interest when the heiress stepped in front of him.

_'Naruto-kun is giving it all he has, it is time I did the same as well.'_

"Let me take care of this, Naruto-kun." Something about the out of character like strength in the heiresses voice made the blond comply.

His decision was soon regretted when she stared to beeline towards the swarm, "HOI! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HINATA-"

"Please stay back Naruto-kun, I don't want to accidently hit you with 'this'."

_'This?'_ Naruto pondered, deciding to relent and watched the heiress continue her solo charge.

He blinked in question when she suddenly began to spin while running, _'What on earth is she-'_

All his thoughts went blank as his mouth hung wide open at the sudden head of a huge lion forming, as the heiress still continued spinning in a blur, which oddly resembled a dance. It was transparent, but the amount of blue chakra was enough to make it appear almost like a ghost, _'W-Wha-'_

"Tandokuno shishi juuken!"

_'Gentle step lion fist?!'_

Suddenly Hinata stopped spinning, releasing the mythical beast that had formed around her arm.

The lion's head passed straight through the first squid, but upon phasing through, the blue chakra intensified, causing the lion stream to become more solid, and increase in velocity. The same result happened on the next squid it passed through, further intensifying the chakra and speed. During it course, Naruto noticed that the squids it now phased through were being partly knocked back from the force. After finishing its course through the last squid in the pathway, the chakra from the lion's head to Hinata's arm was practically fully solid. The barely visible squids throughout the entire course of the strange jutsu had frozen in their spots. Suddenly, the jutsu dispersed with a violent shockwave, shifting the water almost like a clean cut. Naruto's eyes bulged when all the squids suddenly went limp, with the ones in the front violently twitching like the other earlier, while the others remained lifeless, now only floating like a corpse on the water's surface.

_'W-Wow...'_

"I never intended for this jutsu to be lethal."

Hinata's saddened tone caught Naruto off guard, "I was trying to create something that could disable an opponent by locking out their ability to use chakra. The 64 palm strike does this already, however it requires the user to be in taijutsu range, and still was fatal to the poor victim."

Wincing in memory to Neji's attack back in the chuunin exams, he didn't interrupt the still depressed heiress, "The kusho can stun somebody for an instant, however, it doesn't disable them. So I tried to create a jutsu that had the disabling ability of the 64 palm strike, but with the range and general non lethality of the kusho...instead I created this monstrosity."

As if to sink it in, he looked at the mostly dead swarm before them, then back to Hinata, "It is a non physical jutsu, that upon passing through its victim, it disrupts the chakra currently flowing in the chakra points, making the jutsu itself move faster as it absorbs the loose chakra. This is all possible thanks to my ability to see chakra with the Byakugan, I can focus chakra through the lion's head at a certain part to strike at the point. It is as if I am literally hitting it, without physically touching it. That was all I wanted it to do, have the ability to take away an opponent's moulding chakra, potentially cancelling their jutsu, and rendering them unable to fight without significant injury."

Naruto's gasp made her wince, and forced her to look at the water, "Unfortunately controlling the amount of pressure done to the points with this jutsu is near untameable...If you hit it softly, you disrupt the chakra being moulded, if you hit it hard, you close it, but if you hit it even harder with a concentrated burst of chakra...it doesn't disrupt the chakra point, it destroys it outright." She didn't say anything after that, as Naruto continued to stare in awe at what just happened.

"Hinata...."

If possible, her head sunk lower, "That...IS ONE HELL OF A SWEET JUTSU!"

His sudden outburst startled her, while he pointed at the squids for emphasis, "That's just crazy, you knocked them all down just like that!" His constant praises that followed after that caught her completely by surprise, while she began to blush.

"U-Umm, t-thanks Naruto-kun." She mumbled, looking elsewhere to hide her flaming cheeks from embarrassment.

_'Did Naruto-kun even understand when I just told him most of the summons were killed by the jutsu?'_

Calming down from his praises, he looked at the now clear pathway to the wall, "Yosha, now I can take out this wall no problems. Let's go Hinata."

"U-Umm sorry Naruto-kun, but I will only be a hindrance if I follow you now." His concerned filled gaze made her look elsewhere again in embarrassment, but she didn't miss his realisation clear in his eyes.

"What is wrong with your arm?!"

It wasn't hard to see that it was the source of her discomfort, since her other arm was gripping onto it protectively, "As I said Naruto-kun, that jutsu feeds on chakra...and I haven't been able to make it discriminate between friend or foe... or myself either."

Her calm statement still made the blond panic, "Do I need to get Sakura-chan?! Will you be ok?!"

His now constant cries of concern was only adding to her sentiment, _'Naruto-kun always so freely shows his concern for others.'_

"I-I will be ok, r-really."

Finally accepting her persisted assurance, he turned to the wall, "Go back and see Sakura-chan then Hinata, she can help."

"O-Ok."

"And Hinata..."

He shot her a grin, "Don't feel bad about it, I am sure you will work out a way to make that jutsu do what you want it to do."

His sincerity made her gasp, _'H-He did understand what I said to him!_'

Looking away to hide her flaming cheeks, she gave the water a weak smile, "T-Thank you Naruto-kun."

Turning back, Naruto stared down the wall that was in his way. Now up close, he could roughly guess the barrier was at least several odd meters thick, while towering around twenty odd meters in height, _'Alright. Time to hit this thing with everything I have.'_

* * *

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba perhaps was getting into this a bit too much, at least that is what Shikamaru thought as he observed the chaos the Inuzuka and his companion were causing. The overlapping twirling drills from the combined jutsu surely left nothing in their path, at least, nothing that didn't make the Nara's stomach roll in detest.

Refocussing on his own matters, he formed a seal, "Kage Nui no jutsu!" There was something about this squishy task that really was starting to get to him. The combination of the disgusting noise being one factor, and just how much of that stinky ink was flying everywhere really was brewing a nasty combination.

_'This is really messy work.'_ Shikamaru mused conclusively to the matter.

Putting aside his own little rant, there was a more serious concern that had him baffled, _'While there are so many of these guys and the Gigas, I have yet to see one of those 'Kirkii' or any other types of the squid summons. If they are anything like other typical summons, there should be many different specialising types. Naruto's toad summons have shown that...what kind of specialty do these guys have then?'_

Watching Sakura's fist connect with a squid's head made him wince, but he continued his musing, _'They are weak...we are literally tearing them limb from limb.'_

Shino landing next to him made him acknowledge the bug user, "There is something suspicious about this type of summon." Shino announced dryly.

"I think you are right. There is something very wrong if this is the best the summoner can throw at us. They even have that giant Wani here, yet all she does is remain there...You would think a mother would have some reaction to just watching her 'children' getting torn apart like fodder."

"Perhaps it's because that is what she wants us to do?"

Shikamaru tilted his head in question, while the Aburame's goggles flickered, "Have you not noticed, Shikamaru?"

The silence was taken as a 'no' so he continued, "My bugs have been investigating the remains, and they have discovered an anomaly."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, while inwardly he would wish the bug user would quit the suspense and just tell him already, "These squids...have no internal organs."

"What?"

"They still have a chakra network, as all living creatures in this world do. However, There is no functional internal organs within them."

"How is that even possible?!"

"I believe it is to do with the presence of their 'mother'. Why do I know this? It's because my bugs can taste the chakra within these summons. The scent and taste is identical to that of Wani, based on the wild chakra the creature is leaking into the air. "

Their conversation was no longer between themselves, "Are you saying these things are a type of kage bunshin?" Sakura suggested, flicking her glove to the side to get the ink off.

"No, that would be impossible. Since kage bunshin's do not leave corpses behind once they are defeated." Shikamaru explained, while staring at a corpse nearby. The sight made him cringe in disgust at the ink leaking out of its wounds.

Then it clicked.

"Impossible." Shikamaru's shock filled blurt made both shinobi turn to him in question.

Sakura took it upon herself to ask, "What is it Shikamaru?"

"Hehe! sweet work Akamaru!" Kiba shouted praise at his companion, while looking back at the torn apart squids that littered the water all around them.

"...Now it makes sense. Why there are no specialised summons that excel more at fighting us, yet there are so many of them."

Kiba perked an eyebrow at a lone squid tentacle that was twitching, _'Huh?'_

"These guys are a specialised summon, but in a way nobody would expect. They are weak, and have no critical organs. They are only loaded up with ink."

Seeing his gaze fall, Sakura decided to follow it only to go wide eyed in realisation. The deep blue water was no more, as instead the fowl ink the summons were bleeding out had now completely stained the water to the point she couldn't even see her reflection.

Kiba's raised eyebrow soon was joined by his other as his mouth began to go wide in disbelief. The lone squid piece suddenly began to 'suck' up the black water, which started to take a solid form of an entire tentacle.

"This summons speciality...is immortality."

"W-What the hell?!" Kiba stuttered out, still observing the morphing ink turning solid, to soon reveal it was in the shape of a squid. It wasn't the only incident either, as both Lee and Kakashi were stunned to see the squids they defeated doing the same thing.

"Just as Naruto exploits very well in spars, this type of summon is doing the same thing to us. They are using their potentially unlimited amount of stamina to defeat us." Shikamaru's words seemed to have hit everyone, causing a wash over of shock.

Kiba was forced to come back to the outside world sooner than others, when a squid just missed jabbing his head, "Shit! so we are just going to have to keep fighting until we are all worn out?!" Kiba shouted out, quickly countering the squid's attempted entangling by swiping the tentacle off with his free claw.

_'Wani indeed is an amazing summon, her ink has regenerative properties that can even bring the recently deceased back from the grave.'_ Sakura's mind echoed in remembrance.

"We can't even exploit the ink's flammability, because we are fighting in the middle of all this crap. We will essentially be setting ourselves on fire." Shikamaru spelled out.

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed, "Are you saying we have to count on Naruto destroying that barrier as quick as he can?"

"Yes...that is exactly what I am sayi-"

"That is a load of bullshit!"

Kiba's angered growl earned a raised eyebrow from the Nara, "Then what is it you suggest?"

Kiba glared daggers at the giant summon, "If Shino said these stink fests are linked somehow to that thing, then I am willing to bet it receiving a harsh beating will have an effect on all of them."

Shino tilted his head so his goggles could see his teammate, "Are you suggesting that the relation to Wani and these subordinates is like a hive mind?"

"Yeah...whatever the hell that is."

"Ok, so I will humour you. How do you expect us to deal any significant damage to Wani?"

Kiba growing a smirk made the shadow user suddenly regret he bit the bait, "You just watch us then."

"Sakura-chan." Hearing her name made her break focus on what Kiba was planning, to see the apparent injured heiress coming towards her.

"Hinata?! What happened?" She voiced her distress, breaking the distance between them to inspect her arm.

Receiving the information from her diagnosis jutsu, she gasped, "P-Parts of your arm's tenketsu have been closed! What happened?!" Hinata never could explain, as Sakura already was working on re-opening them.

"What about Naruto?"

Hinata's lack of response caused her to pause to see Hinata's veined eyes, "He is ok Sakura-chan, I left him when all of the squids blocking his path were dealt with."

"But Hina-" Sakura's worried protest was interrupted by the loud rumble from not far, making several heads turn to the source only to see a bright light.

"Naruto-kun is hitting the barrier with that jutsu he was doing earlier." Hinata explained.

Sakura's worry came back, "Hinata, are the squids you and Naruto killed truly dead?"

"W-What do you-"

"Just look, Please!"

Listening to her panicked instructions, Hinata looked to go partially agape, "S-Some of them are moving, No-W-Wait...What on earth is this?!"

Cursing, Sakura formed a seal, "Mizu buns-"

"I will go." Kakashi's announcement behind her made her snap her head to show her protest. Finally, she nodded, leaving the Hatake to dash off.

"I-I didn't know Sakura-chan, R-Really, I-I am sorry!"

Calming her nerves, Sakura gave an assuring smile, "It's ok Hinata, just please keep watch of him."

"Y-Yes, I will."

* * *

_'What the hell?! This wall isn't made of just freaking rock!'_ Naruto cursed, smashing into it again with another oodama rasengan. Once the blast had cleared, Naruto groaned at the little penetration his jutsu was doing, _'BAH! COME ON!'_

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Creating two bunshin, he began creating two enormous rotating spheres, " Souseiji no te oodama rasengan!" Slamming the two spheres into the wall made a blast so intense, he had to jam his eyes shut, along with gritting his teeth at the sudden pain of chakra tearing into his palms.

Ignoring the loud ring in his ear, he opened his eyes to sigh, _'That had some better effect. Again!'_ He ordered, forming his seal for kage bunshin again. Naruto still did not notice what was happening behind him, nor the fact that they were slithering their way through the water unbelievably silent given their size towards him.

This time on impact, large clunks of rock shot out from the sides, erupting water into the air that rained down on Naruto. Looking at his stinging hands once the giant spheres had dispersed with a powerful shockwave, he saw the rings of the rotating sphere marking his hands with blood.

Within a moments time, he then clench them, _'This hurts...but nothing is going to stop me!'_ Naruto declared, as he was forming his seal again. He turned in surprise though when he could hear the familiar chirping of a thousand birds.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in puzzlement.

The scarecrow was standing before him with the still charged Raikiri in his hand, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't mind me. Please carry on, Naruto." Kakashi said dismissively with a cheerful note.

"Huh..."

Naruto then went wide eyed as he saw several squid fall in the distance with a loud splash, "W-Wha?!-"

"The wall Naruto."

Blinking rapidly several times, Naruto then complied to his sensei's casual instructions.

_'Just what the hell is going on back there?'_

* * *

"You're crazy, you know that Kiba?" Shikamaru announced rhetorically.

"You got a better idea? No. I didn't think so."

"Troublesome." Deciding to just end it there, the Nara looked up at their target.

"I Guess we don't exactly have any other options. Even when Naruto destroys the barrier, we will need to deal with that drag of a summon sooner or later."

Coincidently, the sound of another chaotic explosion could be heard from behind them in the distance.

Finally done healing Hinata's injury, Sakura's hand lowered, "There you go Hinata. How is Naruto going with the barrier?"

"Thank you. Naruto-kun is still having trouble with the barrier, however, it appears he is nearly through."

"Ok. Please keep watch."

Returning attention to the plotting Kiba, he gave a thumb up to his doppelganger, "Let's rip that squid a new one Akamaru!"

Reaching into his pocket, Kiba then handed Shikamaru what appeared to be a small perfume bottle, filled with a golden liquid, "Cover yourselves in this."

"Err...Why?"

"Unless you want Kiba's jutsu to accidently collide with you, I recommend you do so."

Sighing, Shikamaru did as instructed by Shino, and sprayed himself with the bottle several times all over. Within a second of spraying, Shikamaru took one sniff, and instantly grew a deep cringe at the strong and disgusting odour, "W-What in the hell is this?!"

Taking the bottle and spraying once on his wrist, Shino answered with a suspected sadistic joy in his otherwise flat tone, "It is preserved urine from Akamaru."

Shikamaru instantly snapped his gaze to Shino in shock, "Y-You better be joking!"

_'I just sprayed myself...WITH DOG PEE?!'_

"He is being serious I am afraid, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata explained apologetically, while Sakura's right eyebrow was twitching violently.

_'I am not spraying myself with that stuff even if you pay me!'_

Hearing the sound of a spray next to her, she looked down to see the heiress spraying the golden liquid lightly on her wrist.

"I know it's awful Sakura-chan, but you will be in serious danger from Kiba-kun's jutsu if you don't."

Cringing, Sakura reluctantly held out her arm and looked elsewhere, "This better be worth it."

Despite the situation, Hinata gave a light hearted giggle, "I am just spraying a small amount on your arm Sakura-chan, you can wash it off straight away after Kiba-kun is done." The sincerity was appreciated, but it still didn't change the fact that a salty, and very powerful odour was reeking on her person now.

What struck the two discomforted shinobi into complete bafflement was when Lee after being marked with the stuff by Shino, took a long, and audible sniff, "Ahh! the refreshing fragrance of youth!"

_'...Please tell me he didn't hear what this stuff is...No...something tells me he heard.'_ Trying to move on, Shikamaru focussed his gaze on the swarm blocking Kiba's path to Wani.

"I will clear the way for you."

"Eh?!" was chorused around by the others in response.

Shikamaru simply pointed his thumb lazily to behind them, "It is sun down now, and even more ideally the sun is behind us...my shadow's range will easily extend out to cover the distance."

Not wasting any more time, Shikamaru sprang to action, " Kage Shibari no jutsu!" His already large shadow began to twist and turn its way all around them, latching itself on to each and every squid around them as if it was guided.

Ensnaring the final one down the once main road, Shikamaru let out a groan, _'I am easily binding a hundred targets, I will only last several seconds at this rate!'_

"Now Kiba!"

"YAHOO! LET'S ROCK AKAMARU!"

Bee ling through the obstacles of paralysed squids in parallel, Kiba turned to his companion while forming a seal, "Jinjuu Konbi Henge, Sotoro!"

_'Man Beast combination transformation, Double-headed wolf?!'_

The three shinobi who were not part of team 8 tried to see what was happening through the now thick smoke, _'What is this jutsu?'_ All three soon gaped wide in disbelief when they made out the huge white tail that belonged to an out of this world sized two headed wolf. Despite it easily being ten times the height of a person, the beast was still easily dwarfed by the summon.

The quadruped moved at a blurring speed, closing in on the giant summon in seconds. Wani becoming aware of the incoming threat, whipped out its trunk sized tentacles from underneath the black water, and shot them all towards the comparatively small animal.

Seeing that Kiba would soon be trapped, Shikamaru gasped, "Damn it, I knew this was a crazy Ide-"

"Relax Shikamaru...You underestimate Kiba's strength in this form." Shino replied coolly.

"What on earth are you talking about?! He is going to get-"

"GAROGA!" Roared the twin headed animal, as in an instant it began to violently spin in the shape of Kiba's gatsuuga, however, it was much bigger...and faster. Even though the proportions of the squid's own whip like arms were at least double the width of the animal, the enormous drill practically shredded it apart on impact, not reducing in speed in the slightest.

What further dragged Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee into overwhelming shock, was how the gaping wide injury extended at least another several meters from the actual drill. "Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun are spinning so fast, that they are able to make the wind created from this jutsu so sharp and powerful, it can reach out and damage a target without even needing a direct hit. The downside to this jutsu, is because of their very fast momentum, they cannot see anything that is happening around them. That is why Kiba-kun has marked us, it is so he can still determine our location by scent. I guess he chose to do that instead of marking the summon because it is so large."

Hinata explained, although her voice was muffled out at the end by the glass shattering shriek of pain that came from Wani. The deafening noise didn't end soon, as it instead grew louder when the drill struck upon the body of the summon, still grinding straight through with no resistance. The cavernous wide hole now going straight through Wani's head resembled that of the still stunned shinobi's mouths.

_'U-Unreal!'_

Detecting a sudden surge in his shadow, Shikamaru reluctantly dragged his sight down to see his captives, who suddenly were acting strange.

It was as if...they were in pain?

_'They really are linked to Wani.'_

Hearing yet another shriek, Shikamaru looked up to return to his awestruck form from before. The drill shot through it yet again from another angle, and on contact with the rippling water, it ricocheted off, and launched blindly at the creature again.

_'I-Incredible!'_

A sudden grab on her shoulder pulled Sakura out of her stunned posture to see wide eyed in fear byakugan irises, "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun is in danger!"

* * *

Slamming his twin handed oodama rasengan for the eighth time now, Naruto really began to feel the strain of using so much chakra in so little time.

Panting and hunched over, he cursed, _'So close...just another one...'_

"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Launching a water dragon straight into the relentless squids, Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see the still sharply breathing blond.

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm almost through sensei." Naruto muttered, whipping the raining like sweat off face.

_'One oodama rasengan uses an inhuman amount of chakra, yet he is using two simultaneously, and has performed it well over several times now...His limit is going to be reached soon.'_

Seeing the blonds' efforts, Kakashi had to commend Naruto. The 'crater' in the barrier was at least a dozen times his own height, and was caved in at least a house in width. Narrowing his eyes into the centre of the spot Naruto had been hitting, he could just make out the signs of the water flowing through something.

_'He has finally reached all the way through, he shouldn't need to waste any more significant amount of chakra.'_

"Naruto, only create a single oodama rasengan this time. You are going to need the chakra to fight." The sudden sound of a water rippling high pitched shriek butted into Naruto's response. Both looking to the source, they went agape in disbelief to see such a huge drill like blur cutting its way straight through Wani. Watching the carnage as the creature was torn to pieces brutally, for some strange reason, made Naruto begin to form a smirk at the tip of his mouth.

_'That's Kiba!'_

_'So that was his plan?' _Kakashi mused, soon noticing the squids in front of him suddenly hit the water surface again, and began to violently shake as if in deep pain.

_'So these kinds of summons are directly linked with Wani like a hive mind...'_

"He got that freak hell good!"

"Indeed, that was per-!?" Kakashi choked on his own words, as even though his mask concealed it, it was clear his mouth was hanging by its jaw in pure disbelief.

_'IMPOSSIBLE!'_

* * *

After hitting Wani for the final time, the doubled headed wolf crashed into the water, soon 'poofing' back into the shinobi and appeared unconscious K-9. Before they could sink, Shino and the Nara intervened, with Shikamaru heaving up the Inuzuka.

Even though Kiba was barely conscious, he was snickering near uncontrollably, "How is that for a plan, eh?!"

"...It was interesting none the less, as disgusting as it was. You certainly did the job."

Moving on, Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura, can you come here and take a look at-"

"She isn't here anymore Shikamaru-kun."

Hinata stated nervously, earning the Nara to snap his head over in question, "What?!"

He carefully passed Kiba to Lee's care, and then ran over to the heiress, "Where did she go?"

Not being able to hear what Hinata and Shikamaru were talking about, Lee gave a nudge to Kiba, "That was an astounding demonstration of your cunning skill that you must have trained vigorously to achieve, Kiba-kun."

"Heh, cheers...even though I have no clue what the heck you just said."

Feeling that creepy aura he was used to, Kiba clicked his tongue, "How was that Shino?"

"That was reckless of you Kiba. You know you can only handle performing that jutsu four times at most."

"It is dead isn't it?!" Kiba smugly countered, looking back at the disturbing sight.

When Kiba's pants halted with a very sharp intake, Lee raised an eyebrow, "Is there something the matter, Kiba-ku-?!" Lee's question was halted, as he and the others could only stare in terror.

"Shikamaru!"

Shino semi yelled out, earning the Nara to turn, "What is it no-....oh my god..."

Wani may as well have been described as being in a jigsaw puzzle worth of pieces, but somehow...they were rejoining. The shredded parts were dripping with the fowl ink, covering up the wounds Kiba's jutsu had caused, soon revealing new skin that didn't even have a scar to tell a tail.

Shikamaru was forced to gasp for air that he didn't breathe in throughout the horrific scene, _'Impossible...It is still alive!'_

Wani's shriek did more than just pierce their ear drums, but struck down on the barely awake Kiba's pride like a ton of bricks, "Damn it...I screwed up...I'm sorry..." Kiba's apology however went on deaf ears, as all were now aware that the squids they thought were finally defeated were once again upon them.

Quickly forming a seal to form Kage Nui, Shikamaru cursed, _'Hurry up already Naruto!'_

* * *

Once Wani's reconstruction had ended, Kakashi had to return his focus on the squids that were now attacking him again, "Naruto!"

The scarecrow's shout pulled Naruto out of his stunned posture, to then furiously nod and spin around. Shaking his sweaty head, Naruto formed his seal again.

"Kage bunshin no ju-?!"

Naruto choked the end of his jutsu, when suddenly a firm grip on the back of his collar pulled him back with a rough tug. Unable to regain balance, he tumbled on onto his backside, luckily concentrating enough chakra in time to remain above the water.

If Naruto had blinked, he would have missed the sudden blur of a large object striking into the spot he was once standing. Focussing on the now anchored object, he became aware of it being an unnaturally large sword.

Looking up at his saviour, he went wide eyed, "Sensei...is that-"

"Good reaction time." Interrupted a deep voice from above, forcing Naruto to look up to go agape as the figure, despite his giant like size, landed gracefully on the hilt of his sword. The piranha like smile shook him to his core.

"Hozuki Mangetsu." Kakashi announced, earning the Naruto he was still gripping to completely tense. Unable to stare into those cold violet eyes any longer, Naruto's head hung to look at the ocean blue water.

_'This guy...killed Ero-sennin.'_

Chuckling, Mangetsu lowered himself to look as if he was perching on the hilt like a bird, "So this is the Kyuubi Jinkuriki...Uzumaki Naruto if I am right?"

Kakashi felt a tremor on the end of his grip, and risked looking down in concern at his trembling student. If the cause was from anger, or fear, he could not determine. His trained senses picking up danger yet again forced him to break eye contact to look up at the new intruder.

"We meet again, Ronan." Regaining strength, Naruto finally jolted his emotionless face up to see the leader of this entire disaster, who also held a void of emotion baring expression. Feeling a sting in his heart, Naruto again had to look back down at the water.

"Hatake is yours Mangetsu, when you are done, do not inte-"

"Why..." Mumbled out Naruto coldly, earning Ronan to clench his mouth shut with a firm line. Kakashi looked down in deep worry again at his student, until abruptly, his trembling seized. With an unforseen source of strength, the blond jolted his head up to glare into Ronan's sharingan eyes with overwhelming emotion blazing in his glassy blue orbs.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET THE PAST GO!?"

Gladly returning the glare, Ronan hissed, "You will never understand ,you brat. Are you even aware of the sacrifices that went to stopping the Kyuubi's attack that night. Hundreds of shinobi and kunoichi put down their lives to stopping the very beast that is sealed within you. The Yondaime had to sacrifice his own life to succeed in saving Konoha, even when he was informed hours before about his loved one being on her death bed!"

Kakashi's eyes could not bulge any wider in shock, _'H-How does he know about Kushina?!'_

Naruto was stunned too at the news, but quickly shook it off, "You think I don't know that?! You really think I don't care about all trouble it has caused?! I HAVE BEEN STUCK WITH THIS-THIS THING FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Taking a sharp breath, Naruto did not relent, "People looking at me with 'those' eyes. Eyes that looked like they were afraid of me, angered by me...HATED ME! I DAMN WELL KNOW ABOUT THE S-SHIT THE KYUUBI HAS CAUSED FOR EVERYONE MORE THAN ANYONE!"

Not taking being looked down upon anymore, Naruto pulled himself to his feet. Ronan was not phased at all by Naruto's protests, "Then accept you are a failure, and let's put all those who have suffered to rest."

Naruto's sudden hysterical laughter made the Uchiha raise an eyebrow, "Suffered? Suffered...YOU ARE THE BLOODY GUY THAT IS CONTINUING TO MAKE EVERYBODY SUFFER!"

Feeling Naruto wasn't going to do anything hasty, Kakashi released his hold on the blonde's collar, _'Tell him Naruto...'_

"It has been fifteen damn years, but all you have wanted to do is get revenge on me. What the bloody hell have I done?! I Didn't turn into some freak by that Danzou jerk to mindlessly beat anyone up who had a grudge against Konoha. Is that really your goddamn reason to make not just the people who died that night continue to be put through hell, but the people that had NOTHING to do with that night as well?!"

Furiously rubbing his eyes to refuse to show his pain, Naruto continued after a couple of sharp pants, "Tazuna-jiji, Inari, Tsunami-Neesan, everybody in Wave, the spies, the thugs you hired, Sasuke...My comrades, E-Ero-sennin-"

"Do not lecture me with such ridiculo-"

"YOUR OWN GODDAMN TEAMMATE!"

Naruto was too emotional to notice it, but Kakashi saw the sudden shock in the Uchiha's face, knowing that Naruto had just hit the nail on the head.

"Your own comrades, your friends...all of them dead, even after surviving what ever happened that horrible night. Just because you can't just let your stupid grudge go!" Ronan's shock was more apparent, with his mouth now slightly hung open.

Naruto couldn't stop his tears anymore, "I don't give a shit what you think of me! But I promise you this, I am going to do something that actually will HELP the people that have felt pain from the Kyuubi all this time...and that is to beat the crap out of you until you will bloody stop!"

Ronan's shock finally broke, showing his genuine anger that his slit narrow sharingan eyes were practically glowing, "Don't you dare educate me in a matter you are so delusional about, jinkuriki!"

Ronan then began his charge at Naruto, unsheathing his katana in the process. Kakashi quickly got in front of Naruto at the ready, _'This situation is the worst possible. Naruto is exhausted from trying to break the barrier, we are surrounded, and the others have their hands full or are not aware...'_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura must have been the only one who did not freeze up when Wani reformed. Either that, or her already alert mind chose to accept it and move on, since something else had taken her priority.

_'Hinata said Ronan and that swordsman were closing in on Naruto!'_ Not stopping in her sprint as she bashed a squid with more force than necessary, she began to hear voices.

It sounded like Naruto, 'WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET THE PAST GO?!' She heard come from the distance, making her curse when another squid got in her way to then receive her harsh fist, _'DAMN IT I HAVE TO HURRY!' _

Finally being granted vision of what was happening through the maze of squids, she paused for a moment to catch her breath, _'He is still ok....thank you.'_ She mused to whoever was above, and started her sprint again.

Her eyes though widened, when her senses picked up danger to her right, and in an instant on reflex, unsheathed the kunai on her back and deflected a lone senbon that was aimed at her forehead. On reflex again, she turned herself to face the direction where Naruto and Kakashi were, to clash her kunai against a senbon being held by a bluey-gray eyed kunoichi, "And just where do you think you are going?"

Gripping her kunai tighter, Sakura struggled to not look over Claara's shoulder when Naruto was still yelling.

"Please step aside."

"Heh, I hope you don't expect me to take that request seriously."

Grinding her teeth at once again being blocked from helping Naruto, she glared, "Get out of my way!" she repeated ever so similar from before.

Claara's amused giggle only made her put more pressure on their clashing weapons, "So much anger, you obviously want a repeat of what happened last time, don't you?"

Relaxing her gritting teeth to a frown, she now met the kunoichi eye to eye. Satisfied that Claara had most of her attention, she smirked, "However, I am curious...how did you survive?"

Treading lightly, Sakura chose her words carefully, "I am a trained medic-nin, that is how!"

"Hehehe. I am impressed."

Naruto's distant yell made Sakura shake her head at this game, "I don't want to hear your trash, you are here to kill me for whatever reason, are you not?!"

Claara still was replying composedly, "That it may be, but I have been assigned to this mission after all...I am just killing two birds in one stone, so to speak."

"I don't understand you at all, I have never even heard about you before this mess. Why do you want to kill me?"

Smirking, Claara leaned her head in closer, "Monkshood."

"What do you..."

Seeing her emerald orbs bulge in realisation, Claara gave a light chirp, "Still don't recall?"

"The town back then...the water supply poisoning. The key ingredient plant was the Aconitum plant, or also known as the Monkshood....You were the one behind doing that?!"

"That is one of several times we have met informally. Angels trumpet, Rhus, Azalea...do you understand now?"

"What the hell kind of person are you?!"

Sakura growled, putting enough pressure to make Claara take a step back, "I am just an ordinary kunoichi, doing the evil deeds that is required of any able ninja. Just as you are. You simply are complicating my means of earning a living, so do not take it personally."

"I am nothing like you!"

Laughing, Claara recomposed her smirk, "Stop lying to yourself, you know that as a ninja you are expected to be nothing but a utility for a 'greater cause'. We both have taken lives in order to meet our goals after all...have we not?"

Sakura tried so hard not to reflect any emotion in her eyes, but Claara gave a smile to the very brief flicker behind them, "My my...you are more of a child than I guessed at first...you still haven't even made your first kill."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I have seen people die before me in the hospital-"

"Stupid child, there is a difference between failing to save a life, and taking it with your own hands."

"STOP CALLING ME A CHILD!"

"Very well then, _kunoichi_. Such a pity as well, you certainly were looking up to being a rare find."

Sakura held puzzlement at what that meant, which Claara decided to elaborate on, "I believe a woman needs to be strong to survive in this world."

Sakura held surprise to those words that she remembered saying so long ago to Ino, as Claara continued, "Most foolish women don't even understand what is it they are signing themselves in for when they choose to go down the path of becoming a ninja. Most of them just seem to do it because some attractive boy decided to join up, and just like that, said thick headed man decided the fate of a handful of fantasy filled idiots. I have seen it happen back in grass, and I damn well know only a few of us see differently. Then when they witness their first real mission in this cruel and dark world, they realise...just how wrong their choice was. They then either die on the battlefield, or become a hindrance to their comrades. So few kunoichi seem to seek change when they make that discovery...or they quit being a ninja."

Sakura's still baring shock made Claara sigh, "But then again, you were fortunate enough to be chosen by Tsunade out of potentially dozens of others, some probably more talented than you were at the time. Since you were after all, one of those fantasy filled id-"

"No! I have the same belief as you have about us needing to be strong to survive, but you are wrong! I wasn't chosen out of a hat by my master, I WENT TO HER AND DEMANDED HER TO HELP ME CHANGE!"

Claara's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Demanded her to help you? That is a pretty gutsy and blunt thing to do to a hokage. Tell me, what would you have done if she refused?"

Swallowing the lump at the back of her throat, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, remembering seeing Naruto bandaged up in the hospital bed, and Sasuke walking away from her that night. She then reopened them with no trace of doubt, "I would have never given up until I found someone that would help me change!"

Claara grew a very strange, but somehow genuine smile, "Well then...it appears I deeply misjudged your character. It is a shame we are enemies, we may have been good friends."

"What do you mea-"

"Don't you dare educate me in a matter you are so delusional about, jinkuriki!"

Going wide eyed in realisation Claara had successfully distracted her, she looked over the kunoichi's shoulder to see Ronan charging at Naruto and Kakashi.

_'No!'_

Ending the tug of war between kunai and senbon, Sakura jumped back and began to sprint towards Claara, until a sudden earthquake that shook the entire area almost made her lose balance. The following shriek made her head turn to go yet again into shock. Wani had been impaled by a sword easily the same size as the creature itself, which was being wielding by similar sized red toad that was wearing the top half of a blue kimono.

Sakura wasn't the only one stunned, as Ronan also had paused in his charge to stare in question, while Naruto was baffled, _'T-That's Gamabu-' _

"Rasengan!" Came a shout from the other end of the wall that rang bells for everyone, as suddenly the rest of the barrier exploded, causing a sudden gush of water to flow out of the entrance as untameable as a broken dam.

Acting quickly and non caring about the Uchiha or swordsman, Kakashi grabbed Naruto and jumped them to the safety of a nearby roof top, as the back draft of water continued to stream out.

Sakura had not even noticed what had happened, and lost her footing when the strength of the running water reached her. Soon she was at the mercy of the still rapid current, unceremoniously hitting into a wall of a still standing structure, only to miss the chance to grip on it with chakra, as the current continued to drag her down to the new entrance.

Naruto caught a glimpse of pink in the strongly streaming out water, "Sakura-chan!" He cried, desperately running only to be held back by Kakashi.

"LET ME GO SENSEI!" He screamed, only to still meet resistance.

"She will be fine, just relax."

Naruto did not even listen to Kakashi, as he still struggled to run, "Calm down Naruto!"

"SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO DIE, LET ME GO-"

"No, she is not...look." Reluctantly following Kakashi's finger, Naruto felt time itself freeze when his eyes met the mark.

Sakura rammed yet again into another wall, this one making her gasp only to swallow in salt water. Unable to keep her eyes open anymore from the stinging pain, she just blindly tried to grab anything she could. Ramming into a odd bump made her go partially air borne, only to then crash against something that felt much more comforting than a cement wall to her relief. Fortunately, she was able to get a grip on whatever the object was, and latched onto it as if her life depended on it.

When the sound of the gushing water eased, she heard a very recognizable giggle, "We have been through this already. Naruto will kill me if he sees you groping me, and you are WAY too young for my liking, no?"

Gasping, she snapped her eyes open to only be completely stunned for seemed to be the several time that day, only this one easily trumped them all. Her wide jade eyes could understand what she was seeing, but her mind could not comprehend it.

Hearing laboured pants behind her, she slowly looked over her shoulder to see a similarly bewildered Naruto, "T-This is a joke...it has to be!"

"Eh? Why are you looking at me as if you have just seen a ghost, gaki?"

* * *

AN: ....Let me just say this. The reason the fight was so confusing and 'fake', was because it was my very intention to cause confusion at how fast it happened. Either it being bad writing on my end, or I genuinely did convince a few readers I will leave up to you to criticize (be nice of course :) ).

Now then **Manga talk**:

Hinata's jutsu ~ Her actions were desperate. However, of all the jutsu's she may have, she would not have tried to hit Deva Pein with that jutsu unless she believed it would do something. To me, many would expect the jutsu to be taijutsu based on what we saw, but I believe otherwise...and it adds a nice twist to the general taijutsu orientation of the Hyuuga (remembering Hinata has been shown in the anime to be creating her own style based on the gentlefist stance).

Finally, I am announcing in advance the next chapter release will be a while. I want to spend extra time to ensure the next couple of chapters are as detailed as I can make them.


	54. Three Chains of Insight

AN: Just letting everyone know. I am still working on those changes I was telling you about way back.

So far I am now up to chapter 39 in my editing (but withholding release until all are ready this time). Just a reminder that there is no changes to the plot, with only one or two minor scenes being added (mainly just Jiraiya being...well Jiraiya)

It is mainly just grammar/spelling fixes, along with following suggestions from other reviews. (Read : Dattebayo's 99% gone, 'Ah' reduced to only really Itachi saying it often. Changing around a few words that a character is more likely to say.)

* * *

Chapter 53 Three chains of insight

* * *

"-YOU ARE THE BLOODY GUY THAT IS CONTINUING TO MAKE EVERYBODY SUFFER!"

_'I was the one who continued to make everyone suffer?'_

"Ronan!" A voice shouted through his dark and muffled mind. The voice had triggered a surge of pain throughout the Uchiha's body, as his vision slowly began to come back. Being greeted by the smoke filled night sky, Ronan took in a sharp breath of the stinging air.

"Ronan!" Yelled the voice again, this time not as muffled as before. With all his willpower, the Uchiha tilted his brick heavy head to his side. The sight of the person made the Uchiha gasp, but it sounded more like a choke, "A-Araiki!?" At least, Ronan thought it was his teammate.

Araiki's back length, and tied brown hair, was mostly burnt away, with a sickening and sizzling scar marking straight on the Hyuuga's scalp.

Quickly whipping away the blood running down his profusely bleeding forehead, momentarily revealed the Hyuuga's curse mark, "We have to get you out of here. How you survived the Kyuubi's mist is a miracle."

"Kyuubi mis-?!"

Remembering why he was in this state, Ronan was given the energy to look around him. Before he had fainted, he was forced to hit the forest floor to evade a chakra blast from the Kyuubi. He wasn't expecting the red mist the Kyuubi was leaking out of its mouth to have covered most of the area, nor was any of the other unfortunate victims expecting it to be poisonous.

Seeing more than a handful of corpses around him, which showed clear evidence they suffered before falling victim to the lethal chakra, made him start to gag. Before he could come to his senses, he was heaved over his teammates shoulder.

When the sharp stinging subdued, Ronan asked away, "What happened?"

"...It's a disaster."

"What do you mean? where is everyone?"

The silence brought strength to the Uchiha's voice again, "Araiki?!"

"Dead...They are all either dead, or close to it-"

"Impossible! You are wrong!"

"See for yourself." Araiki stated void of emotion, as he lowered Ronan so he could struggle to stand on his own shaky feet.

Ronan once again started to gag, since the sudden intake of breath was felt travelling all the way down his throat, and into his aching lungs. The cause of his distress was the bodies of shinobi that littered the slaughterhouse of a battlefield.

"W-Where is Hokage-sama? Did he even show up?!"

The Hyuuga's stalled silence made him choke, "Araiki!"

"Hokage-sama...is dead."

Ronan's eyes shot wide open in shock, "I-Impossible...T-Then the Kyuubi-"

"I don't know what happened exactly Ronan. But I cannot see the beast anywhere within the limits of my eyes...It's like it just disappeared."

"A-And Konoha?!"

"Konoha remains untouched. Whatever it is Hokage-sama did, it worked...even though it killed him in the process."

Coming to his composure, Ronan tried to let all that information sink in. _'So many Casualties...and even the Yondaime..._'

Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked around, "There has to be others that survived."

"I already looked-"

"Look again."

Complying to his leaders stressed, but direct instruction, Araiki formed his seal, "Byakugan!"

_'Please let there be others that survived this catastrophe.'_

Tracing over the ablaze but somehow chillingly quiet disaster area, Araiki's eyes flickered, "I see something. In a cave around two kilometres from here...there are survivors!"

"How many?"

"It's hard to say, there are well over two dozen but...most of them are not moving."

"Lead us there, now!"

Pushing their already broken bodies to the limit, they jumped from tree to tree, occasionally glancing at a horrific scene in their journey. _'So many killed, how did it all go so wrong?'_ Ronan asked himself, as they finally made it to the entrance of the cave.

Despite his exhaustion, Ronan dashed straight in. There was a lowly lit lantern in the centre of the freezing cold cavern, but even its weak light allowed Ronan to behold the hopeless situation. There were only four shinobi that were in good health, while another dozen were lying on the floor, each with their own collection of injuries.

Ronan on his speedy approach, caused one of the shinobi to look up in surprise, "What is the situation here?"

"Taicho. It's not good, most of the people here have life threatening wounds." Feeling the person he was helping groan out in pain, the ANBU returned focus to his task.

Seeing the weak green glow emit from the shinobi's hand, Ronan understood that the person only had limited knowledge in medical jutsu, like most of them did. Even if it was something, the purpose of ANBU members learning the basics was so that they could treat a wound long enough for a proper medic-nin to examine it. The chances of people with their experience to save a critically injured person was not even worth considering.

"Where is the medical team?! They were instructed to stay back!" Wincing, the young man tilted his head to the side, making Ronan follow to go wide eyed at a comatose medic nin leaning against the wall of the cave.

She could not have been more than in her early twenties, and judging by her standard attire, she was a special jounin. She didn't appear to have any physical injuries, however, she was sweating profusely, "She is all that is left of the medical team, but unfortunately, she inhaled that monster's chakra, and fainted after saving me. She has been like that for over an hour now."

Marching over, Ronan checked the paled kunoichi's pulse, only to feel a weak beat. She was not going to last much longer. Remaining calm, Ronan tried to think straight.

"Taicho...what do we do?" The shinobi asked desperately, as his glowing hand dimmed, to then reach up and close the dull eyes of the shinobi that was no longer with them.

Running to another critically conditioned shinobi, Ronan started trying to mend the enormous gash travelling down the man's shoulder, "Araiki, go get help from Konoha-"

Ronan stopped when he saw his teammate leaning against the wall, taking in deep and laboured breaths. That head wound was finally starting to hit the Hyuuga.

Shaking his head again, Ronan turned to the other three shinobi, "Is there anybody here who is fit enough to get help?!"

One of the Shinobi stood up. He appeared only lightly bruised, with the only injury being the scaring on his face. Judging by its appearance, this was not an injury inflicted on the person recently.

Ronan in his alert state could not miss just how little emotion was on the man's face, "I am able to." "Go to Konoha and get them to send help!"

"Hai."

**Two days later...**

Ronan rubbed the sweat off his face, as he on reflex closed the eyes of yet another fallen victim. Gritting his teeth, Ronan let out his long built up rage on the cave wall, punching it hard enough it caused his sweaty and dirty hand to start bleeding, "Damn it!"

_'Where the hell is that guy!'_

Feeling a hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing his vent, "Enough Ronan, we have done the best we could." Standing, the Uchiha dragged himself to outside the death filled cave, with little traces of emotion on his face.

Sensing the remaining four men following him, Ronan looked up at the rising sun of a new day, "We are heading back to Konoha ourselves. Once we are there, we will return to gather our fallen comrades with assistance."

Without anybody objecting to their leader's unyielding instructions, they simply followed. It was not long though until Ronan's path was intercepted by the strange shinobi he had sent to get help what felt way too long ago.

Upon the sight of those emotionless eyes, Ronan's sharingan eyes on reflex activated, "Where the hell have you been?!" Ronan growled, his hand already gripping out a kunai to hold against the seemingly unaffected shinobi's face.

"I apologise-"

"Tell that to the people you let suffer!" Ronan spat out with venom.

"I looked, there is nobody else accompanying him." Araiki announced, coming up behind Ronan to glare at the lone shinobi.

"That expression...who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Thomas, I am a subordinate of Danzou-sama."

"ROOT?...then you better have a damn good reason to defy my orders, and not get the aid our comrades needed to still be with us. That old man will do far worse things to you than what I am going to do."

Ronan almost was taken aback when Thomas formed an expression that somehow could be related to anger, "There has been some very pressing news in Konoha."

Reluctantly lowering his weapon, Ronan sighed, "Explain."

Thomas then began his explanation about the Yondaime's plan that was carried out, and the verdict that left the others in awestruck. Ronan found the ground fascinating to stare at silently, while the others started to blurt their thoughts.

"A-A newborn child?! Hokage-sama sealed the beast into a baby?!"

"Amazing...A jinkuriki. And of the Kyuubi as well. The strongest of all the Bijuu, and now Konoha has that available to use in the case of another conflict."

Araiki rubbed his marked forehead, "Did you not listen to him properly? The jinkuriki is not even going to be put to use. The now reinstated Sandaime has made sure of that."

"Sandaime-sama has denied Danzou-sama the opportunity to put the jinkuriki through the training that would be required to bring him up as the perfect tool. Instead, the jinkuriki will live the life as an ordinary boy, and it will be his decision to choose his path in life."

"Lies..."

All eyes were on Ronan, who was releasing killer intent so dense, it made birds nearby take flight in fear, "You are lying...-"

Looking up, even Thomas took a step back at the killer intent radiating from his flaring sharingan eyes.

"-ALL THE LIVES OF OUR COMRADES WERE NOT JUST THROWN ASIDE FOR A STUPID IDEAL BY THE OLD FOOL!"

Araiki tried to intervene, "What is done is done Ronan, the Kyuubi was defeated. That was our goal after all-"

"Hundreds of lives gone, most having to leave this world in agony...Even Hokage-sama fell, and all our sacrifices were now put to waste at the opportunity Yondaime-sama gave us?!"

"Yondaime-sama only intended to save Konoha-"

"HE GAVE US THE KYUUBI KITSUNE!"

Araiki tried to protest, but another ANBU stepped forward, "Ronan-taicho is right! Our comrades died in the worst way possible...my teammates from the beginning...and Elena...all gone!-"

"Come to your senses Mareo-san! We are sorry about your wife, but you both did this to protect the village you live in-"

"Do you not understand, Akio? This was Yondaime-sama's intention, to give Konoha something great-"

"We don't know that, Danno!"

"Enough! all of you." Araiki tried to regain control of the situation, but Mareo countered.

"Don't you see the situation Araiki-san?! We were used!"

"You think I am happy with the solution those clueless council members and the Sandaime has chosen? Do not press my patience. I am just as angry as you all are, but it is not our decision to make."

"And it is the council's decision to just wave away our comrades great sacrifice, being their lives!?" Ronan coldly countered, making Araiki back down.

Turning to face the other ANBU, he looked at them each in the eye, "It is not their right to make such a foolish decision-" "Ronan-!"

"THEY, were not the ones whose blood was spilt all around to protect the very place we hold sanction in!" Ronan sharply interrupted his long time friend.

Araiki looked at his old teammate in shock, not even knowing who this stranger was standing next to him, "Ronan. You are always telling me to calm down, take your own advice on this one-"

"I am thinking crystal clear thank you, Araiki." Araiki tried to speak, only to be stopped by his teammates glare, a glare he had never seen hold so much blind anger before.

Seeing all the faces in the cavern he had stayed in for the two dramatising days, Ronan looked back at the remaining subordinates, "I say, we deliver justice ourselves. I will not let Sandaime's soft ideology go on this occasion. That is the only thing I will ever respect from Danzou, his unwavering backbone when it is the time to act."

Pausing to catch his breath, Ronan continued unemotionally, "We are going to avenge those who have fallen, we are going to bring a true justice to those who have lost people that were irreplaceable to them. We are going to kill the monster that has done this to us, we are going to kill the Kyuubi Kitsune!"

_'I...Was the one who continued to make everyone suffer.'_

* * *

Mangetsu ran a hand through his wet hair, _'Salt water, eh.'_

Neither him or Ronan had the time to get out of the way when the wall had been destroyed, so they were carried straight into the now soaking forest. Mangetsu more so thought of the whole thing as a nuisance if anything.

Checking his sword, the swordsman looked on the brighter side of the situation, _'So the sannin lives...How very interesting.'_

Walking back towards the town, Mangetsu soon came across Ronan. The Uchiha didn't appear harmed, however, he was lying on his back, appearing as if he was knocked out.

Towering over the Uchiha now, Mangetsu scrutinized him, _'He doesn't look hurt...-'_

Continuing his observation, he watched water streaming down the Uchiha's cheeks, which for some unnatural reason, gave him the impression they were tears. Within the next instant, Ronan's eyes snapped open to stare up at Mangetsu. Although the swordsman would admit he didn't spend all his days staring into Ronan's eyes to commit to memory the patterns of the sharingan, there was something about them that seemed amiss.

"Are you alright Ronan?"

"Who was the one that destroyed the wall?" Ronan skipped Mangetsu's half hearted question.

Mangetsu took a step back while giving a joy filled smirk, "The sannin, Jiraiya."

"I thought you disposed of him?"

"It would appear I underestimated him." Standing on his own two feet, Ronan rubbed his stinging eyes, guessing it was from the salt water. Hearing the sound of wet footsteps approaching, he turned to see Claara.

The kunoichi halted in announcing her presence when she made eye contact with Ronan. She perked an eyebrow at the emotion she read so clearly in them.

Remorse, and clear traces of deep guilt.

"Jiraiya is still-"

"We already know about that. Where is Deidara?" Ronan interrupted Claara from announcing the already going uninteresting news.

"I left Deidara-san to his own devices, I would expect he will be engaging the jinkuriki and his team soon."

Flicking off his shinobi cape, Ronan dropped it on the flooded floor, "Then we best join in."

Ronan then began to walk towards the town, while Claara shared a glance with Mangetsu as if see if he found something amiss.

"To be clear Ronan-san, what is our intention?"

Stopping with an audible small splash, Ronan tilted his head so his emotionless sharingan could meet her eye, but did not say anything. Instead he turned back and continued walking.

* * *

The town may as well have been classified as a disaster zone now. The so few remaining buildings were the only signs now to suggest there ever was a civilized area here. The indeterminable streets were now littered with lifeless squid corpses and loose rubble.

"Good call Hinata." Shikamaru praised, as he and the others stood on the roof top of a building, although they were all intently watching Gamabunta. The sword had still impaled straight through the motionless Wani.

"So you are the one my son was going on about? He can exaggerate from time to time, but I must say, he hyped you up way too much." Gamabunta taunted, his voice causing the area all around to rumble.

The creature suddenly sprang to life, its tentacles trying to wrap around the sword, making Gamabunta grunt in annoyance, "Well aren't you a persistent thing?"

Pulling on his sword, the weapon cut clean through the ensnaring, allowing Gamabunta to pull back. His small hop still caused a massive earthquake that pulled Shikamaru out of playing the silent spectator role.

"It is dangerous for us to be here, we need to get away from these two and let them satisfy themselves...I don't plan to get crushed by a giant toad today."

"You think?!" Kiba barked in response, although he was still leaning on Shino for support.

Despite their attempt to move away, Gamabunta abruptly blocked their path, "Stop blooming scurrying around already! Gamayudan!" The toad groaned out, as he launched an enormous ball of sticky oil at Wani.

Pulling itself to the side, Wani slid out of the projectiles path, and slithered towards the toad at alarming speed. Putting up his sword to block, Gamabunta had the giant squid upon him, "Bah! Get off me!"

Putting enough pressure on the ground to make it crack around him, Gamabunta took flight to several hundred meters in the air.

The squid finally detached itself, and crash landed onto the ground below. Readying his sword, Gamabunta yet again impaled Wani straight through the centre. Wani this time didn't play possum, and with surprisingly powerful force, whiplashed the great toad off of its body, sending Gamabunta tumbling back.

Regaining his composure, the toad huffed in deep annoyance, "You owe me a whole lot more than 'a couple of drinks' for making me handle this pest alone Jiraiya!"

Realising again they had frozen to watch the fight, Shikamaru slapped himself, "We don't have time to watch, we have to get out of here. Hinata, lead us to Naruto and the others."

"H-Hai."

* * *

_'What is with these guys, why are they looking at me as if I'm a stranger?'_ Jiraiya wondered, feeling Sakura loosen her grip on him.

When she took a step back, she was too stunned by Jiraiya to react to the uneven and slippery ground, and fell onto her butt on the wet surface. Still frozen, she could now see that before her fall, she was standing on the back of a toad at least twice her size.

With a loud 'poof' a puff of smoke blinded them of continuing their stare at the sannin. Their disbelief was still worn when it cleared to reveal the sannin, "Eh? What is with you all?"

Watching Naruto drag himself up to Jiraiya, he perked an eyebrow in partial concern at the blonds' still wearing expression, "Gaki?"

Naruto didn't respond, as his trembling hand reached up, and hesitantly touched the sannin's chest. Jiraiya blinked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Gasping, Naruto's eyes went wide, "Y-You're really ok!?"

"Wha-?! What the hell are you going on about Naruto?!" Naruto's trembling began to intensify, as Jiraiya felt the blonds' hand clench.

Before he knew it, Jiraiya received a punch straight into his stomach with all the force Naruto had in him.

Sakura had stumbled herself to her feet during the blow, only to now shift her shock to Naruto.

Grunting out his surprise, Jiraiya gagged, "W-What the hell is your proble-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" Naruto screamed, as his fists continued to drum against the sannin's chest with no signs of relenting.

Jiraiya could only look down stunned at Naruto's full blown crying and yelling, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHY!!!??"

Still hammering away with his hurting hands, Naruto continued to cry out his ache, "Y-YOU COULD HAVE GOT ONE OF THOSE TOADS TO TELL US, O-O-O-OR SOMETHING!!!"

Unable to find the strength anymore in his bleeding fists, Naruto went limp against the sannin, still violently sobbing, "W-Why...Why did you make me t-think you were dead?! W-W-WH-WHY!?"

Panting now through his sobs, he sharply gasped when the sannin's hand rested on his head, ruffling his hair, "I didn't have time to think. Even with 'Bunta, it took me all this time to return here from the mountain. There is a reason nobody can find the realm after all." He explained, remembering what happened that time.

-

_Flashback, Within Taki, One Week ago._

_-_

_'This is not good!'_ Jiraiya cursed as he saw the stream of lava pouring around him, the sizzling hot fumes already making it impossible to breathe.

_'I am trapped...'_

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!" He heard barely yelled from outside, as he tried to think.

_'No choice. It's either that or I am dead.'_

Quickly uncapping the protector seal of his summoning contract scroll on his back, Jiraiya set the scroll down in front of him and bit his thumb, and ensured each one of his fingers had touched the bleeding up to only see blinding red lava, he cursed aloud and ran through the summoning jutsu seal chain as fast as he could go, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He then slammed down on where he had once signed the scroll with his hand print, and looked up again to see the bubbling lava was now upon him, and shut his eyes.

Within an instant he felt the incinerating heat disappear, and his lungs were now greeted with a humid but moist like air. He also was given the impression as if he was falling. Opening his eyes, he was met with the familiar giant plant filled world of Myobokuzan as he always remembered.

_'So I made it in time..._'

Realising he was now falling from several hundred meters above ground , he cursed.

Seeing the empty field he was falling towards, the only thing he could do was yell out his predicament. _'This is going to hurt.'_

When he was roughly thirty meters from crashing into the grass, he felt something enwrap around him like a rope, and then his fall came to an abrupt stop. Voicing out his puzzlement with a grunt, he was rewarded with the supporting rope that looked like a tongue suddenly releasing him, making him hit the ground face first.

"Ow!"

"Quit ya yappin' Jiraiya-chan!" A scolding voice called out nearby.

Rubbing his face, Jiraiya pushed himself up to sitting, as he glared at the source, "You did not have to drop me like that Fukusaku!"

Said small green toad sage already was glaring in a scolding matter, "There is a reason we set up that puddle in Konoha for PROPER transportation between the realms...it was t'stop ya from fallin' out of the sky like a bug! Consider yourself lucky you were summoned here, and not at tha edge of the mountain, little Jiraiya."

Grumbling, Jiraiya stood up and brushed himself off, "I didn't exactly have the luxury to reverse summon properly! I was about to be completely covered in lava you know!"

The elder sage perked his eyebrow, but softened his scolding expression, "Very well then...Where is the contract?"

Jiraiya suddenly went wide eyed as he looked over his shoulder to see his seal container was still open, _'This is not going to end well...'_

"...Probably turned into ash by now."

The sudden silence made the sannin gulp, as Fukusaku's glare returned full force, "Ya left it behind?! Makin' a new one is not something that is trivial ya know!?"

As the sage was venting his frustration, Jiraiya was thinking otherwise, _'I need to get back to them, and fast.'_

Fukusaku stopped his ranting when Jiraiya suddenly turned and ran, "Oi! I'm not done with you yet ya careless tadpole!"

"Give me a more sexier version of your scolding later, I have to find 'Bunta."

"Eh?! Jiraiya-chan you stupid pervert, wait up and tell me what's happenin'!"

The toad quickly caught up and stood on the sannin's shoulder, while Jiraiya groaned, "If you insist..."

-

_End flashback_

_-_

_'I should have also told Fukusaku to send someone to tell them I was ok...damn I was stupid._' Jiraiya scolded himself.

Jiraiya gaped when Naruto began to laugh in hysterics, "I-I don't know whether to be really angry or happy."

"Oh? Maybe I should have stayed in the toad realm where I was welcomed a little longer then-"

"Ero-sennin!"

Laughing Jiraiya half hugged his apprentice, "I'm sorry I made you all think that, Naruto."

Sakura only watched the exchange with a soft smile, while rubbing her teary eyes. Jiraiya looked over and let out a snicker, "Don't tell me you are going to hit me as well. You might just make what you all assumed a reality if you do."

She chuckled through her sniffle, but recomposed herself to smile, "I damn well should, you have any idea how much of a wreck you made Naruto?"

Jiraiya smirked, "I already know about that, but what I want to know was how it affected you?"

Groaning, Sakura admitted it, "It is great to see you are ok, Jiraiya-sama...You had me too."

Jiraiya could only chuckle, "And just when I thought you hated me."

Ignoring her, 'I still do.' retort, he then turned over to the otherwise passively postured Kakashi.

"You do not seem as surprised?"

"I knew something was incredibly wrong. Despite Mangetsu's profile, unless you really are getting too old for your position, I knew you would not have been defeated so easily. I did not share my suspicions with the others, because I did not wish to bring false hope to only have it shatter tenfold if I was wrong."

Scoffing the sannin glared, "Let's get something straight here for the last time...all of you!-"

He shook the still embracing Naruto to get his attention, "-I, the brave and gallant Jiraiya...AM NOT THAT OLD! I am fifty three! The same age as the twenty year old looking Tsunade!"

The long overdue laughter shared amongst them finally broke the tense atmosphere. Mumbling his own curses at their antics, Jiraiya pulled Naruto back a bit to inspect him.

He hissed at the sight of his hands, "Ouch gaki! Sakura, fix this buffoon up. Kakashi, please fill me in on what is going on here, although I have already worked out most of what is happening."

Sakura did as instructed, and pulled Naruto away to the side, and looked at his hands, "Jeez. You really are so out of control."

"Did you look at Hinata's arm?"

Gaping at him for a moment, she recovered with a smile, "She is ok now Naruto."

"And Shikamaru and the others?"

"They were fine before I left Naruto. Also, I am sure Hinata saw Jiraiya-sama return before we did, and warned the others to take cover."

Gasping when she felt his partially healed hands enclose on her own, she looked up to see his deep concern, "What about you? You were ramming into things left and right before?!"

She could have mistaken herself as the one being treated with the way he was inspecting for even the smallest of injuries.

Taking a moment to react, she sheepishly shook her head, cutting into his incoherent concerned mumbles, "I'm alright Naruto."

Jiraiya, whose interest was on Gamabunta, scratched his head, "I trust nothing too bad has happened so far?"

"Hai. However, as I am sure you have worked out, Ronan and his group are already attacking."

"Yep. I am certain 'bunta can handle the squid summon by himself, the only real issue there is to make sure we stay out of their way. "

"So assuming the others are not injured, we may have the upper hand now?"

"If all goes well-"

A sudden explosion in the distance caused Jiraiya to gape in surprise, as a mushroom cloud started to form. Even Gamabunta let out a surprised grunt before having to refocus on Wani. Kakashi sighed, "Looks like he has come back for more."

Quickly glancing at Naruto and Sakura who were watching in worry, Kakashi then nodded to Jiraiya, "Watch over them, Jiraiya-sama."Kakashi then disappeared, leaving only several leaves behind where he once stood.

Jiraiya turned his attention to the teens, "So that is the explosives expert over there, and Ronan and the swordsman are accounted for. Is there anyone else other than the summoner?"

Returning to mending Naruto's hands, Sakura answered, "I ran into Claara on the way here, I didn't see what happened to her when you destroyed the barrier."

Quickly remembering something, Sakura hastily added, "And Hinata discovered the squid summoner was knocked out from the jutsu he used."

Jiraiya's eyes partially widened at her information, "Claara? You do not mean Tsuta Claara from Grass country?"

Stopping to share an equally surprised look with her teammate, Sakura nodded, "Yes...do you know her?"

Jiraiya scratched his head while thinking deep back, "I have heard about her from the spies in Grass country such a long time back. She was a jounin, and was known for her talents in infiltration, creation of poisons, but more so known for her talents in profiling. She was said to be a dirty fighter, fighting on not just a physical level, but also psychologically. From what I remember, she defiled from Grass years ago after she killed her husband...but I thought she was dead?"

"S-She killed her husband? W-Why?!" Sakura staggered out, not answering Jiraiya's question. Jiraiya's shrug left Sakura in bafflement.

"Who cares about that, the problem is that hag has a grudge against Sakura-chan."

Finishing healing his hands, Sakura let them go, "I have found out why."

Retelling their little conversation, Naruto was now more so worried than in awe, but he didn't comment.

The sannin just sighed while scratching his head, "Well that makes life so much easier." He mumbled with sarcasm, but continued as he rose his hand to point at something above.

"It won't be long till they have found us again."

Both teammates followed the gesture to see the hawk flying overhead, however, they interpreted it differently, "That's not-"

"T-The Akatsuki!"

Their shouts made the sannin perk an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

_'Just how much did I miss?'_

When they had settled, Naruto quickly filled Jiraiya in, "Itachi is here?! But that bird belongs to Ronan."

"N-No we saw it, it was perched on his shoulder, that is Itachi's!"

Shaking his head in complete bafflement, Jiraiya moved on, "Anyway, the point is the other three will be back here soon. What will we do?"

The sannin's question stifled their panic, and made both look at the ground, "You are giving us a choice?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Well the original plan was to tell you both to run, and let me handle the-"

"We are not doing that!"

"-But you both won't let me do that, so I am asking you to decide."

Both looked at each other in concern for the other. Sakura knew what Naruto was going to suggest, and she was very certain Naruto was going to suggest the same thing but to her.

Run, and let the other handle it.

The realisation resulted in a somehow long stare off, as the sannin looked at them back and forth as if to tell them to hurry up. Remembering something that happened that felt such a while back, she held determination across her face.

"Let me ask you something."

Naruto's questioning gaze prompted her to go on, "Do you believe in me, Naruto?"

The reversed question made the blond gape for a moment, but recomposed with a fox smile, "I do Sakura-chan."

Softening her expression to bare a smile, she nodded, "I believe in you too."

Jiraiya so wished the situation was not so frantic, he would be at his notepad so quick to not miss any little detail in their interaction. He could easily write an entire chapter worth on their body language alone.

_'Something has happened between them...I know it.'_

Finally breaking away from their exchange of smiles, Naruto grew serious, "Let's put an end to this crap, Ero-sennin!"

Smirking, the sannin rolled up his sleeve, "That is what I thought you were going to say."

* * *

"Let's see you insult my artwork now with your witty remarks, hmm!" Deidara roared, as he once again was flying above, this time on a clay crafted owl.

Shikamaru cursed, "Great, just what we needed."

Avoiding an exploding bird that was guided on him, Lee threw a handful of shurikens. Deidara only scoffed at the attempt, as his bird effortlessly evaded, "You are dreaming if you are going to hit me with toys like that, hmm!"

"Shikamaru-kun-"

"Yeah I know Lee. We once again can't get to him."

Struggling to move out of the way with carrying Kiba, Shino quickly heaved the Inuzuka onto his shoulder, and dived from an incoming bird. Kiba cursed being such a hindrance, "Put me down Shino!"

"Don't get hasty, you are in no condition to move around." Shino countered without compromise, throwing a kunai to connect at another exploding bird, causing it to detonate in midair.

Kakashi now was approaching in the distance, his sharingan fixed on Deidara from behind, _'How to knock him down. He hasn't seen me yet.'_ Looking around for possibilities, he stopped when he saw the towering two summons not far away.

_'That will work.'_

Changing course, Kakashi sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him towards the giant toad.

His Sharingan eye widened when suddenly Gamabunta had quickly darted to the side, making the ground at his feet break apart from the sudden tremor. Thinking it was over, he was about to resume closing in, until then both his eyes bulged at the sudden slimy blob the was Wani about to crash against him. Kakashi was hit head-on by the living wall, and disappeared like a spec under the giant summons body.

'poof'

Kakashi let out a deep sigh, thanking the person who invented kawarimi no jutsu. Although the crushed object he switched places with would beg to differ. Feeling it was safe, he resumed cautiously until he was directly behind Gamabunta.

Not wasting time in case he moved again, Kakashi dashed all the way up the giants back, "Huh?! Is that you Jiraiya, Naruto?" The entire body shook in question, while Kakashi made it to the top of the head.

"It is not I am afraid, Gamabunta-san."

"What the- who are you?! Get off my head!" Gamabunta growled, shaking his head rapidly, even though the Hatake defied all odds and wasn't even shaken.

"Easy, it is me, Kakashi."

"Eh?...Minato's student?"

"Yes, I need you to do something for me." Despite Gamabunta's words being easily heard for miles, Deidara and the victims he was terrorising never payed any attention.

"What's the matter hmm?! Can't reach me?!" Dropping another wave of explosions down below, Shikamaru covered his face from a blast that was close enough to send debris flying into him, knocking him off his feet, and crashing on the damp floor.

Deidara smirked, while reeling his hand back, "ENJOY!" He roared, as he thrust his hand down at Shikamaru's fallen form, launching out a long centipede from his hand that was shooting down almost like an arrow. The Nara couldn't move, as he suddenly was impaled by the sculpture, and gasped.

'poof'

Deidara grinded his teeth as he saw the thing he impaled was a drenched box before the centipede exploded, "Heh, I think it is time to show you another sample of my C-3, Hmm-Huh?"

Deidara paused in his taunt in question when it suddenly had gotten dark. Looking up, he went wide eyed to see Kakashi falling down with a chirping Raikiri in his left hand. Shikamaru and the others were blinded by the sudden wild electricity wildly lashing out above the bird.

That was until Kakashi suddenly came straight through the bird from its centre, dragging down the Iwa nin who appeared to be impaled in the chest by the Raikiri.

_'He got him?'_ They all mused in shock, until Hinata's eyes suddenly widened further to show panic.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Soon everyone saw what was amiss, as upon crashing into the ground, the 'Deidara' Kakashi had dragged down was discoloured, and looked very similar to the clay he used.

_'A clay substitute?!'_

The bird soon crashed nearby, causing all heads to turn to suddenly see it's scalp tear open, revealing the uninjured Iwa nin standing on the top of the inactive sculpture.

"You!" Deidara growled, both his hands jammed into his bags.

Kakashi with a harsh tug freed himself from the grasp of the clay clone and stood, "All of you go to Naruto. Leave him to me."

Shikamaru nodded, "Very well, let's go-"

"Kiba, can you manage to walk?" Shino sharply cut the Nara off, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course I can damn it!" Kiba assured, frustrated at his situation.

He was shocked when Shino lowered him and then walked to Kakashi, "I shall aid you Kakashi-sensei."

The scarecrow met eye to goggle with the bug user, and nodded, "Fine...but the rest of you go."

Stumbling to his feet, Kiba lead the way, "Come on already!"

Mumbling curses, Shikamaru followed, _'So Shino and Kakashi are handling that guy. The toad is taking care of Wani. With Jiraiya-sama back, we now have much more of a chance. The only question now is where is the back-'_

Shikamaru's thoughts were halted when he collided with the Inuzuka's back, almost knocking the exhausted shinobi over.

"What on earth Kiba? If you are too tired to take point then step asi-"

"W-Who the hell is that?" Kiba stuttered out in shock, as Shikamaru looked in front to see one lone figure blocking their path.

The person was a giant compared to them, standing at around six feet in height. The man's head was mostly covered by a white hood and a black mask, with only his cold inhuman like eyes that were a mixture of green pupils, and red sclera being visible. The scratched out forehead protector told he was from Takigakure.

What had Shikamaru's mouth hang wide open was the long black cloak the man was wearing, with the blood red clouds covering it all over.

_'...The backup I hunched on.'_ Shikamaru finally finished his thoughts.

"Akatsuki." Shikamaru announced, causing Hinata and Kiba's already wide eyes to bulge, while Lee unconsciously tensed.

_'This is the group that is after Naruto-kun?'_ Hinata mused in shock, as her byakugan soon threw her into bafflement.

_'W-What on earth is this guy? Why do I see five different chakra signatures flowing within his body?'_

_'Itachi, you better not screw up with the jinkuriki...or more importantly my bounty!'_ Kakuzu inwardly fumed, while his eyes focused on the group before him.

"None of you shall pass." Kakuzu stated like it was the law.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Listen, we know you are only here to protect your organisations future target. Why don't we just collaborate and take care of this hassle of a situation?"

Shikamaru's words had made Kiba looked at him like he was completely insane.

"S-Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata muttered in shock, while Lee decided to withhold his judgement for now.

Kakuzu gave a dry chuckle, "Negotiating with the enemy...what an interesting tactic. It would be a clever move, and would be quite convenient to say the least...However, I can easily foresee the opportunity that would arise for you to take advantage of the situation, and dispose of me." Kakuzu replied, deciding to keep Itachi's presence a mystery, even if they already knew.

Shikamaru formed a scowl at the stale response, "Wouldn't that be the same for your side as well?"

Kiba continued to look at Shikamaru in pure disbelief, _'Last time I know he talked to the enemy for a good reason...but I don't see what on earth he is thinking this time other than...well, what he is suggesting?!'_

Kakuzu gave an amused 'Hmmph', but this time remained silent, _'This one is interesting.'_

Suddenly Kakuzu felt his entire body jolt, but when he tried to react to the odd sensation, he discovered he could no longer move. Shifting his eyes to the damp ground, he could see what appeared to be a thin lined shadow that was connected to his own.

Looking up again he now saw Shikamaru holding a seal, "Then we will skip the easy way then. Everyone, leave me with hi-?"

Shikamaru stopped his order when he saw Hinata begin to dash towards him, but then his gaze locked to in front when suddenly the ground before him erupted.

Before he could identify the object as a hand, the hand constricted around his throat, suddenly denying him air as he felt his throat beginning to be crushed.

"SHIKAMARU-KU-GAH!" Hinata tried to cry out, only to have another hand erupt at the same time as the other, and punched her square in the face with such unbelievable force, it knocked her off her feet.

Shikamaru tried to grab onto the arm of the offending hand in his struggles, until he suddenly realised...there was no arm on the end, instead there was some strange black tendrils, that were connected to a large pulsating object in the ground.

Kakuzu's snicker made the blurring visioned Nara look up in shock, "Easy way out indeed. You thought you could buy time for your jutsu to reach me by having idle chit chat, and I wouldn't notice. I will admit I didn't notice, however, you know just as much about me as I know about you...Nothing."

Suddenly the hand's grasp constricted further, making the Nara start to gag.

Kiba finally had recovered from his shock, and nodded to Akamaru, "Let's get him Akamaru!" Stumbling for the first step, the Inuzuka pressed into a dash towards the now free Kakuzu.

Despite the incoming pair, Kakuzu simply stared at them, _'Hmmph, what a nuisance.'_

Kiba was about to begin gatsuuga, but Kakuzu suddenly bolted from his spot with unimaginable speed, and greeted Kiba to a kick that knocked the wind out of him. Akamaru tried to lunge to his masters defence, but Kakuzu spun around and delivered a round house kick straight into the dogs face, causing it to cry out in pain as it slid back several feet next to the still struggling to remain conscious Shikamaru.

Shikamaru finally was set free by a swipe from Lee's spear next to him, now rendering the hand lifeless, as it fell to the ground. Choking and gasping for air, Shikamaru was on his hands and knees, _'W-What on earth was that?!'_

Shikamaru suddenly felt Lee scoop him up, and jump back as the strange pulsating object's tendrils lashed out at them, only to then reconnect to the hand, bringing the scurrying thing back to life.

Both the hands however, relented and crawled back towards their owner, who was again staring them down.

Kiba had dragged himself over to his companion, to check on him, but soon cursed, "Damn it..."

Hinata rubbed the bruise on her face, and stood up, _'He is strong...'_

Finally regaining his vision from the fresh air he was denied, Shikamaru tried to think.

_'Kiba and Akamaru are out of this fight, which leaves just me, Hinata, and Lee. I have no idea what on earth that was, but it is clear this guy is very cautious. While I was laying my trap, so was he.'_

"Are you ok Shikamaru-kun?" Lee asked, his eyes still locked on Kakuzu.

"*Cough* *Cough*...Yeah."

"...What are your orders?" Lee prompted, as he watched the strange objects disappear up Kakuzu's sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak, which soon streamed up to only just being able to see his hands now reconnected and bound with several black stitches.

Pushing himself off the ground, Shikamaru focussed, "Unfortunately Lee he is not going to move for us, and he is too strong to leave one of us here to distract him...we will have to fight him all together and move on. Kiba, stay out of this fight with Akamaru, you are too exhausted from earlier."

Gritting his teeth at his hurt pride, Kiba reluctantly nodded, while stroking his unconscious companion's head. Hinata had now rejoined them, as Shikamaru got to work, "Lee, you are the strongest of us, you will be the one to engage him. Hinata and I will be your support."

"Hai!"

* * *

Jiraiya tilted his head over his shoulder when his senses picked up the incoming danger, _'They are here.'_

Turning back to the teens, he exchanged a nod, "Alright you two, remember, we must try and stay together." Both nodded, although they were wondering why Jiraiya still had his hands in a seal for what seemed like a few minutes now.

Jiraiya then looked to Sakura, "By the way..Please forgive me if I displease you." She perked an eyebrow in confusion to the sudden out of place statement, but he turned and greeted their guests.

Ronan was standing in front, with Mangetsu and Claara at his sides.

Mangetsu's thrill was ever present, "So you survived? I knew something was amiss when Ryujin was not satisfied."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well then my apologies for causing you such drama, I had to leave our little fight early. But you won't have to worry about me leaving this time, I am prepared for you."

Mangetsu gave a smirk that revealed his piranha teeth, "That you have...you have put on more makeup. As flattering as that is, I am not interested." Mangetsu teased, noticing the extra marking on the sannin's face around his eyes.

Jiraiya responded with a smirk, but chose to not say anything,_ 'As I have heard, he is the real kind that is hungry for blood.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Ronan announced dryly, silencing Mangetsu from further talking.

The Uchiha's emotionless sharingan eyes locked with oceanic blue, "...Let us put this entire disaster to rest. One way or the other, both outcomes will satisfy those that have been struck in this chaos."

Comprehending what Ronan meant with saying that, Naruto's jaw hung open, _'H-He means he now see's he is at fault...but he still wants to try and kill me?!_'

"I-It doesn't have to be this way. We can just stop this entire thing...Nobody here has to get hurt or worse."

"It does not work that way-"

"-WHY THE HELL NOT!?!" Naruto retorted, as the still emotionless Uchiha pulled out a kunai.

"I have out casted myself from my own village, gone against my hokage's ideals, and manipulated and injured so many...there is no place for me to return to now that will welcome me. Not in Konoha, nor anywhere. I have no choice but to push forward, the deaths of my comrades that was my responsibility would be in vein otherwise if I back down now."

Naruto refused to accept those words, frantically shaking his head, while not understanding why he just saw Sasuke standing before him, and not Ronan.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT!"

Sakura could only stare in shock at Naruto's emotion filled yell, "Still keeping this going is not the answer! Nobody would look down on you for stopping! WHY DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT?!"

"You said you would beat me until I desist, well my response to you is if you wish to keep your word... then you will have to kill me."

Naruto clenched his teeth together, "I will stop you...-"

Naruto then glared hard into those lifeless sharingan eyes, "-But I will not kill you!"

Seeing the Uchiha not respond, Naruto clarified, "There is no point taking something as big as a life from someone over nothing!"

Clenching his trembling fist, Naruto pressed on, "Before you came here, I wanted to kill you...I wanted to make you feel all the horrible things I felt when I thought Ero-sennin was dead. But I know now all I was doing was adding more problems to everything, just for the sake of knowing I got even...everyone always seems to want to kill someone for some stupid reason, and all it does is hurt everyone around us, and then they want to avenge their precious person...it's like throwing a freaking ball back and forth-"

_'...Sasuke...'_

"_-_ ....I CANT STAND THIS CRAP ANYMORE, I DON'T CARE HOW HARD IT IS, OR HOW TO CHANGE IT, BUT I PROMISE I WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO END THIS NEVER ENDING CIRCLE OF HATRED!"

Jiraiya could only inwardly smile in pride for his apprentices ways, _'A true example of what I believe this generation will bring to this war filled world...could he be...could I really have finally found...'_

Sakura could only stare in pure disbelief at what Naruto just said, _'Naruto...' _

She was feeling her eyes go glassy, but she stayed strong and grew a soft smile, _'You really know what to say when the moment calls for it...baka._'

Ronan's 'hmmph' pulled both out of their musing, "Then you have lost this battle. However, I guess I owe you thanks..."

Naruto calmed down as he watched the Uchiha close his eyes, "If it was not for you, I would never have realised what it is I have done. Finally freeing me from my blind anger, and making me become aware of just how important everything was to me...however, I carelessly threw it all away. It was I that has caused their pain and suffering to continue, It was I who has made those people who sacrificed their lives be tossed aside with little meaning..."

He then opened his eyes, which resulted in both Naruto and Jiraiya bulging in result. Sakura looked in pure bafflement.

Within those hurt eyes were not the sharingan all three of them were used to seeing.

The three black tomoe of the sharingan were no longer present, instead they had changed into three small black outlined rings, each connected to what appeared to be circle within the iris. In its centre was the black pupil, which had joined to it three curved lines piercing through each of the rings to touch the corners of the eye. It almost appeared like an oddly shaped stared shuriken if the pierced rings were removed.

"Uzumaki Naruto...you have opened my eyes to reality."

* * *

AN: Since I know this kind of thing is a little hard to picture in words, I have provided an image shack link on my profile page.

I had several other designs, however most did not follow the three point rule of the sharingan. Showing them to some friends, they all came to choosing this one as the best of the bunch.

I based the design on a mixture of Kakashi's and Madara's, although I am sure you can see that already.

As always please give me feedback.


	55. Conviction and then Fate

AN: Sorry for missing my usual two odd week release. If you read the word count for this chapter...I am sure you understand why :P (20k words)

cupcake-sama: I know what you were hoping for last chapter...this time you hopefully wont be disappointed :D

**Important note: **Since I am now up to 45 in my final clean up, re-reading something now has made me agree with what feedback I have been given with my reviewers. This is in regards to mangetsu, and my choice of napalm and Lava...the former being the issue. Being the perfectionist I am, I have decided for the sake of trying to keep my story in line with Kishi's world, to change napalm to what water and fire do make in the manga. Steam. On a flip side, doesn't really change much, but I have to apologize to those that may be annoyed by me doing that. (chapter 44 and 45 will be updated with that change within the next 24 odd hours)

* * *

Chapter 54 Conviction and then Fate

* * *

_'W-What has happened to his eyes?!'_ Sakura questioned in shock, feeling unleased as the Uchiha's eyes continue to stare lifelessly into Naruto.

Jiraiya fixed his shock to form a frustrated frown, "The Mangekyou Sharingan..."

Naruto was still stunned, so Sakura voiced her confusion, "B-But I thought sensei said to awaken it you had to kill someone close to you."

"It is not like a fine rule in a book, it can't be as exact as just killing someone that is important to you. There has to be more to it. Maybe it is not so much carrying out the action, but more so the affect it does to one's mind. Naruto's words must have made Ronan realise the loss that he now bears on his shoulders, surfacing feelings buried deep in his conscience."

Jiraiya explained, while Naruto's stunned and terrorized state only deepened, _'I did this?...'_

Looking at the seal he was still holding, Jiraiya guessed he needed a bit more time, _'This changes everything. Who knows what power he has obtained now with those eyes. He may have the jutsu's Itachi was reported to have now, or something of similar strength...I have to defeat him, before he learns how to use them.' _

"Listen to me, both of you. He is far too dangerous now for either of you to handle. I am going to stop him before he figures out how to use those eyes-"

"We are not leaving you Ero-sennin!"

"Gaki I know that already! I am just telling you bo-!"

Jiraiya refocussed when Mangetsu started running through seals and charging forward. Gripping on his sword, he then raised it off his back and embedded the tip of the sword into the ground with all his strength, "Doton, Yomi Numa!

The ground starting from the sword began to crack, soon reaching straight in-between the sannin's legs. Feeling the sudden rumbling beneath their feet, the shinobi on impulse dived away from the sudden eruption of lava.

Even though the spitting red molten rock was raining down the new line, Sakura did not miss seeing blond through the blinding hot rain drops, "NARUTO!"

'_Why didn't I look which direction he jumped to first?!'_ Sakura cursed, desperately trying to find a way to get to him. Naruto never had the luxury to search for a means, as he sidestepped an incoming fireball, to then quickly block a kunai aimed for slitting his throat.

"NARUTO!-"

"Focus Sakura! We don't have time to watch!"

Returning her gaze to in front, she saw Mangetsu closing in fast with a deeply satisfied pointed teeth revealing grin across his excited face. Looking desperately to Jiraiya, she now shouted out her question in panic, "Why are you just standing there with that seal?! Naruto needs us, NOW!"

"I still need to build up the chakra, I can't break this seal for any reason!"

"...How long do you need?"

"I need just a few more moments."

Seeing the swordsman now within ten meters, she stood between the sannin and the raging bull like swordsman, "Damn it!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the ground, causing the earth in front of them to crack like glass. Nearly losing his footing, Mangetsu quickly recovered and zoned in on the kunoichi, who hesitantly ran towards him.

"You got guts kid, too bad they won't be there for much longer!" Mangetsu hissed, slashing across to try and cut Sakura clean in half, but she fell to her knees to evade. Quickly pushing herself to the side, she dodged a downwards cut that had no issues cutting straight into the dirt with little resistance.

Balancing herself from the side with both her hands on the ground, she kicked the embedded sword straight into its large centre, causing Mangetsu take two steps back. She could only cry out her surprise when he recovered in an instant, and again slashed the sword at the ground she just rolled away from. Quickly back on her feet, Sakura again was forced to evade his relentless assault.

_'I can't even perform any jutsu, he won't give me time!'_

It also surprised her his unsuccessful efforts hadn't made him resort to changing tactics yet. If that expression on his face was anything to go by...he was enjoying this as if it was a game. Finally seeing an opportunity, she ducked under the horizontal slash of the sword, and burst foreword with her fist reeled back.

Even though the sword was brought up to shield him, it didn't stop Sakura hitting the sword head on. The force slid him back several meters, however, there was one daunting fact that made the kunoichi's eyes bulge in disbelief. The swordsman never went airborne, in fact, he didn't even loose grip on his sword that was blocking his face from view.

When he finally stopped sliding back, he lowered his sword to reveal his face that petrified Sakura. His eyes were bulging with impossible amounts of joy, and he had a wide sadistic smile on his piranha like face, "How interesting!"

Preparing herself as he closed in on her, her terror did not brush off.

"HURRY UP JIRAIYA-SAMA!" She screamed out, while putting her evasive training to further use, dodging the enormous blade like her life depended on it.

It still shocked her at just how quick Mangetsu was recovering from swinging that massive sword at her again and again, with no signs of exhaustion. Quickly dashing around the sword after it tried to slice downwards on her, she tried to strike Mangetsu again. She gasped though when a sudden shot of soreness rushed up her arm, all while a feminine hand cupped her apparent chakra filled fist.

_'W-What?!'_

"Now now, we will have none of that." Claara chirped, who now was in front of Sakura, with a senbon again jabbed into Sakura's arm.

_'T-This is like what happened last time!_'

Sakura couldn't even breath in air when the corner of her eye saw a blurring blade about to decapitate her. Then before she knew it, her entire vision was blocked by red, along with the sound of steel meeting flesh. She didn't know how it suddenly got so quiet, or why she felt an overwhelming presence before her.

"Are you ok Sakura?" A voice that sounded like Jiraiya suddenly announced, finally freeing her from her binding shock.

Looking back to in front of her, she saw Claara had retreated back, staring wide eyed in surprise at something next to her. Turning back and tilting her head a little up, she recognised the spiky long white hair of Jiraiya...

...only there was much more than she could recall.

The corner of her eye could just make out Mangetsu. He was standing far back, but had a lightly bleeding wound that was trickling down his face from the right of his scalp. Focussing back on her saviour, she noticed two odd objects on each side that looked like pointed upwards shoulder pads, one being brown, the other black.

She didn't even react when the black 'pad' turned to reveal a purple head of a green toad that seemed to resemble an old lady, "Oh?! So this is yer apprentice Kiddo? she's quite a fine young woman. I hope you behave yourself around her, or I am givin' you a mouthful after this on how gentlemen should act around a lady."

The other pad turned to reveal another toad that looked like an elderly man, "Ka-chan...Jiraiya-chan's apprentice is called Uzumaki Naruto...a lad."

"Huh?!"

"Can you both focus on the situation at hand?" Groaned out Jiraiya, who didn't turn. After a few moments, he turned his head to the stunned kunoichi. If possible, her mouth hung open even wider, as she stared into his amphibian eyes.

The sannin's face had changed all around the place. The one difference that stood out like a sore thumb was that his nose also had gotten much fatter, and was littered with warts that she almost mistook them for freckles since there were so many.

The sannin's left eye twitched, "...Not pretty?"

Her dumbfounded head nodding slowly made him sigh, _'Now I remember why I despise this form..it is so displeasing for the ladies.'_

Brushing it off, he turned back to his opponent, "Sorry for the delay, but it seems I made it just in time." Wincing all of a sudden in realisation, she raised her hand to still see the imbedded senbon in her wrist.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the fine needle out and inspected it, _'No poison, but how on earth did she stop my chakra attack again?!'_ She wondered, quickly healing the small wound.

"Can you get to Naruto from here?"

Turning back, her vision of the other side was now blocked by the heat waves she could see, along with thick black smoke. Following the trail, she came to the end where Mangetsu had casted the jutsu, "Hai."

"Go to him. Leave these two to me."

"Will you be ok?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "I may hate this form...but do not underestimate me." Taking his answer as a yes, she turned and ran, although she heard a somehow creepy laughter come from Mangetsu.

Mangetsu's commotion made Jiraiya turn his head in question. The sword from its core was letting out a orange glow, "This sensation...so divine, so powerful...this is senjutsu chakra."

Jiraiya's eyes hardened at the claim, while Fukusaku was now curious, "Who's this man Jiraiya-chan?"

"His name is Hozuki Mangetsu, one of the seven swordsman of the mist."

"The wielder of Ryujin? What a troublin' fellow." Shima muttered.

Jiraiya returned his attention the swordsman, "You are aware of senjutsu chakra?"

"Of course I am, how do you think Ryujin functions with being the soul of a great beast?"

"I see, so that is how it is you have such extraordinary normal strength that Sakura's own blows only startled you...you are a user of senjutsu chakra."

Mangetsu's chuckle gave Jiraiya his answer, _'Then why has his form not changed? I have heard of other methods to use senjutsu chakra, but the basic requirement is still black and white. Shouldn't he be completely drained of chakra for even attempting to use senjutsu chakra, doesn't he need time to prepare?'_

Fukusaku's grumble got the sannin's attention, "What a disgrace t'even claim that yer using senjutsu chakra. You're just reaping the benefits that sword gives you."

"The soul of that monster only possesses a great amount of spiritual energy, and can accumulate natural energy, but does not possess any physical energy. In other words, instead of achieving balance within yourself, ya have t'act as its missing part of the balance, which can't be done without a price...yer givin' it your life force for the sake of infinite but not pure senjutsu chakra!" Shima spat in a similar detested manner as her husband.

Mangetsu rewarded them with a smirk, "For this great strength, I will happily give away thirty or so odd years of my life span to have such power flowing throughout my body."

Jiraiya was taken aback from the words that sounded so light hearted, _'Sacrificing thirty years of your life just to have the benefits of senjutsu. What kind of a madman is he?!'_

"However, before we continue our little chat."

Mangetsu formed a seal, which opened up a part of the lava pit, as he turned to Claara, "You handle the other one." Nodding, Claara ran for the entrance.

"Wait!" Jiraiya called out, as Shima got the idea and opened her mouth.

"Not so fast missy!"

Claara widened her eyes when the small toad shot out a pink wart filled tongue that was disproportionately long at her being. Before the tongue met its mark, a great sword got in its way, allowing Claara to escape. Enwrapping around the sword with the elastic like tongue, its owner started to spray a green mucus all over it. Mangetsu had jumped back in time before any of the highly corrosive stuff could touch him.

"Yer sword is useless now-!?" Shima cut her taunt off when despite the mucus hissing violently, the sword remained untouched.

Recalling her tongue, she stared blankly, "So the legends're true, Ryujin really is indestructible."

Mangetsu laughed as he picked up the now returned to normal sword from its hilt and rested the long blade on his shoulder, "Of course it is old lady." She never retorted to his statement.

"Jiraiya-chan, just because he's yielding senjutsu chakra do not think it's the same as yer's. Ka-chan and myself are helping you balance the natural energy, but ya're still doing it partially yourself. He is handling the balance in a way that is forbidden because of its great cost, and even so...it is nowhere near even worth comparing to the genuine thing. He is only being given the partial benefits senjutsu chakra brings, since he is only feeding the sword his physical energy. The sword can balance the three indefinitely because it is remarkably easy to focus on doing so when you are a spiritual being that feels nothing. Because of that, he doesn't even need to be concerned about a time limit...his time limit is his greatly shortened life." Fukusaku explained, still glaring hatred for the swordsman.

Jiraiya nodded, "I worked that out already."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sakura...**

No longer focussing on what was happening behind her, she built up to a spring, while desperately trying to look through the burning hot smoke. Recalling those last few moments before they were separated made her push herself to go even faster, _'If Ronan truly has those eyes that give unbelievable power like Itachi...Naruto...he is in deep trouble unless-'_

She halted her thoughts and violently shook her head, _'What am I saying? I WONT LET IT COME TO THAT!' _No longer wishing to give her mind to this ended discussion, she returned her interest on her path.

_'Almost there...Yosh.' _

Sakura now had finally made it to the end of the lava line, and cut sharply around the bend, only to then come to an abrupt halt. She almost mistook the scene for Naruto's battle with Sasuke once again. The pair were standing their ground, in a lock between kunai's. It appeared from here as if they were talking about something, although she could clearly tell Naruto was yelling. Kicking off the ground, she bolted into a sprint, until she had to stop again.

She stared in shock to see a familiar black haired kunoichi gracefully jump out of the smoke, and land several feet in front of her. Defying the belief that Claara should have been burnt, there was not so much as a mark on her fair skin.

_'H-How?!'_ She looked back at the lava barrier as if to ask the question, only to see barely within the black smoke, a gap. Watching the gap close to refill with Lava, she guessed the swordsman was the cause.

Returning focus to the now standing kunoichi, Claara smirked, "Ronan-san would not have been happy if you intervened, looks like I made it in time."

Hearing an explosion made Sakura look behind the kunoichi to see a water wall blocking an enormous fire ball, soon covering the area with steam. Despite her itching desire to focus on Naruto, she shook it off.

"You are not going to move I take it?"

"You are still going to ask anyway?"

Clenching her fist, she brought up her hand to pull down tightly on her glove, "No...I am going to make you move."

She froze in question though when the kunoichi laughed at her, "Tightening your glove, putting on your game face of determination, and saying such a line...are you trying to give yourself confidence?"

Sakura gaped for a moment, then returned to normal, _'She is just trying to get in my head to manipulate me, I won't let what she did before get the better of me again.'_

Reaching into her holster for a kunai, she readied it in her hand, _'She uses poison, so I have to be careful if she cuts me with any weapon. I could use my antidote now...No, I will keep it as a surprise to use against her. She has some strange ability to use plants, it could be for more than just releasing poisonous gas. She can detect genjutsu as well, so they are most probably out of the question. Somehow she can stop my chakra attacks when she stabs me with that senbon. It is dangerous, but I will do what sensei said. I will use my weights as a trump card.' _

Pausing in her thoughts, Sakura came to one final point, '_Finally, I have to try and ignore whatever she says to me, Jiraiya-sama said she fights dirty, I know she does. I must be extremely careful in everything I say, and not retaliate to anything. She will try to manipulate me. I cannot trust a single word that comes out of her mouth.'_

On the opposing side, Claara had dismissed her shinobi cape, while threading three senbon needles between her fingers as if they were claws, _'I will have to remove her from here, that should minimize any surprises. I can use that short spanned temper of hers to do just that. If I struck a nerve, she will follow me without thinking. That shouldn't be so hard to discover, considering how unbelievably easy she is to read.'_ Eyeing the dripping wet forest not far in the dusk lit battle ground, she returned her emotionless eyes to Sakura.

Sakura decided it was time, and began her dash, only Claara was waiting patiently instead of meeting half way. Soon, the frantic exchange between senbon and kunai began. Coming to a draw, Sakura changed tactic, and hit the ground with her fist. As expected, Claara had jumped back to avoid feeling effects of the sudden tremor. Taking advantage of the still airborne kunoichi, Sakura threw her kunai that was aiming to hit in the torso.

Claara retaliated by spinning around as the kunai was about to pierce her, and extended out one of the senbon needles to scoop up the kunai at its rounded hilt. Sakura was not expecting to see her kunai flying straight back at her when Claara had finished spinning as she landed. Quickly jolting her head, the fine steel weapon flew past her ear, cutting a few loose strands of hair that were too slow to get out of the way.

Claara was now the one rushing forwards, while the other was on the defence. Ducking under a swipe, Sakura went for a solid blow to Claara's gut, but she backed away from the attempted hit.

_'She is a bit faster than me, I can manage._' Sakura concluded, drawing a fresh kunai as the weapons clashed together in a back and forth exchange.

Neither kunoichi had struck a blow, so Claara decided to take this up a notch. Sakura quickly pulled her head back in time to avoid the needles cutting across her face, smelling the powerful fumes of the poison flicking off its fine tips. Given the opportunity, Claara took a step back to run through seals, "Dokugiri!"

Sakura quickly took in a sharp breath before the enormous puff of purple gas blew out of Claara's mouth, completely blinding her from seeing anything. Taking another step back again, Claara readied another three senbon, and threw the needles straight into the smoke. Hearing the surprised cry made her grin, as she waited for the gas to clear. The desperate coughing was welcomed to her ears. She soon saw a sweating Sakura on her knees, violently gasping for air, while senbons had pierced into her arm, shoulder and abdomen.

Walking towards the downed rosette now with another senbon in hand, Sakura in her gasps, forced herself to look up wide eyed into cold blue-grey, "Goodbye, child."

Sakura could only yelp out in surprise when the senbon had dug straight into her forehead. Claara let go of the senbon, as the gone quiet girl suddenly went limp, and crashed to her side like a ragdoll.

_'That poison straight into her brain would have instantly put her into a coma even if she survived the strike...'_

Looking down at the still motionless girl, Claara sighed, "Pity."

The kunoichi suddenly went wide eyed when her senses picked up something quickly closing in from her side. Spinning her eyes around in time, along with yet another senbon reappearing from her sleeve on impulse, she was greeted to a black sandaled blurry leg.

Despite the senbon connecting into the leg first before it hit the side of her face, not even that small needle could stop the raw strength of the blow from the momentum that sent her off her feet, tumbling over the corpse of Sakura. Quickly recovering on the floor, she looked up to stare into jade irises.

Against what she had just seen, a very much alive Sakura was crouched where Claara once stood, gripping on her foot as if it was hurting badly, _'How is she stopping my chakra attacks?! And why does it always hurt so much?'_

Claara was looking back and forth between the two rosettes, until suddenly the 'corpse' burst like a balloon to reveal water, _'Mizu bunshin! When did sh-...-So I see, she turned my jutsu against me, and used the gas as cover to create a bunshin to take the senbons.'_

Grunting as she pulled out the senbon, Sakura inspected it to only hold relief, _'No poison.'_

Quickly wiping her finger over the small wound once again to heal it, Sakura stood to see Claara was back on her feet once again.

Somehow that smile that was unquestionably genuine troubled her, "Mizu bunshin...I am impressed, Tsunade has taught you quite a commendable amount of skills."

"I did not learn that from my shisho-!"

Sakura instantly stopped, realising she was again interacting with Claara, who now held a raised eyebrow in amusement, "Oh? my mistake then."

The sudden earth rumbling explosion made Sakura not think and turn her head in concern, as she soon felt the dispersion blast of a oodama rasengan, _'Naruto!'_

Hearing footsteps rapidly approaching, Sakura turned in time, unsheathing her kunai on her back to clash against a senbon. Still struggling for dominance, Claara had made them turn around so Sakura was now facing Naruto and Ronan's battle.

Those eyes staring into hers almost made her gulp, but she restrained herself, "So much concern and worry in those eyes, it's sickening. I suggest you stifle those thoughts if you actually want to ensure you can aid your teammate."

Sakura went wide eyed in shock at being given advice from the enemy, but soon glared and pushed back on the clashing weapons with force, "I don't need your advice!" She growled, putting chakra now into her arm, turning the struggle into the complete opposite, forcing Claara to jump back from the shove.

Smirking at her opening, Claara decided to exploit her discovery, "Sure seems you do, even now, you are struggling not look over my shoulder." Seeing Claara's head tilt as if to look for herself almost had Sakura follow its gaze, but used all her willpower not to.

_'Calm down! She is just trying to get to me!'_ Taking a deep, partly shaken with anger breath, Sakura let it out and calmed.

Returning to attention to see no sign of hesitance in her emerald orbs, Claara let out a satisfied 'Hmmph', _'Perhaps isolating her is not going to be as trivial as I pictured. No matter, I will just have to use force.'_ Reaching for the holster strapped to her leg, Sakura watched as the kunoichi then brought up her opened hand to reveal what she held in them.

Several small brown seeds, "Since you are having trouble focussing on me, let me make this easier for you, Sakura."

Said kunoichi tensed as she watched Claara toss the seeds around with a casual flick of her wrist, and then started running through seals, _'Don't let her finish!'_ Her mind instructed, as she pulled out an explosive note from her weapon pouch, and threw it at Claara.

Unfortunately for the rosette, Claara had just finished her chain with a strange seal, "Tsuta, Booheki!"

_'Thorn barrier?!'_

Before the burning red tag could connect, something sprouted from the ground, taking the hit as the tag exploded. Once the smoke had cleared, Sakura was shocked to see the thing before her. It had an appearance somehow similar to barbwire, however instead was a nest of thick and dense vines, covered with sharp several inch long thorns, that were dripping with a yellow liquid she assumed was poison.

This barrier extended all the way from the burning lava, to as far as she could see into the forest. Still gaping in shock at it, she saw at the head height barrier a pair of amused blue-grey eyes.

"You aren't scared of a plant are you, child?"

Fixing her composure, Sakura took a step forward but halted, _'It can't just be that, she knows I can easily jump over it...'_

Widening her eyes when an idea came to her, she decided to make use of her new skill further, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu."

Sakura still kept a cautious eye on Claara as the water clone formed by her side, then watched the clone dash over the short distance between the barrier and herself. The bunshin soon made it, and carried out the action she was originally planning, and gasped when the barrier suddenly sprung to life, rising higher and instantly entangling the bunshin with its flesh tearing vines. The bunshin instantly splattered into water at the otherwise fatal contact.

Watching the vines return to head height as if nothing had happened, Claara's chuckle got her attention, "If you truly wish to save your teammate, you will know what to do. Otherwise consider me as your teammates opponent as well."

_'Ronan-san told us not to interfere, but she does not know that.'_

Sakura yet again went agape, but this time had the strength to shout, "Are you forcing me to do what you say!?"

"Full marks for intelligence there, child."

Grinding her teeth together, Sakura violently shook her head, "Like hell will I do that!"

Pulling out two more exploding notes, Sakura threw it again into the barrier, _'I will just blow the damn thing up if I have to!'_

Watching the notes explode, she grinned at the starting fire, _'There!'_

She soon though was caught off guard when the vines constricted around the area of damage, and secreted some strange liquid that extinguished the blaze. Claara's laughter brought her back to attention, "This barrier you will find is highly efficient at its job I am afraid. An extremely strong ninjutsu I guess would wither it away eventually-"

Claara then tilted her head sideways as if she was a know it all, "-If you actually possessed any, or had the stamina to do so...am I correct?"

Swearing under her breath, Sakura could only stare in hatred at the grass-nin. Claara scoffed, and casually turned, "Want to prove me wrong? Then try all you like, while doing so, you can watch as Ronan-san and I kill Uzumaki Naruto. His blood will be on your hands too for your stubbornness." Claara smirked at the sudden sharp gasp, but she continued to walk away.

_'Assuming what Thomas-san told me a while back was true, that would mean she possesses the slug contract. Their acid is more than ample to destroy that barrier. However...she is currently in too much fright picturing her teammate to think logically.'_

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted out, as Claara clicked her tongue and waved over her head.

"Save your threats, getting into a tantrum won't do anything for you-"

"I SAID WAIT!"

"Later."

"ALRIGHT FINE! YOU WIN, JUST STOP! PLEASE!"

Claara this time obliged and turned, soon waiting for Sakura to speak, inwardly laughing, _'Just like clockwork.'_

Knowing she now really had no choice but to comply, Sakura relented, "What do you want me to do?"

That smile as if to say 'good girl' from Claara really cut her pride deep, "This barrier travels into the forest, but comes to an end. Follow it. I will be there."

Looking to the trees, Sakura closed her frustrated eyes, _'She is just trying to get me away from the others. She doesn't want me to help anyone, or anyone to help me.'_

"...How can I trust you will be there?"

Claara didn't change from her cheerful facade, "You can't. But let me voice out the three scenarios you are envisioning. One, you can go back to the sannin, and pray he is not got his hands full to try and help you, even so, it will still take you time to run back to him, and then double back. Two, I am lying to you, and I go and assist Ronan-san, which leaves you back to either following my shorter path, or again going back to the sannin.-"

Claara then turned and started walking slowly towards the forest, "Or Three. I am telling you the truth, and we meet where it ends. If you aren't there within two minutes, I will assume you doubled back, and assist Ronan-san."

Sakura was about to speak, but Claara had already sprung to a sprint and she lost sight of where she was behind the vines. Looking down at the floor, Sakura cursed. _'Damn it...I am playing right into her hands, and I can't do anything to stop it!'_

Feeling the urge to turn to go get Jiraiya's help was great, but she dragged her feet towards the forest, _'I have no choice.'_

Before embarking on her obligation, she gave her worrying heart what it desired. Even though the distance was far and partly blocked by the vines, she could see every ounce of detail in their battle. It also was showing her that Naruto was struggling to keep up with the Uchiha. His previous hard work of destroying the boundary was taking its toll, and she could see just how exhausted he was. She could only voice her anxiety to the situation with a clenching fist against the fabric of her glove.

_'Naruto, I believe in you and I know you will be ok. But please, I beg you...if you have to...go against your word you gave to me...just this one time. Please.'_

She had an amazing force within telling her not to leave him be, but she knew she would only make it worse for him if she stayed. Fighting against that force, she turned and paced herself to a walk as she tried to think of her own situation.

Eyeing the vines, she sighed, _'To create something so large and strong enough to brush off exploding notes..what kind of kekkai genkai is this? Also, how much chakra does she have compared to me? '_

She paused for a moment when she felt something quite solid brush against her toes on her next step, and looked down. She narrowed her eyes though when all she was greeted with just the grass she expected to be there, and continued. She couldn't help become aware though of the bizarre yet familiar sensation under her sandals as she pressed forward.

Dismissing the feeling, she had just reached the first tree, _'It can't be possible for her to have this much chakra though to effortlessly create something of this size. Most women do not have as much chakra as men, which is why kunoichi generally have better chakra control in exchange for a smaller chakra pool...Tsunade-sama stores a great amount of chakra in her forehead seal to get around that, along with other reasons. But that comes at a serious cost when she releases it_.'

Feeling something very light but solid fall onto her head, she reached up to feel a familiar crumbled texture. Bringing it to her face to closer inspect, Sakura easily identified it as a dead leaf. Noticing several shadows hovering above her, she looked up to see many other leaves in similar states falling just like it was literally raining from the branches. Realising she was getting distracted, she casually dropped the leaf and continued walking, until she suddenly froze on the spot.

_'This entire place has been soaked by the broken barrier...why is the tree dropping dry leaves, and why does the grass beneath my feet feel so..._'

Looking up at the next tree, she noticed the same thing happening and went wide eyed, _'Don't tell me!_'

Looking down again, she cursed the red tint of the sky making it hard to distinguish the colour of the grass. Kneeling down, she pulled off her glove and felt the surface. She went wide eyed to feel its dry bristles almost cutting into her skin. Patting around where she was, she soon discovered no change in the impossibly dry state. Looking back from where she came, she no longer had to guess the difference in appearance by colour, she could distinguish it physically. It was like a sudden wasteland had formed between the vines, and up to thirty meters out. Approaching a bush, she reached out at a small branch, and felt it snap like a twig when she gave it slight pressure.

_'Everything in this area...has been completely drained dry of water!'_

* * *

_'What the hell is with this guy?!'_ Shikamaru desperately asked himself for what felt like the seventh time, as he cautiously observed Lee and Kakuzu fight. Despite Lee successfully hitting the Akatsuki member time and time again with his nun-chucks, the man never seemed to comprehend pain, hell, he was blocking most of Lee's hits with his own hands.

Hinata as well was in such a state of confusion, as she focussed on the engagement with her byakugan, "I don't understand. I am seeing an ever slight change with his chakra around the area where Lee-kun strikes, but then it fades away by the time the blow has been dealt..."

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance, "Anything else amiss?"

"Y-Yes...his body is unlike anything I have ever seen before. I-I can't even determine if he is human or something else Shikamaru-kun. It-It looks like there are five people within him."

"Great, wonderful...perfect..."

_'I guessed by them being S classed missing-nin's it would make sense for them being unique from others, but this?'_

Lee didn't have the time to question what was happening, as Kakuzu began his counter attack. Lee at first believed judging from his body size that Kakuzu would be a heavy but slow moving opponent. His face already had a bruise on it to show it was quite the contrary on that matter. Kakuzu was fast...and hit incredibly hard. It was almost similar to having stone being bashed against his body instead of a fleshed fist.

Unlike Kakuzu, who didn't so much as flinch when blocking Lee's attacks, Lee still felt the sting long after he had guarded each and every pounding blow. Which was why Lee now changed his tactic, and was avoiding Kakuzu's strikes without considering a physical block. Seeing an opening, Lee ducked under a round house kick, and swung his nun chucks to collide straight with Kakuzu's face from the side. The blow made the Akatsuki member's face snap to the side as if he had been slapped, but he never budged from the spot he stood.

Lee and the others now stared in pure shock as the man's skin colour appeared to have changed to dark brown. Kakuzu slowly turned his head back to glare at Lee, "That hurt you little shit!" he growled.

The stunned Lee didn't expect Kakuzu's left hand to suddenly detach and curl around him to punch him in the back of the head, leading into a high knee into his lower jaw, and then ending with a firm punch into his abdomen, knocking him away from the giant.

Shikamaru by this time had his shadow darting towards Kakuzu, who already was used to this tactic, and cautiously double backed. Shikamaru continued his attempt, while glancing at the heiress who held a kunai at the ready. Kakuzu somehow got the sensation he was being lured, and no longer simply backed from the shadow, but instead he changed course to come at the crouching Nara.

Shikamaru tensed as the distance was rapidly closing, _'Almost...'_ Both him and the heiress mused, as Kakuzu was only several meters away from them now.

_'NOW!'_ Hinata instructed herself, throwing the kunai at the ground before the Akatsuki member. Kakuzu questioned it in his dash, but soon widened his eyes at to what it just pierced. A small bag that was similarly shaded to the floor, that was starting to smoke.

_'Shi-!'_

Kakuzu's thoughts were over spoken by the roar of the explosion from the explosive notes concealed in the bag.

Shikamaru didn't take any chances, and shot his shadow into the smoke, and looked to see Hinata's face, and that was all he needed to know the trap did nothing to their opponent. Soon feeling the extra weight at the end of his shadow, the smoke on cue cleared to reveal a unharmed but snared Kakuzu.

Grunting out his annoyance, Shikamaru returned to focus, "Kage Nui no jutsu!"

The shadow tendrils shot up all around Kakuzu, and sharply shot at him. Shikamaru went wide eyed though when they wouldn't pierce through the skin.

"You are beginning to try my patience." Kakuzu stated without concern.

Removing all emotion off his face, Shikamaru turned to Lee who was now back on his feet, "Lee...use your spear to decapitate him."

The unsympathetic order made the miniature Gai stare in disbelief, along with both Hinata and Kiba in the distance looking at him in a similar manner.

"This is a man who will eventually come after Naruto's life along with the rest of his group. We can't just ask them nicely to back down, or give them an opportunity to escape. They will gladly kill us without second thought, and I am not going to allow them to take Naruto...you understand our only choice now if we don't want them to take Naruto?" Shikamaru answered their silent question flatly.

Kakuzu lightly chuckled, "He is definitely the brighter one of you brats."

"Lee, now!"

Nodding at Shikamaru's instruction, Lee returned his attention to Kakuzu, _'Shikamaru-kun is right. This is a group that has murdered many people in the past for their own ideals...they won't see defeat unless they truly are killed. We have to match their resolve if we are to stop them from taking Naruto-kun.'_

Opening up his spear, Lee twirled it around as he broke to a run. Kakuzu still didn't have any change in his neutral expression, while Hinata was wondering why there was something massive shifting around within Kakuzu's back.

"I think it is time I got serious."

* * *

"Katsu!"

Deidara was starting to like this new 'game' they were playing. He was standing out in the open throwing his creations at the pair of shinobi, while they were dodging them like their life depended on it, either via just plain evasion, or from the remaining cover that was around. Quite a fine set of rules he would confess. Deidara adjusted his aim this time on Shino, releasing a bird that looked like a dove.

Shino tilted his head to see his goggles reflect the guided explosive, before it popped with a loud bang in his face. The missing-nin perked an eyebrow though when all he saw was a swarm of bugs dispersing in its place.

"Ehh?" His one visible blue eye shot wide open when the swarm darted for him, and reformed into the Aburame.

Deidara blocked the kunai aimed for his chest, but he still held awe, "What a day indeed, hmm! That is some interesting form of art you have there! However-"

Shino's head shot back in surprise when Deidara's kunai wielding hand opened to release something that looked like a snake which wrapped around the bug users body.

Deidara smirked, "It doesn't contain the beauty or finesse of my impeccable creations, hmm!-" Deidara was interrupted by a blurring slash between the two that made him jumped back on impulse.

The object was a kunai being wielded by Kakashi, "Did you forget he isn't your only opponent?" Groaning at the interference, Deidara still formed his seal to blow up the snake before Kakashi was on him. The ex Iwa-nin clicked his tongue in annoyance when Shino dispersed into a bug swarm again.

Now with the distance closed, Deidara had to fight Kakashi hand to hand. Kakashi was at a surprise as to how agile Deidara was, not so much on the offensive front, to put it bluntly, Kakashi wasn't the one needing to block or evade at all.

The defensive side though was on the opposite spectrum.

Sakura's evasive techniques were commendable, but this guy put a whole new meaning to being an escape artist. Even with his sharingan keeping up with his movements, Kakashi couldn't even cut a loose strand from his blond hair.

Sensing a presence behind him, Deidara caught a hooded figure at the corner of his eye. Somehow despite being sandwiched, The ex Iwa-nin had jumped high into the sky, dropping a spider at his feet between the two nin's. The two got away from the small explosion in time, but the distance was finally restored as Deidara landed, and resumed his onslaught of explosives chasing after the pair.

Kakashi fixed his sharingan eye still in question at Deidara, _'So I see now. He is purely a range specialist. His explosives are too dangerous for him to use point blank anyway, making them useless in a fist fight. He is aware of this, so he has trained himself exclusively in evasion only if he gets in a taijutsu brawl. Being so light on his feet, he can keep his distance from his opponents.'_

Kakashi and the Aburame finally met up behind a half fallen wall, each facing opposite directions in a squat position. Deciding it was time to get down to business, Kakashi spoke, "I trust you stayed behind with me for a good reason?"

Trying to raise his goggles which didn't move, Shino responded, "Hai. I have discovered some intriguing information that concerns this Deidara. It appears that his jutsu does indeed use real and ordinary clay. However, there is one anomaly present throughout the clay. It is enchanted with doton chakra. How do I know this? It is because my bugs earlier consumed the clay of his birds carcase. Perhaps when he is chewing on the clay, he is not only designing his creation, but also flowing his chakra within it."

Kakashi's eye widened a fraction at the information, before he gradually turned his head, "I see...very useful analysis, good work."

Shino slightly turned his head, adjusting his unmovable goggles again, "You are the most suitable to combat him Kakashi-sensei. Your raiton jutsu will disable their explosive capability, because raiton defeats doton."

Both turned their heads fully now to stare at a abrupt eruption before them.

It was a centipede, "Found you!"

Deidara cackled, watching the wall explode from the other side with satisfaction. His joy turned to a frown when the two shinobi were nowhere to be seen. Hearing the sound of roaring electricity, he span around to see Kakashi shooting towards him like a bullet.

Deidara first went agape, but quickly grew a menacing smirk, "Watch your step, hmm!"

The scarecrow instantly looked down after the cheerful tip to then bulge in shock as his next step felt strangely uneven.

Shino from his spot silently watched without any emotional response as Kakashi had triggered off an explosion, disappearing within the thick dust, "As I gathered. He wouldn't be so careless to just stand out in the open like so without some form of insurance. The ground has been covered with proximity traps."

"They are called landmines Shino." The real Kakashi stated in a similar flat tone from behind him.

"I see...my apologies."

Kakashi never responded to the Aburame's sulk, _'So he has covered himself from close range this time by land mines. He must of set them while me and Shino were behind that wall. Chances are if he is smart he has made a clean pathway for him to escape since he is out in the open. Even so, he may have other tricks up his sleeve.'_

Turning his head to the source of a tremor, he observed the two giants in the distance battling it out. Gamabunta was not having any luck cutting down Wani. It was trivial to work out what would be needed to finally get rid of the squid summon, but the problem was they were still within the boundary. A fire jutsu would dispose of the squid quite easily, however until everyone was out of the town, Gamabunta would have to delay Wani for the time being.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Returning his focus to the back of Shino, the bug user continued, "I have an idea."

* * *

Still thinking deeply over her previous discovery, Sakura continued walking down the pathway now into the forest. Losing track of time, she soon could see the barrier coming to an end. Using the few more seconds she had until she was no longer blocked from it, she tried to map out her surroundings. This deep into the forest made the light barely pass through the nest of leaves above, making most of the area covered in shadow. The trees were claustrophobically close to each other, making visibility even further of an issue along with manoeuvrability.

She was beginning to not like this one bit.

Now without the wall blocking her sight, she continued walking until the plant was outside of immediate range. Stopping in her tracks, she listened to the fights she could hear in the distance, but other than that...nothing even remotely nearby could be heard. It was quiet, with the breeze letting out a bristle shifting howl.

Ignoring her rapidly ascending nerves to the choking atmosphere, she spoke over the silence with a near whisper, "I am here."

No response came, which resulted in her nibbling on her lower lip for several unbelievably long seconds. Perhaps she was being too quiet, or Claara was awaiting with a trap...or she may not even be here.

"I am here!" Sakura now repeated at full volume, but was rewarded with the forest talking back to her with an echo.

Still with no response, Sakura now didn't hold doubt anymore, "Damn it, she tricked me!" She cursed, turning to run, but froze to see Claara leaning against a tree smugly.

"Hmmph, not my fault you took your day dreaming time to come here. I have been here for more than the time I had set, you should be grateful."

Recovering from her surprise, Sakura fell into her stance, "Whatever, I have had it. I am going to make you pay for what you said about Naruto earlier, then I am going back to help him."

Claara's laugh stunned her, "Still giving yourself confidence? If you were so determined to do just that, you would have come at me now already. You are just buying Ronan-san more time to kill the one you so badly want to protect."

Gritting her teeth, Sakura growled, "I don't need confidence!-"

Claara still laughing really was making her see red, but she tried to ignore it, "-I will defeat you!-"

Sakura could not take that laugh anymore, "STOP IT!"

Claara finally suppressed it down to chuckles, "Unbelievable, it should be considered a sin for just how easy you are to interpret. I thought shinobi were meant to at least have some amounts of skill to hide their emotions, but you...you are practically singing it out for the world to hear!"

Sakura's eyes went wide in confusion, but she did not let her guard down as Claara's menacing grin was making her feel uneasy.

"You are so easily tormented when I remind you of your teammate it cannot be ignored anymore. Your body language and words are spelling it out to me just how fogged your mind is. All I had to do was insult your resolve when we first met about protecting him, and you went off like an angry infant. "

Sakura did not react, but Claara didn't offer her time to speak, "Before, your panicked mind didn't even let you think clearly that your summon could have easily dispatched that barrier in no time. Your thoughts were clouded with 'him' once again. Then there is right now you are thinking of him, concerned that you are going to be too late, am I correct? and did you suddenly forget I also insulted you as well? or is 'Naruto' still making you see tunnel visioned?"

Sakura now was fully agape, as Claara chuckled, "You must be very fond of 'Naruto' to have him on your mind all the time. If I didn't know any better...I would say you are in lov-"

Sakura finally snapped out of her shocked state, and rushed forward with a kunai gripped impossibly tight in her hand, only to have the giggling kunoichi block it with a senbon.

"Hehehe, why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, trying to connect her chakra filled fist yet again, only to be rewarded with another jab, this time at her elbow, as Claara cupped her fist with her hand. The shot of pain made Sakura cry out this time, as she was ruthlessly back handed away, causing her to toss and turn as she came to a stop several feet away. Between the blow and rough landing, Sakura's forehead protector had fallen off, landing by Claara's feet.

Claara gave an amused 'hmm' as Sakura remained on the ground as if stunned, her face scrunched up from the throbbing sting creeping all up and down her arm.

_'She is making me lose focus damn it, CALM DOWN!'_ Sakura shouted at herself scoldingly, as she pulled herself up. Wincing, she pulled out the needle to look at it. Nothing. She gripped protectively on her arm with her other, as she began to heal the wound that appeared to be a torn muscle.

Claara however, was not being quite so lenient to allow her time to heal, and engaged her head on. Cursing, Sakura tired to evade, but the pain still in her arm was making dodging those clawed senbon quite cumbersome. The grass-nin was fully exploiting her injury, focussing on that side with her assault. Sakura gasped when all three of the senbon needles cut straight into her skin.

'poof'

Claara stared at the substituted log with little surprise, and eyed behind her to see Sakura not far. She held in her hand three kunai, that had attached to them small pink sacs that looked filled with something. Sakura then threw the three kunai up into the air, but threw them with minimal force, which caused then to slow and then fall down like arrows. During the transition, the rope connected between the sacs and kunai loosened, opening them up to pour out their contents to float all around Claara.

From afar, she could depict cherry blossom petals mixed in with something else gracefully falling to the ground. Claara focused her attention on one piece of paper that floated in front of her and wide eyed, _'Small explosive tags!'_

Looking back to the void of emotion Sakura, she now held another kunai enwrapped with an explosive note, _'This is my last one, please let it do something.'_ Sakura prayed, as she aimed it at the ground before Claara, who let out a curse, but the sudden explosion drowned it out.

Sakura had to cover her eyes from the blast, feeling the shockwave hit against her that sent her hair flicking wildly back from the chain explosives. When the roar of the explosion began to settle, and the rumbling at her feet subdued, she lowered her hand to stare into the black smoke.

_'Did it work?'_

A gust of wind swept in, causing the thick smoke to disperse, revealing something that made Sakura freeze, _'Oh my god...'_

There was an enormous plant where Claara once stood. Guessing it was easily double her size, it looked crisped and black from the explosion. It appeared to be an enclosed Venus fly trap. Sakura took a step back on reflex when it fell lifelessly to its side. Realising what was coming next, she began to heal her arm. While doing so, she watched the top of the enclosure crumble away like a burnt material, to reveal a lightly injured Claara. Her right arm had been grazed from the explosion, but she held quite a genuine grin which yet again bothered Sakura.

"Not a bad little trick if I say so myself." Sakura didn't respond, but winced when her sore arm shot out again as she healed it.

Claara didn't take opportunity of her state this time, "Still don't understand what is happening there?"

Sakura's eyes held confusion as Claara pulled out a new senbon, "The legendary slug sannin Tsunade, known as the best medic-nin in the world, and possessing arguably 'perfect' chakra control. She even learnt how to build up chakra within her muscles, and then release it in an instant to give her inhuman like strength. This gave her the reputation as being the strongest kunoichi as well. To my understanding, there are only two people that have the chakra control to do this destructive ability, or more so, the only people that have learnt this technique. The first is Tsunade...and you are the second...am I correct?"

Sakura swallowed the lump at the back of her throat, but reluctantly complied, "Ah...that is right."

Giving her smile again, Claara continued, "To build up that chakra must be unbelievably complicated, I guess even the slightest miscalculation could cost you damaging yourself highly."

"Yes...What are you trying to tell me?" Sakura's eyes twitched when the senbon suddenly emitted a spark of loose chakra.

Claara's grin remained, "Chakra is like electricity when you think about it, a constant stream of energy moving throughout the body, providing more power when needed in different areas. What will happen though, if that flow of energy suddenly encounters rubber, which blocks electricity?"

Sakura gasped as Claara nodded, "Exactly. The flow is severed, or in this case...my sudden surge of raiton chakra to your muscles disrupts the build up of chakra, making the effect similar to what happens when you misjudge the ability."

Sakura yet again could only stare in shock, as a powerful realisation hit her, _'My Chakra enhanced attacks...are useless against her unless I catch her by surprise.'_

Now with her arm healed, Sakura voiced her bafflement, "Why are you telling me this? You just told me you are a raiton user, along with how you are stopping my chakra attacks."

"Hmm. I guess you are right, how foolish of me." Sakura never could recover from just how carefree that sounded.

Composing herself, Sakura inwardly nodded, _'I still have my antidote against her poison...and I have not released my weights yet-'_

Lightly digging her sandal into the grass, she felt the near squishy grass touch her toes and welcomed it, _'-I have the water I need to use mizu bunshin. That is good for me, but...'_

Eyeing the environment around the grass-nin, she confirmed it had turned dry from her jutsu before. Forming her seal, she built up the chakra, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu."

Sensing the two water clones at her side, she reached into her weapon pouch for something. It was a smoke bomb. Dropping it at her feet, a thick puff of smoke soon blinded both combatants from seeing each other.

When the smoke cleared, Claara now only saw two of the rosettes standing before her. _'Did she run? No. She should be curious about me by now...she won't run.'_

Shifting her eyes around in the shadows, the kunoichi soon understood, _'I see...smart.'_ Claara ended her observations when the pair before her charged.

After several unsuccessful hits, Claara made her assumption, _'This type of fighting is not something she has practiced very well, if it all. Her mizu bunshin's coordination is very average.'_ Widening her eyes, she ducked under a round house kick, which instead hit the three she was nearly pinned against.

Jumping away as one of the Sakura's followed, Claara noticed the tree falling, _'So she can still use her chakra strength with the mizu bunshin.'_

Waiting in the shadows, Sakura watched the trio fight it out, and formed another seal, _'Ok, now is my chance.'_ Not giving the pair a chance to reunite, Claara threw her senbons at the Sakura before her, causing it to stop and deflect the handful of needles.

While it was doing so, Claara was already running through seals, "Suiton, Mizurappa!"

The concealed Sakura's eyes bulged at the announcement, _'Suiton!? Could it be then that she-'_

Her thoughts were silenced when she observed a fine focussed stream of water blast out of Claara's mouth, instantly cutting through the still deflecting clone with the beam of high pressured water, causing it to splatter apart.

Redirecting her head, Claara then aimed for the other. The result was the rosette evading the beam, which still was relentless. Eventually it cut straight into the Sakura's shoulder, making it burst. Narrowing her eyes, Claara looked up when she sensed a presence. As she expected, the attacker was the one remaining Sakura, coming down fast with a fist glowing with chakra. Reaching into her holster, Claara whipped out a explosive note with a satisfied chuckle. Sakura could only stare wide eyed as the red marked kunai was thrown up at her, and she couldn't do anything as it exploded in her face.

Claara still chuckled, "Your idea was clever, but your timing was poor." She stated, staring up into the smoke. She held puzzlement though when it started to rain, with the drops hitting her face being very hot.

Claara's eyes suddenly bulged, _'Water! It was a mizu bun-'_

All her thoughts ended when her back felt like it collided with a train, instantly knocking her off her feet, sending her crashing on the ground, to come to a sudden stop when she collided with a tree that didn't fall on the impact.

Coughing out a splatter of blood, she rubbed her mouth, _'If I get hit more times with her chakra enhanced strength, then this battle is hers._' Grunting out her backs protests, Claara knelt up, only to freeze when she felt steel against her throat being held by someone behind her.

"I admit I was sloppy. I got the idea from someone I know." Came the voice of Sakura behind her, causing Claara to give a very out of place giggle.

"I see."

Blinking in surprise to her continued strange actions, Sakura tightened her grip on the kunai, "Do not move."

Claara's giggles ceased, as suddenly a heavy silence fell on Sakura's shoulders.

"So go on then...kill me."

The simple statement made Sakura go into shock, but she did not drop her raised kunai. Claara grinned at nobody, _'It truly is amazing. When we are fighting for either protecting ourselves or others, we can go so far as killing someone without even being conscious of it...until someone points out what it is you are about to do.'_ She mused as if from memory a long time ago.

"Why are you hesitating? Are you too simple minded to comprehend what my purpose is here...to kill you, and your teammate?"

Hearing the chatter of a trembling kunai made Claara continue quietly, "What about you saying 'you will show me how far you will go to protect Naruto'?"

Hearing her own words thrown back at her made Sakura gasp. Violently shaking her head clear, Sakura formed a chakra scalpel in her other hand, _'Just press it lightly into the back of her head. The trauma dealt should knock her out for a few hours.'_

Despite her thoughts, Claara still kept talking, "You cannot protect the one you love if you aren't prepared to take the lives of those that go after him. Having a soft heart is not going to get you very far...or does he not mean that much to you?"

That cold rhetorical like question at the end made Sakura grit her teeth in frustration, "He does mean that much to me! But that doesn't give me any motive to kill people." Sakura yelled, remembering Naruto's words from before.

Claara instantly saw the connection, "Hehe, how pathetic. You both are truly clueless if you believe conflict can be resolved without death being involved. You aren't aware of human nature if you believe so!"

Sakura suddenly felt something creep up her back, but before she could react, a vine suddenly constricted like a snake around her neck, forcing her to grip onto the inch thick plant.

"You are a joke, your mind is so baffled that you didn't even notice I placed a seed behind you when you could have won."

Claara took advantage and stood up now that the kunai had fallen from her neck. Drawing another set of three senbons, she span around and threw them straight into Sakura's abdomen, "And that is why I repeat myself yet again...with you as the one protecting him, Uzumaki Naruto is as good as dead. If anything, he will have to be the one to protect you for being such a hindrance!"

Claara then picked up the kunai Sakura had dropped, and charged with the intention to stab it into the pinned kunoichi's chest. She brought up her arm though to block the two chakra filled legs when Sakura pushed herself from the still ensnaring vine. The force sent Claara off her feet, but she recovered gracefully with a spin in mid air to hit the ground several meters away.

"I AM NOT A HINDRANCE!" Sakura screamed, tearing through the vine with a burst of chakra, to land roughly on her feet, gasping for air.

She inwardly scolded herself after, _'Stop listening to her crap! She is trying to make me break down, and I am letting her do it!'_ Still panting, she reached and pulled out the three needles with a wince, and didn't bother to inspect them for poison. She could already feel the chilling cold spreading from within her body.

_'I can't use it as a surprise anymore...god I should have just did it when I had her.'_ She mused, despite her conscience protesting firmly. Digging a hand into her weapon pouch, she pulled out the small syringe, and popped the cover off. Claara only stared neutrally as Sakura carefully inserted the small needle into her arm at a vein, and then discarded the now empty object.

_'So she created an antidote...'_

"You confiscated my senbon from our first encounter?"

Feeling a rush of satisfaction, Sakura smirked as the chill eased. Her satisfaction disappeared when Claara gave a pride filled smile, "Excellent. Your masters efforts have not gone to waste in the slightest."

Sakura really did not know what to think anymore regarding this woman. It was almost turning into a spar between friends instead of a battle to the death with a foe. These praises being constantly given to her along with explanations were only baffling her further.

This shouldn't be happening, and it was only complicating everything.

"What the hell is with you?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you treating me like I am your friend?!"

"So insensitive...didn't I make myself clear earlier?"

Seeing the puzzlement on her face, Claara twiddled a senbon between her fingers, "I respect you for who you are, ruling out your childish qualities that plague your judgement. It is admirable to encounter someone who is where she is at in prowess because she willed for it and fought for it, not because she was given it on a platter. I have heard talk of the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Inuzuka clan, but none about the Haruno clan before. Are there many others within it that are like yourself?"

Biting her lower lip in hesitation, she relaxed, "I don't mean to disappoint you, but I am not a heiress like you are if that is what you are suggesting. I am it's only member, from a civilian family."

Sakura didn't miss those blue-grey irises flickering with surprise, "I see. Then my respect for you only goes up with that point."

This wasn't making her task any easier, in fact, it was making it worse.

She tried to stifle her mind, but could not hold it back anymore, "I have a question for you?"

"Yes?"

"...Why did you defile from grass?" The sudden strong wind blowing through the trees causing its leaves to bristle sent a chill up her back.

Claara's neutral expression remained, "You knew about my status as heiress...then I assume you already know your answer."

"Fine then, I will be more precise...why did you kill your husband?"

* * *

Shikamaru thought he had seen it all on this turning nightmare of a mission, but now he had only realised just how wrong he was to think that. Shikamaru was at a complete loss for words, and he wasn't the only one. The Nara still was struggling to comprehend how it happened. Lee was about to kill Kakuzu, then Hinata was trying to warn him about something.

Suddenly this...creature, shot up from Kakuzu's back. It looked like some kind of four legged animal, coated in a black string like texture. The only distinguishing detail was the ceramic mask for a head that looked like a bull.

Once the creature had shown itself, Kakuzu said some jutsu called 'Raiton Gian'. If Lee had not pushed him out of the way, he would have been scorched by the beam of lightning that shot from the creatures mouth. Which now brought them to the situation they were in now. The large stream of lighting forked, and was relentlessly chasing after them.

Kakuzu must have ignored Kiba, since the Inuzuka was staring in shock where he had been from the start with the unconscious Akamaru, _'H-He is kicking our asses, and he is not even trying!'_

Kakuzu was just standing there, watching his beast do the dirty work for him. Trembling, Kiba bit his hand as if to tell it to stop shaking, _'These guys are strong, real strong. Naruto is going to have to fight for his life against people of this level...shit, shit!.'_

No longer hearing the sound of roaring electricity chasing him, Shikamaru stopped to turn and see Kakuzu looking at him with that creature next to him.

"Hinata. Can you tell me anything about that thing?"

Not hearing a response, Shikamaru looked to his side to see the stunned heiress. Understanding and accepting the reason for her state, he patiently waited for her to come to her senses.

"S-Shikamaru-kun...I-I don't understand it at all. I see a chakra network that looks very human. B-B-But-..."

"You said before he had five chakra signatures in him. Is that any different now?"

The heiress gasped at the question, as her byakugan eyes bulged, "Y-Yes...there are only four now.-"

Hinata suddenly gasped, "That creature's chakra network...that was within him before!"

Shikamaru frowned, "So it is safe to say then that he has three, possibly four more of those things inside him. Since you were able to distinguish that one specifically from its chakra network, it is also safe to guess that each one of them is unique in possible abilities."

Those words made Hinata and Lee gasp, while Kiba bit down even harder on his hand, _'O-Oh my god...he is a monster!_'

Kakuzu didn't show any physical reaction, but inwardly he was laughing, '_Terrific assumption, and so quick. He will be worth a very fancy profit in the future with such intellect.'_

_'He was able to bring that beast out even when I had him entrapped in my shadow. If he brings out all of them then we have no chance. We need to take him out in one hit. Lee could use the celestial gates, but is even the power of the gates enough to break through his hardened skin? It is too much of a gamble, and if Lee uses it and it doesn't work. Me and Hinata cannot beat him.'_

"Shikamaru-kun..."

Hinata's whisper got his attention, while the heiress was gripping her arm as if in recollection, "I may have a way to stop him."

* * *

_'What are they up to?'_ Deidara pondered, his one visible eye looking around for even the slightest lead as to where Kakashi and Shino were.

Deidara's eyes suddenly bulged when he felt a hand grip tightly on his leg, "Doton, Shinju Zanshu no jutsu!" Before Deidara could even scream out 'what the hell!' he found his head at ground height, staring into two shinobi sandals.

Looking up, he snarled to see a cross armed Kakashi, "How the hell did you get pass my mines!?"

Feeling a shadow standing in his light, he tilted his head to see Shino standing over him with his hands in his pockets, "Your landmines are very sensitive to pressure and weight, however, you need to ensure they trigger off when a target actually steps on one. There for, something that doesn't even weigh a gram will not set them off." As if to sink it in, one of Shino's bugs flew around Deidara's head.

Deidara cursed, "Your bugs disabled my mines, hmm?!"

"...Precisely."

"Hmmph, well played."

"The talk ends here." Kakashi concluded, reaching for a kunai and kneeling down to hold it to Deidara's throat.

"Shino, we are done here. Leave me with him, I will catch up to you soon."

"Hai-"

Both Shinobi stopped when Deidara started to snicker, "Don't write me off as done just like that, hmm!"

Kakashi's sharingan eye suddenly bulged when it picked up wild chakra motioning around the ex Iwa-nin's face, as it suddenly expanded like a balloon. Shino was knocked back and deafened by the sudden tremendous blast. Ignoring the loud ringing in his ear, he bounced back up to his feet to look into the thick debris, "Kakashi-sensei!" He semi shouted in his monotone voice.

Shino's goggles flickered when his bugs alerted him to something coming from the side, and looked over to see a stick clay figure. The figure resembled a human somewhat, although it was oddly shaped to near resemble a type of freakish toy. Attached to it was a clay string, which lead off in the distance to an unscathed Deidara.

_'He must have switched with a substitute before Kakashi-sensei grabbed him. He suspected we were up to something.'_

Remembering the scare crow, Shino listened to his bugs communicating with him by sound in his ear, _'So that is the case, well then...'_

"It's just you and me now. Let's see just how potent your artwork is."

Shino casually started walking towards the approaching sculpture, "You appear to relate kekkai genkai to this 'artwork', why is that?"

"Do not confuse the two, hmm! I am interested in those that treat their skills with style. The difference between the dead Pop and Superflat is that Pop was too common and flawed, where as Superflat art is unique and has its true beauty concealed from those with untrained eyes."

"Is that so?" Shino stated simply, as bugs began to pour out from his sleeves.

When a small cloud's worth of the bugs had accumulated above Shino, the small insects formed the shape of a quickly rotating fuma shurikens. With a flick of his wrist as if giving a command, the bug shaped weapon shot towards the sculpture. Despite it being made only by small insects, it cut the sculpture straight in half like a hot knife to butter. Once it had passed through, Shino let out a soft surprised gasp when the sculpture reformed itself into a smaller form of its original self.

Without any warning, the two sculptures lunged themselves at Shino.

While he was evading the two creations, Deidara snickered, "You are going to have to do better than that to beat the-!?" Deidara ending his jab early when the bug shuriken now was targeting him, forcing him to evade.

_'Since it appears that these sculptures only multiply when they are destroyed, I will simply aim for the master.'_ The Aburame concluded, still dodging the sculptures that were desperately trying to hit him.

Deidara on the other side, was in a similar situation, _'What a persistent little thing, hmm!'_

He inwardly cursed, ducking his head as it tried to slice it clean off. He didn't expect it to suddenly disperse, and the swarm to crush him to the floor, as all that could be seen was a blanket of bugs. The sculptures dropped to the floor dead, as Shino cautiously watched his bugs work, as the figure underneath the bug blanket struggled.

The sudden implosion from underneath made the blanket suddenly rise like a mountain, but soon it burst to reveal a flaming explosion. Shino was the only one that could hear his bugs screech out their surprise before being engulfed in the fire.

_'Another substitute? When did he-' _Shino couldn't even finish his surprised thoughts, as both lifeless sculptures suddenly shot to life from either side of him, and embraced him in a tight lock.

Following the string like clay with his eyes, he met its smirk baring controller, "Art is a blast!"

_'Not good! I can't get out of this in time!'_

"Katsu!"

* * *

_'So this is the power of a sage? Impressive.' _Mangetsu thought as he blocked Jiraiya's kick with his arm.

He initially was surprised by the power behind that medic-nin's attacks before, but this...this was a whole different league. Something told him if it was not for Ryujin's power, his arm would be feeling much more than a bruise forming from the raw strength behind the hit. Catching a glimpse of movement at the sides of Jiraiya, Mangetsu jumped back as the toads in sync announced the jutsu, "Senmonfu!"

_'Rotating Ferocious wind? isn't that a jutsu that requires a sword to perform?'_

The swordsman soon understood when both of the amphibians held out their arms as if they were claws, _'Apparently not._'

Jamming his sword into the ground, Mangetsu hid as the violent gust of wind struck against the sword. From both sides of Mangetsu, cut grass was flying everywhere as the shockwave past. Leaning his head out with a smirk earned Jiraiya to frown.

_'I mustn't underestimate those two toads on his shoulders. They are easily just as powerful as he is...so its three against one eh? I like the odds.' _

Running through seals behind his sword, Mangetsu quickly finished his chain, "Suiton, Suishi no jutsu!"

_'Water Drowning technique...that shouldn't be too bad.' _Jiraiya was spoken wrong when a thick steam cloud shot over the sword, and darted towards him. Even though Jiraiya evaded with a hop to the side, his skin could still feel the burning like sensation from the jutsu. Seeing Mangetsu now bee lining towards them, Fukusaku formed a seal, "Kuchiyose!" The sudden puff of smoke hiding Jiraiya did not slow down the swordsman, as he prepared to swipe across the puff. His sword cut a clean line into the smoke, but he went wide eyed when his sword stopped with a loud 'clang'.

The smoke was soon blown away with the wind, revealing the sannin parrying Ryujin with a sword of similar length. The sword however appeared to be something even Mangetsu hadn't seen before. It was a sword with a large ring at the bottom of the hilt, which connected to the guard of the sword by a chain. The texture of the sword itself also was unique. It looked like sharpened stone, or even bone from some great animal, along with a web vein like marking running down the sword.

The final detail that made Mangetsu gape in surprise, was that unlike most weapons that clashed against Ryujin, this weapon did not get cut clean through like butter. There was not even a crack on the stone like sword.

"This sword has been carved straight from the tip of Mount Myobokuzan. Not even yer' sword can break this!" Fukusaku taunted.

"So I see...not just a Sannin, a user of senjutsu, but also one that studies the arts of Kendo...You are just full of surprises now."

Jiraiya snorted at the swordsman, "Do not get your hopes up. I find swords too cumbersome for my taste, but in this case, I might lose an arm if I can't block."

"Heh, sounds like you are getting desperate."

Jiraiya snickered in response, but decided to get to the point, "So what is your interest in this matter?"

That blank but somehow smug look from Mangetsu made Jiraiya get more to the point, "I doubt a man like yourself cares for money, so Ronan could not have bribed you. I do not see how you would have any issue with Naruto unless you have some petty revenge for your fallen comrade Zabuza. So what is your purpose here?"

Mangetsu smirked, "How insightful...since you asked ever so kindly, why not. I am here because I believe I may be given the opportunity to speak to my old comrade from Mist. I hear he is now a part of the organisation after the boy."

"Hoshigaki Kisame? Is that so...and what business would you have with him, no?"

"Now now, enough with the small talk. Show me just how well you can wield a sword, oh 'great Jiraiya-sama.'"

Pushing back off with his sword, Jiraiya and Mangetsu broke off into an exchange back and forth between stone and steel. Jiraiya admittedly was not the best when it came to parrying, and it showed. The strength and power was there, but Jiraiya had no class of finesse which the other clearly demonstrated.

When Mangetsu nearly cut his left shoulder, where Shima freaked, "Oi! pick up yer' game kiddo, that almost sliced me!"

Jiraiya mumbled off an apology, while deciding he shouldn't rely on using his weapon to win this. Mangetsu was one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist after all...Jiraiya was dreaming if he could beat him in a sword duel.

"Shima, I need cover, now."

Forming a seal, Shima did as told, "Senpo, Futon Sunabokori!" Mangetsu covered his eyes when the small toad huffed at an impossibly large dust cloud that covered the entire area around him, blinding him from seeing anything in the heavy, chakra filled dust.

Standing at the ready, his eyes focussed all around him. Suddenly a figure that looked like an oddly shaped toad lunged at him from the side, attempting to pierce him with a familiar shaped sword. Blocking the blow, the figure disappeared in the dust to only in an instant attack again from another angle. Used to moving his great sword around his body quickly, Mangetsu blocked the attempted surprise attacks one after the other.

Soon he began to laugh, "Come on now. Surely you of all people would know of our training methods in Mist."

Within the dust, Jiraiya groaned, _'Of bloody course. They use to take their training to a whole new extreme. They deliberately blindfold themselves, while another throws actual kunai at their person. As crazy as it is, it works. You quickly learn to use your other senses to protect yourself from inbound danger...or you die.'_

Hearing a sudden burst of footsteps behind him, Mangetsu smirked as he mapped out Jiraiya's location and movements. He didn't need eyes to see where the next attack was coming from, his senses already determined Jiraiya was going to try a frontal attack. Preparing to block from in front, the swordsman widened his eyes when he heard the wind behind him howl. Quickly sidestepping, he could just make out several kunai that were aimed for where he once stood.

"Judging by the sound of your footsteps, I guess you have somehow changed form. You are also moving extraordinarily faster than before because of it."

"This one definitely lives up to the expectation's of one o'the seven." Fukusaku whispered.

"However...do you really think it is wise to use a Futon style jutsu to blind me?"

All three's eyes suddenly widened, "Jiraiya-chan!-"

"Doton, Retsudo Tensho!" The entire ground started to rumble, but Jiraiya could feel under his feet the rising sizzling heat. In a burst of speed, he jumped out of the dust to look back in time to watch the entire scene turn chaotic, as the dust cloud ignited with the spewing out lava.

"He's a reckless one. Playing with fire like that is only just going t'backfire and get yourself burnt." Shima scolded, as the bloom from the explosion eased.

The jutsu Mangetsu had used had disrupted the ground around the area, making the area uneven and rough. The ground was oozing lava however from underneath. Mangetsu casually was walking through the destruction he had caused, with a satisfied grin on his piranha like face. True to Shima's words, the explosion had partially injured the swordsman. His coat in fact was freely smoking as if it had been burnt, along with a few blisters forming on his face and hands. Despite the injury, the swordsman was showing more excitement than pain. Implanting the sword into the ground before him, Mangetsu tossed away his coat, which instantly caught alight as if some kind of enchantment had worn off.

Rubbing his temple that was lightly bleeding, Mangetsu pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jiraiya, "So that is what your form looks like. I thought I saw a toad figure moving around me."

Jiraiya's feet and right arm had changed into that of a frog, as he was hunched on the ground like a perched toad. His left arm was normal, and still held the stone sword from earlier.

Chuckling, Mangetsu fell back into his stance, "Well come on then, let's continue."

* * *

The silence was really starting to get to Sakura, as the grass-nin just stared at her. Claara's sudden snicker made Sakura tense, but Claara smirked and reached for something around her neck underneath her olive green shirt.

It was a necklace, with a small ring dangling at the bottom of the otherwise plain black chain. Sakura almost did not react when Claara heaved it off, and casually tossed it to her to catch. Sakura held pure confusion to the action, but guessed she was meant to look at it. Bringing up the small ring, she looked closely at its fine texture. Sakura would admit she rarely spent much time looking at jewellery other than her mother's, but the weight of the ring was noticeable. Touching its cool surface, she ran her index finger all around its mostly smooth border, feeling the bumps of the small olive diamonds that she counted eight in total.

"It's eighteen karat, with eight diamonds perfectly aligned around its surface. Do not misunderstand, that is the only reason I haven't disposed of it." Claara stated flatly.

Sakura knew this was the enemy she was interacting with, but even she could find the will to give a small smile, "It's beautiful."

The older kunoichi's snort made her look up in confusion, "Eh. That it is..."

Sakura wondered why she trailed, until she noticed Claara's hand was open in the air as if waiting for something. Realising what she was asking, she tossed the ring back. Foe or not, she knew she was just handed something that was very important to the grass-nin completely out of trust to a stranger like herself. She didn't have the evil in her to not respectfully return it.

"Then why?" She asked, as Claara hid the necklace underneath her shirt again.

The sudden glare that held deep hatred yet so much ache caught Sakura off guard, "I will gladly tell you why. Men are the most heartless bastards you will ever encounter in your life!"

The sudden accusation that sound like law only deepened her shock, "You have feelings for someone special to you, they show they feel the same, you both fall in love and you live happily ever after. HA! Only a fool would believe in a fairytale like that!"

Sakura fixed her hung jaw to show her bewilderment, which Claara interpreted perfectly, "Then tell me this, are you and Naruto together?"

The return of her shock from the question proved true, "Heh...It is so tempting to let you go...just so you can experience the real harsh nature behind it in a few years time. Assuming you're not the type that rushes things, maybe even sooner."

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Hmmph. You really are so narrow minded. Let me spell it out for you then. Men are only interested in one thing when it comes to us, and once they have our complete trust, they have what it is they desire so badly. Then afterwards...they toss you aside and move on to the next clueless fool looking for the right one to spend the rest of their life with!"

_'Is she saying that her husband...'_

"...You understand now?"

Sakura still was staring in complete shock, but finally recovered as she interpreted what Claara was saying. The first thing that came to her mind was her father that she still could recollect barely, along with all the great things her mother used to and still did tell her about him.

Then came the blond haired teammate she had fallen for with his fox smile, which resulted in Sakura shaking her head slowly, "I honestly am sorry to hear that. But you are wrong, not everybody is like that-"

Claara's venom filled hysterical laughter made her pause, but she didn't break her composure, "You really are a child then Sakura. Open up your eyes, you know I am right-"

"No, you are not. Naruto...he's-"

"-Different?" Claara snapped with a giggle, causing Sakura to now stare in confusion.

"'He speaks from his heart, and is honest to me. He is always thinking of me, and assures me everything is fine'...Don't they all?"

Although that was not what Sakura was going to say, the similarity with some was there. Sakura did not miss the spike of venom roll out of Claara's tongue with the second and final suggestions, "If by chance you both somehow survive this, then prepare yourself...you will experience unmatchable heartache when your little lover shatters apart the trust you have given him."

Sakura no longer was on the fence in this discussion, "Again, you don't know Naruto, and you are wrong in saying that."

"Hmmph, I hope I get to see the look on your face if the opportunity arises to show I am proven righ-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura this time snapped, glaring straight back with venom into those eyes, "I am sorry about what happened to you, really, I am...BUT STOP COMPARING MY LIFE TO YOURS! You think you know everything about me for some reason, but you don't know A THING about me! and you know NOTHING about the kind of person Naruto is!"

Seeing not even the slightest of hesitation or uncertainty within those jade eyes, Claara raised her senbon, "So be it then, live yourself to a fantasy for as long as you have left then. " Not responding, Sakura drew up her kunai and stared straight into Claara with determination burning.

_'I am not wasting any more time here with her. Naruto and the others need my help.'_

Going with her mind's declaration, Sakura charged in. The clashing back and forth was all that was audible now in the forest, along with the occasional thud of a tree collapsing. Sakura didn't know why she felt like she was being led on with the exchange, but Claara constantly on the defence now was starting to cause suspicion.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura stuck to the offense with no signs of backing down, _'All I need is one good hit!'_

Jumping back from another attempted fist colliding with the ground, Claara had ascended up to the branch of a tree, now with a seal formed, _'Got you!'_

"Tsuta, Atropa belladonna!"

Sakura suddenly felt all her senses scream out in panic when her ears heard several eruptions around her in the ground, but focused on the sprouting plant in front of her. It looked like a shrub of some kind, with somehow alluring red and white toned flowers that when opened up resembled stars. There were also numerous blue berries as well, that were leaking out a hazy yellow gas.

_'This is dangerous! I have to-!'_

Sakura's thoughts completely stopped, as her body suddenly began to uncontrollably tremble.

When her emerald eyes dilated, Claara dropped her seal, "Hmmph, it was over the moment the gas was released. This is a completely different type of poison if you are wondering why your antidote is not working."

Sakura's vision started to blur, as the red light became so blooming bright it was giving her a migraine. Trying to step forward resulted in her falling straight onto the now dead grass where the gas was mostly concentrated. Soon her entire throat went dry as a bone, as she tried with all her effort to breathe, but all air was gone. Frantically coughing and still struggling to breathe, the sound of footsteps walking towards her made her shakily look up. The sudden kick into her gut flipped her onto her back, along with a grunt that was mixed with a dehydrated cough. She tried to get up, but even just shifting her arm was similar to heaving up a ton of bricks.

The figure standing behind the retina burning red light to her was completely smudged out of focus, until it lowered itself to only inches away from her face, to then reveal emotionless blue-grey irises. The sudden realisation made her gasp deeply, but still no air was present in her now contracting throat.

"Atropa belladonna...such a beautiful and fitting plant do you not agree?"

Sakura's gag made Claara give a light chuckle, "Look's like you will suffer the fate my husband was given before I defiled Grass. Do you even know what Atropa belladonna means in a foreign language Sakura? But more importantly, the saying that goes with it?"

Sakura began to frantically tremble as she felt a heavy presence linger over her ear, "Do not betray the beautiful lady." she heard sharply whispered in it, as Claara returned to her eye level distance.

The sudden spark of burning white made her squint, as a smudged red and silver object was brought to dangle in front of her face. For an instant her eyes cleared, and she again gasped. It was her forehead protector, "If what you say is true about Uzumaki Naruto, then he will understand the situation when he sees this...would he not?"

Her eyes bulged in realisation to the kunoichi's intention's but she couldn't speak. Claara then stood up and turned, but looked back when she felt a trembling hand grab her leg. It was Sakura, who was barely balancing herself on her knees as she gripped on Claara's leg.

"..D-Do-...Don't!"

Claara responded with a smirk, even though she knew Sakura couldn't see it, "I admire your diligence...but this is as far as you can go." With a quick flick of her leg, Sakura's weak grip was lost.

Turning again, she walked away, with Sakura's forehead protector dangling in her left hand, "Just stay there and die in peace. Hopefully before you succumb to the madness the poison brings for your sake. Farwell Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto will be joining you soon if he still is alive."

Sakura tried to reach out again, but between her messed up vision and dizziness, she slipped and fell onto the dried out grass again.

_'Damn it no! I can't go down like this!_'

Letting out a fragile cry of her frustration, she tried to balance herself on her jelly like hands and knees, but it soon was concluded with her collapsing, _'So...weak..._'

Finding it harder and harder by the second to move, she began to become aware of her heart that was beating impossibly fast to the point it felt like a constant earthquake was occurring within her chest.

Getting used to hearing the drum roll pace of her heart, she began to hear voices coming from all around her, echoing without making any sense. To try and block out the senseless rambling, she attempted to dig her head deeper into the forest floor, but the result only made the voices grow louder in vengeance.

As she laid there barely able to move, the voices started to become coherent.

"Sakura!" She suddenly heard at full volume that travelled straight down her ear drum. Shifting her impaired gaze to the direction it came from, see saw an unimaginably high contrast figure standing in the blur.

It was Tsunade.

In an instant, the image flashed out of existence.

_'Am I...hallucinating?'_

"Sakura." She heard once again come from another side, this time the voice made her suddenly feel empty in recognition. Forcing her head to follow the voice, she was greeted by cold sharingan eyes.

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

Picking up the pace, she soon had now a bombardment of voices she recognised calling out her name in numerous directions. Jamming her eyes shut in desperation, she let out a weak whimper of the throbbing migraine it was causing. The ear piercing name calls were then silenced, making her slowly open her eyes in relief of it being over. She on reflex took a sharp intake of empty air when she was staring wide into emotionless blue eyes.

"Na-..Naru-..." She was too weak to word out his name.

The blond then hid his eyes behind his lids, and stood up to walk away in a dismissive like manner. Forcing her head to turn to stare at his red whirlpool symbol, she tried again, "Na-Nar-...Naruto!..." She whispered out through her dry mouth, as she saw him turn to look at her with a saddened expression.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

In an instant, he disappeared from her sight. She felt a sting run into her vibrating heart when he was gone, and shakily looked up at the sky, feeling a tear rolling down her cheek. She hung her mouth open wide though when she felt salty like rain drops falling onto her face.

"I am useless!" She heard so clearly be cackled out through frantic sobs. Trying to focus on the new person standing over her, she soon recognised the pink hair from anywhere. It was herself from when she was back in team seven. She even had her once back length hair too.

Unlike the other hallucinations she had experienced beforehand, this one was flawless, if anything it was almost like she was truly there.

She continued to stare at her old self, who still was crying with no signs of ending soon, "I-I couldn't do anything! S-Sasuke-kun nearly died, Kakashi-sensei had to protect me from Zabuza-san, and hell, even NARUTO did more than me!"

Sakura could remember this like it was yesterday. It was when she first realised the dark truth about being a shinobi after that mission, and Claara had explained it so horrifically to the point. She realised she had made the wrong choice to begin with when she decided to become a kunoichi.

"Maybe...M-Maybe I should quit. Mum was right, this really isn't the path for me."

Sakura was able to recall what happened soon after this point. Naruto and Sasuke had come to get her from her home to eat out and celebrate their first real mission with Kakashi. To be more specific, Naruto had dragged Sasuke there, while Kakashi had to hold the blond back when Sasuke gave him a whity response. That entire occasion changed her mind on her choice, because she felt she belonged there, and she was welcomed with her team. She couldn't help but pass the thought of if she went with her original intentions how things would have turned out.

Would anything significant had changed, would she be lying here right now being tortured by her past self as she grew weaker by the minute?

Assuming this type of flashback was caused by her ailment, she waited patiently for her ears to hear her mother's call to inform her that her team was there. Only it never came at the point her memory said 'now', instead, her hallucination continued to voice her musing.

"Y-Yes...I-I could. Maybe I could put what I have learnt to use in the Konoha library, or something like that."

Sakura gasped as she watched the temptation grow in her old self's contemplating eyes, "But that means Sasuke-kun-..."

She would have groaned in disappointment at her old self's track of thought if she could when young Sakura started nibbling on her lower lip in great hesitation.

"Ino would claim him as hers...she would never let it go that I gave up."

_'Too right she would.'_ Sakura mused, now watching with great interest to see her former self's next actions.

"But..."

Sakura's eyes partially widened when the hallucinations eyes suddenly held clear fear within them, "...She can have him!"

Sakura tried to gasp, but all she could do was violently cough as a result. She never thought in all her life would she ever hear herself think this way at all. It was practically insulting what she had become.

"I guess they would understand...I-I mean surely they think that I am a bother."

_'Am I talking about Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei.'_

"No...they probably know that I am."

_'NO THEY DONT YOU IDIOT!'_

"At least Naruto was able to do something, all I did was toss Sasuke-kun a kunai which never even made it to him...they wouldn't miss me, they probably hate me."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care if she was wasting the little strength she had left, she was not going to lie here and listen to herself tear apart her pride.

"N-No-..." Her weak strained voice made her younger self suddenly blink and look down to stare at her still form.

"T-They...do-don't..."

She saw the hallucinations eyes flicker with surprise and disbelief, "B-But how can they not?! I did nothing, I am worthless to them!"

Closing her eyes, Sakura remembered her two teammates and gave a strained chuckle, "You really trust those two idiots alone...th-they will get nothing done without you there to straighten them out."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun is not an idiot!" She had to acknowledge the truth, she really was stubborn back then, although several people have said she hasn't changed at all.

Her younger self broke eye contact, "Naruto, tch, that baka. He probably would be the one to cause all kinds of trouble."

Sakura tried to laugh, but it stung so much, "E-Eh. Y-You probably are right..."

Looking back down at Sakura again, the hallucination's fear returned in her gaze, "B-But I can't do anything for them...I am weak."

Sakura felt a sudden surge of energy run throughout her body, as she opened up her eyes that made her hallucination take a step back in fright by her resolute filled gaze, "Then stop crying about it and get stronger!"

Reflecting on Naruto's words he said to her both that night and afternoon, she held no doubt, "I-It doesn't matter how long it takes...it doesn't matter how impossible or hopeless it is...the only one that is holding you back is yourself...what matters-..."

Sakura felt her trembling hand clench, as she brought all her willpower to raise it to just above her head, "What matters is that you never give up!"

The hallucination didn't respond for a long time, until finally it gave the same determined gaze back with a clenched fist, and nodded its head in agreement.

When Sakura blinked, she discovered she was alone once again. Still with her risen fist, she fought with her bodies demands to lower it, _'I can't lie here and die like this, not after coming this far...I won't let her torture Naruto like that!'_

Trying with all her will, Sakura rolled onto her stomach, and pushed on the ground to get on her wobbly feet. Attempting to see in the blur, she could just make out the blue hazy berries of the closest plant. Taking a step forward resulted in her entire body swaying uncontrollably with no sense of balance. After four steps, she tripped over her own feet and crashed onto the floor again.

_'GET UP!_' She demanded, heaving herself to her knees. Crawling closer, her vision was starting to focus, now being able to see the rough shape of the star like flowers.

Her near closed airways were not making it easy to remain conscious, as her vision dimmed, _'NO!'_ She protested, even though her head suddenly became impossibly heavy.

_'Almost there...'_ Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she lost her balance and fell face first onto the ground again.

Forcing herself to look up, she could just now clearly see the plant that was still leaking out the gas. Dragging herself closer by her hands, she reached for the stem with both hands, and gripped it. Using chakra, she felt her arms strengthen as she tried to crush it. She gritted her teeth though when the plant wouldn't give, possibly due to her already feeble state, or the fact that it felt unnaturally durable for what it looked.

_'It won't work..._' Trying to push herself to her knees again, she decided to just try and crawl out of the zone.

She immediately collapsed though when her vision again dimmed, this time to complete black, before returning to its distorted view, _'I can't move..moving this far alone took a lot out of me. The poison...feels so much stronger here than in the middle._'

Desperate now, she reached for the plant again and grasped it. Closing her eyes, she prayed, _'Please work.'_

Soon she felt her hands start to get soaked, as water began to run freely between her fingers coming from the stem. Despite her efforts, the heavy and overpowering stench of the gas was still strong. Going limp, she cursed, _'I can't do it...'_ Her shifty eyes then noticed a small object float to the ground before her, and she tried to focus on it.

Her eyes widened when she discovered it was a crumbled flower from the plant she was by.

Looking up again determined, she now gripped it with both her hands, and tried what she did again. Soon she saw more crumbling leaves and flowers fall, while the yellow gas was starting to clear. By now the amount of water flowing through her hands was approaching a small stream level. While still draining with one hand, she reached up a bit further with the other to grip higher on the stem. Closing her eyes to concentrate, she began to build up the chakra carefully in her arm, and then tried to crush it again. The result this time was the plant rustling in protest.

_'Come on you stupid thing, break!'_ She cursed, still putting more pressure. Finally, she felt her hand start to enclose further, along with a sickening squishing sound.

_'BREAK DAMN IT!'_

Soon she heard a loud crunch, as the plant fell over on its side, with the remaining lower half still pouring out water like a broken fountain.

With the mist clearing, Sakura finally was greeted with the air she was long deprived of. Sitting up with her head raised high, she desperately gasped for the somehow delicious taste of oxygen. Despite her deep gasps, she still felt her throat closed tight. While gasping, she reached into her pouch and urgently searched for an item. Pulling her hand out, she held out another syringe, this one coloured with a red mark.

Popping off the cap, she stabbed the syringe straight into her thigh. Feeling her air ways open at last, she finally could breathe properly again.

_'That shot of adrenaline will last me a while.'_

Choking now on her dehydrated throat, she yet again went into her pouch for her canteen, and furiously drunk the water as if she hadn't drunken anything in days. She tossed the bottle away in displeasure when it soon was empty, but at least her mouth was moist again.

Still catching her breath with light coughing in the mix, she placed a hand over her still racing heart to try and settle it, knowing the adrenaline now running through her veins was not going to make it ease any time soon. Dropping her gaze, she focused on the now clearly visible plant stem, which still was oozing out water.

_'So I was right...'_

Looking back, she could now see the immediate area around the plants and herself had been drained like before. Remembering Claara's words, she turned to the direction the grass-nin had left, _'I must hurry.'_

* * *

Claara was still walking away in the forest, with her left hand still holding the forehead protector. Her other was fiddling with her ring that was around her neck, _'Such a shame really, she had quite a lot of potential in the future...if only she never unintentionally came into my life.'_

Raising Sakura's forehead protector to examine it, Claara soon scoffed, _'Eventually we would have met as enemies anyway. Chances are she wouldn't be so soft hearted in the future anyway, I can call it down to luck then. I would have lost if she was more experienced and strong minded.'_

Lowering it to her side, she then brought up her ring to stare at, feeling around its border for what seemed like the thousandth time she had done since she left Grass. Letting it fall out of her hand to collide with her chest, she returned focus to the direction she was heading, _'What would a child know anyway.'_

Hearing a sudden snap from behind her, Claara turned her head to go bulging wide eyed in shock, but it soon was literally hit off her face by a gloved fist.

"SHANNARO!"

_'She..survived?...Impossible!'_

Claara already was airborne, smashing straight through a tree, before hitting the ground to bounce off it several times, and then crashing into another. The second tree had a massive dent in her collision, but it didn't break as she slid off of it to collapse on the floor. Shaken from the journey, Claara spat out a molar that had broke, while her face was badly cut and openly bleeding. Forcing herself up to her knees, Claara looked up to see what still had her in shock.

"H-How?!"

Sakura by this point had scooped up the forehead protector Claara had dropped before her flight, and was returning it to its rightful place on her head, "Truthfully it was luck, but I finally understand your jutsu. At first we all thought it was a kekkai genkai, but now I think differently. The first suspicion I had was that jutsu you used to help your comrade. That flower was absorbing an unnatural amount of water at a shockingly fast speed to remain active. Then there was that enormous barrier you created that made me believe you had unreal amounts of chakra, however, I noticed the same anomaly again. The way you escaped my explosion also backed it up. You told me you are a raiton user, however raiton is not your only element, nor do I believe it is your first...suiton is your primary element."

Claara's sudden surprised gasp didn't interrupt Sakura, "Sensei told me users that train with their elemental affinity can discover and create unique jutsu's for themselves using said chakra nature. Therefore...you have learnt how to use the seeds of plants as a medium with your suiton chakra to accelerate and change the way a plant grows, manipulating them to your favour."

Tightening her forehead protector, Sakura opened her eyes to stare into stunned blue-grey, "Suiton users can create larger and more effective suiton jutsu's with less effort and chakra required. Also if they wish to, they can exploit the water around them to further increase their effectiveness. Your jutsu's rely on a large amount of water being present...otherwise they weaken and eventually die." She concluded from all the information she now knew about elemental affinities.

Claara's mouth twitched, until she suddenly started laughing which to Sakura's surprise was quite genuine, "Outstanding. Perfect. A+! You didn't even leave a single detail out to hold questioning." Brushing away her surprise, she narrowed her eyes when Claara attempted to return to her shaky feet.

"Enough. You are too heavily injured to continue, and I know the weakness of your jutsu."

"Hehehe, sounding so confident now that you know everything about me, eh?"

Sakura held puzzlement as Claara reached into her holster for a kunai while she stood up. Rubbing her bleeding mouth, Claara grinned, "Let me kindly repeat what you said to me..."

Sakura gasped when Claara suddenly dug the kunai into the centre of her own palm while staring into her stunned jade orbs, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME SAKURA!"

_'She stabbed herself? H-Has she lost it?!' _Sakura continued to stare in shock and confusion, while Claara pulled out the kunai, and reached into her holster for a new seed.

Sakura gaped when the grass-nin then dug it into her freely bleeding palm, and then formed a seal, "Tsuta, eien ni tsuduku soudai!"

_'Everlasting magnificence.'_

The seed then expanded out roots from under the skin, that appeared to be glowing red veins. Sakura could never see what was happening fully, since the web liked veins disappeared up the grass-nin's sleeve. Soon Sakura watched as the cuts on the kunoichi's face began to stitch close, soon revealing new unharmed skin.

Claara laughed, "A trained assassin needs to know how to look after themselves if all does not go to plan." Despite the cheerful tone, Claara was starting to pant heavily, and appeared to be having trouble keeping focus.

Sakura fixed her shock to hold seriousness, "Some backup plan. You are feeding the seed your blood and the water within your body for the sake of it repairing your injuries."

_'I see then, this is a jutsu she only uses if she has no other options. But with such a severe cost...'_ Sakura observed as Claara held two oddly coloured pills in her hand, before taking them both.

_'Soldier pills. They won't bring her back up to full health, but it should lower the symptoms of such blood loss.'_ Now returning her focus on the rosette, Claara drew three fresh senbons.

_'This is not the situation I hoped for. That jutsu has used most of my chakra, and those pills aren't a miracle cure to the backlash of it. However...she doesn't look so grand herself.'_

Narrowing her gaze on Sakura who was in her stance, she could easily see how the girl was very tense and violently trembling, _'So that is how she recovered, a shot of adrenaline to force open her airways...'_

Sakura stood her ground, waiting for the heavy silence to come to its end. Claara broke the stare off by throwing one of her senbons, making Sakura snap into position to deflect the needle, while the grass-nin closed the distance in seconds. Clashing in fierce exchange of blows in a blur with each other's weapons, Claara drew a fresh senbon from up her sleeve, and threw it at Sakura's abdomen. Sakura reacted in time, back flipping away as Claara continued to throw her needles at her retreating form. Ending her evasive manoeuvres by sliding back from her momentum, Sakura formed a tiger seal while dashing over the distance she had been granted.

Claara's eyebrow perked when nothing happened. Soon both her eyes shot wide open when Sakura in a burst of speed shot straight for her. She only just made it with the senbon into Sakura's knee, but that didn't stop Sakura from grabbing her and sending that knee into her gut with enough force to knock the wind out of her.

_'W-What is going on?!'_

Trying to recover from her hit, Claara pushed back and threw a retaliating senbon, although Sakura gracefully evaded it from a sudden sidestep, and dashed to not grant Claara the distance she was trying to achieve. Interlocked again, Claara saw Sakura preparing to punch from her right. Used to her opponents speed from before, Claara tried to counter with a fresh senbon, only to go wide eyed when Sakura feigned the blow, greeting the grass-nin's unprotected side to a firm fist.

Sakura must have been playing it safe, since both her successful hits were not chakra enhanced. That still didn't mean the force behind it was gone, as the grass-nin stumbled back from the blow. Taking advantage of her opponent being stunned, Sakura did a round house kick, aiming straight into the grass-nin's chest, sending her crashing onto the ground from the chakra within it.

Claara coughed out blood as she landed, _'How has she gotten so much faster!?'_ Claara asked herself, staring in shock at the rosette who now was standing there at the ready.

Eyeing her plain looking bands around her legs and arms, made Claara narrow her eyes, _'Those aren't ordinary bands!'_

"Weights..." Sakura did not react to Claara's statement, as she cautiously watched Claara stumble to her feet.

"You have been wearing weights since the beginning? That's reckless and very risky...but exceptionally clever. I have gotten used to how you fight and manoeuvre, so the last thing I would expect is a sudden change of speed. "

Sakura nibbled her lip at the praise yet again, "Give up. You have lost this Claara."

"Still trying to find a solution that doesn't involve a death? You stupid child. Did you forget what your last mistake nearly costed you? Even just then, that hit...was nowhere near as strong as the last chakra hit you did to me. Also, you had the element of surprise at your hand, you could have easily killed me with that attack, yet you didn't exploit it."

Sakura eyes flickered, _'I will never understand her, why is she practically encouraging me to kill her?'_

"There has to be a better way."

Claara lightly chuckled at the answer she expected, "Did Ronan-san's words truly not sink in to both of your heads?"

Sakura didn't respond as Claara took a heavy breath, "I am a missing-nin, just like he is. Once you have turned your back on your village, there is no place to return to but the enemy country. Even then, people like Ronan-san and myself are not welcomed anywhere because of our past actions."

"Surely there is a way to return to your old life. Can't you just return to Grass-"

"You are an intelligent kunoichi, don't insult yourself with such stupidity. The only thing waiting for me in Grass is execution for murder and treachery. Even if I explained my husband's betrayal , murder is not a justifiable excuse in their eyes. When word is heard of me giving vital information to Danzou of my village, then my fate is determined yet again."

_'D-Danzou?!'_

"H-How do you know Danzou?!"

"Did I not make myself clear? He gave me my opening to escape being chased by Grass."

Sakura swallowed the lump at the back of her throat. Kakashi was right, nobody really does trust anybody in this world.

"It's because of 'him' isn't it?"

"H-Huh?!"

"Your other teammate...Uchiha Sasuke is his name is it not? By accepting we have no other path but death, you are both accepting he has no other options as well. So that is why you are being so obstinate to the most vital expectation of a shinobi."

"T-That is wrong! S-Sasuke-kun is not a missing-nin!"

"Hehe, you just keep telling yourselves that, you should know you are in denial. He will bring you both down with him if you don't accept it that he has chosen his own path in life..leading to early death."

Sakura tried to protest, but no words came out, _'She is wrong, she is wrong! Sasuke-kun...'_

_'Her mind is fragile right now, here is my chance._'

Sakura had to stop her thinking when Claara charged with a kunai in hand, "S-Stop!-"

"It is kill or be killed, accept the unforgiving truth of it, or die to your stubbornness, YOU CHILD!"

Sakura's eye bulged as the sharp pointed tip of the kunai was inches away, until it came to an abrupt halt.

Why did Claara suddenly stop?

Becoming aware of the reason, she spotted a gloved hand holding back the offending arm. Then she gasped in sudden realisation that it was her own. Claara's sudden wet cough made Sakura become aware of the entire situation. Sakura could feel now under the palm of her other hand a weak vibration, upon further inspection she stared in disbelief of the chakra scalpel now resting over the kunoichi's chest.

"I...was careless."

Sakura saw the kunai penetrate the grass by her feet, as Claara went limp and fell to the ground. Sakura didn't even know when she fell to her knees, or why she was staring wide eyed in shock into dull blue-grey irises.

"C-Chakra scalpel to the heart...quick, easy and painless...b-but you were *cough* shallow." Claara stated, coughing out another wave of blood.

The splatter that hit her cheek made Sakura come back into reality, "W-What have I done?!"

Claara weakly chuckled when Sakura started to try heal the mortal wound, "What are you doing? and you should know...even you can't reverse t-this."

Dropping her hands to her knees, Sakura couldn't say anything as she just sat there as if frozen in disbelief. Claara's trembling hand reaching into her holster made Sakura go alert, but she froze when the grass-nin presented a small white pill. Sakura didn't react when Claara slowly moved her hand over to Sakura's, and dropped the pill.

"Y-You are going to need that."

Sakura blinked in confusion, while Claara coughed again, "Do you honestly t-think *cough*, with all the knowledge I have about you...that I didn't consider you would have created an antidote for my poison."

Sakura suddenly gasped, "W-What are you telling me?!"

"G-Give it about an hour from now...you will have a high fever, feel restless, and have trouble catching your breath...you may even become very sensitive to light and have random chill spikes. That is when the poison coated on my senbons is starting to work...don't take that another hour...you won't be able to help yourself."

Looking back and forth, Sakura shook her head, "How can I trust you? You are the enemy."

Claara lightly laughed again, "You don't trust me...good, you aren't as gullible as you look. Wait for the symptoms I have described to happen then. Be the judge yourself to tell if I am trying to trick you."

Looking back at the small pill, Sakura closed her hand, "Why?"

Claara shakily reached up to her ring with strained effort and gripped it, "One of us is right...I want you *cough* to find out the answer yourself...for your sake, I pray I am wrong."

Sakura could only gape at her words, as her coughing intensified, "I hope we meet again soon...Sakura."

Suddenly Claara went ghastly silent, and soon no more coughs were heard. The only sound was the sudden gust of wind blowing into Sakura's face. Forcing herself to blink when her eyes were stinging, Sakura soon tasted a familiar salty like liquid running down her cheeks.

Why was she crying?

This person was out here to kill her and Naruto. She stuck to her promise and protected both of them, but why did it hurt so much? Why did she suddenly feel so...

...Empty.

Covering her face, Sakura furiously wiped her eyes, _'Stop it!'_ She commanded her trembling form, but her body refused to listen.

It had to have been the praises, or the odd sensation with the atmosphere of most of the fight feeling as if it was just a spar with a comrade. Despite what she told herself at the start of this fight, she went against her firm instructions in every way possible. She let the grass-nin get to her, she allowed Claara to manipulate her and drive her. Sakura didn't even realise when a type of bond had formed between herself and the person that was trying to kill her.

Eventually settling, she stared at the white pill she was given, _'I don't even know what to think anymore._'

Scrutinizing the small pill, she clenched her hand around its small frame, _'If what she said is true, then what I have been exposed to is a type of slow acting poison...my kit is useless to help in both seeing if she was lying to me, and to cure it with the herbs I have ._'

Closing her eyes, she placed it in her weapon pouch, _'I will just have to play it safe...unfortunately to her rules.'_ Reaching over, she closed Claara's eyes, and pushed herself off the ground and looked down at Claara. She wanted to say something, but both her mind and voice was empty. She slowly turned and started to walk away with little emotion on her dull face.

She soon snapped out of her state when she felt a sudden explosive like rumble at her feet, which caused the birds nearby resting in the trees to take flight in panic. Within the trees came a blinding light that forced her to cover her face. A sudden realisation kicked in though when the rumbling and retina burning light only continued to intensify. Turning, Sakura sprinted like her life depended on it. Time itself slowed as she passed over Claara's corpse, realising she couldn't do anything for the deceased Grass-nin, before returning focus to getting away from the still approaching chaos.

Suddenly she felt a solid collision hit into her back from a shockwave of the blast, causing her to tumble and turn a high speeds, before her back smacked straight into a tree. Sliding down it to stare wide eyed at the red glow, she covered her face when the rush of dust blasted against her. Sakura's entire world was shaking from the earthquake, and even though her eyes were covered by her hands, the red burning light still penetrated through her hands and closed eyes.

Finally as if by some miracle, the glow dimmed, and the earthquake finally settled. The loud ringing though travelling in her ears though made her clench her jaw in pain. Still with the burnt in image of the light blocking her vision, she tried to shake her head frantically. All of a sudden an invisible force came bucketing down onto her shoulders, and whiplashing into her face. The cause being a sudden sensation that felt dominating, and extremely powerful. The rush was enough to make her trembling intensify.

Despite her near deafened state, she heard something loud and clear. A blood thirsty roar echoing all around her, practically spitting with an unimaginable amount of inhuman like rage and murderous intent.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

AN: I have to stop doing that (i count four cliffhangers this time...very bad habit I have :) )

Claara's jutsu name : Atropa Belladonna is a plant that does exist, and it does have a back story to it in Greek and Italian folklore.

I will try and update asap, but with my final half year of uni starting, I cannot make any promises for it to be as speedy as I usually do.

Also one more thing. I have deliberately at all times decided not to take the themes of this story beyond what we have seen in the manga and anime to keep the atmosphere Kishi has set in check.

This is why I have chosen the T rating. If however, you feel I have crossed a line into M rating, please let me know.


	56. The Awakening

AN: Well that uncertainty turned into a week.

Thank you as always for your reviews.

Nebula ~ I pray I meet your expectations, I really do.

weaponx178's welcomed criticism has me at a loss, and I would like a suggestion from those that have read up until this point.

Since it appears many readers are so turned off by a seemingly *canon* Naruto, that they stop reading when the very next chapter says that ALL of his training has went into the Kyuubi, I would like to nip this in the bud once and for all.

I attempted to fix this already, but it appears I haven't been clear enough in spelling out that he held back on all of their fights (Shikamaru's spar was outright intended for comic relief).

I am approaching the point of having him muse something along the lines, "If I had used the real part of my training with Ero-sennin, I would have won against fuzzy brows and Sakura-chan in no time"

Which to me...sounds very out of character for Naruto to even THINK of using it against his comrades (that...and he also wants to keep the Kyuubi a secret from them in the beginning, so he wouldn't use it anyway.)

Any help would be much appreciated, thanks.

**/End of authors rant**

Important note: previous chapters have been updated. Just grammar fixes along with some minor pervy sage moments :P. (Chapter 36 for those looking for hopefully a successful laugh.)

* * *

Chapter 55 The Awakening

* * *

**During the time Naruto was separated from the others...**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed over the roaring lava, causing Naruto to turn wide eyed and stare at the obstacle between them.

Realising he was stuck, he cursed, _'Why didn't I look which way Sakura-chan jumped first?! Damn it!'_ Darting his eyes to try and find a way around, he soon had to shift his focus elsewhere when rapid footsteps could be heard stomping towards him. He only just made it in time with the kunai to block the other steel edged weapon from cutting his throat.

Gritting his teeth at his attacker, Naruto openly stared into Ronan's sharingan eyes that had appeared to have returned to their normal three tomoe form. Forming a rasengan in his free hand, Naruto took advantage of their clash.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto's wrist was grabbed in a tight lock by Ronan's other free hand inches away from connecting with his stomach. Grunting his frustration, Naruto could do nothing in the lock. Ronan then pressed further with his kunai in the now winning battle for dominance, the edge of Naruto's kunai slowly being pulled closer and closer to his own throat.

Naruto's eyes widened when the blade was now millimetres away from connecting to his neck, _'I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS NOW!'_

Concentrating more chakra into his rasengan, the sphere began to violently spark, before suddenly dispersing with a powerful shockwave that sent both combatants sliding back. Naruto unconsciously rubbed his neck as if to double check it wasn't cut, while Ronan's emotionless eyes stared at him, "It is time Uzumaki Naruto. May the victor be the one who concludes everything that has happened."

Naruto groaned in response, _'I can't take this guy on alone. If he is anything like Sasuke and now even Itachi, he will fight me with genjutsu which I suck at fighting against...'_

Slowly forming his signature seal, Naruto continued his musing, _'I need to always have him outnumbered, or I am not going to win this if I take him on without backup. Also, I have an idea on how I can beat his genjutsu.'_ Concentrating for a few more moments, he created one kage bunshin by his side. Ronan simply watched as the clone made a break for the cover of the nearby trees.

He still knew the real one was before him, since Naruto was only now dropping his seal, "Let's do this then."

Ronan took the invitation with open arms as he flew through seals in a blur, "Katon, Gouryuuka no jutsu!"

Naruto dived to the side to avoid the monstrous fireball that flew past him. Naruto retaliated by pulling out a scroll, and flinging it open behind him in the air, causing a fuuma shuriken to 'poof' into existence. Grabbing on it and spinning it around, Naruto released the spinning blade towards the Uchiha who was closing the distance rapidly. Evading it by simply ducking his head, Ronan pressed on, unaware that the shuriken had changed into a blond doppelganger with a rasengan in his hand. With a casual flick of his wrist to unleash a kunai, Ronan made short work of the surprise attack without ever turning his head or slowing his assault.

Naruto awestruck at the effortless counter, but Ronan was upon him before he could contemplate his next action. The blond could not help but wonder if it was a trait or something that all Uchiha's were somehow extremely fast, but Ronan had already got through his guard after the second block. Naruto coughed out his surprise to the sudden knee into his gut, quickly followed by a solid punch to his jaw, ending with an attempted slash of Ronan's kunai to his neck. Naruto had barely made it with his own kunai despite his hurt.

Staring into those still empty sharingan eyes again, Naruto growled, "THIS IS STUPID! How does one of us winning or losing bring anything?! You just figured one more person on the top of the pile should happen for good measure or something?!"

"There is no need to discuss this. You are too young and inexperienced to understand, despite my explanation."

"THEN BLOODY EXPLAIN IT TO ME SO IT DOES THEN!" Naruto angrily retorted, but Ronan didn't seem to hear it.

"Bring out the Kyuubi."

Naruto almost lost his balance, while Ronan continued, "The one I desire to fight is the Kyuubi, not you. Bring it out."

First Naruto's eyes held shock, but then narrowed to annoyance, "Like hell I am going to do that!"

Ronan decided to comply to that with a sudden extra kunai swiping from his free hand across Naruto's cheek.

The blond had pulled back in time again, but he still felt the sharp air hit his face from the near miss. Ronan had already started a seal chain yet again, "Katon Karuu endan!"

Naruto did not go off guard when he saw the stream of near white hot fire start sweeping towards him, as he was running through seals too, "Suiton suijinheki!" Before the flames could engulf him, Naruto to his surprise steamed out a large amount of water from his mouth that blocked out the fire. Still holding the jutsu, Naruto had to ignore the seriousness of the situation and cheer to himself, _'I got it at last! SICK!'_

On the other side, Ronan stopped his steam of fire seeing it was being wasted, _'That wasn't in the previous reports that he knew suiton jutsu. So I see, this is what he has been doing with his time while we have been searching for him.'_

Still staring at the tremendous rotating water, Ronan redrew his kunai in both his hands, _'But that is a jutsu that is far beyond what a common shinobi could achieve in such little time. I haven't witnessed a water wall technique this powerful before...could this be because of his immense chakra?'_

Starting to see the wall begin to collapse, Ronan charged. When eye contact was met, Naruto's eyes bulged in surprise, but he tried to recover by reaching for a kunai. Not giving him the chance, Ronan lounged forward over the distance and jabbed Naruto in the stomach with a kunai. Almost like a reflex action, 'Naruto' dispersed into a log, that was emitting a strange crackling noise. Ronan narrowed his emotionless eyes on the log he had dug into to see a smoking exploding note.

Naruto from not far away could no longer see Ronan as the flames of the blast blocked his sight, _'Did I-GAH!'_

Naruto's thoughts cried out when he felt several shuriken smack into his back, causing him to stumble. He was never given the opportunity to recover, as Ronan from behind now was on him in an instant, mercilessly twirling around his kunai in each hand to then slam them into Naruto's back. The effort was rewarded by a second dispersion, this time being nothing but smoke.

_'His kage bunshin timing is impeccable.'_ Ronan deduced.

The Uchiha then started running through seals from where he stood, and then aimed to his right to see a Naruto also running through seals, "Katon, Kasumi endu no jutsu!" Naruto was still running through his seals, but halted in puzzlement when Ronan was blowing out a strange mist like gas at him over the distance. The cloud soon reached Naruto, and began to increase in density until it was as thick as fog, and had a strong odour to it.

_'Mist covering technique? How is this is a katon?'_

Naruto's eyes suddenly began to widen in memory, _'Wait!, isn't this that gas that weird girl pretending to be Kabuto used on me two years a-!'_

Naruto ended his thoughts when through the thick mist, he could just see two kunai being held tightly against each other, one meeting at the very back of the blade.

_'HOLY SH-!'_ Naruto's musing was overheard by the unbelievably loud 'scrape!' of the kunai, as the small spark emitted set the entire thing alit into a roaring blaze.

Ronan simply stared into the fire that was reflecting off his sharingan irises, _'It is done-'_

"Suiton, suijinheki!" Shouted over the burning flames, as Ronan stood back to stare wide eyed at his ears hearing a high pitched extinguishing hiss. Soon his face started to sweat from the hot steam gushing everywhere. The flames died down earlier than he expected, to reveal through the misty steam a spiralling twister of water.

The water then evaporated into the hot air, leaving Ronan standing in the middle of a thick steam cloud, _'Not only did he counter my jutsu, he took advantage of the large fire to set up this blinding hot steam ...interesting_.' Still remaining where he stood composed, the Uchiha's three tomoe sharingan tried to peer through the mist to see anything.

_'It appears that jutsu is the only one he has learnt. That alone is an achievement for such a short time period, but I best not underestimate him.'_

Hidden in the steam not far, Naruto could just barely trace out the Uchiha's brown shirt. Rubbing his temple of sweat, Naruto controlled himself to not pant for the air his lungs were demanding, _'Those oodama rasengan's have used up so much chakra.'_

Trying to ignore his problem, he turned his interest on Ronan, _'This guy...he not only has more stamina than Sasuke. He is better than him in every way. No wonder sensei had so much trouble with him. Now he has those eyes Itachi has. Does that mean he can use that black fire and freaky genjutsu as well?'_

Ronan still was not having any luck locating the blond, which soon bought his mind to drift, _'That sensation I felt before. The tablets of our clan mentioned the mangekyou sharingan's irregularity, but I never imagined it would be like this. It almost feels like I am seeing for the first time again. However, the tablets were not specific on how they function or activate.'_

Hearing the swirling sound of a chaotic sphere coming from behind him, Ronan pulled himself back into reality and casually looked over his shoulder to see the blue glow of a giant rasengan shooting through the steam towards him, "Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto questioned though why the Uchiha remained stationary, as his jutsu now had closed in enough so he no longer had eye contact.

_'Why didn't he move?'_

Naruto's eyes widened several fractions to a sudden realisation, but then returned to normal as he felt the shockwave of his rasengan disperse. Looking down into the impact crater along with his kage bunshin, there were no traces of the Uchiha.

"I'm pretty sure we hit him." Muttered the clone to the other.

Both then gasped suddenly when pain shot all over their body, which caused the clone to Naruto's side to disperse.

"W-Wha-?!" Naruto then coughed out a small amount of blood that splattered on something invisible before him. The figure then shimmered slowly into reality, revealing the splatter landed on an emotionless face with sharingan eyes staring into Naruto's.

Shakily looking down, Naruto then saw the rest of Ronan shimmer into reality, revealing a kunai dug into his chest. Coughing out blood again, Naruto looked up at Ronan again, who still was staring at him with no emotion.

_'Genjutsu...he used it before the oodama rasengan hit.'_

Ronan narrowed his eyes, "Very, very interesting, Uzumaki Naruto." The blond then completely out of the blue smirked, before Ronan was greeted to a 'poof'.

Standing upright, Ronan still focussed on the smoke, _'I was certain that was the real one. That was not a fake, he substituted between the dispersion of that rasengan and my attack...did he know I placed him in a genjutsu?'_

Concluding it was just a coincidence, Ronan turned his attention to his new matter at hand. The army of orange that surrounded him. He counted well into the hundreds of blond heads, all looking back at him. Moments later in union, the entire swarm was upon him. Even if his eyes could see every incoming attack, not even Ronan could successfully counter so many simultaneous attacks at once. The entire fight was starting to blur as Ronan continuously kept spinning to counter and defeat clone after clone, with no signs of the frantic exchange ending.

Quickly running through seals in a split second, Ronan shot out a fireball to his side, then had to spin around when the clones exploited his opening. Despite his efforts with his katon, the numbers didn't seem to be decreasing, as he was locked in his frantic frenzy of slaying the clones one by one again. In the back of the chaos, a sweating Naruto was creating more and more clones to enter the fray.

_'Come on damn it, he can't keep this up forever!'_

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto screamed against his exhaustion, summoning even more clones.

Ronan grunted out his frustration with another successful bash into his back, _'There is too many, I don't have time to even use kawarimi.'_

A kick into his gut made him emit a semi growl, which then shot an image of his comrades, making Ronan fight back harder, _'I won't let the conclusion of all this I have caused end so pathetically!'_

Suddenly a tremendous amount of pain shot straight into the back of his right eye, forcing him to clench it shut as it began to violently twitch. The closest Naruto narrowed his gaze as to why both Ronan's eyes were not shut, but then gasped when the right one opened to reveal a new sharingan.

_'It's 'that' eye!'_

When nothing happened, the army of blonde's shook it off and continued their assault. While nothing was amiss to the Naruto's, the only one opened eye Uchiha was stunned. The army of blonde's...were moving so unbelievably slow, even their battle cries were low and stretched. He even could depict fine dirt particles slowly rising up from one of the clone's footsteps.

It was as if time itself...had decreased to a near halt.

Seeing a fist gradually moving closer to connecting with his face, Ronan went to move his hand to block it. He was disorientated however, when his hand moved as freely as it usually would. He paused for a moment to look at his hand in awe, before returning to its emotionless state, _'So that is how it is? Then..._'

The clone didn't even react when Ronan's resumed fist smashed against its face, instantly dispersing it. On the other side of the battlefield, Naruto's eyes showed his confusion at the new information, _'What the hell?!'_ He felt several more rushes of information again, all ending in the same confusing way. It literally was a split second from when Ronan opened his right eye to reveal his mangekyou that now a dozen clones were killed.

The dense smoke of all the dispersions were blocking him from seeing what was happening from his spot, but he was still receiving the information. The impression was somehow similar to when Lee had taken off his weights in their spar, but this was inhuman. One memory he got back showed a blurred glimpse of the Uchiha taking down three clones, before turning to face the other. The memory ended within that moment.

_'What the hell is going on?!' _Naruto shouted to himself in confusion again.

_'It's like he is even faster than fuzzy brows?!'_

Still receiving memories of the clones in the chaos, Naruto mentally noted the pace was less frantic, but still alarming. Sooner than he ever thought possible, he was standing in the field alone, still gaping in shock at the smoke cloud from all his defeated clones. When the smoke settled, his jaw nearly succeeded in hitting the floor.

There was a hazy like boundary that reminded him of Sakura's genjutsu. In the centre of the area was this strange vortex that was spinning in an indeterminable direction. Naruto watched the Uchiha step out of the boundary as if it was nonexistent, with his right eye still being the only one opened. Ronan then closed his right eye, and reopened both to reveal his three tomoe sharingan. While doing so, the bizarre genjutsu field behind him shimmered away into non existence.

Naruto was still stunned, _'T-That was one of his mangekyou powers?! That is nothing like Itachi's!' _

Naruto grinded his teeth together, while trying to piece together the massive puzzle in his mind from all his clones vague memories, '_What on earth was that? A genjutsu, a ninjutsu?! From what I can tell, my clones were being destroyed amazingly fast near that thing in the middle. It was still freakishly fast further away, but at least my clones could see him.'_

Ronan looked behind him again in memory, _'This is the power of the mangekyou sharingan? So this was why Itachi was so strong back then.'_

Returning attention back to his fight, Ronan scrutinised Naruto, _'That was an unheard of amount of kage bunshin, I am surprised he is still standing, although...'_

Naruto was gasping for air, and yet again rubbed his sweaty head, _'So much chakra wasted. Crap...I have got to be more careful with my chakra. I might knock myself out if I keep this going.'_

The Uchiha was in no such state like he was, bar a collection of bruises from his clones attack. Naruto was expecting Ronan to say something, but the Uchiha wordlessly drew a kunai and charged at him yet again. Ronan did not miss with his sharingan that Naruto's eyes rose several fractions, before returning to focus. Ignoring it, Ronan and Naruto clashed once again. Naruto's exhaustion was becoming more apparent now in the exchange. Naruto's blocks were quite weak, and his reflexes had become noticeably slower.

"Your speed has gotten slower." Ronan stated blandly, quickly breaking in Naruto's defence to elbow him in the gut, then delivering an upper cut to his jaw. When Naruto's head snapped up from the hit, He was introduced to a kunai coming down to cut into his face quickly.

Naruto rolled to the side in time, and then to Ronan's surprise didn't use rasengan, but instead ran through seals and used his suiton jutsu again. The effect this time cause the Ronan before him to shred apart like paper and disappear in the water wall, while another voice from behind Naruto grunted out his surprise as he jumped back.

_'Impossible! How did he notice?! There is no flaw to an Uchiha's genjutsu that someone of his level could have discovered something amiss!'_

Ronan questioned in semi shock, as the water wall fell, revealing Naruto who was again panting desperately for air, _'That was too close.'_

Ronan wrote it off as a coincidence yet again, but this time didn't use subtlety with the next jutsu. Naruto could blatantly see the three tomoe sharingan spinning, and then stopping.

Once it stopped, Naruto wondered why it had suddenly got dark and cold, especially since he had burning hot lava not far from him. Looking to where the lava should be, he was stunned to see trees in its place, along with a full moon of a clouded night sky. Naruto then smelt a disturbing odour hit his nostrils.

The stench of death.

Looking down at his feet, he jumped back in shock to see a dead body of what appeared to be a Konoha jounin. Naruto then stumbled though when the back of his foot hit something semi soft, and he turned to bulge at another dead corpse of someone wearing the traditional ANBU attire.

No longer fixated on the ANBU, his bulging eyes wondered all around him to only see death. Bodies...everywhere, _'Where am I?'_

The sudden roar in the distance made Naruto's jaw hang, _'H-He is making me see the night when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?!'_

He could hear in the distance screams, along with jutsu names being shouted. Through the nests of tree's he could see flashes of lights in red and white, possibly from Katon's and other jutsu. Putting aside the sound of a grand scaled battle occurring in the background, Naruto got the impression he was alone in the otherwise still area.

A very loud snap of a twig made Naruto jolt to life, and hit the floor when he heard the sound of spinning shuriken fly over his head. Dragging himself up, Naruto drew out a kunai and blocked a small katana. The blond gasped in realisation to who his attacker was, it was the dead ANBU he was looking at before.

Shaking his head, Naruto calmed down his panic, _'This is all just his stupid illusion, so this thing can't even hurt me.'_

Putting that information at hand, Naruto lowered his guard, as the ANBU went to strike again. Seeing that sword get closer and closer to his shoulder was beginning to make him see doubt.

_'...AH DAMN IT!'_

Naruto quickly side stepped the slash, but it still had time to connect with his shoulder, making a fresh bleeding gash down his shoulder.

Naruto was speechless, _'B-But this is an illusion?!'_

Regaining his senses, Naruto threw a handful of shuriken at his attacker, only to be rewarded with more shock as they simply phased through him, _'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?'_

When he heard the sound of ruffling behind him, his eye saw other corpses starting t come to life, and he soon got the message loud and clear, _'I can't beat these things! I can only defend myself until I'm at my limit...damn it!'_

Creating a baker's dozen worth of clones, Naruto then snapped his hands together, _'The only chance I have is to break out of this!'_ Concentrating with all the chakra he had, he made it spike, which made one of the living dead shimmer, but then it brushed off the anomaly and continued attacking the clones to get to the original.

_'I...can't bloody break out of it!'_ Naruto shouted in frustration. Growing desperate, Naruto tried to think, but he didn't know why he heard Jiraiya's lecture about genjutsu talk over his musing.

"If you can't break out of the genjutsu...give up."

Naruto violently shook his head, _'I DO THAT NOW AND IM DEAD DAMN IT ERO-SENNIN!'_ He shouted to himself for the useless but very true advice. Seeing his clones numbers diminishing, he recreated them to allow him more time.

_'Calm down, there has to be a way I can beat this!'_

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open, and looked in a random direction to see an empty space amongst the revived dead. His gaze then narrowed to hold determination, _'If this genjutsu works like that time with Itachi and Sakura-chan...'_

Turning now to fully face the direction he was looking at, he created another clone, _'He can't move as long as this illusion is up. If his seal drops, the genjutsu is cancelled.'_

Naruto grunted when the stinging air he breathed in was exhaled, _'I have the chakra for only one more...if this doesn't work, I really am in a lot of trouble.'_

Standing side by side, Naruto started to create another oodama rasengan, this one releasing a violent gust of wind, startling the other fighting illusions and clones. Naruto then took off to a charge, the giant sphere phasing through both illusions and doppelgangers. Suddenly his eyes had to adjust to the change of lighting as the genjutsu shimmered away, but he did not relent in his charge.

"Oodama rasengan!"

A ground shaking explosion was felt by the jutsu connecting with something. However, the rasengan did not travel through whatever it hit, causing a backlash shockwave that sent Naruto flying back, and roughly landing on his back. No longer feeling pain in his arm, he noticed the wound he obtained in the illusion was now gone.

More concerned with what his jutsu hit, Naruto tried to look through the thick blue mist of his dispersed jutsu, puzzled as to why it looked like it was being sucked up by something. Finally granted vision, he saw a panting figure emerge, and then went agape. Ronan was still standing there, however he was gasping for air, while clutching his left eye as if in great pain.

_'H-He...stopped my oodama rasengan?! NO WAY!?'_

Ronan then lowered his hand, to reveal the anomaly in his left eye, making Naruto grind his teeth, _'That eye again?! This time the left...what on earth did he do to stop that rasengan from hitting him?!'_

Blinking, Ronan's eyes returned to the normal sharingan, _'There is no mistaking it now, he is somehow realising he is in a genjutsu, and even then when it was obvious...he knew exactly where I was despite the altered world. That is not possible._'

Ronan glared at the trees he saw the kage bunshin run off at the start of the fight, _'...I see now. What a very unique way to fight an Uchiha's genjutsu._'

Eyeing between the trees and Naruto back and forth, Ronan reached his conclusion, _'The kage bunshin no jutsu can return experience and memories from the clone to its original. He is using that feature to its full potential. The clone is in the trees watching our battle, and when I place him into a genjutsu, the clone is dispersing to alert him he is doing something not normal, or that he has lost focus of me. He uses his instinct to guess what it is I am about to do, and then plans a way to get out of it. In a sense, he is making the element of surprise a genjutsu brings backfire onto me using a very interesting strategy. Nobody I have ever known has used kage bunshin's this way. How he is replenishing the spectators has me at a loss, but to come up with such an idea to counter my genjutsu's...'_

_'My enhanced kage bunshin can probably handle three of four more clones until it won't be able to split itself anymore, I have to work out a way to recreate it. Hopefully I will have enough chakra after doing so.'_ Naruto mused, cursing the sharp breaths travelling down his throat.

_'I am not giving up when the others are depending on me, quit your bloody crying!'_ Naruto ordered his trembling body, and he forced himself to his feet again.

Ronan in the meantime was contemplating a plan, _'If that is the game he wishes to play, then so be it.' _

Rifling through seals, he announced his jutsu that he learnt a long time ago from copying Thomas, "Ninpou, Kirigakure no jutsu."

Naruto knew this jutsu very well from his first real mission, and tensed, _'I don't have any way to get rid of this.'_ Within a few moments, Naruto could barely see anything five feet away from him.

He gulped down his nerves to the sudden silence, baring the sound of lava gurgling not far from him, _'Come on...where did he go?'_

A couple of minutes passed by, while Naruto still stood firmly in his spot with a kunai gripping shaking tight in his hand. Beginning not to like this, Naruto desperately looked around for signs of the Uchiha. Soon his brain felt a sudden jolt of information, which made him snap to his side.

His bunshin saw a figure move around in the mist from that direction. Raising his kunai, he now could make out a murky shadow coming into his vision. He was at a loss though when he saw a familiar red coat and white hair, "Naruto, where is he?"

"E-Ero-sennin?!"

"No, who do you think it is? Where is Ronan?!"

"I-I-Err-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I don't know!"

"Bah forget it, just stand back. Futon, reppusho!" Several gusts of wind suddenly swept over, blowing the mist clear. The Uchiha had completely disappeared, it was only Jiraiya and Naruto.

The blondes eyes then flickered, "Hey Ero-sennin."

The sannin never full turned, since he was looking around, "What gaki?"

"How'd your fight go?"

The sannin this time turned and shrugged, "He was a freaking handful, but no sweat, I am yours truly of course!" Jiraiya even gave a half hearted pose to emphasis.

"Is that so?" Naruto muttered, the grip on his kunai tightening as a result, while his other hand slipped into his weapon pouch for an explosive note, and enwrapped it around the kunai's hilt.

"THEN WHY CAN I STILL HEAR ERO-SENNIN FIGHTING?!" Naruto yelled, throwing the kunai at the sannin's feet while jumping back as it exploded.

Naruto yet again felt his mind suddenly hit with a memory, and shot for his holster to throw a handful of shuriken behind him, _'That was just a bunshin, he's over there!' _Naruto was stunned though when the Uchiha who was meant to be behind him was not there...

...Nobody was there but the ground to take his shuriken.

_'H-Huh?!'_

Smelling burning wood, Naruto faced the direction it came from to gape and throw himself away from a fireball, _'WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Naruto cried for what felt like the fourth time now.

He pushed himself up from the ground only to find a fist waiting to connect with his face. Naruto once again found himself going toe to toe with Ronan, with those emotionless sharingan eyes still unchanged since the start.

During their exchange back and forth, Naruto had another brainwave, _'This is yet another illusion?! Freaking hell this is confusing. The real one will be coming from behind me in about 3...2...1...'_ Building up a rasengan in his palm, Naruto completely ignored the Ronan in front of him and turned to stick it out into the air before him.

When the sphere didn't encounter any resistance, Naruto's eyes bulged, "W-Why?!"

Naruto couldn't speak when he felt cold steel slam into his upper back. The blow had effectively stunned him, as the rasengan died out almost like powering down a light bulb, "How does it feel to have your own plan turned against you?" Ronan whispered, as the deeply dug kunai was pulled out, shooting out blood. Naruto then felt a solid foot smash into his lower back sending him off his feet, to crash violently onto the grass.

Even moving his arms shot a sting all the way up his back, "H-How..."

"I am not certain how many of them were coincidental or not, but that last one made it too obvious, and removed my doubt. You were exploiting the kage bunshin's memory to inform you when I placed you in a genjutsu. That was why you made one run off at the start of the fight. When the opportunity arose, you either countered it with hitting me with a jutsu, or breaking out of it by substituting with a clone and freeing yourself in the time it takes you to do so."

Ronan's sharingan eyes narrowed as Naruto shakily tied to stand, and rewarded his efforts with a swift kick across the blonde's jaw line, flinging him onto his back. Naruto was still furiously gasping for air as Ronan 'poofed' out of existence, and footsteps could be heard approaching, "So after I had created the mist, I hid in the forest your clones were using, and sent a bunshin of your sensei out to throw you off guard. Using the cover I had, I tracked down that clone that was creating more of itself to alert you, and placed it in a genjutsu...everything it created afterwards would be under the same effect...My control. However, just in case, I sent a kage bunshin out to fight you instead of myself."

Ronan slowly unbuttoned his weapon pouch, and pulled out a scroll, "A commendable strategy I must confess. However, that trick will only work so many times." Opening the scroll in midair, he formed a seal which made it 'poof' out his katana.

Unsheathing it slowly, he raised the sword so that it twinkled a red light from the dawning sun, "The conclusion is now set at long last, Uzumaki Naruto. Pity, I was greatly anticipating meeting the Kyuubi once again." The light of the sun reflected all down the blade one last time, the intense light forcing Naruto to close his eyes as Ronan began swiping down.

_'Is this it?'_

"You are such a disgrace! To think of all the puny mortals the cursed Yondaime put me in, I am stuck with you, the dead last imbecile!"

Naruto snapped his eyes open to the dark voice he knew, to find he no longer was in the bright outside world, but in the cold and dark caverns of the Kyuubi chamber. Its red slits were glaring at him as he stood up, "I am fortunate for a change that in this revolting place, hours are actual seconds in the real world, or I would have died along with your worthless excuse for a soul."

"GET ME OUT OF-"

"SO WE CAN RESUME OUR DESTINY TO DIE YOU STUPID STUBBORN BRAT?!" The Kyuubi roared over Naruto's shout, with its tremendous claws slashing against the bars to let out its rage for the blond, emitting a large spark that for a split second revealed its enraged, and teeth baring face. The effect had stopped Naruto in the middle of his rant, as he felt a wave of water pass over from under his feet.

"Look at your pitiful state you fool. You are all out of chakra, since you refuse to use my limitless pool. On top of that you have a deep wound in your back, and even more importantly...WE are about to die from a MAN MADE TOOL of all things!"

The Kyuubi's eyes lowered and came closer till Naruto could just see the snout of the beast, "I refuse to allow you to kill us both this way! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT BEING KILLED BY A HUMAN WIELDING A MERE SWORD! ESPECIALLY FROM A DISGUSTING UCHIHA! "

"W-What are you saying?"

"How can you be so dense is just appalli-"

"QUIT INSULTING ME AND JUST SAY IT!"

"...Use me, and kill this foul Uchiha for both our sakes! "

"NO!-"

"This is not a choice you are being given, did you forget that you blackmailed me to loan you my power with the intention to protect us both?!"

"That was then, this is now!"

"Open your eyes, you infant. right 'now' as you put it we are both going to die...I WILL MAKE YOU USE MY POWER IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT IT!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Yeah, like you said 'I can't be forced here', or 'I came to you at my own will'. Like that crap is going to work on me this time!" He didn't expect the Kyuubi to just lowly laugh, causing the water to ripple as its large eyes moved in a motion as if it was shaking its head.

"You actually believe that your stupid, manipulative, and repulsive crush has it all worked out? Ha-ha-ha! You CHILDREN don't know the half of it. If I could, I would choose to never have anything to do with you, and your tragically short life that has been enforced upon me. However, since you prove time and time again to be unreliable, and keep putting us in a position that will get us killed, I am forced to lift my hand. But I will acknowledge that pink haired bitc-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!"

"Very well then...I will acknowledge that _SAKURA_-"

He spat her name with venom before continuing, "-Is correct. I can bring you here if I greatly wish to see your despicable face, however to my deep regret...I cannot force you to use my power except in certain situations. That is how the Yondaime designed this seal."

"...And those times are...?"

The glitter in the darkness made Naruto assume he was being given a teeth revealing smirk, "The first being when my power is greatly present and you lose consciousness. The second when our emotions are alike, and finally, when you are in a near death state. While I would have just gone with that route, even I doubt I can repair a decapitation. Which now leaves me with the only option to save myself from your unwillingness...to persuade you."

Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, but he somehow felt he was not told the entire story with the way the Kyuubi said that. The second point the fox mentioned he guessed was when he gets angry, since the Kyuubi always seemed mad when he saw it.

Not hearing anything from the blond, the Kyuubi continued in its own attempt to talk softly, which still echoed several times around the chamber, "It is time for you to accept that you are going to die if you do not use me right here, right now. The only thing awaiting you back in the outside world is a sword inches from your neck. You are too exhausted to do anything to stop it."

Naruto finally reacted by trembling his clenched fist, "I don't trust you."

"And I hate your very existence, deal with it!"

Naruto knew exactly why his feet felt like they were cemented, because he understood precisely what it meant. He would be breaking his promise, and that alone was enough to make him hesitate. It was his nindo to never bend his word, to keep going straight without ever going back...was he willing to take that to his grave?

If he went against it, he could save himself, but his word would be meaningless. If he didn't and let this course continue, all those that believed in him would be devastated. What would happen to everyone, what would happen to Sasuke, what would happen to Sakura?

"I swear to god Kyuubi...if this is one of your tricks, and somehow you take over and hurt my friends in the slightest way...I will make you pay." Naruto's voice was emotionless, and the fox could tell by that unwavering look in his eye that Naruto exactly what his intentions would be.

"Done."

"Promise it!"

The Kyuubi let out a long sigh, releasing a thick red gas, "I promise not to touch any of those irritating mortals you call 'friends'. The only one that will receive my fury is that vile Uchiha with those god sickening eyes!"

Those words although forced, brought a ever slight amount of satisfaction to allow Naruto to slowly walk towards the cage, _'Sakura-chan...I'm sorry.'_

* * *

'CLANG!'

Ronan's emotionless eyes finally morphed to show shock when his sword was blocked by razor sharp claws that were a few inches long. Focussing on Naruto's face, the first thing he noticed was his whiskers were more defined, along with fangs being seen in his gritted teeth expression. Finally Naruto opened his eyes, and cold red sharingan met infuriated red slits.

"So we meet at last after so long...Kyuubi Kitsune."

The name made Naruto's eyes widen, until they narrowed in annoyance, "Don't get the wrong idea, it's still me."

Ronan's eye flickered, "I see...However I recognise this chakra as if it was yesterday...I know the Kyuubi hasn't just become an object for you to use for chakra. If that is the case, then I will make you bring out the Kyuubi."

"Get the picture you idiot! I am not bringing that teme out just because you are asking for it!" Naruto retorted, as he sprung to action with his new found strength and took a swipe at Ronan with his free hand. Ronan's sharingan eye noticed the chakra built up in them, and jumped away in time as a short claw shaped shock wave was released, slicing into the air where he once stood.

No longer feeling pain in his back, Naruto jumped back up to his feet into a squat like an animal, _'He used my kage bunshin trick against me last time with the genjutsu. I can't fight against it that way anymore. How can I beat his genjutsu then.' _

_"You don't have to worry about such complications anymore, brat." _

Naruto froze in shock at that voice that sent a chill down his spine, _'D-Did I-I-It...'_

_"That's correct you fool, I am speaking to you from your subconsciousness. Don't try my patience with your simple questions, or I will remain silent. Do not be concerned about that bastard Uchiha's genjutsu, I will be aware the moment he does it. Simply mould your inferior chakra when I say so, and I will purge the genjutsu away.'_

Naruto blinked several times, while Ronan didn't exploit his situation, _'H-How long have you been able to do this?'_

Naruto was met with silence, which made him ask again, _'O-OI! I said how long have you been able to do this for and how are you doing it!?!'_

The silence again really got to him, _'I-I-It can hear everything I think?! how long has that teme been listening to my thoughts?!'_ Shaking it off, Naruto tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

_'Ok...so I have some way around his genjutsu. I shouldn't need to use anymore of its power than just this to beat him.'_ Naruto could have sworn he heard a earth moving low snicker sound somewhere in depths of his mind, but he payed no heed to it...he was freaked out enough by his latest discovery as is. Meanwhile, Ronan was fixated with this new Naruto before him. He could feel that chilling chakra he remembered from so long ago before him, however it appeared tamed and weak in comparison.

_'So he can utilize a portion of its chakra, but just because he is using some of it does not mean that this is his limit.' _

Scrutinizing the strange animal like stance Naruto was in, Ronan raised his sword, _'He appears completely different from before. I best test his abilities.'_

Sticking his sword into the floor, Ronan whipped out two handfuls threw of shuriken, but instead of throwing them like one would expect, he tossed them up into the air and formed a seal, "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The dozen worth of shuriken soon were joined by hundreds of identical spinning blades. Naruto's enhanced eye sight could make out the fine traces of wire connected to each one, as Ronan flicked his hand gripping the wire that launched the swarm of weapons towards him.

Naruto in a burst of speed ran on all fours to the side away from the rain of steel, _'His speed has greatly increased-'_

Naruto looked up from his crouched form to see the source of the sudden shadow, and brought up his claws to block the sword owned by the Uchiha. Feeling the strong force against his sword, Ronan discovered he couldn't push further down like he did before, _'-He is much stronger-'_

Ronan had to back away when his sharingan once again caught a build up of chakra in Naruto's hand, this time due to a rasengan being aimed to connect with his gut. Staring at the rasengan, Ronan easily determined an increase in size and speed, _'-His jutsu are more effective.'_

Naruto dived forward with the rasengan, covering the distance in seconds and connecting it into Ronan's chest.

'poof'

Naruto shredded a log to pieces in the Uchiha's place, but to Ronan's surprise, recovered fast and was able to relocate him in an instant coming from his side. Ronan didn't back down and aimed for slicing Naruto in half. Ronan yet again was astounded when his sword was stopped by Naruto's sharp nails. Curving his hand a little, Naruto's claws held the sword in place, as his other hand gripped it slightly higher from the other side.

Ronan's sharingan eyes went wide as he saw his sword begin to crack between the points, and then in a near glass like manner, shattered apart. Ronan retreated to avoid Naruto's two handed swipe, and looked at his broken sword.

_'Impressive.'_ He mused, as he tossed the item away. Naruto didn't bring him any time as he lounged over the distance with a more reddish hued rasengan in his left hand. Before it could connect, Ronan grabbed Naruto's offending arm with both his hands, just in time as the sphere was tearing into his brown shirt from the chest.

The Uchiha's eye sharply caught Naruto's other hand coming in with a second rasengan, and quickly adjusted himself so he could hold both rasengan wielding arms back. Deciding to get out of this, using his feet, Ronan aimed to make Naruto lose his balance. Naruto saw it coming, and shocked the Uchiha by instantly dispersing both of his rasengan's, to then grab onto Ronan's arms, and lift up his legs to kick off from the Uchiha's chest. Landing in a squat, Naruto's eyes flickers when the Uchiha he thought he had sent airborne was gone.

_'He has placed us in a genjutsu.'_ A voice sharply stated, making Naruto form a seal and start doing what he was told to do. Within his body, Naruto felt a spike of demonic chakra flow all around him, which then in an instant died down to what it was at beforehand.

The effect however made red chakra leak out of his body, which earned Ronan's eyes to flicker as Naruto turned to face him, _'This sensation...he can break out of my genjutsu now effortlessly. This is the power of a jinkuriki?'_

Naruto this time was the one to dash into battle, zigzagging towards the Uchiha. Ronan's eyes were able to track the movement, and successfully blocked the swipe at his side, starting an blurring exchange of blows. Unlike previous brawls, Ronan was the one forced to stay on the defence. Naruto's movements were highly unpredictable and bizarre, the Uchiha could only relate some of the motion to the Inuzuka clan. To an untrained individual, the Inuzuka clan's taijutsu style could be boldly described as 'break dancing', while a professional would refer to it as the martial arts style, Capoeira.

The relationship could be made, however, it would be foolish to claim it was the same. There were also slight elements of the agile snake fist fighting style woven within it, which made sense given the animal like characteristics the blond possessed in this form. What Ronan found baffling was how different the style was in comparison to the way Naruto fought before, which reminded him of a basic street fighting brawler. Ronan did not voice out his pain when Naruto's nails succeeded to get through his guard, gashing across his chest.

Backing out from his successful strike, Naruto stared at his claw in question to why that didn't feel like flesh he cut. His eye narrowed when the tips of his nails were wet, and it wasn't the red colour of blood.

_'That is a mizu bunshin! He must of copied it from somewhere before.'_ True to his observation, the Ronan he slashed had burst into a puddle of water. Gritting his fanged teeth, Naruto formed his signature seal and created several dozen clones.

_'What is he planning?'_

Ronan meanwhile had concealed himself in the forest, holding a lone seal, _'I will force him to bring out the Kyuubi...remember that feeling.'_

Once again, Ronan felt pain in his right eye, but this time the sting was enough to make him groan out its ache. Covering it with his hand, he felt a thick tear rolling down his face that he knew was blood from its copper like taste, _'I must be cautious with using these eyes. Their power is outstanding, but I can easily see that it comes at a cost...this pain is so much worse now than what it was to begin with.'_

His right eye then opened to reveal his mangekyou sharingan, as it glared at the horde of blonde's. From his view, he watched the warp like distortion field form, which none of the Naruto's appeared to have become aware of.

_'It appears the mangekyou sharingan's abilities are activated by my emotions. That makes sense given that our normal sharingan can develop at a different pace based on life experiences.'_ Ronan deduced, as he shot out of his hiding spot in the forest, earning blond heads to turn.

_'Here he comes!'_

_"Use more of my power." _

_'Huh?' _

_"The moment he reaches the first of your bunshin, we will be killed in the next second!"_

Shaking his head in confusion, he heard the great fox growl out it's agitation, "_He has placed us in a space-time genjutsu spawned from the mangekyou sharingan! It functions by slowing down time in an area. We aren't aware of its effects, but to him we are as slow as a scrawny snail. He does not suffer the effects from it and still moves at normal speed, but to us inside the genjutsu, he is moving at near inhuman speeds."_

That news caught him off guard, _'B-But you said you could stop genjutsu-' _

_"This is no 'mere' genjutsu you foolish child, no human but possibly another bastard Uchiha can dispel this! Otherwise it requires a Bijuu level of chakra to break out of. Now use more of my power!"_

Naruto hesitated again, as the Uchiha was closing in, now only meters away from the first clone. Within two seconds later, several clones that were closest to Ronan dispersed in a thick cloud of smoke.

_"WHAT ARE YOU HESITATING FOR YOU STUPID KID?! USE MORE OF MY CHAKRA NOW OR WE ARE DEAD!" _

"DAMN IT!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the whole situation, as he brought his arms in close to his body, and then flicking them out open, releasing a tremendous red shockwave of chakra that sent Ronan off his feet.

The shockwave also destroyed all of the kage bunshin. Lifting himself up, Ronan's mangekyou sharingan eye held surprise, _'So he truly was not at his limit with the Kyuubi's power.'_

Naruto once again had changed, this time a 'cloak' of red chakra had spread over his body, outlining the rough shape of what appeared to be a fox. Swirling behind Naruto was a single chakra tail. It appeared the tremendous surge of chakra had disrupted his jutsu, since the distortion field was no longer visible.

Ronan now felt even more of that evil chakra he recalled from so long ago, "Is this the Kyuubi now?"

Naruto's mouth twitched, as he spoke in his demonic voice, "Quit asking that stupid question!"

The result made Ronan's eye narrow, "I wish to fight the Kyuubi."

"Like hell I give a crap what you want!"

"You do not understand Uzumaki Naruto. What you want has no say in this matter."

Naruto perked an eyebrow at the senseless response, as Ronan stood up with both his eyes closed, "Allow me to educate you lightly on these eyes. The mangekyou sharingan allows the user extraordinary abilities. One unique to each eye, and then a final one using both that only two people have achieved. Those are Uchiha Madara, and his younger brother, Izuna. There however is one more privilege brought to wielders of the mangekyou sharingan..."

Naruto held puzzlement when both of Ronan's eyes opened to show his mangekyou, "The ability to control the most powerful Bijuu to exist...the Kyuubi Kitsune."

Naruto's eyes bulged in disbelief, as he was lost in those oddly patterned irises that somehow were glowing, "Even at this very moment I can see it...It is locked behind a great cage in a chamber."

Naruto's sharp intake of breath never stopped the Uchiha, "Now, I will say it again...I want to fight the Kyuubi, I have little care for you anymore. Bring it forth this instant!" Naruto suddenly felt himself pulled into darkness.

* * *

Kakuzu decided to remain where he stood and watch the group contemplate a strategy. While it was his task 'assigned' to him by Itachi to ensure nobody interferes, he was beginning to find all of this greatly intriguing. While these chuunin were not exactly pressing him to go all out, he couldn't help but see potential profit in the near future being placed on not just Shikamaru, but the others as well.

He was becoming quite certain about it that he was predicting a bounty price on each of the Konoha group as he observed them. Shikamaru he believed held the potential to match the current easy living bounty price that Mangetsu's head held, depending on who the shadow user causes trouble for in the future. The taijutsu specialist while not as high, was at minimum worth that of a jounin's head. The Inuzuka has sat on the sides mostly during this fight, he did however see what Kiba did to the giant squid. Collaboration jutsu users were a rarity, especially ones that could perform something that powerful. Rarity means money...especially for those interested in discovering the secrets of the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clan.

The Hyuuga however he had yet to witness anything worthy of being placed in his bingo book for. So far she had demonstrated nothing worthy bar the typical things expected from a Hyuuga. That sort of out of character look of determination in her eye though now grew him interested.

"Hinata, you make it sound very ideal...in fact too ideal to be true without a 'but'. What are you leaving out?" Shikamaru asked, once Hinata had explained to him her jutsu roughly.

Squeezing her still numb arm, she shook her head, "D-Don't misunderstand Shikamaru-kun, but what I am leaving out is of no reason to be concerned."

Shikamaru sighed, "If it involves injuring yourself...I am pretty sure it is."

"The others need us Shikamaru-kun, they need you and Lee-kun. I know I am being selfish, but as long as the others are safe...I am not concerned with what will happen to me."

Seeing Hinata's still unfound strength in her eyes, he sighed, "Geez. You usually were the quiet and collaborative one...you have picked one hell of a time to take up a very troublesome habit from Naruto."

Turning his attention to Lee, he exchanged a nod, "We are going to attack him head on Lee. It is dangerous, but once we have caught him with my shadow, Hinata can handle the rest. Remember, watch out for that creature that is with him."

Lee stood at attention, "Hai, I will do my best, Shikamaru-kun!"

"U-Umm Shikamaru-kun..."

Both turned to see the heiress looking at the ground in hesitance, _'They can't rely on me to do that. I will only get in their way.'_

"Yes Hinata?"

Recalling her fight with Sakura, Hinata's hesitance to both shinobi's surprise disappeared with a flicker across her eyes, "I will keep that creature away from you both."

Shikamaru blinked at the un-Hinata like claim, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Hai!"

Kiba was agape at seeing his long time teammate showing such resolve he had rarely seen, _'Hinata...'_

"Alright then..."

Turning to face their expecting target, Shikamaru drew forth his sensei's lone chakra blade, "Let's go, Lee!"

"IKIMASHOU!!"

_'So they are done planning?'_

Kakuzu fell into his stance as Lee shot over the distance and locked into another exchange of fists, _'They are just coming at me again with this one? Surely they thought of something more interesting than that.'_

Noticing a figure behind Lee, Kakuzu's eyes widened at seeing Shikamaru moving in as well, _'He no longer is going to sit back and try and capture me with his shadow? No...he is going to try and capture me up close where I cannot dodge so easily._'

Kakuzu's bull mask creature that was still sitting back now retaliated and came forward, charging electricity in its mouth,_ 'I won't let him!'_

"Hakke Kusho!" The creature was hit by an invisible force that knocked it off balance, making it release its lightning off course at the ground.

Recovering, his lightning creature now was evading incoming fingers full of chakra, _'I have to help Shikamaru-kun and Lee-kun!'_ Hinata told herself, pushing harder to try and land a hit.

Her milky eyes narrowed, _'I will have to conserve my chakra for the jutsu..._' Deactivating her byakugan, Hinata continued her assault.

Kakuzu inwardly cursed at the interruption from the heiress, _'Little brat!'_

Accepting his misfortune, Kakuzu was soon greeted by a Chakra blade which he blocked with a kunai. Just as he thought, he saw Shikamaru's shadow bend around to try and connect with his.

_'What an annoying ability to fight in close range. Not only do I have to take into consideration the way he moves, but I have to focus on the direction of light, and both our shadows.'_

Backing away, he started forming seals, but had to stop mid way as Lee was yet again in his face. Ducking another a swift swipe from Lee's chakra filled spear, Kakuzu's eyes widened as he saw Lee's shadow shoot out a shadow tendril, _'He is using his comrade's shadow to extend his own? How irritating.'_ Grunting that his shadow again missed, Shikamaru let go of his seal to rush back into the fight, while Lee already had closed the distance again.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee's chakra filled kick was grabbed by Kakuzu, who then flicked the miniature Gai around, and threw him at the approaching Shikamaru.

_'If he has to rely on linking his shadow with others, then I won't have that much trouble.' _

Shikamaru didn't move out of the way in time as Lee effectively knocked him over, "My apologies Shikamaru-kun!"

"Forget that Lee, move!" Shikamaru and Lee rolled away in time as Kakuzu came stomping down on the spot where they once were.

Deciding to take out the one that would cause him bigger problems, Kakuzu turned to the standing Nara, revealing a Kunai from up his Akatsuki cloak's sleeve, "You won't be a bother any mo-?!"

Kakuzu was effectively silenced when to his shock, his body refused to move, _'What?! His shadow is nowhere to be seen from him?!'_

"You are the one that won't be a bother anymore." Shikamaru correctly flatly, while standing.

"H-How?!"

"You thought my shadow was limited to just me being the source, yet you never considered if I could use another object other than myself to create a shadow to ensnare you. Like you said...we know nothing about each other's abilities."

"What did you say?!" Kakuzu growled, while forcing himself to look down to his feet to just see the border of a shadow surrounding him.

_'How is this...wait. He was holding a chakra blade earlier...Damn him!'_

"Hinata!"

"Stay back everyone!" Hinata shouted, shooting another kusho at the masked creature, and then twirling around.

Kakuzu could only stare at the chakra being unleashed from the heiress as she span, _'W-What kind of jutsu is this?! That type of movement is not the standard Hyuuga fighting style?!'_

His shock was soon joined by the others who were in awe as a lion's head shot out of her arm, "Tandokuno shishi juuken!"

Kakuzu tried to move, but all he could do was hopelessly stare as the great lion grew closer and closer, it's human sized mouth gaping wide to reveal its great fangs. Kiba's jaw hung wide as Kakuzu's struggles suddenly went limp as the great head phased straight through him, turning the stream of chakra into a near blinding solid blue glow.

_'I don't care how many times I have seen that jutsu, it still is incredible...'_ With a violent shockwave released as the jutsu had ended, it all went ghastly quiet, other than Hinata's audible breathing.

Kakuzu then fell to his knees lifelessly, and then hit the ground hard face first. It took Shikamaru several seconds to register what he had just witnessed, _'A-Amazing!'_

Hinata's yelp bought his attention, as she was barely standing, while the arm she used was hanging lifelessly at her side, _'Troublesome! I knew she left out something big about using that jutsu!'_

Shikamaru was about to move, until Lee's sudden gasp made him look at him in question. The alarm on Lee's face caught him off guard...especially when the miniature Gai's eyes were fixated on Kakuzu's corpse.

Following then, now Shikamaru fell into the same state, _'I-Impossible...'_

Those black threads they saw earlier were now flickering wildly out throughout his body. Over time, more and more threads were joining until that was all they could see. Shikamaru then gasped when his eyes saw in the thick nest of threads a ceramic object surfacing.

Time froze when he determined it was the broken mask of a bull, _'T-That is the creature Hinata was distracting...It can't be!'_

"HINATA!" Kiba screamed as he pushed himself to his feet to run, ignoring his bodies protests. Hinata still had frozen in combination of the backlash and shock, which all changed when a sudden hand grabbed her throat, and hung her two feet above the ground.

"Well well, it has been a long time since somebody has killed one of my hearts. To be honest, you were the last person I would have expected that from...I will gladly take your heart as a replacement!"

"W-whe-"

"You never even saw me switch...How fortunate for me you turned off your byakugan."

Several black threads came up from Kakuzu's sleeve, "GATSUUGA!"

"What a fool." Kakuzu muttered under a snicker, as his Akatsuki cloak tore and three other thread woven monsters with ceramic masks were released.

One with an eagle mask got in Kiba's way, "Futon atsugai!" Kiba disappeared from Lee and the Nara's sights behind a chaotic sphere of wind. The sphere was huge, and full of inhuman levels of chakra. With so much debris flying everywhere, one would mistaken being in the middle of a tornadic like storm. A scream could just barely be heard of the wind's roar, as Kiba came flying out, cut all over the place. If it wasn't for his gatsuuga, Kiba would have been killed by that jutsu.

As the jutsu died down, the barely conscious Hinata could be seen still being strangling, "K-K-...Kiba-kun!..." She whispered, as Kakuzu raised his other hand.

"Now, where were we?" Shikamaru finally snapped out of it and ran.

He halted though when Kakuzu's head went flying off, however instead of blood, more of those black threads were seen sticking out. The result made Kakuzu release Hinata, who fell into unconsciousness before being caught by a figure, and disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Sensing a presence next to him, Shikamaru slowly turned to see the spandex wearer with Hinata in one hand, and his retracted spear in the other.

"For trying to kill a terribly injured comrade, I will never forgive you!" Lee near shouted, revealing his red and tense face.

_'He used the gates to get passed the creatures and take him out...'_

"Celestial gates at such a young age...remarkable." Kakuzu's voice pulled Shikamaru out of his awe to see the head of Kakuzu slowly reattaching in a stitching like manner.

When Kakuzu stood up again fully healed, Shikamaru finally closed his mouth, "Is he...immortal?"

"What a childish claim to make from one such as yourself. There is no such thing as an immortal." Kakuzu harshly scolded.

"Shikamaru-kun..."

Lee gently put Hinata down and took a step forward to fall into his stance, "I will use all my power to assure vi-"

"Don't Lee!"

"W-Why not?!"

"Look around you..." Lee reluctantly did as told. The first thing his eye caught was the furiously bleeding Kiba knocked out nearby, followed by the badly beaten dog.

The unconscious heiress came next, and then finally the bruise covered Shikamaru, "If we continue fighting him...we will be the ones needing help."

Gritting his teeth so hard that they were hurting, Lee scrunched his eyes shut, "B-But!-..." Lee knew there was no point arguing when even he accepted that claim.

Reluctantly, he relaxed as his skin changed back to its pale self, and opened his eyes to show the immense pain dealt to his pride, "Hai. We will stop."

A very poorly suppressed laughter from behind them only made Lee's fist tremble, _'This was all we could do for Naruto-kun...'_

Lee was not the only one with a trembling fist, nor was he the one that was clenching it so tight he was dripping blood from his hand.

Despite the pain, Shikamaru did not relent as he stared in an out of character like anger towards Kakuzu, who now was walking away, _'The four of us...could not stop one of their guys from Akatsuki...you have got to be kidding me, you have bloody got to be!' _

"Even if you cannot see me...I will be watching you closely. If you try and continue, I will gladly intervene again. The next time, I won't be so generous to allow you to live."

_'Despite me losing a heart, I will let them live for now...with those two new discoveries I can already feel those green bills at my fingertips soon.'_

Finally letting go of his anger, Shikamaru let out a deep and shaken sigh, "Bring Kiba over here, we have to bandage him up for Sakura to look at him later." Lee however was still staring at the retreating Akatsuki members back, his still clenching fist making his feelings known to the shadow user.

"Lee...now is not the time." Snapping his head around to meet Shikamaru eye to eye, Lee firmly nodded, as he walked away to get Kiba.

* * *

"Katsu!"

Deidara's eyes shot confusion though when instead of the ensnared Aburame exploding, nothing happened.

Blinking, he tried again, "Katsu!" Yet again nothing happened. With his one visible blue eye, Deidara focused on the outer wall of his two sculptures, and then it bulged in shock, "W-What?!" Crawling over both of the white sculptures were little black dots that looked like ants at his distance, but he knew what they really were.

_'What the hell did his bugs do to my art?!'_

Both sculptures soon lifelessly fell over again, releasing Shino who took advantage of Deidara's shock and charged. During Shino closing the distance, more bugs began to exhaust out of his arms. The ex Iwa-nin almost missed seeing the kunai concealed in the swarm as Shino took a swipe at him. Stepping out of the blades range, Deidara acted with unleashing a spider at the bug user.

The explosion between the two had ended Shino's attack, "How did you disable my art, hmm!?" Deidara growled, only to see Shino place his hands in his pockets.

"Your jutsu is strange, however it is far from flawless as you claim. The chakra enchanted within them is present all over each one, making it easy for my bugs to absorb. Then it only is a matter of how many bugs I use to eat the chakra to effect the time it takes."

Deidara's one eye widened, but then changed to anger, "DON'T TALK AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MY ARTWORK HMM!" To prove a point, Deidara's hand shot out a clay worm.

Shino however, didn't seem to be budging at the incoming threat, "I am not talking as if your jutsu are inferior, I am simply pointing out a flaw." Shino now was firmly enwrapped as if the worm was rope, but he didn't struggle.

Deidara was too angry to notice, "STATE THIS THEN BUG BOY!"

Deidara's eyes suddenly bulged at a swift force connecting into his back, and piercing straight through to the other side of his body. His vision then blocked by an intense bright blue light, and his hearing was drowned out by what reminded him of a flock of birds chirping.

Twitching his head down, he could barely make out a hand that was sparkling full of electricity, "T-This is..."

The worm's entangle on Shino slid down to his feet, as the bug user stepped over it, "Perfect timing...Kakashi-sensei."

Slowly looking over his shoulder, Deidara saw a red eye that looked similar to Ronan's, "Sorry to disappoint you, but this is the end of the line." Kakashi stated void of emotions. Neither expected Deidara's shocked face to form an evil smirk.

"Do you honestly think I am so stupid to be fooled by your kage bunshin a second time, hmm?!"

Both shinobi's heads turned in random directions when the entire ground within a ten meter radius kicked up with dust, revealing small clay creatures that looked like spiders staring at them...and there were lots of them.

The injured Deidara cackled, "Hope you don't mind if I return the favour, hmm!"

Kakashi lost interest in the one he had pinned that was slowly morphing to reveal clay, as he pulled out his hand to begin running through seals in a blur. Shino took a step back in reaction to the spiders bursting to life and pouncing towards them.

"Raikou ookami!" Kakashi shouted, as a giant wolf made of lightning formed, and in instant, exploded, sending wild electricity shimmering everywhere.

Shino desperately tried to shield himself from the jutsu with his hands, although it appeared it didn't affect him. The hundreds of clay spiders however, violently twitched when it came in contact with the electricity, and went limp in mid-air, lifelessly crashing all around them.

In the distance in his hiding spot, Deidara's one visible blue eye just spelled his disbelief, _'THEY NOTICED?!'_

Trembling with anger, Deidara locked his sights on Shino, _'It had to have been him that worked it out with those little pests snooping around my art!'_

Claara's taunt she gave him earlier seemed to literally come back and bite him, _'I will show all of them...just how unique and faultless my art is!'_

"That was very close." Kakashi voiced his relief aloud, while Shino didn't show his own as easy as the jounin.

"He now knows we have a means of outright countering his explosives."

Deidara meanwhile had reached for his bag, and grabbed a huge chunk of clay. He then in a similar fashion of a glutton shoved it into his real mouth, and began to intently chew, _'If you have a means to disable my explosives with the speed of electricity, or via small insects that don't trigger off my proximity traps.'_

Spewing out the heavily chewed clay into both his hands, he stared at them as his hands gobbled up the clay to resume munching. He then dug into his bag again and stuffed more clay into his mouth, _'Then I will make a bomb that is instantaneous and highly unstable to even the weight of air!'_

His bugs alerted Shino of Deidara's direction, causing him to emit a light gasp, "Kakashi-sensei this looks dangerous!"

Kakashi waited for Shino to explain what was happening, "I have located him, but my bugs are growing nervous to what is happening internally with his chakra. He is consuming a fair amount of that clay."

"Which way?"

"See for yourself."

Kakashi followed Shino's pointing finger for both his eyes to widen in shock. Deidara was walking towards then, while he was slowly expanding like a balloon, "The suicide bomber is greatly feared by everyone, hmm!"

Kakashi gripped on his wrist and began to form a Raikiri, "That won't work this time! Not even electricity that moves at near the speed of light can disable an instant reaction to air itself!" Deidara declared, as he now was triple his normal body size, and still expanding.

"My bugs are sensing a type of gas that reacts to air building up within him Kakashi-sensei. "

Deidara snickered, "The blast radius covers this entire town, you have no chance, hmm!"

"You are willing to kill everyone including your team and yourself just so you can win?"

Kakashi questioned in disgust, as he now formed a seal, _'I need to buy time.'_

Shino's goggles flickered, "No Kakashi-sensei...just everybody here. That is another clay clone...how do I know this?"

An insect flew around his face, "I planted a female bug on him when he thought he had me with the two sculptures. The male bugs are informing me that very bug is moving further and further away."

Deidara could only laugh, "I have already been payed, so to me it doesn't concern me. In the end, may art remains triumphant!"

_'He is crazy.'_ Kakashi thought, as he closed both of his eyes to concentrate.

Shino meanwhile had a large drop of sweat run down his face, "What do we do Kakashi-sensei?"

Shino asked, his monotone voice holding the slightest hint of anxiety. No response caused Shino to turn and see Kakashi holding the seal, _'What is he doing?' _

"It is time!" Deidara mumbled in his inflated form that now was several times his normal size.

Kakashi's sharingan eye then shot open, however, it resembled a oddly shaped shuriken instead of the three tomoe.

"Mangekyou sharingan, Kamui!"

"Katsu!" Both announced in union, as Deidara began to show the signs of combusting, leaking out a glow as the gas was starting to react to the air.

Shino now was sweating bullets, _'We are too late!...wait!'_

Shino rubbed his goggles in case they were fogged, but to his disbelief they weren't. Deidara seemed to be getting sucked into something very small, but at an alarmingly fast rate.

If Shino had blinked, he would have missed it when the giant balloon Deidara had disappeared, with now only the strange anomaly in its place. The first impression he was given was that of a black hole, with its near invisible shape and rotating vortex in the centre. Shino had never seen anything like it.

Looking back to the person he knew was responsible for the jutsu, he saw Kakashi furiously sweating and gasping for air, "What kind of jutsu was that?"

The vortex then shimmered away, as Kakashi dropped his seal and took a knee from his exhaustion, "A jutsu that comes at too great of a cost to use unless it is absolutely necessary."

"...I see."

* * *

_'Any time now...my ears will be greeted by the harmonic music of my creations blast.'_ Deidara pondered in pride to himself, as he continued walking away from the town. Growing impatient, he stopped walking and turned.

_'Any time now.'_ He repeated, his foot tapping on the tree branch he was standing on to make his lack of patience audible. When an entire minute went by with no earth shaking explosion or bright light, his foot stopped thumping.

His eye spelled out his thoughts to the world, _'THEY STOPPED MY SUICIDE BOMBER?! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!'_

Clenching his fist, Deidara grinded his teeth together, _'Nobody has been able to stop the suicide bomber jutsu! It is my finest creation that has no counter!'_

Putting his infuriated questions on hold, his senses detected movement below. Looking down, he was greeted to a young man with black hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a black cape with red clouds patterned all over. One detail that made Deidara's eye hold interest was the man's emotionless eyes. Those were eyes that looked similar to that of Ronan and the jounin he just fought.

"Are you the missing-nin from Iwa that goes by the name Deidara?" The young man asked with as much emotion as what was in his eyes.

That question brought a puzzled and annoyed grunt from the artist, "Yeah, and who the hell are you, hmm?"

_'I don't have much clay left, nor chakra. Who the hell is this guy to just show up now of all times and know my name?'_

The man did not react as Deidara's hand slipped into his clay bag, "I said who the hell are you?!"

The young man still staring at him with those eyes that somehow gave him the impression of being looked down upon made him throw a clay bird, "Whatever, just die then hmm!"

Seeing the man not move out of the way, Deidara shrugged to the cloud of smoke, "That was weird."

Deidara's jaw hung wide open when the man he thought he just killed was still standing there unscathed as the smoke cleared. Before he could even squeak out his shock, the man tore apart into dozens of crows and flew away.

_'W-Wha-The-hell!?_' His thoughts weren't even coherent.

His eyes bulged even impossibly further when he felt steel jammed so firmly against his throat, when he gulped, his skin was partly cut, "You shouldn't be so hasty, that kind of attitude will see that you die young." The man stated with no emotion present.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Deidara asked for the third time now.

The man's sharingan eyes narrowed, "...Your future associate."

* * *

_'What the hell is going on?! The Kyuubi said I could only be forced it's chakra three ways?!'_ Naruto inwardly cried out in question, although he knew he was acting stupid. The Kyuubi had to have been aware about this, Naruto was willing to swear on it. Opening his eyes, Naruto questioned why there was still darkness. He also wondered why he could hear deep and demonic breathing that was vibrating under his toes.

Then he suddenly knew where he was...inside the Kyuubi cage.

Snapping his gaze behind him, he could see the light from the chamber coming through the large thick bars. Hearing movement behind him, Naruto bolted as fast as he could to the light. He easily could fit in between the giant bars, so all he had to do was get to them.

Diving, he felt the tremor of something large splash against the water, which he guessed was the Kyuubi's paw. Back to his feet still running, Naruto could now make out the fine details of the other side of the room he always was in, _'Almost there!'_ Naruto touched the uneven bar with unbelievable amounts of relief, and started to squeeze through. Suddenly he felt a strong force press on his forehead, holding him back.

The action completely stunned him, as his head slowly looked up to see it was a finger. Further raising it he gasped in disbelief, _'H-How is he-'_

"I told you Uzumaki Naruto...this is not your decision." The cold voice of Ronan echoed all around the chamber, his mangekyou eyes burning into Naruto's oceanic shocked blue.

Ronan's eyes then looked up at something behind Naruto, "At long last...we meet again...Kyuubi."

"Uchiha." Naruto heard loudly behind him, feeling the hot air of the Kyuubi's breathe behind him.

"I desire to face you...and only you."

The sudden chamber echoing laughter disturbed the blond, "I see, so that is how it is, Uchiha?"

"The victor shall be the final conclusion of that night. Either way, it shall put this all to rest."

Naruto began to tremble, but he could not move nor speak with that finger pressing firmly against his forehead by some unknown means, _'He is crazy! If he does this...'_

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me with those cursed eyes, Uchiha!? You are an arrogant fool if you think YOU of all infidels can control me because of some previous history. You believe just because you have obtained the power of the mangekyou that you automatically can bend my will like a puppet?! HAHAHAHA! Your eyes are nothing compared to that of Uchiha Madara!"

Naruto gasped when he felt a burning hot chakra begin to ensnare around him, "But have it your way, Uchiha. In your insanity, you are giving me something I have wanted for so long. I will tear you apart as part of my appreciation."

Naruto finally found strength, "ARE YOU INSANE?! IF YOU RELEASE THE KYUUBI, NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO STOP IT!"

Ronan did not satisfy Naruto with a response, instead he didn't even acknowledge the blond said anything. Frantically shaking his head, Naruto tried to look behind him, "YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN YOU BASTARD!"

"Of course I did you stupid gullible child, however, he could only influence my power if you were using it. So in a way, you have my gratitude as well."

Naruto then felt a harsh tug, as suddenly the bars he was touching slipped away until there was only darkness, "Now then brat, for the second time, you will feel what it is like to sit in the cage while I reign free!"

Back in the outside world, Naruto collapsed, as the red chakra cloak began to solidify. The cloak was sizzling hot arguably at a higher temperature than the lava not far, as a heat haze was radiating off Naruto's body in a thick haze. Naruto's entire wide eyes were now a head light glowing red, as a second and third chakra tail were starting to form, making the intensity of the chakra cloak increase.

_'No! I won't let this happen!'_ Naruto declared, scrunching his eyes shut.

_'I don't care if I lose this, I let that bastard out and everybody will be in danger!'_

Slamming his two hands into the ground to push himself to his knees, causing the grass to cave in and form a crater because of the immense chakra, Naruto still had his eyes clenched shut, _'Remember what Sakura-chan said-' _

_"You still didn't understand what I told your thick skull before?" _

Hearing the Kyuubi's voice this time brought a spike of anger, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU SAY!" Naruto screamed out to world, as the Kyuubi only laughed.

_"You children don't know the half of it behind me, or that seal created by the Yondaime. Your little fantasy like trash won't work in the real world, brat!"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP FOX!"

"-I know you can do just that, ignore whatever it tells you. Remember, it only wants you to use its power Naruto."

Naruto's racing thoughts suddenly halted at Sakura's words from memory. If he had the strength to, he would slap himself at what he was doing. He was in such a state of panic, he didn't even realise the Kyuubi was deliberately stirring him to get him even more unsettled. He was doing the opposite of what he was trying to do. Something else just came across his mind...why the Kyuubi suddenly went so silent after Sakura's words.

_"Listening to your feeble thoughts amuses me to no end, understand it already that there is nothing you can do in this position to reverse this." _

Naruto never retaliated this time, which seemed to prod the Kyuubi to speak again, _"What's wrong? Realised that it is hopeless?"_

Naruto's claws dug into the dirt, but then relaxed, _'Think of everyone, focus on their faces...I won't allow them to be lost!'_

Iruka announcing he had graduated from the academy was the first, which then as if it had set off a chain reaction, shot images of everything touching he could never forget. Soon he came to Sakura telling him about her knowledge of the Kyuubi, and her views on him. Then Shikamaru's and Lee's, then the others. The memories brought an unexpected ease to the thick tension which he welcomed.

_"I TOLD YOU THIS POINTLESS GARBAGE DOES NOT WORK IN THE REAL WORLD, YOU WORTHLESS DROPOUT!"_ Naruto yet again ignored the Kyuubi's clearly angered roar, as he came to Sakura's confession, which even in this situation, made him softly smile.

Finally, an image of the old team seven flashed before his mind, _'Everyone believes in me...I can stop this, I WILL STOP THIS!'_

Ronan, who was staring expectantly, formed a frown at the sense of the untameable chakra starting to settle and began to walk towards Naruto.

Naruto never noticed, since his eyes were closed, but he could feel the intense heat burning his skin begin to ease, as a chakra tail evaporated into the air like water, _'This feeling...it is working, Sakura-chan was right! The Kyuubi even said it could force its power when we were alike with anger...so of course the opposite will stop it! '_

Naruto suddenly was caught by surprise when a strong hand grabbed with a death like grip around his throat, and lifted him up to off his feat to dangle in the air. The smell of burning flesh hit his nostrils, but his attacker didn't seem fazed by the burning of his own skin. Naruto became aware of the person he had forgotten was still there, since his cold mangekyou sharingan were now burning into his stunned slits, "You will not get involved in this anymore!"

Naruto tried to talk, but all that came out was a stressed choke, as Ronan's sharingan started spinning in a somehow fascinating like blur. Naruto could no longer look away, he was too amazed now by the fine patterns within those eyes.

When his eyes suddenly felt like they were being anchored to close, Naruto became aware of what was happening. Ronan was using the sharingan to make him lose consciousness, and to his horror he couldn't do a thing.

The Kyuubi's conditions once again flickered over his struggling to remain open eyes, _'I-If I get knocked out...Its over!_'

When the blonde's eyes closed, the desire to fight back almost faded, but he forced them open again. Trembling, Naruto's clawed hand that felt amazingly heavy slowly raised and grabbed tightly on Ronan's offending arm, "L-Let...Let go of me!"

Ronan still wasn't showing pain, even though his arm was openly dripping blood onto the grass, "Give up!" Ronan whispered in a sharp hiss, making Naruto's eyes start to violently twitch to a close again.

However once again, he shot them open in defiance, "N-Never!" Forcing the other hand up, Naruto tried to create a rasengan. Because of the Kyuubi's significant influence, the rasengan span so fast it let out a violent howl, and a strong red glow. The effort to move it closer to the Uchiha's face was too great, making it only reach inches away from connecting. The violent chakra whipping into the Uchiha's face still cut his cheek in several places as if done by a blade.

"You have fought bravely, and showed tactics I never would expect from one such as yourself. Your determination is envious, however...I have no interest in you any further Uzumaki Naruto! The one I want to face is that beast being restrained in your gut...The one the Yondaime died to seal, the one so many have died for to protect those important to them...NOW GIVE IN AND RELEASE IT!"

The rasengan started to slow as Naruto's struggles began to relent, while his claws skin digging grip began to go limp. Naruto's arms then hang by his sides lifelessly, as his twitching eyes were still fixated with Ronan's sharingan, "N-N-...No..."

Giving in to his eyes weight, Naruto's world went black as his head lifelessly hung in Ronan's grasp. Watching the body of the jinkuriki finally turn to a still, and feeling his skin being peeled from the contact, Ronan unceremoniously threw the blond away to crash on the floor. Naruto didn't even fidget to the landing, since he was completely knocked out.

Digging his healthy hand into his weapon pouch, Ronan pulled out and began to roughly wrap his bleeding arm with bandages, "Now with that problem out of the way at last...Come...Show me your face again, Kyuubi!"

An earth quake behind the Uchiha didn't concern him, "Why won't you go down already you slimy thing?!" vibrated the great voice of Gamabunta not far away, slashing through a great tentacle of the squid. Phasing out the battle of the giants happening behind him, Ronan watched Naruto with great interest. Without Naruto's will resisting the Kyuubi, Ronan had to cover his face from the demonic chakra that wildly flew began to sweep out from the knocked out boy. The chakra tail Naruto had managed to dispel now regrew within an instant, while blasting out a strong gust of wind full of its uncontrollable power. As if the chakra itself had great weight, a huge pile of dust kicked up around the blond as the small crater he created earlier now dug deeper and wider, forcing Ronan to jump back.

_'Yes...this sensation. The Kyuubi is no longer dormant.'_ Ronan's eyebrow rose when he heard a sound that reminded him of tearing paper. The source being Naruto's skin, that was peeling off to reveal a glowing red under-skin. A mixture of loose skin along with blood was rising within the chakra cloak as if the chakra was liquid, and when it rose to the surface, it leaked out black smoke, letting a stench of burning flesh run in the air. Naruto now was being blocked by a thick black smoke encircling his body on the floor.

Ronan's eyes then bulged, _'I have to move...now!'_ Running through seals, Ronan shunshined away, leaving only a few leaves that were blown away by another violent shockwave.

This shockwave was intense enough that Gamabunta had to turn his head, "I know this dark chakra!"

Hearing a screech, Gamabunta slashed across behind him, _'This is the worst situation! If Jiraiya or somebody does not stop the flow of that chakra...'_

On the other side of the lava barrier, "Jiraiya-chan!-"

"I know!"

Jiraiya cursed as he swung his sword against Mangetsu's so hard it made a crack in his blade's stone edge, "GET OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW!"

"How harsh, we were just getting acquainte-"

"I SAID MOVE!"

Sliding back, Jiraiya began to violently run through seals, "Kiddo is bringing the fire, I will bring the wind!"

"Got it Ka-chan!"

All three were now running through seals, and ended and shouted in union, "Senpo Goemon!

Mangetsu's eye gleamed with a strange joy instead of the expected fear of seeing a combination of wind, fire and oil being shot at him. Slamming his sword into the ground, Mangetsu formed as seal, "Doton Doryuheki!"

A stream of a reddish like mud was spat out from the swordsman's mouth, which then created a massive wall of molten rock that was at least the height of a house. Mangetsu's eye shot wide in shock when the burning oil went right over it like a tsunami, and he disappeared underneath the thick liquid.

"That should have done it Jiraiya-chan." Fukusaku concluded, watching the entire area going up in flames from the oil.

Not spending anymore time, Jiraiya turned and began to run, _'Please make it in time!'_

"Kiddo!" Shima cried out, forcing Jiraiya to dodge as molten rock shot up from the ground below.

Jiraiya only groaned at the shape of the thing he dodged. It was the shape of a Chinese dragon, "Leaving already? That is rude, I haven't even used my strongest jutsu yet."

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder to watch the burning oil subdue around a figure.

Mangetsu was badly burnt across his face, with his left side in a similar condition, "The one who will be deciding when you can leave is me!"

Hearing the sound of the dragon behind him explode, Jiraiya cursed the lava boxing him in with the swordsman, _'Naruto...'_

On the other side of the battlefield within the town, Shikamaru involuntarily trembled while bandaging Kiba, _'W-What a unreal amount killing intent, I can't even control myself.'_

Lee was in a similar state, "What is happening?!" Seeing a figure shoot past them, Lee recognised the silver hair anywhere.

_'I am not going get there before it happens!"_ Kakashi mused in semi panic.

Shino came up behind Shikamaru, and focussed on a black smoke trail rising up into the sky, _'My bugs are growing very wary of all this untameable chakra...it's almost as if it's going to- _'

Shino's thoughts ended by his goggles flickering, "Shikamaru, we have to move back, now!"

"W-Why-"

"No time to explain."

"So troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered, as he balanced Kiba on his side and followed Shino.

_'Just what the hell is going to happen?!'_

Looking to his sides, he didn't miss the sound of frightened birds flying away. Then it all just went so quiet that all Shikamaru could hear was his pounding heart. Giving in to curiosity, he turned his head to then be blinded by red. Before Shikamaru could register a thought, his entire mind was silenced with the tremendous bang. A harsh tug on his sleeve snapped his head to see Lee shouting something inaudible, and then came the ground splitting earthquake as the red light intensified.

Shikamaru didn't expect the sudden rumble, and fell down with Kiba crashing over him, blinding his vision. His entire body though shook from the force of the blast. After what felt like forever, it came to an end. Seeing light as Kiba was lifted by Lee, Shikamaru never showed acknowledgement as he automatically turned to gape. From what he would guess, over several hundred meters worth of land had been outright destroyed, with distant trees fallen over from the overwhelming gust of wind.

Shikamaru at first mistook it as if a tremendous meteor had crashed into the ground, since the entire damaged area was an impact crater that was easily two stories deep. The being that was standing on all fours in the centre of the crater made Shikamaru's throat go dry.

There was only one word that he could describe it...a monster. It gave him the impression of a red fox, with its four clawed legs causing the already broken ground to crack further. It's face for some bizarre reason made him remember Naruto, despite having no such personality of the blond he knew. Swirling violently behind the creature were four chakra tails.

_'Is that...Naruto?'_

"Jiraiya-sama only told me so much...but I never would have imagined that it looked like a miniature Kyuubi." Shikamaru finally pulled away to see Kakashi was beside him.

_'It has come out again.'_ Jiraiya mused in horror from his position. Seconds before the explosion, he had summoned a toads stomach to protect him when he determined he was still not far enough away. Using his senjutsu chakra, it withstood the force barley, since even though he was still standing inside it, he could clearly see outside because of how much had burnt away.

"What a terrible thing to look at."

Fukusaku shot a glare at his wife to 'shut up', which made Shima frown, "I'm jus' saying!"

Shima sighed and then looked over her shoulder, "This guy's persistent!"

Jiraiya never reacted as Mangetsu shunshined before him as the toad's stomach 'poofed' away. Mangetsu didn't appear to have any additional injuries than what he already bared.

Looking behind him, Mangetsu narrowed his gaze, "So much demonic chakra...Ronan truly has lost it if he believes he can defeat that."

Smirking, Mangetsu drew his sword from his back, "Then again. I have chosen an interesting target myself."

Jiraiya said nothing, as his hand clenched. Mangetsu brought up his sword to block as Jiraiya in an instant was on him, however his somehow thrill filled eyes widened when Jiraiya formed a violent and huge rotating sphere in one hand, "Cho Oodama rasengan!"

_'I have to get rid of this swordsman as quick as I can, and then stop Naruto before anything else happens!'_

Even after all this, the beast still sat in the crater, only emitting a low growl. Ronan shunshined not far away to stare, "This is not you at your best...but now I am satisfied, Kyuubi."

The fox beast's glowing white eyes locked with the mangekyou sharingan, and then narrowed to slits. The Kyuubi let out a shockwave releasing roar so loud and intense, that everybody heard it at full volume.

Hearing a screech in retaliation, Ronan looked to his side at the source. Gamabunta must have returned to his realm moments before the blast reached him, however, the squid was still there. It had took significant damage from what the Uchiha could tell, but his eyes could easily notice it was again regenerating.

Wani's screech had made the fox turn, as suddenly it shot to life and stood on all fours. Ronan couldn't help but compare the way the Kyuubi was standing in a way similar to an animal protecting its territory. Perhaps Wani didn't realise what it was facing, but the great squid shot out several of its tentacles towards the Kyuubi. The fox took a swipe with its left arm early, which to a normal eye would appear to have missed. But then Ronan had to shield his face when debris flew everywhere from an invisible shockwave, sending out another earthquake that Shikamaru and the others felt.

Ronan was in awe when despite Naruto not moving, both the incoming tentacles, and Wani who was a further fifty feet away had enormous claw marks shredded into its body, _'Remarkable...'_

Wani's ear piercing cry made Shikamaru cover his ears, _'This type of battle is crazy. If we try to get any closer we might get caught in the crossfire!'_

Ronan returned his attention at Naruto again when his near flaming red fur started to show odd circles popping all around in a frantic spasm. His sharingan then saw solid balls of chakra shoot out of the skin, along with drops of blood that were floating in the air, _'What is this?'_

Naruto then rose his head high, and began sucking in all the small drops, combining the two into a near basketball sized ball of solid chakra.

The ball was afloat just in front of the miniature Kyuubi's face, _'This looks extremely dangerous, even just touching such condensed chakra would be fatal.'_

The Uchiha held pure confusion when Naruto's jaw broke wide open, and swallowed the chakra ball. Moments later, it was as if Naruto's weight had quadrupled, as he hit the ground hard, causing dust to kick up under his feet from the further broken earth. Wani by this time had finally recovered from the previous attack, and now shot out again to strike. Naruto suddenly expanded like a balloon, with his mouth steaming out hot air.

Even Ronan's eyes could not stare at such an intense light suddenly released out of Naruto's mouth, _'I-It turned the chakra into a projectile!'_

He heard Wani give out another shriek in surprise, but then it's scream was drowned out by another blast, this one arguably bigger than when the forth tail appeared. Kakashi was stunned at the tremendous blast travelling in a line that he estimated was sized at an entire kilometre. The kick off of debris was so intense, that Shikamaru had to cover his eyes when the dust flew into their faces.

This whole earth shaking thing was starting to make the Nara nauseous, _'Such devastating power, no wonder Naruto doesn't want to use the Kyuubi unless he has to.'_ he mused, unaware of Naruto's promise to not use the Kyuubi at all.

The blast subdued, as Ronan lowered his protecting hands to see the damage done. A deep smoking crater had formed from the angle Wani was at, travelling for as far as he could see. There was one other question, where was Wani? No matter how much he focussed, there was not even the slightest trace of its existence present. He didn't even see any familiar signs of Wani returning to her realm.

_'He utterly obliterated her...in one hit. You cannot regenerate if there is nothing left of you...'_

Ronan began to tremble in awe, _'Such frightening power, just as I remembered.'_ Naruto let out another roar, while giving a disturbing face to his handiwork that one could relate to glee. Sensing Ronan walking towards him, the fox turned to growl at the intruder.

Ronan's mangekyou sharingan eyes met the glare openly, "Come then, the main fight begins now, Kyuubi!" Naruto let out an menacing roar and went in a position to pounce.

Ronan immediately formed a seal, _'Conventional weapons will not be able to scratch it, and if it is anything like fifteen years ago, then most jutsu will not work either. I will use these eyes to defeat it!'_

The Uchiha's left eye starting to run with blood, but he did not open his left eye, as his right held bafflement. The Kyuubi had stopped in its tracks, with its claws aiming at Ronan. Despite easily seeing it was deeply desiring to get to him, its trembling form made him believe it was being held back by something.

_'What is going on? Why is it being held back? Don't tell me...'_

"Uzumaki Naruto..." The fox then sat back on its hind legs, while still firmly trying to resist whatever force was holding it back.

"I SAID YOU ARE NO LONGER IN THIS EQUATION!"

A figure then shunshined suddenly next to Naruto, making Ronan realise he had guessed completely wrong, "You truly have gone insane, Ronan-oniichan. Something as chaotic as the Kyuubi should remain within Naruto-kun's control...for the time being."

Wide mangekyou met a shuriken like mangekyou, "I-Ita-..." The latter broke eye contact to stare down at the fox. Upon sight of those emotionless eyes, Naruto let out an infuriating roar.

Within not even a second's span, the Kyuubi collapsed, and started to violently twitch. Trying to fight back, it pushed itself up onto its knees of its back legs. It let out one more demonic roar, as when doing so, the chakra skin dispersed violently with a red shockwave that made Ronan take several steps back from its force. During the transition, the monsters scream had morphed into the scream of Naruto. When the shockwave had settled, it revealed a badly burnt all over Naruto, with his skin a sickening shade of dark red, and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. The figure pressed two fingers onto Naruto's burning hot forehead protector, ending the blonde's scream as Naruto went limp.

" I regret to inform you that your fight with Naruto-kun has ended earlier than you had hoped for."

With a light push, Naruto fell over as the figure turned to face Ronan, " However, you will not be satisfied with that. As troubling as it is to fight with so many enemies in the area, I cannot permit you to lay harm to Naruto-kun any further."

Those plain and flat words made Ronan's shock wash away to show deep anger and hatred, "ITACHI!!!"

* * *

AN: Don't worry, Ronan's mangekyou will be explained...but I am putting my theories within the chapters now instead of as an authors note (as I done with the updated chapter involving no inner sakura).

So you will have to hold out until then.

...although *cough* I am sure the sharp ones noticed already.

Now I have an unborn genius triple to write (please don't blackmail me eagle-man!)

As always, please read and give me feedback.


	57. Cursed Bloodline

AN: After some thought, I hopefully have addressed the issue with the Team spar's (chapter 14) once and for all. It is only a small exchange of dialogue at the very end, and more or less is a small NaruSaku moment, so it worked out nicely.

Hopefully new readers will not scrunch up their nose now at a seemingly ordinary Naruto and stop reading at that point. I accepted I would lose readers for giving the impression Jiraiya died, but that chapters trend just has been biting my side for too long.

Cant help it, I'm a perfectionist and possibly a little OCD at the things I do.

MOVING ON!

* * *

Chapter 56 Cursed Bloodline

* * *

Watching from his position at the edge of the partly destroyed forest, Kakuzu snickered, "Tch, talk about making yourself a fashionable entrance, Itachi." he stated out to nobody in particular, as he looked further up from the tremendous crater to see the Konoha group he spared.

Narrowing his unusual eyes, Kakuzu noticed two additional faces, one instantly catching his interest, _'Well, well, well, the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. His head is worth quite a commendable amount...double if his sharingan is intact. The other I am not certain about who he is, however, he appears to be quite a mysterious one from what I can tell from here. So many potential future bounties, such a shame they are not part of my bingo book already...although if Hatake thinks he will interfere, I might just have the opportunity to bring two valuable profits back instead of one.' _

Hearing the sound of rustling behind him, Kakuzu didn't even bother to turn to identify who it was, "You really felt it was necessary to jump in when the situation was going out of control? you could have avoided it if you interrupted sooner?"

"It was far too dangerous for us if Naruto-kun was still in that uncontrollable form, however, I had to use Naruto-kun's fight to determine Ronan's new abilities."

Coldly chuckling, Kakuzu turned his head to see Itachi walking with an unconscious Deidara over his shoulder, _'Kage bunshin...since he has Deidara with him, that means it was created before the jinkuriki went out of control. Did he predict all of this would happen?'_

"So essentially you are just an opportunist, consider it lucky the boy was able to handle himself quite well...or Pein-san would have been very pissed off."

"Ah."

Was all the Uchiha responded with, as he put down the artist underneath the tree Kakuzu was standing on, and soon joined him to see what was happening. Returning his focus to the battle as well, Kakuzu asked, "Just what the hell did you do to that boy to dispel the Kyuubi?"

Itachi's lack of response and not even acknowledging his presence pressed Kakuzu's patience, but he just harshly shrugged after a minute, "Whatever. Keep you, and your clans secrets to yourself then, however I can understand now why Pein-san chose you to be the one to capture him out of all of us. Just like that, you disabled a monster. We might just bring him back with us once Ronan is defeated, saves us the complication of capturing him when he is stronger. I am sure Pein-san would have means of containing him for when we actually need him."

Itachi once again didn't give him a response, but the Uchiha's head slightly lowered as if in thought at Kakuzu's suggestion. Finding he was this close to snapping at Itachi's antics, Kakuzu just asked another question, "Will you at least enlighten me on Ronan's new abilities?"

"He has obtained the Mangekyou sharingan. However, his is not similar to mine. The Uchiha clan in its recent years never ventured much into unlocking the power of these eyes, since it was made forbidden. From our scrambled history going back to before Konoha's establishment however, it was clear that differences in the bloodlines of our clan also had different potentials given for the sharingan. For example, Uchiha Shisui was the only Uchiha to be able to control people's minds using his unique sharingan ability."

"I understand, even though you were all under the Uchiha name as cousins, people from outside the direct clan married in, which then their children carried a new gene for the sharingan. So you are saying Ronan is a descendant from one of these genes?"

"Precisely."

"I wonder what his abilities classify as then."

Closing his eyes as if doing so made him see the answer, Itachi responded, "While information is scarce, it was noticed that there were given trends to those that had obtained them. Most of the purest of the Uchiha possessed the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu, which represents the right and left eye of the god Izanagi. In Ronan's case..."

Kakuzu now turned his head in interest as Itachi continued, "His eyes are a representation of the Ainu, or as they more respectfully wish the be called, the Utari people. His left eye possesses the Kamui, which is also known as the divine being. His right eye contains the opposing contrast to a divine being, which as you should know is a human...Enju."

"Kamui and Enju?"

"The left eye possesses the most powerful ninjutsu, and the right eye contains the strongest genjutsu. Kamui creates a vortex that rips out objects from our dimension into a place no human being can go to. Enju is using that vortex to disrupt the laws of the world with the other dimension's, permitting the user to manipulate time itself."

"These are the great powers of the mangekyou sharingan?"

"Correct, given that Kakashi-san appears to possess Kamui, it would be safe to assume Ronan is from the same bloodline of the Uchiha that gave it to him...Uchiha Obito I believe his name was."

"Hatake Kakashi has the mangekyou?!"

"Ah..." Itachi during the course of time in Naruto's fight, had been cautiously observing the battles happening around, and even though he still was baffled, he recognised what he saw Kakashi do.

_'Kakashi-san, how could you have obtained it?'_ Itachi asked himself, his otherwise neutral eyes holding glimpses of shock and disbelief that Kakuzu could barely just see.

The small emotion disappeared as quick as it came, "Deidara-san should not awaken for a couple of hours, however keep a close eye on him."

When Kakuzu shot a questioning look, he was greeted with smoke. Now alone with the artist, Kakuzu snorted, _'You just had to point out that only the 'purest of the Uchiha' possessed your abilities didn't you? However that information interests me...'_

Looking back to Kakashi, Kakuzu formed a smirk under his mask, _'Possession of something so rare and powerful...his bounty would easily now be higher than Mangetsu's, especially to a village interested in learning its secrets. So tempting...'_

* * *

**Before Itachi had appeared...**

Maybe she had grown exhausted from her fight, but even when expecting the tremendous shockwave, Sakura still lost her footing and fell off the tree branch to land poorly on the ground.

Ignoring the sting in her back, she forced herself up to continue running through the forest towards the source of the murderous intent, _'Naruto!'_ Cursing when she almost tripped up, Sakura recovered and continued to go against her bodies aching pleads to stop, dashing as fast as she could go through the blurring trees.

Reaching the edge of the forest earlier than she could recall, she had luckily stopped in time to avoid falling into a very steep and enormous crater that had formed recently. The conclusion of the day was now starting to turn to night, with the reddish hued sky mixing with blue. The coming darkness however did not make her have issue to withhold the ghastly sight before her. Upon glance of the beast in the centre she knew was the cause of the chaos she was witnessing, Sakura's jaw slowly fell open.

At first she prayed it was not who she thought it was, but seeing the face of the beast that struck familiarity made the cold truth sink in, _'It's Naruto. Oh my god...'_

The sudden ear piercing and shockwave blasting roar did not even make her budge from her shock, _'T-This is what you tried to explain to me Jiraiya-sama? H-He's not even there...I can feel it, it's so evil, so out of control...there is not even a trace of Naruto within it, just as you said...'_

Feeling her eye begin to twitch, she bit harshly on her lip to hold back the tears, _'Naruto needs my help...'_

Reaching into her weapon pouch, she pulled out the suppression seal Jiraiya gave her. She looked at it, even though her eye was focussing more so on her trembling and clenching hand that was crunching the paper, _'B-But I...I can't get near him this time. The only reason I survived before was because Naruto came to his senses. I don't need to guess he is even stronger in this form, the chakra literally whiplashing around me is practically cutting into my skin. What can I do?!'_

Her thoughts ended when another wall like shockwave slammed against her, causing Sakura to go off her feet and fall several feet away, as another blood thirsty roar flew over the air, muting out her grunt, _'What on e-'_

When the roar suddenly morphed from a monster into the sound of a voice she knew so well, she gasped, "Naruto!" She cried out in fear, forcing herself to stand and come back to the edge of the crater to go agape.

Naruto had suddenly changed back to his normal form, however, his skin looked as if it had been badly burnt all over. It frightened her alone that even from this far, she could see tremendous blisters practically all over his skin. Naruto's screeching levelled scream suddenly was silenced when a figure touched his forehead.

When she identified the red cloud patterned black cloak, Sakura didn't even know when she began sliding down the crater to get to Naruto. Seeing the back of Itachi's head made her eyes widen, _'Is he here to save him? is he here to take him? is he here for both?! I have to get him away from Naruto!'_

Meanwhile, at the tip of the great crater, _'So he has chosen to reveal himself at long last.'_ Kakashi narrowed his sharingan on the Uchiha, as Itachi pushed Naruto over with just his two fingers.

"This is bad, we have to rescue Naruto-kun at once!" Lee shouted, as he was about to run, but Shikamaru's hand held him back by the shoulder.

"Easy Lee."

"B-But Shikamaru-kun, that man is an akatsu-"

"He is not here for Naruto." Kakashi interrupted, causing Lee to look up at the jounin.

"If Itachi was here to capture Naruto, he would have disappeared with him the moment the Kyuubi was suppressed. Instead he turned to face Ronan...he is here to kill Ronan, and protect Naruto. If you go down there, he may turn on you just for getting in his way." Kakashi explained, which made Shikamaru focus on the miniature Gai who was tensing at the conclusion.

_'Jeez...he is just as angry as I am that in the end, Naruto is being protected by the ones that are hunting him...and not us. What a way to make us all look incredibly useless.'_

Wincing, Kakashi cupped over his sharingan eye that was throbbing with pain, _'I can't keep this up any further.'_ Reaching up, he lowered his forehead protector to cover the stinging eye.

Closing his other on reflex, Kakashi still held his hand over his eye, "Is that Sakura-san?!" His one eye shot open in surprise to confirm he saw said kunoichi running down the crater towards the three others.

_'Does she even realise who she is charging towards?! Come to your senses Sakura!'_Kakashi inwardly begged, as he was about to begin his own descent to the centre.

"ITACHI!!!" Ronan's voice shouted out in rage as Sakura approached from behind Itachi.

Coming to a halt several meters away, she cautiously looked down at the unconscious Naruto next to Itachi. She felt her eye twitch again to his expression that held so much pain in it, the tenderness practically lashed out at her. Even when he was knocked out, she could tell he still was experiencing every ounce of sizzling pain.

_'Naruto...'_

Shaking her head rapidly, she tried to calm her nerves and think, _'I have to get him out of here, but how-'_

"Kunoichi."

Sakura blinked at the flat word announced from Itachi, cutting through her musing. Itachi still hadn't of even turned to see her, since he was focussing on the glaring Ronan.

Not knowing what to do, she said nothing, which caused the choking atmosphere to thicken, _'I-I did hear that correctly, right?'_

Back with Kakashi, seeing that Sakura had stopped several meters away from Itachi, made him hesitantly wait, "Get out of there Sakura..." he muttered aloud to himself, praying she would do so.

Sakura meanwhile was feeling her anxiety turn at the silence, _'H-He was referring to me...'_

"Kunoichi."

Itachi repeated again, this time causing Sakura to react with a surprised gasp, "...H-Hai?!"

Still not turning, Itachi continued in his emotionless tone, "Haruno Sakura is it not?"

"...Y-Yes?" She stuttered, trying with all her will to stay strong, despite her legs beginning to feel like jelly.

When Itachi casually turned his head so his cold sharingan met her jade eye, her entire body shot to alarm, as she gripped onto the hilt of the kunai sheathed on her lower back, _'Damn it!'_

Lee's eyes widened upon seeing Itachi had casually turned to meet her eye to eye, "He knows she is there, if she even attempts to attack him now, it will be a wasted cause."

_'He has seen you, know to pick your fights Sakura. Naruto is not his focus at this time, but that doesn't mean he won't protect himself from us if we get in his way. You are no match for Itachi...get out of there!'_ Kakashi again mused.

Frozen for a moment under his powerful gaze, Sakura looked back at the knocked out Naruto and began to unsheathe her kunai.

"Please take Naruto-kun as far away from here as possible. He requires your immediate aid."

Her kunai froze halfway out, as her eyes went bulging wide, along with her even wider mouth, "W-Wha-..."

The Uchiha never clarified, he just continued to stare at her frozen form, which made her stomach turn, _'H-He wants me to take Naruto?'_

She still was glued on the spot from her shock, but reacted when she felt her throat go dry, and slowly sheathed back her kunai, although she was hesitant to let go of that cold steel hilt that somehow felt so relieving.

Unsure of how to react, she just very slowly nodded her head, "O-Ok." Itachi then turned his attention back to Ronan, as Sakura dragged her turned brick like self by the step towards the pair.

Shikamaru groaned when Sakura went against all their inner pleads, and cautiously was approaching Itachi, "That foolish and troublesome woman! What is she doing?!"

Sakura meanwhile was putting all her efforts to keep her strong facade up. When she felt the empty air as she moved her hand away from her kunai hilt, she instantly reached back for its somehow comforting touch.

Would it even help her if Itachi suddenly attacked her? probably not, but its durable grip was soothing her erupting anxiety. Being now just within Itachi's shadow, she froze again and stared at the patterning's of his cloak, finding her brick like weight just increased astronomically.

Her trembling grip on her kunai hilt tightened to the point where it began to hurt her knuckles. She jolted when Itachi suddenly moved slowly, but noticed he was taking a few steps to the side away from Naruto.

The Uchiha must of noticed her clear fear of being so close, and without word, granted her much appreciated distance. Releasing the breath she held in, she still cautiously stepped forward and knelt down to Naruto. All her concern about Itachi disappeared when both her hands touched the blistered skin of the blonde's hurt filled face.

His skin still was burning hot, which nearly made her shoot her hands away. Used to the sudden change in temperature, she cupped his face, "Naruto..." She whispered, feeling her eyes go glassy yet again, but forced herself to keep the building up liquid from falling.

She was not going to allow herself to cry in front of the enemy for a second time today.

Back with Kakashi and the others, their eyes bulged at what they were seeing, and were in shock that Itachi was allowing her to kneel down in front of Naruto.

Shino adjusted his goggles, "It would appear he does not wish for Naruto to be caught in the crossfire, so he is allowing Sakura to remove him."

Sakura was finding holding those wanting to surface badly tears quite relentless, but she denied them escape, _'Calm down...he is letting me get Naruto out of here.'_

"Kunoichi." Itachi repeated, void of emotion again, which caused her to suddenly remember where she was, and shook her head. Grabbing his limp arm, she placed it over her neck, as she heaved him up to his feet.

_'Just get him out of here quick, before anything else happe-' _

"I won't let you!"

Sakura shot her attention to Ronan, who was furiously slamming his hands together to form seals, "Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Ronan then breathed out a great fireball, but soon shot his eyes wide in surprise in realisation it suddenly changed from dusk to the middle of the night. The teens he had aimed for also had suddenly disappeared, along with Itachi. Trying to comprehend where he was, he looked around now in confusion. He was standing in the middle of a forest, with no signs of any life at all around him.

He couldn't even hear a single chirp from a cricket, it was that silent.

Seeing something that caught his sharingan's interest, Ronan looked to a few feet before him to see the silhouettes of hundreds of crows start to gather. The swarm then began to merge into each other, the flock literally diving into one another, forming a larger silhouette.

Ronan could just make out the right half of a man, who suddenly revealed a three tomoe sharingan as if it had just opened, "I said you are not laying any further harm to Naruto-kun, Ronan-oniichan."

Ronan prepared himself, as the half formed silhouette tore apart into dozens of crows again, "Then I will just have to kill you first Itachi!"

In the outside world, Sakura once again found herself thrown into shock. Just when Ronan had finished his chain, Itachi had shot to stand right in front of her with a seal formed, and then she saw the great fireball she knew was meant to be aimed at her shot off to the far right. The temperature never even changed around her from the clear miss. Tilting her head so she could see around Itachi, she guessed he was placed into a genjutsu, given his spaced out state.

"Kunoichi."

Itachi's simple one word statement yet again pulled her back into the realisation that she was only a foot away from him, but with Naruto weighing down on her side, she couldn't jump back. Itachi didn't look back at her, despite her gasp, since he was still holding a seal.

Realising she knew what Itachi was instructing, she didn't wait for his prompt once again, "H-Hai." She mumbled, as she scooped up Naruto's legs so she could carry him better.

Deciding to take Naruto back to the town where the others were, she turned and started to walk, "Wait."

Shikamaru's surprised gasp was not the only one when Sakura suddenly froze after taking a few steps towards their direction, "Why is she stopping?"

Cursing that he could only just make out Itachi and Sakura's mouths moving from here, he reluctantly pulled up his forehead protector and opened up his blood shot sharingan eye.

Coming in contact with the sharp as knives air forced him to close it as a shot of pain travelled all the way down his back, _'Curse it. I can't use the sharingan so soon again!'_

Returning to Sakura and Itachi, the Uchiha's unyielding and definite instruction had made her stop the moment he spoke.

Still holding his seal, Itachi didn't portray any emotion as he continued, "If you were wise, you would conceal both yourself and Naruto-kun from open sight."

Sakura's eyes were getting used to showing her bafflement, _'Is he telling me to not take Naruto to Kakashi-sensei and the others, but to hide in the forest?'_

"Why?"

She may have spoken too quietly, since it seemed Itachi didn't answer. "I-I said why are you telling me that?" She repeated louder.

The Uchiha still didn't respond, making Sakura's brows furrow, as she now found strength to talk back, "I have no reason or motive at all to trust you, give me an explanation why I should even listen to you?"

"...Naruto-kun's current fragile state will be seen as a welcomed chance, and be exploited by opportunists."

Itachi's response almost made Sakura drop Naruto, "W-What?! W-Why are-What?!- I-I-Who's side-..."

So many questions were practically hitting her head it was causing a migraine and her voice to slur with incoherent nonsense. This is the person that is after Naruto's life, and the one who caused Sasuke's world to be turned upside down. Now the same man was not just allowing her to take Naruto to safety, out of his clutches, but just advised her to hide themselves from unknown danger?

She didn't know what to do or say. How did she know Itachi was just trying to trick her so he could take Naruto without the protection of the others afterwards. Who were these other opportunists Itachi was suggesting?

Another member of Ronan's team unaccounted for?

Orochimaru?

...Sasuke?

She literally was thrown off guard to the entire situation. Her ordeal with Claara was enough, she didn't need this ditched into her face as well. Was Itachi the older brother that slaughtered most of his clan in one night, and a criminal that wanted Naruto's life, or was he an ally?

Once again, as if Itachi knew her thoughts, his eye suddenly met her emerald orbs, "Sakura-san." He said firmly, his sharingan eye holding a glimpse of an emotion she somehow recognised as assurance.

Giving in to the Uchiha's recommendation, she nodded, "Alright..." She then turned towards the forest again, but stopped, bewildered by the sensation that she forgot something.

Soon realising what it was she was being told by her mind to say, she questioned herself as to why she was thinking of doing such an action for a person she knew was an enemy to Naruto, to Sasuke.

...and to herself.

It had to be because of her fight for thinking this way, "Itachi...-san...I will never forgive you for what you have done to Sasuke-kun, and will always hate you...but thank you for saving Naruto."

Itachi didn't so much as flicker an emotion in response to her part curse and part appreciation, nor said anything back. Feeling nothing else needed to be spoken, Sakura tightened her grasp on Naruto and ran for it.

Returning his focus on Ronan, Itachi changed his seal to another, as his eye narrowed, _'He has reversed my genjutsu, and seen my second layer...defeating him with genjutsu will soon show to be pointless.'_

Back at the tip of the crater, panic was clear across the others faces, W-What is she doing?!" Shikamaru once again asked in hope someone knew.

Shaking his head, Kakashi cursed as he gave up using the sharingan, "Maybe she didn't see us or something, I will go get her."

"Wait!"

Kakashi looked down to see Shikamaru holding his hand up, "Don't leave...or you will bring the other guy out."

"'other guy out'? You mean Itachi's partner Kisame?"

"I don't know who the hell they are, but if Kisame is the 'fish faced freak' Naruto calls him, then no...it is someone else."

Looking down first at Kiba, who was roughly bandaged from head to toe, Kakashi withheld the hiss of hurt he felt for the Inuzuka. Akamaru appeared to have regained consciousness, and was sitting next to his master, with a saddened expression clearly written on the dogs face.

Looking not far from Kiba he saw Hinata, who was bruised all over, and had a sickening large black bruise around her beeping red neck, which he guessed was caused by a merciless strangle.

Exchanging a look between the two other bruised Shinobi who were still conscious, Kakashi stated the obvious, "He is the one that did this to you?"

Like it was a bad omen, both Lee and Shikamaru formed a frown.

"...Yes." Shikamaru struggled to say, as he found the ground interesting.

Lee dug his finger nails into his already marked hands again tightly, "He warned us if we attempted to proceed to help Naruto-kun, he would return, and not so graciously spare us." It took Lee all his strength to keep those words neutral.

Accepting what he was being told, Kakashi backed down, "Can you identify him for me in my bingo book?" He asked, pulling out said book to hand to the Nara.

"Yeah, I won't be forgetting him anytime soon."

* * *

Growing irritated that he couldn't look away from Mangetsu, Jiraiya pestered Fukusaku, "Well?"

"She is leaving with yer apprentice now Jiraiya-chan. He doesn't look the best-"

"But is he alive?!"

"It appears that way."

Sighing, Jiraiya grinned in gratefulness, "Good, he is in the best hands to help him then."

"Are you done worrying about the boy now. I am feeling unwelcomed."

Jiraiya snorted at the swordsman, "You were welcomed in the first place?"

_'I don't understand it at all, he has wounds all over the place, but the guy just keeps on coming with no signs of freaking stopping.'_

"He won't be able t'keep this up for much longer Jiraiya-chan."

"...How is that, I am thinking the opposite?"

"Think more clearly then Kiddo, tha sword is being fed his life force to make senjutsu chakra. Every time he uses jutsu in combination with that sword, he has to give it a bit of his chakra as well as his physical energy."

Shima didn't make any more clearer sense to the sannin, "But physical energy is just stamina?"

"Look at it as if tha sword's an insatiably hungry leech Jiraiya-chan."

"A leech?...I see."

_'So as he uses jutsu, he is giving up more of his stamina than a person normally would.'_

"That's why he's built his body to be so strong Jiraiya-chan. He has done so, so then he can use his sword's abilities for a longer time in a fight. But even he has a limit, then there is the matter of his shortened life too."

"You make it sound like he is nothing without his sword?"

"Now Now, that is quite a bold statement to make." Mangetsu added himself into the conversation, dashing towards Jiraiya to clash against the unusual sword still being wielded by the sannin.

"We, the seven swordsmen of the Mist wouldn't be so feared if we were just shinobi that used unique and powerful swords. To underestimate us will get you killed before you know it."

"Hmmph, thanks for the warning." Jiraiya retorted, while Shima shot out a wind projectile forcing Mangetsu to dodge, but then came from Jiraiya's side to take a swipe at the toad.

Jiraiya swung his own sword at the incoming blade, smashing against it to flick out wild sparks. Reeling his weapon back from the violent clash, Mangetsu with one hand stylishly flung the blade over his head to catch in his other hand, as he went for a side swipe at now Fukusaku's side. Quickly ducking under the great sword, Jiraiya burst forward to give Mangetsu a bone cracking upper cut to his lower jaw.

Recovering unbelievably fast to such a strike, the swordsman stepped to the side to avoid the kick aimed for his chest, and returned the fist back at the sannin, but he was greeted to sending pieces of crumbled rock flying away.

Standing at the ready, Mangetsu looked all around to see where the sannin could possibly be hiding, although his enhanced senses could feel the uneven chakra hovering in the air, _'Genjutsu...'_

Standing afar, Jiraiya groaned, while the two toad sages held seals, "This guy really is getting on my nerves."

"He's figured out we are using a genjutsu to hide. Tricking a senjutsu user is freakin' complicated. "

Grunting at Fukusaku's announcement, Shima quickly countered, "It's a double layered genjutsu, he hasn't figured out that much yet at tha least."

Digging his sword into the ground, Mangetsu ran through several seals, then grabbed the hilt of his sword, "Futton Komu no jutsu." Taking a great big breath, Mangetsu slowly began to exhale, blowing out a large cloud of mist like steam that was spreading all around him.

Coming in contact with the lukewarm steam, Jiraiya looked at it curiously, _'He didn't say suiton or doton...he is now using specific abilities of the sword.'_

Shaking his head, Jiraiya went down on all fours, "Senpo Kebari senbon!"

Jiraiya's great long and spiky hair suddenly hardened to that of the appearance of a porcupine, and shot out thousands of needles at the swordsman's general direction. Even if Mangetsu was trained to dodge such attacks, there was no way any mortal person could evade a literal rain fall of so many sharp needles. Through the thick mist, Jiraiya could easily see and hear that the barrage had met a mark. The force of so many needles hitting him at once caused the coughing out blood Mangetsu to be fall forwards. The sages and the sannin went agape though when the body of the swordsman hissed away into the very mist that was all around them.

A dark chuckle coming from an indeterminable location made the three look around desperately to find the amused source, "You know it was such an honour to be tutored the ways of Lava and steam, or as it formally is known as, boil release, from the one who now is the Godaime Mizukage."

_'Is this a kind of reversal genjutsu?! No, it can't be that, genjutsu's are near useless against a senjutsu user.'_

"It never was easy for her I am sure you realise? Possessing a kekkai genkai in the times of the Yondaime Mizukage in Kirigakure was practically a death sentence. Mei-sama possessing dual kekkai genkai would in Kiri's early eyes be considered a monster. So who did she turn to for help to survive? Why us, the seven swordsman of the mist of course. Ironic and crazy though, since it was our duty to purge wielders of a kekkai genkai."

Seeing a shadow form in the mist, Jiraiya shot a kunai out to hit the figure, but it again hissed away into mist, "She was very smart though, she came to us with leverage. Teaching me how to use the very elements she possessed to use Ryujin's great potent power. Even with Ryujin's power, I never came a mile to matching Mei-sama's abilities, however, it was she that taught me what I know now."

Hearing the sound of something gurgling behind him, Jiraiya span his head around to see solid water forming, "You know that steam is evaporated water I hope."

Mangetsu taunted, as only a hand that he recognised as Mangetsu's formed, along with the sword being held, "KIDDO!"

"Die!" Using his agile amphibian form, Jiraiya shot away from the swing, but turned his head yet again in surprise to see another sword wielding hand forming in the mist lashing out at him again.

Clashing against it with his sword, Jiraiya did not show surprise when the clash ended with the weapon and hand hissing out of existence again, "Senpo Kebari senbon!"

Standing upright this time, Jiraiya's hair grew out further to wrap around his entire body, as he shot out needles in every direction, but heard no sound of hitting a target. His eye then caught an object coming from his side, and gasped to see it was another sword.

"JIRAIYA-CHAN!" Fukusaku cried, as Jiraiya was forced to use both his hand's arm guards to block the hit, which still made the small pieces of steel crack, with his blood trickling through the opening.

Mangetsu's laughter as the sword dispersed did not phase Jiraiya, _'I-It is like he is a part of the mist itself!'_

* * *

Ronan cried out into the night as more of the crows swooped down at him, their beaks tearing into his skin. Looking at a safe distance away from the encircling swarm, Itachi's figure formed as he watched each and every bird swoop down at Ronan, now flicking out drops of blood that hit the long already dampened grass. Itachi's eyes shot wide for an instance in surprise when upon the next blood splatter, the dark liquid morphed into crows, as the rest of Ronan did so. It was almost as if they smelt something tasty, as the swarm of birds suddenly shot for Itachi.

When the first crow blinded his vision, Itachi closed his eyes, as all he could hear was the sound of angry screeches from the furiously flapping birds. Reopening them, he found the swarm had vanished, and he was now alone in the darkness of the forest his original genjutsu had set. Itachi never reacted when his surroundings suddenly morphed, changing colour tones to that of black, white and red.

Looking down at his black shaded hand, Itachi knew what was happening, _'Sharingan doujutsu.'_

He then looked up expectantly to meet another silhouette figure with glaring three tomoe sharingan, "You will pay for what you have done to our clan Itachi!"

"You have not learnt from your overconfidence last time it would seem, Ronan-oniichan. Need I have to repeat myself once again to you? You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions."

Losing sight of Ronan's sharingan for a moment, Itachi soon saw them again, this time in its mangekyou form, "Enough of your lectures Itachi! You aren't the only one with the clan's potent power now, and who was the overconfident one that didn't confirm my death?"

"Hmmph. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant, Ronan-oniichan. You will defy that, however deep down you know what I say is true. Your comrades are now gone, and without even knowing your capacity and height of power, you so boldly claim you are the victor." Itachi's stale words caused Ronan's figure to violently tremble with rage, but Itachi's eyes grew a fraction wider when Ronan started to snicker, and then turn into full blown laughter.

Ending the hysterical laughter in an instant, Ronan spat out with venom his angered response, "I CAN SAY THE VERY SAME THING RIGHT BACK AT YOU, MURDERER OF OUR FAMILY!"

Not receiving any reaction for Itachi, Ronan still let out his minds anger, "You sought the power of the mangekyou sharingan by murdering your best friend, did you not Itachi?! You casted yourself out of the clan and our family by slaughtering them, you are the one who is also alone and arrogant!"

Itachi didn't say anything, which only infuriated Ronan further, "Our clan was the greatest in Konoha, and was the equal best even before its time with the Senju clan so long ago. Why did you do it Itachi?! Even when I asked you this the first time we fought, you never answered me. I demand to know your reason before I send you to hell!"

Still staring into emotionless eyes made Ronan grow even more outraged, "DO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO ME, ITACHI?!"

"The clan is all you have to ask of me? Your fanaticism drenched words alone are enough to refresh my memory as to why I long lost faith in our hopeless clan. You only focus on the clan, you only focus on its superiority and never on its flaws or dark history. You, just like all the others only wash your hands clean of the blood that has stained our hands permanently. The curse of our clan was, and never is set to end until the clan itself is drawn to a conclusion."

"What bullshit are you talking about!? So your grand solution to whatever crap your spouting was mass genocide!? YOU BASTARD!"

Ronan's eyes suddenly shot wide when he felt a sudden shift, and all of a sudden he had reversed places with Itachi, who now was forming a seal. Ronan looked down in shock when his feet suddenly caught alight to black fire, that began to spread up like a plague slowly.

Despite the inability to feel his legs, he returned his gaze to Itachi, "If that is your true response, then it is clear you are either not aware of our history, or are too proud to acknowledge it."

Now the engulfing flames up to his chest, Ronan still didn't acknowledge the burning sensation, "Why don't you graciously inform me then?!"

Now shooting up to his face, Ronan's vision was blinded by the black flames, "There is no point in saying words that will fall on deaf ears."

Shooting his eyes open again, Ronan found himself back in the real word, facing Itachi who was staring at him a few meters away.

Both were holding seals, which they slowly dropped, "Deaf ears you say? Then explain to them why in all your rambling, you have a major inconsistency to your so called solution. Sasuke is still alive because you spared him, would you like to clarify why our clan's proposed 'conclusion' actually is not being concluded at all? To me, everything you just blurted out is a load of trash!"

"Sasuke is an important asset to help alight my ambition from a dream to a reality. For the Uchiha clan's cursed blood will not be cleansed unless it's source is put to rest."

Blinking several times, Ronan then shook his head frantically, "What in the hell are you talking about!?"

Itachi never answered, instead he shot to running through seals. Ronan's sharingan noted it was the chain for a great fireball, and was about to retaliate, until a sudden locking grip from behind him held him in place.

The corner of his eye could recognise it was another Itachi, _'A BUNSHIN?!'_

Looking back to gaze into Itachi's sharingan, Itachi then announced his jutsu, "Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

There was inconsistency with the announcement of the jutsu however.

The voice held too much anger within it to be Itachi's.

Suddenly blinking in realisation, Itachi discovered he was the one being held by a clone of Ronan, and another Ronan where Itachi believed he was once standing now was the one launching a great ball of fire at him. Seeing Itachi and Ronan's bunshin disappear within the great big red engulfing ball of fire made Ronan pour more chakra into the jutsu, doubling the fireballs size.

_'Burn you filth!'_

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" Snapping his head around, Ronan saw the one he thought he set alight standing behind him, _'Another bunshi-!'_

His thoughts ended with a chaotic explosion as the clone self destructed. Not far from the blast stood the real Itachi, staring with bored filled eyes into the smoke lifted from his jutsu. Ronan soon was seen flying out of the smoke cloud, with his right arm badly grazed, but he recovered in mid flight and came to a halt.

Digging into his weapon pouch, Ronan pulled out a solider pill and bit down on it, _'Hopefully with this replenishing my chakra, I should be able to use my eyes abilities a few more times.'_

_'He believes that will permit him usage of the mangekyou sharingan...foolish cousin.'_

Unaware of Itachi's scold, Ronan dashed straight towards Itachi, with a kunai in one hand, and a handful of shuriken in the other. Throwing the shuriken as he ran, Itachi revealed his own Shuriken from up his sleeve, but instead of throwing them against the incoming projectiles, he gracefully shifted out of each ones due course, and then readied his own.

Ronan's bizarre action of stopping in his dash, and twisting his throwing arm to then pull it back caught Itachi's attention. Looking back at the weapons he dodged, he soon understood, _'Rigged with wire.'_

Returning to looking at Ronan, Itachi flung his shuriken at him, before 'poofing' out of existence, allowing the span around weapons to pass through the dispersion cloud. Using his kunai wielding hand, Ronan began deflecting both Itachi's shuriken, and then his own returned handful.

Knowing a counter attack was coming from his blindside, Ronan ducked his other hand into his weapon pouch again, and dropped a smokebomb. A fuuma shuriken suddenly sliced through the thick smoke from behind where Ronan was last seen, however the spinning blade did not have any traces of blood visible to its not too far away throwers eye. Itachi's eyes jolted when the smoke cloud soon was overwhelmed by a roaring flame heading towards him.

Quickly jumping out of its incoming course, Itachi rose his hand that whipped out a kunai from under his sleeve to clash against another kunai, as the two shinobi's sharingan eyes met. The struggle for dominance was indeterminable between the two, and as they locked into a blurring exchange of blows, neither was the speed. Ronan's sharingan eyes went wide when a possible clone of Itachi stepped out from behind the real ones shadow, and lashed out at him. The tip of the clone's kunai was inches away from digging into Ronan's face, but before it could, Itachi saw Ronan's right eye blink to reveal his mangekyou.

Within the next instant, the clone had dispersed, and Itachi fell to his knees as several blood squirting wounds opened up all simultaneously around his chest and abdomen. Itachi coughed out a load of blood, as he never looked up to see the smirking Ronan holding a blood painted kunai, "Where is your 'arrogance' speech now Itachi? Take you, and your stupid ambition to hell for what you have done."

Ronan was taken aback when Itachi suddenly grinned, and slowly lifted his head as he spoke, "You are so keen to see victory that you did not notice, Ronan-oniichan." Ronan gasped when Itachi's right eye contained his shuriken shaped mangekyou sharingan, and suddenly the entire world around him cracked and broke apart like glass.

When his vision cleared, Ronan found himself within a part of a town or district, however he recognised this one instantly, even if the sky was painted a mixture of black and red. The familiar streets, and the littered corpses that were wearing Uchiha branded outfits everywhere were enough for him to not hold doubt, _'The night of the massacre.'_ Hearing footsteps slowly approaching with deep thuds, Ronan turned to see a young man running away from something.

However the man was closing the distance between them at a pace barely even considered walking, "Your mangekyou ability appears to also affect the speed of casting genjutsu as well." Came the flat statement of Itachi at normal speed from an indeterminable direction.

The man now was only feet away from Ronan, but still was trying to run for his life from something, "That can work to an advantage...or a great disadvantage." Ronan gasped when the man's eyes slowly began to bulge, and a stream of blood flew out of his mouth as the man started to fall.

Landing at his feet, Ronan saw two kunai planted into the man's back, as the small blood drops spattered onto Ronan's wide eyed face, "Instead of being tortured for seventy two hours in this world that only I control, because of your mangekyou sharingan's ability...you will be experiencing the trauma for over two hundred and sixteen hours."

* * *

She didn't have a location as to where she was running to, but her aching legs were enough of a sign to assure her that she was far enough from any danger. Gasping for air, she lowered the still unconscious Naruto onto the forest floor. Looking down at him once again, she soon noticed that his eyes were still opened and rolled into the back of his head.

The sight was hurting her too much to leave, and she covered his eyes with her hand, and closed them. It was then that she realised how very much the opposite his skins temperature felt from earlier. Naruto's skin felt icy cold. Touching his face again to confirm made her wince at the pain she knew he was feeling, but she tried to keep strong and formed a seal. After a moment, she lightly touched his body with two fingers, and her shocked eyes showed the daunting results of her analysis jutsu.

_'His body is a total mess! His skin has been completely burnt all over, he has lost a very alarming amount of blood, his muscles are torn, and his internal organs have been working in overdrive.'_

Lifting up one of his arms to inspect his hand, she could barely see some spots of skin that was unburnt, _'Even when he was in that inhuman state, the Kyuubi was constantly healing him, while the chakra was hurting him at the same time...no wonder his organs are in such a terrible condition, his blood cells were dividing rapidly to replenish the loss of blood and damaged tissue. Regenerating at such a frantic rate for over a period of time would have taken a toll on his life span...Naruto.'_

Bringing a hand up to his neck, she tried to find his pulse, which to her fear she had trouble locating. Finally she found it, and for a moment timed its weak and slow paced beats, _'The reason he feels so cold is because of the blood loss...This is horrible...he will die if I don't treat him immediately._'

Rushing through seals, she bit her thumb and slammed the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Even though the smoke cloud formed, she hit the ground in frustration, _'GOD DAMN IT! I don't have the chakra to summon Katsuya-sama!'_ she inwardly cried, looking back at the smoke which cleared to reveal a small immature slug.

She scrutinized the small invertebrate, who was looking up at her as if in apology, "You can't help me, can you?"

She stated the obvious, which the slug simply looked at her in a way she understood, "It is fine, you can go back now."

Sighing as the slug 'poofed' out of existence, Sakura hung her head, "Damn it..."

Looking at her trembling wrist as if it was helping her in considering an option, she slowly shook her head to it, _'Even though I am blood type O-, I can't risk performing a transfusion since I may be poisoned, and that is the last thing he needs in his current situation...I will just have to pray he doesn't succumb to the blood loss for the time being.' _Unzipping his jacket, she rested her hands on his shirt, but before beginning, Itachi's words caused her to look around and listen. Other than her light gasps for air, she couldn't hear or see anything that was of concern.

When trying to restrain her gasps, she felt a shot of pain hit her heart, forcing her to on reflex place a hand on it. Feeling the still earth quake like vibrations emitting from it, she clenched her sweat covered vest, _'Is this the poison or just my exhaustion catching up to me? She said within an hour's time, but it can't be that long yet.' _

Still panting for oxygen, Sakura suddenly felt all the weight in her head vanish for an instant, before returning with a chill running all the way down her back. Closing her eyes, she shook her head to brush off the sensation, but found doing so only made her eyes feel heavy, _'These are a couple of the symptoms she described...but it is too soon._'

Discovering she was wasting precious time, she looked back down fully alert again, and placed both her hands once again on Naruto's chest, and started the long task ahead of her, _'I will worry about myself after I at least know he is safe.'_

* * *

Shikamaru's mouth had remained open for so long, he choked when he tried to swallow, finding his throat was dry. From the moment Itachi had started fighting Ronan, he along with the others were completely glued to watching the fight that none of them except for Kakashi had seen before. Shikamaru himself was told by his father how unbelievable and unique a battle between two Uchiha were, but even that could not prepare him for what he was witnessing.

He along with Lee were perplexed when during the first exchange, neither opponent had moved for over a minute. Kakashi who understood what was happening, explained to them that both the Uchiha were fighting using genjutsu. Lee found himself in awe at the taijutsu exchange, which neither opponent even was able to land a hit on the other, since the sharingan of both combatants could predict the others movements.

Kakashi himself was thrown into shock though at the familiar looking vortex that had formed around Itachi and Ronan, _'T-That is my sharingan jutsu! No-It is similar, but not the same.'_

Unable to see what was happening within, he could just see that both Itachi and Ronan had once again stopped moving, appearing to be in another genjutsu battle. Dragging his gaze elsewhere across the battlefield, he looked over to see a great area covered with sizzling hot oil, and then not far, a dense and large mist cloud covering the ground, _'Jiraiya-sama has his hands full it would seem.'_ Kakashi would have moved to help the sannin, but remembering Shikamaru's words from before, he did not want to take the risk.

Speaking of that problem, he brought Shikamaru out of his shock, "Have you found the man yet?"

Mentioning the Akatsuki member again spread to both the Nara and Lee, who instantly frowned in memory. Shikamaru passed over the book with his finger in-between two pages, "Yes...this is him."

Lee now was fully at attention as Kakashi took the book, and in an instant looked up at Shikamaru, "Are you certain?"

"Yes..."

Looking back at his book, Kakashi explained his sudden disbelief, "Bingo books are sorted in three ways. Firstly, they are divided into six main sections, the first five representing the major hidden villages, then the sixth one at the back dedicated to the rest. Once there, each of the shinobi are sorted by their potent power with a rank. Finally, they are then placed in order of the date they were added, with the recent being the first."

Shikamaru didn't show any change, while Lee held curiosity, "So what does this mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"This person is in the last section of the bingo book, and is the last one in the S ranked section."

"I still don't understand."

"Lee, there is even a question mark placed on this man's sketch, which alone is daunting, since we use photographs now instead of sketches. This means it is uncertain if the person is even still alive, and then there is the date of submission..."

"It was added to the bingo book over sixty years ago."

Shikamaru added void of emotion, which earned Lee gasping, "W-Wha-How is that possible!? He looked to be in his mid to late thirties!?"

Shino who was silently listening, finally added himself to the discussion, "If that is the case, then the person you just encountered was within his eighties- no- possibly even early nineties in age."

"T-Th-That cannot be!" Lee argued in shock, while Shikamaru stared at his own feet.

"'There is no such thing as an immortal.' Tch, troublesome."

Reading the information about the man known as Kakuzu, Kakashi closed his book, _'Jiraiya-sama said they were all S ranked missing nins, but these guys are turning out to be the elite of the elite...We can confirm Kisame, Itachi, and now Kakuzu are part of their organisation. Jiraiya-sama said there were nine of them.' _

"If what I am reading here is correct...you are all incredibly lucky to be alive. His abilities are completely unknown even to his home village, but upon leaving Taki, he murdered the village elders, and was reported to have gone toe to toe with possibly one of the strongest shinobi in history...the Shodai hokage. To even survive an encounter with Shodai-sama alone is a feet unheard of."

"Shodai hokage...."

Lee muttered, while Shikamaru clenched his hand tightly again, which was starting to become a new habit, "Are all the people in Akatsuki as strong as that man?"

"...Sakura asked me the very same question, but in relation to Itachi. I at first assumed so, but now I do not hold doubt anymore. They are all as strong as Itachi, if not some being even greater in strength. For someone to be leading a group of such powerful shinobi...It honestly scares me just thinking about how strong that person would have to be."

Lee didn't know how to react to Kakashi's grave words, and silently looked back at Itachi's battle, _'Naruto-kun...'_

* * *

Jiraiya looked down at his bleeding hands that while it appeared bad to him, the minor sting contradicted the severity and deepness of the wound. Putting that amazement behind him, Jiraiya snapped his hands together to form a seal, but paused when Mangetsu's laughter was coming from not far in front of him. Focussing through the mist, he could see the black trace out of Mangetsu form, as the mist partly cleared.

The smiling swordsman was presenting his sword from his side, "Notice anything different?"

Looking at the great blade starting from the hilt, Jiraiya saw nothing amiss. Travelling further down towards the tip however, he noticed the petal like patterns were starting to glow a red hue.

It appeared as if it was leading back to the orb, "When all the petals are fully lit, Ryujin will release its true power. Try to stay alive until that happens." It was so creepy how that sounded like a genuine plead, as Mangetsu disappeared into the mist.

"Kiddo. You understand what is happenin', don't ya?"

"No, I assume you do?"

"Originally the sword was doing the combination of elements for him, resultin' in suiton and doton jutsu turning into that of lava and steam. Now it is the reverse, with him now combining the sword's element with his own, hence why he is announin' the jutsu by their true hybrid element names."

"Switching roles...So by doing so, the jutsu are more stronger."

"Exactly Jiraiya-chan. However what you saw glowing in the swords petals was his blood."

Remembering back to the comparison to the leech, Jiraiya nodded, "Stronger jutsu, more of his physical energy needs to be fed. Because the sword is now building up a supply of physical energy, it means he now has even greater amounts senjutsu chakra being converted."

Mangetsu's amused chuckle echoed around him, but Jiraiya didn't sense any incoming attack, "In other words, he is getting stronger with every hybrid jutsu he performs, but at the cost of more of his life force."

"The chances are very high after that sword's power is unleashed, he will possibly pass out from exhaustion."

"Hmm...you really enjoy living on the edge don't you?"

"Are you addressing the old folks or me?"

"All of your jutsu are effectively a double edged sword. No wonder only so few wielders have used that sword to its potent. It is basically suicide to do so."

Mangetsu chuckled again, "Indeed. "

"You do not even care that you are slowly killing yourself?!"

"To me it's the thrill of battles like this, fights where even one slip up can result in my death. It is breathtaking, it is divine. I would prefer dying in my prime as part of a grand battle than as some old codger on his death bed!"

"You really underestimate the value of life."

"Don't make me laugh! Life has never been so grand to me. Countries on the verge of war, some over territories, some over politics, some even for minerals and resources. Life has never been so impeccable."

"War is nothing to wish for nor welcome you madman!"

Mangetsu's laughter really grinded the sannin's nerves, "So I take it the information you wish to discuss with your old time comrade has some relevance to this?"

"Eh? What gave you that impression? Jumping to conclusions like that won't do you any good."

Jiraiya dived under a sword swinging from behind him, and then clashed his sword against another hit from his side, "Since you are so eager to know, why don't I spice your interest a little."

Jiraiya sensed a presence next to him, and brought around his sword to be parried by a fully reformed Mangetsu, "The Sandaime has returned."

Jiraiya's eyes shot wide open in shock, _'W-What?! Sandaime?! As in...The old man Sarutobi?!'_

"What on earth are you talking about?! The Sandaime's soul was eaten by the shinigami?! What do you mean?!"

Jiraiya was greeted to a piranha teeth wide smile, before Mangetsu 'hissed' away back into the mist, "What is there you did not understand, Jiraiya-'sama'?"

Staring into nothing but mist, Jiraiya was nearing the point of pulling his hair out, _'That doesn't make any sense, the Sandaime is dead! His soul was eaten by the shinigami, not even Orochimaru can bring him back!'_

"Now is not tha best of times to worry about his words, Jiraiya-chan. Once yer've defeated him, then we can ask him what does he mean." Calming himself, Jiraiya listened to Fukusaku's instructions, as he formed a seal and slammed the ground.

The result was him boxing himself in with a mud wall, with nothing but darkness around him, "We need a way to beat him, but now with that new information...I want to hear what he has to say."

Jiraiya's announcement was rewarded with Fukusaku's sigh, "Ka-chan..."

"...Yes?" Silence was all Jiraiya was met with after that.

Suddenly Shima gasped, "NO WAY JOSE!"

* * *

"STOP THIS NOW ITACHI!" Ronan shouted out, digging his hands into his face to desperately try and shield his eyes from witnessing this horror, but the screams travelling down his ears were still succeeding in hurting him. How long had he witnessed his clan being brutally slaughtered now, several hours?

days?

He lost the will to tell himself it was all an illusion after the third hour.

"Remaining time until you shall be released...two hundred and fifteen hours, fifty nine minutes...and fifty nine seconds."

"YOU ARE LYING!"

_'THIS CAN'T BE ONLY JUST ONE SECOND! IMPOSSIBLE!'_

Feeling a heavy force weigh down on his arms, his hands were torn off his face, permitting his wide eyes to see Itachi slit the throat of a woman before him, and then ditching the kunai into the forehead of another person. Upon blinking, he found himself in another part of the district, and was forced to witness even more of the terrorising catastrophe.

Losing sense of time itself, Ronan dug his finger nails into his scalp at all the yelling. They would not stop screaming, their suffering practically tearing him apart in the process. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. His mind couldn't even register when Itachi had told him an hour had passed, when to Ronan it was more like a week.

Ronan cracked after he witnessed Itachi setting alight a house with a powerful fireball, hearing the sound of people screaming for their lives within it, "I SAID ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Dashing forward, Ronan tried to land a fist into the ANBU outfit wearing Itachi, but found his fist phased right through him. Desperate to stop this nightmare, Ronan kept trying to land a blow on the Uchiha, but each and every attack just passed through Itachi without a fuss.

During the time Ronan was trying hopelessly to hit the illusion, Itachi had been bringing up an upper cut slowly to connect with Ronan's jaw. Ronan noticed it too late, and upon contact, Ronan suddenly experienced the full force of the blow travel up his jaw, which despite the slow momentum, sent him off his feet to crash on the ground as if he was hit much more harshly than it appeared.

Looking up at the Itachi illusion, Itachi looked down at him dismissively, "Understand Ronan-oniichan. You have no power in the world of Tsukuyomi, I can control the weight, the time, the location, the past, the present, and the future. The one who controls everything is me."

"CUT THE BULLSHIT!" Ronan demanded, pushing himself to his feet to charge again, this time pulling out a kunai.

Itachi closed his eyes dismissively, and unsheathed the katana on the back of his sword. When Ronan was close enough, Itachi casually swung his sword towards Ronan, who brought up his kunai to block. Ronan's eyes shot wide when as the sword slowly descended towards his shoulder, the fine and blood stained steel phased right through his kunai. Using the slowed time to his advantage, he tried to get out of its way, but gasped in shock when he suddenly found himself bound to a great pole by thick and heavy chains.

Ronan's normal sharingan could only stare in dismay as the blade came closer and closer to his shoulder, until he felt his shirt tear, and then experienced an unimaginably painful sting that shot all the way down his left side. Ronan's grunt soon morphed into a blood gurgling scream as the blade slowly travelled several inches down his shoulder, colouring the dark red sky with blood drops that because of the slowed motion, appeared lighter than air.

Ronan's voice broke after what felt like hours of nonstop screaming from the relentless pain. All of a sudden he felt his bindings gone, and he collapsed, gasping desperately for the dry air in this place.

Touching his left shoulder, he found the injury that tortured him for so long was now gone, "If I wish for you to be cut, you will be cut. If I wish for you to be healed, you will be healed. If I wish for you to be bound, you will be bound. Your mind however can only handle so much until it crashes beyond reparability...do you finally choose to accept it, Ronan-oniichan?" Slowly looking up, Ronan discovered the world around him had changed once again, to another place Ronan recognised well.

"Itachi...you sick bastard."

He could never forget this forest, it still was fresh to him from fifteen years ago. The sounds of peoples jutsu's being screamed out, along with the cries of suffering, the waves of murderous intent, and the disgusting odour of death.

Itachi without rush phased from out of the ground to stand before Ronan, "For the next hour, you will witness the night of the Kyuubi's attack that you believed was a tragic coincidence. When I feel your mind show signs of ease even for an instant, I will return you to the Uchiha district. By the time the Tsukuyomi moon above has reached its conclusion...so will you. "

Ronan could barely even recollect when Itachi had said those words that were spoken such a long time ago. From what he was able to put together, this moon Itachi spoke of must have been that great large object in the sky, although it appeared to have a casted shadow within it that looked like Itachi's mangekyou. The moon he was staring at soon was blocked out by one of the great tails of the Kyuubi, forcing him to look down to see the comrades he fought with getting hopelessly slaughtered once again. How many times had he had to behold it now was beyond his comprehension.

The world suddenly span, as Ronan found himself in an empty field, with nothing but the red stained sky and moon to be seen, "Two hundred and thirteen hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds more you have to endure."

Ronan groaned as suddenly he was pulled back into the streets of Konoha, within the Uchiha district. Ronan's head hung, staring at the pavement that he knew was about to be soaked with blood once again. Standing before him was Itachi, who unlike earlier, was his older self with the Akatsuki cloak. Itachi's face showed nothing but coldness in his emotionless sharingan eyes.

While the chaos started again, Ronan still stared at the floor, however, Itachi's eyes widened a fraction in interest when Ronan started to laugh hysterically, "So this is the power of the Tsukuyomi? I thought Amaterasu was unbelievable, but this I fear even worse than those black flames now. " Itachi continued to stare at the crazed Ronan, who still was cackling in hysterics.

Perhaps his mind was starting to break apart under his genjutsu? "You can manipulate everything I see and experience. This really is a world that you have control in with everything."

Raising his head, Itachi met Ronan's glowing mangekyou sharingan, "But making me experience the slaughter of the clan I once could only imagine, and showing me the night of the Kyuubi's attack that has scarred my conscience as well."

Itachi's eyes now partially widened in realisation, as Ronan continued to maniacally laugh, "You think you have been torturing me?! HAHAHA! YOU HAVE BEEN SHOWING ME MY RESOLVE ITACHI!"

* * *

The vortex the pair of Uchiha were standing in all this time faded away, however neither Itachi or Ronan had moved. Shikamaru felt a ball of sweat run down the side of his face in expectation, _'Is it over?!' _

Kakashi was also showing his anticipation, _'That jutsu of Itachi's was able to cripple me within a second in the real world. They have been standing there for over a minute now...is this because of Ronan's ability?'_

His question was halted when Ronan lifelessly crashed on his knees, and fell face first into the dirt, _'Itachi defeated him? I guess even a real Uchiha couldn't fight back against such a frightening jutsu...not even Ronan.'_

Sensing something amiss though, Kakashi narrowed his gaze, _'Wait...'_

All three then gasped at what they were seeing that Itachi didn't appear aware of, _'I-Itachi's in a-!'_

Back down in the centre of the crater, Itachi's eyes were twitching from the pain he was use to receiving from using the mangekyou sharingan, as he stared down at the lifeless Ronan as if reflecting on something.

Without word, Itachi paced himself as he formed seals, "Katon, Goukak-!"

Itachi was forced to stop when a kunai dug straight into his back, the blade going so deep that all that was visible was its hilt. While Itachi coughed out blood, the owner behind him let out a cold chuckle, even though it's tone was partly ruined by furious gasps for air.

It was Ronan, who had his right eye shut tight as if he was experiencing unbelievable amounts of ache.

Coughing out another mouthful of blood that ran down his lower jaw, Itachi tried to look behind him, "You...were able to break out with the mangekyou sharingan. Once you escaped, you casted a genjutsu the moment Tsukuyomi ended, even after first hand experiencing it's effects..."

"H-He-He...You seem to have long forgotten and underestimated the strength- of your own clan. What did you say to me before... oh yes, you shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions." Ronan explained darkly in-between his restrained gasps, finally catching his breath at the end.

Itachi let out a low 'Hmmph' to his words thrown back at him, but his mouth formed a semi straight light one could somehow relate to a grin, "It would appear you still do not understand the true meaning to my words." Ronan, along with the spectating Konoha shinobi all bulged their eyes when 'Itachi' poofed out of existence, leaving Ronan hidden within thick smoke.

_'W-When did he use kage bunshin?! we were watching him the entire time?!_' Shikamaru mused in disbelief, knowing both the others and Ronan were asking the same question. As the smoke cleared, both Ronan and Itachi could now be seen several feet apart.

Cursing, Ronan tried to open his right eye, partially revealing it the real word. It's usual glowing red from the sharingan had dulled, and he found he couldn't keep it open for long. It also appeared his vision from it had worsened, since Itachi was a blurred image to him.

Itachi focussed on the eye, "You have used the mangekyou sharingan far too recklessly. To be given such a great power cannot come without a cost, Ronan-oniichan."

Gritting his teeth both at Itachi still lecturing him, and the stinging sensation, Ronan growled, "Stop talking to me like you know everything, you bastard!" Forcing his eye open in defiance, Ronan suddenly felt a whiplash hit his turned heavy mind, and he fell on both his knees. Itachi continued to stare, "Even though you countered my Tsukuyomi by calling forth the power of the mangekyou, you did not fully avoid it...your mind still has badly suffered."

"I thought...I told you to stop talking like you know everything!"

Forcing himself to stand shakily, Ronan was able to draw a smirk, "You are trying so hard to hide it, but I can see you have suffered a backlash too from that jutsu. Otherwise you would have attacked me just then." Itachi closing his eyes as if to hide their disclosure brought satisfaction to Ronan, even though the soon reopened under their well trained facade.

Bringing up a kunai, Ronan held his stance, "What did you mean?"

When Itachi didn't show any acknowledgement, Ronan clarified, " 'you will witness the night of the Kyuubi's attack that you believed was a tragic coincidence'...What did you mean by that?"

Itachi never said anything, but Ronan could see in those plain eyes signs of contemplation. With a flicker, Ronan tensed, "Now that I look at it more deeply, you never were in Konoha to see the events that unfolded as a result of the Kyuubi's attack. Nor were you there to experience the tension that grew between the clan and Konoha's elders because of it."

"..."

_'Tension? what is he talking about?'_

"Your position in ANBU was more than enough to satisfy you with Nindaime's decision to make the Uchiha the police force of Konoha, making you neutral that an Uchiha would never be made leader of the village."

"What?" Ronan muttered yet again. Everything Itachi had told him from the start made little sense to him, in the beginning Ronan was being told one thing, now Itachi was muttering out thoughts that said another thing.

It was as if Itachi didn't know which story to follow, or it had been something Itachi had been lying to himself for so long.

Itachi's sudden question pulled Ronan out of his thoughts, "You mean to say with what you already know Ronan-oniichan, you never considered the possibility of the Kyuubi's attack being more than a coincidence?"

"I don't know what crap you are talking about..."

"What you did to Naruto-kun earlier should be more than enough for you to wonder..."

Ronan's eyes slowly rose, "W-W-What are you saying?!"

Itachi still choosing to remain silent only made Ronan's mind wonder further into confusion, "N-N-You mean to...THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Y-You have no proof! I refuse to believe it! I refuse to accept it!...ONE OF OUR OWN WOULD NEVER-!"

Ronan stopped when his sharingan sensed a wave of chakra hit him, as Itachi's eyes began to rotate rapidly, "Within this genjutsu, where only your mind can hear my voice, and nobody else, I shall explain to you the truth of the Kyuubi's attack. "

_'Depending on your response to this Ronan, I will either choose to terminate you...or spare you.'_

* * *

AN_ **Manga talk**: _

Mangetsu ~ I was completely caught off guard that the same week I released the chapter discussing his double kekkai genkai, Kishi released the manga chapter revealing the Mizukage had the same thing (Ignore the whole napalm and sword thing, pretty please :P) . Awesome, gives me a way to fit his character in with a canon link. cheers Kishi. :P

Mangekyou Sharingan ~ There are lots of theories out there I am sure everybody is aware of, but I do truly believe the sharingans power and abilities are tied to the bloodlines within the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Shisui is my evidence to that, even though all we know was his dubbed name and known traits. The question being if Kakashi's mangekyou ability is truly that of Obito's, or to do with himself is a mystery. But I am going with my theory this time. Everything Itachi said about Enju and Kamui by the way is also true Japanese mythology (hopefully not misinterpreted by me...kindly correct me if I was gravely mistaken there). The ability itself is my own idea, but I am very certain that if Obito was still alive, the name of the right eyed jutsu would be called Enju.

As always, feedback much appreciated (and may inspire a quick second chapter release :D).


	58. The past brings new purpose

Chapter 57 The past brings new purpose

* * *

Naruto was only starting to show minor signs of finally returning to normal. His semi relaxed eyes were still closed, with his loose mouth agape, lightly breathing in the cool air. The blonde's flesh still had serious burn marks all over, but Sakura's efforts so far were showing. Unfortunately, the repaired skin did not have its usual tanned shade, but instead was as white as a ghost. Sakura was thankful at the least his faces expression didn't lash out at her like earlier. As for Sakura herself, her condition was still like before. She was short of breath, and still feeling quite light headed.

Rubbing the furious sweat off her forehead, she continued her work, _'There is still much to be done, but...'_ Momentarily pausing, she stroked his cheek lightly, feeling his cold touch.

Even though he was in such a desperate condition, Sakura was able to bring out a small sad smile, _'He at least is not in immediate danger like before.'_

While resting her hand on his cheek, she stared at it. Her tremor still hadn't ceased to her dismay, instead it was getting worse. Raising her hand, she studied it, _'I still have the symptoms she mentioned...'_

Nibbling on her trembling lower lip, she shook her head, _'What is the matter with me, I can't trust her.'_

With a chill running down her spine, she took a shaken deep breath, _'God I hate this.' _

She was about to get back to work, but her eyes shot bulging wide in alert to sensing something. Forcing herself to control her laboured breaths, she swallowed the hard lump at the back of her throat.

_'...Oh no..._'

With no sound able to be heard now, she hesitantly turned her head in the direction she felt the disturbing sensation. Sakura couldn't see anything wrong through the trees and bushes, but she refused to call out to see who...or what it was that was making her skin crawl all over like a plague.

_'Something is coming...'_

Itachi's warning rang in her ears once again, which only built up her belief that whoever it was wasn't friendly.

Cursing under her light gasp, Sakura pulled herself to her feet, and scooped up Naruto, _'I better hide him.'_

Running towards a tree, she jumped up onto its branch, and hid herself behind the very thick tree trunk. Sliding down against it, she cautiously brought her head around to see, _'Please be just my paranoia, and its only sensei.'_

Feeling a shuffling in her hands, she looked back at Naruto. He was still breathing heavily and shivering with light chattering of his teeth, _'My chakra was keeping his body temperature warm, but now he is freezing because I have stopped...damn it.' _

Pulling her gaze reluctantly off Naruto, she cautiously looked back. She had to use all her willpower not to gasp, even though her eyes held both confusion and fear, _'W-W-What the hell is that?!'_

The creature held familiarity to a kind of animal, but this was never something she had ever seen before, except for possibly in a nightmare. The...creature, was easily three times her height in length, and stood on all fours. With the tail on the end, one would mistaken it for a type of lion or tiger, that was, if it were not for its fleshless skin, or lack of a true face. It's hide looked more like numerous layers of black threads than anything else Sakura could relate it to.

The beasts face though was even more of a horrifying mystery. It was not the face of an animal at all, but it was a ceramic mask a normal person would wear. The mask kind of resembled a tiger in appearance. Attached almost like a lead on the back of the great animal, was a thick pulsating black threaded line. The creature was standing where Sakura was earlier, it's ceramic face pointing towards the ground, somehow resembling a lion sniffing for food. Sakura had a horrible feeling it was looking for her and the knocked out blond in her arms.

Remembering him, she looked back at Naruto, feeling the sense of responsibility weigh down on her shoulders, _'I have to get him out of here, get him away from that-that-Thing.'_

Glancing once more at the beast, she noticed the lead like connection suddenly pulsated larger than before, and within an instant, the monster sprang to action. She was just able to jump away from the tree in time, before the tiger masked beast effortlessly sliced the twice her frame thick trunk in half. Sakura sprinted away before she felt the 'thud' of the tree's violent collapse.

Hearing that it was gaining on her fast, she panicked, _This isn't going to work!'_

Instantly stopping, she turned to come face to face with the rampaging monster. Her face was grabbed and crushed by its gigantic claw, before she could even gasp.

'Poof'

Tossing away the tree branch, the creature halted as if waiting for something. Meanwhile, Sakura, who was hiding in some bushes with Naruto still in her grasp, watched the animals movements closely. It caught her by surprise that the creature that was furiously trying to rip her face off before now had suddenly stopped. Focussing on the connected thread, she followed its loose trail on the forest floor.

_'Where is that leading to?'_

Seeing another irregular sized pulse travelling down the line, upon connecting with the creature, it suddenly sprung to life again.

It disappeared into the forest, although Sakura could still hear the animal tearing up the place to find her. Cautiously setting Naruto down, she crept out to closer inspect the sliding along lead. Raising her hand over it, she felt what was flowing within it, _'This sensation...Chakra.'_ Seeing another lump sized object coming down the lead rapidly, she rose her hand further to allow it to pass over her to continue inspecting what was happening.

Her eyes widened in curiosity, _'A burst of chakra and...was that feeling electricity?'_

Shaking her head clear, and checking to ensure she was not spotted, she unsheathed her kunai, _'I don't know exactly what this does, but it seems that whatever that thing is moves whenever receiving that burst. Kind of like instructions, or something like that. If I cut this, it may disable it.'_

With a quick raise of her hand, she tried to stab cord, but yelped in surprise at the knockback effect once the tip of the blade made contact with the thick thread, practically bouncing the kunai out of her grasp.

Shaken, she then grabbed onto the thread with both her hands, and used chakra to try and break it. She was shocked at just how resistant it was.

"W-Wha-?!" She never got to finish her sentence as another burst shot through the lead, and she ran back to her hiding place with Naruto still there.

Picking him up, she froze when she saw the creature had returned. Fortunately it didn't know where she had gone, but it definitely was aware to what she just tried to do. As it was staring at the kunai that had dug into the grass, she quietly crept away, _'I can't cut that line, or even break it with my chakra strength.'_

* * *

**Earlier...**

Kakuzu was finding his patience once again was drawing thin by Itachi's actions, _'What is it that you are doing Itachi? Hurry up and finish him off already. The sannin also better leave Mangetsu's head in one piece.'_

Looking back down at Deidara, the artist showed little signs to regain consciousness. _'Hmmph. I have a great doubt that is going to make Deidara joining our organisation any easier.'_

Looking then to his hand, he held deep interest in a tube like thick black thread that was coming out of his wrist, and then his eyes drifted in the direction the thread lead off to. Kakuzu let out a low chuckle, "You said I had to watch and ensure nobody interrupts you Itachi...but you never said that is all I could do. If you hadn't of asked, I would be searching for the jinkuriki right now...and not just my fire element heart."

_'It is a shame she did not rejoin the others with the jinkuriki. It is a loss in simplicity, and in profit for me. However, this is even more ideal. I will be able to locate her, and she is the only obstacle stopping me from taking him...this shouldn't be a problem, even for just one of my hearts operating alone.'_

Looking down at the thread, a pulse shot out at a rapid speed, and travelled down it, disappearing into the forest, _'My hearts can operate when they are close telepathically, however for greater distances I cannot do that. Using my threads as a connection to it, I can command the heart beasts from afar. How many hearts I can use depends on the range covered. Using the threads within my body, I can usually control all four up to three hundred meters. However, if I am only using one, I can use the threads of the other hearts bodies to extend it to well over two kilometres.' _

Flexing his hand, Kakuzu continued his musing, _'The issue is I cannot call out the others in an emergency while doing this. But since I am not in harm's way, it is not an issue. 'There is also a significant draw back with covering such a great distance.'_

Watching another pulsating lump travel down the line paused his thoughts for a moment, _'...The beast is effectively an extension of my body. Like all parts of the body, they receive messages to act from the brain. The average speed of those messages is at around one hundred meters per second. That would mean at my hearts current distance, there is a several second delay between my instructions and the beast actually carrying them out. Fortunately, using chakra, I can reduce that time to two seconds at most. That still is a notable weakness, but it shouldn't be a concern...not to that woman at the least.'_

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed though when he became aware of a feeling that felt as if someone was poking him, _'What is this?'_

When he then experienced a sensation of someone trying to rip apart his 'arm' he rapidly understood what was happening, and gave out the instruction. Soon after doing so, the feeling suddenly stopped, _'Perhaps I have underestimated her.'_

* * *

_'Just what the hell is going on between those two?'_ The Nara asked himself now more times than he could remember. Itachi and Ronan appeared to be locked into another genjutsu exchange, however, that started minutes ago. The last genjutsu attack lasted a minute tops. It was deeply disturbing to just see the two strong combatants just staring at each other, although only Itachi this time was holding a seal.

Ronan at first was going to resist Itachi's possible trick, but the moment Itachi started talking in his mind, he lost the will to fight back. The world had blurred around him into a mist like white, and all that was in his sights focus was Itachi. Ronan didn't react to Itachi explaining to him about how the clan interpreted the Nindaime's decision. Ronan knew about this issue to begin with, recalling the Uchiha elders as he was growing up still holding a grudge against the late Nindaime because of that. Once he was within the ANBU ranks, he long believed the elders were just muttering nonsense, and never cared about it after that.

"You were aware of this already?"

"Of course I am, what I am more interested in is the other thing you said. What do you know about the Kyuubi attack.. and what is this tension you spoke off?"

Itachi emitted a 'Hmmph', and closed his eyes, "You may seem to look at this without thought...but I wonder if you were aware that the Uchiha since that decision were being carefully surveyed by the ANBU."

Ronan gasped in disbelief, _'ANBU were watching us?! How did I not see this?!'_

"That doesn't make any sense! I was t-their-..."

"You were the ANBU's captain, but not even you were aware of the forces moving above you. Remember who it is the ANBU serve, the Hokage and its elders, or more specifically...Danzou."

Ronan was completely at a loss, and had no argument he could think of. He was going to call Itachi out as a liar, but the moment he mentioned Danzou, his disbelief vanished. When it came to that old bastard, anything was possible in the Uchiha's eyes...even this.

"T-Then what about the Kyuubi's attack? I think I understood what you are implying...but I refuse to believe it."

"What do you know about the history of our clan?"

"I know we were one of the greatest, and a very long time back were rivals with the Senju clan. Eventually down a very long and bloody road, the two clans came to a truce, forming Konoha."

"You do not know who was the leader of the Uchiha clan at that time?"

"..."

"Tell me Ronan-oniichan, have you ever heard of the man called Uchiha Madara?"

Ronan's eyes looked elsewhere in reminisce, "I do...I haven't heard a great deal spoken about him however. Many of the clan's elders spoke of him as a crazed man wishing to resume the rivalry and bloodshed, other than that, nothing else."

"That is correct...And are you aware of what happened to him?"

"Of course. He casted himself out of the clan, and had a final grand battle with the Shodai hokage at the place now called The Valley Of The End. The final result was Shodai's victory, with Madara dying in that battle."

Itachi's 'Hmmph' made Ronan perk an eyebrow, "Who is to say he truly died?"

"What?...That can't be, Shodai is not a man that can be deceived by some attempt at faking a death."

"People live their lives bound by what they see as 'right' and 'true'. That's what they call 'reality.' However, 'right' and 'true' are nothing but vague terms. Their reality could turn out to be an illusion."

Ronan blinked in puzzlement at Itachi's riddle, while Itachi closed his eyes, "It is true, Shodai was no mere shinobi who could be fooled into believing somebody was faking a death...unless it what his belief that it was as a reality. Shodai, while being great, did not know all the secrets of the power of the bloodline limit. The Sharingan. Even after combating it for many generations, the Senju clan knew little of our power, and vice versa. You however, should know of its greatest potent powers and secrets, including those that are forbidden."

Ronan eyes began to slowly widen, "A-Are you saying-Madara...used 'that' forbidden jutsu. The one that permanently costs us the eye sight of one of our eyes. Are you saying he used Izanagi to fake his death from the Shodai?!"

"That is an answer that I do not know myself, however it is very possible."

"That can't be possible! Madara can't be still alive! He would have to be in his late nineties in age, at the least!"

"I shall not dwell for you the details of how it may be feasible, however, I will tell you that he was involved in the night of the Kyuubi's attack."

Ronan's jaw hung wide in pure disbelief, "Y-Your saying...!" Ronan's slurred words were cut off in memory of what the Kyuubi said to him inside Naruto's subconsciousness.

_' HAHAHAHA! Your eyes are nothing compared to that of Uchiha Madara!'_

"N-No. The cause of all of this...WAS ONE OF OUR OWN?! WHY!?"

" 'Many of the clan's elders spoke of him as a crazed man wishing to resume the rivalry and bloodshed.' " Ronan was stunned at Itachi repeating his own words back at him, only this time, they held more definitive meaning.

"He did it just to strike out at the clan in vengeance?"

"Not simply just the clan, but Konoha itself as well."

Ronan did not know how to respond to that, so he pressed on, "A-And this tension you spoke of?"

"...As you wish."

Within a blink of an eye, Ronan found himself once again in the Uchiha district. It was a completely different atmosphere from when he was within the Tsukuyomi. The night sky was calm, and to his relief there was no screaming chaos ripping into him.

"You should know where we are, Ronan-oniichan."

Turning, Ronan met Itachi, whose bottom half of his face was hidden by his Akatsuki cloak, and his sharingan eyes held a neutral expression, "When you were within my Tsukuyomi, did you ever wonder why the Uchiha were given a district which they all lived in?"

"..."

"Before the Kyuubi incident, where you yourself were part of Konoha, the Uchiha clan lived where ever they pleased within Konoha's boundaries. This district did exist, but was never this large in size. Afterwards, the clan were forced to live in this corner, as the districts boundary grew to accommodate all of us. To make it appear nothing amiss, other major clans within Konoha were given the same treatment...like the Hyuuga. The exception being our clan was closely monitored by ANBU."

Without waiting for Ronan to speak, Itachi turned, "Follow me."

Stunned for a moment, Ronan did as he was told. At first he didn't know where Itachi was leading him, but then he began to recognise some of the surroundings. It would appear they were in an original part of the district before it was extended, since this was the area many of the Uchiha's sacred temples were located. Seeing the flight of stone steps leading to a red sign with the Uchiha symbol bound to its centre made him hold no more doubt where Itachi was taking him.

The main temple of the Nakano Shrine.

On their ascent, Ronan noticed other Uchiha members were also moving up the steps, _'What is going on?_'

As they entered the temple, Ronan was at a loss when he saw nobody was inside it. Looking down, he now realised that the seventh tatami mat on the far right of the temple had been lifted out, revealing a trapdoor, "The secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. You were aware of the mangekyou sharingan before...so you are aware of this place." Itachi rhetorically announced.

Remembering, Ronan didn't say anything as Itachi once again was off, heading down the trapdoor. Ronan followed, soon seeing torches lighting his path down the deep stairwell. On his descent, Ronan now was able to hear the sound of many voices coming from where he was heading. Seeing Itachi's cloak, Ronan stopped from his spot on the stairs to behold the sight.

The Uchiha's meeting room was an enormous but very empty place. The walls were made of stone, and the dark red floor boards usually creaked. The main lighting of the room came from only two great torches at the front. On each side of those flames were paintings of the Uchiha's great ancestors. At the very back of the room, was a grand stone tablet. It was encrypted in a way that only an individual with the sharingan could read it, since it contained some of the clans most major secrets. The mangekyou sharingan was no exception.

This instance however, the room was swarmed with members of the Uchiha clan. It appeared they were having a heated argument over something. Sitting between the two torches was the Uchiha clan leader, Fugaku. Ronan tried to talk to the only person he could ask, "What exactly is happening here?"

Itachi turned his head so only one of his sharingan irises could be seen, "Listen..."

"Our elders were right! We really are becoming nothing but dogs to the Senju!"

"How so?! All they have done is given us an exclusive area for the Uchiha, like the Hyu-"

"Open your eyes you fool, that is just their cover!"

"We are being watched! It is so clear that we have been placed in this district for easy quarantine."

"Maybe...Maybe 'he' was right that time when we should have stood up to Senju."

"Enough!" Fugaku ordered, silencing everyone in the room.

When all eyes were on him, Fugaku spoke, "We at first shunned their lack of trust, but what they are doing to us has gone too far. We are being discriminated for something I whole heartedly believe was not done by us."

"-How can you be so certain Fugaku-sama! for all we know, you could have the one that controlled the Kyuubi-"

"I do not possess the mangekyou sharingan, nor should any of us have it, because we have made it forbidden! We do not even tell the younger generation about what the tablet behind me contains. That is the vow we have taken."

"Then why is your son here th-"

"Silence! As I was saying, we have always accepted our clan being pushed aside for the Senju's benefit, including the ruling of our government. I for one believe it is time for a change."

Fugaku's announcement spread chatter all around, "What do you mean Fugaku-sama?"

"The Sandaime has been speaking to me recently, he is assuring me that he will sort out everything. But...I think it has only just made it clear that even the Hokage is powerless against the elders."

"What is it that you are proposing?"

"I believe it is time we stopped allowing the Senju clan to spit in our clans faces!"

Ronan was the only one who gasped in shock, but the next question asked by a clan's member held little shock, "Are you suggested a coup d'état?!"

"Fugaku! That is going too far! You are becoming just like 'him'-"

"Then what is it you suggest we do?" Fugaku asked flatly.

When nobody responded, Fugaku looked to someone in the crowd, "Please come here...Itachi."

Ronan's eyes bulged, _'Itachi?!'_

To his shock, he saw a young boy no older than five years old hesitantly walk out of the crowd, and stood by Fugaku. Turning to face the rest of the clan, Ronan could see just how innocent and scared the boy was. It was very much the opposite of the void of emotion older young man standing next to him.

"What is the meaning of your son being here anyway Fugaku-sama?"

"For us to overthrow the elders, we are going to need someone reliable on the inside."

"And you propose your child? With all due respect, there must be someone better...what about Ronan? Is he here?"

_'T-They were considering me?!'_

"Ronan along with the other Uchiha within the ANBU died on the night of the Kyuubi attack. So for this, I am proposing to raise my son in the ways to become an ANBU. Once within, Itachi can give us information we need to monitor, and eventually overthrow the elders."

"But surely we can find somebody older or already a shinobi, why your son?"

"That is true, if we were to choose someone currently more able, like Shisui, we would not have to wait as long. But Itachi is my son. He is the only one I hold complete faith and trust in, I know he will be up for this." Ronan had to snort at Fugaku's words, knowing very well just how much of a shock he was in for in the years to come.

Did Fugaku even have the chance to realise his son had betrayed him?

_'I had kept tabs on information on the clan before the massacre, and heard lots of promising talk about Itachi...but this...'_

Looking to the still unchanged expression of Itachi, Ronan spoke without emotion, "Itachi...you-"

Ronan suddenly felt his body tug, as he was pulled back up the stairs, into darkness. Within an instant, he was blinded by the bright sunlight. When his eyes had refocussed, he discovered he was in one of the rooms within the Hokage's tower. The room was mostly bare, with no windows on its sides, and a two doors, one being an ordinary wooden door, and the other a glass open sliding door to a balcony. There were rows of mats set out before a great round council desk, which curled around to permit a seat in the front, and an additional one further back on each side. None of them were occupied however. Above on the ceiling was a great skylight bringing in the sunshine to completely lighten up the room.

Ronan knew this room well, this was where the hokage and its elders would come together to discuss important matters with relevant shinobi. Hearing the wooden floorboards creak, Ronan turned to see Itachi walking towards the slide open door. Upon further inspection, Ronan saw four people on the balcony, one was someone wearing the traditional hokage garment, and their back was turned as if looking out to the village. The way the elderly mans hands were casually behind their back made it clear who it was. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Another two were by each of the hokage's sides, which were recognised instantly as the elders of Konoha, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. Behind them, leaning on his cane, wearing his typical firm expression, was Danzou. Finally, there was an ANBU present. The ANBU was kneeled down in respect behind the group, with only his back visible, revealing his tied back jet black hair. The young man's mask Ronan could just make out from his place appeared to be that of a weasel. There was a noticeable tension in the air present that Ronan could feel radiating against the glass door.

"It is clear now...the Uchiha are serious with their plans to destroy Konoha."

"Do not twist the truth, Danzou. They are plotting to overthrow our government because of our transparent lack of trust. We are the ones also to blame for this whole situation." Hiruzen rebutted, still looking out to the village he cared for.

Danzou was not backing down, "Would you care to listen more intently to the report again? They have asked for a roster of the available jounin's...they are looking for an opportune moment to strike with the least amount of resistance."

Adjusting his glasses, Homura cleared his throat, "This unfortunately cannot be just ignored anymore Hiruzen. You have to think of the people."

"We cannot handle a civil war at this time. Word will spread, and our enemies will exploit this to wipe us out." Koharu added, although not as definitive as Danzou and Homura.

The Sandaime tilted his head to look at his long time teammate, "You actually are supporting this madness, Koharu?"

The old ladies face held one of hesitation, "I know what we are doing is wrong, but it is for the sake of our village."

"Murdering our own people is considered acceptable to you?"

"No, but when it comes to one clan, or the sake of all of Konoha...well you should know the math Hiruzen."

"Lives are not to be used for the sake of numbers!"

"That is what makes you a soft hokage Hiruzen, you do not know when it is time to act."

Grinding his teeth, the Sarutobi turned to glare at his rival, "So because I care for all the people in this great village makes me soft. Lord forbid if you rose to power, Danzou."

"This argument is not getting us anywhere." Homura interrupted with a sigh.

"There still is time, let me continue my negotiations."

There was a long pause after the Sandaime's near order of an instruction, but then Homura lifted his glasses, "We cannot wait much longer Hiruzen."

"This discussion is meaningless, all we are doing is granting them more time to eliminate us." Danzou said with authority, and then all eyes were on the remaining elder.

She turned to head towards the door, "I support Hiruzen...just this one more time."

Danzou clearly was displeased with that answer, but he bit his tongue and said nothing, as now the other two elders followed her to the door. Leaving the Sandaime on the balcony alone with the ANBU, they closed the door.

"It is clear Hiruzen will not give up." Danzou spoke out, now with the glass door closed.

"I am afraid you are right...we best look into a strategy to handle this coming disaster."

Danzou grew a very creepy smile, "No need, our trump card will take care of everything. The arrogant clan most likely still haven't even realised...their spy is in actual fact our spy. At the drop of our hats, he will carry out our instructions...to eliminate the threat."

Gaping, Ronan snapped his gaze back to the crouched ANBU, _'That can't be, is that-!'_

"You must be very lost right now." Hiruzen's words made the ANBU raise his head just a fraction to see the Sandaime's back to him.

The third still continued, "This entire mission is something I would never wish on anyone in your position. For that I must apologise to you for putting you in such a terrible situation."

Lowering his head back, the ANBU spoke in a voice that sent a chill of realisation down Ronan's spine, "Your apologies are not required, Hokage-sama."

Turning, Hiruzen smiled, "You may stand." The ANBU's face looked up in what Ronan would guess was surprise, but then he hesitantly complied.

Gesturing for the ANBU to come next to him, the Sarutobi turned back to look at the village, "This is a situation that could have been avoided so long ago. If only I had been able to persuade the others not to force the Uchiha to live in one location. What is your belief on all this?"

The question made the ANBU freeze a couple of steps away from being next to the Sandaime, but then the young man recovered, and joined him. No words were said though.

Looking to the ANBU, Hiruzen pulled out his pipe from within his garment, "It is a question you do not know the answer to, isn't it?"

The ANBU still did not respond, as the Sandaime lit his pipe, "You can see the consequences of both outcomes, and both of them to you are the worst possible scenarios. Most would break it down to numbers to choose a more ideal outcome, or go with their bias based on their position. But even then, our conscience will never wash off the realisation of responsibility for sacrificing those lives. A 'perfect' shinobi would execute this without a fuss...a human being with morals and emotions would not."

"I..."

The Sandaime smoked a puff and exhaled it out, while the ANBU drifted off after the first word, "If you are fearing your response will make me judge you, then you should know your hokage better."

"Forgive me for my ignorance."

Laughing at the genuine apology, Sarutobi took another puff, "What is your answer?"

Despite Sandaime's attempts to make the conversation as brightened as possible, the silence of hesitation withering in the air made everything slow down.

"...I do not wish for there to be another war."

"As do I, however, I do also not want to solve this matter in a way that involves genocide. The Uchiha would be right then to have this lack of trust otherwise. The trouble is explaining and demonstrating to them that whatever happened in the past is now no longer occurring. It deeply frustrates me that Koharu and Homura cannot see what they are doing. They believe they are extinguishing the fire, but in reality they are covering the fire with a plain blanket, which eventually will just spread to a larger and more uncontrollable flame."

Taking another puff of his strong scented tobacco, Hiruzen sighed, "What they are suggesting we do is something that cannot be just brushed under a rug. Such a bad mark will come back to haunt us eventually in the future. In the end, it is the younger generation that suffers from our choices and actions."

Turning, the hokage now addressed the ANBU, "I have asked them to grant me time, however I must ask the same of yourself."

Even though the ANBU didn't physically show change, the hokage knew he was surprised, "I cannot assume you fully agree with what you see happening here, and to be honest, I do not blame you for that. This is after all, your family we are discussing here. I ask before you at least judge me, you grant me time."

"...I will, hokage-sama." The world then started to blur, and Ronan found himself in the empty and blank white world again.

His face held so many roaring emotions in it, as Itachi phased in not far from him, "Now you are up to date with all the relevant incidents that occurred." Itachi concluded, however Ronan did not react.

A shift of chakra was making the white world begin to blink in and out of existence, with only a glimpse of the crater they were in being seen for a second. Ronan had to close his eyes because of his recollections of everything he was told, along with now what we saw as the conclusion of the matter.

"Itachi..." Within an instant, the world returned to the crater, as Ronan's near tearful but raging hot mangekyou sharingan eyes were burning into Itachi's calm retinas.

Ronan's voice was low, but the venom rolling off the tongue amplified it to near screaming levels, "You chose the wrong side!"

* * *

"Uh-Uh, no way Tou-chan!" "This is not an option Ka-chan."

"I refuse!"

"Ka-chan, think of Jiraiya-chan's little apprentice."

"What about 'im? He got carried off with tha lassie."

"Ka-chan..."

"...I hate you."

Fukusaku groaned, "Several hundred years of marriage...tha things it does to y'er."

"What are ya yappin' about you old fart, I have had to cook breakfast, lunch AND dinner for ya that entire time. While what have yer been doing? spending time hanging out with that senile great sage instead of me!"

"KA-CHAN!!"

"...What are you both talking about?" Jiraiya innocently butted in, trying to look to his sides in the darkness, although he was starting to wish he was somewhere else.

It would seem Jiraiya was alienated from this discussion-turning-argument, "That won't work on another senjutsu user anyway Tou-chan."

"That's easy to resolve. Jiraiya-chan just has to knock that sword out of his hands, and then our genjutsu will hit him. That is the object givin' him senjutsu chakra, remember?"

Jiraiya pointed his finger up as if it was going to do something, "What are you both talking about?" He asked again.

"Jiraiya-chan, we have a very powerful genjutsu-"

"HMMPH!"

"-that will disable the swordsman completely. It attacks the person from their sense of hearing. Tha only issue we have is that against a senjutsu user, it is going to be very hard for him to remain within it. What you have to do is just knock the sword out of his hands, which will stop the senjutsu chakra from being sent.-"

"We're going to need time to sync up in our duet though, so don't do it for a good few minutes."

"Duet? as in a singing duet?"

"Y'er not the sharpest tool in tha shed Kiddo."

Realising Jiraiya could all of a sudden see Shima's scolding expression, Jiraiya snapped his head forward to see the rock barrier around them was starting to emit a hot red glow, _'He is using Lava to melt though my jutsu!'_

"Ok, so delay him for a while, then after around five minutes, knock the sword out of his hands. You guys will handle the rest from there." Seeing smoke now hissing inside, Jiraiya formed a rasengan and jumped right through the still dark roof of his small cave. Upon meeting the afternoon sky in mid air as he blasted through, he looked down to see the small pool of lava his small cave was submerging into.

He reacted perfectly with a parry when a sword clashed against his from the side, "Well now, look what was cooking inside, an ugly toad."

"Oh you're hilarious." Jiraiya retorted, as he pushed against the sword, knocking him back and out of the way from falling into the lava pool. Mangetsu landed on the roof of the now almost sunken cave, and just smirked as he now as standing on top of his lava.

Presenting his sword again, more of the petals were now alit, "Come on now, show me what you got, oh legendary sannin." Jiraiya was nearly caught by surprise at the sudden burst of speed, as they clashed again. While battling for dominance, Mangetsu broke though Jiraiya's guard, and kicked him away.

The sannin grunted out his ache as he slid back, _'I was able to feel that even in this form?! He is getting more stronger and faster now.'_

"We're startin' now Jiraiya-chan."

Before Jiraiya could whine about why the hadn't started already, his voice was drowned out by the toads starting to croak. It was very loud, and didn't appear to be ending anytime soon. Mangetsu perked an eyebrow at what the two sages were doing, but then his eyes widened upon the strange sensation vibrating off his ears, _'Another genjutsu.'_

Not wasting time, Mangetsu again shot towards Jiraiya, placing the sword on his back as he ran through a seal chain, "Yoton, Yokai no jutsu!" Pausing in his assault, Mangetsu spewed out a stream of lava, which began to float and stretch out in the air. Jiraiya glanced above at the lava hovering all above, blocking out his view of the sky.

Some loose droplets of the sizzling molten rock were falling and burning into the ground that was several meters below, _'I don't like where this is heading.'_

Jiraiya ducked his hand deep into his coat, and pulled out a scroll, trying to ignore the sweat running down his face from the intense heat above. The scroll was marked with a blue and white stripe on both ends, _'If you are going to use hybrid elemental jutsu against me, then using normal element jutsu won't work..guess I will have to fight fire with fire so to speak.'_ Mangetsu's eyes held puzzlement when Jiraiya unrolled the scroll in mid air, revealing the markings within it. In the middle of the message stood out two large kanji characters for Futon and Suiton.

Shaking his head in bafflement, the swordsman changed his hand formation to the dog seal, which made the weightless lava begin to fall. He didn't miss Jiraiya suddenly slamming his hands down on the opened scroll, crashing it into the ground as it started leaking thick smoke.

"Hyoton, Kokuryuu Bofusetsu!"

_'Ice release Black Dragon Blizzard?! What in the name of god?!'_

Mangetsu shielded his stunned face from the sudden drop in temperature, as thick cold misty air blinded his vision from the head of a black frost dragon cutting through his falling layer of lava. Lowering his hands, his face still held pure shock to what he was seeing. Mangetsu was so stunned, he didn't even realise he had tuned out hearing the two toad sages still croaking. When the mist finally subdued, he gaped at seeing his molten rock had lost its red glow, and had turned to solid ice, which was something he didn't believe was possible. The shape of the frozen jutsu resembled a type of tree, with the sannin holding a grand pose underneath it.

"Ice jutsu...but you have only used earth and fire jutsu before....This can't be."

Jiraiya chuckled, "What is the matter, are you in too much awestruck at witnessing the great and gallant Jiraiya performing a jutsu that is deemed impossib-!" Jiraiya was cut off his taunt by Fukusaku punching his cheek.

The old toad was glaring at him as he continued croaking, _'Really Jiraiya-chan, you may be old in appearance, but y'er a freaking tadpole at heart.'_

_'Damn it Fukusaku! You ruined my elegant pose!'_

The swordsman however was widening his eyes in realisation, "How was that possible? Everybody would use those scrolls if it was truly that trivial to make."

_'Fukusaku said I needed to buy time, I guess I will just amuse him then.'_

"Do you know much about Konoha's Yondaime?"

Mangetsu's lack of response was taken as a 'yes', so Jiraiya clarified anyway, "He was a rare genius that appeared only once in a generation. People in the third great shinobi war feared him, and were told to flee the moment he was sighted. His involvement and dedication to his village is a major reason why Konoha were not wiped out in the conflict. He was dubbed the name Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his Hiraishin no jutsu...the flying thunder god technique. "

Jiraiya grinned in pride as he continued, "That is a jutsu he created himself, and is still the only person as of this day that has successfully performed it. Without going into great detail for you, the jutsu works by placing a seal on an object, which he could then summon himself to. 'Teleportation' in a sense if you will. To create and use something so incredible would mean you would have to be a natural born genius at Fuuinjutsu, or as it is more known as, sealing techniques."

"Fuuinjutsu?..."

"Indeed, sealing techniques are used by so many ninja, you will not find one that hasn't come across using one in their career. Sealing scrolls, adjustable weights, barriers, explosive notes...you name it, it will all lead back to Fuuinjutsu. Despite its popular usage, only a very rare few know actually how they work, or how to create them...Minato never used to be such a person originally. It was his sensei who taught him it all, and then he superseded even that very sensei, and created not only that fear bringing jutsu, but the very jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi...who do you think was his teacher?"

Jiraiya chuckled at Mangetsu's eyes showing realisation, "That is right, I was Minato's sensei! I am one of the best Fuuinjutsu masters around, who learnt it all from the Sandaime hokage. Only Minato and Sarutobi-sensei were greater than I. You want me to create a chakra suppression tag, I can make one in my sleep. You need an explosive note, I will have it made within a minutes time. Preserving chaotic techniques such as Amaterasu, sure, no worries. Using a scroll to combine two, or even more elements?...You are looking at the only man in all of the fire country, and possibly the shinobi world who can achieve that."

Mangetsu was still in shock, but then the corners of his mouth started to twitch. Soon he began to snicker, and then to Jiraiya's own surprise, burst into maniacal laugher, "How interesting! This is just getting better and better! Since you are channelling senjutsu chakra into the scrolls jutsu, they are even more powerful than normal. That is how you did the impossible, and froze molten rock. This is the type of battle I long for!"

Jiraiya prepared himself as Mangetsu ran through seals once again, with that sadistic smile just not leaving the crazed swordsman's face. Jiraiya already was reaching in his coat for another scroll, _'It is unfortunate these scrolls are onetime use. I will have to use them sparingly, while I start thinking of a way to get that sword away from him.'_

* * *

Sakura landed on another tree, and slid down against the trunk for what felt like the fourth time already. Using one hand, she began to heal Naruto once again. It had been like this since she first saw that monster from before. She would run until she couldn't go any further, then stop to continue healing the blond. The problem was though Naruto was not getting any better with this on and off styled treatment...and she was barely managing herself to handle this pace.

Her laboured breaths were very heavy, and her already exhausted state was making her stop earlier each time, _'I_ _can't keep doing this. All I am doing is repairing his skin and keeping him warm. I need to set him down to concentrate Then there is myself...'_

Shaking her head, she cursed and landed roughly on the ground with Naruto, no longer trying to heal him. She knew that monster had picked up her scent yet again, otherwise it would not continue to still follow her trail.

Even now, she could just sense it's inhuman presence in the distance. It was getting closer, and no matter how far she tried to get them away, it was still closing in. Trying not to think about it, she kept running, despite her bodies protests to go no further. She was so focussed on getting away, she didn't realise the surface had changed levels, and upon the sudden drop in her step, fell over. She inwardly scolded herself for her clumsiness, and quickly checked to see if Naruto who she dropped did not get injured because of it. Thankfully, he was not hurt from the fall.

Feeling the sting at her ankle, she rubbed it with a wince, _'What is the matter with me? Is the poison affecting my coordination as well, or am I just tired?'_ Her question was put on hold when she realised her feet were soaked, and now looked down. She must have been running downhill into a type of stream or something, since there were nothing but small stones all around the edge of this apparent dip. The water level though was only up to above her feet.

Ignoring the discovery, she picked up Naruto and got them out of the small dip. Setting him down, she checked him with her analysis jutsu. Seeing little improvement, she knew what had to be done, _'I can't keep running...I won't be able to help Naruto at this rate.' _

Turning to where she came from, she slowly shook her head, _'But I can't take that thing head on either. Not in my state, nor do I know what that thing is capable of._'

Taking a step back, she almost fell over to the shoot up of pain from her ankle, _'How bad did I fall?!_' Kneeling down, she rested her hand on the near pulsating like beeping spot on her ankle.

Grunting, she began to sooth the sting with chakra, _'Ow..._'

Soon she paused her healing, and slowly looked up as if she could see the thing that was chasing her. The throbbing pain now was making her begin to wonder, _'Putting aside the chakra...this is near no different to what I was feeling in that threaded cord..._'

Rubbing her ankle through her sandal, she started healing it again while recollecting, _'When I wasn't touching the line, it didn't return. However moments after I tried to break it, I felt a burst of that electricity and chakra. The creature came back soon after that._'

Being the medic-nin she was, she could only relate it to one thing, _'It is almost like they are linked together to something...like a nervous system._' She didn't know who exactly it was on the other end, nor did she know how far away the person was, but it was clear they were not close enough to be concerned about.

Dealing with this animal alone was her primary concern, it's owner she would only worry about if they came looking for them. Reaching that brought on the next question, how exactly she was going to do that. She can't break the link for some unforseen reason, be it the durability of the threads, or the solid chakra flowing through it, or even her exhausted state. That meant attacking the creature itself, but she already had doubts from what she had seen so far that she could defeat it.

Looking back at her teammate as if in desperation, she asked the unconscious blond, "What would you do in this situation Naruto?"

* * *

Kakuzu groaned, as he was paying minimal attention to Itachi's turning dull fight, since he was holding more interest in what he was doing, _'She is quite determined, but her efforts are going to waste.'_ Even though Kakuzu was not physically there, he could see and feel everything his Tiger masked heart was doing. To him, it was like he was looking at two pictures at the same time, and he could just 'flicker' his vision to see in the eyes of his creature.

While the animal was dashing towards the scent, Kakuzu continued his rant, _'If she at least was not holding onto the jinkuriki, I could use a katon to finish her off. I cannot risk that though as long as she is carrying him or near him. It turns this whole ordeal into a bloody cat and mouse game so to speak. I would have been better off damning Itachi, and just proceeding on my own...I would have caught her before she even saw me the first time instead of my tiger heart letting her get away._' Looking within the creatures narrowed vision, he could see the kunoichi he had been chasing for a while now.

Her back was towards the creature, and she was sitting on the ground, appearing to be healing her teammate. Kakuzu smirked under his mask, _'You think you got away from me did you?'_

It was almost as if she heard his cold question, which made her head shoot up in alarm, and made it turn to reveal her shocked and surprised face.

Recovering from her sudden fear, Sakura lifted up her teammate, and ran for it again, with Kakuzu giving chase, _'This continued distance is making this more trouble than it is worth, but she cannot keep going much further it would seem.'_

* * *

"I will never forgive you." Ronan's growled, his hard face glaring at the neutral expression of Itachi's.

"Perhaps you should calm yourself, and comprehend what you were shown more deeply, Ronan-oniich-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I refuse to even consider you one who bares the Uchiha name, nor do I wish to have any affiliation to you at all, traitor!"

Itachi remained silent, while Ronan still was hissing with venom out his anger, "Murdering the clan is one unforgiveable act, but what you have done...Is even worse than that! You have committed the greatest of all taboo, you took your own families trust and faith, and spat in their faces! You never, EVER turn on your own family. I thought you originally were acting on your own crazed impulses to do that, but now I see the truth...YOU CHOSE THEM OVER US!"

Itachi closed his eyes to Ronan's shout, "So you approve of the clan's intentions?"

"Of course I do! Even if a conflict would have arisen, our clan would never tolerate being treated like inferior filth! Who are the Konoha elders kidding to think they could get away with this. Instead of defusing the situation diplomatically, they resorted to slaughtering us like animals..AND YOU AGREED TO AIDING THEM IN DOING IT!"

Grabbing a kunai trembling tight, Ronan span around to stab at something behind him, but met another kunai parry the hit as the Itachi in front of him tore apart into crows. Ronan continued glaring into those emotionless sharingan eyes, "I wish on you a fate worse than death you traitorous scum, for even the afterlife will not welcome you!"

"Were you not listening to the Sandaime's wishes?"

"That soft old fool had no backbone what so ever, he was merely just acting as a puppet for the elders and Danzou. If he was so intent to stop this from happening, then that night never would have been the conclusion."

Blinking, Ronan's sharingan morphed into his mangekyou, "However, traitor, I must acknowledge you for this new insightful information. I will be sure to share this with Sasuke once I educate that bastard Orochimaru not to mess with our bloodline. I was beginning to not see a future for me with this day's conclusion, but now I have seen a new purpose for me to press on. Not only will I defeat you here and now, but I will track down the other traitor Madara, and make him feel a suffering worse than what my comrades experienced in our struggle to stop the Kyuubi. Finally...Danzou and those elders will pay for that decision, along with those that agreed with them."

Itachi continued glancing into Ronan's glare, and as a small pain filled emotion could just start to be seen surfacing in Itachi's eyes, they closed, "Is that your final verdict?" When Ronan didn't respond, Itachi then burst apart into crows, as Ronan looked up at the tip of the crater to see the still closed eyed Uchiha standing there.

Finally, Itachi's left eye opened to reveal his shuriken shaped mangekyou, "Then you leave me no choice, Ronan...Amaterasu."

_'He is going to use 'that' jutsu again?!'_ Ronan couldn't even react in time when suddenly he felt a heavy presence all around him. In the blink of an eye, his entire body set alight to roaring black flames, which drowned out his cry of pain. Sooner or later, Ronan collapsed as the flames like a plague spread.

Only Kakashi could still watch, since Shikamaru and Lee turned their heads away at the disturbing sight, _'It's over...'_

Suddenly Kakashi's eyes bulged, _'W-What!'_

Itachi's emotionless mask even broke partially, with his eyes widening in disbelief. The cause was Ronan had surrounded himself in that familiar shaped vortex, and was sucking up the flames off of him. When the vortex phased away, only minor degree burns were present on the downed Uchiha, although his clothing was leaking out black smoke, putting out a sickening stench of burnt flesh in the air. By this time, all eyes were on Ronan, who was slowly pushing himself up.

It wasn't clear exactly as to whether the Uchiha was groaning in pain, or cackling with crazed laughter. When Ronan was on his knees, it was clear now it was maniacal laughter, as he looked back up at Itachi, who was still surprised by what had happened, "You won't beat me with that jutsu this time Itachi!"

_'He defeated flames that are near impossible to extinguish by warping them to another dimension, what a guy.'_ Kakashi mused in awe, while Itachi squinted his eye closed, while his other eye had returned to its emotionless facade.

_'I underestimated the power of Kamui.'_ Recovering, Ronan further shocked everyone by dashing towards Itachi, despite it was clear his body was hissing out to the Uchiha not to.

Opening his twitchy left eye, Itachi's right hand disappeared up his sleeve, and then came back holding something that rose Ronan's eyebrow. It was a typical ceramic sake jar, which Itachi held out before him. Ronan now halted in caution, while Itachi now was tipping the jar over, spilling out the golden liquid to fall to the ground.

Only it never did, further keeping the agape audience stunned, _'The sake...is floating in the air?'_

It was as if there was an invisible entity that the liquid was colliding with, as Itachi continued to pour out the beverage, causing the liquid to morph into a odd shape. Moving his arm sideways as if to cover a further area across, the bizarre result continued, as the gravity defying sake continued to morph into a shape that was starting to look like a stick.

When signs that the flow of alcohol pouring out of the jar were starting to cease, the liquid now was glowing in a shape of a sword. With a burst, the glowing partly dimmed, revealing a five foot in length long sword. The black hilt had golden engravings on it in kanji that read 'Kagu-tsuchi'. The black round guard had eight gold coloured rings within it. Above the guard was the perfectly aligned and clean silver blade. The blade from its pointed tip all the way down also had engravings in a darker shade of silver, which from a quick glance spoke of a great legend. The sword also was emitting a weak white aura around its sharp edge.

Grabbing it at the hilt, Itachi raised the sword before him, "Are you aware of what this is, Ronan?"

Ronan couldn't speak, but Kakashi mumbled something underneath his breath, "T-The legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi!'

Shikamaru finally broke eye contract from the magnificent sword, "Wh-What does that mean Kakashi?"

"...If Ronan even is so much as scratched by that sword...he will be sealed in a 'world of drunken dreams' for all eternity."

Ronan choking on his own saliva finally made him speak, _'Impossible...'_

"H-How do you have tha-AGHH!!" Ronan was forced to stop when he abruptly screamed, as he fell on his knee, with his hand slamming into his left eye as if by reflex to a sudden pain.

"W-What the hell just happened?!" Shikamaru blurted out, while Kakashi stared at Ronan.

"He has used the sharingan too much, even an Uchiha cannot fully utilise the mangekyou sharingan without consequence."

Before Shikamaru could query further, Itachi shunshined before Ronan, with his sword held high, "And now it ends, cousin."

* * *

_'I can't run...any further.'_

Sakura collapsed, desperately gasping for air. Her gasp morphed to a choke though when a heavy force slammed into her back, knocking her over. She tried to push herself up, but a claw the size of her head slammed it back down. All Sakura could see between the great fingers of the animal was her teammate fallen harshly on his side.

When Naruto lifelessly slid out of her view, she weakly cried, "Naruto..."

The claw suddenly shifted, and before she knew it, she was grabbed from the back of the neck, and lifted several feet into the air. Scrutinising her desperate struggles, Kakuzu used his animals other arm to dangle the lifeless blond before her as a mocking taunt.

The effects were instant, as her struggles increased, "NARUTO!"

Putting his sadistic tease to an end, he dismissively closed his eyes, _'You were an annoying thorn in my side, but-'_

Sakura struggles ended when Kakuzu's creature twisted her neck at an impossible angle, _'Your attempts end now.'_ Kakuzu wondered though why he feeling from his beast a similar sensation to that of liquid running down his arm.

He snapped her neck, not crushed it.

Reopening his gaze, his eyes held confusion, "What is this?!"

Where the limp Sakura used to be, now was nothing but a falling large volume of water, _'Mizu bunshin?!'_ With only Naruto in his gaze, his eye widened a fraction again as the blond suddenly opened his eyes, 'poofing' back into another Sakura, and then bursting into another large sum of water.

"When did she-?!"

-

_Flashback, ten minutes ago, within the forest_

-

Looking at the blond, Sakura asked herself, "What would you do in this situation Naruto?"

_'Can I say something...Be creative.'_ Sakura inwardly sighed at Naruto's words from earlier, but then her eyes held understanding. Turning to the small stream of water, she had an idea.

Nodding to herself, she stood up and formed a seal, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu."

Creating two water clones, one of them then formed another seal, "Henge!"

Sakura watched the smoke clear, revealing the mizu bunshin had changed into Naruto. The bunshin had even taken into consideration Naruto's state. Its skin was partially burnt, and cuts were present from his fight. Scrutinising it, she looked back at the blond to compare. "Yosh." she muttered, as she lifted Naruto again and looked back at her clones meaningfully. With an exchange of nods, Sakura then made for some bushes.

Setting Naruto behind it, she sat him up against a tree and rustled the leaves so it would keep him concealed from sight. Remembering something, she brought Naruto forward to unclip his weapon pouch, _'Naruto usually carries four explosive notes with him._'

Opening the pouch once she set him back, Sakura looked inside, _'Good, he has three left. Hopefully I can put these to use.' _

Taking the notes, she came across something else of interest, and took it as well. Once she felt she didn't need anything else, she leaned Naruto forward again and clipped the pouch back. Setting him back against the tree again, she touched his cool cheek, noting he unconsciously moved towards it since it was warm, "Just hold on a little longer Naruto, I will return soon." She whispered.

Even if he couldn't hear what she was saying, speaking it in such a resolute manner brought confidence to herself. Hesitantly standing back, she hid herself up above in the tree's thick leaves.

Her mizu bunshin at this time had resumed the positions they were in earlier. The bunshin of herself even was making it look more convincing by pretending to heal the other now faking to be knocked out Naruto. Knowing that part of the plan was set, she now eagerly looked around for any traces of the beast.

Soon seeing the ceramic mark, she held her breath, _'Take the bait.'_

The mizu bunshin of herself suddenly snapped their head up, and turned to see the animal. Cursing aloud, she then picked up the Naruto bunshin, and ran for it. After a couple of seconds, the beast was after them like a sprinting cheetah.

When they were out of sight, Sakura jumped out of her hiding place, and ran once again towards the line. She was a hands length away from placing an explosive note on the thread like flesh, until she realised, _'It is sliding along at such a speed, layering them on the one spot will be difficult. I can't place them as it moves, because the moment I place one it will react. I have to wait until it stops moving.'_

She inwardly slapped herself again when another realisation struck, _'The mizu bunshin will move out of their range soon!'_ Taking off, she tried to keep up with her mizu bunshin and the beast.

Sooner or later, the mizu bunshin couldn't take running anymore, and collapsed. While the animal was taking advantage, so was Sakura. As cautiously as she could, she got as close as possible without being seen from behind, _'I will wait for the mizu bunshin to disperse, then strike.'_

Seeing what the animal was doing, Sakura's eyes held deep anger to seeing Naruto's bunshin dangling before her other clone. Even if it wasn't really Naruto, the gesture was enough to make her blood boil, _'You cruel and merciless bastard!'_ Ignoring it, she reached into her weapon pouch, pulling out the three explosive notes.

The second the bunshin of herself dispersed into water, she sprinted towards the threaded line that was a few meters away from the creature. While the bunshin of Naruto revealed itself as another clone of herself, the real Sakura stuck the notes over one another in the same location, _'This better do something.'_

-

_Present time_

-

Suddenly Kakuzu felt three odd sized papers slammed onto the line not far, and upon turning, widened his eyes to see they were smoking explosive notes. The explosion made the beast spasm, but not fall, despite the sudden shot of pain travelling up Kakuzu's arm. While the animal was startled, Sakura lunged towards the damaged section. She could see the explosive notes had partially cut through the threads causing a gaping wide dent within it. The threads however, with a worm like appearance, were starting to sew back together, intertwining into one another. She wasn't going to give them the curtsey of repairing the damage she had done, and gripped both sides again, and started to pull. There was a sickening dislodging sound as the bonding threads were slowly breaking.

Looking though to see the creature was nearly recovered from its shock, she gritted her teeth in frustration, _'I won't make it in time!'_

Kakuzu meanwhile, was still staggered by the ambush, _'What the hell did she do?!'_

Hearing quick footsteps approaching, the tiger masked heart turned again to see a glaring Sakura dashing towards it, with a fist reeled back, "HOW ABOUT THIS?!"

Punching the beast straight into the ceramic mask, the force of the heavy blow knocked the beast off its footing, and came crashing into a tree. A portion of its mask cracked, but it already had more slithery worm like threads beginning to snap the mask back into one piece. Moments later, Kakuzu felt another burst of tearing like pain, causing the vision to start to blur.

Finally recovered, the animal turned to the area of pain, seeing the kunoichi trying again to rip apart the link, _'Clever girl...she has worked it out already. Quite unfortunate for her that I take numerous precautions to those that try to exploit that weakness.'_

Sakura felt another pop as she tore through more of the resisting threads, _'HOW IS THIS BLOODY THING SO FREAKING STRONG?! ITS JUST A LITTLE THICKER THAN MY ARM!_'

She turned her head in time to see the animal had recovered frighteningly fast from what she thought was a critical hit, _'What the hell?! Can't that thing feel any pain?!'_

Realising she was once again not going to make it in time, she quickly grabbed a fresh kunai from her holster, and twirled it around. She then stabbed it straight into the point she was trying to pull apart. Because the density had lessened from her efforts, this time it went straight through, but even as she tugged it, it refused to shred through. At least she had marked it so it wouldn't fully repair, or so she hoped.

Not long after she stabbed the cord, she backed away as the animal lunged out at her, taking a swipe which she ducked under. She was starting to think she could manage, until as she cart wheeled out of the way of another thunderous like slash, the tail swung around and knocked the wind out of her, making her roll roughly several meters away to crash on the floor and cough. Pushing herself up, she dived out of the way as the monster slammed into the ground where she once was, sending debris flying as its heavy weight made the ground around its feet sink a good several inches deep.

Back on her feet, she rushed in to hit the beast from the side. As if it was now aware of the danger of her fists, the creature scurried around her punch, and took a swipe at her side, which she backed away from in time. Sakura glared into its eyeless face, her determination practically glowing out of her emerald irises.

Kakuzu from afar just snickered, _'Impressive little trap you sprung, I was careless. These Konoha youths really are going to be worth something sooner or later. But your trap hasn't made you the victor as it appears you had hoped for...what will she do now?'_

On the other end, Sakura was hiding her anxiety well, _'I did not want to resort to another fight. I am drained enough from the other one as is, and this thing...I can't fight this beast directly. Even with my weights released it is so much more agile than me. My hits just stagger it, and I don't have the chakra to summon...'_ Breaking eye contact with the animals head, Sakura looked to the damaged thread line. The Kunai was still embedded all the way through, but she could see the worm like threads were binding themselves around it.

If she wasted too much time, her efforts would have gone towards nothing. She had to end this, and fast. Naruto was in too severe of a condition to leave him long, and she was not going to be able to heal him if she was too injured herself. Before she could give it further thought, the beast lunged at her again. Accustomed now to its inhuman attacks, and now aware that the tail also could be used as a weapon, she was having lesser trouble evading. The speed difference, and her unusual condition affecting her coordination still was making this harder than it should be.

_'Her movements are irregular, sometimes she evades quite remarkably, then other times she is sloppy as an amateur. It is almost like she is exhausted or drugged. If it wasn't for this minor delay in my actions, I would have disposed of her already.' _Kakuzu mused.

Growing irritated as she was avoiding more hits, Kakuzu formed a seal in his hands from afar, "Let's see you dodge this then. Katon, Zukokku!"

_'I best not use this jutsu at full power, in case she has the jinkuriki nearby.'_

Sakura tensed when the tiger masked animal's mouth snapped open, blasting out a stream of fire towards her. She jumped to the side to avoid it, but she gasped at the odd burning feeling as it brushed past her, and then her vision went to a white blur from an abrupt explosive blast. She couldn't hear anything neither, but she got the sensation she was airborne, until collided into something hard she guessed was a tree. She also felt a burning sting travelling all down her left arm. When her vision finally started to recover, she became aware she now had fallen on the ground. Sakura let out a pained groan, while looking at her arm. The elbow pad was coloured a crispy black now instead of its usual creamed colour, along with her glove being burnt too. The arm itself had a terrible graze all down it, along with an wound trickling down from above her elbow.

Had she not moved out of the way of that destructive ball of flame, she knew she would have received third degree burns all over, that is, if she had survived it. Pushing herself up to her knees, she only let a whimper escape, _'I am not going to have time to properly heal this. But there is no way I am going to just be able to bandage this up and keep fighting...'_ When she finally could pull her uninjured hand away from her arm, she tried moving it around, but had to stop from the ache.

Pushing herself up, knowing she didn't have time to sit here, she made a break for it, while ducking her hand into her weapon pouch, _'I am going to need to hang back and fix this, but quickly.'_

As soon as Sakura had fled, Kakuzu's creature tore through the smoke and bushes, and hungrily looked around for her, _'My jutsu did hit her, I can smell it.' _Looking down, he saw a red stain on the grass, and his enhanced senses knew what it was instantly.

Back with the unconscious Deidara, Kakuzu narrowed his amused gaze, _'Not bad...but you are getting reckless.'_

On closer observation, Kakuzu discovered a blood trail, _'This game is coming to an end.'_

* * *

AN: I originally wanted to withhold this chapter release until I had all the fights concluded for one big release, but since I have my hands full with other things (uni assignments hehe) I decided to post this chapter.

As always, please read and review._  
_


	59. Dissolving Aspiration

AN:**Edit - fixed missing section breaks  
**

**EDIT 2- for some reason my chapter section breaks AND spaces to distinguish flashbacks were being removed when i tried saving the document, sorry about that. I hope that hasn't carried over to previous chapters.**

**Edit 3 - and it has...ohh i am annoyed. looks like I have quite a bit of things to fix up.  
**

* * *

Chapter 58 Dissolving Aspiration

* * *

_'I think you have been given enough time already Fukusaku, Shima.'_ Jiraiya concluded, as he brought out another ice scroll.

Mangetsu's sword by this time had glowing marks practically plaguing all over the great blade, with over three quarters of the orb surrounded by the alit markings. The drainage of Mangetsu's life force now was clearly visible to the naked eye. A line of blood was running down his mouth and nose, but despite the ghastly signs of internal bleeding, the swordsman still was not backing down.

Jiraiya was determined to not let whatever the swordsman was doing finish.

Opening the scroll, Jiraiya then slammed the thing paper down into the ground, as it began to leak out a thick mist. Standing in his stance not far, Mangetsu narrowed his gaze on the thick cloud beginning to spread, as a line of fog exhaled out of his mouth from the sudden drop in temperature.

_'What is he trying to do? Blind me again, freeze me to death?'_

"Katon Dai Endan!" Called out through the mist, as the fogs density dropped when a great fireball flew towards Mangetsu.

The swordsman just laughed as he shielded himself with the sword, and upon connecting with the jutsu, the flames began to absorb into the orb, "Did you forget what happened last time you tried a katon Jiraiya?!"

"No I didn't."

Mangetsu's violet eyes bulged at the voice that came from behind him, as he looked over his shoulder to see the sannin wielding a basketball sized rasengan in his palm.

_'Shit! He is using a kage bunshin to create the fire jutsu, while he sneaked around when I was fully focused on the fireball!'_

Hopping to the side to let the remainder of the fireball pass, Mangetsu began to swing his great sword around to intercept Jiraiya, "Rasengan!"

Upon connecting with the side of the blade, the rasengan, because of the senjutsu chakra rotating within it, did not disperse. Instead, it was like two great forces connecting to each other, which made both men lose balance from the kick back. Due to the great force, Mangetsu's sword went airborne, rotating rapidly in the air.

Cursing, Mangetsu went to jump for his weapon, but as if some kind of resistance suddenly had fallen, the toads croaking suddenly amplified in volume tenfold, making his world spin in a blur. Within an instant, the world blackened and then flicked on again in the fashion of a light switch. Mangetsu went agape to taste a fowl mouthful of water, as he came to terms to his sudden surroundings.

The walls and floor looked like that of intestines from a great large animal. To both his sides, front, and behind, stood four gigantic toads dressed in samurai armour. Each toad had a finned hand stuck out, which was making him imprisoned in a cylinder made of nothing but water.

Jiraiya could be seen with the two toad sages looking up at him from underneath the cell, "Is this the genjutsu I sensed before?"

"Indeed it is. This genjutsu paralyses the mind and the nerves. Without that sword producing senjutsu chakra within your body, your chances of escaping are nonexistent."

Mangetsu gritted his teeth, as Jiraiya then narrowed his eyes, "Now then. We are going to have a little chat."

"Hmmph. What are you going to do if I refuse? Kill me? Heh, that threat long has numbed to mean nothing to me these days."

Jiraiya was about to retort, but Mangetsu smirked, "But have it your way, what do you want to chat about?"

"What you said before, 'the Sandaime has returned.' What on earth are you talking about? Sarutobi-sensei is dead, and not even a forbidden technique will bring his soul back from the grave."

Mangetsu snickered, "Sarutobi??...who the hell are 'YOU' talking about?"

Jiraiya was taken aback as Mangetsu cackled, "I am not talking about the Sandaime hokage you narrow minded fool, the one I am speaking of-..."

That signature piranha smirk practically sang Mangetsu's excitement.

"I am talking about the Sandaime Mizukage of course."

"Sandaime Mizukage?!"

"Yes, the Sandaime Mizukage who was leader of Kiri during the time of the second great shinobi world war."

"That is impossible, the Sandaime's reign ended over twenty years ago! "

Mangetsu's uncontrollable chuckling was not aiding in making this bizarre announcement any clearer, "Hehehe, his reign never ended, at least not from within the shadows. The crazed Yondaime Mizukage was just a puppet for his own biddings."

Blinking in bafflement, Jiraiya shook his head, "Are we talking about the same man? The Sandaime Mizukage, Yuki? He died from disease, and even so, he was well into his later years in age. What you are saying does not add up."

The swordsman only gave a toothy smile, "The reason I came to seek out Kisame-sempai was to confirm if he heard the same rumour. He would be wound up over the news, Kiri never was the same once he disappeared, I can even see his shark teethed smile already planted on his face at the coming chaos he will bring!"

Not understanding that strange sentence blurted out at all, Jiraiya looked to Fukusaku as if to question him for advice, "This looks to be much deeper than it sound's Jiraiya-chan. This 'Yuki' may also be just another part to this as well alon' with tha Yondaime Mizukage. You'd do best to check into this further later."

"Just whack this crackpot already Kiddo."

Sighing, Jiraiya glanced once more at the swordsman, "This fight is over."

Once Jiraiya's words had finished, Mangetsu's eyes bulged at a sudden impact into his chest, as the world flickered back to the evening sky.

Jiraiya was standing above him, with that unusual sword from before embedded into the source of his sudden sensation. Twitching his head to the side, Mangetsu watched as his sword he tried to grab earlier dug deep into a puddle of lava, and began to submerge.

Seeing that he truly had lost, he snickered, bringing up a mouth full of blood, "So this is the end."

Narrowing his eyes, Jiraiya couldn't hold back the question, "How does it feel?"

Mangetsu knew what he sannin meant by the question, recalling their conversation earlier about how he wished to die, "...Grand."

Jiraiya was at a loss at that response, but knew any further attempts were pointless.

Mangetsu cackled out another load of blood, "-Such a shame,-I never got to find the bastard...who took Suigetsu."

_'Suigetsu?'_ Jiraiya wondered, as he watched the swordsman coughed once more, but remained motionless afterwards.

Looking at Mangetsu for a moment longer, Jiraiya then looked to his sides upon hearing the two sages gagging, "Are you both alright?"

"*Cough* The duet dries y'er throat out."

"It's cause Tau-chan *Cough* sings worse than a old maggot."

"K-Ka*Cough* Ka-chan!"

"Forget I ever asked." Jiraiya muttered, as he stood and looked at the half submerged sword. Focussing his gaze, he sensed something of interest, which both of the elder toads noticed as well, making them force themselves to restrain their coughing.

With a burst of speed, Jiraiya grabbed the sword from its hilt, and pulled it out of the lava pit, flicking molten rock up while doing so. Had he had been a moment too slow, another pair of gloved hands would have snatched it.

"Hold it right there!" Jiraiya declared to the new person.

He didn't need to ponder on the person's identity much, the insignia for Kirigakure on his forehead protector was a dead giveaway. The ANBU mask, along with the black shinobi attire and vest only solidified Jiraiya's conclusion.

A hunter-nin from Kiri.

"I knew you were watching us the moment I entered sage mode. " Jiraiya explained, as if sensing the nin's questioning gaze.

Finally, the hunter-nin spoke with a tone level Jiraiya guessed was from a young man, "Kiri appreciates your aid in defeating one of our most wanted S ranked criminals-"

"Spare it already. I didn't kill him out of sympathy for your village, only in self defence. I must say though, were you ever actually going to fight him yourself, or were you just waiting for me to give you an opening?"

The man didn't reply to Jiraiya, but the sannin knew underneath that mask was a glare. The hunter-nin never answered Jiraiya's question.

"That sword is property to our village. Please hand it over."

"I don't think so."

"This is not your place to say! The Ryujin even though it was wielded by him, belongs to us. "

Looking back at Mangetsu, Jiraiya then raised the heavy sword, feeling the monster sealed within it practically radiating in his palm. It's power was great and dark, which was beginning to make his skin crawl, "This sword...must never be used by anybody ever again. The power it wields along with its fatal price should not be burdened on anyone."

"Again, this is not your decision."

Jiraiya then snapped his firm gaze on the hunter-nin, which on impulse made the nin grip on the buckle of his kunai holster, "If you were strong enough to fight Mangetsu, you would have done so long ago. The fact that you haven't means you know you would lose...so what makes you think you stand a chance against the man that defeated him?"

Hesitantly, the hunter-nin let his hand go limp by his side, "Even if you are true to your word, what exactly do you plan to do with the swor-"

"We'll take it back to Mount Myobokuzan. Eventually we will destroy it, putting the beasts spirit to rest." Fukusaku interrupted the hunter-nin.

Jiraiya could tell the man did not agree with him at all, but he could also tell the hunter-nin had no ways to force him to hand it over.

Jiraiya had hit the mark dead on before.

Seeing the nin's shoulders tense showed the man's annoyance, "Fine then, do as you please with it. Kiri is not going to forget this." He said as neutral as possible, as he walked past Jiraiya towards Mangetsu.

"I assume you are not going to object to me disposing of his body right this instant? Since this is my duty as a hunter-nin after all."

"No complaints from me, go for it." Jiraiya said dismissively.

Before walking away, Jiraiya turned back, "I have a couple of questions for you."

"What is it?"

"...Before he died, he mentioned someone by the name Suigetsu, does that name ring a bell to you?"

"Suigetsu...that was Mangetsu's little brother. He was taken by somebody a long time ago. We never found out who. I believe that was his reason behind him leaving Kiri, since he never was granted the opportunity to find him."

"He didn't leave just to go freelance?"

"If he claimed that...then I am very certain that he was lying."

Contemplating for a moment, Jiraiya was about to ask his next question, but a sudden finned hand poking his cheek made him look to Fukusaku. The sage was shaking his head, as if Fukusaku knew Jiraiya was going to ask about the Sandaime Mizukage.

Listening to the elder, Jiraiya turned, "That is all, do what you have to do."

* * *

Bursting through some bushes that were partially damp with blood, Kakuzu's tiger masked heart continued following the trail, _'She can't be much further away by now.'_

Soon the great beast held in its tracks when it reached the end. Only there was no wounded kunoichi on the ground.

Instead there was a pair of elbow pads, one being burnt black, and the other had mixed it's cream shade with liquid red. Along with the pads, were a pair of gloves as well, one also in a similar burnt state.

There were no clear signs of Sakura at all.

Glancing over his constricting surroundings, Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, _'She either is still running and has healed her injury...or she has set another ambush.'_

Turning to see being the beast, Kakuzu saw the thread that still had the kunai buried within it. The thread itself had mostly been repaired by entangling around the kunai, but Kakuzu knew that with enough effort, it could be broken open again. That inhuman strength he witnessed and experienced from Sakura alone would tear through it, that is, if she was given enough of an opening.

Keeping that in mind, the beast turned back and prowled forward, _'In that case, I will just bait her out.'_

Hearing rustling, the beast lunged straight towards the source of the noise, being a bush, and swept its claws over it, tearing the plant to shreds. There was nobody behind it, but his sharp eyes could just make out the shine of a wire that was attached to one of the bush's branches.

His 'arm' then felt a sudden grip on the same injured spot again, but instead of spinning around in surprise, he smirked, _'Got you!'_

A sudden surprised gasp followed soon after his muse, as he turned now to scrutinise the kunoichi. True to his earlier thoughts, her arm was healed back to normal.

Looking down at her hands, he inwardly snickered, _'I knew you were going to go for that part of the thread again, it truthfully is the only chance you have. Too bad I was prepared for it._'

Parts of the thread had burst out from the point's around the damaged section, and were entangled around her hands. She barely could even move her wrists to grip the hilt of the kunai. Sakura's struggles increased in her panic upon realisation she was trapped, as Kakuzu formed another seal.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!" The mouth of the mask snapped open again, releasing a great stream of fire the completely engulfed Sakura, who could do nothing but scream till the roaring flames muted her distress.

As the blaze continued to cover the area, Kakuzu did not miss the hissing steam emitting from atop of the inferno. At first he dismissed it for smoke, but then his eyes shot wide open, _'She tricked me again!'_

Spinning around upon sensing something, the creature's ceramic mask met a feminine fist, causing it to yet again collapse from the unimaginable force behind it.

Kakuzu's partly blurred vision saw black sandals shoot past, and then heard a battle cry, "I AM NOT DONE YET!"

A surge of pain was felt, along with a sickening popping sound, as the creatures vision went black, fading back to the location Kakuzu was standing. He stood there without his shocked expression ever changing for well over a minute, until he looked down at his gone limp thread from his wrist.

"Not bad, not bad at all kid."

.

_Flashback, within the forest, five minutes ago_

_.  
_

Panting, Sakura continued carelessly stumbling her way along through the forest, knowing very well what was right on her tail. Bumping her bad arm against a tree made her wince, but she bit down hard to not let a sound escape. Welcoming the tree for its support as she leaned against it, she brought her hand out of her weapon pouch, bringing out the item she was after.

Naruto's canteen.

Giving it a small shake to hear its contents swish around, she began to have doubt to her idea and purpose in taking it, _'These things hold only around seven hundred mls at most...is that even going to be enough!?_'

Placing the canteen back in her pouch, she let out a grunt when on accident, she brushed her arm against the timber, _'This is bleeding bad, I must have cut it against whatever I crashed into._'

Pulling away from the tree, she stared at the red marking left on its trunk, as the blood was trickling down to the floor. Her eyes then showed realisation, _'I am leaving a trail! DAMN IT!_'

Sakura yet again was off to a run, but knew she had to do something to stop the bleeding. Wincing as she brought up her injured arm, she slid off her other arm's elbow pad, and then used it to keep pressure on the wound.

Soon she stumbled through some bushes and fell to her knees, and removed the pad to inspect the deep wound, _'Treating this myself is going to take far too long, and bandaging it will only hinder my movement.'_ Going into her pouch, she once again pulled out the canteen, this time unscrewing the lid, as she poured it all out on the ground before her.

Fighting through the pain, she formed a seal with both her hands. Maybe it was from the rush of adrenaline, but she couldn't hold back a hysteric filled chuckle.

"I picked a hell of a time to try my limits with this jutsu."

She muttered to herself, as she began the jutsu, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu."

Watching the small puddle begin to rise, she prayed it would complete.

Upon it collapsing, she let out a strained and stressed curse, "SHIT!"

Staring at the liquid that now was mixing with her blood, she tried again in desperation, "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!"

Watching the liquid rise again, she yet again prayed for it to form. Sakura never could be so grateful to see a copy of herself from the small amount of water, but it still caught her off guard.

She didn't do anything different, so why did it form?

Realising she was wasting time, she dismissed her question, _'This thing will last at least a couple of minutes. I better be quick.'_

With a quick nod to her doppelganger, the mizu bunshin came to her injured side. Sakura let a grunt out as the glove and pad were pulled off, since its crispy texture was brushing against her burnt marks. A hiss followed as the mizu bunshin started to mend the injury, starting from the bleeding point. While sitting there listening to the hum from the glowing green chakra, Sakura put aside the strange awkwardness that had arisen and spoke.

"How bad is it?"

"Not as severe as it appears, the gash looks like it was done from a sharp edge of a branch. It's deep, but it will be ok."

"Just hurry, please."

She was stunned when her mizu bunshin sighed at her in a scolding manner, "Then help by healing the wrist, and work your way up to me."

Sakura mentally slapped herself, and got started too. While healing, she couldn't help but let her mind drift, _'This really feels so strange having a conversation with myself.'_ "Naruto goes through this with hundreds of clones?" To her surprise, her mizu bunshin announced the topic. "Hehe, I know what you mean." she responded with a light chuckle, while refocussing.

The injury soon was healed, and she flexed her hand, "Thanks." She said out of habit, even though it was to herself she was saying it to.

Once done, she discarded her one remaining glove and stood up, _'I need to think, that thing will be here any minute.'_

"We need to setup another trap like before."

She blinked at her mizu bunshin, yet again caught off guard by this new experience, "U-Umm..."

"I will be the diversion, when the moment comes, just try and reach for that thread to tear it apart. Give me some of your wire."

"U-Umm-"

This was becoming embarrassing and humiliating that her bunshin was thinking ahead of her still, "Ok." she mumbled dumbly, passing over a roll of wire, and then hid herself as the bunshin knelt down and bunched up the discarded gear.

.

_Present time_

_.  
_

Feeling a build up of rage, Kakuzu vented his annoyance by spinning around and bashing the tree Deidara was against, leaving a splinter launching crater around his fists outline, _'I will have to recollect my heart afterwards. It is not dead yet, but without being in range of me, it is nothing but a giant puppet without strings.'_

Back with Sakura, she held the two broken ends of the thread before her, seeing the worm like threads desperately trying to rejoin. Not allowing them the chance, she threw one of the ends as far away as she could.

Upon its landing, almost in the manner of a snake, the thread slithered away into the forest as if being recalled. Dropping the other end, she turned to see the animal. Just as she expected would happen, after ripping apart the threaded cord, the beast had ceased all movement.

Cautiously approaching its front, she stared at the partly broken ceramic mask, still seeing wild threads sticking out of the cracks. Hesitantly raising her hand, she for a mere second touched the beast and jumped back in caution, but it didn't react.

Trying again now with less fear, she felt the strange texture with her hands, _'What the hell is this thing anyway?'_

She wanted to examine it further, but then she suddenly remembered, _'Naruto!'_

As she was doubling back, the adrenaline that had been keeping her going all this time had finally run out. Each step was heavy, but she continued dragging herself all the way, damning her shortness of breath and lack of stamina.

Finally returning, she pushed aside the bushes Naruto was behind and was grateful in seeing he didn't appear to have worsened in condition. Confirming it with her analysis jutsu, she then tried to lift him, only to find she no longer had the strength like earlier to carry him. Heaving his limp arm over her shoulders, she brought her other arm to wrap around his back, and decided to drag themselves down the small stream.

_'I will play it safe and get us away from here...just in case whoever was controlling that creature retraces their steps.'_

While dragging him away, despite her exhausted demeanour, or her anxiety to the question of if she actually was poisoned, a smile was able to form on her tired face. The warming and satisfying feeling baffled her, but she openly welcomed it.

_'I did it. I protected him.'_

After several minutes, she felt secure enough to stop and lower him, only upon placing him down, she barely balanced herself on her knees. She stared for a moment at the ground, that was beginning to go damp from the sweat raining off her face.

_'I am near my limit...'_

Balancing her nearly keeled over form with one trembling hand, she ducked into her weapon pouch and brought out a soldier pill.

She put it back nearly a second after bringing it out, _'No. I can't use them. Tsunade-sama told me just how dangerous it can be taking any drugs when you are poisoned by something unknown. They may actually speed up the poison's process, depending on how it works.'_

Spending a moment to try and catch her breath, she brought both her hands over Naruto's chest, and got back to work, _'If I continue using my own chakra, I am probably going to faint from chakra exhaustion. I will have to use yours Naruto. '_

The usual green glow morphed into turquoise, as Sakura brows furrowed, _'I have never seen him with such little chakra...but it still is more than what I have normally. Plus it seems as if he is replenishing it quite quickly.'_ Shaking away her drowsiness, she focussed harder, as the glow intensified, along with her determination to get her teammate back to being in good health.

Only Sakura was so focused on Naruto, she didn't notice the two emotionless onyx eyes there were watching her from not far.

_'Sakura...'_

_

* * *

_

"And now it ends, cousin."

'Clang!'

Itachi's sword was aimed for impaling Ronan's head, but at the very last moment, defying all odds, Ronan brought up his kunai, making the sword change its course to miss. Taking advantage of the surprise, Ronan bolted from his crouched position up at Itachi, revealing that his left blood tearing eye had lost its vibrant and powerful red glow.

"I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT COUSINS, TRAITOR!"

Retracting his sword, Itachi parried the kunai, but Ronan was not backing out of continuing on the offense. Itachi quickly gained the upper hand because of Ronan's significantly dropped dexterity, and went for a sweep across Ronan's abdomen with the legendary sword. Before steel could meet flesh, Itachi's sharingan noticed an anomaly of chakra warping around himself.

His sharp eye then spotted the blood running down Ronan's right eye, as the half dead Uchiha disappeared before him, _'This is Enju.'_

Itachi mused, but despite Ronan's speed, Itachi's sharingan could still track him, _'Ronan must be fighting on willpower alone...his speed and reflexes have dropped severely.' _

Deciding to continue engaging within the field, Itachi in a blur kept blocking the incoming attempts to cut him. After several exchanges, Itachi's eye twitched to a sudden jolt of pain from a kunai jabbing into his sword wielding arm. His hand loosened its grip for only a second, but within this jutsu, that was all the time Ronan needed.

Now the tables had turned, and Itachi was evading his own sword as if his life depended on it.

Itachi's eye widened a fraction when the sword barely missed his shoulder, but had just sliced through his cloak.

Ronan's figure now was clearly visible, as the Uchiha readied to dive in again, "It's over Itachi!"

During the near split second pause in the assault, both of Itachi's eyes closed, _'You have forced me to use this, Ronan.'_

Just as the Totsuka was about to sever Itachi's body in half, Ronan suddenly was sent flying away as if he had just bounced off of something. It effectively sent Ronan to the other side of the crater before crash landing, with the sword still in his hand's grasp.

When he finally looked up to see what he had hit, he joined the Konoha group in their agape shock, _'Oh my god...'_

Something gigantic was now starting to morph around Itachi in a semi transparent, blinding red tone. At the moment all that could be seen was the top half of a type of spiritual being that appeared to have human characteristics. The spirit appeared to be nothing but bones in structure at first. As it continued to develop, it then formed armour that looked like an ancient samurai warrior's attire, with its man sized yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of where the long nosed helmet rested.

Standing within the great spirit was Itachi, who had both of his mangekyou eyes open.

"K-Kakashi-...-w-what the-..."

"I don't know Shikamaru...but it's nothing I have ever seen before." Kakashi answered Shikamaru's stumbled question dumbly, as his eyes were literally glued on Itachi.

Ronan finally clenched his jaw shut, "This spiritual being and feeling...Susanoo. How can a traitor like you be blessed by something only one in thousands of Uchiha have ever been able to achieve?!"

Itachi's lack of response made Ronan snap, as he pierced the Totsuka blade into the ground, and slapped his hands together to form a seal.

Kakashi's lone bulging eye couldn't get any wider as Ronan's wincing left eye was dripping blood, _'Has he lost his mind?! If he keeps forcing the mangekyou after so many uses-!'_

Kakashi's mind froze as a vortex began to enwrap all around Itachi and the Susanoo, all pointing to the familiar signs of a Kamui forming. Only Itachi was not moving for some reason, so Ronan took the opportunity with open arms.

"I WILL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU BEING THIS STRONG!"

The vortex began to spin wildly, with Itachi becoming nothing but a red smudge in plain view. Suddenly there was this ear drum bursting high pitched screech, as a tremendous gust of wind blew out from where Itachi stood. A near sun bright white light now flashed over the vortex, and as it dimmed, the Kamui suddenly was no longer present.

Ronan's blood shot twitching left eye showed his pure disbelief, _'W-What did he do!?!'_

There was something different about the spirit protecting Itachi now. It had wielded in its left hand a great flame patterned shield, that easily was larger than the top half only visible Susanoo.

Kakashi's mouth hung so wide, the tracing of his mouth could be seen clearly through his mask, "The Yata no Kagami...The Eight Span Mirror...Itachi has not one, but two legendary artefacts?!"

Lee voiced the others staggered question, "W-What does that shield do?"

"It is in legend that the shield is capable of cancelling and even reflecting back any attack thrown against it, both physical, and jutsu wise. That must have been what sent Ronan flying back that time he almost stabbed Itachi with the Totsuka, only Itachi kept it hidden in anticipation of Ronan doing another mangekyou ability. As long as Itachi has that shield in front of him...he is invulnerable!"

Ronan violently rubbed his eye, and went to reach for the sword, _'He is only impenetrable from the front! I just have to get behi-...'_

Ronan's thoughts drifted off into an echoed silence, as all of a sudden, his entire body twitched as if something inside had just shut down. Itachi did not react as Ronan suddenly lifelessly collapsed head first into the ground.

_'...You used the mangekyou far too recklessly Ronan. Your anger blinded your sense of comprehension, and you continued to use them even when your body was beyond its limit.'_

Ronan's dull eyes still remain opened, as his vision began to blur, _'Comrades...Araiki...The conclusion to our long quest now has reached an end. For dragging you all down with me in my blind anger, I will never ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve any compassion.'_

Another pulse ran throughout his body, as the small glint of life left in his eyes, slowly faded, _'Fallen cousins...I could not avenge you for your slaughter, but have faith. Deep down I know...Sasuke will restore the Uchiha's honour and name.'_

With a deep exhale, Ronan's eyes closed, and never reopened.

_'And so it now ends...'_

For the first time in minutes, Kakashi allowed his stinging eye to blink, "It is over..."

Itachi was thinking the same, as he closed his eyes for a moment, causing the spirit around him to fade away. Opening them revealed his emotionless onyx eyes, as he paced himself in walking over the distance to Ronan. Now standing over him, Itachi knelt down and checked for a pulse.

Itachi felt no beat against the blood covered skin.

Shutting his eyes as if in respect, Itachi guided his hand to pick up the Totsuka sword. Standing, Itachi held the edge of the blade over Ronan's corpse.

The gesture made Shikamaru choke, "Surely he wouldn't be so cruel, the guy is already dead!"

Despite Shikamaru's disapproval, Itachi's eyes showed he was considering sealing the corpse in an everlasting genjutsu.

Kakashi had seen enough when Itachi began to raise the sword, and flung up his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan, _'My sharingan has recovered at last.'_ The sound of a Raikiri forming made the others see Kakashi's intentions, and they partly agreed.

Enemy or not, this was going way too far.

Readying themselves, the group was about to head down, but Kakashi's sudden gasp halted them all in their tracks. Kakashi's eyes showed shock, as the Raikiri began to die down.

"W-What is it Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked, but Shino pointed his finger back at the crater.

"Look."

Shikamaru turned back in time to see the body of Ronan almost in a liquid like fashion, be pulled into the blade that now impaled his torso, and then there was a great sparkle from the sword. The only evidence left of the Uchiha's existence was a blood stain. Kakashi still hadn't snapped out of his paralysing posture, with his eyes showing his confusion. With his sharingan visible, he was able to see something the others missed.

Itachi's lips moving before he stabbed Ronan.

_' 'Forgive me Ronan...I cannot allow your eyes to fall into "his" hands'?!'_

Not suffering from the same bafflement, Shikamaru thought up a plan, "Lee, Shino, we are going to capture Itachi. Maybe we can get information out of him about Akatsuk-"

"Do not bother." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's flat interrupting response, and then Shino again spoke up.

"He already has gone."

Widening his eyes, he shot his gaze down into the great crater to see nothing. Itachi had disappeared just as mysteriously as he had arrived. While gaping in perplexity as to how Itachi had vanished, a squawk from above got Lee to look up to see Ronan's hawk circling.

Swooping around once more, the bird then flew away towards the direction of the falling sun, soon blurring out of sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Now out of clear sight from the hunter-nin, Jiraiya embedded the tip of Ryujin into the ground, and formed a seal. Soon after the seal was formed, his hair began to shrink back to its normal size, along with the warts flattening out. Within a moments time, he had now returned to his normal self.

Dropping his seal, he then stumbled as he suddenly felt brick like heavy, _'I forgot just how much of a kick sage mode brings once it's deactivated.'_ While gasping for air, Shima and Fukusaku detached themselves from his shoulders. Fukusaku balanced himself on the swords hilt, while Shima scrutinised it from the ground.

Shima and Fukusaku both were in awe, "Tau-chan..."

"Yeah, the amount of senjutsu chakra bein' built up in this thing is truly unheard of."

"Any idea- what would have happened if he had been given the chance to finish the-the build up." Jiraiya asked, while trying to catch his breath.

Fukusaku shrugged, "I really don' have a clue Jiraiya-chan, but with the amount of senjutsu chakra we are sensin' within it...it would have been extremely chaotic for it all to suddenly release. We should be grateful he was not a true senjutsu user...this sword in tha hands of one possessing monstrous amounts of chakra would be frightening."

"You mean to say this sword tops even the Samehada?"

"Samehada? tha one wielded by that Hoshigaki Kisame fellow?"

Nodding to the question, Fukusaku answered Jiraiya by shaking his head, "That is most likely the only blade that could easily defeat this one in a sword duel. Remember Jiraiya-chan, the Samehada is a demon in itself, suffering from an insatiable hunger for consuming chakra...not even a Bijuu level of chakra will satisfy it. The senjutsu chakra Ryujin would be trying to form would be absorbed with every parry...the Samehada bests this one."

"Hmm. I guess that explains why Kisame was known as the strongest of the seven when they were formed." Now mostly recovered from his state, Jiraiya focussed on finding the others.

Upon seeing the group not far, he began running, "You two rest now, thanks for the help."

"Don' mention it Kiddo, drop on by for dinner some time." With that, the two elder toads and the giant blade 'poofed' away.

Trying hard to flush out those horrible images of Shima's 'praised' cooked meals from his head, Jiraiya caught up to the others.

When he was within eye sight, he was greeted by Kakashi turning his head, "Mangetsu?"

"Dead. A Kiri hunter-nin is now seeing to disposing his body...Ronan?"

Looking into the crater to not see a soul, Jiraiya took a guess before someone could answer him, "Itachi killed him, didn't he?"

"Ah, although Ronan basically killed himself from overusing the mangekyou sharingan, Itachi made sure there was no means of him returning."

"So even an Uchiha feels the ill effects of overusing the sharingan as you do."

"Indeed...but I am nowhere near being able to use my sharingan to the level and amount that we just witnessed. I nearly faint after using 'it' once, Ronan used his a total of four times, and I never saw what happened in Naruto's fight. I am certain he discovered their abilities in the midst of it, so maybe five or even six times."

Looking over the scarecrow's shoulder, he saw the state of the others. Shino was with his two still unconscious teammates, looking at them with what Jiraiya guessed was concern behind those goggles. Shikamaru was trying to speak to Akamaru about finding someone, and then there was Lee. Lee still was staring off at nowhere, appearing to be in deep thought, although his face also held one of great shame.

"What happened to them Kakashi?"

"...They tried to help Naruto before Itachi arrived, a lone Akatsuki member by the name of Kakuzu singlehandedly stopped them."

Nodding his head in understanding, Jiraiya now looked around to find the other two, "Where is Naruto and Sakura?"

"That is what Shikamaru is trying to find out."

"Why of all times is Kiba knocked out? Err- you do understand what I am telling you to do, right Akamaru?"

The loud bark in his face only made the Nara groan, "I have no idea if that is a yes or a no."

"That is a yes."

Shikamaru shot his gaze in surprise to Shino, who still hadn't taken his eyes off his teammates, "Why do I know this, it's because in time you begin to understand the meaning to some of Akamaru's gestures."

The dog then let out two more barks, and Shino began to lift up Kiba, "He has their scent, and my male bugs have also picked up the trail of the female bug on Sakura as well. Naruto's bug got burnt when the Kyuubi took over-..."

"What else is there?"

"My bugs are also reporting...that Deidara is close by."

"What?! Where!?" Kakashi this time asked, while Shino balanced Kiba so he could point.

"Right within the forest we need to go."

"Do you know if he is preparing another bomb, or why he is there?"

"I do not know Kakashi-sensei, but I know he is there."

Gritting his teeth, the Nara shook his head, "We will go a longer route and stay away from him then, in our state, the last thing we need is that maniac throwing more explosives our way...I think this day has been troublesome enough as is."

* * *

Now alone with no sound but the strong wind blowing against his back, the hunter-nin rolled up his scroll, _'All that is required as proof that Mangetsu has been killed is bringing back his head, which I have now sealed into the scroll. I will have to explain to Mizukage-sama about the sannin unwilling to hand over Ryujin.'_

Standing, the hunter-nin ran through seals, as his hands began to wildly spark with hot electricity, which soon set the swordsman's corpse alight. Used to this grotesque job, the hunter-nin watched until the corpse was nothing but a pile of hot ash.

While doing so, the hunter-nin reached for a kunai, and span around.

He was met with oddly coloured eyes that belonged to a man that had hideous stitches all over his body, "What luck, a Raiton user...I will be taking your heart, along with Mangetsu's head too."

* * *

The red tone of the sky was beginning to weaken as nightly blue was overwhelming it, casting great shadows all throughout the forest.

Walking out of one of the near pitch black shadows was Itachi.

Halting in his journey, Itachi glanced back as if he could still see the crater he had left behind from where he stood. He could still remember Ronan's angry and unforgiving face from after he had showed him everything that happened between the Uchiha clan and Konoha, and those words that concluded where Ronan stood on the matter.

_'...YOU CHOSE THEM OVER US!'_

Hearing those words echo, Itachi turned and continued walking away, until upon the next step, he felt a surge up of pain and brought up his hand to use a tree next to him as support.

Staring down at the grass, Itachi began to feel his chest throb, which began to happen in violent waves, as he unconsciously rose a hand to rest against it.

_'Being forced to use Susanoo has caused my illness to surface due to the instant side effects it does to the mortal body.' _Before it could get any worse, Itachi's eyes rose for a moment as they became aware of a presence nearby.

Slipping a hand into his cloak, he brought out a large green and white coloured capsule, and swallowed it, _'I will have to subdue it for now.'_

Ignoring the stinging pain, the Uchiha stood upright as if nothing was happening internally, as the drugs began to kick in and it no longer was forced. Now walking at full speed, Itachi kept venturing deeper and deeper into the forest, while his senses were now picking up the presence closing in.

Once Itachi had confirmed who it was, he stopped, _'So my suspicion was correct, it really is you...'_

Used to the sensation of having murderous intent flickering his way, Itachi did not so much as flinch from the sub zero change in temperature, nor did the sudden heavy atmosphere bother him. Closing his eyes, and then reopening them to reveal his three tomoe sharingan, he now decided to address the person he knew was glaring at his back.

"We meet again...Sasuke."

"...Itachi." Said little brother growled from several meters behind Itachi.

Sasuke's angered face was burning into the Akatsuki member's back, while his sharingan eyes were glowing with deep hatred and desire to tear the man apart.

Despite the intentions practically radiating off of Sasuke's face, his hand remained by his side, albeit reluctantly.

Itachi still had not turned to acknowledge his brothers presence, as they just stood there in the heavy and silent atmosphere.

After what felt like minutes, Itachi decided to speak, "You still do not have the same eyes as me."

It was as if asking why Sasuke was here, but even so, those words made Sasuke's face twitch with rage, "I did not come here to kill you...yet."

"'Yet'?"

_'Karin told me she suddenly sensed chakra similar to mine appear. I left without even saying a word to Orochimaru, and he just let me leave.'_

"So now I see why you have come." Itachi stated flatly.

Sasuke felt his clenched fist begin to tremble, but he persisted, "The one who shall avenge my clan is me, and only me. Nobody, not even another survivor of the clan's slaughter has more right than I do to avenge them."

Itachi responded with a 'Hmmph' and then finally turned to meet his brothers glare with his neutral expression, "If you say you came here to assure Ronan didn't do your 'ambition', then tell me...why is it you have decided to come before me?"

It happened so fast, Itachi's eyes hadn't even risen in surprise when Sasuke shot from his spot towards him, with a chidori forming in his hand. Not moving, Itachi at the last moment grabbed Sasuke's wrist, aiming the deadly jutsu away from him.

It was too much the same as that time, Sasuke even had the same shocked expression he wore from back then.

"Foolish little brother...you still blindly charge towards me, when you should know that a frontal attack do-!?"

Itachi's scolding words were cut off with a harsh cough as an electrified hand burst through his chest from behind, sending wild sparks of electricity bouncing against his body. Staring at it still frozen in semi shock, Itachi felt the hand he had grabbed phase away, as while looking at the blinding blue light, he recognised the hand as Sasuke's.

_'The one in front of me was from a sharingan genjutsu?'_

"You honestly didn't think I had learnt from before, you filthy bastard Itachi!?" Sasuke roared from behind him. Tilting his head to see it really was Sasuke, Itachi could just make out the curse seal plaguing over his brothers skin.

Closing his eye dismissively, Itachi spoke surprisingly very normally, "It appears you have gotten stronger..." Sasuke's eyes widened as his vision was blinded by crows, and as the flock cleared, he once again was back in the position where Itachi had grabbed his wrist.

Itachi's still solid death like grip on his wrist pulled him out of his shock, "However, you still are not worth the bother to kill. You are still wea-"

Itachi was suddenly forced to let go as a giant snake slithered out in a blur from under Sasuke's sleeve, and tried to dig it's fangs into him. Now outside of the range of the snake, Itachi watched as it recalled and disappeared within Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke's curse seal was still covering all of his body, as his murderous intent filled eyes wouldn't leave his own emotionless gaze.

"I will make you eat those words Itachi!"

Reaching for his sword, Sasuke began to unsheathe it, but then suddenly froze. Itachi watched his brother suddenly change emotions, as the curse seal began to recall to its marking on the side of his neck.

Now fully recalled, Sasuke made Itachi's eyes partially widen for a moment when he defied all odds, and suddenly calmed, "But not today."

_'I have used up too much stamina practicing my new jutsu, and I am yet to perfect it...fighting Itachi now will just be a wasted effort. I need to be at my full to defeat him.'_

Even though his thoughts were perfectly logical, Sasuke still felt that burning itch on his neck practically begging him to reconsider.

It made his next words show his conflicted will clear, along with the strain of speaking words that tasted unbelievably fowl in his mouth, "I...am not prepared to kill you yet."

Itachi's facade nearly broke, but only a twitch of his right eye escaped, "It would also appear you have learnt to stifle your childish and pitiful emotions to think rationally as well. Interesting."

When Itachi turned his back to Sasuke, the younger Uchiha only watched, despite his restless hands trembling, along with the great desire to act.

After taking two steps, Itachi then stopped, "Until you have the same eyes as me, do not waste my time."

Blinking, Sasuke's eyes flickered once again to outrage, but he grinded his teeth together to vent. Not hearing anything from his little brother after several seconds, Itachi was about to leave, until Sasuke abruptly shouted.

"I do not need the mangekyou sharingan to defeat you, my eyes are better than yours ever will be! When the time is right Itachi, I will demonstrate to you just how much stronger my eyes are!"

Itachi only stared at the path ahead of him, while the corner of his mouth ever so slightly, pointed upwards, "I was gravely mistaken...you have not learnt to control your emotions at all. You still talk arrogantly big. I pray they are more than just words next time."

Not waiting for Sasuke to respond, he shunshined away, leaving Sasuke alone with nothing but the howling wind to talk to. With Itachi gone, Sasuke finally felt his muscles at ease, as he turned the opposite direction and walked away.

"We are leaving, Karin."

Revealing herself, Karin adjusted her specs with a scowl worn on her face, "After making me come all the way out here, away from Orochimaru-sama, you change your mind and let him go. What are you, a bipolar child?"

_'THAT WAS SO COOL SASUKE!'_

Sasuke didn't reply to her fake scold, and continued walking away, each step getting easier to resist the urge to spin around, "Where is Orochimaru?"

"Hmmph, he is to our four o'clock, around several kilometres away. But he is heading our way, it's like he knows exactly where you are."

Sasuke still was not responding to her, as he changed his course to meet Orochimaru half way. While they were travelling, Karin's eye flickered in memory, _'Our trip here was not all that hard, and it went mostly without incident, except...' _

"By the way Sasuke-..."

_'When Sasuke suddenly told me to keep myself concealed, as he went in 'their' direction.'_

When Karin's voice trailed off, this time Sasuke turned to look at her, "What is it."

"...Everything that she had said Sasuke...she spoke it from the heart. I can tell when somebody is lying even the slightest, but not one word she said was such the case."

Narrowing his eyes as if knowing what Karin was talking about, he dismissed the topic and continued, "I don't care...neither of them will be a concern to me anymore."

_'The bonds now truly are severed.'_

_

* * *

_AN : I cant quite put my finger on it, but i am not happy with this chapter. What do you think?

I feel I rushed it, but carrying on the fights on any further would have been pushing it.

Sasuke: I hope you see what really was happening there before saying he was out of character. I think after last time he blindly charged Itachi with a chidori, he would know better as to when he is ready or not, no? Why he tried at first anyway? I again fallback on what we saw happen to the soft Juugo whenever the curse seal influenced him, turning him into a merciless short tempered monster.

As for what happened between him, Naruto and Sakura...well, you will have to wait for the next chapter :P


	60. Buried Mortal Genuineness

**Important note : **This chapter is a Re-Release. Due to something very big I overlooked that has been pointed out in feedback, I have decided to largely edit the part I speak of (those of you who read the previous version should all know exactly where I am talking about). Being the perfectionist I am, I could not let it go since I have been literally kicking myself about it. Especially being so close to the stories conclusion and even more importantly its significance. To those who received a double alert from my re-release I apologize, I know how frustrating and annoying that can be. If you already have read it (without spoiling anything) the conclusion is no different, only the process between it. I am now A LOT happier with this version. Even if some comical relief is lost, I still find the flow of this one immensely better. Again I apologize for the very large hiccup, I will be sure to never let something that big get passed me again.

AN: Wow, quite a few of mixed opinions.

I felt it was best to not allow the fights to end quick and early due to the build up and story length.

However I didn't want them to be ala Dragon Ball Z style length.

The other issue was there were so many fights going on all at once.

It is something I will keep in mind for future fights in my fictions to improve upon.

I think one to two chapter lengths tops is not pushing it too far.

**Update~ **Thank you Yami Umi for pointing out my big overlooking, fixed to the best I can do.

**Update2: **Chapter re-released, see important note for reason.

* * *

Chapter 59 Buried Mortal Genuineness

* * *

_'What happened to me?'_ Naruto wondered as he was surfacing from his slumber, finding what felt like grass bristles against his head being so soft and comfortable. It was making it so tempting to give in to his desire to fall back to sleep, were it not for the inconvenience it appeared it was lightly raining.

The large sized rain drops were dripping onto his already damp shirt, sending a shivering chill across his already cold body. There also was a muffled gasping sound he could hear that sounded so far away, _'What is making that noise?'_

Focussing more on it, the sound became less muffled, which finally allowed him to identify it as the hurt filled sound of furious sobbing. Forcing his eyes to open, they instantly squinted to the bright red light that he somehow felt he hadn't seen in so long from his sleep. Looking slightly down, he made out a blurry trembling figure. As his eyes slowly came to focus, he realised it was Sakura.

Words could not describe just how upset she appeared to him. Her eyes were jammed shut as if to fight back the streaming tears and her head was jolting with every one of her sharp gasps for air, which quickly followed with a sob. Becoming aware of warmth and movement on his chest, his eyes squinted to see a turquoise glow, the cause being Sakura's violently trembling hands.

She was healing him...but from what injury he did not know.

_'Sakura-chan?'_

He had never seen her so vulnerable before, not even when he saw her after Sasuke left the village, or when he woke up last time after the fight with the ANBU.

Just because she wasn't crying out her pain as loud as she did that time long ago on their first real mission, didn't mean this was any sign to be grateful. If anything, her desperate struggles to contain her clear unimaginable ache were making it incomparable. Whatever it was, Naruto couldn't take seeing her like this. The blond found raising his arm took so much effort, but once it was off the ground, it was as light as a feather.

The result was his hand going limp in mid air to fall on top of her hands, but more or less it was his intention in the first place.

He didn't seem to realise though Sakura wasn't aware of his action, as he twitched his face to bring a warming smile, "Hey Sakura-chan..." He tried to sound lively like he always did, but found the strength he needed in his voice was near gone.

Her next sob came out as a choke, which then quickly was followed with a gasp, as her blood shot eyes shot wide open to look down at him in shock.

His smile never left his face as he squeezed her hands, "W-Wha...-What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" He now said much more strongly, however Sakura didn't react.

After for what seemed minutes, her still running eyes then down poured, as her mouth twitched into a sad but grateful smile, "N-Na-Naruto!" She staggered through a sob, as her head fell onto his neck, while giving him an air restricting tight embrace.

He never voiced his protests though, since he was wide eyed to find she now was only crying even harder, which was the opposite of what he hoped to achieve. He also became aware that it was like Sakura's entire body was experiencing an earthquake, given just how much she was trembling against Naruto.

Finding he had more strength in his still light as a feather arm, he brought it up to pat her sweaty back in support, _'What is wrong with Sakura-chan? Did something happen? Whatever it was that happened to me could not have done this. She is in so much pain. Why?'_

Trying to recall what had happened, his eyes narrowed as if he could just see the cause. He could remember their training, and recall deciding not to seek revenge, but after that, he found himself looking into a maze scattered of memories. For some disturbing reason, he had a mysterious memory of seeing Itachi standing before him in darkness as his most clearest.

He cursed the situation, since it meant he didn't know at all as to why Sakura was in such a devastating state. Trying to sit up, he found his entire world just span as he collapsed in Sakura's grasp, who suddenly came alert and gently lowered him back, "D-Don't try to move Naruto. Rest." She begged, rubbing at her eyes as if they were sore.

_'Pull yourself together damn it, Naruto does not need this!_'

.

_Flashback, ten minutes ago, deep within the forest_

.

Rubbing the sweat off her forehead, Sakura hand fell back down to continue treating Naruto. Most of his skin had returned to its usual colour, bar a few splotches of burnt skin that could be seen on his face, neck, and hands. Despite his skin returning, he still looked extremely pale due to his lack of blood.

Closing her eyes to concentrate, her glowing hands brightened with more chakra, _'I can only really repair the damaged tissue and muscles. Using chakra, I could stimulate his spleen, liver and thymus to start reproducing more blood rapidly...but they have been stressed out enough as is, that will only do more damage to both the organs, and his life span.'_

Looking at Naruto's more relaxed face, she formed a sad smile, _'Besides, it appears they already are operating more efficiently than they normally would for any person. Luckily, it looks like this pace holds little risk of long term damage. It must be the Kyuubi. How ironic and confusing, the beast that was constantly hurting him now is making efforts to heal him.'_

Her eyes shot to attention though when her senses detected a presence around them, but her eyes couldn't see anybody. Nibbling her lower lip, she stopped healing Naruto. Was it the owner of that monster she had fought earlier, or was it someone else? Either way, she was too exhausted to fight or even run this time, which only was making her nerves more unsettled.

"Come out." She ordered, not even becoming aware she was holding Naruto's limp hand for support. A lone person then shunshined ten odd meters in front of them, and upon meeting the person's emotionless onyx eyes, Sakura gasped in pure shock.

"S-Sa-Sasu-..."

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

Swallowing the hard lump at the back of her throat, she continued to stare at her void of emotion teammate, who was merely returning the gesture. Unlike Sasuke though, Sakura was finding her tremors were increasing under his powerful gaze. She gasped yet again when he started walking towards them, as her eyes looked down at Naruto.

_'I-Is he here to k-k-kill Naruto?'_

Returning her focus to Sasuke, she payed particular interest to the sheathed sword on his back, and squeezed Naruto's hand. Finding strength, she instantly let go of Naruto's hand, and pushed herself up, and jumped over Naruto with a kunai held out in front of her.

The action made Sasuke stop in his footsteps, as he now stared into jade irises that held purpose, "Stay back...please." She first instructed coldly, but her 'please' at the end sounded like a desperate plea.

Sakura swore she would protect Naruto, but she still didn't know if she had the inner strength to kill Sasuke. She didn't even have the resolve to kill an enemy as she recently discovered, but she lied to herself in thinking she had the strength to do the same to a person that held a place in her heart. She refused to think further, despite her body language showing clearly her uncertainty to act.

Closing his eyes dismissively, Sasuke let out a 'Hmmph' and took a step forward. Before Sakura could warn him again, he vanished, with only leaves falling from where he once stood. Her eyes shot bulging wide when a heavy presence now was next to her left.

Reacting on reflex, she flung around her kunai in her right hand, and span around to swipe at the presence, but her wrist was grabbed in a solid grip before the steel tip met a mark. Her other hand also was in a lock by the wrist, which made her suddenly feel powerless.

Her shocked eyes twitched into a firm glare, showing her resolve strengthening as a struggle now was noticeable to break out of the lock, "Sasuke-kun...leave him alo-"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about treating Naruto?"

Her build up of strength disappeared in a blink of an eye to Sasuke's rhetoric statement, as she went agape. Sasuke then released her, as her hands went limp at her sides, and Sasuke turned, stepping over Naruto, and then continuing to walk in the direction Sakura and Naruto had came from.

_'He is here for Itachi...Not Naruto.'_

By this time, Sakura had fell to her knees, gasping for air, deeply worn out from the short but unimaginably anxious ordeal. Hearing his footsteps getting further away, Sakura slowly looked at his retreating figure.

"Why won't you come back?" The soft question made him halt on the next step, but he never turned.

Sakura waited for as long as she could manage for Sasuke to reply, but he never did. So she decided to speak, finding this dense silence unbearable.

"It is still not too late Sasuke-kun, you still can come back home...come back to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei...and me. We know the pain you feel about your clan, because you are like family to us Sasuke-kun. You leaving has hit us all in a way you yourself cannot even imagine. We all have been driven to train harder...to protect you, to save you...to help you. If you can't let go of what Itachi has done, that is fine, we will accept it, and never leave your side. I know I can speak for Naruto when I say we would help you with your revenge, but together. You do not have to do this alone. Please-"

"My patience with all of you not seeming to listen to what I say has long gone out. You however, just do not ever learn to not meddle with things you know nothing about!" Sasuke harshly interrupted her, still not turning to acknowledge the kunoichi.

Since Sakura was momentarily stunned, Sasuke spoke again, "I will not even give you a response Sakura, because just as back then, my explanation to you still has not changed."

With that note, Sasuke was about to leave, but Sakura's voice halted his next step again, "I knew you would say that, because just like Naruto, when your minds are made up, your will is near unshakeable. But I still will tell you because I...I love you like you are the brother I never had."

Sasuke had started walking again mid way through her sentence at what he felt was turning into a repeat in history. When it came to the inconsistent part at the end, Sasuke now turned his head, wearing a neutral expression, although there was a little glimpse in his eye the held curiosity.

Sakura never looked away from his gaze, and in fact, she smiled at her own words that held no doubt or question in it anymore, "That is why I care so much as to tell you still, that the path you are taking is not leading to anything. Please, listen. If you keep going this way you will be marked as a missing-nin."

Pausing to remember Claara's words, she closed her eyes, "Once you are marked as a missing-nin Sasuke-kun, you will be hunted by Konoha, and have no place to turn to. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei , and I will be the only ones who will be against it. They will not stop unless you have been apprehended, where you either will be life imprisoned or executed, and that is something neither of us want to see happen to you. That is why I am begging you, please, stop and return to Konoha with us."

Sakura however found she was met with silence yet again, causing her to open her eyes to see Sasuke had formed a scowl, "Why are you preaching to me things that only an idiot like that dobe there wouldn't know? I thought you were at least smarter than him, Sakura. You should know that the moment you leave the village you are marked as a missing-nin."

Those cold words lashed out at her hard, making a tear run down her left cheek, "I-I am saying it because I am praying you are not aware of it Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke emitted a low 'Hn' and turned to leave, "You should know better, being the one who could recite every rule and regulation without effort...You and Naruto will never understand."

Rubbing her eye clear of the tear, Sakura now fully turned to face Sasuke, "Then explain it to us, make me understand why you have to do this alone."

_'Maybe if I knew more as he says, I may be able to convince him better.'_

Stopping with a semi stomp on his step at yet again being halted ended her musing, as a deeply frustrated Sasuke groaned.

"You...are so very bloody annoying."

Within in instant, he disappeared again, but Sakura's senses screamed danger, as she lunged over Naruto, and held up her kunai to block a furiously striking down sword.

Had she not have done so, Naruto would have been decapitated.

Staring in disbelief and shock into Sasuke's eyes that held not even an ounce of the teammate she knew, he spoke lowly.

"As I said, you meddle in things you know nothing about Sakura. Naruto does the same to an extent, but you know no bounds. You said to me long ago you knew the pain of being alone that it hurt, yet it is clear as ever that you still do not. Do not even say what you said to me that night either about you being alone by my action, it has no relevance nor is it a comparison at all. Me leaving affecting all of you is what you claim to be understanding? Don't be so foolish. You desire to know and understand my reasoning so badly as to why I have to do this...then you cannot gain something without losing something in exchange. Unless you have experienced a true loss of someone irreplaceable to you then do not dare lecture me about my actions being misguided. So tell me, what is your choice?"

Her shock deepened impossibly further as she understood what it was Sasuke was implying. He was asking her if she was willing to lose Naruto to understand what has driven him to this point. What scared her so much was how Sasuke put it in a way as if there was an option.

...Was Sasuke even aware what it was he was saying?

"Y-You don't mean that-"

"I said. What is your choice?" Sasuke repeated, this time louder.

This wasn't right.

Why was Sasuke treating Naruto like he was merely an object to this question? The Sasuke in her memory would never do this.

Was this the curse seal's doing?

Either way, pulling herself back into the reality that Naruto's life was in danger, she slowly shook her head, "No, I do not want to know..." she whispered under her breath.

Despite her weak answer, the pressure of Sasuke's sword did not move. Looking into his eyes that to her horror still were holding an emotionless expression made a sudden surge shoot throughout her body.

Gripping tighter on the hilt of her kunai to the point her trembling was chattering against the sword, she shut her eyes to hold back the tears, "I said no, I don't want to understand. Now would you please stop this Sasuke-kun..."

Feeling the pressure down on her kunai actually grow stronger instead made Sakura snap. Her hurt eyes then shot open full of determination to make her answer clear.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She shouted, with many throbbing emotions pouring out with it.

"Now you hold some comprehension." Sakura gaped in response at Sasuke's announcement.

He deliberately was doing that just so she would understand a little?

"You talk as if you know better, but deep down Sakura...you are no different from me."

"I-I'm the same as you?"

"If I was to kill Naruto right here and now, then you would follow my choices which lead me to where I am today, but for a different purpose."

Sasuke paused for a moment as his older brother from that night flickered over his eyes, "You would hate me, detest me, and you would tear that bond you hold for me apart in your anger. Whatever things you wish to accomplish in life would be erased, and replaced by the need only to get stronger, regardless of the costs so long as it means you succeed in your ambition, that is the way of any avenger...and you are not above it."

When Sasuke now removed his sword, Sakura's arms went limp as she stared at the ground in disbelief and shock, _'N-No! I am not the same as you. I'm...'_

Stepping back, Sasuke withdrew his sword with a click as the hilt reached the sheath, forcing her to bring her teary gaze up, "I am only going to explain this to you once more, and never again. I have long grown sick and tired of saying the same thing to everybody that questions me over and over again."

Tilting his neck and shifting his shirt to show the dormant mark of the curse seal to Sakura as if to prove a point, he continued harshly, "The one who has made this decision to go this path is not Orochimaru, nor some other hidden force. The one who has chosen it is me, and nobody else. This is my life that I have chosen, the path to be an avenger. I will not accept compromise until my ambition is met, nor do I care of the consequences I face to achieve them. If you and Naruto continue to get in my way, I will kill both of you. I severed my bond with you both long ago, it is time you accepted the truth and do the same. I am sure you have better things to do than chase after nothing."

Once he had finished, Sasuke turned and shunshined away, leaving the silently crying Sakura staring at the place he once stood before. Starting to sob, the little inner strength Sakura had left abruptly crumbled apart.

_'H-He means it...he really means it!'_

She couldn't fight the aching pain anymore. First there was Claara's friend like fight concluding with her death, then Naruto's state, along with a person that was the cause for the two most important people in her life's misery suddenly being seen in a different light, and now Sasuke's words. She couldn't bottle the conflicting emotions any longer, and said bottle practically shattered apart into frantic sobs and streams of flowing tears.

Trying to fight the openly bleeding wound in her heart, she turned and started to heal Naruto again, _'Sasuke-kun...'_

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

Sakura shook her head frantically to try and brush it off, but it seemed she failed in doing so, as she still was sobbing. It was Sasuke's upmost serious eyes that truly would not get out of her head.

Naruto in the meantime, was trying to piece more of his shattered memories together. He now was able to recall Ronan's team finding him, and then somehow him ending up fighting the Uchiha alone. Then it all hit him like a great big wave, however, after he lost consciousness from Ronan's genjutsu, he had little clue as to what happened after. That memory of Itachi was the only thing he could recollect before being in this place.

Sakura during this time was fiddling with something in his weapon pouch she had placed by his side, _'He needs water and something to eat for energy at least that will help a little with his loss of blood.'_

_'Is that why Sakura-chan is so upset, because I used the Kyuubi...breaking my promise to her.'_

Naruto suddenly found he didn't even deserve looking at her, so instead his eyes stared up into the dusk sky. He knew from the past just how much his word and promises meant to Sakura, so to him, breaking it had to have been the cause.

He had felt guilty the moment he even considered breaking it back in the fight, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Instantly stopping what she was doing, she looked at him in great confusion, "W-What for?" She asked, finally succeeding in stopping her crying.

Still refusing to meet her gaze, he winced, "For breaking my promise to you."

"My promise? Naruto what are you..."

Sakura's sharp gasp of realisation didn't stop him, "My word means so little now...I am sorry to have put you in this state." Naruto didn't even bother justifying himself, because he felt he had no reason.

Other than Sakura's laboured breaths, there was no other sound to be heard in the tense silence. Sakura's heavy breaths became more shaken.

"Is that all?" She said in a trembled voice.

Surprised by just how blunt and flat that sounded, Naruto hesitantly looked over when hearing her starting to go into hysterical laughter. Growing concerned, he forced himself to sit up she was muttering something along the lines of 'You are acting all serious about that?'.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he voiced his bafflement, "Neh, are you alrigh-!"

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as a furiously trembling back hand slapped against his cheek, near making him tumble, but he recovered to look wide eyed at angry jade irises.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"W-Wha-"

"You actually think th-that is why I am like this! On-Only you would be so stupid to have your honour make you believe that!"

He was finding looking into her angry but equally pain filled eyes very hard, while he couldn't form a word as she continued, "M-Make whatever promises you want...BUT I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THEM IF IT MEANS YOU DIE BECAUSE OF IT, YOU MORON!"

His hands fell at his sides, while Sakura covered her eyes with her hands to continue crying, "I-I do not care, Naruto. I-If you had to use the Kyuubi as a last resort to save yourself I would NEVER see your word as meaningless. That is what you are thinking right now, isn't it-ISN'T IT? All tha-that I care about is that you are still alive...YOU HEAR ME YOU BAKA!"

Naruto finally fixed his hung open jaw, and welcomed the stinging red mark on his cheek from her slap as punishment. He not only looked at everything the wrong way, but he just made Sakura cry again.

Forcing himself to do something to reverse this somehow, he stared straight into her covered face where her eyes were concealed, "I am so sorry, I really am a stupid idiot. I looked at it the completely wrong way, I just thought-"

Sakura's loud sniff interrupted, "-Forget about it- I-I didn't mean to snap like that. I know why you assumed Naruto-"

"Then why are you so upset? Did I do something wrong-"

"-No - Naruto, it wasn't you...It's-"

_'I can't tell him about what Sasuke-kun said to me.'_

"...I-I just need a minute-sorry."

Shaking his head in pure bafflement, he raised his hand to tug on her arm so he could see her face, "Sakura-chan, please stop crying...I-...I hate it so much to see you in pain Sakura-chan, and I don't even know why you're so upset. Beat the crap out of me all you want if it makes you happy, I deserve it, but please...just stop crying." Her sniffling still was heard a few more times, but her crying settled, although her face was still covered.

Her still able to be seen mouth slowly formed a sad smile, "Naruto... "

Naruto blinked at her near soft whisper, as she lowered her hands at last to reveal she was no longer crying, "I said you didn't do anything wrong...and only I am allowed to call you an idiot." Naruto recovered with a mumble, but she leaned in to silence his mutters, and held a strong kiss on his cheek for several long moments.

Naruto found her warm lips so comforting because he felt so cold, that he leaned in closer to the soft contact, but suddenly she pulled away and the back of his head felt a harsh knock, "Ow!"

"-And you bloody well are Uzumaki Naruto, you are a freaking stupid idiot! Do you have any idea how much you scared me when I found you half dead?" She growled, glaring at the blond who was rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto got the giggles from her glare, as he broke into a fox smile, "Hehe, I'm the one who is freaking out more right now."

Sakura's angered frown twitched into a suppressed chuckle as well, "God help me, that felt so relieving..."

Calming, she now gently tilted his face to see the red mark her slap had done, "Some medic I am, inflicting injuries on someone who is badly hurt...Tsunade-sama is really going to lay into me the next time she sees me."

Brushing a hand over it, she soothed the wince causing bruise with her chakra, "Sorry Naruto, I just-...sorry."

"Meh its cool, I think I am getting used to your brute like strength lashing out at me randomly."

"I really didn't mean to hit you or go at you like that, I was ju-...What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

It was amazing how that mischievous smile nearly spread to her, as he gave a feigned innocent shrug, "I didn't say anything, I think your hearing things-OW!"

He half yelped and laughed as she pinched his cheek, "Are you trying to get me angry again?"

"Wha? I wouldn't dare play with fire-OW! Quit doing that!"

"Quit calling me a brute and I will think about it."

"Brute? I have never- OW! Sakura-chan!"

His whines were overhead by her sudden soft laughter that was shared between them, _'He really does have a way of making me smile even in the worst situations. Thanks Naruto, even if you don't realise that, thank you...I really needed that.'_

To her dismay, their light hearted moment ended when Naruto suddenly lost his balance from going dizzy.

Catching him in mid fall, she got him balanced again, "Listen to me. You are suffering from severe case of Hypovolemia."

"Err...while I have no idea what that means, it sounds pretty bad."

Sakura was in no joking mood this time, "Blood loss Naruto."

"O-Oh...Well that sucks."

"'That sucks?'"

Quickly shaking her head at how carefree that sounded, she pressed on, "Can you tell me how you feel?"

Finding her concern and deep worry was not needed, he waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry so much, I am fine-"

"No you are not. Now tell me!"

"...I feel really tired, and my head is spinning so much...and it's a bit cold."

Pressing a finger against his neck to check his pulse rate, she examined his eyes, which were a duller shade of blue than normal, "Are you having trouble seeing?"

"No? Am I meant to?" Brushing it off, she finally found the weak beats of his pulse.

After mentally counting it, she nodded to herself, "Ok, those are all the normal symptoms of a moderate to severe case."

She held puzzlement when Naruto's face showed one of growing fear. Sakura didn't realise just how grave she made it sound when speaking in her medical professional tone.

"A-Am I going to die?"

She gaped in response, considering how he was shrugging it off like it was no big deal earlier.

Maybe he was just trying to cheer her up still from earlier, "W-Wha- No!- I mean- you shouldn't-"

"I shouldn't?"

"Well what the hell do you expect me to freaking say Naruto? Normally, patients with such a severity wouldn't even be conscious! You should be in deep hypovolemic shock!"

Naruto still didn't understand that word, but saying he shouldn't even be conscious was enough to make him burst into panic, "AGGHH! I'm going to die!"

"Would you stop saying that already! You are not!"

Falling her head against the side of his, she didn't know why her soft laughter had returned, "Unbelievable...You really are."

Naruto just blinked at her continued soft laughter, her warm breaths causing him to on impulse snuggle in.

Grinning for a moment, she returned to a concerned expression, "What else do you feel Naruto?"

"B-But what about me falling into Hypo-er-Hipo-umm- whatever -shock."

She warmly chuckled, "Hypovolemic."

"Yeah, that!"

"Chances are very high you are going to need a blood transfusion. I will be up front with you Naruto. You shouldn't even be talking to me right now, nor should you still be so, well, energetic...but my god I am thankful none the less."

"I see..."

"Now what else do you feel, and be honest, tell me everything."

"...I feel really damn sore all over."

"Alright, that is because your body has been working at such a frantic rate earlier. In your condition, I do not want to risk giving you pain killers. Your organs have taken enough of a pounding for one day. You will have to put up with it for the time being I am afraid. Anything else?"

Naruto couldn't really think of much else, but seeing she still looked very worried, he tried to further brighten her mood, "Well..."

"Yes? What's the matter."

Naruto scratched his cheek with a weak fox smile, "You being so close is making me feel very -gah!"

"I didn't mean that kind of feeling, idiot!" she chirped with a light chuckle, giving him a half hearted hit on the chest.

Letting the joke die down, Naruto smiled again, "I am ok Sakura-chan, don't worry so much."

"If you knew what I know, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Oh come on, I am being looked after by the best nurse ever, don't sweat it."

"That nurse is me you id-...forget it." Knowing she was not going to win, she just let it drop.

Pulling out of the semi embrace, Sakura reached for her weapon pouch and handed him his canteen, "Drink as much as you can."

"Err-..It's empty."

Flushing for a moment in embarrassment, she stood up and ran to the small stream to fill it up.

Returning, she handed him the full bottle, "There." She then reached into her weapon pouch again for some leftover food she had still with her from her training down at the swamp.

"You should drink too Sakura-chan. Where's your canteen?"

"I lost it."

Pulling out a closed plastic container, she looked up to see him offering the bottle to her, "Then here Sakura-chan."

"U-Umm-I'm not thirsty."

"As if? You look like you have been through hell and back." He insisted.

Staring at the liquid, she inwardly shook her head, _'I don't know how Claara's poison works, I might even infect him from something like that.'_

"Drink as much as you can first, I will have the rest." She suggested, smoothly avoiding any explanation.

She should have known better. He just shook the bottle for emphasis the moment she finished speaking, "I am done then, here."

She could only smile at his concern for her as she accepted the bottle, and drunk the rest, _'I will just have to thoroughly wash it out next time I refill it, and ensure he drinks from it first again.'_

Once she had disposed the bottle back into her pouch to ensure he didn't drink from it without her knowledge, she then returned interest to her unopened food.

Opening the lid of her small container full of rice and pieces of honey soy chicken, she offered it to him, "Here, eat. Your body desperately needs foods high in sugar and energy. Since we aren't in a hospital, this will have to do."

Handing him the container along with chopsticks, she quickly pulled back when he nearly lost balance reaching for it.

"On second thought..."

Naruto at first held confusion, but then gasped when she picked up a piece of chicken with the chopsticks and offered it to him, "Here." She said neutrally, but held question when Naruto's pale cheeks turned a little tint of pink.

"U-Umm..."

Sakura looked between Naruto and the chopsticks, and since she wasn't lacking in blood, grew a pink hue, but didn't let it get the better of her.

"Naruto...just shut up and eat."

Naruto grew a wide fox like smile and did as he was told, while Sakura just shook her head, _'Some things just never change.'_

After offering him several pieces, she put the container away, "How do you feel?"

"I am fine Sakura-chan. But would you please tell me what is wrong?" He inwardly admitted he still felt tired, dizzy, and sore all over, but they were the least of his worries. Even after she seemed to have calmed down, she still was trembling and appeared very tense.

Sakura on the other end, found it very hard to speak, "I-I'm-..."

Seeing his worried expression stopped her from telling him, _'I can't tell him I may be poisoned either, he will be beyond concerned if I do.'_

"I am just really exhausted from my fight Naruto, and I was extremely worried when I felt the Kyuubi's chakra. Your condition before really scared the hell out of me too."

She explained as a half truth. The part about her being in a fight got Naruto's attention enough it would seem, "What happened?- Are you ok?- was it the hag?-" His last question made him halt when Sakura's eye flickered to dullness, while she looked at the ground.

"Claara is gone Naruto..."

The little emotion present in her announcement made Naruto only mutter an unenthusiastic 'oh'.

"You mean that you-..." Naruto trailed off, while the kunoichi raised the hand she had used to cut Claara's heart and stared at it in recollection. Sakura just nodded her head, knowing what Naruto was trying to ask her.

"Is that why you're so upset?"

_'Kind of, not exactly.'_

"It is." She replied, despite her minds true response.

The blond opened his mouth to say something to comfort her, but nothing came out. He really didn't know what to say, so he resorted to another method. Still staring at her hand, she flinched when Naruto gently grabbed it. Looking up at him, she was greeted by his soothing smile.

The gesture was enough to make her smile back, "Want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Sakura's shaking head was more than enough for him to relent, but she still welcomed being pulled into a embrace, tucking her head under his neck.

She shivered against his cold body, knowing his condition was why he was like this, "You are freezing Naruto. Baka, you should have said something."

"Hehe I don't feel the cold that much. But I have to say, you are very warm Sakura-chan."

She lightly chuckled at his cheerful statement, "Pervert."

"Wha-? How does-?"

Their conversation ended with Sakura's light hearted laughter after that point, as Naruto just cradled Sakura both for warm and to comfort her. He still was concerned about her state however, upon feeling her tense body still experiencing a tremor against him. Even though she was skilfully suppressing the sound as best as she could, he still could hear she was short of breath. While he was trying to think what could be wrong, Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Sakura-chan...please tell me nobody got hurt when the Kyuubi, umm-..."

Naruto however didn't receive any response nor reaction, and lightly gave Sakura a nudge on her shoulder, which made her jolt and pull away in surprise, "E-Eh? What is it Naruto?"

_'Was she spaced out or did she fall asleep? She couldn't have, she was still trembling and everything.' _

Perking an eyebrow to show his bafflement, Naruto repeated his question again, "Did anybody get hurt when the Kyuubi took over?"

Sakura's face morphed from agape surprise to uncertainty, "I only arrived when Itachi saved you-"

"HE WHAT?"

"Itachi saved you...or at least that is what I think happened. One minute you were the Kyuubi, then he arrived and you suddenly returned to normal. You don't remember anything?"

Hearing that question thrown at him again made him wince, but he shook his head, "No...I do remember Itachi for some reason though, but I have no clue when and where."

"Hmm..."

Recalling something else, Naruto smiled, "It worked by the way Sakura-chan?"

"...?"

"What you said about the Kyuubi and getting rid of its chakra. I got knocked out sadly...but it did work Sakura-chan."

Slightly gaping, she then grinned and nodded her head, "That is very relieving to hear it did help."

Deciding to press on, Naruto went to stand, but Sakura held him back by his arm, and gently pulled him back down to the floor, "Hold it Naruto. We are not going anywhere in your condition."

"But I feel fine, really! Don't worry about that Hippovolumic shock, I feel great!"

She felt a smile form as she giggled, "It is hypovolemic shock idiot, and don't even bother Naruto, you look even paler than me. But more importantly-..."

Her smile morphed back to a dull expression, _'Sasuke-kun...'_

"...-It is too dangerous Naruto."

Danger was something Naruto admittedly cared little about, and was about to protest further, but then his own concern rebutted before he could speak.

Sakura's own condition.

It appeared she had deteriorated further, since he noticed her tremor was now very visible at a distance, and she was squinting at the sun's weak shine behind him through the trees as if the light was hurting her eyes.

Giving in to his worry, he sat back down, "What do we do?"

Naruto blinked though when it seemed Sakura once again didn't hear him, and she appeared spaced out. So he tried again, "Sakura-chan?"

Leaning over to lightly touch her tense shoulder, he pulled back when her entire body jolted in surprise, "W-What?"

_'What has gotten into you?'_

"I said what do we do?"

Recovering from her unusual outburst, Sakura looked up at the early signs of stars in the dusked sky and let out a sigh, "We are going to wait for sensei and the others to find us. I know he is at least ok because I saw him and Shikamaru before I ran back into the forest."

Naruto just nodded his head, although what she was saying now was the last thing on his mind. Sakura went back to the stream a couple of times to keep Naruto hydrated as they remained there. Seeing Sakura about to make another run, but then stumbling as she tried to stand made him act.

He held her back from the wrist, "Sakura-chan...I can get it myself, you rest."

"But-" Her protests were overruled as his tug brought her down back to the ground, as he now stood up with to her surprise, quite little effort.

"No Sakura-chan, you really don't look well."

Hearing that concerned statement almost made her gasp, but instead she tried to keep eye contact with his concern gaze, "I am just tired." She insisted, while trying as best as she could to look normal.

"Then sleep, really, I mean it, I will keep watch."

"B-But your..." Her protests again trailed off as his firm, but gentle hands resting on her shoulders guided her to lie on her side, and upon contact with the grass, she near instantly drifted off into slumber. Her eyes widened though when he unzipped his jacket and covered her upper half,

"Naruto, no, you are suffering from blood loss, you could freeze to death-..."

Sakura yet again was silenced as he ruffled her hair lightly and gave an assuring and very lively grin, "Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, I heal fast remember."

Blinking now in surprise, she brought up her hand to touch his face to lightly gasp, "You're no longer cold..."

"Hehe, see, I am fine!"

"Unreal..."

"Now don't be such a worrywart, I will wake you the moment something happens."

She wanted to argue further anyway, but her exhaustion made her drift into sleep soon after. Still ruffling her hair, Naruto's smile morphed as if his emotional mask had slid off, revealing his deep concern. Stroking her hair again, he felt all the sweaty strands stick to his hands, as he looked hard at her unsettled face.

_'Sakura-chan...Something is really wrong.'_

_

* * *

_

The border of the Lightning country lived up to its very name. The eerie dark green setting lurking all around in the sky above could barely be seen through the bombardment of gulf ball size hail stones. Despite it being dark, the near endless flashes of lightning made it trivial to see the rock littered field the storm was unleashing upon.

This was certainly a storm no sane person would be lingering about in. However, casually seated on the tip of a enormous boulder, was a very carefree appearing man looking up at the chaotic storm.

The man's thick black cape was soaked, however his short black hair was mainly protected by a great hood. A flash of lightning revealed his oddly shaped spiralled orange mask, which was shielding his face from both sight and the down pour.

Over the roar of thunder came a squawk, which made the person turn his head to look at his shoulder, seeing a hawk perched on it.

The man gasped in greatly exaggerated surprise, and then spoke in a manner as if what was happening above was of no concern, "Well, well, well. What are you doing out in a storm like this little fellow? It's not safe here you know."

As he said that, a hail stone ricocheted off his mask, however the man jumped in feign shock, while rubbing over the spot where it hit, "YIKES! Good thing I have this mask on, that would have cracked my skull open like an egg!"

Suddenly the man recovered like he was a totally different person, as he rose his left hand to before him. The hawk jumped to it as if the arm was a perching branch and turned.

Silence then followed in the stare off, as another flash of lightning revealed the mask had a lone eye hole, and behind that empty space was a three tomoe sharingan.

"How very interesting. You have done well Senchi, my old friend." The man spoke in a very different style and tone after a long silence.

Standing, the person paid one last glance up at the storm clouds, as suddenly everything went ghastly quiet. The clouds above were beginning to rotate and pull in rapidly like a vacuum, as it appeared the clouds themselves were beginning to lower in the rough shape of a funnel.

"This was simply the calmness before the storm." The individual spoke, as he looked down to the still calmly perching hawk.

Within moments, the area all around the two began to blur in a spiral, as they suddenly disappeared just when the storm's ear popping noise suddenly came back with vengeance.

On the other side of the shinobi world, there was another storm down pouring over a country, but not by natures force.

This place was Amegakure no sato, the village hidden in rain.

Unlike Konoha or Suna, Amegakure's consistently dark grey towers mostly reached for the clouds, as the ground levels were unliveable due to excess flooding. Standing out over the greatest tower was a spiky red haired man wearing the Akatsuki cloak, with his Rinnegan eyes glancing over the village he was in control of.

Sensing a presence behind him, the Akatsuki leader turned to see the hooded masked man, but didn't say anything as if expecting the guest to speak first.

"Ronan has been killed Nagato." The man declared, as the hawk jumped back to the person's shoulder.

Pein's neutral face did not change, "Itachi and Kakuzu have come through then. The swordsman?"

"Killed by Jiraiya. Kakuzu is apprehending the bounty as we speak."

"Jiraiya-sensei? hmm...Explain to me again why Mangetsu needed to be killed? He would have made a great asset, and it is clear him and Kisame were on good terms."

"Mangetsu and Kisame more or less are the same in attitude, both are thirsty for blood. Itachi puts Kisame in his place, however Mangetsu would have no such relationship with any of our members. He would have been a pawn out of place. More importantly, Kisame was the strongest of the seven, so we already have the best in our ranks."

"Very well...you seem displeased however with Ronan's death?"

"It would appear Itachi is more aware of my whereabouts than I first came to believe...he sealed Ronan within the Totsuka. Getting hold of his eyes would have been useful, but now it is impossible."

"If you suspected Itachi was potentially going to cause trouble, why did you insist on sending him?" Came a feminine scold from behind the figure.

Turning to the newcomer, he explained, "Because this was a test for him Konan. A test which he passed with flying colours."

"What is it we should do with him? Itachi is proving to become a complication to our organisations desire to bring peace. I will settle the matter myself."

"No Nagato, you will leave Itachi be."

Pein's Rinnegan eyes held disagreement, "Explain..."

"Itachi to me is more valuable alive and within our clutches. Although you may not see it, but Itachi is an irreplaceable key. Until we witness something blatant that he is trying to thwart our shared goal, we will turn a blind eye to him."

"...Understood."

The mysterious man suddenly began to disappear before the two shinobi's very eyes, and then they were the only two people standing there. Approaching her long time friend, Konan cautiously looked around for something.

"He is truly gone Konan." Nagato answered.

Knowing that information now, Konan spoke her mind, "I don't trust him either Nagato."

Used to Konan reading his expressionless face, he replied with no emotion, "Although he says we share the same goal, I still feel uncertain that we truly are approaching it via the same means. Why does he require his fallen clansman's eyes? Itachi's loyalties are questionable, but he is insisting we leave him to his own devices?"

"I feel the exact same."

"It would appear we have to keep a watch on both Itachi...and Uchiha Madara as well."

* * *

Naruto was literally dying just sitting here, not knowing what was happening, but at the same time, another thing was worrying him to death. The state of his teammate that he was sitting next to. Sakura still looked terrible, if anything, she was getting worse.

Occasionally her entire body would twitch to the slightest of disturbances, but then she would resettle.

It was almost like she was very alert, even though she apparently had fallen asleep. Then there was their location, which daunted him, since he usually wasn't one to care about being out in the open. He only felt vulnerable here for his teammate, but Sakura's state was more than enough to stop him from waking her. Giving some time to focus on himself, Naruto concluded he felt pretty much normal.

It had gotten dark quite some time ago, with nothing but the early night sky to grant him vision. There was no moon out tonight either, which just complicated things even further. Gently raising his left hand, he lightly touched her cheek to feel its sweaty and smooth texture. The gesture made her weakly moan out in semi surprise, but upon her heavy eye opening for a moment to confirm it was him, she fell back into slumber.

_'Sakura-chan really does not look well at all.'_

Feeling her cool breaths from her open mouthed breathing, Naruto stroked away one of her bangs, _'She said she was exhausted but holy hell, she is even worse than that time she took all those soldier pills.'_

Trying to remember what Sakura and him discussed so long back, he scrutinised her now in a different light, _'She is sweating all over, and is short of breath.'_

Bringing his hand to feel her forehead, he ignored her eye lids opening slowly again to show weak question, "Naruto?"

_'Is that a fever?'_

Blinking in puzzlement, she struggled to sit up which Naruto didn't miss, _'She has gotten weaker.'_

When she was up, she shot him a puzzled look through drowsy eyes, "What is it?"

She lightly gasped when she felt his hand rest at the top of her neck, looking for something, _'Is he...checking my pulse?'_

"Y-You still remember what I told you even to now?" Her shocked question remained unanswered as Naruto's eyes widened.

As if he wanted to check something, he felt his own and voiced his confusion, "Why is it that mine is so slow and steady, and yours is ridiculously fast and almost feels...well tender? What does that mean?"

"U-Umm, well there are a lot of different explanations." It would appear Sakura was not part of this discussion, as Naruto carefully squinted at her irises, only to discover he was having trouble seeing the jade patterns he recognised...and it wasn't because of the low level of light.

"Sakura-chan, your pupils are massive!"

"I-I just woke up!"

Before he could check anything else, she swotted away his hand, "Enough of this Naruto! I said I am ok!"

"Stop lying to me!"

Her entire body froze at her teammate emotion filled shout, "Sakura-chan, you are hiding something. I know you are. What is it?"

"I am n-!"

When Naruto looked away from her with disappointment withered on his frustrated face, she cracked, "Damn it...fine."

The blonde's head snapped around in an instant, his worry clear, as Sakura tried to speak, "Naruto I-I...I think I have been poisoned." First there was agape shock, and quickly followed an expression Sakura had never seen directed at her from him.

Anger, and clear hurt, "Why?"

The question was not specific, but Sakura knew plain and well what he was asking.

When she didn't speak, he repeated louder, "Why would you try and keep something as big as that from me?"

She couldn't look into his eyes anymore and stared elsewhere, "Sakura-chan!"

"I-I didn't want you to worry!"

"Worry? I have been driven insane trying to work out what is wrong with you for the past hour or so now! What the hell was I going to do if you didn't wake up?"

"Alright-Alright! I made a mistake!"

"Were you ever even going to tell me-!"

"I SAID I'M SORRY, OK?"

Violently shaking his head, Naruto muttered something that Sakura heard at full volume, "Why didn't you trust me with that?"

"B-Because I knew you-?..."

_'...I knew you weren't going to like it...so I tried to protect you.'_

A question she had asked him more times than she could count ever since the beginning of this mission. Now, it had come back to hit her right in the face at full force. She didn't know what to say to that question, but only now did Sakura truly understand why Naruto always tried to keep things that would hurt her secret.

During her mental recollection, Naruto changed the topic the more pressing matter, although the awkward tension still was lurking between them, "When did it happen?"

"...During my battle with Claara."

"How did you know?"

"She told me before she died."

That answer brought a sharp intake of breath, but he asked the most important question, "Can you cure it?"

"I...I don't know."

Reaching slowly into her pouch, she tried to find something. While doing so, she desperately wanted to say something about before, but she couldn't think of even one word to make it any better.

Giving in, she brought out her medical equipment scrolls and a senbon that she had taken from the battlefield. Opening the two scrolls, she formed a seal. She was puzzled though when nothing happened. Trying again, only to find the same result, she suddenly became aware of something, only it truly terrified her.

_'G-Give it about an hour from now...you will have a high fever, feel restless, and have trouble catching your breath...you may even become very sensitive to light and have random chill spikes. That is when the poison coated on my senbons is starting to work...don't take that another hour...you won't be able to help yourself.'_

_'Oh my god...'_

Looking up at Naruto who was confused himself, she swallowed the hard lump at the back of her throat, "Unseal the scrolls for me."

"Huh?"

She tried to sound calm, even though inwardly she was freaked, "Naruto...I can't mould or even feel any chakra."

* * *

With darkness now all over the land, the lack of light from no moon was hiding most of the battlefield that took place at the disbanded town. A little further away was the place where Ronan once was inspecting the town from the beginning of the fight. The only thing remaining there was an opened scroll that was to summon the squid legion, which a rat was chewing on, before suddenly scurrying into the night.

Not far away from that empty area was Kakuzu, _'That was simple enough.' _

He thought to himself, as he had Deidara up on one shoulder, and a closed scroll secured in his other hand. With that scroll containing the proof he needed, Kakuzu would now have to rendezvous with his dealer to receive the healthy reward. It didn't bother him that much that Kakuzu never dealt with the swordsman himself, in the end it all bottles down to one thing.

He was at minimum forty five million ryo richer, and he now had at least several potential targets that were going to be worth a grand fortune sooner or later. Finally, there was this discovery of the Hatake.

If there was one thing about Kakuzu's dealer that the Akatsuki treasurer admired, it was how he would find new worthy bounties fast for a percentage cut. At the news of Kakashi's new ability, the price of the Hatake's head and intact eye would become invaluable for any nation wanting to discover the secrets of the blood line limit.

Putting the glorious thoughts and schemes of getting rich to the side for a moment, Kakuzu had to retrieve his other heart, which was where he was heading to at the moment.

Meanwhile, he also was wondering what happened to his partner. Itachi still had not showed himself.

Just as he was contemplating further, said Uchiha stepped out from behind the shadows of a tree.

Kakuzu snorted in greeting, "Where have you been Itachi?"

"The job is now done Kakuzu-san." Itachi replied, ignoring the question.

Used to this behaviour by now, Kakuzu brushed it off with little care, "Very well. I have to retrieve something first, then we will go to the rendezvous point for the bounty. During that time, we shall drop Deidara here off at one of outposts in between the two locations. We will inform Pein-san on the way."

"As you wish Kakuzu-san." Taking lead, Itachi said no further as he pressed on, with Kakuzu lingering behind.

Once Kakuzu crossed the area Itachi has revealed himself, his unnatural eyes saw something on the grass concealed mostly in the shadows of a tree. Even in the darkness, he could see the patch of dark liquid covering the grass, and through his experience knew precisely what it was.

Blood, and a fair quantity of it.

Slowly turning to the retreating Uchiha, Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, _'How very peculiar.'

* * *

_

Back in the forest with the two members of team seven, Sakura's words still had both in stunned shock.

Eventually, Naruto recovered,"You can't what?" Naruto semi yelled, while Sakura tried to calm herself.

"You heard me, I can't feel any chakra. Now unseal the scrolls for me please."

Hastily doing as instructed, Sakura pulled out a senbon from her pouch that she had taken from the battlefield. Naruto could only watch anxiously, with the only sound being Sakura shifting through different equipment.

Naruto's eyes widened in interest when he saw Sakura dip the senbon in dye like what she did earlier.

When it rose out of the liquid not to glow, he mouthed off a curse, while Sakura bit her lower lip and announced it, "This is not a simple poison Naruto...just like she said."

"Then what can you do?"

"I-I'm thinking."

_'I can't use my standard herbs blindly, I might just kill myself if I am reckless enough. I can't use chakra to enhance my senses to understand its characteristics. I don't have the proper equipment to deal with a poison like this effectively...and I am the one who is affected.'_

Naruto didn't hear a single one of her thoughts, but you could have sworn he read them like a book, as he realised Sakura was starting to panic.

Quickly trying to pull her out of her dilemma before it worsened, he rested his hands on her shoulders for support, "Surely you missed something."

"I didn't miss anything Naruto. Well... -"

"Yes, go on!"

"...There is something I can consider." Naruto released his supportive hold as she shifted to bring out something tiny from her pouch. It looked like a pill, however Sakura was treating it more like something very dangerous, as she cautiously placed the pill on the opened scroll.

Seeing as Sakura wasn't speaking, but instead was looking at it in hesitation, he asked, "What is that?"

"Claara gave it to me."

"HUH?"

"Before she died...she told me some of the symptoms, and warned me if I didn't treat it within two hours, I would not be able to help myself. She told me this pill is the antidote for it."

Naruto took it all in slowly, and then looked back down at the pill as silence was all that remained painfully audible for minutes.

Finally, one of them broke the silence, "What do I do Naruto?"

"Isn't it obvious Sakura-chan?"

She at first shot him puzzlement, but then grabbed his hand just after he picked the tiny drug up, "What are you doing?"

"I am throwing this crap away!"

"Naruto-"

"-You can't trust that hag Sakura-chan!"

"I know that, but can we at least not act so rash!"

Reluctantly, Naruto let it fall into her grasp, as this time she held onto it, "I just need to consider it. It may be my only choice."

"I don't like this Sakura-chan...not one bloody bit. Why the hell would she give you that?"

Opening her palm to stare at it again, she remembered their conversation, "Truly Naruto...even I do not understand what it was she was trying to tell me as a reason for giving me this."

"What did she say?"

"U-Umm..."

Nibbling her already bruised lower lip, she sighed, as she told Naruto the general gist of Claara and her fight.

Naruto had been mostly silent during the entire explanation, as Sakura came to the conclusion, "Basically that lead her to her verdict...and then she warned me about-..."

Blinking in confusion as to why she paused, he prompted, "Warned you about what?"

"...You."

Firstly Naruto gaped, but then he didn't know why he suddenly felt he was being tested under her neutral gaze. He had a great desire to say something to prove himself, but he kept his jaw clenched shut. Naruto didn't even understand what he was working himself up about, when he already knew his own morals with an iron fist. Eventually, he simply just stared back at her with a firm gaze with no hesitance in the slightest, and didn't say a single word.

He didn't even react when she grew a smile, "But I know what I believe...and I kindly told her to go to hell. Then at the end of our fight, she told me that one of us was right, and wanted me to see the truth."

"You said you didn't know this person beforehand right Sakura-chan."

"That's right?"

"You all of a sudden know way too much about this hag Sakura-chan. I mean hearing all that, it's as if you've known her for a great long time."

She at first was at a loss, but then she stared at the floor in understanding, "That is very true."

"Honestly Sakura-chan, think about it for a second. Why would someone trying to kill you just blurt their entire life story to you? Why would they even give you a heads up?"

"She said she respected me Naruto. You really had to have been there to understand."

Naruto's persistence didn't lighten, "I really don't buy this Sakura-chan, sorry but no...it doesn't add up."

"But what do I do?"

"You said two hours then it was too late right? How long has it been?"

"Umm...I guess that time is passed. But look at me Naruto, she wasn't lying about the poison."

"I know, but I still am not buying it."

Feeling he had an answer, she relented, "What do you believe I should do then?"

"Find another way Sakura-chan, because I really, and I mean really, have a bad feeling about all this."

"But what way-...terrific, we are just going around in circles." She muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

She wondered though why Naruto suddenly went silent, and looked up to see he was staring down at the senbon. To any normal person should would not have considered something crazy. But this was Uzumaki Naruto she was musing about...crazy was his very definition. Forcing herself to move as quick as she could, she slammed both her hands down on the laying flat needle, shielding it from the blond who was with pace reaching for it.

When their eyes met, Naruto didn't lose his serious gaze even from her harsh glare, "Don't you even think about it."

His response proved her near reflex like thoughts had hit the mark, "Why not? It makes sense to me-"

"I will personally beat you to death if you reach for it again, or even think of that as an idea."

"But Sakura-chan, we worked it out already, the Kyuubi helps me with poisons. Maybe I can cut that little pill in half and take it after I'm poisoned."

"Being sick and being hit by a lethal poison are very different things you idiot!"

"But-"

"You are not my guinea pig!"

Growing agitated, the blond gritted his teeth, "Then what the hell Sakura-chan? You saying we just trust that hag and use it?"

"I am not saying that, I am saying YOU are not going to be the one to find out!"

Their argument only was growing worse as both were starting to yell, the concern for the other practically rolling off their tongues, "This is stupid! If it really turns out bad then the Kyuubi will protect me, that's what the teme is always seems good at doing."

"I do not give a damn Naruto. The answer is NO!"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this-"

"BECAUSE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU NARUTO!"

Normally Naruto would have backed down, only he had just as strong as a reason to not give in, "AND DO YOU THINK I WILL FORGIVE MYSELF IF ALL I DID WAS WATCH YOU SLOWLY DIE?"

"Naruto! Sakura!"

Both teens gasped and flinched in surprise when suddenly Kakashi landed between them, looking back and forth at them. Hearing more landings, they looked around them to see Jiraiya, Lee, Shino, and a disgruntled Shikamaru. Lee and Shino were carrying both Kiba and Hinata. Naruto and Sakura guessed they heard the end of their argument, as Shikamaru was continuously muttering, 'bloody troublesome couple.'

Looking back upon feeling a supportive hand rest on each of their shoulders, they looked up to see Kakashi's calm expression, "Tell me what is going on here."

Once the pair had finally calmed, Sakura decided to retell Kakashi and Shikamaru everything, while Naruto was standing further away looking elsewhere with his arms crossed tight. He could hear her recollection, but Naruto didn't know why it was hurting him from hearing it again, especially being told with little hesitance unlike earlier.

Jiraiya was keeping him company. Looking down to see the frustration on Naruto's face, Jiraiya took a guess what was the cause, "She will be alright you know, don't worry."

The sannin however met surprise when Naruto's shoulders slumped, as his eyes found the grass, "Yeah...I know."

"...Alright I give up, what's with you gaki?"

"Nothing...What happened to Ronan?"

While Jiraiya and Naruto were talking, Sakura was done with her recollecting and was looking at her teammates back, still remembering the tension between them earlier. Even now amongst the group, the atmosphere was still hovering above them. Her focus on him was pulled as she turned to the person she was attending to. Since she couldn't use her chakra, she was forced to diagnose and examine injuries the old fashion way, along with treating them with mere ointments and more professional bandaging.

In a sense, it clearly showed to her just how vital and how much more efficient a medic-nin was when they had access to chakra. The difference was even greater than night and day. Putting aside that little predicament, she continued looking over Hinata, soon after she had re-applied ointment and bandaging to Kiba. Both of the members of team 8 were now conscious again.

Hinata winced when Sakura lightly touched the black bruise, "God Hinata, I thought Kiba had it rough."

Sakura stated, while she kept her findings to herself, _'If whoever did this to Hinata had put any more pressure...her windpipe would have been crushed.' _

She should have been more tactful with her words, "Will Hinata be alright?" Looking to the Inuzuka not far, she was taken aback by his deep concern.

Forming an assuring smile, Sakura nodded, "Of course, she will be just fine Kiba." Accepting Sakura's assurance, he returned focus to the blond and formed a scowl.

Feeling she was responsible for this, Hinata tried to speak, but her voice was very weak, "I-I...m-my apo-..apo-"

"Shh, its fine Hinata. Don't force them out if it hurts to do so."

"H-Hai..." Catching interest in the heiresses limp arm, Sakura gently brought it up to inspect.

Hinata's weak cry out made her instantly stop, "What happened?" Rolling at the sleeve, she soon could visually see the cause of the heiress's injury.

Her arm looked just like when Neji jabbed it two years ago, if not worse, with the red blister like wounds popping up all through her skin. Looking up at Hinata in shock, the heiress looked away in self disgust.

Applying the ointment around her neck, Sakura began placing the broken arm in a bandaged cast, "You didn't do anything wrong Hinata. I didn't honestly see what happened, but I can tell you gave it your very best. Don't look so down about it." Feeling a rush of air travel down the heiress's throat, Hinata's surprise was clear.

Eventually Hinata formed a weak and embarrassed smile, "T-Tha...Th-"

"Hehe, you are welcome Hinata. I have to say sorry however, to both of you, I can't treat your injuries without chakra."

The Inuzuka gave a dismissive snort while patting Akamaru, "Eh, don't beat yourself up about it, nothing you can do to help that."

"...What about you Lee-san?" Sakura asked, looking to the sitting miniature Gai not far away.

His face held one of deep thought, and it appeared he hadn't heard Sakura's question, "Lee-san?"

This time he snapped to attention, "My sincere apologies Sakura-san, I was lost in thought."

"That's alright, are you injured?"

Inspecting him, she noted he had received a nasty bruise on his knee. Without chakra there was little she could do, other than tell him moving at his full speed was out of the equation.

Was done, she heard Hinata's mutter, which made Sakura return to her, "Did you ask for me Hinata?"

"H-Hai...A-Are you-..."

Sakura understood what Hinata was struggling to say, and shook her head, "I don't know if I am alright Hinata. I pretty much am at this poisons mercy without the proper equipment."

While that brought concern to the heiress, Hinata's shaking head got her attention, "I-I also-..."

"She is asking about you and knuckle head over there." Kiba answered for Hinata, earning Sakura to turn her surprised head at him.

The Inuzuka was showing little joke in him despite Naruto's nickname, "Sounded like you two were having a pretty heated argument."

"O-Oh..."

Looking at Naruto again, she found the ground interesting along with slumped shoulders, "He was just being Naruto...and was willing to do something very stupid to try and help me."

"Tch. Sounds like he was just trying to show off like the goof always does, hey Hinata?"

The heiress understood where her teammate was going with the warming tone, and let out a strained laugh, "T-That's not n-nice...Ki-Kiba-kun."

Sakura only let out a warm smile to their remarks, as Kiba added, "I am sure it will be all cool real soon, you both were just looking out for each other."

"Thanks."

"Damn Itachi, that bastard!" Naruto's semi shout had interrupted their conversation, as Naruto's expression matched his angered tone.

"He saved your life Naruto-"

"He didn't have to k-kill him!"

Kakashi inwardly sighed at the argument between the sannin and the blond, _'This is because of what Naruto said earlier. Jeez.'_

Shikamaru was growing tired of these unexpected turns of events, and put two and two together, "Like it matters Naruto. Ronan will not be coming after you anymore."

"HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Shikamaru groaned into the palm of his hand, "What is with you all of a sudden? Make sense already-"

"Ronan lost everything! He realised what had happened! The guy didn't know what to do with himself, and he thought it was all over! He was fighting me just to end this, not even caring if he died in the middle of it all...he probably thought he owed it to those important to him if he didn't win. Ronan did not have to die!"

Sakura just focussed on Hinata, knowing that nothing the others were going to say was going to make Naruto see otherwise. She could see very clearly why Naruto was not happy at the news that Ronan was now dead. She was somehow feeling the same in her own way. When Naruto finally had quietened down, Sakura was done.

Kakashi decided it was time address her situation, "I have given it some thought Sakura, as I am sure Shikamaru has as well."

At mention of his name, the Nara walked up to them rubbing his temple as if it was in exaggerated agony, "More or less."

"Ok. What do you both think then?" Sakura asked, looking over Kakashi's shoulder to see Naruto's concerned head had turned enough to just see the corner of his eye to listen intently.

Kakashi didn't miss the gaze past him, but ignored it, "Firstly, Shino?"

Hearing his name mentioned, the bug user stepped forward, and lifted one of Sakura's arms, "Please try to relax." He said with what one might consider to be a tone full of care.

Sakura watched several dozen dots of insects creep all up and down her arm, with a very awkward and tingling sensation happening in the process. Despite Shino's eyes were unable to be seen because of his goggles, it could easily be seen that he was concentrating.

Even though this situation was not the most relaxed, Sakura's training made her take deep interest into what Shino was doing, "What exactly are they doing Shino?"

"They are absorbing some of your chakra and cells through the skin. While doing so, I can perform a basic diagnostic of what is occurring internally."

After a moments silence, Shino's goggles flickered, "Just as I figured."

"What?" Her question was answered as the bugs suddenly fell off of her as if suddenly turned lifeless. The bug user scooped up some of the small insects, as more bugs carried them away to under his sleeves.

"From what I am able to tell, the poison attacks the chakra pathways system, along with your central nerve system. Eventually it shall spread to your internal organs."

"Y-You knew all that from just analysing my arm?"

"Why do I know this? The reason being because my specialised bugs that were examining you got infected, and can speed up the process."

"That would explain why I am so tensed and can't mould any chakra...could you tell anything else?"

"Unfortunately my bugs can only tell so much. Focussing on the medical usages my bugs are capable of has not been my top priority. However I study it in my free time just to know I can assist my comrades in case."

"Wow..."

"My bugs now have created a little counter measure."

"R-Really?"

"It is not a cure I am afraid, but it should slow down its spreading and effects. Taking a rough guess from before...I would say you have little chance of reaching Konoha in time without some assistance. This however will increase that chance greatly. I must apologise though."

Sakura then watched as a larger bug suddenly crept out from shino's sleeve. This insect resembled a small beetle, with a very large pair of curved fangs that looked like razor sharp knives. It's grub like behind was full of a yellow-green coloured liquid. You could almost mistaken the beetled insect for a type of spider at first glance from the fangs and behind.

"Unfortunately since you are not a member of my clan, the safest way to inject it into you is via a venomous bug bite."

"...So basically, you are going to counter one poison, with yet another poison?"

The Aburame's goggles flickered, "Precisely."

"That's...that's actually quite clever when you think about it. Will I have any side effects?"

"In the worst situation you may feel dizzy, however it will only reduce the strength of the poison for a certain time. Again just relax, although the fangs appear intimidating, they are quite harmless, you will feel a little cold rush though."

Sakura just watched as the bug settled itself on her rested arm, and flexed her fingers when it lightly bit her. Before she knew it, the bug had shot off back up the bug users arm again, "That should buy you time in order to get to Konoha for treatment."

Without further word, the Aburame turned and walked away, _'He is creepy...but he is a lot smarter than I first pictured.'_

Kakashi then resumed their conversation as she unconsciously rubbed her arm where she was bitten," Now that we have that in the clear...I am fully with Naruto on this one. You should not take that drug. The enemy is still the enemy, regardless of what happens or what is said."

"Jiraiya-sama told us she fights a person psychologically as well, so to me this could be a very dirty trick. Sure you are poisoned right now, but who is to say that 'cure' is really a cure. For all we know it could be an even stronger dosage of the poison." the Nara explained.

Sakura's loss had returned, "So..."

"So I think you should hold out until we get to Konoha. It's dangerous, it's a risk, but at least we know one hundred percent that you can be treated there. We are now aware of your condition, we will all keep an eye out for you."

"I agree with Kakashi." Still paying half interest to the pair before her, Sakura saw Naruto's head turn away again at their conclusion, and she didn't know why that hurt so much.

"Alright." She muttered, while Shikamaru looked back and forth between the teen's and just sighed.

Suddenly the Nara had a brainwave, "Shino , can you come over here again?"

"Yes?"

"What you were talking about with your bugs before has just given me an idea."

Sakura blinked when Shikamaru held out his hand, "May I have that pill?"

Dropping it into his hands, Shikamaru then passed it to Shino, "Get your bugs to test it."

That suggestion got Naruto's head to fully turn, while the Nara spoke out deliberately so the blond he knew was looking at him could hear, "Since the best way to find out is to test it, we may as well do so. However, I do think a bug as the candidate doesn't hold as great a gamble than a person...Do you approve of my logic there Shino?"

"While you shouldn't belittle an insects life simply because it is not human...I do agree in this case." Doing as he was ordered, Shino just got to work. Even though it was just a little black dot, everybody was intently staring at the bug crawling all over the circular pill.

Sakura felt more than her eyes show shock when the bug went lifeless and slid right off.

There was the sound of Naruto swallowing the hard lump at the back of his throat, while Sakura just lost it.

"I-I don't understand..."

Shino still didn't respond as the dead bug disappeared underneath his skin. Finally, he met Sakura's eye, "Sakura...if you were to have ingested this, you would have died. This pill's only content is cyanide."

_'I hope we meet again soon...Sakura.'_

Sakura could only violently shake her head in remembrance to Claara's last words, "S-She-..."

Desperate for some answer, she looked up at Naruto for guidance, but he had turned to look elsewhere again.

Shikamaru's sigh of relief made her finally return focus, "Well that settles it now, even in the worst situation, Konoha is our only option...thanks for the help Shino."

"You shouldn't be sounding so relieved, why is this, because we still have suffered a loss."

Deciding to just respect the Aburame's different views, the Nara muttered an apology. Shikamaru then left with Shino to leave Kakashi and Sakura, as Kakashi decided to get down to the other issue. The tension between his students still was lingering in the air, and it was evident to everyone's senses and sight.

First things first however, it was time to get moving, "Shikamaru, I will take over from here."

"No problem with me."

"We are moving out everyone, Sakura does not have time to waste."

Sakura muttered her apology to everyone, and then turned to Kakashi who had knelt down on his knees facing the other way, "I will carry Sakura for the first half of the way since she cannot use chakra to jump between the trees. We will travel for as long as we can. Given our state, we may unfortunately need to stop for a brief rest. If your situation grows any worse, we will have to improvise."

Partially taken aback, she looked up to see Naruto lowering his hand as if he was about to say something to her.

She wanted to say something, but that tension in the air glued her mouth shut.

Their awkward stare off did not go unnoticed, "Come on Sakura." Kakashi prompted.

Accepting her sensei's offer, she casted one more look at Naruto who turned his head away, his hurt still clear to her.

Before she could shake off her ailment, they already were off, but her sense of responsibility didn't ease.

* * *

The night was still young as the Konoha group were travelling through the forest.

Other than the soft 'bumps' of sandals hitting the bark, and the 'swish' of sharp wind bursting against them from the speed, not a single word was said.

Sakura being still on Kakashi's back was starting to make her feel she was a burden to everyone, given how injured and exhausted everyone was.

They were continuing against their own bodies limits for her sake.

While it was touching, it frustrated her at the same time.

"Sensei." She whispered, as said jounin raised his head upon the next jump.

Taking the gesture that he was listening, she voiced her guilt, "I am really sorry about all this."

"Whatever for?"

"You are all both injured and exhausted, yet you all are pushing through this for me..I really feel terrible."

"Well that's an interesting way to show your gratitude?" He jested light heartedly, although she was in no such mood.

"Shinobi are trained to expect the unexpected and need to be prepared for it. This is no exception. You can't help it that you are poisoned...so don't feel responsible. Or would you care to be told that this is merely another example of the will of fire in each of us that is urging us to continue."

Smiling weakly, she sighed, "Using Konoha tradition and beliefs against me...that's unfair."

His eye smile could practically be felt forming, "But you know it is the truth."

"Eh...You're right, as always sensei."

Kakashi noticed she suddenly lingered off into silence and slightly turned his head in interest.

She was looking to something in front of them with a mostly neutral face. It was her confused and partly worried eyes that revealed what she truly was feeling.

Looking to see, he met the red spiral of Naruto's jacket.

Said blond was far in the lead, occasionally looking back at them to obviously look at the kunoichi he was carrying in concern.

"Would you care to tell me the other issue?" He asked quietly so only she would hear.

Sakura at first gasped in surprise to being pulled out of her deep thought, but then watched the blurring trees they were passing, "You too?"

"We all can feel there is something wrong between you both. So you had an argument, and from what you told me, that was expected to happen, given that's just how Naruto is. Willing to take risks to help those he cares about, but sometimes-actually all the time, doing so very recklessly. However, there was something else in that argument as well."

"...He is upset I tried to hide this from him."

"Oh?"

"I don't blame him...but I know he is not angry at me."

"You believe he is upset and confused as to why you didn't tell him?"

"...Ah."

"Do you know why?"

"I didn't want him to worry. I knew he wouldn't like it, possibly try something like what he was plotting, among other things as well...I just wanted to protect him."

"Do you feel you did wrong?"

"...I do."

"The reason?"

That one made her pause for a moment, and finally she shook her head, "I don't know."

"Did you try to hide it because you felt you couldn't trust he could take it?"

"I do trust him!" She spoke higher than required to the question in manner Kakashi didn't expect.

It was the 'trust' word that had been eating away at her for a while now, but realising she took the question the wrong way, she looked hopelessly elsewhere in defeat.

Kakashi lightly chuckled, "So you are highly protective of Naruto, and you simply wanted to shield him from any worries or concerns...just like what he does for you."

Sakura's head rose to show her surprise and realisation, but then it relaxed against his upper back, "I know that already sensei."

"Well then, just seeing if you know."

Noticing however her still down demeanour, Kakashi decided to continue their conversation, "You consider this a problem?"

Sensing her questioning gaze, he elaborated, "Do you believe it is right to hide everything happening bad in your life just so another person remains happy? 'ignorance is bliss' as the saying goes no less ."

"I-I..."

She couldn't answer it.

She would always welcome an opportunity to try and make Naruto happy, however she at the same time felt it was wrong to lie to him. Between the two, happiness was the choice she appeared to usually go with.

"That is a tough question isn't it?"

"Hai...what are you trying to tell me sensei?"

"I am telling you it's not the end of the world Sakura. You did what you did because you didn't want to see Naruto unhappy. Nobody can fully say to you that is wrong, in some cases it can be for the best. However, what you have discovered here is a flaw in your relationship with Naruto that both of you share."

"How is that a flaw? I mean I really want him to be happy, just like I know he does for me...where is the bad in that?"

"Don't look at that word too deeply, in a sense it is good that you care very much for each other, but it also is a flaw."

"...Sorry, I don't understand sensei."

"How do you feel you and Naruto were before this? Putting aside the chaos happening around you. Even though you have only been together for a few days or a week...I know you have an impression already, everybody always does." Kakashi said as if it was fact.

Looking at Naruto as if he held the answer, Sakura grew a weak smile, "Well I don't know what to say. A bit awkward at first, still is.-"

"-Perfectly normal."

"-but otherwise-...It's fun, really great, it's-"

"'Perfect?'"

Blinking, Sakura nodded as Kakashi stared up at the night sky as if recollecting, "Take this from somebody who has seen it all Sakura. No matter what anybody tells you, or argues with you until they're blue in the face...there is no such thing as 'perfect' when it comes to couples."

"You mean 'the Perfect couple?' "

"Very much so. Surely that is a phrase you have tossed around in your younger years, or possibly still do?"

"H-Hai."

Grinning under his mask, Kakashi pressed forward, "So what I am telling you is you have stumbled across a flaw in you and Naruto's relationship. You are highly protective to each other, to the point you simply just want them to be happy, even hiding bad news from the other, maybe even more. Now I ask you this...is this the first time you have done something to try and protect Naruto for the reasons I mentioned?"

"U-U-UMM-!"

Sakura didn't even need to think, since she was keeping something fresh she knew would hurt Naruto greatly from him right now.

The chuunin first exam was another such case, where she was considering failing the test to protect Naruto's dream from his at the time stubbornness. There was the forest of death as well that flashed over her eyes.

_'Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair!'_

She never even told Naruto the true reason why her hair was cut that day...she just brushed it off light heartedly. While it more so was said to solidify her new found determination, a part of her just wondered.

On the other side of the equation, Naruto always tried to hide things from her just so she would remain happy. The blond was always like that to everyone however. The secret with the Kyuubi, Sasuke's fight at the valley of the end were possibly the largest that mattered to her.

"Do not answer that question, you should know the answer yourself." Kakashi butted in to her mumbles.

Going silent, Sakura looked at Naruto again, "What do I do sensei?"

"I have told you that there is no such thing as a perfect couple. Do you agree with me, or do you think I am speaking meaningless rubbish?"

"...I know there isn't."

"I am detecting a 'but'."

"But I believe you can achieve near that."

"Very good. People will feel strongly against that fact, and will never admit it, but it is true. Now I will ask you one more question. What do you believe is the difference between a relationship growing near that 'myth' and one never reaching it, and possibly falling apart."

Sakura's eyes were glued to the back of Kakashi's head in interest, as he casually tilted his head so he could just see her, however Sakura finally comprehended she was the one to answer it.

"Well there are lots of things that can be done."

"True, however in relation to what we have just talked about?"

Thinking for a moment, she answered, "The great factor that determines that are the ones that try to address and solve those issues together, and those that just try to ignore them until it is too late."

Kakashi's eye just formed its traditional eye smile, as he turned back to their path to continue.

"Sensei."

"Yes?"

"You have helped me so much with all this...I just want to say thank you."

"Just looking out for my students."

"...Will you please at least tell me her name?"

Not hearing a response, Sakura at first blinked in question, until she felt Kakashi's supportive hands holding up her legs tense.

Finally they eased, but nothing was said.

Feeling she may have said something wrong, she muttered an apology.

Kakashi simply tilted his head again to reveal his understanding eye smile to at ease her concern, and then looked back to his path.

Putting her dismay aside, Sakura turned her sights to Naruto now with deep thought, _'Naruto.'_

* * *

The journey was mostly uneventful after that for several hours.

Sakura was beginning to feel that headache Shino forewarned her about, as her body felt another random chill travel across her joints.

She tried to the best of her ability to subdue any physical signs of her dilemma however, knowing that two blue eyes would burst into panic if she went noticed. Kakashi abruptly stopped on the next branch.

Even though he was a trained jounin, Sakura could feel his exhaustion was catching up to him, as they were slowly rising and lowering from his laboured breaths.

_'My body has not recovered yet from the Mangekyou...damn it.'_

"We are taking a ten minute break."

He announced, while turning his head to Sakura, "I am sorry, but at this rate we are only going to continue to slow down without rest."

Jumping down to the ground, Sakura stood on her own two feet, "Don't apologise, I really understand sensei."

Someone else however, had little case of needing rest in his face, "Why are we stopping? Sakura-chan doesn't have time to-"

"Naruto...Look around you."

Reluctantly doing as Kakashi said, he saw the members of team 8 panting for air as they were down on their knees, while Shikamaru was in a similar condition.

Jiraiya was lightly out of breath as well.

The only one not breathing from fatigue was Lee, who still was wearing his firm expression, and wasn't even muttering a word.

"If we do not rest Naruto, we are going to take longer to get back to Konoha than if we do."

Clenching his teeth in defeat, Naruto sharply nodded and stormed off to sit uneasily against the base of a tree. Even though it was clear Naruto was in a similar tired state, his anxiety was clear as day.

Unconsciously rubbing her elbow as her nerves were rising, Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Sensei..."

"We have ten minutes Sakura, no more, no less."

Muttering 'thank you' for giving her permission, she walked towards her teammate with purpose.

_'I have to talk to him.'_

Now standing before him, he looked up to meet her face.

Upon seeing it was her, his expression turned dull, but he gave a very genuine soft smile, "Hey."

"Hey..."

Shaking her head at her nervous response, she tried to kneel down but stumbled. He caught her as she was lowered to sitting, "Are you ok Sakura-chan."

_'My legs just buckled...I am getting even weaker.'_

Crushing her musing, she forced a smile, "I'm ok Naruto." Now rebalanced, Naruto gave her back her space.

Neither of them said anything for a good minute, while Sakura was fiddling with her medic skirt to settle her nerves. The awkwardness between them was killing her, and she knew it was the exact same for him. The grin she received and returned though was enough to lighten the mood to surprisingly quite tolerable.

Finding resolve from the exchange, she spoke, "Naruto, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Seeing his interest rise with his brows, she nodded, "It's about before..."

Naruto's face returned to neutral again, but she kept strong, "I just want to say I'm-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun."

Lee's sudden announcement made both look up to see his serious face.

Naruto could only shrug in question from his spot on the ground, "What's up fuzzy brows?"

"Forgive me Naruto-kun, I intended to say this upon reaching the gates of Konoha, and not to put my bruised ego before Sakura-san's situation... however I can't hold back what I have to say anymore."

"Lee-san?" Sakura muttered to herself, wondering why Lee's eyes held such determination practically burning within them. Since Lee was the only voice to be heard, his announcement had got the others attention.

Naruto mouthed out a 'wha?' while rising to his feet, "Can't hold back anymore? What are you going on about fuzzy brow-?"

Naruto flinched when Lee snapped a salute, "The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice Naruto-kun!"

Everybody held confusion to Lee's outburst, but Sakura gasped in understanding, "Lee-san.."

Looking back and forth between the shocked Sakura and the at attention Lee, Naruto voiced his bafflement, "W-What do you-"

"When the time comes again that your life hangs in the balance Naruto-kun, I promise that I will be a better and more able comrade!"

Seeing Lee's eyes still burning made Naruto go agape, "I-I don't know what you mea-"

"When you were in a situation that required immediate assistance, I was not fit enough to come to your aid as the dependable comrade I am meant to be. Instead I was not strong enough to best my opponent. I failed you, and in the end, you were rescued by the very people that seek to hunt you down in the near future. No excuse is acceptable, and I will never forgive myself for that conclusion, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was going to voice his protest, but Shikamaru's unbelievably strong voice cut in, "Do not exclude us from that either, Lee."

Naruto snapped his head to the Nara, only to then go into deeper shock to see Shikamaru was holding the same expression as Lee, "S-Shikamaru?"

Feeling more eyes on him, he then looked to team eight to see they all were now looking at him in that way as well. Even Shino, who's eyes were hidden by his goggles was sending him the same powerful gaze, "Y-You guys?..."

Naruto again was thrown off guard when Lee suddenly shot a blurring hand in front of his face, which was his signature thumb up for the nice guy pose.

Lee's face however held little smile in it, but instead was a stern straight line to go with his definitive stare, "The next time your life is in danger Naruto-kun, no matter who they are, or how remarkably powerful they are...I will be strong enough to ensure I can help you!"

To say Naruto was stunned was an understatement. His mouth could not physically hang any wider open to Lee's law like words and promise. Feeling again numerous eyes on him, however in a way he previously was not used to, he shakily looked behind Lee. What was waiting for him were not eyes of fear and hatred that he long was used to receiving, but firm gazes that held completely different meanings to them.

Unbendable resolve, and promise.

Finally able to look away, he saw Kakashi with an eye smile, and then he looked to the smirking sannin, _'I told you for so long you idiot Gaki, and now it is hitting you in realisation tenfold how much you mean to your friends. Good...it is about time it was cemented for you once and for all.'_

It was almost as if Naruto had heard his sensei's scold, as his eyes twitched in response.

Feeling a friendly nudge on his jump suit pants, he finally looked down to Sakura, who was wearing a soft smile, and gestured with a nod of her head to tell him he was forgetting something.

Realising what that was, he suddenly looked back to the unchanged Lee, and formed his own lively fox smile, "Thank you...everyone."

Kakashi could only give an eye smile to the entire situation, as he then looked up at the moon, "A couple more minutes and we will move out again, rest up as much as you can, we are not stopping."

With Lee finally relieved of his burden, he bowed his head in respect, "Sorry again for interrupting you and Sakura-san."

"Ermm, that's more than ok Fuzzy brows...thanks again." Walking off to leave them Naruto continued to watch the miniature Gai retreat, before finally sitting back down.

Naruto wasn't talking, but Sakura could see very well how much that small interaction had affected him. She almost thought he was going to cry with what she knew were tears of joy, but he held them back.

He then turned to her, "...What were you saying before Sakura-chan?"

"I just want to-"

"Yosh, we are moving out again everyone."

Sakura inwardly cursed at Kakashi's announcement.

She really wanted to speak to Naruto about what happened earlier, as it was driving her crazy that even the poisons ailment could barely compete.

Her agitation was not missed by her teammate, "You can tell me on the way if you want Sakura-chan."

"You sure you're fit to carry me-I mean- you are still-"

"All good, really."

"...Ok."

Standing, Naruto offered a hand to help her up. While doing so, Sakura pondered why he had his hands then held out before him.

Realising what he was intending she violently shook her head while whispering, "Can't you just carry me from the back?"

"Huh?"

"What if Ero-sennin-"

"Oh come off it Sakura-chan."

"Don't feed him ammunition Naruto-No!-" She bit her tongue to suppress her surprised yelp as she was effortlessly scooped up.

Ensuring he had a good hold, he walked over to Kakashi, "Let's go already sensei!"

Lifting off again, Sakura had to admit it was somewhat less nauseating in Naruto's secure but gentle hold...but it was replaced with embarrassment.

Despite her fears, other than a creepy smirk from Jiraiya, nobody so much as cared.

Perhaps she was just overreacting.

Putting that behind her, she noted Naruto was travelling much more faster than Kakashi.

Whether that was because his concern or his unreal levels of stamina she didn't know.

Giving in to her growing exhaustion, she rested against his warm chest, snuggling underneath his neck.

The gesture earned blue eyes looking down, "Are you ok?"

She grunted in response, "I am just a little tired, but I am as ok as can be I guess."

Deciding it was time at last, she started again, "About before Naruto...Naruto I-I'm so-"

"-I'm sorry." Naruto blurted, which Sakura resulted with a stretched sigh.

She knew Naruto would say that, he always blamed himself for these kinds of things, "No Naruto, I am the one who should be apologising. You were the one who was right."

"I-I didn't mean to get angry at you Sakura-chan, I was just really worried something would happen to you."

"I know I know, so was I..."

The loud 'thump' of Naruto's feet landing on the branch left a small pause between them.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan? "

Knowing what he was meaning with that question, she smiled softly, _'He always looks out for me.'_

"I guess...I am confused though Naruto...I really am."

"Shikamaru said it Sakura-chan, that ha-...Claara, fights a person by getting into their head, and that is exactly what she did with you."

Sighing, Sakura slowly just accepted it, "Ah...You are right. I can't believe I fell for it."

"You felt sorry for her Sakura-chan, that is just how you are. She knew that...and used it against you, even when you had beaten her."

"Was it all I lie then? I-I really don't know."

"Maybe some of it was truth, but she certainly got your trust Sakura-chan." That word once again made her wince unconsciously, but she nodded weakly agreement.

"Cheer up Sakura-chan. What matters right now is getting you better."

Her replied and unseen smile was less energetic, "What about for you?"

Knowing what she was implying, Naruto's mouth formed a semi frown, "Yeah...I am just..."

"I understand Naruto, really I do."

Sakura decided to backup her claim, "You are agitated about it because Ronan...he really is similar, I mean not exactly apples to apples, but I can see the connection you can."

Naruto found the strength he needed, "I won't let the same conclusion happen with Sasuke. I-we!-we won't let him get as far as that." Naruto stated with full assurance.

Despite his display, Sakura couldn't find words to speak in agreement like she used to be able to.

_'If you and Naruto continue to get in my way, I will kill both of you.' _

Unaware of Sakura's silence, Naruto's hands holding her became more firm, as if to show her his determination which was matched with a definite grin, "We will save you, teme."

He spoke out as if the Uchiha was before him, and then looked partially down to Sakura.

Seeing her unchanged expression made him lose his expression to now hold confusion, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I want to talk about something earlier, at least, that first."

Naruto's eye brow perked in question, but she continued, "I didn't want to tell you about earlier because I didn't want you to worry...I know how you would react Naruto, and I only wanted to protect you."

She decided to hold it there, and waited for Naruto to react, or more so, test to see if he noticed something about her words that clicked in familiarity to him.

He followed just like clockwork, "I know what you mean Sakura-chan, it's fine, I get it perfectly well. Don't worry about it-"

"No Naruto, that is not the point I am trying to make...I don't want this to happen again."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"I mean to say I want us to try and solve this. I don't want to be happy in ignorance while bad things are happening to you, and the same thing with you. Do you agree?"

"I guess I do. But- I mean-"

"-I know Naruto, it is hard, but I-...I want us to trust each other. I always keep telling you to trust me, but now I see I am no different, and it's not something new for me either. When I ask you what is the matter, I want to believe you when you tell me the reason, instead of pondering what you are leaving out. Don't you feel the same?"

"...I do."

Feeling this was going well, her grin became more genuine, "So it is a promise? We will try to address this together?" Naruto Upon the next branch halted and now fully turned his face to meet her gaze.

Seeing how strong her eyes were against the rest of her bodies condition, he grew a smirk, as he quickly took off in a burst of speed to make up for his pause, "Try? we WILL stop this Sakura-chan."

Smiling, she snuggled in further against his body, "You make it sound like it will be so easy."

"I don't go back on my word remember?"

Chuckling, Sakura nodded against his neck, _'I am glad to see you are over what happened before with the Kyuubi as well._'

"Ah...you don't."

Sakura kissed his neck before resting against it again.

Despite their moment, she was overwhelmed by what she was about to tell him next, but swallowed her nerves, "Naruto...I had another reason why I was so upset before."

"I thought so...will you please tell me?"

"...While you were knocked out, Sa-*Cough!*"

Naruto at first didn't register what just happened until Sakura suddenly coughed again. He forced himself to stop when a third phlegm filled cough followed.

When it appeared she was going into a frantic coughing fit, he set her down to rub her back, watching hopelessly as she continued her violent outburst.

Finally she stopped, furiously gasping for air as she practically was leaning against Naruto's body for support.

She was too weak to try and rebalance herself.

"Sakura-chan! Bloody hell are you alright?"

"I-I don't know....so tired." She didn't want to be this weak in front of him, knowing full well it was only driving his worry.

Sakura tried to push away to balance, but found all her strength was gone.

Lifting her again, Naruto instantly turned to the closest person that had stopped to see what was happening, "She is getting worse!"

"Calm down Naruto! Let's continue." Kakashi ordered, as Naruto resumed their journey.

Finally catching her breath, Sakura tried to continue what she was saying, "About before...When you-...When you were-"

"Enough Sakura-chan...you can tell me later, just rest."

Weakly groaning, she nodded, "Ok."

* * *

Dawn was beginning to rise in the forest, and the Konoha group still had not stopped to rest throughout the entire journey after their ten minute pause to recover. They couldn't risk wasting time. Kiba was even forced to sit on Akamaru to continue travelling since his wounds were causing him to slow.

"We are about an hour from Konoha." Shikamaru announced, while the news made Naruto grin.

"We're almost there Sakura-chan." Sakura's deterioration had progressed further now, as she was furiously sweating, and gasping for air. The sight of her made Naruto hold her closer, as he kicked harder off the next branch.

"Hey, talk to me." Naruto prompted her, as her shaky eyes rose to roughly meet his gaze.

"Mm?" She weakly groaned out.

She didn't intend for it, but the gesture made Naruto grit his teeth, "Let's move faster!"

"We are going as fast as we can Naruto!" Shikamaru rebutted. Naruto's eyes widened to the sound and feeling of Sakura suddenly going into a liquid filled coughing fit, and stopped on the next branch. Lowering themselves, he patted and rubbed her back.

After a very loud cough, Naruto just rubbed her back in circles as she calmed.

The coughing had started hours ago as he remembered her first violent outburst.

However what was scaring him was they were getting worse with each frantic wave.

Readying himself, he was about to lift her, but suddenly her arm grabbing his jacket constricting tight stopped him.

"Huh? What is the matter Sa-..." Meeting her face literally made him freeze upon seeing her bulging eyes staring at her hand she used to cover her mouth. Slowly looking to it, he too gasped.

The red stain all over it was the cause to her state, and now his skyrocketing panic.

"SENSEI!" He screamed, which effectively made everybody stop and turn.

Sakura's grip suddenly shook as she began to convulse, with her vision starting to blur. The last thing she heard was Naruto's screaming of her name as it all went ghastly silent.

* * *

Sakura tried to open her eyes, but found they were too heavy to do so. She didn't know why she was getting the impression she was flying, with the sharp wind pushing against her face. The muffled sounds of furious panting could just be heard, as on a next sudden burst of speed forced her eyes to open for a moment. She could barely make out a blond haired figure.

"Naruto! Slowdown!"

Came a voice so far away, as the person she was looking at whispered, "Hang in there Sakura-chan! Damn it, Please...PLEASE!"

Feeling a strong hand clench tightly on her arm sent a sting which she only could voice out with a moan.

The blurry figures face turned at the sound, as she could barely make out two wide blue eyes in deep concern. Before she could hear anything else, her light as feather eyes closed again on another burst of speed.

* * *

Sakura once again found herself bordering on consciousness, this time feeling as if they were ascending up a flight of great stairs. It was making her stomach turn to say the least at the constant earthquake like motion.

The muffled sounds of furious panting had returned, this time much more desperate and louder. It felt as if she was snuggled against something very warm and sticky, with an aroma of manly body odour smothering her senses. Whoever was carrying her must have been running for constant miles without even slowing.

In an instant, the motion sickening sensation halted, as she felt a gust of wind as her body span around into a now cooler area. She must have entered into a cave, or a building. There was all of a sudden very loud 'thud' noises she could hear pounding into her ear drums. If they were footsteps or her heart beats, she honestly could not distinguish.

The voice she heard earlier called out again in a stressed scream, "TSUNADE-BAA-SAMA!"

Her eyes finally opened at the sound of a loud bang that sounded like a door being kicked open, as she felt herself being burst into a strangely familiar room, despite the only sense of judgement being the temperature, and now the smell of fresh sake.

The sound of a surprise gasp of a woman rang a bell in her ears, "W-What the hell? Naruto? What are you do-..ing-...Sakura?"

"HELP HER! PLEASE!" Sakura's wish washy vision began to clear, however she still was having trouble depicting detail outside of what she guessed was very early morning from the dull orange coloured window.

She then heard the sound of objects being pushed off of a desk, as she in a rush moved towards the source, and was lowered onto timber Sakura met the focussed, however slightly dilated brown eyes of a person she thought she knew from somewhere, "What the hell has happened to her Naruto? SHIZUNE!"

"S-She has been poisoned!"

"Poisoned? By what? How long has she been under its influence for! What type? What-" "WE DON'T KNOW!"

"SHIZUNE!"

"Tsunade-sama-! W-What is happen- N-Naruto-kun?-"

"Get me several buckets of warm water, Naruto go with her now and help."

"B-Bu-"

"NOW!"

"AGHH DAMN IT ALL!"

While the paced stomping began to get further away, Sakura's vision now was mostly normal, as she after so long could just feel the tips of her fingers. Seeing the person examining her, Sakura could barely speak, "T-Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes it's me, what the devil has happened to you. How did my apprentice get poisoned?"

"I-I'm Sorry-"

"What are you talking about you silly girl? Just be quiet and rest." Sakura obeyed as Tsunade rested her ear over her chest and listened to her breathing.

"Organic type." Tsunade noted after a moment.

"I-In my weapon pouch...I-I have a sample." Lifting her up slightly, Tsunade grabbed the weapon pouch and opened it.

Pulling out the marked senbon, she finely examined it, "Very good, more than enough for Shizune to use. The poison has spread to your major organs unfortunately Sakura. Sorry, but I have to forcefully remove it if you are to survive any longer than a couple of hours."

"H-Hai...Shisho, just one thing I ask for, please."

"What is it?"

"...D-Don't let Naruto see, even if he begs...it will kill him."

Taken aback, Tsunade stared at her students small ounce of life in her dull irises, and recovered with a sharp nod, "I wasn't thinking of keeping him around here anyway, two minutes and already the gaki has me going nuts."

Sakura tried to laugh, but no sound came out with it. Mid way through her strained laughter, Sakura started to violently cough again. Tsunade in an instant raised her to listen to what was happening within. Hearing the sound of fluid rising up Sakura's throat, Tsunade backed away in time as Sakura with a sharp choke, coughed out a splatter of blood into her hand.

_'Just as my initial analysis discovered, the poison has spread to within her internal organs. She is suffocating from it.'_ Tsunade mused, quickly grabbing a tissue to clean up.

Sakura's head in the meantime was spinning around in an nauseating manner, "S-Shisho...I thi-think I'm going to faint."

Laying her back down, Tsunade ran a hand through her apprentices hair, as it then rested on Sakura's scalp and began to glow green, "Pay close attention, I'm about demonstrate a top medical technique. I am going to temporarily replicate the sensation of your nervous system being severed. I expect a full demonstration from you when you are well." Tsunade explained neutrally, deciding to keep her apprentices anxiety lowered, along with her own by turning this into a lesson.

After a few moments, Sakura couldn't even feel the desk she was laying atop of, as her eyes lightly widened on her numbed face, "Is- is this...-a pain reliever for when you use the water to absorb the poison?"

"Very sharp indeed. Correct. You won't even feel a thing, since your brain isn't receiving any messages from your body."

Tsunade even proved a point by lifting Sakura's limp arm, and poking it. Sakura only saw the connection, but didn't even feel the slightest of pressure.

"B-But...how can I speak if my nervous system-"

"Always with the technical questions, that's what I admire to see in my apprentice. If you are skilled enough, you can limit specific impulses to travel back and forth."

"I-I see. W-Why haven't you shown me-...this before?"

"Because the slightest misjudgement can permanently damage the nervous system of the patient."

"O-Oh...why do you al-always tell me wha-what could happen...if I screw up before you show me something?"

"Hehe, to strengthen your resolve of course."

Seeing the green glow dim, Tsunade ran a hand through Sakura's hair again, as her eyes drifted, "Where the hell are Shizune and Naruto?" She whispered while focussing on the wide open and empty door, growing impatient at the delay.

She honestly was at a loss to this entire mess. She was practically half zonked out from her drinking when she heard Naruto's stressed scream earlier. Now her near dead apprentice was in her care. She just had to go with it until Sakura was outside of danger.

"Shisho..."

"Yes?"

"I-I didn't mean to get poisoned and end up like this, really I-"

"You took what I said before to heart? enough Sakura, it is fine. I expect whoever bettered you must have really been someone rare. Can I at least know their name?"

_'So I can personally kill them for doing this to you.'_

"T-Tsuta Claara...and she is already gone. I-I..."

Tsunade at first rose her eye brows in surprise, but then gave a pride filled smile, "Hmmph, I expected to hear nothing less."

"T-Thank you shisho." Sakura didn't know why, but hearing approval from her master about it eased her guilt greatly.

Their conversation ended upon hearing several pairs of feet rushing down the hall, along with a shout from Naruto, "I got them! Right here!"

Several clones all holding buckets full of water marched in, quickly pacing them by the side of the desk before dispersing.

Shizune came dashing in after, "Tsunade-sama, I need a sample."

"Take this senbon, it has more than enough of the poison to be useable."

"Hai. Do you need my assistance?"

"Who do you think you are talking to Shizune?" Without replying back, Shizune turned and hastily left.

Naruto meantime was looking back and forth between Sakura and Tsunade, "Shouldn't we take her to the Konoha hospital or something?"

"We do not exactly have the luxury to do that Naruto." Rolling up her sleeves, Tsunade focused on her new task. Seeing the look from her apprentice, Tsunade addressed Sakura's request.

"Wait outside Naruto." She said in her professional and direct tone.

The blond however didn't so much as comprehend it, "But I want to stay! Can't I help or somethi-"

"Sakura does not have time on our hands to discuss this Naruto. Closing the door and waiting outside is the best thing you can do. Do not fret, she is in good hands."

Still not sensing movement, Tsunade turned to show her annoyance, "Move, now gaki!" Tsunade could see very clearly Naruto was not going to give in, however a strained voice got his attention to break eye contact with the hokage.

"Naruto...just go."

Sakura pleaded weakly, which made Naruto start to crack, "B-B-But I-"

"I will be ok...please."

Reluctantly turning, Naruto dragged himself to the door. Upon reaching for the knob, he froze and looked once more, his concern and fear practically drenching all over his face. It was an expression Sakura hated to see on him, so she tried to think of something to cheer him up.

Knowing what would at least make him smile, she forced herself to grin, "W-When I am ok...we will go on that date you earned."

Naruto however, didn't respond nor change expression while looking at her. For what felt like a long minute, his mouth finally twitched at the corners, "I-Ichiraku's?"

Smiling wider, she tried so hard to nod, but only a jolt occurred, "Baka...I couldn't think of a better place...b-but you are paying."

That finally made Naruto let escape a genuine chuckle, as he smiled weakly, "I'm broke."

"I don't want to hear your excus-excuses, cheapskate."

"Hehe...You promise?"

"I swear on it Naruto." She replied without missing a beat, knowing what Naruto really was asking her.

Finally he closed the door.

Tsunade had simply watched the two interact without a word, and upon Naruto starting to close the door, the blond saw Tsunade smirk at Sakura.

"Date? Sakura, I thought I sent you to partake in a mission?"

Naruto never heard Sakura's muttered response, as the door clicked shut. His hand refused to let go of the knob for a good minute, before he finally dragged it off. Forcing himself to slide down on the wall parallel to the door , he kept staring at it as if he could see through it.

Naruto never even acknowledged when his name was called out by Jiraiya from down the corridor, _'Sakura-chan.'_

_

* * *

AN:_ Apologies about this chapter taking a while to release, I am making sure I don't miss anything out in this and the next chapter since it essentially is the starting of the recap.

Sakura ~ I hope nobody went 'not again' to this last cliffhanger.

Naruto and Sakura **Manga talk** ~ Hopefully most viewers understood right off the bat what was happening here, and didn't raise an eyebrow going 'huh?'. It is to me an obvious quality and a potential flaw in their relationship/friendship happening right now in the manga/anime. Both of them hide things from the other for the sake of protecting them. Sakura's confession to Naruto and not telling him what the others had decided to do about Sasuke being a big recent one. Or When Sakura was hurt by the Kyuubi and what did she say? "This...Orochimaru did this to me." Need I say more? Because Naruto has quite a few more examples than Sakura. It is simply a hurdle they need to try and pass in their relationship, and no easy one by far, which to me, makes their relationship more believable and well 'human'. I hope I did this correctly and not left it on a note that makes it look stupid.

Up next is the epilogue. I recommend to those of you if you have either forgotten the very early chapters or haven't read my changes to please do so. While my additions are insignificant to the plot, some points will be raised.

Finally since this is a long story I suppose you can guess the appropriate length of the epilogue. I haven't even written it yet, but I can safely tell you right now...it is going to be very lengthy, I may even consider breaking it into two chapters if it goes that far.

I look forward to hearing your feedback/criticism's.

**And sorry again for the previous release of this chapter that was very heavily flawed.**


	61. Manifestation and forthcoming

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for taking unusually long to update (I am sure the length makes up for it somehow :) ). I failed to mention that I was having my Uni exams throughout the on going weeks, but alas, they are all over now.

**Important:** To those that haven't noticed, I re-released the previous chapter due to a large flaw I did not see until it was pointed out to me (Special thanks to Yami and Eagleman amongst those readers). The fact that everybody in the Konoha group were standing around talking even though Sakura didn't exactly have the luxury of time on her hands. I have changed this portion of the chapter heavily, unfortunately having to lose a fair amount of the comic relief. However, I find it just incomparably better than my previous version of it, and I encourage all who haven't read the change to backtrack before continuing.

**Also very important:** I feel I should explain myself here instead of at the end of this chapter. As I said in conclusion to the last chapter, this would be the epilogue, possibly released in two parts. Now as I was writing and writing AND still writing this 'epilogue', I looked to the word count and went 'wow...~20k words here and I haven't even reached a third of the things needing to be concluded'. So I doubled back and tried to condense it, try to fit it all in a 20k word epilogue...did not work at all. It felt way too rushed. How about two parts...still a little too crammed.

So I have decided to span the epilogue out over a couple of chapters, as for those who have read to this point should realize just how many loose ends there are to tie, among other things. I have kept my style of pace throughout the entire story consistent to this point, so to rush the ending from here would to me end it with a bad taste. I hope you believe the same with my decision.

* * *

Chapter 60 Manifestation and forthcoming

* * *

If it was any other ordinary day, Shikamaru would be dragging his feet like he always did down the long narrow corridor towards the hokage's office. Only he had been getting no time to settle down to his usual habits due to the pressure Tsunade was putting on him to finish writing the mission report. In her own words after Sakura had been taken to the hospital, she wanted to know "What the hell happened".

The other reason Shikamaru was restless was his guest that was living in his home. He was almost willing to swear Temari got sadistic joy at driving him up the wall. Since she was injured, Shikamaru's mother made it very crystal clear that Temari was to be helped in any way possible.

Oh why not just spell it out to make Shikamaru's life a living hell?

Every moment, 'I'm thirsty', or 'can you warm this up?', and that was just the beginning of the endless and merciless list as he put it. It even got better when she criticised him about his service being 'subpar'. Maybe the daughter of a Suna kage expects more than what Shikamaru's used to receiving, but to hold such high levels of standard when being treated as a guest in his own home is well...irritating.

Despite that, Temari surprisingly brought some other welcoming differences to the Nara household. One advantage that he acknowledged was Temari got his mother's attention most of the time, which usually meant his mother was not aiming those borderline tyrannical onyx orbs at him and his father.

There was more significant changes however. During Shikamaru's task, to his surprise, she supported him and encouraged him to get it done. Temari was with him all through it, also having her own interests in this mission she was incidentally dragged into. Shikamaru more so predicted the gesture at first was to just find out what he did wrong to scold him for it, however to his shock, he was met by approval and praise. If he could be bothered to even keep, or actually write in a diary, he would record the moment Temari from Suna gave him a compliment, a word he felt she didn't know the meaning of.

Lifting up his completed report paper to admire lazily, he idly flicked through the dozens of pages. Shikaku actually jested he had never seen his son do so much work in so little time, or even do it with motivation. Funny thing was even Shikamaru could not believe himself for such un-Shikamaru like action.

Knocking on the door, Shikamaru waited until he was prompted to enter before opening to reveal Kakashi standing before Tsunade, who was sitting patiently behind the desk, flicking through what he assumed was Kakashi's own report. Shizune was present at her side, with Jiraiya leaning against an open window looking outside.

"Perfect timing, we were just getting started."

Feeling more eyes on him from the side, the Nara turned to see two figures seated on chairs watching from the shadows. He recognised who they were, since every now and then for specific mission debriefs, they would be present. Homura and Koharu, the Konoha elders. If they were here, it made it clear just how big this mission was.

Feeling she should explain, Tsunade cleared her throat, "This mission escalated to an S rank, and due to the nature of this situation, the elders have requested their presence for this debrief."

Nodding, the Nara concluded for himself what the 'situation' was that required their attendance, he could even put in their perspective. Konoha's jinkuriki was nearly assassinated by the village's own ANBU believed to be dead fifteen years ago. Hours went by, as the discussion ran back and forth from member to member. It was ghastly how the shadow user was even able to notice the change in lighting from the window as morning to the middle of the day as the elders stood and left at the conclusion of the debrief.

It was amazing to note how different the room's temperature and ambiance was the moment that door closed, freeing the room of this 'official' status. It was such a drag for Shikamaru to stand at attention for such a great lengths, you could literally see his shoulders ache as they sunk several centimetres down while he rubbed them, "So troublesome."

It was then that it finally sunk in that he was still holding his report in his hand. Blinking, the Nara raised it in question, "You requested for me to produce this by today hokage-sama?"

The grin the hokage rewarded him with unsettled his nerves, "Yes, that is correct. Please let me see that."

Doing as said, he watched as the hokage mentally counted the pages, and flicked through the pages. Silently reading for a minute, Tsunade nodded in approval, "Excellent work, I will be keeping this."

"Ok?..."

Shikamaru didn't know if he just wasted his time these past three days producing that report for nothing, but was in no mood to question.

Reaching under her desk, Tsunade was midway to pulling out a sake bottle, however a sharp look to Shizune showing her disagreement made her groan and put it back.

Jiraiya earned her frustrated frown though when he intercepted the returning of the drink, and drank from it, "Well what is it that we have concluded?" he mumbled, his voice echoing within the bottles hollow shell.

Putting aside her frustration at his antics, Tsunade crossed her arms, "We still need to consider that there may still be a leak within the ANBU ranks. How they got information about our escort from Suna will not be ignored. Suna's council are demanding an answer for it...just as I am."

Running a hand through her hair, Shizune voiced her confusion, "But how are we going to do that exactly Tsunade-sama? We should be concerned in case they make a move on Naruto-kun."

"Leave the Gaki to me, I will keep an eye on him." Jiraiya insisted, which Tsunade approved.

"I will leave him in your care then, Jiraiya. I doubt they would be so foolish to make a move anytime soon, whoever they are. But to Shizune's question, I am afraid we still have no solution...other than consulting with Danzou."

This was a conversation that was never consulted with when the elders were here, which made the shadow user shrug, "Shouldn't this problem have been discussed with-"

"I am going to be upfront with you here Shikamaru...they both piss me off." Tsunade interrupted, ignoring Shizune's 'Tsunade-sama' scold.

"They both have worked together with Danzou for well over thirty years. To even mention that we are questioning his loyalty to Konoha will cause unneeded complications. I prefer to keep them out of the loop for that fact alone. Unless we miraculously find proof against him, we will leave this matter between just us." Tsunade concluded, snatching the bottle Jiraiya stole to take a sip before resting it on the desk.

"Do you agree with my decision?"

"So basically you just want to avoid a troublesome situation?"

The corner of Tsunade's mouth perked upwards, "I will assume that's an agreement."

Ending the discussion, Shikamaru was curious, "So how has Sakura been doing?"

The smirk faded to nothing as Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "She has been doing well. Unfortunately she has not reawakened yet after that emergency procedure. Based from my examination before this meeting, she may wake up any day now, hopefully even sooner than that."

"I see..."

"Then there is Naruto..." Kakashi announced, as he began to open up his Icha Icha Paradise book. Mentioning the blond made several heads hang, while Tsunade had to take another sip of her drink, followed by Jiraiya. Recalling back to when they returned Konoha, and Jiraiya carried an unconscious Sakura out of Tsunade's office, Kakashi immediately looked down at Naruto.

The blonde's bulging eyed expression still was as clear to the Hatake since that morning. Despite Tsunade's constant assurance that Sakura was ok, Naruto was being stubborn as ever. The past three days Naruto never even left her hospital room. This day probably was going to be no different, unless Tsunade had something to do about it.

"Perhaps I should talk to him."

Kakashi suggested, which Shikamaru responded with a shaking of his head, "Words don't really sink in with that buffoon I'm afraid."

Tsunade rubbed her temple, "I think I am going to go have a word with him."

"But I just sai-"

Upon eye contact with the Godaime saying 'what about it', Shikamaru just muttered 'troublesome' and let it go. Maybe even Naruto would know better to listen to Tsunade's words, especially if he knew what was good for his well being if he didn't.

"Well if that is all, I am going to return home...to my grand house guest." Shikamaru muttered with sarcasm, knowing a merciless Suna nin was waiting to further add to his torment.

"Is she really all that bad?" Kakashi asked, his disbelief clear in his visible eye.

The Nara perked an eyebrow, "The two most troublesome people possible are in the same house. Need I explain anymore?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed to show his clear jest, "You could, but that would be too much 'effort' for you." Ignoring the chuckles from Tsunade and Jiraiya, Shikamaru left without a word.

Snickering, Tsunade voiced what she just found interesting, "For someone that dreads their home so much, he sure was in a hurry to get back."

Kakashi flickered though the pages of his book, as his eye formed its traditional smile shape, "Oh trust me, he will never admit the truth to anyone, even to himself."

"Hmmph. What a complicated grouch."

Raising up Shikamaru's paper, Tsunade opened the report to the first page, "Well his life may become more of a 'drag' as he calls it depending on my critique. I have a long day ahead of me..."

Raising her head, Tsunade stood up, "First things first though...I am going to the hospital."

* * *

**One day later...**

Konoha's buzzing streets strangely didn't bring as much excitement as Naruto thought they would bring to see them again. He believed he would be in awe or ecstatic to witness any changes that happened to his home village, yet no such thoughts were present. Even looking up to see the grand hokage mountain didn't bring a warming smile they always would.

Naruto's company could sense his down demeanour, "Something bothering you Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked, which earned a masked smile.

"What you talking about? There's no problem."

The young Sarutobi rose his eyebrow to show his scepticism, but Naruto ignored it as they continued walking with no destination around the village. Frowning after ten minutes of this, Konohamaru decided to jump in front of the blond, determined to get what was his problem out of Naruto.

"Cut the crap boss! You've been like a rock since I first saw you. What's your problem?"

Naruto half heartedly shrugged, "What's YOUR problem?"

Walking around Konohamaru, the Sarutobi was growing more and more agitated, "Is this about Sakura-neechan?" The reaction was near instant, as Naruto's step halted and he turned to reveal his surprised face, before falling back to its dull aura.

"Niichan..."

- . -

_Flashback - Yesterday, within the Konoha hospital_

- . -

The ache in his back had long numbed as Naruto continued to lie across the sunken grey couch, staring up at the cream ceiling of the bright hospital room. Luckily the room Sakura was situated in was a private one, otherwise surely he would be a bother to any other patients in the room. Other than the couch in the corner where he was situated, there was a small wooden table with nothing on it before him. Along the far left side of the room was a small sink, which had a small bar fridge underneath it, along with a microwave. Nearby was a slide opening door leading to a bathroom nearby. On the opposite side of the room was the bed, with a sleeping Sakura tucked underneath its thick bright blue woollen sheets. Next to the bed was a single chair, and close by that was a cabinet that was locked with a key carried by the nurses.

The strong light from the sun casting into the room from the wall-to-wall length window made it hard to see any fine details other than Sakura's general shape. Naruto couldn't find the strength to get up to close the cyan shaded curtains. He could still see her face clearly enough, so that was satisfactory enough for him to tell if she was awake. When she would awaken was the question he wished he knew.

The chirping of birds outside perched on the branch of a tree was the only noise to be heard other than the occasional shuffle from Naruto. Hearing the sound of the door being opened, Naruto jammed his eyes shut. Naruto these past couple of days was not popular with the nurses. Naruto always was asking them if Sakura was showing any signs of improvement, and at the same time they were more concerned with him leaving. Naruto could tell they had good intentions for his own health, but he didn't seem to care. He soon found out that it was best to just pretend he was asleep when the nurses came in. Ino appeared to have caught up on his little act, and Naruto would ask her about any signs of improvement since she didn't seem to give him a hard time.

This person was not her however, since Ino would usually acknowledge him upon entering.

Hearing the sound of light footsteps entering as the door was closed, his nostrils were soon met with the smell of something fresh and really nice. His curiosity grew enough that when his stomach growled from the pleasing aroma, he cautiously peeked open his eye. He saw a figure that appeared to be a woman standing next to the bed. The sunlight's white aura against the middle aged woman's frame made it hard to see anything useful to identify the person. Squinting, he could just make out the woman's hand ruffling Sakura's hair gently.

_'Who is she?'_ Naruto wondered, as the woman continued the affectionate gesture.

The woman's hand reluctantly fell, as she now turned around, causing Naruto's eye to snap shut. The blond didn't miss the woman's sad smile however before his sight was shielded by his closed lids. With now only the footsteps to guide him, Naruto could tell she was approaching either towards him or the door. When it went silent, he felt the ever familiar feeling of two eyes looking down at him.

When you have people always looking at you for as long as you could remember, you develop a trait where you could just feel what those drifting eyes were thinking. Fear and anger perhaps were the most common emotion Naruto always felt directed his way. This sensation however was one he only came across every now and then. Curiosity, with something he never experienced initially by many.

Warmth.

Smelling that nice aroma again made his stomach growl, but he pretended nothing occurred. There was the sound of plastic rustling able to be heard close by, as something heavy was placed down on the table, followed by a lid sliding open. It was then that Naruto discovered that the smell that was making his stomach growl was only being subdued, and now his nose was taking in the scent full blast. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious, and his stomach's roar was firmly agreeing.

"You can stop pretending and open your eyes now." A soft and warm feminine voice suddenly announced.

Naruto almost flinched on reflex, while inwardly, _'She knows I'm faking it?'_

He swore she read his bewildered mind, and lightly chuckled, "I have more than enough experience to tell when someone is pretending to sleep around me, and I can also tell when they are starving." The woman explained cheerfully.

_'Wow...'_

Since it appeared the jig was really up, he opened them only to gasp. Before him was a large black box. There were several large blooming white outlines of cherry blossom flowers silkscreened into the box's soft material. The contents inside the box was the cause to his stomach's uproar. The inner walls of the box were shaded a dark crimson red. Immaculately sorted within this box were some of the most outstandingly made Ohagi he had ever seen.

It didn't need to be ramen. His nose, his in awe and stunned eyes, roaring stomach, and drooling open mouth already gave judgement. Another warming chuckle forced him to look up at the person who had presented this to him, and was met with genuinely welcoming emerald orbs. Her face's shape looked so amazingly familiar to him, but Naruto just couldn't put his finger on who it reminded him of.

Based on the wrinkles and lines around her soft smile, the woman appeared to be in her mid forties. From what Naruto could just see, her hair was tied back in a pony tail, it's length was a mystery to Naruto however, due to his angle. The shadow being casted from the lighting behind her made the hair colour hard to determine, however he guessed it was a darkish shade. She was wearing a brown silken Chinese-esque blouse, along with a black, white floral patterned dress that reached to above her black sandals. He had never seen this nurse around the hospital before.

The woman gestured to the box of Ohagi with her hand, "Go on, please eat."

Gaping, Naruto mumbled, "W-Why?"

The woman's smile widened, "I have seen you lying there for the past couple of days now every time I have come in. I was growing concerned and thought you would like something nice to eat. "

_'How many times has this nurse walked in before? I only started doing my trick after the fourth check up?' _

Blinking still in shock, Naruto finally recovered with a beaming fox smile, "Thank you, nee-chan!"

The woman had to laugh at the name she was called. She appeared to take it as a compliment to be referred to as an older sister. Naruto in the meantime literally dug in to the amazing looking food, "Ikadakimashu!"

Naruto concluded the moment his tongue tasted the bean jam, he was not going to be able to control himself as he continued devouring the dessert in his pig paced manner.

"T-thiws-is-Awesom-'bayo!"

"Hehe, I 'm glad you are enjoying them." Naruto really didn't even know how much time had passed when he finally finished the entire box.

Rubbing his expanded stomach in satisfaction, Naruto looked up at the still happily observing woman, "That was sweet! I wish all the nurses were as nice as you nee-chan!"

Chuckling in semi embarrassment, the lady waved her hand dismissively, "I am very flattered, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am not a-"

The door opening interrupted her, which revealed a frustrated hokage marching in with an apparent purpose.

Upon sight of the other woman, Tsunade's eyes partially widened in recognition, before relaxing, "I will be with you in just a moment." she explained respectfully.

Tsunade's frustrated face suddenly returned as she looked at Naruto, "You. Go get some fresh air."

"-Eh? Why-"

"-You reek! It is not healthy to be there like a ragdoll for now three days straight. Get out. Get some fresh air. Have a shower. Do something stupid with Jiraiya-pull a prank-I don't care! You are more than welcome to visit, but I am not allowing the nurses to let you stay here overnight anymore."

"B-B-But-"

"Move it gaki!"

-.-

_End flashback_

-.-

Just as Tsunade had said, the moment he tried to enter the hospital again, he pretty much was thrown out. When he vented his frustration out at the Godaime she told him the same thing she was always telling him.

_'She is simply exhausted from the procedure. Having poison forcefully removed is a desperate last resort measure for numerous reasons. Trust me, only you would be able to get up and move around after that. She will awaken soon.'_

That never eased his nerves at all, no matter how many times she repeated it to him every time he tried to protest. While Naruto was sulking, Konohamaru's frown deepened. This wasn't the person he always looked up to.

Barging before Naruto again, he persisted, "Why won't you tell me what's up?"

Forming a seal in desperation, Konohamaru shouted 'henge!'

The smoke caused heads to turn, but Naruto was the only one who didn't show complete outrage at the 'erotic' transformation before him. Some parents were even shielding their children's surprised and innocently shocked eyes, while shouting curses at the near nude young woman flaunting in front of Naruto.

Placing a finger on 'his' lips, the near bare brunette lady before Naruto purred, "Would you please tell me what's the matter, Naruto-kun." Seeing Naruto just stare off right through him, the lady frowned before 'poofing' back into Konohamaru.

Waving his hand, Naruto took off, "I might go hang around the training grounds, catch you later Konohamaru."

Naruto still felt his little stalker follow him all the way to the old team seven training grounds however. Irritated, the blond snapped, "What the hell Konohamaru-...?"

Seeing nobody directly there, his eyes fell to the ground to see something he thought two years of maturity would have gotten rid of. That terribly bad fake rock that couldn't blend in with the scenery at all.

Feeling his sweat drop, Naruto just sighed, "Would you just leave me alone?"

"Hell no!" Konohamaru muffled voice barked underneath, as his cover flew off to reveal himself, still barring a scowl.

"Naruto-niichan, if you are not going to tell me, then I will beat it out of you."

"..."

Konohamaru grinded his teeth at Naruto's face basically saying 'yeah, right.' Forming another seal, Konohamaru shouted 'kage bunshin no jutsu!'.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise, until they returned to normal, "Sakura-chan said you mastered that. Nice." He confessed.

Even if he was restless, Naruto couldn't ignore his pride for Konohamaru learning one of his signature jutsu.

Smirking, Konohamaru stood next to the single clone he created, "I know more than that, don't make me get serious!"

"...I'm going home-"

"-Just you watch!" Determined, Konohamaru stuck out his palm, which his clone covered over with his own.

The action stunned Naruto, "T-That's..."

Smirking wider, Konohamaru began forming a spiralling sphere in the manner Naruto used to do. Staring in shock at the small golf ball sized rasengan, Konohamaru impishly giggled.

"I am catching up to you boss. At the rate your going, being all down in the dumps, I will be the Rokudaime instead!"

Charging forward, Naruto continued to stare in disbelief, "He...-he got it! He mastered rasengan."

Recovering, Naruto held up his one hand as if to issue 'halt'. Snickering, Konohamaru aimed for it, "I said I'm beating the answer out of you ,bos-!"

The young Sarutobi's taunt was interrupted with surprise when his rasengan met solid force which sent him and his clone literally flying back. Sliding on the grass, he looked up in disbelief as his kage bunshin dispersed.

Seeing that basketball sized rasengan made him gape, "Y-You can do it with one hand now niichan?"

For the first time all day, Naruto actually grinned in that typical mischievous way he does, "Of course I can, I told you that you're going to have to fight me for the title of hokage...and don't think I'm going to let you steal it from me first!"

Sitting up, Konohamaru pouted, which made Naruto laugh. Konohamaru had to force his scowl now, since he was relieved to see the Naruto he respected as a mentor was seemingly back.

Struggling to stand, Naruto couldn't help but tease, "Neh, you're all talk Konohamaru. One kage bunshin and rasengan and you're tired already."

"I am just winded from your counter!"

"Heh, sure you are. "

Shaking his fist, Konohamaru cursed, "We will see who has the las-!"

Konohamaru was cut off when Naruto ruffled his hair, and gave him a proud fox smile, "That was pretty sweet work though Konohamaru. I'm shocked you were able to do it...I so knew you'd be able to pull it off though." The kid's gasp was ignored by Naruto, as Konohamaru poorly recovered by crossing his arms and trying to act tough over his sheepish expression.

Calmed, Konohamaru finally showed his concern, "Would you tell me what's up Naruto-niichan?" Naruto's hand fell to his side, as the blond once again went dull. Widening his eyes, Konohamaru's shoulders slumped as Naruto started walking away again.

Soon, Naruto stopped, "I really can't do anything."

Blinking, Konohamaru mentally asked 'about what', while Naruto continued, "At least with Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and Fuzzy brows, I was able to do something to help. I found Tsunade-baa-chan-sama , who helped them all get better. Now in this problem I can't do anything but wait...and it's freaking killing me."

_'This is about Sakura-neechan.'_

Running up to Naruto, Konohamaru nudged the blond on the shoulder jokingly, "Don't freak out so much boss, the old hag said she would be ok."

"You should show Tsunade-ba-sama some respect you know.-" Konohamaru literally was baffled at that muttered statement, but Naruto childishly kicked the grass.

"I'll get over it I guess."

Thinking up an idea, Konohamaru went with it, "Hey boss, have you been to Ichiraku's yet? Sounds like some ramen can fix this."

"U-Umm, nah I'm not interested."

"WHAT? You would NEVER say no to Ichiraku's!" Truthfully Naruto would love to go to his favourite place in Konoha, but he wanted to go with Sakura. It just wouldn't seem right to eat there beforehand.

Only issue was Konohamaru didn't know that, "Is Sakura-neechan being in hospital doing that much to you? She'd be hell angry at you for acting like this boss."

"Neh, you are probably right."

"So come on then! I know your dying to see that old man and Ayame-chan again!"

Reaching into his pocket, Konohamaru flashed some pieces of paper, "I even have coupons!"

Discounted ramen was extremely tempting, but Naruto really was hesitant, "I-I don't know."

"What crap, I hear your never ending stomach roaring for us to move already. I will even bet another coupon I have spare I can eat more bowls of Ramen than you, since you've become such a pansy, boss."

Naruto snickered near automatically, "You are going to lose that bet."

"Prove me wrong then."

Konohamaru really was trying admirably hard to make him give in, but Naruto just could not do it, "I really want to, but-...umm-...Sakura-chan and I were ermm-..."

The Sarutobi's eyebrow rose at Naruto's sudden sheepish appearance, while the blond was furiously scratching his head, "We-umm, hehe, we were going to eat at Ichiraku's when she came out of the hospital."

Mouthing an 'oh', Konohamaru cheekily snickered, "Heh, you make it sound like you were both going out on a date."

The Sarutobi's eyes widened when Naruto's embarrassed cheeks flared. Then it suddenly all made sense, "Holy hell niichan- you're serious!"

"Hehehe, yeah..."

"I-I's this a first date or?-"

Waiting on Naruto, the blond mumbled speedily, "Second."

"Wow...nice going."

Konohamaru didn't even know what he was saying just then, but that news by far was something he wasn't expecting and was completely caught off guard. Konohamaru knew Naruto liked Sakura, however he never saw more in the relationship he witnessed than friendship. The Sarutobi hadn't exactly been told the full story of this mission he heard buzzing around the older generation, but he did know lots of things occurred.

Accepting this news, Konohamaru began pulling on Naruto's arm, "Come on Naruto-niichan, Sakura-neechan knows Ichiraku's is the only place you eat at. She won't get mad."

Naruto gave a sheepish fox smile, "You know that if you're wrong, I am going to be killed, right?"

"Hey if I'm wrong I'll take the blame."

"That's suicide."

"Yeah...nah-sorry, you're on your own boss."

Laughing, Naruto finally followed Konohamaru's pulling, "I guess Sakura-chan wouldn't want me to be like this."

"Damn right she wouldn't. She would beat the snot out of you if she saw this happening."

"Alright, I could use some ramen. Maybe ojii-san and Ayame-neechan has some awesome new flavours."

"Oh, you will be shocked! Come on boss, let's go!"

"Quit being so freaking pushy...thanks Konohamaru."

"Anytime Naruto-niichan."

* * *

It was truly awe striking when you compared the bright, warm and welcoming atmosphere of Konoha to the dark, cold, and gloomy world below it. Barely any light from above crept through the cracks to illuminate the thick sewage pipes that constricted from stone wall to stone wall. There were little differences between the labyrinth setting of Orochimaru's hideouts, and the blue toned underground chambers. In a cross section, lit by a single lantern, was Thomas.

He was kneeling down in respect to a figure standing in one of the cross sections exits, hidden in the shadows.

"So Ronan truly has fallen, failing his fifteen year long goal. That is quite disappointing." The elderly man spoke out, his contemplating tone echoing all around. Thomas remained silent as the man straightened himself on what appeared to be a cane.

"What of your secondary assignment?"

"I'm afraid it was not a success. No reason can excuse my failure in not obtaining Ronan's eyes in the event of his death."

"Explain."

"As I previously mentioned, Uchiha Itachi was the one who defeated Ronan. After Ronan had fallen, Itachi used a sword I am not familiar with which appeared to seal his body within itself."

"Sealed his body within it? Could this be the Totsuka no Tsurugi...Itachi possesses such a rare artefact? You also spoke earlier of a spiritual being wielding a type of shield. If this is the Yata no Kagami and Susanoo you may have witnessed, this is truly a concern."

Slowly stepping out into the light, the figure revealed himself to be Danzou. The elderly man's one visible eye was narrowed in thought, "Itachi has become a very dangerous adversary to my plans. Be it wether he knows about them is a mystery that will remain unanswered for now. It is quite unfortunate, Ronan's eyes would have been very useful, especially being that their Mangekyou was activated by means I am unaware of. There is still more to the Uchiha bloodline that we have yet to discover."

Rubbing his scarred chin, Danzou continued to hold his in deep thought expression. Thomas throughout the heavy silence continued to have his head fixed to the ground, "You may stand, Thomas."

Doing as told, Thomas kept his head low in respect, "What do you wish for me to do now, Danzou-sama?"

Hearing the sound of something unwrapping, Thomas's trained eyes didn't look up to the sound coming from Danzou.

"I am about to assign to you your last assignment, Thomas. This mission is very important, and cannot be met with failure."

"What is it you wish for me to do?"

Looking up at his leader, Thomas noticed Danzou was removing his bandaging across his face, "Unfortunately, my position may be compromised due to information I have leaked to Ronan's operation. Tsunade-hime has become suspicious of me due to my logical way of thinking and acting."

Thomas didn't know why he began to perspire when his mostly blank eyes met the red of a sharingan when the bandages were removed, "You alone shall save me from her suspicions. In panic of the discovery Ronan has fallen, you had gotten reckless, and are discovered by the jounin that are hopelessly trying to monitor the impossible. Chances are you go down with a fight, without demonstrating any abilities seen previously by the Konoha group so you are not recognised. When you are apprehended, Tsunade-hime will probably have your mind examined by the interrogation unit. I expect her to employ the Yamanaka clan for their speciality. Using Shisui's sharingan, I shall twist and turn your mind until it becomes illegible."

Thomas was stunned and for the first time, showed solid emotion to what he was just told. Being outside of Konoha's walls for so long had numbed his training to kill those hindrances to be the efficient shinobi. Thomas only now was realising what fear was, and it took the realisation he was being ordered to die to experience it.

"W-What of my appearance? They may ask one of the members of Konoha's group to examine my body."

"A truthful factor to be concerned about, but fear not. My associates are more than able to ensure you are unrecognisable. Not even I will recognise you when they have finished."

Wide eyed, Thomas slowly returned his emotionless facade, however just the way Danzou was speaking about his own life being so little worth in value in a cold, heartless tone was making his legs feel like jelly.

Forcing himself to pull a dull unconcerned expression, Thomas bowed shakily, "A-And what about the jinkuriki?"

The elderly man's wrinkly mouth perked, "Uzumaki Naruto has proven himself to be an interesting subject. It would appear he is showing some very surprising potential. I shall be monitoring him closely before I determine his use. We may even see signs of something magnificent surfacing. After all, he is 'her' son."

_'Her?'_ Thomas asked himself blankly, knowing Danzou would not clarify for him.

Still unable to control his trembling, the perspiring shinobi gave his renown confusing smile for possibly the last time as he stared into the rotating sharingan, "Very well. My will is your bidding, Danzou-sama."

* * *

A blinding white light.

That was the very first thing Sakura was greeted to when her heavy eyes opened. When they focussed, she met a spotless cream ceiling. Turning her numbed head, she squinted to see the source of brightness, being the sunlight from the great window. Once again adjusting to the change in light, she was able to see the familiar view she always could remember witnessing from within Konoha's hospital.

Turning her head around easier this time, she studied the room she was in to discover she was alone.

_'How long have I been out for this time?_'

Sakura tried to sit up, but struggled to do so because of a wince causing shot of pain from something pressing down in her arm.

Raising her left hand, she recognised the fine bandaging securing an IV needle in place. Dropping her gaze a little to follow her sleeves, she discovered she was dressed in the standard white hospital pyjamas. Sighing, she let her hand fall to her side and just stared up at the ceiling, feeling as equally empty as its appearance. A part of her felt she would end up staring at it for quite some time. Since she was stuck here, she tried to piece together everything that happened, with the memories almost painting on the bland ceiling.

_'I remember slipping unconscious when Tsunade-sama was half way through the procedure_._ I hope Naruto didn't freak.'_ She knew the truth to her prayer, but could only hope reality wasn't what her gut was telling her.

Hearing the door to her room slide open, her eyes met a platinum blonde. Sakura was equally surprised as her guest, "Sakura?"

"Ino?"

Walking in, Ino slid the door shut and grinned, "Good to see you finally woke up forehead, we were considering shortening your hair since its significant growth over time."

Gasping, Sakura instantly was running her hands through her hair to check it's apparent 'significant' length, but upon feeling it's normal shoulder length, she growled, "Ino! don't do that!"

Chuckling, Ino crossed over the tiled floors to help Sakura sit up, "Still easy as ever to tease."

"That's not funny! how long have I been out for?"

"...Just four days, relax already."

Breathing out the air she was holding in, Sakura pouted at her friend, "That really was not funny Ino."

"Alright, sorry, jeez. Lighten up forehead."

Sitting on the bed, Ino began examining the rosette. Once satisfied, Ino stood up and walked to the end of the bed to pick up the clipboard.

"Well?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Ino decided not to jest and walked over to the cabinet to pull out a syringe, "Well your reactions appear normal, that's a good sign. I am just going to take a blood sample to see how you are internally. We have done this check up every day." She explained.

While Ino was doing so, Sakura continued to ask questions, "So how about the previous days? Am I cured?"

Ino was about to start, but knew there was a better way to handle this, "Give me a minute." Bagging the blood sample to take away with her afterwards, Ino grabbed the clipboard and handed it to Sakura.

Ino knew Sakura probably understood more about her results than even she did, but Ino would be damned to ever admit it to her face. Nearly snatching the clipboard off her hands, Sakura began reading.

"I still have some of the poison throughout my system."

Poison being an area Ino had an advantage in, she chose to take over from there, "We have been giving you antibiotic dosages by the day through your IV. When you are cleared, we will be prescribing you the medication in capsule form for the following fortnight."

"You almost make it sound like it's an ordinary illness. How will I tell if I am improving?"

"Try and mould chakra for me." Laying down the clipboard on her lap, Sakura formed a seal and waited for Ino to overlap her hands to check.

Sakura felt she didn't need to wait for Ino to announce the empty feeling, "There is nothing there."

"Not entirely, I still feel some chakra being formed. "

Ino just could not resist the tease, "How humorous, the person always bragging about her superior chakra control now can't even sense her own chakra."

"Ino."

Patting the back of her friend's head, Ino sighed, "Oh come on forehead you know I'm only joking. I am sure in a couple days your control will be blowing mine out of the water...as always."

Accepting Ino's apology, Sakura continued reading, but then noticed her friend looking at her oddly.

Lowering the clipboard, Sakura questioned it, "What is it Ino?"

"...It sounds like me and Choji missed something unreal."

Momentarily stunned, Sakura looked at her sheets as if they could help her find something, "How much do you know?"

"I have heard pretty much a rough summary from Shikamaru."

_'Does that mean she knows about Naruto?'_ Sakura mused, but didn't dare ask that question.

Thinking of her teammate, Sakura nibbled her lower lip, "How has Naruto been Ino?"

"Naruto?" Ino asked in surprise, looking at her friend curiously.

Of all the people to ask about first, Naruto?

"Yes, Naruto."

Deciding to just answer it, Ino stood up while walking over to the sink, "Not the greatest at first, but I think he is coming around now."

The beginning part of that answer made Sakura show worry, Which Ino casually pointed to the couch, "He has mostly been on that couch every day. For three days straight he never even left the room. Tsunade-sama forced him to leave after that, and pretty much banned him from staying here for more than an hour."

The couch itself was nothing outstanding, but the rough embedding into the cushions showed evidence of someone sitting and sometimes lying there on a regular basis. Sakura swore she could faintly see Naruto sitting there, albeit restlessly on the couch.

Sakura's reaction was delayed when a steaming cup of her favourite drink was offered before her, "Drink?"

Taking it and muttering thanks, Sakura continued to look at the furniture, "Did someone tell him I would be ok?"

"You do remember who we are talking about right?" Ino answered rhetorically.

Nodding, Sakura took a sip of her hot beverage, "He was too stubborn to listen to reason?"

"Yep."

"Naruto, you silly baka." Sakura muttered to herself, although Ino heard it well.

"How about mum?"

Now this was the question Ino initially was expecting, "She is alright. Worried no less, but alright. She usually visits here twice, sometimes three times a day."

_'Twice to three times a day?'_

"Has she met Naruto yet?"

"Huh?"

These constant questions regarding Naruto were really becoming odd.

"Umm-" Ino shrugged, "-I have no idea."

Nodding dismissively, Sakura nibbled her lower lip as her eyes met that boring ceiling again, before lowering her head to drink.

Still holding interest in her best friends attitude, Ino carried on the topic, "From what I was told, Naruto sure had a hell of a time on this mission."

Sakura choked in surprise, but recovered, "I-Indeed..."

Noticing Sakura's nerves rising, Ino decided to cut to the chase, "Relax forehead...I know."

"You know?"

_'Know about the Kyuubi...about us?'_

Sighing, Ino clarified, unaware of the rosette's train of thought, "I know Naruto has a Bijuu sealed inside of him."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah. Naruto told me."

"H-He what?"

"On the day Tsunade booted him out of the hospital, he spoke to me, Choji, Neji and Tenten."

"D-Did someone put him up to doing it?"

"To my understanding no, he did it all at his own call."

_'He did it.'_

Sakura was caught off guard, but her mouth was starting to form a smile proud for Naruto. What felt long ago, she remembered him not being able to talk to her without cowering on the topic, and that was even with her discovering it herself.

How much he had changed was amazing, "Was he nervous?"

"Hmmph, he was serious about it when he told us, but otherwise I would say he was quite composed. Probably a bit flustered, but surprisingly he was ok."

Sakura tried to hide her widened smile with having another mouthful, but Ino could still see the news brought ecstatic bliss to Sakura.

Suppressing the smile, Sakura lowered her drink, "So what did you all think when he told you?"

"...I admit I was confused at first, but he explained it to me as best as he could..."

The trailing made Sakura look eye to eye with her friend, "Ino...you know what I am asking."

Grinning, Ino took a sip of her drink, "He's still the goofball Naruto to me Sakura. I mean come on, even I wouldn't want to tell anybody if I had a secret like that. Neji had an interesting reaction though."

Taking another mouthful, Ino continued, "Do you remember the chuunin exams and what Naruto and Neji argued about?"

Nodding to the question, Ino then resumed, "Neji quoted Naruto about that time being the only one with problems here...and then he bowed to him, saying something about Naruto having better eyes than him."

"No way-! Neji, as in the Neji I know?"

"Yeah...that bit at the end though, I don't know what it meant, but Naruto shed a few tears from it."

Looking down at her hot chocolate, Sakura's smile widened as she took another sip, _'So now everybody knows, and just as I predicted, nobody saw you in the way you feared. I told you Naruto...and I am proud of you.'_

Seeing Sakura wearing such a genuine smile was truthfully something Ino had not seen on Sakura in a long time, or at least nowhere near as frequently or emotionally. She wouldn't say her best friend was depressed, but there was always this impression she was given around the rosette as if something was bothering her. Finally digging out the secret of Sakura's guilt with how she treated Naruto Ino guessed was the issue. Now with Naruto's recent confession, Ino wondered if there was something else that had been weighing down on Sakura.

"Sakura...how long did you know about Naruto and the Kyuubi?"

Wincing, Sakura decided not to lie to Ino, "I...I knew about it since six months after he left with Jiraiya-sama."

"Did he tell you? I mean like with a letter-wait-no, he never wrote to you...how did you find out."

"It was an accident."

Sensing Ino forming a scowl, Sakura tried to explain, "I wanted to talk to you about it Ino, truly I did. But-...I couldn't."

Deeply sighing, Ino shot Sakura a grin, "I'm annoyed. It now makes sense why you were acting the way you did all this time. I even so much as mentioned Naruto and you would go quiet and sometimes even get blindly mad about something. I had pieced together it had something to do with Naruto, and only now do I finally understand."

Sakura's silence made emerald meet firm bright blue, "I wished you spoke to me about it. But I understand why you didn't. If I was in your position, I would have done the same to respect Naruto's choice. I would have tried to keep it to myself for as long as possible, so I can't point the finger at either you or Naruto. The issue is you always get hurt when you hide your problems Sakura, and it ticks me off, since usually I'm the one who becomes victim of it when you burst."

That scold for some bizarre reason truly sounded so familiar, and from more than just one person. Kakashi being the first of her recollections. Yet Ino had known this about her from probably when they first met. Knowing already this was something she had to work on, she put it as reinforcement to her promise.

Now in the present, she grinned at Ino, "It's all about you, isn't it?" She teased, which instantly was met with a snort.

"Speak for yourself, billboard brow."

"Pig."

Both finished their drinks, which Ino then took to the sink. Turning back, Ino yet again saw Sakura smiling softly while looking out the window. It thrilled her to see her friend's burden finally cleared, but Ino clearly was clueless how it happened.

"That reminds me Sakura. Did you solve your issue with the knucklehead?"

Turning, Sakura was about to say something but instantly stopped, _'No way. I tell her, it will officially be the chitchat of Konoha.'_

"Well he really was shocked with the ramen."

"I bet he was, but that's not what I asked."

"I-umm...tried to apologise."

Ino's loud groan made her frustration at Sakura clear, "Forehead! Let me guess. He said 'what the hell are you apologising for?'"

"Well-"

"-well nothing! I'm right aren't I?"

Gritting her teeth, even though Sakura still was smiling, she knew she never was going to hear the end of this. Admitting Ino was right and she was wrong was not going to be something the Yamanaka would EVER let go.

Dealing with it as a lesson to be learnt, Sakura reluctantly nodded, then instantly looked away as Ino squealed, "HA! You see! I told you so!"

"Don't you have some patients to go check on or something-"

"-Off duty."

Cursing, Sakura arrogantly continued to stare out the window with her arms crossed.

Giggling as she reapproached, Ino rubbed a hand up and down Sakura's back in exaggerated support, "Ah hell, I'm just glad that is all behind you now Sakura. My god it's like your face is stuck in a constant smile!"

"Why are you making it sound I've been depressed?"

"Neh, you may as well have been described as that-"

"Ino."

"Whatever. I am just damn well relieved."

"...Me too Ino."

Again surprised by Sakura's strange behaviour, Ino knew there was something amiss. The way Sakura's mind worked was so transparent to Ino, she could guess with fine precision when her pink haired friend was leaving something out. Putting her intuition to the test, she decided to start pressing Sakura's buttons.

"So you and Naruto must have gotten pretty close after all of this?" Sakura instantly span around, for a moment showing her shock at the question, but returned recomposed before it was blatant.

Already too late for Ino's sharp blue eye, "Eh, we certainly have become much closer and good friends out of this. I wish it didn't have to be due to this, but it's great."

"Hmm, yes I am sure...good friends." There was something about that 'good friends' at the end that didn't sit well with the rosette.

Choosing to not bite only made Ino inwardly smirk, _'It literally is as if your billboard brow is TELLING me what is going on up there Sakura.'_

Placing a hand on her own chin, Ino innocently shrugged, "You know, thinking about it, Naruto actually has become kind of cute."

Sakura's entire body jolted, as her left eye began to twitch at this random announcement, "W-W-What?"

"Well he was a bit of a midget at first, and he was ridiculously loud-"

"-He still is!" Sakura quickly added, as if she was trying to get Ino off the case. Only Sakura didn't realise she was playing right into Ino's game.

"He is still loud as he always has been?"

"Heh, I think he got even louder Ino."

"Whoa. Oh well, goes with his charming personality." Ino saw the vein starting to emerge on Sakura's forehead, but feigned ignorance.

The rosette now was starting to get the hint what Ino was doing, and she was just walking right into it. Trying to end this, Sakura huffed, however appearing to be speaking to the ceiling now, "Think what you want then, Ino pig." Sakura conclusively murmured, only Ino translated the gesture as 'reaching the boiling point.'

She needed one more thing to push Sakura over the edge, and she knew the perfect question to turn that push into a lunge, "Hmm, what would you think of me and Naruto, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes could not have gotten any bulging wider with surprise, "Say what?" she growled.

"You know, you're his teammate, you should know if his and my personality clash. I think we would make a great cou-"

"You stay the bloody hell away from him Ino!" Sakura harshly cut in, that vein literally snapping in half in the process. It was then that Sakura received the smack in the face of realisation that she had yet again fell for Ino's plan.

The Yamanaka made it clear what she had discovered when the left side of her mouth perked literally to touching her ear, "Eh-h...why so defensive about your 'friend', Sakura?"

"Oh Get over it!"

"Oh my god Sakura!"

Said rosette groaned into her hands, "Just shut up!"

"You've got a crush on him!" She said in a cheerful sing-song manner.

"No I don't!"

"You are so busted forehead!"

"Damn it Ino pig!"

_'Seriously, am I just advertising me and Naruto to everybody?'_ Sakura inwardly shouted, trying to ignore all of Ino's meaningless teasing flying her way.

She should have known Ino better, even Sakura's mother couldn't read her as well as Ino. Now possibly one of the biggest gossip girls of Konoha was on her trail, and Ino was going to drive Sakura insane until she had picked her brain apart. Clicking her tongue, Sakura decided to comply, and turn this all around. She knew how to push Ino's buttons just as precise as the Yamanaka did, only Sakura's goal was to leave Ino awestruck.

"You are wrong Ino. I do not have a crush on Naruto." Sakura felt her nerves fly, but she remained calmed and composed.

Ino cackled, "You are still trying to hide it, come off it Sakura."

"I am in love with Naruto."

Silence was all that filled the room after Sakura's calm announcement. Ino's teases and childish antics literally were smacked away to bring gaping wide disbelief.

Sakura surely succeeded in shutting Ino up, "S-Sakura...y-you...What?"

Violently shaking her head, Ino poorly recovered with a chuckle, "Another 'I love him' announcement Sakura? Really? what are we still twelve here?"

Smiling softly, Sakura insisted, "Ino...I am serious. So serious about it, that I confessed to him."

Ino let out a weak yelp, but her dry mouth made it more a squeak, "Y-You con-con-confessed?...What-what-did he-..."

"Hehe, He was a little at a loss for words...because I kissed him first." She didn't need to say that, but it felt satisfying to just rub it in on Ino due to their rivalry kind of friendship.

Ino's strained sharp gasp was beginning to make Sakura wonder if they were going to need another hospital bed in a moment, as Ino was turning ghostly white.

It was only now that Ino realised this was not a joke, "K-Kissed him..."

Feeling the urge to say it, Sakura just let her pride speak, "That means I was the first of us to kiss a boy. Looks like once again I am ahead of you In-"

"Don't joke about this Sakura!"

Returning to her genuine expression, Sakura waited for Ino to catch up.

Finally, Ino remembered to breathe, "Y-Your not lying to me."

Even though it was a statement and not a desperate question, Sakura became serious, "I am not lying to you Ino. I would never joke about this, as I would expect you to do the same, like you said...we aren't twelve anymore."

Deciding to bring something from the past back up, Sakura never looked away from Ino, "I never answered your question back then Ino. Do you remember that time, where you asked me what would have happened if we swapped teams at the beginning?"

"..."

"I will swallow my pride and confess what I couldn't bring myself to answer you that day. You would have been in my shoes right now, Ino."

"S-Sakura..."

"I now understand my true feelings Ino, and I owe you for that. I realise now my love for Sasuke-kun is brotherly. I know what it is I feel for Naruto is real, it's different."

"Different?"

Looking out the window, Sakura continued with a flush, "He makes me really happy, while he equally gets on my damn nerves at the same time. Whenever I am around him I always feel this urge to laugh. I can't describe it well, but it just so comforting, it-...-it just feels right." She said softly, not feeling as mystified or uncertain as when she explained this to Kakashi.

Ino finally pulled herself back to reality, "Does that mean you and Naruto are..."

The smile answered it all for the Yamanaka, _'We are together.'_

Frantically shaking her head in disbelief to this all being the real deal, Ino voiced her shock, "I-I don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"H-How? How did?-..."

"Hehe, I still don't know how Ino, it just...clicked, I guess."

"'Clicked'?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I have never seen you so narrowly certain Sakura, I know you are not making this all up. But Sakura-...It has only been just over a month!"

'A month?' Sakura mouthed out, as signs of her own surprise were noticed. Mentally counting up the days only made her repeat the two words.

"A month?..."

Starting from the beginning, and flying through every twist and turn she had taken in such little time, Sakura's mouth slightly hung agape. The reality of the time was before her, but with so much that had happened, she recovered with a warming chuckle.

"It was the longest month of my life Ino."

For now well over the third time she had walked in, Ino stared at her friend like she barely even knew her. It daunted Ino that the Sakura she knew had changed so much. Grabbing the chair next to the bed, Ino dragged it to facing Sakura and sat down.

"Alright forehead, start at the beginning. Tell me everything."

"Huh?"

"You have changed."

Why Hinata's conversation flickered over her jade eyes bewildered Sakura to that comment.

"For the Sakura I know to all have all of a sudden come back, answered a question she refused to answer long ago, and even found love with the last person I expected something drastically must have changed. I want to know everything that made this all possible. I'm not leaving until it makes sense to me how this all came to be."

* * *

Upon reuniting with Orochimaru, Sasuke returned with the snake sannin back to the border of Lighting country to resume his training at the tip of that stormy mountain. Orochimaru asked for an explanation as to where Sasuke had disappeared to, however the Uchiha never amused him with such. Karin went against her gut feeling and followed Sasuke's actions in suite, remembering before they were reunited with Orochimaru that Sasuke had said for her not to mention anything.

Lying to Kabuto was one matter, if anything it was satisfying, but lying to Orochimaru was one such issue Karin would do anything to avoid. Her life may have been ruined by the old snake in the past, turning her from an ordinary kunoichi into the kind of freak she was now. However, to even her own surprise, an odd level of respect was formed since that day.

Karin already was aware though Orochimaru was going to question her on what happened when Sasuke was out of earshot. She was just going to have to be able to work out what to say that she guessed Sasuke would approve of.

"You have come a long way, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru praised while near drooling in satisfaction. Sasuke was now getting the gist of shaping the lightning into the great face of a chimera beast, allowing the lighting to strike a huge area.

The smoking crater before them was enough proof of the Jutsu's chaotic effectiveness. Karin begged to ask if it was even sane to have a jutsu so devastating just to kill an individual, when this potentially could destroy a city block.

"It is not useable enough." Sasuke said flatly, not holding as much enthusiasm as his sensei.

"What is it you find not remarkable about the jutsu?"

"It requires a thunderstorm to be present. I am not going to leave this jutsu to chance on any occasion."

"So what it is you are asking is to manipulate the weather itself? Kukuku, that is no simple fee-"

"Can it be done?" Sasuke coldly interrupted.

Snickering with little care of the Uchiha's antics, Orochimaru stared up at the black clouds in contemplation, "...Perhaps. I am sure Kabuto can put his bright intellect to use to conjure up means to achieve the impossible. That is if you don't impress me, and discover the means for yourself."

"Then let's return to the hideout as soon as possible. "

"Hmmph, your motivation is admirable. Karin, we are leaving." The silent Karin walked out from under the shade of a cavern, her specs being met by the light spray of rain.

Adjusting them, she nodded, "About time-Sasuke!"

Hearing a splash, Orochimaru followed Karin's turned worried expression to see Sasuke was down on his knees, desperately breathing for air.

Orochimaru didn't even care to move, while Karin had ran over to kneel next to him, "Kukuku, it would appear you are low on chakra Sasuke-kun. I am sure your body is exhausted as well, having real lightning flowing throughout yourself is not to be considered healthy after all." If Karin didn't know any better despite the rain and humid temperature fogging her glasses, she could swear Orochimaru was baring a scolding expression towards Sasuke.

"Karin, see that he is brought up to good health."

The only thing missing from that bland and expecting order was the snapping of his scaly fingers.

Rolling up her sleeve, Karin offered her wrist before the Uchiha. She blinked though when Sasuke's gasps ceased near instantly after doing so. Shivering to her cape starting to get soaked by the down pour, she shook her arm.

"Hurry up a-"

"Karin...what is this?"

Her red eyes widened at the clear emotion of shock in Sasuke's voice. Sasuke still had not looked away from Karin's arm. It was because instead of seeing smooth, delicate and soft skin, he was staring at an arm that looked like it someone had tried to devour it. Rough, and deep bumps of tooth marks were literally scattered all over Karin's arm. The sight was horrific, even for the near emotionally controlled Sasuke. He thought he had seen it all being within Orochimaru's grasp for two years, and he frankly did not pay attention to most things he had witnessed. However not even his ambition could ignore some ghastly sights, and this was no exception.

Frowning, Karin looked elsewhere, "It does not matt-"

"Explain!" Sasuke harshly interrupted, but quiet enough so only she would hear.

Sighing, Karin obliged, "My chakra has regenerative capabilities thanks to Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sempai. By biting my body, I can heal an individual's wounds no matter how severe, along with restoring their chakra."

Still staring now blankly at the arm, Sasuke continued his questions in a flat tone, "Such a thing has to have a cost, other than this."

"...It uses both my chakra and life force."

Digging his nails into the muddy surface he was near collapsing on, Sasuke had to resist forming a glare at Orochimaru's back. He didn't even know why that cost made his blood boil, but he so badly wanted to kill the old snake for doing this. Using his anger to give him strength, he swotted away her hand and forced himself to stand.

Surprised by the action, Karin shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

"I'm not on my deathbed!" Sasuke snapped back, as he marched away, not caring at Karin's shocked ruby eyes staring at him.

Did Sasuke just refuse being instantly revived for her own sake?

It truthfully had her at a complete loss, since she had never seen such actions come from Sasuke before. She was confused. Orochimaru caught eye of Sasuke approaching, however was none the wiser.

"Good, now let's hurry."

Sasuke just sharply nodded in agreement, as they took off, Karin lagging a little behind. During the journey, Karin was staring at Sasuke's back, still baffled with his action. It was not as if she had a choice in the matter, Orochimaru and Kabuto always were utilising her ability to bring near dead experiments and subordinates back to life. This wasn't the only action that she was bewildered with Sasuke about, as she remembered the other big questioning action.

_"...Everything that she had said Sasuke...she spoke it from the heart. I can tell when somebody is lying even the slightest, but not one word she said was such the case."_

_''I don't care...neither of them will be a concern to me anymore.'_

It didn't make sense.

Karin sensed the girl and the owner of the inhuman chakra miles away. She distinctly remembered Sasuke earlier wanted to avoid them, so she warmed him they were approaching the pair, and mentioned one was very weak. Sasuke instead of making a detour shot right towards them. When they were closing in, Sasuke told her to stay hidden, and when she questioned what he was doing, the Uchiha left her in the dark about it.

Why did Sasuke go to them?

That was just one of so many questions she still had no answer to. While the conversation between Sakura and Sasuke was commencing, just as Karin had told him earlier, Sakura was speaking from the heart. There was not an ounce of telltales to what the kunoichi had said.

There was one thing she didn't dare say to Sasuke However...

...How he wasn't as honest as Sakura was.

Sasuke surely was very well trained in hiding his true thoughts, and she could agree to an ordinary person they wouldn't see anything amiss. However chakra itself to Karin was a psychology. Chakra was something no other person than herself could describe so well. Karin still had yet to meet a single individual who could mask their chakra's activity from her senses. This was one of the many reasons she had dubbed herself as the human lie detector.

Sasuke's chakra to her was saying very different words to what was actually coming out of his mouth throughout parts of the conversation. There was one inconsistency that drew her interest towards however, and that was his threat he made. His actual voice was cold and upmost serious, just as his eyes. Sasuke's chakra however was reading something different.

Discomfort and conflict.

_'You keep saying to everyone that your bonds with your old village have been severed by your hand Sasuke...but I don't think your heart has caught up to you, or possibly is resisting your words will.'_

Sasuke was oblivious to all of this, nor was he giving it any thought. Sensing another pair of eyes however that weren't Karin's or Orochimaru's, he halted and instantly turned in the direction he felt them coming from. Sasuke only was met with the fixed eyes of a hawk. Narrowing his gaze on it, Sasuke could notice the hawk was still glaring at him, and only him.

Karin landing on the branch next to him didn't break the stare off, "What is it Sasuke?"

"Karin...are there any chakra readings nearby?" Blinking, Karin closed her eyes to concentrate.

Soon, she shook her head, "There is nobody here but us Sasuke."

"Hn. " Was his only response, as he broke the staring contest and left with Karin. The hawk let out a loud squawk, as it stretched out its great wings, and flew after them.

* * *

The guests walking around the hospital corridors were beginning to become scarce, as it was approaching late afternoon where visiting hours were over. Saying goodbye, Ino closed the door to Sakura's room, but held her hand on the door knob.

"Sakura..." She muttered to herself, as her hand let go and rested at her side.

_'Wow._'

Walking down the empty corridor, Ino still was replaying their entire conversation, as well as Sakura's long retelling. The Yamanaka's frustration only grew as Sakura continued telling her everything that had happened. She could not believe she missed out on something so life changing to not just Sakura, but to all of them.

Her friend's change still caught her off guard. Sakura had matured and grown mentally so much in this one month than her personality had in two years. Ino just could not believe it. From what Sakura had told her as well, it would seem Sakura had been learning new jutsu as well at a frightening rate. Elemental affinity discovery of both Earth and Water element, also finding out she was equal strength in both. Sakura also pursuing in suiton jutsu along with mastering mizu bunshin. Then there was not to mention a completion of a coordinated rasengan with Naruto, and her practicing in a method Ino was purely baffled with. Dual jutsu's was what Ino saw it as, while Sakura was more so explaining it as being able to heal two patients at once. Considering each medical jutsu treatment was unique to the patient, you may as well have gone with Ino's assumption.

The first emotion Ino felt out of all of this. Disbelief. The second one that was now eating away at her?

Jealousy.

Ino followed in Sakura's footsteps two years ago because Ino felt their rivalry was incomparable, yet now once again that same belittling feeling was falling on her conscience. Sakura's 'it's all about you' joke made Ino snort involuntarily as she walked outside of the hospital doors to meet the orange lighting of the late afternoon.

While walking down the streets, Ino still continued to recollect. Sakura's growth to Ino however was merely the tip of the iceberg. Naruto and Sakura being in a relationship was literally like dropping a bomb on everything Ino thought she knew about her best friend.

Of all the people in the world...Naruto?

Truly she hadn't spent as much time with him as Sakura had, but Ino still was given the impression he was the same old loud Naruto. Ino could not argue however that her friend was in doubt about her feelings. Their conversation about this went very differently than when the topic was about Sasuke. Sakura wasn't desperately reaching out at fine details to hold onto this time round, if anything, she near had too many qualities about the blond to both compliment and whine about. Then there was just the manner in which Sakura was speaking about Naruto in. Ino could tell the rosette was being very serious and genuine about it.

Perhaps she needed to see Naruto for some form of understanding to finally switch on, which was why she was at this very moment looking for him. Seeing the familiar blinds of Ichiraku's approaching, Ino looked to the stools to see orange legs. She didn't know anybody else in all of Konoha who wore orange, so it was safe to say that it was Naruto. He was sitting next to somebody she roughly guessed was younger than him. Now only meters away, she heard voices.

"Can't...Eat-...anymore."

"HA! serves you right for betting you could best the king of Ichiraku's around here!"

"Boss...where the hell are you putting all that?"

"Where's my coupon?"

"Aw man. Take it."

Lifting up the blind, Ino gaped at what her eyes met. On the bench next to Naruto was a tower of lick cleaned ramen bowls nearly touching the ceiling of the place, while the 'lump' next to him was only four ramen bowls high. The thought of someone eating four bowls already made her sick, but the awe striking tower that easily was a dozen was going to make her faint.

It only made looking at Naruto bring more shock. How on earth was he so thin when he ate near-no-EQUAL to what Choji eats? Shaking her shock away, she looked at Naruto now seriously. He was grinning as if he was superior to a pouting and apparently gut hurting Konohamaru, however the little dullness in his eyes still showed he was not fully his old self.

Ino grinned as she announced herself, "Hey Naruto."

Hearing his name, the blond turned to return the gesture, "Hey Ino. You eat here too?"

"Err-no, I just came to see you."

Mouthing on 'oh', Naruto's grin faded away, "How's Sakura-chan?"

Leaning against the wall and crossing her arms, Ino smiled, "She doesn't seem too bad." Ino knew that was not exactly what he was asking, but she had her own agenda of questions to ask him.

"So how have you been Naruto? You sure seem much better than a couple of days ago."

Naruto was about to respond, but Konohamaru talked over him, "Nah, he still is down in the dumps."

"She was talking to me!"

"Hmmph, I think I agree with you Konohamaru. What is troubling you Naruto?" Yet another obvious leading on question, but Naruto didn't seem to pick up on it.

His grin was midway to becoming half-hearted, but Konohamaru gave him a nudge, "Hehe, he is just worried sick about 'his' Sakura-neechan."

"KONOHAMARU!"

Ignoring Naruto's flaring cheeks, Ino went wide eyed in feigned shock, "Really?"

Glaring at Konohamaru, Naruto was scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Hehehe, yeah."

"Aww, that's sound's sweet. Looks like someone here has a little crush on a certain billboard brow."

Teasing this turning red in the face soul was just too amusing. Ino knew very well if Sakura was here the rosette would have hissed at her to back off. Too bad she wasn't here right now though, basically meaning poor Naruto is left open for picking on.

Whistling after her tease, Ino chuckled with Konohamaru as Naruto tried to hide his embarrassed face by looking up at the ceiling semi arrogantly, "I don't-"

"You know he scored a date with her?"

"DAMN IT KONOHAMARU!"

Ino's laugh made Naruto's already flushed face deepen to solid tomato red, while said embarrassed blond was harshly bashing the Sarutobi next to him on the head, yet Konohamaru was just impishly grinning while shielding himself from the blows.

Calming herself, Ino rubbed the tear out of her eye, "Oh? A date hey? So what do you have in mind?"

"he's-MMGHH!"

Konohamaru was gagged by a napkin from the blond as he grumbled curses at him. Following that, he bashfully answered, "U-Umm, we were going to eat here, Hehe."

"Here?" Twitching her eye, Ino was about to scold him for having no romantic sense, but decided to restrain herself for now.

Brushing it off, Ino shrugged, "Interesting choice." She mumbled, her lie blatantly clear to all but the dense blond.

Deciding to move forward, Ino sat herself down on the stool next to him before casting a 'cheerful' look at Konohamaru, "My, you look bloated Konohamaru, maybe you should walk it off for a while."

"Huh? You out of your mind? I can barely even-!"

The sudden cheerful facade showed its true, dismissive colours, "Scram."

Konohamaru gulped at the evil look he was receiving, "U-U-Um-You're right!-great idea! Ha-ha- I'll be back in a minute boss- Hehe- good-luck!"

Struggling to run out since he almost tripped over his scarf, Konohamaru stumbled out as quick as he could, _'What the heck is her problem? She was joining in with me teasing niichan a second ago?' _

With Konohamaru now apparently gone, Naruto was now looking a little freaked out at the Kunoichi sitting casually cross legged next to him. Fortunately her expression returned to that smile, whether it was fake or genuine was a question he didn't know, "Wow, you actually look like you're going to have a heart attack or something. I just want to talk."

"O-Oh."

"I am curious, not that it is any of my business. Are you serious with all this?"

Focussing on Ino's firm gaze, Naruto blinked, "Say what?"

"I said are you serious about her?" she repeated.

Ino groaned into her hand though when he still showed he was perplexed, "Need I have to spell it out for you? I am asking do you love Sakura?"

Now understanding the question, Naruto froze in the stare off between blue eyes. Perhaps Ino was being intrusive, but she had to know for her own comfort. She knew Sakura was being genuine, but she wanted to know if it was the same from the other way.

Naruto looked away for a moment to think, but as he turned his head back after a moment, Ino raised a hand, "I don't want to hear some goofy or corny speech, all I want is a simple, and clear answer. Think about it before you say the next thing...I will know right away wether you truly mean it."

"A-Are you going to read my mind or something with one of those freaky jutsu's?"

"Huh?"

Perking an eyebrow, Ino soon understood and waved a hand, "Ha, while I have to say that is a pretty good idea...I am nowhere near surpassing my dad yet. If you know what is good for you, you will not tell Sakura I said that. Just be honest."

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto didn't understand what was the purpose of this question, "Why do you want to know?"

Sighing, Ino looked elsewhere, "Well, let's just say I am just looking out for my best friend. Don't take that personally or see it as I am picking on you, I would probably ask this same question to anybody if it regarded her."

"Best friend? You two are always at each other's throats though-well, at least from what I can remember back before I left? You're both usually fighting over something."

"Are you and Sasuke any different?"

Gaping, Naruto really had no come back to that, and instead sheepishly chuckled, "I think I see where you're coming from now. If you are saying it's like that, then you and Sakura-chan are nearly like sisters."

"Hmmph, dysfunctional at best, but that's a good way to look at it...although she is the one always needing to be looked out for, nor is she the bright one of us." Ino's ego just could not suppress itself from adding that unneeded pointer.

She wasn't expecting Naruto to put his index finger up, "Hey Sakura-chan's pretty smart. She was the top Kunoichi graduate in the academy after all, that's got to be some credit there."

Surprised and a little impressed to see Naruto sticking up for Sakura, she almost called him out on bias, until her brows furrowed at something incorrect, "Wait a second, 'SHE' the top kunoichi graduate? I admire you sticking up for her, but the top kunoichi graduate was ME. I will cut her slack and admit the difference was by four points and she was ahead in theory...but it still means I was the top kunoichi." She even pointed at herself for emphasis.

Naruto's eyes showed him trying to remember something, "Nah, I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan bragged to me far back she was the top, tying with Sasuke."

Ino's face formed a scowl, "Ermm, no, she did not. I was the one who tied grades with Sasuke."

_'Typical of you Sakura, stealing my fame to talk yourself up. Sigh. Some things just never change.'_

Realising they were going way off track, Ino shook her head, "Forget about that. Would you please answer my question?"

Naruto slowly nodded, soon letting his shifty eyes look elsewhere, his mind doing just as Ino had told him to do, as he soon got lost in his recollections.

_'I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're still you, Naruto.' _

_' ...Kyuubi or not, you will always in my eyes be Naruto. The annoying, loud, and hyperactive juvenile that I am glad I was put on the same team with...or I never would have been able to see how wrong my beliefs were about him.'_

_'Y-You really mean that?' _

_'Of course I do you idiot.'_

_'That's not what I am worried about Naruto!...I am worried about you!'_

_'What do you suggest then?' _

_'...we could shar-'_

_'Naruto!' _

_'Do you believe in me, Sakura-chan?'_

_'I-I...of course I do Naruto.' _

_' Yes Naruto...I...I don't know how or when but... I'm in love with you baka.'_

Slowly forming a smile to his rush of only a handful of an ocean's worth of memories, Naruto looked back straight into Ino's eyes, with his own showing his genuine and unyielding beliefs.

"Yeah, I really do love Sakura-chan."

Ino continued looking through those firm and story filled oceanic blue irises, as she finally smiled, _'I think I understand now, Sakura.' _

"Alright, I believe you." she replied, agreeing both to what he just strongly told her, and to her mind's own questions.

"Hehe, boss you look so embarrassed right now."

"W-Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK?"

"I said a minute remember?"

"You never left from the side of the joint, you little ease dropper." Ino harshly shot down the Sarutobi, who didn't seem to have listened to her as he was still teasing Naruto.

While the two were arguing, Ino decided it was time to let Naruto know, "By the way Naruto, you should cheer up-..."

Silencing the pair, Naruto now held bafflement to her unfinished statement.

Smiling wider, Ino beamed, "Because she is awake now!"

Naruto on reflex shot right out of the stool, knocking it over, "REALLY?" he shouted, his skyrocketing relief and joy clear as day.

Nodding, Ino answered, "Yes."

Ino must have blinked or something, since the blond before her had disappeared in an instant. Snapping her head to down the street, she saw Naruto making a bolt for it, "THANKS INO!" He shouted out, as he got further and further away.

Shaking her head clear of shock, she tried to stand and call back, "H-HEY! VISITING HOURS ARE OVER-...oh who am I kidding."

Picking up the stool and sitting down in defeat, Ino chuckled, "Jeez, I should have expected that. Too bad though, since Sakura is not alone at the moment."

* * *

Sakura was getting used to these guests coming to see her as the day went out. During her conversation with Ino, her mother visited her. It was a welcoming reunion, but Sakura never mentioned Naruto to her. She felt now wasn't the best time to bring that up with her mother just yet, at least not after just waking up. Promising to come back tomorrow, Sakura's mother reluctantly left, allowing Sakura to talk a while longer with Ino.

Soon after Ino had departed, her master arrived with questions of her own. Tsunade even was sitting in the same position Ino was before she left. Unlike Ino though, Tsunade was asking specific questions about the mission in general. Perhaps it was for the sake of just getting consistency with the conclusion the Godaime no doubt had read from both Kakashi and Shikamaru's reports.

Leaning back against the chair, Tsunade sighed at the ceiling, "What a big disaster."

Sakura responded with a nod while staring at her sheets in deep thought. She hadn't retold Tsunade everything at this point, she was only up to the part where they first encountered Sasuke.

"So Naruto nearly was killed?"

"Yes..."

"But you lived up to my expectations and kept his condition stable, I must applaud you for that. A critical wound such as that is a task very few medic-nins can mend, especially alone."

"Thank you shisho."

"However-"

Sakura practically winced at that sudden change of tone that held scolding behind it as the hokage now continued, "You also broke so many guidelines in the process I would almost feel deemed to forbid you from practicing medicine ever again."

Sakura knew this was coming from so long ago, she just continuing looking down at her sheets in shame. This is exactly how Tsunade always was after all.

"As I said I am proud of you, remember that, but you were equally quite foolish with your actions. Continuous use of drugs that you know are dangerous, ignoring your own wounds, including one that was poisoned from the Kyuubi's chakra. Not to also mention letting a patient with such a significant injury walk around before full recovery. From what I also heard he was taking more care of you than the other way round."

Sakura nibbled her lower lip, as she weakly nodded in acknowledgement of her errors. She knew they were reckless, and she also knew her master was not going to accept any excuse she could give. Tsunade always expected the best from her, and Sakura respected that. Sakura didn't even realise Tsunade had stood up until the hokage's hand was ruffling her hair gently.

"He must be really important to you to make you act so recklessly." Tsunade stated coolly.

Even so, Sakura still went gaping wide in shock at the change of both tone and topic. Her master chuckled at her stunned expression, " I am going to let you off the hook this time Sakura, because I do understand why you went against those guidelines and did what you did. I will be honest with you, I have done the same thing for a person that once meant the world to me so long ago...I know you understand the guidelines and respectfully would follow them, so I shall not lecture you what you already know. I am blaming that gaki instead."

Feeling her mouth going dry, Sakura closed her agape form and looked away with a light flush, "Don't blame him too much Tsunade-sama."

"Hmmph...so?"

"So?" Sakura looked back at her master to see Tsunade smirk.

"Do I really need to be specific?"

Widening her eyes for a moment, Sakura returned her gaze to the early evening sky, "You already know about that."

"Yes I am aware about that, but what I want to know is how this has came to be. When did it happen?"

"You know Ino asked me the exact same question."

"Well good, you can explain it better to me."

Tsunade's smirk perked at the side, "Was it love at first sight?"

Sakura snapped her neck around so fast Tsunade even heard the bone crack, "N-N-No! W-Well I mean he looks so different now, and he is also so-"

"Handsome?"

Sakura's cheeks deep flush was hidden mostly by the orange light coming from the window, but Tsunade could still see it, "I-I was going to say matured!"

The Godaime was enjoying teasing her apprentice about this new development far too much it would seem, "Hehe, how careless of me to think that way."

"Shisho!" Sakura whined.

"When did you realise?"

"...A few days after the incident with Sasuke-kun."

Now rubbing her apprentices back affectionately, Tsunade asked a real question she was curious about, "Do you love him?"

The question at first caught Sakura off guard, but she recovered with a smile, "I do."

Feeling that was too little, she added, "Naruto can be so stupid, and even sometimes is silly and immature. He is a stubborn baka. However he is loyal to everyone, never gives up even in the toughest of situations, supportive and protective of those he cares about. Most of the time Naruto's silly attitude can bring a smile to people even in the worst state, it also surprisingly makes him really fun to be around. And I love that baka more than anything."

From what felt a while ago, she would have struggled to simple answer that question, more so justify. Her talk with Ino gave her more solid of an understanding, but saying it now again gave her a chance to put more thought into it. Perhaps that was the reason Tsunade had asked that yet obvious question. Did she feel her justification made sense? perhaps not, but it was what she had come to believe.

Tsunade brought her apprentice into a one hand but fond embrace, snuggling Sakura's head against her chest, "Ahh, my young apprentice is growing up."

Sakura smiled while resting in the embrace, "Why do you all make it sound like you weren't expecting it?"

"Because I sure as hell wasn't. I saw your mother in the corridor earlier, did you tell her?"

"U-Umm, no- I didn't. I am going to need a little bit of time with that."

"Fair enough. Nervous?"

"You could say that. I wasn't before about Naruto meeting my mum, but since we're...together, it's different. Shisho, do you think she'll..."

Looking down at her apprentice to see Sakura's worry, Tsunade grinned knowingly, "Approve of the gaki?"

Nodding, Tsunade snuggled Sakura closer, "Hmm...that's a tough one. Do you know how she felt about Naruto previously?"

"She has never met him Tsunade-sama."

"Did she ever ask about him?"

"All the time. She's been interested in knowing about him because I didn't really talk much about him much."

Pulling out of the hug while still rubbing her apprentice's back, Tsunade grinned, "What kind of questions did she ask?"

"What was he like, how did he usually act. Sometimes when I was telling her about missions she would ask what did he do during the mission."

"Interesting. It almost sounds to me like she was trying to get a picture on his personality. Seems to be the typical sorts of questions to me."

Looking at her sheets, Sakura's eyes flickered, "Shisho. I didn't think about it clearly back then, but now with what I know..."

"Yes Sakura, I am thinking the same thing. Your mother was probably very curious to know how he acted because of the rumours she heard about him...because of the Kyuubi."

Swallowing the hard lump that had formed at the back of her throat, Sakura clenched her hands on the sheets.

Seeing her apprentice growing worried, Tsunade pressed on, "So what was your response to those questions?"

Sakura felt a little guilty when she sheepishly answered, "Umm...I didn't exactly say the best about him previously."

"There was good things to say? Come on, try me."

"...He is short, loud, at times annoying. He is always goofing around, and usually acts very silly."

"Hmmph. Unsurprisingly quite accurate. Anything positive?"

Flushing, Sakura nodded, "I did tell her how he was very stubborn with his dream, and his admirable determination...and he always inspired me to do better, although I really was reluctant to admit it at that time."

Chuckling, Tsunade ruffled Sakura's hair again, "So basically, you've described him as an ordinary brat. I truthfully cannot answer your question, but I am sure you don't need to fret that much."

"Thanks Shisho."

Satisfied with their discussion, Tsunade walked over to the end of the bed to pick up the clip board, "Now let's discuss your condition."

Sakura casted a glance out the window while Tsunade was trying to find the recent paper, unconsciously smiling at the dusk sky to an approaching silhouette, "Shisho...I think you better open the window, unless you want it to break."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow in question at the sudden request, but shrugs and puts the clipboard down on the bed. Heaving open the great glass to receive a rush of evening breeze, Tsunade catches a glance of people walking down on the street below. Other than that there was nothing of interest. Shrugging, she stepped to the side to pick up the board again, "Anyway Sakura, your conditio-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" An ecstatic and bliss filled voice screamed right up Tsunade's ear, forcing the hokage to shield it with her hand.

While the ringing didn't cease, she soon realised that Naruto was the cause of the disturbance. Glaring at him initially, Tsunade was about to give the blond a mouth full for nearly blowing her ear drum. Upon sight of his ear to ear smile though, she resisted doing so, allowing him to continue yelling his surprise and praises. What caught her eye more so was her apprentices reaction to the blondes sudden appearance.

She possibly had never seen Sakura wearing such a genuine and joy filled smile in all her times with the rosette in two years. Sakura during being under Tsunade's wing always had a shadow over her personality. She rarely was as open with Tsunade as the Godaime wished, but it was clear to tell Sakura always had something heavy carrying on her shoulders. Seeing her right now almost caught the hokage off guard to how much difference there was in such a small expression Tsunade nearly was a stranger to witnessing. Sakura finally realised where Naruto was semi shouting in at the time, and her smile was subdued to a half hearted scowl.

"Naruto! Keep your voice down. There are people trying to sleep now...and visiting hours are over baka!"

"-I wasn't worried at all- Huh?" Naruto caught himself up to reality that Sakura just scolded him, and was at such a loss he didn't even see she was suppressing a snicker to his spaced out expression.

"Uhh-err- but I-"

"That's right you loudmouthed gaki! You are aware WHY we have visiting hours? People are also trying to sleep, they don't need to listen to your mindless rambling. Can it!" Tsunade this time had her own say, only unlike Sakura, Tsunade was being serious.

Defensively waving his hands the blond muttered his protests, "B-But I-"

Sakura once again interrupted him, but this time it was with light laughter, "Oh, I am sure Shisho we can forgive him this once. Just keep your voice down Naruto, there are people trying to sleep."

Backing down, Tsunade shrugged it off, _'Hmmph, you were just teasing him Sakura.' _she concluded.

Naruto scratched the back his head sheepishly, "Err-my bad."

"Hehe, baka."

The Godaime crossed her arms and leaned against the window she had now closed. It struck her odd though the teens were suddenly silent, with an awkward sensation brushing over her. Both teens were still smiling at each other, but Naruto didn't appear to be acting. Reading his body language, Tsunade could see he was hesitant about doing something, and somehow felt her presence was the cause of it. The hokage perked an eyebrow as the blond scratched his head again and widened his smile to its traditional fox like sparkle.

"It's great to see you're up Sakura-chan! You feeling much better now?"

Sakura's signs of disappointment of him not acting were noticed by the older kunoichi, but Sakura chose to ignore it and smiled softly at her sheets, "Eh, just a little tired, but compared to before, I am good."

As they began small chit chat, Tsunade's perked eyebrow did not ease seeing how nervous and shy Naruto and Sakura were. Putting it down to being shy because she was here, Tsunade decided to continue what she was discussing with Sakura before.

"I suppose it's better off you are here as well Naruto. Saves me explaining it more than once."

That got both to turn their heads as the hokage picked up the papers and began flicking through the pages.

"Shisho, Ino already explained it to me, there is no need."

"True for you. However I want THIS guy right here to understand."

Naruto didn't say a thing as Tsunade began, "Well first news that is most important is that you are no longer in danger Sakura. Most of the poison has been removed, however you will be prescribed some antibiotics that will need to be ingested with your food daily for a fortnight. Chakra control wise you are pretty much unable to use it, but I wouldn't be surprised if it comes back really soon."

"Am I at risk of infecting others?"

"You would have been when the poison was strong, now you are at no risk."

Even though that was relieving, Sakura concern was already rising, but Tsunade answered the brewing question, "You were only able to pass infection via your saliva, I trust you didn't kiss this brat on the lips after your fight?"

Both members of team 7 flushed their cheeks in embarrassment, but Sakura shook her head, which the hokage just sharply nodded and pressed on with little interest of their predicament.

"You will be staying within the hospital grounds for a few days for rehabilitation and to ensure a healthy recovery."

Tsunade then points a firm finger at Naruto, "Meaning she is not to do anything outside these grounds, and that is my final answer."

Naruto pulled the classical 'who me' look, "Eh, but-"

"NO exceptions gaki! I am holding you responsible for if something happens."

"Wha? Me? Why would-"

"My apprentice knows these things and understands to follow protocol...you however seem to have an effect on making her break the rules."

Tsunade declared, hinting on certain events Naruto guessed was all the medic-nin rules Sakura broke. Naruto was talking about protecting Sakura from a firm scolding by Tsunade a while back, but he never saw it coming that HE was going to be the one needing protecting.

Sakura was at his defence though, "Tsunade-sama, that was all my choices, don't pick on Naruto for it." "Did he have a hand in you making those choices?"

"No-well, mostly not...You said you understood, shisho."

Tsunade expression softened, "Very well, if you say so."

Naruto tried to mumble something, but Tsunade turned to leave, "Remember we are in a hospital, meaning there are others here trying to rest. One complaint from a patient, and I am banning you from entering this building until Sakura is cleared."

Naruto could only stand there at the constant pounding he was being given, but Tsunade then waved a hand and chirped, "By the way Naruto, may I speak with you for a moment."

Casting a look to Sakura who shrugged at her masters strangely protective attitude, Naruto followed Tsunade out into the hall, as the hokage closed the door.

Tsunade's 'official' figure does not fade when it was just her and Naruto, "I am being very serious with what I said in there, Naruto. She will make a full recovery in those couple of days if you leave her be."

"What's with the attacks already Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama? I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"You and not being stu-?..what the hell did you just call me?"

Tsunade literally choked when her mind replayed what Naruto had just said.

Tsunade-sama.

Albeit troubled to pronounce it, but she still classified it as the proper annunciation. The godaime had been getting caught off guard a lot recently these past couple of days, but this was one thing she wouldn't even dare betting on to expect. Blinking blankly several times, she recovered with a perking smile forming, as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall for support. This was too amazing to be happening, not from a person like Naruto to suddenly call her in respect, so she took a stab at what the reasoning was.

"Are you trying to suck up to me?"

"Huh?"

"I admit I was drinking before you barged into my office with Sakura, but my ears swear they heard you shout out 'Tsunade-baa-sama!'."

Stunned with what to say, Naruto shrugged uncaringly, "What? I thought you would like being called in respect?"

"'Respect?' you?"

Naruto yet again shrugged in bafflement, but Tsunade continued, "Hmmph, not bad, but that doesn't work on me."

Tsunade chuckled once more at the antic, as she gave a more genuine smile, "Guess I may be being a little harsh on you. I confess this recent...development, has me a little on the defensive edge for my apprentice. Heh, sometimes you would think I am her real mother. Even I am shocked to admit that."

Ruffling his hair made the blond half jump in fright, but instead he relaxed as she chuckled, "Perhaps I am just overreacting. It seems Jiraiya may have been more so telling the truth you aren't as much of a brat as you used to be."

Naruto pouted, while forming a scold, "I'm not a brat, Tsunade-baa-ch-!"

Naruto semi froze when the hokage death gripped his chin, bring his entire face to look up at her vein pulsating expression, "What were you just going call me, Gaki?"

Naruto only closed his eyes in preparation, but his eyes shot wide at the soft contact on his cheek, as the hokage released him with a smile.

"I think I see why she likes you. "

Naruto could only hold confusion to that, as the hokage turned to leave. Naruto was about to open the door, until the echoing of Tsunade's high heels in the hallway stopped again. Feeling a heavy presence, his head slowly turned to see Tsunade standing there. Her very flat and emotionless tone paralysed him.

"I admit you are like a son to me...just like Sakura has become the daughter I never had. I only wish for the best for both of you, and a part of me knows you will be great for each other."

Naruto almost smiled, until Tsunade partly turned her head so he could see just her eye. That firm, protective expression filled iris matched the cold atmosphere very well as Tsunade spoke out, "However Uzumaki Naruto...if you break her heart...It will be the last one you break."

Naruto's audible gulp was the only thing heard bounce around the hallway. Naruto now knew very well where Sakura had gotten 'that' tone and threatening line from, only in comparison, Sakura's was considered nice. This one literally was border lining him in embarrassing himself right then and there, that is if he was not going to have a heart attack first. Naruto never even registered the light mysteriously returned in the hallway, as the 'evil' Tsunade disappeared behind a genuine smile again.

"More importantly though...would you go back in there and hug her for goodness sakes? I know you have been worried sick these couple of days despite my ranting. Also don't think just because she was unconscious she felt no effects of time either."

"U-Uh, Y-Yeah sure thing-"

"And don't be so shy to be affectionate to her with others around. Jeez, you looked like you were scared to even touch the bed a minute ago."

Desperate to escape, Naruto just nodded his head frantically, muttering his agreements as he literally jumped into the room and semi slammed the door shut as if to contain a monster.

_'I thought Ino was scary, I think I just met the shinigami itself!'_

Quickly recovering, he tried to ignore Sakura's raised eyebrow in curiosity, "What on earth were you talking about out there that took you so long?"

Naruto tried to speak, but Sakura dismissively waved her hand as she chuckled, "I have to apologise about Tsunade-sama, I am not quite sure what is up with her to have such a go at you like that." "Meh, it doesn't matter."

_'I am going to be sleeping with one eye open tonight...that's if I can even get to sleep.'_

Putting that behind him, Naruto walked up to the side of the bed. Sakura sniffed the air as he approached and giggled, "Strong spices and a scent of noodles...yep, you have been at Ichiraku's. Doesn't surprise me. How does it feel to be reunited with your 'precious' ramen?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a semi embarrassed grin, "Neh, not as epic as I was expecting it to be."

Sakura at first showed curiosity at his less than bright tone, but then understood with a soft smile, "I see. Sorry Naruto, I am keeping my word though, we can go together when I am cleared."

"Hehe, it's all good. Gives me time to find some money."

_'That coupon Konohamaru stupidly bided might actually come in handy.'_

Sakura lightly laughed at that, "You idiot, I was only joking about that, I know you have no money."

"Oh really? does that mean-"

"You are still paying me back for our first date, you little opportunist."

"Aw man."

She cackled at his whine, "The man is meant to be the one who pays for the ladies meal baka. It's called chivalry."

"Heh, sounds like you're just being a gold digger."

"W-Wha? did you just call me-?"

She stopped herself when Naruto abruptly but gently hugged her, finding his hand guiding her head from behind to snuggle under his neck. Recovering from her surprise, she brought up her hand that didn't have the needle embedded to wrap around him.

"You really enjoy riling me up don't you?" She muttered, melting into his relaxing and missed hold, knowing her actions were doing the same sensations for him.

"I might."

"Of all thing's though, a gold digger? Really?"

"Ha-ha, you actually took that seriously?"

"That's not a nice thing to say Naruto."

"You are getting all moody again Sakura-chan."

Leaning back, Naruto kissed her forehead as if to give an apology, before returning back to their embrace, "Better now baka-chan?"

Feeling her cheeks heat up from the affectionate gesture, she smiled, "Hmmph...Don't think I didn't miss that name you just called me."

"What name would that be Sakura-chan?"

"Not even a minute alone and already and you're really getting on my nerves. You're freaking annoying."

Naruto let out a warm chuckle as his hand threaded through her soft hair, "Love you too Sakura-chan." He chirped, hearing that complaint as if it was a compliment.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink as she snuggled in, her smile widening, "That's the first time you have said that to me."

"I have?"

Sakura nodded against his neck, as Naruto's fingers continued to run through her hair, while his conversation with Ino flickered over his eyes, "I really mean that you know?"

Feeling light headed, Sakura's perked firmly upwards mouth couldn't physically widen any further, "I know you do. I love you too."

Feeling a lone tear fall as she blinked, Sakura quickly rubbed it away, although Naruto noticed it, "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?-"

"No silly...I'm just really, really happy."

"O-Oh."

Kissing his neck, Sakura soon relaxed, neither saying a sound as Naruto continued stroking her hair. Occasionally he was rubbing his thumb across her smooth cheek, feeling it sometimes being a little moist.

Soon after the chirps of socialising birds were heard from outside, Naruto ended the serene moment, "I am so glad to see you're better Sakura-chan."

"So am I, lord knows what you have been up to these couple of days. Ino and Tsunade-sama told me you were driving them crazy."

"Neh, I wasn't that bad."

"Have you even been back to your apartment since we returned to Konoha?"

The silence said it all, as she brought her hand forward to pull away and look up at him, "Bah you baka, you shouldn't have been so worried."

Naruto flinched as her finger traced one of his whiskers, but he sheepishly grinned, "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

That question made her eyes partially widen in surprise, but she snuggled back into under his neck, missing his secure bringing presence already, "Maybe...when you actually don't fit the name so perfectly well."

"Quit being such a bully Sakura-chan."

"Eh, now look who is being moody."

The serene silence was all that was needed for words after their small exchange of laughter, as Naruto pulled his head away to kiss her forehead. Sakura unconsciously smiled at the gesture she was growing to love, as he pulled away to stare into her eyes. It was breathtaking for Sakura, as she could see Naruto was in the same state as they continued to study the others alluring eyes.

Feeling his face getting hot from the rush of blood, Naruto nervously grinned, "I-errm-better let you rest-"

He was forced to stop when Sakura affectionately rubbed her hand against his chest, "No, please don't ruin the moment, just-...-just shut up."

She cemented any argument by her hand gripping his jacket, and sitting herself up higher so their noses were touching. The small contact already sparked an electric like sensation through both of them, as their breath's were tickling against each other's faces. Still fixated at the other's irises, both sheepishly grinned, as the joy in their eyes disappeared behind their closing lids.

A sudden pencil writing made both suddenly shoot their eyes wide open, both to see the other's shared surprise morph into annoyance. They knew exactly where that sound was coming from by the frantic pace of the scribbling against a notepad, coupled with a perverted chuckle, making both snap their heads around to the window. The intruder didn't seem to acknowledge the murderous glares flying his way.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

"What? Don't let me get in your way, this is just ace research material I am making notes of here. Such blissful and passionate emotion cannot be ignored you know!" Sakura so-o wanted to knock that perverted hermit right off his 'perch' on the open window with all her strength, but Naruto's hands still resting on her shoulder's stopped her. No chakra strength be damned, she had enough rage in her to match a chakra hit right now for ruining a perfect kiss.

Naruto however beat her to a verbal vent, "What the hell Ero-sennin? you are spying on me again?"

"Spying is such a harsh word, I like to call it observing the interaction between two youths in lov-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Sakura semi shouted, her murderous intent hissing out with it.

Before the sannin could say one word, the door flung open, "What's going on here-Jiraiya?"

Naruto and Sakura both snapped their heads again around to confirm that familiar voice. True to what they had heard, it really was Tsunade. Realising she had just revealed herself after 'apparently' departing, the hokage was bearing that expression as if to say 'oops', however, she quickly returned to her normal posture.

"I-ahem. Just realised I left something behin-"

Jiraiya however was bursting out with laughter, knowing very well his old teammate was lying in cold blood, "So you were spying on them too!"

"-Didn't you just say you weren't spying?" Naruto mumbled in annoyance, while Tsunade instantly objected.

"I was not spying, I-well you see, I forgot I had to run some more tests-"

"That's not what you just said a moment ago Shisho!"

"Do not correct me Sakura!"

"So Tsunade, always the quick one to put down others for their bad qualities, yet look what we have here-"

"Say one more word Jiraiya, go on, it will be your last."

"Peeking through key holes eh? That's so your style-"

"How dare you relate me to your filthy antics Jiraiya!"

"-And you were doing...what exactly then?"

"...I was only listening." She stated as if it was fact, jamming her hands together in a firm crossover to match her scowl.

Sakura in defeat dropped her hand that was holding Naruto's jacket, while her other was cupping her head as she was shaking it back and forth.

_'Really...Unbelievable.'_

Naruto however didn't muse his own rant, "HASN'T ANYONE HEARD OF PRIVACY AROUND HERE!"

* * *

AN: Now there is one more thing I wish to bring up.

**Very recent manga talk**

the latest chapter actually has made a portion of my plot no longer following the cannon story. While its true you cannot perfectly keep them the same realistically, I see one of the clashes being Ronan's first flashback to before the Kyuubi's attack.

Now I would really appreciate your opinions here, should I modify this particular flashback to try and keep it consistent with the manga, or simply let it go and resume it from my own perspective with a notice of 'pre chapter 500' in the prologue?

I look forward to hearing your feedback.


	62. Dubious Appetite

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for taking longer than usual to update.

I will confess guilty as charged, I have been too occupied with playing Starcraft 2...oh and decided to take up extra courses at uni, so been busy with that somewhere in the mix :)

A more genuine reason being is I've been quite a bit excited and nervous with releasing this chapter, but I will get to that point at the end of the chapter.

**Manga talk** - hehe, my initial impression of one change being required actually has grown astronomically as each recent chapter was released. Lot's of my plot has kind of become invalid you could say. Ouch. After reading all of your very appreciated feedback to my question, quite a few really good points have been raised that I agree to on both sides. I have decided to continue at this moment as I have done with going with my own way, however trying to link it as well as possible to the manga. In time I may very well update to somehow fix that inconsistency, however it will definitely be something I would have to be very careful with doing, as it has become quite a large job. Also there is Morlandros' very good point there somewhere a line has to be drawn.

KuroiTori-sama ~I'll reply to your review in here because i know you are reading both and others may be interested. Thank you for your review, I must say that you and Eagleman's support made me open up the Unborn Genius word document after a long time. It is a story I will still continue to update because frankly I just love writing about Rock Lee, however I've been really itching to complete this story since I am just so very close. Thank you again.

* * *

Chapter 61 - Dubious appetite

* * *

Tsunade to her misfortune left soon after she was caught by Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya from her own slipup. She had returned to 'my confinement 'as she put it, being the hokage's office. Of course she didn't allow Jiraiya any leeway as she semi forced him to accompany her. She had yet to have any discussion at all with Jiraiya since the Konoha group's return.

The toad sannin was leaning against one of the windows he had opened to look outside at the falling sun, while Tsunade had seated herself in her chair, "Quite an interesting development don't you think Tsunade?"

Reading her old teammate's meaning, Tsunade complied, "That it sure is. I trust you are not going to leave them alone?"

"Hey hey, I know when to respect people's privacy."

The snort could not have been any louder in response, "Yeah, right. I almost feel sorry for them when you write some highly exaggerated and disturbing book about them. They're so young and still innocently minded too for goodness sake's Jiraiya."

"Whoa, Whoa! You make it sound like I've started writing this 'book' alread-"

"When are you going to tell me about your wound?" Tsunade butted in, changing both the subject and the tone of this conversation.

The sannin's lack of response made Tsunade's brows furrow as she stared at her old teammate, "Sakura has told me lots of things, things that to my shock have made me really, really angry. You would think after all these years, I would get accustomed by now that you are just as big of a reckless idiot as Naruto is."

Finding it hurtful to continue glaring at Jiraiya, Tsunade's eyes locked onto the closed door before her as she continued, "What on earth were you trying to do Jiraiya?"

"...I was trying to teach him how to use the Kyuubi so he could use that power that both those people gave him."

"But at what cost? You haven't even succeeded from what Sakura has told me. Naruto has even vowed not to use that power ever again. Then there is what has happened to you. Both of you have just hurt yourselves from dwelling into it."

"These are things that take relentless amounts of effort and time to accomplish. The path of a jinkuriki is no easy road for anyone as we both have seen from in the past."

"Just because that power is there does not mean Naruto should take the risk of using it."

"Minato and Kushina believed in him." Biting her lower lip hard, Tsunade's head snapped around to glare, but no words could be mustered out.

Seeing Tsunade was lost with how to respond, Jiraiya prodded the Godaime further, "Weren't you the one saying to me you believed in him just as much?"

"That doesn't mean I want to see him and you hurt from such dangerous training."

"When you have powerful forces after you, what alternative does he have, Tsunade?"

Giving up that she had no such argument to shoot back, Tsunade calmed herself, "But that still brings the point up that Naruto has promised to not use the Kyuubi anymore."

Walking over to the front of the desk, Jiraiya dropped himself into the empty chair, "I will have to convince him otherwise. He needs to have great control of the Kyuubi if he is to obtain the remainder of its power. Along with completing the jutsu we have been training towards that requires such vast and timid chakra."

Perking up an eyebrow, Tsunade repeated, "Jutsu?"

"How I am going to change the gaki's mind though is a bit of a problem, perhaps I may need to try and convince the one person he seems to listen to first."

The Godaime leaned back in her chair, deciding not to chase her question that Jiraiya seemingly ignored. Perhaps Jiraiya felt it was best if she didn't know any specifics, "Just because Sakura may agree with you doesn't mean Naruto is going to change his mind at the snap of your fingers. Sakura told me everything about what happened with the unexpected encounter with Sasuke. She can tell the actions of what the Kyuubi did still remains fresh on Naruto's conscience."

"Of course I know that fact very well. It would simply help in the long run."

Taking a deep sigh, the Godaime replied, "Sakura won't exactly be around all the time either, especially once you and Naruto are travelling on the road again. I assume that is what you both will be doing?"

Jiraiya nodded, "That's right. I have put aside my duties long enough from the spy network due to this mission, and I will have to leave soon."

"For the remaining five months?"

"Yes. Any longer and I just know the gaki is going to get worked up that Sasuke will be running out of time."

Shifting in his chair, the sannin decided to bring back the previous issue, "You are not going to ask for me to show you the scar?"

Closing her eyes, the hokage shook her head, "Sakura said there was nothing she or anybody could do to reverse it. She has come along far enough for me to trust her diagnosis as if it were my own."

Rubbing her temple for a moment, Tsunade met her old teammates eye, "But you damn well better make sure you don't come back with more irreversible injuries."

Smirking, the toad sannin folded his arms smugly, "Heh, I didn't know my well being was so important to you?" He said in that typical flirtatious way he does.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at his antics, "I'm still questioning why a part of me cares about your clumsy, reckless, and juvenile minded self."

"You always have to put it in a cold and cruel manner don't you?"

A knock on the door interrupted Tsunade's response.

Clearing her throat, she called out 'enter' as the door flung open to reveal Asuma. His roughened up appearance to both the sannin's trained eyes meant he had recently gotten into a brawl with somebody.

Quickly bowing, Asuma reported, "Hokage-sama, we have had something happen quite to our surprise!"

"What is it?" She asked, while suddenly her eyes fell to see Kakashi who was standing behind Asuma.

When the Sarutobi stepped to the side, both Tsunade and Jiraiya shot out of their chairs to see a lifeless body flung over Kakashi's shoulder.

Tsunade didn't need to ask about the identity of the person, _'The ANBU leak?'_

_

* * *

_

**Two days later...**

Admiring the cool breeze from the fresh air of outside, Sakura looked up at the white clouds of the bright and sunny day. Now able to finally leave her dull hospital room, Sakura was so desperate to see any other colour than cream, she took advantage of the small lively garden in the centre of the hospital grounds as means of escape. Sakura could relate to for the first time with all of the shinobi patients she had seen come into the hospital. They wanted to leave as soon as possible and never come back, and part of her was beginning to brew the same opinion.

The place was just so restrictive, and ever so bland and empty. It was a ghastly thought since she always was the one encouraging patients to stay until they were well. However against that, here she was wanting to get away from the grounds, and even changing into her usual red long sleeved top and black tracksuits she slept in to just feel alive.

The couple of benches and tables, the vibrant colours of different plants, and the great tree in its centre was a soothing sight. This freedom was a godsend, even if she had to tow her IV around with her, and she was still stuck in the grounds.

Leaning back against the wooden bench, she sighed in satisfaction, while using a red book she had bought out with her as an arm rest. She concluded she was going to stay out here for as long as possible.

It was not as though she had anything else to do now due to a certain blond stealing something of hers...

-.-

_Flashback - Yesterday, Inside Sakura's hospital room_

-.-

"Are you ever going to go home?" Sakura teased Naruto, who was leaning back in the chair next to the bed she was sitting up in.

The blond grinned at the ceiling, "Neh, if you are saying I'm not wanted-"

"-I never said that, but surely you of all people have better things to do than staying here doing nothing at all."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Hehe, because you said it to me back in Wave."

Grinning, Sakura tried to tempt him, "Maybe you have some training to continue with? How will Ichiraku's stay in business if their number one customer isn't there? Don't you want to get even with Kiba for him copying your jutsu?"

Naruto's eyes now holding interest met the ceiling as his finger rested on his chin in thought, "You know, now that you mention it, that teme did copy me! Hmm, I'll get even with him later."

Chuckling, Sakura shrugged, "Well if you're really happy staying it doesn't bother me." She replied, despite Naruto's response not exactly being an answer at all.

Remembering something, Sakura pointed to across the room, where her normal attire was neatly folded on the couch, "Can you please bring me my weapon pouch? If I'm stranded here, I might as well continue reading."

Naruto's face held pure disagreement, "You're not talking about that henta-..."

Sakura's glare harshly made him reconsider his words, "Err-I mean- Ero-sennin's 'amazing' books?"

"Just bring me my weapon pouch." Sakura barked.

"Sure thing." Naruto chirped just a little too cheerful to be legit.

Shooting him a quizzical look for a moment, Sakura took her pouch and opened it and blinked in semi surprise. Her two books were not where she had them usually placed.

Shuffling through the weapon pouch, she soon voiced her issue, "Where are my books?"

Then she suddenly heard it.

Naruto's 'innocent' whistle as he sat down, finding everything else but her fascinating.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What did you do?"

Naruto's response and reaction was delayed as if he was daydreaming, however the way his eyes deliberately avoided her gaze made it clear it was all a very poor act.

"Sorry- what did you say Sakura-chan?"

"Don't play dumb baka, what did you do?"

"Huh? With wha-"

"My books! Where are they Naruto!"

**Meanwhile, at mount Myobokuzan, within Fukusaku and Shima's home...**

"You say Naruto-chan gave y'er these?" Fukusaku grumbled in confusion to Kosuke.

The cause for his dilemma was the two red and orange covered books that were near his size partially opened before him. Kosuke shrugged, "Yeah, he said to 'get rid of them'. So I figured just bring them here."

Perking one of his amphibious eyebrows, Fukusaku randomly flicked to a page in the orange book.

Within moments, the elder toad snorted in disgust, "What sort of rubbish is this?"

Grabbing the cover of the book, Fukusaku read the title and frowned, "Huh? These 're Jiraiya-chan's."

"Dinner is ready Tau-cha-..chan?" Shima picked the worst time to hop into the room. Fukusaku's appearance was near priceless, yet he had that stunned expression that Shima interpreted as if he was caught red handed with something.

Seeing the title of the book, the elder toad's eyes narrowed, before she span around and hopped away in a defiant manner, "Dinner won't be ready for a very, very long time!"

"W-Wait Ka-chan! You've got it all wrong!"

**Back with Naruto and Sakura**

"You did WHAT?"

"Hehe, you know now that I think about it, I better not let that teme Kiba copy something else from me-I'll-be-back-later!"

It was astounding just how fast Naruto could dart for the door, yet still try and act as if nothing was amiss.

The growling woman struggling to get out of bed only made him move faster, "Naruto!"

-.-

_End Flashback_

-.-

She had yet to see him after he abruptly ran for it, but she certainly was not going to let Naruto get off free for that. These past couple of days otherwise had went by very uneventful to her eyes. Her mother usually visited her in the mornings before carrying out her daily tasks, and Naruto pretty much stayed for as long as he was permitted. It still shocked Sakura that neither of the two had yet to run into each other. She concluded that unless fate changed her plan, she would introduce the two after she was released.

Sakura's admiration of nature was sadly interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open across the garden.

Looking to see who it was, she smiled at the new comer, however they beat her to the greeting, "Sakura-neechan!"

"Moegi-chan."

Until Sakura was released, she had thought out some things to do to keep herself busy, training Moegi being at the top of her list. The younger kunoichi paced herself to come before Sakura, carrying the book Sakura gave her over a month ago, along with a metal bucket in her other hand.

"How are you feeling today Sakura-neechan?"

"Not too bad, just glad to be able to leave my room."

Sitting, Moegi eyed the IV, "Are you sure you are up for this Sakura-neechan? If you want to call it off and relax, I'm more than happy for that."

Chuckling, Sakura grinned, "Isn't it the sensei's choice to decide that?"

"O-Oh-I was just feeling concerned-"

"Hehe-Relax Moegi-chan, I'm only teasing. I frankly have rested enough, and now I'm ironically tired of it. I have been looking forward to doing pretty much anything productive."

Smiling with a nod, Moegi soon became serious as her grasp tightened on the book in her lap, "I have studied this book as best as I can, Sakura-neechan." She announced, Sakura not missing that note that sounded as if Moegi was displeased with that.

Grinning, Sakura took the book from Moegi and rested it on her own lap, "Very good..."

Seeing Moegi tense as if awaiting something, Sakura's grin widened, "...You expect me to quiz you?"

"U-Umm...hai, you said you were going to."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but I am not."

The expression Sakura was receiving comically reminded her of the same emotion she showed to Tsunade when the same thing was done to her. Pure bafflement, while Tsunade simply smirked at her in response.

Sakura's own version of this re-enactment was a reassuring smile, "Let's be realistic with each other. I handed you a large text book that discusses in depth all about the human body, along with how chakra works within all of us. This book was written purely for research. You need to have an adept knowledge and understanding in medicine to comprehend its contents. It's a book you cannot just hand over to anybody and ask them to read, expecting they will understand."

Seeing Moegi's eyes showing curiosity, Sakura rose the book to examine. She noticed a red ribbon positioned only a fraction through the sea of pages.

Opening the book to that section, Sakura continued, "You said 'You studied it to the best of your ability' with a disappointed note. You haven't been able to finish it?"

Nibbling her lower lip, Moegi looked down at the grass in shame, "No, I haven't...I am sorr-"

"Why could you not finish it?" Sakura calmly over spoke, as she flicked through the previous pages, looking for something of interest.

Finally, she came to a page showing a diagram of the chakra network, seeing a lone sticky note with writing on it. Sakura smiled as she read what was clearly Moegi's handwriting. They were notes. Moegi in the meantime was muttering something, while Sakura took up the sticky note and waved it in front of the genin.

"You left one in here."

Flushing, Moegi quickly took it, but Sakura continued, "It was too complicated for you to understand at first glance, wasn't it?"

Gaping, Moegi nodded, as Sakura looked back at the same diagram that she recalled drove her nuts back when she first saw this.

"I-I tried reading it over and over again. I just couldn't get it."

"Hmm. So what did you do?"

"I tried asking people I knew if they could explain it to me."

"How did that go?"

"...no help."

"Did you get frustrated?"

The answer was obvious, but Sakura knew what she was building up to. Moegi followed Sakura's path, "I...Yes."

"Did you once go so annoyed you gave up for a day, maybe even longer."

"...Hai."

Sensing Moegi's voice growing nervous, Sakura smiled, "But you still didn't give up all together?"

Nodding her head, Moegi reached for something in her weapon pouch, "I decided to go to the Konoha library and grab some other books. I found an entire book that discussed that diagram, and broke it down into more basic terms I could understand."

Sakura couldn't smile any wider, as she saw Moegi present a small blue notebook, "I wrote everything down in this." Taking what she was offered, Sakura flickered through the small book. Just feeling the cover, Sakura could tell a lot of passion went into this.

Returning the book, Sakura beamed, "Excellent. You have passed my test Moegi-chan."

"H-Huh? Test? B-But you said-"

"This book was your test Moegi-chan."

Seeing Moegi was clearly confused just as Sakura was that time, Sakura explained, "There are several vital requirements needed to train a medic-nin as I am sure you know. Firstly you need great levels chakra control, which from memory if your academy grades were anything to go by, you pass that mark. Secondly, you must be able to handle obtaining an extensive breadth of knowledge, and then finally applying that knowledge you have learnt. These are the main three, however there is one special prerequisite that is needed before all that..."

Pausing for a moment, Sakura smiled, "Motivation."

"M-Motivation?"

"Even if you are a sponge when it comes to absorbing information, there is then the skill of applying this knowledge in practice. Medic-nin training is more full on than many expect it to truly be. It is hard, and requires a strong and constant motivation if one is to become skilled at it. Most people find when something is becoming too hard they wash their hands of it and leave it. It is that passion that drives us to try and better ourselves which makes the difference between a good or novice medic-nin, or any person for that matter. This test was created by Tsunade-sama to discover this quality alone."

Clearing her throat, Sakura concluded, "In other words, this test was designed so you basically had to build your own understanding from near nothing in order to comprehend the knowledge within the books pages. Those that were too lazy or gave up all together failed this test because they lacked in the passion. However, those who constantly were trying to understand this book have shown they have a strong motivation and desire to learn."

The orange haired genin was in awe, but still confused, "S-So this test was to discover if I had that special requirement, and I passed it?"

"Indeed."

Sensing still bafflement which again rung some bells of familiarity to her, Sakura offered a hand, "May I please burrow a kunai?"

Blinking, Moegi did as instructed, but soon cried out in shock when Sakura cut into her own palm, "S-Sakura-neechan? Why are you cutting your hand?"

_'Heh, I admit this stupid idea has come from you, Naruto. However more or less I just want to do something since my chakra control has come back.'_

"Relax, I just want to show you something."

Placing down the stained weapon on the bench, Sakura presented the gash on her palm, "Tell me, when you asked about learning medical jutsu, did you have the belief it was as systematic and logical as an ordinary ninjutsu?"

Slowly nodding, Sakura brought up her other hand to point at her wound, "Then allow me to demonstrate the three different scenarios to you. Firstly, we have someone who has the control, however is limited in knowledge with medical jutsu."

Her hand began to glow, however the injury remained. On very close inspection, Moegi noticed the blood trickling had ceased, making her eyes widen, "T-The injury isn't being healed?"

"Correct, it is only being put pressure on to keep the wound clean and stop any bleeding. This here is the skill level of an average member of ANBU or even a jounin. Now here is what happens if you lack the chakra control, however you learnt the jutsu simply from a scroll."

Sakura was impressed she didn't wince when her hand began to sizzle from her chakra, Moegi however was beginning to panic, "I-It's burning you!"

"Chakra naturally is extremely hot just like fire. If we are exposed to a large or concentrated quantity of it, or it's being wildly used, we can get what is known as a chakra burn. Now last but not least, this is an example of someone with the knowledge of medical jutsu, along with having the precise control."

Using only her index finger, Sakura rubbed over the wound, which as her finger passed over, immediately was healed. Moegi was awestruck while looking at the now in perfect condition hand. Sakura grinned at the genin, "So if Tsunade-sama's test did not make sense to you, I hope this demonstration has."

Quickly nodding, Moegi's gaze became firm, "I want to learn medical jutsu so I can help Konohamaru and Udon."

To the genin it was more than enough motivation, and Sakura could see that very well, "Then we best make a start."

Sakura chuckled when Moegi's expression fell when Sakura handed her another book, "Unfortunately there is more reading to be done, however I am also giving you a practical exercise to perform as well. Judging by the smell, I take it you bought the fish."

Receiving an approval nod, Moegi lifted a large brown fish out of the bucket, which earned a 'Yosh' from Sakura. Standing, Sakura walked towards another bench with a table, "Please bring the bucket and the book I just gave you. Leave everything else."

Putting herself on the other side of the table, Sakura watched Moegi place the bucket on it before she took out a lone fish and laid it out, "The book I have given you talks all about the most common jutsu to a medic-nin. The Mystical palm technique, Shushen jutsu. While you are reading through it, I have pre-marked points in the book where you are to attempt medical jutsu on these fish. You will only be able to reach the goal I have also set in each part if you understand the information you have read and then put to practice."

While she was talking, Sakura had brought her hands over the body of the fish, and performed the jutsu. Moegi gaped when the fish suddenly came to life underneath the green glow, "A-Amazing." She muttered under her breath, while Sakura donged the fish on the side of the bucket before laying it the motionless creature out again.

"Before you leave today, I want to make sure you can at least perform the jutsu, that way you can improve in your own time."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

On the other side of the shinobi world, deep within the darkness of a cave in the middle of a mountain, two sets of footsteps could be heard from within the cavern. The sunlight from outside the entrance could only stretch so far that within the rays a blond haired man and a much shorter person, could just be seen walking into the light.

Finally stepping out of the darkness revealed that both were wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloaks. The one on the left being Sasori within Hiruko, and standing beside him a disgruntled new member. Deidara. The ex-Iwa nin still had so many unanswered questions to what was going on within this group he had near involuntarily joined.

The introduction didn't help, especially being that he was humiliated and knocked out by that member who possessed the sharingan like Ronan did. There was even the astounding revelation that the same person who had apprehended him had also defeated Ronan.

Just who was that man was a question still left unanswered.

Placing on his straw hat to block out the strong sun, Deidara decided to address his 'partner' for answers. He had only been introduced to Sasori four odd days ago, however to Deidara's surprise there was just something about the bizarre person that he simply could respect, be it something akin to a passion or motive.

Deidara had yet to find out, "Hey, Sasori-sempai?"

"What is it Deidara?" Sasori growled in his usual always angered voice.

"Who was the one that brought me in?"

"You still have asked that same question each and every day. If you wish to know so bad then so be it. Uchiha Itachi is his name, satisfied now?"

_'Itachi? So that's the bastards name, hmm.'_

"Now why did you wish to know so badly?"

"No particular reason Sasori-sempai." The puppets emotionless eyes only met the artists stern and plotting blue orb for a brief moment, until Sasori dismissed the matter.

"Is there any further questions you wish to ask?"

"I have heaps of questions. What exactly are we doing with the jinkuriki? Why are we gathering them? What does this ring I am wearing do? Who is this Pein that Hidan person or whatever the hell he is spoke of, hmm?"

"I should have known better than to allow that fool to explain it to you. You may as well put it you know absolutely nothing at all. These past days have been a complete waste of time."

"Well yeah, hmm! I was in a mission to kill a Jinkuriki, and now here I am still doing the same thing but in a different way. Then I have to wear this ridiculous garment, and I'm meant to work with a group full of bastards that freak me the hell ou-!"

Deidara was thankful for his shinobi reflexes, as his head ducked in time to something metallic swiping over him, scraping at least a good foot deep within to the caverns stone wall. The source was a tail that resembled that of a scorpion popping out from behind Sasori's Akatsuki cloak.

"Not bad reflexes." Sasori growled, as the tail readied itself as if to impale Deidara on the slightest wrong move.

Deidara noted the purple like liquid dripping off the very end of the sharp stinger. The puppet master now turned his head towards him to give off that never ending glare, "Choose your words more wisely around me Deidara. There are two things I deeply hate in people, the first are those that do not know when to keep their mouths shut, and then there are those that make people wait. I don't need to ponder if you easily fit into both cases, these past few days are enough to be the solid judge for me. I am forced to work with you, therefore I shall answer your questions and cooperate with you to achieve this organisations goals. However if you press my patience, don't think I won't dispose of you and that naivety."

Deidara showed little care of the threat, _'Must have hit a nerve somewhere.'_

"Hmmph, I guess those two conditions are liveable. It's pretty clear you want to be in charge here, hmm?" Watching as the tail disappeared under the cloak, Sasori started sliding forward, ignoring the sarcastic remark. Deidara followed by the puppet masters side as they began to walk down the hill.

After a minute of silence, Deidara asked his first question, "So who are you exactly, Sasori-sempai?"

"I am Sasori of the red sand. Former shinobi of Suna. I specialise in the art of puppetry, and its many forbidden secrets including human puppets."

"Hmm, and...this?" Deidara pointed at Sasori quizzically. He would admit he had never seen somebody with a shark like appearance before, but there was just something about Sasori that really seemed...well, like he was an inanimate object.

The puppet master didn't address Deidara's face, "This is my first human puppet creation, Hiruko."

"A puppet?"

Looking around as if to find someone, Deidara pondered, _'If this is just a puppet, then where-'_

"I use Hiruko as an outer shell you could say."

"Oh..."

Following the puppet, Deidara asked away to try and get the general understanding with what it is he now had to do. Once Sasori had done so, Deidara had one more significant question to mind, "Do I have a choice in this?"

"There is only one person who has left Akatsuki outside of death, so to answer your question. No, you do not."

"That's bullshit!" Deidara barked, as his head snapped to burn anger at the puppet.

"Like hell I can't choose to do what I want, hmm! I have little interest in putting my art to use on such a petty organisation with a ridiculous goal."

"My, my, your new partner is quite the one to stir up a commotion Sasori-san." Came a voice in the trees above them. Deidara looked up to see it was Kisame, looking down at him with an irritating sharp teeth revealing smile.

It didn't take long for Deidara to verbally lash out at the swordsman, "And just what the hell are you?"

"Such lack of manners. I am Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara-san." The Iwa-nin gritted his teeth at Kisame twisting his question to a 'who' instead of 'what'.

The shark faced man simply laughed at the scowl he was receiving, "Such an amusing lad, he cracks a tantrum like any other youth of today."

"That is one thing about the young that irritates me." Sasori growled, as Deidara's anger was only rising at the constant scrutinising he was receiving.

Deidara was about to blurt an insult, until Kisame looked at something ahead in the distance that appeared to have amused him, "They have returned at long last."

Lowering his vision to the ground, Deidara soon saw the last man he wanted to see at that moment. The Uchiha that had knocked him out. Itachi didn't appear to even have showed Deidara acknowledgement that the Iwa-nin was trying to stare him down. Kakuzu was following Itachi from close behind, "We have been given the reward for the bounty and taken it to a secure location for future use. Pein-san has ordered us to return to the scattered outposts to go back into hiding. This issue with the Kyuubi jinkuriki has brought too much attention to ourselves for the time being."

Jumping down, Kisame still had that smile on his face, "Quite fortunate you encountered one of your targets on your mission Kakuzu-san, he must have been worth something great?"

Kakuzu inwardly snickered at the swordsman, who was unaware that the target was his old associate, "That it was Kisame."

Deidara by this time still was glaring at Itachi, who now chose to meet the angry blue eyed shinobi, "Is there something the matter, Deidara-san?"

There was something about the careless way the Uchiha said that question that made Deidara's blood boil, "Who the hell do you think you are, hmm?"

"This one asks that sort of question a lot." Kisame muttered, as Deidara was far from through.

"You just out of the blue approach me, not even tell me who you are, and then have the nerve to lecture me about my patience before knocking me out?"

Itachi's bored filled sharingan eyes were really starting to get to Deidara, "There was little time for me to offer an explanation due to my mission to protect Naruto-kun. You seemed to be not the one to cooperate, so I had little choice."

"Like I care about what was going on for you, hmm! I don't even want to be part of this 'Akatsuki' anyway. I have no interest in any of this."

"Need I repeat myself to you Deidara?" Sasori interrupted, however before Deidara could reply back, Itachi's calm voice silenced him.

"How about we make a little proposition Deidara-san."

Deidara's perked eye showed his interest, "And what would that be?"

"If you can defeat me, then you have your freedom from Akatsuki without any fuss."

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise to the suggestion, but then he smirked in joy, "What an excellent idea."

"Itachi-san, you truly are being nasty to the poor lad by feeding his ego to then crush it." Kisame chuckled, already knowing what the outcome would be.

Holding no interest for what was happening, Kakuzu looked around, "Where is that moron?"

"Hidan is back in the cave still praying." Sasori replied, eying the cave in the distance they had left a while back.

"Tch. Great. I best go to him then, or he will not stop that crazed talk."

The fact the others were just ignoring Deidara was only making him grow even more frustrated, however he put that behind him. This was his chance to let this 'Itachi' understand just how impeccable his art truly was. He was not going to be humiliated a second time, not now when he had two fresh bags of clay on his belt. The bonus was he had a crowd watching to prove just how awe striking his talents were. Now the only obstacle were those pair or red eyes that looked at him in a dismissive like manner.

Jamming his hands into the bags to feel the clay, his grin showed his excitement, "This time you won't catch me off guard, hmm!"

* * *

To Sakura's dismay, she had to return to her room when Tsunade discovered she was training instead of resting. When Moegi left, Sakura kept the bucket of fish with her to continue practicing her dual jutsu exercise. It was just poor luck Tsunade was coming by for a check up sometime later in the day, and caught her red handed. Tsunade even went as far as to escort her back to her room to ensure that was where she was going.

"Shisho, I really know the way to my hospital room."

"Hmmph, sure you do."

Sliding open the door, Tsunade pointed into the room almost like a scolding parent, "In."

Dragging herself inside, Tsunade soon followed, placing the bucket down on the side of the door before closing it. Sakura stood there in the middle of the room, leaning against her IV's stand, waiting for Tsunade to unleash a mouthful on her.

Tsunade's expression however showed more so interest than scolding, "What were you doing exactly Sakura?"

"I know I should be-wait...could you repeat that please Tsunade-sama?"

Frowning, Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned against the door, "I said what were you doing exactly. Granted I am annoyed that you were doing the opposite of resting, however I now am curious."

Feeling a build up of pride, Sakura took a step forward, "...May I show you Shisho?"

Seeing Tsunade's eyes holding disagreement, Sakura tried to justify, "You are right here where you can supervise me. It's nothing crazy, and I really want to show you what I have been learning this past month."

The Godaime's brows rose in interest, as they soon dropped dismissively, "No."

Groaning, Sakura hung her head in defeat as the Godaime chuckled, "This is the difference between you and me. Although from what Jiraiya has told me, you have been quite busy this past month. I will be very interested to see what it is you have learnt when you are cleared and out of admittance."

"Hai." Sakura auto replied, sitting down on the bed in defeat.

Turning to leave, Tsunade's hand froze on the door for a moment, before she turned to Sakura again, "There has been some news. We have apprehended a man believed to be the ANBU leak."

"Y-You have?" Sakura needlessly repeated in shock to her master while shooting back up to her feet, while Tsunade obliged with a sharp nod.

"It is quite interesting. From Asuma's report, it would appear the leak went looking for them before engaging them in a fight. The real baffling part being no sane spy or shinobi would practically turn themselves in so to speak."

Sitting herself down once again, Sakura's hand was gripping the fine metal of her IV stand, "Have you been able to get any information out of them?"

"Unfortunately we haven't, and possibly never will."

"What do-...!"

Sakura's mind answered her own question, cutting her voice off in the process, _'He's dead...'_

"Indeed so." Tsunade agreed with the rosettes muse.

Still pondering about this new development, Sakura found her masters gaze, "Have you told Naruto yet?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He was as confused as you and I are."

"You don't believe it makes sense either?"

"It is too reckless of a move to make. Any ANBU would know better than to attempt such a suicidal tactic, not to mention in the middle of a hidden village. There is also the bigger question to ask...why would they go up against our jounin and not..."

"Naruto..." Sakura concluded, while rubbing the back of her neck.

She thought she would be relieved by this news, however this questionable outcome left a lot more uncertainty than closure, "So what can be done then shisho?"

"We did try getting Yamanaka Inoichi to read their memory, but we have encountered yet another problem. The word he used to describe the persons mind was 'illegible'."

" 'illegible'?"

"'It's like all his memories have been blended together. They are meaningless, and without definition. I have seen many attempts to seal away a person's memories, but never one as self destructive as this. I'm surprised one with such a clouded and if I may use the term, 'messed up' mind could even keep their whereabouts concealed from us.'" Tsunade further clarified by quoting the Yamanaka.

Sakura's bafflement was only deepening by this, as her eyes found the bland ceiling, "Is there anything we at least have some clearance on Tsunade-sama? Is Naruto safe now?"

"As safe as he has always been I suppose. "

"What about Danzou?"

Finding standing tiresome, Tsunade placed the bucket down next to the door and walked over to seat herself next to her apprentice, "This has put us at a point with even less evidence to suspect his involvement I'm afraid. The body will be kept in status inside the morgue for any further investigation."

"Is that so?"

Sighing, Tsunade grinned, "Don't be so concerned. More importantly, it would appear your health is improving very well. Please form some chakra for me." Forming a seal, Sakura did as told, feeling the familiar presence of her chakra moulding, which Tsunade too noticed.

"Near full strength, very good ." She concluded.

"When am I clear then Shisho?"

"Hmm, with a good night's rest most likely tomorrow after your usual morning inspection. You should be more than fine without the IV for tonight. You'll start your antibiotics tomorrow."

Sakura didn't react to the long needle coming out, as instead her interest was entirely on 'Tomorrow?'. Tsunade chuckled at her apprentices surprise, "You have been eager to get out as soon as possible, yet now you have that 'so soon?' expression. Don't you have a date proposition to meet, hmm?"

Flushing at her master's clear tease, Sakura sheepishly nodded, "H-Hai, but I sort of decided to introduce them when I was cleared."

Knowing the more exact definition of 'them', Tsunade mouthed an 'oh', "Would you like me to accompany you tomorrow then?"

Sakura's surprise made Tsunade clarify, "You are concerned about what she will think of him, perhaps if I am with you I can straighten out any misconceptions. Most of the villagers believe that Naruto is the Kyuubi, when we both know the real answer to that. A hokage's word may help in defusing any possible situation."

Smiling at her master, Sakura replied, "I really appreciate that shisho, but-...I just somehow feel it will be alright."

"As you wish, but if you need some assistance, just ask."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Walking out of her hospital room in her attire, Sakura took her time making her way down to the hospital's entrance. Today was the day. Her mother already knew she was returning home today, however Sakura insisted she would come home by herself. Or more truthfully, she wanted to think out once again how she was going to introduce Naruto to her mother.

It really was catching her off guard just how complicated this once simple thing was unfolding to be. Signing her name on a paper at the hospital desk and taking the plainly boxed medication, Sakura never even realised a very alert Naruto was calling out to her.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan! I heard from Ino you were leaving today." Naruto greeted, however there was a noticeable half a room distance between the two of them in the main hall. It was almost as if Naruto was ready to run in case Sakura had not forgiven him about 'losing' her novels.

Sakura appeared to have completely forgot about that, as she walked towards him with no signs of hostility, "Oh hey Naruto. Odd time for you to be up?"

Naruto still cautiously took a step or two back and chuckled nervously, "W-What you mean?"

"Come on, it's ten in the morning. You are NEVER up until at least past midday unless we have a mission."

Scratching his head sheepishly, Naruto lowered his guard, "W-Well Hehe, I guess today was different."

Softly smiling, Sakura shrugged it off, knowing the real reason, "Eh, I suppose you are right."

Walking out into the bright sunny day together, Sakura decided to cut straight to the point, "Oh, by the way Naruto-"

She paused to show her puzzlement when the blond jumped a near two feet away from the side in partial fear, "Y-Yes?"

Shaking it off with a perked eyebrow, Sakura continued, "I was going to say before we do anything, there is someone I want you to meet."

Realising now that Sakura must really have put the past behind them for now, he relaxed, "Really? Who?"

"My mum."

Naruto's eyes widened as he mouthed out her words before he nodded, "O-Oh! Sure thing." Naruto beamed, with a mixture of excitement and rising nerves already in his voice. Sakura completely forgot Naruto had his own reasons to be nervous, and dare she say the blond hadn't of even thought about their relationship coming into the equation just yet. He was still wary about her mother's opinion about just himself, so Sakura decided it would be best not to add more complications to the matter, avoiding pointing out another reason to be anxious.

Little words were spoken between them as they walked through the crowded streets, until Naruto's curiosity grew.

"So tell me about your mum Sakura-chan?"

"Well is there anything specific you want to know?"

"Umm, what does your mum do again, I think you said it once a long time ago?"

"Eh? No I didn't?"

Choosing to just answer, she began, "Well, back when my dad was around, mum really just spent most of her time working around the house and looking after me. However after he passed away, mum took up work at home to pay the bills. While I can afford to keep us going given my work at the hospital and my payments from missions, she really insists on still keeping up business."

Realising she hadn't clearly answered Naruto's question, Sakura added, "She has a home patisserie business."

"Huh? patisserie?"

Thinking about the meaning for a moment, Naruto's eyes showed his surprise, "You mean like she makes cakes and stuff like that?"

"Yes. My mum is a really good cook. Dad used to jest about her making a business out of it someday. I guess that kind of joke became a reality."

Sakura replied with a soft smile, while Naruto whistling in awe, "Whoa! She sounds even more awesome!"

Giggling, Sakura's soft smile widened, "E-Eh, I guess you can say that."

"Neh, but how is your mum such a great cook when you-"

"Choose your words very carefully, Uzumaki Naruto."

"...You-You also are just as good!-Haha!-Umm-the talent must run in the family."

After several minutes, Sakura decided to tackle the issue that they were both daunting on, "Just be yourself Naruto."

The blondes perplexed eyes fell on her as she still stared at the road, "My mother has never been one to judge someone before meeting them in person. Just act like the Naruto I know and it will all be fine."

Naruto was about to reply, however feeling lingering eyes on him made him cast a brief glance in the direction. Although time had changed now, Naruto felt the glances of fear or confusion directed towards him occasionally. The moment his eyes found the one villager, the persons eyes snapped straight back to the pathway.

Sakura did not miss the interaction, as her neutral gaze followed the walking away villager, _'Naruto has a different situation though from others. But-...'_

Turning back to the road to continue their journey, Sakura's eyes found the ground, _'Mum's never been that judgemental. I mean she must know about the Kyuubi, and she always has been asking me about Naruto too. Tsunade-sama said that mum may have been trying to draw her own conclusion from me...I hope that is the verdict, Tsunade-sama.'_

"Heh, I think you are the one who needs to be yourself too Sakura-chan."

Pausing in her steps, she shot a surprised look at the chuckling blond, "You look so freaked out, that's what I am saying."

Stunned for a moment that he had read her with precise accuracy again, she let out a uneasy chuckle, "Am I that obvious?" Now down the street of her home, both teens halted for a moment in their steps as if a sudden force of hesitance met them, before continuing at a noticeably slower pace.

Naruto had been down this street quite often back when he was a genin for numerous reasons. Sometimes a mission would come up by surprise and Kakashi gathered his team one-by-one, or other times his insistence to escorting Sakura home would bring him down here. Despite the amount of times he had been down this street, he had never stepped a foot inside Sakura's home, nor had he seen her mother.

To be truthful he hadn't even walked into Sasuke's home, but that was a very different story in itself. A part of him felt a little embarrassed that he knew so little about his teammate's family, but then again Sasuke had not seen Sakura's mother either if his memory served right.

Approaching the house that held this mystery, he studied it to see it had not changed in the slightest from what he remembered. Sakura's house was in line with all the others on the block, however its three stories in height unexpectedly appeared quite small in comparison to its neighbours. The building's outer walls was shaded a cream type of colour, littered with chip marks and cracks from both age and the time of Orochimaru's attack nearing three years ago. The building had unique qualities however to the others on the street. It had a small red veranda, shielding the two checker styled spotless windows, and the red door with a centred window between them. The third floor had two small balconies on each side, with enough space for possibly three people to stand and peer down either side of the street.

Lowering his gaze now at the ground near the left window, Naruto saw a fixed sign in place. His foot paused in mid air as he partially gaped at it. Sakura realised he had stopped two steps later and turned, "What is it Naruto?"

"H-How long has that sign been there?" Taking in a sharp breath abruptly, Sakura soon began to understand what was going on.

The very tip of her mouth was starting to perk up as she pointed to the three foot tall sign that read 'Haruno's Fine Desserts' on it, "You mean that?"

Her perk had already formed a grin when the question had ended, but Naruto still was stunned, "Y-Yes!"

Sakura immediately brought her hand to shield her giggling and beaming wide smile, "Haha! that has been there for years!"

Naruto almost fell over in pure disbelief. The one thing that had been linked to Sakura's family had been staring at him in the face all these years, and he had been none the wiser.

Sakura could only laugh harder, as the red in the face blond looked elsewhere, "It's not that funny!"

"Im-I'm la-laughing at h-how stupid you a-are baka!"

"Give me a break! that sign's so freaking small anybody could miss that!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh Naruto...you're unbelievable."

Perhaps it was the icebreaker needed, but all the heavy weight in the air appeared to have dimmed because of it, as Sakura waved her hand over her head dismissively, "Hurry up Naruto."

She still was giggling as he quickly caught up to her, "I knew all along, I was just testing-"

"Save it, you are only making yourself look worse." Still mumbling some attempt to sound smart, Naruto followed Sakura straight to the door, as her hand fell on its handle.

Pausing for a moment, she tilted her head back and smiled, "Ready?"

Returning his foxlike smile, Naruto nodded, "Dattebayo!"

Snickering, Sakura pulled open the door and ushered Naruto inside. Crossing the threshold brought a very strange sensation to Naruto. Perhaps it was due to his heightened anxiety and alertness, but even the small difference in temperature and lighting caught him off guard. The first thing he met before him was another door on the other side of the room which was similarly styled as the one he had just walked through.

The gust of wind from Sakura closing the door startled him, "We live in the rooms upstairs, while the first floor is our store." Sakura explained, while Naruto simply nodded and began to inspect the room around them. It was very easy to take in every detail due to the sunlight from the great windows behind him, illuminating the place quite effectively. Straight to his left was a wooden counter with a small pot plant on each side. Behind the counter was a board with what appeared to be a menu written across it in green handwriting. There certainly was a vast selection to choose from. That cherry blossom flower drawn in the boards upper right next to the name resembled something he had seen before. Following a pleasing scent that his nose picked up, Naruto now turned to the other part of the room. He was met with a black and orange toned curtain hanging over an entrance blocking his vision from above chest height, however from what he could see from below, there were great tables set up on the other side.

Sakura half heartedly hit his cheek when he childishly tilted his head to get a better view from underneath it, "What are you doing?"

The blond only sheepishly chuckled as she walked towards the curtain and looked back while opening it, "I will be a minute, don't wreck the place between now and then."

Sakura disappeared before she could see the blond pout, _'I'm not that destructive Sakura-chan!'_

Brushing it off, Naruto walked over to look at the other thing he noticed on the right side of the room. Before the curtain was a large display cabinet filled with desserts. Naruto was in awe at their very appealing look, not to mention the stomach growl inducing smell they were emitting. Looking now more finely next to each of the desserts, he noticed each had a small paper next to the with handwriting on them. Naruto guessed these were actually customers orders.

Naruto's gaze then fell on a box that looked identical to the one the nurse offered him in the hospital a few days ago.

_'Nee-chan got those Ohagi_ _from here! Sakura-chan's mum is a freaking amazing cook then!' _ Hearing voices now, Naruto turned his head a little too fast for comfort towards the curtain. One he knew was Sakura, yet the other voice also sounded like one he knew as well.

Now seeing a shadow emerge, Naruto gulped as his anxiety resurfaced, _'This is it...'_

Seeing two pairs of feet now, Naruto found himself sharply breathing in air as the curtain shifted. Two surprised gasps were heard upon eye contact. Within the door frame stood Sakura, standing closely next to a woman around a head taller than her. The woman held as equally of a surprised expression as he did.

Naruto sighed in relief upon seeing it the woman was the same nurse from that time. No longer hidden as a blur, Naruto could see the brunette nurse had back length hair, and he noticed she was wearing the same outfit from that day, along with a stained white apron, "O-Oh it's just you. Hey nee-chan! I didn't know you got those great desserts from here. Do you work here as well or something?"

Sakura this time was the one to gasp, as her head was shooting back and forth, "Y-You've both met already?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh? What you talking about Sakura-chan? This is the nice nurse who works at the hospital..."

Sakura's eyes that practically read as a 'what the hell are you saying?' expression cut him abruptly off. Looking at the woman again, then back at Sakura, Naruto blinked yet again. Both Sakura and the woman's faces were freakishly alike, the only difference being the different stages of age between them. Naruto yet again froze, as his eyes were now bulging wide. He wasn't going to have a repeat of what happened a few moments ago with the sign he never really noticed, this was clearer than ever.

Naruto did not catch himself from doing his traditional means of showing his shock. Sakura's sweat dropped big as Naruto pointed with his index finger at the person next to her, "GAHHHH! YOU!"

_'Naruto...So much for making a good first impression.'_ Sakura inwardly groaned, as Naruto continued his loud display, still pointing.

"Y-You're!..."

The woman finally lost her surprise and brought up her hand to cover her giggling mouth just like Sakura always did, "Hehe, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Uzumaki Naruto-san."

Finally letting his pointing finger drop, Naruto still was agape in shock, "U-Umm- good to meet you too, errmm-..."

Sakura literally mouthed out a curse in remembering she forgot to tell Naruto her mother's name, and quickly said it before it could get any more awkward, "Naruto, this is my mum, Haruno Kangimo."

"O-Oh, it's good to meet you too, Kangimo-neechan." Naruto corrected himself, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Stepping forward, Sakura felt her mother rest a hand on her back, "You will have to forgive me Naruto-san, my daughter described you as being very short, I didn't know for certain it was you that time."

"Neh, no worr-hey wait, WHAT!"

Sakura felt herself shrink a little as both eyes were on her, "W-Well you were short-"

"I wasn't THAT short!"

"Alright Alright, maybe I exaggerated a bit."

"What else did you say about me?"

"Does that really matter right now Naruto?"

Sakura must have missed a step in her planning, since this was all going so wrong. When she told Naruto to be himself, perhaps she should have clarified a little finer as to what qualities of himself he should show. Sakura's mother let out a warm chuckle at their antics.

_'So this is Uzumaki Naruto...'_

_

* * *

_

Once Naruto and Sakura had calmed down, Kangimo insisted for Naruto to stay a while and offered him a drink in another room. Since the shop still needed to be monitored, they resorted to having a seat in the kitchen. Naruto had never seen so many kitchen utensils and trays full of uncooked food in his life. It made his apartment's 'kitchen' look like a pathetic imitation. If anything, this kitchen was the size of his apartment.

They were seated on stools within the kitchen, with Sakura sitting next to her mother, and Naruto sitting across from them. Returning focus to the conversation, to his surprise and relief, Kangimo was actually quite a kind person. They were talking about missions Sakura had told her mother about in the past initially. Somewhere in-between though, the conversation had changed to a topic Sakura was quite embarrassed about. "So yeah, when I first saw you I didn't think you and Sakura-chan were related. I always thought your hair would be pink too."

Sakura felt her vein pop, "So I have pink hair and my mum has brown. Big deal!"

"But Shikamaru and Choji's parents have the same hai-"

"Baka! do you know what genetics is?"

"Sakura, there is no need to be so rude to Naruto-san. Lots of people make the same mistake." Even though it was the lightest of scolds one could ever possibly receive, Sakura pouted.

"Mum!" she whined, while Naruto was in awe.

He probably had never seen someone scold Sakura before, so this was a first for him, and it for some reason was very amusing to watch.

Sipping her green tea, Kangimo lowered her cup onto the table, "We actually were confused at first Naruto-san, you should have seen my late husband's face when we saw a pink head emerge."

"MUM!"

Naruto was using all his willpower not to burst into tears of laughter at just how red in the face Sakura was.

Kangimo didn't appear bothered at her daughters dilemma, "We looked into it and found out my husband's grandmother had pink hair. It's quite humorous, Sakura at first didn't like it because it was different and she was picked on for it, now when we found this out she feels special about it."

Sakura just groaned into her hand as Naruto let a snicker escape, "Wow, I never knew that."

The amusement in that tone made Sakura shoot him a death glare, _'I don't care if my mum is saying this with no harm intended, use this against me Naruto, and I will make you pay.'_

The blond seemed to have not registered it, as he happily drank his drink, "Oh well, I always thought Sakura-chan's hair and forehead was what makes her cute."

If Sakura's face could get any redder, steam would start to rise from her head. She didn't know what was worse, Naruto literally being his loud self, him ever so casually complimenting her as if it was fact, or her mother embarrassing the hell out of her.

"NARUT-"

Kangimo's soft laughter overruled Sakura's attempt to scold, "There is no need to be embarrassed Sakura. Naruto-san is only being nice and complimenting you."

Gaping, Sakura hung her embarrassed head while mumbling a 'yes' in defeat. Rubbing her daughters back, Kangimo let another chuckle out, "While she has many of my look's, Sakura's personality is quite a fair amount like my husband's. She also is quite self-conscious as you can tell Naruto-san."

Sakura bit her tongue and looked elsewhere as Naruto had a case of the giggles. Naruto always related Sakura's personality to Tsunade, but it was interesting to hear this discovery.

It was like witnessing a side of Sakura she always hid from them, and he was finding this unreal. Looking up at the clock on the wall, Kangimo stood up, "You will have to forgive me Naruto-san, but I have some deliveries to attend to."

"Those desserts outside?"

"Hai. I am sure we will meet again to discuss more another time."

"I will help you with that mum."

"Sakura, you just came out of hospital. You will do no such thing."

"But mum-"

"I'll do it."

Both eyes fell to Naruto, who finished his drink and stood up. Kangimo was surprised by the offer, "T-That's not necessary Naruto-san-"

"No it's cool Kangimo-neechan, I can do it in no time!" Naruto beamed, walking back into the front room.

Kangimo was about to protest, but Sakura rested a hand on her mother's arm, "Let him do it mum."

"But he's our gues-"

"Really mum, he won't listen anyway. That's just how he is."

Walking out with her mother still showing signs of disapproval, Sakura grinned, "Thanks for doing this Naruto."

After summoning several clones, Naruto replied, "It's really nothing Sakura-chan."

"They are already payed for Naruto, so just deliver them to the written addresses and then come back. They are quite delicate foods Naruto, so be extra careful with them."

"I know already, I'll be careful with them."

"Tch. Sure you'll be. You are paying for any replacements needing to be made if we get complaints."

"Sakura-chan!" he whined, while the latter laughed and muttered 'baka'.

Kangimo by this time was standing by the door watching, as Sakura opened the door to let the group of clones out and watched her daughter close the door with a smile and stare out the window. Sakura let out a heavy breath which fogged up the glass a little, _'Great. I've been humiliated, embarrassed, and Naruto made a lousy first impression...yet somehow I feel it went well. Have I lost my mind?'_

"Naruto-san seems to be quite the interesting one."

Coming back to reality, Sakura span her head around to see her mother, "H-Hai. What do you think of him mum?" Sakura asked, mumbling out her question suddenly in angst. Her mother always was nice to anyone, however Sakura knew that her mother did that out of respect or to avoid confrontation. Sakura only saw her mother show anger very rarely to anybody, but Kangimo was very good at hiding her personal opinions of people.

The momentary silence between the two went by unbelievably long for Sakura, as Kangimo's smile softly widened, "He is very much like you told me about him." _'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_

Sakura tried to hide her bafflement with a shrug, "Eh, that's Naruto."

Noticing her daughter's unease, Kangimo blinked, "Is something the matter?"

"N-No..."

"...I think he is a nice boy. Quite a lively one none the less, but it's truly suites him. He is very different from that Sasuke-san you used to talk about heaps."

Smiling wider, Kangimo continued, " I definitely see that cheeky side to him you also told me about. Looks like he drives you insane."

Sakura on impulse snorted, "More or less."

"Hmmph. Please let me know when he has come back."

"Wait mum." Stopping halfway from turning, Kangimo waited for her hesitant daughter to speak.

Nibbling her lower lip, Sakura walked over to her mother as she slowly spoke, "Mum...you do know about Naruto, don't you?"

Swallowing her hesitation, Sakura spilled it, "About the Kyuubi?"

Her mother's eyes widened a fraction, before closing, "I shouldn't be so surprised that you know about that. After all, you are his teammate."

"Does that mean?..." "

Yes. I do know. You shouldn't speak about that Sakura, it is forbidden-"

"Yes Yes I know that, but I want to know, are you-..."

_'Are you just telling me what I hope to hear?'_

"I still meant what I said." Sakura lightly gasped as her mother could see what was going on.

"I will confess Sakura, I have always been wary of Naruto-san. The stories I have heard, what I know from the past...I couldn't ignore such rumours, especially with you being close by to him in the academy. When you told me he was on your team, I grew very concerned. You may have been in more danger than I expected when you graduated."

"Mum..."

"...However, I had a unexpected visit from Sandaime-sama the next day."

"Sandaime-sama?" Sakura repeated.

That was the day when team 7 were put through Kakashi's test. Her mother nodded and lead them back into the kitchen to sit down.

Taking a sip of her green tea, Kangimo began, "Sandaime-sama must have expected me to be worried about your safety, since he brought up the topic over a hot drink. Sandaime-sama really knew what to say to calm me down, bless that man's kind soul. He first told me that Yondaime-sama's dying wish was for Naruto-san to be viewed as a hero. I knew this already, as everybody does, however this was not enough to put me at ease. So he asked me to do something."

Sakura waited in deep interest as her mother briefly paused, "He asked me to ignore what everybody else said about Naruto-san, and to find out for myself about him."

Sakura's jaw hung open, "S-So-"

"I asked what your opinions were about him. Since I never was given opportunity to meet him in person."

_'Tsunade-sama was right.'_

Smiling at her tea cup, Kangimo continued, "My first impressions you gave me was he was a trouble making attention seeker. Hehe, sounded like an ordinary rascal if anything. Then as time went by, you told me more about him. Like how he was very stubborn, and he had a very admirable quality to never know when to call it quits. Although you were very hesitant to use those words. While I was still sceptical of him after all this, when I saw him there waiting in your hospital room by the day...my worry for the Kyuubi has become an afterthought."

Putting down her drink again, Kangimo looked at her shocked daughters expression, "Y-You really...see Naruto for who he is?"

"Of course Sakura. I only wish I had met him sooner, it would have made things a lot less stressful." Sakura didn't know why she was smiling wide, but the wash over of relief was unprecedented.

Her mother caught the expression, "More importantly though Sakura, I want you to answer my question."

"Yes?"

"How long have you had feeling for Naruto-san?"

Sakura literally fell out of her chair in surprise, "W-WHAT? H-HOW-"

Kangimo lightly laughed while standing to offer a hand, "Remember who I am. I am your mother Sakura. Whenever you are hiding something from me, I will always know, and even have some idea as to what it is. More importantly though, I have seen how you interact with boys. I have never seen you be yourself so carefree and relaxed with someone, not even around Ino-chan. I hope you don't call him that rude name all the time as well, that is not how a lady should act."

Sakura was several seconds lagged behind in time before she took her mother's offering hand and stood on her two shaky feet, "I-I see."

"Well?"

"U-Umm...I don't know mum."

* * *

Once Itachi's conflict with Deidara was concluded, Kisame and Itachi departed to follow Pein's orders. They had been travelling nonstop since that battle the other day, however they had only just started their journey. It would appear neither were in a rush, as they were walking as if nothing was a bother to either member.

Kisame still was baring that shark teethed smile from well over a day ago now, "That was a very cruel trick you pulled on Deidara-san the other day, Itachi-san."

The Uchiha never showed acknowledgement as he idly responded, "Deidara-san was flooded with emotions. It was his own fault for allowing himself to fall victim to my genjutsu once again."

The swordsman cackled, "His expression though was priceless! You turned his own trap against him. Ahh, if only Sasori-san didn't warn Deidara-san to stop...I think Deidara-san is going to hold a grudge against you for a very long time."

Itachi didn't give a response to Kisame's statement, which Itachi's partner long was used to receiving. Kisame decided to start up another topic, "So what of our loudmouthed target Itachi-san? Is he still like he was last time?"

"Naruto-kun appears to have learnt quite a bit from his tutorage with the toad sannin. It would appear the sannin has taught him to utilize the power of the Kyuubi."

"Like what he tried in the hotel a while back? Doesn't sound like it will be any concern for us in that area. Samehada will just enjoy devouring his chakra if that's his main method of fighting."

"Do not underestimate him, I've witnessed some new jutsu we haven't seen from him previously."

"Oh?"

"Naruto-kun has learnt suiton element jutsu. Possibly due to his large chakra pool, it appeared his jutsu was quite impressively powerful."

Kisame blurted in laughter once Itachi had finished, "These leaf shinobi learning all my villages jutsu that we are known for. Ever so amusing. Rest assured, there is no way that brat can top me at my own forte Itachi-san." Yet again Itachi did not reply to his partner, nor show any reaction to Kisame's jest.

Calming himself, Kisame coolly added, "I'm sure even if somehow the Kyuubi jinkuriki became powerful you have thought of a way to better him anyways Itachi-san." This caused Itachi to meet the shark's eye with a hint of curiosity present.

The swordsman shrugged, "It just is how you are Itachi-san. Or are you saying you haven't considered another way?"

Contemplating for a brief moment, a fresh image from his mind flickered over Itachi's calm sharingan eyes. The image was of something he had witnessed after his first encounter with Naruto and Sakura. This small memory alone was so welcoming to exploit against the blond it could allow Itachi to apprehend Naruto possibly without even needing a conflict. Itachi from his training knew he would have to be a fool to have not considered this as a means of leverage. It was the memory of his bunshin that had seen Naruto and Sakura kissing, which he had still kept to himself so far.

"Hehe. You already have an option in consideration it would seem Itachi-san, that's very much like you indeed."

The Uchiha did not react to his partners observation, as his lips slowly parted, "..."

* * *

Sakura had pictured this whole explanation thing to be much worse than she had anticipated. From what seemed to be occurring a lot today, it was refreshing to feel this wasn't going the worst possible way she pictured. Sakura decided to be honest and told her mother everything, even where her and Naruto stood now.

Kangimo exhaled at the end of Sakura's explanation as she leaned back in the seat to stare at the ceiling, "Oh dear...you really are like your father." Biting her lower lip, Sakura waited for her mother to process everything.

Kangimo finally spoke after a minute's pause, "You always have been strong about things, just like he was. Also just like him, you always speak your mind and express your feelings on things with such a demanding presence."

"If you are saying I've done something wrong then just say it."

"No, that is not what I am saying. It's just rather frightening to see you are maturing so much and ever so abruptly. Ino-chan's parents aren't caught off guard to this because that is how they have been brought up. I however, have not been."

"Mum..."

Kangimo grinned, "It's worrisome enough that you are in danger by the day with your shinobi career. Now I have to worry about my daughter in a relationship."

Sakura didn't know what to say as her mother stood up, but she followed. Sakura on reflex reacted to her mother's embrace, "You are growing up really fast Sakura, just don't grow up too fast."

"D-Does that mean?"

"I am still sceptical of Naruto-san now."

Pulling out of the hug, her mother looked down to see Sakura's confused face, "What? You expect me to judge somebody I just met if I approve of him dating you?"

Chuckling, Kangimo sat back down and explained, "I can't just automatically trust anybody for something like that. I have to play the role of both the mum and the dad, remember? Naruto-san will have to prove himself to me."

"B-But-you said-"

"-What I said would be valid for a friend, not a boyfriend. Until I really know Naruto-san in person, I can't feel comfortable about this."

Sharply nodding, Sakura's eyes lingered in another direction. Why it meant to so much for her mother to accept Naruto about this bewildered her, but hearing Kangimo's verdict really hurt. "What do you mean by 'prove'?"

"That is something I'm afraid only time will tell."

"What does?..." Sakura stopped her efforts there, knowing her mother wasn't going to go into specifics either way.

Reading that her daughter had relented, Kangimo commented, "I didn't know my opinion was so important to you?"

Looking back, Sakura frowned, "Well of course I care what you think mum. I mean, you are my mother!"

"But you have gone against it in the past."

Groaning, Sakura's shoulders slumped, "This is different mum. "

This always was a discussion that would come up every now and then. Kangimo didn't want Sakura to become a shinobi, while the rosette firmly wanted to. Kangimo relented, however it was clear that concern after so many years still hadn't of lightened. Perhaps it was the reason why Sakura tried to keep a line between Kangimo and her shinobi career.

"May I just ask one question Sakura?"

Meeting her mother's calm emerald eye, Sakura waited, "Are you happy?"

The question brought a brief pause of surprise, but the rosette gave a smile to reinforce her answer, "I couldn't be any more happier, mum."

The gesture was returned, "That is the first thing I will always care about."

Hearing the sound of the door in the other room opening then closing, both women turned in the direction to hear the sound of a puffed out Naruto, "I'm back Sakura-chan, Kangimo-neechan!" he announced, while Sakura quickly turned to her mother.

"Please don't say anything to make it awkward or embarrass me."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"You can't be serious, right?"

The curtain soon lifted as Naruto came jogging in. Sakura instantly formed a scowl at the cherry blossom patterned black box, as her hand rested on her hip, "What did you do?"

"I-ermm, dropped it."

"I told you not to be clumsy baka! did the customer complain?"

"Yeah, I said it was my fault that some of the cakes got damaged. Sorry, I'll pay for it."

"Unbelievable.

I'm surprised only one was returned."

"There is no need to crucify Naruto-san over a little accident."

Sakura could only pout as her mother walked beside her, "Please don't take what she says too seriously Naruto-san, she is only joking with you because she enjoys your reaction."

"Mum!" Naruto now was finding himself yet again struggling not to have an outburst of laughter.

To his own shock, he kept his composure very well, "Neh, I know she is only joking most of the time."

Ignoring the left eye twitching Sakura, Naruto continued, "I am really sorry though, here I'll pay for another."

_'Ero-sennin gave me a tiny amount of my mission money the other day. He said something about I will need to be carrying money with me all the time...whatever Ero-sennin.' _

"Nonsense, it was just a simple mistake."

Taking the box and setting it on the table, Kangimo lifted the lid to inspect, "A few Ohagi have broke. I will have to remake it again from scratch."

Taking out one of the broken cakes, Kangimo then passed the box still full of Ohagi to Naruto with a smile, "Consider this your payment for helping me Naruto-san."

You could have sworn Naruto forgot he was at fault about her needing to remake a new batch, "Thank you so much Kangimo-neechan!"

Sakura could only gape, "D-Don't reward him for making a mistake mum. He will only do it more often now."

She halted in her protest when Naruto offered her a cake without asking, which she just sighed in defeat at and took without further word. While collapsing onto the stool, Sakura's mind gave up, _'Why is nothing going smoothly for me today?'_

_

* * *

_

It was approaching early afternoon now in Konoha, and a very happily satisfied blond walked out of the Haruno residence with Sakura. Both his hands were resting behind head in his traditional carefree like way.

It must have been the warm note he felt leaving the Haruno residence that were the cause to his grand smile, "I can't believe how amazing your mum is Sakura-chan!"

"I take it that means you like her?"

"You kidding? What's not to? She is so nice and even better, she make sweet desserts I could live off of."

"...Don't you see a little bit of an issue with the order your priorities are in?"

Sakura jested, while knowing there was a third bigger reason Naruto was so ecstatic. Her mother accepted him for who he was, and the kunoichi guessed Naruto worked that out for himself.

Deciding to be honest with Naruto, Sakura confessed, "I told mum about us Naruto."

His head casually glanced over to show his curiosity as his arms fell to his sides, "What did she say?"

Thinking for a moment what to say, Sakura grinned, "She said she doesn't mind. I think she was just a little concerned, but really, she has always been a bit of a worrywart."

"I see. Is it me that's the problem?"

"No, well at least not you specifically. It's just that she barely knows you, and we're well you know, together. She wants to get to know you more I think."

"That's all?"

"Well...I really am not sure, that is just my guess." Naruto nodded while he guessed he could understand the cause of Kangimo's concern.

Perhaps this was just another example of what the care of a parent brings, "Wow, your mum really looks out for you Sakura-chan."

Looking elsewhere, Sakura nodded, _'She didn't used to be that way, so worried about everything I do. I guess it's because I'm all that is left she doesn't want anything to happen to me. Mum...'_

Sensing Sakura had gone quiet, Naruto looked over, "Sakura-chan?"

Shaking her head clear, she gave a grin, "Sorry-what were you saying?"

Blinking a couple of times, Naruto brushed it off," I guess this means I will have to hang around your mum more often."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I can already see what is going on inside that head of yours. You just want her food."

"That's just a great bonus."

"No, that's called being an opportunist yet again. I'm sure she will know your ways soon enough." Paying attention to where they were going, Sakura soon was met with the ever so familiar ramen stand of Ichiraku's down the street.

Her eyes narrowed as they met sheepish blue eyes who caught up to her sudden realisation, "I should have known better."

Scratching his cheek, Naruto chuckled, "Well you did say we'd eat at Ichiraku's when you got out."

"That I did, but Naruto, we just ate freaking desserts."

"...So?"

"'So'? Oh never mind."

Finding his feet interesting, Naruto idly scrapped the dust off his sandal, "Well if you don't want to eat Ichiraku's, that's fine. We can eat another time if you want."

Sakura perked an eyebrow , "I said we would eat at Ichiraku's as a date, and that's exactly what we are doing. I've been looking forward to this since I woke up in the hospital."

Naruto's bashful like appearance disappeared to joy as he almost skipped towards the place he always visited, "Sweet!- I mean- well let's hurry then, I'm starving for ramen!"

Shaking her head in deep amusement at his joy, she followed, not even bothered to continue her debate on the fact he had just ate.

When they got to the blinds, Naruto did something she never expected. He lifted the blind up and stood to the side as if to prompt for her to walk in first. The gesture made her on impulse giggle, earning the blondes blank and growing embarrassed expression. Waving it off and muttering 'thanks' she walked in to be greeted to the scent Naruto usually carried around him in full force. She noticed the ramen bar was unoccupied before seating herself down on the stool. Naruto didn't even get a chance to sit before he was greeted by the owners.

"Good day to you Naruto-kun! we were beginning to grow concerned we hadn't seen you today. Great to see you as well Sakura-san, I hope you are feeling much better now." Ayame beamed with a cheerful sparkle in her eye. Sakura couldn't help but find it comical that Ichiraku always expected Naruto at least once a day, however she kept that muse to herself.

Soon the old man Teuchi revealed himself with a similar welcoming note, "I knew my favourite customer would arrive sooner or later. I already have several servings of noodles cooking."

_'Wow...Naruto so makes this place hit breakeven every time he visits.'_

Sakura mentally noted to something she theorised long ago. It definitely was true.

Believing Naruto already had his order in check, Teuchi turned his attention to Sakura, "And it is so great to see you're much better. Your illness unfortunately hurt me as well."

Sakura blinked as Teuchi enlightened her, "The moment I heard Naruto was back I premade his usual grand amount of servings. To my shock he didn't visit us for at least three days straight."

Sakura eyed the blond who was sheepishly looking elsewhere and grinned, "Hehe, I am sorry to have caused trouble for you."

"Heavens no, no need to apologise. What's important is you're in good health now."

"Thank you Teuchi-san, Ayame-san."

"Now what will you be having this afternoo-"

"Ermm-mind if I just jump in Jiji? I'm kind of wanting to get something different."

Naruto nervously mumbled. The keeper mouthed out 'different?' but returned his cheerful composure, "Most certainly. What would my favourite customer like to order instead? Whatever it is, I hope it caters for the amount I've prepared."

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Naruto answered while looking at the similarly sheepish Sakura for approval, "Well not exactly, but we would like to order the-hehe- the-" It seemed both keepers had got the message loud and clear before Naruto could finish his stumbled sentence.

Already Ayame's lips had parted to mouth 'awww', while her father gladly answered for the blond, "One couple's special hey? Absolutely. What flavour would you both like?"

"Miso pork!"

"Shio ramen please."

Both teens looked at each other as Ayame poorly attempted to suppress her laughter. After a brief calm stare off, Naruto turned with a grin, "Shio ramen it is thanks jij-"

He was unexpectedly cut short by a half hearted backhand on the back of his head, "Miso pork is perfectly fine Teuchi-san, thank you."

She insisted, as Teuchi and Ayame spun around and got to work. The blond met her smile with question, "I thought you said you didn't like-"

"That was you who said that baka. I can handle spicy foods every now and then, especially for such an occasion."

"But I thought you only ate Shio ramen?"

Sakura smile perked, "And I distinctly remember you saying that vegetables with ramen was 'gross'?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but only air came out, as he looked away to hide his blush that Sakura was laughing at.

_'I'm sure one eating can't hurt that much. That's so sweet to see that he was going to eat ramen full of vegetables just because he knew that's what I liked.'_ She mused happily.

Her curiosity grew as they waited, "'Couple's special?'"

Yet again scratching his cheek with that sheepish grin, the blond explained, "It is this huge ramen bowl that we share."

Sakura snorted half way through the explanation, "Oh boy, I should have known yet again. This is that question I asked you back in swamp country about a romantic occasion."

"Y-Yeah."

"How is that romantic Naruto?"

Teuchi's ears perked up and he span around to hold a defensive frown. Not being a part of the conversation be damned, his reputation was being questioned, "What is not romantic about sharing a grand bowl of such immaculately cooked ramen with a special person?"

Sakura waved her hands as if to issue she meant no offense, "Nothing at all Teuchi-san, it is just well...different."

"Precisely! different means it won't be something bland and boring. It will be something fresh that you will always remember both from my magnificent dish, and the special someone you shared it with. " She had to admit she had little disagreement to that, as the feeling satisfied Teuchi returned focus to his cooking.

Turning back to Naruto, she shrugged, "I guess different can be a fun thing."

Hearing the sound of the blind lifting made both teens heads turn to meet a scarred face that Naruto instantly gaped in cheerful surprise at, "Iruka-sensei!"

The chuunin at first gaped in his own display of surprise, before grinning and sitting on the stool next to Naruto, "Great to see you again Naruto, it has been such a long time. Nice to see you as well Sakura, I hope you are much better."

"You too Iruka-sensei, and I am feeling fine now, thanks." Sakura replied, as Iruka scrutinised the blonde's appearance.

"My, you sure have changed Naruto. Jiraiya-sama's training must have been very full on for you?"

"Ero-sennin is crazy with how hard he pushed me Iruka-sensei. The forehead protector you gave me even broke, and I had to get an outfit change as well."

"Hmm, but I'm sure that vigorous training has made you strong and wise? You sure look that way at least."

Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura just had to have her own say, "Looks can be very deceiving Iruka-sensei. His looks is pretty much all that has changed."

"Wha-? Sakura-chan!"

The chuunin snickered to the loud whine, "So I see."

Deciding to correct herself from her jest, Sakura added, "He actually has changed quite an amazing amount Iruka-sensei, even you will be shocked. He is still the little hair pulling prankster you remember though."

"It's Naruto of course, I'm always shocked with how amazing he progresses in so little time."

"Hey I'm right here you know!"

"Neh Iruka-sensei, aren't you playing favourites a bit?" The chuunin had to laugh at the slight hurt present in Sakura's question.

"You have your own impressive leaps as well Sakura, as do all of my students." Satisfied with that, Sakura grinned at the table in pride.

Iruka was long used to his past students seeking acknowledgement from him, so Sakura's behaviour always amused him. Meanwhile, Naruto tried to bring himself back in the conversation.

"So what's been happening Iruka-sensei?"

"Very little unfortunately. Just another wave of new students at the academy, and to my relief none I have to pull my hair out about just yet. More importantly though, it sounds like you have had much going on recently?"

Sakura's head turned in interest as the blonde's grin partially faded, "That's one hell of an easy way to go about saying it sensei. Did Kakashi-sensei tell you?"

"As much as he was willing to tell."

_'S-ranked shinobi after you yet you survived alone is unbelievable. As I expected no doubt from you, Naruto.' _The chuunin mused, while Naruto was looking at something in front of him.

"It's probably nothing though from what will happen sooner or later sensei."

Sensing more was coming, both Sakura and Iruka stared at the blond who was still looking to something in front that clearly to him was more than just Ichiraku's menu. Eventually his eyes fell to his opened hand as if it was telling him something, "I learnt so much from this entire thing, it's really freaky. I know now that I have come a long way, but by far not enough. Heck, Gaara did the one thing I dream to do in all this time I've been training. "

Both his fight with Sasuke and Itachi flickered over his focussed blue eyes as his hand formed a firm fist, "I still have a long way to go until I am strong enough to earn the title of hokage, and to save Sasuke together with Sakura-chan. Ero-sennin's training and this mission is just the beginning Iruka-sensei."

Sakura simply smiled in pride, while Iruka was stunned in pure awe. Eventually, he fixed himself to smile in pride as well, "You've really grown, Naruto."

Shooting his fox smile, Naruto bashfully scratched his head as Sakura continued to smile wide, "That he sure has, Iruka-sensei."

Hearing the sound of footsteps up front, Naruto and Sakura turned their heads as Teuchi lowered the bowl that made a little 'thump' as it touched down on the bar. Sakura gawked at the size of this huge ramen bowl. It's ceramic white colour truly masked just how big it was very well.

Peering into the steam flying hot bowl was easily a serving that three people would eat. Something told her she severely underestimated just how much harm 'one sitting' would do to her figure.

Iruka shook his head in disapproval at Naruto, "Really Naruto, what are you doing? You should stick to normal ramen servings. Just because you can go through lord knows how many ramen bowls does not mean you should step up the serving size to those."

Iruka clearly hadn't made the connection yet. Naruto nervously chuckled, "E-Ermm well you see- it's not really for just-"

The sound of stool sliding over right next to him made him turn in surprise, as Sakura's hand slithered around his arm as she leaned over to smile with a blush, "Who says he is eating it alone Iruka-sensei?"

If it was possible for Iruka's eyes to widen any further, they may have popped out. His eyes shifting back and forth between the two was noticed clearly, as he began to laugh.

"Is that so Sakura? Well forgive me for jumping to such a conclusion."

Naruto was still stunned by the rosettes action, as Sakura just gave a teeth revealing smile, "Will you be having your usual Iruka?"

"No no Teuchi, sorry, but I feel I will spoil the mood if I stick around."

Turning to leave, Iruka looked back with a wide grin, "You both enjoy your meal."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Sakura replied, while Naruto was a bit delayed to everything he couldn't even bid his farewells.

Alone again, Sakura raised her hand that was resting on top of his to grab and break apart a pair of chopsticks. While she was doing all this, Naruto still was just staring in shock.

Snickering, Sakura offered a broken apart pair of chopsticks, "Something wrong Naruto?"

It was as if that question had flicked a switch, as his shock exploded to a grand smile full of bliss, "N-No!" He beamed, while taking the pair of chopsticks and happily declaring, "Itadakimasu!"

Giggling, Sakura raised her own chopsticks, "Itadakimasu, Naruto."

* * *

AN: A very NaruxSaku'ish chapter since it's been a little laxed these past few intense chapters, I hope you enjoyed it. (I actually didn't realize the whole 'lady and the tramp' setting with the ramen bowl I sort of did until my sister laughingly pointed it out to me before submission...BAHH) [Disclaimer: I don't own or have any affiliation at all to Walt Disney Studios :D]

And now here we go (I actually am going to explain my entire thought process below, you can choose to skip the semi large chunk starting in bold below if it's too boring :) )

**Sakura's mother** ~ This has possibly been the most complicated character I've ever tried to create in anything i have done. Possible large exaggeration, but it has been something on my mind ever since Sakura's mother was brought up in my story now quite some time ago. The biggest issue being its a character we literally know nothing about, yet we all have our own impression on the type of person she may be if we are interested. I spoke to my friends that watch and read Naruto with me, and found we all had our own ideas on the topic. Perhaps her parents are shinobi, maybe the mother and father are separated, maybe they own a business like Ino's family does.

Well as you have read you know what my own impression is of Sakura's parents, so naturally that is what I have chosen to adapt. Now the home chief business you may have perked an eyebrow going 'what on earth', so I will explain what lead me to this. The manga has never given us anything to take in to try and form a picture, however the anime has in the lightest of ways. [True Sakura is not the main 'main' character (she still is a main), but why we know so much about even Ino and Choji's father over Sakura's still confuses me despite my logic i stated way back.] Now I will point to the episode we see the outside of Sakura's home (Episode 83), we see Sakura cleaning a sign that is outside her home (you can see that sign indeed is in front of her home in a later scene around ten seconds later).

Then we see these Ohagi in a professional looking box that her mother is asking for Sakura to take to Ino's place. The village has been partly destroyed, and many are trying to repair the damage. If Sakura's mother was a shinobi she wouldn't be baking Ohagi, she would out putting her training to use in helping. However then she reminds Sakura that everybody is busy, which to me implies this is Sakura's mothers way of doing her part in helping. Now let's be honest, who doesn't love eating something wonderful after working hard for hours on end?

The Manga never showed this scene, so you may look at it as 'filler', however i have a doubt we will ever know the true identity of Sakura's parents from the Manga's point of view(Then next chapter just for me, Kishi makes me eat my own words :P). And that is why I believe her mother being a home patisserie makes sense to me, and when i passed this idea over to my friend he actually said 'hey they actually adds up' which helped in me committing it.

That was just one obstacle, the next was just the type of person Sakura's mother is, and what exactly was the relationship like between Sakura and her mum. We know Sakura's mother does remind her daughter about chores, manners, and shows interest in what she does (somehow I got that way out there impression from one line of dialog for each but anyhow). So basically, your standard border layout for any responsible mother...not helpful to create a character from :) the end result lead to the type of person I hope I portrayed correctly. A typical kind and caring mother, who like any parent is concerned for their only child's well being in a world full of conflict and war.

Finally, there was the final and possibly the most important factor in all of this, how would this person treat Naruto with this kind of personality. Just as Eagleman stated in his review, it doesn't realistically make sense for one of the older generation to just blindly like Naruto without knowing or understanding the truth. A Person of Kangimo's character to me would be one that would instantly be worried about Sakura and wary of this boy she had heard so many rumors about. It would take somebody as significant as the Sandaime to at least give assurance that Sakura was not in any mortal danger being around Naruto based on rumors. This would lead to a more neutral and warming first meeting than expected, but it would still have that uncertainty to it lingering in the shadows.

And just a little trivia on her name. Kangimo is one of the alternate Japanese spellings for Kariteimo, the Japanese Buddhist protector of children and easy child birth.

With all that in mind, that is what has lead me to the character Haruno Kangimo.

I **really** hope I did not screw this up, and I eagerly await to hear your opinions about Sakura's mother.

**END OF CHUNK**

I will just bring this point up because i just know somebody will. There is a reason why I have been so bold as to introduce a character at pretty much the very end on the horizon...but that is all I shall say on the matter.

I will be VERY eagerly waiting for your feedback and critiques on this chapter, to my surprise I'm actually even more nervous than when I wrote Sakura and Naruto kissing for the first time.

Now this time, I can safely say that the next chapter WILL be the epilogue unless I really have missed something.**  
**


	63. Epilogue The Day We Depart

AN: I'm back again.

~KuroiTori-sama: Haha, yes, the inspiration certainly does :)

Thank you to all who gave me much appreciated feedback on Sakura's mother, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you like her.

Now there is this one question I have been asked quite a bit by many readers, however I won't discuss that until after this chapter :)

Funnily enough I'm yet again nervous with submitting this final chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Update: **Just a few typo fixes I missed from my proof reading.

* * *

Epilogue - The Day We Depart

* * *

The Konoha cemetery to the stranger's eye was an unexpectedly welcoming place. There were two sections, a lower section which had the numerous aisles of small memorial tombstones, and an upper area that was accessed via a grand marble stairwell. The only object in the upper area was a grand flame memorial, which represented the Konoha's will of fire. The cemetery was bordered off from the rest of the village by a tall wooden boundary in the lower section, with a single entrance that was always left open. The upper section's boundary was enclosed by a marble wall.

Within one of the aisle's stood Kakashi, who was postured in a way that everybody who knew him could recognise. His slanted, reminiscing posture, as he stared at a meaningful memorial of his past. This one was a lone small tombstone. The flat marker styled grey stone held little uniqueness, bar the name engraved upon it. There were two small freshly picked red flowers emplaced into the ground before it, brightening up the otherwise mono-shaded grave.

Soft footsteps on the grass nearby caught the scarecrow's attention, however he did not look in the area it was coming from as he addressed the person, "Hello Sakura, what brings you out here?"

Sakura was wearing her red vest with white shirt underneath it, along with her black skirt and sandals. She smiled at her sensei, not startled by how he knew it was her, "I just came here to visit my father's grave, Sensei. I only noticed you when I was about to leave."

"I see." He replied, as a calming silence fell before them.

Not too long, Kakashi asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better thank you."

"I heard you still have to take medication though?"

"Ah, it is not really a major concern though. I still have some of the poison in my system, however its side effects are pretty much non-existent. You can almost look at it like an ordinary illness."

"Is that so? Well that is a very big relief to hear."

The silence yet again returned, allowing the bird's chirps in the distant trees to be heard. Taking a couple of steps forward, Sakura was now standing right next to her sensei, however she was continuing to look up at him. It was almost as if she was asking for permission. Meeting her sensei's eye smile, Sakura turned to the grave and looked down at it.

She didn't speak the name aloud, but her mind spoke the person's name which she had grown so much interest for the past couple of weeks. She didn't need a verbal confirmation, Sakura just felt in her heart this was 'her', that person Kakashi still denied ever existing to Sakura's face.

'_Rin.'_

After she stood there by her sensei's side for some time, Kakashi turned and exited the cemetery with her.

Once they had crossed the threshold, Kakashi addressed his student, "So how are you and Naruto going?"

Deciding to leave the sadness behind them, Sakura gladly answered, "Things are going really great sensei. I introduced him to my mum the other day."

"Oh?"

Quickly getting Kakashi up to speed, the scarecrow gave an eye smile, "Sounds to me like they got on very well."

"Mm, I'm very glad about that."

Feeling there was more to be said, Kakashi waited as he watched his student study the ground in deep thought for a moment.

Finally, Sakura met his eye in slight hesitance, "Sensei, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"It's about back in the forest, before you guys regrouped with me and Naruto."

"Is this about your argument?"

"No sensei, it was before Naruto even regained consciousness."

Seeing Sakura yet again pause, Kakashi decided to ask his own question, "Is this something Naruto knows about?"

Her eyes widening in surprise gave him his answer already, "N-No, I was going to mention it to him back then, because it was kind of the reason I was really upset when he woke up. My situation though from the poison stopped me from being able to explain. Now I think he has kind of forgotten about it."

"And you wish to run it by me first?"

"Well kind of."

"It must be something very bad then. However, you do remember what I told you-"

"Hai, I do. But I-…I'm afraid what it would do to him if I tell him."

Realising that she was falling into the same trap again, she looked up at Kakashi, "I want to be honest with Naruto, but I-…."

"-Yet at the same time you wish to protect him from things. That is all perfectly fine, just as I told you before. Feeling cold feet as well after such time has passed also is normal, since many people wish to bury the shadows of the past behind them. Do you feel this is such a memory?"

"I-…No, this is something very, very important. I feel this can't be ignored."

"Then have faith and trust Naruto, and tell him first."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but her hesitance made not even a whistle come out. Kakashi decided to add, "Remember, being honest with Naruto will not only strengthen your bond, but also strengthen your relationship."

Slowly closing her jaw, Sakura felt her resolve strengthen, and her face showed it as she nodded, "I understand."

"Do you still wish to tell me?"

Waiting a moment to think, Sakura answered, "Maybe depending on what happens, if you don't mind of course."

"I will pretend we never had this conversation then."

"Thank you so much sensei for reminding me. This time I will not forget."

Turning and walking now down another street from Kakashi, Sakura's composure was firm, _'I will go talk to Naruto about it. I know he hasn't forgotten, he never does about things that mean anything to him. I will tell him about Sasuke-kun, and…'_

Sakura blinked as she found herself before Naruto's apartment door once she came back to reality. Bottling down her nerves, she raised her heavy hand and banged against the door a little too loud to be considered normal.

Hearing the sound of Naruto's muffled mumbling on the other side, Sakura waited as the door was opened to reveal a half asleep Naruto, wearing a loose brown shirt and pants she assumed he slept in.

She felt her sweat drop at his appearance, as he dazed sleepily into her eyes and yawned out, "Hey Sakura-chan, what's happening?"

"I forgot it was so early." Sakura muttered to herself, as she brushed off the matter and showed her apology.

"Sorry to wake you up Naruto, but can we possibly go for a walk?"

Mouthing out 'walk?' over another yawn, the blond quickly shook his head to wake himself up, "A walk?"

Now that the grogginess that was blurring his eyes had cleared from a quick rub, he became aware of her firm and determined filled expression, "What's happened Sakura-chan?" He asked, now fully awake and no longer slouching.

"I still owe you an explanation." Sakura was right to have guessed Naruto hadn't of forgotten, as his face showed understanding.

"O-Oh. Sure- umm, just give me a sec to get changed." Once Naruto had thrown on a black shirt with his traditional orange pants, they walked towards what Naruto noticed was the front gates.

Sakura didn't know why she was leading them here of all places, but somehow her legs had brought them to this spot. Sakura had brought them to the last place she saw Sasuke before he left for Orochimaru. Sitting down on the very same bench she was left on unconscious long ago, she admired the morning sun peaking over the trees before them.

Feeling the need to lighten the mood once Naruto sat next to her, she smiled at the view, "It's a beautiful morning don't you think, Naruto?"

Looking at the sun, Naruto didn't quite feel that 'charm' to it, "Yeah, it's alright I guess."

Feeling an opportune moment arise, Naruto looked to Sakura. Jiraiya these past few days had been yet again lecturing him about 'chatting up the ladies', and to his shock and disbelief, the blond actually listened.

Deciding since Jiraiya had been right as far, Naruto gulped as he decided to try what his 'knowledgeable' master had said, "It's not as pretty as someone else I'm looking at though."

Sakura snorted in surprise, as she blushed and instantly covered her mouth to hide her beaming wide smile and laughter. The result only made Naruto's stomach turn as he furiously scratched his head.

Sakura still hadn't calmed as she cackled over her soft laughter, "Ha-ha!-Y-You really suck at f-flirting, baka-hehehe!"

Naruto just laughed in return, while inwardly he felt humiliated, _'Stupid Ero-sennin and his stupid ideas! Bah! Now I looked like a loser.'_

"Hehe, my bad Sakura-chan."

"What? Don't be silly! You were being sweet, Naruto."

Sakura replied back over her calming giggles, as Naruto was in shock, _'That lame and corny crap actually works? Seriously?'_

While Naruto was struggling to accept his discovery that Jiraiya's lines were now proven to be successful, Sakura decided to bring up the point of why they were here.

"While this is becoming quite fun, that's not why I brought you out here, Naruto."

Stifling his bewilderment, Naruto's face became neutral as Sakura stared at the ground for a moment in consideration.

Looking up at Naruto's calm oceanic blue eyes, her lips parted, "While you were unconscious, Naruto, I…I saw Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Nara Shikamaru sighed as he entered the corridor to the hokage's office as he did every time like it was his routine thing to do. You would think he would be able to cloud gaze in peace after his mission for at minimum a week or two, but oh no, Tsunade would not have it. His lazed slumber was interrupted by an ANBU coming to inform him his presence was required at the Hokage's office immediately.

The groan that escaped his lips mimicked perfectly the same expression he did to the ANBU in response. Why did it have to be so early in the morning? To his own confusion though, his father was pushing him to hurry as if it was important. The shadow user found this peculiar because his dad had long given up trying to lecture him about importance, why was this announcement any different? He didn't even receive a scold or insult from his 'guest' this time. That alone made some alarm bells ring in Shikamaru's head.

When he knocked on the door to enter soon after, he wasn't as shocked when he discovered the room was full of people.

This all looked very familiar to him. At least twenty jounin's were standing by the border of the round room, encircling him and Tsunade's desk in the centre. His father was standing there as well amongst the group, looking at him with an expression Nara Shikamaru was a stranger of.

Pride.

The shadow user didn't ponder how his dad beat him here, since even Shikamaru acknowledged he took his time on possibly the longest route to the hokage's tower. Facing Tsunade who was sitting ever so comfortably behind her desk, Shikamaru decided to be the one to speak first.

"What's going on?"

Tsunade's eyebrow perked, "Need I have to spell it out for you? Surely you of all people are smart enough to work out what is happening here."

"I might be able to, but that is just too troublesome."

Several groans from the people who knew Shikamaru buzzed around the room, however Tsunade gave an amused 'Hmmph'. She decided to make this official with her standard 'hokage' voice, "Nara Shikamaru."

"Hai?"

"You have been a chuunin for well over two years now, and have taken lead in most of the missions you undertook. Your only failed mission as a chuunin was your first, otherwise your record has been outstanding. Time and time again, you have continued to demonstrate to your comrades your solid leadership, your intellect, and your abilities in creating cunning and well thought out strategies at the blink of an eye."

Briefly pausing for a moment, Tsunade asked, "Are you aware of the requirements of becoming a jounin?" Deciding for the first time not to be witty, the Nara shook his head, which seemed to have made his dad release the breath he was holding in.

Tsunade however gestured for him to have a guess, which the Nara responded by furrowing his brows in thought, "Chuunin's usually had to go through the Chuunin exams to receive promotion. While it would make sense to have the same kind of thing for Jounin's, logically it would not be the best approach."

"Oh?" Tsunade mouthed out, urging from the Nara to continue.

"Jounin's are the elite of any shinobi village, it would not be wise to publically show their talents in a public event such as the chuunin exams. We would be revealing our best to possibly our future enemies. With that in mind, it would make sense for some kind of in house examination."

"Very right way to look at it. However, there is no unified or official means to becoming a jounin."

Blinking, Shikamaru then shrugged, "So every village has a different way of determining how to become a jounin?"

"Correct. Some have internal exams, some give the promotion out after a certain amount of missions. They really are all different. Konoha also is different in how it judges, although some question if we are bit too exclusive."

At mention of 'exclusive', Shikamaru began to show more interest in the topic as Tsunade further explained, "We believe a jounin is an individual who has proven they possess outstanding capabilities both in strength and intellect. A Konoha jounin is a shinobi that has the ability to lead and coordinate with any team arrangement at top efficiency to ensure the best achievable outcome. It is also expected that a jounin is suitable for teaching and guiding a newly formed genin team, so that their students may in the future become similar or even surpass their sensei's talents."

Shikamaru summarised to what he understood from that, "So a jounin is someone who is powerful, intelligent, has the ability to lead and work with others, and is capable of passing their skills on to the next generation?"

"In a nut shell, yes."

Tsunade then raised her hand, "To be eligible for a jounin position, we have several requirements in place. Firstly you must have at minimum completed twenty missions as a chuunin, the number going up or down depending on a mission's rank. You also are expected to have successfully completed a mission of A rank or higher, and produce an exceptional end mission report for it. More importantly however, you require the approval of your comrades of equal or superior rank."

Shikamaru's eyes casually glanced to Kakashi, then to his own sensei, Asuma. Now he knew why Tsunade ordered him to produce a report along with Kakashi. The hokage had done it so he would qualify, and the shadow user was none the wiser.

"You have passed all of those requirements now Shikamaru, or at least your comrades believe such from you."

Tsunade's hand now only had her index finger remained risen, "There is one special requirement before all of that however, and that is if the individual themself believes they are suitable for earning the jounin rank."

Suddenly feeling exposed, the shadow users eyes widened as Tsunade's in return narrowed firmly, "Do you believe you're suitable, Nara Shikamaru?"

There was a heavy silence lingering around the room as Shikamaru cursed the sudden tense spot he was put in. The dozens of eyes all staring at him in expectation only made it worse. Finding it better to contemplate, the Nara closed his eyes for a moment. While doing so, Kakashi had looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book now in interest.

Asuma was standing next to him, also looking at his student from long ago think, _'He has the opportunity being offered right to him. One would think you are a fool to refuse such an offer, but..._'

The Nara appeared to have relaxed, as his shoulders slackened. His calm eyes then opened, as he gave his definite answer.

"No."

Several surprised mutters were heard around the room, as the Sarutobi sighed, _'...But they aren't Shikamaru.'_

Silencing the crowd by clearing her throat, Tsunade, with an intrigued grin to Shikamaru's surprise, asked the question all wanted to know, "Please explain, and it best not be its too troublesome."

As if all official standings were thrown out the window, Shikamaru stretched and rubbed the back of his apparently sore neck.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well I can acknowledge my intellect. However, I'm no guy worthy of being a jounin. I tire easily, and have dismal stamina which I rarely seek to improve since it's such a pain. Sure I work together with others and lead on missions, but me going as far as to teach a generation or two of genin? It would be a very, very troublesome drag. Being in Asuma-sensei's position and financial status is something I would rather avoid. It is a responsibility I know at this moment I simply could not do as well as my old sensei."

Said jounin grumbled into his hand, _'Why I am not even surprised at this truly baffles me. Should I also take that as a compliment or an insult what he said about me?'_

Kakashi seemed to have expected it all, as he had cheerfully returned interest to his reading. Shikaku's shoulders fell in disappointment. He should have known his son better, as this very much was the type of response Shikamaru would give. Anything to avoid a 'troublesome' situation was something Shikamaru always would take rather than the alternative.

Tsunade still to the Nara's surprise was grinning, "Well it's rare to see such self-criticism from someone in your position. You have made your point though, you are not Jounin material."

_'This entire discussion was for my own interests on just how your ever so complicated mind works.'_

Tsunade then smiled, "However it is clear you are above a chuunin level in certain areas, which is why I have called you here today."

Silence fell once again, as Shikamaru gaped in now pure puzzlement.

Did Tsunade know he was going to do all of this?

"W-What do you mean?"

* * *

"Special Jounin?"

Temari shouted out in disbelief, and not for the reason one would expect. Shikamaru and his father had returned to the Nara household after the gathering the Hokage's office, and were now sitting at the family table with Temari.

Looking to Shikaku who was sitting next to his son across the table from her, Temari tried to get an answer, "D-Didn't you say the hokage was meaning to promote him to a jounin?"

Shikaku just eyed his son, who was masterfully ignoring the attention by admiring the 'beautiful' ceiling, "That was correct but…well, look who we're talking about again."

Doing as Shikaku rhetorically stated, Temari groaned into her hand, "You have an amazing point there, Shikaku-san."

Shikamaru at last grew uninterested in the ceiling and upon his bored onyx eyes falling on Temari, the Suna-nin happily began her traditional insults.

"You really are a lazy grouch!"

Shikaku's presence almost was an afterthought, as she quickly added, "Not being disrespectful of course, Shikaku-san."

"By all means, pretend I am not here."

Shikamaru shrugged uncaringly, "You were nagging me to get a promotion, as troubling as it is, that did happen."

"Yes, but I meant a jounin!"

"Special jounin to me has a nicer ring to it."

Temari easily read Shikamaru's sarcasm, "I'll give you a better definition of what that 'special' stands for."

Shikamaru used his grand skill to tune out the next several sentences of scolds directed his way. He wasn't going to argue, he had made up his mind and gave his reason as to why he believed he was not prepared for that kind of role. The shadow user himself was amazed with how serious he was with those beliefs.

His ears switched on again when he heard the Suna-nin mention someone, "Does Yoshino-san know about this yet Shikaku-san?"

"I don't believe so."

'_Oh troublesome.'_

"I best find her immediately- Yoshino-san!" Shikamaru's head hit the table as Temari got up and searched for the one person who could give him more misery than even she could.

"If she can get up and walk around so easily why doesn't she go back to Suna already?" the disgruntled Nara mumbled into the table, as his father looked down to his son.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Shikamaru." The shadow user waved his hand lazily in acknowledgement above his head, before it lifelessly fell onto the table.

Shikaku however was not finished, "Did you really mean what you said to Tsunade-sama?"

"For the third time now, yes. I am fully aware of the responsibilities a jounin is expected to do, and I also know that I'm not there yet. Someone two years ago said to me that if my comrades are really important, that I should consider that I can become greater for their sake."

Sitting up straight now, he met his father's eye, "I feel that before I deserve such a rank, I must better myself even further for the sake of my comrades that I will be leading in my missions, and also in the students I may teach someday."

Shikaku's jaw hung wide at Shikamaru's words that he almost swore was too serious or responsible to be that of his son's. Shikamaru had just quoted what Shikaku said to him after he failed retrieving Sasuke.

Shikaku finally gave a pride filled smirk, "Well, I cannot argue with the person that told you that, you probably should listen to that person more often."

"He only occasionally says stuff I can agree with."

Shikamaru was more than satisfied anyway with his promotion, even though he didn't exactly want it. Special jounin's are given to chuunin's who have proven themselves to be at jounin level in certain areas. They are eligible for undertaking S ranked missions, which in Shikamaru's case isn't particularly any different to what he was used to. Temari still calling for his mother got his attention made Shikamaru groan once again.

Shikaku chuckled at his son's antics, "You really can't stand her, huh?"

Shikamaru felt he didn't require a response to that, while his father snickered, "You always going to let women bully you?"

"Not this conversation again."

"Well I'm impressed to see you can handle so much."

"I've learnt from the best when it comes to surviving overbearing women."

When Temari appeared to have gone outside the residence, Shikamaru sat back up, "Hey, dad."

"What?"

"Why did you fall in love with mum?"

Raising an eyebrow, Shikaku looked plainly at his son, "This question again?"

"No, before I asked you why you married that troublesome woman. " Shikaku's other eyebrow raised now in interest, before they lowered.

Long accepting his son was baffled about the topic of women, Shikaku eyed out the window, "I was intrigued by your mother's charming personality, not to mention she was and still is quite a beautiful woman."

Hearing his son's nose scrunch up, Shikaku's eyes became firm, "You asked a question, I gave you an honest answer. What were you expecting to hear?"

Shikamaru dodged the question, "Mum? A 'charming' personality? You sure you aren't mixing grumpy and charming up?"

"As I told you long ago Shikamaru, no matter what kind of woman she may be, she will show her nice side to the man she loves."

Shikamaru was about to retort as he froze in remembrance. How could he have overlooked what he had witnessed develop the entire time of his mission. His father eyed his son's expression for a moment to conclude it was a look of confusion, before turning to the window again in disappointment.

"Perhaps you still aren't old enough to u-"

"I understand."

Shikaku span his head around in disbelief to see his son grinning at the table, "Somehow, I actually understand what you mean now, dad."

"Hmm?"

Growing very suspicious of his son, Shikaku's arm fell over Shikamaru's shoulder as he leaned down, "Shikamaru, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"…No?"

"Really? These questions regarding 'love' and the ever popular topic 'understanding women' just right now are simply for your education?"

"Wasn't it you who said I could ask you any questions I didn't know?"

"Don't turn this around on me, Shikamaru."

"You're becoming troublesome."

"Who isn't troublesome to you?"

'_Real answer, nobody.'_ Shikamaru mused, but didn't answer that aloud.

"What? I simply said I finally understand what you mean now. That is all."

"Alright then." Shikaku said dismissively, however Shikamaru just felt the expression was feint. Right now though, Shikamaru had more issues to be concerned about when he heard the voice of his mother calling from outside, "Shikamaru has been promoted!"

'_Oh, what a drag!'_

_

* * *

_

The morning sun had barely moved from its position overlooking Naruto and Sakura, however Sakura could have sworn the sun was doing the reversal of what it should be doing based from the icy cold air blowing by. Concluding her story to Naruto, both teens were then met with the muted stillness of the early morning. Naruto's concerned gaze had not faded since she mentioned 'Sasuke-kun', and since it appeared he was still catching up, she tried to speak.

"That is why I was so upset when you woke up, Naruto. I-I know it's something I should have expected him to say, b-but-"

"I'm really sorry you had to hear him say all that Sakura-chan."

Meeting his soothing gaze, Naruto looked at the line of trees before them, "Sasuke kind of said the same to me back when we fought back at the Valley Of The End. No, actually he never spoke them, but I could just tell when we were fighting…he was really serious."

Shivering at a cool breeze, Sakura clenched her hand in hesitance to what she was about to say next, "Naruto, I-…"

"You don't want us to chase Sasuke anymore?" Sakura gasped in shock that Naruto yet again read her as perfectly as he gave a knowing grin.

It relaxed her enough to speak, "I'm afraid, Naruto. I even hate myself for feeling this way, but I just feel right now that bringing back what team 7 used to be is just a false hope I'm clutching onto."

"It's not only your dream." Naruto coolly stated, which Sakura quickly acknowledged.

"I know that Naruto, it's a dream we both want. However, I really am beginning to have doubt. Not in you or me, but in everything else. Sasuke-kun's position right now is not exactly something easy to undo, dare I say it's near impossible."

"Not easy doesn't mean it can't happen."

"Naruto, please. He has tried to k-kill you more than once, and attempted to kill me as well. I looked into his eyes when he asked me if I really wanted to understand his situation Naruto. He meant it, he was going to kill you right then to make his point. How can we reverse all of that?"

"But if we leave him be Sakura-chan, what about what that bastard snake will do to him?"

Expecting this entire situation to happen, she tried to argue back despite Naruto dodging her question, "I know if we don't act Sasuke-kun would be in trouble. This is not easy for me to say or think, please believe me on that. I want us to save him and bring him back so badly, but I-…I don't want to see any of us get hurt or even worse just trying to do it."

Naruto didn't miss that Sakura deliberately was avoiding saying what she truly meant. One of them dying, and that was including Sasuke.

The blonde's eyes flickered to show his resolve, however Sakura misinterpreted it as frustration, "I know you don't agree with me. You probably are really disappointed in me saying this, but it's what I truly feel Na-!"

She was stopped when his comfortable hand cupped her cheek, as he grinned widely, "What is there to hate about someone being honest?"

Sakura's eyes went wide as her lips parted to allow a sharp intake of air, as he continued with those capturing strong eyes still looking into hers, "I felt the same, you know? When everybody tried so hard on that mission, when I failed in keeping my promise..."

His hand slowly fell, while Sakura continued to lock her eyes with his as Naruto didn't stop speaking, "Maybe I was being childish, but I even pictured how it would all go down once I bought the teme back when I made that promise to you. He would have acknowledged me at last, you would have been happy, and the team would have all been back together again. That didn't happen though, and you have no idea how much that hurt that I had let you down when I saw you again."

"Naruto…"

"Even though I know you were trying to cheer me up that time Sakura-chan, I could see it so clear how upset you really were, regardless of how well you tried to hide it from me. It was though when you tried to accept it that I couldn't save him and forget about it, that I knew I was not going to give up on chasing that dream."

Sakura's eyes fell, "So you are seeing this as that situation again? I always saw it as Sasuke-kun being taken against his will, even though I heard him speak to me that night, insisting it was all him. I couldn't accept it. I'm not as oblivious or naive as I was back then Naruto. "

"But I can see it Sakura-chan. Although you are telling me all this, a part of you does not want to call it quits."

She met his eye again, but didn't reply. Sakura wasn't going to debate over that fact, she knew it was true.

Naruto gave his signature grin, "Alright, I won't pretend I don't know it and I will admit it. I know it's not going to be easy, the teme never has been one to fit into that word anyway. The odds are against us in every way, but as long as there is the tiniest chance that we will make that dream happen, then I damn well am going to give it everything I have to make it come true."

Stunned by his strong words robbing her from the cold, Sakura remembered to breathe as she exhaled deeply, "Jeez…you really have a way to make me feel terrible in my way of thinking."

"Eh? That's not what I was trying to do Sakura-chan. All I am asking is that you believe the same, it's our dream after all. I can't make it happen without you."

Smiling, she slid her hand from her lap to grasp over his on the bench. Not a single word was said in their still locked gazes of each other.

Sakura didn't need to give a verbal answer, Naruto already knew he had brought back her resolve, _'I don't know how we will make it all come back to normal again, but just somehow, together. We will make that dream happen.'_

_

* * *

_

**The next day…**

Sakura was enjoying the view from the balcony outside of her room, recollecting the events from yesterday with Naruto and herself.

"Sakura! You have someone here to see you!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" Sakura replied, quickly walking back inside and began heading towards the stairwell leading to the store.

Halfway down the flight of stairs, she froze to becoming aware of two anomalies. The first being the strong scent of sake intoxicating her nostrils, the second being the twisted and flirtatious tone of a pervert coming from down the stairs.

"So you're her mother hey?"

"Indeed I am."

"Well I certainly see where she gets all her charms from, although it appears she didn't inherit all of them unfortunately, hehe!" Sakura by this time had sped down the stairs and flung open to door to see what she feared.

It indeed was Jiraiya casually leaning over the counter with an ever too wide for comfort smirk.

On the other side, there was Kangimo covering her embarrassed smile as she was giggling, "Why thank you for the compliment."

"It's my pleasure, Haruno-'chan', heh-!"

"OH JIRAIYA-_SAMA_! What a pleasant surprise!" Sakura harshly interrupted, almost tackling the sannin while the 'sama' revealed her murderous thoughts.

Neither the puzzled Kangimo nor Jiraiya could fit in a word as Sakura literally dragged the sannin out of the house briskly, while feigning a cheerful tone, "Let's talk while going for a nice walk! I'll come back soon, mum!"

Kangimo could barely wave and mutter a baffled fair well before Sakura had dragged Jiraiya past the window and out of sight. The moment Sakura couldn't see her mother, she slammed the sannin against the wall of her neighbours home, somehow resisting the urge to put chakra into it. The concern more so being for her neighbours misfortune, not Jiraiya's.

"No."

Jiraiya by this time had recovered from his shock as he processed that flat and firm word which was just barked at him. Sakura's glare was even adding more confusion as he shrugged innocently, "No what?"

Sakura raised her index finger as if it was a kunai to his face, "My mother is quite old fashioned and doesn't see what you are doing. But I damn well can see it very well."

"Huh?"

"Stay away from her, she has no interest in finding anyone." She warned, while Jiraiya gaped now in comprehension.

He soon followed with that smirk he was giving Kangimo before, "Oh come on now. You can't keep our sparkling and lively passion apart forever!"

"W-What passion? You never were together in the first place! You just bloody met?" She hissed back, while Jiraiya was already enjoying this entire situation.

"You should be proud, I could very well become your stepfather, now wouldn't that be some grand bragging rights?"

Sakura literally was struck in pure terror by that fact, but she recovered with a crack of her trembling knuckles, "Say that again Jiraiya-'sama', I dare you!"

Jiraiya felt his sweat drop as he waved a hand defensively, "Hey-hey! I was only kidding now."

"You damn well better have been!" Jiraiya could have sworn he saw fire erupting out of the 'green eyed monsters' mouth when she growled out that retort.

Deciding it was best for his health to stop playing this dangerous and lethal game of what he was starting to dub 'Sakura roulette', Jiraiya's jest disappeared with a serious expression.

"I did not come with the intent to meet your mother anyway. I have come to tell you something."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Sakura repeated the words Jiraiya had told her.

Only it wasn't to Jiraiya, and they were no longer in her street. It was to a backpack carrying Naruto, and it was before the wide open gates that was the entrance to Konoha. Sakura knew this was going to happen eventually, but she never imagined it would be happening all so fast. It only had been an hour since she was told.

Despite Sakura's face showing her disbelief and melancholy, Naruto gave his ever bright fox smile in an attempt to brighten the mood, "Hehe, yeah, I'm surprised too. Ero-sennin just suddenly busts into my apartment and tells me to start packing."

Sakura and Naruto weren't the only two there. Further away, standing closer to the gate was Jiraiya and Tsunade. The latter appeared to be holding a contemplating thought as she listened to Jiraiya, "I've spent too long away now, not to mention the gaki and myself have a lot of work to do. Then I need to do some investigating on something that I discovered from the swordsman."

"The Sandaime Mizukage you mean?" Tsunade blandly responded in little interest, while Jiraiya looked to the teens.

"Naruto! We'd best get going."

Caught off guard by the sudden prod, Naruto span his head around to quickly nod, "J-Just a second Ero-sennin!"

Turning back to Sakura, Naruto chuckled, "Sorry-Stupid Ero-sennin." Sakura smiled in response, although she struggled to make it fully genuine.

She thought two years of wanting to see Naruto again to talk about what she discovered was unbearable, but now Sakura knew that these five months were going to make the past seem like a joy ride.

Five months sounded almost like a lifetime.

Trying not to ruin the moment, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I'll miss you, Naruto."

Stunned by just how much meaning was on her words, Naruto was delayed before his arms hugged her back, "It's nothing to get down about Sakura-chan! Really, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto weakly beamed, while his hand rubbed up and down her back in comfort, reading her inner thoughts ever so well.

Finding it hard for either to let go, Naruto whispered into her ear, "I'll miss you too."

Breaking apart at last for their dispirited eyes to meet, both had trouble releasing the others hands. Sakura's head leaned in a fraction, but the butterflies in her stomach made her freeze from her ears picking up the sound of people behind them.

They were in public. Their agreement on discretion wasn't the cause, it was more so the self-awareness to it. Naruto was feeling the same way, only since he was facing that direction he revealed his self-conscious expression to the villagers. Like he ever was one to care about other people's impressions before. The villagers didn't even care he was there, yet he still couldn't do what both were wishing for. It had led to an awkward stare off due to neither having the ability to act. After a very tense minute, Naruto slowly pulled away his hand's hold of Sakura's, and began walking towards Jiraiya.

Sakura felt her heavy and disheartened eyes meet the ground, as she gave a sad smile.

The heart crushing scene made Tsunade curse the entire unfair situation, but she knew it had to come down to this. Jiraiya gave a very displeased grunt, as he began to pretend rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked, while Jiraiya began to stomp his way towards Naruto.

"Making sure my gaki has a pair."

Naruto deeply exhaled. How he was going to go the remaining time like this was an obstacle he didn't know how to beat. Perhaps if he focussed all of his time onto his training, he could somehow manage. His deep thoughts had made him unaware of Jiraiya approaching him until he walked right into Jiraiya, who then took advantage of Naruto's misstep and span him around.

Naruto barely muttered out the 'what?' in his cry as Jiraiya pointed at Sakura, "Man up!"

"W-Wha?"

"I said man up and kiss her you wimp!"

Naruto felt a sudden tremendous force push him forward as he hastily tumbled back over the short distance. Sakura had only become aware of his presence when she looked up to yelp in surprise and raise her hands to thump into Naruto's chest.

Both teen's looked wide eyed and agape at each other in their semi embrace, until Sakura's surprise morphed into a sheepish smile. Naruto lost himself in her emerald orbs, as his hand delicately threaded through the back of her shoulder length silk like hair, before gently bringing her head forward for their smiling lips to meet.

Once that magnificent contact was made, it was as if the scenery around them had faded away, and all that remained was the other, which made the fond kiss deepen. Jiraiya admired his handiwork with an approving nod, "That's more like it."

Tsunade smiled at the young couple, while walking next to Jiraiya, "I rarely say this to you…but good job."

Sakura felt her lungs begging for oxygen, but she didn't give a damn. She was going to pass out before she was going to pull away. Even when Naruto parted away for just a moment, Sakura sharply breathed in fresh air before diving back into his lips welcoming smooth texture. Still gripping onto his jacket tightly in fear that Naruto would run away, Sakura reluctantly backed out from the kiss, only to be taken by surprise when Naruto now was the one not wanting the kiss to end.

She lightly giggled against his lips, feeling the heat of his blush radiate against her own which only fuelled their passion. Going weak in the knees possibly due to lack of air, Sakura was now only being balanced up by Naruto's securing hold. The two were so occupied with their kiss, they never even heard Jiraiya's brief howl, before Tsunade abruptly silenced him with an elbow. Once their lips parted, both teens deeply breathed in the intimate air and opened their eyes.

Sakura barely was given time to recover as Naruto gently pulled her head in once again, only this time his emotion filled lips met her forehead. It was so overwhelming, that Sakura couldn't stop her own emotions from taking over, as her eyes were watering. She felt Naruto brush away the lone tear that escaped with his thumb automatically, as he cursed while backing away.

"Bah, you cry so easily Sakura-chan. You're making me look bad with my promise about that you know."

Sakura giggled while studying his blissful and soft oceanic blue eyes, "I'm not crying because I'm upset, Naruto."

"This again? How the hell can I tell the difference? Make it more obvious or something!"

Sakura only giggled louder, "I can't exactly make it any more obvious, you baka."

While she was laughing, Sakura snuggled into the blonde's neck as she had grown to do at habit, soon regaining her composure.

"I love you." She whispered, while feeling Naruto's stroking hand still threading through the back of her hair.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

Tsunade almost felt herself spring a tear, however she resisted firmly. Jiraiya to even his astonishment hadn't written a thing down into his notepad, instead he was grinning wide at the couple. While Sakura and Naruto were talking, Tsunade was hearing a very different conversation that happened so long ago.

"Will you write to me?" Sakura asked, only to soon sense Naruto's puzzled gaze looking down at her.

The voice Tsunade was hearing sounded very similar to Jiraiya,_ 'With Konoha's victory, will it end like he said?_'

Feeling the need to clarify, Sakura repeated, "Will you write to me? You know, tell me what you are doing, or how you are going, anything. I don't mind. It can even be in that terrible handwriting of yours, it doesn't matter."

'_When that happens, what are you going to do? Go on another journey?'_

Tsunade recognised that voice as her younger self.

Naruto was about to genuinely respond, until he processed what she said and pouted, "H-Hey! What's wrong with my handwriting!"

'_Maybe…Travel some more, and maybe write a book.'_

The pair's laughter was dulled out by Tsunade's reminisce, _'Why won't you just settle down in the village?' _

'_I feel I haven't met it yet…' 'Your fate, you mean?'_

"It's a promise then, Sakura-chan. I will write to you as often as I can. Will you do the same? You know, write to me as well? I'm sure Kosuke wouldn't care about doing a trip back?"

Tsunade's recollection started yet again, however to a time after a great blood shed had finally been concluded, _'What will you do from here on?'_

"Of course I will, silly…"

'_Who knows…I'll probably travel more. A place where I'll have a chance to run into a pupil who will change the world.'_

"I guess this is it now, Sakura-chan."

"Ah…I'm really going to miss you these next few months, Naruto."

'_Is that your destiny, Jiraiya?' _

'_That's right.'_

"Damn it." Tsunade suddenly blurted, causing Jiraiya to turn in her direction perplexed, "You say someth-"

"Sakura!" Tsunade over spoke Jiraiya, while walking up to the pair of embraced teens.

Sakura pulled her head out of the cuddle to look blankly at her master who walked right past them, "I need to speak to you for a moment." She announced with no signs of leeway in that sentence.

Sakura looked back to Naruto in hesitance, however Tsunade assured, "Don't worry. He isn't going anywhere just yet. Right, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya blinked at just how stern his name was mentioned and just nodded, "Ok?" Reluctantly, Sakura backed out of the hug and tried to catch up to her hastily walking away master.

"Tsunade-sama?" She called out, however Tsunade wasn't slowing down.

"Let's go somewhere in private to talk."

Watching the pair leave, Naruto scratched his head, "What's going on Ero-sennin?"

"Beat's me gaki, but I have a bad feeling Tsunade will break me if we don't do what she said."

* * *

The training grounds of Konoha were quite abandoned at this time, with the exception of one spandex wearing chuunin, furiously bashing a well dented tree while calling out a triple digit number. A presence approaching Lee from behind did not break him from his aloud counting.

It was Tenten, who was wearing an expression of disapproval, "Really Lee, don't you think you're over doing it just a little?"

Who was she kidding? She knew Lee's crazed antics more than anybody else, but she felt it was always worth a try.

Lee switched into furious kicks as he hastily declared, "I fear I am not satisfying what I need to keep my word. I shall not slow down my training until I know I'm prepared!"

"But why?"

After a solid kick that made the tree emit a loud groan, Lee paused in his exercise, "Because Naruto-kun is my comrade. I need no further reason other than that."

Resuming his kicking, Tenten sighed deeply at his typical display. In a blink of an eye, Lee's senses suddenly screamed danger as he on reflex jumped to his side, to see a sharp kunai fly straight past him and plant itself into the tree.

Spinning back in puzzlement to his teammate, he saw Tenten smirking while holding a fresh kunai, "Well I guess there is only so much benefit you can get from bashing a tree all day, and frankly it's boring my brains out."

Understanding what his teammate was implying, Lee fell into his stance with an ecstatic grin, "YOSH!" While the pair began their spar, Team 8 was now visible on the field not far away. Kiba was awestruck by what he just witnessed, and was pointing his finger at Lee and Tenten.

"D-Did you see that? Is everybody on that team a bunch of loonies? She threw a freaking kunai at his back and he didn't care?"

The ever so calm bug user lurked over his shoulder and explained in his monotonous voice, "You simply do not understand how their comradeship works, how do I know this? Take our friendship for example-"

"AGH! Would you stop doing that 'I'm creepy' thing, Shino!"

The Inuzuka shouted in surprise, jumping away from his apparently sulking teammate, "-We still are yet to reach a mutual understanding…"

Recovering from his shock, Kiba turned serious, "Anyway, we have our own agenda, don't we Akamaru?"

The dog barked his approval, while formed a fist, "Like I'm going to continue to let that Naruto steal the damn spotlight from me time and time again! More importantly, we've got a score to settle with those Akatsuki bastards."

Hinata silently nodded, however Kiba wanted to see more enthusiasm from the heiress, "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"Hai, Kiba-kun."

* * *

Naruto let out a great big yawn as he stretched against the building he was sitting up against by the gate. It had been two or three odd hours now since Tsunade had disappeared with Sakura. The sun had shifted now into the early afternoon, and to top it off he was starving. Jiraiya who was standing next to him had his arms crossed impatiently.

"What on earth is going on, Ero-sennin?"

"For the billionth time gaki, I have no clue."

Focussing his gaze in the distance, Jiraiya pushed off the wall, "About time." He mumbled, as Naruto heaved himself up on his feet.

Walking back into the middle of the pathway, Naruto narrowed his eyes to focus on Tsunade and Sakura. As the pair walked closer, Naruto was able to see Sakura was different from before. She was carrying a backpack, along with an encased thin scroll attached across her lower back like Jiraiya had. It also appeared she had changed into her shinobi attire.

Blinking in puzzlement, Naruto voiced his question when they were close enough, "Are you going on a mission, Sakura-chan?"

Jiraiya however, was holding more of a frown than confusion, "Tsunade, what are you thinking?"

Naruto looked up at the toad sannin further confused as to why Jiraiya sounded so serious, and then he looked back at Sakura. She was smiling at him unbelievably happy unlike what he saw before.

"What're you going on about Ero-senni-"

"-Piece it together, you dense idiot." Jiraiya retorted, which made Naruto gasp. Wide eyed now, he returned to Sakura's gaze, silently mouthing out a question in disbelief.

'_Y-You mean…'_

Sakura's slow nod made his heart skip a beat, as his hung wide jaw began to perk in growing ecstasy.

He only could mutter out a surprised but cheerful cry before Tsunade approached Jiraiya, "I have a few things to talk to you about."

The elderly shinobi walked a little further down the path, as Naruto's smile had fully surfaced, "R-Really- You mean-?"

"Hehe, hai!"

"B-But how?"

"Naruto, even I don't fully know."

-.-

_Flashback – Within Konoha, three hours ago_

-.-

'_Where is Tsunade-sama taking me?'_ Sakura asked herself, as she silently followed the hokage around the village. Recognising the path they were taking, Sakura soon could see the hokage's tower getting closer, and closer. Tsunade had taken them right to the very top of the building, and Tsunade was now leaning on the rail staring out to the village with her face still showing contemplation. Sakura, still confused by all this was standing not far behind her.

"Come here, Sakura."

Tsunade kindly gestured to her side, which Sakura obeyed, however still at attention. Tsunade grinned, "There's no need to be so formal, just relax."

Leaning over the rail as well, Sakura repeated the question she had been mentally asking herself since they left the front gates, "What is going on, Shisho?"

"Quite sudden all this happening, don't you think?"

"Sudden?-oh…Hai."

"You don't want him to leave?" It was a stupid question, but Tsunade knew what she was doing.

Sakura's eyes fell to looking down below the tower, "I really wish he didn't have to, but I just know that it is for the best that he resumes his training with Jiraiya-sama."

"Is that so? Well that's quite the right way to look at it." Tsunade acknowledged, as she faced her village's direction again.

Tsunade then eyed Sakura in interest, "I have been considering sending a medic-nin with them."

The sharp gasp from Sakura amused the Godaime while she continued, "From all I have seen and heard it is quite clear those two are bloody reckless, as I should have known to begin with. They show little care for their well-being, and are going to pursue in training that can be quite dangerous. Then of course there is the Akatsuki. I'm not in any mood to receive news one of them has been gravely injured."

Tsunade waited for her apprentice to react, which Sakura did once she shook away her surprise, "I-It would make sense for that to happen. Shizune-sempai would be good for supporting them."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Indeed, Shizune accompanying them wouldn't be such a bad proposition. I actually was going to tell Jiraiya about it before they were going to leave. But now…I am starting to think there is someone more suitable for this task."

Sakura yet again gasped, now standing as straight as she possibly could while staring in disbelief at Tsunade, however she couldn't speak. The overflowing rush of sudden shock was the cause to her mute. The Godaime deliberately didn't add anything, waiting for Sakura to at least say something. When her throat went dry from remaining agape for a while, Sakura choked before being able to form a word.

"T-Then- you mean…" Tsunade now faced her awestruck student with an expression that Sakura could read clearly.

'_You.'_

Tsunade saw conflicted emotions flicker over her apprentice, as Sakura turned to grip the rail, "I-I-I-"

Sakura's grip tightened enough that her hands were trembling, "I can't!"

The pained declaration caught Tsunade a fraction off guard, "Why ever not?"

Sakura looked back up to her masters neutral gaze, "I-I have my duties here! T-There's the hospital that needs me, I promised I would teach Moegi-chan medical jutsu. I-I…I need you to still teach me everything you know so I can be ready to help Naruto."

Sakura's hands were still clenched tightly on the rail, as if to symbolise her inner conflict, "I really appreciate the thought Tsunade-sama, b-but-…"

"Hmmph, it's a relief to see you still are thinking responsibly and rationally. I can admire you for that." Sakura paused in bewilderment at that comment, while the hokage addressed her concerns.

"Even if you did not go, there would still be a medic-nin out of the hospital who did go. As for this pupil of yours, which mind you, has me very interested to hear more about, there are many things that can be done for that. What have you taught her thus far?"

"U-Umm, I have only really started teaching her the basic medical jutsu."

"That is something that takes great amount of time to master as even you should be able to recall, unless she is as gifted in the area as you are. Either Shizune or myself can more than happily aid her for the time being while she is doing so."

"But Shisho, that still makes me look and feel bad."

"You can speak to her about the situation. Moegi's an understanding girl, she won't be offended."

Tsunade then moved on to the final obstacle, "Then there is your training."

Tsunade rubbed her temple in thought, "Tell me, what is it that you are hoping to learn under my guidance?"

Sakura didn't know what to say to the question, which Tsunade could see and tried a more direct approach, "Do you wish to become me?"

"Pardon?"

"What is it that you don't understand about that question? Do you wish to know everything I know to essentially become possibly my successor? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Attempting to collect her beliefs, Sakura finally responded, "I…"

Shaking her head clear of its clouded thoughts, Sakura focused on the one ambition she knew definitively crystal clear, "I have a promise that I made. A promise I made that swore that the next time Naruto tried to save Sasuke-kun, we would do it together. I also made a promise I would protect them from harm. You have taught me so much Tsunade-sama, you have given me the strength and ability to move closer to those wishes than ever before, but I just feel it is not enough. I want to learn more, and more. I don't want to stare at Naruto's back when he fight's, I want to fight with him, to help him, to protect him. I don't wish only to become your successor, Tsunade-sama. I want to surpass you in every way possible."

Sakura concluded with her firm and resolute eyes just showing how much every single word she just said meant. To say Tsunade was impressed by her apprentices display would be a serious under exaggeration, she couldn't be any more proud of Sakura for having the courage to say that to her face.

For some reason she did not know why, she worded out her thoughts the day Sakura had asked to become her apprentice, "You must be desperate too."

Sakura did not respond to Tsunade's comment, while Tsunade turned to head for the stairwell, "Follow me downstairs."

Quickly jogging up to her master's side, Sakura further protested, "But shisho, I must-"

"If your desire is to surpass me, then all the more reason for you to continue your training while traveling with Naruto and Jiraiya."

"…I don't understand."

"You've learnt a great deal this past month with Naruto, both in your knowledge to being a medic-nin, but also the supportive teammate you wish to be. From what Kakashi has told me, he can be a great inspiration for you to push yourself. So I see good use to take advantage of that. I have taught you mixtures of basic to complex medical jutsu, the rest are skills you will develop based from your understanding of the field from experience. I have given you the slug contract, which is an entire avenue of jutsu and knowledge for you to explore there. You also know how to use your chakra control both for a supportive and fighting role. Finally, you know a selection of genjutsu that you mastered through your own desire to learn, along with Kakashi giving you guidance. Of course there are many more areas I could teach you, but none that will be of significant benefit to you for what you desire in such a short time period."

Now half way down the tower, Tsunade entered into the hallway heading towards her office while continuing, "To sum it all up for you, I have given you the knowledge and abilities you need to branch yourself off from following my path to lead down the one you wish for. For instance, you adapted mizu bunshin as a means to put your medical talents to far greater use. Similarly, you realised your limitation with your combat ability was your stamina and agility, so you found a means to try and improve yourself in that weakness."

Idly staring at one of the weights she still was wearing on her wrist, Sakura could comprehend what Tsunade was telling her, however she still was hesitant to all this.

"Why are you offering me this, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade did not answer her until they had entered into Tsunade's office, "For two reasons. The first being because I have faith in that you have great potential, the second being…a personal reason." Sakura's eyes partially widened to her master's second statement, which Tsunade did not elaborate on.

Seating herself behind her desk, Tsunade sighed, "So what is your final answer?"

"I…I will do it."

"Excellent. I have a few things I need to get ready for you before you leave. Take this time to get ready and do what you have to do. Be back here in three hours please, I shall have a few things prepared for you to learn on your journey."

"H-Hai."

Turning to leave, Sakura was halfway to the door before she paused when Tsunade cleared her throat, "Before you go, there is one thing I want to make perfectly clear."

Facing Tsunade, Sakura was met by her serious gaze, "I am giving you this opportunity for the reason I said…along with in a way relating to you and Naruto's situation happening to me long ago. I do not wish for you both to experience what I did. However, I am also giving you this chance to ascend for your goal. Prove to me these next five months how serious you are with what you said before. I am not doing this just so you and Naruto can have a cheerful holiday. If you return with no signs of any improvement, words cannot describe how disappointed and hurt my trust will be, Sakura."

Tsunade always was one to be very upfront on matters, Sakura knew her master well in those regards and respected her for it.

Sakura matched Tsunade's strong gaze with even greater significance, "I promise, Tsunade-sama. I will not make you regret giving me this chance."

-.-

_Present time_

-.-

"Moegi-chan understands perfectly fine, although I still feel very guilty about it. She kind of got too excited when I mentioned Tsunade-sama's offer though. As for Mum...she's alright with it, but she asked me to write to her." She explained, Naruto's ecstatic joy not robbed by her sudden pause. Truthfully her mother did say it was fine, but Sakura knew her worrisome mother too well. Sakura knew Kangimo was only agreeing because she wouldn't be changing her mind.

Jiraiya's outburst made both teens turn their heads, "I think I'd prefer Shizune since you aren't going to let us leave without a medic-nin."

Sakura's eyes partially widened in shock at Jiraiya's harsh tone, while Naruto jumped to her defence. His growling tone showed he clearly was flustered by Jiraiya's comment, "Hoi! What gives Ero-sennin! What's wrong with Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade's face held the very same question, as Jiraiya's serious gaze fell on Sakura.

"Shizune…won't murder me in my sleep."

If Jiraiya hadn't of had said it in a so fearfully serious manner, everybody's reaction would have been to laugh instead of gawking wide. Sakura was the only one to react with a snicker, while Tsunade repeated in bafflement, "Shizune won't do what?"

It didn't take long to clarify, as every single airborne adventure and every threat flickered over his mind from these past weeks, "It's simple. That woman…hates me."

Sakura had to cover her wide open laughing mouth with her hand, while Naruto's sweat dropped largely. Tsunade took several moments before she chuckled, "Oh? I see now, Jiraiya. My apprentice and I share the same hatred for people of 'ahem' YOUR antics."

While Sakura was trying to supress her giggles, Naruto just could not hold his tongue, "Neh, you know Tsu-Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan actually is a closet-OUCH!"

The solid stamping on his foot stopped him from finishing his sentence, while a red in the face Sakura poorly feigned shock, "-OH SORRY NARUTO! I didn't see your foot there, ha-ha-my mistake!" She shouted as if in an attempt to over talk him, however he stopped talking when she stomped his foot.

Tsunade shrugged it off and turned back to Jiraiya, not seeing Sakura giving Naruto a look that just spoke so much meaning, _'I am NOT a pervert! And don't you dare tell a soul!'_

"As I was saying, consider her presence just a means to keep you in check." Jiraiya could only whimper at that.

To him, that basically translated to something very different, _'For the next five months, your 'research' will come to a great stop.'_

"Oh and here is my warning Jiraiya-"Jiraiya's 'uh oh' face didn't shift Tsunade who continued lowly, "If you corrupt their innocence…do not return to this village." Short, sharp, and simple, just how Tsunade always put her threats out, and similarly Jiraiya still feared them like the very first threat he had received. With his shoulders slumped, Jiraiya nodded.

Now in full preparation to just how…uninspiring his recent future was about to be, Jiraiya turned and dragged towards the gate, "Well, we best make a start." He mumbled, with all joy somehow completely void in his voice. Sakura began to walk, however Naruto worded a somehow illegitimate 'woops' before running in the other direction.

Jiraiya looked behind him in interest, before exploding with frustration, "HEY! Where the hell are you going Naruto!"

"Just a sec Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan! I forgot something!"

He shouted back, disappearing into the streets of Konoha, while Sakura repeated blankly, "'Forgot something'?"

* * *

It was very quiet around the Haruno residence, as Kangimo was now alone in the household. Having just finished preparing some stock for the day, she decided to clean the dust off of the counter at the front of the store, despite it being spotless. Kangimo's interest was more so on what was happening with her daughter than it was on her task.

'_Sakura…'_

Kangimo had gotten used to Sakura leaving home for missions and such, but never one of such a great length. Sakura didn't even know where they were going to be traveling during this time, which didn't aid in the situation in the slightest. Accepting though that she couldn't change her daughters mind, Kangimo simply accepted the news and bid her daughter good luck. The sound of the front door opening startled her, which was soon followed by a surprised gasp to the person who had entered.

"N-Naruto-san? Shouldn't you and Sakura be outside Konoha's boundaries by now?"

The blond gave a fox smile in greeting, "Hey Kangimo-neechan! Not exactly, we haven't left just yet."

"O-Oh…I see. Please, come in." She gestured, although Naruto could see from her tensed appearance his conclusions before were spot on. He didn't miss Sakura's pause from earlier, and from what he knew about Kangimo, Naruto realised she was not settled by the news.

Kangimo was still needlessly cleaning the counter with a rag in an attempt to look occupied, "So what brings you here, Naruto-san?"

"I wanted to see you first before leaving." Stunned by what Naruto calmly said, she looked up in surprise to meet his soft expression.

"See me? Whatever for?"

"To see how you were going."

Kangimo was caught off guard by Naruto's reason, but recovered with a weak grin, "Well that is awfully kind of you. I'm fine, thank you."

Kangimo's assurance surely didn't sound along the lines of 'fine' as Naruto interpreted, however he played along, "That's great to hear."

After a brief silence, Kangimo resumed her cleaning, "Sakura tells me you both are going to be training while on your journeys?"

"Yeah, we have to make sure we are in top shape before we come back."

"To rescue your teammate, Sasuke-san?"

"That's right." The attempted conversation once again died after that, while Naruto's soft gaze became serious, cutting through the dull atmosphere as he spoke strong.

"I would like to promise you something though, nee-chan."

Kangimo still hadn't looked up yet, as she continued to rub the counter, "What is that, Naruto-san?"

"I promise you that nothing bad will happen to Sakura-chan."

Gasping, Kangimo looked up to meet his determined filled gaze, as he added with a grin, "I know we don't know each other for a bar of soap, but I know you worry about her a lot, I can see it right now just how concerned you are about all this. Sakura-chan I'm sure feels the same about you. I swear I will make sure she is always safe while we travel. I won't let a single creep even look at her funny. You have nothing to worry about anyway because she would beat them senseless with her freakish strength. I'll also make sure she writes to you as often as possible too, every week even, just name how often it would take to make you feel happy."

Kangimo was shocked, frozen by his resolve filled oceanic blue eyes. After a long minute, she smiled, "You look and sound unimaginably confident when you say that. Do you really mean it?"

Naruto's mouth burst wide with that fox like grin, "You bet! I never go back on my word. That's my nindo!"

Kangimo lightly chuckled, "I see. Sakura has said to me how serious you are with your word, it is not just for show it seems."

'_He truly is a very interesting boy._'

Naruto could see his words had an impact, as Kangimo's tense shoulders had finally relaxed. She was about to speak, however Naruto's stomach suddenly growled loudly, which made the blonde's face go red in embarrassment, as he sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Kangimo lightly chuckled at his display for a moment, as she eventually calmed to show a much more genuine smile, "It sounds to me you haven't eaten yet, Naruto-san."

* * *

Back at the Konoha gates, Jiraiya growled when he saw Naruto in the distance finally returning, "Really gaki? You made us wait even longer so you could get something to bloody eat?"

Sakura however was stunned by what she was seeing. Naruto was almost skipping towards them cheerfully with a black, cherry blossomed patterned opened box in one of his hands, while he was eating a small fresh Castella. There was only one place in all of the fire country she knew that used those types of boxes.

Naruto shrugged uncaringly at Jiraiya, pretending like the box held no meaning, "What? I'm not traveling on an empty stomach for hours Ero-sennin. Not my fault you never stop for breaks."

"Oh whatever! We're leaving, before something else happens."

While Jiraiya was muttering something about his misfortunes, Sakura recovered from her shock, "N-Naruto? You…"

Walking past her, Naruto smiled at the afternoon sky, "Sakura-chan, your mum says she wishes you all the best and she will be waiting to hear from you soon."

Lightly gasping, Sakura recovered with a grin, _'He talked to her…'_

"I see."

Shooting a grin, Naruto took another bite of his Castella, "T-These –re so gewd-bayo!"

Sakura giggled at his childish antics, "You went there just for the bonus of her food didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Tch, you're such an opportunist."

"What's with calling me that all the time now-"

"Thank you." She interrupted, showing Naruto just how much his action had meant to her with a relieved smile.

Swallowing his mouthful, Naruto sheepishly returned the gesture, "It was no problem, Sakura-chan."

Tsunade almost felt guilty for bringing herself into their conversation, "Best of luck to both of your training. Sakura…remember what I said."

"Hai Shisho. You have my word."

"Good."

Looking down at Naruto, Tsunade ruffled his hair, "Also, look after these two idiots for me while you are at it."

"I will do my best, Shisho."

"-WHA? I can take care of myself baa-cha-"

Sakura's sudden friendly elbow into his side made him correct himself, "Err-I mean, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura nodded her head in approval, but to her surprise, Tsunade looked a bit disappointed to the correction.

"Oh and by the way, Naruto."

"?"

"Quit trying to suck up to me already, it's getting annoying."

Sakura this time was the one to show surprise, while Naruto shrugged, "But I'm just showing respect, Tsunade-sa-"

"Don't make me forbid you from calling me that again."

Sakura's jaw hung wide, realising that her efforts to make Naruto call Tsunade in respect actually was crossing a line between the two's relationship. Her master must have gotten so used to being called 'baa-chan', she just can't take Naruto seriously calling her the more respectful way.

"U-Umm…"

It was comical how Naruto looked to Sakura as if asking permission, which she just sighed and nodded.

"Sure, baa-chan."

"Good!" The dong on his head from Tsunade made him whimper as he rubbed his forming bump. Naruto just could not win with Tsunade it would seem.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Jiraiya called out in annoyance from the other side of the gate.

Bidding Tsunade farewell, Sakura and Naruto turned and began heading to the threshold of their village. Just before stepping over that line, Naruto turned to look at the Konoha standing behind the godaime. His eyes eventually wondered to the Hokage Mountain, admiring the one hokage that to him was his role model. It was the face of the Yondaime hokage.

'_You better still be watching me…'_

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in curiosity, which Naruto replied to still looking at the Yondaime.

"Nothing really."

"Hmmph. I sure will miss this place."

"Yeah…It won't be too long though Sakura-chan, you will be surprised just how fast time went by for me."

"OI, LOVE BIRDS! HURRY UP!"

That seemed to have pulled both out of their trance, as they span around and jogged to catch up to Jiraiya, "Wait up Ero-sennin!"

By the time they caught up to Jiraiya, the sannin groaned, "Bout time."

"Jeez, just chill already, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya didn't respond to Naruto's whine, as he set down the long road ahead, "We have quite a distance to travel. I shall explain on the way."

"Neh, how long are we going to be walking for?"

"Don't you bloody start gaki! You have your food."

"You're just going to 'detour' to a hot spring and try and peak on the women's section anyway, like you always do."

"Unfortunately, that isn't happening this time around, to my displeasure."

"Not on my watch." Sakura sharply added.

While the group again set off still bickering, Jiraiya inwardly sulked, _'Why me? The gaki is a handful enough, but the green eyed monster too? What did I ever do to make you hate me Kami-sama?'_

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura could just see Konoha now in the distance. It wasn't the same like it was when she left on a mission, knowing she would return home soon. It was actually quite daunting now thinking about it. Hearing the sound of munching next to her, she looked to see Naruto eating one of her mother's Castella's. It must have been a big deal for him too, leaving all his friends behind to train.

Perhaps even Sasuke felt the same…perhaps.

Noticing her eyes on him, he grinned and offered her one of the desserts. Chuckling, she accepted it, "You really are unbelievable, Naruto."

Naruto didn't quite follow what she meant by that, "What did I do this time?"

Taking a small bite of her mother's Castella, she smiled, "Just be you."

As the group were walking, they were not aware that they were being watched from within the deep forest. Standing afar on the branch of a tree was a figure with the Akatsuki garment, and a swirly mask concealing most of his face, bar his right eye. His sharingan eye held great anticipation for the blond target, already feeling victory at his fingertips waiting to be grasped.

"Soon Izuna…your sacrifice will not be in vain."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

AN: Phewwwww!

Firstly I would like to upfront personally thank every single reader who has stuck with me throughout this story, and I hope I have delivered a worthy ending to your eyes.

I never have been one for writing a good ending before, but then again there are lots of things prior to this story that I had no experience in. Use of Japanese words and phrases which I have no knowledge of (Thank you to my friend who was patient enough to help me with that) and writing a story with romance certainly being a big first for me. Following that, I also wish to give a special thanks to everyone who has been very kind and helpful with their feedback and critiques. It most definitely kept me motivated to continue till finally reaching this point (Along with the communities and readers that have added my fanfiction to their collection of course).

Now the ending and that question. Quite a few people have asked me if a sequel will be following.

My answer to that...is yes, hence why I deliberately left the ending very open, along with other things that most have noticed.

Truthfully, I do not know exactly what to do with the sequel, however I will be definite in saying I do not wish to reiterate the manga's plot identically with only a few key changes. My primary goal has always been to form a new so called beginning if Kishi made this turn in the manga.

I however would be more than happy to hear any suggestions for what it is you wish to be in the sequel, along with where they wish for it to begin (During the training and after they return to Konoha being two possibilities I have imagined). In saying this, I would really appreciate any feedback and critiques in regards to this story before I dive into it's sequel. Examples being what did you like/dislike about it, what would you want to see more of or less of. Are my original characters out of place? Was it far too long? Is my grammar at an acceptable standard etc.

While I am at this point, there is one more issue I would really value an opinion on. The title. To be honest I originally was going to name it 'calm before the storm' (you may snicker now at my unoriginality), however a friend recommended I thought of something else. Since a fair portion of it was in regards to truths and set within Wave, I came up with its current title. However coming this far now, and having gotten much more creative (I hope) with my chapter titles, I'm starting to feel it's inappropriate now.

It has been great fun writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I certainly have learnt so much from it.

Before I make a start on the sequel though, there is another story I have left very poorly abandoned long enough.

Thank you all once again,

Mclane


End file.
